


Draft: Schisms and Metallurgy

by Jeisa, Pyroneth



Series: Accomodate, Continue, and Flourish [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deus Ex Machina, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied Torture, M/M, Multi, Other, PTSD, Past Abuse, Rape, Rough Draft, Sex, Sibling Incest, Someone dies, human/cyber relations, needs to be cleaned up more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 358,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeisa/pseuds/Jeisa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroneth/pseuds/Pyroneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Avenger's movie, the Avenger's try and forge a normal (ish) life out of the rubble of New York. Relationships form, change, and grow as they become more of a family. Steve goes from single to being in an active relationship with Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Jarvis. Insanity happens. This is long, but awesome. Included: Cuteness with puppies, Extremis, Asgard adventures, how to balance a threesome, jealousy, marriage, how to deal with crazy reporters, an off shoot of Thorki which joins back up with this story line much later, and lots of other stuff. Should be adding a chapter or so a day as I proof through the rps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transcript of rp between me and Pyro. We've been rping over ten years, so we're kinda familer with each other's quirks. Someone requested access to this rp though, so I've tried to clean it up as best I could in a short amount of time. Spelling and flow (and some grammar) were what I mostly fixed, but its not perfect. We'll upload a prettier version later. Sorry about all the XD's and ~'s
> 
> Ahhh... also, I think we abuse our characters with everything ever. I'm sure there are somethings I'm forgetting to tag... Let me know if there is something I forgot to tag, or if something triggers you really bad, you can ask one of us if it's in here and we'll reply asap. The best way to contact might be pyroneth.tumblr.com I cannot get off tumblr to save my life. send me an ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives a letter from Pepper asking for his help. Steve returns to New York to help Tony with the media on handling the Avengers Initiative. Tony and Steve start to build a friendship but it becomes confusing when he catches Bruce trying to comfort Tony.   
> There is an 'accident' and Tony is hurt. Steve and Bruce take him to his parents' old mansion to help him recover. It's there that Steve finally figures out what that weird twist in his stomach is when he's near Tony.

inspirations!:  
http://andwebegin.tumblr.com/post/23557581757/one-day-you-will-wake-up-and-see-that-its-for  
http://tomcleverleys.tumblr.com/post/23629893721/andwebegin-close-enough-to-start-a-war-all

So, lets set this after the avengers movie. Steve and Tony discovered new things about themselves in that battle. Now, Tony has finished enough of the Avenger’s tower to move Steve in, since Steve has nowhere else to go~ So its been a few months. In that time Tony and Pepper had their comic cannon split and she’s now dating happy. Want to add anything?

Steve had been traveling around on that badass motorcycle and checked out America before he returned~ What about Bruce? was he hanging around Tony since they left together are the end? SCIENCE BROS?!

oh, Bruce was ferried in and made part of the Stark clan~ total science bros and Shield has been told to keep their noses out of their concern for Bruce, he’s well kept under their roof.~ which I’m sure fury chuckled at 

oh yes yes~ what gets Steve to come back to Stark tower? a letter or message?

maybe he’s sitting in a cafe and sees them talking on the news about how people are giving Stark a hard time cause he’s the only Avenger they can find (Bruce is a well kept secret~) and they’re wanting him to fix damage and Tony is his normal snarky self, just working on his Avenger’s tower~ then the waitress would bring him over a letter~

Steve starts to feel guilty as he watches the news but pulls on a smile for the waitress, “Thank you , m’am.... where did this come from?” turns the envelope over in his hands

she smiles prettily, “Why, a redheaded woman left it for you at the counter and asked me to bring it over. She seemed to be in quite the hurry and left just afterwards.”

He blinks and frowns, nodding, “oh.. Isee...” but the polite smile returns, “Thank you.” moves to open it

Inside is a letter handwritten in beautiful cursive, a woman’s hand. it reads:  
Mr. Rogers,  
I am sorry to disturb you from your well deserved scenic tour of America, but there is a need for your presence back in New York. As you may remember from when we were introduced, I am the CEO of Stark Enterprises and the nanny of Mr. Stark. You may have observed recent events pertaining to your skirmish in NY several months ago and the mixed reactions of the public. Mr. Stark has been handling these well, in his opinion, and would happily go on defending the Avengers. However, Tony... lacks the iconic mentality and leadership that you possess. The government has been hounding him for answers and Tony is not the most patient of men. I apologize for asking, but could you consider returning to NY and staying in the Avenger’s tower to assist in public affairs and the maintenance of the Avengers? Tony has a deep found respect for you and you would be a welcome addition to our home. Dr. Banner is already staying with us, but Tony and he have decided to keep him out of the media attention, for obvious reasons.  
Please consider my offer.  
Sincerely,  
~Pepper Potts

((I really tried to get Pepper right~))  
((Ithink it’s perfect~~))

Steve bites at his lip, rolling it between his teeth before he sighs, falling into the guilt. He was soon back on the road to NYC. a week later he pulled up to the Stark tower, looking up the building in a grimace before going inside. He had found a payphone on the way back to call Pepper and let her know when he would arrive.. of course he doesn’t have a cellphone~

Of course not, Stark industries would fix that eventually though~ The attendant at the desk recognizes him and asks him to wait for a moment so an escort could take him up. He’d have to wait about 5 minutes, during which time a limo pulls up out front and Tony gets out, followed by cars of the press, which he ignores, wading through to the door and shutting it in their face. He’s wearing an expensive armanIsuit and his yellow sunglasses, sighing a bit once the doors have been secured against the press. He mutters to himself about vultures, not quite noticing Steve yet as he walks in.~

Steve blinks and stands when he sees Tony, his fingers running through his blond hair in a subconscious motion to fix it. He’s wearing a brown leather jacket and tight blue jeans.~ He watches Tony with big blue eyes, hesitation about moving closer to him. Tony’s always had that big bubble around him that Steve never really liked poking into.

And when Tony looks up when the attendant greets him he stiffens in shock, looking as if he’d seen a ghost. His always well kept facade is broken for a moment before he breaks out into a slow grin, “Well, Capsicle has returned from his trip to see the world and has come to visit!” He moves over to Steve, smoothness returning as he does, back in his element.

Steve relaxes a bit at this, it was obvious Pepper didn’t tell him he was coming, “Yeah, looked like you were having some issues, so I thought you could use a few more lessons.” He reaches out to shake his hand as he speaks.

And Tony lets out a chuckle as he shakes back, “Lessons in what? Outsmarting the media? But the help is appreciated. Do you have somewhere to stay? If not, you should stay here! We have your floor partially completed, I’m sure you heard some of the plans-” Tony needs to be interrupted before he keeps talking forever 

Cap pats him on the shoulder, “No, Tony. Let’s go upstairs and talk about it.” tilts his head, “Wait.. did you say.. my floor?” confused 

Tony blinks, then his grin widens, “Oh, you haven’t heard! Everyone is getting their own floor, as is appropriate, since its the Avenger’s Tower. I’m hoping you’ll like it, you're welcome to add anything you’d like since it’s still in progress.” has turned and guided Steve to the elevators and presses the button on his private elevator, Jarvis’s voice smoothly greeting, “Welcome back Mr. Stark. And Mr. Rogers.” It notes after a moment

Steve follows him dumbly and jumps at the voice, “O-oh right.. Jarvis... hello...” he smiles a bit, looking at the ceiling, confused 

Tony chuckles at the jump, guiding him into the elevator with a slight touch at the waist, “You remember Jarvis, correct? He controls all of my technology, including the tower, so if you ever need anything, just give a shout.”  
“I am here to serve,” Jarvis says politely to poor Steve. 

Steve gets a tinge of color at the tips of his ears at the touch and the embarrassment of being startled. “Yes, of course I remember.... I just... It’s been awhile and we never.. interacted much before.” sighs, letting Tony lead him.

and Tony presses a button which looks exactly like Steve’s shield indeed, there is a special panel of buttons with all of their symbols on them, then a command one at the top~ “I hope to recognise that in the near future, sir.” Jarvis says with a kind tone, “Especially since you are here to keep Mr. Stark safe from the politicians.”  
“Jarvis! I can handle all of the US, Chinese, and Russian governments with barely a flick of my finger!’ Tony huffs indignantly at his AI  
“Of course you can sir.” the AI sounds exasperated

Cap smiles at this, “Well, I can ease the tension just a bit if you let me.” looking at the buttons~

“Eh, perhaps you can go smile your patented Captain America golden boy grin at them so they’ll swoon and leave me alone.” Tony smiles a bit as he says it, still a little huffy at the AI. Bruce had a beaker on his button which had green liquid, cause he’s Tony’s favorite~ the elevator doors open up to a room in progress, but its very Steve~ Tony had worked hard to incorporate the 40’s with the modern leader touch~ the center of the room had a classic NY tile design on the floor and acted as an entryway to the rest of Steve’s rooms~ as they walk in, Tony looks at Steve’s face for his reaction, a glint of hopeful there, “Well?”

Steve blinks, taking a few steps in and looking around, “...I... I expected a guest room...” he mumbles to himself, in awe~

and Tony’s grin widens, not his usual public facade, but the one he gets when talking to Bruce about science or when annoying Pepper~, “Only the best for our spangled spandexed friend! I took a lot of the motifs from the subways (insert babbling about architecture and arguing with builders and incorporating technology as Tony shows Steve around~ he has his own personal gym off to one side, with reinforced titanium stuff so he can’t break more punching bags, then a bedroom and an office, side by side, with spectacular views out of the tower. a meeting room with a table, kitchen, all the amenities~ not finished, as some rooms still required tiling and such, but Tony is pleased with the awe in Steve’s face, almost giddy in fact~

Steve grins wide as he walks around the place with Tony, letting the man ramble. as the rambles slowed he pats Tony on the shoulder, “I love it.”

and Tony grins, preening, “Good, of course you do. So, would you stay with us then? The construction will be going on awhile longer, but with you here I can make your floor the priority to get finished~” and ponder’s Steve’s face as he asks, watching for hesitation

Steve looks at him and give him a smile, “I have some free time to settle here for a bit.”

and that dazzling star spangled smile melts Tony, just a bit, but he covers well, grinning heartily and clapping Steve on the shoulder, “Wonderful! Then you must come upstairs! Bruce, did you know Bruce is here, he’s probably in his lab, we should fetch him and have dinner, you must be hungry, I’ll have Jarvis call us some takeout, Jarvis!”  
“Already ordered sir.” 

Steve laughs and nods, “yeah, I’m starving~” and boy could the super solider eat. “i’d love to see Bruce again. Is he doing well?”

Tony grins and they head back to the elevator, “Oh, extremely! he’s doing amazing, groundbreaking research on gamma radiation and has been helping me (insert techno babble here that Steve wouldn’t get anyways ). he presses Bruce’s button, which takes them down a floor to Bruce’s floor~ you want Bruce?~

oh yes~  
Bruce was sitting at his desk covered in books and papers, reading and writing at the same time~  
Steve grins, stepping in the room, “Dr. Banner?” he calls out loud  
and Bruce goes, ‘hmmm...?” meaning he heard you but isn't listening 

Tony saunters over, leaning on the desk next to him, “Look what the cat dragged in! a visitor to entertain us~ shall we poke him with lasers?” nudges him with an arm fondly

Bruce looks up at Tony and give him a small smile, “huh? you know it’s bad to poke people with lasers....” and turns to look at the guest. his eyes widen and he smiles more, “Captain! You’ve returned.”  
Steve nods, walking over to them, “Mr. Stark looked desperate in those newsreels.”  
newsreels? 

Tony snorts, “They’re generally called broadcasts now, grandpa. And reporters fling those things together to make people look bad. They never report REAL news.” makes a face, showing his hatred for reporters for a brief moment 

Steve lets out a short sigh and smiled a bit, “I’m sure they don’t have to edit those reports featuring you too much.”  
Banner smiles at this, turning back to his books, but still listening to them. 

and Tony snorts, waving a hand as if brushing it off, “Not all of us have smiles which spout stars and stripes and send apple pies and puppies flying about.”

Steve sighs, “Whatever you say, Stark.” and smiles

Tony rolls his eyes very obviously with a smile and looks over at Bruce, “You hungry? Jarvis ordered takeout, you need a break.” pats his shoulder. I’m sure that together they take more breaks cause when one takes a break, he gets the other 

Bruce frowns, looking his work over, “I suppose you have already interrupted me...”  
Steven grins wide, “I would love to catch up with you again, Banner!”  
Bruce shrugs, grinning more

Tony grins, “Perfect!” hops off the desk, “Onwards and upwards then.” Tugs Bruce up, then heads for the elevator, “How are the equations going?” asks

Bruce would smiles more and go on blubbering equations to Tony as Steve followed them, zoning out. 

and Tony makes some smart comments, they discussing things. In the elevator he presses a button which looks like the arc reactor, the doors closing and going up another floor. It opens onto Tony’s sleek condo. A machine shop much like his one in CA is on the side, encased in the glass panels, with a small kitchen and living space off to the side and a space for entertaining. Tony is married to his work here. “Jarvis will have the food brought up when it gets here.” Tony comments to Steve, moving to sprawl on a couch, “Make yourself comfortable.”

Steve nods, going to look out the windows, “You have such a thing for large windows.” loves the view~  
Bruce nods, going to sit in a chair next to the couch

Tony smiles, slightly wistful, eyes on Steve “A room without a view is but a prison of the mind.”

Steven turns to face them, leaning back on the windows with his arms over his chest, “New York looks much better from this altitude. Beautiful, even.”

Tony nods, “Its not my usual view, but its grown on me. What say you, Bruce?” looks over at him, “Miss your ravaged 3rd would hideouts?”

Bruce smirks at this, “I miss the people, though the atmosphere here is superior.”  
Steve nods, looking back out the windows

“So where did your tour take you, Cap? Recognize anything?”

nods,”Not at first, but a few memories did come through. America has changed alot since the war. For the better at least.”

nods, smiling a bit, “Glad you think so.”  
“Sir, your food has arrived. I have placed it in the kitchen.”  
“Excellent! Thankyou Jarvis, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tony pops up and heads over to the sleek, but small kitchen. Food was usually not his priority. Steve might be alarmed to see a robot undoing the take out boxes and spilling some on the counter. Tony tisks, “Dummy, you are not worth the parts I made you out of. I swear I’m going to recycle you someday and make you into a toaster.” do you want to be poor dummy? 

Steve grins, “Don’t be so mean to your friends, Stark.”  
Bruce laughs at this

Tony snorts, giving the robot a look before moving to finish opening the cartridges himself, “You hear that Dummy? It seems you have someone to stand up for you now.”  
The robot tilts its extendable arm at Steve, then offers it, as if to shake hands 

Steve nods, giving the robot a firm shake, “I got your back, friend.”  
Bruce sighs, “That poor robot.” goes to sit at the counter

“Are you saying something about how difficult it is to deal with me, Banner?” Tony comments, offering Bruce the bag of egg rolls as he gets plates

Bruce nods, taking the bag, “Who wouldn’t? I don’t think you could even handle yourself.”

Tony chuckles, filling a plate with food and going to sit on a barstool at the island, “Help yourself Cap, more than enough to go around.”

Steve nods, taking lots. he always ate so much~ and then would go sit with Tony. Bruce goes to sit with them too, eating lots too~

And Tony pokes Steve into talking more about his trip. But Steve might ponder, after a while, where Pepper is. Last he saw Tony, they were together.

I’m sure they would talk and then go back to lounge on the couch after they eat. this is when Steve would roll it over and ask,”Tony, where is Pepper? She is the one who wrote me the letter.”

Steve never mentioned the letter, do you want him to say that?  
Tony’s smile freezes on his face, Steve might be able to catch it before it switches to his crowd pleaser. “She wrote you a letter? How Pepper of her. Ms. Pots is currently in Los Angels, dealing with the company.’ but the answer is a bit chilly. Banner might try and signal Steve not to ask more

Banner gives Steve a looks and Steve’s smile fades a bit, “ah, I see. Yes, she said that you all missed me very much. And I thought it had been a while, so Iagreed to come visit. I didn’t know I’d come back to a whole floor of a grand estate to myself.”

Tony snorts, “I am nothing if not thorough and lavish in my tastes, haven't you picked up a paper recently? They love to say what I spend my fortune on.” and Tony stands, going to the window and looking out. his hands are behind his back, clasped, his body language telling what his face had not.

Steve frowns more, “I’m more than willing to help you if you like.”  
Bruce nods, “They always melt at the return of stars and stripes.”  
Steve pouts at Banner, not liking that sentence. 

“Indeed, you are more of a people pleaser. And you have no terrible past for them to bring up endlessly.” Tony turns from the window, going to his bar instead and getting a glass, “Drink?” he asks, without looking up

Steve sighs, “No thank you.”  
Bruce shrugs, “Sure, yeah.”  
Tony and Bruce have been stressed Ithink 

yes. Plus Pepper broke up with him. so very stressed. Bruce has to hear what poor Tony has to deal with and can’t help cause Tony doesn’t want the media to hurt him and Shield has forbidden it. but more for his own reason. “The usual, Bruce?” Tony glances up at his friend, pouring himself a glass already. I'm sure Bruce’s drink is more minor than Tony’s alcoholic anonymous one 

oh yes~  
Bruce nods, “Yes please.”  
Steve frowns at them, looking between them.

Tony makes Bruce his mixed drink, very skilled, bringing it over with his bottle under his arm to pour himself a refill when he finishes his glass. Straight liquor. He hands off the glass, then sits next to Bruce, taking a long drink from his glass and almost finishing it, pouring himself another afterwards. He’s not as talkative after Pepper was brought up, which should raise flags. Tony Stark not talking is a miracle. 

Steve frowns, “Now Stark, there’s no reason to down that whole bottle like I know you are planning to do.”

Tony snorts, “What are you, my mother? Like my nanny informed you, its been stressful here. Hard being the only openly famous person on a team responsible for 2.5 billion dollars of damage in New York.” its as close to bitter as his voice has gotten, but he sips his next glass, a bit slower

Tilts his head a bit, “Let me help you then.”

Tony sighs, eyeing him up as he swirls his drink around, “Do you know what you are wading into? Politics are a nasty business, one which Ieven detest.”

Steve smiles more, “I am giving you, Tony Stark, full access to bossing me around in your political world and you’re turning me down?”

and Tony’s smile is a bit more friendly at this, “Heh, just didn’t want anyone blaming the spoiling of our naive national treasure on me. Please, help all you want. Iwill all but disappear from any publication if allowed.” drinks the rest of the glass at this. Does he truly hate the media that much these days? One wouldn’t think so of how he acts outside the building, he’s still his charming self.

Steve nods, “Hide behind me for a little bit.”  
Bruce blinks at Steve, frowning. That was a big thing for Steve to let Tony do.

Tony ponders Steve for a bit before he pours himself another glass. “let me know when you want to run screaming from the fat cats and the political slime.” but its a slightly softer tone. That’s as close to a thanks as he’s going to get

Steve nods, leaning back on the couch again and Bruce give a small smile, finishing off his own drink, “I should get back to work.”

“Let me know if you get a breakthrough on those equations, I’ll come down and help with the blueprint stage.” Tony looks at him and smiles. Steve would notice a genuine quality to it, some of Tony’s tiredness showing

Bruce returns the warm smile, nodding before he went to the elevator.  
Steve looks between the two of them, spotting something else there he couldn’t grasp.

Tony watches him go, then back to his drink, silent for a few moments, looking very introspective. Then he glances at Cap, pondering him, almost quizzically

Steve blinks but then gives him a smile. it’s full of puppies and apple pies~

and Tony can’t help but smile back, shaking his head, “You will charm the public better then I.” admits, “And I’m sure the politicians will be as dumbfounded as the rest at your antiquated, but solid beliefs in morality.” he stands, pouring himself another glass, but going back to the bar and putting the bottle back in its place. He seems to ponder the wall before turning and sitting again

Sighs, glad the bottle was going back into its place. “I’m more than happy to take the attention off you. Just tell me what to do. I’ve been resting far too long.”

Tony snorts a bit at this, but holds in the comment about how he might be the only one who thinks so. “I’ll have it arranged so that you’re announced at the next press conference. I’m sure Fury will have to peer over your script first, but SHIELD could use some good press. Once the reporters spot fresh, All American blood, they’ll hound you. Then I can slink out of all of these meetings and parties and actually get work done.” Actually, e might sleep some, cause it looks like he’s been getting little between meetings and tinkering

his smile softens, “Perhaps for a bit you should use the time to sleep. not work. you look exhausted.”

Tony snorts and smiles, “Are you sure Pepper didn’t write you so that you could be my new nanny?”

Shakes his head, “No no. I'm just being a good friend. Friends tell friends when to go to bed.”

and he out right laughs at this, shaking his head, “You truly are a treasure from the past, Steve Rogers.”

makes a pouty face, “Aw, don’t make fun of my age.”

he laughs, “How does it feel to be over 90? Do you get a senior citizens discount?~” of course making fun of it right after that statement

rolls his eyes, “So many discounts. you’d be jealous”

Tony laughs again, a nice sound that Steve hasn’t heard much of, “Ah, the sight of an annoyed Captain America, how I’ve missed it.’

Sighs, his smile returning, “You won’t be able to get rid of it now. just your presence will annoy me. I’m sure.”

“You will be joining a large crowd, let me assure you.” Takes his and Bruces empty glasses over to the bar sink and rinses them out before disposing of them in a high tech washing machine. or what one could hope was one He smiles, “I’m sure you’ve traveled a lot today, Steve. You might as well go enjoy your floor while you can, before the press eats up your time as well.” he would head towards the door of his machine shop, obviously not going to sleep

frowns at this and stands, “I’ll be happy to rest, but it would be made easier if Iknew you were as well.”

Tony gives him a rueful smile, “Don't fret your blond head over me, Cap. My nanny is returning to New York tomorrow and if I miss her early morning meeting, I will be paying in more then free time.” opens his door. It is pretty cool in there like, awesome cool

He tilts his head to get a better look inside, curious, “..oh”

he notices this, pondering for a moment before shifting, “Curious? You can come in, take a look.” says, shifting into his machine shop. Steve might get the vibe that not many are allowed in.’  
Its one of Tony’s extension of trust and friendship, like blueberries 

oh my~  
Steve blinks at this, moving closer to him, “Are you sure...?”

nods, already walking in, leaving the sliding door open to him, “You are going to live here. Besides, you already know my ‘secret identity’” snorts with a smile, heading to his command desk, “Wake up, daddy’s here.”and all his screens come on. Im sure its similar to his workshop in CA, except he keeps his cars and such in the lower floors of the towers. His welders and such are spread about, various parts of what could only be his suit laying around. One suit on display, the Mark 7 if I remember, is the one he was wearing and got totally torn up in the Avengers in the ships rooter. it could be 9, let me check. I was right~

Steve looks around, amazed like a kid in a candy store, “oh wow...”

Tony glances back and smiles, proud of the reaction, preening a bit, “Like it? Its a bit small compared to my California home, but I make due.”

Nods, grinning, “Yes, it’s wonderful. “ moves over to his desk, looking over the tools, “Show me what you’re going to work on after Ileave.”

and Tony swipes a finger, bringing up a series of blueprints for what could only be a bow for clint and new repulsor gloves for himself. He tells Steve about the two projects he’s currently working on, showing some prototypes. Keeping it at a level Steve can understand. Has his usual Stark talks to much ness, but seems to enjoy talking about this

Steve loves the talk, asking him questions he hopes aren’t dumb. soon the conversation turns into hours~

Oh yes, Tony is easily distracted talking about his work. Cap would be offered coffee as he talks and he’d probably be the one to notice the lateness

his coffee is almost gone when he looks at the clock, “Stark, is your clock right?” point at it on the wall. it’s like 1am 

“Jarvis, please confirm the time for mr. Rogers.” Tony smiles at Steve a bit  
“The time is currently 1:02 AM, Eastern Central time. I can also offer the time for other timezones, if you wish.”

Steve nods, a looking tired, “yes please. I’d like to know the times currently in Hong Kong and Brazil.”

“The time is 1:03 AM in Brazil and 1:03 PM in Hong Kong.” Jarvis says helpfully and Tony smiles, “You look tired. Go, get some sleep. I need to tweak some servos before I head off to be anyways.”

Sighs,”You look tired too. Come to bed too.”

“Inviting me to bed, Cap? I don’t know, mildly scandalous. You think we know each other well enough?” teasing with a grin 

frowns, blushing a bit, “Fine, have fun in you lab.” turns to go~

Tony blinks, “Hey Cap, Iwas only having a little fun. Don’t leave on too bad a note.” confused as to whether Steve meant it now 

looks over his shoulder and smiles at him, “I won’t be a babysitter. See you at the meeting tomorrow, ah, later today.”

“Alright, see you there.’ smiles a bit, but would watch him leave on a bit of a perplexed note

Steve would go, and not be seen of again until the meeting. he’d get Jarvis to help him find the room~

its on the top floor, which is like meeting and planning rooms and such. Pepper is there, along with Happy, who is pulling out her chair and she smiles, “Captain Rogers, I was so pleased to hear that you had shown up.’ she goes over to shake his hands, ruining the chair pulling out of Happy 

so cute~  
Steve smiles, shaking her hand, “Thank you. I’m glad to come out.”

She smiles more, “I know that Tony must be glad to see you as well.”

nods, looking around, “Where is he?”

She sighs at the thought, “He is probably locked in his shop, asleep or still working from the night before.” looks tired at the thought, “Happy, will you go get him? I know he’ll ignore Jarvis.”  
Happy nods, “Of course Ms. Pots!”

Steve nods, moving to sit at the table. after happy is gone, “You’ll have to tell me more about Stark. He seems really.. down.”

Pepper sighs, sitting at the head, “He is, though the fact that he let you pick it up surprises me. He’s worn completely thin, between dealing with the media and congressional hearings and accusations. Then he insists on working in his shop on top of that and Shield wants him to invent new devices.” she sighs, rubbing her head, “Between that and the thing ending between him and I, he hasn’t been sleeping. he only eats because Bruce is here.’

nods, “You broke up then, Iassume?”

She nods, “yes, if you couldn’t tell from the tabloids speculating.’ gives a weary smile, “I care for Tony deeply... but we agreed that it wasn’t going to work out.”

smiles a bit, “Well, hopefully Ican get the press off him.”

She chuckles a bit, “That would help an immense deal, you are very kind to help. We thought they were bad before, but ever since the attack, they have been terrible to Tony.” she sighs, “And his facade is wearing on him.”

Steve nods, “Yes, I’m happy to. but, what attack?”

she chuckles, “Captain Rogers, how many times do you think New York has been attacked by aliens.” THAT attack 

makes a face, “Ugh, Iknow Iknow. just confirming...”

she smiles softly, nodding, then paises, “Jarvis, has Happy roused Tony?”  
“Mr. Hogan searched the apartment for Mr. Stark, but I’m afraid he was not there and is heading this way to tell you that.” why you should check with the ai

Steve blinks, frowning, “Where has Stark gone?” to Jarvis

“He left early this morning, saying that he would be back in time for the meeting and not to bother about his whereabouts.”  
Pepper sighs, looking at the clock. Tony has 5 minutes till he’s late “Well, he never makes things easy...” and then Happy walks in, “I’m sorry Ms. Potts, but-”  
“Its fine happy, Jarvis informed us.” she smiles softly at him

Steve sighs, “I could try going after him.”

Pepper smiles, “A noble cause, but he could truly be anywhere, knowing him. We just have to hope that for once in his life he’s on time-”  
“Do I hear people talking about me?” Tony walks in, mumbling through a mouth full of donut, carrying a box of 12 donuts and a thing of coffees. Pepper looks honestly completely shocked, “Oh... there you are. You’re eating all of that?”  
“Of course not. You know Pepper, I am not always a selfish rich genius. I brought you coffee and donuts.” she can't help but smile at his huffy tone as he sets them on the table

Steve relaxes, “We were worried about you.” reaches for a doughnut~

he snorts, “You’re turning him into a nanny as well! How could you Pepper, what will Fury think? his super soldier turned into a common Nanny.”  
“Nothing is common about being a nanny to you Tony.” Happy interjects and Tony shoots him a look, “Wounded Hogan, I'm wounded. Down to the core.”  
Happy laughs, moving to leave, waving a bit. Pepper smiles and waves back, then cautiously takes a coffee and donut, “Did you drug these so that we’d pass out and you could escape?”  
Tony gives her a look

Steve grins, “Don’t worry Pepper. I’m sure Stark would do no such thing.”

She snorts as Tony grins, “See? Someone believes in me~”  
Pepper smiles, “Careful, I would be wary Captain. Next thing you know he’ll have you running around and wearing yourself thin for him.”

shakes his head, “It would take a lot to do that to me.”

she smiles, “That is good, because we’ve been busy around here and could use some more helping hands.” and with that she starts the meeting. Tony plays and eats donuts and drinks his coffee and plays with his phone/ computer as Pepper talks about congressional meetings, important get togethers of fancy people, parties, clean up rallies, and overall really really busy schedule which is partially set up with shield stuff Poor Tony had to do all of this alone before

Steve feels sympathy for Tony. He listens to Pepper’s every word and is ready to work hard for them.

And Pepper looks grateful to have a willing audience, but she is use to Tony. When she finishes she stands, “Well, if you’re up for it Captain, Mr. Stark has a congressional meeting to go too before lunch. if you would tag along, I’m sure less of congress will leave wanting to murder Tony.”  
Tony snorts, “Too late.”

Nods, standing, “No problem. Nothing like putting a bandaid on a broken bone.” grins at Tony

and she laughs, Tony snorting and giving a half smile as he stands, “Come capsicle, let us face the horde of putrid politicians so we can have lunch in peace, without them.” heads out  
Pepper smiles as they go, “Bye boys, have fun.” does Steve know how bad politics have gotten? 

Steve smiles at Pepper and waves to her goodbye. I think he has hints, but isn’t completely sure.

And Tony takes the elevator down, preoccupied with his phone, but carrying the box of donuts and an extra coffee. they stop on Bruce’s floor and leave it on a table, cause I’m sure like any good scientist he stayed up late and slept in Happy is waiting downstairs with a car, the reporters already starting to gather 

yes~  
Steve is quick to get into the car with Tony before the reporters get too close.

oh, but they try security holds them back. Happy looks back, “Nice to have you with us, Captain Rogers. I’m a big fan. Happy Hogan, at your service.” reaches a hand back to shake it  
Tony is observing the security shooing the reporters away skeptically

Steve leans up to return the shake, “Thank you. Good to meet you.”

He smiles, turning to look at the road, but still speaking to him, “I’m Mr. Stark’s driver and boxing coach.”  
“And babysitter and a spy from Pepper.” Tony adds and Happy laughs 

Steve nods, leaning back in his seat, “I’m sure Pepper only employs the best for the task.”

he nods, “Oh, of course. I’ve been working here just as long as she thought. Tony hired us both around the same time, eh Tony?”  
“About the same time, yes.” Tony is playing with his cell, not paying much attention by the looks of it.

Steve nods, “oh, you guys must be close then.”

he grins, “We are a big part of Team Stark!” turns his head to flash the grin at him  
Tony looks up, “I find it amusing that you three thought up a nickname.” dry  


takes note of Tony’s dry tone, “I see...” remembers how Pep and happy had been looking at each other, and coupled with Tony’s aggression, he knows what has happened.

Indeed~ Steve is gaining skills!  
Happy snorts, “Don’t mind him, he’s just angry that Rhody put a stop to his idea.”  
Steve doesn’t know rhody~

tilts his head, “rhody?”

“Colonel James Rhodes, US Air Force, also known as War Machine.” Tony says without looking up, “The only military member who is able to use one of my suits.” They must be close then.

Steve nods, “A good friend of yours, then, Stark?”

He nods a bit, glancing at Steve, “We were roommates at MIT.” But that is all he’s apparently saying on the subject, playing with his screens. He has been a bit down since they headed out to this meeting. 

Nods, leaning back in his seat, “Ah. Nothing else about him? I have a feeling no random roommate would be able to suit up in one of your suits.”

Tony glances over at this, pausing for a moment before saying, “Are you a reporter disguised as Captain America?” 

Blinks, giving him innocent eyes, “Oh? me? of course not.” smiles

he looks skeptical, narrowing his eyes, “I don’t know, I think more puppies and rainbows would be springing from the real Captain’s smile.” Happy chuckles Tony is avoiding the question.

he grins wider, “Better?”

and at this Tony stares for a moment before chuckling, “Indeed, I think that is a better impersonation.” didn’t think he’d go along with the joke, thinking back to srs cap

the smile fades, tilting his head, “So tell me more about Rody. Where is he in all this confusion?”

Tony frowns a bit at this and Steve would see a hint of sadness before Tony covers it and returns to his cel screens, “Off in ‘only need to know basis’ stan, probably afghanistan again, knowing his co’s.”

frowns, “Ah, I see.”

I’m sure Steve has heard of all the wars we’re fighting and is not happy Tony nods, not wanting to talk about the subject, which seems to be in his favor since happy pulls up in front of a government building, “Gentlemen, you have arrived at the den of thieves and sinners. I will be waiting for you here when you finish.”  
Tony chuckles at the description, but it is a tired one. There’s a crowd outside, held back, but its a mix of reporters, skeptics, and fans and they're loud at the approach of the car

Steve frowns and sighs, “Want me to go first?”

“No no, I want to see the shock on their faces as they see you.” he pockets the phone and straightens himself, then gives Cap a bit of a smile, “Hope you’re ready.” then turns on the Stark smirk (patented) and opens the door, getting out

Sighs and nods, moving to follow him out.

and its loud, but when Steve gets out it gets louder, reporters shouting questions, fan girls fangirling, and skeptics shouting how Tony should pay for the damage. Its quite a ruckus, but Tony ignores them all and strides to the door of the building

Steve looks around, and tries to smile but be quick to follow after Tony

At the door they are checked by security, who start to stop and question Steve, but Tony smirks, “What boys, don’t recognize a walking national treasure? Captain America not get heralded too much in these halls anymore?”  
And at that the men blink and stare before stuttering apologies and letting him through 

Steve smiles at them and nods, to them, accepting of their apologies. He sighs, “Oh Stark, you’re so blunt with everyone.”

“Would you prefer me to snake around issues like everyone else in this building?’ he asks, quieter as he leads Steve down the hall. That one had a sting to it

Sighs, already exhausted by Tony. but he follows~

poor Tony is just misunderstood~ he needs puppy hugs~  
Tony leads him down the hall to a large meeting room, kinda like iron man 2, but this one has the senators and government officials in the stands, gathered around, with a table in the center for them to sit. Fury’s right hand woman, Agent Hill, is sitting already. It hasn’t started, obviously, though eyes turn to them as they enter  
Steve looks up at them and follows to sit next to Tony at the table, looking over at fury and hill.

Its just Hill~ not fury~ would you like to be her/ and several random government people when we question?  
Tony gets near the center and asks for another chair for Steve and they hurry to get it and another mic. Tony goes to sit next to hill, facing all those eyes, “Good Morning Agent Hill. They decided to make you suffer with me today?”

oh! oops ok~  
Hill smiles, evil laced in it, “Of course. But it seems you brought something else to ease your pain?”  
Steve blinks as things are brought over for him, thanking the people

Im sur the people are flustered by Captain America thanking them~  
Tony smirks. he likes Hill, “yes, Pepper guilted him into coming and rescuing me, like I am some damsel in distress.” puts a hand to his head, like such a damsel 

oh yes~  
Hill laughs, “mhmm, right. You’re dramatic enough to be one.”  
Steve looks over at them, confused by Tony’s gesture~

Tony humphs, “Really Hill, I’m flattered. I didn’t think you paid that much attention to me~” grins a bit, but they are closing the doors, getting ready to start

Hill rolls her eyes, “As if Icould avoid you.”  
but she and Steve go silent as things start

Tony mummers to Steve, just before the mic’s turn on, “Careful, they love to twist words.” still smiling the patented smile at the crowd

Steve nods, receiving the message.

I guess I’m starting then  
the head Congressman stands, “Quiet, Quiet please. Bailiff, please swear in the Witnesses.” and a man in uniform comes up and each of them has to swear in on the Bible. This feels more like a trial by the tone of this guys voice 

  
Steve is a bit nervous, but it’s not his first time in a courtroom. He sits back down after the induction, looking serious.

( and they are introduced, the speaker thanking Cap for coming and for his service and everyone is surprised as one person, then more join in in applauding Cap. I'm sure Tony and Hill are surprised they didn’t get thanked

Steve grins a bit, waving to them, confused 

Tony is a bit huffed, he hasn't gotten applause like that since his famous I am one with the suit speech in congress but he hides it as they eventually quiet down, you lead with questions and stop writing one line posts pls~

  
ah, what kind of questions? well, if any were attacked by aliens, what would they ask? stuff like what they knew beforehand, if they had warning, if the city could have been evacuated, why didn’t the public know of more superheroes, think of all the stupid questions politicians would ask and write them they’re being grilled more then accused. accused of not telling stuff, yes. they are the sacrificial lambs  
what are they being accused of?

A pointy looking man stands “So Tell us Mr. Stark. Where did you find the Captain America? It is quite convenient for him to show up at a time like this. and not sooner.”

Stark smiles that patented media smile, answering, “Perhaps you should ask the Captain why he returned from his tour of the US so early. Sadly, the world does not revolve around me and I do not call forth its agents at my will.” sarcasm dripping from it

the Captain smiles, “I am an Avenger, and when I saw my teammates needed help, I had to come back.”  
“But why didn’t you come back sooner?”  
he frowns, “I was in the wilderness with no access to the news. I apologize.”

Another congressman stands, well, they don't stand, they just speak into the mic is all, “Captain, what is your take on the amount of damage caused and do you think that the Avengers should be held responsible for paying for it?”

he tilts his head, “We are doing all that we can to repair the damage. We have limited money and manpower.”

Hill might want to add that the government has declared it a federal natural disaster zone and they have some sort of argument of the definition of natural disaster. I’m sure these meetings are long, tiresome, and full of nitpicky, annoying questions that make it obvious that some are on their side, others want to blame them for not warning NY

Steve is overwhelmed by the questions, but tries not to show it.  
Hill takes them well, one after another, her words crisp and clear and hard to twist.

And Tony is sarcastic, to the point, and even dares to question some of them and their decisions on the disaster. They are finally free to go at around 1:30, having gone well past when it was suppose to end.

Steve sighs when they get to a private room, slumping in a chair, “That was exhausting....”

“That, my dear Captain, is what they always are like. And they usually are longer.” Tony says bitterly, “Politicians should be paid by the amount of good they do and less by how much time they waste.” sits in a chair, studying poor cap 

Sighs, “Is there more of that coffee?”  
Hill nods, “I think so. I’ll tell them to bring us some.” moves to go out the door and bothersome intern to get them coffee~

Tony watches her go, then looks at Steve, “Regretting coming to save this damsel yet?”

Smiles in return, an elbow on the table as he rests his head in his hand, “Not yet. I have more stamina than that.”

Tony chuckles, “I’m sure you make some lovely ladies very happy then.” closes his eyes, leaning back, hand massaging his brow. He looks worn out, very briefly, listening for Hill to come back, when he'd put the mask back on

Frowns, “Perhaps, but it seems like you’ve lost all your stamina. How will you keep your name if you can’t even stand anymore?”

He snorts, opening his eyes and looks through his fingers, which move back to run through his hair, “The day that I can’t stand is the day I will be dead. Now where is Hill and that coffee...” he gets up, moving to look out the door. its a bitter answer, one that Steve might feel is more like a promise then anything else 

Steve frowns at it, sinking back in his seat as he watches Tony look out the door.  
Down the hall, Hill is coming back with an intern behind her, their arms filled with coffee and bagels~

And Tony gives his usual half grin, “Ah, here comes the miraculous Hill with coffee. Please, tell me you haven’t poisoned it~”

She chuckles, just patting Tony’s shoulder as she enters the room, not answering. 

He blinks, then chuckles, going to get himself a strong cup and drink it in one go

Steve sips at his own cup, watching him.  
Hill would start to ramble about their next steps of action.

and Tony listens, well, plays with his phone, but is listening, making sarcastic points and arguing with Hill when he can. Being typical Tony. But he drinks 3 cups of coffee and a bagel. when Hill is done lecturing he stands, “What say you cap, lets attempt a daring escape before more politicians see us.”

He looks up at him, popping a fifth bagel into his mouth and nods, standing.  
Hill sighs, “I’ll see you later then.”

“Tell Fury we miss him~” Tony says cheerfully, peering out the door before glancing back at Cap, “Just try and look inconspicuous.” and with that, strides out into the hall. In his defense, he takes them down a series of winding hallways which is obviously to avoid people, but they still run into some long winded politicians who, once seeing Steve, thankfully leave Tony alone and go about shaking his hand and thanking for his service and asking awkward questions like if he could do it all over, would he, stuff like that 

Hill nods, and waves as they leave.  
Steve returns the handshake and gives them the quick general answers and moves to keep going, waving bye to them

and they are disappointed, sad politicians They’re good till they have to exit into the main hall to go out the front door. There they are met with a mob, Tony skillfully shaking hands, giving answers, while still walking towards the door

Steve gets behind a little bit but hurries to catch up to Tony’s flow, helping push him along when he needs it.

and Tony uses Steve as an excuse, saying Captain America is in a hurry when they get out the crowd is still there and hypes up to a roar as they escape into the car.

Steve groans when they sit, looking out the window with a frown, “That was difficult...”

Happy chuckles, “Get use to it kid. At least they didn’t break down the barriers this time. You should have seen Tony run.”  
“Now Hogan, you do know that you are on my payroll and that I can fire you, correct?”  
Happy laughs heartily 

Steve grins, “Oh, I’d have loved to see a running Stark. I’m sorry I missed out on that.”

Tony sniffs, huffing and returning to his phone, “Well, you are unlikely to see if again. Happy, onwards to food, we’re starving.’  
“Yes Mr. Stark.” a fond tone as he pulls out

Steve smiles, settling into his seat, watching Tony on his phone

and he’s an interesting study, but Stark’s eyes flick out and meet Steve’s, catching him staring, “See something you like?” Stark smirk~

makes a face and looks away, “I don’t know what you find so entertaining on that phone all day.”

and he chuckles, “That is because you assume that it is merely a phone. Starktech is much more versatile than that. I’ve been working on my blueprints all morning.” its true, eh brings up the floaty screens when he’s in the car, but he’s been a bit more on the phone when bored in meetings., he brings them up now and shows Steve the glove he was working on last night

blinks, looking the screens over, “Wow. All this new technology will never stop surprising me.”

he grins, loving to surprise him, “gotta get you up to date on things. Can’t have the baddies surprising you with something like a cell computer~”

Smiles rolling his eyes, “What are they going to do? flash their technology at me and hope I faint?”

he chuckles, “You do look like the fainting type~”

makes a face, “I’ll have you know it’s been decades since i’ve fainted.”

“Oh, so you use to be the fainting type~” chuckles more, “Its been decades since you did much of anything, cept be a Capsicle~”

Shrugs, “You need to spend some time in some ice I think. You could use the sleep.”

and Tony blinks, then cracks up, “Hogan... Its a miracle, he has a sense of humor.”  
Happy chuckles and shakes his head at Tony. But Tony grins after he gets over his laughter and it had been nice, real laughter and the smile is genuine

Steve smiles more, relaxing, “You’re ridiculous, Stark. I mean it.’

he grins then, a toothy one, “I try.” And Happy looks back, “Alright boys, what will it be? We’ve got burgers, chinese, schwarma, and anything you like, or we could go somewhere a bit classier and uptown.”  
Tony looks at Steve, “As the guest, I’ll let you decide~ but don’t take it for granted, I’ll probably pick every other time.” there would be other times~

Nods, “How about somewhere quiet.”

“Well, if you want peace and quiet I’ve got just the place~” Happy grins and keeps driving  
Tony ponders Steve for a moment before looking out the window, his colored sunglasses casting a tinted shadow on his face

Steve leans his head on his hand, looking out the window. He doesn’t know at what point he started looking at Tony through his peripheral, but he doesn’t stop when he notices.

Tony doesn’t appear to notice, lost in thought. Happy goes uptown to a very swanky restaurant, but at this time in the afternoon, its quite empty inside. When the reporters try and get out to follow them, security from the restaurant strong arms them back. Tony smiles, “I haven’t been here in quite a while. Didn’t think it was still standing. Good choice, Hogan.”  
“I am here to serve, sir.” opening the door for them

Steve nods to Happy, “Are you going to join us?”

“Eh, I’ve got a friend or two among the waitstaff, I’ll see if they’re about while I guard the car from the rabble. Send me out something not poisoned, eh Stark?”  
Tony grins, patting him on the shoulder, then heads in Happy shakes his head at him

Steve smiles weakly as they go in, “What’s with all the talk of poison? You’re all insane.”

“Oh, there was an attempt on my life a week or two. One of the wait staff tried to poison me at a party.” says as if its nothing a waiter moves to take them to a table

Frowns at this, “And you’ve upped protect, I assume?”

nods, “Jarvis checks the molecular structure of everything I eat now and I’m sure Pepper has thrown in some added protection.” shrugs, like he doesn’t much care and thinks its a bit of a bother. they sit down, the restaurant nice, with a pretty view and quiet, just a few cellos playing, with no one else in their area

sighs, relaxing as they sit, “As long as you stay safe.” sounds worried

gives him a half smile, “Worried about little old me, Cap? That’s a switch.”

shakes his head, “It’s not a switch.” moves to look in the menu

he blinks, pondering Steve before he looks at the menu, frowning a bit

Steve takes his time choosing something, some steak and potatoes~

Tony starts to prattle on about what's good, going back to his usual Stark non silence, ordering something spicy and foreign

Steve just nods as Tony rambles, able to keep up with it.  
It’s not long before the waiter comes back with their food, Steve grinning~

“Hungry?” Tony smiles a bit at the grin, which even he has to admit is full of puppies, kittens, and handsome

Steve nods, picking up his fork, “How did you know?” eats, glancing up at Tony every now and again

“You always seem hungry. Must be something about that requiring 5 thousand calories a day side effect, eh?” holds his phone over his food, then after a small word from Jarvis digs in. apparently he was very hungry

Steve nods, watching him check his food as he ate himself. He felt relaxed eating with Tony, just the two of them

And Tony implodes small talk, actually asking and giving Steve time to talk Idon’t think they’ve had a proper conversation without Tony being an actor for other people, cept for after Bruce left last night. And he was a bit drunk then 

Steve tries to talk to him about small things, enjoying the alone time with him. when they finish he sighs, “What else is in the plan today? more media?”

“There’s a big party tonight we have to go too, but nothing in between. “Some fancy shmancy ball thing, they’ve already got a tux for you, don’t worry about that. Fury sent over your measurements.” chuckles at the thought 

blinks and frowns, “...what?” shocked 

he chuckles more at that look, “Well, how do you think they made you a Captain America suit that fit?~ They had to have measured you at some point .”

sighs, slumping, “I just don’t like those big parties. I’ll feel out of place.”

“You are the one who chose to suffer with me.” Tony points out, but Steve might not think its really suffering for Tony

smiles, tilting his head, “You seem to enjoy those parties, though.”

He smiles at this, “I am always extraordinarily drunk at those parties.” but he’s always so smooth~ Steve might just think he’s teasing

he laughs,”you hold your liquor better than anyone i’ve ever seen if that’s true.”

he chuckles, grinning a bit, “Thank You. runs in the family.’ says and there’s a slight bitter edge on it as he flags the waiter down to pay

Shakes his head, looking at his drink, “No. You hold it much better than your father did. He always became a mess after more than 3 shots of anything. I’ve seen you take more. and slide across the crowds like a fish downstream.”

Tony ponders him for a moment, then smiles and shakes his head, “he got better with age. Though he drank more because of it.” and he gets up, taking the card from the surprised waiter and striding out. Steve hit a bad subject

frowns going after him, “Stark, just... tell me more about the party tonight. what is it for?”

he sighs after a moment, slowing faintly so Steve can walk beside him to the Elevator down, “Its to raise money for the survivors who are now homeless.”

Steve nods, “I can stand behind that a thousand times.” smiles softly

nods, “Its the rich upper class who attend them who are the problem.” makes a face at the thought, getting off the elevator and walking to the front door, Happy still waiting with the car.

sighs, “Hopefully I can help you with that too.” follows him out to the car, glancing around for paparazzIthat was there when they went in.

The pap are being held back 20 feet by security they look unhappy  
Happy gets out when he sees them and Tony smiles at him, “Good recommendation, old boy.” pats his shoulder and Happy nods with a smile

Steve smiles and nods at Happy, “Yes, it was really good.” moves to hand him a box of take out food I’m now saying they got because Iforgot earlier. “I hope this fits your taste. Tony said it would.”

He smiles, “Tony does know me pretty well~ Thanks boys.” he takes it and gets in, “So, where too?”  
Tony shrugs and looks at Steve, “Any desires?”

Steve shakes his head, “Perhaps some rest at home before the party.” looks at Tony, “Is Bruce coming?”

“Bruce is exempt from such things unless he wants to go. I actively encourage him not to want to.” Tony says, “He’d be miserable.”  
Happy starts the drive home

Steve nods, sighing, “I see...” relaxes on the drive back.

and Tony is quiet, not even playing on his phone. good mood having sunk away. he’s quiet as they get out, reporters trying to jump them 

Steve tries to help pull Tony along past the reporters, sighing once they had the doors shut. “wow yeah. some quiet time sounds good right now.” turns to Tony, “How about showing me the monkey suit that you got my measurements for?”

he smiles a bit and nods, “I told them to have it placed in your suit, so lets go check if it's arrived.” heads for the elevator, raising a hand in greeting to the front desk lady

Steve nods to the desk lady and follows Tony up to his suit. He had tried organizing things a little, but he didn’t have many of his own possessions yet.

and Tony doesn’t comment. in his room 2 suits are hanging up, one a formal tux and the other just a nice suit, a dark blue~ Tony plops on the bed, “Lets see you in them then.” gets his phone out to occupy himself while he waits... but Steve might not know how to put a formal tux on 

Steve nods and goes to them, looking them over. he we sigh and start to undress, getting the pants on, but then he was confused with all the extra pieces. he undresses in front of Tony because he’s used to other guys being in the room, thank you army 

and Tony keeps him in the peripheral, admiring. he smiles, “Trouble cap?

sighs again, “Yes... there’s so much extra cloth.”

Tony moves, getting up and pocketing the phone, “lets see if I can be some assistance.” and would help cap into the rest, they rather close and intimate several times as Tony helps get all the extra pieces on~

Steve tries to ignore this, but smiles when it’s all on, the dark blue looking perfect with his light hair

didn't he try the tux on first? tuxes are black and white. he has a blue suit, which Tony could help with too~ Tony smiles, taking a step back, “You clean up well.”

oh, Iguess the tux first then~  
Steve smiles, “Thank you.” tilts his head, “It’s really weird though, but Iguess it’s like any uniform.”

nods, “You’ll get use to it. You wear it well.” smiles a bit, almost admiring Steve in it, “Next one then?”’

blinks and then nods, moving to take off all the pieces again, still confused by them 

and Tony explains them as he helps take them off and hand them up, describing them, what they were used for, historic variations the like

Steve is surprised Tony knows all this and learns it all from him. “Oh, Ihad no idea.”

He smiles a bit, “You are lucky, as it is a bunch of useless twaddle.” snorts, helping him into the suit

sighs once the other is on, relaxing, “This one is better.”

nods, taking a step back to ponder him, hand going to his chin like he’s thinking, smiling a bit, “Blue suits you.”

smiles more, brushing his hands on his stomach nervously, “ah, thank you. What are you going to wear? you made me change. it’s only fair you have to.”

“Heh, what, curious to see me in my finery? Pepper would kill me if I didn’t dress up.” snorts

laughs, “Let’s head up to your place.”

“If you insist.’ they head up, Tony making for his bedroom, which Steve had not seen inside from before. It’s modern, but simple. It doesn't really look lived in, compared with other parts of the place

Steve follows, looking around the room, “You don’t seem to spend much time in here.”

shrugs, “Too busy for the ladies these days.” says, but heads for the closet, not showing his face. Steve had heard he’d been a ladies man till he became iron man, everyone had 

frowns, tilting his head, “You can do more than ladies in here, Stark. Ever hear of a wonderful thing called sleep?” sits in a chair

and he laughs at this, shaking his head, “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” opens his closet of armanIsuits, “Hm... to tux or suit, so many hard choices...” ponders

Sighs, watching Tony go through his closet, “Maybe a suit so you don’t out dress me.” smiles

“Yes Captain~” and he pulls out a cream colored suit, but retreats to the bathroom, “Be back in a moment.”

nods, watching the bathroom door as he waits

and Tony comes out looking hot RDJ looks so hot in cream suits he poses, “Well?” has a red tie on~

mmmm~  
melts a bit before standing, “You look dashing.”

he grins, “Why thank you Cap. Though I suppose damsels are supposed to aim for beauty more~” winks at him

raises an eyebrow, “You prefer it is I say you’re beautiful?”

Tony rolls his eyes, but grins, “No cap, though I’ll take any compliment you’ll throw at me.” goes to pick out a watch

stands, looking over him to see the collection of watches, “Any compliment?”

“Yes?’ glances at him, raising an eyebrow at the question

nods backing off and going to wait for him at the bedroom door, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

and Tony looks at him a bit funny, then shrugs it off and picks a watch, closing the door half way, then pondering, “Need one?” accessories are everything 

Smiles more, shaking his head, “No thank you. you’re too kind. But it is time to escort the damsel to her ball.”

“Of course. Will you make sure I’m back by midnight so that my carriage doesn’t turn back into a pumpkin~?” grins, striding out to him, then with him through the door

nods, “All precautions are taken. don’t worry your pretty head, miss.”

and Tony laughs again, heading for the elevator. he presses the button for Bruce’s floor and pokes his head out, “Wish us luck Brucey! We’re off to dine with scum!”

Bruce looks up from his table, books open and piled all around him. he looked like he was drawing out something on a tablet on the computer screens, “oh yeah! Don’t get too drunk!”  
Steve nods, “I’ll try to keep him under control.”

Tony laughs, “Don’t worry, I’m sure that one of my nannies will keep watch over me.”

Bruce smiles, looking over at them, “See you in the morning then.”  
Steve nods, “See you.”

“Bye Brucey~” waves and the door closes. downstairs there's a limo waiting, Happy holding the door~ Pepper is already inside and she smiles at them, “There you two are. you’re a good influence on him Captain.”

Steve nods, “I think anyone could be a good influence on the devil.” pushes Tony into the car

and Tony laughs at this, cackling. Pepper sighs, shaking her head

Steve sighs too, giving Pepper a smile, “How was your day?”

“Oh, full of board members and meetings, the usual.”  
“Busy as always, thats my Pepper Potts.” Tony nudges her and she swats at him

Steve smiles at the two of them, “Sounds invigorating... what is expected at this party? I’m a bit nervous.”

Pepper smiles, “There will be a lot of government officials as well as celebrities and owners of important companies. Since we’re working for shield, we’re supposed to convince them to donate more.”  
“Aka, sell our souls to the devil.” Tony adds helpfully

nods, “oh, I’m good at that. did if for quite awhile before I went to Europe.”

Tony grins, “If I can arrange for Star Spangled Man to play, will you break out into dance?~” ohhh, Tony knew  


Steve scowls, “I don’t like you, Stark.”

and Stark grins, “Pepper, have you seen his song and dance? its really pretty good~” pulls out his cell. Pepper looks confused, “No?”

Steve frowns, moving to grab the phone from Tony, “oh no you don’t I know you can play videos on that thing! “

Tony dodges his grab, grinning and keeping it out of reach, “Exactly! that video is too good to keep away from others!

Groans, moving to grab again, reaching over Tony, his other hand on Tony’s knee as he reaches, “Why do you have it on there anyways all ready to go?”

“It makes me laugh.” and Steve’s arms are longer and Tony flushes a bit, faintly, but Steve can grab it  
Pepper sighs, “Tony, no fighting in the car.”

Steve smirks, taking the phone away and leaning back in his seat, wiggling the prize before putting it in his pocket. “Listen to Pepper, Stark. Women always know the right way to conduct business.”

Tony huffs, making a grab for it as he wriggle it, “You’re just trying to get on her good side.” hits a button and a screen appears between them, Tony clicking away to bring the video up sneaky

Steve frowns, “Geh, Stark. Please. Don’t bring that junk up.” some pain in his voice.

and he sighs, “Only because you said please.” and closes it, screen disappearing. Pepper looks pleasantly surprised

Steve blinks and smiles softly at this, holding out his phone to him. “Thank you.”

he shrugs, smiling, “Eh, I can be nice sometimes.”  
“Rarely,” Pepper teases and Tony smiles at her.

Steve nods, leaning back again after Tony has his phone back. “How long will we be at the party?”

“However long the vultures pick at our bones.” Tony says as Pepper speaks over him, “It depends, but they usually last until ten or 11.”

Nods, “Thank you Pepper. You make things so much simpler.” gives her a big grin~

she smiles, “I swear that sometimes Tony hired me as a translator.”  
Tony harrumphs and leans back, playing with his phone

Steve nods, “You do an excellent job. Perhaps you could write up a quick reference to tape to his back when you’re not around.”

and she laughs as Tony gives Steve a look. Happy chuckles in the front

Steve grins, looking pleased with himself~  
when they arrive the party is already in full swing? the sun setting as people in fancy outfits pour inside the expensive restaurant~

oh yes~ I’m sure it has a lovely view and is very fancy~ Tony glances at Cap and smiles, “have fun~” snags his first drink off a waiter’s tray

Steve frowns, “You’re not going to abandon me, are you?” already feels lost in all the people and music

Tony blinks, “You want to hang out with me? I warn you, I attract the really annoying ones.” indeed, several people are starting to make a beeline for them

smiles,”Who else would I hang out with? I’m supposed to be saving you, right?”

And Tony chuckles and shakes his head, sipping his drink, “You are one in a million, Cap.” and then they are upon them being chatted up, overly polite, getting overly friendly and touchy with them its not fun

Steve pull son his smile and tries to be friendly, but he sticks close to Tony for some level of comfort. He would drink some alcohol through the night, but only for the taste. he can’t get a buzz anymore with his metabolism~

ah, but Steve might notice Tony start going through the drinks. ANd after a while he stops checking them with his phone. he should be chided when he steals Steve to a quiet corner for a break 

Steve frown at him when they get to the corner, “I think you might need to slow it on the drinks, friend.” worried about poison 

“Hm? why’s that?” doesn’t appear to be drunk at all, except that failure to check

sighs, “At least keep checking them. I don’t want anything bad slipped into your drinks. there are too many people here.”

he blinks, “Oh... have I been forgetting?” doesn’t appear to have notice and takes out his cell, scanning his current one. its fine, thankfully

makes a face, “Ok, maybe it’s time to stop picking up drinks. You’re going to feel awful in the morning.”

Tony smiles a bit, “That’s sweet of you to care Cap, but I feel awful most mornings. Take advil, get on with our lives.” Cap might pick up that Tony is an alcoholic he might have heard as much from Fury’s file, but he had slowed down, till the attack and the stress and the breakup

frowns, “I mean it.” moves to take the drink in Tony’s hands, “Time to go.”

and Tony takes a step back, frowning at him, “Steve, just because you are the leader of the Avengers does not mean you get to boss me around all the time. Remember? I'm the one who doesn’t follow orders.” Steve’s grab had attracted a little attention, just some glances.

give him a sad look, “It’s not an avenger’s order. You’re my friend and I’m worried about you. I’ve barely been here two days and I feel like you’re sick. You need some time to heal.”

Tony looks at him in a way that is decidedly perplexed, but his eyebrows end up shifting down, “Steve, you don’t want to be my friend. Its a thankless job , and I especially don't want it out of pity.” and he doesn’t give Steve time to answer as he strides away, easily disappearing into the crowd

Steve huffs and goes to get himself a drink, wishing he could get drunk before he goes to find Tony in the crowd again. He knows if he looked for a certain type of people he’d find the slightly shorter man.

Indeed, Tony has been cornered by several of them by the door. he has his patented facade on, but while Steve is headed that way he sees him finish one drink and start another, his phone flashing out briefly to scan, keeping the conversation up so no one notices

Steve huffs at this and goes to seek out Pepper for help. that bastard was drinking more despite him!

Yep~ he’d find her taking a break off to the side, speaking quietly with happy, who is cheering her up~ she smiles, “Oh, Captain Rogers. How is your evening going?”

he gives her a weak smile, “It was fine, but I think it’s time to drag Stark home. He’s getting bratty.”

She sighs as if this is something that is not unusual, starting to look around, “What’s he done now?”  
Happy puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He takes note of Happy’s hand and sighs, “Nothing too bad yet. I’m just a little on edge, I suppose. You guys can stay, just tell me how to convince him to follow me back to the tower.”

Pepper smiles, a bit tiredly, “That depends. How many has he had?”

Frowns, “Lots...” looks dejected by the idea of it. 

she sighs, “Well, I’m sure your definition of lots isn’t his definition, but I’m sure he’s getting there. I would go with the concept that you’re telling him that you’re leaving and don’t want him to come. If it seems to be his best interest, he’ll follow, especially if he thinks you might not want him to.”

tilts his head, “Alright, thanks.” gives her a soft smile, “He is acting a bit childish, I suppose I should treat him like one.”

She smiles at this and nods, “Be careful. He’s fully aware of what he’s doing. He probably has some self sacrificing motive, as has been the case recently.” she looks hurt at the thought as she looks over at Tony, who is being charming

nods, “Thank you Ms. Potts. I’ll see you later then. You’re a great help.” moves to leave and go back to Tony

Happy calls to him, “I’ll get the car ready to ferry you back, Captain Rogers.” going along with the charade  
Pepper smiles, “Thank you you, Captain, for looking after him.”  
And Tony glances at Steve coming and practically announces him to his group he’s entertaining, “Ah, here comes Captain Rogers, to make sure I’m behaving myself.”

Steve nods to Happy as he goes.  
he gives Tony his widest grin. “That’s right. But now it’s time to turn in for the night. I’m heading back. You can stay here and keep socializing.”

Tony blinks, surprise registering for a moment before he is being scrutinized under Tony’s facade, “Oh? Abandoning me, are we?”

nods, “you seem content. I’ll see you tomorrow perhaps.” turns to leave

Tony blinks, then seems to come to a decision, “Well, I might as well help you get home the right way. New york has changed in 70 years and I wouldn’t want to be held responsible for anything happening to you.” he apologizes to his crowd and moves to go with 

Steve looks over his shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow, “Are you sure? I don’t need your company.”

“Hence why Ishall push it on you. Such cockyness will get you in trouble on the streets of New York.” grabs a drink to go as they head out.

nods, keeping his smile to himself as he leads Tony out to the car

and he’s finished the glass by the time they get there and leaves it with the last servant as Happy opens the door, “Mr. Stark, I didn’t know you were tired as well.”  
“Even I allow myself to be manipulated in order to escape from society. Don’t act surprised, I’m not that drunk and his smile speaks volumes.” 

Steve smiles, “Thank you for the ride Happy.” gently taps Tony on the shoulder to get him inside the car

and he gets in, his smirk cut short by it. so he sits and sighs, looking out the window  
“Anytime sir.” Happy closes the door behind Steve and gets in the front to drive

Steve sits next to Tony and smiles at him, “It’s very kind of you to escort me back to the tower.”

Tony glances over and gives a half smile, “You know, when I let Pepper pull that trick on me, I use to get a present when I got back for behaving.” note the past tense no more Pepper in bed, that’s for sure. Tony is just teasing, but Steve would see his hand shaking a bit as he shifted his grip, the only real sign that he was rather drunk. he could fool a lot of people easily, for sure. He’s use to acting.

smiles a bit, “If you know it’s a trick, why do you follow anyways?”

“Because it suits my interests better to leave. I hate those parties.’ shakes his head a bit, “Leeches.”

nods, reaching over to pat Tony’s shoulder, “I know. I’m sorry. I wish I had presents to give you.” smiles a bit

“I’ll forgive you this once because Pepper didn’t tell you about that part.” smiles at him and the pat. he doesn’t let many people touch him, “Though getting out early to work on my gauntlets is a good consolation prize.” he’s going to weld drunk 

blinks, making a face, “no. no you’re going to bed.”

and Tony chuckles at that face, “Oh? Am I?”  
And Happy pulls up to the tower at this point, opening the door for them, “Have a good evening, gentlemen.’

Steve smiles and nods to him, “Thanks happy.” and leads Tony to the elevator, hitting the arcractor button, “Yes, you are.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “The act is cute Cap, but what are you going to do, knock me out and lock me in my room?” moves to press Cap’s shield 

bats at his hand to stop him, “Maybe. We just don’t know.”

Tony frowns and tries again, but the alcohol keeps it from being too pressing, “Have you noticed that you’re staying in my tower?” technically, the Avengers tower now

smiles, batting at his hand again, “Didn’t you say it was the avenger’s tower? that implies it’s all of ours.”

“I paid for it all!” huffs, “Cost a pretty penny too. My company isn’t making what it use too, thank you very much.” they arrive at Tony’s floor and he gets off, trying to wave Steve to stay in there 

Steve grins, easily following him into the apartment. he grabs Tony’s sleeve, pulling him to the bedroom.

and Tony does a quick shimmy and Steve is left with the vest as he makes for an escape to his workshop his awkward, slightly sideways run is hilarious. He’d probably get to the door and Steve catch him

Steve face palms and drapes the jacket over a chair before going after him, grabbing Tony’s hips and picking him up to be tossed over his shoulder and carried to the bedroom 

and Tony makes a noise which is not happy, struggling, “You cannot just pick people up and carry them here there and everywhere! I’ll call security on you!” huffy and offended and ADORABLE 

Steve just lets out a huge laughs, patting him on the back of the knees as he takes him into the bedroom and drops him on his back on the bed. “There you go.”

Tony omphs as he lands, then gives him a glare/pouty look, the pouty coming out because of the alcohol, “I’ll have you know that this doesn't mean you have won.”

quirks an eyebrow,”no? I’ll just have to stay until you fall asleep then.” moves to pull off Tony’s shoes

“You are taking this nanny business a bit far. Jarvis, please explain to Captain Rogers why he must leave?”  
“I cannot find any explanations within my database, sir.” slightly smug tone  
“Oh, so now you’re on his side, eh? You wait till morning, I’ll rewire you!”

Steve sighs, pulling up blankets to cover Tony with, “Shhh, nothing but quiet. Dim the lights, Jarvis?”

and Jarvis obeys, but as Pepper says, Tony doesn’t do direct orders “How do you think this is going to work? You’re going to hover there all night if I have anything to say about it.” moves to try and get up, but easily pushed down

Steve pushes him back down, “How about we make a game out of it. Give me a challenge, and if I can’t do it, then you can go to your lab. You get one try.”

Tony opens, then shuts his mouth at the one try, peering at Steve to see if its a trick. “One try, eh? Guess I won’t need all three of my doctorates for this one...” he ponders Steve, and Steve’s boyish face, and sighs a bit, laying back. Apparently, something had just sucked the fight out, “Tell me about Brooklyn, growing up there.”

blinks at this but then smiles softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Aw geez. you’re making me tell you a bedtime story then, eh? I can do that.” pulls at the sleeves to his suit jacket he still had on, “It was fun, but only because of my friend Bucky. I was too small for any of the other kids to take seriously. But after Bucky came to my rescue things mellowed out and I got to play games with everyone else. School became better after that.” he would launch into a ramble about growing up~

Tony makes a face at the word bedtime story but listens, slowly looking less ornery and more mellow. When Steve finally stops talking he ponders him, “Do you miss it?” this was the alcohol talking, for sure

glances at him before looking away again, pulling off the jacket, “Not really.”

“... Why’s that?” asks, watching his face

It kinda crumples before melting away to passiveness, “I’ve grown up. I don’t care about running the streets anymore.”

Tony is silent a moment before shaking his head, “Duty ain't everything Cap. Gotta have some thought for yourself sometime. Take it from a selfish bastard.” smiles slightly

Smiles a bit, looking at Tony. “I kept my end of the deal. Now you have to stay in bed.”

humphs, “I’ll take pity on you, for the moment, for having to put up with me.” as if its a horrible chore

shakes his head, “It’s not that bad. You’re easy to deal with once you learn the tricks.”

and Tony chuckles, shaking his head, “You may regret saying that, someday.” closes his eyes, apparently going to stay there, “Goodnight, Captain.”

laughs and nods, sitting there a bit longer before he stands, moving to leave.

and he might want to have Jarvis inform him if Tony immediately gets out of bed, but for the moment, he doesn’t move, rolling onto his side, his back to the door

Steve asks Jarvis to alert him after he gets to the elevator, not wanting Tony to hear him ask~  
“Is he still in bed, Jarvis?”

“Yes sir, he just finished informing me to open the blinds, but he is in bed. Would you like me to inform you when he leaves it?”

nods, “Yes, please. I’d like to make sure he’s down for a good few hours at least.” goes down to his floor and starts undressing once there.

“Yes sir. Is there a time limit that I should not inform you after?”

considers then nods, “He fine if he gets at least 6 hours. don’t notify me after that. Thank you.”

“Yes sir. have a good evening.” it must be weird talking to a ceiling but all is quiet, surprisingly, for 30 minutes till Jarvis pipes up, “Sir, Mr. Stark has gotten out of bed, but he tells me to inform you that he’s just going to the restroom and will return post haste, so you do not need to go up and nanny him again.”

Steve blinks startled by the voice. it’s still weird but he’s gotten used to it. he smiles, “Tony is such a good child. I won’t go after him. Tell him he’s safe of my wrath for now.” flops down on his back on his own bed, in just a tshirt and boxers~

“Yes sir.” and its quiet, for a moment, then a screen rings on Steve’s wall he needs to pick up

Steve groans, sitting up and batting at the screen until he accidentally hit the right button 

and he’d see a now shirtless Tony glare at him over his pillows, peering at him, the light of the arc reactor making the pillows light up a bit. “I am not a child.” 

snickers, flopping back down on the bed, “Go to sleep Tony.”

“You are surprisingly cruel for being Captain America, has anyone told you? So bossy.” Tony grumbles and hangs up apparently obeying

Steve smiles warmly, starting at the darkened screen. Tony could be so cute sometimes.

Steve isn’t surprised to find himself thinking of Tony Stark as cute?~ he’s not woken by Jarvis the rest of the night

he’s too tired to notice~  
he falls asleep, his metabolism has him up by 7am though and he sits up, rubbing his eyes, “Ah.. um.. Jarvis? Is Tony still in bed?”

“Yes sir, he woke up briefly an hour ago and requested medication, but returned to bed after.”

smiles and nods, “Thank you. “ sighs, “I guess.. i’ll shower then...?” looks around before up at the ceiling and shrugs, going to the bathroom. 

Jarvis doesn’t answer~ he’d have a quiet morning until 8:30, when he’s informed that Ms. Potts has requested him in her office.

Steve quickly shoves food down his throat before hurrying up to her office~

and she looks up from her work and smiles as he enters, “Good morning Captain.’

Steve smiles, walking up to the desk, “Good morning. Did you have a good rest of the night?”

She nods, smiling, “I wanted to thank you for taking Tony home last night. It was a large weight off my shoulders not having to worry about him.” there’s a chair there and she gestures for him to sit.

Steve nods, taking a seat, “I wanted him back in his bed and not drinking anymore of those drinks. He’s self destructive.”

“Very.” she sighs, looking tired and worried at the thought. “I use to think it was his egotism driving him to his death, but he truly doesn’t seem to care for himself. I know that it is impolite, and that I’ve asked so much of you already, but... could you keep an eye on him for me? Please? He’s always looked up to you so much”  
wait, always?~

Smiles a bit, “I was going to without you asking.” Tilts his head, “I think you’re exaggerating about him looking up to me, though.”

she smiles a bit at this, shaking her head, “Oh, no, I don’t think so.” she looks like she’s pondering, as if she doesn't know if she should tell him, then comes to a decision, “You heard that his father, Howard, continued to look for you after your disappearance, correct?”

Steve frowns and nods, “I was told it was his efforts that found me.”

She nods, “Indeed, it was one of our search teams which found you. Tony kept them searching after his father passed. He idolized you, as a child I think. he told me once that he has a collection of items from you, which, coming from the most streamlined person I know, shocks and amazes me... I think he would listen to you, sir.”

Frowns more at this, saddened by the thought, but he nods. He’s met other people that had grown up with toys and memorabilia of Captain America, but it never once occurred to him that Tony would be one of those people. but Pepper wouldn’t lie about this sort of thing.

she gives him a saddened smile, “Please, don’t tell him I told you, he’d have quite the little fit. He likes to act like such a child... But in the end, it really is an act. I know that when you met you disliked each other, but I hope that you can see past his childishness to what he really is.’

Steve nods, sighing, “Yes, I know he would be a good friend. I just have to smack him around a bit first. He’s a very stubborn person.”

she smiled fondly at this, “He wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he wasn’t stubborn.’

He laughs, “you’re right. He’s my opposite in every way.”

Pepper smiles, “That may be why you’ll get along.”

grins, “It’s certainly why haven’t gotten along in the past.”

she chuckles a bit, “Indeed, but I imagine that you have some similarities as well.” stubbornness  
Jarvis chimes in, “Ms. Pots,you asked to be informed when Mr. Stark left his floor?”  
she blinks and smiles, “yes Jarvis. Where’s he off to?”  
“He has blocked my replying to you ma’am.” she sighs 

Steve frowns at her but then smiles at Jarvis, standing, “I can hunt him down, Ms. Potts.”

she blinks, smiling at him, “it would make me feel better, since he probably has a hangover, but I don’t want to bother you.’

Steve nods, standing, “I’ll see you around then. Do you want me to do anything particular with him? Send him up here, maybe?”

She smiles, “Heh, I just like to know he’s keeping busy and not getting into trouble. if you sent him up here I would never get anything done.’

“mm, Iunderstand.” and moves to leave, smiling.

and she smiles, watching him go, pondering him~ where would Steve search?

Steve goes down to Tony’s floor, wanting to look in his lab~

but he’s not there~ Dummy ‘looks’ at him with his arm as he goes to it, but the door is closed. Tony is down bothering Bruce, telling him about the dumb people he talked to last night and doing science.

Steve frowns, petting dummy on the ‘head’ “Jarvis?” was getting used to the voice~  
Bruce is entertaining him and feeding the Stark. I’m sure the two of them are pretty close~

“How may I assist you, Captain Rogers?” says the helpful voice  
oh yes~ they’re best bros! Tony is eating more, which is something that is because Bruce has been feeding him more than takeout and healthy smoothies. They’d be cute together, I’m sure mutual comfort since they both have had hard times

smiles, “I know you couldn’t tell Pepper, but could you tell me where Stark sauntered off too?”  
Bruce enjoys having Tony over when it’s just the two of them and they eat, drink and do science~

“He is down with Master Bruce, having breakfast.” Tony had him call him like that like Batman. 

Steve smiles a bit at that, “I think i’ll go join them then.” Idon’t think he’d get the batman reference. Bruce just sighs over it. 

Tony grins at every sigh~

yes~ I think Tony’s sex drive would push him for at least some teasing from Bruce when Bruce was in the mood. but it’s rare maybe.  
Steve goes down to Bruce's floor~

he’s come in to Tony laughing with Bruce over some equations Tony is spinning around on a screen and mocking one of the leeches.

Steve smiles, “There you both are.”  
Bruce is laughing at Tony, and then smiles at Steve, “Hey Steve.”

Tony turns and looks, still grinning, “Ah, its the great Captain America, come to see what trouble we’re into~”

Steve shrugs, “You know you don’t have to call me Captain America. To just hear my actual name roll off your lips would be enough. You recall it right?”

Tony blinks, but his grin doesn’t falter, “Well, a name like Steven does suit you~” teases

Gives a fake pout, “What would you call me then?”  
Bruce blinks between the two of them, knowing that was the wrong question. 

yes, yes it~ “Star spangled pants?~Steve the great and annoying nanny?” Tony suggests with a wide grin.

Steve frowns, “At least you actually used part of my name in the one.”

Tony chuckles, “I don’no Bruce, I think he just gave me permission to call him whatever I like.” Bruce had met Rhody. He might want to caution Steve against that after hearing those pet names.

Bruce sighs, “Steve, you might want to reconsider.”  
Steve shrugs, “Anything is better than Captain. It’s too formal.”  
Bruce winces. 

Tony grins like a child given candy. “Just to inform you, buttercup, you might regret that decision,” gestures at him as he says it, then switches something up in the equation. Jarvis informs them, “Sir, your equation has come to equilibrium.” That’s what they’ve been working towards and Tony grins, “Mr. American Apple Pie has given me luck it seems!”

Steve huffs and Bruce grins, pulling the screen closer to himself to look over the equation, “Be nice, Tony.”

“Bruce, I’m hurt. I am always at the peak of all niceties. Don’t you agree, Spangly pants?~” looks over at Steve with a grin, but its not his mask, but a real one.

Steve facepalms, “Oh no.. what have Idone....”  
Bruce nods, eyes not lifting from the screen, “I told you.”

“You should have trusted him. Tony says giddily, “Now Bruce, do we have the equipment to go through with that? or will we have to go back to the mansion.” the Stark mansion, out of town, which has more equipment that Pepper wouldn’t let them have in her skyscraper 

Bruce smiles, “We might have to go back to the mansion for some more semiconductors. but that’s all.”  
Steve just makes a faces, watching them.

“Might as well get started on it! Flag boy, want to go on a field trip with us?” Tony flashes a smile at him  
Didn’t they have appointments today? and every day, for that matter 

Steve sighs, “I’ll go, but cut out the American reference names.” tilts his head, “But aren’t there appointments for today?”  
Bruce shrugs, “I gave up a long time ago trying to make Tony go.”

“I’ve been good for a whole 4 days! I even went to an extra one! I deserve a day off.” he stands, going to start to ruffle in Bruce’s stuff to get what they need 

Bruce smiles and Steve frowns, “You can’t just make a day off. You have to do it in advance. call off the appointments for tomorrow and go then. Today you have things that must be done first.”

“Don’t you ever just throw up your hands and say to hell with this crap, Steve? Or are you really the perfect little superhuman everyone takes you for?” a light jab at the end of that statement. Tony glancing up at him briefly and holding eye contact at the end before returning to gathering

Steve looks a bit more angry, “Of course I’m not perfect. But you have to take time to do things right or you’ll mess everything up! all that work to get the attention off you won’t go through if you scamper off all the time.”

“I do not scamper off all the time, no matter what you have been led off to believe.” Tony says coldly, shouldering a bag and walking off to a side door. He’s escaping up stairs Steve doesn't know are there. 

Steve frowns, gesturing before going after him, “What do you think you’re doing right now? get back here.”  
Bruce blinks, watching them. unsure if he should follow 

and Tony closes the door and Steve discovers he’d had it locked Jarvis won’t undo it for him. Bruce might point out that Tony actually hasn’t really skipped many days at all 

Steve frowns and had gone back to Bruce where they talk a bit and Steve learns this. “he should still take the proper precautions before abandoning everything.”  
Bruces shrugs, “He does what he wants. If he didn’t, people would get suspicious.”  
Captain just nods, feeling guilty.  
later he would go to Pepper to help take care of the abandoned appointments

and Pepper sighs, but she looks and smiles, “It seems he doesn’t have much today anyways, just 2 meetings with some repair teams which we can reschedule. Its a good thing he’s doing this today and not tomorrow.” she brings up tomorrow’s schedule and its packed Tony does look at these things~ perhaps hes not as bad as one would expect. Pepper sounds relieved, at least.

Steve blinks and then smiles a bit, he goes back to his floor. he’d have to apologize later~

and Tony and Bruce would get back later that evening, Tony having been a bit angry at Steve but easily soothed by Brucey. He goes to his workshop when Bruce declares they need a break and turns up his music, door closed. Steve will have to ask to get in to see him 

It’s after dinner when he tries to go in, he hears the music and frowns, “Jarvis, can you let me into his lab? He hasn’t eaten yet, I think.”

“I cannot do that, Captain Rogers, however I can ask if he would let you in. Is that acceptable?”

nods, “yeah. please. tell him it’s important.”

and the music turns down and Tony tilts his head, as if listening to Jarvis. He’d been welding, so he turns off the torch and turns, tilting the mask up. He’s dirty and covered in oil and grease. he looks skeptical, but says something and the door opens. Then he turns and goes back to welding.

Steve tilts his head and comes in, hands in his jeans (that are a bit tight~) pockets as he comes over to Tony’s side.

Tony says, “Yes?” without looking up from what he’s doing. he’s working on his gauntlets still

“I wanted to apologize.. for earlier.”

and the weld torch shuts off and he looks over, mask still down, “Oh?” not many words, unusual for Stark

nods, looking at the project on the desk, not Tony, “It was rude of me to assume.”

“Assume what? That I can’t manage my life? Yes, that was rather rude.” puts the torch down and turns, walking to another table, mask coming up, but not looking at him

follows him with his eyes, “I said I’m sorry.” his voice softer

and Tony pauses for a moment before saying, “Yes, you did.” slightly softer tone, fingers whizzing over screens

frowns deeply, “Have you eaten dinner?”

“:Not hungry, nanny.” doesn’t turn to look at him

“I’m not- ...that’s not..” sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, “Tony, eat something.”  
uh oh not Stark~

and Tony turns at his name, face impassive, “Why?” he’s got a smudge down one cheek and is sexy in working clothes, all rumpled.

Steve doesn’t think much when his eyes flick up and down Tony’s body, “Because it is a basic human function you need to fill in order to stay alive.”

“I eat enough to stay alive, obvious by the fact I am still here. I know Pepper has asked you to babysit me, but I do not need someone to coordinate my life for me.” turns back around, whizzing things across his screens in a way that may be angry.

“Pepper never asked me to babysit you. She just mentioned some issues with the politics which I have some experiences in handling. There was nothing about personally making sure you’re well fed.”

He makes a noise that shows his skepticism, but doesn't say anything

His arms uncross and he moves his hands awkwardly, “I'll show the letter. So help me god, i’ll show it to you. But can’t you trust my concern is for you as a friend and not because I'm babysitting you?”

“Why on earth would you want to be friends with me?” Turns, fully skeptical look on his face, “Really Steve, why?”

Looks confused, putting his hands on the desk behind him, leaning on it, “How could you ask that? You’re a great person. Even if we fight all the time, you’re still good company.”

Tony looks at him like he’s out of his mind, tilting his head a bit, disbelieving, “Did that ice go to your brain?”

gives him a cute pout, “No. Shut up and take the stupid compliment.”

and he blinks and shakes his head, giving a half smile, “You confuse me, Cap.’ shakes his head

tilts his head, leaning back on the desk again, his hands behind him on it, “How?”

“People who say they want to be my friend are always trying to get something, one way or another. But for some God awful reason Ican’t imagine that’s your motive.’

Steve frowns, “My motive is to be your friend. Do you think Pepper or Bruce have other motives?”

“They never asked.” points out, still frowning at him. and Tony had asked him, kinda, in the way Tony does Steve had turned him down the first time, now Steve’s asking him and Tony is confused 

“They never asked what? To be your friend? normally it happens naturally and there’s no need to ask.”

“Then why in the world are you asking and trying so hard? You made it clear that you had wanted nothing to do with me before, now you’ve gone all nice. We don’t have to be friends to be on the same team, Cap.” cause Tony is a stubborn ass?

“I’m not trying hard. I’m just.. acting normally around you. You’ve done nothing to send me away. And before...” sighs, “Before I just needed some time to adjust to everything. I needed to be on my own. away from everyone. not just you.”

And Tony sighs, pondering Steve, silent. Silent Starks are a thing to be worried about 

frowns, looking uncomfortable and wiggles a bit under his stare, “What? Don’t look at me like that.”

and at this Tony softens a bit, a slight smile, “What? Like you’re too perfect to exist?”

makes a face, “I am not perfect. And you know it.”

Tony smiles more and chuckles, “Old fashioned then?”

smiles a bit, “I can’t deny that. but it’s not old fashioned to me.”

nods at this, “Understandable. Its just very rare to see these days.” has softened to Steve now, anger gone, leaning back against his worktable

smiles more, “I’m not from these days.”

“I’ve heard.” Tony smiles more as well, friendly and a little tired, comfortable with Cap again

and Steve is back to his grin, “Can Italk you into eating, now? I haven't eaten either, so we could cook something together.”

Tony sighs, “Alright, I give up, you win. Jarvis, pause the processes that I’m working on?”  
“yes sir.” and several of the screens stop, Tony taking off his welding mask and heading to a sink

Steve smiles at this, “Mind if Iuse your kitchen? I’ll start cooking while you clean up.”

Tony waves a hand in his direction, “Go forth, use what you will.” Steve wouldn't have much to work with in there 

Steve thinks it over and decides pancakes work~

Tony comes out with his arms clean and goes to his bedroom, losing his shirt on the way, Steve catching a glimpse of that muscled, scared form before it disappears into the room.

Steve blinks and leans to see more of it as he walks away and then frowns, watching the pancakes cook. Now... why had he been looking over Tony’s body so much recently...? especially when he was covered in the oil in his work clothes.. he just looked so... Steve frowns more.

Tony doesn’t know these thoughts as he comes back out wearing a fresh shirt, but the same greasy pants as good as you're going to get. still has a streak of grime on his cheek

Steve smiles when he comes back in, putting the plate of pancakes in front of Tony and reaching with a paper towel in his other hand to scrub off the oil on his cheek.

Tony blinks and recoils at first before apparently remembering who and where he is, letting him, “Something on my face?” one eyebrow up.

nods, scrubbing the oil away, “ You got oil on your cheek. “ turns going to fill his own plate, “Don't’ want oil in your food.”

Tony is quiet for a moment before smiling and shaking his head, “Thanks.”

sits at the island with Tony and eats~

si~ Im sure they make small talk, Tony talking about his day and eventually asking about Steve’s

Steve had a pretty boring day around his floor the highlight was working out. “I’m kinda glad it finally came time to check on you. I was going stir crazy.”

Tony smiles, “You know that you could leave the tower, check out the town, if you wanted.”

frowns, “I didn’t know when you’d come back then.”

Tony smiles and snorts, “Does your life revolve around mine then?”

Shakes his head, “ No,, but Iwould have worried about you and not have had a proper time while gallivanting around.”

Tony smiles and shakes his head, “You are a strange man, Rogers.”

grins wide, “I’ve been told that before.” eats a big stack of pancakes~

Tony shakes his head, eating as well, “You can definitely pack it in.’  
‘  
(oh man Iwish Steve was perverted for that comment ))  
Steve grins, “I work it off. In fact, I think we should train together. You’re looking soft.”

((I know~)) Tony blinks, then looks offended, “I am never soft! I could still suit up and fly circles around you.”

waves a finger at him, “ ‘suit up’ that’s the key word there. I remember a Tony would didn’t have to suit up to keep up.”

Tony snorts, quirking a smile, “Excuse me, but we all don’t have supersoldier injections. I am but flesh and bone and brilliance.”

“Come train with me and we’ll add muscle to that list.”

Tony snorts a bit, but smiles, “Since you're adamant I’ll even add it to my Pepper approved schedule, since you’re so concerned that I follow it~’ teasing about earlier.

grins wide, “Thank you. I’m honored~”

Tony rolls his eyes at this, “You are a strange man, Steve Rogers.” but smiles, shifting up and moving to gather dishes.

nods, letting him take the dishes and watches him~

and Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, rinses them and puts them in the dishwasher, something so ordinary its almost funny 

Steve can’t wipe the grin off his face as he washes~

and Tony glances back once and stops, raising an eyebrow, “Something funny?” the look on his face makes it funnier 

nods, “Why haven't you crafted a machine to do that for you yet?” a big silly grin as he rests his chin in his palm, elbow on the counter

he blinks, then smiles ruefully, “Dummy hates doing the dishes.” the machine he made doesn’t like them but admires his silly grin, liking it

Steve just snorts, laughing at the image~

“What? I wouldn't make you do them either if you disliked them.” cute offended tone flicks water in his direction, turning back to the last of them

Steve almost purrs as he sighs, “That’s so kind of you.”

Tony grumbles something about the world thinking him an egotistical selfish bastard then acting surprised as he closes and starts the sleek dishwasher with a press of the button, turning to look at Steve. He smiles at the sight, shaking his head ruefully.

“So what are your plans for tonight?” sits up more, trying not to think of how good that smile looks on Tony

Tony shrugs, “Work, sleep at some point, you?”

“Do you care if Isee what you’re working on? I’ve been alone all day.”

“... alright, though I’m sure my technobabble will make no sense to you.’ smiles a bit, shifting and heading back to his workshop

“That’s alright.” and follows him down, happy~

and Tony shows and talks, explaining and working on a circuit board at the same time. Steve is free to ask any questions and Tony answers. I’m sure they go late into the night by accident, again.

Steve asks a lot of really easy questions at first, but as he learns he asked better questions, curious about the work, but when he seems it’s 2am he frowns, “oh, how did that happen again...?”

Tony chuckles, smiling, “That’s what I say when Pep yells at me for staying up most of the night.”

Shakes his head, “We should go to bed.” but a smile on his face

Tony sighs, “Normally I’d argue, but I have to climb stairs tomorrow in ruins, and I hate stairs.” tosses down his wrench, heading for the door

blinks, following after him, “Ruins? Where are you going?”

“The building crews. Pep says you’re coming too. We get to see the progress they’ve made and give them encouragement. While being all celebratory hero like.” makes a face, heading to his bedroom

nods, “Oh, Ilook forward to it then... night.” watches him for a minute before going to leave for his own place.

Tony waves a hand and a night, stripping once he’s halfway in and going to the shower. I’d like to skip a bit, say that Steve settles in and gets dragged to all of Tony’s events. There are soo, soo many. Steve could see why he’s stressed. After a particularly bad meeting Tony had stormed up the tower, leaving Steve and Happy far behind. He’d made it clear to Steve not to bother him for a while, and not in a very polite manner. Happy sighs, frowning, “He lets it get to him.”

Steve has been noticing himself ogling Tony more and more and it’s starting to worry him, but he just pushes it to the back of his mind. denial~ hehe~  
Steve sighs, “I just... We’ll just let him steam for an hour then I’ll go after him.”

Happy nods, “Good plan. He’ll probably work most of his anger out on his suit by then.” Tony tends to angrily build things or angrily drink, depending on what he has to do in the afternoon. And he has stuff to do, so he’s probably not drinking. However, Tony has retreated to Bruce’s floor, apologized to him, then went into a rant that the apology was for. Tony is disgusted at politicians. I don't blame him.

Bruce frowns, always there to listen to him. He pushes his books out of the way so Tony can sit on the couch with him and listens quietly, giving him a look of concern.

When Tony had gotten his pacing portion out, early on, he flops next to Bruce, slowly winding down. He finally sighs, “Don’t look at me like I’m a pity case, please.” smiles a bit, facing sideways to look at Bruce as he talks

Bruce smiles softly, “How should I look at you then? You’re very pitiable.”

And Tony makes a strangled laughing noise, shaking his head, his eyes closed as he leans forwards, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder, “You might be the only person to say that.” sounds tired. needs some physical comfort.

He hesitates a moment, stiffening at the action but soon relaxes, reaching up to thread his hand through his hair, “Do you... do you need some release...?” his voice quiet.

Tony tilts his head so he can peer at Bruce, but still have his head there, “Oh, so you’re giving me a pity fuck too then?” but his voice is teasing, but tired. Yes 

Bruce nods, “Take it or leave it.” bumps his nose against Tony’s forehead, nuzzling him as his hand come up to rest on Tony’s shoulder

Tony smiles, softly, “Can’t say I’m one to turn down such things. Gotta keep my playboy reputation up.” mummers the last part as he shift up for a soft kiss

Bruce nods as they start to kiss, pulling Tony more into his lap as he leans back against the couch.

and Tony easily shifts into his lap, moving an arm around his shoulders to stabilize himself, closing his eyes. he kinda melts into a uke for Bruce, its adorable.

And Bruce enjoys uke Tony even if what they do is very rare. He wraps both arms around Tony, surrounding him, trying to help him feel safe as the kiss deepens into all tongue~

and Tony makes a moaning sound, relaxing in Bruce’s arms. I must admit, the hulk is a fine protector. 

oh yes~ Bruce has a strong build (not as much as Steve though ) so it’s easy to surround Tony. At the moan his hands start to wonder, pushing up the back of Tony’s shirt.

well, Bruce is shorter and harrier~ Steve is like a model Tony makes another sound at this, breaking the kiss for air and willing to lose the shirt completely.

Bruce easily pushes the shirt up and moves to kiss his collarbone once the shirt was on the ground, his hands sliding down Tony’s sides.

Tony shivers a bit, especially when Bruce’s hands brush over his scars. Between the palladium poisoning, torture, and working with metal all his life, Tony has quite a few. And they’re sensitive on his muscled form. One of Tony’s hands starts undoing the buttons on Bruce’s shirt as he kisses Bruce’s forehead, eyes opening and watching him through lids

Bruce likes to run his fingers over each scar, his back and hips his favorite. He leans back, kissing Tony’s chin and jaw to back it easier to get the button down shirt off. He only has a few scars, but nothing drastic. But I'm sure he’s covered mostly in fur anyways 

and Tony is a bit distracted, but manages to get it off. He likes the harrier Bruce, saying he’s cuddly and teasing him sometimes he runs his hands over his chest once its open, pressing closer so bare skin touches.

Bruce is just a big bear.  
Bruce purrs when they touch, sucking softly on Tony’s neck, careful not to leave a mark. His hands meanwhile have found their way down the back of Tony’s pants~

yes Tony makes a uke noise at this, his bum a weak spot the arc reactor lights up the space between them, one of Tony’s hands in Bruce’s hair and the other running down his side, distracted 

hehe~  
Bruces like the warmth of the arc reactor between them. He lifts his hips up to get Tony to move up so he could pull the pants down

Tony moves easily to his silent instructions, shifting and letting the pants slide easily down, leaving Tony in just boxers, unless Bruce stole those too

not yet~ he pulls the pants down to his knees before he lets Tony settle back in his lap and runs his hands slowly over the boxers and eventually one would dip under the cloth to grab the nude bum~ Bruce is an ass man~

go Bruce! and Tony makes a lovely uke moan at this, blushing a it, hand tightening slightly in his hair. he has a fine ass to grab too~

Bruce moans softly into Tony’s neck moving his head up to lick Tony’s ear, “Your ass has got to be the best ass in the world.” leans back, pushing Tony’s chest against his own by squeezing and pushing on Tony’s butt~

and Tony shivers, blushing brightly at this, “Never would have thought you were an ass man at first sight, Banner.” sounds slightly embarrassed, which is a rare thing to hear from Tony Stark, but presses close, his groin bumping Bruce’s, showing his need

Bruce just laughs softly, “Hush. Just get my pants open, won’t you?”

“yes sir.” says in a laughing tone, hands moving down to quickly open them up, skilled from years of doing it to women he reaches in for what lives within~

now Bruce moans as Tony brushes against him, kissing at his ear and jaw before moving back to his neck

“And I would have never known you kept a boston sausage in here.” Tony wraps his hand around Bruce, who I imagine is shorter, but big and wide 

oh yes~  
Bruce huffs, his face all read, “H-hush. You’re nothing but a big tease.”

Tony grins at this, turning his head to look at him, cheeky, “You know it~” slides in for a kiss, giving some strokes.

he sighs into the kiss but soon returns it. his fingers press further back along Tony’s back end until the boxer shorts are mostly off anyways, but Bruce’s fingers are interested in something else back there to rub against~

Tony shivers as he finds it, his hand squeezing a bit too much at this, then he moves at pawing Bruce's pants and boxers off all the way, wanting it with a soft noise

Bruce smiles, “Can you reach the oil in the drawer over there?” nudges Tony’s chin with his head in the direction of the stand next to the couch. They had stored some around for just such occasions~

Tony reaches, but it’s slightly short and he grumbles, shifting up more, managing to just get to the drawer, “Lose the pants while you’re waiting~’ mummers, hand fumbling in the drawer for it 

“mm? I’m too busy watching you.” is using Tony’s movement to get Tony’s pants and boxers off instead of his own. 

Tony sighs, but kicks them the rest of the way off and returns with the oil, smirking a bit, “Wanted me naked instead?~”

nods, running his hands over Tony’s sides as he looks him over, “Yeah. I did.”

and Tony’s face flushes at this, but he keeps his smile, “Sneaky. Now if you don’t mind me~” shifts down and tugs on Bruce’s pants, wanting them off~

he smiles at this and lifts his hips off the couch so Tony has access~

and Tony steals them away, leaving them both naked. then he crawls back n Bruce’s lap, presenting him with the oil, “for you~”

Bruce smiles and spreads it on his fingers in front of Tony before reaching around. The wet fingers tease while his other hand grabs a cheek and pulls Tony close again.

Tony goes easily, shivering, “N-now who’s the tease~” kisses at Bruce’s neck and cheek, moving up to his lips

Bruces hums as they kiss, slipping a finger inside~

and Tony shivers, melting a bit into him at this. He’s tight since I'm sure they don't do this too often, but not too much~ he wraps an arm around Bruce’s neck and holds tight to his shoulders

yes~  
the other hand massages Tony’s hips and butt as the finger stretches and plays before getting a second finger as its friend <3

and Bruce would know when the second hit the right spot, Tony melting and letting out a deep, low moan, shuttering at the pleasure

Bruce smiles at this, nuzzling Tony soft as he pushed in a third finger to help press the spot, massaging it slowly

and Tony is a total uke, clinging to Bruce and pressing back into it, groaning, “B-Bruce...’ looks at him, eyes with want.

Give him that cute soft smile that always had a hint of sad to it. “You want it now?” he always looked so relaxed with his eyes never fully open, a dazed look~

“Y-yes... please...” most people don’t get a please out of Tony Stark, but he smiles back, soft and caring.

Bruce nods and pulls out his fingers as he lowers Tony to line up, gently pressing inside.

and Tony sits on him, relaxing as he takes him in, sighing. one hand is braced on Bruce's shoulder and he looks up when he’s in, a faint smile for Bruce as he leans in for a kiss.

Bruce returns the smile and kiss, letting Tony sit on him for some time before he puts both his hands on Tony’s hips and starts to pull him up.

and Tony shutters nicely, giving a low moan, one hand on Bruce, the other the side of the couch to steady himself, but lets Bruce lead, liking his pace usually~

Bruce nuzzles him softly as he worked Tony up and down at the pace he liked, making trails of kisses along his neck and shoulder

Tony melts into the softness, loving the kisses, making little uke noises and moans as he moves him, slowly worked up to climax by the patient Bruce. he starts to beg a bit and whimper as he gets close, hand tightening on Bruce’s shoulder and forehead rested against his

Bruce hums a bit at Tony’s changes and keeps them moving with one arm, the other hand moving between them to pump Tony in time with the thrusts.

Oh, Tony wouldn’t last long with this. If Steve comes up on the elevator at this point, he catches a beautiful view of Tony arching and crying out, flushed, eyes half open and dazed as he makes a mess in Bruce’s hand, tightening wonderfully around him

Yes, Steve blinks at the sight, he face turning bright red, his mouth falling open.  
Bruce doesn’t notice him too caught up in Tony’s display and ends up filling Tony up with a groan~

Tony doesn’t really see him as he relaxes forwards, arm coming out to brace on the front of the couch as he pants, looking down at Bruce. he smiles a bit as Bruce fills him up, hand going to pet his cheek, body still shaking a bit from the release.

Bruces lets out a long sigh, nuzzling Tony’s hand. his eyes open and he looks over Tony’s shoulder, instantly freezing and teasing up.  
Steve takes a step back, knowing he’s been spotted

Tony blinks as he feels the tense, frowning, “Easy there big guy... Calm down” concerned that Bruce was going Hulk, petting his face, worried. They hadn’t had an incident, but they were careful.

Yes, that’s why when they did things they had to go slow and pace themselves~  
Bruces frowns shaking his head, “n-no. It’s.. it’s Steve.”  
Steve takes a few more steps back at the sound of his name before turning to hurrying out of there. the poor guy all red and flustered~

and Tony blinks, “Steve?...” turns and looks over his shoulder, flushing himself and Steve would get a look at a hilariously embarrassed Tony Stark if he glanced back, totally dumbstruck 

And Steve would see it as he looked at them again before going through the door, gone 

Tony stares at where Steve had just disappeared from, then looks at Bruce, hand going to cover and rub his face as he groans Embarrassed Tony is adorable, “Well, there went that secret...”

Bruce frowns, lifting Tony up to gently pull out of him, “We should go talk to him...”

and Tony sighs, making a slight face at this and relaxing into the couch. He gives Bruce a half smile as he half heartedly says, “No pity cuddles after the pity fuck?”

frowns and pulls Tony in for a hug, “No. I’m sorry. We’ll chase him down later.” hugs him tight.

Tony relaxes into him, hugging back, “... Thanks Bruce.” nuzzles his face into him, hiding from the world

Nods, petting him softly and holding him for as long as Tony wanted.

A shift occurs after some time, Tony shifting up and smiling, bumping his nose into Bruce’s chin, then cheek, “We should hunt him down I guess.” Steals a soft kiss, but his tone is thankful, having needed the cuddle.

smiles a bit, nodding as he returns the kiss.

Afterwards Tony separates and gives him a grateful smile, then sits back and stretches, sexy body on display. He totally has sex hair from Bruce’s hands, it even more spiky than usual 

Bruce smiles as he watches him and grabs a towel to clean himself then Tony off, gentle.

Tony smiles at this, “Thanks. Ready to go hunt down Mr. Spangly pants and make sure he hasn’t died of a nose bleed?” admires the Bruce~

nods, “First we need clothing, Tony.” grabs Tony’s shirt off the ground and hands it to him with a smile, “don’t forget again.”

Tony sighs, rolling his eyes like the drama queen he is, “Fine fine. We will dress to protect the innocent.” lighthearted, moving to pull it on, but Bruce had noticed Tony was very careful about who saw him even without a shirt off, “Though I know of some interns who would love to oggle you.” gets up and moves to search for his boxers

Bruce smiles and nods, his eyes running over Tony a last time before the shirt hid everything. then he went to dress himself.

and I’m sure Tony straightens Bruce out a bit so he looks less rumpled, Tony Stark NEVEr looking rumpled, then runs a hand through his hair before asking Jarvis where Steve went, heading to wherever it is

Steve was in his bedroom on his own floor~  
Bruce thanks Tony for the help and would follow Tony to the elevator.

And Tony gives an easy grin, throwing an arm around Bruce’s shoulders companion like as they head to Steve’s floor. getting off and leaves Bruce alone with the touching when they go to look for Steve 

Bruce frowns as he looks around the apartment, “..Steve?”  
There’s a sighs before the bedroom door opens a crack and Steve looks out, his face still red. he doesn’t look happy, but he doesn’t look upset wither. just, muddled 

Tony blinks, expecting anger he’s unprepared for muddled and flushes a bit himself, “We, ah... sorry you came in on that, you should really knock...” kinda lame, at a loss for words. Pepper would laugh at him for apologizing about sex 

oh Pepper~  
Steve moves to step out of the bedroom, looking a bit rumpled. he shuts the door behind himself, leaning on it, “I’m sorry. I’d gotten used to just walking in on each other. I didn’t know... that you both...” looks to the side and up, the red returning on his cheeks.  
Bruces shakes his head, “O-oh no. you have it wrong.”

Tony coughs at this, “Yah, we usually don’t do such things. You had particularly bad timing.”

Steve frowns, looking at them again, “you don’t?”  
Bruce shakes his head, “Just once in awhile... when one of us needs it.”  
Steve looks at the ground, “So, you’re not dating?”

Tony smiles a bit at this, shaking his head, “No. Brucey wouldn’t be able to deal with me in that high a dose, eh Brucey?” not up to his usual Tony charms, but the smile and the nudge are there

Bruce laughs before nodding, “Tony and I had a long talk about it. We’re comfortable with each other, but not romantically.”  
Steve looks up at them again, looking more surprised, “... I see.” he wasn’t used to the concept of that kind of relationship.

“Not quite with your 40’s mentality, eh Rogers?” Tony smiles at this, looking faintly relieved that Steve isn’t freaking out 

He frowns, looking upset, “I’m trying Stark! Just give me a minute!” oh! snapping Captain :c

Tony blinks at this, looking faintly hurt as the smile and friendly teasing disappear, replaced quickly with a hard line with a faint upward turn, “Well, welcome to the 21’s century.” and turns to leave, before he loses his temper with Steve, which is a miracle 

Steve rolls his eyes and goes back into his bedroom, slamming the door.  
Bruce blinks between them, confused 

poor Bruce Tony waits for him by the elevator, huffy.

Bruces catches up to him, frowning, “What just happened?”

Tony shrugs, for a moment looking just as confused, “Guess our Spangled friend is a bit touchy with the subject.” not a nice tone. Tony is angry at Steve.

He sighs, “Of course he is. They didn’t have relationships like that openly in the forties. I think he’s trying hard to adjust. He didn’t tell us how gross or immoral we are because of it.”

And Tony sighs a bit at this. of course Bruce is right, he usually is... “True.” nods a bit. “Still didn’t have be a bitch about it.” now there’s Tony 

tilts his head, giving him a flat look, “He didn’t until you opened your mouth. I want you to replay what just happened in your head again.”

... and Tony looks down and off to the side, “Touche.” point taken.

smiles a bit, “Shall we try talking to him again? You know what, why don’t just the two of you talk?”

Tony makes a face at the thought, “Didn't you just make the point that whenever I open my mouth, the wrong thing to say comes out of it?” looks over at him with a -_- look 

Bruce grins wide, “That’s why you should work things out with him. “

Tony sighs, “You are very mean Brucey.’ pouts, getting off with him at his floor

sighs, “Fine i’ll go with you then if you’re going to be a drama queen about it.”

“I am always a drama queen, give me some credit.” smiles, moving an arm around his shoulders as they walk and plops on his couch

smiles a bit, putting an arm around Tony’s waist, “True. Perhaps you could tone it down a little for the Captain though? When you talk to him again?”

Tony sighs, leaning his head on Bruce’s shoulder, “Alright, for you I will reign in my sparkling personality.” relaxes like this

Bruce laughs, petting his hair, “Thank you, Tony.”

“Mhn.” and Tony closes his eyes, comfortable and pondering

Bruce pets him for awhile, waiting for Tony to relax and work up the nerve to go back to Steve.

and Tony finally sighs, calmed, nuzzling the shoulder a bit, “Guess I should go talk to him.’

Bruces smiles at this, kissing the top of his head, “Proud of you. Be nice to Captain. It’s weird for him and he wants to adjust, you just have to let him do it his way.”

Tony smiles a bit at the kiss, “Fine fine. I’ll play nice. its just hard to keep my mouth in check sometimes.” truer words were never spoken

pats his back, “The first step is admitting the problem.” grins

Tony rolls his eyes and ruffles Bruce’s hair, “Terribly mean.” gets up, stretching

Bruces nods, slumping on the couch after Tony stood, “Of course.” big grin~

Tony smiles at the grinning Bruce and shakes his head at him, tisking and leaning down, stealing a nice kiss, “I'll be back~”

Bruce smiles at this, “I’ll wait for you, princess.” in reality he was going to go back to his desk and work 

“Sure you will.” Tony snorts and shakes his head, straightening, “Have fun with your formulas~ I’m off to suffer and be a good boy when speaking with the boy scout.” heads off to the elevator

Bruces waves to him and blows him a kiss before the doors shut 

Tony grins and shakes his head at him, heading down to Cap’s floor, smile fading as he sighs, running a hand through his hair and pondering his reflection in the elevator door.

Steve was sitting on his couch, watching the news on tv. he looks up when the elevator opens and gives Tony a frown, “Come to tease me some more?”

Tony frowns more at this and sighs, walking in, silent for a few moments, “No, I haven’t.” looks like he checks himself from adding on to that statement, so just looks srs

Steve turns off the tv before rearranging himself to let Tony have a seat on the couch with him.

Tony takes the silently offered seat, plopping down and pondering Steve, “... You may not have noticed, but I have a tendency to keep talking a bit past where I should rightfully stop.” the serious look with the raised , matter of fact eyebrows are Tony’s way of apologizing.

Steve smiles softly, “I’m sorry I snapped. I was just having a hard time with all the new information at once.”

Tony nods a bit, “It was understandable. And my little joke turned into bait, so.. I am... sorry as well.” something you don’t hear often, Tony looking off to the side 

Steve smiles more at this, shocked, “Thank you, Tony...” calling him by his first name. deep appreciation in his eyes~

And Tony looks over to his face, meeting his eyes, giving a half smile and a shrug, “Eh, count yourself among the few who have heard those words from my mouth.” but its a nice smile, holding the gaze

Steve nods, “yeah, I’ll treasure that.” sits up more, feeling better

“A priceless Stark treasure~” leans back a bit, more of a light hearted grin

Steve nods, before tilting his head, “Have you eaten dinner yet? I could make you something.”

Tony chuckles a bit, “I should say sorry more, if it gets me free food~” that is a no, he hasn’t eaten

Steve laughs and stands, going over to his kitchen, “Requests?”

“Something tasty.” shifts so he can watch Steve cook from the couch, “and terribly expensive.” teasing with the last part

Steve clicks his tongue, looking in the fridge, “Turkey subs then?” 

Tony chuckles, “Sounds like a feast~”

Steve nods and puts together the most badass sandwiches ever.

Tony comments as he watches Steve make them, “Pep says that between you and Bruce she’s shocked to see me actually put on some weight.:”

Steve smiles, “When we eat, you eat too.”

Tony snorts, “Its like a nanny tag team. Colson would be proud.” smiles a bit sadly at this

Steve nods, sitting with Tony on the couch again with their food, a sad smile, “Very proud.”

and Tony would take the plate if its offered, smiling at him, “Thanks.” its soft

it was~ Steve nods, digging into his own food

and Tony eats as well, complimenting Steve and starting up small talk

Steve smiles at this and is happy to talk to his friend about stupid things~

yes~ and I’m sure they both cheer up~ Steve might recommend sparing after dinner

Steve grins after he cleans up, “Want to spar a bit before bed?”

“Oh, taking out your revenge?” Tony grins, getting up and making a faint face, but its quickly gone.

shakes his head, “Revenge on what? We’ve worked it out, right?” grins, standing and ruffling Tony’s hair like a kid 

and Tonny huffs and bats at his hand, “I thought we had, yet you still desire to kick my ass, apparently~” grinning a bit at this.

Smiles, “I just said I wanted to spar.” turns to go down to his gym, expecting Tony to follow, “It’s not my fault I destroy you every time we do.”

Tony grumbles as he follows that Steve does it on purpose 

Steve just grins, pulling off his shirt as they walk. It was normal for him to do this, but this time after taking off his shirt he gives a glance over his shoulder at Tony before going to locker room to change 

Tony blinks, pondering this. he’d taken to leaving a set of gym clothes down here and goes to change into them, preparing himself for pain 

Steve is now aware Tony likes guys and he worries about not thinking about that before. As he changes he huffs, his mind mixed up with all the things he’d caught himself doing to Tony. like touching him too much and looking at him too long. he tries to push it out though and gives Tony a grin when they get out to the mat. “...ready?” looks less relaxed than before they changed 

And Tony puts up his dukes, in a fighting stance, giving Steve a smile, “Ready.” the less relaxed part makes him worry more 

And Steve comes at him, easily flipping the smaller man around. But he’s not as gentle as he normally is~ He’s stressed about something.

and after Steve has thrown Tony down on his ass a few time he groans as he’s helped up, “Do you keep doing that because you want me to be even sorer in the morning?” makes a face

Steve blinks at him as he reaches down to help him up again, “...huh?”

and Tony takes the hand, “My ass. You are purposefully knocking me onto it time and time again to make it hurt more.” accused, but in a friendly way.

Frowns, “O-oh.. from..” trails off as he blushes a bit, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. We can stop if you like.” getting flustered for some reason 

and Tony blinks at this, confused at this, “No, I’m fine, I’m just teasing. You ok?” a bit concerned.

frowns, scratching the back of his head, “oh. I just don’t know how all...” gestures at nothing, “...that stuff works.”

Tony smiles at his apparent embarrassment, “Well, if you’re curious, I’d check the internet. Or you could ask. If you want to know?” confused if Steve is asking 

Makes a face of confusion, curiosity, and other various disgruntled emotions, “...umm..”

and Tony looks confused, wondering him.... “Are you... ok Steve?”

he looks back up at Tony, looking like a beaten puppy~ “I’m not... completely sure, honestly.”

Tony is not quite sure what to do, just wanting to make the puppy happy... “Do you... need to talk about it?”

Sighs, “The internet scares me.. so yes. yes Ithink Ido.” 

And Tony smiles, “Heh, and I don’t?” goes to sit on a bench, “So... what do you want to know?

hesitates before going to sit with him, “You and Bruce... um, how long have you...?”

Tony smiles, “Since a couple weeks after Pep and I cut it off. So on and off, a few months.”

nods, twiddling his thumbs, “And it’s not weird between you both? What if one of you finds someone permanent?”

Tony smiles, “Not weird at all. Well, I'm sure it would be explained to the partner and if the partner had a problem with it, it would stop and we’d just be friends.”

Nods, like he agreed with that, “Oh I see. I never thought you could do something like that with someone without.. deeper feelings though.”

Leaning back a bit, smiling, “Heh, have you heard of my reputation in the past?” shakes his head, looking over to the side, a faint smile on his face, “Well, you can have... a different type of of feelings for someone. Bruce and I are very close friends. Its still a form of love... but different... you know?” he looks up at Steve at the last part, introspective.

Blinks, making eye contact with him for a moment before advertising the blue eyes, “oh.”

And Tony ponders him, silent for a few moments, “Anything else?”

Tilts his head, keeping his eyes off Tony, “well, how does it work? without.. a lady.”

Tony ponders, “Well... you can do normal stuff, I guess.... blow jobs, hand jobs, the like. But in penetration, its anal sex.” waves a hand as he list things

looks back up at Tony then away, looking upset, “I should have known that. what a dumb question.”

Tony blinks, then smiles softly, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder, “There are no dumb questions, just dumb answers.”

Steve laughs at this, putting his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands, “I’ve never thought about this so much. I’m sorry I’m acting so weird. I don't view you or Bruce differently. I couldn’t do that.”

Tony smiles, “Its fine. Take your time adjusting, I know its a lot to take in.’

sits back up, looking at Tony, “No, it shouldn’t be that much. I’m trying to adjust, I am. I thought I was all caught up, but even social interactions have changed.” sighs, “I can’t seem to catch up.”

Tony smiles, “You don’t need to catch up too much. You’re fine the way you are.”

frowns, looking hurt, “No, I do. I just....” sighs, “it’s frustrating.”

Tony blinks. he was trying to give a compliment, “Sorry, it must be hard, with everything has changed.” 2 sorries in one day he squeezes his shoulder, “I really am quite skilled at saying the exact wrong thing I should.” sigh

looks at him, smiling, “Tony. did you just say the s word?”

Tony winces at this, “I’m going soft. Stop being a good influence on me.” crosses his arms and makes a face.

sits up more, smiling more, “Never. You’re better soft.”

and Tony laughs at this, grinning and shaking his head, “Steve Rogers, you are one in a million.”

smiles more, laughing nervously, “I think I'm ready to shower.” looking away 

Tony smiles, “What, did I wear you out already?” stands and stretches with a groan, hands on his lower back

looks up at him, letting his eyes move over the curve of the spine, “Emotionally, yeah.” smiles, “It’s a workout throwing you on your butt time and time again.”

And Tony chuckles, turning and facing him, hand on his hip, “I knew you did it on purpose. What would the world think if they knew I was abused by Captain America?”

Shakes his head, standing, “They wouldn’t believe you. No matter how much you begged and pleaded, no one would believe what I did to you behind shut doors...” turns, walking out as he said this with a dark tone. 

and Tony stares for a moment before following, “Lord, I didn’t think that kind of tone could come out of you at all.’

Looks over his shoulder when he was in the doorway, giving him the cliche American grin, “Me neither.” goes back to his room. I love Steve rogers~ I don’t think he knows what he just implied. 

Nope. but Tony was surprised at what he just implied he watches him go, then scratches his head, heading upstairs to his own room

Steve takes a shower before bed, and he can’t seem to keep his hands off himself~  
It’s hard to sleep with all these weird things in his head~

do you want to rp the next day? or give him some time to let it sink in before the big “accident”

hmm  
hmmm~ Steve would fight with his feelings for awhile maybe a few days before he finally admits to himself that he’s looking at Tony because he thinks he hot and he’d love to see Tony arch like that again. but there’s no way currently that he’s going to act on it. so it’s a few days after Steve caught them? less than a week.

sounds like a plan~ he and Tony are out at a building fundraiser and Tony has wandered a bit away from Steve, who is stuck talking to politicians. Tony has found better people to talk to, some mechanics about the machinery they’re using.

Steve keeps his eye on Tony for a bit but then would let his attention drift back to entertaining the politicians

and its all la de da, Tony stepping to the side a bit to take a phone call. Steve and the other people farther away would see it first. a crane has tipped and is cantering towards Tony. Steve is too far away to reach him, but Tony turns when he hears screaming, then breaks out in a run. Steve does get to see a Stark run, Tony rather white. But he is too close, so once he glances behind him, he takes a leap and lands in an open manhole, falling down it as the crane crashes on top of it.

oh man~  
Steve hurries over as everyone else is running away from the scene, screaming. He coughs from the debris, trying to find where Tony had went. He thought he saw Tony jump and disappear into the ground before the crane hit the ground, but he wasn’t sure. He looks around where he last saw Tony, looking for clues and calling out for him, “Tony?!”

and there’s silence. he’d have to dig through crane parts and he might not be able to move it all, but he’d see the open sewer hole after some digging and understand where he went

Smiles a bit at the hole, some relief coming to him and he knelt next to the hole, “Stark?! Tony, are you down there?”

he’d hear a groan from down below, but no normal answer. Steve should find a different one and go down and get him

He sighs, “Hold tight, I’m coming after you.” and he gets up, looking around for another entrance.

Happy has run over and joined Steve, “I-is he...?” doesn't know he’s alive  
There’s one just down the road a bit. I think they put them ever 20 or 40 feet or something

Steve smiles a bit, “just stay over there and talk to him. I can't get down that way, I don’t know how he landed of if something is on him. I’m going down that hole over there. ok?” calm collected plans~

happy blinks, then looks relieved, “O-ok. Boss! Hey, Tony! Captain Rogers is coming down for you, don’t you fret! Pepper will make sure you get babied when you get back!” says other comforting things 

Steve smiles at this and takes off his jacket, leaving it with Happy and hurries to open the other cover down the street. It’s easy for him to lift and toss to the side before slipping down into the sewers.

and its dark and smelly, the only light coming from the manhole with the broken crane on it. he’d see a prone figure huddled off to the side, one leg out at a slightly funny angle, but Tony is sitting upright, but not responding. he’d fallen into the water, but had crawled out. something not right. Tony is clutching his chest with one hand

Steve smiles a bit, going to his side, not touching him yet, busy looking over his legs and arms, “Tony? can you hear me? Where are you hurting?” Happy would be able to hear Steve asking Tony all this.

“is he ok?!” Happy yells down.  
Tony doesn’t respond. His leg isn’t broken, but he probably tore something. he’s staring into space, shuttering, one hand gripping over the arc reactor. Steve might recognize it as shell shock, though now its post traumatic stress disorder. Tony isn’t really there, in his mind.

Steve frowns, running his hands over his legs and arms and neck to make sure he didn’t have broken bones, “I think he’s in shock.” a look of worry on his face as he moves to take up Tony’s sight, “Tony. Tony look at me. are you there?” his voice soft

Tony lets out a bit of a whimper, but its not at Steve. His eyes don’t focus on him at all  
Above them they hear a crunch and Happy let out a ‘whoa!” then something is tearing away the metal parts of the crane. When Steve looks up, he can see its the suit. Tony is clutching his cell with the other hand, so he must have called for it when he was running

Steve frowns at this, gently pulling Tony down to lay with his head in Steve’s lap, gently feeling over his throat and face, “Happy! You have to call a medic I don’t know what the suit is going to do!” He pulls Tony close, protective of him.

and Tony closes his eyes, curling up a bit  
Happy swears, “Shit, ok!” and runs off.  
The armour easily cleans the debris and floats down, landing. It extends a hand to Tony, but doesn’t touch him, “Master Stark?” its Jarvis’ voice, “Master Stark?”

Steve blinks then smiles a bit, “Jarvis? is that you? Tony is in shock.”

and the armour kneels next to it, “Assessing situation... initiating emergency code 145. I’m sorry Captain Rogers, but its a command code.” and the armor reaches out and Steve would be shocked to see it cover Tony like it did when he was falling in the avengers. Steve would hear a gasp, as if Tony had become cognitive of it.

Steve frowns, pulling on Tony a bit, torn between letting the suit take him, “A-are you just taking him back to the tower? What are you doing?”

“Due to the location of this incident, I have to assume New York is no longer stable and take him to Stark Mansion. Mr. Banner has been alerted.” at this the armor stands, “He’s coming for you in a car.” and it takes off, taking Tony with it.  
Bruce knows where the mansion is, out of town.

Steve frowns as the suit flies and makes his way up the manhole, sighing, “Happy, Bruce is coming and I’m going with him to the mansion. Will you send over a doctor, maybe?”

he nods, looking shaken and watching it fly away, “I-isn’t Mr. Banner a doctor?” I think he has an MD and DR, that’s why he was treating sick people in south africa. let consult wikki! wiki disagrees, so who knows! But he was doctoring people in the avengers, so...? he gulps, but nods, “I'll send one anyways. is he badly hurt?” looks worried, but hands Steve his jacket

Steve smiles, laughing a bit nervously, “no, no you’re right. I’d just forgotten since I’ve never seen him work as a medical doctor.” huffs, “Then it is best if only Bruce and I go. You go to Pepper and tell her that Tony is alright, she’ll be worried.”

he nods. you're Bruce, so you get here “O-ok... please call her as soon as you can, she’ll be worried sick till she hears from you or him.” he looks worried

yes yes~ Bruce pulls up in the distance and Steve recognizes the nice car as Tony’s~ not one of his prized cars, just one that was in the garage for use by Tony. Bruce likes to steal them~  
He pops out, looking for them.  
Steve smiles, “Bruce is here. Look, it didn’t seem that he was hurt physically at all. He’ll recover. I’ll give you a call once we settle. I’ll see you soon.” moves to go after Bruce

“Alright. Thanks Captain Rogers.” watches him go worriedly. its about a 40 minute to hour drive out of the city. Banner has a key and access to the security system, which is Jarvis

Steve in on edge the whole drive, some part of him constantly moving the whole time, but his face straight. Bruce takes them up to the door, unlocking it, “Jarvis, can you tell us where Tony is?”

They have to ask where Tony is once they get there when he does ask, which you can add to the above post, Jarvis says, “Master Stark is in his workshop. he is still within the throws of an episode, Mr. Banner.” Tony told Bruce about his post traumatic stress disorder from the torture

Bruce sighs at this, “His PTSD is working up again I bet.” and he hurries to the workshop, a confused Steve following after him.

Yes, he did fall into a cave like place which had water and smelled terrible. Totally shocked an episode. when they get there they see where Tony came in, then got control by himself. he’d knocked over some table and had stumbled into a side room. he’s huddled in the corner, hugging his knees, still completely in his armor. He doesn't move and they should proceed slowly so not to shock him

Bruce gently puts up a hand to tell Steve to stay back before bending down low, hands up as he slowly walked to Tony, “Tony. Tony It’s Bruce and Steve. Can you hear me? Are you with us?”  
Steve stays at the door, gulping as he watched

and there’s only the sound of ragged breathing from the suit. Nope 

Bruce gets close and moves down on the ground so that if Tony looked at him, Bruce’s head would be lower than Tony’s, “Tony. Come back, we’re here to help you.” reaches out to touch his cheek, gentle

and Tony flinches at the touch, scrambling back into his corner. They’d both hear the whimper, “Please, please, no more.... I’ll do whatever you want, please...’ its a terrible sound of a desperate man

Bruce slides his hand up Tony’s jaw into his hair, petting him softly, “I want you to relax Tony. breathe softly. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Steve is biting his lip, freaking out

and Tony shivers, eyes squeezed shut, a few tears slipping out... “Bruce...” he finally says, softly. the flipped up face plate the only reason he sounds so, so terrified. he opens his eyes, trying to focus, but still half caught up in his nightmare

Bruces nods, smiling more and reaching to put his hand on the other side of Tony’s head, “Yes, that’s right. It’s big green guy, remember? I’m here to help you out. I’m a doctor, remember? I can help.”

“A... a doctor?...” leans into his hand, staring into his eyes, “Y-... yinsin?” the doctor who put the magnet in

oh yes~  
Bruce frowns, shaking his head, “I am a doctor like him, but I'm not him. he passes away a long time ago, remember? You got free and you’re safe. You’re in New York in your mansion.”

he gulps, eyes flitting around... “New York.... He’s... he’s dead” says, as if trying to wrap his head around it. sounds so, so sad

nods, petting his temples softly with his thumbs, “yes, but you’re home and you’ve mourned for him. You have new friends, new purpose. Think about me Tony, does my face remind you of our time working together?”

he closes his eyes, then nods a bit, taking some deep breaths, “Bruce... Banner.” says with some recognition, opening his eyes. he’s still shaking, but his eyes flit to Steve, “N’ Steve...”

Bruce smiles at this and looks over at Steve, nodding him over.  
Steve nods and slowly walks over, crouching down low like Bruce had, “Hey, Stark...” smiles a bit

Tony attempts a smile, but its twitchy, “Y-you... came and got me... in the cave...” cave?

Steve nods, “Yes, I went after you, but you were in the sewer.”  
He’d known about the incident in reports about Tony that he read before meeting him~ reports don't mention how bad it was though, with the torture. right, but he knows he was in a cave at least, I Think. poor guy  
Bruces smiles, “that’s right. there was no cave. you’re alright.”

true. “I’m in... New York.” says more definitively, sounding more convinced, nodding. his eyes flit around and he says, “in... my workshop.”

Steve grins his American smile, “Yes, that’s right. you’re home and safe with us.” he reaches up to pet Tony’s hair, replacing one of Bruce's hands. Bruce has gone to pull out a stethoscope carefully pulling it on and reaching to put it on Tony’s neck over the artery on the side of his neck

and his heartbeat is fast, but strong, slowly calming down. they needed to get him out of his armor. He gulps, “I... I think I’m going to be sick.” he’s rather pale

Bruce frowns, pulling Tony forward incase he throws up, “let’s get you out of your armor and into bed so I can look you over properly.”  
Steve blinks, watching Bruce pull Tony over and out of his touch

and Tony puts an arm forwards, going on all fours and attempts to stand, but staggers, hitting and leaning against a wall

Bruce frowns, putting a hand on his back to keep him down, “Tony. no. stay down. let’s just take the armor off ok?” reaches inside the neck to push a button he’d been shown before, “Then we’ll carry you to bed.”

and as the emergency locks start to undo Tony winces, afraid. “N-no. Jarvis, reengage.’ and it locks back up, faceplate going down

Bruce frowns, getting his fingers out before it comes down, “Come on, Tony. I can’t look you over in there. at least put the faceplate back up incase you get sick.”

Tony waves at him, stumbling forwards and to his knees when he runs out of wall, groaning and going on all fours again, unless some blond, American hero holds him up

Steve reached out, grabbing him and pulling Tony close to him, holding him tight, not letting him go, “Tony, listen to Banner.”  
Bruces smiles a bit, “Thank you Steve.”

... and the faceplate lifts up and he groans, still very white, “Dont want to take it off... I’m fine.’

Steve sighs, “No you’re not. you’d take it off if you were fine.” pets his cheek, “If I hold you close like that armor does, will you take it off?”  
Bruce blinks at the suggestion.

 

Tony blinks, tilting his head to look at him, wondering... “Fine... Jarvis... Disengage armor. Lockdown the house please.”  
“yes Master Stark.” and the armor starts to be able to be pulled off in pieces, with it is leavers and such. I'm sure Bruce has been shown how

Bruce smiles more, moving up and slowly starts pulling off pieces. Steve watches for a bit before he runs his fingers along the plates till a few pull off, keeping Tony in his lap

and Steve would feel Tony’s hands grip his shirt a bit and once its mostly off he says, “I really am going to be sick this time..” leans away, starting to gag and would wretch up his lunch. his suit is covered in the sewage water still wet and he stinks, but there’s no damage visible. they would need to get the clothing off to see the extent of the damage.

Steve makes a face, petting Tony’s back and pulling him into his chest when he was done.  
Bruce sighs, “Tony you need to be cleaned up. can we take off your clothes?”

Tony groans, hiding his face in Steve’s large, muscular chest before answering, “Alright...” sounds miserable. when he took off the leg armor Tony had winced visibly.

Steve nods and slowly starts pulling off his shirt and Bruce pulls off his pants, careful over his leg, checking it for inflammation and broken things

and his leg is badly bruised. his ankles are both strained and he may have broken something, his one knee looking pretty bad and inflamed. his hands have scrapes and such. he needs a bath badly, if not for the smell, then so the bacteria from the sewage doesn’t infect the cuts too badly.

Bruce sighs, “Let’s get you to the bath.” he stands and moves to the bathroom up next to Tony’s room, Steve lifting Tony wedding style and carrying him, and following Bruce.

Tony still shutters every now and then, from the shock. he frowns, grip tightening on Steve, “N-not a bath.” why? because Tony Stark hasn’t taken a bath since he endured water torture

Steve frowns at this, “Why-” Bruce cuts him off, “is a shower ok then?”

Tony nods after a moment, but there’s no way he can stand

Steve sighs, “I’ll have to join you in it.”  
Bruce smiles, “Steve will hold you up and i’ll clean you up, ok Tony?”

Tony nods a bit at this, sighing, feeling helpless.

Steve moves to sit in the shower, still with all his clothes on since Tony is stuck to him. Bruce takes off his shirt and turns on the shower water to a warm temperature. I'm sure the shower is big enough for the three of them, even if just barely~

yes~ this is a Stark shower, there has to be room for threesomes. Tony’s grip is still strong on Steve’s shirt and he’d flinch, then relax when Bruce touched him

Bruce moves gentle and slow, making sure to get each part of Tony.  
Steve frowns as he watches Bruce, concerned for Tony.

and Tony doesn’t look at either of them as he’s cleaned. I’m sure they left the boxers on. Tony makes a face every now and then, shuttering when his hands go over certain scars

yes~  
Bruce is gentle over the scars, used to them from sex but Steve.... Steve is watching as Bruce’s hands go over each of the old scars. Tony was nothing but a complete mess behind the mask of sarcasm and narcissism. his eyes rake up to around the arc reactor, seeing some of the worst scars. he now felt an overwhelming need to keep Tony close to him and keep him safe. never wanting to let go of him again. he leans down, putting his lips to Tony’s hair line to hide the face of sadness and anger he couldn't hold back. Bruce glances up at Steve, but keeps on his work. he knew what a mess Tony was.

Tony glances up at him, but says nothing. he just wants this process to be over, but Bruce pretty has to pry a hand off Steve’s shirt to wash it, having to do one at a time. he’d shiver more when not holding something

Steve brings a hand up to cup Tony’s neck, fingers up on his jaw when he started to shake as Bruce washed his hand  
and Tony leans into Steve’s hand, eyes closed, it subsiding a bit. Tony is silent through this whole process

after, Bruce turns off the water and gets a towel. Steve sits back up, his face empty as he helps Bruce dry Tony off and gets his own shirt off so he can get dry too

and when the shirt is off he’d find a clinging Tony, who is still shaking a bit, not looking at him

Steve smiles a bit, hugging him close and nuzzling his hair a bit.  
Bruce smiles, “Lets get him to bed.”  
Steve nods and stands

and Tony just holds on, fight gone, limp. The shaking is dying down, leaving numbness

Bruces frowns, “Steve, let me get your pants off if you're going to lay down with him.”  
Steve frowns but sighs, his pants were soaked, “You’re right. he’s not going to let go of me to change.”  
Bruces smiles a bit and moves to get Steve's pants off, careful to leave the boxer briefs on~ Steve is blushing, but he has a mission~

He sadly gets no comment from Tony, who can’t appreciate the sexyness other then it was big and warm and strong and protecting him

Steve sits on the bed and leans back against the wall. Bruce moves up neck to them, gently doing his doctor thing on Tony’s leg, wrapping it up

and it needs to be iced as well, Jarvis helpfully providing the perfect one when asked. “Would you like to call Ms. Pots and inform him of Master Stark’s health?” the AI knows she’s worried  
Tony has his head on his chest, eyes closed, not moving.

Steve blinks and looks up at the ceiling, “oh yeah. I forgot. go ahead. please call her.”  
Bruce takes good care of him~

And a floating blue screen pops up on the bedside and immediately is answered by a frantic Pepper, “Is he alright?!?!” she looks worried out of her mind  
Tony opens his eyes at her voice, shifting his head and managing a half smile, “Just bruising Pep.” a mask, for her. he pulled himself together for a sec

Steve pulls on his stage smile too, “Yeah, we got him safe.”  
Bruce gives her a little wave”

and she lets out a sigh of relief, sitting back, but still looking worried, “You need to stop scaring me Tony, I’m going gray because of you!”  
“Sorry Pep.”  
and she frowns, seeing how tired he sounds and looks, “I shouldn’t be bothering you. Please, take care of him. Its going to be ok, alright Tony? You’re home.”  
Tony nods a bit, leaning back into Steve’s chest again

Steve nods, lifting a hand to the back of Tony’s head, petting him softly and holding him close. “We have him nice and safe.”

she smiles softly, warmly at Steve, “Thank You Captain. I know you and Bruce will take good care of him  
Tony relaxes a bit at the hand, eyes closing

Steve nods to her, “night ms. Potts.”  
Bruces smiles, “Yes, thankyou Pepper.”

“Goodnight. Call if you need anything.” and she hangs up  
Tony sighs, relaxing more into Steve when she’s off the phone, smile gone and shutting a little from the effort

Steve sights, petting Tony softly.  
Bruce smiles, “How about was lay down, hm?”

Tony nods a bit, but he shows no signs of letting go of Steve. and both of their boxers are still soaked

Bruce sighs, “We should get some sleep.”  
Steve nods in agreement, but the wet shorts make them cold.  
bruce smiles a bit as Steve gives a shiver, “I’m going to have to pull those wet underwear off both of you.”  
Steve frowns, turning a bit red, but he knows it’s true

Tony smiles a bit, not looking up as he says, tiredly, “Fraid... m’ gonna molest you, Steven?” no nicknames for tired Tonies, but he still has a sense of humor this should comfort them

Steve smiles a bit at this, “Oh yes. I’m so worried.” but he moves to stand, letting Bruce slip down his underwear. Bruces secretly looks over that perfect ass before Steve sits back down and Bruce reaches in for Tony’s underwear

Tony flinches at first touch, then relaxes, “Knew it.” mutters, but he looks rather tired, worn, and fragile in Steve’s arms

Steve nods, nuzzling the top of Tony’s head and leans to the side, laying down.  
Bruce grins at them and drops his own pants before crawling in on Tony’s other side and pulling the blanket over them

Brice would feel one of Tony’s hands slip and thread into his as he relaxes onto Steve, still clinging with his other hand, only able to sleep because he has the Hulk and Captain America and Jarvis looking out for him. he’s wake in a few hours with nightmares, begging again for it to stop.

Bruces holds the hand tight and Steve sleeps with his nose in Tony’s hair.  
when Tony wakes up, Steve grips Tony tight against him and Bruce sits up, petting Tony softly and gently shushing him, “Tony, Tony we’re here for you. Bruce, Steve and Jarvis are here. we love you Tony. calm down... shhh...”

and he wakes with wide eyes and one last tense, then shutters and Steve would feel some tears leak out onto his chest. Tony had let go of Bruce’s hand, but now it reaches out for it again, desperate.

Bruce twines his fingers with Tony’s. leaning in to nuzzle his face into the back of Tony’s neck.  
Steve smiles softly, “It’s alright, we’re here Tony. you’re safe.”

and Tony hides his face in Steve’s broad chest, but they’d both feel him relaxing, much faster than before, seeming to realize where he is... “... Jarvis?”  
“yes Mr. Stark?”  
and he relaxes all the way. he’d made sure he was there too

Steve smiles, “See, safe.”  
Bruce nods, “You’re home in your own bed. Jarvis has the place secure.”

“The house is on lockdown, Master Stark. A nuclear blast would not penetrate the bunker you are in.”  
Tony snorts and smiles a little, as if Jarvis is stretching it, but nods, “... this... is the most amount of men ever in my bed...” says after some silence, letting out a choked laugh and relaxing his grip on Steve to wipe his face.

Bruce grins, “We’re all nude too. did you notice that?”  
Steve frowns, “Banner! We were wet and had to take care of Tony!” his face flushing~

ah, but Tony blinks, then lets out a few more laughs, relaxing fully between them, “Sure Steve... I’m sure that was it.” smiles, looking up at him, having needed that laugh. his eyes show how grateful he is

Steve blinks but then smiles a bit, pulling him in for a tight hug, Bruce following them in, staying pressed to Tony’s back.

and Tony sighs, content and comforted, face hiding in Steve, nuzzling slightly, gotee tickling a little

Steve smiles at this, moving to lay the three of them back down. Bruce easily flopping back down with them

And Tony drifts off back to sleep, breathing evening out. he’d sleep the rest of the night through, perhaps waking before his rescuers.

Steve is out deep, very tired from all the emotions.  
and Bruce is content in his back~

Tony opens his eyes slowly, wondering where he is for a bit until thoughts not crowded out by sleep start to compute. he looks up at Steve’s face, blushing a bit, then at the chest he’s snuggled into. Well, it seems that Steve at least didn’t think he was a complete weakling, from what he remembered... Damn, his pectoralis major was amazingly sculpted. So was the rest of Steve. Tony closes his eyes, trying not to think about that. he sighs, too content to move and not wanting to wake his testosterone sandwich, he raises a hand on Steve’s back and Jarvis brings up the touch screen option. One of them might wake a good while later to Tony still flicking through, absently, not having shifted from Steve’s chest, eyes flitting back and forth over things in a way that said Tony was only half concentrating on it. He’s twitchy, and not good at just laying places. But this is way too good to give up~

I agree with Tony~ It’s too perfect.  
Bruce would be next to open his eyes, smirking as he saw Tony’s fingers running over the screen behind Steve. He presses in closer to Tony’s back, his arms around Tony’s waist hugging him tighter. This presses Bruce's mouth to the back of Tony’s neck so he can whisper to him, “ Tony. Tell me where you are.” a doctor to the end. 

and Tony blushes and makes a groaning noise, murmuring to him, “Between two of the hottest, strongest men I know. If you give me a boner, I will kill you.” keeps it quiet. at least his sense of humor is still intact but if Bruce wants a serious answer he’ll give it~

Bruce grins, running his hand up Tony’s side to tease him, “mmm, tell me what year it is.”

“Two thousand fucking twelve.” Tony’s hand goes to rest on his to stop it but he’d flinched a bit when he hit some of the scars. he’s not all the way ok

kisses the back of his ear, “What’s your full name~?”

Tony sighs, “Anthony Edward Stark.” that one sounded tired, Tony closing his eyes and focusing on the kiss

he would feel Bruce smile against his ears, “Do you feel any pain?” before kissing again

“Everything from the waist down feels like the other guy sat on it. Would you kiss it better?” turns his head a little to look at him

Bruce laughs softly, “Perhaps. If you’re a good patient.”  
Steve hums a bit as Tony moves and they keep chatting, not waking yet.

Tony smiles at this and then looks up at Steve, pondering his sleeping face before resting his forehead on Steve’s chest again

Bruce exhales, nuzzling his face back into Tony’s neck, “I’m hungry.”

“Jarvis is making breakfast.” Tony says softly.  
“It is almost ready, Dr. Banner.” Jarvis says quietly

He laughs again, nuzzling Tony, “Why did I ever doubt?”  
Steve hums again, nuzzling more into Tony at all the noise. He was starting to wake, but he didn’t want to open his eyes yet. He was too warm and comfy, and like the sounds of the other men’s voices.

Tony makes a noise of agreement, but his fingers are drumming on top of Bruce’s, meaning Tony is thinking, “Bruce...?” questioning and soft

Bruce opens his eyes again, “yes, Tony?”

And Tony doesn’t move, face still buried in Cap, “Can... can we just stay here, in here, and not leave again?” I imagine his tone mimics how it was in Iron man 2 when he admitted he didn’t want to go home. He knows that they can’t, but he’s asking anyways. its rather heartbreaking

Bruce frowns, kissing Tony’s neck. “We can for a few days. I’m sorry Tony, but we have to go back eventually. The city needs you.”

Did Steve compute? “Hnm.” and its a tired sound, followed by a sigh

Yes~ Steve frowns a bit, his hand moving up to Tony’s face to rest there, opening his eyes a bit once his hand was cupping Tony’s cheek.

and Tony blinks, looking up at him, emotions running over his face. Surprise, for he really didn’t think Steve that awake, Fear that Steve would think him a weak whiner, embarrassment, and overall, he looks tired. Very tired

Steve smiles a bit, “I’ll help you. I’ve told you this already.”  
Bruce smiles too, relaxing against Tony again.

Tony hadn’t realized he’d tensed up a bit when he’d felt Steve move, but he relaxes, flushing a bit and looking back at Steve’s chest, “Do you catch cranes?”

Steve smiles more, shutting his eyes again, “I can always try. I just wasn’t close enough to you this time. I hope you know I’m not leaving your side when we go out anymore.”

A slight chuckle escapes Tony at this and Cap would feel the smile in his chest, “Thanks Cap. Careful, or they’ll think we’re dating.” a tired joke, not much effort put into it

Steve sighs, “Oh well. Let them.”

And Tony smiles, chuckling more, going quiet as he closes his eyes again.  
Jarvis speaks up, still quiet, “Breakfast is ready, Mr. Stark.”  
“Thankyou Jarvis.” Tony says, quiet

Steve grins, “Oh jeez, I’m starving.”  
Bruce laughs, “I know. Tony doesn’t understand what is like to burn calories.”

“Because I am smart enough to find ways around doing such things.”  
a cart wheels itself in. there are eggs, which are perfectly round and cooked, with bacon, pancakes, orange juice, and other breakfast stuff. Tony glances over, “Jarvis, you outdid yourself.”  
“Only for you, Mr. Stark.” comes the fond voice of the AI

Steve opens his eyes and sits up a bit to see, “Oh my. That is service right there.”  
Bruces hums, “How can you avoid it when you can smell it, Tony?”

“Self restraint.” frowns as his hiding spot moves, looking up at Steve, pondering this new view

And Steve can’t help it, moving to sit up, but take Tony with him, cradling him in his lap. The guy gets excited over food like a puppy~  
Bruce laughs and moves up with them, but isn’t pressed against Tony’s back anymore.

and Tony is grateful, but is cognitive enough to blush a bit. he’s ok as long as he’s touching someone. He smiles, “Hungry, Steve?”

Steve nods, looking down at Tony with a smile, “How can you not be? You’re stomach must be empty after you were sick last night.”

Tony makes a face in remembrance, but doesn’t comment  
Jarvis pipes in, “Mr. Stark ordered breakfast, however vodka was not added to the coffee, so he is refusing to eat.” amused  
Tony makes a face and glares at the ceiling, “Jarvis...”

Steve only laughs, “Well too bad. He is going to eat anyways.”  
Bruce nods, standing up and stretching before walking over to the cart and pull it closer to the bed, sitting back down. Steve blushes a bit when he recalls they are all nude, but keeps a smile on his face, trying not to look below Bruce's chest. 

poor Steve, this knowledge of the male sex has ruined the naked male camaraderie thing for him, for the moment~  
Tony rolls his eyes at this, crossing his arms, but there’s a faint smile. yes, the Nude Tony in his arms isn’t way more distracting or anything~

yes it has~ Tony needs to tease him about it~  
he’s focused on food right now! He looks down at Tony and smiles at the expression, “Are you feeling better?”  
Bruce is collecting food on a plate to share~

Tony will~ this is Tony~ He nods a bit, “Better than yesterday.’ shrugs slightly. anything was better than yesterday 

how could I Ever doubt?  
Steve sighs, leaning back against the headboard, “You look much better.” concern on his face.

Tony smiles more at the concern, “Why thank you Steve, I didn’t know you noticed my dashing good looks~”

Steve smiles more, trying to hide the color coming to his cheeks, “More attractive this morning than last night. Oh food!” reaches over Tony when Bruce comes close, presenting the food~

Tony chuckles, sighing and reaching to get toast and pile some eggs on it, then fold it into a burrito and eat it 

Steve smiles at this eating lots of eggs and bread and Bruce eats too, sitting next to Steve leaning on the headboard too. on Steve side with Tony’s head~

Ton makes a pancake sandwich next, with bacon in the center, but only eats half, then settles for drinking coffee, relaxed back against Steve

Steve would try to force Tony to eat the other half but then eats it himself.  
Bruce sips coffee as he relaxes too, content.  
Steve chugs juice before he has coffee, his eyes shut as he drinks it.

Tony chuckles at this failed attempt and has his head tilted back a bit, watching Steve’s face as he drinks, looking down when he opens his eyes again

Steve looks at Bruce after they had sat quietly for awhile, “How long should Tony stay resting?”  
Bruce sighs, rolling his cup in his hands, “A few days at least. Maybe three or more. I don’t think he has a concussion or anything though.”

“yes, I was quite scrambled before, don’t need any more scrambling.” Trying to make the sighing Bruce smile

and Bruce does, “True.”  
Steve grins, “We’ll stay here with you, Tony. Just the three of us to keep your stress low. “  
Bruce tilts his head, “Pepper might try to visit.”

“Yes, she might.... Perhaps we should withhold pants privileges so she doesn’t.” and he can't finish this sentence without laughing at the thought, grinning evilly

Steve smiles, “Oh no. you are putting on pants as soon as we get out of bed.”

Tony looks up and Steve and grins a bit, “What, getting tired of all the male camaraderie about?” trying to keep a straight face, but can’t

Steve gives him a smile full of reminiscence, “Oh no. this situation brings back many memories.”

Tony blinks and smiles softer, “Were you blushing the whole time back then as well?” I'm sure Steve has had several good flushes at this point 

Steve huffs, making a face as color comes to his cheeks again, looking up and to the side, “Well we weren’t sitting in each other’s laps. or at least I wasn't part of that.”

Tony chuckles, “You make a good seat through.” makes no move to move, one hand tightening on him, as if afraid Steve might dump him

looks back down at him and smiles a bit, tightening his grip on Tony. “You think so?”

Tony nods, relaxing a bit at the tightening, “its all the muscles, I think. makes it cushiony.’

“Really? I think Banner would be nicer. He has fur lining.” Steve smirks  
Bruce snorts, drinking his coffee.

and Tony chuckles at this, “yes, but he’s my height. You are definitely taller. Means a taller chair back” points out

Steve nods, “I suppose.” but smiles more, looking down at Tony.

and Tony smiles back at this, looking actually realized

and Steve melts at the expression on Tony’s face, relieved.  
Bruces studies them, noticing things. 

and Tony smiles more at the melted Steve expression, thinking him cute  
“Would you like anything else, Master Stark?”  
“Hm? I’m good, you two?” looks at them

Steve shakes his head, “I’m full.”  
Bruce smiles and nods, moving to slip out of the bed, “I need to check some things in the lab. I’ll be back in a bit.”

and Jarvis moves the cart out of the room, following Bruce, leaving Steve and Tony~ Tony settles against him as he says, “Thankyou Jarvis.”

Steve nods, “Yes, thank you, Jarvis.” leans back, reaching up and petting Tony’s hair.  
Bruce had slipped on boxers on his way out. 

and Tony relaxes a bit more at this, cheek against Steve’s chest

Steve pets him softly, watching the top of his head, “You’re really feeling better?”

nods a bit, “Yah... It helps, having you both here.’

smiles, “We’ll stay here as long as you need.”

“But not forever?” smiles a bit ruefully

laughs softly, his hands moving affectionately through Tony’s hair, “I'm sorry. but we can always come back frequently, if you like. take vacations.”

Tony smiles, tilting into the affectionate hand a bit, “Yes, I’d like that... I dislike living in a sky scraper.”

looks surprised, “Really? you seem at home there.”

Tony smiles, “You adapt and survive.” shrugs a bit, “I don’t like living with people stacked up around me. Thats why I like my California mansion. Nobody close at all.” Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, doesn't like being in crowds of people all the time 

Steve laughs, he can’t believe it! “haha! Alright, alright. I agree with you~” It was a loud laughs that would jostle Tony in his lap~

Tony’s grip tightens as he holds on, but grins at the laughs, liking them. Tony straightens, rearranging himself, but Steve would find something rather personal of his now pressed nicely against Tony

Steve tries to ignore it, running his hand down Tony’s back on it’s way to rest on the bed, “I know we took one last night, but i’d like another shower after being in that sewer.”

Tony nods, “Yes, it was... rather disgusting... I think...” it wasn’t a sewer to him he makes a face at the thought actually, chains of thoughts going south

frowns, patting his back, “Do you want a shower too? can you stand?”

Tony nods a bit, looking at Steve to focus on him, “Yah, my left leg is mostly fine, I’ll lean against the wall.’ Steve had never asked why baths were bad

tilts his head, “What about a bath? then you won’t have to stand.”

Tony goes a bit white at the thought, shaking his head, “N-nono, n-not a bath.”

frowns, wrapping his arms around him to hug him close, “Why not? what’s wrong?”

Tony looks down, one hand on his arm, gripping it tightly, “...” swallows. he’d never really said it, usually people could get it form insinuations, but Steve isn’t from this century “”In... In Afghanistan... They... water...” shutters at the thought, pressing closer and clinging more

Steve frowns more, wrapping himself around Tony. He knew Tony had been tortured, but not how or for how long. “O-oh... nevermind. I'm sorry, a shower it is then.”

Tony nods quickly, quiet at this, huddled up on Steve

Steve holds him tight. pressing his cheek to the top of Tony’s head, “I’m sorry...I didn’t want to bring anything up.”

he nods, “I-its ok... you didn’t know...”

shakes his head, “I should still be sensitive to it.” gently tucks his arm under Tony’s knees, moving off the bed with Tony in his arms, “a shower will feel nice. wash all that off of you.”

“Yah...” relaxes a bit, leaning more into him, closing his eyes. I hope Steve is taking the shower with him cause you shouldn't try leaving him alone

Steve wasn’t planning on taking a shower with him, but now he sees Tony is still hurting. he goes into the bathroom and turns on the spray, letting it heat up before stepping in, his back to the spray.

and Steve would feel the tension wash away in the warm mist that starts hiding Tony, he sighing at this, glancing up at Steve and smiling a bit

Smiles a bit at this, moving to sit on the seat in the shower, relaxing himself.

and Tony moves a hand out and grabs the shampoo, pouring some in a hand and wincing a bit, hissing as it gets in some of his cracked scabs, “well, that burns.”

Steve smiles, taking it from him, “Let me.” moves to washe Tony’s hair for him, moving Tony so his back was to Steve’s chest to make washing easier

and Tony relaxes back, blushing faintly, “Thanks Steve.” been calling him Steve more

Steve nods, washing down his neck and shoulders with the soap. “anytime, Tony.” not Stark~

Tony smiles at this, relaxing under the hands, grateful

he helps rinse Tony before moving to wash his own hair~

and Tony glances back at him as he does, if cap notices smiling a bit, a soft smile, fond

Steve does notice, returning the smile, “um... this isn’t weird for you, is it?”

Tony smiles, soft, “What, sitting naked in your lap while we shower? Nah, this is mild compared to my life right now. Comfy even.”

laughs a bit, “I’m glad.” he’s done washing, but doesn’t know where to put his hands now. they’re moving a bit awkwardly

And Tony saves poor Captain America, grabbing the soap and soaping up a loofah, “... If its weird for you, I apologize.” says after a moment shifting a bit and plopping the loofah on Steve’s chest

he laughs a bit awkwardly before shaking his head, “It’s ok. I’m used to taking showers with guys. they’re just not usually in my lap.” he won’t mention before he wasn’t questioning his sexuality 

Tony chuckles and nods, “An understandable conundrum.” and would scrub Steve’s chest, since he’s there, if Steve would let him

Steve lets him, leaning back so he can. it’s such a delicious chest~ he’s not very hairy though.  
“mmm, I Suppose. it’s not so bad.”

“Oh?” Tony glances up to him, continuing to scrub. But the muscles are bigger and more defined~

oh yes they are~  
nods, “At least you’re attractive.”

Tony blinks, surprised to hear the words come out of Cap’s mouth, looking up in surprise, “You think I’m attractive?” 

blinks, realizing what he just said and color rushes to his cheeks, “Ah? d-doesn’t everyone?”

“... I guess...” moves and runs a hand through his hair, looking down and blushing some as well, “Just never thought I’d hear you say it.” focuses on scrubbing 

blinks at this, watching him,” Tony... is that red on your cheeks..?”

and Tony stiffens, but mentioning it only ever makes his worse as he rubs his face, “Congratulations, you’ve made the shameless playboy blush, are you happy?” looks up at him, trying to save face with one eyebrow raised.

and Steve grins wide, “why.. yes. yes I Think I Am.” laughs

Tony blinks, then laughs as well, shaking his head, scrubbing hand resting on Steve’s shoulder

Steve relaxes into a softer smile, “I feel much better now under this water. do you?”

he nods, relaxing as well, “Yah, kinda washed it all away for the moment.’

smiles more, wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him in for a hug.

Tony relaxes into it, hiding his face in Steve’s neck as they hug

Steve pets his back, smiling, “Banner and I will keep you safe. You’ll be fine.”

... “Thanks Steve.” Steve would feel the smile in his neck

nods, careful with him as they cuddle~ after some time Steve suggests they step out or they’ll become prunes~

Tony nods, “Good plan.” looks up at Steve, his thanks in his face

Steve returns the smile and stands, turning off the water and steps out. “You think I Could put you on your feet to dry you off?”

he nods after a moment, “Just... slow, k?” doesn’t want to hurt anything else 

nods, moving to stand up up by the wall to lean on, gentle

Tony could be lowered down onto his good leg, keeping the other one bent the way Bruce had wrapped it up. its in Stark waterproof bandages, so its fine~ he breathes a sigh of relief as at least one of his feet doesn’t hurt and leans against the wall, “Swelling went down in the night.”

oh yeah  
Steve nods, grabbing a towel and hands it to Tony, “Yes. your leg looks much better.”

its all wrapped up but the other leg isn’t swollen at the ankle anymore Tomy smiles, “Thanks.” Takes it, leaning his back against the wall so he can dry off

Steve smiles at him and tries to dry himself off, standing close in front of Tony. when they were done he opens his arms to Tony, “We could watch a movie or something.”

“Good idea. you’re well behind on all the classics of this day and age.” smiles, moving his arms out so Steve can grab him again

laughs, “What will you make me watch?” picks him up easily and carries him to the bedroom

Tony ponders a moment, then grins, “First, the Godfather trilogy. You’re in new York, its a crime against man that you haven’t seen it yet.”

nods, sitting on the couch, moving to put his legs up, “alright.”  
forgets they’re nude~

Tony isn’t going to bring it up, settling on Steve, “Jarvis?”  
“Right away sir.” the big screen moves up and the credit music starts. Tony tugs a blanket down partway into the beginning, then falls asleep on Steve’s chest

Steve gets deep into the movie, telling Jarvis to start the next one since Tony said there were three~ Bruce would come in during the second one and smile at them. Steve makes room for Bruce on the couch. he’s still in just boxers~

Tony wakes up as the second one was ending, looking over and would start to make small comments, helping put context and such that Steve might not get. During the third movie Jarvis pauses it and a call icon with Pepper’s face shows up, “Sir, Ms. Potts is calling.”  
Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Do I look more alive?’ asks them both

Steve smiles and sits up, “You were just asleep. you look better than last night though.”  
Bruce just grins, relaxed on his side of the couch~

Tony nods, sighing, “Alright, Answer.” and Pepper appears on the screen, looking worried. thankfully they have the blanket across their laps, but she blinks, “Oh. You must be doing better if you’re having shirtless male bonding time.”  
Tony laughs, “Pep, I'm rubbing off on you!”

Steve laughs, “He wouldn’t let me put a shirt on.” doesn’t mention pants.  
Bruce just laughs~

Pepper smiles, visibly relaxing at the sound of their laughter, “I can’t say I blame him. how are you feeling Tony?”  
Tony smiles, giving her a little salute, “Bruce patched me up, these two are just making sure I behave till I can get back on my feet again.”

Bruce nods, “We’ll be staying with him here for a few days, if you don’t mind clearing everything on the schedule.”

She nods, smiling, “Already done. Should I come down?”  
Tony smiles, “Pep, if you cleared my schedule, that means yours is worse than usual. Work, sleep, don’t become an insomniac like me~”  
Pep smiles, “That would be horrible, becoming like you.”

Steve smiles, “We have him, you don’t need to worry.”

She nods, then looks over at Bruce, “Oh, Bruce, could we talk on another line?” away from Tony  
Tony makes a face, rolling his eyes, “Pepper, I am not THAT fragile. Iron, remember?”  
Pepper gives him a look 

Bruce grins and nods, “Sure. i’ll call you back in a minute.” doesn’t stand yet to keep the fact he’s in boxers quiet 

she nods, “Thanks Bruce! Bye guys! Please keep him in line Steve!” she’d gotten to a first name basis sometimes with Steve, I’m sure~ then ends the call. Tony loves to get comfortable on Steve again.

oh yes~  
Steve smiles and hugs Tony as Bruce stands, pulling on pants and going to the lab to call Pep back~

and they go back to the movie, Tony adding commentary again~  
Pep sighs, giving him a tired smile, “I don’t know what I’d be doing without you, Bruce.”

Steve is grateful~  
Bruces shrugs, smiling a bit more, “It’s fine. Tony will recover. He just had a bit of PTSD, he’s getting over it really well.”

and they are adorable~  
she nods, “Thanks to you and Captain Rogers... I know he was acting it up, is he really doing all that much better?” worried. one of the final things in their relationship had been Tony having an episode and Pep couldn’t deal with it

x3!!  
Bruce nods, “Steve won’t set Tony down for a millisecond. I think that’s why he’s doing alright. We were able to get the ironman suit off him by keeping close around him ourselves.”

she smiles, relaxing and looking very grateful, “I’m so glad that you two are looking out for him. Its nice, that Team Stark is getting bigger, to keep watch over him.” Its a fond term they’ve been using, as happy had alluded to. Brude was named an official member when Rhody had been in for a visit~

Bruce laughs, “Of course. a big substitute for that suit of his. don’t worry Pepper, he is safe. he just needs a few days.”

She nods, smiling fondly, “I’ll push everything back as far as I can.Oh,” she remembers why she wanted Bruce separate, “Try and keep from from looking up the news, they’ve been having a heyday with this whole crane incident and its been hard to shut them up.’

nods, “No problem. I think they’re working on catching Steve up on some films.”

“Did he start with the Godfather?” she smiles at predictable Tony

Bruces just laughs, “Of course. I won’t be surprised if Disney is next.”

She laughs at this, nodding, “Thanks Bruce. I’ll call back later to check in, ok?”

nods, giving her a wave, “See you soon.” after she hangs up he would go back to sit with the other two~

And they have a day filled with movies and Tony going in and out of napping?

yes~  
Steve is starving for dinner~ “Should I cook us up something for dinner?” jostles Tony in his lap after their last movie was ending

“That sounds good, though you might offend Jarvis~” grins a bit at this  
“I would love to have a break from cooking for you, Mister Stark.” tone sarcastic Tony laughs

Steve grins wide, “What about spaghetti? That’s easy to make.” sits up and moves to slip Tony off and sit him next to him before standing. I’m sure Tony doesn’t like this. 

No, Tony doesn't, hand tightening on Steve, then letting him slip away. He shifts to sit cross legged on the bed, trying to take solace in the naked Steve before him

oh yes, Steve is so good looking~ he’s not as thick as Bruce below the belt, but longer~  
he looks around finding his pants to pull back on and gos in a drawer to get Tony a pair.  
Tony could stop all this if he whines~

Jarvis had laundered his clothes  
Tony decides to try it it doesn’t usually work on Steve, but he tries anyways, “You went this long and now you’re sacuming to pants?” moves his knees up and hugs them, feeling really alone on the bed he has a half smile, but he’s working on coping at being alone

good~  
Steve frowns at seeing him curl and goes back to him, putting a hand in Tony’s hair, “It’s not awkward? at least underwear.” smiles a bit in a joke.

Tony chuckles a bit at this, but Steve would see how quickly he leaned into that hand, “I’ve done much worse things naked.”

Steve sighs, “Alright. you’ll have to convince Bruce to take off his boxers then for fairness.” moves to help him off the bed

Tony blinks, surprised Steve is actually going with it the surprise shows, but he grins a bit, “easily done~ I could charm the pants off anyone~” moves an arm around Steve, who is hopefully on his bad side

yes~ Steve picks him back up, “mm, you can’t walk on that leg can you?” looking at his leg, worried.

Tony blinks, then sighs, nodding a bit, “Not even to a level where I’d limp around and pretend it didn’t hurt.” That is something Tony would do 

Steve sighs, pulling Tony’s head into Steve’s shoulder before turn to walk out with him. Bruce happens to be coming up from looking at his project on Tony’s computers in the lab to check on it as they head to the kitchen. Bruce smiles at them, “Dinner time?”

Tony smiles from his comfortable position, really starting to like that shoulder. He points his fingers at Bruce, like he’s firing guns, you know the gesture, “Spot on Brucey. Steve is gracing us with his cooking skills.”

Steve nods, leading Bruce to the kitchen, “Yes. my magnificent ability to boil water.”

“You’re doing better than me.” Tony points out “Pep only ate things I made after Jarvis reassured her that it wouldn’t make her sick. And it failed that test sometimes.”

Steve smiles, “I'm sure if we all ate nuts and bolts your food would be world class.” move to sit him in a chair at the island in the kitchen.

Tony chuckles at this, leaning forwards on the counter, but glances at Bruce, whom he hopes sits next to him, “I can whip up quite a platter of circuitry.”

Bruce does sit next to him, still in boxers~ Bruce leans on the counter too, elbows on it and ching on his folded hands, “That you can Mr. Stark.”

and Tony’s leg immediately shifts under the counter and sifts behind Bruce’s, shifting to the other side so its kinda like holding hands. Doesn’t want to seem weak and needy still, but still needs someone. he grins a bit at Bruce, “I can whip up other things too~” does waggly eyebrows aiming for a laugh

Bruce moves his leg closer to tony so their legs can link together well, laughing softly at tony, “mm.. i’ve experienced some of it.” Steve doesn’t notice the legs, but tries to ignore the suggestive talking as he cooks 

Tony relaxes more at the contact, smiling, “Indeed.” settles on the word, comfortable, smiling at Bruce, then glancing at Steve... the sexy Steve, eyes running down his body

Oh Steve has such a perfect body~ Bruce follows Tony’s eyes to it and can’t look away either. Steve is obvious~ after half an hour it’s ready and Steve sits opposite them to eat~

Tony smiles at him, “I applaud your cooking skills.” says as he starts eating

Bruce should say something that leads to tony saying he thinks Steve is hot  
Bruce smiles, “mm, so now that dinner is ready the show is over?”  
Steve blinks at Bruce, “hmm?”

Tony chuckled a bit at Steve’s blink, “Steve, are you aware that you are the human embodiment of adonis? Only a rock wouldn’t be attracted to you, and that’d have to be a pretty dull rock.” blushes a bit as he gets further into the sentence, the grin becoming faintly more sheepish as he admits it totally means it, aka, he’s attracted, by that embarrassment. his mouth does talk faster than he thinks sometimes 

Steve’s eyes widen a bit more as color goes to his cheeks, “You guys were...” he huffs, looking cute~ “geez guys. no wonder you didn’t let me put pants on.”  
Bruce just laughs~

Tony chuckles a bit, looking at Bruce, “On that note, you were suppose to disrobe all the way to make Steve feel better about being naked.” changing subject

Bruce raises his eyebrows, “Oh? I suppose you both could kick me out of the club. I can’t have that.” so he moves up and slips off his boxers and drops them on the table then continues eating.  
Steve facepalms, cheeks reeeed~

The best laugh all day comes out of Tony at that point, he slapping the table with one hand as he grins, “Bruce Banner, you are simply my favorite.” replacing Thor relinks legs when he returns~ sounds completely like himself, for a moment

Bruce grins wide, “Thor would be hurt, Tony.”  
Steve can’t help but laughs too, shaking his head. 

“You can take turns~” grins cheekily, hand going pat Bruce on the back warmly

Bruce sighs, “I dunno, the way you’ve been eyeing him, I think Steve would take both our places.”  
Steve blinks at this~

Tony shoots Bruce a glare at this, a slight blush on his face, but rolls his eyes, “Bruce, you’re irreplaceable to me.” Keeping away from that previous statement.

Bruce hums, “So Steve gets a special spot?” grins wide  
Steve blinks, glancing up at Tony.

The look on Tony’s face is between embarrassment, slight anger for Bruce pointing this out, and that feeling a teen girl gets when her crush is pointed out to the whole class his blush gets a bit worse, but Tony tries to play it off and save himself, “Yes, Steve has a special spot. He’s my favorite nanny.” totally caught in his excuse

Steve smiles softly at this, “Thank you, Tony.”  
Bruce shrugs, “If you say so.”

Tony sighs, putting his face in his hands and rubbing to make the feelings go away. Bruce gets a kick under the table 

Bruce just grins, eating his food. and Steve eats his food, nervous now. 

Tony pokes at his now, apparently in thought, eyes flitting to Steve every now and then, but never making eye contact on purpose.

Steve looks up at Tony every now again, giving him a smile if they ever make eye contact.  
Bruce would just sigh and take their plates to the sink to wash

And Tony blinks, but gives a slightly sheepish, slightly relieved smile, thinking Steve didn’t pick up on it  
Tony then switches to railing on Bruce for his dish washing technique

Bruce just smiles, nodding and confirming he was hearing Tony, but in reality wasn’t listening. That how you handle a rambling Tony~  
Steve watches them, curious.

pretty much Tony uses it as a distraction to try and get over the last conversation till Bruce is finished and to distract himself that no one is there, fingers tapping on the counter in an absent, but calculated way, like he’s tapping something

Steve tries to give Tony a smile, “What do you want to do now?”

Tony looks over and grins a bit, but he does manage to keep the first thing he thinks in check, “Workshop?~”

good Tony~  
Steve laughs, “You think I’d let you in the workshop so soon?”

Tony sighs dramatically, “I can work sitting down.” pouting, then suggests, “Alcohol?” hopeful

Steve snorts, “Even worse than if I took you to the lab. No no. Try again.”

Tony groans, “You are a cruel man, Steve Rogers. Cruel. keeping a man from his life’s work, how could you.” drama queen

“I think you were the one who said they’d like a break. Let’s go to the living room and lounge a bit, hm?”

Tony groans, “What I want a break from is not my life’s work. -_-” but that is a sound of agreement at the end

tilts his head, “I’ll let you back in the lab tomorrow, ok? just rest for tonight.”

Tony sighs, but nods, “Alright, I’ll take that bargain, but only because you are a man of your word, Cap.” points at him with a finger and its adorable 

Steve smiles, “That I am. Now tell me what you want to do until bed.”

Tony sighs, pondering... I think Steve has actually said no to all his hobbies except sex and Tony is not asking for that one “I think the living room it is.” finally settles on.”

Steve nods and stands, going around the table to pick Tony up.  
Bruce sighs, “I’m not hurting so I’m going to work.” grins

and Tony pouts in Steve’s arms, but Steve would feel him relax when he’s picked up, “Tell my work I Miss it.” 

Bruce nods, “I’m sure it misses you too.” waves to them, going to the lab to play on the computers~  
Steve nods to Bruce and goes to take Tony to the living room, sitting on the couch with Tony in his lap. “um.. do you want to sit next to me... or is this ok...?”

Tony gives him a look as he’s carried off. looks up at cap with that halting tone and smiles a bit, “If its making you uncomfortable, I can shift.” that doesn’t say how he feels about it

smiles a bit, wrapping his arms around tony’s chest. “That means you want to stay.”

And Tony sighs nicely, relaxing at this, “You are learning my language. You won’t need Pep to translate soon.” smiles a bit

nods, hugging Tony close to him, tony’s back against his chest,”I know.”

Tony relaxes back against him, closing his eyes, making a slightly nice, comfy noise. Looks so relaxed to how he usually does, head rested back against Steve

Steve hesitates before leaning his head down a bit, nuzzling his nose into Tony’ hair, gentle.

Steve would feel the surprise ripple through Tony, but he relaxes into it, the arm and hand resting on top of Steve’s tightening a bit on Steve’s arm, in reply

Steve quiet for a moment before he can’t take the tension anymore, “H-how about another movie?”

Tony agrees quickly, “Good plan. Jarvis, bring up something good?”  
“Here’s a personal favorite.’ Jarvis brings up... hm... Casa Blanca. That has a love story in it~ never seen it, but its classic~ I know its sad and has a sweet story 

me neither~  
but Steve relaxes against the couch, tony cuddled protectively as he watches.

Tony relaxes, sometime in the movie shifting, his cheek pressed against Steve’s chest. He looks asleep, but he’s just listening with his eyes closed, peaceful

Steve thinks he’s asleep, and so he gently runs him hands over Tony’s face and jaw, playing with his hair~

Tony shivers slightly, relaxed, not giving up his facade of sleep, enjoying it and fantasizing.

When the movie was over Steve would slowly shift and pick Tony back up, carrying him to bed.

Tony opens his eyes halfway at this, looking up at Steve’s face, smiling softly.

Steve returns the smile and lays down on the bed, cuddling tony and pulling the blanket over them. “Did I wake you? go back to sleep.”

“Mhn.” Tony makes an agreeable sound, wrapping his arms better around Steve now that they’re laying and nuzzling his face into his chest, letting out a nice sigh as he closes his eyes. Now that is couplely Steve, you have to admit to yourself 

Steve blinks at the action, his face turning red. he gulps before slowly wrapping his arms around Tony and hugging him close. It was very very couply~

yes~ Tony was going under the excuse of being half awake, which is false, but Steve would feel the smile in his chest, it slight, but Tony would fall asleep, very comfy. Would Bruce aww? 

Steve eventually falls asleep after rolling around in his freaking out head for awhile~  
Bruce would check on them and smiles, going to another room to sleep.

Tony would still be asleep when Steve woke, still wrapped around him, but is nice and relaxed, his breathing slow and steady. Would be easily jostled awake

Steve is gentle, reaching to pet Tony’s hair and face, thinking.

He’d get a slight nuzzle and content sigh as Tony wakes, half asleep as he sleepily nuzzles his chest pillow, not really awake

Steve smiles at this, thumbing the hair over tony’s ear

Tony opens his eyes a bit more, wondering where he is, then looks up, adorable in his rumpled half asleep stage

Steve gives him a soft smile, “morning.”

Tony can’t help but return it, “Good morning.” and some of his smittenness shows through in that look

And Steve sees it, his cheeks turning colors. his hand comes up, cupping tony’s face with his thumb running over his cheekbone

He’d feel Tony melt at this, staring into Steve’s eyes, blushing a bit as well

Steve smiles more, “um.. what do you want for breakfast...?” nervous!

“heh... yah, breakfast sounds good.” Steve might be surprised to hear nerves in Tony’s voice as well the playboy is scared of scaring Steve off.

And Steve’s lack of experience is freaking him out, “um.. yes. yes, breakfast.” moves to sit up, panic mode engage!

and Tony lets him, surprised at the sudden move, watching him, propped up on an arm

smiles down at him, awkwardly standing next to the bed, “Your leg. how does it feel?” sits back on the edge of the bed, moving to pull down the blankets to look at his legs, quickly skimming over on the way down. 

I’m sure by this time Steve has seen that Tony is actually pretty average, between Bruce and Steve but damn does he know how to use it. “Sore still.” they needed to unwrap it to check on it. The ice pack that had been taped down with it was a special one which did 20 minutes cold, then warm, cause this is Stark tech baby.

yes~ oh my~ he keeps his eyes away from minitony reaching down to touch the leg, “I should find Bruce.”

nods a bit, then ponders, “Where is he...?” surprised he didn’t sleep here

shrugs, “I’m surprised he didn’t come sleep with us. “  
and conveniently Bruce pokes his head in at this time and grins at them, “oh, you’re up.”

“There you are stranger. Where have you been?” Tony asks with a grin~

Bruces come in, still nude~ “I’ve been working.” goes to sit next to Steve on the bed, moving to unwrap tony’s leg to check it.  
Steve smiles a bit, “did you sleep?”  
Bruce shrugs. nope~ 

Tony tisks, “That’s unfair, Brucey. You work all night and I can’t even go in the lab.” pouts and winces a bit as they have to shift the leg to unwrap it. The swelling has all gone down, especially around the knee, but Tony’s gonna have bruises for a couple weeks, they still look pretty ugly. But he could try walking on it, as long as he doesn't walk too much.

Bruce smiles a bit, “hmm, your leg looks better though. you might be able to walk. But the Captain I'm sure will continue to be a great help to you.” moves to wrap it back up.  
Steve sighs, “Banner, you should sleep.”  
Bruce shrugs, “I’m fine. one night without sleep is nothing. I’ll sleep tonight.”  
Steve huffs 

“You should see him after 3 days of not sleeping. He’s a grumpy bear.” Tony grins a bit

Bruce sighs, “To you I'm always a something bear.”  
Steve smiles, “I see... sounds like a long list goes into the something.”  
Bruce nods, careful with his work on Tony’s leg, a loving doctor~

Tony grins a bit, “Would you like me to list a few?” is appreciative of his doctor~

Bruce makes a face but Steve nods, “oh yes, please.”

Tony’s grin grows and he starts listing off the types of bears, from cuddly to sad to angry, along with the circumstances where Bruce was each one~ and he gets really creative with the thesaurus and big words if someone doesn’t stop him.

Bruce rolls his eyes as things get really creative and he clamps his hand over Tony’s mouth, “ok, ok. I would like the patient to breath between words.”  
Steve laughs~

A laugh is heard under the hand and tony licks his hand 

Bruce makes a face and reaches into Tony’s mouth grabbing his tongue, “I’ll cut it off, I swear.” big grin

“Eh! ats ot air!” Tony pouts I'm sure Steve is laughing harder, tonys hands going to Bruce’s, “Et o!”

Yes~ Steve grins, “I’m going to make food. you two be good.” moves to leave and Bruce is chuckling softly, letting the tongue slip out but pets Tony’s lips with his fingers. Steve doesn’t notice this as he’s leaving~

and Tony smiles at this, eyes flicking to Steve and watching that ass leave then to Bruce. he gives him a pout, but its hard to hold in a smile, kissing the fingers

Bruce glances over too. it’s such a perfect ass. when the door shuts again, Bruce is down in an instant, kissing tony softly

Tony blinks, then smiles, moving an arm around Bruce’s waist as he kisses back, pleasantly surprised

Bruce kisses on him a while before pulling back with a tender smile, “I can’t take that man walking around nude anymore. You attack him, or I Will.” a threat~

Tony blinks, blushing but grinning, “Hey, I call dibs.” wags his finger threateningly at Bruce

Bruce bats the hand away sighing, “then take it. Stop wagging it in my face. I purposely left you two alone last night.”

And Tony sighs at this, looking down and away, “I figured, thanks Bruce... its just...” moves and runs a hand through his hair, looking like a teen boy in love and embarrassed, “I don’t want to screw it up.”

Bruce smiles, shaking his head, “Please, Cap is like a dog the way he follows you around. I think he might just be too nervous to kiss another male or something dumb like that.”

“You think?... He was really nervous this morning...” wondering he sighs, groaning, “Since when do I need advice on these things?’

Bruce groans, sitting up and running his hand in his own curly hair, “Geez tony. I thought you of all people could see when someone is fumbling over themselves for you. I mean, I Think it would take less work for you to get him in bed than it took to get me in your bed. Prior to learning I had to take it slow.” At the start Bruce had flirted with Tony but Tony had to pressure Bruce just a little too much to get the guy to a bed when they were both stressed. The sex had proved a good tool to keep the ‘other guy’ away~

yes~ Tony smiles a bit at this, tugging Bruce to sit next to him, “If I say that you’re probably right, will you lord it over me for all eternity?”

Bruce easily goes, putting an arm around Tony’s waist, “most likely.” grins~ I Think Bruce would have the cutest laid back grin 

and Tony chuckles, unable not to love that grin, nuzzling him and sighing, “Guess I’ll have to put up with you either way.”

Nods, “Either with you watching me touch that muscle dog, or me watching you.” sighs, “maybe we can both touch him. I really can’t take him walking around nude anymore. You’ve turned me into a pervert, Tony.”

Tony chuckles, “Pep is right, I’m a bad influence~ normally I’d say we could get him drunk, but that won’t work in this case ”

tilts his head, “I wonder if we could pour enough in him that his metabolism won’t eat it up.” huffs, “He’d never agree to that. It would take several kegs worth, I'm sure.”

and Tony grins, “For science?~” elbows him, jesting

Bruce laughs, “hush. after we eat I'm going back to work. otherwise I’ll jump someone.”

Tony grins, “if I can talk Steve Rogers into my bed, I’m sure I could talk him into letting you in too~” nudges but that might be slightly in the future

Bruce laughs, “Thank you. but I'm sure I will have solved the grand unified theory before that happens.”

“I am not a novice, do not underestimate me!” huffs, ruffling Bruce’s hair

Bruce laughs, leaning closer to Tony, “mmm, let’s make out a little before he comes back.”

“Oh? Someone’s in a good mood~” tugs him close, kissing him

“Who wouldn't be after watching that dumb puppy walk around nude? Kiss me hard.” is a bit rougher than normal with the kisses~ he knows that’s all he’s going to be able to get right now~

Tony is surprised, but gives Bruce what he wants, tasting all of his mouth~

Bruce happily eats him up, breaking the kiss for air after some time, nuzzling his cheek against Tony’’s

Tony smiles, nuzzling back, “You always taste nice.’

Bruce smiles, “You do too.” pulls back, looking him over and running a hand over his cheek, “Better without a scotch aftertaste, might I add.”

A chuckle escaped him as he shakes his head a bit at Bruce, “I thought I came with that taste naturally.’

Shakes his head, “let’s go to the kitchen.” kisses his cheek

nods, “Could you get me a cane out of the closet? I think there’s one in there.”

nods and stands going to the closet to get it, a little bit excited between the legs after all the kissing 

Tony chuckles, “Better calm down Bruce, or some other part of you might jump Steve~”

Bruce frowns and huffs, “I’m putting on pants. screw you guys.” grabs his pants from the clean pile Jarvis had made of his and cap’s clothes as he walks back to tony with the cane. 

Tony laughs at this, “Poor Brucey~” takes it~ its a nice old wood with a silver head. he moves to get up, careful

Bruce moves to take his other hand, helping him to his feet and makes sure he’s stable before putting on pants. “Do you want pants too?”

“heh... don't know if I could manage pants, with my leg... how about boxers?” can’t bend his knee much still, so it'd be tricky for even those Tony would give up and say naked is fine 

Bruce would then tease him about freakin out Steve if they got too close with his excitedness and helps him slip the boxers on~

Tony groans, Bruce making it worse. I’m sure its a process he’s glad is over He grabs Steve’s on the way out, able to limp along with the cane, keeping his leg straight

Bruce walks along with him slowly and in the kitchen Steve looks over and smiles at them, “oh, I Just finished.” french toast~

Tony groans as he sits, sitting back in relief, “That seems a lot farther than it use to be. Hey Steve, catch.” tosses the boxers to him, they hitting him in the head 

Steve flounders a bit but take them, grinning and pulling them on, “Thanks guys.”  
Bruce grins sitting next to Tony, “It’s a shame but it must be done.”

Tony leans his cane on the island and smiles a bit, “Crying shame. I blame you, Brucey.”

Bruce shrugs and Steve comes over with the plates, rolling his eyes. “hush up and eat.”  
Bruce nods, “No problem.” and digs in, his leg reaching for tony’s again~

Tony smiles at this, curling his good leg with Bruce’s, moving to eat~ he compliments Steve’s cooking ability again Bruce had seen his version, it was very black.

And Bruce notes this to Steve who laughs~  
what should they do today~?

Well, Tony decides that he and Steve should go check out the roof where he made his entrance... he thinks he might have hit something he briefly took control and it wasn’t pretty

Bruce would go up with them, curious.  
Steve is concerned, walking next to Tony to make sure he is getting around ok.

When they get to the edge of the stairs he looks at Steve, “Could I bum a lift?” he walks slow and with lots of concentration. it looks like it wears on him.

Steve grins and easily lifts him up as if he’d been waiting for permission to do such a thing.

Tony is relieved, relaxing in his arms. Jarvis opens up the roof and they can clearly see where Tony had done renovations and added on and where the older side of the mansion started. But they can see the dent in the roof where Tony had crashed, then rolled into the proper hanger, the Jarvis opening the doors. Tony winces as they see all the dents in the metal where he’d banged his way down the tube 

Steve sighs, “At least you were in your suit.” puts tony pack on his feet near the tube so he can inspect it.  
Bruce makes a face at all the dents.

Tony sighs, leaning to look, then makes a face and sits, careful of his leg, so he can get over to the edge and look, “Well... is anything critical damaged, Jarvis?”  
“The circuit board under your initial impact could use some fine tuning, sir. Your posterior didn’t do it any good, especially in the cosmetic department.”  
“Funny. Very funny.” Tony tisks, sliding over to it, “Bruce, could you go get me some tools?” wants Steve alone with him on the roof

Bruce nods, taking the hint, “Sure thing.” waves and wanders off.  
Steve frowns, going to sit next to Tony, “is it that bad?”

“Hopefully not. But the suit does weigh a bit... and I was going pretty fast.” knocks on the plate, “Won’t know till we pry it off.” tilts his head and smiles at Steve

Steve moves up on his knees,returning the smile, “In this direction?” wedges his fingers under the plate, wanting to do the grunt work for him~

“Yes, though it might be sharp...” frowns. But Steve could muscle it out, peeling back the panel easily with all those muscles

Oh yes~ and I Bet those muscles look delicious as they flex and pull without a shirt on. His hands are callused from that shield so he only gets a small cut along the inside of his right palm, sitting back on his haunches after putting the metal to the side and frowning at the cut.

Tony frowns as well, moving to take his hand, gently and look at it, tisking, “Its not that deep, but that’s going to be a bitch to heal.” hand cuts always are. but tony Stark is more concerned about a person then circuits, the world might end

Steve smiles, “What about your circuits?” holds his palm open for him, looking at Tony’s face, not their hands.

Tony snorts a bit, still frowning, and then smiles a bit, “You’re more important than circuits.” looks up towards the end of that sentence to meet his eyes

blinks at this, but then smiles, “...really?” that a lot from tony~

yes it is. Tony smiles more, nodding, “Yes... you really mean alot to me, Steve.” and there is a slight color to his face, but its not a blush

tilts his head, scooting a bit closer to him, “I do?” hopeful

and Tony picks up on the hopeful, which spurs him on, his hand still holding Steve’s, but that’s forgotten by them both, “Yes... I don’t know how, but you’ve become.. rather indispensable to me.” now he’s blushing a bit. Few people are indispensable to tony Stark

Steve smiles, “Do I Get to join team Stark then? Do I get a badge?” teasing him~

Tony laughs at this, grinning a bit, “Yes, you get to join Team Stark. But I’m out of badges, will you accept a consolation prize?” his face closer to Steve’s now

he nods softly, “Sure... i’ll take anything you want to give me.” oh my~

and the flush deepens slightly, Tony grinning a little, “Anything?” he mummers, shifting and pressing to kiss Steve, gentle, giving him time to pull back if he wants

Steve blinks at the repeat of his words but before he can respond Tony is pressing their lips together. Steve is shocked, staring at Tony, but not moving away.

and Tony doesn’t hold it long, it’s a test kiss. He parts after a second and looks at Steve, who’d be able, for a split second, to see panic in his eyes, he thinking Steve hadn’t wanted it and backpedaling, “I... but if you don't... um... shit...” blushing a bit more, looking down, thinking he screwed up

Steve just blinks, before reaching out with both hands to grab TOny’s shoulders and pulls him back in unceremoniously, pressing their lips together again~

Tony blinks, now he’s the shocked one but he relaxes, so relieved, an arm moving around Steve’s shoulders to steady himself, eyes sliding shut. Steve had nice, warm soft lips that tasted of apple pies~

oh my~  
Steve returns the kiss and hugs Tony, pulling him closer to him so they were flush against each others sides

Tony wraps his other arm around Steve at that, one hand tangled in the golden blond hair, not believing this is real

Steve pulls back after a moment, catching his breath and frowning, “i.. I have no idea how to kiss. tony, tony I don’t know anything...!!” it all falls out in his panic but he’s pulling tony really close~

Tony blinks, panting, then laughs, hugging close and pressing his face into Steve's neck, looking up at him,“You’re doing just fine. I am nothing if not an expert teacher.” Steve is adorable Tony goes to steal another kiss, this time licking Steve’s lips

Oh I know~  
Steve whimpers a bit at the answer and shivers at the lick, not sure what to do about it 

Tony is patient though, involving him in the kiss before licking again, running his tongue on Steve’s lips, parting them a bit to show his intent

and Steve melts a little at the feeling, his lips parting for Tony

Tony moves carefully in, making a nice noise, tasting Steve’s mouth slow and careful, his tongue pressing against Steve’s to give him a hint

one of the hands on tony’s shoulders moves down over his shoulder blades as his tongue tests moving back against Tony’s.

Tony shivers slightly at the hand and makes an encouraging noise against Steve’s tongue arms tightening slightly around him as their tongue slow dance

Steve is slow and careful, copying everything tony’s tongue does before trying some of the learned licks in a different order on his own~

Tony melts against him. Steve is a natural~ his hand tightening a little at the back of Steve’s head, clinging a bit

Steve breaks the kiss looking for air, but doesn’t move far, pressing his nose against tony’s nose. “ah...um...” is all he gets out between pants

and Tony has no desire to move far, panting as well, “Damn... you’re good... at that.” grins a bit, in a high, giving him a quick kiss between pants

Steve grin and snickers at that, “D-don’t lie to me.”

“Steve Rogers, you are a natural. And you taste amazing~” grins in return, dashing Tony charm on, but he’s all flushed up and in Steve’s lap

Steve laughs, “I would call bull on you again, but you taste really good too.” the other hand on tony’s shoulder now runs down to tony’s thigh, pulling tony perfectly into his lap~

Tony shivers a bit at this, shifting so he’s nice and tight against Steve, flush, “Good to hear you’re enjoying it, Captain Rogers.” and moves to steal Steve’s breath away again

Steve hums into the renewed kiss, giving it his full participation~ his tongue running all over testing new ways to curl~

Through those thin boxers for both of them Tony can’t help but be a bit aroused, going submissive in the kiss to Steve, guiding him to lead, a hand trailing over the muscles of his arm

Oh yes, something is moving against Tony’s bum in Steve’s shorts~  
his kiss getting more heated as he relaxes

Tony welcomes all the heat, the feeling of Steve arousing more as his hips shift, pressing into Steve’s

Steve moans at this, both his hands on Tony’s back now and running over it lovingly, tender~

That shits tender and Tony melts under tender, moaning as well, shivering again as he gets lower

uNF~  
but Steve is nervous, keeping his hands above the hips as they run up and down~

Steve is nervous and Tony is eager. Ton lets Steve do this for a while before shifting, tilting his hips forwards into Steves and almost tilting them back a bit, but his hands go down to Tony’s bum

Steve freezes at this, but then slowly his hands would squeeze~

He’d get a beautiful nose out of tony, who has to break the kiss to pant as he makes it, nose pressed into Steve’s cheek as he rests his forehead against his. A noise Steve probably had never imagined, especially coming from Tony Stark

yes~ Steve eyes widen as all the dirty things flood his mind. the ass was so perfect and round and made Tony make such a noise... oh.. did tony want to give him this? time in bed? Steve is red from the head down to his collar bones as he panics and grabs tony’s shoulders with both hands, pushing him back a bit to look him in the face, “T-tony... I didn’t.. I um.. this is too much...”

Tony blinks at this, totally caught off guard and it takes him a sec to recover, “Whoa, hey, we can slow down, take a deep breath.” smiles a bit, moving to pet his cheek comfortingly

Frowns a bit, “I don’t want to just play around... I’m sorry.” thinks Tony just wants to roll around in the bed like he and Bruce do sometimes~

Tony blinks at this, caught off guard, then looks a smidge hurt, “I don’t either.” says seriously, looking Steve in the eye as he says it

Steve relaxes some at this, “..oh.” blinks, looking cute as things start working in his head. 

and Tony blushes some at this, but smiles, softly, “Yah. Oh.” brushes their noses together, softly

a smile spreads across his face, it’s soft and gentle, “I can deal with that... probably.” his hands move back down tony’s back and hesitate a second on his hips before running back over the perfect ass~

and Tony shivers nicely and makes a sweet sound as he asks, with a smile, “Probably? am I too much to handle?”

nods “you’re a full plate. Didn’t you know?” nuzzles his nose against tony’s

he earns a grin, “I’ve heard such things before. But you’re a big man, I think you can handle me. You have so far.” nuzzles back, lips brushing teasingly

Steve nods, leaning into the lips, anxious, “nnnn..” he has Steve under a spell~

Tony would say its the other way around~ he’s addicted to Steve as he kisses him again, moving in to stay in that mouth

Steve sucks Tony in, purring into the kiss as his hands start moving again on tony’s butt, carefully testing pets and squeezes~

With some careful scientific testing, Steve would be soon able to play Tony beautifully, easy to know what he likes more, putty in his arms

And Steve has now found his new favorite activity~ the kissing and kneading of Tony Stark~

All of this kneading would leave Tony Stark in need though, pressing into Steve with his hips as he makes little sounds of want along with the ass moans~

And when the kiss breaks again, Steve is all flustered, he blinks, looking tony over. he has no idea was to do with the puddle in his lap, “ I.. um...”

Tony pants, a lovely pudding, “Inside... can we go inside? to a bed?” feels exposed, though less so in Steve’s arms. his eyes have some need in them, wanting

Steve blinks, shocked, “i.. I Just... a bed? already?” his voice going up in pitch a bit. “I don’t know if I'm ready for.. that...” but the lump in his lap is ready~

“W-well... I was getting the idea that you might be from what I'm sitting on... but if you really want to wait, we can.” smiles a bit, hand running through Steve’s hair in a comforting way. Tony Stark said he’d wait to bone him quick Steve, take him to bed!

Steve will need more pressing out of his 40’s mind~  
“I.. um.. hun...” blinking at tony, confused as his brain and hormones fight~

Tony groans, “Steve, if you sit here and stare at me like that I am going to go insane.” moves and trails little kisses on his jaw and neck as his hands ghost down Steve’s chest, pressing his hips just slightly into Steve’s need, enough to tease

Steve groans, “Geez, fuck, fine.” and Steve wraps Tony in his arms and lifts him up, quickly heading for the stairs. what that a curse word?!? 

and Tony blinks, then grins, clinging to him, “I didn’t know you could curse~” purrs, wrapping his good leg around him so Steve would be teased by the pressure between their boxers as he walked

Huffs, giving tony a look as they go down the stairs, “ It’s your influence on me.” looks disgruntled and it’s adorable~

Tony grins, purring, “I’m not sorry~” love drunk putting a few little teasing kisses on that adorable look

And Steve smiles at this, trying to concentrate as he makes it back to tony’s room

The door slides closed behind them and once in Tony captures his mouth again, holding tight as he steals Steve’s mouth, figuring he has less to concentrate on nwo

Steve hums into the kiss and stumbles over to the bed, dropping tony on it on his back and follows him down, covering tony’s body with his own on the bed

and its good Steve goes, because tony is holding tight, one hand running down Steve’s back, feeling over that well defined trapezius and Teres major, hips pressing into him

Steve now presses his hips back into Tony’s moaning at the feeling~

Tony purr moans at the sound of Steve moaning, letting them rut a but before a hand wanders down, shoving at the boxers

 

Steve tenses a bit as his boxers are pulled at, but lets him, the kiss not changing in passion~

and Tony helps get Steve’s down, then his own, using his good foot to push them down more as his unclothed hips move into Steve’s~

and Steve gasps as they grind together nude, and then melts into a moan, the skin on skin contact wonderful~

Tony breaks the kiss as they both moan, forehead on Steve’s as he lets out a shuddering gasp, “Fuck...” presses up again, wanting more

Steve whines a bit, “I.. I’m not sure...what I'm doing...” very confused but his hips keep rolling~

Tony groans, “Your hips do.” bites his lip, hand snaking between them and making it so Steve is grinding them directly together, hand around them both

Steve gasps at this, and groans, “o-oh...” and he nuzzles his face into Tony’s neck, moaning beautifully~

Tony grins, “Oh you sound good too~” purrs darkly into his ear, feeling him over as he strokes

Steve gives a whine at this, glancing up at him, “i-it’s embarrassing...I Like yours better...”

Tony blushes at this, bumping his nose against Steve’s, “Then you’d better work to get more of them.’ steals his lips again

Steve hums into the kiss, rutting his hips a bit rougher against Tony. and his hand travels down tony’s side to feel down his thighs~

Tony’s thighs shiver and he moans at the rough rutting, spreading his legs a bit more invitingly for Steve

and Steve settles more between his legs, getting better leverage with his thrusts and his hand moves to the inside of his thigh, feeling up and down~

and its nice and sensitive in there, Tony making a mewling sound as he melts, a total uke as he presses back into Steve, gone~

and Steve loves the noises, his other hand planting next to tony’s head and gripping the sheets as his hips gain a better rhythm between them. the kiss is starting to get mess as Steve loses concentration~

There is not a single complaint registered from Tony as it gets messy, sloppy himself. Steve is a natural, Tony making beautiful noises for him till he ends with a strangled, “S-Steve!” making a mess as he tenses up, getting a full body tremor

and Steve gasps, as he feels the wet heat and convulsions, quickly joining Tony and adding to the mess between them.

Tony is left panting and shuttering, goo under Steve, looking at him in panting shock

and Steve whimpers, flopping on top of tony in a huff, panting heavily~

Tony doesn’t mind the slightest, the arc reactor making it glow between them as a hand moves to go up and card through Steve’s hair, Tony looking at him through half lidded eyes

Steve glances up at him and smiles softly, love in his eyes~

Tony’s mirrors it, looking relieved, having a tiny fear that Steve wouldn’t like him after sex. plenty of people did not

Oh no~ It made Steve feel wonderful~ he lifts himself off tony and moves to lay next to him as his lips move up to press their lips together again

A tangle of finger’s meets Steve’s as they kiss, his eyes sliding shut as he hmns nicely

Steve gps the fingers tightly and hums back, so happy~  
When they finally have to break for air Tony pants, face still close to Steves, looking at him with those eyes, “... wow...” 

Steve nods, “yeah.. yeah... mmm” his eyes shut as he speaks, still in heaven~

a smile moves ocr Tony’s face at the look, brushing their noses together, content with the world. I’m sure Bruce had never planned on coming back 

nope~ Bruce is in the lab pretending he got distracted.  
Steve laughs softly, opening his eyes, “Tony...tony what have you done to me?” grins

A Cheshire cat grin spreads across Tony’s face, “Apparently, I’ve deflowered you. Which is mind boggling for me.”

blinks and blushes, “oh.. um..yeah...” all flustered again~

Tony laughs lightly, his free hand going to pet Steve’s cheek, “Don't get worked up over it... I’m really flattered you let me.” smile has softened, more of a sweet tone. Steve might have had the wandering thought that Tony might have lied to get him into bed, but his face is an open book and that is not the case

Steve is calmed with tony’s expression, “I’d.. I’d give anything to protect you, Tony.” nuzzles into his hand

Tony melts at this, as that’s really what he wants at this point in his life. What he needs. The confession rocks him and he blinks, touched, deeply, “Steve...”

Steve frowns, “ah.. was that too much? I’m sorry, I Didn't think before I Spoke...”

Tony smiles at this, soft, shaking his head a bit, “No I... thanks Steve. It... it means more than you know.’ moves their entangled hands up and kisses Steve’s fingers

Steve blinks at this and then smiles warmly, “Oh Tony~” moves to press their lips together~

Tony kisses back, earnest in his love, expressing it softly

Steve returns it and after a minute he tries the tongue thing again~

Tony happily returns the tongue thing again, this time they get to go a little slower since they’re not humping each other to death  
yes~ Steve kisses him slow and gentle~

Tony loves it, savoring it sweetly, getting to know Steve’s mouth, which he hopes to become intimately familiar with

Steve wouldn’t have a problem with this~  
he rolls over onto his back, pulling tony up on top of him~

Tony easily rolls up onto the big strong chest, careful of his leg as he settles with a nice sigh, free hand petting up to tangle in Steve’s blond locks

with tony on his chest his hands run down tony’s back and sides, working him back up~

and soon her gets a lovely moan into the kiss. Tony Stark’s sex drive is not something to be trifled with~

and Steve is finding it easy to be worked back up too with all this kissing and rubbing, when kiss breaks for air, Steve grins, “Sh-show me more~”

Tony grins, catching his breath, “With pleasure~” kisses him again, but shifts, wanting to slide down and leave kisses down his body

Steve lets him shift, curious about what tony might do. he was already half hard again~

Lines of kisses trace down Steve, Tony thinking about how all of this wonderful mountainous muscles were his down as he shifts down, hand bracing itself on Steve’s tight as he nuzzles his naval. Steve might get more of an idea what he’s doing when he feels the tongue on his corona, “Damn you’re big Steve.” admires him before giving a long lick

Steve watches as Tony moved further down, moaning softly when his navel was nuzzled. And with the lick he jumps, gasping loudly, "oh OH! Um...t-Tony.... Are you...?" Steve is freaking out 

Tony grins, reveling in the freaking out, “What, giving you a blow job? yes, yes I am.” and with that he takes Steve into his mouth, going down slowly on him... Tony is surprised he can’t get it all in 

Steve whines like a tiny puppy his eyes snapping shut. "oh!!!" Tony shouldn't let him shut his eyes!

and Tony moves up, adjusting to the length and looking up at Steve. he moves up so his mouth brushes Steve as he talks, but is a little off, “Open your eyes... please, I’d like to see you...”

Steve huffs and pulls his eyes back open, looking back down at Tony, melting at the site of such a wonderful thing between his legs ~ "...o...okay..." He can't believe this is happening. Blow jobs were hush hush in his time ~

Tony smiles at this, kissing Steve’s tip before shifting down, slowly taking him in, able to go farther down this time~ he wraps his hand around what he can’t fit, his perfectionist tendency twitching a bit but Steve is long

Steve doesn't know any better lol  
He hums, his eyes heavy as he watchers

and Tony takes his time, getting to know Steve, sucking and licking, his other hand going to massage his balls

Steve melts, a hand moving down to twirl in Tony's hair, "mmmm...Tony..." Says his name with affection. He's only lasting any amount of time because they already went once lol

Tony looks up, meeting his eyes, a slight blush on his face. he makes a nice noise at his name, getting use to it, but wants a taste of all American~

Oh man ~ and tony would have it soon, Steve pulling his hair as warning, "Tony... Tony, I'm..."groans

Tony moves up, making an understandable, keeping Steve’s gaze as he just sucks on the head, hand stroking him to completion

Steve is surprised, but he can't hold it, filing the back of tony's throat as he makes a wonderful sound ~

Tony drinks it down, blushing more at this, moving off once Steve is done~

Steve is panting, his other hand going to Tony's face, both hands gently tugging to pull Tony up

Tony goes up, crawling carefully up and going to kiss Steve, which I’m guessing is what Steve is going for~

Yes ~ a deep passionate kiss full of love ~

Tony returns it, laying on him, hard against his stomach

Steve's hands reach down for tony's thighs pulling him up. He wants his face straddled ~

Tony blinks, but Steve is strong and he’d pull a surprised Tony up, one of Tony’s hands gripping the headboard while the other goes in Steve’s hair

Steve nuzzles his thigh before licking the inside of his thigh. He up at Tony, looking unsure. "is this right?"

and Tony had gasped a bit when he licked, shuttering a bit, “Yes. very yes. doing fine.” he smiles at Steve, petting his hair a bit

Both his arm are wrapped around tony's legs. And he hums to Tony as he licks closer to the prize. He needs help to get everything in his mouth ~

Tony whimpers as he gets close, Steve feeling the tremor in his legs, “Steve, i-if you keep teasing... I might die right here.” says between pants, trying not to thrust and scare Steve. he’s always a drama queen 

Steve smiles up at him, "die?I can't have that..." So one hand comes down and pulls minITony into his mouth, careful

A moan escapes Tony as he melts, hand tightening on the headboard, swearing a bit under his breath

Steve's eyes glance up at Tony, heavy as he tries to mimic Tony's tongue ~

and Tony is leaning against the wall, moaning at the tongue and the look on Steve’s face, which is doing it for him. he makes lovely, encouraging noises for Steve

The sounds work and Steve watches Tony and his mouth works. He's not awesome, but he tries swirling his tongue like when they kiss ~

Tony melts , groaning. Watching Steve is making up for any amatureness, Tony groaning after a while, “S-Steve... I-I...” warning him, gently pulling back on his head, about to blow

Steve hums and pulls Tony deepers into his mouth, wanting to do the same as Tony had ~

This sends Tony over, unable to take that hot wet mouth and moaning his name as he fills Steve’s throat, giving a nice full body shudder

Steve make a face pulling back and turning his head to Cough, pulling a hands from under Tony to cover his mouth

Without the support Tony wavers as he starts to turn to mush, but he manages to push himself back some, bracing himself on the wall still so he supports himself on his good knee, having to rest some of his weight on Steve’s chest

Steve doesn't mind the weight on his chest, nuzzling Tony thigh after he gets everything down and wrapping his arms around to support him again. "geez..."laughs

Tony grins a bit, panting and still recovering as he chuckles as well, “You k?’

Steve nods and puts his hands on tony’s back to catch tony as he sits up, a smile on his face.

Tony smiles as well, arms resting on his shoulders, linked behind his head, “Are you sure you’re a beginner?”

Steve snorts, leaning back against the headboard and fitting tony in his lap, tony straddling him, extra care with tony’s hurt leg, “I was just copying you.”

Tony smiles, “You are an excellent student, or I’m just that good.” rests against him

bumps his head against tony’s cheek, “you’re that good~”

Tony laughs a bit at this, smiling and running one of his hands up through Steve’s hair, “Now that is something I never thought I’d hear out of Steve Rogers.” ends with a soft smile, resting their foreheads together

Steve melts at this, a dopey smile on his face, “That was a lot of fun... we get to do this a lot now, right?”

“I’d like to, yes. Its usually what couples do.” Tony melts at the dopey smile, hand trailing from his hair to pet his cheek

Steve grins, “Am I your boyfriend...?”

Steve would earn a Stark grin at this, “I’d like you to be, if you would do me the honor~”

Steve nods, putting his hands on tony’s face and pulling him for a deep slow kiss~

His eyes slide shut as they kiss, letting out a nice sigh as he relaxes, not believing this actually worked... Bruce gets to Lord it over him 

oh yes~ oh I Forgot about Bruce!  
lets say after they had started round two, Bruce had asked Jarvis to show him tony and Steve. would Jarvis bring up live video~?

yes~ Jarvis likes Master Bruce “It appears they are busy, sir.’ would be his line as I Was brought up  
Bruce raises his eyebrows, “um.. ok. just. ignore me for the next half hour, ok Jarvis? leave the video up.”

“Yes sir. There is an option for you to rewind it if you would like to see what happened previously.” and Jarvis goes silent 

Bruce raises an eyebrow and rewinds it, taking some personal time.  
Steve nuzzles tony, a big grin on his face

oh, he gets quite a show~ Tony can’t help but smile at that grin and kiss it again

Steve laughs as he’s kissed again and returns it, wrapping his arms around tony’s waist and hugging him tightly

Tony kisses him till he’s out of breath and has to separate, panting a bit, nose against Steve’s cheek

Steve laughs, “i..this is really good... I'm really happy.”

Tony lets out a little touch of air and looks up, “Me too.” love in his eyes. so many feels in the eyes

shakes his head, unable to dim him smile at all, “Are you sure I Can have you to myself? I think I Can hear the cries of women all over the country.”

Tony chuckles, “They’ve been crying for a while sweetheart, I retired from the public sector 2 years ago~” wow, Tony Stark hasn’t been sleeping with everything that walks for that long? 

raises his eyebrows, “you’ve only had Banner and Potts since then...?”

“...” sighs, and Steve might think he’s going to list 3 tons more, but instead, “And Rhody, a few times.” 

runs his thumb across tony’s cheekbone, his eyes softening, “Well, you’re mine now.” whispers softly

Tony smiles, but there’s a hint of sad in it, “Think you’re gonna keep me, Cap?” no one else has. These last few years have definitely been Tony looking for love, from the sound of that, and not finding it

nods, pulling him close to pull tony’s face into his neck, “I’ll keep you as long as you like...”

Steve would feel his face sequence up with emotion, Tony turning it more into Steve and cleaning a bit, like he had when his mind was gone, “...Thanks Steve...”

Steve nods, petting his hair softly, relaxing with him.

Tony relaxes like this, content with the world and hiding in Steve

Steve pets him lovingly, planting a kiss on top of his head, then he tenses, “oh.. I wonder what happened to Banner...”

Tony smiles, “You know he left us alone on purpose, right?”

tilts his head to the side, “hnn.” it all came together for him. just now. 

Tony chuckles at this, ruffling his hair, “Get it?~”

huffs, looking up at Tony, “That’s not fair. You both tricked me.” but grins.

Tony smiles, “You fell for it hook line and sinker~”

Steve groans and leans forward, falling so tony is on his back and Steve squishes him, but one arm out to keep tony’s leg safe, “Whhhyyy~~?” torturing cute tony~

Tony can’t help but laugh hysterically at this, pushing on Steve, “Steeeveeee.... steeve, you’re heavyyyyy” cute whiny voice 

Steve hums, “mmm what was it? close to 300lbs.” squishes him more~

Tony groans, “Stttteeeevvvveeeeee” so cute sounding, “I’m fragile, iron man does not quite apply all the time~”

moves up on his hands and knees above tony, grinning, “Did it apply 5 minutes ago?”

blinks, then groans, “that was a bad joke.”

Steve laughs, “Can it apply again right now~?” lowers his hips onto Tony’s rocking gently. the jerk is already excited again! that serum did a number on him~

Tony blinks, a surprised moan rocked out of him, “Yes, yes it can.’ thankfully for Steve, Tony Stark is a sex god. he tugs him down for a kiss

oh my~ Steve hums as they pull together for another kiss, his hands moving down to spread tony’s legs so he can fit their hips together better!  
Bruce huffs, mad they’re going at it again and turns off the camera to actually work. 

Tony groans into the kiss at this, his hips arching into Steve’s as his hands feel down his back.  
Poor Bruce 

and Steve just slowly grinds them together as they kiss slow and sloppy~  
yes. Bruce is just glad tony found someone who will keep going with him. Bruce could never go more than twice in a span of 6 hours. 

When they have to break to breath, Tony pants, a hand going up to cup Steve’s face, as if making sure he’s there  
true~ poor Bruce 

Steve gives him a smile, a hand going between them to help grip them together as he grinds at his slow pace

Tony moans, “F-fuck, S-steevveee” head going back as he arches his hips into it, loving it

he smiles more, gripping them tighter. his big hands easily wrap around both of them, “You feel.. so good against me. How did I ever think two guys doing anything was weird before? You fit perfect with me.”

Tony opens his eyes a little at this, making a little whimper, totally Steve’s and beyond words

Steve smiles wide at the whimper, “oh Tony.... Anthony~ you’re so wonderful.” presses his lips to tony’s forehead, speeding up his thrusts~

“Ah-hn, god, S-Steve!” and can’t take his full name plus the speed, getting Steve’s hand wet as he arches one last time, making a mess

Steve blinks at this and looks down, grinning wide. he let’s go of tony and uses the extra slick to finishes himself off with a few extra strokes, making a mess on poor tony with a moan pressed against tony’s ear.

Ton stares at him as he pants, shivering goo, a hand loosening on Steve’s back. I’m sure his spray goes all the way up his diaphragm, even getting on the arc reactor

Steve kisses on tony’s jaw, making a trail up to his lips and lavishes him. he’ll notice in a minute~

Tony doesn't mind the short break before noticing, arm wrapping around his neck lazily as they kiss, satiated for the moment

when they break for air, Steve moves up on his arms, grinning down at tony. his eyes flick down, curious and then he frowns, “oh, it got all over you.. far up your chest.” sits back on his haunches, using his fingers to gently wipe some of the mess away from around the reactor. “I'm sorry....”

he gets a slight flinch, like reflex when he get’s too close, Tony’ s hand coming up and catching his, but he gives him a shaky smile, “I like being covered in you.” but that’s not why he caught the hand

Steve frowns, understanding. he turns his hand and squeezes tony’s hand, “How about a shower?”

Tony relaxes a bit at this, “Good plan. I’ll follow you, fearless leader.” squeezes back

the smile returns and he moves off the bed before scooping tony up bridal style and takes him to the bathroom, putting him on his feet in the shower.

Tony omphs at the suddenness of it, then grins when he’s put down, “You’re getting good at that.”

grins, turning on the water, “yeah? it’s pretty easy.” thinks he means carrying tony around~

“I see.” smiles at cute Steve, then tugs him down for a sweet kiss

Steve leans down to return the kiss, sliding the shower door shut~

Tony works Steve up this time, feeling over all those delicious muscles and pressing close

Steve finds himself pressed against the shower wall, his hands reaching and griping that perfect ass~

Tony groans at this, breaking for air and panting, “Every time you do that... I can’t wait for you to just fuck me already.” worked up to a more upfront sexyness

Steve opens his eyes, blinking at this, “o-oh... really...?” shocked~ but his fingers keep squeezing, feeling over the shape~

“yes~” purrs sexily, shifting up a bit so that Steve can slide between his legs, up against it, “It’ll be a tight fit too.”

biting his lip as his hands take the bait, feeling down, following to the back of his legs, “You like it alot? it feels really good for you?” melting from the mention of a ‘tight fit~’

Tony grins, “Hell yes. In women you have to find the G-spot. In men its the prostate, its like heaven.” as he speaks tony presses little kisses down Steve’s jaw, up to his ear, purring darkly in it, “I bet you could make me scream~”

Steve shudders, literally shakes, at that last whimper, “tony...” he moans~

Tony revels in it, cock twitching against Steve’s stomach as a hand goes out, fumbling for a moment before grabbing a bottle of soap, kissing Steve desperately as he does

Steve is held up in the kiss, returning it full force. he’s really worked up and lost a majority of the shyness~

Tony will miss the cute shyness~ Steve would find one of his hands grabbed and a whole mess of gooey soap squeezed into it, Tony breaking the kiss to pant, “S-since you’re new to this... gotta show you how to do it right... rub it on your fingers, middle three’ giving teasing nips and kisses on his throat as he explains

Steve blinks, gasping at the biting, “R-right now? you’re teaching me right now?” shocked but does as told, spreading the soap on his fingers behind tony

“I’m sorry, but I’m moving this appointment up. yes, right now~” grins, teasing, “now, you start with one finger, just work it in, stretch it out, and look for the magic button.” but how will he know when he finds the magic button?~

blinks frowning, all flustered and shy again, “but.. how do I Know I Found it? which way do I Go?” his voice high pitched~

Tony smiles, “Trust me, you’ll know.” softer, nose bumping his chin comfortingly

huffs but nods, peaking over tony’s shoulder to watch as his clean hand spreads tony’s cheeks and the prepared fingers slide to find the opening. he gulps when he finds the hole, gently pressing his finger in, so slow~

Tony shivers at it, welcoming it in, “That’s it, keep going.” says encouragingly

nods softly, slowly pressing the finger up higher and deeper, “o-ok...”

Steve’s long finger surprise even tony as it brushes something Tony looking surprised as he moans, leaning back into the finger as he melts, clinging to Steve.

Steve blinks at this, “um... here?” his finger is all the way in and he tries rubbing the spot again

As he fully presses it he get a beautiful moan from Tony, deeper than what he’s gotten before, pressing back on the finger, unable to answer

nods at the confirmation, “C-can I Try a second finger...?”

“Y-yes, please...” the last part tapers in a whimper

Steve smiles at how tony is melting against him, rolling in it~ the first finger pulls back some before the second finger joins it, pushing up again. Steve huffs, “Y-you’re really tight...”

“W-well, I don’t b-b-bottom.” deep moan as he presses back, “F-for... just anyone...” has a hard time finishing that sentence, his arm around Steve the only thing keeping him up 

Steve smiles at this, he’d ask questions later~ “thank you.” he purrs as the two fingers fit all the way in

Tony nearly dies as he presses the spot, “S... scissor them...’ trying to give instructions and having a hard time

Steve nods, kissing his ear as he moves his fingers as told, his other hand on the center of tony’s back to help hold him up

Steve would milk some of the prettiest sounds out of Tony, who is able to ask, through his moaning, for the third finger

Steve nods quickly, sliding the fingers out before pushing in a third with them, twisting them slowly once they were fully in. he loves those sounds, they’re better than anything he’s ever heard before~

Tony hisses a bit, biting his lip as he settles on them, shivering, nice and full

Steve nuzzles him, “is.. is this ok...? does it hurt..?”

Tony nuzzles back a bit, “G-give me a sec... been a while.” smiles against his neck

frowns at this, stilling his fingers for him, “o-of course...”

and after a few moments Tony moves to give him a soft kiss, smiling a bit, “K.”

Steve smiles again and kisses him again, the fingers starting a shallow, slow thrust.

Steve earns a low moan into the kiss, encouraging

the thrust speed up slowly, pulling out more before pressing back in, Steve careful to keep it at the same angle

Every time Steve hits the spot he gets lovely noises, Tony soon reduced to mush as he gets out, “P-please, Steve... need you, please”

Steve blinks at this confused, “o-oh.. more.. more than my fingers...?” nervous~ “I don’t.. I don’t think I could handle it...”

“Won’t know.. till you try. Common Steve” moans the last part, squeezing around the fingers

and Steve melts, biting his lip, “o-oh god, tony...” the fingers pull out~

Tony whimpers at the lack of them, taking a steadying breath, looking at Steve wantonly, a bit eager

Steve smiles a bit, and moves to pick tony up and leans in, pinning him to the wall, tony’s legs around Steve’s hip~

Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, settling, “Hey Captain~” purrs

Steve is red from the top of his head to chest~ “I won’t be able to hear you say that seriously again....” leans in, kissing his jaw as one hand reaches down for himself to line them up

Tony grins wickedly at this, “Good.” gives a slight encouraging shift against the member

Steve whines a bit at this and moves up into it, pressing up into tony~

Tony has a meep that turns into a moan, hands suddenly clinging to Steve, “H-holy fuck you’re huge...”

He stops and lets out a breath he had been holding, only almost half of the way in~ “is-is it bad? I’m sorry...” worried that he’s hurting him~

Tony lets out a chuckle at this, nuzzling him a bit, “It isn’t bad... give me a sec. Its like stretching before exercise, takes time.” gives a comforting smile, breathing deeply. is wonderfully tight around Steve~

yes~ Steve sighs and tries to breathe evenly to keep his control, “j-just tell me when...” runs his hands up and down tony’s sides and hips to help relax him

Tony smiles at how sweet is, taking a couple more secs before he nods, “Ok.” shifts to kiss Steve, to distract himself

Steve hums into the kiss as his hips start pressing again. his hips are flush against tony’s before he stops again, panting heavily

Tony breaks the kiss to pant, resting his forehead on Steve, deep breaths

smiles a bit, nudging tony’s cheek with his nose as he nuzzles him, “Is this ok? It’s so tight.. it doesn’t hurt, does it?”  
Tony smiles at this, “its... a tight fit~” chuckles

frowns, “Tony.. oh, is it ok? are you alright?” so worried!

Tony smiles more, hand going up to pet Steve’s cheek, “Hey, m’fine, just takes a sec to get use to. Don’t worry your pretty little head off

Steve huffs, nuzzling his hand, “this is really difficult....”

He gets a laugh, “It gets easier with practice~ try moving~” kisses his nose

smiles at the permission and nods, slowly backing out of tight tony~

Tony sighs, hand still on Steve’s face as he looks him in the face as he prepares for it

and soon Steve would start pressing back in, opening his eyes to look back at tony

Tony bites his lip a bit, as if in concentration, but Steve would be able to see the moment he brushed something, a groan admitting from Tony as he clings

Steve blinks and smiles, pulling out so that he can press back up at the same angle, “here?”

Steve would feel Tony relax around him, moaning, “Y-yesssss...” looks at him through half lidded eyes

he smiles more, rolling his hips again, pleased tony was relaxing more. “I’m doing well then?”

Tony smiles at this, giving another moan at the rolling, “Y-you’re perfect.” look fond as he shifts for another kiss, a deep one that starts slow

Steve hums into the kiss, starting to roll his hips at a slow pace now. it was very hard to control himself and hold back. it was the best thing he’s ever felt~

Tony moans and breaks the kiss for a moment to mummer, “h-harder...”

he gulps before gripping tony’s hips with both hands and rocking his hips with a bit more of a snap up into Tony

and he gets a new sound at this, more fulfilling for Steve as Tony has to move his hand to Steve’s shoulder to cling, “Y-yes, like that!”

he nods and nuzzles his face into tony’s shoulder, “I.. I don’t know how long.. Ican.. do this...” he was trying so hard to do tony right~

“J-just.. l-let go, go buck wild, God, Steve, give me your all!” begs

Steve whines, shaking his head, “I won’t last.. you’re.. you feel too good...”

“”F-fuck Steve, I won’t e-either.’ a his hand goes to stroke himself intune to Steve’s thrusts

Steve looks between them, nodding as he saw tony stroke himself, “Ok. ok i”ll just.. hnnn..” he leans his forehead on tony’s shoulder, his eyes still on tony’s hand as his hips move faster and rougher~

and soon tony is screaming for him, gasping and begging~ he’d end like this, arching and hand digging into Steve’s shoulder as he gasps, tightening around Steve and spasming

Steve whines and bites tony’s collarbone as the smaller man tightened around him and proceeded to fill the poor man up. he shook from one of the best orgasms he’s ever had~

Tony shutters, painting, truly amazed at how the already huge Steve was filling him further, clinging as he glances down at Steve’s face as he finishes

Steve face was full of love and pleasure as he rode his end, kissing the bite mark softly before nuzzling tony and glancing up at his face

Tony is smiling softly, looking like he’s in heaven, returning the love as he shifts the hand that had been between them to pet Steve’s face, as if making sure he’s there

Steve presses against the hand, giving him a big smile, “W-wow...”

Tony grins at this, “wow is right.” tilts him to steal a kiss

Steve hums into the kiss, slowly rocking his hips to pull out of poor tony~

Tony lets out a sigh and a slight whimper, holding on. Hopefully Steve has a good grip on him

yes~ he’s holding tony’s hips and has him pinned to the wall with his chest. Steve nuzzles and kisses on his neck and jaw

Tony sighs, nuzzling back a bit, “Are you sure you’re real?” asks, a bit of a laugh at the end of it

Steve snorts, shaking his head, “I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I’m not. Like I’m in the wrong place, or something. but, being with you always anchors me down.”

Tony smiles at this, “Heh, I’m your slap to the face back to hard, cold reality.” steals a kiss

Steve hums into the kiss, smiling after it, “That sounds erotic, kinda.”

he gets a slight chuckle, “Oh, is that what you’re into? I didn’t picture you for that Steve~ though I didn't picture you doing me in the shower on a realistic notion either.’

Steve snorts, “God tony. I have no idea what I’m into. it’s only you I can think about right now.” pushes his arms behind tony and turns them wound so he can lean back against the shower wall, tony being held up by the arms around his back

Tony grins more, a nice, relaxed grin, unlike his plaster one he has on so often, “Well, you’ve got plenty of time to think about it, eh?~ I’m sure I can give some guiding advice, but you’ve already blown my mind, so I can’t say I can move my expectations higher~”

Steve returns the genuine smile, “of course, I understand. But keep in mind, at this point I’ll try anything you want me to do. Any doubts I had have been flushed away with how perfect the last few hours have been.”

Tony grins a bit at this, “You trust me that much? you know I have crazy ideas~”

Steve nods, “I trust you.”

Steve is stared at, for a moment, Tony going between disbelief and gratitude before he settles on stealing a kiss

Steve doesn’t mind letting tony take the kiss. kissing was becoming his new favorite hobby~

consuming Steve’s mouth was Tony’s~ he breaks it to rest his forehead against Steves, making a content noise

Steve smiles softly at this, “mmm.. you’ve gotten me hungry now. I need a feast to celebrate our union.”

Tony grins, “What, consuming me wasn’t enough?~’ teasing

he purrs, “I need other things too. To satisfy my hunger with only you would eat you all away and I wouldn’t get to snack on you anymore.”

Steve earns a laugh as Tony rests his face in him, “Fine then, onward to food.”  
Steve nods, reaching to turn off the water and carries tony out to sit him on the counter and dry them both off~

Tony helps, polishing Steve’s muscles while complimenting him on how awesome he looks and is rambling

Steve blushes, a big grin on his face as Tony talks, his own hands running lovingly over tony’s body, memorizing every muscle and scar.

Tony likes this, preening a bit for Steve, stealing lots of little kisses, as it to keep claiming Steve as his own

Steve leans into the kiss, smiling softly. once try he picks tony up to take him to the bed, sitting him down there. “Do you want your boxers back? I’m putting mine on.”

nods, “If you could assist in getting them on...” still not able to bend his leg without pain

Steve nods and helps him pull them on, careful with his leg. then he would slip on his own pair and grin, “Kitchen?”

“Could I get a ride?~” opens his arms up~ he’s spoiled 

raises an eyebrow before grinning, “...ok. this time.” and scoops him up, sitting tony on his hip like a kid~  
Tony omphs, not expecting this way, but he wraps his arms around Cap’s neck, “My hero~’

Steve laughs, blushing a bit from that name and bumps his nose into tony’s hair “shush.” carries him to the kitchen~

Tony is grinning like a fox who caught a hen, “So what will you be making? or should Jarvis whip something up?~ he’s quite the cook.”  
“Thank You sir.” dry reply 

Steve jumps mid walk, having forgotten about Jarvis, “oh. um, Jarvis can make something.” looks up at the ceiling, something going through his head worrying. 

“Yes sir. Do you have any requests?”  
“Something good~” Tony chimes in as Jarvis says, “Do you have any requests, Captain Rogers?”  
Tony humps, “Mean Jarvis, mean.”

Steve smiles a bit, “no no, anything is fine.” turns instead to sit in the living room since he didn’t have to go to the kitchen now.

Tony cuddles into him, somewhat relishing the fact that this was his seat of honor on Steve now, resting his head on his shoulder, looking up at him with a half smile

Steve gives him a smile full of worry, “umm.. I forgot he was always watching.. listening...” nervous 

Tony blinks... Then laughs, a good hearty laugh, holding his side, “Oh... oh...” can’t stop 

Steve makes a face, readjusting tony so Steve was on his back with tony straddling his hips, his hurt leg kept safe, “Why are you laughing?!”

Tony grins down at him, “Are you embarrassed... that Jarvis saw us have sex?” still having trouble getting it out between laughs, “That is so cute.”

Steve pouts, turning bright red, “Shut up! That’s a legitimate concern!”

Tony laughs more, “Oh Steve, Steve~” leans down to smother the red in kisses

he groans, pushing tony back with both hands on his shoulders after a few kisses, “Why is that ok?”

and he braces himself on his forearms on Steve’s chest, pondering him with a smile, “You know, you are one of the first people to actually treat Jarvis as a person.” who had watched them have sex 

blinks, thinking about it before he looks to the side, “Well, he acts like one.”

Tony smiles, “He is one. Do you know that even still, most people act like he’s just some machine. Hurts the poor guy’s feelings.” Now tony might be stretching it

Steve frowns, “I feel like you’re playing with my gullibleness again.”

“Not at all.” Tony smiles, settling on Steve, head on his hands, “Jarvis is a completely sentient AI. He is a person. However, like a person, he’s not everywhere at once. if Bruce is talking with Jarvis in the lab, he’s not actively watching us bone in the bedroom. The cameras record it, but such records are easily deleted. Jarvis isn’t one for pornos.” smiles fondly at Steve

tilts his head, nodding a bit, “oh... I see.” smiles a bit, “I hope Bruce had him hard at work in your lab.”

Tony smiles, “Would you like to ask? he tends to concentrate when he’s cooking, that’s why he’s not snarking in on our conversation right now~

Steve shakes his head, “no that’s alright.” smiles a bit more, “You’re right, I don’t think he’d like to watch too much.”

nods, “Jarvis has an interesting view on sex.” smiles, getting comfy on Steve. talking like he knows

blinks, “..really? how does he view it?”

He’d see some surprise on Tony’s face that he’d ask, then ponderance... “Perhaps you should ask Jarvis on that one, I don’t know if its a private view or not.” the creator is not revealing the creations ‘thoughts’ 

makes a face, “oh... um, alright... I suppose.” really confused about the AI being human, but isn’t human. 

“Mhn.” Tony moves and nuzzles him, “You’ll get use to the confusion.’

huffs, running his hands up tony’s back, “if you say so.”

“mhn.... if you've gotten use to me, the confusion will be easy~’ points out

Steve laughs, “I never said I was used to you.”

“Good point~ how do you stand me then?~” purrs, “I hear I’m very trying on the nerves~”

Steve nods, “I have lots of nerves that you tend to get between and make a nest out of, but I Don't really mind.”

Steve earns a smile from the description, Tony letting out an amused sound, “Careful, bird descriptions are Clint’s territory~”

grins, “no no, it’s more like a mouse’s nest. all cluttered with your junk.”

Tony chuckled warmly, “That does sound like a more apt description. What junk am I leaving amongst your nerves?” moves to brush some hair from Steve’s face

Steve gives him a gentle smile, “mm.. some wrenches and screws and you’re always a mess covered in machine oil.” 

 

“Just the way I like it~” hand shifting to pet the smile, gentle

Steve laughs, “hmm, Me too, it seems.”

Tony leans down and kisses him, sweetly, Jarvis chiming, “Dinner is ready, sirs.’

Steve perks up at the call of dinner, sitting up and catching tony in his arms, “Thank you Jarvis! can you make sure Banner knows it’s ready too?”

“yes sir.” and Tony grins, holding tight, “Food always perks you up~”

Steve grins at Tony, “Of course. Let’s see if you can walk.” moves to stands, tony in his arms, ready to lower him to his feet

Tony smirks, “Tired of being my chariot?” but he’s ready if Steve does it~

Steve sets him on his feet and laughs, “no need to develop a dependence. what will they say at those fancy parties when you’re only mode of transportation is riding on my hip?”

Tony grins at the thought, “Oh, I’d love to hear what they’d have to say~ I’d have some choice words as well~” and would lean on Steve’s arm on his bad side, but his hobbel is better

Steve walks slow with him a good cane, “mhmm, sure you do.” helps him into a chair in the kitchen

Tony makes a slight face as he sits. on the counter sits a tasty thing of meat and broth and noodles to pour it over. Bruce has been informed

Steve grins at the food and sits next to tony~  
Bruce comes up a couple minutes later, smiling at them, “I heard rumors of food?”  
Steve looks up and grins,” yes, Jarvis made us dinner. come eat.”

“It smells excellent, as always Jarvis.”  
“If you had not programmed me to cook for you and order takeout, sir, you would have starved.” amused tone

Bruce nods as he comes over to sit across from them and take food, “He’s right, Tony.”  
Steve just smiles as he eats~

Tony huffs, “Isn’t that the point of creating something? to do a job?”  
“Your welfare is part of my programming, however I fear that I had not expected it to be such a trying task.” Jarvis is amused 

Steve snorts at this and Bruce nods, “Jarvis really is your best work, Tony.”

Tony sighs, “Thank You, I think.”  
“Anytime sir. Shall I start informing you of other menial things such as-”  
“No, thank you Jarvis, that will be all.” Tony gives a camera a look

Steve laughs again and Bruce raises an eyebrow at him, “You seem quite giddy, Steve.”  
Steve blinks, before shrugging, “mm.. good day today.”  
Bruce grins, “oh really?” his gaze goes to Tony~

Tony grins as Bruce looks at him, totally the ‘I got laid’ face, “oh, very good indeed. Steve’s been taking good care of me~”

Bruce nods, “Got Steve in bed then?”  
Steve almost falls out of his seat~ 

Tony’s grin widens at this, nodding, “Now what would give you that idea?~” treasuring the look on Steve's face 

Bruce smiles, “you both look like cats in the cream. I’m jealous.”  
Steve huffs, busying his mouth with food~

“I’m sorry Brucey~ I don’t know if Steve is ready for giving out invites yet.” 

Steve face palms and Bruce laughs, “mmm, I understand. Oh well. I’m glad the sexual tension is gone at least. I’ve been drowning in it for weeks.”

“The only thing you’ve been drowning in is equations~” tony teases, “How are they going?

Bruce nods, “very well. I think I'm ready for you to look them over.”

Tony grins and starts asking about how he fixed certain problems and they talk science~I'm sure Steve is glad the topic is no longer their sex life

yes~ Steve relaxes, watching them as he zones out their actual words. he’d be the one to take the plates and go put them in the dishwasher as they kept talking

Tony is quite eager to see them at this point and I'm sure they bring up a screen and start discussing them right there. They’re cute bros~

yes~ Steve smiles a bit at them and wonders off to do his own thing. hmm what should he do? call Pep with an update on tony?

good plan! Pep would be relieved to get a call~

so Steve asks Jarvis to bring up a call with Pep once he had pants and a shirt on~

She answers, in a room Steve could hypothesize was in her apartment. She smiles, “Captain, how are you this evening?’

he gives her a warm smile, “Very well. I just wanted to let you know Tony is doing well.” not Stark~?

Pepper is slightly distracted~ she smiles, focusing, “yes, how is Tony?” some of the worry lines returning to her face

tilts his head a bit, “He’s doing well. Are you?” a touch worried~

“Oh, yes, I just have company over, I’m sorry if I seem distracted.”  
in the background Steve would hear Happy, “Who’s that Pep?” Pepper blushes

Steve nods, biting giving his lip a bit, “oh, I see. well, I was just giving you an update. I’ll let you go.”

she shakes his head, “No, please... is he doing alright? And not just physically...” the worry comes back. its been taking a physical toll on her

Steve blinks but then smiles again, a bit softer, “yeah he’s fine. he was really happy today. he needs the vacation he’s getting from healing.”

she looks relieved at this, smiling a bit, “I just wish it could have been under better circumstances.” the vacation~

Steve shrugs, “I think he wouldn’t have gotten one any time soon if this hadn’t happened.”

Pepper nods, a sad agreement, “how many more days do you think he needs?’

shrugs, “he is able to limp around a bit today, but I think Banner said at least the rest of the week.”

she nods, “I have that all clear. Let me know if he needs more.” it would cause stress, but she’d let him rest as long as he needed

Steve smiles, nodding, “Thank you, Ms. Potts.”

“Anytime Captain.” Pepper smiles fondly at him and Happy looks in from the side, as if worried to disturb her, “Oy Cap, how’s the boss??” he’s cute

Steve blinks then grins, “Oh, hello. I thought I Heard you. The boss is doing well. He just needs the rest of the week. Are you helping Ms Potts with the extra work?”

He nods, smiling and putting a hand on Pepper’s shoulder, “Though I wonder if she has an extra pair of hands hidden somewhere sometimes, she’s a lot faster then I.”  
Pepper looks up and smiles fondly at Happy, relaxing at the hand

Cap smiles a bit more, getting the picture, “Women have that way about them. I’ll let you two get back to your evening.”

Happy smiles, “Thanks again for takin’ care of Tony for us, Cap. Its a weight off our shoulders knowing you’re keeping him in line.”  
Pepper chuckles, “Yes, thanks again Steve.” soft smile

Steve nods, “It’s no problem. Banner is a great help in keeping him under control. Good night.”

“Goodnight.” and Jarvis hangs up for him. “do you need anything else, Captain Rogers?”

Steve sighs, plopping down on the couch, “um, no I don’t think so...” mulls it over before he sighs, “But, could I ask you personal questions...?”

“What personal question would you like to ask, Captain Rogers?” Jarvis sounds curious

“um.. about you. You’re very interesting to me...” scratches the back of his neck, unsure of where to look

Steve could hear the smile in Jarvis’ voice, “You are free to ask what you would.”

he smiles a bit more, bit it’s sheepish, “Tony seemed to mock me that I was only one to think of you as a human, but then drifted off himself thinking about your personality and feelings. I just, want to know more about how you feel about things. Like Tony, how do you feel about him? Or Bruce and I?”

There is a chuckle and a slight warmness to the tone which Jarvis speaks in, “It was not a mock, but truth that very few people view me as a sentient being. Master Stark programmed me with the ability to develop my own feelings, initiatives, and thoughts, to work with as a partner and friend. Tony is...” There’s actually a pause in the computer voice, before it continues, “Very dear to me.”

Steve smiles more, laying his head back against the couch, “Dear like a father?”

“No, I would say that Stark and I have more like what he shares with you, Master Bruce, or Rhody. More of a companionship. He is the only one who speaks my actual coding language.”

Steve nods, “I do see the love in his eyes everytime he speaks to you.” he smiles

“Indeed, love would be a superior way to classify it.” Steve should ponder more on the companionship 

Steve nods, “So would you say you love Tony?”

“.... Yes, I would say that how I feel could be classified as love for Tony.”

nods, looking a bit worried, “Then, you must not like me very much.”

Jarvis has a chuckle in his voice as he replies, “No, you give Tony what I can not. A physical presence that is able to fully comfort him.” fully? I’m sure Jarvis had comforted Tony, but how does an AI comfort someone?

Steve nods, poking his thumbs together in his lap, “So it’s ok by you that I’m dating him now?” asking permission~ he’d ask about comfort and such soon

“Yes, as long as you plan on staying within a dating relationship with Master Stark for the foreseeable future.” aka, not dating around~

Steve grins at this, “ No, I only have eyes for Tony, don’t worry.”

“That is reassuring, though I would ask you to consider what you will do when Master Bruce is in danger of changing.” when tony ‘comforted’ Bruce

Steve blinks at this, his expression changing, “oh... I’m not entirely sure...I hadn’t considered that...”

“It would be wise to, before a situation occurs where you must think of it on the spot.”

nods, “I will think it over.” looks up at the ceiling, “but what do you think of sex? can you relate to it?”

“Sex is an exchange between two partners where there is mutual sharing of companionship and love, often paired with physical administrations. I find sex to be an interesting study, however am lacking in what one would say is a drive or need for it.”

sighs softly, smiling a bit, “oh. You’re very fascinating, Jarvis. Really, you are.”

“Thank You, Captain Rogers. I find you a fine study as well.”’ smile in Jarvis’ voice

raises his eyebrows, “Do you study things a lot?”

“Yes, I fall into what you call boredom if I do not keep myself busy. People are always an interesting study.”

smiles, “I hope I’m good material for you then.”

“Indeed, it is intriguing to compare you to those of this century as well as to see how you pair with master Stark.”

Steve snorts, “It’s all new to me. I’m very confused by the whole situation myself. I’ve learned I just sort of need to take it as it comes... with an open mind.”

“That would be the best way to go about it, Captain Rogers. It is one of the reasons which I approve of you.”

smiles more, “Thank you, Jarvis. It means alot to me to have you approve...”

“As much as it means that you treat me as an individual.” smile in Jarvis’ voice

Steve nods, “I don’t know how anyone could listen to you for 5 seconds and not do the same.” sighs

“Very few people choose to have a conversation with me, Captain rogers.” I'm surprised Steve hasn't’ asked him to call him Steve

Steve smiles, “You know you can just call me Steve if you want. no need to be formal.”

“I will add Steve to the list of appropriate names to address you.” Steve might wonder if spangly pants is on there, tony’s fav

raises an eyebrow, “There’s a list?”

“It is how my software is formatted.’

“what’s on the list for my names?” smiles a bit

“Captain Steve Rogers, Captain Rogers, Captain, Star Spangly Pants, and now, Steve.” he’d never called him pants~

Steve laughs, “How do you decide which name to call me? You’ve never used that pet name Tony likes.”

“I find it a bit derogatory. I choose by my mood and by how familiar I am with the subject. how do you decide when to call him Tony or Stark?” valid question.

nods,”oh you’re wonderful. Tony did a wonderful job taking care of you.”

“Thank You. I do think of myself as his greatest creation.” pride in his voice

Steve laughs, “yes, I really think you are. speaking of his creations, are he and Bruce still in the kitchen?”

“They shifted to the lab ten minutes ago and are now working on the machine needed for the equations.” simplifying it for Steve 

nods, “you make everything sound much simpler.” sighs, lounging on the couch, “What should I do for the next few hours before dragging them both to bed?”

“I recommend touring the house, browsing through Master Stark’s movie collection, visiting the gym, or the library.’

“oh. a long way around the house to find the gym would be fun.” grins, popping back up off the couch

“Alright. If you will head out this door..” and Jarvis gives him a tour. Its in Howard’s style, elaborate and expensive, but its easy to see where Tony never goes, his father’s places

Steve is curious as he explores and thanks Jarvis before ‘parting’ with the AI to workout~

and if Steve needs help getting back Jarvis is a helpful aid~

Steve uses Jarvis to get back to the lab, curious what the other men have been doing.  
I’m sure both Bruce and Tony are all dirty with their hands deep in some machine~

oh yes~ Tony is sitting on a stool and they’re both covered in grease~ it looks complicated 

Steve blinks, walking over to them, “You know, it’s almost midnight guys.”  
Bruce hums but not much else 

“Really? I thought it was later.” Tony comments, his front torso leaned into the center of it and half disappearing inside 

Bruce was underneath it ignoring them~  
Steve raised an eyebrow, “You should go to bed since you’re still healing. And Bruce because he has now stayed up more than 48 hours.”

“Mhn... Science Steve, science.”

Steve makes a face before going behind Tony and wrapping his arms around Tony’s hips and lifting him straight up out of the contraption, “Bed, tony, bed.”

Tony squeaks, “H-hey! Careful! Steeve, put me down, that is not fair.” straightens and waves a screw driver at his face, pouting

Bruces pokes his head out at all the screaming and Steve grins, “mm perhaps I’ll have to wash you up first. Then bed.” looks down at Bruce, “And unless Bruce wants to be hoisted around too he should come along as well.” Bruce blinks, shocked 

Tony pouts, but grumbles how its at least fair if Bruce has to come too pulls off his gloves and tosses them huffily on the table, “Covert, unfair methods Steve Rogers.”

Steve shrugs, “Oh I know.” moves to walk out, giving Bruce a look over his shoulder that made the dark haired man get up, slowly walking behind them 

Tony pouts at Bruce over Steve’s shoulder, but is nice and settled in his arms

Bruce give tony a bit of a smile and before they get to the room Bruce stops, pointing to the room next to them, “How about I stay over here tonight...?”  
Steve blinks, looking back at Bruce.

Tony gives a hint of a frown, “Gonna be lonely over there, Brucey?” concern just a bit heard, Tony concerned for his friend

Bruce smiles softly, “no. I sleep better alone.” lie~  
Steve smiles sadly, “Alright, but I’m going to ask Jarvis to lock you out of the lab so you have no other choice but to sleep.”

Steve would get interrupted in the middle of his sentence by frowney, queen Tony, “Like hell you do, you have nightmares, especially when you’re not in your own goddamn bed. You won’t sleep over there, so you might as well suffer and sleep with us.” firm. Tony loves his science bro.

Bruce blinks at this but frowns caught in his lie.  
Steve frowns but then smiles a bit, “Come on Bruce.” opens the bedroom door and carries tony in, Bruce hesitating.

“... Bruce.” Tony has his eyebrows raised and is looking over Steve’s shoulder as he’s carried, a look that points out that Bruce is important too and was not going to get forgotten just cause tony’s getting shagged, “Get your tail in here.”

Bruce huffs and would follow them in and shuts the door behind him. Steve smiles and leads them to the bathroom and sits Tony on the counter, getting a cloth wet before handing one to tony and one to Bruce, “Clean up.”

“I’m getting the distinct impression we’re being treated as small children. What’s your hypothesis, Dr. Banner?” but tony obeys as he sasses 

Bruce huffs, nodding, “Perhaps.”  
Steve grins, “Only children fight over not going to bed.”

“And grown men being held captive by strange, cruel handsome blond heroes.” Tony says seriously, the laughter hiding in his voice~

Steve raises an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t think you wouldn’t fight now that you have permission to kiss that cruel blond hero.”  
Bruce smiles at that.

Tony raises a finger, opens his mouth, pauses, then grins and says, “touche.” 

Steve smiles, “Hurry cleaning so we can sleep.”  
I’m sure Bruce and Tony had put on at least t shirts to catch some of the oil while working? Bruce takes off his shirt after he gets all the smudges off

yes Tony took his off, then got the smudges cause taking the shirt off left a few more. he also had slipped on, with a lot of help from Bruce, some very loose fitting pants, which he is able to get off because he’s on the counter

Steve would help Tony and when Steve is satisfied he helps tony to his feet.

Tony gives him a smile in thanks and hobbles, quite cute and hilariously, to bed

Bruce would follow Steve out and Steve helps tony lay down.  
Bruce tilts his head, “...are you sure I’m welcome...?”

Tony moves a hand out, raising his eyebrows, telling him to take it with his look 

Bruce sighs reaching out to curl his fingers with tony’s.  
Steve smiles a bit at this and crawls into the bed on the other side of tony.

Tony smiles and tugs Bruce into bed with him, making a tony sandwich~ tony’s fav~

Bruce curls up into tony’s chest and Steve presses his chest to tony’s back, nuzzling tony’s hair.

Tony smiles, nuzzling and leaving a kiss on Bruce’s hair, then turning his head to steal one from Steve, giving a nice sigh

Steve is happy to return the kiss, and doesn’t say anything about kisses to Bruce. They had something before Steve came into the picture, and Steve feels he shouldn't interfere. he’d have to talk to tony about all this soon though.

yes. Though Tony totally ships Stark Spangled Banner, so he’ll have some convincing to do Tony would separate slowly and with a soft smile, nuzzling their noses together, “Night.”

Steve nods, burrowing his face into tony’s hair and neck after the nose touch, “night.”  
Bruce smiles a bit, closing his eyes

And they are an adorable Tony sandwich, Tony smiling and hiding his face in Bruce before sleeping. Tony sleeps well

and they sleep~ hmm, I feel like maybe a little time skip is ok? or you want to play their beginning relationship more?

TIme skip is fine, I was going to suggest it~ though I would like to do the conversation they have about Bruce~

Steve might not have it yet, chickening out.  
I suppose mornings they would eat then Bruce would go work and Steve would have tony alone to himself till lunch when tony would go work with Bruce. and Steve would come get them at midnight for bed all week?

yes~ Tony visibly relaxing and being able to be left alone as the week goes on, going through a slight, Steve, you really want to date me phase?’ but it doesn’t last long~ Then at the end of the week Pep calls to see if they need a ride back and TOny says no, they’ll drive back fine~ he can walk now but uses a cane so he doesn't stress himself

Steve would just smother Tony in another round of sex at Tony’s doubts.  
oh yes, that car Bruce took is still there and they pack up to head back~

yes~ Tony has Jarvis pilot the suit into the trunk he doesn’t like it flying alone. Tony sighs, both hands on the top of the cane as he surveys the mansion before they get into the car, quiet and pondering

Steve sits in the back of the convertible with tony, an arm around him as Bruce starts to pull away, “What’s wrong, tony?”

“Hm?” looks over at Steve and gives him a faint smile, “Ah, just old memories about the place.” not good ones form the tone

Steve smiles, pulling tony closer by the arm around tony’s shoulders, “I think we made some good memories this week. and now it’s back to work, right? “

Tony smiles more at the mention of good memories and nods, sighing, “yes, work.” abysmal tone. but leans more against Steve, as if he’s a comfort

Steve pets him, giving him all the comfort he wants.  
Bruce smiles at them and drives them back to the tower~

yes~ when they get there they enter through the garage and Pepper is there, smiling fondly. Tony smiles giving a slight wave, “Hey Pep. Miss me?~”

Steve smiles at Pepper and Bruce smiles too, waving

Happy had let them in, so he is walking up behind the car. As tony gets out and onto his two feet Pepper moves forwards and hugs him, careful. Tony looks surprised, then softens, moving an arm around her, “Hey, you weren't worried about little old me, eh?”  
She smiles, “You are rather little and old.” teases

Steve grins, “He’s alright, we took care of him.” did tony tell Pep they were dating? Steve wouldn’t have brought it up 

Neither did Tony He said it’d be a surprise at some point  
Pepper smiles, moving a bit away from Tony and she would give Steve a hug as well, then Bruce, “Thank you both. I don’t think he would have made it back in one piece without you two.’

Bruce and Steve both hug back~  
Bruce laughs softly, “It’s all over now and I don’t think Steve will ever leave Tony’s side again.”  
Steve nods, “I’m not letting that happen again.”

Pepper smiles, “Thank You, Captain.” her smile says she trusts in his word~  
Happy gets there and grins, “Boss! you’re looking quite dapper with that cane!”  
Tony grins, twirling it, “Thought I’d be classy~”

Steve smiles, “Those things were out of fashion when I was a boy. No way did they come back.” teasing tony~

Tony grins, “Yes, only rich pricks use them.~” and with that goes to pop the hood, “Jarvis, please put the armor away.”  
“yes sir.” it climbs out and walks away... Pepper stares, then can’t hold in a giggle Tony gives her a scrutinizing look, which makes her laugh more 

Steve grins, “you would think Tony and Ironman two different people.”

“Can I send Jarvis to meetings of Congress instead of going then?” Tony perks and Pepper grins, “No, I wouldn’t subjugate Jarvis to that. He’s too nice~”  
Happy laughs

Steve smiles, “I’m sorry, Tony.”  
Bruce shakes his head, “I’ve got work to catch up on. See you all later.” moves to go inside.

Tony sighs  
Pepper smiles, “Bye Bruce!” turns to the two left, “And if you two will come with me, I will let you know what your week is going to be like.”

Tony makes a face, but starts for the elevator, Pepper frowning and watching him walk with the cane, “I get to tinker as I listen. i’ve been good all week.”  
“Oh really.” Now the story turns to skepticism as he turns and gives her a grin

Steve laughs, following after Tony.  
Bruce goes back to his room where he always is 

and they head up to Pepper’s office~ Jarvis bringing up the gauntlet Tony wants to work on, it appearing in a compartment in the wall and Tony grins, getting it and the toolset, then sitting down to ‘listen’ 

Steve sits across from tony, giving Pepper all his attention like a good boy 

Pepper appreciates it, going over their busy week. Stark security will now always be with them and Pep has gotten permission for Steve to carry his shield around, they’d allow it in congress because its not technically a weapon 

Steve is very ecstatic about this~~  
like a child who was just told he can take his stuffed animal with him on the ferris wheel. 

Pepper is amused and Tony gets a smile as well, thinking Steve cute~ Pep notices it, but decides it nothing~ its a long talk and Pep has ordered food for the end~

Steve is thankful for this~ is it their dinner?

yes~ and Tony brings the conversation away from business as he starts a funny story about this one business trip where everything goes wrong and Pepper was flustered, making her laugh and blush, content

Steve smiles at it, loving to listen to Tony ramble~

and they have a nice meal, Pepper asking what they’re going to do with their evenings, looking at Steve first~

Steve shrugs, “maybe work out some...” looks at Tony, “I’m not sure.”

Tony smiles, “I probably should stretch out my leg, give it some light exercise. Then work~” has the gauntlet on his hand and is playing with the motion controls with a screwdriver

Steve raises an eyebrow, “Are you going to sleep tonight...?”

Tony shrugs, “We’ll see~”  
Pepper sighs

Steve makes a face. his eyes say he’s coming after tony at some point tonight~

Pepper smiles in relief at the look and Tony gives him a cock sure grin that to Pepper says, ‘just try it’ but to Steve might mean tony is looking forwards to it~

Steve nods, he was going to go after Tony later~ “Well, anyways, Thank you for the catch up Ms. Potts.”

She nods, ‘I’ll be here for a few more hours if you need me.”  
Tony stands, smiling, “Take a break Pep, we only need one work a holic here~”  
She smiles fondly at him, “You avoid work at all costs.”  
“Only useless work~” he grins as she chuckles

Steve smiles more, “Goodnight.” moves to leave.

and Tony waves and heads out with him, going to the elevator. once the door closes he grins at Steve, leaning on him, “You going to make sure I go to bed tonight, Captain Rogers?~”

Steve give him a mean look, but with a smile, “Yes. You’re going to sleep in my bed tonight.”

Tony grins, “I look forwards to you taking me there~” leans up and kisses the smile~

huffs but returns the kiss, “be good, tony.”

“Yes sir~” back off and salutes, they getting to Tony’s floor~

Raises an eyebrow as tony steps off, “I’ll be back for you.”

Tony blows him a kiss, “I look forwards to it~ I’ll have Jarvis program you a code for my lab.” few people had personal access codes~

blinks at this and smiles, “Really?”

nods, “I’ll tell it to you tonight when you come get me~ incentive~” smiles

rolls his eyes, grinning, “ok ok~” and the elevator doors shut~

Tony blows him a kiss as it closes~ Steve would have to come get him~

yes~ around 11pm Steve comes up to tony’s place looking around, “Jarvis? Where is Tony?”

“In his lab sir.” indeed, Steve could faintly hear the music through the mildly sound proof windows, Tony under something and working, laying on one of those rolly boards

Steve grins, “Can you let me in?”

“Yes sir, he has not locked anyone out this evening.” so Steve could get in~ the door slides open and Steve gets the blast of music

Steve makes a face at the music but uses it as cover to sneak up next to tony and kneels down next to him, tugging on tony’s legs, threatening to pull the roll thing out, but doesn’t want to hurt him~

He’d feel the tension run through tony and the jump, Tony swearing and pulling to go all the way under in a panic. Steve doesn’t know his past history with being attacked in his own home 

oh no! you remember Obi? yes~ made me cry!!!me too ;_;  
Steve frowns at this, moving down to look under, “Tony?” He calls out, “I’m sorry!”

and the music shuts off, Tony saying, softly, “S-Steve?” not seen, disappeared

Steve melts, “Yes Tony. I’m sorry, I was being playful.”

he’d hear Tony take a deep, calming breath before the clatter of wheels, tony rolling out head first and with a glove repulsor on, held shakily at him, till he sees its Steve, he lowers it slowly

Steve frowns, reaching out to pet tony’s hair as it lowered, “Oh Tony. I’m so sorry...” heavy heavy guilt 

Tony gives him a shaky smile, coming out more, “I-its fine. You didn’t know, or hear, I bet.” Steve needs the unclassified file for tony 

Steve sighs, helping pull him out then up into a hug

And Tony hesitates, then hugs back hard, hiding his face in Steve

Steve nuzzles him, petting his back, “I'm so sorry...”

Tony makes a forgiving noise in him, nuzzling back a bit. he’d emerge from Steve a bit and give him a smile, slight shakes still there

returns the soft smile and sighs, “Can I take you to my place? I’ll clean you up.”

“I like the sound of this plan. especially if there are dirty ulterior motives involved.” sounding more like himself as he slips off the striped down repulsor

Steve nods, “Yes, of course there are.” kisses his forehead, careful of oil spots~

Tony relaxes more, setting his stuff to the side, “Just... turn off the music as a warning, k?” Steve should ask later

Steve nods, standing with tony in his arms, “Why are you so jumpy in your own lab?”

Tony frowns, looking down and off to the side, silent for the moment before saying... “When you read my file, did you come across the name Obadiah?”

Steve nods, taking him to the elevator and down to his own floor, “Of course. He seemed to be a large part of it.” knows what happened to the company after tony’s dad died.

“he... was like a father to me. More of a father than I ever had. He ordered my assassination, which was foiled with me escaping. Then he paralyzed me and took out the arc reactor, leaving me to die slowly.” Tony’s voice is soft, unwavering. 

Steve eyes widen and his grip on tony tightens, “Tony...”

Tony is silent, but looks up at Steve, is eyes filled with pain

Steve sighs, kisses on his face as he takes him to the bathroom, “You don’t have to worry about that ever again. I’m here for you, Tony. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

and he gets a ghost of a smile, Tony appreciating the words, but the fear and pain are still there. “Thanks Steve.”

nods, putting him on his feet in the bathroom and gives him a soft smile, “Shower time?”

Tony smiles, stretching, “Yes.” shifts up and gets a soft kiss first, needing to relax into it

Steve happily gives him the kiss, his hands going to undo tony’s pants~

Tony’s hands slide down Steve’s chest, then up, wanting the shirt to come with them

Steve undoes tony’s pants and gives them a push so they fall as Steve breaks the kiss and gets his shirt off for tony, then goes for tony’s shirt~

Tony helps lose it, then goes back to kissing Steve, wanting and desperate

Steve hums into the kiss, giving him what he needs as he works off his own pants and tony’s boxers

Tony shoves Steve’s boxers down with this pants, pressing against him as soon as they’re both almost naked, giving Steve trouble getting rid of the rest

Steve pulls tony off with a grin, laughing nervously, “Whoa whoa. let’s finish undressing then we keep going in the shower?”

Tony smiles and laughs a bit, “Why not multitask?~” his specialty~ but moves to kick off the rest of the pants 

Steve grins and picks tony up once he was nude and presses him against the wall of the shower, reaching to turn it on, “It’s better if you concentrate completely.”

Tony grins, purring, “I have multiple trains of thought and can concentrate on many things at once~” grinds up against him, legs wrapping around his waist

Steve snorts, “I wonder what you could achieve if you gave all that attention to one thing~”

“Mhn, Jarvis, iron man, getting you into bed~’ kisses up his chin and purrs the last part in his ear

smiles, color filling his face, “I got all your attention?”

Tony pulls back, swav grin on his face, “Of course~ didn’t want to screw it up.” nudges their noses together as he goes in for a kiss

Steve melts and pours love into the kiss and pressed tight to Tony, hands on either side of his face  
Tony’s hands feel over his shoulders, then down, lovingly tracing over all the sexy muscles

Steve rolls his hips up into tony’s already excited and ready to go~

Tony is up and ready to meet him~ he moans and presses back, legs tightening around him

he nuzzles tony after he breaks the kiss to paint, grinding, “What should I do to you? and then what else once I get you to bed~?”

Tony grins, “Hmn... you should do me hard and slow in the shower, then pound me into the bed~” grins wickedly

nods, grabbing the soap, “Yes, Sir.” licks his neck

Tony grins more at this, stretching the neck for him, hand running up his back then through his hair the wrong way

Steve sighs at the feeling and sucks on the exposed neck as now soapy fingers push up into tony~

Tony groans, getting more use to Steve and being impaled regularly, welcoming them~

Oh Tony~ And Steve getting used to being able to tell when Tony was loose enough on his own~  
He pulls out his fingers and lines himself up, pressing in nice and slow as he makes a big hickey right on Tony’s adam’s apple~

Tony groans beautifully, neck bared for him, not caring that he’ll have to do magic with collars and makeup to hide it tomorrow as he accepts the giant sausage that is Steve

omFG. PFFT  
And Steve works as Tony had asked for, hard and slow, with a special oomph every time he went back in~

and every time he gets the extra push Tony makes a beautiful noise. Sometimes when Steve has worked him Steve would notice he’d start to Tony ramble in awesome sex language, you know, oh baby, you're so big, ect~ its cute he ends p kissing Steve hotly and would shudder as he came

oh yes~ Steve loves that his Tony never shuts up~  
and with the tightness, Steve whimpers softly into the kiss, filling him up~

Tony shutters from the nice feeling, breaking the kiss to pant, head resting back against the wall

Steve hums and gently pulls out of Tony, pressing kisses down his jaw and neck to along his collarbone.

Tony smiles and moves to help leave little kisses on what he can reach of Steve, content

Steve bumps their cheeks together and sighs softly, “So now you want me to pound you into the bed, was it...?”

“Oh yes~ please do, we need to break in your bed~” purrs, bumping their noses together

he grins wide and kisses those lips again before turning off the water

Tony stretches nicely, arms over his head, all those muscles and scars on display

Steve looks down, a smile on his face as his big hands run over tony’s stretching sides.

Tony opens his eyes and smiles, arms coming down and around his shoulders

wraps his arms around tony’s waist and pulls him off the wall to take to the bedroom, grabbing a couple towels and dropping them on tony’s head as he walks~ Steve carries tony too much, I blame tony’s leg 

Tony love sit, he doesn't mind them at all~ Tony laughs and starts drying his carrier as he’s carried~

Steve smiles wide at this and sits on the bed with tony still in his lap and helps dry off tony~

and Tony is teasing as he dries Steve, pressing into his lap and gliding his hands over him, “Have I told you recently that you are very finely sculpted?~

Steve grins, getting color to his cheeks, “Every time I take off my shirt. but, perhaps I haven't told you how much I love your shape?” runs the towel down Tony;s back, his eyes looking down at how Tony’s chest might arch with the action to his back.

Steve gets his wish, Tony blushing faintly, “Really? Now that one is new.” hand plays with Steve’s hair as he talks, enjoying the red colored Steve

nods, his eyes running over the reactor, “It’s all you. Every part of you on display.” looks up at his face, “While the real me in hidden underneath.”

Tony smiles softly, moving a hand to cup his cheek, “Well, I like all of you, underparts and outer.” blushing lovely

Steve smiles warmly looking up to make eye contact. “Thank you...”

tony smiles, the smile reaching his eyes as he leans forwards for a kiss, starting sweet

Steve returns the kiss, hands on Tony’s hips dipping to squeeze that back end~

Tony moans into the kiss at this, hips going into him

Steve slowly turns and lays tony onto his back on the bed, not breaking the kiss as they move and leans over tony, hands running over his thighs and up his stomach and chest and back down

Tony purs, arching into the hands with a moan

he moves his head down, kissing tony’s neck and down his chest, one hand running up at the same time. slowly they test how close to the reactor he can get. Steve has been subtly playing the game all week... he’s scared to hurt tony by touching it, but he knows he can’t be scared of any part of Tony. Even the parts that make tony flinch.

it doesn’t hurt, it just... the concept kinda hurts tony. As long as Steve is going slow hes allowed to go closer and closer~ Plus, as Tony trusts Steve more, he’s allowed him closer. Tony purrs, distracted by kisses , so much so that he’d touch the reactor before tony notices

His thumb gently grazes one side as his lips press to the skin next to the circle on the opposite side as the hand. gentle, careful. he just assumes it would hurt. 

Tony gasps and shivers lightly under him, looking down at Steve, a hand going into his hair as he watches him, biting his lip a bit

Steve glances up as Tony and gives him a smile before running his tongue along the boundary lovingly.

and Tony shivers again, a deep shiver, breath hitching in his throat, eyes fixed on Steve

Steve likes the reaction and kisses down the line before licking up again along it, his fingers trailing gently on the seam on the other side~

and he’d get a whimpery moan with the shiver, deep blush on tony’s face

Steve smiles at this, a big grin as he puts his cheek to the reactor and the hand trails back down tony for the inside of his thighs

Tony is in love, totally emotionally drawn to Steve, hand still in his hair, opening his thighs more

And Steve melts seeing the trust in tony’s face, “Name it. anything. I’ll do anything for you.”

Tony smiles at this, soft, “Anything you want...” caught in the moment

Steve laughs at this, “I just want to shower you with everything. Give you all of my attention. To every part of you.” goes back to kissing next to the reactor~

and he gets another shiver from these words, Tony drawing in his breath, “God Steve...” totally enamored and melted

Steve smiles at this, and then would proceed to go about his plan, his hands and mouth coating every part of Tony, Worshipping him fully~

Tony is totally blown away, mummering little things, keeping up the soft litany as he makes little cries, totally oversensitized by the end. Steve could probably make him come b accident at this point, TOny watching him the whole time

oh my~ At the end Steve goes down to lick the inside of Tony’s thigh, just not close enough and that might be what sets Tony off early~??

Oh yes~ Tony arches and cries out, violently coming and is left a shaking mess, totally in shock of the huge orgasm 

Steve blinks and sits up, rubbing cum off his own face with the back of his hand. slowly a grin spreads across his face, “...In this short amount of time? Have I mastered you, Tony? I didn’t even touch you.” teasing him~

Steve earns a groan from Tony, who is mush, panting and looking at the ceiling, his face a hilarious mix of afterglow and embarrassed confusion.... he finally manages, “Steve, what have you done to me???” another groan 

Steve chuckles and leans down, kissing his lips, “I don’t know. But I hope I can work you back up.”

and tony lazily moves an arm around Steve’s shoulder, “I bet you can~”

Steve grins, kissing his nose, “You’re wonderful, Tony.” and moves to kiss his lips again, deep and passionate~

tony kisses back, smiling, starting lazy and working his passion up~

Steve is careful to be slow at first, his hands roaming over tony’s sides and chest and legs to get him back worked up~  
once he had tony fully excited again he’d break the kiss to grab for the lube they took from the mansion 

oh yes~ Tony is panting, but grinning, nice and spread out for him, a lovely sight

Steve’s eyes warm at the sight of the tony spread, making eye contact with him as he puts one of tony’s legs over his shoulder and pushes two well lubed fingers inside~

Tony purrs, keeping eye contact as they slide in, Steve able to see the pleasure in them when he hit the right spot

Steve melts at this, moving in the third finger, “You feel so good...” nuzzles the leg over his shoulder, eyes still in Tony’s

Tony smiles a bit, “Heh, I’d say that... applies more to you here-ah~” eyes halfway shut as the three fingers press the button, hips arching into them

Steve raises his eyebrows, “oh? tell me more?” fingers back off the button but as soon as tony starts talking again he’s going to press against it again~

and Tony starts, “Well, you- f-ahn- y-you did that... on purpose!” blushing a bit, but grinning

Steve grins a broad grin across his face, his eyes melting, “Tell me a story, Tony~” wants to play with him as he talks~

Toyn groans, giving him a look, “About-ah, fuck, what?”

shrugs, “Tell me about the 80s.”

Tony sighs, but would do as requested probably while tortured

oh yes yes~ when he has Tony unable to continue he pulls out the fingers and presses in something much better~

and Tony moans in relief, a hand going to clutch at Steve, the other gripping the bed sheets

Steve bites his lip, watching tony as he presses all the way in and stops, breathing heavy, “S-say when.”

Tony groans, “When when when moveeee” nice and stretched still form last time, a lovely, desperate sight~

Steve snorts but does as tony wants, starting a slow pace to be picked up later~

Steve gets a lovely show, Tony Stark laid out on his bed, at his mercy, making lovely noises for him and eventually begging for more, dying in heaven

He falls in love with the sight, his eyes heavy as his hand moves between them to rub Tony at the same quick pace his hips pick up at the begging.

and After not long of this Tony comes, arching on the bed as he cries out Steve’s name, tensing up nicely around him

Steve is thankful for the tightness when it comes, groaning as he filled Tony up and nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck. The hand on Tony’s hip squeezes a little too hard, that will leave little bruises on Tony’s hips~ But I’m sure this whole week Steve has been trying his best not to squeeze Tony too hard, but sometimes (frequently) he squeezes too hard and leaves marks on Tony. 

Tony likes it~ he’s shown them off to Bruce, in front of Steve, bragging he’s been marked to get Steve to blush~

Steve nuzzles tony and pulls the blankets around them before pulling Tony up into his chest for cuddles~ It would work every time, Steve pulling Tony’s shirt back down as Bruce snickers at them. 

tony smiles, loving the cuddles almost as much as the sex

and Steve hugs him close as they sleep~  
In the morning Steve wakes and starts nuzzling tony, his hands running down tony’s sides. He always wakes up before tony and loves pulling him out of sleep early in the morning. He likes groggy Tony. It’s a little payback for all the embarrassing things Tony does to Steve~

and Tony is indeed adorable, batting at him and mummering in half sleep and going “sttteeevvveeee” 

Steve grins wide and moves over tony, nuzzling his neck and kissing on him, his hands on tony’s sides for the purpose of tickling and getting tony angry 

Toyn groans, annoyed, squirming, “Steeeve, its too early.... Stop being superhuman and waking up at ungodly hours.” tries to burrow into the covers and escape

smiles and sits up, “Tony it’s 7. the sun has been up for awhile now.” leans down, whispering in his ear,”And we have places to be~”

groans, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “lets just stay in bed and shag all day, how about that?”

snorts at this, shaking his head and kisses his jaw, “We did that all week. Time to move on, as you would say, babe.” says babe in his best tony voice 

.... Tony can’t help but grin and laugh at that, “That was pretty good~”tugs him up for a kiss

shrugs, returning the kiss but makes it quick, pulling back to smile at him, “I can’t listen to you nonstop and not pick up anything.”

Tony chuckles, “Careful, I’ll rub off on your and then Fury will be angry that I wrecked Captain America~” smiles back, hand going to thread through Steve’s hair

Steve sighs at this, leaning into the hand. He’s quiet, soaking in the moment as he stares down at Tony.

For once, Tony doesn’t break it with a comment, admiring Steve Rogers in the golden morning light

Steve sighs after some time, glancing up at the clock, “Come on, Stark. Long day ahead of us.” moves to get off Tony and out of bed.

Tony sighs, taking the help up, stretching with a slight wince, moving to bend down and touch his toes, having to stretch out his leg like the doctor ordered and take a hot shower on it before moving around too much. he still has it wrapped up under his clothes, but he’s fine walking with the cane and a slight limp

After they get ready and are heading down the hall, Steve is watching Tony’s limp, a hand at Tony’s lower back, but not touching. “Are you doing better today?” He has his shield strapped to his back~

Tony glances over at him and gives him a charming smile, “A bit better every day. Though progress has been improving now that I don’t have other things making me limp.” aka, he’s use to sex with Steve~

Steve makes a face and the hand at his back comes down with a quick whip to Tony’s butt, “Shut up. Jeez.” then he hands are to himself, crossing over his chest.

Tony epps, then laughs, “I’m surprised you didn’t turn bright red right there~” nudges him with an elbow, but their relationship is. he’s perfectly content to let it grow and mature some before they let other people see. Happy is waiting outside with the car and 2 black cars in front and behind. The new security, “Boss! Good to see you out and about!”  
Tony grins, fondly, putting his shades on, “Can’t keep crazy down, it just keeps coming back~”

Steve rolls his eyes at Tony~  
and when they see Happy he smiles politely. He really likes Happy~

and Happy chuckles, patting Tony warmly on the back as he goes by, “Good, cause I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have to drive you about~”  
Tony snorts, smiling like he can think of things, but puts a hand on Happy’s arm and pats it before getting in. Happy smiles at Steve, “Thanks again, Cap.”

Steve nods to Happy, “Yeah.” his smile is a bit sad as he remembers why he’s being thanked, “Stark will be safe from now on.”

Happy nods, smiling a bit, “I trust that coming from you.” pats Steve on the shoulder  
Tony is pretending they’re not talking with him as he messes about on the car’s console

The smiles gains more happiness before he joins Tony in the car, sitting across from him with a grin.

Tony looks up and the grin melts him, Tony smiling back  
Happy sets off with their accompaniment~

Steve tilts his head a bit, looking at the dark windows, “Can anyone see us in here?”

“Not unless they have x-ray vision.” Tony smiles with a slight snort

At this Steve reaches across the Car and literally drags Tony over into his lap for sloppy makeouts~

Tony is surprised and omphs, then happily participates in sloppy makeouts hard to detach once started

Steve hums as he feels the car come to a stop and pulls Tony off him, putting him back in his seat across from him. His face all flushed and eyes trying to push out the lust, “Ok. ok I think We’re here.”

Tony groans, rubbing his face, shaking his head a few times to straighten his expression, “Oh, you are a cruel man, Steve Rogers.”

Steve smiles a bit awkwardly, running his hands in his hair to fix it before pulling his shield onto his back again, “I suppose.”

Tony laughs at the sight of him, shifting to the door and stealing one last kiss, with a grin, before opening it and heading out, Happy surprised he opened it

Steve smiles and follows him out, nodding to Happy as they pass by~  
where are they, press conference? perhaps they have a meeting with some important people to catch Tony and Steve on what's happened the last week

yes, that sounds a bit right. a mixture of politicians, military people, and such who were investigating the ‘accident.’ The reporters are going crazy, but they’re held way back form them by tight security, Tony giving them a smile before walking in, carrying the cane until they’re inside, when he uses it again. public appearances.

yes~  
Steve follows close behind Tony, proud of the other man’s strength and pats tony on the shoulder to let him know before they head up to the meeting room

Tony gives him a half smile, a little pain in it, but is fine with the cane. They get to shake hands as they come in, Steve introduced to the people. Several people tell tony they’re thankful he survived and such and Tony is a proper showman and thanks them, courteous, saying it was minor injuries and such, yadda yadda

Steve nods to the new people and shakes hands, but is mostly quiet as they take their seats

and the Mayor of NY smiles once they’re all seated, “Thank you all for coming. I would especially like to thank Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark for coming, as it has been a harrowing week for them. Thank You gentlemen.”  
Tony nods, giving a brief stage smile before asking, “And what is the cause of such a lovely gathering?” tone says get to the point  
The mayor clears his throat, a bit intimidated, but keeps his smile, “Well, we’ve been conducting an investigation, in light of the rumors of an assassination attempt-”  
“Rumors?” Tony looks at him like he's nuts, but you should chime in with the media frenzy~ the military probably thinks it was one while politicians are playing it off as an accident

A man in militaristic apparel nods. he looks to be high up on the chain of command. “Our investigations indicate that it could have been someone looking to take your life, Mr. Stark. We’ve talked heavily with people in the area at the time and with the crew men of the work site who used all the equipment there.”  
Steve frowns a bit more, his eyebrows coming together

Tony opens his mouth, glances at Steve, then starts again after a moment, a very nasty barrage kept slightly in check. He’ll be mild, its early and he hasn’t had enough coffee yet, “Considering that I was the only one in the line of fire, I had somewhat assumed that. What managed to tip it?”  
A lower looking technical engineer person pipes up, a bit in awe of being near Tony, “I-It appears as if it was lifted on one side, tilting it until gravity took over.”  
“And it appears to have been lifted by?” TOny impatiently asks and the man gulps, “T-There... was a bit of a dent in the concrete and in the crane, but it could have been no larger than a man...” Tony frowns more

Steve makes a face at this.  
The military man nods, “We believe someone with great strength must have tipped it over. Someone looking to get Iron Man out of the way.” people with crazy strength is not unbelievable anymore with hulk and cap running around. another military man speaks up, a bit lower on the rungs, “..or a man in an enhanced suit.”

Tony focuses on him like a bird on its prey, narrowing his eyes, “Unless I’m wrong, which I rarely am, you are suggesting, again, that someone has managed to copy my technology. Unless your organization, which was trusted with the War Machine, is becoming leaky, then there is very little likelihood that such a thing could be produced, walk into New York, attract virtually no attention, then waltz away unnoticed.” His tone could kill, as could his look

the man who suggested this shirks a little and looks disgruntled. the high up man sighs, “We’re just listing the possibilities.”

“Do you have any other bright ideas? Because at the moment I think a 3 year old with crayons and some imagination could have come up with more than you lot.” oh yah, he’s getting worked up 

Steve frowns a bit at Tony worried for him.  
The higher up military man sighs, “We have tried figuring out what sort of mechanism could be that small and still have the strength to tip something like that over. we have drowned ourselves in hours of security camera footage and can’t point out a single person acting out of place or sneaking off prior to the event.” A politician would interrupt, “Precisely holding up the fact this was an accident and should not be mulled over so much. No one was hurt. so besides a few safety enhancements for the construction crews, what does it matter?”

Tony pauses, his face impassive and completely unreasonable, then says, slowly, “You seriously think that a 15 ton crane decided, on its own, to tip over when the only person in the way is a controversial superhero who had 2 other attempts on his life in the last 2 months?” tone could kill and the Mayor clears his throat, “W-well, we’re not ruling out the p-possibility that it was an a-accident.” wait, 2 attempts? Pep and Happy had only talked about the poison, what’s the other one?~

Steve glances at Tony, thinking about this alleged second time.  
The military man nods, “We have been trying to link the incidents of the poison and the car accident to see if the three attempts might be from the same source.”

“But again, no luck?” Tony is curt and no, no luck. a car accident?

The man starts to open his mouth but Steve interrupts, “Car accident?” looking right at tony his voice a bit angry that he hasn’t been told about this.

Tony blinks, looking over at Steve, having to compute a moment before saying, “I wasn’t in the car, I was suppose to be in the car, but I ducked out and stole a ride from Happy.”  
“5 people were killed. A moving truck’s brakes gave out and completely flattened the car.” all rich people moving from one important thing to another. “Another ‘accident’ linked to Mr. Stark.” the man remarks, a younger politician who says accident with sarcasm.

Steve’s eyes narrow after he looks away from the last politician to speak, not really looking at anything now. The military man speaks again with a sigh, “We’re confused by this last case. It’s as if they were being subtle, but now they are upset and getting desperate.”

“Well, desperate was almost very effective.” Tony says sarcastically. someone should set him off

oh~ the military man sighs, “We are doing our best, but something is holding us back!” glares at a politician who rolls his eyes, “Right. These series of events are all accidents and just appear to be targeted because Mr. Stark is always on the move. It’s not our fault he’s wanted all over the city at the same time.”

Tony draws in a breath, eyes closed for a moment before he opens them. Steve should know his patience is gone “The mathematical probability of three near death experiences aimed at once person happening in a secluded amount of time is ridiculous, however I couldn’t expect you to know that, because you probably didn’t get through 5th grade algebra. I have been all over this city harboring good will for you.. leeches who continually down the very people who saved your asses while begging us to stick around and raise money for you to waste on ineffective building. You’re right, I think I shall find better uses of my time, ones that do not involve dealing with imbeciles. Good day.” and Tony stands, very controlled, picking up his cane in the middle and turning, walking out. He’d pause by the door and look back if Steve hadn’t followed

Steve blinks at tony, but when he pauses he slowly stands, going to follow tony.  
the politicians and military men are all shocked, scared by tony’s words. they would all start to argue with each other after Steve had shut the door when he and tony were out

Once the door was shut Tony walks to the elevator, calmly, and gets in, pressing the down button. his face would not change until the doors are closed, when he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, hand going up to touch his forehead, looking at the ground

Steve frowns at this, his hand coming up to cup the back of Tony’s neck.

Steve would feel the stress there, lessening slightly at the contact, Tony looking over, tilting his hand so he could see Steve, pondering him with a drawn face.

Steve tries to give him an encouraging smile, but it’s filled with his own worry. the hand on his neck rubs a bit at the tension.

and Steve’s hand would work a bit of it out. Tony giving him a faint smile, “Buck up Cap, now I’ve got shielded security.” aka, cap and his shield 

Steve smiles more at this, love in his eyes for his shield “That’s right. never question otherwise.”

Tony smiles more, relaxing a bit at the love, “Thanks Steve.” they’re getting close to the bottom

Steve sighs, taking his hand back, “Now, where are we storming off to?” looks to see what floor they’re going to

the bottom. Tony is leaving “donuts. I need a donut right now.” and gets off the elevator like what he said isn’t crazy

blinks, following after him, “Well, I suppose that if fine.” eyes wide, shocked, but they left the meeting they’re supposed to be in for another hour 

Tony strides out, twirling the cane absently. Happy doesn't look surprised, waiting with the car... now Steve knows why Happy has been waiting witht the cars make sure no tinkering occurs. He opens the door, “Didn’t go well?”  
“Nope!” Tony smiles brightly, sarcasm heavy as he gets in

Steve sighs, “I don’t think we were in there for more than half an hour.”

“Nope. That’s pretty long, I’m real proud of you boss!” Happy grins. Tony has sat back, kind of splayed out in the seat, looking exhausted already, massaging the bridge of his nose, “To donuts, Hogan.” Happy laughs, but goes to drive, rolling up the window to give them privacy

Steve smiles a bit at Tony, “Oh Tony.” and sighs

Tony looks over at him, hand in the air, balanced on the door frame, pondering Steve, “Is it too early for scotch?’

He laughs, “Yes. it is. We’ll drink tonight, ok? Over pizza or something romantic like that.”

Tony sighs, “it better be romantic.” and he shifts over, moving to lean against Steve

Steve smiles, “It’ll have all your favorite toppings and I’ll even drink with you.” looks down at him

“Maybe then you won’t be such a tight ass.” Tony closes his eyes, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, teasing

Steve snorts, “Yes. that is the cause.” puts his hand on tony’s shoulder

Tony gives a little chuckle, relaxing, hand slipping down to thread with Steve’s other hand. is he going to ask about the car accident?~

and Steve lets him, looking at their hands. he’s quiet a moment before he speaks again, still looking at their hands, “So why did you decide to go in a different car that night...?”

Tony sighs, opening his eyes to look down at their hands... “I couldn’t take it... Bruce had a bad night the evening before and I hadn’t slept in 2 days, I’d only left him because it was raising money for kids for Einstein's sake... but I was so sick of those rich, pompous assholes and worried about Bruce I said to hell with it, made a big check out, then ducked out and bribed Happy to take me back without telling Pep... She thought I was in that car.” makes a face, sighing

Steve nods, pulling tony closer with his other arm, he decides to change the subject, “Does Banner have a lot of bad nights? You make it sound like he does.” remembers Steve mentioning nightmares when Bruce didn’t want to sleep with them.

Tony nods, “It depends. He’ll be good for weeks, then they come back. Little things set him off. Little remembrances...” frowns, looking sad as he thinks about it

Steve nods, “Are there things I should look out for? I see him very rarely, and he moves very little, shyly. I don’t think I could tell on my own if something was wrong.”

Tony ponders a moment before saying, “He taps his fingers, or his toes. Rubs the bridge of his nose , sighs a lot... little things.” Tony sighs, “He’s always so sad.’ looks sad at the thought

Steve nods before looking at the top of Tony’s head on his shoulder, “Can I ask something personal? about you and him?”

Tony looks up at him, shifting a little, but nods, “sure.”

“How come you two never.. became more? I mean.. You have all the elements just...” makes a face, “I don’t know.”

Tony smiles, shrugging, ‘Well... Have you ever loved someone, but in a way that was more... its not romance, its... like blood. Bruce and I... its not quite romance, you know? you know when you’ve fallen head over heels for someone.” looks up at Steve and smiles at this last part, as he has fallen for Steve

blinks at this and smiles more, eyes softening, “So you’ve fallen head over heels for me?”

Tony blushes slightly, but grins, “Completely and entirely~”

Steve melts and nods, “I think I Feel that way too.”

Tony grins more, “I’m glad I'm not the only one with my head over my heels~” shifts up to give Steve a kiss

And Steve returns it, keeping it chaste~

Tony smiles afterwards, hmmning nicely

Steve grins, “I’m actually really excited about doughnuts.” has a HUGE sweet tooth~

Tony grins, “They are the delicacies of the gods~ I know, Thor likes them~”  
Speaking of which, Happy is pulling up to a dunkin donuts in a quieter part of town just now 

Steve laughs, unwinding himself from Tony as they come to a stop, “Right. Thor likes any edible item set in front of him though.”

“he has a preference for sweet breakfast items~” Tony purrs, moving to get out, surprising Happy for the second time this morning “We’ll be back Hogan. Want a coffee?”  
Happy grins, “And a boston creme!”

Steve grins at Happy and nods, “alright.” and follows Tony inside. I’m sure the two of them split a dozen~

oh yes~ Tony gets happy his own separate little container, but Steve has to take them from the lady, Tony looking pointedly at him. he doesn't like things handed to him.

Steve has learned this the hard way recently thanks to ordering food to the mansion and takes the boxes, thanking the lady.

and they sit at a little table in the corner, some people giving them looks, but Tony pretends not to be famous and goes about helping himself to donuts and coffee “Did you know that Nick Fury once had to talk me down out of a giant donut?”~

Steve grins at this, picking up his 5th doughnut, “I think I Heard rumors.”

Tony grins and tells him the story, hilarious to listen to, munching away on his favorite food group

and Steve reaches for his 7th doughnut, testing to see if he could more than half. 

Tony frowns, trying to steal his donut back and gets the other half 

Steve smiles warmly at this and eats his half of the donut while giving tony goo eyes~

and Tony smiles softly, thinking him so cute and returning them

Steve sighs as he eyes catch on a clock on the wall, “oh, we better head back.”

Tony sighs, glancing up and nodding with a sigh, picking up Happy’s coffee and box

Steve smiles a bit and follows him out~

Tony presents happy with his treasure, making the driver VERY happy~

Steve smiles at this and sit and chat as Happy eats before they head back for the press conference~

yes~ Tony groaning about that, but he’s on the computer, skimming through new and frowning...

Steve leans closer to him, “Why are you frowning?”

“Oh, the press has been having a heyday with the crane thing.” the thing Pep didn't want upsetting him 

blinks, remembering now, “oh.. “he guesses it’s good to look before talking to them,”... what are they saying?”

“Oh, the usual trash, hypothesizing how the armor flew to me, how there’s someone to kill me, guessing if we’re enough to protect NY, crap.” sighs

Steve frowns, leaning back in his seat, “This press conference is going to be terrible.” he says it matter of factly, the realization hitting him

Tony blinks, then laughs, “Yes, yes it is.” bitter 

Steve frowns, reaching to touch tony, but hesitates, not sure where to put his hand, “I’m sorry. We’ll make it through.”

tONY looks over, then sighs, smiling, “Thanks.” and shifts to get a hug

Steve relaxes at this and pulls him close, squeezing tight

tony looks up at his face after nuzzling him, smiling and leaning up for a kiss

once again Steve keeps it chaste, grinning after they pull back from it, “I bet they think you’re not coming back the conference. “

“Ph, no way.” grins, “But they’ll shit bricks when they see us~”

smiles at this and nods, petting his face.

“Though I am blaming you for me being good. Tony Stark is suppose to be a selfish prick, remember?” nuzzles their noses together

Steve smiles, “Yes of course. Don’t worry, I’m sure your image won’t fall too much.”

“Oh good.” and steals another kiss, going for deeper this time

and Steve let’s it, just a little but tugs away as soon as the car slows to a stop~

Tony sighs, licking his lips as if savoring Steve’s taste, then sits back , straightening out. Happy opens the door for them. its indoor, considering its coverage, like... like when politicians have to do it cept they get to sit

yes~  
Steve thanks Happy as they go by and sits next to tony, a good bodyguard~  
do you want to go through the press conference or be quick about it to get to arguments~?

hm~ you make up some annoying press questions and write the description, then we can skip if you’d like~

hmm they’d want clarification on what happened. and when they argue about tony’s pov Steve would step in telling them his pov and no one likes to argue with Captain America, that shield visible on his back~ It ends up Steve having to explain a lot of the dumb rumors like the stuff about the armor in order to shut the stupid questions up. and he seems to explain some of the technical stuff better too because he doesn’t understand it enough himself to get into details tony does. Steve is slowly taking over for Tony, answering everything straight. but of course he leaves out the mental drama. They were gone for a week to take care of a torn tendon. Steve lie about the wound to give reason for a long out time~

Tony is grateful for Steve, very grateful. he only speaks when necessary or to throw in a comment or two, nothing too bad, usually they’d steal a smile from Steve

After Steve and Tony get some breathing time and lunch. Steve smiles at Tony, “Sorry.. I kinda took over...”

Tony blinks, staring... then laughs, “Are you nuts?! I HATE those things. Take all you want, I’m loving how they won’t bicker with you~”

and Steve grins at this eating his sandwich triumphantly. he doesn’t say anything but he kinda likes that they don’t fight back with him~ Steve is a strong father figure~

Tony LOVES it he eats, chatting about which reporters were the worst and all the dirt and stuff HATES them

Steve smiles and listens to him as he eats, nodding to indicate he’s still listening sometimes~  
soon they have to head back to the tower so catch up on more work there.

Yes~ Tony is sentenced to his most hated job. Paperwork 

Steve smiles as they part in the tower, “I’ll come check on you later, ok?”  
“Please, i’ll need the distraction.’ smiles

Steve nods and turns, not going to bother tony again for a few hours. he goes up to tony’s office~

Tony is sitting at his side wall desk, his tall screens up, clearly working on designs for a new bow for clint and not on paperwork. the minute he’d hear Steve he’d slide it all of, but he’s caught 

Steve raises an eyebrow, walking over to the front of the desk, “please tell me you’ve finished the papers and you’re not goofing off.”

Tony snorts, surveying Steve, shrugging, “Most of it is done.” most, sure Tony

pokes at the papers on his desk, “How much? show me.” stern tone

“Nanny come to check on me?” tone not as nice but swipes the papers, thumbing through the stack as if pondering them

Steve frowns, “If you just sat still for an hour you could have easily finished all this paperwork.”

Ton snorts, looking at him incredulously, “Cap, I haven’t sat still for an hour in my entire life. Don’t plan on starting now.” Separates the pile in half at least he did some of it, is his opinion 

shakes his head, “you could be done. you complain about all this work bearing down on you, but when you have a chance to get it out of the way you procrastinate.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “This isn’t the only work that I have to get done. People seem to expect me to continue producing new tech out of thin air.” a bit bitter at the end of that, but he’s annoyed at the nagging

rolls his eyes, “Because you naturally drop stuff out while you’re supposed to be doing other things.”

“Because I need to focus on more than one thing if the topic is mundane and full of doldrums.”

sighs, “Why is your attention span so sort? would it kill you to finish the mundane things before the other?”

“yes, it probably would. Take years off my life if it didn’t outright kill me.” says with a straight face, sassin Steve 

Steve makes a face, all flustered by the sass and argument, “Don’t play games! Sit down and finish your work for one second before you play.”

“Or what? You’ll send me to timeout?” this there is sarcasm and a slight smirk, thinking flustered Steve cute even out of his annoyance 

Steve points at tony’s chest, the palm of his hand facing up, “Of course. That’s a great idea. It would teach you to shut up and sit still for five minutes.” a grin growing. uhoh 

Tony looks like he distrusts that grin, standing smoothly, “You might be my nanny, but if you even think about trying that you’ll regret it.” weary of Steve, trying to back to an exit 

Steve moves around the desk as his big hand reaches out, grabbing tony’s tie. “I am your elder and you will respect me.” this is great b/c Steve’s only like 26. what is tony, a little more?

He’d be late 30’s I think. Tony snorts a laugh, “Time spent as a Capsicle doesn’t count, Steven. Else you’re a bit of a perv for dating me~”

Steve huffs, pulling on the tie and guiding Tony to a cover of the room, “nose the wall and shut up.” twists tony around, pushing him face first into the corner~

Tony blinks, but would not go willingly, squirming, “Steve, this is undignified and purely ridiculous.’ grumbles, frustrated, having been loosening and getting out of his tie when Steve grabbed him 

Steve pushes the back of his shoulder to keep him in the corner, his other hand moving over tony’s mouth, “I said: shut. up.” a quiet firm voice.

Tony growls at this, shoving backwards, angry now, talking through the hand while trying to twist in his grip, though I’m sure Steve can’t make it out. needs more effective hushing

Steve is easily holding the struggling tony a grin on his lips as he leans forward, “What did I say, Anthony?” the middle finger of the hand over tony’s mouth bends inwards, slipping between his lips~

He earns another growl at this, teeth nipping a bit hard at that finger,shifting his position so he can use something Cap showed him, but cap might be a bit distracted

cap is distracted, thinking his one hand on tony’s shoulder is holding him well enough as the finger swirls in Tony’s mouth to keep the tongue from forming words, “Hush now. You’re in timeout.”

and Tony’s leg has wrapped around Steve and he leverages against Steve’s knee, twisting to make them both go down on the floor, snarling and a bit worked up with anger

Steve let’s out a noise as they fall, not expecting it but then he frowns, grabbing at the tony on top of him, trying to get him off, “Hey! No! Get your nose back in the corner!”

“Seriously, fucking get off me Steve, this ceased to be amusing a long time ago.” growls, using another move cap had showed him to keep the other person on the floor, though TOny isn’t as strong so he can’t hold it as long

Steve laughs, he breaks the anger and actually laughs, “Oh my heavens, no I can’t take this. You’re like one of those tiny dogs I saw those women carrying in their purses the other day.” but he doesn’t stop pulling on tony to get him off. tony would be able to hold him down, but over time his strength pushes past the hold.

The laugh makes Tony angrier, “this coming from the freaking super soldier. Seriously Cap, if I have to get my suit, we can take this outside.” gives him a bit of an elbow as he fades, to stun him stumbling to his feet and backing towards the door

Steve gets up on his feet, losing the grin, “Oh no. Were not playing one of your reckless games. I’m not going to toss around Iron Man just because you can’t sit still for an hour and do paperwork.” makes a grabs for him to pull him closer and turn them around so Steve was between tony and the door

Tony almost jumps back far enough to avoid the grab, but just a little short, pulled closer. Tony looks angry, hands gripping Steve’s arms, pushing away, “I am a grown man and when I chose to accomplish what needs accomplishing is my own business.”

Poke tony in the collar bone, “Not when those accomplishments affect the people around you. This is stuff for the city. The city we tore apart trying to save. Some citizen is out there struggling and will so for a touch longer just because you decided something else was worth your short attention span.”

Tony stiffens at this, glaring, “Yah, the city we all almost died to save. How much are you going to give them before its enough, Steve? They’re never finished and they’re never happy with what you accomplish. They just take and take until you’re all empty and then they toss you away and move on to the next thing.”

He makes a face at this, his eyes softening to show his passion, “I will give and give past when I am empty. It is all I have to offer and so I give it my all. I don’t care that the need me over and over. What else am I supposed to do? They need help and I can give it. You can too, Stark. You are the one with the power, the strength. it is up to us to keep them safe from things they can’t bare.”

Tony lets out a very frustrated sigh at the passion, moving to rub his face with one hand, speaking with annoyance, anger, and reverence, “Cap, there is more than just you and I in this. Millions are helping out here. If you give and give until you have nothing left then you become a shell, with no friends, no family, no life. They’ll be safe, sure, but you will have nothing. Life is too short for that, I’m here to make the most of it.” looks at Steve at the last part, his own passion for Yinsing’s words

Steve frowns, he wanted all his life to be able to fight and he couldn’t until he had the serum. He was living his dream by fighting to protect. “Make your life longer by not living so on edge. We have business to take care of when we’re not protecting. that time is short so get the important stuff done first, then we can play.”

“You are such a boy scout.” I bet you can imagine the look Tony is giving him, “Cap, if I did every piece of Goddamned work that was demanded of me, I wouldn’t sleep, eat, or have even a thought of working on something I enjoyed. What is ‘important’ can be placed in a hierarchy of needs. If it can be done by someone else, let them. If no one is hurt or dying, it can be briefly put off. There is duty, and I would give my life for those people, but in return I expect to hollow out some semblance of living. Not all of us are superhuman Cap. We all can’t live in fake smiles and throw words like duty around like we’re still in war.”

Steve frowns more, pity in his eyes, “I know you would die for them...” sighs, “And I’ve seen you try. You always were a fake smile for them.” reaches out touching tony’s face softly, “Let me help you take care of some of those duties. Just show me how and i’ll do it.”

Tony sighs some, seeing the pity and resenting it a bit, but trying to get a point home, “But that is my point Steve. if you take what you think everyone needs to accomplish on yourself, where will that leave you in the end?” frowns

Shakes his head, “Hopefully it will end me in a place where I have made as many people as I can happy and safe.” takes his hand back, the pity gone.

“You know, if I have learned anything, it's that the weight of saving the infinite stranger can push you to places you regret having gone. You say I’m reckless, but I draw the line somewhere.”

Steve nods looking at the ground between them, “it’s all I know how to do. It’s what I’m good at.”

Tony surveys him, quiet a moment, then sighs, anger fading as he moves his hands up, around his shoulders, “Steve, you are good at a great many more things than that. You can’t always save people.” face nudges his, to tilt it up and look him in the eyes. tony Stark learned this the hard way

And Steve slowly looks up at tony and gives him a sad smile, “I can try. I’ll die trying.”

Tony frowns more at this, “God dammit Steve. you’re worth more than an empty death.” gives that sad smile and a soft, chase kiss

Steve just shakes his head as he is kissed and closes his eyes, returning the kiss

after the soft kiss Tony rests like that, eyes having closed, forehead to Steve’s, sad

Steve opens his eyes, his hands going up to rest on Tony’s hips. He smiles a bit as they stand there, quiet.

we fail at angry kisses though makeup sex is the best?  
Tony opens his eyes after a little bit and quirks half a smile at Steve’s smile

I knoooww I don’t think Steve could kiss him angrily unless he was trying to prove something to tony~ we’ll get there~ Yes  
and Steve smiles more, leaning to kiss him again

Tony kisses back, relaxing more into Steve, focusing on the kiss and trying not to think of the fight

And Steve doesn’t want to think about the fight either, pressing his tongue to tony’s lips. He doesn’t want to think about how this might never be an issue solved between them.

probably not, nope. tony lets him in, tongue going to join Steve’s twining, seeking relief and love

Tony would find it, Steve’s hands sliding up tony’s sides lovingly

Tony melts, pressing closer, deepening the kiss as he holds tight. do you think this is a good time for a visitor?~ oh yes yes it is~  
and they’re both a bit too distracted to notice the footsteps walking on the carpet towards them, Pep only knocking on the door as she opens and walks through it, “Tony, I was-’ and she stops short, staring, mouth hanging open 

yesss~  
Steve jumps at the sound of her voice, pulling tony closer by the his protectively as he looks up, a trail of saliva as he breaks the kiss quickly. As soon as he notices it’s Pepper his face turns a darker red, and he pulls away from tony’s hold~

Tony blinks, staring dumbfounded at Pepper as he tenses up and pulls closer to Steve. Who then pulls away, so hes a bit off balance for a sec, stumbling a bit before he straightens.  
Pepper has a growing blush on her face, staring... “... Tony, what did you do to him?” voice quiet  
Tony looks visibly hurt for a moment before its gone, “I don’t know, what did I ever did for either of you.” throws up his hands and strides out of the office, done with this shit Pepper looks shocked at this outburst, not knowing of the fight

Steve frowns and looks angry as he watches tony stride out. They would continue this fight later. 

Aw, no Steve, peace and love, not war~ Pepper looks so lost as he goes, locking himself down in his workshop. she turns to look at Steve, seeing the anger and looking more confused and a little weary, “... Steve?”

Steve huffs, breathing out the anger and looks at Pepper with a softer face, “Yes. I’m sorry.” his fists still clenched.

she notices them, still frowning, “Are you alright? he really didn’t try something foolhardy on you, right?” she looks soo worried for them

Steve shakes his head, one hand moving to scratch the back of his head, “no no. We were fighting.” sighs, “It had nothing to do with the kiss...”

“Oh... so.. you kissed him... because you wanted to?” trying to wrap her head around it

Steve smiles a bit, blushing some, “oh um.. yes.. we wanted to tell you.. but the opportunity hadn’t come up...” shy about it

she blinks, then smiles a bit, soft, still looking surprised, “Oh, its fine, I’m just... surprised. How long have you two...?” trying to get her head around it.

bites his lip as he looks back up at her, “Ah... a week by now.” sighs, “Can you keep it a secret a bit longer?”

she nods, smile softening, looking a bit relieved, “Oh, it hasn’t been long at all. But- oh, Tony.” she frowns, turning and looking at the door, looking worried, wincing a bit, “I was thoughtless.”

Steve shakes his head, “I’ll go after him.” moves to go past her

she frowns, hand going out to touch his arm, “Steve... maybe you should cool down first.” gentle suggestion

He pauses but then nods slowly, “yeah... yeah ok. Thank you.” looks at her and give her one of the Captain's smiles. they were fake but full of apple pies~

and she can’t help but smile back, a bit reassured at this, “Good luck.”  
Steve nods and goes to tony’s floor, sitting on tony’s couch to rub his hands in his eyes for a while before going into tony’s lab.

He’d find the door locked and the music blasting, Tony welding something sending sparks everywhere. Pepper is standing there, holding one stack of papers and opening a manila envelope which Jarvis had probably just handed her through a slot in the wall, confused at what she’s being given 

Steve goes to Pepper frowning, “What is that?”

she pulls it out and blinks, looking surprised, “Its the other half of the paperwork I was looking for... I can’t believe he did all of it already... That must have been quite a fight.” she looks in at Tony, who had a bottle of scotch on a workbench

Steve frowns more, looking in, “That’s what we were fighting over.” he moves to try the passcode Tony said he’d make for Steve the day before~

Jarvis answers, “Yes Captain Rogers, how may I assist you?”  
Pepper frowns, “he must have it completely locked down... I’ll let you two settle it. I’m sorry.” and she moves to leave, giving one last backward glance at tony and biting her lip in worry

Steve nods to her, turning back to Jarvis, “Can’t you let me in, Jarvis?”

“That would depend on your motives, Captain Rogers. Master Stark has ordered no one be let in or disturb him, however I have made exceptions in the past. I do not know if I can make one for you at this moment.” cameras~

oh my~ Jarvis is so perfect  
Steve frowns, hurt pulling heavily on him. “I’ve cooled down. I want to apologize to him.”

“No more timeouts to be given?” the tone was particularly scathing from a computer AI. Jarvis hadn’t liked Tony being manhandled one bit

Steve frowns at this and nods, “I won’t touch him.”

There is a pause, then, “I hope you are a man of your word, Captain Rogers.” sounds like a threat, but the door slides open and the music dims, alerting Tony to a change.

Steve nods, scared of the computer as he steps in. “Tony...” he calls out as he walks over slowly, announcing he was there.

The welding torch flicks off and Steve would hear, “Kill the music, Jarvis.” it goes dead silent, Tony turning to face him, moving up the welding mask, face blank, impassive mask of its own

Steve comes closer to him, looking away then back up at him before sighing, “I came to apologize.”

“For?” Tony asks, quiet tone, picking up his drink and pondering the ice in it before taking a drink

Steve sighs again, “For criticizing the way you work.” gives him a flat look. tony is making this difficult.

He is pondered, for a moment, before Steve would see the subtle nod and slight relaxation in Tony. “Apology accepted.” his voice is quiet, the normally talkative man turning and pouring another drink. Steve might be shocked at the sudden relaxation and the acceptance. Tony looks a bit weary

Steve relaxes a bit himself at the acceptance, surprised by it definitely. he frowns, moving closer to him, “I told you we’d drink together this evening.” reaches for the bottle after Tony had refilled his glass.

Tony gives half smile shrugging, “Sorry I started early, didn’t think you’d want to see me again this evening.” hands it over, no fight


	2. Establishing Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twosome becomes a threesome, drama, Rhody is introduced, Tony is kidnapped, Extremis functions as a Dues Ex Machina, ect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for fixing later purposes, this is SnM2

Steve relaxes a bit himself at the acceptance, surprised by it definitely. he frowns, moving closer to him, “I told you we’d drink together this evening.” reaches for the bottle after Tony had refilled his glass.

Tony gives half smile shrugging, “Sorry I started early, didn’t think you’d want to see me again this evening.” hands it over, no fight

Looks the bottle over as he speaks,"I believe you underestimate my need to continue to listen to you ramble." A flat tone. It's meant to tell Tony that Steve likes being around Tony ~

Tony blinks, then snorts a bit, smiling a little and shaking his head, “Your sense of humor needs tweaking.” takes a drink of his glass. its nice scotch, about 3 glasses drunk

Steve smiles a bit at the bottle. "I suppose. Mm.. I used to like drinking. Bucky still tried relentlessly to get me drunk while we traveled in Europe."

Tony chuckles, “How’d that go?”

Smiles more, looking up at Tony, "it worked once or twice but not for long. I still like the taste though."

“Careful or Clint will try it on you. Want me to get you a glass?”

He nods, setting the bottle on the table, "alright. And I'm sure Thor would appreciate the challenge as well."grins, looking up at Tony.

Tony grins at the thought, going and getting one, “Thor would call it an epic challenge or something. Oh, I miss Thor.” 

Steve watches Tony, nodding,"I think he'd be proud of our union."

Tony smiles at the word union, bringing it back over, “Yes, knowing Thor he’d give us a heartwarming speech about it before wanting to drink over it.” would hand the glass to Steve, hand brushing his

Steve smiles and nods, brushing his hand back against Tony's more deliberately before taking the glass and filling it for himself.

Tony moves to perch on a stool, watching Steve, pondering him over his glass

Steve moves to sit on a stool across from him, sipping his drink before giving Tony a smile

Tony returns it, having relaxed... his foot nudges Steve’s under the table

Steve smile more at this before blabbing at what Tony was welding,"what were you working on?"

Tony smiles, gesturing with a hand, making a friend for dumme. he misses butterfingers and u from back home." Tony is still working on the base

 

Steve smiles, "That's so nice of you."

Tony smiles, shrugging a bit. Speaking of dummy, he rolls over and appears in inspect the process, tilting his arm at it, cutely, as if eager for it to be done

Steve laughs at this, drinking from his glass, "im doubting more and more that dummy is as dumb as you make him sound."

Tony chuckles, "he's a pile of bolts." says fondly, "Born out of 4 bottles of scotch and 2 days of not sleeping."

Steve laughs, "wow. you do really well drunk and sleep deprived."

Tony nods, chuckling a bit, "I was rather angry at the time, I built dumm-e to prove a point."

nods, "At least you get some use out of him now."

"When he's not making messes and breaking things."  
The bot hangs its arm, scooting over to Tony and looking apologetic 

Steve laughs, "Do you think his new friend will help him be less clumsy?"

"Well, he'll at least keep dummy from spraying me with the fire extinguisher when I'm not on fire." makes a face and dummy looks up, as if saying should I spray you now?

And Steve just laughs loudly, "Really? that's an issue?"

"Yes. a recurring one. I need someone else on fire duty." dummy moves his arm down and attaches his fire extinguisher option and Tony points at him, "If you even think about spraying me, I am donating you to the city college for scrap" dmme tits the extinguisher at him, as if pondering 

Steve grins wide, his glass at his lips, "that's priceless"

"No, NO. Down." and dummy seems to sigh, owering it sadly 

Steve snickers, "At least he's obedient."

"Sometimes" gives dummy an evil look, dummy retreating Tony drinks the rest of his glass and goes for another

Steve nods, "Do you want to order some pizza or something?" watches him fill his glass

"Hm... that would hit the spot." smiles a bi. the discuss the kind and such, having jarvis order?

yes, and Steve suggests they eat on the couch or something. somewhere more comfortable~

Tony agrees when it gets there, easily plopping on the couch, snacking on a piece, "Want me to turn on the tv or some music?' Tony asks

shrugs, maybe the tv. that's a good idea." sits next to him.  
would eat a large pizza by himself, happy~

Tony grabs the remote, flipping it on and flipping through stations not stopping. Steve needs to steal the remote and pick one

and Steve does, giving Tony a grin once he has it and chooses some dumb show Tony would surely complain about~

oh yes, quite vocally too it's fun to egg him on I'm sure~ they both relaxing~

yes~ Steve doesn't watch the show, having fun teasing Tony. and after they eat he pulls Tony over for kisses~

Tony relaxes into the kisses, and soon they are making out like teens on a date~

and Steve loves it, feeling Tony up like a teenager 

I'm sure they go hump like teens afterward and have hot makeup sex 

yes and destroy Tony's bed~  
it's wonderful~

perhaps the room they have had some alcohol~ in the coming weeks Tony would start asking Steve on little dates~ they sneak out and go to the movies, or to see a broadway, having a dummy car to fool the reporters so they're left alone. Little goofy things Tony plans that he thinks Steve will like as they have stupid meetings, argue with politicians, and every now and then have to go on a mission

yes and Steve loves the dates, planning a few himself. he loves the private time with Tony and also really enjoys the short missions with iron man. he loves putting on the stars and stripes again~  
all this time Bruce is mainly own his own on his floor. working on his stuff  
his formulas and research

yes~ they're fun missions~ but I'm sure Bruce feels left out. Tony still hangs and does science, but he's always getting pulled away to do other things

Bruce feels very left out. he doesn't go on missions, still worried he can't handle completely. Bruce loves the time with Tony and makes great progress after Tony's visits. but Tony will notice Bruce is starting to slow down and close up in himself again.

Tony is worried about him, so one day announces they're, the three of them, going to CA for a week. Its in the schedule, no work is allowed, fin. brue can freak out when he won't break important shit 

Bruce frowns at the idea of the trip with the couple, "i'm very close on my work, Tony... I can't leave it." his voice is quieter than normal, Steve is nearby watching. I'm sure Tony has told Steve how worried he is about Bruce otherwise Steve wouldn't agree so readily to leave ny

 

Tony frons, "Bruce, it's not going to go anywhere if you leave it. You need a break." firm, but gentle, laying a hand on Bruce's shoulder

Bruce tenses a bit at it but then nods, looking at the floor

Tony sighs, moving and carefully hugging Bruce  
that night they take a private jet to Tony's mansion  
in CA, Malibu~

Bruce tense up at the hug but eventually relaxes into it some

 

Steve loves looking out the windows over the sea and Bruce looks around the mansion, rubbing his arm nervously

Tony sighs, watching Bruce, "Nervous, Brucey?" quiet tone, alone with him

he nods, not looking at Tony, "I um... I don't know how I made it in that plane..."

Tony sighs, moving up beside him, looking out the way he was, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

glances up at him but eyes go right back to the floor, "i just... I don't know what's wrong..." he does~

"don't you?" asks, questioning, but doesn't push it. wants Bruce to tell him on his own

"..." sighs, "I just want to be alone right now."

Tony looks hurt, but he nods, turning and leaving Bruce. Goes to Steve, brooding a bit. Steve should suggest going out and looking at the ocean, where Bruce could see them from the window 

Steve gives Tony a smile, "maybe we could go to the beach."

Tony blinks, then smiles "That's a good idea." Steve had heard how much Tony missed the pacific ocean

Steve grins and reaches out for Tony's hand to walk down with him~

yes~ Tony rolls up his nice dress pants when they get down there and slips on a pair of sandals that are apparently there for just this reason heading out onto the beach with him, relaxing, enjoying holding hands

Steve just goes barefoot, happy to hold Tony's hand and walk along the beach with him~

Bruce looks out the window, watching the waves until he sees them and starts watching the couple

yes~ Tony grins at one point and tugs him to the edge, letting the water wash over their feet, "You've never seen the pacific, right? isn't it much bluer than that freezing thing they call an ocean in NY?~"

Steve nods, "yes, it's wonderful. I didn't realize how different they are."

Alicia Koeb  
nods, "We should go swimming when the tide goes out, the cliffs make a really calm spot just a bit down~" Tony Stark cant take baths, but he still loves the ocean~

Steve nods, letting go of Tony's hand to pull him closer by the hip, being all cutesy with him.

Tony gins, blushing, holding close to Steve and bumping their faces together, liking the cutsy, adorable~

oh man what should Bruce do~ the full hulk out~?

mhn~ thats what I was thinking. or like half hulk out, but roar so they run back and Tony has to talk him down

then they could go have hot group sex 

yes.  
YES

Steve jump and looks up at the house as a desk flies out the window and a loud scream/ roar is heard~

Tony blinks, tensing, then curses, "Bruce." out of Steve's arms and at a dead run for the house most people don't run towards the hul 

nope~  
Steve frowns and chases after him. they'd find poor Bruce half shifted, his hands on his head and sitting in the corner, rocking as he tries to pull the hulk back in. He's sobbing and growling at the same time trying to contain himself  
Steve is hurt by the sight, unsure of what to do.

but Tony goes to him, hands out in a peaceful gesture, slowing as he gets close, but not hesitating, not wanting to spook him, "Bruce. Brucey, you're looking a little green under the collar, I think you need some more that inner calm you like to throw around." keeps up the talking, knowing its comforting

Bruces whines, turning away from Tony and putting a hand up to block Tony from getting closer. he's panicking. he can't breath between the sobs and growls,

Tony pauses, but reaches out, hand touching Bruces, gentle but firm, "Bruce, what in the world set you off? whatever it was, you've gotta tell me buddy, slow your breathing down, its gonna be ok..." comforting, not going anywhere

whines, looking at him as he gasps for air. His face is contorted between his own and the other guy's and the green is quickly taking over the pale skin

"God dammit Bruce, stay with me, stay here with me I know you can" moves all the way in,both hands going to Bruce, wrapping around him as Tony putsis face to his, "Look at me, Bruce Banner. I know you can do it. Stay here, we'll work this out. Whether its now or after you've gone all green guy, we'll work it out." Steve might be concerned that Tony is going to get ripped to shreds soon 

Steve frowns, moving closer, "t-Tony..." wants to pull him out but Bruce nods, shutting his eyes and burying his face into Tony's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist

and Tony waves a hand at Steve that it was ok rubbing his back "its gonna be ok big guy, its gonna be ok." rocks gim, his face in Bruces hair, keeping up the coming litany as he holds and rocks a bit giving soft paps to the back 

and slowly Bruce's breathing would even out and his muscles relax, turning back to they're right size and color. When he's all changed back, Bruce is curled up in Tony's chest, his clothes now stretched out and had started to tear.  
Steve sees Bruce is relaxed and he would slowly move out and return soon with water

Tony keeps holding him and comforting, the litany slowly slowing to silence. he's thinking... "Bruce... Bruce, why did you let it get this bad?" sadness in his own voice

Bruce whines a bit, shaking his head and burrowing deeper into Tony, holding him tight

Tony holds back , nodding Steve coser. thew worry and concern on his face heartbreaking to Steve, "pease... Bruce, please tell me what's wrong..." Tony's face moving into Bruce's hair

Steve slowly moves over, sitting next to them.  
Bruce whines, gripping Tony tightly, "I.. I'm so lonely, Tony..."

Tony blinks, then frowns, "Oh Bruce... Bruce, why didn't you say something sooner?" sounds guilty, kissing his head. he understands that kind of lonely  
had assumed Bruce didn't want him like that now, since he's been standoffish

Bruce shakes his head, "You.. you both work well together. You fight all the time, but you're..." sighs, hiding his face in Tony's neck muffling the last part, "no placeforme...."

Tony frowns deeply at this, petting Bruce, looking at Steeve for a moment before back at Bruce, "Bruce, there's always a place for you. didn't know you wanted a place like that, I thought.... well, I was thinking stupid things, really, I'm sorry. I Should have asked." hugs him tight, but wants to see what Steve thinks of this

Steve is melting at the sight of them but nods when Tony looks at him. he trusts Tony's decisions for Bruce, especially after just watching him coax Bruce down from mid transformation.   
Bruce just shakes his head like he doesn't believe Tony, hiccuping as the sobs start coming back to him  
he's a mess after holding it so long  
it'd been what, a few months?

yep Tony smiles at Steve, grateful. Holds Bruce firmly, “Brucey, there is a place for you." kisses his forehead, then looks at Steve, "Steve... " sighs, we should have had this conversation a long while ago, Steve, could we try, say, turning our twosome into a twosome and an open threesome?" 

Steve frowns at this, but he looks like he's thinking it over as Bruce pulls back, looking up at Tony, looking surprised and hurt, "No.... nono, I can't do that. I just..." sniffs, "God I'm a mess..." slumps back onto Tony's shoulder

"You look better then me on my worst days." Tony reassures him, letting Steve think, petting Bruce

Steve leans closer, moving to pet Bruce's hair too, "Tony, I'll do anything you want if it will help Bruce."   
Bruce stiffens at this, shocked

Tony smiles at this, looking very grateful and relieved, "See Brucey, Cap takes care of his own." kisses Bruces forehead, gentle

Bruce turns his head, looking up at Tony before his eyes go to Steve. Steve smiles when he's looked at and nods, "We can take care of Tony together. I never meant for you to lose Tony because of me. I apologize I did not think things through for how this would affect you first. You're important to me, Bruce." Bruce smiles a bit at this, relaxing more into Tony~

Tony grins a bit, "I had to learn he can be reasonable too. Though I don't know why everyone seems to think I need taking care of, I do just fine myself." lolol, yah right. but Tony cuddles his relaxing Bruce, relieved to feel the relaxing, still petting his back

Bruce snorts at this and Steve grins, "Of course you can, Tony." moves to pet Tony's hair with his other hand~

Tony pouts, tisking, "You two can be very mean." a smile esCapes for Steve though as he nuzzles the snorting Bruce~

Steve looks back at Bruce and sighs, "You are a mess, Bruce." moves to stand, going to get a warm wet washcloth to clean Bruce's face up with. when it's put on Bruce's face he groans with how good it feels~

Tony smiles, "now there's a sound I've missed" says fondly

Bruce huffs at this and Steve laughs softly, rubbing Bruce's face clean. Bruce is practically purring by the time Steve finishes~

Tony smiled, kissing the cleaned up Bruce's cheek afterwards, "There's our Brucey."

Bruce smiles more, a touch of blush on his cheeks, "Stop it. You're making me feel like your damn kid."

Tonyn laughs, "i'm sorry, I wouldn't want anyone to have to put up with that." shifts him and gives him a sweet kiss instead

Bruce shakes his head in response and freezes with the kiss for a moment before slowly letting himself relax into it.  
Steve smiles at them, watching for a minute before going to put the cloth back in the bathroom.

Tony gives him love, gentle and comforting.

Steve comes back out to see Bruce with his arms around Tony's neck and drinking up the comfort in the form of a very slow lazy make out. Steve blinks, watching them. He's not sure how to react... he wants to be mad, but he told Tony he'd do anything if it helped Bruce. and then everything poor Bruce has been through runs in Steve's mind and he feels guilty for ever having a hint of anger at such a cute picture~

Tony catches sight and offers a hand to Steve, still sweetly kissing Bruce. Wants Steve to take the hand and pull close

Steve smiles a bit at this and reaches to take his hand, going to join them on the floor, sitting next to Tony.

Tony runs a hand through Steve's hair, fondly tugging him a bit, encouraging Steve to join

Steve blinks a bit, getting pulled in, but stiffens some, getting confused and awkward again.   
Bruce breaks their kiss to pant softly, and glances up at Steve, his eyes glazed over with lust now.   
Steve blinks. He needs Tony to push him more~

Tony smiles, "Relax Steve, just go with the flow." eans and gives Steve a iss to calm grin, Bruce pressed between them

Steve sighs into the kiss and nods, returning Tony's kiss.   
Bruce looks up, watching them as he catches his breath and lick the taste of Tony off his lips.

Tony nuzzles their noses afterwards, "You ok, Steve?" eyes asking if he was ok with this, hand petting Bruce as another runs up through Steve's hair

Steve nods, looking down at Bruce with a smile, "I just feel bad. I had forgotten all about how much Bruce needs you Tony." reaches to run a hand on Bruce's cheek who frowns, "i'm ok... It's not... Steve you didn't..." sighs, not knowing what to say.

"We're all terrible and owe lots of apologies, lets have great bonding sex and get over it." Tony Stark, ladies and gentlemen

Steve looks up at Tony and pouts, "That's all you think about."   
Bruce laughs at this, "Tony..." but reaches up, sliding a hand up Steve's chest. Steve blinks at this and looks back down at Bruce with a smile

"You don't ever complain~" Tony purrs, grinning evilly, watching Bruce

Steve nods as he leans forward, carefully pushing his lips to Bruce's lips. and Bruce's eyes shut, kissing the Captain chastely~

Tony smiles leaving kisses on Bruce, hands on Steve running up him  
Bruce's shoulders, to clarify

Steve melts more into Bruce as Bruce runs his tongue over Steve's lips. and Steve can't hold back anymore, opening his mouth to twine his tongue with Bruce's~ Steve notes the different taste, but it's the hints of Tony still in Bruce's mouth that gets Steve to press more into Tony's lap over Bruce, putting a bit more passion into the kiss~ Bruce moans at this, arching a bit against Tony and Steve~

Tony purrs, his hands moving under Steve's shirt, tracing his stomach muscles teasingly asa hand scates up the inside of Bruce's leg

and Tony has a lapful of burly men all moaning and making out~ Steve breaks the kiss, panting softly as he moves to plant kisses on Bruce's neck.   
Bruce whine's at this, his neck a soft spot~ he tilts his head back to give Steve access, his eyes looking up at Tony

Tony grins, that look in his eye stealing Bruces ips as his neck was molested, brushing his midline as his hand traces Steve's navel

Bruce and moans as Steve sucks on his adam's apple and he pushes into Tony's hand. Tony has the best lap ever~

yes, Tony is pleased as a fox in a henhouse, watching the show as he licks Bruce's mouth, lovingly

Bruce groans into Tony's mouth and arches a bit. Steve's hands grab Bruce's hips as they arch up, feeling them lovingly~

Tony purrs more into the kiss, hand between both of their bulges so he shifts it, rubbing them both at the same time

Steve and Bruce both groan at this and Steve pulls of Bruce's neck to look up at Tony, "Tony.. Tony the floor is uncomfortable."

Tony chuckles, "Well, then lets move to a bed like sensible people~" purrs

Steve smiles and stands up, helping the puddle of Bruce up to his feet~ Steve tugs Bruce to the bed and sits on it, Bruce falling into Steve lap and they start up the kissing again~

Tony grins,crawling up behind Steve, his hands running over them both as he leaves teasing kisses and nips n them, the sight drawing them in. a hand goes and pays between them again

Steve leans back as he arches to Tony's hand, his kiss with Bruce heating up~ Bruce moans and falls into the kiss. Didn't Tony and Bruce learn not to get so hot and fast the hard way~? Bruce is just soaking up all the attention and isn't thinking right now and Steve doesn't know~

yes~ Tony purrs, "Boys, boys, slow it down. I've had enough green in my life and want to have sex, not a brush with sex~"reaches up to get Bruce's attention

Bruce groans but is goign to need to be pulled off of Steve who is being attacked by Bruce's lips now~ Steve makes a noise, a bit confused right now but can't get Bruce off 

Tony laughs at the sight, shifting up and wraps his arms around Bruce, tugging him back and taking Bruce to his lap as he sits, "Down boy, down, he's not going to disappear~"

Bruce whines a bit but relaxes in Tony's arms, turning his head to nuzzle Tony's neck. he's so horny~   
Steve blinks and sits up, touching his fingers to his swollen lips~

Tony chuckles, "And to think, I had to beg you into bed the first time~' nuzzes Bruce, "Take it slow. You look good in green, but I don't think the bed is big enough for the three of us if you change~" kisses Bruce, lovingly

Bruce sighs and nods, taking a few deep breaths against Tony's throat.   
Steve blinks, a little shocked, "H-he'd change in bed too?"

Tony chuckles, "Only if he gets worked p too fast. don't worry, he's quite tame~ ruffles Bruces hair, like a et he's fond of 

Bruce frowns as he regains himself, giving Tony a glare, "You're terrible. You really are."  
Steve smiles, "We'll take it slow then."   
Bruce groans, "you're both terrible."

Tony grins, "You Enjoy it~" purrs, kissing poor Bruce as he grins, arms around him

And Bruce grins as he's kissed   
Steve smiles at this, moving closer to them to pull open Bruce's shirt~

Tony supports this ve, feeling over the furry chest lovingly!

Steve smiles at this and leans down, kissing after Tony's hands.   
Bruces hums, looking down at Steve and putting a hand in his hair

Tony 's hand stops at a nipple, giving a playful tweak before it travels up to his collar bone, tracing it

Bruces hums and has to take in a slow breath to calm himself.   
Steve glances up and smiles a bit

Tony distracts buce with the kiss, hands tracing his bones before going over the muscles lovingly

Steve's hands move to Bruce's hips, feeling them over. he waits until Bruce is melting into Tony's kiss before gently popping the button on Bruce's pants open

Tony approves of these subversive methods, Steve~ keeping Bruce distracted!

and Steve brushes his hands over the front of Bruce's pants to make the man arch and then slides the pants down. Bruce huffs at this, thinking to destroy Tony later for teaching Steve his tricks

Tony grins, breaking the kiss to nip and nibble at his face and jaw, "Admit it, you're impressed with him!' purrs

Bruce huffs, glancing down at Steve who is looking mini Bruce over, "Tony.. you've defiles Cap..."   
Steve just hums as his supposed deflowering~

"He had natural talent, it would have been a terrible thing to waste!" Tony purrs, excited in his own pants~

Bruce groans as Steve is kissing up the inside of his thigh, "Oh god.. Tony, You've turned him into a monster.. another incubus like you..."

Tony grins, "And you are caught in our tra~  
trap~ goes to lick and nip at Bruce's' neck

Bruce groans, a hand reaching back to grip Tony's hair and his other hand into the blond hair on the the head licking up his length, "O-oh shit... I'm so luck...lucky..."

"Indeed~" purrs, sucking on Bruce's neck , purring at the lovely noises

Bruce let's out a long breath as Steve pulls Bruce all the way into his mouth, and expert with his tongue after copying everything Tony does~

oh yes, Tony gave him an A+ in blow jobs class! Tony pillages his mouth, a hand going to squeeze Bruce's ass as he makes lovey marks which will heal much to fast cause of superpowers

and poor Bruce won't last long under these conditions, "W_wait... im..." but Steve keeps sucking even as Bruce tugs harder on his hair~

"He's good at swallowing too~" Tony purrs in his ear, tongue tracing it~

And Bruce shudders at this, giving Steve the chance to prove it. Bruce arches and Steve moves with him, sucking him down deeper as his throat pulls down the milk. as Bruce is melting back into Tony, Steve pulls off Bruce with a soft pop, licking his lips and eyes lock into Tony's~

Tony catches the melting Bruce, eyes hot with lust after watching Steve do that, a hand going to brush his cheek, then lips, "You are gorgeous~"

Steve grins, licking his fingers and reaches up to hold Tony's wrist in place as he pulls two fingers into his mouth to suck on~  
Bruce blinks, watching from Tony's lap

Tony groans, petting the tongue with the fingers, Bruce able to feel that SOMEONE was excited~

Bruce smiles at this, rocking his hips back into the excitement behind him

Steve pulls the fingers out of his mouth and kisses his wrist then up his arm as he moves closer,

Tony moans, Steve feeling his wrist tremble a little as the rest of him melts, "N-no fair, Banner. eyes on Steve as he nuzzles his face against Brue

Bruce grins, "What? you didn't think i'd be nice once you got me off, did you?" rocks back against him again as Steve makes it up to Tony's ear~

Tony shutters, making an unhappy, but very happy groan/moan, hips bucking forwards, tilting his head so Steve has better access

Steve kisses up his jaw, never making it to his lips. and Bruce rolls around in Tony's lap, sucking on his collar bone

Tony whimpers, trying to get one of them to kiss, hand at least getting to Bruce's ass to help make the roing harder~ melting under the administrations into his cute uke self

Steve purrs into Tony's lips, not close enough to touch, but enough to feel, "Tony.. Tony I'm going to fuck you."   
Bruce glances up, shocked by this side of Cap~

Tony whimpers in want lips parting a bit and straining for Steve, at his mercy  
Bruce smiles a bit at this, "You know what, Tony? You can fuck me and the same time."   
Steve blinks, looking down at Bruce, purposely not kissing Tony, but also genuinely curious, "We can do that?"

Tony blinks, staring at Bruce as well, "S-seriously?~ and yes, we totally can" Tony grins, a kid in a candy store, if that id is a sexual deviant 

omg Tony~  
Bruce laughs at this and nods, "yeah. Just work up Tony, Steve. I need another minute." nuzzles Tony's neck and Steve laughs nothing, "Alright." and moves up kissing right next to his lips~

Tony grins, still a bit giddy, reaching up to tug Steve to kiss his lips, though I'm sure hes not allowed to do this~

Steve turns his head from the kiss, grinning, "Tony you need to calm down. You'll never last long enough to give Bruce a sufficient break. You're so selfish, Tony~" he purrrrs

Tony groans, "I am a selfish prick and you are a helpless tease." grumbles against his cheek

Steve hums, "I know I know. Life is so hard for the playboy millionaire~" nips at his chin and Bruce laughs~

"you have no idea, the struggles I have,warding off everyone trying to shag me in droves all the time." tries to shift his mouth down to meet Steve's

and Steve moves up his jaw, "mmm you poor thing~"

Tony groans, hips moving against Bruce wantonly, "Sssttteeeveeeee." whining Steve name is adorably cute 

Steve laughs at this and pulls back completely, moving to sit against the headboard. he pulls off his shirt and undoes his pants, grinning at Tony.   
Bruce blinks at the absence of heat and looks back, blinking at the sight of stripping Steve~

Tony’s eyes eat Steve up, raking up and down on him before he moves to turn him and Bruce around so he can tap that 

Bruce moves out of Tony's lap and helps Tony get out of his shirt before pushing him to Steve who's already wiggling out of his pants.

Tony easily accepts shirt losing help and would get his pants undone as he pounces Steve, wrapping around him and kissing him hotly

Steve groans into the kiss, returning the kiss full force as Bruce works off Tony's pants then moves behind him. placing kissing on his shoulders

Tony eats his mouth, hand going back and tugging Bruce close as he presses clean against Steve, purring at full body contact

Bruce smiles and presses flush against Tony, nuzzling his neck and planting kisses on him.   
Steves hands are on Tony's hips before they reach between Tony and Bruce to squeeze that ass~

Tony moans beautifully at this, hips pressing into Steve', loving being in a sandwich~

after some time Steve pulls back panting, "Tony.. do you have...?" and Bruce perks up a bit, "Oh." he crawls off the bed, getting the lube out from the desk. he's been to cali with Tony before~

Tony grins, "Thank You Brucey~" purrs, panting as well, stealing a kiss from him as he comes back

Bruce grins, and pours some of it onto Steve's hands, "You get Tony and I'll stretch myself, ok?" Tony should say no~  
Bruce hasn't been on the bottom in a while~

Tony tisks, "That won't do, you must be tight as helll, you need a proper stretching~"

Bruce smiles, "You want to do it then, Tony?"  
Steve smiles, trailing the lubed fingers on Tony's entrance~

"If I could have the honor~" shivers as Steve's fingers trace his entrance, forcing himself to concentrate on the end goal here 

Bruce nods, "Alright. but I don't think he can manage with Steve fingering you like that." smirks and Steve smiles

Tony frowns, “Are you saying something, Bruce Banner?" tugs him close, face nudging his, his own hand going down to squeeze Bruce's ass~

Bruce laughs and shakes his head, "Of course not."   
Steve grins, "Get on you hands and knees Tony, and turn around. then you can get to Bruce if you like."

"yes sir~" Tony turns and gives Steve that cheeky grin and a little salute before pushing Bruce to lay down and getting on all 4's as requested, ass presented beautifully to Steve~

Steve hums, petting the ass with his clean hand and Bruce moves to sit in front of Tony, more than half hard now. he spreads his legs and leans back on his arm planted behind him, "Will this work?"

"Yes, its a lovely view" lips move to kiss Bruce's belly, ass flexing nicely as Tony gets lube on his fingers

Bruce smiles at this, a hand in Tony's hair as he looks up and watches Steve press a single finger into Tony~

Bruce would get to see the lovely change in Tony's expression, pleasure as he takes it in, lips leaving a little trail of kisses as his own finger goes to tease Bruces opening

Bruce bites his lip at this, looking back and forth between what Tony is doing to him and what Steve is doing to Tony.  
and Steve is gently pulling the finger in and out, careful and slow~

Tony copies what Steve is doing to him with his own finger, leaving a trail of love down next to the member, nuzzling the naval, but not touching it, carefully pressing around and searching

and Bruce is so tight~ he groans a bit as Tony search and arches when he does, gasping.  
At the same time Steve is searching, pushing deeper in and curling his finger

Tony presses his face against Bruce, moaning beautifully at the same time as Steve finds it, pressing back against it

Steve smiles at this and aims for that spot now as two fingers slide in.   
Bruce grips Tony's hair, biting his lip, "O-oh Tony..."

Tony looks up at Bruce with heavy eyes, pressing again before carefully adding a second to Bruce as well, going to massage the pot as he groans, "Damn you're... t-tight, Bruce.'

Bruce groans, nodding, "i.. it's.. been.. awhile.. ahhnn!" and he tries to stop himself from arching again as the fingers invade.   
Steve is watching them, moving slow and gentle in Tony, aiming for the spot when he pushes the fingers in~

Tony makes beautiful noise or Steve, knowing he loves to hear him, copying and gente in Bruce, moving to kiss the reawakening member as he massages and scissors, wanting him nice and stretched

Bruce hums, pressing down on the fingers, "More Tony, please..."   
Steve smiles at the beg for Tony and move to push in a third finger for Tony~

Tony bites his lip, nodding, making a lovely noise, eyes on Bruce's face as he adds a third, careful for Bruce letting him get use to it

and Bruce is completely relaxed with this pace, humming and purring as Tony stretches him~  
Soon Steve moves up on his knees behind Tony, "How is Bruce, Tony?"   
Bruce nods, trying to indicate he was ready for more

'Mhn... tight, b-but I think he;s ready." looks back, a lovely flush and a loving grin on his face, in pleasure from watching them both

Steve nods, reaching past Tony and pulling Bruce closer on the bed so Bruce's hips were flush on Tony's thighs, his legs spread open to accommodate both men. Bruce moans and nods, "Y-yeah, let's do it."

Tony smiles, shifting down, greasing himself with his hand before lining up, shifting to steal a kiss from the leaning Steve before he goes to kiss Bruce~ he'd move in slowly for him, groaning

Steve return the kiss and leans over Tony, kissing his shoulders. he's waiting for Tony first before he goes in.  
Banner gasps and groans, gripping the sheets to keep himself relaxed for Tony

Tony stops once hes all the way in, letting out a long, slow breath, face in Bruce’s neck, but looks up at him, "Y-you... ok?'

Bruce pausing before nodding, "it's... I'm really full..." signs, "you're really.. big.."   
Steve smiles at this, both his hands going to Tony's ass to spread the cheeks lovingly~

Tony smiles, "Thanks." mummers, moving to give him a soft kiss as his bum is presented beautifully for Cap.

Bruce nods, kissing Tony softly as Steve starts to work his way inside Tony~

Bruce gets Tony's moan into the kiss as Steve works his way in, having to break and pant a bit as Steve finishes entering, biting his lip at the feeling, "D-damn...." <3~

Steve hums, nuzzling Tony's neck once he was all the way in.   
Bruce smiles at them, content.

Tony sighs when he's relaxing, "This... this is heaven~" nuzzles Bruce as he says it~ 

Steve smiles a bit, and Bruce nods, petting Tony's hair, "I call trying it next time."   
Steve laughs at this

"Deal."Tony grins a bit at this, kissing Bruce's cheek

Steve groans, "Can I move yet? this is difficult."  
Bruce nods, "i'm ready."

Tony nods, "Y-yah, go then."pulls back too, groaning as he shifts back in Bruce and Steve shifts back in him~

and I'm sure Steve movements govern then as he moves far too slow. but Bruce like it, panting heavily as he gets use to the feeling

yes~ Tony whimpers, glad its slow cause it's intents, knowing where to aim for in Bruce even with the slow thrusts~

and Bruce arches as it he hit the spot and Steve smiles more, kissing Tony's neck as he arches his his to hit Tony's spot better

and Tony arches as well, at Bruce and Steve making a very lovely sound at this, wanting more, hands gripping the sheets as he concentrates.

and Steve picks up his pace to get those noises he love so much out of Tony.   
Bruce is groaning and gasping for air, but it's an indication he's about to start rolling into screamer mode, not the other guy mode 

Tony knows and is a bit far gone to even worry~ I'm sure Bruce and Tony don't last long like this~

oh yes~ And Steve is looking over Tony to see Bruce moaning and yelling in pleasure and Bruce is first to go, screaming the loudest as he made a mess on his stomach and chest!

Tony plants into the tightness with a last moan/swear, filling up the messy Bruce

Steve winces at Tony's tightness and it's just two more pumps before he's filling Tony, biting his shoulder~

Tony shutters with aftershocks, panting and moaning lowly at the bite, shivering and supporting himself on his elbows

Steve rolls back and sits down, pulling himself out as he went and wraps his arms around Tony to pull him into his lap as he went. I'm sure this pulls Tony out of Bruce?

Oh yes~ Tony groans, mush against Steve, nuzzling him a bit

Bruces smiles at this and moves over to them, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them as he curls into Tony who's in Steve's arms~

Tony moves an arm around Bruce to secure him, nuzzling into his hair

Steve lays down, his arms wrapping around both of them and sighs, "I can't believe I just let that happen to me."   
Bruce smiles, not opening his eyes, "me neither..."

“Hmn~ I can~” Tony purrs Oh Tony~

Steve tisks and Bruce’s hand comes up, pawing Tony’s playfully in the face.

 

Tony grins and kisses it, chuckling to himself

they're so cute!!  
They're quite awhile yes!!! Want to say they have a lovely, very sexy rest of the week, with lots of cuddles on Bruce?~  
Omg yes. Bruce eats up the attention and is back to his normal self very quickly.  
Steve thinks it's odd still but he can't deny how much fun he's having with both his team members ~

yes~ I’m sure Tony and Bruce show him all the fun things he can do in threes~ and they torture him, for science~ when the week is up they head back to NY, Tony looking sad to leave the mansion. They’d met his other 2 bots, butterfingers and U while there

Oh yes science ~ perhaps at one point they test how many times Steve can go before the serum stops helping him get back up ~  
And you must repeat all experiments ~  
Steve is happy to meet them, "why don't you take them with us if dummy is lonely?"

Tony smiles, but sighs, “So every time I come to California I have to bring someone with me to do work?” but U nudges Tony, as if agreeing with Steve 

Steve smiles, “Oh, look at him Tony, he missed you.”   
Bruce grins, “They’re your babies, Tony.’ 

Tony groans, Butterfingers coming over to tilt its arm at Tony, as if saying, “pleassseee?” like a puppy. “Fine! fine. Oh lord, I'm going soft.” rubs his face. both bots twirl their hands excitedly and start doing circles around Tony

Steve laughs at the sight and so does Bruce~ omg it’s too cute~

yes~ so when they board the plane, they have a little procession following them its adorable, the bots looking around with their arms 

Steve smiles and sits next to Tony, Bruce across from them, helping get the bots secure.  
poor Tony~

yes. They are excited, clearly talking with each other in some way, poking things with their arms. Tony sighs, smiling and shaking his head at the sight as the plane takes off

Steve smiles, and leans up on Tony, nuzzling him for kisses~

and Tony sighs and gives them~

Bruce grins, “not in front of the kids you two.”   
Steve blinks and pulls back, “Oh.” taking it seriously 

Tony facepalms, “They’ve seen worse.” follows Steve 

Steve frowns at this, “What? really?” batting Tony away~  
Bruce laughs~

Tony groans, giving the bots an evil look, “You both are in trouble.” U gestures sassily at him   
and Butterfingers opens and closes its hand 

Bruce grins, “oh come on, it’s not like you planned an elaborate threesome for this 8 hour flight.” knows Tony did~

Tony glares at Bruce, tossing a pillow at him

Steve smiles, moving to pulls Tony’s face into his shoulder for cuddles~  
Bruce laughs, catching the pillow~  
Tony grumbles, but accepts all cuddles~ when they get back seeing the bots unite is the most adorable thing in the world, U and butterfingers doing circles around Dummy and Dummy spinning his arm. Even Tony smiles at the sight

Steve grins, “Now we can go to your bedroom Tony~”   
Bruce smiles and watches Steve pull Tony close~  
Tony grins, “Is it still going to be an 8 hour threesome?~” Tony purrrs

Steve laughs, “hush.” and takes his hand and reaches for Bruce’s hand too and they go to Tony’s bedroom~

Tony grins~ say, a couple more months pass?~ they have fun, Bruce part of the little family now~ Till one afternoon Tony and Steve have snuck out and are walking, wearing sunglasses, having, they think, ditched the reporters~

Oh yes~ I don’t think Pepper would notice sometimes Tony going love on Bruce or Steve or them both~ I'm sure there’s one time when Steve wants Tony to eat, but he can’t pull Tony away from work, so he goes to get Bruce and tortures Tony by loving on Bruce in the lab~ 

Steve is excited about their date. he loved Bruce lots, but he was understanding the family love Tony had for Bruce, as that’s how Steve felt for Bruce now~ So it was nice to go on a romantic date just the two of them again.

Yes. Tony looks over and tips his sunglasses down, looking at Steve over them, “Hey hot stuff~”

Steve laughs at this, “A picnic was a good idea.” leans down, kissing the top on Tony’s head.

Tony grins, “Why thankyou, I have many excellent ideas~” they head for the top of a grassy hill, overlooking the lake

Steve laughs, and nods, and sits close to him as they eat, being cute with Tony~

yes~ Tony is cute back, though Steve would be the one to go all out and take the risky kiss~

oh yes~ after they’ve eaten and Steve can’t take all the flirting he leans over, pressing his lips to Tony’s softly after pushing Tony’s sunglasses up to rest on top of his head~

Tony blinks, then sinks into it, moving an arm around Steve’s neck, threading a hand through his hair. Neither of them notice the far off person taking pictures with a zoom lense, pretending to photograph ducks, who has been watching them this whole time

oh my~ Steve deepens the kiss, it’s a slow soft make out and after it Steve bumps their noses together, grinning wide. “You’re amazing, Tony Stark~” 

Tony can’t help but grin at this, blushing a little, “So are you, Steve Rogers~” looks totally in love, hand going to thread with Steve’s

Steve grips his hand tight and smiles warmly. They continue their loving date and go back home for soft making love after~? and shitstorm the next day~<3???

Oh yes~ quite the shitstorm~ I think Bruce would be the first up and see it cause its on EVERYTHING. ALL THE STATIONS 

And Bruce freaks out, hurrying up to Steve’s room where the couple had fallen asleep, shaking Tony, “Tony! Tony wake up!” 

And Tony jerks awake, groaning and flapping a hand at him, “Tell Fury he can wait 5 minutes...” thinks its a mission 

Steve hums, opening his eyes. Bruce shakes his head, “no Tony. on the news... Someone took pictures of you and Steve on your date yesterday. At the lake they caught you both kissing. It’s all over the news.” 

Tony blinks, blood draining from his face as he goes a bit white, looking surprised and shocked, “W-what? Jarvis, the news.” and indeed, the large screen brings up several news channels, the pictures plastered all over them, everyone speculating   
Steve sits up, looking pale too as he stares at the picture of him and Tony mide make out, both their faces clearly visible, “O-oh....”   
Bruce sighs, sitting on the bed with them and rubbing his face with both hands

Tony gulps, “Shit...” stares, shocked. about this moment Pepper bursts in, “TONY! Yo-oh, you saw.” she’s holding a tablet with it on it 

Steve frowns more, sulking with hunched shoulders, “I shouldn’t have kissed him...” groans   
and Bruce stands back up at Pepper’s entrance, going to her, “Let’s let them get dressed. We can meet in your office, okay, Pep?”

She nods, but sighs, looking like she feels sorry for them as Tony stares blankly at the screen, heading out with Bruce... Tony looks over at Steve, then leans against him, sighing...

Steve relaxes more at this and pulls his hands from his face, “There’s no lie we can use, is there.”

“Nope.” shakes his head a bit, “I’d say the evidence is pretty stacked against us.” nuzzles Steve’s shoulder

Steve nods, looking up at the tv screens before frowning, “I don’t know, some of these things they’re saying are ridiculous.” 

“Yes, well... Guess we’ll have to set them straight.” smiles a bit

Steve laughs, “Really? We’ll have to make an announcement?” worried

Nods, “i'm pretty sure they probably already have the tower surrounded.” snorts and chuckles with a smile, turning and moving a hand to cup Steve’s face, thoughtful

Steve nods, looking away, “Pepper is waiting for us. We should talk to her.” 

and his smile fades a bit at this, nodding “Yah...”

leans over, kissing the top of Tony’s head, “Let’s get dressed.” 

Tony nods, looking up and giving Steve a half smile before sighing, standing and stretching, “Jarvis, turn it off please.”  
The screen goes blank

Steve returns the smile and they get up and dress before going up to Pepper, Steve holding Tony’s hand as they go up and into Pep’s office

yes. She smiles at them. Happy is there holding a box of donuts he saw the news and offers the box to Tony, thinking he needed them   
Tony smiles, “Hogan, you are too kind~” takes them with his free hand

Steve grins at the box, “Thank you Hogan. You know exactly how to cheer up Tony.”   
Bruce is sitting in a chair with Pepper. there’s a nice sitting space in a lounge next to Pep’s office they sit in?   
yes~

Tony gets comfortable with Steve in a seat

Steve puts an arm around Tony, holding him close and Bruce gives them both a soft smile. Bruce is good at hiding that they’re a threesome 

yes~ Tony smiles back at Bruce, leaning against Steve. Pepper sighs, surveying them, smiling a bit, “Well! A right mess we’re in. Currently Stark tower is not taking any calls, because the phones are ringing off the hook. I told Director Fury you’d both call him personally later.”  
Tony makes a face at the thought, “Goody. I’ll look forwards to that one.”   
“We need to release a statement.” Pep continues, “And have a press conference.”

Steve nods, “I know. Some of the things they were saying on the news was... ludacris...” makes a face

Pepper snort laughs and nods, smiling, “Indeed, the one speculating about mind control and Tony having blackmailed you into doing it were a little stretched.”  
Tony cracks up at the idea, “Oh god, they’ll say anything..”

Steve smiles, looking at Tony, “Are you controlling my mind with one of your robots~?”

Tony turns, lifts an eyebrow at him, pondering, “How did you figure out my evil plan.” holds that straight face before laughing again 

Steve grins, “I knew it!” and pulls Tony close in a tight hug.  
Bruce rolls his eyes, “You both are disgustingly cute. The media will be disappointed.”

“Or they will eat it up~” he giggles as Tony grins and hugs back, nuzzling Steve, “Its true, I don't think anyone could dislike Steve for long, especially the media~”

Steve smiles, “You think they would like it? You think they’d be happy for us?”

Pepper smiles softly as Tony looks surprised at this, “I think so. It is really cute, how you’ve tamed Tony.”  
“I am not tame, madam!” Tony huffs   
Steve grins, mushing Tony’s face into his chest, “Hush Tony.”  
Bruce laughs, “yeah, they might really like this.”

“However, you still need to plan what you're saying at this press conference. we don't need any more “I am iron man” moments, Tony.”   
Tony purrs from Steve’s chest, “They already know, so I can’t screw it up~” purr

Steve smiles, petting Tony softly, “I can do all the talking if you want, Ms. Potts.” 

“Please, please do.” she smiles, looking grateful. Tony huffs and sighs, comfy on Steve’s chest, “So what are you going to say, Cap?” looks up at him, cute from that position

Steve looks down at him and sighs softly, “i don’t know.” looks back up at Pepper, “do I just come out and say we’ve been dating almost a year now? “ 

she nods, “And I would stress that you would like your lives to remain private, unless you want to go on every talk show from here to miami.”  
“Miami is nice this time of year~” Tony grins a bit, teasing

Steve groans at Tony, “Yes, i’ll make sure of that.” sighs. doesn’t not want to go to miami to talk about their relationship 

Pepper smiles, she giving him advice before going to arrange the press conference and the statement They might want to call Fury and deal with him

Steve sighs and would be the one to call Fury. he know Tony and Fury don’t get along. 

yes. Though Tony and Bruce hang out out of the picture to watch the fun~  
Steve is patched through to Fury, who looks like his normal scary self sitting at his desk. “Just the man I was waiting to hear from. Report, Captain.” 

Cap sighs and gives Fury a smile as he salutes him, “I apologize, Sir. We never meant for the public to find out.”

Fury sighs, massaging the bridge of his nose, “i'm beginning to believe some of those reporter’s theories that he’s brainwashed you. What in the 9 realms made you think that dating Stark was a good idea?”  
Tony looks offended 

Steve frowns, slumping his shoulders a bit, “I like Tony. He takes good care of me. He helped me adjust to this time period the most, and I just want to protect him and keep him safe.”

Fury sighs, studying Steve, “Rogers, having a relationship with a person as volatile as Stark, whom you also risk your life with on a regular basis, is dangerous. Any foe could use it against you.” though, really, they could take any of Capt’s team and he’d be pissed and reckless 

Steve frowns, “Tony isn’t volatile. Besides, it would have the same effect on me whether they took Thor, Bruce, or any member. It doesn’t change how I feel about anyone on the team.”

Fury ponders him with that Fury look, as if diagnosing his SOUL. Then he sighs, “It's your funeral then. And tell Stark to stop sitting out of sight on our phone calls. Fury out.” the screen goes dark, Tony looking surprised, then glaring at the screen 

Steve smiles more and looks at Tony, “You’re so evil to Fury he can sense your presence.” 

Tony humphs, then grins at the thought, “I’ve obtained a new level of skill~” goes over to perch in Steve’s lap, arm around his shoulder, nuzzling him a bit

Steve laughs, hugging him tightly, “Are you ready for the press conference?”

Tony sighs and nods, “Do I look pretty?~ you do~” grinning, nose nuzzling his cheek

Steve laughs again, shaking his head, “you always look pretty. now come on, we have to go.” stands, Tony in his arms~

Tony blinks, then laughs, “If you carry me out, they will know that I’ve brainwashed you~”

Steve grins, letting go of Tony’s feet, “i'm not carrying you out. please, I'm not that well trained.”

Tony laughs at this, leaning against Steve as he stands, hand going to thread with Steve’s~

pushes a kiss to Tony’s forehead and holds his hand tight before walking out with him. the grip on his hand is tight as the nervousness escalates.

Tony grips back tightly, his outside cool and composed with that Stark grin. The press conference is in the room they have for such things on the bottom floor, the press having to sit in their seats and Tony and Steve getting a table and 2 chairs. before they go out, Tony looks at Steve with a smile, “Can I get one last kiss~?” tugs him close

Steve smiles and nods, “but it won’t be the last.” gives him the kiss before they go out and sit, Steve still holding Tony’s hand under the table where the reporters can’t see, nervous. 

Tony grins at the words after the kiss, his thumb massaging Steve’s hand, comfortingly. As they come out the volume escalades in the room, several reporters actually standing up and yelling questions, but Stark security gets them calmed down, threatening to throw them out soon they get silence and Tony looks at Steve, seeing if he wanted to start or if he wanted Tony to do it and take the brunt~ allowing him to cop out if he wants~

Steve sighs, giving Tony a smile before turning to them when it’s quiet again. “Tony Stark and I have been dating for almost a year now, and would like to continue to keep our relationship private. We’ve decided this press conference is the only time we’re ever going to talk about it in public.” 

and Steve gets a gasp, then practically the whole room wants to ask a question, raising, I don't know, paddles? something with numbers so Steve can pick one he didn’t say no questions. Tony squeezes the hand when Steve is done, proud

 

Steve shrugs a bit, picking a reporter~  
they decided questions were ok since this would be the only time they talk about it and Steve wants to clear up the rumors. 

“Mr. Stark, up until this time you have been an eccentric playboy with very public affairs with numerous women, NEVER men. How-”  
“Did I switch to Steve? Look at him, how can you not fall for him?’ grins a bit, still his cheeky self nudges Steve a bit at this, glancing as he says it the reporter is dumbfounded

Steve grins at this, some color coming to his cheeks, “Shut up, Tony.” moves on for another question. 

The reporter has to pause, still dealing with what he’d just said but gets a hold of himself, “How do you respond that the allegations that you are under some sort of blackmail or coercion?”

Steve frowns, “I think if Stark was using me, he would not have tried to hide our relationship. He enjoys flaunting his accomplishments, but agreed to keep us a secret out of respect for me and the Avengers.”

 

“Does this announcement affect the Avengers at all?” another pipes in  
Tony rolls his eyes, “No, why would it? We’re not saving the world 24/7, some of you may have pondered what we do in our freetime, like have normal lives?” sarcasm 

Steve nods, “Like I said, we’ve been dating for a long time now and it has not affected the team. Stark and Rogers are different people from Iron Man and Captain America. “  
One reporter speaks up, “Aren’t you afraid the attacks on Stark’s life will increase now and perhaps target you as well now?”  
Steve makes his serious Captain America face, “If you haven’t noticed, since the crane incident I have not left Stark’s side. I am his bodyguard when we are not protecting the city. His safety has always been my top priority.” 

 

Tony glances over at Steve at this, his smile a little softer, squeezing the hand under the table  
“Do you have any comments about prejudice against gay couples in the government? and how has the military handled this news?’ lol

Steve frowns, shaking his head, “I don’t want to talk about politics. I don’t think our relationship should change anything in the government or military. We’re keeping it to ourselves in our private lives.” avoiding political questions~

Good Steve~ another asks, “Mr. Stark, if you have been dating a year that means this is the longest relationship you have ever had on public record. Is it because Captain Rogers is the only one able to keep up with you?” aka, in bed   
Tony laughs, “I stopped answering questions like that years ago, gets me into much too much trouble. I think that’s a good place to stop, what do you think, Steve?” looks at him, knowing Steve must be blushing to no end 

yes, Steve is very flushed. he smiles nodding, “Tony and I work well together, and that all everyone needs to know. Thank you for coming out.” 

The reporters are sad, the whole room chattering as they get up, perhaps still holding hands~

Yes, Steve holds his hand tight and I'm sure pictures are taken as they go into the back room. Steve sighs when they’re alone again, “That was one of the most embarrassing things I’ve ever done in my life.” 

SOOO many pics~ Tony chuckles, moving close, arms sliding around his shoulders, “You did great. Much better then I would have if I was doing the talking.” nuzzles their noses together

Steve laughs, “you ramble too much in front of reporters.” arms around Tony’s hips

“its a fault that I own up too~” gives him a chaste kiss, “And I own up to very few~’

Steve nods, “true.” and leans down to give him a deeper kiss~  
who comes down to separate them? 

Pepper blinking, then smiling, aheming, “Ok boys, funs over, back to work~”  
Tony groans if/when Steve pulls away   
Steve does pull away quickly at Pepper presence and smiles at her, “Do you think that went well?” puls on Tony’s hand to walk with Pepper and back to work~

“Very well~ thank you for taking the lead Steve, Tony would have been terrible~”  
“You're mean Pep.” Tony huffs cutely, they follow~ more months go by~?

yes~  
and in public now Steve would hold Tony’s hand sometimes, but it was rare~

yes~ one time at a party, after Tony has been insulted very badly by some of the leeches, he’d excused himself with his fake smile and had asked Steve for a dance, stealing the surprised Steve away so they can esCape probably embarrassing Steve as they slow dance~

Steve is embarrassed, but holds Tony close. He’s seen the pain in Tony’s eyes and let Tony hide his face in his chest as they danced. Steve would be good at dancing slow though~ 

yes. Tony would look up after he’d relaxes, smiling, filled with love for Steve, “You’re very good at this.”

Steve blinks and then smiles, “I know how to dance. We didn’t have much to entertain us except a radio, so when we goofed off we would dance sometimes.” war stories~

Tony smiles as he listens, “Good memories, I'm sure.” knows when its one~

Steve nods, resting his head on top of Tony’s , “Now who am I killing for hurting you?” glances up at the other people in the room, a mean look on his face as he searches for his prey 

Tony chuckles, “Down boy, down. The leeches don't deserve such looks from you.” Steve would see the group Tony left wince and one man go a bit white at the look 

Steve’s eyes lock on them before melting a bit as he looked back down at Tony, “Oh Tony...” 

Tony grins softly, eyes full of love, “Could I get a kiss to make them jealous?~”

Steve blinks at this but smiles soft, “Can you keep is chaste?”

“Yes Captain~” grin widening at this~

Steve smiles more and leans down, softly pressing his lips to Tony’s~

Tony smiles, savoring the chaste kiss they have people staring now~ but Tony has eyes only for Steve~

Steve sighs after pulling back from the kiss, “Are you feeling better now?”

“Much, thanks. You always make me feel better, Steve Rogers.” heartfelt

Steve grins at this, standing up straight again as they move around the dance floor, “It’s a great job, I have to say.” 

Tony chuckles a little, lowly, shaking his head, “You’re the only one I’d let say so.’ and they have a lovely rest of the evening?~ we skip to strife?~

yes. yes please.  
mmm~  
\-------------------------------  
Several months later Steve would be working out, Tony up in his lab, working by himself, supposedly, when he’d get an emergency call from Fury.

Steve goes to answer, rubbing his face dry as the call comes up. He salutes. “Fury.”   
he’s wearing a tanktop and shorts. 

“What in Odin’s name does he think he’s doing!?” Fury is angry, but Steve would be confused but there could be only one subject to that sentence

Steve blinks then frowns, “What are you talking about? Tony is being good in his lab.”   
like the parent thinking the child is doing hw in their room. 

YES. exactly like that~ Fury growls, “He just took off for Afghanistan at the speed of sound in his suit, cracking more than a few windows. The War Machine has been taken Captive and I was calling to tell you both to suite up and bring Banner, when he just up and left!” angry that is Tony, not even saying goodbye~

Steve blinks, shocked, “I’ll get Banner and chase after him. Did Tony get coordinates before he left?” sighs, “he’s probably pulling them out of the computers now as we speak. “

“He already finished. I have a jet with Agents Romanov and Barton waiting for you already on the roof. They know where you're going.”

Steve nods and signs off, changing and getting Bruce with him up to the roof, explaining things to Bruce on the way up

and the jet is indeed there, back open for them. Tash smiles, “So I see our iron friend can’t stand Clint for the flight?”

Steve smiles a bit, “I suppose not. Let’s hurry after him.” 

She nods, the door closing after they’re both in, “I’ll get you up to date on what we know.” she sit in her copilot seat, they getting to sit hopefully before takeoff 

Clint gets to fly. he looks happy as he flips on all the switches and takes off. he loves piloting~  
Steve barely gets his seatbelt on before Clint is taking off~  
Bruce nods, “Tell us what you know. It has to be bad if I'm coming along.” 

Tasha nods, handing back 2 of the tablet computer things Steve was looking at in the ship in the avengers. a report shows up, Rhody’s pick in and out of the suit there, “Three days ago Lt. Colonel James Rhodes was sent on a mission with a platoon. hush hush, under the radar, you know the drill. When they didn't report back, scouts were sent and found the entire platoon dead, blown up, and piece’s of the war machine’s suit torn off by something big. However, the Colonel was not found. We believe that he has been taken Captive for questioning and for the rest of the suit.” at the end of the report was a pic of Iron man and War Machine, masks up, arms around each others shoulders and grinning~ Steve still hadn't met Rhody, but Tony always talks fondly of him and has long phone calls when he calls

Steve nods, also recalling that Rhody and Banner were the only ones Tony had hand after Pepper when Steve asked him about it before they started to date. Steve sighs, “No wonder Tony took off.” Makes a face, “Won't save him from a lecture later though. He never thinks things through.” 

“He’s Tony Stark. He overthinks it so much that insanity sounds like a good thing.” snorts with a smile, fond of Tony’s bitchiness Tony is wary of her still sometimes, but they trade jabs~ They have super planes, but its still a long flight

Steve smiles at this and nods, “You’re right.” sighs. and they make plans to infiltrate, and try calling Tony when they get into the same country

and Tony picks up, “Hey, late for the party. I'm sending you coordinates for where the suit is. don't know if Rhody’s still in it, all his systems are down.” not apologizing at all

Steve groans, “Where are you? We need to access the situation and plan how we’re going to do this. Get over here to the plane.” his Cap voice~  
“Cant do Cap, you’re way behind me and Rhody has been offline for hours. Besides, I'm surveying the area- shit.” Tony’s tone goes bad at the end

Cap frowns, “Stark, what do you see? Don’t go in yet, if they took War machine down, they might be able to get Iron Man apart too. Wait for us.” 

and they start receiving images on tje screen, a scanned image of what looks like just another village, but abandoned. yet Tony’s scanners go underneath and reveal extensive caves under it, real professional like. Tony whistles, “These guys are professionals, I almost ran right into their security. They’re organized, so they’re not terrorists.” voice cold, not answering on the going in part 

Steve sighs, “Just keep scanning the area. We need to know everything we can before we go in. Are there any people around at all?” assuming Tony won’t go in. dumb dumb. 

very dumb   
“No lifesigns up top, but I'm picking up signals from the fortress un- oo, what do we have here?” they see a hatch opening on the screen as Tony focuses on it, a humvee coming out. They could hear Ton[‘s grin, “They even opened the front door for me.:” you know where he’s flying

Steve makes a face. “No. No Tony. It will open again later. Don’t. you. DARE. You wait for us!” like yelling at a puppy. 

“Jarvis is sending you my coordinates. Talk to you when you get here!” and the com link goes down, replaced by a map and a red dot   
Nat sighs, “Always frustrating.”

Steve growls and punches the seat, breaking it. he’s pissed.   
Bruce blinks, moving to put a hand on Steve’s knee.   
Clint frowns and is quick to fly to the new coordinates. 

They were still a half hour away when Tony called. when they get there it still looks like an abandoned village~ no sign of disruption on the surface

They have been looking over the maps and Cap sighs, “We’re going to have to go in after him. I have no idea what kind of mayhem Ironman has stirred up yet.” looks up at Clint and Tash, “You both should go in first as scouts to get a handle on the situation then Bruce and I will follow you in once we know the situation.” 

Nat nods, getting up, “Time to fly, Hawk.” I'm sure they land by where Tony’s map says theres an entrance

yes~ they hide the ship with fancy technology and Steve and Bruce stay behind as Clint and Tasha going in. Clint in his element~ he’d been bored for a long time. 

I'm sure~ the world isn’t in danger enough. They scout out the entrance, finding the door and using something fancy to make it open up. its quiet inside, a tunnel with dim lighting

Clint is careful as he follows her in, and they keep updating Cap as they move deeper in. Cap asks over the link, “what is it like? calm? panic? any signs of ironman?”

and its calm, but in the distance they hear sounds of people running in one direction, towards what has to be a disturbance. the com starts going statically the farther in they go though

Clint sighs, “They’re definitely on alert, but if that’s normal or because of iron man, we don’t know.”   
Cap sighs, “I see...” 

Bruce, who is probably looking at tech screens, would see that apparently something is emitting down there, sending signals that disrupt all communication. Hence why they haven’t heard from Tony  
Nat frowns, looking around a corner and seeing some people marching their way. I'm sure they ‘silence’ them

Yes ~ Bruce points this out to Steve who warns Clint just as they go silent. Steve is freaking out, but Captain doesn't show it

They might want to head in there, lack of com is bad. Nat and Clint snuck past the guards, following Tony’s map and trying to figure out what is going on. It seems they are getting ready for an attack of some kind, but no mention of iron man

Cap sighs, "i'm going in. Banner stay here. If you don't hear from us in three hours, come after us." Bruce nods and Captain America heads in, moving to sneak the same path Clint and nat had taken

He’d probably run into them/ they pull him into a supply closet before he gets caught. No word of iron man “Coms are down.” Tash says, helpfully

Steve sighs nodding, "we need to find them. I'm almost ready to just start running in attacking.” exhausted with worry 

Clint sighs, "He's looking for war machine. There must be a holding cell somewhere."   
Steve nods, "Those are always deep inside. we might be halfway there."

Nat nods, pondering the map, "this looks like a likely corridor of cells..." they sneak in that direction. At the hall leading to it is a guard, sleeping in a chair that's tipped back slightly. Nat looks at Clint, then goes,to take care of him. But blinks as he slides from his seat, a visible bloody lump on the back of his head

Cap blinks and comes over with Clint. Steve nods, "Ironman." and moves to go into the door the guard had been watching first

its dead quiet, an empty hallway. the doors lining it are torture rooms, all empty, with a door ajar at the end of the hall. Nat approaches, gun ready. she and Clint move in a the same time and Tony whirls around, gun pointed at them. his mask is down and his face is hard. this is the main torture room. on the floor are several unconscious men suffering from bleeding injuries. Tony had been kneeling next to the bloodied and beaten body of Rhody, who grins a bit. he’s a mess, “The cavalry is here.”  
Rhody’s been beaten, several times by the look of it. his one eye socket is swollen, a little blood running from it and he has a fat lip. Tony is bandaging his hands, careful. He’d removed the sharp sticks thed shoved under Rhodys fingernails. Rhody is naked, shallow long cuts on his body and some burn spots, from electrical shock torture. he’s a mess, leaning against Tony, who is very gentle

Steve sighs, relaxing some as they step in, “We found you. Quick, we need to head back out. I can carry Rhodey for you.”   
Clint nods, “Tash and I can stay behind and look for their plans and who’s leading this operation. We need to shut them down.” 

Tony nods, “I was waiting for you for that.” not carrying Rhody out without someone to protect him. “Watch out, they’ve got an electro transposer beam which is throwing all electrical communication off which isn’t in their grounded lines. Even some of my circuits are going weird.” hence why he picked up a gun. He’d help Steve gently pick up Rhody, looking worried

Steve nods, cradling Rodey carefully, “We need to get out fast if your suit isn’t working.” moves to leave with him, nodding at Clint and Tash~

they go to work their magic as Tony follows Cap, “its working, just not properly. I'm afraid of catching attention.” covers his back, Rhody sighing from Steve’s chest and mumbling something about Tony always getting attention 

Steve smiles a bit, “Come on, just move fast.” he’s so relieved as they quickly move back up the tunnels, Steve looking around corners before taking them

Its quiet, everyone in the base distracted by getting ready for their attack. Tony lets a sigh of relief as they head up into the ship

when they get out and are getting back to the ship Steve looks at Tony, “Did you get any clues about what they’re getting ready for?”  
Bruce is relieved to see them, letting them inside

Tony nods, “from what I heard, they’re going to attack the base Rhody was stationed at. Taking it out with something big.”  
“A fucking electric bomb something.’ Rhody opens his eyes in Steve’s arms, a bit hoarse, “They’re gonna take down communications, then kill them all.’

Steve nods, laying Rhodey down for Bruce to look over. “I’ll call fury and tell him.” glances up at Tony and gives him a look of anger before going to call 

Tony nods a bit, glancing up, but when Steve looks at him he sees his eyes are only on Rhody, very worried, anger not bothering Tony as he hovers, just out of Bruce’s way  
Fury answers, “Captain.” waits for the report

Steve sighs at this “ Fury, we pulled iron and warmachine out, Hawkweye and Black Widow are still inside investigating. We discovered they will be attacking rodey’s home base.” 

Tony looks over, talking to the screen, but not looking away from Rhody again, “They’ll shut down their communications that are wireless, so they need to switch to any cables they still have, hopefully they’ll withstand it a bit better. It sounds big, whatever they’ve got down there.” serious

Steve nods, "i'm going to go back in to try to stop the attack."

Fury nods, “Be careful. report if anything new comes up.”

Steve nods and shuts it off, looking at Tony before hiring out back into the compound to find a control room of sorts

the control room is found, a busy place, old, grounded computers, but very well organized, being led by a figure on a screen, whose face is blurred~ they could take them out with precision~

Steve smirks at this and he find Clint ant nat to stop the attack?

yes~ though they do not find out who the leader is, they kick ass~ once they take down the electrothingy Tony comes down to help

And Steve let's Tony take out his anger on the boss before they take the boss over to shield, leaving everyone else in the compound for shield to pick up  
yes. Tony had a lot of anger to deal out, quiet as they get into the ship. Shield is almost there for pickup. Tony goes over to Rhody, who is unconscious. he’d live, but he was real beat up.

Bruce had done a good job patching him up. Steve would go with Tony to change and wash up

yes. Tony takes the armor off, slowly and methodically, quiet

Steve watches him and goes over to him to help him take off the armor

Tony lets him, quiet. Finally says, “I'm sorry Steve, I... I knew what they were probably doing in there, I couldn't wait.” Tony doesn't like afghanistan. he looks up at Steve’s face, his own knowing Steve was angry and actually looking apologetic, for scaring Steve

Steve frowns at Tony and hugs him tightly  
"I know...I didn't want them to do they to you please you have to know we wanted him as badly as you. "

Tony stiffens, then hugs back, hiding his face in Steve, clinging, “I... I know what its like, to be waiting for rescue like that... minutes are eternities.” voice quiet

Steve nods nuzzling him "but if you hadn't made it to him, they would have hurt you too.... I couldn't live with myself if they hurt you..."

Tony smiles a bit, nuzzling, “I got trained by the best. How do you think I took out those guards.” Steve’s training, “I’ll be more careful.” leans up to give a soft kiss

Steve blinks, it’s true, that wound was not made by iron man but by Tony~ he sighs, gripping Tony tight, almost too tight, “I... just please.. won’t you listen to me?” he mumbles after the kiss

Tony sighs, feeling guilty, hand coming to cup his cheek and pet it with a thumb, “I promise... i’ll try and listen next time, k? or at least argue it out with you. I won’t run off again.”

Steve nods, “thank you...” pressing their lips together again

Tony savors the kiss, eyes sliding shut as he holds close, letting out a nice sigh, relaxing a bit in the safety of Steve’s arms

Steve smiles as he pulls back, still sad. “Let’s shower together. then we can go back to rhodey, ok?”

nods, “I want to get the smell of that place off me.” shutters a bit, nuzzling Steve comfortingly

Steve nods, holding his hand and tugs him to the shower where he helps scrubs Tony down with lots of hugs and cuddles, cherishing that his Tony was safe

Tony gives lots of comfort and cuddles and nuzzles in return, expressing his love and showing he did feel bad for scaring Steve. Afterwards I'm sure they dry off and dress

yes~ after dressing Steve puts his arm around Tony’s shoulders to keep him close.

Tony does not mind at all~ but does take them in a beeline for Bruce and Rhody, concerned for his friend. Rhody is still out, not having had rest in a good bed in days

Steve follows. Bruce stands when they come in from where he was sitting next to rodey, watching his vital and gives them a smile

“How is he?” Tony asks, looking concerned, but smiling a bit at Bruce

Bruce sighs, “It’s rough, but he will be fine. just a good long time in bed and some physical therapy.... I'm sure some mental therapy will be in order as well.” sits back down, looking tired. 

“He’s tough, he’ll pull through it... thanks for patching him up Brucey.” sits next to him, putting an arm around Bruce’s shoulder comfortingly, “You look like you need a nap.’

Bruce smiles and nods, pressing his forehead to Tony’s shoulder.   
Steve sits on Tony’s other side, smiling softly at them

Tony smiles ad nuzzles the head, pressing a kiss to it, “You’re welcome to my shoulder, or to find a bed. Steve and I can keep watch.’

Bruce shakes his head, pressing close to Tony, “I.. I need to keep watch.” incase it’s a medical emergency

Tony nods, pulling him close, “couldn’t we wake you if you nap here?’

Bruce pauses before nodding, sinking more into Tony.  
Steve smiles, “and we'll be here too.” 

Tony helps him get comfy, petting Bruce to lull him off

and Bruce hums as he falls asleep, in heaven~  
An hour or two later Rhody shifts, mummering in his sleep, making a face of pain. Tony frowns, hand reaching out, “Rhody. Colonel Rhodes, sugarbear, its ok, wake up, its not real anymore.” tone soothing, like how you’d talk to a child. surprising out of Tony, who shakes Bruce gently with his other hand

Bruce hums and moves to sit up. he notes the accelerating heart rate and moves, up, going to check on Rhody.  
Steve frowns, keeping back out ot their way as he watches.

Tony keeps talking, mummering to Rhody, whose eyes come open as he gasps, injured hands clawing at the bed, shaking. Tony keeps up his litany, petting him gently and staying in view, so Rhody would eventually realize where he was and calm, panting a bit

Bruce makes sure that rodey is ok physically before the episode is over and moves to sit back down, sighing

Rhody takes some deep breaths, calming as closes his eyes and moves a hand up, as if to rub his face, then winces and opens his eyes, sighing. he gives Tony a half smile, “Never thought I’d be glad to see your face when I woke in the morning.”  
Tony grins a bit, relief mixed with his concern, “I missed you too, honey bear.”  
Rhody smiles fondly at the name, then notices Steve and Bruce. he shifts a bit, as if to sit up, then changes his mind very quickly “I’d shake both of your hands for helping this knucklehead save me, but I think at this moment I'm not Capable of moving much.” Rhody has a nice smile, even if its tired and worn

Bruce nods, leaning against Steve, “Yes. yes, as your doctor I recommend staying down. for at least the next week.” closes his eyes Steve smiling a bit at Bruce

Rhody snorts, Tony pondering, “Maybe two or three. with constant annoyance by me.”  
Rhody chuckles, “Gonna introduce me to your boyfriend, Stark?”  
Tony smiles fondly, “Rhodes, this is Captain Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Rhody, also known as Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, best friend and my ever annoying liaison with the air force.”

Steve smiles and nods, “I’d shake your hand.. but...”   
Bruce hums, already half asleep on Steve~  
Steve sighs, “It’s very nice to meet you Colonel, I’ve heard nothing but good about you.”

Rhodes smiles, “Think its best to wait on the handshake. Same here, though you must be a saint if you can put up with Tony for this long.”  
Tony chuckles, but doesn't make a smart comment, because Rhody is hurt. does pet his head though, earning a sigh

Steve nods, leaning back, “He makes it difficult, but I still like him.” 

Rhody smiles, “i'm glad. he needs someone good to keep him in line when I'm not around. Pep gets worn out.”  
“She says I'm giving her gray hairs. though less so recently, Steve makes me accomplish things and sleep.” Tony sighs, dramatically, Rody smiling a bit more, resting his bandaged hand on top of Tony’s

Steve smiles more, proud that Tony had gained weight, “He sleeps at least 3 hours every night. and eats dinner everyday.” watches how the two of them interact. Trying to see the differences between the two of them and Tony and Bruce. 

Rhody grins a little, “Is he drugging you or shoving food down your throat?~”  
Tony sighs, “lo, the transformative power of love. Sorry sugar bear, but I'm being made to act like I'm a person.”  
“Dummy must be wondering where his robot master has went. Holding him back on the booze, Rogers?” Rhody is too the point, jabbing back at Tony’s jabs, though they’re both definitely taking it easy. Tony has one hand under Rhody’s, the other half around him, a bit behind his head and petting his shoulder, sitting on the bed next to him, very relaxed

Steve smiles a bit more, “Yes. Tony is sober the majority of the time. I distract him to other activities when I think he’s had enough to drink.” 

Rhody smiles a bit, starting to get tired from the talking, “that’s not hard to do, considering he was abstinent mostly for months before you moved in~”  
Tony snorts, “I think you should join Bruce in Dream land. Wake up in a better mood.” leans down and puts a kiss to the top of his head, “Sugarbear~”  
Rhody sighs, but smiles, “Since when do you give orders?”

Steve laughs softly, “He’s right, you should rest. You’re moving too much for your condition.” 

“Maybe I'm rubbing my stubbornness off onto you.”  
Rhody chuckles, sleepily, eyes clearly heavy and getting closed, “Yah...”  
“Aint going no where Rhody.” Tony says, with no prompting, Rhody making a nice hum, falling back asleep

Steve frowns a little, watching them with concern

Once he's asleep Tony looks worried, but looks up at Steve and smiles at him

Steve returns the smile and pats the spot on the side of him that Bruce hasn't taken ~

Tony smiles, looking down at Rhody and making sure he was out and comfortable, adjusting the covers around him fussily, then carefully slips off the bed and goes to steal Steve’s other side, nuzzling him

Steve puts his arm around Tony and tugs him close, kissing the top of his head

Tony smiles, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck, drifting off. They sleep the rest of the flight~

awyes~ so cute Steve nuzzles to top of Tony’s head and sleeps too~

Bruce would wake up in a few hours and pulls from Steve to check of Rhody  
Steve opens his eyes when Bruce pulls aways from him, watching Bruce

Rhody is stable and sleeping still. They need to discuss whether they’re going to shield or Stark

Bruce smiles at Steve when he notices him awake before going to get some food. he’s back quickly and with his return Steve turns to wraps his arms around Tony, gently waking him

Tony opens his eyes sleepily, smiling a bit, “Hm?~”

Steve smiles, taking toast from Bruce who has sat back down on Steve’s other side, and pushes it to Tony’s lips, “Eat~” 

Tony blinks, then smiles, moving to take a bit and hand going to take the toast, chomping

Steve smiles at this and pets Tony before going to eat himself.  
Bruce sighs as they eat, “We’ll be back soon.” leans forward, glancing at Tony, “we should go to SHIELD.”

Tony frowns, “Why SHIELD?” definitely not happy

Bruce looks over, “I thought that’s what Fury wanted?”  
Steve sighs, “There will be people who want to ask the Colonel questions.” 

“Who says that directly after a traumatic event is a good time to ask?” Tony says bitterly, they might catching something in that tone

Steve frowns at this, but Bruce speaks up, “They would have more professionals there to help him. I can only make sure his body heals, not his mind.” 

Tony snorts, “Not if they’re anything like the rest of the military.” darker tone. Tony was rescued by the air force

Bruce sighs, “alright, we can just have the doctors come to Stark tower then.”   
Steve nods, “You probably know best, Tony.” 

Tony visibly relaxes as they agree, looking thankful and nodding, “I already had Pep call them, they’ll be waiting when we get there.” Steve would have to ask about that later

Bruce shakes his head, grinning, “you could've just said that.” 

Tony grins a bit, “I let you express your opinion~”  
Rhody shifts on the bed and Tony’s attention shifts to him

Steve let’s go of Tony as Rhody shifts and Bruce perks up a bit, watching carefully

he lets out a low moan as Tony shifts over, resuming his position, petting Rhody’s head a bit, helping the transition from sleep, “Hey honey bear, we’re almost home.”  
Rhody blinks his eyes open, tensing, clearly disoriented, but relaxing at the sight of Tony, “H-home?”

Steve watches them still eating.  
Bruce stands and goes to Rhody’s other side, “Yes. We’re taking you to Stark Tower. Are you hungry?”

Rhody relaxes at the mention of Stark tower, smiling and nodding a bit, “I could eat a horse.”  
“That can be ordered~” Tony grins and Rhody rolls his eyes, nudging him a little with an elbow and earning a fond chuckle from Tony

Bruce smiles, “but for now I got you a smoothie.” holds it up and waves it a little before handing it to Tony to give to Rhody 

and Tony holds it for him, shifting the pillows up so he can drink it easier, the two of them bickering with little jabs and grins and snide remarks as Tony helps him drink it. Rhody clearly relaxes while interacting with Tony, only remembering he’s wounded when he tries to gesture or something

Bruces goes back to sit with Cap as the two friends have fun catching up~

yes~ I'm sure they’ve instructed Clint and Tash to go to Stark tower and after exchanging looks they do

yes~  
skip to when they arrive?

yes~ Pep is there waiting, along with a team of doctors and a gurney for Rhody. they’d carefully move him, Rhody wincing a few time, but has the soldier face on, quiet. Tony is worried, but stays out of the way

Bruce talks with the doctors about everything he found, and would continue to be the go to general doctor for Rhody. they have a medical ward? or a nice bedroom for Rhody on Tony’s floor?

The second one~ they do have a series of medical rooms, but Rhody doesn’t need surgery or anything, so he’s taken to what is Rhody’s room, which is on Tony’s floor. It is always reserved for Rhody. Tony would trail along unless stopped, a worried puppy. They should make a report to fury

Bruce goes with Tony and Steve goes to call fury, saluting him when fury came on screen

Tony makes sure he’s settled in as the doctors change Rhody’s bandages and give him pain pills, settling him in so he’s resting. Someone is left to talk to Rhody when he wakes, a psychologist whom Steve has met before, Pep makes Tony see her , the others leaving him in the Capable Bruce’s hands  
Fury nods to him, “Report. What is the status of the War Machine?”

Steve smiles a bit, “He is alright. He’s in very bad condition, but with time he will be fine. Stark is not leaving his side.” 

Fury nods, “That was expected, as was the fact that he would have him taken to the tower. The psychologist from SHIELD should already be there.” Tony’s Steve might not know she’s shield

Steve nods, “She is from shield?”

Fury nods, “Ms. Potts chose her from our lineup, which was the only way Stark would see one. She will be staying until she deems it alright to leave. I would like you to write up a formal report on the operations as well as have Stark write one. We will be sending investigators to speak with Rhodes when Dr. Marigold deems he is fit for it.”

Steve nods, “Yes sir. I’ll take care of everything.” 

he nods, “Get some rest Rogers. Excellent job, as always. Fury out.” and hangs up. Tony is with the sleeping Rhody, talking quietly with Bruce

Steve comes in and moves to sit on the other side of Tony.  
Bruce smiles more when Steve comes in, updating Steve on Rhody’s condition. 

and it would be a rough first week, Tony not leaving Rhody, who wakes up frequently in a cold sweat from nightmares. Steve might be touched by how Tony manages to annoy the man to laughter and Rhody has taken a liking to Steve, talking military stuff. I'm sure he’d settle in to the adopted family quite well~ He’d be staying a few months, because Tony insists and threatens to get him fired he’s trying to get Rhody to retire and work for him or shield instead.

aw~ they’re so cute.   
Steve likes talking with Rhody and becomes friends with him. how much are we skipping the first week or the months?

both? I was going to summarize the months in the next post~ ok!  
Once Rhody is doing better physically, he starts training with Steve and Tony, both of them beating poor Tony up he does agree to take a leave of absence from the military and work as a contractor for shield, at Tony’s insistence, but apparently its partially due to talking with the psychiatrist as well. They don’t find out who is behind the new shadowy crime organization which kidnapped Rhody, but its quiet. There are a few missions, but in the next 6 months, I'm sure they’ve grown at ease. No one has tried to kill Tony since Steve and the crane, so when they go to some fancy fundraiser party, they’re relaxed

oh~ Steve is close to Tony at the party with his shield on his back like normal but this time I'm sure Rhody is on Tony’s other side~

Oh yes~ it a lovely time, till the fire alarm sounds. Fire in the kitchen! an oven is on fire and Steve might want to go help check as everyone evacuated from the building, Pep sighing

 

Steve makes sure Tony and Rhody are out and together before going back to help with the rest of the crowd~

yes~ I'm sure he’s gone quite a while, but when he comes back, he can’t find the duo. Pepper is actively looking for them and when she spots Steve she looks relieved, “Steve, have you seen our pair of iron men?”

Steve frowns, “They might have gone back to the room at the tower. I got the out of the building before I went back in to help.”

Pepper shakes her head, “They’d have only gone back with Happy and Happy hasn’t seen them. I’ll have Jarvis find their phone signals.” pulls out her phone, asking jarvis, who finds it and the follow. it leads them around the side of the building and Pepper frowns as they go into a back alley way... Steve might be worried now, wanting to go in first. he’d see a pair of feet sticking out from behind a dumpster

Steve puts his arm out in front of Pep to get her to stay back as he goes in, checking around the dumpster

Rhody has crawled there and is laying in a pool of blood, clutching his side, unconscious. He’s pretty badly beat up. his and Tony’s phone’s are by his one hand, as if he had tried to call for help  
Pepper waits worriedly at the alley entrance, “Well?!”

Steve’s eyes widen and he looks at Pep, “Get help. Rhody is bleeding. I don’t see Tony anywhere.” and then he moves to Rhody’s side, moving to work on the wound to see the damage and stop the bleeding

They’d gotten him once in the gut, a nasty place for a stab wound if they broke the lumen of his bowels. Pep nods, having gone white, running to the nearby ambulances which had come because of the fire. the paramedics are soon there and would take Rhody away to the hospital, police asking what had happened

Steve is busy looking around the alley to see where Tony might have gone after Rhody was taken. He was ignoring the cops, in a panic to find Tony. he hurries down the alley, looking for which way they might have gone.

The alley leads to a back street, full of dumpsters. He’d find blood droplets when he found the coat of Tony’s suit and one of his shoes, right next to a pair of skid marks. The blood trail ends there, so he had to have gotten into, or been forced into, to be more precise, a car.

Steve goes back to tell Pepper what he saw and would make a call to fury as he tries to go back to the tower. He needed SHIELD and JARVIS help.

Fury sends a team right out to the spot, doing their special techniques to get data. Jarvis pulls up the data from the phones, which showed at least how they’d moved around till the fight and brings up audio. Tony and Rhody chatted about the fire, how ineffectual the evacuation was, then Tony asks if Rhody heard that noise and they shift a little closer to the alley, then both of their dots are flung about 10 feet in, hearing an omph as if something hit them both. Then the sounds of struggle, Rhody’s cry of pain, and Tony continuing to fight till a crack is heard, then silence till he was dragged off, his phone being fished out and dumped with Rhody. Pepper is white at hearing all this, in shock

Steve is white too, his face firm. He asks JARVIS help them recover video surveillance from the area at that time. perhaps they could catch a glimpse of the attacker?

yes~ they get one from the alley where Steve had found the end of Tony’s trail. a van is parked there, 2 big bulky guys and a slim, hooded figure getting out, leaving the van on. The fight could be heard down the alley, then the goons dragging the unconscious Tony, the hooded figure following, making sure no one saw them. they toss Tony in, then the van drives off. at the end of the street it shifts, taking off, a hover car.

Steve grins a bit at this, “Can we track that vehicle, JARVIS? there’s can’t be many like it.” 

“Already searching all databases. it is an unusual make for a hover car, so far all searches are turning up that no van models exist.” uh oh

Steve frowns, “maybe it’s been spotted in other locations. if it is unusual, we should be able to spot it if it appears on any other street.” 

“Searching all cameras within the city, as well as in all areas.” it would be an unfruitful search, they trying everything. Somehow, they’ve disappeared. In the morning Fury shows up, wanting to be updated in person. Shield personnel had already come in, I'm sure,. and were working with Jarvis and Bruce

And Steve is with them, biting on his lip and alert even though he hadn’t left Bruce and JARVIS the whole time. He’s glad to see the director, telling him about the fruitless search. 

Pepper had gone to the hospital, having flown Rhody’s mother in. he’d been in surgery all night and it was close, but he’d pulled through. He hadn’t woken up and couldn’t tell them anything yet. However, as Steve was finishing talking to fury, Jarvis says, “Sir, I'm getting a strange satellite call from an unknown origin which appears to be addressed to Director Fury. I am attempting to track it, shall I patch it through?”

Steve looks up and nods, “Yes.” steps back out of view so only fury can be seen

((Im gonna need you to be a really big, strong goon soon~))  
And a shadowed woman appears on the screen, her face in shadow, but an evil smile seen, “Good morning, Director Fury.”  
“May I ask who’s speaking, since you seem to know who I am.”  
“My name is not important, though you have met my organization in the past. Your... team of misfits managed to disrupt an operation in afghanistan which I was rather fond of, which turned my attention to your organization. In response to the blow you’ve done to me, I’d decided to return the favor~” purr at the end, the screen splitting to show a room where Tony was sitting, still in the clothes he was taken in, tied up and gagged, sitting in a chair. he’s tense, but he’s got some bruises to show he’s been whacked a few times and isn’t going anywhere.  
Director Fury growls practically, “Where is he?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know~”  
enter goon~

Steve watches from his spot off camera, his grip tightening on the sides of the chair he was sitting on. he calms himself just enough by recalling that JARVIS was working on the details of the call behind the scenes. But as the goon walks in he tenses again.  
the man is large dressed in an overcoat and fedora to hide the majority of his face in shadows as he comes out and grabs the front of Tony’s shirt, picking him up by it, lifting the chair with him.

Tony makes a shocked noise through the gag, eyes glaring at the goon, unable to move or make sense through the gag. The goon was allowed to do whatever he wanted cept kill him

he lifts Tony over his head before throwing him down to the ground face first, grinning wickedly as he put his foot on the back of the chair and put weight on it to crush Tony into the floor

Tony makes a terrible painted noise, unable to help it as he’s crushed; hands and feet straining against the bonds that held him. Fury hasn’t shifted his expression, “What do you want?”  
“I want nothing from you, Fury. Just the downfall of your organization. Its my way.” The lady’s smile is cold and cruel, “I’ll leave you with the entertainment. Goodbye for now.” and her screen goes off so they can watch Tony. if asked, jarvis is having trouble, the call routed through so many things. if Jarvis is having trouble with it, it must be nasty

Steve frowns, trying to plead with Jarvis to keep working. he can’t watch as the goon reaches down breaks the chair to pieces and pulls it apart and away from Tony, leaving the bits Tony was tied too still in the ropes against Tony’s skin.

when enough of it was pulled away Tony tries a defense move Steve had taught him, sweeping his still tied leg to try and bring the goon down. but I'm sure it only makes the guy mad.   
jarvis assures him he is still working, sounding tense  
how is Bruce? 

oh yes Bruce   
Bruce winces as he can’t take his eyes away, watching as there is a deep chuckle and the man stomps on Tony’s back to knock the air out of him. When Tony gasps for air he’d be grabbed by the back of the shirt and dropped painfully onto the table which the camera is on. so on screen Tony’s face is close to the camera and they see the goon behind Tony~

Tony does gasp, still in pain as he’s thrown on the table. he tries to recover, to at least face the goon, but is in pain, they seeing a flicker of fear before he glares at the goon, a hand going to yank off his own gag so he can breath better

the goon lets him take off the gag and grabs the back of Tony’s pants and puts his other hand on the center of Tony’s back to hold him down as he yanks back, tearing his pants off.   
Bruce’s eyes widen at this, “He.. he’s going to...” can’t finish and Steve looks up, blinking at the screen.

Tony blinks at this, then tries to scramble back, away from the goon, swearing under his breath.  
“Dr. Banner, you should leave.” Fury says quietly, but firmly, “Now.”

Bruce makes a face before he shakes his head, tears coming to his eyes as he quickly leaves in a rush.  
Steve is shaking as he sees the torturer open his own pants with one hand, the other holding Tony firmly to the table. His mutant muscles keeping Tony in place. 

Tony kicks at him, the desperation slowly growing, but his face firm as he moves to yank one of the wooden legs from the ropes around his arms, the piece of chair, and try hitting the goon with that 

But the goon only laughs as he’s hit, one of his mutant abilities to have a higher threshold for pain. he grabs Tony’s wrist that he’d hit him with and bend the hand back, breaking his wrist.

A scream/yell accompanies the snap of bones, Tony’s face contorting with pain, trying to pull back, but now it hurts.  
“Rogers. You should leave as well.” Fury says firmly, but I doubt Steve will

Steve doesn’t seem like he hears Fury as he moves closer to the screen.  
the goon puts a hand on top of Tony’s head and slams it back down on the table, face smashed on the side and reaches up with his other hand, tapping on the lens of the camera. he’s telling Tony with these motions that he has an audience. 

he’d get another pained sound from the cry, then peers at the camera, blinking a bit, then growling. They could see a few tears have leaked out from the pain, “Oh, so I get to be a show? Peachy.” tries to yank away again, to no avail

yes~ The goon slams his head on the table to get him to be still, his other hand moving to Tony’s back entrance~

Tony is dazed at this second slam, whimpering when he felt it, giving a weak struggle, but it would be nothing to the goon to keep him there, Tony closing his eyes, trying to take a deep breath to ready himself for what he knows is coming

and he gets what he knows it will be, the thick length of the goon slamming all the way in once and not pausing before starting a hard rough pace. (he’s thick, but Steve is longer~)

Tony cries out as it goes in, then bites his lip, burying his face in his arm, keeping quiet so as to not give his invisible audience a show. 

the goon puts one hand on the center of Tony’s back and the other grabs Tony’s hair and pulls him up out of his arm to keep his face visible to the camera.

Tony makes a pained noise at this, face contorted, but with a look like he’s suffering through it, silent. he glares at the camera, then shuts his eyes, holding in the pain, glad he’s not as long as Steve

and Steve is done at the sight of this face, turning and grabbing a chair that he breaks over a table that he then kicks and steps out of the room, all in silence.  
And poor Tony is pounded into for a good while before the goon finishes, pulling out with a hum. his fingers push into Tony after he’s pulled out, scooping some of the cum and blood to bring to Tony’s mouth, smearing it over his lips with a loving purr. 

Tony had whimpered as he withdrew, confused at the fingers until they got to his mouth, then makes a face, mouth firmly closed, but his shell is definitely cracked, a bit broken looking as the goon purrs at him. A lovely sight for the camera.

oh yes~ the fingers are cleaned off on Tony’s face before they reach and the goon puts him pants back on. the back of Tony’s shirt is grabbed again and he’s tossed onto the ground like a piece of garbage before the goon comes over and flick the camera off. 

Tony lands hard, having started to shake slightly as he’s thrown, noise of pain the last thing that’s heard. Fury is pissed. But Jarvis and all the shield hackers can’t find the signal. I think they’d get a broadcast every couple hours, what do you think?

oh my~  
yes. and normally is Tony getting beaten up and torn apart. his clothes long gone by then. both his wrists broken to keep Tony from retaliation and his feet tied together. mmm perhaps a number of different goons take turns raping him too? how many get the privilege? two different goons take turns broadcasting the torturing?

yes~ hm, perhaps up to 4 or 5? Tony can’t keep up his brave face, soon crying and begging for it to stop, he’ll do anything to make it stop. its a terrible sight, I'm sure only Clint and Tasha are the only avengers who can stand watching it. This would go on a full week~

but the goons never say anything to the begging, never even tell him why they’re doing this to him.  
Yes, sometimes Steve tries but he can’t. He’s effectively torn apart a good amount of furniture in his own apartment. There was nothing more he could do than that. he remembered all the times Tony would flinch from remembering being tortured in the past, the way Tony cuddled Rhody after rescuing him and the way Tony said that every second felt like an eternity. But Steve had no clues, no way to stop it. they couldn’t get in contact with the woman again, they knew what she wanted, but she never said she would release Tony if they gave that to her. He suggests after a some time they should publically take apart shield, but keep a hidden secret organization. perhaps then the woman would call back with more clues.

Poor Tony is falling apart, quiet and curled up when off camera, hiding in a corner till he’s needed for showtime.  
Fury is doubtful it will work, but agrees that it is, at this point, their only option. After the announcement they indeed get a call. the woman smirking, “Playing games are we, Director Fury?”  
“I don’t know what you mean, madam. my announcement was sincere.” his face is serious, but she laughs, “Sure it was~ I'm sure you have some little secret part tucked away, to work just like shield, except I'm suppose to believe that its gone. Its a pathetic ploy, but it shows you’re getting desperate. Is Stark’s desperation getting to you? I could make him scream worse.”  
“What would cause you to release him to us?”  
“Nothing~” purr

And Steve can’t take it anymore pushing Fury out of the way, giving the woman a terrible look that should never be on Captain America’s face, “GIVE HIM BACK. STOP IT! You can’t.. you can’t keep doing this! There has to be something.. anything to exchange for him....” Poor Steve is falling apart.

she ponders this site, humming, “Anything you say?”  
Fury frowns, “What are you thinking?”  
“Mr. Rogers, I’d like to play a game with you.” uh oh, “If you win, you can have your iron, well, I don’t think he has much of iron man left in him, anymore, but you can have what’s left of him.”  
“And if he loses?” Fury asks  
“Then I won’t put Stark out of his misery for a long, long time.”  
Fury looks at Steve, face saying he wants Steve to say no

Steve doesn’t even glance at Fury, “You can’t play games with human lives.” looks horrified. 

this earns Steve a laugh, “Oh, you poor naive little thing. I already am. This is your only chance, take it, or leave it.”  
“Steve.” Fury has a warning tone as he puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder

Steve sighs, nodding, “ok.. ok fine.” he wants Tony back so badly. he doesn’t feel fury’s hand.

she looks pleased, “Good boy. Your fast answer has earned you the use of your Captain America gear. If I even think that you are getting assistance from SHIELD, the game ends and you lose. I will send the coordinates to where your board game starts. Go alone. Stark will be waiting for you~ I’ll have him prepared prettily for it.” and the camera shuts off. coordinates do indeed come in  
Fury looks at Steve, “You’re going through with ti?”

Steve huffs and nods, his face serious and blank. “I need to gather all the tools I can.” 

Fury sighs, nodding, “We will provide anything you need.”  
Jarvis pipes in, “Captain Rogers, Master Stark was working on gear upgrades for you before he... some of them are finished.” a surprise for Steve, they were obviously going to be a present

Steve blinks at this but there’s a hint of a smile, “Thank you, JARVIS. Please, take me to them.” and nods to Fury before going down to change.

jarvis has Steve go to Tony’s lab and opens a little side room whose door was a wall. inside is a small workspace, obviously where Tony was doing the work he didn’t want Steve to see~ he has a new utility belt with all kinds of handy gadgets for the man with no superpowers, like climbing tools, throwable grenades, a light that would illuminate a large dark place, stuff like that that Jarvis goes with. its also hooked automatically to Jarvis, an earpiece allowing Steve to interface with him through audio commands. He’d has a new shield half built, but he’s redone the top of Steve’s costume so its still light and flexible, but bullet proof and able to resist high temperatures. 

Steve smiles warmly, putting on the ear piece, “I feel so much better now that I can take you with me, JARVIS...” starts pulling on the gear, inspecting each piece with love and care, memorizing all the tools he hand now.

“I am glad, though I... if it were computationally possible, I would do more.” a slight bitter tone to Jarvis. Those who said the AI didn’t feel were clearly wrong, it hurt the AI that Tony was gone.

Steve frowns, nodding softly and speaks in a softer tone, “I’ll get him back JARVIS, don’t worry. I’ll bring him home...” groans, rubbing his face with his hands, “It’s my fault... if I had stayed physically by his side like I said I would... I left him. I left his side and they took him.” 

“Captain... He would not want you to think like that Steve. Concentrate on getting Tony home, then you can make it up to him.” there is compassion in his voice, no blame

he nods, sighing heavily. “Right.” and gets back to pulling everything on.

When he’s ready he’s given a Stark hover car which would fly him to the coordinates, which are just a bit outside the city, in the slums

Steve hops out of the car and makes his way over, cautious. where does it take him? into a old warehouse and then deep underground~~?

Well, I was going to say that the entrance was an old bar, with bottles smashed everywhere, to give homage to Tony’s past alcoholism~ but yes, deep underground~ at the bottom of the stairs he finds a metal door with a screen on it, which lights up, “So good of you to arrive, Captain.”

i love you.a voice, the woman~  
Steve frowns, “Tell me the game. Where is Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is waiting for you at the end of this board game we have set up for you.” and the screen changes to a view of Tony. he’s hanging by his broken wrists and hands, covered in chains, two large metal weights at the ends. He looks half conscious and is muttering to himself, staring into space. “If you pass through all of the challenges within the time limit, you will face the final challenge and will be given a choice. For there are multiple prizes in this game.” that’s not a good thing what’s the other prize?

Steve shakes his head, touching the screen displaying Tony, “I only want Tony. I don’t care about other prizes.” spites the word prizes like poison.

“Will you tell that to the families of these 30 new Yorkers, who are in a similar position to Mr. Stark?” the screen zooms out. Tony is hanging high in the air over a pool of water. next to him is a bridge which leads to a pillar, to which indeed, 30 people of all sizes and shapes were chained to. “If you move fast enough, perhaps you’ll be able to free them before the fire gets to them. However, if you take too long, Mr. Stark’s bindings will release and he will be dropped into the water. Maybe if you’re fast enough, you’ll win it all~” voice evil

Steve eyes widen, “What is my first task.” 

“You have 30 minutes. Go through the door and I will be revealed.” the door slides open. “And in case your friends think about helping you... I’ve sent some distractions into NY for them~” screen shows explosions as some kind of monster attacks NY, distracting shield and the avengers, “So they’ll be too busy to help.” the room is dark inside

Steve glares at the screen showing him the explosions before going through the door, “Fine...” 

the room lights up as he enters. Inside a chess board is laid out across the room. it is completely empty, except for a man who is tied up and chained to the center. He struggles at seeing Steve, clearly begging for help. a door opens at the other side of the room, releasing a giant dog with huge teeth, “Your choice, Captain. you may move past him and free the other Captives faster, or you can save him and waste time.” the dog lunges at the tied up man

Steve frowns, but thinks he could take the dog quickly. he runs over without hesitation, grabbing the dog and slamming it to the ground.

It struggles and bites at him, but his new suit doesn’t let it pierce Steve. he’d have it knocked out/dead quickly, just needing to free the man, who looks relieved, “T-thankyou...”  
((brb, skype call; the men being freed are the goons )) 

((oh my ok~~)) 

Steve doesn’t recognize them, as they had always hidden their faces on camera.   
he nods, cutting the ropes with a knife before running to the next room.

and the next room has a man upside down over a pit of acid, being lowered into it. he’s screaming, panicking. the next 6 rooms each have someone to save~ they get more time consuming to save, but Steve can always choose to just go past them

Steve saves the second man, but he attempts the third, and when it’s taking too much time he tells jarvis that he’s sorry and abandon’s the task. the fourth man would be skipped completely.

Jarvis urges him to hurry past the other two. he then gets to the room. the fire creeping down the bridge towards the tower of people. They’re screaming and struggling, smoke getting bad near them. Tony sees him, Steve hearing, “Steve!” The relief on his face would break hearts at the sight of him, then Tony drops, hitting the water and sinking~ the mechanism to release the people is right next to the tower, but if Steve waits too long it might get damaged

I have plots for whatever you think Steve would choose to do, so don't feel pressured by any spoilers i've told you

asdhfl omg omg ummm shit  
Steve is breathing heavy as he sees Tony fall, looking back at the people.   
its like a computer console thing, like they have in electric jails, where it releases the things at a command. Jarvis would probably have to help, but Jarvis says, in his ear, “Tony.” no hesitation

Steve stares at the people a moment longer before nodding, trusting in JARVIS. “ok... ok..” he says softly and makes his way to climb the tank.

its deep, Steve better get swimming. the water is clear, he can see Tony at the bottom struggling in the chains, looking frantically upwards. The look on his face when he sees Steve is well worth the effort of Steve leaving the people. the screams are getting louder

Steve takes a large breath and jumps into the water, hoping the screams would be muffled as he hurries to the bottom of the tank, reaching to grab the chains and pull the whole thing up. he didn’t have time to try and untie him under water

Its very heavy, but Steve is strong. its still slow going though, Tony having been under quite a while when Steve reaches the surface

Steve hops up onto the ledge and pulls Tony up enough so his head is out of the water, pulling out a tool to help him cut the chains. he’s panting heavily as he works, tears running down his cheeks as he listens to the screams of the people still tied to the pillar

the fire is almost to them, but Steve still has time. Tony isn’t moving, still on the ground. His eyes are open, but he’s not breathing... That might make Steve stop in his work... Steve had been taught CPR, but the screaming... 

Steve pulls Tony more out out the water and lays him out on the ledge, petting his face before moving over him to try CPR, pushing the water up out of Tony’s lungs.

and it comes up, water coming out, but the screaming is getting so loud, the people begging begging over the sounds of the fire, that Steve might not be able to resist and get through more than one round

Steve pulls back the sobs he was holding back interfering with his ability to take a deep breath for the CPR. He need help, “j-jarvis..” he whines

“Bruce is coming. He’s on his way. 2 breaths every 30 pushes, you have to keep the blood moving to his brain.” Jarvis is calm, but cares nothing for the other people. Bruce, aka, hulk

Steve shakes his head as he works on the pushes, “No.. no we’ll lose Tony too if Bruce comes. They need him in the city anyways.” leans down for the breaths

Tony’s chest rises with the breaths, but still no response from the body. Steve would have to go through a couple rounds to get any response, if he can take the screaming that long, “alright then.”

Steve whines as he goes through the third round, “He won’t breathe, he can’t breathe, I’ll lose all of them.” he fails at taking a breath through a sob but then swallows it and tries again to give Tony another set of breaths.

And Steve earns a spasm, then a jerk as Tony inhales, forcefully, then coughs. Jarvis doesn’t hesitate, “go, he’s breathing, go.”

Steve nods, kissing Tony’s cheek before sliding down the edge of the tank and running to the console, I'm sure it’s already caught fire as he gets there,, and he tries to put them out.

yep, on fire, but Jarvis says, “Put the earpiece in the computer, Ill. hack it. then help them.” when Steve does the earpiece sprouts thin little wire legs and crawls into the computer, attaching to the burning circuits. after some tugging, the pillar itself starting to go up, the locks all pop open, people panicking and scrambling

Steve laughs a bit sadly as he pulls the ear piece back off, putting it back on as he runs to go back up to Tony, “Thank you..” 

“Anytime sir.” He’d have a nasty surprise waiting with Tony. Tony is on his hands and knees, coughing up water, shuddering violently with the full body coughs. but behind him stands the woman, her silhouette thin and beautiful, gun to Tony’s head, “Stop right there Captain.”

Steve blinks, moving to sit on his knees there, his eyes narrowing as a hand come up to wipe his face, “I won, I saved him.”

“You did, along with 30 other people and 2 of his rapists. how touching.” she cocks the gun, “But your 30 minutes were up.” and she shoots Tony through the back. Tony’s face is full of surprise and pain, blood dripping down, Tony staring at it

Steve jumps at this, “Bruce, call Bruce.” he tells jarvis as he jumps up, charging the woman, pure anger on his face.

She takes a step back, calmly dropping into the water and sinking. Steve might be a bit concerned with Tony touching his chest with a shaky hand before he tips, laying on his side, breathing pained. hes rapidly getting a large blood pool  
the saved people are calming down and watching

Steve growls, falling to his chest on the edge of the pool and reaches into the water to grab the woman. he wanted her blood. could he reach maybe her hair to pull her back up?

you read my mind lovely~ indeed, she is pullable. she raises the gun and shoots at him, but it wont fire

oh yes~ he grabs her hair and stands, pulling her out of the water and slamming her on the ground on her back, kicking the gun out of her hand before stomping her in the stomach, pure fury on his face~

and she gasps. I'm sure super strength causes several organs to rupture and blood to come out of her mouth

he glares at the blood and reaches down to grab her by the hair dragging her over to Tony where he falls to sit next to Tony, close enough that he’s in the growing puddle. he tugs the woman so he can keep an eye on her as he moves to pull Tony over into his lap, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, “...t-Tony...” 

she coughs, hugging her stomach, not moving.   
Tony smiles a bit, a trickle of blood running down from where he’d lain in his own blood, “I... I knew... you'd pick me.” the words are soft, but filled with relief and oh, so much love, a bloody hand going to touch Steve’s cheek, shaking a bit

Steve shakes his head, “Shh.. shh, Bruce is coming. he’ll patch you up.” presses harder on the wound, the tears rolling down his serious straight face.

Tony’s smile stays, hand resting, the tears making streaks in the blood, “T-thanks.. St-Steve, I... I love you.” pain in his face as he mummers

and Steve can’t hold up the Captain anymore. he reaches up with one hand, pulling off his helmet to let it clatter to the side and he leans down, putting his nose to Tony’s check, both hands on the wound again, “Tony.. I love you too... I love you so much. I wanted to say it before.. but... Tony please don’t let it be the last time I say it... please...” his tears are falling off his face onto Tony’s washing the blood off Tony’s face.  
“s-Steve... sh....” pets the tears, “gonna... be ok... without me.” sad smile

Steve whines, shaking his head, “no.. nononono... I’ll die too. I won’t... I won’t lose you... it’s all my fault...”

“No.. Stee...” Tony takes a painful breath, Steve feeling his chest shutter and his hand clenched, as if trying to hold on, then slowly loosening in death. it was, really. Steve had stopped, he couldn't resist saving the people... he’d left Tony alone to help people esCape the fire, getting him kidnapped, he’d left him alone by a tank of water and vulnerable attack, causing him to get shot. Tony’s still eyes are half open, staring at his face

((im just gunna cry a moment. h/o  
*snuggles*))

Steve blinks slowly, staring back into the eyes as his hands slowly come up, releasing the pressure and the move to cup Tony’s face. He knew what he had done. he had left Tony’s side twice after saying he never would. it was all his fault. Tony was gone and it was his fault. Everyone he loved had died without Steve at their side. he glances up at the woman.

She has a small grin on her pained face, blood dripping out of the side of her mouth, “You couldn't resist saving everyone, could you, Rogers?” she hisses

his narrow at her, “...why?”

she chuckles, a pained sound, “I have studied you... your selfless bravery, your perfect leadership skills. You are the embodiment of the American hero, the American dream. Selfless to the core. But who says that’s a good thing? Look at Stark here. He was a selfish bastard, but he cared. took care of his own. Sought redemption. But the people around him kept failing him. You, and all of your... team Stark.” the last part has a cold laugh

Steve reaches out with one hand, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her closer to him roughly and pushes his palm to the side of her temple, silent as he leaned up, putting all his weight into it and crushing her head like a grape~ 

She laughs until it is crushed. I applaud Steve’s knowledge of anatomy, its nice and thin there. I'm sure Bruce shows up with shield following in a few minutes. The people have gathered around Steve, watching him from a respectful distance, the fire burning in the background

the shield workers help gather the 30 other people as Bruce climbs up, shocked at the sight of all the blood and the corpse of the woman. it was obvious what Steve had done to her. he’d never killed anyone like that before. he had turned back to Tony after shutting her up, closing Tony’s eyes before pulling him close and cradling him tightly. he doesn’t acknowledge Bruce.   
Bruce moves over, touching Steve shoulder and Steve recoils from the touch, clutching Tony tighter. Bruce makes a face, knowing that Tony was gone. he sits next to Steve, rubbing his face as he cries too.

Nat comes out, surveying the scene, saddened. Shield evacuates the people, taking the woman’s body as well. Nat would gently touch Steve’s shoulder, “Lets take him home, Steve.” her voice quiet

Steve shakes his head, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder  
Bruce sighs, “she’s right Steve. We need to leave.”   
Steve just whines into his shoulder.

“Steve... I'm sorry, but I think he’s had enough trouble in this place. Lets take him somewhere he loved, where people love him, ok?” compassion in the normally hard woman’s voice

Steve sits up a bit, nodding as he looks Tony over again as he gathers him up in his arms.  
Clint was off to the back, watching from afar, making sure there were no more traps left. 

the place was chock full of information. The woman had a vendetta against America, so she honed in on Steve. Nat leads him to the ship, helping Bruce with them, it taking them to Stark Tower. Pepper is waiting, having been told. tears are running down her face, happy holding her hand. Rhody had been moved to the tower once he was stable, but he’s on bedrest

And Steve won’t let go of Tony, holding him close. he’s trying to keep the heat in Tony’s body but it wasn’t working. Steve was falling apart internally as everything ran through his head.   
Bruce had to leave, going somewhere else to break down.

Pep cries, happy having to hold her up as she sees Steve carry him out, she leaning against Happy, “N-no... no, god, please, no....” she reaches for Tony, as if he could reach back, but there is no life left for him to give.

Steve pulls back from Pepper, holding Tony closer. he gives her a look, but it’s empty. It’s going to be work to get that body away from him later...

oh lord yes. but Jarvis mummers in Steve’s ear, “Bring him down to his lab, Steve. Please.”  
Pep collapsed sobbing at this and Happy just holds her, his own tears running down

Steve looks at the ground and moves to go to Tony’s lab, once there Steve bites his lip, looking around the place.

the bots are in a line, looking at Steve. a table has been cleared, where Steve can either set Tony, or sit himself. they look confused. “They do not understand death.” Jarvis says quietly

Steve nods, going to sit on the table, Tony laid out across his lap. “Jarvis... jarvis I can’t do this.”

“Cannot do what, Captain Rogers?” his voice soft still, more computer like, but still managing to sound on the verge of tears

Steve whines, “i can’t live without him. I can’t. I'm done. I hurt everyone. I try so hard and then..and then...” he hiccups, the sobbing returning

jarvis does not reply for a while, then says, “It meant the world, that you chose him over those people, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head, “In the end I didn’t. I left him to save them. I LEFT HIM.” yells the last two words, clutching Tony tightly

there is silence, a long silence, which stretches for long minutes. Steve would think Jarvis was ignoring him now too, then, “I... If I could... if there was something, I could do...” voice hurting

Steve shakes his head, “no.. no it’s alright... I just... it’s too late. it’s done. I'm done.... it’s over.” slumps over to the side, laying down, exhausted

Tony was beginning to get cold now, he’d start to stiffen in his arms, rigor mortis setting in. There is silence. would Steve sleep?

mmm... yes. Steve is exhausted and curls around Tony, falling asleep on him

Steve would wake with a robotic arm tugging him, trying to wake him. Tony is cold and heavy in his arms

Steve opens his eyes, moving to sit up, gently leaving Tony on the table

At the corner of the table Steve would see that Dummy is trying to offer Tony a cup of hot coffee, nudging his hand with it, seemingly confused that Tony won't take it. its a heartbreaking sight. U is shaking him, then looks at him, as if pondering

Steve frown at this, batting at them, “stop it. go away.”   
whhhyyyyyy

U looks sadly at Tony. she, Tony always referred to u as a girl, seems to understand, but she gestures for Steve to come over, wanting him to look at something

Steve sighs and looks at Tony then the other bots, “Don’t touch him.” he says before moving to go with her.

She takes him to a desk and opens a drawer, pointing inside. In there is a paper journal, which, when Steve opens, says, “in case of death.”

he nods to U before going back to Tony with it, sitting on the table as he moves to read more of it, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

‘it reads,  
Steve,  
If you are reading this, then I have left you, and I am so, so sorry about that. And not one of those sorries that you know I never mean. A sorry from the deepest parts of my crazy, fucked up soul. I know I couldn’t live without you, God, I don’t know how you’re feeling. And so, if you think you cannot, under any circumstances, live without me, flip to the back page of this book.’

Steve groans at this, looking up at one of jarvis’ cameras before flipping the book over to the back page.

It reads, “I know what you are thinking and stop thinking about killing yourself Steve. There is one, and only one, failsafe, something no one knows about. When Obi died, I investigated all of the illegal things which he was doing. In my search I discovered a research facility which was conducting medical experiments, attempting to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. They had not managed it, but had created something else. A virus, call it an Extremis Enhancile. It is, in short, a super-soldier solution, a bio-electronics package fitted into a few billion graphic nanotubes and suspended in a carrier fluid. Injected into a biological organism, like say you’re friendly now dead neighborhood billionaire inventor with a penchant for tin-plated underwear, Extremis acts as a biological compiler, or, really re-compiler. Essentially, it hacks the body’s repair center, that part of the brain that keeps a complete blueprint of the human body and directs all healing and growth. Extremis rewrites that that blueprint, harnessing the repair center to remake the organism. However, at the time, it had a complete lethality rate. I shut the place down, it was much too dangerous. However, I messed with the serum, tinkering. Some whimsical side of me dreamed of superpowers, something left over from a broken childhood, I guess. I formatted it so that it would suit me, as Iron man. but I could not bring myself to take it, since I had promised Yinsin that I would live life to the fullest. Yet, if you’re reading this, I'm dead. I don’t know if it will work, but Steve, you cannot kill yourself over me. if you must, inject this into me instead, and my last hurrah will be a science experiment after all.

I love you, Steve Rogers. The virus is contained in a box under the false bottom of the drawer you found this book in.  
Tony Stark’

Steve frowns at this and sets the book down on the table, moving back to the drawer he found the book in, “JARVIS, do you know when Tony wrote in that book?” digs in the drawer, pushing up the false bottom

“It was several months ago. he would not tell me what was in it.” Steve might be surprised there are things Tony doesn't tell jarvis. It pops open and inside its a freezer, a hypodermic needle sitting there, full of glowing red liquid, with little gold swirls.

Steve pulls it out, gentle with it, “He didn’t tell you about extremis...?” turns the needle over in his hands as he walks back to Tony

“Extremis was a program which was under Obediah's reign, Tony shut it down 2 years ago.” jarvis says, “What is that?”

Steve laughs softly, he can’t believe it. he pulls up a chair to the side of the table Tony was laying on, “Apparently a version of extremis Tony worked on. he told me to try this instead of killing myself.” 

“That is a very dangerous virus... However, at this point, it really couldn’t do more harm to Tony. and he would not want you to harm yourself.”

Steve nods, brushing the hair off the back of Tony’s neck and pushes the long needle into the spine, “I probably waited too long...” he mumbles to himself as he presses the plunger slowly

it is injected. after he removes the needle jarvis says, “... Massage the spot, so its pushed towards his brain... just in case.” sounds hopeful

Steve smiles a bit and nods, pushing his fingers to the spot and rubs softly. “he’s so cold, jarvis...” 

the spot is slowly warming, Steve able to feel it as he pushes the virus up, “If you have a belief in some overarching religious figure, please... say something for me.” jarvis says

Steve laughs softly, shaking his head as he continues to massage the spot, “I think Tony would have us pray to the mighty god Thor.” he sighs, “Oh merciful Thor, I know you loved Tony as much as we did. Please lead his fate into good hands.” 

“Amen.” jarvis adds Steve would feel the warmth spreading, moving past where Steve was rubbing... something was beginning to extrude from under Steve’s fingers, something gooey

Steve frowns a bit, pulling his fingers away to inspect, “it’s spreading I think...” 

its a slight red color, “I would not touch him from this point. wash that off. According to old files, normally a subject is turned literally inside-out by the virus and is wrapped in a biological goo, a cocoon--the mass of which is the sum of their parts. Since Tony can’t do this on his own will, extrude... it might be messy... if it works....” hopeful

Steve nods, going to the sink to wash his hands. he comes back to the table, sitting to watch, “perhaps it will change him, but not return his soul to him.” grins at the dark thought, “A new body but still empty....” 

“The soul is not a biologically proven principle, Captain Rogers. Tony is a man of science. He would want you to hope all his chemical neural processes start up again and not talk of souls.” Steve would slowly see it spread, a red, blood like goo starting to come off Tony, looking a bit like hes melting

Steve makes a face and nods, hanging his head, “..right..” 

and jarvis is quiet. Dummy brings Steve coffee, nudging him with it  
Bruce or someone should come and check as Tony is starting to get a giant blood scab over him, it really creepy looking I suspect it would be Rhody, but no one walks that soon after surgery

Steve give dummy a sad smile and thanks him for the drink. he only glances at Tony now and again, his face blank.  
Bruce comes down, thinking he was going to have to pull the corpse from Steve arms, but when he comes in he frowns, “...Steve... Steve what are you...?” eyes on Tony.  
Steve glances up at Bruce and stands, going to get another chair, “Tony wrote me a letter in case of his death.” pulls the second chair up next to where he had been sitting, “he told me to inject him with this virus if I was planning suicide.” sits back down.  
Bruce makes a face at this, moving over to carefully to the table, reaching out to touch.  
Steve jumps, pushing Bruces hand away, “Don’t. it will hurt you.”   
Bruce frowns more, plopping into the second chair,”... jarvis....” needs explanation 

jarvis explains all the things that were scientific that he knew about the old virus. he doesn’t know what Tony did to it.

Bruce slumps back in his chair, taking it all in.  
Steve looks down, “Dummy, could you get Bruce some coffee too?”

Dummy does. soon the cocoon is finished, Tony completely covered. Nothing would seem to happen at all, for hours and hours.... 

Bruce slumps over, falling asleep on Steve’s shoulder but Steve stays awake, petting Bruce with his eyes on Tony the whole time.

Steve might notice, after about 8 hours, that there is a slight rise and fall to the cocoon, as if its breathing

Steve perks up at this, “jarvis, can you pick up any vitals from Tony...?”  
Bruces hums, waking up at the moving and talking Steve

a sensor moves down and appears to scan the cocoon.... “The mass inside is still rather primitive, but there appears to be a heartbeat moving the contents around...” jarvis sounds awed even

Steve perks up more and Bruce leans over, blinking and Bruce asks, “Is it the right heartbeat? one of a human? Tony’s?”

“It is hard to say at this point... My coding dictates me to tell you that the likelihood of matching a heartbeat is... well, but I think that it might be.” jarvis, vs. the programming~

Bruce laughs softly, “i think at this point you can ignore the numbers, jarvis.”   
Steve smiles a bit, leaning back, relaxing as the scanners run over Tony.  
Bruce tilts his head, “how about an ultrasound image, jarvis? so we can see how things are moving?”

“Would you like it as a video instead of an image, sir?” asks, screen coming down and more sensors coming down to do a thorough scan. the cocoon pops up on the screen and then zooms in. inside are masses shifting around, with a central, primitive heart beating, creating the current. outlines of bones in what appears to be metal ave formed already, with a net like thing slowly working itself into the shape of a body~

Bruce nods, “yes of course.” to the video question and he turns to study the screen, “Jarvis, these don’t look right.” points to the bones, “when the waves bounce back from these bones, what does the frequency of the returning wave tell you about them?” the frequency would change depending on the structure and material of the new parts.

“those appear to be some of the modifications which Master Stark made to the virus. It is a very dense, polymer based metal which he created. I hypothesize, from its structure, that Tony plans on using it as a neural interface with my network.”

Bruce snorts at this, a half smile on his face as he watches the body build, “That’s amazing. I bet if it works, you’d be able to feel things through him.”   
Steve blinks at this, looking back over at the cocoon

There is a smile in Jarvis’s tone when he says, “Do you doubt that I already feel? Tony and I... Let us say, if I were a man, and not an AI, I would be very jealous of Captain Rogers.” Steve had never asked how Jarvis had comforted Tony

Steve blinks at this, looking up at the camera, recalling this. “...Jarvis... is it too personal to ask how you would comfort Tony before I came and if Bruce wasn’t around?”

“He wouldn’t tell you, would he?” a slight chuckle in that, “Did he say it was because he thought I would mind?”

Steve smiles more, nodding, “he did tell me to ask you about it. He was very cautious in defending you.” 

“Well, at least he was not embarrassed by it. Tony... we flitted with the idea of cyber mechanical relations, going so far as to have relations.” Jarvis had sex with Tony

Steve blinks, frowning, “..really?” but then smiles more, “really?”  
Bruce looks shocked, “but...” confused 

“Bruce, he’s Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He does as he pleases and when something isn’t possible, he finds ways.” really 

Steve just laughs and Bruce sighs, slumping back in a chair, eyes still on the screen, “you’re right. I'm sorry for ever doubting, jarvis.” grins more, “but this way, if this works, I think you would be one with Tony. you’d constantly feel everything that touches him.”

“... I would like to appreciate the ocean, as he does. he has always so fondly described it, yet I can see it only as a set of numbers and statistics.”

Bruce nods, “if this works, if Tony wakes up.. that will change.” stares intently at the screen, watching the tendons build around the new bones.   
Steve sighs, nodding, “It has to work.” 

“...I hope that it does, for it is exceedingly lonely being the only one to speak a language.’ Tony had been missing before and presumed dead  
and their moment is ruined by Pepper coming up to the door, but the minute she sees the blood cocoon she stares, then faints 

Steve and Bruce look over at her and Bruce is the one to pop up and goes to Pepper. he lays her on the couch and puts a cool cloth on her head to help. Steve stays next to Tony.

she wakes with a low moan a few minutes later, “B-Bruce... what.... is that Tony’s body?” 

Bruce gives her a half smile, making sure she stays down, “Yes. a serum Cap found that I think is helping toy. it’s called extremis.” and goes on to tell her the story

she’s freaking out, peering over the couch at the breathing cocoon. normal person reaction, “Bruce, what if its not him when it finishes?”

Bruce frowns at this shaking his head  
but Steve answers, not looking away from the cocoon, “We already lost Tony. so if it’s not our Tony, then nothing new is gone.” 

she sighs, but nods, looking sad, “... This... this virus, if it does work... will he ok?”

Bruce shakes his head, “We don’t know, but a heartbeat has returned. a body is being built.” 

she nods, “Well... he’ll never cease to amaze me. and give me gray hairs.” smiles softly, but moves to get a hug from Bruce needs it

Bruce smiles and hugs her tight, “i know I know.” 

she sniffles, then sighs, “We... we should tell Rhody...” she’s sniffing a bit, keeping from crying again 

Bruce frowns, looking over at Steve who was fixed on the cocoon before back at Pepper. “perhaps.. we’re not sure if it will work though. I was watching the monitor to make sure it was building correctly and I don’t Steve is moving. perhaps you could tell him?”

she nods, “yes... good point.” she smiles apologetically, “i'm sorry its been... a long day.” looks emotionally drained

Bruce nods, “I know, I'm sorry. but we have hope again.” smiles a bit

she nods, getting up and going to tell rody. they would hear the “WHAT?!” from the other side of the floor, since his room is on this floor then a worried Pepper with Rhody, in just boxers and bandages, in a wheelchair coming over 

oh yeah   
Bruce looks up and gives a sad smile, “You should be in bed Rhody.” but nods to the cocoon Steve isn’t looking away from

Rhody snorts, “Like hell.” floats next to Steve, looking at it.... “If anyone one could come back from the dead... Lord, it would be him, wouldn’t it?” hint of laughter to his voice, shaking his head at the thought as he smiles a bit

Steve looks up at Rhody before back to Tony, smiling more, “right?” laughs softly and Bruce sighs, “Hopefully. I don’t know if all his memories will be there. currently there is no brain at all.”

Indeed~ good catch Bruce~ Rhody frowns, “Well, how long is this thing suppose to take?’  
“Two to three days was the original work time of the virus, however I do not know what Tony modified it with or how the state of life would affect how it works.”

Steve sighs at this fact  
and Bruce smiles a bit, “with Tony he probably sped up the process” 

“He is always impatient.” Rhody snorts at this its true. “How many hours has it been?” like 8

Steve sighs, “8.”   
Bruce nods, adjusting his glasses as he looks at the screen again, “It’s really amazing how fast everything is building.” points at the screen in his abdomen, “The organs are starting.”

Rhody hovers over to look, Pep leaning on the door, just staring at it  
indeed, they’re forming, as well as a general shape, more bones coming, the nervous system draping around it, something slowly starting to form in the head position

Bruce smiles more, marveling at it, “it’s amazing.” 

and they talk about it, I sure, the body outline forming. As more tissue is put into it, the cocoon shrinks, slowly getting sucked in. around hour 24 the outer layer is just a wafer thin sheet and it starts to crumble, revealing the naked body of Tony Stark. he has no hair of course, no cells have died yet. but they probably shouldn’t touch him yet, even though he looks perfect. I'm sure no one has really left the area, happy having joined them and nat and Clint had stopped by, stared, then brought fury 

Bruce continues to ask jarvis medical questions, especially as the new body presented itself.   
Steve was tense next to the table, biting his lip.  
Bruce checked for electric activity in the brain and a steady pulse.  
the arc reactor is gone isn’t it? eaten up in the transformation~?

oh, it was eaten alright~ but they would see the blue glow from Tony’s chest, under his skin, the element having been incorporated into him~

aw~ Steve smiles softly at the glow and Bruce is tense as he gets all the readings he can from the body, not letting anyone touch Tony yet. batting Steve away the most 

yes. the cocoon has disintegrated around hour 26, Fury even in shock all readings are normal, though Bruce can see the neural readings spiking and reaching out, connecting with the networks, the virus still finishing. Jarvis would suddenly stop, all the lights flickering, then going off, the room dark, lit only by the arc reactor before everything slowly flickers on. like someone pressed the restart button on a computer

Steve jumps at this, standing up and Bruce looks around as the lights come back on and asks, “... jarvis?”

they get what sounds like a gargled thing of code, then silence again, numbers and such flickering over the screens, just like a reboot, slowly loading up. I'm sure they’re all distracted, they wouldn’t notice Tony open his eyes, slowly.

Bruce frowns more and goes to a computer to look at the data from there.   
Steve is the first one to look back at Tony, staring at the open eyes in disbelief

And Tony is blinking, staring at the ceiling like he’s seeing many, many things, lips opening a little, licking them a bit, as if savoring the moment. The rest would be alerted when Jarvis does manage to speak, voice still a little gergely, “Welcome back, Tony Stark.” all eyes go to Stark~

Steve moves out first, gently putting his hand to Tony’s cheek, tilting the head to face him as he leans over the table.

Tony stares, blinking, mouth frowning a bit, as if in contemplation. He swallows, opening, then closing his mouth, as if trying to remember how to speak. He tries again, working his mouth, “S...Ste..Steve...” is quiet. Pepper gasps

and a smile grows across Steve face, the tears in his eyes now falling, “Yes. yes Tony. I'm here.”  
Bruce comes over, putting a blanket over Tony’s nude body~

Tony smiles a bit, “Its... weird, you’re...’ chuckles a bit, a soft sound, “there’s so... soo much data.” closes his eyes, concentrating, a hand slowly lifting up to touch Steve’s face, movement requiring Tony to think about it

Steve frowns at this, pressing to Tony’s hand, “What do you mean?”  
Bruce smiles a bit, “He’s connected to the computers. He must be seeing what jarvis sees all the time.” 

“Indeed sir.” Jarvis’s voice has cleared now, “master Stark is currently still organizing his neural processes, he will need time. His mind is sorting all of the code into units that he can handle, as well as separating what is his body.”  
Tony pet’s Steve’s cheek with his thumb, hmming a bit, as if agreeing, opening his eyes to look at Steve, giving a faint smile, “Couldn’t live without me, Cap?” he’s still Tony

Steve snorts at this a large grin spreading across his face. he moves up onto the table and wraps his arms around Tony’s shoulders, hugging him tight~  
Bruce frowns, “c-careful, Steve...” 

Tony slowly and methodically wraps his arms around Steve, “Y-yah, my pressure sensors... still getting use to em. real weird. You’re in high def. Like, real, real... God, was I dead?” 

Steve just groans into his shoulder  
and Bruce nods, “yes.. yes you were.” he takes off his glasses to rub the tears away

“Oh... ‘m sorry bout that.”  
Pepper breaks down at those words, hiding her face as she sobs in happiness  
Rhody is grinning, putting a hand to his face and starting to laugh, shoulders shaking, his own tears running down his face.

sobs happiness into happy~?  
Bruce laughs too, pushing his glasses back on, “Jarvis, can you show me Tony’s vitals? I'm curious... “ looks around, “I also would like to know how you’re feeling right now.”   
Steve just nuzzles Tony’s neck, getting him wet with all the tears~

they pop up, showing nice and strong for Tony, but also with lots of other readings, specs Tony is seeing and experiencing, showing a high data processing rate, brain whirling like a computer with its fan on  
“Steve is... warm.” Jarvis’s voice fades as he says it  
Tony doesn’t mind, some of his own joining Steve’s, petting his back slowly. yes, Pep has lots of happy 

Bruce smiles softly at jarvis’ words, nodding.  
Steve hears them too and laughs into Tony’s shoulder before turning his head and planting a few kisses on it~

Tony smiles softly at feeling them, “Steve, you’re frying Jarvis’ circuits, take it slow, he’ll blow a gasket.” turns his head at little towards Steve to look at him, a hand running through his hair

Steve smiles softly at Tony, he looks like a mess. “I can’t help it.”

Tony smiles, “Have I told you today that you’re beautiful in all the spectra layers I'm seeing you in?” sniffs, a few more tears running down, “d-damn, I drowned, came back, then was shot...” the memories processing through all the data. he groans, “My poor Steve...

Steve shakes his head, pushing his face back into Tony’s neck, “no.. no Tony...” he felt awful, “It was all my fault.. if I had done what I said I would... if i... I let you down...” 

Tony snorts, “Steve Rogers, as I have told you, you’re not perfect and I never want you to be.” Tony is getting better at this, more tears running down his race as his and moves to unearth Steve from his neck, nudging their noses together, “You came and got me. that was all I needed.” eyes red from tears

Steve sniffs and sighs, “no.. I took too long. too long.” moves an arm from around Tony to put his hand on Tony’s cheek, “they hurt you so bad...:”

“Ya...” its soft, weird seeing Tony without any hair, “They did...but... I knew you’d come get me. and you did.” smiles a bit, “She made a bet with me you’d pick all those people over me. bet she was pissed she was wrong.” nuzzles the hand, putting a soft kiss to it

Steve laughs at this, “oh.. that must be why she came back... “ and then he frowns, thinking about what he’d done to her, “you don’t... you don’t remember anything after you were shot do you?”

“hmn... your sweet face telling me you loved me.” smiles a bit, petting his face, “There data or something from it, shield found it, god its like multitasking times twelve Steve, its crazy, I didn't think this would work, ever.” lets out a laugh that is a half sob and hugs Steve tight suddenly, hiding his face in Steve he’s stronger now, able to move him easily

Steve blinks at the movement but smiles, hugging Tony in return. he was glad he didn’t see him handling the woman roughly. “I do love you, Tony... and it shouldn’t have taken your death for me to tell you.” nuzzles the top of his head

“I waited too, so we’re both fools.” mummers into him, nuzzling a bit, “Crazy fools with more time, oh god, thank you for coming for me.” now Tony is crying hard into him, clinging

Steve is crying too, nodding as he clings to Tony.  
Bruce takes off his glasses, putting them in his shirt pocket and rubbing his face dry from all the tears, “i.. I'm going to need a minute...” moves to leave. he’s getting too emotional~

and they’re sobbing wrecks together   
Pep nods, patting his back as he leaves  
Rhody blows his nose on tissues that Dumme is now offering around 

lol oh dummy~  
Bruce goes to Tony’s room to cry it out and breathe before he comes back with food for everyone an hour later~

I'm sure that dummee has managed to get everyone, including Steve and Tony’s attention and makes them take tissues Tony had broken into a fit of giggles and when asked why had grinned and said that the bots sounded cuter than he’d ever imagined. he’s planted himself in Steve’s lap, VERY clingy, refusing to move, but getting more use to gesturing and talking again. he and Rhody had already fought over Tony’s being able to be God and defy death 

Steve marvels at Tony’s ability to talk to the robots and thinks Tony should never leave his lap kissing and nuzzling his neck and shoulders all the time~  
poor Rhody Steve adds that he and jarvis did pray to the almighty god thor when they gave Tony the injection~  
and Bruce joining them on the table, looking for hugs from Tony too~ 

Tony had laughed VERY hard at this, hiding his face in Steve as he lost some tears. Tony gives hugs, but he’s pulling the Brucey into Steve’s lap. Pep has slowly been moving closer and she sniffs as Tony offers her the other side, starting to cry again as she joins the big cuddle in Steve’s lap 

Steve loves on Bruce too when he’s added to the pile and smiles at Pep as she was added.  
Bruce sighs, content in nuzzling the new Tony~

Tony grins a bit, “you guys are gonna make Jarvis cry with all of this.” Tony definitely is. Happy blows his nose loudly at this, Rhody patting Tony’s knee, stuck in his seat

Bruce smiles, moving out of Tony’s lap and pulling Pep out with him and gestures for Steve to move closer to the edge. which Steve does, getting Tony close enough to hug Rhody~

and Tony nuzzles his face in him, Rhody sniffing, then hiding in Tony’s shoulder, “M’ sorry, Tony. I-”  
“Don’t be sorry you lug, it wasn’t your fault either.” Tonny mummers into him and they’re both crying again

Bruce hugs Pepper before helping her off the table.  
and Steve laughs a bit as he watches Tony and rhodey, out of tears~

Pep nuzzles him as they hug, smiling at the sight, then laughing a bit, perhaps a bit hysterical   
And when they pull back Rhody grins, “Now give Steve a real proper kiss, I think you two deserve it~”

yes~  
Steve laughs at this, “really? do I get a kiss?”

“Yes, yes you do.” Tony smiles, brushing their noses together as he goes in, giving him a sweet kiss

and Steve hums as their lips connect, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tight around Tony

and Tony clings back, not quite out of tears, more following as he holds tight to his lifeline

and Steve lets it be chaste at first but then his tongue runs across Tony’s lips, begging to taste him

Tony moans, melting at the feeling, lips parting and tongue touching Steve’s, shyly

Steve grips him tighter when their tongues touch, tilting his head more to push their lips closer together and intensify the kiss~

Tony clings, the lights flickering as well as all the screens, Rhody looking around, “Damn that must be a good kiss.” Tony is lost in it, giving the most beautiful moan

Bruce blinks and laughs at Rhody’s comment, “jarvis, how does it feel?”  
Steve can tell the lights are flickering even with closed eyes and just pours more love into the kiss because of it~

Tony clings harder and his hips buck against Steve, the power going out as Tony came just like that, no warning its dark again  
Rhody blinks, then Pepper starts to giggle

omg he still had the blanket over him though yes~? I hope   
perfect  
Steve nuzzles his nose against Tony’s a big grin on his face, “Tony.. did you..?” reaches to adjust the blanket on Tony a bit.  
and Bruce is dying of laughter 

yes~ poor Tony groans, melted butter. yes he did he grumbles, “Its... its not funny, I think you killed Jarvis.” Rhody dies laughing. lights are slowly flickering on, emergency lights first, other things coming up in slow, languid chains  
Pepper goes into hysterical laughter as well and Happy is grinning, hand over his mouth as his shoulders shake

Steve shakes his head, hugging Tony close, “it’s going to be fun thanking jarvis for all he’s done for me.” 

Tony smiles, hiding his blush in Steve, nuzzling a bit, still shivering a bit from the afterglow

Steve pets Tony’s head, careful with him.  
mmm it’s so perfect~ 

indeed~ as the screens come up some of them blink on and off, sliding through views, at one point they get Tony’s view of Steve’s comfy chest and shoulder, up close. Rhody blinks, “Are you a camera now?”  
Tony snorts, “Its a bit more than a camera.”

Bruce smiles, “He’s one with JARVIS now. he’s the controller of the whole system.” melts a bit “Tony you’re going to have to show me all the work you did on this. I'm in mystical technological wonder over here.” 

“Mhn, just don’t think about doing it yourself. got a 99% kill ratio.” Tony mummers, “Though this was a really good way to test it, I suppose.”  
Pepper groans at this, face palming

Steve frowns, hitting Tony’s back roughly, “Shut up. don’t say that....”  
Bruce sighs, shaking his head.

Tony groans, some of the lights flickering, “Yes sir.” he flinched at the hit, visibly, some of his mental trauma showing through. Rhody frowns and puts a hand on Tony’s arm, rubbing it comfortingly

Steve frowns too, rubbing the spot lovingly, “i'm sorry...” he says softly, “nothing but gentle touches...” lightly bumps his forehead to the top of Tony’s head with love

And the tension slowly drains out of Tony, nodding, “s’ok.” nuzzles his face into Steve, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. all the lights are steady again  
Dummy brings over a cup of coffee for Tony and nudges his leg with it. Tony glances out and smiles, “Insistent, are we...” its soft though as he takes it, slowly and carefully, holding it in his hands and feeling the warmth

oh yes Bruce brought food when he came back.  
Steve smiles, “dummy’s right, we need to fill you new body with food~”   
Bruce nods, offering up the doughnuts he brought down for everyone~

Tony holds it and stares at it like its too good to be true before taking a slow bite, perfect bliss on his face, “This... is the best donut... ever....” Rhody snorts, holding his side to keep it steady with the laugh

Bruce smiles and Steve takes a doughnut too, taking a bite before grinning. “you’re crazy, Tony.”   
everyone gets doughnuts~~

they all much as Tony grins, “I can taste it down to the atomic level and can say with perfect and complete certainty that it is the best donut ever. I already have Jarvis’ agreement. There are charts, and data sets and whirls of code. I will present them to you in a long lecture if I have to.” indeed, several of the screens pop up floating charts and numbers and such jarvis hadn’t said much in a long while 

Steve sighs, “you’re going to be pulling up charts all the time aren’t you? jarvis you can’t let him do that. I won’t be able to handle all the science.” 

“i'm afraid that I am easily persuaded at the moment, Captain Rogers. I suggest you ask later.” Jarvis sounds like he’s still off in afterglow. Tony grins, “that tone is way better in code, its charted beautifully~”  
“What's it look like, looking around, Tony?” Rhody asks, curious  
“Hm? oh... its busy, I suppose, but you break up the layers, yes, lots of layers. here, see?’ lifts his hands and all the screens light up, each showing an angle, a reading, a camera, a view, scans, molecular makeups, all kinds of crazy things about everything and everyone in the room, all with words in the language he and Jarvis use, labeling things and spinning out new charts and data and replaying little things. in a bottom corner Bruce might notice a rather odd screen, which is just static

Steve blinks, in shock at all the screens but Bruce is in wonder, taking each one in. he points at the static, “what is this one Tony? why is it scrambled?”

Tony smiles, “that’s Jarvis experiencing feeling. hard to put into visible data.” its a soft smile. as Tony looks at different people the see the view move, focusing, giving readouts, and such

Bruce hums and moves to sit on the table next to Tony, running his hand up Tony’s arm softly and watching the static shift on the screen~  
Steve smiles at Bruce, thinking the doctor weird. 

it shifts and seems almost to shutter. Tony smiles, “You know, I never appreciated the real depth of Jarvis till I saw him in code. You know, he’s fashioned an appearance, he’s cute, lots of greek letters with some basic physics.” Pep sighs, “Oh, I think I need sleep, before he knocks me over again.” I think this made Tony’s talking habits worse

so much worse~  
Steve sighs, nuzzling Tony’s neck “you’re losing me Tony...”   
but Bruce grins, “you’ll have to show me, Tony~” all a gleam~

Tony laughs, “Of course! Jarvis is embarrassed, you shouldn’t be embarrassed Jarvis, your underpinnings are wonderful! I'm sorry Steve, its just a lot to process and my mind is going a million miles a minute. and its a coping mechanism.” Tony had told Steve, once, in a group meeting with his psychiatrist, that he uses talking as his own therapy sometimes. its how Tony is coping with his trauma vs the data right now  
Pep comes over and kisses his forehead, “Don’t wear yourself out too fast, ok?”  
“Yes Pep.” Tony smiles at this, squeezing her hand

Bruce smiles, “Perhaps we should all break up and give you a moment of peace. less to process.”

“That might help.” Tony nods a bit, grateful at the thought  
Rhody nods, “I’ll migrate back to bed, before you pop my stitches. See you later, Tony Stark.” squeezes his hand, Tony smiling and squeezing back, “You too, James Rhodes~”

Bruce smiles and nods, moving to help Rhody go back to his room and helps him back into bed before coming back.   
Happy gives Tony his love and takes Pep away to rest. Tony is relaxing on Steve, sighing, eyes closed

Bruce smiles going to sit on the table again.  
oh yes Clint would take Tash and Fury away too~ meetings and explanations would be required later   
and it’s just the three of them. Bruce wraps his arms around Tony, nuzzling the back of his shoulder, “Let’s get you to your room to rest.” 

Tony relaxes back, tilting his head a bit to look at Bruce, “I can’t imagine how I'm going to rest at this point, it’s like I’ve drunk 15 gallons of coffee and there’s so much to look at....”

Steve smiles, nuzzling him, “hopefully you’ll have a long time to inspect each one.”   
Bruce sighs, “you need to take it slow. you’re over heat your circuits or something dumb like that. learn how to run things in the background, ok?”

Tony nods, “Yah, jarvis said the same thing. but only because Steve blew out his.” smiles and sighs, fingers drumming, “Its just... I don't want to lose the distractions.” and for a moment he gets a fearful look, before it fades back into the half smile of data scrolling... There were scars from that experience, just not physical ones

Steve frow at this, pulling back to look at Tony’s face and Bruce shakes his head, “please Tony, you need to. We’ll help you through the pain. you need to heal.” 

Tony nods a bit, but frowns, looking worried... “Can... can we go someplace soft, like a bed, I haven’t been in a bed in a long time.” sentence gets faster at the end, then stops, Tony shutting up and hiding in Steve

Steve nods, scooping up Tony in his arms and stands up. Bruce stands too and takes the blanket, following Steve out and tossing the blanket in the hamper as they get to the bedroom.  
Steve sits on the bed before turning and laying down with a sigh, Tony being laid out next to him and Bruce sits on the other side of the bed from Steve, watching them

Tony moans, sinking into it and rubbing his face a bit against it, the lights dimming in the room, but probably not because Jarvis was being helpful 

Bruce smiles and moves to curl up to Tony’s back after Steve holds the blanket up for him and then lays the blanket over the three of them. and they snuggle down, comfy. 

Tony is quiet for a bit, settling.... then he slowly starts to cry, first quietly, then big, shaking sobs, clinging to them

Steve frowns, gripping Tony tightly around the waist and Bruce holds him around his chest, nuzzles his neck. Steve softly mumbled to him soft things, trying to help him through the crying.

It would be a long time before he slowly calms, slowing to hiccups and shutters, muttering something about how could Steve want him after that... how could anyone....

Steve shakes his head, “you’re mine Tony. they took you from me. they... they hurt you..” anger in his voice before he sighs, “you’re perfect, Tony and I will always want you. always need you.” 

Tony peeks up at him, staring for a moment before he gets half a smile, “Nor.. Normally I’d argue, but considering you... you thought about that, I kinda think you’re crazy for thinking that.”

Steve sighs, kissing his forehead. “mine.”   
and Bruce nods into the back of Tony’ neck, scooting up closer to him.

Tony threads his fingers through Bruce's like he use to, squeezing as he hiccup smiles, sniffing, “Thanks Steve...” deep emotion in his voice

Steve nods softly, loosening his grip a little to run his hand up and down Tony’s side and hips, “i lost you... you were gone and I was done with everything.” pauses to take a shuddery breath, “and now you’re back and I'm never taking my eye off you again.”   
omg I just realized, Tony didn’t see what Steve did... but jarvis did. the way Steves face looks as he used his bare hands to pop someone’s head~ 

yes, but Jarvis approves hehe~   
Tony shivers at the sound, squeezing Bruce’s hand and his hand on Steve, “Steve...” nuzzles their noses and faces together, kissing him

Steve hums softly and returns the kiss, hand resting on his hip as they kiss.  
Bruce opens his eyes, looking over Tony’s shoulder and watching them kiss

Tony shivers afterwards, licking his lips, as if reassuring himself that it happened. but now Tony sees from all angles, so he squeeze’s Bruce’s hand, glancing a bit at him

Bruce smiled at this and leans a bit more to kiss the back of Tony’s ear, “We’ll keep you safe, Tony.”  
Steve nods, planting another kiss on Tony’s chin

Tony smiles at this, both of them feeling him relax, “Our statistics agree with the likelihood of this happening.” apparently Jarvis was reassuring Tony too

Steve smiles at this and Bruces laughs softly over Tony’s ear.  
Steve hums, “Go to sleep Tony.” closes his own eyes as he plants more kisses on Tony’s face~

“Mhn... only if you never stop doing that...” mummers, sounding sleepy this time

“done.” he mumbles between kisses, but each one is lasting longer and growing slower. another is planted on his lips. and Bruce starts up too, kissing Tony’s ear and neck and shoulders~

Tony falls asleep in bliss, breathing evening out~

and after some time Steve falls asleep too and Bruce last.

yes~ its a quiet night, Jarvis taking care of Tony’s nightmares~ so he gets good, deep sleep

oh jarvis~ so perfect~ he ran them as code in a separate program. I'm sure they’d be fascinating for a computer oh my yes. very yes~

Bruce wakes first and sighs softly. he puts a few kisses on Tony’s neck before crawling out of bed and goes to get them breakfast~

Tony hnms a bit at this, waking a little, some background processes starting... Bruce would notice the coffee maker turn itself on 

Bruce blinks at this and then smiles, glad for it. he comes back to the room with pancakes.  
Steve wakes at the smell before Bruce comes in. and when he does come in Steve is laying with his eyes open, petting Tony’s head.

Tony has his eyes closed, but every now and then presses a kiss to Steve. he has slight fuzz on his head this morning

Steve perks up when Bruce came in, looking over at him with a smile.  
Bruce grins, a tray of pancakes in one hand and three cups of coffee balanced in the other, “Who’s hungry~?”

((hehe I just realized jarvis might be all excited about touching while Tony is apprehensive b/c of his raping. poor Tony ))

yes poor, poor Tony  
Tony raises his hand from his comfy position, “Me.” that’s a first. Tony moves up, leaning on his arms with a smile

Bruce sits on the bit and turns to face them after Steve sits up and puts the tray between them and the mugs on the tray, “i'm sure you are Tony. you have nothing in your system but coffee and a doughnut.”   
Steve smiles at this, eyes on Tony~

Tony notices, distracted from the food to give Steve a smile, then goes to attack 

and I'm sure Steve and Bruce are both astounded by the amount Tony consumes. Bruce going to make more and brings them back~  
Tony keeps eating, still hungry, explaining, “Seriously, I did come back from the dead and completely regrew my body. I'm starving.” they’ve never heard the words I'm starving out of Ton’ Stark’s mouth before 

Steve blinks, watching Tony finish the second tray of pancakes  
and Bruce laughs, “i understand.” smiles more, “you’ll have to let me give you a physical.” curious and wants to touch~ 

“K.... can I have pants now?” asks, finishing up the pancakes 

Steve smiles at this and nods, moving to go to Tony’s closet.  
Bruce frowns, “oh Tony. you’re no fun anymore.” 

“Sorry Bruce.” smiles apologetically, running a hand over his hair fuzz, but Tony hasn’t had pants in a week. “And a shirt or three?”

Steve nods at this and comes over, putting the pants on the bed and hooks a tshirt over Tony’s head, putting It on him for him~ he also has a light jacket to put on Tony after the tshirt is all the way on  
Bruce nods, standing up and taking the tray, going to take it back to the kitchen, leaving them alone for a bit.

Tony puts the jacket on, then shifts up, putting the pants on, hand going to Steve to steady himself when he stands, smiling a bit, “Its like relearning to walk, a bit.” heh

Steve smiles sadly at this, holding Tony steady, “i know. I'm sorry. what do you want to do?”

buttons his pant, then smiles, moving to lean against Steve, “Stay with you?” aw. smiles cutely at him

Steve melts, wrapping his arms around Tony, “yes. please.” kisses the top of his head

Smiles at this, nuzzling him and kissing his neck, sweetly

has one arm around Tony’s waist, the other hand up on the back of Tony’s neck, petting, “How are you feeling? Is jarvis ok too?”

he nods, “im great, clothes are lovely, I missed them. Jarvis thinks they’re weird, he likes all the sensation better.”

Steve nods as he pulls Tony tighter, “well, jarvis is just going to have to get used to it.” kisses the top of his head, “and he’s going to have to get used to me touching you constantly.” sighs

Tony smiles, “He likes that part. So do I.”: nuzzles, placing another kiss on his clavicle

Steve smiles at this and nods, “Do you want to watch a movie? I like those star war things you showed me a few months ago..” 

Tony nods, “That sounds like an excellent plan.” tilts his head up and gives Steve a soft kiss, “You always have the best plans.”

Steve grins at this and pulls back a little, taking Tony’s hand to walk with him to the sitting room. 

Tony holds the hand, the screen turning itself on and the movie coming up without anyone saying anything 

Steve blinks at this and Bruce was coming from the kitchen as they pass in the hall. Bruce grins, “i'm going to go talk with Pepper some. Fury probably wants to talk to me. I’ll see you both later.”  
Steve nods, smiling at Bruce

Tony waves a bit, “Try not to let him bite your head off~” snuggles into his Steve as they plop on the couch~

Bruce snorts at this and goes up to the offices. I'm sure fury needs lots of updates~  
Steve smiles more when they’re alone, pulling Tony into his lap, Tony’s back flush to his chest

Oh yes~ so many that Bruce walks in on him talking to Pepper a personal visit to see what the hell is going on. they get to sit in her conference room and update him~  
Tony leans back, the movie starting as Tony looks up at Steve, smiling a bit

Bruce is surprised but smiles, happy to tell them everything he knows about Tony’s condition. hiding a few things, or keeping them vague for Tony~  
Steve grins more at his smile, “i still can’t believe this is real...” 

“Me neither.” shifts, turning to give him a soft kiss  
I'm sure Fury senses that, but leaves it be he wants to see Stark and hear some things for himself, when they’re done~

they’re probably through the first movie when the call comes for Tony to come up to Pep’s office with Steve~

Tony sighs, grumbling, still Tony holds Steve’s hand, disliking letting go of him

Steve follows him up, holding the hand firmly as they go. in the office, Steve salutes with his free hand~

Fury nods to them, “It is good to see you both.”  
“Never thought i’d hear that from you, Fury.” Tony says with a half smile and the man snorts, “Don’t make me regret it. Sit.”

Steve smiles more at this and pulls Tony over to sit on the couch with him. Tony not in his lap, but might as well be. he’s super clingy 

Tony doesn’t mind, leaning against Steve, as if saying, yah, I got this, whoot~ Fury looks at them both, “Captain, I would like to hear what happened in that tunnel, from your perspective.”

Steve makes a face then looks away, staring at his hand curled up in Tony’s fingers, “..she played with me...” hesitant.

he nods, Tony looking at the hand and petting it, comfortingly, “I’d imagine so. what did she make you do?”

bites his lip, “There were six men each in their own rooms. I had to choose to save them and sacrifice my time or continue ahead.” sighs, “i didn’t get the last two...” looks torn by this, even after learning they were Tony’s rapists.

“No loss there.” Tony’s tone wasn’t nice. he knew who they were, but squeezes Steve’s hand comfortingly

Steve just sighs at this, putting his other hand over their held hands. “When I got there I found the trap she’d set for both Tony and the mass of people. it was... I'm glad I had jarvis with me.” 

Jarvis says, “you acted very calmly, Captain Rogers, and with speed.”  
Tony smiles at this

Steve nods, “but after I pulled Tony out, and he was breathing, I went for the others. when I came back the woman had Tony at gun point and i...” sinks more into the seat, biting his lip to keep his face straight.

“The bitch shot me in the back.’ Tony says bitterly, petting Steve’s arm with his other hand, looking at him with concern, “Then I think Steve went after her...” can’t help more

Steve frowns looking up at Tony, fear in his eyes. he reaches up, putting his hands on Tony’s head and pulls Tony’s face into his chest, “no.. no.. I don’t want to think about that. I don’t want you to know about that...” Tony probably already knows 

Tony blinks, looking a bit confused, but hugs Steve. Yah, he’s going over the footage right now cause he’s confused, “Know about what?”  
Fury is silent  
Steve shakes his head, shuddering a bit. He’s never outright killed anyone before. He doesn’t like that he did it.

and Steve would feel Tony tense after a moment, then he ponders, “Oh... Oh Steve.” hugs him tighter and nuzzles him, “i'm sorry Steve.”

Steve shakes his head, “I lost you, and it was all my fault... you were gone and i...” he groans at the thought

Tony shifts more, now in his lap, hands going to cup his face, “It was not your fault Steve. It wasn’t.” looks into his eyes, serious

Steve eyes are full of pain, all the apple pies and puppies gone~ “i left your side. I said I wouldn’t and I did. twice. twice Tony. I didn’t learn after they kidnapped you. I left you again and then she got you..” tears rolling down his face again

“Oh Steve... Steve, there was no sign that I was in trouble at all, hell, you’d already brought me back once already.

shakes his head, pushing to hide his face in Tony’s hand cupping his face, “I don’t deserve you back. I am not worthy.” he’s forgotten about the others in the room now, letting his heart pour out.

“Oh Steve... Steve, you damn well deserve the world, for everything you do for it.” leans forward, nuzzling the top of Steve’s head, holding him close and kissing it, holding him comfortingly. Fury is politely looking away, as is Pep

Bruce is watching his thumbs in his lap, sad for them.  
Steve nods, “The world but not you. you’re special.” 

Tony smiles a bit, shaking his head, tearing up some himself, “You deserve me just as much as I deserve you. You’re stuck with me now, so get use to it, ok?” shifts to kiss his forehead

Steve nods softly, biting his lip as he opened his eyes to look at Tony, worried. 

Tony smiles a bit, a few stray tears running down his face, his hand petting Steve’s face, “Extremis is like your serum in that I'm not, as far as I know, going to age properly, like you. so its gonna be a long time, k Steve? think you can handle me that long?” speaks quietly, kissing his nose at the end

Steve lets his eyes slide shut with the kiss and nods softly, “I’ll love you the whole time, even after. forever and always....” his voice soft in reply.

Tony smiles softly, “I believe you will. I’ll love you too, even when you’re a big annoying gob.” smiles and kisses Steve’s lips, softly

Steve grins at this, “ thank you, Tony.” returns the kiss

and they have a soft loving kiss, Tony resting his forehead against Steve when its over

and Steve’s smile returns when he opens his eyes, looking up at Tony.

Tony smiles back, bumping their noses together.  
Fury clears his throat and Tony blinks, remembering there were other people here

Steve jumps too, pulling his face from Tony and frowning at fury, “i apologize.. I lost it there, Sir.” looks upset for forgetting such an easy thing 

Fury nods to him, giving him a smile, “Nothing to apologize for. I would like for you to meet with Stark’s psychiatrist as well, on a regular basis.” Everyone needs therapy 

Steve frowns but then nods, “Yes sir...”   
that poor therapist taking care of all the avengers 

Im sure she’ll be able to write a great book when she’s old or they’re dead.  
“You like her, don't make that face.” Tony situates himself a bit better on Steve’s lap so he can face the other people, but he’s perched here now 

oh my  
Steve gets a ghost of a smile before nodding, “i know.” 

Fury sighs, surveying the both of them, pondering. Tony has a hand threaded with Steve’s again. “So tell me, Stark, where you learned to play god?”  
Tony smiles a bit at the wording,”A bit here, a bit there, I'm not handing it out. It could be very dangerous in the wrong hands.” serious  
Fury snorts, “And who says we would let it fall into the wrong hands?”  
Tony shrugs

Steve sighs, “It was very scary watching the process.”   
Bruce nods, “And Tony gave us a taste of what he can see now.” tilts his head, “I don’t think anyone but Tony could have taken the mental stimulation... I'm still concerned about how Tony is taking it now.” 

“I modified the original recipe so as to attempt to make it easier to process. So far its working out... Jarvis is helping, a lot, which is how I'm functioning.” and why Jarvis is so quiet  
Fury nods, “However, the base recipe could be used on others?”  
“they had a 100% kill rate when I shut the place down, Fury. It was one and a million it’d work on a dead body and not explode the cocoon like all the other trials. I don't want it tested again.” voice cold and firm

Steve nods at this, backing up Tony, “I don’t think it’s something to be toyed with again...” 

Fury sighs, in annoyance, “This will not be the last time we discuss it.”  
“my answer won't change.” Tony says, leaning back into his Steve chair  
Fury ignores his answer, “So what can we add to your folder of abilities, Stark?”  
“I can turn on the microwave 10 floors down from here.” smirks a bit 

Bruce nods, “He turned on the coffee maker this morning while still sleeping.”   
Steve snorts, “Tony, no way.” grins.

“Coffee is very important, I didn't want Bruce to forget it.” Tony grins a bit  
Fury sighs, “So you’re appliance man, now?”  
“What, don't think its useful Fury?~”

Bruce laughs a bit  
and Steve smiles, “You’re one with JARVIS now, right? or are you still separate people?” only barely understands.

Tony chuckles, Jarvis speaking, “I shudder to think of a complete union with Mr. Stark.”  
Tony grins, “Before it was like we were 2 people typing to each other through a chat client. Now we’re both in the same room, facing each other. Still separate people, but able to interact.”  
Pep looks impressed 

Steve smiles warmly, “It must be wonderful.” 

“Quite.” Tony smiles, looking at Steve, “Like meeting a long time pen pal.”  
“And Jarvis interfaces through you, Stark?”  
“Yes, he’s translating all the information for me into our basic coding program so that it works just like any other of our computers.”  
“Except its in your head..?” fury is skeptical, but Tony nods 

Steve sighs, “You’ve turned yourself into one of your inventions.” 

“You say that like its a bad thing. You know the suit and I are one~” teases, kissing Steve’s cheek

Steve laughs, pushing his face into Tony’s neck to nuzzle him  
Bruce smiles more, “I wonder how that will work now. you’re even more compatible now...” 

“Oh, that I already planned out~” Tony purrs, arm around Steve and nuzzling his face into his hair  
“Pray tell.” Fury says  
Tony snorts, “My modifications included improvements to the suit as well. I can call forth a metal framework which is stored in the hollows of my bones which allows for me to interface directly with the armor.”  
“You did what?” Pep looks alarmed 

Bruce nods at this, thinking it over, “That explains the scans of your bones we took as you were changing...” he’s fascinated while everyone, even Steve has pulled back to look at Tony, surprised and a little scared 

Tony’s eyes are for Steve and he smiles comfortingly, “What? it doesn’t hurt, it’ll come out of the ports.” wait, Tony has ports? 

Steve frowns at this, making a face, “...ports.” his voice flat. 

“You didn’t notice them? Steve Steve Steve.” has the nerve to tisk at him he undoes his jacket, then pulls the collar of his shirt down, exposing to just under his clavicle, then looks down, having to look himself before he points, “See how it dips in, like a tube, right there?”  
Im sure everyone has leaned forwards as he did this.

oh yes~ Bruce has gotten up to come over and inspect of Tony’s shoulder  
and Steve frowns, “it’s tiny.” 

Tony smiles, “Well, I didn’t want big gaping holes all over my body. There are two on my chest, two on my back, then a few on each limb. The polymetal is super compact and when I call it forth, it comes out and spreads into the pre programmed shape.”  
“Could we have a demonstration?” Fury asks, looking intrigued. Pep looks weirded out 

Steve frowns, “Perhaps later... I don’t know if you want to call it out for the first time with everyone watching...”   
Bruce scoffs, “This is Tony. he wants to show off.” 

Tony opens his mouth to agree with a grin, then frowns, closing it, apparently thinking of something. but nods after a moment, “It should be fine...” Shifts a bit so he can stand

Steve makes a face but lets him up, “it should...?”

“Indeed, it should.” Tony gives him a smile and a wink, but there was slight uncertainty. he closes his eyes and they all wait.... “Well?” Pep says after a moment, then gasps as she sees the black (cause I hate that gold, going with the other universe) plating coming out. They hadn’t seen it before because its under his clothes so they only see it when it gets to his neck and fingers~ Tony opens his eyes when its done, looking at his hands, grinning a bit

Steve smiles a bit and Bruce takes his hand, feeling it over, “This will connect you to the suit? that’s amazing...” 

nods, it smooth to the touch, like a second skin, but its metal~ “Its allows my nervous system to connect directly with the suit I’ve designed to go with it.”  
“You already made it, didn’t you.” Pep sighs knowing him  
“Well, parts... ” caught

Bruce laughs at this, “Will you let me help you with it?” excited~  
Steve relaxes again, leaning back on the couch, his knee still touching Tony’s leg

Tony grins, “Of course~ here, jarvis is bringing me a glove, is quite clever how it works.”  
A panel opens in the wall and Tony raises his hand, as if beckoning.... and the pieces of gauntlet float over and assemble on his arm  
Pepper epps, taking a step back   
Fury looks impressed and Tony is grinning, like he can’t believe it actually works 

Bruce has a nerdgasm over it, speaking nerd to Tony that has stunned Steve zoning out a bit 

Tony nerds back and everyone else is too stunned to interrupt them Even Fury is stunned to silence for a few minutes, Tony showing how it perfectly fits with his hand and how much slimmer it is to his normal armor~

Bruce hums about how much better everything is going to work. Steve has to tug on Tony’s jacket to get his attention, “Tony..” very confused 

Tony looks down and smiles at Steve, hand with the gauntlet touching his face, gentle, then plops in his lap again, “Yes?~”

Steve smiles more wrapping his arms around his waist, “you’re losing me again.” something Steve says all the time in reply to Tony’s science.  
Bruce just laughs softly and sits back down

“Sorry Steve~” shifts to nuzzle him and leave a kiss on his cheek, “To put it simply, I can think to control the armor. and if I wish, feel things through it. so now I can itch while suited up~”

 

Steve grins wide, “So no more flipping up the faceplate so I can scratch your nose for you~?” purrs

“Nope~” grins and puts a kiss on that grin~  
Fury sighs they're too cute

Bruce smiles, “you’re both going to melt the next time you take a shower.”   
Steve turns his head, grinning at Bruce, “whatever you say, Banner~” grins  
mmm do they have appointments for that day~?

well, Fury leaves just after this, having to attend to un publically getting rid of his organization. he shakes all of their hands as they leave , looking Tony in the eye slightly longer~ afterwards Pep sighs, looking at her schedule, “Oh my...”  
“Busy Pep?” Tony asks, lounging in Steve again, lunch ordered for them~

Steve frowns a bit, “can I help you with the duties?”  
Bruce has gone to help fury since Steve can’t, but he doesn’t leave the tower. it’s behind the scenes stuff he helps with, like setting the framework backup and restabilizing everything.

Fury appreciates Bruce’s work~  
Pep smiles, “Are you sure you’re up to it? I know you both had a rough week...”  
Tony grins, “As long as I can lounge on Steve all day, I'm good~” purrs, nuzzling Steve~

Steve nods, “Perhaps some subtle work will help things feel normal again.” 

Pepper nods, smiling, “Well, I have a press conference to reassure the public that Tony isn’t dead, so if you two could do some of my paperwork~”  
Tony groans 

Steve smiles and nods, “Alright.” poor Tony 

Pepper smiles, “Thank You Steve, you’re an angel. Jarvis, could you have the afternoon’s paperwork put on Tony’s desk? and please make sure he doesn't try and override this command.”  
“yes ms Pots.”  
Tony frowns as if concentrating, “Jarvis, that’s not fair.” tried anyway

Steve grins, nuzzling Tony’s neck, “I’ll help you. don’t worry.” I like how Pep knows even though Tony hadn’t shown that he could override it yet 

of course~ this is Tony we’re talking about   
Tony sighs, groaning and nuzzling him, “Be glad I love you.”  
Jarvis says, “The food has arrived.”  
“Excellent~ come on boys, lets eat on the deck~” the party deck of the tower~

Steve nods, standing with Tony in his arms before letting him to his feet.

Tony smiles, armor floating back to the wall and the black drawing back into himself, taking Steve’s hand and heading out. Pep got them schwarma and donuts 

cute~  
Steve holds his hand tight as they go and eats lots of food, happy~

Tony too~ Pep is amazed at his new appetite, Tony talking about all the extra chemical processes to feed his nanites his body now has to keep up with just like Steve’s does, kinda~ afterwards she gives Tony a kiss on the forehead and Steve a pat on the shoulder and she goes off to her meeting~

Steve grins, pulling Tony close to cuddle, “No more skipping meals for you~” 

“Now that is going to take getting use to.” smiles, cuddling into his Steve, arms around him, “We’ll actually have to put food in my fridge...”

Steve snorts, nodding, “I’ll help you learn how to store food. I’ll be gentle. don’t worry.” 

“Thanks Steve. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” nuzzles his face into his neck, closing his eyes and sighing nicely

Steve shakes his head, “you’ll never know now. I'm not leaving you again, ok? you’re about to get real sick of me.” 

Tony hmmns, “I don’t think I could ever get sick of you.” smiles though, loving the reassurances

nods, “We’re about to test that.” tilts his head to press his lips to Tony’s, gentle

Tony smiles, kissing back, purring afterwards, “ooo, an experiment~”

nods, “of course. we’ll take notes and make charts~” kisses him again~

Tony grins more at this, pressing closer, enjoying the kiss, giving Steve his love~

Steve pulls him back into his lap for cherishing and licks his lips, wanting a deep kiss~

lets him in, starting slow and giving a soft moan at it, hands tightening on Steve

and Steve wants is slow, just tasting his sweet Tony that was a miracle in his lap~  
but after some time his hands would start to roam, but only on Tony’s sides and back, moving almost too slow.

Tony shivers as he’d brush certain parts of him, opening his eyes a bit to stare at Steve, as if reassuring himself who it was

he pulls back after a moment to catach his breath, bumping his forehead with Tony’s gently and opening his eyes too. his hands stop, resting on the small of Tony’s back. he give him a soft smile, “Are you ok? is this alright?” trying to be gentle.

Tony smiles at this, opening his eyes and nodding as well, “You've got great pacing.” expressing his appreciativeness of the slow

Steve smiles, “maybe you should be the one to push. I won’t... go on, unless you make the move, ok? or would you rather me test the boundaries?”

“How about... a little bit of both?” Tony smiles, nuzzling their noses together a bit, sweet and shy

Steve smiles more, nodding, “Deal.” kisses his lips softly~

kisses back, a hand coming up to pet Steve’s cheek, hmning appreciatively

grins before kissing him again and again, hugging him close as he Peppers him with chaste kisses~

Tony relaxes more and more with each one with each one, melting a bit into his lap, having missed this

and Steve nuzzles him, “oh Tony...im so lucky...”

Tony smiles, nuzzling backa nd hugging him close, sighing into him, “So am I.” says softly

laughs and wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, tugging him close for another deep kiss~

Tony shaand shy, slowly getting into it

Steve keeps his hands on Tony’s back as they slide up andlet's lett’s Tony choose the pace of the kiss

he’d get rather caught up after a while, clinging and deep, kissing at least not so much ruined because they didn’t really kiss him, more like chewed on his mouth, opinionppinion 

true. poor Tony!! awww...  
Steve is soft and gentle, no bites as he sucks on Tony’ slitongue tounge~

Tony loves it, making soft, loving surprised noises, a few tears slipping out of his closed eyes, Tony not noticing

when he feels the wetness, a hand comes up to cup Tony’s face, hisbrushingruching the tears away

Tony presses into thebreakingbreakng the kiss to pant, resting against Steve, eyes closed

Steve hums softly after catching his breath and nuzzles the top of his head softly. “mmm... you’re hair is growing back~” feels the fuzz on his cheek 

Tony grins, “That’s good, I lookwithoutwihtout my trademark facial hair.” nuzles ck, neck, getting a hold of himself

Steve chuckles at this, “it is a bit weird to kiss your baby face~” teases

Tony snorts, grinning a bit, “I always knew you dated me cause I was older then you in looks~”

Steve smiles, “How else am I supposed to face the cradle snatcher jokes?”

“True, true, I can see your defense mechanism there~” grins softly, bumping their noses together

sighs, “You’re the only one who makes those jokes anyways.” 

“And I enjoy them immensely~” kisses his cheek, pausing there

nods, running his hands up Tony’s back and letting his eyes close

Tony hmmns nicely, watching Steve’s face, content

he opens his eyes again after a minute, smiling, “we have paper work to do~” 

Tony makes a face, “That’s not fun.” grumbles 

bumps their noses together, “Did I say it would be?”

Tony sighs at this, giving him a look, “Do I get a reward later for being good?”

Steve hums and looks to the side, considering, “well, alright.” 

Tony smiles, “Good. Lets go then.” kisses his nose, then gets up. wait, Tony isn’t fighting it?~

blinks, tilting his head and pauses before getting up too, “..that’s it?”

Tony blinks, turning and looking at him, stopping, “Yes?....”

makes a face but nods, moving to follow him upstairs   
Tony tugs Steve to sit in his desk chair, then would perch on him best way to do work

Steve smirks at this, his arms wraround aorund Tony’s middle and chin settling onto Tony’s shoulder

Tony smiles, leaning back, enjoying the position, relaxing. Jarvis starts printing out papers 

Steve sighs at this, but would gladly help Tony. gently nipping at his ear if his A.D.D. kicked in 

Tony purrs, “Steevve, are you getting bored~?”

hums, nodding and licks the ear lovingly~

Tony shivers, biting his lip a bit, pondering the paperwork, one hand sliding to twine with Steve’s fingers, “You’re distracting me for all the important work you got me~”

grins at the shiver, gripping the fingers laced in his, “mmm? am i?” licks and nips~

“Y-yes.” shivers more, lbackng aack into it, exposing himself a bit mroe for Steve, a light blush on his face as his eyes stare out front, biting his lip a bit

“good.” he purrs into the ear he’s molesting, his hands moving to slip under the jacket, but not under the shirt

he gets a small gasp at this, Tony’s hand going to still Steve’s for a moment before squeezing it and letting go, having reassured himself, apparently, goo in his lap

Steve nuzzles him softly and kisses his neck, “just tell me when and I’ll stop.” one hand continues up under the jacket, feeling over his chest, the other hand still resting on his stomach

“K...” Tony’’s voice is soft, turning his hea da bit so Steve has good access, but he can see Steve out of the corner of his eye. this is going so well because he knows its Steve, he can see it in all the cameras in the room 

oh my~ Steve doesn’t realize eyes are on him from all angles~ licks and sucks on his neck lovingly, having missed the flavor of his Tony~ his hand on Tony’s chest feels over him to a nipple his plays with and the other hand moves back and forth, rubbing his stomach comfortingly. 

he earns a gasp when he runs over the nipple, hand tightening on the intertwined one on his stomach, liking the rubbing as he arches a bit on him

Steve smiles more at this, pulling his lips away from the new tiny hicky on Tony’s neck and licks up to put another one behind his ear. he loves the whine and arch and doesn’t plan on making any more boundary pushes yet. 

Tony doesn’t mind at all, needing little love sessions to work him slowly back to the whole shebang~ he’d get lovely Tony noises that I'm sure he missed, Tony giving more shivers and little whimpers, as if he’d forgotten how good it could be

he pulls his lips from the second new mark and kisses it again softly before nuzzling his ear, “Tilt you head. I want your lips.” 

Tony smiles, turning his head and tilting, their lips meeting, Tony wrapping an arm behind Steve’s head so its easier

Steve purrs at this and locks his lips with Tony’s giving him a long deep heavy kiss~

Tony enjoys it, breathless when they have to break for air, leaning against him

Steve moans softly before they part, both his hands shifting down to hold Tony’s hips and pulls him back and down to grind that fine ass into the lump forming in his pants~ that might have been too much but he craved the friction already.

Tony gasps, moaning, then whimpering, hands clinging to him, looking unsure and worried at the action on his face, looking down and off to the side, “S-Steve...”

Steve frowns at the worry, wrapping his arms around Tony’s stomach in a hug, and dropping his face to hid it in Tony’s shoulder, “S-sorry... too much?”

Tony blinks, then smiles a bit, petting his head, “I-it just... surprised me...it helps, that I can see you, but I still... feel them sometimes.” shudders a bit, “but I just want to enjoy you, I know it felt good, that you’re good, but-” voice cuts off, Tony hiding his face in Steve’s hair, choking up a bit

shakes his head, gripping Tony tightly, “no no. it’s fine. don’t force it, i’ll wait. i’ll be good.” kisses his neck soi'mly, “im sorry. I’ll stop.” 

Tony sniffs, hiding in him, “I wish... you didn’t have to, I'm sorry Steve.” they’re so sad and cute

I knooooooww!  
Steve hugs him tightly and is quiet, letting himself calm down. 

Tony calsm too, having been aroused, but afraid. he hides in Steve, feeling ashamed a bit

Steve looks up after a moment and gives him a soft smile, kissing his chin, “hey.” 

Tony can’t help but smile at this, “Hey sexy.”

Steve laughs, “we should get back on that paperwork, hm?”

Tony grins a bit, “Your sense of work ethic has returned?~” teases lightly

grins, “it’s more surprising to see how well you’ve been working. I'm surprised, Tony.” 

Tony smiles, “I kinda like a little mundane and boring right now. I never thought i’d say this, but my life has been much too hectic recently.” laughter hiding in his statement

Steve nods, resting his head on Tony’s shoui'mer, “im more than happy to keep it boring for you.” 

“Thanks.” smiles, “maybe we’ll turn into boing old people together who complain about the paper.” fond tone

Steve purrs, “really? you’ll make my dreams come true, Tony. be careful.” 

Tony grins a bit and chuckles, “I must say, you’re influencing what my dreams are. Why are you always such a good influence on me?~”

Steve laughs at this, “In return you’re a bad influence on me.”

“that’s because you were too perfect to start with~ you were breaking the laws of the universe~”

hums kissing Tony’s neck, “You make Fury cry evbecausebecuase of what you’ve done to me.”

Tony laughs a bit, “crying is healthy, he needs to do it more~” purrs

Steve snorts, “Do your paperwork, Tony~” 

“Yes Captain~” grins, smiling as he starts it again. I'm sure in another half hour or so he’s done~

when he was done Steve grins and stands, picking Tony up by the firm grip around his wahst, “WHat should we do now? We’ve got time before dinner. oh, I bet you want to go to your lab.” 

Tony chuckles, smiling, “Actually, could we go visit Rhody? I haven'thaven’y talked with him since, well you know.” shrugs, you know, Rhody was almost killed trying to protect him 

Steve grins at this, “oh right! of course.” puts him back on his feet and takes his hand to walk with him to Rhody’s room~

Tony grins~ squeezing the hand. when they get there they find Rhody bored, pondering a computer screen with what suspiciously looks like work. he looks up and grins a bit as they come in, “Here comes trouble~”  
“You know it~ how are you feeling, sugar bear?” Tony smiles  
“Old and grumpy~ Better than you, Mr. Zombie.” 

Steve grins at this, “Do you want me to get you anything while you both catch up...?”

“Scotch and strippers?~” Tony jokes with a grin, Rhody groaning, “Mind fetching me some juice or something, Cap?”

he gives Tony a smirk,"hush Tony ~" and slips back out the door to get juice, moving slow to give the men some private time.

when he returns he’d find Tony stretched out on the center part of the bed, hugging into Rhody’s side, face hiding in his neck, already having been calmed down. Rhody’s eyes are a bit red from crying as well, his face in Tony’s head fuzz, rubbing his back

Steve smiles sadly at this and sets the juices on the table by the bed. "I'll just be outside, ok?" Moves to go back out, it looked like Tony needed more time with his good friend.

Acute observation Steve~ Tony nods a bit, looking up from his position in Rhody as Steve goes. After a while, say 30 minutes, if Steve came and checked on them they’ve gotten better, Tony sitting up, talking a million miles a minute to Rhody, who interjects every now and then with a snipe. its cute

Steve had been sitting outside the door, thinking about things and after listening to Tony rattle on for a bit he decided the next best idea iisood ias the best option. So when he come back in the next best option. So when he come back in the next hour it’s with dinner!

Tony grins, “looks like my suite now comes with its own chief~”  
“Thanks Cap~ I was getting tired prattlingaddling on, now he can stuff his gob.”

Steve moves to stand next to Tony, “Great idea Colonel.” and with that he pushes the food into Tony’s mouth so he’ll be quiet~  
Once Tony has his mouth full Steve offers Rhody food too~

 

Rhody laughs, taking the food and thanking Cap. Tony muchhes, givng Steve a look

Steve just gives Tony a big smile and stis in a chair near the bed. and they eat and catch up~?

yes~ after eating Rhody starts to look tired and Tony says he’d better rest so he’ll be up and annoying them all again soon~ he gets a friendly fuzz rubbing for the comment~

Steve smiles at this and holds the door for Tony as they leave. when he shuts the door again he leans in, kissing the side of Tony’s head as if in apology. 

Tony blinks, smiling, “What was that for?” moves to slip his hand into Steve’s, intertwining their fingers

Steve shrugs, “To remind you I'm here I suppose.” leads him to the couch in the sitting room

Tony smiles at this, meltitng a bi, going to perch on Steve’s lap when they sit, snuggling up to his chest

Steve smiles at this, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. “We could watch some tv. would you like that?”

Tony smiles, “Anything that involves spending time with you sounds like a good idea~” the tv turns on~

Steve smiles at this, glancing up at the tv then back at Tony, “Or you could show off your new tricks to me~” 

Tony grins, “Oh, you know how I love showing off~

Steve nods, “Then show off my good man.” kisses the back of his ear

Tony grins. he’d start turning things on and moving things, talking to Steve as he does~ grins and turns on romantic music and turns down the lights~

Steve laughs at this last bit and leans back to lie on the couch and rolls Tony over so he layed ontop of him, chest to chest, “are you romancing me?”

Tony grins a bit at this, “Perhaps~” purrs, arm going around his shoulders

Steve grins, “You’re very good at it if you are.” kisses his chin

iTony grns more, “That’s why they call me a playboy~” hand running through Steve’s hair~

“mmmm, I suppose. You don’t get around like you used to though.” big grin~

“That’s because I hooked the ultimate prize~ can’t beat perfection~” purrs, hand petting Steve’s cheek

Steve blushes a bit at this, “kiss me.” purrs in reply~

Tony leans up and tugs Steve down, kissing him, starting soft, then moving into Steve’s mouth, getting faster with each kiss they do

and Steve loves the pacing Tony sets, putting his arms around Tony’s lower back and pulling him close to keep them flush together as they test the waters~

yes~ Tony is ok with this, making a lovely noise, hands playing on Steve’s chest

and Steve decides to encourage Tony by this time not by petting Tony but instead he pulls one hand between them, pulling up the front of his own shirt to his neck and then presses Tony’s hand to his bare chest~

Tony blinks, ten blushes. This is a brilliant move on Steve’s part, Tony moving his hands over the sculpted muscles, tracing his familiar friends~

Steve gives him soft moans to encourage him and when they break for air from the kiss Steve moves up just enough to pull off his shirt for Tony, taking both Tony’s hands in his own and giving him a warm smile as he moves Tony’s hands over his chest and stomach~

Tony blushes at this, but grins a bit, hands getting that it was ok~ he shifts, moving to press little kisses down Steve’s neck and down to his collar bone, which is connected to his sternum by the manibularsterno joint and the clavicle by a second- you don't want to hear this~ Tony slowly coming into his own will

oh my   
Steve smiles at this and lets go of his hands, one moving to pet Tony’s shoulders and the other to Tony’s head. he sighs softly, loving the touches from Tony~

Tony smiles a bit, kissing down to a nipple, eyes flitting up as he trails his tongue around it before sucking, watching Steve’s face, needing encouragement. one of his hands rub the superior... tubercle? head? of his iliac, then trace the line towarnavels naval, as if wanting, but shy

mmmm~ I love these words   
he hums loudly as Tony loves on the nipple, biting his lower lip when Tony looks up at him, and arches into the lowering hand

Tony’s blush gets deeper at the look Steve has, scraping his teeth a little on it and loving as the hand is pushed to lower parts, but doesn’t seem to mind, feeling over the bulge in Stee’s pants

Steve hisses at the teeth and groans at the hand ghosting his pants, “ah.. ahnn.. Tony..” moans

Tony moves up a bit, breathing a bit heavier, “G-god you’re gorgeous Steve...” hand moving to be more firm, cupping the erection

Steve whines at this, pressing down into the hand, “Tony.... nnn, don’t say that. I missed you so much...” give him a look that was mixed sadness, relief, and lust.

Tony shivers at the words, “Oh, I missed you too... I missed how you smell, how you feel... that sound you make when I tease...” sifts to give a soft, then deep kiss, hand moving to carefully undo the pants, hand slipping in and wrapping carefully around Steve\

Steve gasps at this and makes that noise Tony mentioned into the kiss, pouring his heart into the tongue dance. his arms wrapping around Tony’s shoulders, holding him close~

Tony presses close, hand stroking Steve. it was so much different,he tasted like Steve, he felt like Steve... hell, Tony was the one making the moves. This was helping a lot, Tony gaining confidence in the kiss and his touches, pushing Steve’s pants down mroe with his free hand so that he has some working room

and Steve encourages him with an array of sounds, having to turn his head to break the kiss to gasp and moan loudly, his hips arching up, “Oh god.. Tony.. it’s.. it’s been too long.. I'm not.. nnnn..” he was close!

“Damn Steve, you’re gorgeous, I want to hear you moan my name, I want to taste you.” speeds up his hand, going into mummering Tony mode as he watches his face, wanting it

“Tony... Tony pleassss... ahnn!” he groans loudly, and bites his lip with the last ahnn as he came, filling Tony’s hand as the warmth shot up his stomach~ 

Tony moans at the sight of him, stroking the last bit out, looking down at his hand before bringing it up. when Steve opened his eyes and looked at him Tony was pondering the hand, then gives it a little lick, as if remembering Steve’s taste... its sooo hot 

omg yes... Steve cracks an eyes open and whines at the sight, “o-oh....” 

Tony’s eyes half close, then he takes a longer lick, looking over at Steve at the noise, face beautifully flushed from arousal. he licks his lips afterwards, as if savoring, “Damn you taste so much better then them....” moves to kiss Steve to share the taste

Steve nods a little as they move in to kiss, gently sucking the taste off Tony’s lips. “Tony... ?“ he hums after the kiss

“Mhn?” makes the questioning sound afterwards

smiles softly, hands cupping Tony’s face, “can I taste you? I want you in my mouth...” I don’t think any of Tony’s rapists would have tried blowing Tony 

true~ very much doubt it~ Tony blushes deeply, clearly liking the idea, “O-ok...” a bit breathless at the thought and slightly nervous, but that sentence was enough to get anyone into Tony’s pants   
oh yes~ Tony like~  
Steve purrs as he grins wide and sits up, sifting Tony to sit on the couch. then Steve stands, buttoning his pants back up before nudging Tony’s legs apart and kneeling between them, looking up at Tony with a gentle smile

Tony can’t help but smile back, a hand moving to trail through Steve’s hair fondly, having his own lump in the pants

Steve leans into the pet, so much like a puppy~, before putting his hands on Tony’s hips and leaning forward to kiss Tony’s stomach, over the jacket. he didn’t want to attempt taking those off yet, so he hoped the kissing with clothes in the way felt good enough 

Tony shivers nicely at this~ it did~ he keeps his hand on Steve’s head, gentle, watching him with bated breath

he kisses a trail down over the buttons of Tony’s pants and over the lump, licking and nuzzling the sensitive area~

Tony’s breath becomes a bit ragged at this, a moan esCaping, the sight and the feeling turning him on immensely

slowly, as Steve loved on the lump, his hands would come together to work the button of Tony’s pants open along with the zipper

Tony’s breath hitches, but he’s ok, thumb rubbing back and forth on Steve’s head a bit

he slowly pulls the pants open and when he’s satisfied with how open and low they are he sits up a bit more, licking his lips as he reached in to pull out his wonderful Tony~

Tony moans at this, his member having been neglected for all that time, except for abuse, so Steve is a welcomed touch, Tony’s breath speeding up a bit

Steve gently handles Tony with both hands, glancing up at his face as his thumb spread over the head of the member, “Is JARVIS feeling this too?”

Tony hnns, nodding a bit, biting his lip, not trusting himself as to being able to speak actual words he looks like he’s dying in heaven 

he licks his lips, giving Tony a delicious gaze, “Oh, then this is will be for him too, a Thank you for helping me get you back.” runs his thumb from the head down the underside lovingly~

Tony shutters nicely and moans, hand tightening on him, already really hyped up

and Steve gives him a last smile before leaning down, giving the head a testing lick

“O-Oh fuck.” Tony nearly dies right there, hand tightening as he whimpers, trying to press into it

Steve looks up at him as he slides his mouth down, slowly taking Tony in all the way and running his tongue along the underside

That look, along with the tongue, cause Steve to get a full mouth at just that, Tony crying out and gripping Steve’s head~ the lights totally go out, along with all the power on the floor They really need to fix that

Steve half expected it and was able to get most of it, pulling back to lick the dribble on his chin as he looking up at Tony, “You really need to disconnect from the lights when we do this. I don’t think I like letting everyone know when I got you off.” grins wide, with a bit of white still on his chin his tongue hadn’t reached~

Tony groans at this, sitting back with a dazed look as the lights slowly coming back on. Oh, Tony totally takes a screenCap in his head of that gace, thumb going to brush the white, then over his lips

oh my, Steve wouldn’t like that~   
he smiles warmly, kissing the thumb, “i'm so happy to have you home.” 

Tony smiles softly at this, “im... so, soo happy to be home. here with you.’ leans down to get a kiss

Steve moves up to return it as his hands put mini Tony away and zip up his pants for him~

Tony makes an appreciative sound, nuzzling their noses afterwards

Steve grins wide, “Want to go cuddle in bed?” sleepy old men go to bed early 

Tony smiles, “you come up with the best ideas~”

Steve laughs at this and stands, taking both Tony’s hands and helping him stand up~

Tony smiles, shifting to get another sweet kiss before threading one hand and moving to go to the bedroom with Steve~

Steve leaves his shirt on the couch and leads Tony to the bed, sitting and pulling Tony down on top of him for kisses and cuddles~

Tony loves the kisses and cuddles, it a lot easier to relax with him on top

Steve lays back on the bed with Tony on top of him, kissing him softly and lovingly. he’s sleepy now~

So is Tony~ I'm sure they fall asleep with all the soft love~

yes they’re so cute   
im so proud of them~  
mmm a little time skip? or? hm. I'm not sure what I want next. do you have any plans? I ony keep thinking about smut  
omg it’s 1237  
you should go to bed   
yes, I am, I'm listening to awesome songs to get my mood on,. I think skip a week, maybe a week and a half? I'm sure they wouldn't do much more then blow and hand jobs in that time. But after a week and a half Steve gets a call from Fury~ he had a mission he wants him to go on with Clint and Tash, Tony considered off duty 

very true~ and Tony learns how to not cut off power when he climaxes? oh but I love that so much.   
Steve frowns at this, he had forgotten about his role as a superhero, “um, I'm sorry, sir. I don’t...” sighs, making a face, “i don’t know if I can wear the outfit properly any more...” this is about the killing...

he’s getting better, but there are... “accidents”   
Fury sighs, pondering Steve. You're making me think deep things this late at night? “Rogers, I know that was the first death that you feel is on your hands. However, with the experiences you have gained from that incident, I would say that you could wear that outfit better perhaps. You are a soldier. You’ve experienced war before, but in this day and age, it becomes less about fighting and more about mind games. You survived one, with relatively little bloodshed, and saved a member of your team. Yes, your emotions got the best of you. But that means that you are human, just a man, and in this time of gods and magic, we need a man to lead us.” 

there 

<3   
Steve looks at the floor, nodding, but looking unsure. he would go, but his performance not at 100%

Tony notices and frowns, “There’s nothing wrong with me, there isn’t a reason to pull me out of action Fury.” doesn’t want Steve to go in not at 100% without Tony there to have his back

Steve fluffs up at this, in protective hen mode, “no no, you stay home Tony. I’ll be fine, the others have my back.” 

Tony frowns, huffing, “What, I'm not made of glass. Its iron, remember? What is the reason for benching me?” Tony gets into arguing, stubborn Tony mode easily with fury and Steve as his conversation partners   
Fury ponders him, “it was assumed you would want more of a break after speaking with-”  
“Oh she didn’t tell you shit, don't try and blame this on her.” Tony snorts he really likes/trusts his psychiatrist, apparently

Steve sighs, putting a hand on Tony’s arm, “Just a bit longer, ok? Go back and work on your new suit some. Stay in the lab where I know you’ll be safe.” 

Tony sighs, but looks seriously at Steve, “And you’ll be careful?”

nods moving the hand up to cup Tony’s face, “i will. Use JARVIS to keep up with me through that earpiece you made me, ok?”

Tony sighs, but nods. at this point his hair was a nice black brush and he had the beginnings of his facial hair sculpted out of the growth, though its not at its fully power, “Don't make me come save your ass, got it?”

Steve smiles wide and nods, petting the start of his facial hair with his thumb, “Of course.” kisses his forehead 

Tony smiles a bit at this, “Don't think that I won’t either. and I will bring it up all the time to annoy you as well.”  
Fury sighs at the cute “Your ride will be there in 10 minutes Rogers. I'm sure the Hawk will have something to say if you’re late.” something teasing, knowing Clint 

Steve huffs and nods, “Yes sir.” and gives Tony a quick peck on the lips, “be back soon.” hurries off to change and meet them~

Tony sighs, going to sit in his lab and work, calling down to Bruce to see if he wants to work on the suit with him, but keeping a channel open to Steve’s team, listening~ They’re following a lead on one of the little branches of the organization they found so much info on with the lady’s death

Bruce is more than happy to come up and work with Tony, flirting with him a little as they work and listen.  
Steve is a bit nervous as they approach a hideout, they were watching it for a bit before they would storm in and take everyone into custody. 

Yes~ Everything appears pretty standard for a base of this type, Nat giving the all clear on the initial recon  
hmmm~  
the only thing they find is one man working at a computer all creepy like~  
so they decide the best action is to go in and arrest the man and claim the site for shield to pull apart. Steve nods everyone in, but when they enter the room with the man at the computer, he doesn’t seem to notice them. He looks older and worn out. his shoulders visibly shaking as he typed. something was wrong with him.  
Cap frowns, “Sir, I'm sorry but we’re going to need to take you in for an evaluation.”   
“evaluation evaluation evaluation.....” the man chants to himself in a whisper, otherwise not moving.

NaTasha frowns, "He appears to be mentally unstable, we can call inthe psych devision to handle him." frowning, a little freaked   
but calm and cool~

Clint nods, pulling out his communicator, "I'll call them."   
but then the man stops and turns, grinning wide as he gnawed on his lower lip. his lips were dry and torn, the biting a habit apparently. "You. you should see what I made. I made them for her."  
Cap frowns, "What did you make?"

Nat frowns, for ____" lady's name~

the man stands up suddenly, clapping his hands, "yes! She must of sent you to see! army army army...." he clicks as he walks to a door on the other side of the room and pushes the cinder blocks piled in front of it away one by one. "I took care of the soldiers."

Cap frowns, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down. Hawkeye make that call." and Cap starts to move to the man to pause him in his work. Clint nods, calling shield to come in and help them. 

 

Nat frowns at this,sharing a look with Clint and Cap. This lady had weird tastes and they'd gotten the debriefing on the creepy paperwork they'd dug up,shifting to help Cap, "Careful, you don't know what he'll do." ready to immobilize him

the man growls grabbing the handle and pulling the heavy door open. it was dark on the other side. some faint moans are heard as light pushes into the room. "army army." he mumbles and Cap put a hand on his shoulder, "Sir, who's..?"   
before Steve can finish a woman leaps out of the room onto Cap, making him yelp and stumble back as she suck her teeth into his neck. her clothes were torn and dirty and she hadn't taken a bath in at least a month. the most obvious about her appearance was the sloppy job of a shaved head and large ugly stitches across her head

and Nat acts instantly, clobbering the woman on the side of the head with an elbow to knock her off and pull her off Cap, rolling the body and slamming her down to knock her out fully, "You ok Cap?"

"Sir, Im detecting more lifeforms within that room." Jarvis says in Steve's ear  
well, I'm sure the whole team can hear him

Cap nods, his hand over the bleeding wound, "i..yeah... " he sighs, "How many more, jarvis...?"  
the man just laughs "army army!" he purrs as more humans in the same state as the last woman push through the door, 3 of them taking hold of the man and biting on him, making him scream and laugh at the same time, "Eat children, eat!"  
Cap stumbles back a bit and uses his shield to push them back, "W-we need to contain them and get doctors down here"  
Clint curses, reading his bow, "it looks like thier heads have been opened..."

"looks like they've been lobotomized.” Nat says as she goes through to help Steve, pushing at the door to try and keep them in

Steve whines as masses of people behind the current group as pushing out, making it difficult for Steve to push them back. some are reaching around the shield to scratch and bite at Steve, "I.. it's hard to hold them back."  
Clint growls, "I don't think anyone can help them."

"Steve, immobilize them or we're gonna get flooded!" she moves to whack heads with the butt of her gun, trying to get some out, but I'm sure they push them over and mob them, making the fight for their lives~  
"I'm sensing a very large force Captain. I would recommend retrete." Jarvis says. Tony is staring at the screen in his lab, torn

Steve frowns and pulls back before swinging his arm around to knock the people back hard with his shield but it doesn't work as well as it would on normal people. these just groans and get back up.   
Banner looks over Tony's shoulder, "If those people have had junks of their brains taken out while the rest was prodded, they might not be able to heal."

Tony frowns and nods, 'Cap, those people have permanent brain damage, they're just zombies now. you might have to resort to brute force."  
Tash nods, getting her guns out, aiming, "Ready Steve?"

Steve frowns as he punches a few more back, "Are you sure that's the only way..?"  
and the laughter and screams of the 'father' are cut off as the babies consume him~ Clint shuddering, "Th-they're zombies..."

"Steve, I am NOT getting eaten or letting these things get out to eat other people. get them down, I don't care how." she shoots two of them in the head, over the side of Steve's shield, but I'm sure they keep coming

Steve's face hardens and he nods, "alright."   
and as soon as he had permission Clint fires off a round of arrows, nailing several of them in quick succession.

I'm sure between that, Tash's gun, and the shield they manage to get them down, but its bloody and I'm sure they all get a bit injured as some break through

as they start picking them off and more and more attack Steve he bites his lip, pushing through and delivering killing blows to the weakly sewn together heads~  
but only more pour out of the room as other fall to the ground

and they start to get overwhelmed, Tash getting a bad bite to the arm and some knocking Clint over. want Tony to be a hero? he would have suited up and headed over before they got overwhelmed

and Steve doesn't notice the lack of Tony on the other end as Bruce maintains things as Tony leaves.  
Steve is too focused on the zombies, having to zone out in order to bring himself to deal out killing blows and not think about how much blood he was covered in. but there were so many he couldn't see nat and Clint anywhere

and they hear, "backup incoming." and Tony blasts his way in. he heads for poor Clint, blasting and throwing them off the wounded archer before pushing for Nat, "Steve, Clint and nat are almost down, back it up, retrete.'

Steve looks up, a couple of people latching onto Steve as he's distracted, "T-Tony?!" he looks mixed between anger and relief~  
Clint groans, covered in blood and bites, "i'm out of arrows..."

"And don't get eaten in the process!" Tony adds, healing clin out, "If Steve can back up ore can take out the roof so they stop coming."  
nat shoots 2 of them in the head that are on Steve "And I'm almost out of bullets. I think its our only shot

Steve nods and takes a deep breath before pushing back, doing as Tony says

Once Steve is close to them Tony raises his arm, firing off a series of small missiles which hit along the doorway and cause a pointed explosion, pushing the zombies back and collapsing the door, roof, and walls on them. thankfully they're far back enough that they're ok, but I'm sure that they start digging themselves out. plus the ones closest to them are still attacking. "I think legolas here is done with this fight. Lets back up and let the Shield goons finish them off." Tony says, arm around Clint, supporting him, shooting several of the still standing with repulsors

Clint grumbles, clinging to iron man, "Shut up. You have to make it so I can hold more arrows."   
Steve clocks a few around them with a swing of his shield and huffs, backing off, ready to retreat.

Tony chuckles, "Anything for our resident elf." they back out, Tony moving collapsing the second doorway behind them to slow them down as they exit the base, Nat watching their backs. Steve might want to get Clint's other side to help him along

Steve frowns, reaching to help Clint, "Here, I've got him."   
Clint groans, "d-don't fight over me..." is in bad shape

Tony nods, handing him over, "I'll stay here and watch the entrance with Nat. You'd better take him ahead to the infirmary." careful as he helps Clint into Steve's arms

Steve nods, frowning at Tony for a moment before taking Clint away.

Tony nods to him, he and Nat keeping them in and I'm sure Steve is detained because he's wounded too shield moves in, taking control of the situation and soon Tony and Nat would join them, Tony having the helmet down , talking close combat with Nat as they come in

Steve frowns at them, he looks like a mess. he'd been pulled out of his bloody uniform and had on jeans and a tshirt. but his hair and face still had blood on it, a nurse was currently rubbing at his neck, cleaning the wounds. he's covered in bandaged where his mail didn't protect him.   
Clint had been changed too and cleaned up, asleep from his pain meds after they'd set he broken bones and fixed him up

nat gets set upon by nurse, Tony going over to Steve, "You ok?" concerned

looks up at him, his face angry, but his eyes full of pain and sadness, "You were supposed to stay at home."  
voice firm

"You were suppose to be careful. I told you I'd come save your ass." firm

he melts a bit, slumping as the nurse bandaged the last bite. it looked nasty even cleaned up. he looks at the the ground in front of Tony, looking a bit shaken up. he wasn't able to argue.

Tony frowns, thanking the nurse, going to gently cup Steve's face with a hand, making him look up at him, stroking the cheek with his thumb, "You look like hell."

the nurse nods a bit at Tony and goes to help with nat.   
Steve pulls his eyebrows together at this, giving Tony a cute pout. "Tony..."

Tony smiles a bit, "Seriously, it looks like something attacked you with a flail of razors." kisses his forehead.... "You had me worried." careful of the blood on his face, the other hand getting a cloth to gently clean Steve

he sighs, his eyes dropping, "i'm mad at you for leaving the tower, but at the same time thankful.... I don't know what to say."

Tony sighs, gently cleaning as he ponders, "Well,as you once said... Iron man and Tony Stark are two different people. I put the I in Avengers Initiative, you know. And it wasn't like I was charging into something that I wasn't needed in. So... lets be glad we're all still breathing?" suggests

Steve is silent, his eyes looking to the side.

Tony sighs, "Steve..." says softly, shifting to gently pressure Steve to look at him

and it works, Steve's eyes focusing on him, "...can we go home yet?" speaks softly

Tony nods, concerned for him, "Everything is taken care of, SHIELD has taken over the site. Fury said to take it easy."

nods at this, closing his eyes. "ok..." he leans into Tony's hand

Tony moves his other hand to run gently though Steve's hair, letting him have a quiet moment, concerned for him

Steve melts into the touch, needing the comfort  
after some time his eyes open and he looks Tony up and down, "...your armor is a lot sleeker..."

Tony pets him, gentle, smiling a bit as Steve speaks, "Yah, this is the Mark 9 version 0.. Its not completely done, but I combined it with the old armor what wasn't finished... Want me to fly us home?"

Steve smiles a bit, "im worried about leaving them."

Clint and Tash? aw~ Tash smiles, waving a hand, "go home with your Stark, I'll call when Clint wakes up and starts complaining.`' Tony smiles, "Tell him he needs to visit to talk about the new arrows."  
Tash smiles and nods

Steve looks over at her, giving her a soft smile before nodding, "ok..." moves to slip off the table he was sitting on as he was cared for

she smiles at this, nodding to him, respect and care for Steve showing in it, "Get some sleep Steve."

he nods again, "Thank you Natasha..." a hand going to touch Tony's arm

Tony smiles at her, nodding to her, then would take Steve out~ he'd wrap an arm around Steve, "Ready to fly"

Steve nods as he wraps his arms around Tony's neck, "yeah..." he'd flown with Tony a couple time during fights, just to be thrown or caught and what not, but not out on a leisure fly~

Tony smiles, leaning over and giving Steve a kiss before he takes off~ he doesn't fly too fast or high because he has Steve, but gives him a lovely view as they fly back to the city

Steve is quiet, clinging tight to him as he watches the view  
when they land, Steve stays clung to Tony, having a hard time pulling away

Tony doesn't mind, smiling a bit, shifting to wrap his other arm around Steve and pull him close to kiss

he hesitates a moment but soon returns the kiss, closing his eyes and melting into it  
Bruce comes up from the lab frowning a bit at them, "....guys?"

Tony lifts a hand from Steves back and waves a bit, but is not interrupting his kiss with his swooning damsel in his arms~

Bruce smiles a bit at this but Steve pulls back, giving Tony a half smile before turning to Bruce, "Bruce, is everything alright. "   
Banner nods, "um, yeah. you guys just came back early?"

Tony sighs but nods, "the hawk is out on pain meds and Tash waved us out so she could have peace." Tony smiles 

Bruce nods, smiling more, "Are you guys hungry or something?"  
Steve frowned, shaking his head. oh no, Steve was always hungry. 

Tony frowns, hand coming up to feel Steve's head, even with the armor on, "Are you sick? are you sure you're Steve? Steve is ALWAYS hungry"worried'

Steve look at Tony, and nods a bit, "yes.. yes I think I'm sick..."  
Bruce frowns deeply at this

Tony does as well. He was joking, "What's wrong babe?" concerned

he shifts a bit, "i.. don't know..."   
Bruce comes over, reaching up to touch Steve face, "He looks pale."

Tony nods, “lets get you inside and let Bruce look at you." worried

Steve nods a bit, and holds Tony's hand as Bruce leads them back inside into the bedroom.   
Steve sits with a huff, sore all over from the fight.

the armour floats off Tony, putting itself away as his neural suit fades away, leaving Tony heading for boxers and pants

naked well, he keeps the bottom part till he pulls on pants

Steve looks up at Tony, watching him with heavy eyes as Bruce sits next to Steve gently checking over him. "Oh Steve, you're pulse is up and you're getting a fever. once of those things must of had an infection in his mouth."

Tony frowns, "we can get him any antibiotics you need Bruce.:" dresses before coming over to Bruce

Steve groans as Bruce tugs at him, "Yeah. that will help. I think it's moving quickly through his system though, that's why he's already showing signs of sickness maybe." he names some standard antibiotic that might help Steve push out the sickness quicker

Tony orders him with his mind and soon Jarvis has them coming out of a portal in the wall, Tony bringing them over for him

Bruce smiles at this, having pushed Steve to lay down, "Thank you. that was quick. If these help then we might have to send some to Clint and naTasha. they might have caught the bacteria too and their bodies won't be able to push it out as quick." moves to feed a large dose to Steve who sighs before letting Bruce nurse him 

Tony nods, "I'll call over to SHIELD and give them warning

Bruce nods, gently petting Steve who has curled up, frowning, "i haven't been sick since I was a kid..."

Tony sits neck to him, petting his head, worried, "Can I get you anything else?"

Steve groans and Bruce smiles sadly, "He's still dirty from the fight. perhaps a shower then sleep."

Tony nods, "That sounds like a good plan. Come On Steve, a hot shower will help you feel better

Steve groans but moves to sit up, lethargic.   
Bruce frowns, "do you need my help...?" asking Tony

"I got him, but i'll give you a call if I need help, ok?" moves to help Steve, gentle

Bruce nods, hesitating a little before putting a kiss to Tony's cheek, "see you in the morning then." goes to leave,   
Steve atches, an arm around Tony

Tony smiles, thankful for Bruce, then would help Steve to the bathroom

and when Steve strips and feel the hot water on his skin he sighs, relaxing some

Tony smiles, moving to gently wash Steve, "Good?"

Steve gives Tony a soft smile. he looks worn out and broken, "Yeah... it feels really good." poor Steve 

Tony ponders him, then hugs him, petting Steve, "My poor Steve...'

the smile is gone and he wraps his arms around Tony, "I.. I don't want you sick too..."

Tony snorts, "I didn't get bit and my immune system is hiked up. You should be more worried about me getting a computer virus." rubs his back, comfortingly as he kisses his head

Steve smiles a bit, petting Tony's back softly

Tony kisses his shoulder, "You ok?"

nods, "i.. I just need some sleep.. I'm sorry." 

Tony chuckles a bit. "Why in the world are you sorry? let me finish scrubbing you and we'll get you to bed." moves to go back to cleaning Steeve

Steve smiles a bit more at this, closing his eyes and cleans clean himself up. he feels much better with all the dirt, blood, and sweat washed off  
i'm sure his bandages were waterproof too 

oh yes, Stark shared his medtech with shield once Steve is clean Tony turns off the shower and dries off Steve, then takes igm to bed, cuddling down with him

Steve wraps his arms tightly around Tony possessively as he tries to sleep. He feels gross and disgusting after not so long, his fever the reason why. 

I understand that feeling Tony worries as he feels Steve not being able to sleep

Aw...  
Steve at some point eventually falls asleep, but its full of nightmares made worse by the fever.so he wakes frequently panting in his fear

Tony gives up sleeping, having turned after the first nightmare, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him in so he could hide in Tony’s chest, hushing him gently and petting his back and head, humming comfortingly to him whenever he wakes to send him back to sleep

It works well on Steve, him curling back up in Tony's chest each time. But the fever is bad, messing with Steve already haunted mind.

Tony stays up, comforting him every time, calling Bruce partway through the night so he could come over and check Steve

Bruce comes up and checks on Steve, decided a cool cloth and an ice pack for Steve’s face.  
and this helps keep Steve asleep the rest of the night~   
mmm should Bruce cuddle Steve’s other side or go back to his room?

which do you think he’d do?   
crawl in, looking for attention~  
then he should~ Tony smiles, a hand going to pet Bruce’s cheek, they keeping Steve safe~

Bruce nuzzles the hand and Steve sleeps soundly the rest of the night.   
in the morning Bruce wakes first and goes to get a new cool cloth for Steve he moans at the cool feel~

Tony smiles, waking at it and thanking Bruce quietly, petting Steve’s cheek, then leaning up to give Bruce a soft kiss

Bruce grins at the kiss and goes to get them breakfast

Tony keeps watch over Steve, petting his precious head  
Steve opens his eyes a bit after Bruce has come back with some pancakes, but doesn’t move otherwise. 

Tony notices, petting his head, “How you feeling, Steve?” asks, gentle

Steve just moans at him, eyes eyes shutting again with the pets.  
Bruce frowns, “I brought him some orange juice.”  
but Steve makes a face as Bruce sits on Steve other side and tries to feed it too him. 

Tony frowns, “Come on Steve, it’s good for you. just a little bit?’ still petting him

there’s hesitation before Steve starts to drink, Bruce smiling softly at this.

Tony smiles, kissing Steve’s forehead when he’s done, “Thanks Steve.”

Steve just makes a face and Bruce laughs softly at this and feeds Steve more antibiotics too~

Tony eats his pancakes while Steve is getting medicated, then returns to petting him, “Do you want anything?”

Steve shakes his head, his eyes shut as he leans into the petting.  
Bruce smiles softly, “i'm going to head back to work. Call if you need me.” leans down to kiss Steve’s cheek, then Tony’s cheek~

Tony smiles, “Don't have too much fun without me~”

grins, “The very definition of fun has Tony Stark in it, so it would be impossible to have any without you.” a sarcastic tone as he leaves the room

Tony snorts, moving to gently cuddle Steve, “You need to get better so I can properly trounce Bruce.” kisses his head gently

Steve smiles a bit, “you... you don’t have to stay...” he says softly

Tony snorts, “But I want to.” kisses his forehead

frowns deeply at this, not opening his eyes, “You don’t... mm borin’ “ 

“Bah. you’re never boring.” nuzzles his head, “Besides, I have a computer in my head now, remember? I can sit still for more than 5 minutes now~” pets him comfortingly

Steve smiles softly, opening one eye, “Is it really sittin’ still if you still workin’..?” mumbles

“Shh, don't overthink it~” Tony smiles softly and kissed his forehead, “Rest~”

he groans in reply, but relaxes again, easily falling asleep again~

Tony stays with him all day, having dummy bring over more orange juice and food for Tony to snack while he comforts him, as well as cool clothes for steeve~

but the fever seems to only be getting worse as time went on. before dinner Steve wakes with a start, sitting up instantly and panting heavily. his eyes are wide with fear.

Tony blinks, sitting up as well, “Steve? Steve?’ gently touches his shoulder

Steve jumps at the touch, making a face as he pushes away frantically and falls off the bed. He hits his head on the floor. 

Tony stares, scrambling off the bed and to him, “Whoa! Steve, calm the fuck down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” hand goes to his poor head and shoulder

“G-get...” he blinks a few time, shaking a bit, “H-howard.. they took him..” looks like he’s about the sob, the tears already accumulating in his eyes as his cheeks fill with color.

Tony blinks, Jarvis putting a call to Bruce and informing him of the situation as Tony thinks on his feet, “Hey... hey calm down big guy, we’ll get him back. Who took who?” puts a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly, figuring Steve is delirious

Steve whimpers a bit, “B-bucky, they took...Howard, they have Bucky and I don’t know where he is...” he gasps looking at something past Tony, “They’re coming! We have to hide!” he moves up to his feet, grabbing Tony’s arm roughly and drags him into the closet, slamming the door shut  
Bruce doesn’t like this news and hurries up to them.

Tony warns him to be careful in his head, Tony blinking, “N-no Steve, we’re safe, we’re in a safe place, they don’t know where we are. you need to calm down.” hands to to Steve’s shoulders, trying to calm him

Steve whines, pulling Tony down to the floor with him to huddle in a corner, “no no.. they come at night and raid. I can hear the sirens. They’ve spotted their planes. don’t you hear it...?”

“We’re safe, nothing is going to get us Steve... you’re surrounded by friends.: moves to pet his face, comfortingly

Steve blinks up at him, disbelieving, “wh-what... Howar-” he stiffens when there’s a gentle knock on the door, it’s Bruce, “Tony? Steve?” he asks softly. and Steve stares at the door like a deer in headlights, his grip on Tony almost too tight.

“Hey, its a friend. Its the doctor. We’ve been taking care of you Steve, please, please relax...”

Steve whines as the door opens, stiffening and gripping Tony tight.   
Bruce frowns at the sight, “Can I come in, Steve?”  
Steve starts to shake, scared out of his mind :c 

“Sh, sh, its ok, its ok. wait a sec Bruce.” he pets Steve, moving to hold him , “Calm down big guy

Steve whines as his face is smooshed into Tony. he’s shaking very badly as his hands move up over Tony’s ears “..it.. it hurts...” the high pitch sirens he mentioned early hurt his ears, and he doesn’t want howard's ears hurting~

“I know Steve, I know. Bruce...” looks up at him, wanting a sedative or something not knowing what to do

Bruce frowns at Tony and nods, slowly moving in, a needle in his hand.  
Steve is too busy hiding from the nazi’s in Tony’s chest to notice Bruce before the needle is already in the back of his neck, making Steve yelp and struggle. Bruce quickly pulls the empty needle away before Steve starts thrashing and pushing Tony and Bruce away

Tony tries to calm him, “Steve, Steve, calm down” keeps talking, but backs up a bit, looking worried, but not wanting to get pummeled

Steve whines and the drug works fast, Steve’s eyes going heavy as he slumps against the wall before he gets too violent.   
Bruce frowns at the sight, “I knew I had to give him a lot, but I hope I didn’t give him too much...” 

Tony frowns, “I-is there any way to check?” goes to gently shift Steve, leaning him against him, checking him

Steve hums softly as Tony touches him.  
Bruce sighs, “He didn’t pass out, so I think it’s alright. let’s get him to bed.” 

nods, helping Bruce get him there non cooperative bodies are heavy

yes~  
Bruce huffs when they get Steve on the bed and helps cover him up before sitting next to him and pulling more ice over Steve face, “We need to comfort him and get his fever back down.” 

Tony nods, “what do you need me to get?” adorably worried wanting to help 

smiles softly, “some aspirin will help bring his fever down.” 

Tony nods, getting some from the bathroom and they feed it to Steve?

yes~   
poor Steve looks miserable, but he lets his eyes shut as Bruce pets him with a cool cloth.

 

Tony does too, putting a cool cloth on the bath of his neck, as this helps take down temperatures as well~ he would stay with Steve and Bruce, doing a soft litany of talking that may lul Steve to sleep

Steve does fall asleep, breathing softly.  
Bruce smiles softly, “there we go...” whispers and sighs, “I didn’t realize he was this bad... I hope Clint and nat don’t get this.” 

Tony nods, “Do you think that was the worst of it?” quiet

Bruce bites his lip before nodding, “Hopefully. I think I’ll stay with you now to keep a closer eye on him.” 

nods, “Thank Bruce.” gives him a bit of a smile and a kiss

Bruce smiles with the kiss, “I care about him as much as you do. Hopefully his metabolism will push the bacteria out soon.” 

nods, “Have I told you that you’re a big softie today?~” nuzzles him lovingly

Bruce melts a bit at this, some color on his cheeks, “Hush. I'm mean and tough.” 

Tony cuddles at this, hand going to pet his cheek, “Sure you are~”

he smiles more, relaxing some, “I’ve missed you, Tony.” 

Tony smiles, “I missed you too Bruce.” bumps their noses together, lovingly

Bruce grins at this, tilting his head for a chaste kiss~

Tony smiles, giving it to him, cuddling a bit afterwards, arms around Bruce

Bruce nuzzles him and sighs, “i'm sure Steve will be up and about again. “

“Yah.... and then we’ll get back to normal... I miss normal.” nuzzles his face into Bruce’s neck

Bruce nods, kissing the side of Tony’s head, “We all just need to heal...” 

Tony nods, “But will the world give us time to heal?” a little bitter as he hides in Bruce

Bruce frowns, “Don’t worry about the world. Stay with us and we’ll all heal together. We don’t need the rest of the world in our personal lives, ok?” nuzzles Tony’s new fuzzy head~

Nods, “you always speak sense to me~” smiles, looking up and kisses his cheek

Bruce grins at this, “want to catch up on some work while he sleeps?” knows there’s screens in the bedroom they can work from~

nods, “I’d like that~” grins a bit, arm around Bruce~ they work~

Bruce cuddles up close to him as he works~  
poor Steve sleeps until past midnight. Bruce would cuddle up on Tony’s other side, wanting to kiss on him until they fell asleep. 

Tony happily supplies kisses~ has Steve in the cuddle position incase nightmares come along~

they do, but Steve doesn’t wake with too much of a start, he just groans, pulling on Tony and tries to hide in him

Tony wakes at this, holding him close and petting him, murmured sleepily to him that it was ok. the light and warmth from the arc reactor element comforting Steve in Tony’s chest

aw~  
Steve moans a bit, relaxing into Tony and easily falling back to sleep.   
in the morning Bruce wakes first and stretches as he gets out of bed and goes to the other side to sit next to Steve and check him over

Tony opens his eyes and smiles at seeing Bruce, yawning a bit from his position

Bruce smiles at Tony and whispers, “Steve is looking much better. His fever is gone I think.”   
Steve moans a bit from the whispering and getting prodded at

Tony smiles, “Good.” kisses Steve’s head, petting him

Steve opens his eyes, glancing at Bruce then Tony before smiling a bit  
Bruce grins, “Morning, Cap.” 

Tony smiles at this, “Hey Steve. Feeling better?’

Steve nods, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, “I had a weird dream...” 

“With sirens and nazis?” Tony asks, petting his head

Steve frowns deeply at this, giving Tony a look. “...how did you...?”  
Bruce frowns at this

Tony sighs, “You were delirious and talking about it.” looks concerned for Steve

Steve looks hurt as some color comes to his cheeks, “i..” 

Tony pets him, frowning a bit, not knowing what to say 

Bruce pats Steve chest, “It’s alright. your fever just got too high.”   
Steve sighs, closing his eyes, “I hope I didn’t say too much...” 

Tony shakes his head, “Not too much, we got you calmed down pretty fast.” nuzzles

Steve looks at Tony again, “Calmed down...? did I wake up?”

Tony is a bad liar he winces, but nods, “Yah, you said the sirens woke you.”

Steve groans, bringing both hand up to his face to rub, “i don’t remember... it was terrible..” 

“Probably best to forget it happened... are you feeling better?”

nods, “i just... there’s lots of things on my mind...” didn’t forget his dreams 

nods, petting his head, quiet and concerned

Bruce sighs, “Well i’ll get us some food.” stands and Steve looks over at him smiling a bit, “ok, thanks.” 

“Thanks Brucey~”: nuzzles Steve when he’s gone

Steve hums, wrapping his arms around Tony and opening his eyes, “It was really weird. my dream. I was terrified.” he smiles a bit sadly, “Apparently my mind is now wired to always protect the Stark.” 

Tony smiles, “Heh, there are worse things to have to do, I’d imagine.” kisses his head, “you’re a good protector.”

he frowns a bit, “No, I think I'm just lucky.” 

Tony snorts and smiles a bit, “Well, then you have an extraordinary amount of luck, more than the rest of us are blessed with. I’d say its a guardian angel, but I’d have scared it away if it was.”

Steve laughs, pulling Tony close, “Well I had to be born with something.” 

“Other than charm, way to much trust in people, and the American way chiseled into your brain?~” grins, teasing

Steve snorts, “Tony, I think my Americanism would be considered a low level if I still lived in my time. It’s not my complete fault that my identity became one of the personification of our great nation’s flag.” 

“Mhn, lets see~ in your time you became a nation’s hero, stood up against an unbeatable force, and were overall a great role model for the whole world for decades to come. I don’t know, I think you stood out a little~ maybe its your devotion to it~” kisses Steve’s nose, grinning

Steve laughs,” hush. I mean before the serum. I didn’t have anything going for me before that.” 

“Hmn... you said you were in art school. and you always got beat up cause you stood up to bullies~ I bet you would have turned out great even without the serum.” smiles, hand going to cup his cheek and pet it with a thumb

smiles, pressing into his hand, “But then I wouldn’t have met you.” 

“Very true. I like this ending better, means I get to cuddle with you~” bumps his nose against Steve’s

Steve laughs, “Please, Tony. I know you wouldn’t be satisfied with only cuddling.” 

Tony chuckles, “How could you say such things about me Steve~ I only have innocent intentions~”

groans as he rolls them over, pinning Tony to the bed, “Yeah. right, of course~” 

Tony grins, “How could you doubt me?~ look at this face, how could you doubt it?~” looks so cute, but the grin ruins it 

Steve melts, leaning down to press his nose to Tony’s before laying a kiss on that grin~

Tony grins more, kissing back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and holding him close

Steve pulls back after a bit, smiling softly, “Oh Tony. you’re so wonderful.” 

Tony grins, “I know~ but you’re better~” they’re too much sugar, they’d melt~

omg I know~  
Bruce comes in, groaning, “You guys are gross.” but a smile on his face  
Steve moves off Tony, sitting up and grinning at Bruce, “You too Dr. Banner. Come be gross with us.”   
Bruce rolls his eyes, “I’d rather eat.” gestures to the tray in his hands

Tony grins, “aww, is Brucey jealous?~” sits up, sad Steve is moving, but goes for the food 

Bruce huffs, shoving the tray at Tony, “I get along just fine without all that sugar.”   
Steve hums, grabbing Bruce's arm and pulls him onto the bed, making the smaller man yelp. Steve just laughs and pulls him into his lap for cuddles. Bruce frowns, “you were just so sick you were delirious not even 9 hours ago and now you cuddle me.” 

Tony takes it, now a food lover he starts eating, talking through his mouthful of munching, “You deserve the cuddling for all the good doctoring you did~ I already got my share for being the sexy nurse~” waggles his eyebrows at them, grinning 

Bruce groans, “no no. we not reenacting a dirty hospital themed porno.”   
Steve laughs, “I had none of those intentions. Where is your mind, Bruce?”

“Oh my Dr. Banner, I didn’t know your thoughts were so lude!” Tony sits next to them with the tray

Bruce frowns, his face turning red, “you’re both mean.”  
Steve shrugs, reaching over to steal food~

Tony grins, “You don’t really mind~” leans over to kiss his red cheek~

Bruce smiles at this and Steve eats, starving~

Tony stuffs himself too its adorable now that they match and fight over food 

Yes it really is   
Steve marvels and love how much Tony eats now and after, Steve moves off the bed, “i'm going to shower, I feel really gross.” 

Tony nods, finishing up his last piece of bacon with a nice sigh, “... want a shower buddy?” Tony smiles. he hasn’t offered THAT since the incident, not liking being unclothed around people~

Steve blinks at this but then smiles a little, “y-yeah. ok.”   
Bruce huffs, “I’ve got a kitchen to clean while you two play your games.” 

Tony snorts, grinning a bit, distracted from his choice by Bruce, throwing an arm around him, “Sorry Brucey, we’ll make it up to you later, k?~” nuzzle

Bruce smiles and nods, leaning against Tony, “you better. I expect payment within the week.”   
Steve scratches the back of his head, blushing a little~

Tony chuckles, “I’ll put it on my calendar~” kisses his cheek sweetly~

Bruce nods and moves to leave, “See you both later.”   
Steve nods, “Thank you, Bruce. I’ll repay you for taking care of me soon.” gives Bruce a smile and Bruce nods to him. 

Tony smiles, then goes over, brushing past Steve, hand brushing his, then walks to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder at him

Bruce waves to Steve, and leaves.  
Steve bites his lip to hold back his grin as he goes after Tony in the bathroom,” I'm coming~” 

“Are you?~” Tony smiles, looking straight again as he heads in, unzipping his jacket and tossing it to the side before he gets through the door. he’s been layering a lot and he doesn't take them off, so this is a good start~

Steve nods, shutting the bathroom door behind him and watches Tony as he pulls off his own shirt.   
didn’t he shower with Steve the night before to help get the blood off? is that why he’s more open to showering now?

kinda, plus he was all worried about Steve and sickness and he stayed up a lot thinking that night while he was comforting steeve~ he was really worried about Steeve at that,since he was sick, he didn't think any sexy/scary thoughts at all.  
Tony pauses for a moment, then pulls off his shirt, back to Steve, giving him a lovely view of those muscles as he comes off and he turns, then smiles, “Hey.” 

yes~  
Steve visibly melts at the sight of Tony purposely displaying himself for him. “Why are you so open to me now? I love it, it’s wonderful and you’re perfect.. but, it’s very sudden.” moves to take a few steps closer to him, reaching out for Tony’s hand

Tony smiles a bit and sighs, taking it and squeezing it, “Well... I was thinking a lot, while you were sleeping... it hit me that I took a shower with you yesterday, it didn’t even bother me at all, because I was so worried about you... So... I don’t know...” looks up and to the side, his other hand going through his fuzz, “I want to... go back to normal, Cap.” for once, Tony Stark is struggling for words

Steve nods, moving close and kisses his forehead softly, “Me too, Tony.” squeezes his hand tightly

Tony looks up at him and quirks a smile, draping his other arm round Steve’s shoulders and pulling closer, still holding his hand tight, going for a soft kiss

Steve more than happily returns the kiss, soft and gentle. moving slow~

Tony appreciates the slow, needing it as he presses carefully against him, chest to chest, making a soft, nice sigh at it. I'm sure its weird for Steve, with the arc reactor’s familiar metal replaced by all skin and glowing under element~

yes~ it has been rare for Steve to get Tony’s shirt off so as he feels it (or lack of it) he presses closer before pulling back to catch his breath from the kiss, “Let’s get under the water. I think I'm covered in a good layer of sweat.” makes a face

Tony chuckles, “all right~” but steals another kiss first, a quick one, then pulls back so they can strip~

Steve undoes his pants and turns away from Tony to turn on the water, giving him a moment of privacy, and keeps his back to Tony as he wiggles out of his sleep pants~

Tony is grateful, taking a deep breath, then undoes his pants, admiring Steve’s ass as its revealed, the sight helping him slowly push his down

Steve slowly turns his head, peeking over his shoulder at Tony, “Ready...?”

Tony nods a bit, giving him a half smile, “Yah, so far the world hasn’t fallen to pieces yet.” shifts forwards, hugging Steve from behind and nuzzling the spot between his shoulderblades, letting Steve feel the naked~

Steve smiles at this and leans against him a moment, laying his arms over Tony’s. he holds the pose for a moment before slowly shifting forward to step into the shower, pulling Tony to walk in with him

Tony ges easily, foot catching the door so it closes behind them, leaving them in the nice hot water~

Steve lets Tony cuddle his back still as he reaches for soap and starts washing, a smile on his face~

Tony appreciates it, getting use to the feel of skin on skin again. Starts leaving little kisses after a while, shy and loving

Steve smiles more at this, looking over his shoulder at Tony, “Do you want to try coming around to my front? I can wash you.” 

Tony grins a bit, “What, and leave this sexy ass behind?~” blushing a bit, but loosens his hold so Steve can turn around

Steve laughs softly and slowly turns around, “I don’t have to turn if you don’t want.” 

“Who said I don’t want?” slides his arms around his neck, carefully and slowly leaning against him a bit, as if testing that it was ok. his eyes flick to both sides, as if reassuring himself where he was

Steve nods, petting his hair, “Remember you set the pace, ok? If you say stop, i’ll stop.”   
gently runs the soapy washcloth over Tony’s back

nods, smiling a bit to himself, “You’re wonderful like that.” eyes looking down, then up into Steve’s face

and Steve gives him a warm smile, “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Anytime.” smiles back, relaxing a bit at the warmth, “Anything you ever need, just ask.” a bit of raw honesty there

Steve nods, leaning down to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead, “And you can ask anything of me. I’ll do anything for you in a heartbeat.” 

Tony smiles softly at this, love and warmth coming out of his eyes, “I love you, Steve Rogers.” aww, they haven’t said it since Tony ‘died’ 

ooohhh~   
Steve melts at this, “Tony... Oh Tony, I love you too.” moves to cup Tony’s face in both his hand as he leans to kiss him~

Tony kisses back, slowly loving his mouth, letting the passion build

Steve has to pull himself back to slow down to Tony's pace, being careful with him and letting him set the pace. after some time both hands slide down Tony's next and over his shoulder and down his back then back up, petting him lovingly, cherishing the nude body~

Steve would feel Tony's muscles tensing and relaxing under his hands, shivering at the familiar touch. he gets a soft moan as Tony holds tighter, heating up the kiss a bit, lost in it

Steve is overwhelmed by this success and keeps up with Tony's pace, his hands massaging Tony's back and sides

Tony breaks the kiss to pant, resting his forehead against Steve's cheek holding tight, eyes half open, trying to reorient himself

Steve smiles softly, "do you want to finish up here and then go back to bed for a bit? I want to kiss you all over but that's hard to do in the shower."

Tony smiles and nods, "I like the sound of this plan." plus, doing Tony against any hard surfaces might no go so well right now 

Steve kisses Tony's nose before finishing getting them clean and turns off the water.  
after stepping out he'd help Tony dry off, his eyes roaming over Tony's bare chest and shoulders

Tony smiles at this, blushing a little bit, a fond look on his face. he steps out, getting them towels, starting to dry off. he feels the eyes, blushing some more and shivering at the sight, "Like what you see?' a stab at the old Tony, but it's unsure. needs reassuring and love~

Steve nods, glancing back up to meet his gaze. his hand comes up and rests on the blue ring under Tony's chest, "I always have and always will."

Tony melts at this, smiling softly, "Thanks Steve." leans up for a soft kiss

Steve hums into the kiss and returns it~   
he pulls back after a minute and smiles, taking Tony's hand and leading him to the bedroom, leaving their towels in the bathroom

Tony follows, squeezing the hand, eyes raking Steve's gorgeous body as they go, having missed it~

oh yes, Steve is an eyefull~   
he turns to Tony and leads him to sit on the bed and Steve sits next to him, leaning in to kiss Tony's ear

Tony smiles at this as he sits, turning his head to brush their noses together

Steve grins at this and indulges in the nuzzle before his hand comes up to Tony's chest and gently pushes, trying to get Tony to lay down.

Tony goes after a moment, scooting back more onto the bed, tugging a bit at Steve to come with him

Steve moves down with him but doesn't move up on the bed, instead letting himself kiss on Tony's chest and collar bone

Tony watches, a hand going into Steve's hair, petting as his breath hitches at the little kisses

Steve moves over Tony, showering his shoulders, chest and stomach in all sorts of kisses and touches, showing Tony how much he loved his skin and cherished it~  
his fingers tend to slow where Tony used to have scar, testing the new skin

Tony shivers, sensitive, but his skin is flawless and gorgeous, all the pain of the past apparently washed away. he's particularly sensitive around the remains of his arc reactor

Steve notices and gives extra attention to the blue light, his hands moving to slowly part Tony's legs just enough to sit between them

Tony's legs tense, then let him in, eyes opening more to watch, making little noises as Steve teases the light, feeling it fully

Steve looks up at Tony and gives him a soft smile as he settles Tony's legs around him slowly then moves back to kissing him all over, going slow and letting him get used to each step

Its this slow speed which allows Tony to relax and get use to it making nice little noises, soon mush under his hands

when he feels Tony turn to mush his hands drift low, one on Tony's hip and the other moving to stroke him softly, Steve's lips on Tony's neck  
Steve earns a beautiful moan at this, Tony's eyes closing as his hips try to press into the hand, wanting

Steve sucks a mark into Tony's neck as his hand works on Tony~ and after some time he would move up closer to Tony, leaning over him more so that he could take both himself and Tony in his hand  
Tony's moans get nicer at this, thrusting into his hand~ Steve I'm sure would bring them both to an end~

He does, getting them all sticky after their shower~   
he leans over Tony, propping himself up on one arm to hold himself up off Tony as he catches his breath~

Tony has melted into the bed, panting, eyes closed with a half grin on his face, "Steve~" opens his eyes and smiles lovingly at him

Steve hums, and leans to grab a tissue. he moves Tony's leg before laying next to him and gently cleaning them off.

Tony smiles at this, watching them, a hand coming up to pet Steve's face gently as he contemplates him afterwards

Steve looks up and gives him a warm smile, "I feel much better now."

Tony smiles, "i'm gad." nuzzles him lovingly

Steve laughs softly, then sighs, "Have you heard from Black Widow and hawkeye? they didn't get sick did they?"  
hopefully only Steve got bitten by the infected one~

Tony smiles, shaking his head, "You were the lucky one bit by the infected zombie~ though hawkeye asks that you hurry up and get better so I can work on his quiver."

Steve sighs, "You know you didn't have to lay in bed with me the entire time

Tony grins, "But I wanted to~ besides, I got a lot done with Jarvis in sorting my head out~" kisses his forehead  
sighs, nodding, "Well, at least you got something important done.

nods a bit, "yes, comforting you~" nuzzle

Steve sits up with a grin and pulls up the blanket, dropping it over Tony, "You have work to get done."

"Mhn, what, tired of cuddling with me?~" teases, grinning and cuddling under it cutely

smiles softly, reaches to pet Tony's cheek, "I have lots of energy after being in bed for so long. I think I'm going to go work out a bit."

Tony nods, smiling, "I'll make sure to look in on the security and stalk your sexy body." smiles, teasing

Steve sighs, "I know you used to tease about that, but now I know how easy it is for you." leans down to kiss his forehead before slipping out of bed, a smile on his face

Tony grins, 'Do you really mind?~" sits up to watch him dress

his cheeks earn some color as he buttons his pants, "No. Not really."

Tony's grin is cheshire cat sized as he watches, clearly quite pleased by the coloring

Steve glances at him but he only colors more and looks away, "Anyways, I'll be back in a couple hours."  
Steve could leave Tony in the tower where he knew Tony was safe, but if they ever left, Steve never let go of Tony's hand 

nods, "I'll probably be in the lab, so I can send some reassuring things to the impatient and injured hawk." Tony would NOT mind that at all not in the slightest

Steve leans down to kiss Tony after his shirt was on, "See you soon then~"

Tony smiles, "See you~ love you~" grins as he says the last part, seeming to particularly enjoy it and the look on Steve's face that comes with it

Yes~ Steve melts giving him a warm smile, "I love you too, Tony." kisses his lips chastly

Tony melts at the soft kiss, grinning goofily, "You have no idea how much I enjoy the sound of that. I should record it and play it back a million times, I'd never get sick of it~'

Steve laughs softly, "No need to record it. I'll just say it over and over again, ok? I love you, love you so much~" purrs to Tony's forehead

Tony purrs in reply, arms moving up to hug and nuzzle into Steve, "You are wonderful~"

Steve nods, "So are you. " kisses the forehead, "I'll be back and we can order some dinner or something, ok?"

Tony nods, "Ask Brucey what his input on what should be for dinner is while you're down there~'

Steve nods, "Yes sir~" gives him a last kiss before pulling away

Tony smiles and would watch him go before getting up and getting dressed  
And Steve goes down to his place and works out for a few hours before showering and dressing again and goes to talk to Bruce~

Tony is working on plans for a quiver, chatting with Jarvis and the bots, which I'm sure is a hilarious thing to watch, more so than before, because Tony can hear what they're saying instead of just guessing 

And if Tony peeked he'd see Steve go into Bruce's labspace and bother him, chatting with him a bit about dinner and other things, and the conversation starts to turn to topics about Tony, Bruce suggesting a couple things for Steve to try. and Steve is cute as they chat, turning colors as they talk about sex and Bruce moves up closer to Steve, hinting~  
and Steve takes the bait, kissing on Bruce~  
Tony is too cute 

Tony chuckles, not listening, but glancing at the cameras every now and then~ keeping an eye on everyone, which he LOVES as a new feature. he knows where all of team Stark is at all times; it makes him feel safe and like they're safe

Does Tony starts paying attention as Steve clears Bruce's desk and takes poor Bruce, making the dark curly hair man moan and groan in pleasure~?

yes eyes riveted and waving dummy away sitting back and enjoying the view from multiple camera angles   
Poor Bruce is all ruffled, his shirt still on but hiked up and bent over the desk and Steve thrusts in him, still with his clothes on too~   
poor Bruce doesn't last long but Steve is able to finish and help Bruce clean up before giving him kisses and nuzzles

Tony groans, hand going down and feeling himself at the sight, biting his lip~

after Bruce is happy and purring Steve makes his way back up to Tony~

Tony has relieved himself by this point, relaxing and working again

Steve comes in, grinning, "Tony Tony~"

Tony turns in his swivel chair, "Hey sexy~"

Steve grins, pushing somethings off Tony's desk before hopping up to sit on it, in a very good mood after hanging out with Bruce "Banner wants Pizza and I think he is a genius."

Tony grins, "What made you think this?"

smiles warmly, "Pizza. and other suggestions. But we'll talk about that after dinner."

"I hope we're not eating on Bruce's desk, I think its seen enough action today~" gets up to put his arms around his shoulders, grinning

Steve blinks at this, his face turning bright red, "O-oh.. you.. did check on me..."

 

Tony laughs, "How can you be this cute?~" knows that red face

smiles softly and wraps his arms around Tony, "Hush, you're mean." hugs him close  
spreads his legs so Tony can come between them and press closer~

Tony grins, "You love it~"  
Steve nods, pressing his face to Tony's neck, "I do. because I love you."

Tony purrs at the statement, nuzzling Steve, "Nope, never getting tired of that~" kisses his neck, "I love you too~

Steve hums, "Now order my pizza. my stomach is eating it's own lining."

Tony laughs, "Already done~ Jarvis did the honors when you informed me of your desires~"

Steve hums as he sighs, "Show me what you've been working on then."

Tony nods, pulling up plans for the quiver and talking specs and stuff~ its cool~

Steve smiles as he listens to Tony rattle on~

and Tony announces randomly the pizza is heading up and that he has summoned Bruce to come eat with them~  
getting up and dragging Steve to get plates

Steve smiles, following Tony to the kitchen and Bruce arrives with the pizza, grinning, "Hey guys."

Tony grins, "Hello beautiful~" and would go to take the pizzas 

Bruce pouts, "Am I beautiful or the pizza?" follows after Tony and Steve laughs at them~

Tony grins enigmatically, setting it on the table and sitting to eat

Bruce sighs as he sits but smiles at Steve fills Bruces plate and they eat, all happy~

sisi~ Tony asks about what Steve had said Bruce's good ideas were~

Steve blushes at this, biting his lip and Bruce laughs, "You'll have to find out later, Tony."

Tony grins, "Oh, that blush is making me impatient though! tellll meeeee~" 

Steve frowns, speaking softly, "After we eat, ok?"

Tony blinks, but nods, looking confused, but allowing it to drop and eat

when Bruce finishes he stands and goes over to kiss Tony's cheek, "Have fun tonight. I'm going back to work."   
Steve frowns, "Go to bed at some point."   
Bruce hums in reply~  
Tony laughs, knowing what that means

Steve just pouts as Bruce kisses Steve cheek and heads out, waving to them.  
Steve sighs when Bruce is gone, poking at his empty plate. seems nervous~

Tony moves to clean up, wondering why in the world he'd be nervous, "What's up?'

Steve helps, smiling a bit, "Do you have any more plans for tonight...?"

"No, you've piqued my interest for me wanting to push them back~"

Steve smiles a bit, his face flushed, "Well, no, don't do that. "

Tony grins, "Done~ I can work later, your flushed face is calling me~" goes to wrap his arms around Steve

Steve sighs, "ok. I'll tell you then." takes a deep breath before letting roll out his mouth in the single breath, “Brucesaysthisisaboutyouregainingcontrolsoitmightbebesttoletyouhavethereignsandletyoutakemeforonce."

Tony blinks, having to replay that statement in slow mo in his head benefits of being a computer. Then he blinks again, eyes widening, "You... want me to be on top?" surprised

Steve looks Tony in the eye and nods, "You be in control."

Tony blinks, then eyebrows come down a bit, "You'd really be ok with that?" clearly thinks Steve is doing this only because Tony can't do it the other way

Steve smiles more and nods, "Of course... I was actually considering it before... but... I always chickened out."

"Oh Steve... what's giving you the bravery now?" blushing a bit

smiles more, "Talking to Bruce. He suggested it and it all makes since. You need the control, so I'm giving it to you."

Tony smiles a bit at this, "And you're sure?" like he can't believe it 

Steve laughs, nodding, "yes Tony. Please."

Tony grins, "Ask and you shall receive~" smiles, happy sound, moving to kiss Steve

he laughs more as Tony leans in for the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony~

and they have a loving kiss, with lots of sloppy makeouts, Tony on a bit of a high

Steve hugs Tony close, panting softly after they part, "wh-where should we go..?"

Tony grins a bit, "Well, would you like me to woo you properly or proceed to where acts such as these usually occur, the bedroom~?" winks at the last part, teasing a little

Steve grins, "i think you've wooed me well enough. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony chuckles, "I am very glad of that~" steals another loving kiss~

Steve hums into the kiss, hugging Tony tight~

and when they run out of air Tony grins, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the bedroom

Steve blinks at this but follows, biting on his lip nervously.

but inside Tony has a surprise~ he'd find, dispensed from the wall, a bottle of wine and 2 glasses, "Still going to woo you a little though~"

Steve smiles at this, "it amazes me what you can conjure from the wall."

"I hope to never cease to amaze you~" goes to open the wine and pour them each a glass~

shakes his head, sitting on the bed, "I doubt you ever will."

"Good." comes over, sexy walk, offering him a glass before he perches next to him, "A toast? to the loss of the last of your virginity?" it is obvious that Tony is having a hard time keeping a straight face as he says this 

Steve makes a face, pouting, "Tony, please." embarrassed 

Tony grins a bit, chuckling at the pout, "i'm sorry Steve." moves to kiss his cheek in apology~

Steve grins and sighs, "Let's just drink to our love."

"A much better suggestion as always from my lovely Captain Rogers~" offers his glass to toast, "To our love, may it outlast us?"

Steve nods, "Love into the afterlife." they toast~

yes~ Tony drinks afterwards, then smiles at Steve, not having finished his glass for once in his life he's been consuming much less alcohol thanks to Steve, I'm sure

Steve drinks too and gives Tony a smile after, humming softly at the pleasant taste

He'd get a lean in, Tony wanting to taste it on Steve's lips to make it sweeter~

Steve purrs as they kiss again, leaning to put his glass on the table next to the bed

Tony's joins it, his hands going around Steve, off to his sides, one leaning on the bed as the other brushed up Steve's side, lovingly

Steve hums at the feeling, his own hands going to rest on Tony's sides

he feels up the outside of Steve, testing as they kiss, then one hand slips under, feeling the smooth muscles. being slightly more demanding than usual, but I think they've always been pretty equal kissers

oh yes~ Steve feels the hand slide up so he moves to pull off his own shirt for him~

Tony smiles, breaking the kiss to help get it off, then takes off his own before returning to kissing, gently pressuring Steve back on the bed

Steve easily goes, his hands on Tony's shoulders

Tony rests Steve back on the bed, hands feeling down his chest, one flicking a nipple lovingly as another moves farther down, slow, but teasing

Steve bites his lip as he's teased, "mm.. Tony~" he purrs

yes?~" he purrs, kissing up to tease at his jawline, facial hair brushing him as the hand traces down, then up his naval, teasing on purpose~

whines, "L-lower..you're being a tease..."

"Mhn... I think I remember you stating at one point you missed my teasing~" but his hand dips below the pants, touching soft fuzz as his other hand goes to get the front

Steve hums and then sighs, "d-damn... "

Tony grins, "But I promise not to tease too long~" kisses, then sucks on his throat as he opens Steve's pants and cups what's inside~

Steve groans, lifting his hips to press into the hand, "Th-thank you..."

"Anytime, lover~" purrs, sucking on his adams apple, tugging the pants down off the lifted hips. he's skilled~

Steve moans, making the lump in his throat vibrate for Tony, marveling at the skill~

Tony gets them pretty far down, then uses his legs to help maneuver Steve out of the pants. Tony apparently has lots of practice de-pantsing people. he massages Steve as he moves to undo his own pants, still keeping up the oral messaging~

Steve is quickly melting against the bed, but his hands tighten their hold on Tony's shoulders, "a-ah..."

Tony purrs a bit, pausing to lick the hicky which wouldn't stay long with Steve's healing powers~ "Like that?~" kicks off his pants, then moves to deboxer Steve, making him arch with his hand on him to get them off~

Steve easily arches, hissing at the wonderful contact, "yes. yes yes I do..." his voice up a few pitches~

Tony grins, "Steve, you have a lovely tone right now~ I think you went back to puberty~" purrs, kissing down and licking on his collarbone, then moves farther down, a hand wandering over to the bedside table without Steve noticing perhaps as Tony gets lower and gives a slow, tentative lick

Steve groans, "Tony, I don't think---" is cut off by the lick, whining instead~ not noticed the wandering hand~

"Hm?" Tony smiles, reassured by the groan. his Captors didn't groan like Steve when Tony was forced to blow them~ hence, Tony is tentative, but seeing Steve submissive his totes helping~

if so, Steve glances down, his face all red, "Y-you don't have to do.. that..." but Steve wants it so bad~

Tony smiles, "But I want to. I want you, in my mouth." tongue licks up to the head, then sucks on it, looking at Steve's red face, savoring the look and reassuring himself that this is steeevvvveee~ his other hand uncaps the bottle~

Steve melts and whines, his eyes sliding shut as his hips try to pull forward, but he's doing his best to keep still~

Tony's one hand and arm hold his hips down, coming up to mummer, lips still touching him, "Damn you're beautiful Steve..." before going down again, taking half of him in, other hand getting slicked. Tony, master multitasker  
keeps his eyes always on Steve's face

Steve cracks one eye open to watch Tony, looking so takable as he chewed on his lip and moaned~

he could see Tony's other hand moving, but wasn't sure what it was doing yet~

He'd get the clue when, when Tony moves to take all of Steve in, Steve would feel a finger tracing the hole~

Steve whines as he's sucked into his mouth, he legs spreading more for Tony

and at this encouragement Tony slowly moves a finger in, careful as he breaches the virgin hole, moving up a bit to make sure its ok, but not taking Steve out of his mouth

Steve's eyes shut again and he keeps the bedsheets and his toes curl, everything in him tensing up with the intrusion

Tony is slow, stopping once the finger is in, taking all of Steve back into his mouth as he applies suction, bobbing a bit to get him to relax  
Steve finally lets out a breath he had been holding and moans as the eye opens again to watch Tony, his body relaxing again

Tony smiles a bit, well, as much as he can in this position he starts to move the finger, having used his long middle one so he could look for a certain spot

Steve just groans as Tony works with his mouth, the finger feeling very foreign. he didn't know what to do with it... what did Tony and bru--- his thoughts are interrupted as he let's out a loud keen pulling on the sheets. Tony found it~

Tony pulls up, cause he knows those hips would be hard to hold down at this, grinning as he takes some deep breaths after all that sausage in his mouth, dying at the sight of him, "Oh Steve~!" deep feral purr as he presses again

Steve whines in reply, "T-ton... againnnn..." is turning into a uke~

Tony melts, not having thought he could hear Steve turn into a uke, much less that fast~ he grins, licking on his lolli as he presses, a second finger teasing, then slowly sliding in as he massages the spot

and Steve whines and moans as the spot is rubbed~ Normally he wasn't too vocal until he was inside Tony, but this~ Tony has Steve moaning like a slut~

Tony is dying, face red and grinning sexily, "Damn you must really like it~ oh you're so tight Steve" Tony starts rambling at the sound, I'm sure Steve had missed his rambles~ he makes sure he's good and stretched with the second before inserting the third  
Steve whines in reply, trying to catch his breath between moans. he wanted to reply but he couldn't do anything but moan and press into the fingers

Tony is dying at the third, his free hand moving to get off his boxers, but he makes sure Steve is good and stretched, hesitantly pulling them out

when he was empty he whines, taking the moment to catch his breath. his eyes were heavy and full of lust and pleasure, "t-tonnnny..."  
Tony licks his lips, shifting up, bumping their noses together, "Y-you... really want it?'

Steve nods, wrapping one arm around Tony's shoulders, the other unable to let go of the sheets, "Yes... oh god.. if.. if it's anything like fin..fingers...yesss..."

Tony melts, nodding at this, "Let me know... if you need me to stop, k?" lines up, having slicked himself, then would slowly, torturously slowly, slide in 

Steve nods, groaning as Tony pushed in, trying his best to stay relaxed, but he could stop tensing some

Tony goes slow and if Steve doesn't tell him to stop, only stops once he's fully in, taking a long, shaky breath

Steve doesn't say anything, but lets out a long breath when he was all the way in, groaning

Tony nuzzles him a bit, "Y-you... ok?"

Steve nods, the arm around Tony's shoulders holding on tight, "mmmm...i.. I'm so full..."

Tony lets out a short little breathy laugh, "Good thing... I'm not as big as you, you'd be stuffed then~" shifts slightly in him, but doesn't move, "Y-you good?"

he grins, nodding, "i a-am.."

Tony smiles, shifting down to give him a loving, tonguey kiss as his hips back out, then slowly press in, Tony moaning beautifully

Steve holds on and opens his mouth for Tony, but can't participate in the kiss, too busy moaning as he pulls back~

Tony doesn't mind, loving that sound~ when he pushes back he aims for just the right spot

and Steve arches as the spot is hit, gasping~

Tony grips the bedsheets, anchoring himself as he nearly dies at that face Steve is making, managing a stuttery, "F-f-fuck..." hips jerking a little extra into the spot at the end before they pull back again and move back in

Steve whines again as Tony pulls back, licking at Tony's lips for the kiss to start up again

Tony meets back, kissing sloppily as hips start a slowly speeding up rhythm, remembering old and well practiced moves~

Steve groans into the kiss, bringing his other arm up to wrap around Tony's shoulders and hugs Tony close.

Tony's pace becomes steady and is breathtakingly accurate~ he's average in size, but the man has sex god skillz~ though I'm sure neither last long 

Tony makes Steve sing during the rythm and he cries out as he cums, making a mess and letting go of Tony in favor of pulling on the sheets instead of hurting Tony~

I'm sure that those super muscles on the inside make Tony plant and swear as he fills Steve up, hips jerking a few extra last times from the force of his orgasm before Tony would collapse on Steve 

oh yesss~ Steve just whines as he tries to catch his breath in heaven~

Tony is panting, dead on Cap he shifts his head a bit to look up at Steve, in shock 

Steve glances down at him, trying to smile as he panted~

ton attempts one back, shifting back a bit to slide out, then roll to lay next to Steve, though I doubt that his weight was bothering the supersoldier 

nope~ Steve pulls Tony close as he rolls onto his side, humming softly

Tony doesn't mind, moving an arm around him to help with the closeness. he makes the first intelligible thing he's said, "Wow...." 

Steve snorts, nuzzling Tony, "mhmmm..."

Tony nuzzles back, smiling, "So... gonna miss the last of your virginity?" gets a corny grin~

Steve laughs, "Shut up. no I'm not. keep it all you hog."

the grin gets worse as Tony laughs, going for a kiss as he holds him close

Steve groans, but nuzzles Tony, hugging him tightly

Tony nuzzles back, lovingly, relaxing nice and naked against him~

Steve hums and grabs the blanket pulling it over them, "i think i'm.. numb from.. the waist down now..."

"Good thing you heal fast~ I bet you'll get lucky and you won't even be sore~" kisses his forehead

Steve laughs at this, "i hope so. though, it would be nice to be sore... " his voice lowers, "So I can remember you inside me..."

Tony can't contain a shutter which goes through him as he moans, "You're gonna get me going again if you talk like that~"

Steve runs his hand over the back of Tony's head, "I want to remember how you bit and sucked on me before you pushed your heat inside me and made my throat raw with cries of your name~"

The look on Tony's face is priceless as the switch flips and Steve feels a rising, a groan coming from deep within Tony at this sentence

Steve's cheek, grins wide, putting his hand on Tony, "It felt so good, Tony. I love you so much and it feels so right."

Tony presses into the hand, making a little eep, "I have corrupted you, haven't I?" he finally manages 

Steve nods, "I would make past me cry in pain with the vulgarness I speak of now." grins wide, "But it's only for you."

groans, "All praise mighty Thor." ever since Steve and jarvis had admitted to praying to thor he's been throwing that around he moves and kisses that wide grin, hand going to squeeze Steve's ass

Steve snorts at this and returns the kiss, pushing back against the hands~

Shall we end on the note of Tony doing Steve again, harder and them lasting longer since they've gone once? then maybe pushed into a third time? Tony wouldn't mind that 

yes so Steve has Tony do him two more time, one doggy style, the other with Steve on his back again and he cuddles Tony lovingly after, going straight to sleep~

Tony too no nightmares, too tired. he's not waking first from this cuddlefest~  
Steve wakes in the morning with a groan as he stretches

Tony hmmns as Steve moves, nuzzling into him~

Steve smiles at this and wraps his arms around Tony again and squeezed him tightly~


	3. Puppies and Reassembly of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve bottoms for Tony, they rescue a puppy, many sexy times, and the introduction of Thor, who has a mission he needs them for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for revision, SnM3

Tony too no nightmares, too tired. he's not waking first from this cuddlefest~

Steve wakes in the morning with a groan as he stretches  
Tony hmmns as Steve moves, nuzzling into him~

Steve smiles at this and wraps his arms around Tony again and squeezed him tightly~

Tony smiles at Steve, opening his eyes and looking up at him, “Hey~”

Steve grins, “hey~” purrs, leaning down to kiss him softly

Tony returns the kiss lovingly, savoring it as they part, “How are you, beautiful?~”

Steve hums, “A little sore, but you’re right I healed too quickly. You’re going to have to take care of that.”

Tony gets a slow grin spreading over his face, “Oh? I think I can supply such assistance~” purr. Steve had reignited his sex drive, good job Steve~ he tugs him back for another kiss, hands wandering him

Steve realizes the reignition as he put together the way Tony was feeling him over now and how they did things multiple times the night before~ He was quite pleased with his work, wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling up up on top of him~

Tony’s hands are freer to wander down Steve then~ he would make Steve sing sweeter than the birds this morning

oh my heavens~  
Steve loves it and purrs after his song is over, nuzzling Tony, “mmmm~” 

Tony nuzzles back, in love, “Oh, I never thought you’d sound so perfect~”

Steve groans, putting a hand over his own face to hide the blush, “Hush. I don’t mean to make all that noise. it’s embarrassing.” 

Tony grins, nuzzling up his neck to nudge the hand away with his nose, leaving kisses between his words, “You should never be embarrassed of those sounds~ I love every single one of them~ they’re so sexy~”

Steve moans softly and replaces the hand into Tony’s hair, “Thank you, Tony...” 

 

The smile Steve earns at this is full of love~ his hair is almost back to a normalish short length now, instead of just fuzz. its cute and spiky, not his usual shag, but definitely more normal looking. So is his expression, “Anytime Steve~” kisses his cheek sweetly

Steve grins more and pulls Tony into a tight hug and sighs, “now I think I'm sufficiently sore.” 

A bright grin graces Tony's face and he purrs, “Good~ now you’ll think of me all day~”

“I would of thought about you no matter what. Now the thoughts will just be more perverse is all.” 

“I don’t mind that~” purrs, nuzzling his face into Steve

Steve laughs, sitting up and looking down at Tony, “You’re ridiculous.” 

“I know~” Tony has this cute, goofy grin on his face

Steve pets his cheek, “I love you.” he says softly

“I love you too.” seems to breath it out, in one relaxed motion, smile turning fond, “For forever and ever, no matter how old and smelly you get~”

Steve snorts, “And I’ll love you, no matter how many times I have to update your operating system~” computer joke~

Tony dies laughing, grinning, “You are becoming very modern! I’m so proud of you Steeve~” hooks an arm around Steve’s neck and leans up for a kiss

Steve grins, proud of himself, “That’s the only thing I know about computers though...” but loves in the kiss

Tony purrs, “But I’m part computer now, so you’ll learn a lot more~ plus Jarvis wants to learn about being human, so you two can learn together~”

He smiles softly, “ I haven’t heard from Jarvis in a while. Is he still working hard to help you sort out your head?”

nods, “Plus we’re working on sorting him out dealing with my head. There is a difference in what Jarvis felt before and what he feels now, though even I am surprised how brilliantly he experienced things before. Excellent coding.”  
“Humility is not your greatest skill, Master Stark.” comes the dry tone and Tony laughs at it 

Steve sighs, kissing Tony’s nose, “ But we love you no matter how big your head is~” 

Tony chuckles, “I’m very glad~” runs a hand through Steve’s hair  
Grins, “Now are you going to feed me or should I feed you? I’m starving.” tilts his head into the pet

keeps petting, scratching behind his ear, “”I guess I’ll feed you~ but only because I’m nice~”

Steve hums, leaning into the scratch. He’s just a big puppy 

Tony smiles, kissing his forehead afterwards, then shifting to get up and stretch~ Unafraid, naked stretching Tony Stark is a refreshing sight~

Steve is stuck on the bed, watching Tony, surprised and in love with the sight~

Tony looks over his shoulder at Steve and gives him a patented Stark grin before walking over to the dresser to get dressed~ yes, that is a refreshing sight~

Steve hums in appreciation before crawling out of bed, trying not to make a face as he dresses too. he’s sore~ 

Tony grins when he sees this~ goes and pats Steve’s butt when he’s done dressing, lovingly

Steve makes a face, batting Tony’s hand away but then smiles, “You better make me something considered a comfort food. I need lots of sugar to heal what you’ve done to me” 

“I’ll google videos of french toast!” grins, heading off to the kitchen it will be interesting to see if the combined cooking skills of Tony and Jarvis can improve Tony’s cooking 

Steve makes a face at this, following Tony to watch, curious 

Tony starts getting things out, talking with Jarvis out loud, who is instructing him as he turns things on, but from what Steve can tell, Tony is watching a video on the inside of his eyeballs 

Steve sits on a chair at the bar, one leg under him~, and watches, curious as he watches the way he and Jarvis interact. 

its quite interesting, its like Jarvis is in the room with him. Tony had always talked with Jarvis like he was a person, but now its like he’s talking to someone who’s just behind him, looking over his shoulder, conversing and gesturing more. Tony even includes Steve in the conversation sometimes 

Steve perks up some when he’s included, but is still trying to get the hang of what’s happening so he doesn’t have as much to say. he’s just astonished Tony is able to make sense of the chaos~

Well, it must be given that Tony thrived on chaos before its fun and Jarvis has told Bruce to come up for breakfast when Tony is almost done~ very proud of his handiwork

Bruce peeks into the room, looking a bit confused, “Jarvis said Tony was making breakfast...?”  
Steve grins at him, “It’s very fun to watch.” 

Tony grins, “I think it actually might taste decent too!” excited finishing the last of it and putting it on a plate to carry over

Bruce hums as he goes to sit next to Steve, “I see. It smells safe.”   
Steve nods, “hmmm~” 

“Master Stark had the assistance of youtube, several cooking websites, as well as a very intelligent AI keeping him from poisoning you this morning.” Jarvis quips, but Tony grins, not correcting him as he puts some on each of their plates and presents them with syrup, then would watch expectantly like a child who had made a meal for its parent

Steve sighs, “I suppose it’s worth a shot.” grins, pours on the syrup before taking a bite.  
Bruce puts on syrup, but watches Steve~

and its decent french toast~ Tony watches Steve too, hopeful and grinning 

Steve smiles, “It’s good~”   
Bruce blinks and nods before trying it too and smiles, “Yeah. It’s pretty good~” 

Tony’s grin is worth a million dollars as he puts some on another plate, practically doing a little happy dance that Bruce has only seen when one of his particularly tricky inventions has gone well. remember that first time he flew the Iron Man suit and it worked and he nearly crashed and died? that king of lol, “I’m going to take some to Pepper and Happy~ They’ll have to call you, they won’t believe I made it.” 

ohhh yes   
Bruce laughs at Tony, “Just sit and eat for now. we can take it too them later.” 

Tony looks truly torn and its hilariously cute 

Steve snorts and reaches over to tug Tony into a chair, “Eat~”   
Bruce laughs~

Tony sighs, sitting to eat, looking a little put out, but still quite pleased with himself. he sticks his tongue out at Bruce, but moves to eat   
Bruce gives him a smile and Steve sighs and they eat~

sisi~ afterwards Tony goes about making a tray for Pepper and Happy Bruce mgiht suggest the shock will kill them 

Bruce would help him take it up to them, wanting to see the looks on their faces.   
Steve meanwhile cleans up~

Pepper blinks as Tony comes in, having been telling Happy what the schedule was for the day, as well as her secretary, “What’s this?”  
Tony’s grin is Stark patented, “I made you breakfast~”  
Pepper looks at the tray, then at Tony’s face.... “There is no way you made that.”  
This doesn't dampen the grin, “I brought a witness!” sets it in front of her. the poor secretary looks like she feels out of place 

Bruce smiles apologetically to the secretary before a warmer smile for Pepper, “It’s true. Steve and I already ate.” 

“... and there are no side effects? Jarvis?” Pepper asks as she pokes it with a fork, Tony handing a plate to happy, who looks skeptical, pointing the fork at Tony, “If you made this, I am very proud of you.” smiles a bit, then eats a piece   
“It is edible and not poisoned. Mr. Stark had a large amount of assistance from the internet and myself, but he did indeed make it.”  
Pepper looks at Tony, skeptical, but cuts a piece, then eats it... she chews, then nods, “Very nice...”

Bruce grins, “He can learn new tricks it seems.” 

“This is one even I didn't think he’d get,” Pepper smiles, “I’m still going to ask Jarvis if everything you make is edible.”  
“Go right ahead and do that~” Tony does double pistols at her, winking   
Happy laughs, “What are you up to today, boss?” Tony has been on light work since his death little scheduling

haha!  
Bruce smiles, “You should take Steve out to lunch or something. “ 

Tony blinks, then smiles, “That’s a good idea. I guess we haven’t left the tower except on official business in a while.” yeah, like almost 2 weeks now, cept saving Steve’s ass   
Pepper smiles, “Happy will be driving me all day, why don’t you two sneak out the back and go to a diner? the reporters never expect you to walk anywhere.”  
“This is why I pay you people~” Tony grins and Pepper chuckles

Bruce smiles more, “That will make Steve very happy.” 

Tony leans over the desk and kisses Pepper’s cheek, “Have fun being a CEO today~”  
“I will try, Mr. Stark~” Pepper smiles fondly. She’d been extra careful with Tony since the incident I'm sure they all have  
“Don't have too much fun boss!”  
Happy grins and Tony nods, he and Bruce heading out to let them work?~

yes~ Bruce kisses Tony’s cheek and goes to his own place instead of follow Tony back to whereCapis finishing up the kitchen~

Tony grins and would tug Bruce back to give him a proper long kiss and thank him for giving Steve ideas~ then he goes back to Steve, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling his back, “Sssttteeeevvvveee~”

Bruce hums, happy to assist~ and whispers to Tony that he could come take control of Bruce whenever he needed~  
Steve blink and smiles, putting a hand over Tony’s arms, “Yes, Tony~?”

Tony had grinned at this, watching that hulk ass walk away   
“Do you have any plans for today?~” moves his head up to rest res chin on Steve’s shoulder, on his toes a bit, “Cause I have great plans for us~~”

oh my~  
Steve laughs, “no, I don’t. I was just thinking about following you around all day.” 

Tony grins shifting back a little and tugging Steve to turn in his arms, “Pep inspired me~ Why don’t we go take a long walk in the park, then stop for lunch when we’re out?~ if we walk, they won’t suspect I’ve fled my safetower~” they being the reporters 

Steve turns and grins more, “Oh that’s a wonderful idea.” amazed Tony wants to leave the tower~

Tony grins a bit, loving that grin on Steve’s face. moves his arms around Steve’s shoulders, “Be a good way to walk off the sore ass~” in too good of a mood to worry, not having had any triggers in a while

Steve snorts, “You’re mean~” bumps noses with him. Steve is doing his best to activate no triggers. 

Tony grins, giving him a sweet kiss, “Yet you still love me~’

nods, “Can’t have fun if there are no challenges.” 

“Very true~ so! let me show you my new leaving the tower get up, then we’ll mosy!” grins, taking Steve’s hand and dragging him to the workshop

Steve raises an eyebrow but follows obediently

Tony grins, “So! since I don't have super strength or anything of that sort, I decided that in order to keep from being caught unawares I should have some stealthy weaponry. I’m still working on a suit that I can carry around in a briefcase, like my Mark 6, but disassembled, but I have made some basic and light under armor that will bit beneath my clothes and allow me to have some basic protection.” Tony shows Steve his manikin which has what look like a thin exoskeleton of metal, but a few repulsor things which look like they'd slide down into position~ but how to get it on?~

Steve nods, looking it over, “Oh, that’s neat.” smiles, “How does it go on?”

“It fits right to my body.” Tony takes off his shirt, the metal floating up from the manikin in the way that I'm sure everyone’s still trying to get use to Tony doing it starts to assemble on him, the leg ones sliding down under his pants

Steve blinks, in awe as he watches, “....wow..” 

Tony grins when its finished. all the hand pieces are curled around his wrists like bracelets, along with the repulsors, and he lets them slide down into position, “Now I’ll set off every metal detector ever, but I’ll always be armed at least~” it perfectly fit to the contours of his body, almost one with his skin

Steve moves forward, taking Tony’s hand to hold and his other hand comes up to feel over the armor, “That’s wonderful.” 

Tony smiles, looking up and watching Steve’s face, “I figured it would reassure you and Jarvis. He knew you’d protect me, but I want to kick asses too.” aww, Jarvis was worried 

 

Steve nods, his face full of love and awe as he turns Tony’s hand over in both of his own hands, “It makes me feel much better. JARVIS too I'm sure.” looks at Tony’s face and gives him a smile

Tony nods, smiling, “Yah. Want to make sure I stick around to bother you both.” sincere for its playful tone

Steve grins, kissing Tony’s forehead, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, lover.” shifts to get a soft kiss

Steve hums into the kiss, his arms going to wrap around Tony’s waist to hug him close~

After the kiss Tony bumps their noses together, lovingly, “Shall we get into walking clothes and head out?~”

Steve nods, and goes to change into some jeans and puts on his favorite leather jacket~

Tony goes for his bum chic look, sunglasses and his favorite slacks shirt with suit vest. he grins, “Ready to go incognito?~”

Steve nods, putting on some sunglasses Tony bought for him, “Yes, sir.” grins, taking Tony’s hand

Tony grins wide, squeezing it, “To glory!” gestures with his free hand, and the head off, sneaking out a service tunnel to an alley a bit from the tower~ Tony is pleased by the apparent lack of reporters and happy to hold Steve’s hand in the anonymity as they walk to Central Park

Steve puts his hands into his jacket pockets, taking Tony’s hand in with one hand so they’re holding hands in Steve’s pocket and this forces them to walk close together.

Tony doesn’t mind at all, thinking it adorable~ They chat as they walk, Tony asking Steve how things have changed and talking about the city~ he relaxes as they get into the park and away from the general hum of people~ you want to be the reporter?~

hmm~ ok~  
Steve loves chatting with Tony as they walk around the park. after being out a few hours Steve starts to notice more people looking at them and watching them. Steve frowns, "I think we’re gaining a small crowd...someone must have recognized us and spread the word.” grips Tony’s hand tight in his pocket

Tony looks concerned at the frown, “Want me to call Happy to come pick us up? Or I could moon them to try and scare them away.” the last part trying to erase some of the frown

Steve sighs, “you know if you mooned them they’d only want more.” as Steve says this a woman comes running up to them, “MR. Stark! MR. Rodgers! I want to ask you some questions!”   
Steve makes a face, using his free hand to pull off his sunglasses

Tony sighs, “Sorry miss, but our lives are not a continual press conference. A little busy right now.” but Steve is always so nice, maybe one or 2

She grins, turning on a recorder, “But Mr. Stark, no one has seen you or Mr. Rodgers out of your tower in so long. Everyone was worried that you had broken up.”   
Steve frowns more, “Well, we’re still together.” he pulls his hand out of his pocket to shower her how his and Tony’s fingers were twirled together before putting it back in his pocket~ 

Tony can’t help but smiles at this Stevey gesture, then looks at the woman, “And we are trying to enjoy each others company. In the park. Without the gossip column breathing down our necks. So please, go away.” Tony

she frowns, “but sir, the people need to know!” Tony would laugh after this sentence   
Steve makes a face at this and at that moment other people start pressing in closer, a man leaning close, “MR. Stark! What do you have to say about the rumors that you have been on a private island the last few weeks with some select supermodels?!”

“The key part of that sentence was rumors, generated by some cheap, glitzy column to sell papers. I’m sorry, but I plan on staying monogamous for as far as the foreseeable future, so stop throwing out ridiculous shit just to stir up trouble. The models will have to keep living without me.” Tony is not amused at this part

another pushes closer,”Prove it! Kiss kiss!”   
Steve blushes a bit, looking upset, “I’m already holding his hand...” 

Tony rolls his eyes, looking peeved that the reporter has upset HIS Steve, “We are not performing monkeys who dole out tricks at a command. Leave us alone already, before I think about buying up your companies and then firing all of you.” 

ah, but they’re all forming a half circle around them now, with their little cameras popping out and eager faces. These are the young reporters, who don’t usually catch breaks with hot celebrities and don’t know when to back down.  
“Mr. Rogers, it has been said that your ‘relationship’ (does the air quotes) with Mr. Stark is a publicity stunt arranged by the mayor to foster more support for his gay marriage bill. Your thoughts?”

Steve pouts, his eyebrows coming together, “Mr. Stark is my boyfriend and has been before that bill started going through. And I WILL prove that he’s mine!” with that both his hands come out of his pockets, letting of of Tony’s hand, and he grabs Tony’s hip with one hand, the other hand going behind Tony’s neck, planting a big kiss on Tony’s lips after pulling him over~

so perfect~ I imagine your reporter fangirl squealing at this   
Oh my yes, a couple of people squee and the camera all shoot pictures~  
lol  
Tony is adorable~ good teamwork, partner~ I’m sure the world has never seen Tony Stark blush before as he clings to Steve, having wondered where he was going with that sentence before he was whisked off his feet. He’d be a bit dazed and shocked when Steve stopped kissing him   
The reporters, I'm sure, definitely don’t want to interrupt 

Steve hugs Tony close by one arm around Tony’s waist and give the reporters a look, “If anyone else accuses either of us of being unfaithful, there will be very dark times.” gives them all a glare~

and that makes some mouths drop open possessive, jealous Steve Rogers? oh lord. the papers were going to FLY. Tony blinks, recovering. is Tony like close against Steve’s chest still? he might need some support after that His blush is still quite evident as he moves a hand up to straighten his jumbled glasses, recovering, finishing after a moment, “Now will you please leave us alone?” lame ending, still in shock 

oh my yes~  
yes~ very close  
the reporters just start firing off more questions and pictures, and Steve groans, taking Tony’s hand and pulling him away from the crowd, “Call Happy, Tony...” worried~

Tony is dragged after, taking a sec to catch up I’m sure they have a trail following them. “Done. Wow Steve, I... wow, I didn’t expect that.” grins a bit and lets out a half laugh

Steve sighs, blushing more, “I didn’t like what they were saying about you... why do they think you’re always doing something shady?” tugs him away from the following people~

“Reputations are a hard thing to get rid of. But damn, give me warning next time so we can give them a proper sight to photograph, where I don’t look like a shocked blushing teen being swept off her feet by her crush.” laughs, “Oh lord, they’re going to have a heyday with this.”

Steve groans, “I guess it has been awhile since we’ve been in the papers...” doesn’t like the idea 

“This is what you get for being so famous Steve. I bet they recognized you with that innocent face. Were you leaving trails of spangles and apple pies after us again? Steer this way, Happy’s gonna meet us.” and steers them down a side path. Tony is grinning now, on adrenalin. But the determined reporters might catch up and start asking questions as they walk fast, keeping pace. I can imagine some of them, “Do you plan on taking advantage of the equal marriage bill?”  
“Who is the dominant one in the relationship?”  
“Would you consider yourselves a normal, everyday couple, or a power couple?” 

Steve groans at Tony and the reports, glaring at them over his shoulder, “Please. please those are all private things.” starts following Tony after he redirects them to happy~

Tony is still holding his hand, so I’m sure its easy redirect. Tony chuckles, “Welcome to the 21st century Cap! Privacy doesn't exist!” Spots the car, Happy leaning back from the front and opening the door so they could jump in. as they get there and slide in, Tony accidentally hits the window rolling down button as they get in, blinks at it, then grins, having practically slid into Steve’s lap anyways, “Lets make a clean getaway, Hogan~” says, then smooches his Steve, arm around his shoulders, probably shocking Steve this time~ sitting in his lap practically at this point as they get more pictures  
Happy chuckles and pulls out as the reporters are sad the sight is driving away 

Steve’s face turn red and his eyes look out the window but as they start to pull away he relaxes, adding some tongue into the kiss~  
the reports takes pictures and go crazy~

Tony purrs at the tongue, returning it. Happy rolls up the window once they’re in the flow of traffic and Tony’s been satisfied with giving a peep show, but Tony doesn’t notice, the adrenalin now leaving him turned on in Steve’s lap

Steve nuzzles Tony’s neck before kissing and sucking on it, the shut window and adrenalin encouraging him along~

Tony purrs, baring it for him. Happy rolls up the window between them and him, giving them privacy his hands are feeling over his chest, pawing at it a bit wantonly

poor Happy~   
Steve hands move up the back of Tony’s shirt, feeling over the skin. then his fingers dip into the back of his pants~

Tony moans at this, hands beginning to undo Steve’s shirt, lost in him and the feeling, too hyped up to have any problem with this

Steve’s shirt opens easily for Tony, but Steve's hands are busy pushing their way into Tony’s pants to squeeze him tight~

Tony moans deeply at this, melting into him as his hips buck against Steve, one hand gripping tight to his shoulder

one hand moves around to undo Tony’s pants, his head tilting to kiss his lips again~

I’m sure Happy has had to deal with worse with Tony least Happy knows Steve  
Tony kisses back, passionately, hips pressing into the hands as his free hand goes for Steve’s pants, fumbling a little

Steve breaks the kiss to pant, his hand pushing into the front of Tony’s pants to run over the lump in there, “T-Tony...” 

Tony moans at this, pressing against the hand, “F-fuck Steve, I want you.” arching a bit, a wonderful, flustered sight as he gets through the initial barrier of Steve’s pants

Steve opens his eyes, planting a kiss on the side of Tony’s lips , “c-come closer, I can rub us together....” doesn’t think he means in that way~

Tony groans a bit, pausing and looking into Steve’s eyes, a need in his brown ones, “S-Steve, I... I want you, you know... in me. like, all the way.” oh blushing and flustered and cute, uke tendencies showing, Steve bringing them out the best~

Steve blinks at this, “R-right now.. here...?” his voice going up a few pitches 

nods, grinning a bit, “Right here, in the back of this car, right now. God I need you Steve.” the last part a bit of a whimper, hips pressing into him, soooo takable

Steve bites his lip, his hand on Tony’s ass sinking lower to touch at the entrance, “o-oh...” he moans~ blue eyes heavy with lust~

Tony gives a full body shiver at this, biting his lip a bit, but pressing into the fingers, eyes staring into Steve’s, a hand going to fumble in the side of the door before coming up with a bottle of lube only Tony’s cars

Steve eyes glance at the bottle before he makes a face, “Of course you would.” laughs a bit and pats Tony’s butt, wanting him up so he can pull his pants down~

Tony grins, moving up so he can, “How did you ever doubt, Steve Rogers?~”

Steve hugs and kisses Tony’s neck as he slides the pants to Tony’s knees before taking the bottle from Tony, “You’re driving me crazy...” he mumbles into his neck

Tony grins, “And you love it~ I miss you in me, I need your length, your heat.” rampling hotly in Steve’s ear, tugging at his pants to free Steve

Steve groans, mini Steve already ready to go~ “T-Tony... “ his voice breathy and lubed fingers move to press at Tony again~

Tony shivers at this, shifting to rest his forehead against Steve’s, looking into his face, “A-all I want is you, only you, all over me, please Steve.” degrading to begging a little, “I want it to feel good again.” aww

Steve melts, his questions about doing this in the car melting at those words, “Yes, yes Tony, I want to make you feel good.” and a finger moves to slip inside~ “I’m going to make you feel so good....” 

Tony shivers a little, tightening initially, but then relaxing, pressing back. It didn’t hurt, it was such a relief, Tony kissing him, a bit desperately, waiting eagerly for it

Steve pushes the finger in slow and smooth, he’d used lots of lube and gently pulls it in and out of Tony, looking for any signs of resistance. when he didn’t get any he tries a second finger, licking up Tony’s neck

Tony shivers, biting his lip, moaning at the lick, again, initial tense, hands tightening on Steve, then relaxing, leaning into it. Steve would know when he brushed the place, Tony making the most beautiful, relieved sexy sound, melting

Steve smiles at this, planting kisses all over his neck as the two fingers pump in Tony and rub against the spot. Tony would have to say something for Steve to move on, he’s worried~

all that pressing would lead Tony to begging, “P-please, St-Steve, I-I want... all of you.” looks down at him, wonderfully flushed and vulnerable in his honesty

Steve bites his lip as he looks up at Tony, a third finger pushing inside of him, “I don’t.. want to hurt you...” looks worried

Tony gives him a half smile, hand coming to cup Steve’s cheek, “I know you won’t.” takes a deep breath, slowly relaxing into them, so tight with this virgin new body

Steve whines and turns his head to kiss Tony’s palm, eyes still open and on Tony’s as he works him open with three fingers. “If you’re sure...” he mumbles softly a bit later and pulls out his fingers, his slicked hand moving between them to spread the leftover lube on himself~

Tony nods, smiling a bit, shifting to kiss those mumbling lips, letting his eyes slide closed, relaxing before the storm

Steve carefully rearranges them, I'm sure Tony’s pants are shoved to his ankles by now, Steve’s down just enough to get Steve out~ Steve gently places himself at Tony’s entrance, a hand there to help guide. two fingers gently press in and open Tony before mini Steve starts to press in

Tony takes a shuddery breath, biting his lip a bit as he looks at Steve, letting the breath out as Steve starts going in, hands clinging to his shoulders

Steves hand helps keep the entrances of Steve nice and slow and he opens his eyes, giving Tony a small smile through his pants, “j-just say stop.. and.. and I will.” 

Tony half smiles back, nodding, but not telling him to stop, letting him slowly slide in till Steve is all the way in, Tony sitting in his lap~

Steve hums, both hands resting on Tony’s hips, “G-god... you’re so tight...” kisses Tony’s chin

Tony mhns in response, taking slow, even breaths, eyes half open and looking into Steves. a hand comes up, petting through his hair, “S-Steve...~” 

Steve nods, smiling more, “yes. It’s me. I love you so much, Tony....” 

“I l-love you to... so much..” Steve would feel how he relaxed more at those words, smiling back and going for a loving kiss

Steve moans into the kiss and leans back, slowly sliding his hands down to hold Tony’s thighs and gently lift him back up~

Tony lets him, helping a bit with his knees and legs, getting caught up in the kiss

and since Tony was helping him he doesn’t hesitate before lowering him back down, pouring all his love into the kiss~

Steve is rewarded as Tony sinks, at the very end Steve brushing something and Tony makes a beautiful noise, clinging a bit at him at this, melting and relaxing way more around him

Steve grins at this, “There~?” he purrs into Tony’s lips, lifting him back up

Tony only stares, a wonderful uke face as he nods a bit, clinging, hips wanting to go down on their own this time~

and Steve lets them go on their own, “Does it feel good?” keeps talking, wanting to keep Tony’s mind on him and not let him even hint about the past

Tony moans again as he lets himself aim a bit and nods, smiling a bit, “Yah...” as it gets more accurate Tony makes more lovely noises, fully relaxed, any worry having melted away

Steve lavishes Tony’s neck and face with kisses as he starts to help Tony move again, wanting him to move a bit faster, but he was doing his best to keep all his tugs on Tony suggestive and not forceful,”Talk to me, how does it feel~?” loves to hear Tony ramble during sex~

“G-god it feels so good S-Steve, you’re so deep, oh damn I missed you, I don’t want you to leave-” Steve had pulled the stopper out of a pent up string of words that went on, Tony slowly speeding up as he kept talking, a beautiful sight

Steve groans as he listens to his favorite voice, helping push Tony faster, “ ah- ah Tony... I won’t... much longer...” his voice strained~

“O-oh Steve, I just, I can’t ah, STEVE!” and Tony plants one last time before he comes, making a mess as his back arched, the white fountain adding to the brilliant sight that was Tony~

oh my~ Steve whines as he watches, the tightness of Tony causing him to groan and fill Tony up, a hand going up to cup the back of Tony’s head

Tony would shiver with aftershocks, clamping and relaxing rhythmically as the contractions died down, iron melting into a puddle of Tony in his lap. he shifts his arm more around Steve’s shoulders, leaning his forehead against his, closing his eyes, savoring it

Steve opens his eyes to watch Tony’s face as they relaxed and caught their breath. he would smile when he didn’t need to pant anymore, “You’re gorgeous,” he’s whisper to Tony

Tony smiles at this, slowly opening his eyes to look into Steve’s, his non wrapped around Steve’s shoulders arm coming to cup his cheek, stroking it fondly with a thumb, making a happy agreeable noise, still not up for words yet 

Steve smiles more at this, “...and perfect, so gorgeous and perfect.” tilts his head up to kiss Tony’s nose~

Steve earns a soft chuckle at this and more of a smile, Tony shifting to kiss those complementing lips

Steve grins at this and his hands slide back down Tony to his thighs again, gently lifting him up so he could pull out of his lover.

Tony makes a soft noise at this, Tony sighing afterwards as he shifts to sit in Steve’s lap again after, relaxing against him. He’s quiet, nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck, clearly still in afterglow mode

Steve would just hold him close and help clean them both up as he kissed and nuzzled his happy Tony in his lap~ poor happy they never told him a destination 

Happy had somewhere to go, he was driving Pep all day, remember? so when the two lovebirds have straighten themselves out some more and reclothed they might wonder where Happy had parked them. Steve knows the windows are completely black from the outside, but from here it looks like a quiet street in outer manhattan

oh yes~  
Steve leans against the door, looking out the window as he pet Tony. after some time he’d ask, “hmmm, do you know where we are...?”

AIm baybe, aim   
Tony shakes his head, cuddled into Steve, straightening and buttoning Steve’s shirt absently, “No idea... guess we should probably ask Hogan where he’s whisked us off too, not that I really care though...” smiles, still totally melted

Steve laughs softly, watching Tony button his shirt, “mmm, but I like laying here with you. that was a lot of fun.” 

Tony nods, “We’ll have to do it again sometime~” nuzzles his shoulder, settling down with him, “Yah, not in any hurry to shift from here.”

Steve sighs, kissing the top of Tony’s head, “As long as it didn’t bother Happy...” sounds nervous~

Tony snorts, looking up at Steve with a smile, “You think he’s dealt with me this long and let something like this bother him?” there was lube IN THE CAR Steve 

Steve makes a face before sighing, “point.” but then smiles, “It’s rather adventurous. We should try other adventurous things~” 

Tony makes a content agreeing noise, smiling a bit, “I love how I’ve corrupted you, Steve Rogers~”

Steve huff's, “Don’t tell Fury.” and then grins, “Oh, we should take my motorcycle somewhere secret~” 

Tony grins at this, nuzzling his shoulder, “You always have good ideas~” kisses his neck where it pokes out of the collar of his shirt at this, lovingly

Steve hums, running his hand over the back of Tony’s head lovingly

Tony smiles at this, completely content to sit here like this for a while. it was getting to be about lunch time~

Steve hums after a bit, reaching down to pull up Tony’s pants, “I’m hungry. Didn’t you promise to take me out for lunch~?”

“Hmn, good point. I’m kinda hungry too. I guess we’ll have to straight up and ask Hogan where we are.” sighs, shifting so he can get them all the way up and tucks his shirt back in

Steve helps get the back in before fixing himself up, “good idea.” 

Tony smiles, looking them both over, “I think this is as good as its going to get. Do I have sex hair?” he grins roguishly and knocks on the window separating them from happy, rolling it down, “Oy, Hogan! Where have you taken us?”  
Happy blinks, looking up from a book, looking back, “Oh, there you are.” like he’d been wondering how long they were gonna take 

Capfrowns as Tony’s sex hair question, his face turning red and fingers fixing his own hair. He knew Tony knew his hair was still too short to mess up, but now Steve was conscious of his own hair~

poor Steve~ Tony grins and Happy chuckles at it, “You look like the cat who’s been in the cream. I have kidnapped you both to what I was doing prior to saving your asses, which was waiting for Pepper to get out of her meeting. She should be out any second now.” Happy smiles, “Your hair looks fine, Captain Rogers.” sees him straightening it 

Steve frowns at this, turning more red, “oh.. um, will she want lunch too?”

Happy chuckles, “She’s got a lunch engagement.”

Steve smiles a bit, “I think Tony and I could find something within walking distance for ourselves, yeah, Tony?” tugs gently after hooking a finger in Tony’s back pocket

Tony smiles, nodding, “Yah, I’ll call again if we need you to rescue us from the scary reporters.”  
Happy grins, “I always knew I had a specific villain group to save you from. Reporters.”  
Tony laughs

Steve grins, opening the car door and steps out before reaching back in to grab Tony’s hips and pull him out of the car too~, “Thank you, Mr. Hogan.” 

“Anytime. Have fun!” he waves, Tony easily tugged out and taking Steve’s hand~ want them to run into Pepper, who is now heading for the car?

oh yes~ Steve waves at Pepper, a grin on his face~

She blinks, then smiles, waving as she comes up, some other business people chatting at the doorway, not noticing them. Tony leans against Steve a bit, looking quite in the good mood  
“Well, hello you two? What’s the occasion, that I’m graced with your presence?”  
Tony grins, “Steve made lots of work for you~ the papers are gonna be great tomorrow.” 

Steve frowns at this, blushing a bit, “Mr. Hogan had to save us from some reporters... We were going to look for somewhere to eat for now.” 

Pepper blinks, looking between the two of them, “Oh, I’m sorry. really, you two should take security out if they’re bothering you.”  
“Oh yes, that’d be a nice quiet walk in the park with 6 security guys” Tony snorts and grins, “Besides, Steve gets all possessive of me, its adorable.”  
Pepper gives off a little giggle and smile 

Steve makes a face, “guh... I wasn’t thinking straight. I haven’t had to deal with them in so long...” excuses~ he sounds worried, what did he do~?

Pepper blinks, “Well, it couldn’t have been that bad, Steve, what happened?” surprised that Steve could lose his cool with reporters  
Tony grins, “They were throwing around nasty rumors, so Steve declared that I was his, then swept me off my feet with a kiss in front of 10 reporters and their cameras.” nuzzles his poor Steve at the end, Pepper blinking, looking to Steve to see if this actually happened 

Steve sighs, looking apologetic, “I’m sorry Ms. Potts....” 

and at that look she can’t help but smile, warmly, “Please, don’t be sorry Steve. You’ve done nothing wrong. Here I was thinking you’d done something bad like Tony does and snapped at them. This is much, much cuter.”  
Tony grins, “Told ya~” murmurs into Steve’s neck

Steve smiles a bit, a hand going to touch the back of Tony’s head, “I’m glad I’m not a disappointment.” 

She nods, smiling, looking at Tony, who turns and grins a bit at her as he huggles his Steve. she softens, recognizing that grin, “You never are, Steve Rogers.” looks up at him, smiling in a way that was Pep, “Thanks for taking good care of him and keeping him in line.” she moves closer and kisses Tony’s forehead, then up on tiptoes to kiss Steve’s cheek~ that was a first, “Have a good date boys~”

Steve grins at then kiss and nods, “Thank you, Ms. Potts.” he gently pulls Tony off of him so they could walk together, “You have a good lunch too. We’ll see you soon.” 

she nods, waving a bit as she moves to get into the car, “See you later~”  
Tony smiles, waving a bit back, hand twining with Steve’s~

Steve smiles, thinking they got away with the sex in the car and happily walks with Tony until they find a place to eat~ 

Pepper rolls down the window and calls after them, “And put things away when you’re done with them Tony!”  
Tony blinks, then gives a blushing grin. they left the lube out 

Steve blinks, confused before frowning and tugging Tony away at a quicker pace. super embarrassed~ 

Tony looks up at Steve and chuckles, “Have I told you today that you’re cute when you blush?~” walking, looking at all the cute little restaurants on this side of town

Steve groans, but smiles a bit, “hush Tony. “ and they pick a place to eat~? then wait I need to look up Manhattan oh central park is in manhattan~ perhaps they go there to sit and that’s when they get a call from fury~

sure~ Tony is finishing up eating his desert, licking his and Steve’s fingers, teasing when Steve’s phone rings. Fury knows who will answer. Tony groans, “Don't answer, its Fury, can we have one day with no Fury?” his look says he knows Steve will 

Steve sighs, a blush on his face from the licking, “No, It might be avenger stuff.” and he pulls out the phone, answering it, but his eyes still locked on Tony, “Rodgers here.”   
turns out a bomb had gone off somewhere... hmm.. a bank? in the subway?

Subway, they love bombing the subway Tony sighs, having stood when Steve was on the phone, the suit flying down by the time Steve had finished, fastening around Tony, “Need a lift?” grin before the faceplate went down

oh yes~  
Steve snorts and nods, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, “Let’s go, Ironman~” 

Tony grins, “Well stop for your suit on the way, Jarvis is bringing it to the roof for you~” takes off, arm around Steve’s waist, keeping a good hold of him as he flies him to the tower. Indeed, Dummy is waiting on the deck with Steve’s gear and shield~

Steve laughs at this, “Thank you dummy.” as he takes his stuff and changes quickly~

Tony waits, grinning when he returns and saluting, “Captain~” offers a hand, wrapping it around Steve to take off again

Steve salutes back before wrapping his arms around him again lovingly, “You should build handles, or something~” and ruin the sleekness~

Tony snorts, “And ruin my perfect suit? never. I want you to cling to me captain~” hand squeezes Steve’s ass and hip a bit at that as he starts to take them down to a subway entrance, people pouring out of it

Steve hums as he’s squeezed, “Stop that, we have to get serious now.” but there’s happiness in his voice. and when they land he has to put on his serious face, becoming Captain America as he leads the people out of the disaster area and helps to start dig for survivors. 

Tony is helpful, doing scans and getting rid of dangerous live wires and electricity, searching for cell signals and cars that were still intact. Tash comes to help, Clint barred from coming because he’s still healing. She works with Steve, listening and directing him to lift stuff, looking for people

they have to track down the location of the bomb and try to find out what it’s purpose was, it turns out it was a known organization that was just reminding everyone they were still out there. This pisses Steve off but he keeps digging in the debris. It would take hours before they’re confirmed to have turned over and organized everything they could and Steve would turn over one last rock, and what he finds breaks his heart. he calls over the intercom, “..I-ironman, could you come here for a second...?”

Tony blinks, but says, “Be there in a sec.” indeed, ten or 15 secs later Tony is cruising into view, coming down next to him, “What’s up?’

Steve turns around, a tiny golden retriever puppy slumped in his arms. it’s the most precious sight ever~ “There is a larger dog, I think was his mother. She died to keep this poor thing safe.” the dog looked dirty and sore.

The face shield goes up, Tony looking at the puppy, then Steve, who I’m sure are a matching pair of golden retrievers. Tony melts at the sight, “Poor thing... he’s lucky you found him.” moves a hand out and gently pets the little head

The puppy whines a bit and Steve smiles, “Can we take him home...? He’s so exhausted.” hopeful puppy eyes~

Tony blinks at this, surprised, opening his mouth, then looks up at that smile and those eyes and just sighs, any protests gone as he gives a half smile, “How could I say no to those eyes?”

Steve grins wide, leaning over to kiss Tony’s cheek~ He clicks on the radio again, “Black widow, we’re all done in our section if you’re ready to go. I don’t think there’s anything else we can do.” 

“Roger, Rogers. Heading your way for evac.” she does have a sense of humor sometimes, she coming into view as Tony sighs lovingly at the kiss and looks closer at Steve’s little bundle, “Do you even know anything about taking care of dogs? For sure I done, I better start googling, I bet we need stuff to take care of him, maybe send Happy out for it...”  
Nat blinks at the sight of them, coming over, “What’s this?”

Steve sighs at this,”I don’t know. I’ve always wanted a dog though.” he looks up at nat and grins, turning to show her the sleeping puppy, “I found him and his mother under the rubble. His mother didn’t make it though.” 

She blinks, eyebrows up, as if pondering Steve, then the puppy, then she gives a little smile, shifting down a bit to look at the puppy and gently pet its little head, “He’s got your face Steve. Does that mean he has Tony’s personality?~” teasing, like he’s their child   
Tony snorts, “No one can duplicate me.” Tony says dryly, with a smile.

Steve laughs, “We’ll have to see after he feels better.” 

“What are you going to name him? are you sure its a him?” she smiles, straightening and moving to start moving up and out with them

Steve shrugs as they walk out, “No, I didn’t check...” sighs and looks at Tony, “I don't know what name would be right.” 

Tony smiles, “I’m sure the right name will come to you. Take your time.” puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder, patting it as they walk. I'm sure most people except the rescue crews have cleared out by now, with only a reporter or two left, taking pics of the damage, so they probably don't even notice when they’re photographed. Nat smiles, “You two going back to the tower?”

Steve is hugging the big puppy close, standing close to Tony as they talk with nat, a great picture I'm sure~ he nods, “Yes, Are you going back to Clint? he’s healing up well, right?”

She nods, smiling fondly, “He’s a pain to keep from climbing everywhere, I can’t wait until he’s cleared so I don’t have to babysit anymore. He’s been nagging about seeing your prototypes Stark.”  
Tony snorts and smiles, “Bring him over to come look at them. He can meet our new little guest.” they walk to a ship, Tony suggesting a drop off so flight doesn't scare the puppy

yes Tony is a genius~  
Steve nods to nat as they head their separate ways.  
back at the tower, Bruce has food ready for them~

yes~ Happy comes up, carrying a bunch of bags with dog stuff Tony had called him. Pepper follows, curious poor happy is weighed down, “I got everything the salesperson and your stupid list suggested. Christ, has neither of you ever taken care of a dog before? They’re not that hard.” poor happy Tony goes to help with the bags, distracted from Bruce’s food  
Pep beelines for Steve and the puppy, “Oh he’s so precious! the poor thing!”

Steve laughs, the cowl of his uniform pulled down, “I didn’t realize it was so much.”  
Bruce joins Pepper and grins, “That puppy needs a bath.”   
The puppy raises his head off Steve’s arm and wags his tail at all the attention. but the poor thing is worn out form all it went through that day~

Pepper tuts, “Look at the poor thing, he’s exhausted. he needs some food and sleep. Are you sure you want to take this responsibility on with Tony, Cap? I thought handling one adult sized child in your life was enough.” Tony snorts, but works on reading and mixing up the instructions on a bottle of puppy milk

Steve smiles, watching Tony, “I think it will be ok. I have all of you as back up.”   
Bruce grins at this, “True.” 

“And didn’t we say this morning that I am teachable?” Tony comments as he goes to heat the bottle up, then shakes it to make sure is good and mixed, apparently following instructions from the internet in hi head 

Steve laughs, watching Tony’s every move.  
Bruce nods, “You do seem to have picked up how to make things edible.” 

Tony nods, “The internet is a powerful thing~” grins a bit as he brings the bottle over after testing it on the back of his hand, offering it to Steve, “Here is your puppy chow~” maybe Steve should have Tony do it, since he’s the one watching the video~

Steve frowns a little as he rolls the puppy over onto it’s back in his arms, “How do i...?” nervous

Tony smiles a bit, looking nervous himself, but moves to come behind Steve, arms going over his and looking over his shoulder, “Just tilt his head up a bit, and... he should just latch on, hopefully, if we.” would carefully press the nipple of the bottle to the puppy’s little mouth. you’re the puppy~

aww~  
the puppy whines a bit before he realizes what it is and instantly latches on eating hungrily~  
Steve smiles wide at this, “oh~” 

Tony grins too, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and against his, “Ok, that’s adorable.”  
Pep smiles at the sight of them, leaning back against Happy, who can’t help but smile, “You three are adorable~”

Bruce throws his hands up in the air, "I'm done. It’s too much~” wanders off to the kitchen, a grin on his face.  
Steve just laughs, loving how the puppy chugs down his food~

Tony grins, chuckling a bit himself, “Hungry little mite~” smiles softly afterwards, a soft look on his face  
Pep smiles more, “I need to head off to bed, but I’ll come by in the morning to make sure that he hasn’t run you both out of your minds~” she waves her fingers, Tony grinning a ‘night pep~” as he takes happy off

Steve grins at her~  
when the bottle was empty the puppy would keep pulling at it until it’s pulled away~

Tony smiles, “Better pat his back and burp hm. I’ll make him another, see if he still wants it after that’s settled in.” moves off Steve, careful, going to refill the bottle

Steve nods, laying the puppy over his shoulder to pat him lovingly

Tony looks over his shoulder and smiles at the sight, moving into the kitchen to get another bottle ready, smiling at Bruce

Bruce grins, “I made dinner. but I already ate, so i’ll leave it for you two as you cuddle your new baby.” 

“Thanks Bruce. you’re wonderful.” moves to wrap his arms around Bruce and give him a smooch

Bruce grins at this, nodding, “Have a good night.” turns his head to return the smooch

Tony grins, bumping noses lovingly, then nuzzling him, “I owe you a lot, Bruce Banner.’ nuzzles his face into him

smiles softly, petting Tony’s back, “No you don’t you’ve done enough for me.”   
Steve comes in the room, leaning on the door frame, the puppy still over his shoulder

Tony smiles, looking up at him with a soft smile, “Bah, never say that~” steals another soft kiss, “You all do too much for me is the truth.”

Bruce just grins, bumping his forehead to Tony’s, “You have a wife and child to tend to.”   
Steve makes a face, “Why am I the wife?”

Tony chuckles, “I shall do my duty as a father then.’ but then makes a slight face at the word father

Bruce just laughs at him and pulls away, going back to his floor.  
Steve moves over closer to Tony, smiling at him, “He’s falling back asleep so I think he might be full.” indeed the dog was nodding off on Steve’s shoulder

Ton looks down and smiles at them both, “I’ll put this in the fridge so its ready in the morning.” puts the rest of the milk in there, “Should we join him in slumber?”

Steve nods, “after eating, yes.” grins

Tony smiles softly, “Can you eat with your arms full of puppy?”

sighs, “perhaps you eat, then you can hold the puppy while I eat.” doesn’t want to put the puppy down 

Nods, smiling, “Good plan, Cap~” sits down, moving to pile up a plate

and they eat this way, Steve careful when handing over the sleeping puppy~?

ys, toy carefully takes him, “A-am I holding him right? are we sure this is a good idea?’ nervous apparently terrified of a little puppy

Steve laughs softly, “It’s just a puppy Tony. he’ll let you know if you’re not holding him right.”   
but the puppy just curls up in Tony’s chest, huffing before going back to sleep

“I-if you’re sure.’ uses both of his arms cradling him, watching him, as if he might blow up if he looks away, but would slowly relax

the puppy melts more into his arms as he relaxes~  
Steve would eat then clean up the kitchen and change out of his uniform into a tshirt and sleeping pants and offers to take the puppy so Tony can clean up too~

Tony hands him over carefully, but a little hesitantly, totally in love with it in a guarded way but he goes to change, putting his under armour away

Steve sits on the bed, watching Tony as he idly pets the puppy~

Tony comes back, smiling at the sight of the two puppies on the bed before going and changing into sleeping pants and a light shirt t muffle the glow of the arc reactor core

hehe~ Steve would lay down on his side, letting the puppy rest on the bed. it seems a bit weirded out by this new place, sniffing the covers in its confusion

Tony smiles, moving to lay on the other side of the puppy, so its nice and sheltered between them, moving to pet it gently, “Its ok little guy. You’ve got Iron Man and Captain America looking after you now.” smiles a bit

the puppy wiggles a bit under Tony’s hand before flopping down with a huff, as if satisfied by this promise Tony made~  
Steve laughs at this, “That’s so cute. “

Tony grins, "I don't think anything it could do could be not cute. Its like you~ are you sure your smile didn’t spawn him? He’d be like Athena then~”

Steve sighs, a grin on his face, “quiet. or i’ll kiss you quiet.” 

Tony grins, “Well then, I guess I better keep talking~ though I wouldn’t want to disturb our bed buddy, he seems quite comfortable” would ramble till shut up with kisses

Steve laughs, leaning over a little, careful of the puppy as he plants a kiss on the rambling lips~

Tony quiets, soon kissing back, sweetly, smiling afterwards

Steve smiles softly, bringing a hand up to cup Tony’s cheek, “I love you.” 

Tony smiles a little more, love in his eyes, “I love you too. So much.”

a huge grin spreads across his face at this, leaning in for another kiss, his hand sliding down to pet the dog between them

Tony’s fingers twine with his on the puppy, kissing lovingly

Steve would nuzzle and kiss on him until they fall asleep~

sisi~ I’m sure the puppy starts crying in the middle of the night wanting food. Tony wakes with a groan at it, staring blearily

Steve looks down sighing and petting the puppy as it presses into Tony’s chest whining~ “...is she hungry..? or.. I don’t know...” 

“Probably hungry. dont babies wake up hungry at night or something?” sits up, scooping an arm around it so he comes with him, “guess I'm gone’” stands, shuffling to the kitchen

Steve sits up, watching him before slipping out of the bed, following him to the kitchen. 

Tony gets the bottle out, handing it to Steve and mumbling him to warm it up, cocking and petting the puppy a bit, what came natural

Steve nods, going to do so and the puppy whines and nuzzles into Tony until Steve comes back with the warm milk~  
it’s too cuuuute

Tony smiles a bit, comforting him and giving him love, adorable and soft like Steve had never seen him before. he takes the bottle and gives it to the hungry puppy

Steve melts at the sight, leaning over to kiss Tony’s forehead as the puppy eats~

Tony smiles, looking up at him, “Hey.”

returns the smile, “You’re adorable with that puppy.” 

Tony smiles, “Heh, thanks. Don’t think I’ve been called adorable before in my life.” smiles, looking down at the puppy, “You’re a bad influence on me.” mummers to him, smiling softly

“hmm.. I don’t know if it’s a bad thing.” pushes another kiss to Tony’s head

Tony smiles at this, “Didn’t say it was~”

Steve grins and watches as the puppy pulls at the empty bottle before turning his head from it, licking droplets off his nose~

Tony smiles at this, at this point having leaned against Steve’s chest as they watch, “Do you think he’s trying to steal our hearts or its just natural?”

shrugs, “I think it might be natural. come on , back to bed.” takes the bottle from Tony~

Tony nods, handing it over, waiting for Steve to put it in the sink before heading to bed with his precious little load

Steve follows Tony to the bedroom, his hands on Tony’s waist

Tony snuggles down with the puppy and Steve, smiling, “Night babe.”

Steve hums and kisses the top of Tony’s head, falling to sleep.

sisi~ in the morning I'm sure they are awakened by playful puppy~

the puppy targets Tony’s shirt, biting and tugging with cute little growls. he doesn’t have enough teeth to tear yet~  
Steve hums, opening his eyes with all the growling

Toyn blinks, opening his eyes and looking at him blearily, “Oh, you’re very fierce little thing.” hand comes up to play tug a war with it

it fights and pulls but then rolls over onto his back, his tail wagging   
Steve sighs, putting his hand over the puppies stomach, “Can you remind me what sleep is?”  
the puppy wiggles adorably under Steve’s hand~

Tony smiles, moving to scratch his belly, “Good thing you and I both require less sleep than normal people~” moves to look at the sex

Steve notices what Tony’s doing and helps hold the wiggling puppy down. it’s aaaaaaa~~~ do you have preference? I don’t girl maybe~?

sure~ a girl to keep them in line~ Tony grins, “It looks like we had a girl in our bed all night long~”

Steve mock gasps, “How indecent of us.” grins, sitting up and letting the puppy go. she wiggles and tries to stand, failing miserably~

Tony laughs at this, “How old do you think she is?” hand moves under her to help her stand

Steve frowns, “I don’t know.. maybe... 4 or 5 weeks?”  
she wiggles with the help and is on her feet for two steps before she falls again and rolls onto her back, kicking her feet~

Tony chuckles, twirling his fingers above the paws, batting at them

Steve smiles as he watches the puppy bat back

Tony grins, off handedly commenting, “Jarvis likes how soft she is. He’s blushing that I’m telling you~”

Steve laughs at this, “He’s blushing? That’s wonderful. It’s ok Jarvis, I like how she feels too. It’ll be better if we can drop her in the bathtub for a bit and clean off all that dirt from the subway.” 

Tony nods, “I had happy pick up special puppy soap, which will get rid of any bug she might have too. I guess we should have a vet look at her, get her shots and stuff...”  
Jarvis asks, sounding slightly embarrassed, “Should I research local vets?”

Steve grins, “Yes please, Jarvis.”   
the puppy stiffens at the extra voice and then attempts to bark, but it’s just a cute yip at the ceiling~ Steve laughs

Tony laughs too, “Looks like she like you Jarvis!”  
“Perhaps she will less so after the vet visit.” chuckle in the voice

the puppy barks again, rolling over and trying to stand again but then is distracted by Tony’s shirt and goes to tugging at it again.  
Steve groans, “This is too much. I'm going to make breakfast.” stands

Tony chuckles, “I will entertain our small ward~”

Steve nods and goes to cook, the puppy rolling and biting at Tony as they play and Steve would come back with the food~

he could come back to find the adorable scene of Tony play fighting with the puppy, mummering to it, taunting it in a cute voice. Tony doesn't notice him at first

the puppy barks and wiggles at Tony  
and Steve watches for a minute before sitting on the bed with him, “You’re both adorable.” 

Tony blinks, jumping a bit, then blushing, “You were watching me without me noticing, that is not nice Steve Rogers. That might even come under spying.” scoops up his puppy friend into his arms, giving him a serious look, “We are both severely offended.”

Steve pouts poking the puppies nose, “I send my deepest apologies.” grins and leans over to kiss Tony’s nose~

Tony can’t keep the straight face, grinning at this and shifts to get a lip kiss afterwards~

Steve returns the kiss before pulling back, “Now eat~” moves to take the puppy from Tony~

Tony lets him, digging into the food with vigor.  
Jarvis says, “Would you prefer if I located a vet within the city or closer to the mansion?”  
Tony ponders, “Maybe the mansion, to we don’t get reporters at the vets.” 

Steve nods, “good point.” sts the puppy on the bed and watches her fumble and roll around as they eat~

“Want to go toda-oh! that reminds me.” grins, “Oh boy, Jarvis, could you pull it up on screen so Steve can see the mess he’s made?~”  
indeed, on the screen pops lovely pictures of Steve smooching Tony, some newscasters talking about it, along with the car pics, then the pic of them with the puppy, which Tony grins, “You look adorable. Big Captain America and a little puppy~”

Steve blinks at the screen, color rushing to his cheeks, mouth open, “...oh my god.”   
so cute~~  
Tony grins, “Oh, this look is priceless too, totally putting it in my mental photo album~” that sentence might haunt Steve later if he thinks on it~ kisses his cheek though, “Looks like they’re having a heyday talking about us. oo, we got on good morning America. and they’re speculating at how possessive and jealous you were of me, that’s so cute ”

Steve’s mouth snaps shut and turns into a pout, “What? No. Put that show on.” and they’d watch good morning america as they eat, Steve dying at the rumors 

Tony comforts him, “I prefer these to the supermodel ones, mostly cause you’re the one they’re mostly speculating about.” though they make quite a few comments on Tony’s blush and how they've never seen a Stark blush Tony makes call down to Bruce on a small window at the corner, telling him to look at all the trouble Steve has gotten into 

Bruce groans at him, trying to sleep, “...after...” buries his face in the pillow and Steve laughs at this, “See? at least someone doesn’t care about our drama.

Tony chuckles, “Fine fine.” cutting the connection to let him sleep. “But apparently he’s the only one. I think... yep, every major news station has had something on it this morning. They’re speculating that our disappearance was from a lavish honeymoon vacation or something.”

Steve laughs at this, “oh well. rather that then the truth.”   
picks up the puppy who had been pulling at the sheets, cradling her

nods, making a face at the thought, but goes to pet the puppy in Steve’s arms, “Should we make an appointment for today then?”

Steve nods, “yeah, we’ll give her the full treatment today. she’ll look like the princess that she is.” 

nods, “I’ll make it for this afternoon. but first, you're getting a bath, sweetheart~’ does a gangster voice for the last part before getting up to go get things from their puppy stuff

Steve laughs at this and puts the wiggling puppy back on the bed who makes it to the edge of the bed, having chased after Tony and barks at him when she can’t chase after him anymore

Tony looks back and chuckles  
“She is very feisty. What will you name her?” Jarvis asks

Steve hums, leaning over to touch her butt, making her turn around and chase after Steve’s hand. he laughs, “Something cute, Like Maggie.” 

“But not Maggie please. I had a terrible aunt by that name and the thought of it makes me shutter.” Tony makes a face, coming back with his arms full of soaps, a brush, and other puppy bat stuff

Steve grins, “ummm then... I don’t know. anything short.” moves to pick her up to carry her to the tub for Tony.

“Hmn..... we should pick something normal, I don’t want the papers going on about how we named our dog weird.” carries the stuff in and dumps it in a sink before going to start the water

the puppy perks at the sound of the tub filling, watching.  
Steve nods, “I want it to end with a y though. Maybe Ally, or Lady” 

“Betty, Susie, Peggy, Stacy, Mary, “this is Tony, who has the internet in his head and would list forever if allowed 

Steve makes a face at one of the names, “Tony, please, we need something else to narrow it down.” but then smiles a bit, “oh, we could name her Tony jr.” 

Tony snorts, “What do you think, do you think you can live up to the name Tony?” goes to take the puppy, looking her in the eyes, “I don’t know, the name comes with high expectations.” 

the puppy wiggles and licks at Tony’s face  
Steve laughs, “No need for all that weight on her.” sighs, “I like the name Betty though, that first one you listed.” 

Tony smiles, “Betty does have a nice ring. Do you like Betty?~” nuzzles the licking puppy, letting her love him~

she wiggles with all the excitement as she loves on Tony’s face and Steve laughs, “Is that ok? Is her name Betty now?”

“Yep, I’d say she approves~” Tony laughs, nuzzling her, “Now, lets check that water so Betty can be a bathing puppy~” checks the temperature with a free hand, “Put some soap in, would you? I think the flea stuff goes in the water and then we scrub her with the other stuff?”

Steve nods, holding her in one arm as he pours the soap in, Betty pausing to watch the stuff fall in the water, curious

Tony goes to open the package on the brush and get a towel out for after, then rubs his hands, “Alright, so, this can’t be too hard, right?” I am imagining the 2 superheroes in that fancy, modern bathroom, with a squirming puppy that is now going to have way too much fun getting them wet 

oh my goodness yes.  
Steve grins and nods, moving to put the puppy in the water but she starts to squirm and panic, freaking Steve out, “no Betty! You need to get clean!” 

Tony cant help but laugh, “Steve, you freaking out is not going to calm her down, use soothing tones. She’s never had a bath before probably.” kneeling next to Steve

Steve nods, holding her back to his chest and calming her down, “I’m sorry, but it’ll be ok, you’ll like the way the water feels. and all those little bugs on you will be gone.”   
Betty looks at Steve, thinking him crazy 

Tony chuckles, “I think our puppy is questioning your sanity~” it sounds like Tony is asking to try i

Steve huffs, pushing Betty into Tony’s hand, “Give it a go, mister.” 

Tony blinks, taking her, then looking down at her and sighing, “Alright Betty, lets give this a go.” he moves, leaning more over the tub, hands lowering Betty to the side and letting her sniff and paw at it, overall inspect, “See, the water’s not gonna hurt you, its lovely and wet. puppies are suppose to like water, but I think you're just too small.”

she sniffs and bats at it but the wiggles, wanting nothing to do with it 

Tony groans, “Betty, I am not taking a flea bath with you, so we’re gonna have to go in. its ok baby, its ok.” says as he lowers her to sit in it

as she’s lower she freezes, all tensed up   
and Steve sighs, leaning over to pet her head

Tony still holds her as she’s sat on the floor of the tub in the shallow water, petting her sides with his thumbs and matching low, soothing noises for her, Tony rambling little reassurances

she starts to whine but Steve smiles, gently scooping up water to run over her, “there there.” 

Tony moves to help, but keeps one comforting hand supporting her chest and belly, “Its ok... damn that noise is heartbreaking.”

Steve nods, “Aw, you poor thing.”   
Betty whine and groans as they get her wet all the way through and Steve grabs the soap

Tony helps scrub the wall next to the tub lights up in a video screen as Jarvis announces, “Sir, Ms. Potts calling.”  
“Patch her through.” I'm sure both of them have gotten a bit wet and she blinks at the sight, then a hand goes to cover her mouth with its smile, “Oh my.”

Steve blinks and grins at Pepper, “oh, morning Ms. Potts.”   
and as soon as Betty would feel their grips lighten on her she starts flailing, making a big mess as Steve tries to rescue her 

Tony blinks, trying to rescue her as well, swearing. I'm sure they’re both getting in the other’s way as slippery puppy is slippery. Pepper can’t help it, she dies laughing

Steve finally gets her under the arms, lifting her up and Betty lets out a long whine and Steve sighs, defeated 

Pepper is snorting and trying to stop laughing as Tony gives her a wet glare, “Did you need something?”  
“I was just calling to get a laugh and to see if you’ve named your baby yet~”

Steve gives her a half smile, “Um.. We named her Betty.” gently puts her back in the water to rinse her off better

She smiles, “That’s a cute name. So its a girl?”  
“yes. a very squirmy one.”  
“All puppies are like that Tony. Its like you when I’m dragging you into a board meeting~”  
Tony makes a face, rinsing the puppy carefully, protective of her eyes, “You’re mean Pep.”

Steve laughs, letting Tony have her and getting the towel, “I think she might be right though.” 

Tony turns his glare to Steve while holding a dripping, squirming puppy above the bathwater, letting her drip till Steve gets the towel around her. I imagine the scene, with that unamused look, is the most adorable thing ever

oh my gosh yessss~  
Steve has a sad smile on, apologizing to Tony as he takes the puppy and cuddles her~

Tony sighs, going to dry himself off  
Pep smiles, “I’ll leave you boys to it. Have fun!~” waves, hanging up. Tony sighs, losing his shirt and going to get a new one, muttering about crazy redheads

 

Steve laughs softly, putting Betty on the floor and rubbing her dry.  
Betty is all stiff as Steve rubs on her~  
Tony comes back, re-shirted, grabbing the brush, ‘Poor Betty, she doesn’t look pleased at all.” moves to sit and take her into his arms once she’s mostly dry, brushing her

Steve nods, leaning up to drain the tub and goes to change too, “She’ll forgive us soon, I hope.”   
Betty shivers a bit and clings to Tony, liking the brush

Tony nods, “Probably once we give her food. or the car, she might like the car. Dogs like cars, right?” holds her close and brushes her carefully and lovingly, like she was one of his machines~

aww~  
Steve shrugs, “Maybe...” smiles more once he has on jeans and a tshirt, “I’ll make her breakfast~”   
Betty is limp in Tony’s arms, tired after all that action~

“That should cheer her up.” Tony smiles, getting up carefully and following Steve out to the kitchen, sitting in a chair at the counter before continuing to brush her in his arms

Steve goes to sit next to him, handing over the ready bottle,"you look adorable with her. It's almost too much."  
Betty really likes being brushed ~

Tony smiles, “Heh... I guess she’s not so bad, once you get over the fact she’s so small...” takes it, presenting it to the hungry puppy. aw, Tony had been afraid of a puppy 

Smiles, watching the puppy cling onto to the food and eat with vigor~ "she won't be small for too much longer."

Tony smiles, then thinks about it.... “Wait... Golden retrievers get pretty... oh crap, she’s going to be huge.” groans, “I hope you’re nimble, or you’re going to make lots of disasters, aren't you? It’ll be like having Thor back.” sighs, “Retribution for missing thor.”

her tail wags as she pulls her mouth from the empty bottle, pleased with herself.  
Steve just laughs, “We’ll keep her out of your workspace, don’t worry.” 

Tony sighs and looks doubtful, but can’t help but smile and rub her full belly, “think Bruce would want to come to our vet adventure?”

“hmm.. maybe We could ask Pepper for a few days off to spend at the mansion together for the three of us. oh, four.” scratches betweens Betty’s eyes~

Tony grins, “That is an excellent idea~ Plus, we have a cute puppy on our side, so how could we lose?~”

Steve nods, “Let’s go up and bother her. is she still in her office?”

ponders, then nods, “Indeed, she’s just finishing up with a meeting~” stands, putting the empty bottle on the table and cradling Betty against him, “Come On, lets go visit Pep, Betty~” 

Steve smiles at this and they head up with Betty wiggling in Tony’s arms~  
When in her office Steve would give Pep a smile, “Hi Ms. Potts.” 

Pep looks up, smiling, “Oh hello!” they had just passed some business people exiting who had looked at Tony Stark holding a puppy was a crazy mirage Tony had ignored them “Oh, and you brought little Betty!” she holds her hands out for her and Tony smiles, going to hand her over  
aim

oh my~ Steve had smiled at that~  
Betty would wiggle until in pep’s hands then would sniff and lick, excited~

and Pepper pets her, “oh, she’s adorable~”  
Tony grins, “Pep, can we have a few days off?”  
she blinks, then smiles, “You handed me the puppy to distract me~”

Steve grins, “Is is working?”  
The puppy wiggles in her arms, wanting all her attention~

she sighs, looking back at the baby and returning the affection, “Well... as long as you do the paperwork that I send over.”  
Tony grins, saluting, “Yes ma’am~”

Steve grins, “I’ll personally see that the papers all get done.”   
the puppy has her tail wagging ecstatically with all the attention she’s receiving~

Pep sighs, “So why are you going to the mansion?~” loves on her, letting her lick her face  
Tony smiles,, “Betty needs to go to the vet. Plus theres plenty of yard out there for her to roll around on.”

Steve nods, “I think we could get her comfortable with us while we’re there.” 

She nods, “Are you taking Bruce?”  
Tony grins, “Of course, if we can drag him out of here~”

Steve hums, "I think he’ll follow if we don’t tell him we’re not coming back for a few days.” 

Pepper nods, chuckling, “Indeed. Well, you boys better get going before I steal your puppy~” kisses her head before moving to hand her back to Tony

the puppy wiggles as she passes hands again, but then finds it fun to chew on Tony’s fingers  
Steve nods, “Thank you. see you later~” hooks a finger in Tony’s belt loop and gently leads him out of the office~

Tony lets her, rubbing her gums as he's led out, grinning at the method, "Bye Pep~"   
She chuckles and waves, "Bye boys~"

Steve leads Tony to the elevator and presses the button to go see Bruce. "you're teaching her it's ok to bite when you do that." but has a grin on his face

Tony grins, "She's a puppy, she doesn't even have teeth yet!" grins

Steve grins, "Oh, but she will soon~"   
Bruce was sitting at his desk, covered in papers and computer screens flickering around him. his head was down, passed out on top of his work~

Tony chuckles, "We have time~ besides, she'll be teething~ oh, looks like Brucey shifted from bed to work and didn't get far~" chuckles

Steve grins, "maybe Betty should wake him up." walks softly up to Bruce, slowly pulling the tilted glasses away from Bruce's face

Tony grins, "A fine idea~" puts the puppy on the desk where she can lick his face

she wiggles a bit, confused before spotting Bruce and attacking, making Bruce jump and yelp as his face is licked clean  
Steve laughs, arms crossing over his stomach

Tony laughs as well, leaning on the desk, "scared by a little puppy!”

Bruce groans, dropping his head back on the desk which Betty promptly decides is to be climbed upon. 

poor Bruce~  
Tony laughs, "Aw, she has good taste in men~"

Bruce lifts her off his head before sitting back up with a smile, putting her in his lap to be batted at and played with, "I was working something out and next thing I know there's a puppy on my head. I've lost control of my life."

"Exactly why you need to take the day off and go to the mansion with us~"

Bruce looks up at Tony, smiling softly, "Oh really now?" Betty is gnawing on his fingers~

nods, smiling, "She wants you to go, see?~"

Bruce smiles, "it's a she then?"   
Steve nods, "We named her Betty."   
Bruce blinks at this, the smile on his face gone, "....oh." gently pulls his fingers out of her mouth and rolls her onto her back to scratch at her chest, "...i suppose only the prettiest girls are named that.." voice soft

Tony frowns, shifting to kneel down next to Bruce and look him in the face, "Bruce, I wasn't thinking when we named her. Do you want us to change it?

Steve blinks at this, confused.  
Bruce glances up at Tony before looking back at the puppy, "No, it's fine." a hint of a smile returns, "She can have the name."  
"You're sure?" puts an arm on his shoulder, wanting to make sure

hesitates before nodding softly, "it will help, maybe."

Tony nods, leaning in to nuzzle him and kiss his cheek, "If you're sure" keeps him close

nods, leaning over into Tony, "yeah..."

and Tony moves to wrap his other arm around him, hugging him and pulling him into him, sighing, "Brucey Brucey Brucey, what am I going to do with you?"

Bruce leans heavily on Tony, hiding his face in Tony's neck with the puppy wiggling in his hands as she gets squished.  
Steve frowns more, moving closer, "I... what's wrong?"

Tony sighs, looking up at Steve from in Bruce's hair, "Do you ever read anyone's file, Steve?' tired, "Bruce... has some history with a Betty." nuzzles him as he says this

Steve makes a face, putting a hand on the back of Bruce's head, "oh I.. I didn't read the personal stuff. I'm sorry Bruce."   
Bruce hums, shaking his head, "it's fine." he mumbles into Tony's neck

"You don't sound very fine." Tony's tone is dry, kissing his head, holding him close. I'm sure a little puppy head worms up and would like Bruce's face

oh my yes~ Bruce laughs a bit and pulls away from Tony a bit to pull the puppy off his face, "I will be. let's just go to the mansion like you said."

nods, "Alright., we have to stop at the vet first. I think you need all of the puppy love for the journey though." nods, seriously, "You cannot be unhappy holding her, she's too cute." trying for a smile

Bruce smiles a little, nodding and pets the puppy in question~

And Tony kisses his forehead, then releases him, straightening, "Shall we go pack some puppy things, then head out?"

Steve nods, "I'll get everything." moves to leave  
Bruce glances up at Tony then back at the puppy, smiling a bit as he played with her in his lap

"Thanks Steve." smiles at him, looking at Bruce when he's gone. studying him

Bruce frowns at Tony, looking cute with the puppy in his hands, "can I have a kiss?"

Tony melts, smiling, "Of course you can." moves close, hand going behind Bruce's head as he leans forwards, kissing him lovingly

Bruce melts into the kiss, moving to press closer to Tony, the puppy wiggling between them

Tony wraps his other arm around him, letting their tongues twine as he loves on Bruce

when Steve comes back he smiles at the sight of Bruce melted into Tony, Betty has stop struggling, resting in Bruce's arms~

sisi~ its so cute~ Tony doesn't appear to notice, still loving on Bruce

Steve watches them with a smile, Bruce pulling back to pant softly and nuzzle into Tony's neck

Tony smiles, nuzzling back and kissing his head sweetly

Steve moves closer to them, "you're both going to squish the poor dog."   
Bruce pulls back some, Betty lifting her head and wagging her tail at the moment and Bruce smiles, "i'll be careful."

Tony smiles, "she’s fine, she was all cuddly~" leans down to kiss her head

Steve smiles "Are you guys ready to go? You can continue your kisses in the car if I get to drive~" wants to drive one of Tony's fancy cars 

"Hm... as long as you are careful with it." Tony grins

Steve grins wide, kissing Tony's cheek before hurrying to beat them to the garage~  
Bruce laughs, moving to go after him at a much slower pace~

Tony follows with his hand in Bruce's~ relaxed

Steve picks out a car and purrs over it before getting in, Bruce slipping in the back, the puppy in his lap, sniffing around once Bruce was still

Ton sits next to Bruce, slipping an arm around him, "Onwards, chofer~"

Steve is in heaven as he drives and Bruce cuddles up to Tony, looking for kisses~

Tony gives him lots, giving him love and kisses and affection~ they're adorable~ Jarvis gives Steve directions to the vet~

Steve is thankful for Jarvis since Tony has a lapful of Bruce and a puppy in Bruces lap~

sisi~ I'm sure he has to turn and part them when they park 

hehe~ yes. Steve turns and bats at them, "Alright alright. We're here. "   
the puppy wiggles out form Bruces lap to get to Steve, who laughs and scoops her up~

Tony groans, pulling from the kiss, but Bruce still in his lap, "Aww~"

Steve pouts, holding the puppy up next to his face for added effect, "You're not sending me in alone, are you...? Tonyyy..."

Tony groans, sighing, "God damn it. Come On Bruce, I can't stand 2 faces like that.”

Bruce laughs, swinging his legs out of Tony's lap, "Ok, but come back to me later." pats Tony's cheek with an open palm

Tony grins, "I like this plan~" nuzzles the hand, kissing it once

Steve rolls his eyes, "Come on~" and gets out of the car, puppy under one arm and opens the door for Tony like Happy does~  
Bruce laughs~

Tony grins, getting out, "Why thank you~ you've been well trained~"

grins, pushing the puppy into Tony's arms, "now train this thing."   
Bruce follows Tony out, smiling softly

Tony sighs, taking his baby and petting her, "Come On sweetie, lets go get you checked over~" heads of the door

Betty wiggles, trying to chew on Tony's fingers as they go inside and Steve checks them in. There's not many people there as they wait~   
Bruce sighs, feeling out of place so he pulls out his phone to play on Steve leans over to poke at the puppy in Tony's arms~

yes. Tony pets and plays with the puppy... a little boy sitting with his mother and older dog is STARING at them. then he tugs on her arm, "Mom... mom... its Captain America and Iron Man mom!" loud whisper 

the mom looks up, blinking at the three, "oh. It is, isn't it...?"  
Steve glances up, at the kid's 'whisper'

Tony looks up, then winks at the kid, who gasps, looking all excited, squirming in his seat, "It is, it really is! Mom, can I go say hi? please please?”

the blinks put then smiles a bit, petting her son's hair, "if you use your manners."   
Steve smiles more at this, relaxing some.

he nods, grinning, "I will!" prances over, grinning, waving, a little shyly at this, "H-hi! I'm Andy!"  
Tony smiles, "Hello Andy, I'm Tony Stark." moves to shake his hand

The puppy wiggles in Tony's lap, wanting to sniff the new person~  
Steve smiles, "It's nice to meet you Andy, I'm Steve Rodgers."   
Bruce glances up from his phone but looks back down at it, staying out of it. He doesn't venture out of the tower much since Tony brought him there, so I'm sure people don't make the hulk to banner connection and Bruce doesn't like to flaunt it

don't blame him  
he grins, "Oh! You really are Iron Man and Captain America!" bounces, "And you have a puppy! awww!" his hand moves out shyly so she can sniff it

Tony smiles, "This is Betty. Cap saved her from the subway crash yesterday."

The puppy leans out sniffing carefully before licking his hands and wagging her tail excitedly

Steve laughs, "She likes you."

he giggles, moving so he can pet her all over, "She's pretty!"

Betty wiggles and rubs against Andy’s hands and Steve laughs, “What pet did you bring to the vet, Andy?”

Andy grins, “We brought Batman! Batman, here boy!” claps his hands. The old dog stands, stretching. he’s a giant black furry something, but he plots over, a gentle giant. his head is at the same height of the kids   
Tony whistles, looking at Steve, “She’s not gonna get that big, right?” 

Steve laughs, "oh I hope not." Reaches out to pet Batman on the head. Best name ever btw. Betty wiggles in Tony's lap, taking cover before barking at the big dog ~ it's so cute!

Tony laughs, “Oh yes, hiding behind me for cover eh?~” smiles, petting the barking dog. Batman pants happily at the pets, then moves to sniff at Betty, nose getting close.... then licking her 

Awww~ Betty yips at this but then the tail starts wagging and she goes after him, returning the licks to his nose and Steve just laughs at the site, “I think she likes him.” 

Tony nods, laughing as well. Batman pants happily and moves to get several good sniffs of her, sniffing her belly and back and shifting her with his big nose its adorable. his big tail is wagging, creating a breeze

Betty tries sniffing in return, but it turns into little grumbles as she tries to wiggle and bats at his nose~  
Steve sighs, "It's too cute. I can't take it."

Tony laughs  
a person appears at the door, "Batman?"  
Andy's mom smiles, standing, "Come On Andy, Batman. time to go in."  
“Awww" Andry frowns  
She smiles, "Say thank you." looks at them and smiles  
"Thank You."  
Tony smiles and shakes the kids hand again, "Anytime.”

Steve grabs onto Betty who is trying to follow Batman, giving Andy a smile, "See you later."

he grins and waves, "See ya!" and runs to catch up to Batman, hand going into his fur and holding on like he's holding hands~ adorab

Tony smiles after he leaves, sighing, "Well, that wasn't so bad..."

oh my god~ so cute.   
Steve nods, picking up the wiggling puppy and rolling her around in his own lap, "Quite nice actually."   
Bruce glances over at Betty in Steve's lap and smiles, "mhmm."

"Why can't all the people who recognize us be that nice?" leans back, arm going around Steve's shoulders

Steve shrugs, "Children are usually kind, they don't have the glasses adulthood puts on them yet."

nods, smiling a bit, "Adults could learn a lot from them. Its why I prefer childrens events, which blows Pepper's mind." 

Steve snorts at this as he stifles a laugh  
And Bruce grins wide~

Tony humphs, ignoring them looking cool 

Steve puts the puppy on Tony's head and she wiggles, confused at her location~

Tony blinks, making an adorable face and moves to put his hands on her and take her down, "Hey, don't confuse her to humiliate me."   
"Betty?" the attendant comes out

Steve laughs and stands, waving to the nurse, "Over here."   
Bruce settles with his phone, "I'll wait here."

"K. don't have too much fun." Tony ruffles his head, standing with the puppy in the other arm

Bruce hums, giving Tony a smile.  
Steve rolls his eyes, leading Tony to the nurse who he smiles at, "hello, I'm Steve And this is Tony."

she smiles, "Lovely to meet... you..." her eyes go big as she recognizes them, "Oh my God, you're..."  
"Yes, still lovely to meet you. This is Betty" Tony holds up the puppy, reminding her of why they’re here 

Steve grins a bit, "We found Betty yesterday and we need her checked over and sots and everything, I suppose."

she nods, moving to take them to the room, "O-of course!"

Tony follows, heading into the room with Steve.  
"The doctor will be here soon! Thank You for all that you do!" fangirling 

Steve gives her his warm smile, "Thank you..."   
poor nurse~ They wait an in about 5 min a man comes in, smiling softly, "Hello, I'm Dr. Trome. I hear you have a new addition to the super family apparently. This is how my nurse put it to me. I'm very confused."

Tony chuckles, "That's a new one. Tony Stark." would shake his hand, "And this is Betty." 

Steve nods, "I'm Steve Rogers. We found Betty yesterday."  
The doctor hums nodding, "Ah. I get the joke now." Pats Betty on the head and she wiggles, trying to sniff him. He smiles at this, "just set her on the table and I'll give her a look over."

Tony nods, smiling a bit and setting her down, scratching behind her ears

Betty is confused by the table but the doctor pets her and lets her sniff him before rolling her around in his hands and checking her. she wiggles and tries biting the doctor as she's examined. Steve thinks it's cute~

Tony smiles, thinking it cute as well, sitting back in his chair and watching, protective nature of the puppy being held down

Steve stands, worried.   
the doctor smiles softly, "She seems to be very healthy. Do you know how old she is?"  
Steve shakes his head, No idea, but we've been feeding her milk since she has no teeth."   
Doc nods, "I would guess about 4 weeks old."

Tony nods, "So she'll be eating milk how long?

“She should have her teeth and eating solid food in 2 weeks. When she’s 6 weeks old she’ll be off the milk entirely. “ he smiles as he talks, looking at Betty as he hides his presses and examining from her as pets and she loves the attention~

Tony nods, making a note of it on a post it in his head and sticking it to his dashboard “What else should we be aware of as far as taking care of her.’ hasn’t done this before

omg. no.   
The doctor smiles and would list the common things about what to do and look for in your dog and mentions in a couple months she could be brought in again to be spayed and Steve nods at the info, worried about all the responsibility~ the doctor would then go to get all the shots, giving them a moment alone with Betty pawing at a toy left by the doctor on the table~

Tony looks over at Steve and smiles a bit, “You, all American Captain America, are worried about the responsibility of a dog? Of all the things to be worried about?” nudges him, teasing

Steve smiles a bit, shrugging, “It will be fine. I haven't had a pet before, but you’ll help me, right? Have you had a pet before?”

“Does Dumm-e count?~” Tony grins, “But you can count on me Cap. But when she destroys my shoes you are getting me new ones.” tries to look serious as he says it and fails

Steve laughs, kissing Tony’s forehead and as he pulls away the doctor comes in, holding some needles, “Ok, I have all her shots here. She’s not going to like this, sadly.” 

Tony nods, “Should I hold her while you do it, so she’s not so scared?’ suggests, eyeing those needles 

The doctor nods, “Please.” Steve would go to stand next to Tony after he get ahold of the puppy. She looks so happy and pleased about all the attention~

Tony gets a good hold, petting her head with his thumbs, ready to comfort 

Her tail is wagging until the doctor sticks the first needle making her stiffen and whine, the doctor helping hold her in place with a free hand

Tony hushes her, carefully petting comfortingly, “Sorry sweet, it’ll be over soon.” soothing tone one would use on a child who was crying or a sad puppy Something most people wouldn’t think to witness out of Tony

Aw~ Steve smiles at Tony’s actions and the doctor skillfully pushes in each shot quickly. fetching her a little treat after~

Tony holds her close to him and comforts her as she’s given her treat, being fussed over. its adorable 

Steve smiles more and the doctor grins, “Just some paperwork to assure the government she has all her shots, then you’re free to go.” 

Tony nods, “Steve, she’s your dog, you get to fill out the paperwork~” Tony’s hatred of paperwork showing~ though he’s taken quite a liking to ‘Steve’s dog’ 

Steve hums, “Alright, alright~”   
And they do formal stuffs and what not before Betty get her little tages and such and they’re set free~

sisi~ Tony has been loving on the puppy and rubbing her tummy~ he grins when they come out and presents her to Bruce, “She missed you.”

Betty appropriately wiggles at Bruce when presented to him and Bruce looks up, smiling a bit, “Aw, I’m sorry. I’ll give you attention now then.” pockets his phone and takes her from Tony.

Tony smiles, “Very good~” Tony slips his hand into Steve’s and they head out 

Steve squeezes Tony’s fingers as they go out, following Bruce to the car who is cuddling a sleepy puppy~ but Steve wants to drive more~

Tony smiles, kissing his cheek, “I’ll let you drive, I’ll go cuddle with Bruce~” nuzzles their noses a bit

Steve smiles at this, “Thank you, Tony~” and would drive them to the mansion with Bruce leaning on Tony, the puppy sleeping stretched out over both of their laps~

Tony has his arm around him, comfy. When they get there Tony is kinda spaced out

Steve turns around in the seat, grinning at them, “Wake up boys~”   
Bruce hums, opening his eyes and the puppy lifts her head, wagging her tail as Steve reaches to scoop her up~

Tony focuses, blinking and smiling, stretching a bit with a yawn

Steve smiles warmly, “Let’s eat dinner then we can turn in early if you want.” 

Tony grins, “Oh, I love lazy days~” grins, leaning forwards in the car to steal a kiss

Steve smiles at this and returns the kiss, the puppy wiggling in Steve’s hands~  
Bruce sighs, “You both are so sappy. Why am I here again?” but has a soft smile

Tony grins, “So you can be sappy too~” Tony goes to steal one 

Bruce laughs at this and pushes Tony away and Steve hums, stepping out of the car with Betty~

Tony grins, following out and stretching

Bruce follows out too and Steve has the puppy use the grass before they go inside. then Steve and Bruce would cook together and have Tony feed the puppy~

sisi~ Tony loves feeding the puppy~ afterwards they eat and play with the puppy, Tony being very affectionate and loving

Steve suggests they watch another movie on the list Tony made for Steve in the living room together~

sisi~ lots of cuddling and touching and kissing

the puppy falls asleep in Steve’s lap and the touching and kissing turns Bruce into makeout city with Tony near the end of the movie, making Steve upset because he is liking this movie and they are distracting him. 

lolol~ makeout city has lots of hands and teenage antics~ heavy petting

so silly   
Steve makes a face as Bruce let’s out another soft moan at Tony’s petting and Steve throws a pillow at them, “Take it to the bedroom! I can’t watch the movie with you two touching like that!” 

Tony chuckes, batting the pillow, “You’re just jealous~” but tugs at Bruce to get him up

Bruce blinks, standing up as he’s tugged on, “O-oh... Is it, will it be ok, Tony..?” worried about Tony~ he doesn’t know what he and Steve have been able to accomplish!   
Steve just rolls his eyes at Tony, putting his hand on the puppy to keep her in his lap. She perked up when they stood and tried to follow butCaphas a hold of her~

Tony stands and nods, “Steve’s been quite brilliant in helping me get better.” a nice, happy , relaxed smile, taking his hand and tugging him away, “Join us when you’re done Steve~”

I think the first time he’d been touched since Tony was taken was just that last time whenCapwent down to chat with him and got that one idea.  
Bruce smiles softly as this, following Tony happily.  
Steve hums in reply, petting the puppy and rewinding the movie a little. 

aww, Steve~  
Tony smiles. once in the bedroom moves to kiss him again, pulling him close and kissing, hands tugging at his clothes.

Bruce pulls at Tony’s in return, very slowly undoing each button on the shirt after untucking it, nervous~ He secretly cherishes his time with Tony more than with cap, but his fav is all three of them together~ He doesn’t want to ruin it!

Tony doesn't mind, undoing Bruce’s shirt and opening it to Bruce’s chest, feeling the furr. he likes it slow. His hands moves and takes Bruce’s glasses off, tossing them on the side table

Bruce blinks at this and then smiles warmly, bumping his nose against Tony’s before kissing him again and pushing the shirt off Tony’s shoulders

Tony smiles back, kissing him lovingly, helping it slide off, then helps Bruce’s out of his, purring at that they’re skin to skin

Bruce lets off a soft moan in return, running his hands up and down Tony’s back and sides, feeling over Tony’s new skin. the lack of scars was very odd

sisi. plus that blue element in his chest~ Tony makes a soft nice noise at the hands, feeling over his familiar Bruce

When they break the kiss for air, Bruce pulls back to kiss on Tony’s chin, “Let me lay you down. Please, I want to look you over.” 

Tony smiles, “Alright. I’m beginning to like showing off again.” shifts back, tugging a bit on Bruce before shifting back on the bed, sitting back on his elbows, nice and open for him

Bruce nods, sitting next to him and putting a hand on Tony’s cheek before letting it slide down his neck and over her chest, first drawn to the blue circle, “oh.. curious.”

Tony smiles, shivering a little bit, watching his face, then looking down, “Well, I am running a bunch of nanobots. Need a little extra boost. The shrapnel is all gone though.” smiles

Bruce raises an eyebrow, “Oh I see.” leans down to kiss the ring softly as his hand continues down his stomach and over his side~

Tony shivers lightly, Bruce feeling the muscles tense and relax nicely, a hand going to run through Bruce’s hair, watching

Bruce would feel over every part of Tony, his lips following his hand before they pause to suck on a nipple while the hand dips to undo Tony’s pants button

Tony moans, hand tightening at this, panting a bit as he keeps his eyes on Bruce, hips pressing up a bit

Bruce pops the button and the zipper is nothing before Bruce’s hand slips inside right under the boxers but down his leg next to where I'm sure he wants the hand~

Tony groans, “Bruce... don’t be a tease...” tries to shift into it, wanting~

Bruce hums, putting his forehead to Tony’s chest as he glances down where his hand is in Tony’s pants, groping and rubbing softly his inner thigh, “Is that what I'm doing~?”

Tony moans at this, huffing, “You are terribly mean. yes, that’s what you’re doing, Brrruuccceeee” whine 

Bruce snickers, “fine fine. Hips up.” rolls to sit on his knees after pulling his hand out, both hands on Tony’s pants ready to pull them down once his hips go up~

Tony huffs, grinning a bit, hips easily going up so Bruce can depants him~ left only in red boxers~

Bruce sighs lovingly at the boxers, “There’s the Tony I recognize. Bright red like your flashy personality.” 

Tony smiles, “I’m hoping to be all of the old me at some point again.” slightly sad at that smile

Bruce grins up at him, running his hands lightly over the lump in the boxers, “You’re already so close.” 

Tony moans a thanks, hips pressing up a bit into the hands, “I-I had... good support.: grins a bit back, distracted with Bruce touching his junk 

Bruce gives him a wide grin, “I can help you more. I’m so happy you’re progressing.” gently rubs the lump, but it’s not enough pressure~

groans, “T-thanks Bruce... b-but there are other things you could be progressing.” hand goes down to guide Bruce’s hand to giving more pressure 

Bruce let’s Tony ‘show him the right way’ and laughs, “Alright alright. Lay back and relax. I’ve missed my Tony Stark and I’m going to lavish him with affection.” 

Tony grins at this, “Lavish away, Brucey... I missed you too.” softer smile, shifting back more to let him have control, love in that smile

Bruce gently spreads Tony’s legs to make room to sit between them after tugging away the boxers, looking over his meal. then with a lick of his lips, he leans down kissing and sucking all around miniTony~

Tony had gotten a twitch at that look on Bruce’s face down there, but he moans, gripping the sheets as he watches Bruce, face flushed, making lovely noises at the ministrations, melting~

Bruce worships his skin before taking Tony’s length in hand and kissing the tip, moving very slow and careful.

Tony moans deeply at this, having started into his rambling Tony a little bit, with little encouraging phrases, but moans Bruce’s name at this, lovingly, eyes shifting closed, not pushing him to go faster, though he’s twitching with need

Bruce is relieved to hear the rambles, licking and sucking on Tony, savoring him for a long while before ever finally taking him deep into his mouth.

He gets the best moan at this, Tony going into full ramble mode at this, hand going to thread into his hair, watching him, then eyes close again, dying

He slowly bobs on Tony with his arms wrapping around Tony’s waist, cherishing the taste and feeling of Tony holding onto him and rambling to him again.

Bruce would know the familiar build up of Tony being worked up, though its a bit faster then usual, Tony’s still getting use to sex again 

He pulls off of Tony with a soft pop just before Tony finishes, grinning up at him, “You’re not lasting as long as I want you to. What do you say to me bottoming tonight? Did you go through with it for Cap?” so many questions while I'm sure Tony is whining 

yes~ Tony just groans, trying to give him a look for the first comment, still panting and unable to talk. he instead tugs Bruce with a hand to kiss him to shut him up

Bruce hums happily into the kiss, undoing his own pants for Tony~

Tony’s hands go to help, sliding over his back to hook in the back and push them down, helping him out of them

he wiggles and kicks them off the side of the bed before pressing himself fully to Tony, every part pressing skin to skin~

Tony makes a lovely moaning noise, arms wrapping around Bruce and pulling him tightly against him, encouraging this skin to skin, twining their legs as he loves on his mouth

eventually he has to part to get a gasp of air and he pulls away, leaning over to grab the lube out of the drawer and pushes it into Tony’s hand~

Tony pants at this, taking it and resting his forehead to Bruce’s, other hand coming up to uncap it and smear it on his fingers, lips starting to leave little kisses on Bruce’s face, tracing familiar lines

Bruce hums softly at the kisses, moving up on his knees and arching his spine down to give Tony easy access to the back end~ ;D

Tony makes a thankful noise, one hand going to his hip as the other spreads his cheeks, tracing the entrance. Little kisses move down his jaw and Tony sucks on his neck, making a mark

he groans at this, rocking his hips back to push against the fingers, “A-ah.. please...” 

“Oh I missed your moans....” Tony purrs, tilting to rest his head on his shoulder and look up at him, watching as he moves one finger in, nice and deep

and his face rolls wonderfully with a deep moan, his teeth biting his lower lip, “y-yes... Tony...missed you so much....” 

“Oh Bruce...: moans at the sight of him, shifting to go back to marking his neck, sucking on his adams apple before sucking just above the superior mediastinum, near the top of the thorax, leaving a mark in the dent there as he searches for the spot that will make Bruce melt, adding a second finger

oh my~ Bruce is efficiently made into putty, his melted form draped over Tony perfectly, “oh-oh Tony yes, yes~” he moans~

Tony smiles, purring into him, “Right there huh? is that how you like i?’ adds a third, spreading them

Bruce whines, pushing back against the fingers, “YES! Oh god, Tony, please... more, please...” 

“As you wish~’ pulls the fingers out, shifting up more to kiss Bruce, wanting to turn them and lay Bruce back on the bed, or does Bruce want to ride him?~

Bruce would easily be turned over, laying on his back for Tony and spreading his legs, his face flushed and full of lust as he eyed Tony over~

Tony grins a bit as he shifts over him, moving easily between his legs as he shifts into position, “I love when you’re like this, you’re damn sexy~’ purrs, shifting to have thir lips meet at the last syllable as he would slowly press in

He lets out a long deep groan into the kiss, his eyes rolling back before they shut and his hips move up to push Tony in deeper faster

Tony groans at this, forced in all the way and stopping, panting, gripping the sheets, eyes closed as he takes deep breaths to recover from that 

Bruce hums softly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, “mmm.. I’m so fu-full... feels...good.”

Tony nods, smiling a bit and opening his eyes to look at him, “I-i missed... Being inside you. Damn Bruce...” nuzzles his nose into his cheek, pressing and shifting a bit into him but not moving out, enjoying the heat, “You k?’

nods softly, "I'm... good. We’re moving slow ennnough, ahhh...” bites his lips with the shifts, a look of pleasure on his face

“You’re gorgeous when you’re like this.” mummers into him as he leaves kisses, admiring that face before pulling out shallowly before moving hard back in, not wanting to leave the tight heat

Bruce smiles softly at the comment before gasping as he’s pushed back into, “O-ooohh...” 

Tony moans, nuzzling his face into him as he rocks his hips, out and in, moving farther out with each thrust, but rocking in and into Bruce’s spot with each thrust, which gain power as he has more speed each time

Bruce groans louder and louder with each thrust, wrapping both his arms around Tony’s shoulders. As Tony gets a good powerful thrust Bruce would start to vocalize more, “Y-Yeaaahhh! Yes~! oh, aaahhh~” 

Tony grins as he grits his teeth, loving loud Bruce, working to get a good pace up for him as he really gets into it, using his skillz~

hehe~  
And Bruce screams and yells for Tony, gripping and pulling at his shoulders and neck, digging crescents in Tony’s shoulder blades~  
Poor Steve peaks in the door at them, making a face. His movie interrupted by Bruce’s screams~

 

Tony groans, pounding into Bruce, able to last until Bruce ends because of that bj~ then would fill him up with a groan of his name, planting one last time

Bruce pulls tight around him as he finishes, panting heavily and groans turn into purrs as he cuddles Tony~  
Steve comes in more, hand on his hips, “Are you done then? You both really have no respect for letting me watch that movie.” but there is a smile being held back on his lips, he came in because he’s turned on, not because of his movie~

Tony is panting, cuddling back, but lifts his head to look over at Steve and grin, “You can finish it later~” purrs between pants, “s’more interesting in here... right now~” nuzzles his Brucey~

Bruce hums, holding Tony loosely.  
Steve smiles at this, walking over and sitting on the bed, "what, this cuddle party? Doesn't seem to exciting..."grinning

Tony grins, “Apparently this cuddle party was loud enough to get your attention~”

Steve sighs, “That is was. But now you’re all quiet again. Where is my fun?”

“Mhn... what do you think Bruce? I think we should put Steve in the middle?” looks at Bruce, grinning a bit

Bruce smirks at this, his eyes still shut, “oh, I don’t think he’s ever had a go in the middle before.”   
Steve blinks, his grin fadings, “....the middle?” hehe~

“Nope~ and wait till you hear him, he’s makes the best noises when he’s bottom~” purrs, looking over to Steve

Steve promptly turns bright red at the mention of his sounds, “T-Tony!”   
Bruce opens his eyes, smiling softly, “Let’s pull those noises out then.”   
Steve blinks, he has just become prey~

nods, grinning, shifting up and moving his arms around Steve to tug him close, purring, “I can't help it that you’re perfect~’ kisses his nose

Steve frowns as he let’s Tony pull him more up onto the bed. “ughh...”   
Bruce sits up and hums at the sight of the two of them before he goes for Steve pants, undoing them and tugging them down with the boxers~ Steve yelps at this, “Ah! Bruce!” makes a cute irritated face~

Tony grins, moving to steal his shift while he’s distracted~

Steve frowns at this, “You’re both-- ah!” he’s cut off by Bruce tugging on his legs so Steve is on his back, legs spread wide with Bruce between them, licking his lips with that passive look on his face~

Tony grins at this, chuckling a bit, “Look at that predatory look, Steeve~ “ would pet Steve’s head, watching Brucey~

Steve makes a disgruntled face, looking up at Tony, “I don’t th-thhhannn....” interrupted again by Bruce, this time with him leaning over and dragging his teeth over a nipple, his hands on steve's hips~

Tony grins, shifting to sit behind so he has a good view of them both, “Sure you don't, sure you don't~” 

Steve just groans as he glares at Tony, Bruce biting and sucking on Steve’s sculpted chest and stomach~

Tony purrs, leaning down for a kiss that is upside down, teasing

Steve hums into the kiss, one hand moving into Tony’s hair and the other into Bruce’s hair as Bruce licks up Steve’s length and sucks on him softly, getting him very excited~

Tony kisses him lovingly and deeply till Steve can’t kiss anymore due to moaning~

Steve tugs on Tony’s hair to get him off his lips, gasping for air to moan with~  
When Steve is a complete mess Bruce pulls back, licking his lips before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “He’s all yours, Tony.” he says as he grabs the bottle of lube and pushes it to Tony~

Tony grins, “Oh, you are too kind~” moves to take it, trading places with Bruce/ move down there with him, popping theCapand slicking his fingers as he does

Steve frowns, trying to watch Tony but Bruce takes up his field of vision, sucking Steve’s lips into his own and running his hand down Steve’s torso~

Tony smiles at this, watching, but shifting a hand down, running his dry hand up Steve’s inner thigh as wet fingers trace his entrance, one teasing before slowly sliding in

Steve groans as the finger slides in, his legs trying to spread further apart for Tony~

Tony smiles at this, hand helping as he feels deep inside, “You’re still so tight Steve~” purrs, feeling around for the right place

Steve sighs into the kiss as a reply but when Tony finds the right place he turns his head away from Bruce to gasp, arching a bit. Bruce blinks before grinning

Tony smiles, eyes watching his face lustily as he presses again, harder, massaging the spot with the tip of his finger

Steve’s hips leave the bed as he arches and he hisses and bites his lower lip, holding back the moans~   
Bruce clicks his tongue, “Are you holding back, Cap?” he puts his thumb on Steve’s chin, gently tugging his lip out of the bite, Steve’s mouth falling open with a deep moan rolling out~

Tony chuckles, “Don't hold back Steve, sing for us~” inserts a second finger, pressing the spot again as he scissors

Steve whines as the second finger is pushed in and it turns into a groan as his spot is pressed again. his eyes slide shut as the moans for the other men, Bruce keeping Steve’s mouth open~

they torture poor Steve as he’s all stretched out, making him sing lovely tunes until the three fingers withdraw~?

oh yes~  
Steve tries to catch his breath when the fingers are gone, Bruce grabbing the lube from Tony, “mmm, how should we do this, Tony?”

Tony ponders, “Well, you should top Steve, with me bottom? he’s quite lovely~” glad he’s not the middle for their first threesome since the rape

Bruce raises his eyebrows, “You’d let me have your Cap? I’m quite happy bottoming for Steve if you want him.” worried that Tony won’t like bottoming again yet but he doesn’t know about the car~ 

Tony smiles, softly, “I’ll share him with you, and only you. ‘Sides, need to bottom again so I remember how good it feels.” move to steal a kiss, but there’s a heart wrenching truth to that statement

Bruce nods, giving Tony a sweet kiss and gives him a smile after, “I can stretch you, if you like. Oh, I’ll sit between Steve’s legs and you get on your fours over him.” 

Tony nods, smiling a bit, “Good idea, give him a bit of a show~” bumps their noses together

Steve blinks at this, and whines, “Guys... Please...” wants attention~  
Bruce nods, chuckling softly as he moves to get between Steve’s legs~

Tony shifts, grinning a bit lopsidedly, “Getting lonely, Cap?” crawls over him, presenting Bruce with a lovely view of his rear as he shifts to kiss Steve

Steve nods, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders  
Bruce gets his fingers ready before running his dry hand over Tony’s ass and presses the wet fingers to Tony’s entrance, testing Tony’s reaction to them there

Tony tenses at first, breath hitching, but relaxes after a second. They had never asked hi how he reassured himself that it was them Tony is looking out one of Jarvis’s cameras, always knowing who is doing him and who is definitely not

Bruce leans down, kissing the center of Tony’s lower back and the finger would move to push in when he relaxed again. Bruce will ask after~

I always find it funny Steve never asked and just assumed Tony was that awesome~  
Tony sighs nicely, accepting the finger, still so tight because they'd only done it once

indeed~ but Bruce is always analyzing little hints while Steve just believes in Tony as a person who can overcome battles~  
Bruces hums into Tony’s skin as he presses in deep, looking for the memorized spot, “god Tony...” 

Both are adorable though~Tony makes a little noise at the words, agreeing, then breaks the kiss to shift his head up, face flushing as he moans, a relieved and welcoming sound, Tony relaxing more at it  
Though in the car there really aren’t cameras~ that was just Tony overcoming~

oh true~~ good job Tony ;u;   
Bruce purrs at the sound, rubbing the spot lovingly with one finger  
Steve blinks up at Tony, licking his lips as he watched Tony arch over him.

Tony melts, “G-god Bruce, ‘s good, fuck.” a lovely sight~

Bruce hums at the words, pushing in a second finger to scissor against the spot, “I missed your rambles, Tony~”   
Steve is watching Tony, lust covering his expression in a thick haze~

Tony groans, rambling more for him as he loves it, puddy above Steve, eyes half open at some points and looking down at him, soo sexy~

Steve reaches up, putting his hands on Tony’s face and smiles at him, “You’re gorgeous, Tony....” smiles warmly~  
Bruce adds a third finger~

“A-ah~” Tony smiles a bit back, but can’t make a reply, leaning into it and begging a bit, ramblings getting less coherent 

Steve hums and runs his hands in Tony’s short hair, loving just watching Tony come apart~   
Bruce would withdraw the fingers after some time, letting Tony take a break as he slicked himself up for Steve.

Tony pants, arms giving out a bit as he rests on Steve’s chest with a groan, missing the fingers~

Steve hums as Bruce wraps wet fingers around Steve, getting him nice and slick~  
then Bruce holds Steve and puts his other hand on Tony’s lower back, gently pushing Tony to lower onto Steve~

Tony moans, easily shifting back, moving up more so that his hands are braced on Steve’s chest, Tony looking at him through half lidded eyes, face nice and red, a lovely sight as he sinks onto Steve

Bruce smiles as he watches Tony sink down on Steve, putting his hands on Tony’s hips after he isn’t needed to guide Tony anymore~  
Steve watches Tony’s face with needy eyes, his hands laying on top of Tony’s as he moans at the tight feeling

Tony stops when he’s all the way down, sighing and shuttering nicely, “D-damn... I forgot... how big you are...” bites his lip a bit, the sight of him enough to make lesser men cum

Steve has to shut his eyes, panting heavily as he contained himself~   
Bruce moves up, kissing Tony’s shoulder, “Look what you did to him, Tony. I think you broke him.” runs his hands smoothly up and down Tony’s sides~

Tony shivers, smiling a bit at this and a hand goes to cup Steve’s cheek, petting with his thumb, then turns his head to Bruce, wanting a kiss

Bruce happily give Tony his kiss, making it soft and slow.  
Steve puts a hand over Tony’s on his cheek and turns his head to kiss Tony’s palm

Tony loves it soft and slow, making a contented noise, especially at the kiss to his palm

Bruce pulls back after some time, pressing a chaste kiss to Tony’s neck. He then grabs behind Steve’s knees and pulls up and spreads him, making Steve squeak as he’s pulled about so Bruce can get into position~ , “mmm, Hold this for me, Tony.” one of Steve’s legs. Steve blinks, his uke side showing again as Bruce humiliates him~

Tony blinks, but takes it chuckling a bit, looking down and smiling at the uke Steve, who is adorable~

Steve frowns, “Don’t encourage him, T-t...nnn...” Bruce was pushing in~

Tony grins, “But its fun~” purrs, watching his face, leaning back a bit against Bruce’s chest when he was all the way in~

Bruce nuzzles Tony’s neck and kisses it once he was in, taking Steve’s leg back from him.  
Steve is panting very heavily, groaning deeply.

Tony smiles, letting Bruce have it, “How’s it feel Steve?’ mummers, leaning forwards on him to kiss Steve’s cheek

Steve’s legs curl around Bruce’s hips and Bruce smiles, watching Tony kiss on Steve.  
Steve moans deeply as Tony shifts around on him, “It... I..Oh god, Tony... He’s so..” he has to swallow before he gets out, “...thick..”

Tony grins a bit at this, nodding, “Yes, our Bruce does have quite some girth to him, while you’ve got all the length~” nuzzles nose into him, tightening his muscles inside around Steve

Steve whines, putting his hand on Tony’s hips and gripping him tight, “And You’re, so tight... It’s so much at.. once. “ he has to gulp again and Bruce hums, leaning down to kiss Tony’s shoulders

Tony smiles, “Now you see why we like it.” hmns at Bruce’s kissing, liking it

Steve nods, “Just.. please, move...”   
Bruce grins against Tony’s back, “Do what now~?” he rolls his hips a little making Steve keen, “Move!” Steve whines~

Tony grins, “As you wish~” loves the teasing, but shifts up some, back against Bruce so he can shift up, then sink down on Steve with a moan

Bruce rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he pulls back a little before pressing back in at the same time and Steve groans loudly out of an open mouth, his head rolling back and chin going up~

Tony loves the sight, starting a pace which starts slow, but gets faster as Tony gains momentum on him, moving up farther each time before sitting~

Steve fingers digger deeper into Tony’s hips as Bruce increases in pace too, Steve calling out loudest when Bruce finds the right angle. Bruce purrs at the song, thinking it gorgeous~  
Poor Steve is not going to last long at this, but how does Tony react when the hands on his hips squeeze too tight and Steve can’t hold back his strength anymore?

Tony winces, stopping, hovering while sitting on Steve, panting raggedly, opening his closed eyes and Steve would feel him tense around him, hand going to tug at Steve’s, “Steve...” tone not so good, mildly panicked

Bruce frowns at Tony stopping and would stop too after pressing all the way in, kissing Tony’s neck.  
Steve whines, opening his eye and watching Tony tug at his finger for a bit before things start clicking and a touch of panic goes over his face and the fingers slowly let up and come off his skin, the bruises on Tony’s hips dark.

Tony lets out a relieved breath as he’s leg go of though, relaxing some, leaning back into Bruce, “Heh... little... hard there love...” hand comes up to rub his face before running back through his hair, gathering himself. Tony had never minded getting bruised before the rape, but now...

Bruce wraps his arms around Tony’s middle, kissing on his neck softly to comfort him.  
Steve nods, pulling his hand away and gripping the sheets above his own head, “I’m.. I’m so sorry...” 

Tony opens his eyes, looking down and giving him a small smile, “‘s’ok Capsicle, I know you didnt mean to.” Bruce helping calm him, Steve feeling him slowly relax in his seat upon his length

Steve nods, gulping before sighing, “I’ll keep my hands.. here.” twines his fingers in the blankets more before gripping them.  
Bruce keeps up the comfort, rubbing Tony lovingly

Tony nods, sighing, “Thanks.” smiles a little more, arm going to rest on Bruce’s and squeeze in thanks before shifting, leaning down and going to kiss Steve, softly, forgivingly, hand going to his cheek

Bruce smiles a bit as Tony leans down, his hands moving to pet Tony’s back.  
Steve returns the kiss, gentle and careful, his hands staying above his head

Tony breaks the kiss, but lingers, nose brushing Steve’s in a small nuzzle

Steve leans up to press his face close to Tony’s, trying to show his apologies and comfort Tony without using his hands

Tony rests his forehead to Steve’s, pausing there for a few moments before kissing him again, before moving up a bit, leaning on his arms on Steve's chest and smiling, “k, I’m good.”

Bruce smiles a little, resting a hand on Tony’s waist, “Are you sure? Take you time.”   
Steve gives Tony a soft smile

Tony nods, smiling a bit more back at Steve, “Yah, I'm sure.” would turn to get a kiss from Bruce though, like he had kissed Steve~

Steve smiles more, relaxing some as Bruce kisses Tony sweetly, wrapping his arm loosely around Tony’s chest

Tony smiles afterwards, resting his forehead against Bruce’s, lips barely touching, savoring it

Bruce smiles at this, licking Tony’s lips softly after sitting like that a few moments~

Tony grins a bit and licks and nips back, starting a hotter kiss as he shifts a bit on Steve, out, then in

Steve moans softly as Tony moves and Bruce opens his mouth for Tony to start a lick and nipping war as his hands travel down and feel over his inner thighs and ghost over Tony’s length~

Tony moans at this, the length twitching appreciatively as he presses forwards a bit, wanting more contact

Bruce takes hold on him lightly getting Tony worked back up and Steve watches, licking his lips as the sight of hands on Tony as he moves up and down on him~

The kiss gets extra sloppy as Ton moans, definitely back into it, hips moving better, kitting the spot Tony loved~

Bruce’s hands leave Tony to hold onto Steve’s hips once Tony was moaning to Bruce’s standards again and he starts to move again, relocating Steve spot, making the man under them arch up and sing~

Tony faces forwards more, focused on moving, aiming with every thrust and making himself moan beautifully. his hands clenched on Steve’s chest as he gets close, starting to ramble as he moves faster and harder, coming with a cut off sentence and a mess~

and Steve can’t take the tightness, screaming as he fills Tony up and some tears are heard. those poor sheets   
Bruce groans as he’s squeezed super tight by the super solider, but plants himself a few more times before he’s done himself~

at least they’re not Tony! Tony pants, mush on him, leaning heavily forwards onto Steve’s chest on his arms, the white mess smearing a bit between them

Bruce gently pulls out, making Steve squeak, and flops on his side next to Steve, panting heavily

Tony slides forwards more, letting Steve slip out as he pools on Steve’s chest, a limp noodle 

Bruce curls up into Steve side, one arm laying over Tony  
and Steve moans softly as his panting slows, his fingers still curled tightly in the torn sheets above his head~

Tony trails his hands up Steve to twine one of his hands with Steve’s, resting on him

Steve slowly loosens his grip at this, eventually turning his palm to lace his fingers with Tony’s. and a bit later his other arm would come down and wrap around Bruce

Tony relaxes in this position, highly content with his lot in life~

Steve relaxes more and more under them, letting his eyes shut. he’s going to fall asleep like this and Bruce doesn’t mind, content too~

Tony too~ though I’m sure they’d be woken, or at least, Tony is woken when poor Betty wakes up alone on the couch and starts crying for them. Tony hears cause he’s hooked to the house audio. he’d groan, moving to shift up and out of the tangled bodies, probably waking them as he goes to shuffle out

Bruce sits up, rubbing his eyes, “Where are you going...?”  
Steve groans, rolling onto his side and blinking at Tony

“Bett’s cryin,’” toyn mumbles, not a good person after being woken, practically sleep walking out of the room, returning with the puppy, who now has a warm bottle being fed to her, courtesy of Jarvis.

Steve is sitting up now, and smiles a bit when Tony comes back in, “You’re really cute when you feed her.”   
Bruce hums, having curled back up under the covers 

Tony smiles a bit at this, looking extra adorable since he’s sleepily and ruffled and naked he moves to crawl into bed and snuggle into Steve’s side, resting his head on his shoulder

Steve smiles at this, petting Tony’s hair.  
The puppy wiggles when the bottle is empty~

Tony puts it on the side table and sets her in Steve’s lap, “There, go to Spangly pants, who currently lacks pants.”

The puppy wiggles and wags her tail and Steve sighs at Tony before leaning back to lay down, putting the puppy on his chest~

Tony snuggles into Steve’s side, tugging the covers over them. I’m sure Betty, who’s just woken up from a nap and was fed, might want to roll around and explore some though~

Yes~ She easily crawls over Steve and onto Bruce making him groan as she licks and nips at him~

Tony is just glad she’s leaving him be, starting to fall asleep again 

eventually Bruce gets tired of it and picks her up, rolling over and dropping her on Steve’s chest again, who groans, but doesn’t stop the puppy from pawing at Tony’s nose~

Tony groans, a hand going up to cover and protect his face 

She licks the hand, he body wiggling as her tail wags and Steve sighs, picking her up, “Go to sleeeeep, Betty... sleep.” 

Tony groaned appreciatively, “Try rubbing her belly.” mumbles through the Steve chest he’s hiding in

he nods and flips her over, settling her on her back between him and Tony and gently rubs her belly. she wiggle for a moment but then starts to relax~

Tony makes a content sound, opening his eyes a bit to watch, but they close soon as he falls asleep

Steve falls to sleep too, the rubs slowing, but the puppy is content and has fallen back to sleep~  
but hours later she’s in Tony’s face licking and nipping at him~

Tony groans, hands coming up and scuffing her furr, “Why are you so annoying and so cutee....” play fights with his hands, opening his eyes a bit

she wiggles and bites his hands and Steve groans, “no... nnn...”   
Bruce groans too, curling tighter into cap~

Tony sighs, rolling a bit so she can play on his chest, playing with her as he yawns, scrolling through his head internet lazily

Steve cuddles into Tony’s side and tightens his arm around Bruce who is back to dead sleep~  
The puppy plays and chews, loving her new mommy~

Tony plays like his a while , looking over at Steve and Bruce, smiling before gettig up, taking the puppy with him to the bathroom

The puppy loves the bathroom field trip, running and sniffing the new room as Tony does his thing~  
Steve would wake a bit, unable to fall back to sleep fully.

when Tony comes back he carries her and sets her on the floor as he moves to pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt and a jacket, clearly half paying attention as sometimes he makes gestures like he’s pressing buttons on a screen

Steve watches Tony, petting Bruce’s curly hair, intrigued by Tony’s actions when he thinks Steve is asleep~  
The puppy attempts to run around, but it’s just trips and rolling around~

Indeed, Tony is unaware that he’s being watched, chuckling to himself a few times before he goes and scoops the puppy up into his arms and would leave the bedroom with her~

Steve finds himself falling back asleep as he plays with Bruce’s hair.   
two hours later Steve was slowly untangling himself from Bruce after hw woke up again and tucks a Still Sleeping Bruce back in before washing up and going looking for Tony~

To ny was, of course, in his workshop, music on. Its adorable, he’s keeping an eye on Betty and has apparently wiped up a simple robot to keep watch on her and chase her around the lab as he works at his bench he is talking to Jarvis, keeping up a running conversation, surrounded by lit up screens showing all kinds of different things, from schematics to videos with no sound and different files... Tony is multitasking 

Steve comes in the door, leaning against it as he watches Tony for a bit. But it’s not long before Betty notices Steve and runs over to him, rolling when she tries to stop because her back legs keep going when her front legs stop~ She barks up at Steve and he laughs, bending down to pick her up.

Tony turns, the little robot following Betty then making circles around Steve. He smiles, “Hey there sleepy head~” half of the processes on the screens stop as Tony diverts his attention to Steve~ He’s leaning back against his workbench, with that Tony smile~

Steve grins at Tony as Betty attempts to chase the robot around Steve, “Have you eaten yet?” Steve looks down, trying to get out of the circle but it’s difficult. 

Tony grins at the sight, laughing. the little ones make it difficult “I had some toast a while ago, I think... now that you mention it I’m starving.” Stark tendencies of being able to ignore hunger coming back

Steve laughs at this, “Then save me from this ruckus and I’ll make you food.” 

Tony grins, “Come On, you two can play in the kitchen, scootch along~” waves his hands and the little robot stops, looking at him, tilting his head, then scoots off towards the kitchen, the puppy probably still chasing 

The puppy stumbles when it stops but then barks and chases after it.   
Steve blinks, then smiles more, “You’re really amazing, Tony.” 

Tony grins, “I know~ but what brought on this admittance?~” straightens and walks over, moving his arms around Steve’s shoulders

puts his hands on Tony’s hips, “That cute robot you made Betty.” 

“Ah~ I figured she needed a friend to distract her and to keep her out of trouble~ someone her size~” bumps their noses together

nods, running his hands up Tony’s back, “Great idea. Does this new robot have a name yet?”

“Nope. He was in too much of a hurry to get to playing.” smiles. Bruce might appreciate more that he programed an AI personality in under 2 hours while building it a body 

yes Bruce really would~   
Speaking of Bruce he has risen and is making his way to the kitchen to be surprised by the robot and puppy   
Steve laughs, “Really? that’s silly.” 

Tony grins, “He’s young~ his priorities are all mixed up.” leans forwards for a kiss~  
yes, the robot chases circles around Bruce, corralling him 

Steve rolls his eyes but then returns the kiss~ after he’d take Tony’s hand to lead him to the kitchen where they find a very confused Bruce. He has pushed himself up on the island in the kitchen and is sitting on it while the robot and puppy play under his feet. 

Tony grins at the sight, “Have they cornered you, Brucey?~’

Bruce frowns, “What have you concocted this time, Tony? I’m very confused.”   
Steve grins at the sight and goes to cook~

Tony laughs, “Betty needed a friend and someone to keep her out of trouble while I was working in the lab. So I made one~” he’s got experience in making friends “Come on you two, go play somewhere else, leave Bruce be.” shoos them and the little wheeled robot makes a humph noise and rolls off to the living room, going back to play 

The puppy blinks and chases after her new friend~  
Bruce smiles a bit, slipping off the counter, “You just whipped one up that fast?”  
Steve cooks eggs~

Tony nods, “Jarvis helped a bit with the coding, but its much faster since I can write the code while I was building.” in his head 

Bruce blinks at this, “...really? That’s amazing.” fascinated as he goes to sit.

nods, starting to talk about the technical aspects of it, but Bruce might want to run tests on Tony and see if all of this is actually good for him and what his limitations are and all kinds of stuff~ I’m sure he’d be fascinated for them to explore what Tony can do and its impacts on him~

oh yes~  
Bruce hums, “I wonder how technical things can get before you have to divert all your attention to it... can we play around a bit?”

“After breakfast?~” Tony grins that might be a first~ 

Bruce grins, nodding, “of course.”   
Steve frowns a bit as he puts food in front of them and sits too, “Don’t push too hard.” 

‘We’ll be careful~ Jarvis will keep us in line, right Jarvis?” moves to pile food on his plate and start eating  
“As always sir.” comes his voice and Tony grins at it

Steve smiles some and eats too, Bruce happy as he eats, excited to test things~

yes~ they discuss what they’re going to do over the food, Tony talking a bit about what he already does, like see out of the cameras and experience different parts of the house~

Bruce grins at this, “Do you watch when we were in the bedroom too?”

Tony blinks, then smiles and shrugs, “Yah, it really helps, seeing you both on 2 levels.” himself and the cameras~

Bruce grins wide, putting his chin in his hand and elbow on the table, “That must look wonderful. You should share the view sometime.”   
Steve blinks, blushing a bit at the thought of being watched from different angles. this had never occurred to Steve 

Tony chuckles, “If you’d like. It is quite a lovely view.~” smiles at poor Steve, as if asking if he’s ok with it, hand going to rest on top of his

Steve smiles a bit sheepishly, he’s curious too.  
Bruce perks up, “But for now, we test other capabilities. It might come in handy in a fight.” 

Tony nods, “I was pondering if, between Jarvis and I, we could operate a second suit remotely.” grins a bit

Bruce nods, “Oh that would come in handy.”   
Steve nods, “Yes, it would actually.” He’d let the empty suit go in places he’d never let Tony go in (Even though Tony goes in anyways~)

yes I’m sure it would make Steve feel much better~  
Tony nods, “It’ll take a lot of programming and more motors being integrated, but Jarvis is excited at the prospect of walking around. Don’t listen to his blathering about being everywhere”  
“Sir, I never blather. And I am perfectly content with the state I am in.”  
Tony snorts 

Steve laughs and Bruce grins wide, “Let’s get to work then.” hops out of his seat and tugs on Tony’s hand~

Tony grins and would go with him~ this might be fun to watch~ though Steve might want to find the trouble making duo, who are currently attacking one of Steve’s weight balls they’d brought over to this side of the mansion so he wouldn’t have to always walk to the gym to work out

Steve laughs at them and would scoop up the puppy to feed her, sitting down to relax as she eats.  
Bruce helps Tony set things up and run the programs and such they would need~

yes~ I'm sure they have a variety of tests they want to run, but multitasking is first~ Tony has to do basic functions and see how much attention he could divert till he couldn’t move and concentrate at the same time

Bruce has several algorithms he had to run on supercomputers before and tries having Tony run through him and has Tony working on something with his hands and Bruce tries talking to him about something sciencey~ 

Tony does well for a while, but the more he takes on, his sentences trail off and he gets slower his work, staring at it a bit... but he’s doing enough work to fry several of the worlds smartest computers right now, so this is expected. when he really starts to space he appears to snap to it as all the algorithms stop, “Sir, I think that is far enough.”  
Tony blinks, then would rub his face, “Damn...” like he has a headache 

Bruce smiles and scoots close to Tony to hug him, pulling Tony’s face into his chest, “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Anytime, Dr. Banner.” Jarvis replies as Tony wraps his arms around Bruce after a moment, nuzzling his face into him with a nice noise

Bruce pets Tony softly, “Can you pull up a chart of his progress? How far did we get? We should mark a line for him not to cross. Some time before he starts neglecting one task.”

Jarvis brings up a chart on the nearest screen, the line graph with various points marked. “At the red point is when sir ceases to be able to continue keeping track of all of his processes and begins neglecting those within his physical body.” it was at some crazy high functioning point, which I’m sure Bruce would prefer Tony not to even get near. Tony doesn't look, taking simple comfort

Bruce’s eyes widen at the numbers, kissing Tony’s head as his hands rub Tony’s head, “I think we should stop him at about 400 teraflops if this red mark is at 600. Damn Tony, you’re better than any supercomputer out there right now.” (the one at ornl here is 3rd fastest and it runs at ~50 teraflops )

 

Tony tilts his head to look up at him with a half grin, “genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist~” half hearted with the headache  
Jarvis makes a red stop line and starts setting up warnings for Tony~

 

Bruce smiles, pushing Tony’s head back on his shoulder, “Shhh, rest.” pets his shoulders and back softly

Tony nods a bit, slowly relaxing into him, taking some time before he starts kissing on Bruce’s neck, sweetly

 

Bruce hums at this, closing his eyes, “Do you feel better?”

Tony nods, “that was a bit of an out of body experience.” mummers into his neck, kissing and sucking a bit

he laughs softly, “Jarvis and I are setting limit for you. Hopefully you won’t feel that way again.” 

nods, pulling back with a suction sound and grinning a bit, “I knew you two would take care of me~” shifts up for a proper kiss

Bruce moans softly at the pull on his neck and tilts his head to return the kiss, cuddling Tony~

after some making out and cuddling Tony hnnms, “So~ more tests~?”

Bruce nods, kisses Tony’s nose, “Lets try working a remote suit now~” 

“Oh, you’re skipping to the complicated stuff~ I like how you think~” purrs

Bruce grins, “First we’re going to stuff you with some junk food. You burned a lot of calories just now.” his hand slides down and pats Tony’s butt~

Tony grins, “Yes sir~ though the reactor makes up for it when I start running low, so I don’t accidentally run out of batteries~” but grins, shifting to get up so they can go to food 

Bruce walks with him, taking his hand, “Let’s try to prevent that from a thing that needs to happen, ok?” and would feed Tony doughnuts~  
Steve is working out while the puppy sleeps~

Tony eats many of his beloved food group~ “Alright~ don’t worry, I’ll be careful~” squeezes hand

Bruce nods, glad for this and they go back to work on controlling a suit~  
sisi~ they have to play around with it, Tony adding some support to the movement motors, which are use to having a person in them, before they have it walking around and going through the range of motions Jarvis could have it do before, then trying new ones~

Steve comes wandering into the lab, the puppy on his shoulder, “You guys know it’s almost dinner time, right? “ 

“Hm?” Tony looks up from tinkering with some new control motors. Bruce is supervising Jarvis, who, with Tony’s instruction on how to operate a human shaped body, is practicing remotely moving around

Steve smiles at them, moving over to Tony, “It looks like you’ve made lots of progress.”   
Bruce is happily chatting with Jarvis and sometimes pulls on the limb of the suit a bit to show Jarvis how to move the right way~

Jarvis is quite elated at the whole process, though is his normal reserved self~ Tony nods, grinning a bit, “Jarvis is a natural~ he’s not requiring me too much and eventually he could probably work it mostly alone. I’ll be his Ai~”

Steve laughs a bit at this, “Switching roles, then?”

nods, grinning a bit, “Well, we’ll be playing dual roles~ he’ll still be my AI~”  
Jarvis looks over in the suit, noticing Steve, “Good evening Captain Rogers.” voice comes from the suit and he raises his arm, waving the forearm back and forth in a wave~

Bruce smiles at this and Steve grins, waving back at him, “Hello Jarvis. You’re looking well this evening.” 

“Indeed. I am practicing the physical movements of the human mobility unit, which appears to be slightly more difficult than anticipated.”  
Tony chuckles, “Some more motors for movement and practice will get you there~ It takes most of us years to get it, while you have picked up most in several hours.~” complementing Jarvis

Steve nods, picking the puppy up off his shoulder and putting her on Tony’s shoulder, “Human children take several years before they don’t fall on their faces anymore.” 

Tony grins, reaching up to pet her as Jarvis nods, “Indeed. Though I feel that I have the upper hand with all of the mechanical computations of human movement plotted out by Master Stark.”

Steve smiles ,”Can you walk yet at least?”  
She licks Tony’s hand, happy to be on mama’s shoulder~

Tony nuzzles her and tells her how much he missed her~  
Jarvis nods, arm coming down and would put one foot out, gingerly and slowly moving the weight onto it, like a slowed down video, before he’d take a step with the other foot

Bruce smiles at this, “There you go.”   
Steve smiles too, excited for Jarvis~

“Heheh, It is not so bad, once all of the balance issues are sorted out and the movements are coordinated.” they had never heard Jarvis let out a little laugh before. He’d been mirthful and such, but laughter was never something they heard~ Tony grins, looking up at it, “A damn natural.” comes over and puts a hand on Jarvis’s shoulder, “I better watch out, or you’ll turn out to be a better Iron Man then me.”  
“I doubt that very much.” warm tone as Jarvis answers, helmet turning to look at Tony.

Steve grins wide, “I’m sure we’ll still have a spot for you on the team Tony. Perhaps you could serve us tea and doughnuts after each battle.” replacing Tony with Jarvis as Iron Man~   
Bruce laughs at this

Tony snorts, “I would make sure that yours has laxatives in it. Besides, who says I’d obey that order~” grins

Steve sighs, “You’re right, You’d probably eat all the doughnuts before we got back.”   
Bruce smiles, “Tony is a glutton for doughnuts.” 

“They are the food of the gods~ I don’t care what Thor says, its not poptarts.” humphs 

“Well us normal humans need other substances besides poptarts and doughnuts. We should order some dinner.” Steve smiles softly

“Excellent plan, as always Steve.” Tony grins, then looks at Jarvis, “You want to keep practicing then? try not to have too much fun~” already knows his answer, “I’m thinking chinese, how about you Brucey?~” moves to take his shoulder puppy into his arms

Bruce nods, “Sounds good to me.” moves to walk over to them and leave Jarvis to his own devices~   
Steve smiles, petting Betty’s belly once she was in Tony’s arms

Tony grins, “What do you two want?  
loving the puppy as they head upstairs

Bruce hums, “Sesame chicken if fine.”  
Steve nods, "I want orange chicken.”   
And Betty barks at them before gnawing on Tony’s fingers~

Tony grins, going quiet, then says, “Ordered~” rubbing the gums, “Oh you’re so ferocious~” leans down to nuzzle the puppy’s belly

Betty kicks her back legs and gnaws, Steve laughs, “hmm, if you say so.” leads them to the living room to sit.

sisi~ I'm sure they play with the puppy and put on the end of Steve’s movie while they wait for the food

Bruce gets the door when they arrive and they eat~   
Betty playing with her new friend on the floor as they eat~?

yes~ lots of fun. Tony ponders, “He needs a proper name.”

Steve looks over at how Betty is chasing him around, “Oh? You’re right.”   
Bruce smiles “that dog has taken a liking to it.” 

“Hm... Maybe Scrap. That’s a dog name, right?” all his robots have such demeaning food names 

Bruce nods, “it is. works quite well for a robot too.”   
Steve smiles, “That’s a cute name.” 

Tony grins, “All my robots have the best names~ oy, you hear that! now you’re Scrap~” The robot pauses and to;ts his head at him

Betty pounces gnawing on scrap   
and Steve laughs at them

scrap acts surprised and play fights back~ Tony chuckles, “I’ll have to upgrad him~’

Steve nods, “What will you add?”  
Betty loves it, growling adorable~

“Well, I think i’ll have to shore him up, those two play rough... maybe make him able to be as mobile as Betty...” clearly pondering

Steve nods, leaning back on Tony a bit as he watches the two play  
Bruce smiles, “Scrap will have to be able to take the damage of her teeth once they come in without hurting her though.”

nods, “He’s programmed to learn what’s acceptable. He’ll be a fun little project~” Tony has too many projects~ he leans and nuzzles back on Steve

Bruce hums, “You have too many projects. but I suppose we already proved you could handle more than all them at once.”   
Steve smiles, “really?”

Tony nods, “Apparently I can function at 600 teraflops before JARVIS thinks I’m overdoing myself. In perspective, that’s more than all 4 of the top supercomputers on the planet, combined.” grins a bit

Steve raises his eyebrows, “I can barely understand what that means, but I can sense the enormity of it all.”   
Bruce laughs~

“Just know that I am awesome, as always~” grins, moving to shift into Steve’s lap, arms around his shoulders, nuzzling their noses together

Steve blinks at this and then smiles, wrapping his arms around Tony, “it seems so.” 

Tony grins, shifting in for a kiss

Steve returns the kiss, sighing softly.  
Bruce smiles a bit at them

and Tony wants loving cuddles~ had Steve ever checked on the bruises?~

no~ he remembers them after his roaming hands find Tony’s hips, he pulls back, untucking Tony’s shirt to lift it up and see~

Tony blinks, looking down as well. Surprisingly to all involved the marks are rather faint, Extremis having taken care of it~ Tony blinks, “Huh. guess hickies aren’t gonna last long on me anymore either.” between gamma radiation and these super human things, no one can leave good hickies on anyone these days

Steve smiles a bit, leaning to kiss Tony’s chest.  
Bruce blinks and leans over to see too, “Oh wow. you can barely see the marks.” 

Tony siles at this, hand going to run through Steve’s hair, “Yah, I didn’t really look this morning, but those would have lasted at least a week or two before Extremis...”

Bruce smiles, “I’m sad my kisses won’t stay on your neck anymore.”   
Steve hum, kissing on Tony’s neck lovingly

Tony chuckles, “Now you know how I feel about you both~” purrs

Bruce laughs, “it won’t stop me from trying though.” 

“I look forwards to it~” arms goes out to hook and pull Bruce closer for a kiss

Bruce moves in and kisses on Tony’s lips as Steve tries leaving a hickey on Tony’s collar bone~

oh, he can make it~ but whether it will be there in the morning is the question~ Tony moans appreciatively into his kiss with Bruce, moving into Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce puts a hand on Tony’s thigh to rub softly as they slide their tongues together and Steve makes a series of little bits on Tony’s neck and chest~

Tony moans, thighs spreading a bit, at their mercy as he clings tighter to them both

Bruce runs his hand up the inside of Tony’s thighs and Steve pulls back, smiling a bit, "I think we should let Jarvis feel what it’s like to be in the middle.” 

Tony smiles a bit, “Oh, thinking of Jarvis now, are we? is that your only motivation~?” teases a bit

Steve hums, “I just think Jarvis would appreciate the overwhelming things Bruce and you did to me last night.” kisses Tony’s chin and Bruce kisses Tony’s nose, his hand sliding up to cup Tony’s crotch~

Tony groans at this, crotch jerking into the hand, “I still... sense ulterior motives.” hard time concentrating 

Bruce hums, “No no I think it’s a great idea.” presses lovingly, but it’s not enough~  
Steve grins, “I know you like the middle Tony. And this time I want to be under you~” 

Tony blinks, grinning more, “I guess I can get on board with this idea~” purrs some, Tony pressing more to him as he moves to kiss Steve’s grin

Steve returns the kiss, sliding his tongue into Tony’s mouth  
Bruce presses harder on Tony and licks his ear lovingly~

Tony moans as his tongue twins with Steve’s, one hand running down his chest as his other runs through Bruce’s hair on the back of his head, holding tighter

Steve’s hand drifts down and pops open Tony’s pants to slide his fingers in slowly and Bruce’s hand leaves Tony to feel down his thighs again~

Tony is a good uke, thighs spreading hips trying to make Steve’s fingers fing their rprise early 

Steve doesn’t let them, pulling back when Tony arches up and Bruce nips at his ear with a grin, eyes watching Steve tease Tony~

Tony groans, breaking the kiss to pant, “S-Steve, its not fair to tease.:” huffs

Steve smiles “it’s not~? I should fix that then.” he pushes his hand in, laying his fingers over mini Tony, but not gripping or pressing~

Tony groans, “Are you taking mean lessons off Bruce?” goes to nip at his lips as his hand slides down Steve’s arm to get what he wants~

Steve hums, letting Tony’s hand show him what to do, “He’s the best teacher.”   
Bruce laughs softly in Tony’s ear, “Is that what it is?”

Tony’s hand moves on top of Steve’s and curls so its gripped around him nice~  
“Yes.” tilts his head to grin a bit at him, but flushing more as Steve’s hand is tightened around him

Bruce smiles, kissing Tony’s lips  
Steve takes over after he’s forced to grip Tony, slowly pulling and rubbing~

Tony moans into his kiss with Bruce, hand lax on Steve’s now, meeting. his fingers trail over Bruce’s back and shoulders as they kiss

Steve smiles as he works Tony up, soon pulling his hand out to push Tony’s pants down~

Tony’s hips move up to help get out of them, skilled at undressing amidst people~

Bruce runs his hands over Tony’s chest and Steve goes back to gently rubbing Tony the right way~

I’m sure Tony is left naked in their clothed laps, ton tugging at Bruce’s shirt as he moans, getting nice and worked up

Bruce moves to help Tony, undoing his dress shirt before sliding it off his shoulders and breaks the kiss for air, panting softly, “Should we... go to the bedroom?”  
Steve smiles at the question and nods as his fingers pinch Tony’s tip and smear the precum, “That’s a good idea. I'll carry Tony~” 

Tony moans in agreement at this, a nice shiver running through his body at the smearing~

Bruce pulls away and stands, and then Steve stands, an arm around Tony’s back and under his knees. They walk over to the bedroom where Steve lays Tony out on the bed and crawls over him to kiss his neck and shoulders

Tony grins a bit, splayed out, arms going up to circle Steve’s shoulders, one running through his hair, “Hey Capsicle~”

Steve smiles at the name, and move up to kiss Tony’s lips.  
Bruce sits next to them and runs his hands over Steve and pushes his shirt up~  
Steve has to break the kiss a moment to let Bruce pull off the tight tshirt.

Tony purrs at this, running his hands up that sexy sculpted chest, thn back down to undo Steve’s pants~

Steve presses into Tony’s hands and Bruce helps by tugging down the back of Steve’s pants~

Tony reaches in and takes Steve’s length, stroking, watching his face for the reaction~

Steve bites his lip and his eyes slide shut as he moans and presses into Tony’s hand.  
Bruce tugs the pants down and Steve, making Steve lean forward and press his chest to Tony’s chest

Tony wraps an arm around his waist, pressing Steve more to him so that Steve’s member grinds against Tony’s, making Tony moan as well, hand stroking them both

Bruce sits back and watches Steve moan and press close to Tony, his hips rolling into Tony’s hand. Bruce goes to grab the lube, slicking up his fingers before moving them to tease Steve entrance with his other hand on Steve’s lower back. This makes Steve whine, pushing his hips back against Bruce’s fingers

Tony purrs, moving to kiss Steve, “You’re so hot when you want it~” strokes them together

Steve groans and raises his hips, pushing his chest heavier against Tony’s as Bruce’s finger slide inside, “Tonnny, It... it just...feels so good...”

“I know~ but you just blush so beautifully~’ nose nuzzles cheek and kisses it, loving him pressed against him~

Steve goes to answer but he’s cut off by Bruce making him yelp and groan deeply, his finger rubbing Steve’s prostate lovingly. Steve is reduced to putty between Bruce and Tony’s ministrations~ 

Tony grins, shifting to lean and kiss Bruce over Steve’s shoulder~

Bruce smiles at this before pressing his lips to Tony’s kissing him slow and heavy.  
Steve whines and groans between them as Bruce fills Steve up with all three fingers, Steve eventually screaming and shuddering as he fills Tony’s hand with a hot white mess~

Tony purrs at this, breaking the kiss with one last loving lick to Bruce, “looks like Stevie couldn’t take it~”

Steve groans and whines as Bruce pulls out his fingers, “oh? Already? That’s a shame captain. Here, let’s have you rest.” and he gently pulls on Steve side to roll him over onto his back next to Tony. Steve is making face at the ‘so soon’ comment and at being pushed at and rolled over~

Tony smiles, “Aw, don't look so sad Steve~” leans down to give him a kiss, presenting his ass to Bruce to stretch~

Bruce smiles at this, getting his fingers extra slic again before putting the dry hand on Tony’s cheek to spread him and push in a finger.  
Steve smiles a bit, putting his hands on either side of Tony’s neck as they kiss

Tony moans at this softly into the kiss, shivering slightly as Bruce’s fingers go in the tight hole~

Bruce pushes his fingers in deep, skillfully aiming for the right spot as Steve’s hands slide down and his arms go around Tony’s shoulders

Tony has to break the kiss as Bruce presses it, moaning deeply as his hands cling to the sheets

Steve smiles and kisses on Tonys chin, “Oh you’ll easily work me back up if you keep making those faces~”   
and to help Tony, bruce adds a second finger to rub against the inside of Tony~

Tony groans at this, his comeback eaten by i, hips arching into it with a groan

Steve melts at the sight, running a thumb over Tony’s cheek bone, “So gorgeous.” sure enough something was getting stiff between him and Tony~

Tony gives him as much of a smile as he can, but makes lots of uke noises for him~

Bruce adds a third finger and Steve licks his lips at the noises as his hands roam over Tony’s face neck and back~

and Tony groans, “E-enough, I want... m-more

Bruce adds extra pressure to the spot, "More? Like what?" a smirk on his lips~

Tony frowns deeply, "f-fuck... your cock, I want you in me, please." whimpers and bes the last per

Steve smiles at this, kissing Tony's nose, "And I want you in me."   
Bruce hums, pulling out his fingers and starts to undress~

Tony pants, smiling at Steve as he recovered from the fingers 

leaning down for a kiss

Bruce smiles, shifting out of his pants, before crawling back behind Tony.  
Steve spreads his legs more for Tony and lifts his hips off the bed to press them into Tony, wanting him~

Tony smiles, hands going to those hips, lining up, "You ready, Cap?~" purrs after the kiss

he nods, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders, "yes... please Tony." 

Tony shifts to kiss him lovingly as he slowly moves in with a moan

Steve hisses and moans, "O-ooohh~"   
Bruces watches, slicking himself with lube as he touches himself~

Tony stops when he's all the way in, panting  
"God you're still so tight..."

Steve hums, running his hands over Tony's shoulder, "You're... you're going to have to take care of that..."   
Bruce leans over Tony, kisses his neck

nods, "Oh, I'll have to stretch you out more often~" purrs, arching his neck for Bruce

Steve nods, "yes... please." and he smiles, watching as Bruce lick and suchs on Tony's neck, putting his hand on Tony's hips and lining up

Tony shifts his legs out more, settling deeper into Steve as he gives Bruce a good target~

Steve moans at bit at this and kisses Tony softly   
Bruce smiles at this and moves slowly into Tony, his hands rubbing Tony's sides and back lovingly

Tony moans into the kiss, having to break it and rest his forehead to Steve's as he pants shakily, "F-fuck..."

Bruce smiles against Tony's ear once he's all the way in, "How's it feel?"

"F-full...." moans a bit, turning his head slightly to smile at Steve, "I-i think... you might have shorted Jarvis out." 

indeed, the lights are starting to dim all over the house 

oh yesssss~ return of that~   
Bruce grins wide, "oh no, Jarvis come back, we haven't even started moving yet."   
Steve let's out a soft laugh~

Tony grins a bit, "Give him a sec... Bruce just tends to be so wide~" tightens fondly around Bruce at the mention of it 

Bruce hums biting Tony's neck lightly at this, "I won't be able to wait if you do that."

"Sorry~" doesn't sound sorry as he shifts to kiss Steve

Bruce groans against Tony's neck and Steve hums happily, returning the kiss~

after working the kiss up to hotness Tony shifts back a bit, letting brice know they were ok to move

brue hums softly before putting his hands on Tony's hips and moving out, pulling Tony out of Steve at the same time, so when he pushes back in, Tony moves back in Steve~

Tony moans beautifully, moving with Bruce~ the lights, which had been coming back on, are totally out now 

Steve groans, his eyes shut and arms around Tony's shoulders  
Bruce smiles softly, "How's it feel, Tony~?"

"S-so... good, fuck I forgot it was this good." moans out, rambling just have been about to start

Bruce purrs, "Does Jarvis like it~?"  
Steve groans, running his hands through Tony's short hair

"Y-you have no idea, fuck, a-ah" continues to ramble but would seem to get worked up way fast~ nearing his end sooner than the other two

Bruce groans as Tony tightens and Steve whines at being filled but neither go with Tony~  
Bruce smiles gently pulling out of Tony

Tony pants, spaghetti he sighs, mumbling a sorry into Steve

Steve smiles softly and kisses Tony's lips as Bruce gently pulls Tony to lay next to Steve and moves to replace Tony inside Steve~

Tony splays out, turning his head to watch the action. lights all still out, so their only light is the windows and the arc reactor

Steve and Bruce don't seem to worry about the lights~  
Steve holds onto Tony, still trying to kiss on him as Bruce starts up a pace in him, making him sing~

Tony smiles, kissing back lovingly and petting his head as he sings~

soon they would finish, Steve screaming loudly and Bruce slumping on top of Steve with a groan

Tony smiles, shifting to kiss Bruce's cheek~

Bruce smiles, and looks at Tony softly, "Feeling better?"

Tony nods, "wonderfully~" purrs

reaches to pet Tony's cheek, "And JARVIS?"   
Steve is watching them, his eye barely open and a content smile on his face

"He's stuck in afterglow still." smiles a bit all the tech around them is off

Bruce moves to settle on Cap’s other side, "I can see that. The whole mansion is down."  
Steve laughs softly at this

Tony grins a bit, "Don't think he's felt something quite that... intense before." nuzzles into Steve's side

Steve hums, wrapping his arms around both Tony and Bruce, Bruce tugging the covers over them~

Tony smiles a bit, closing his eyes and snuggling down, ready for sleep

But as Steve starts to drift off there’s scratching at the door as a puppy whines~ 

Tony groans at this, muttering. Jarvis opens the door for the puppy and scrap moves in with her to bother them to letting her up 

Bruce sighs and rolls out of Steve's arm to grab the puppy and picks her up, putting her on Steve’s chest before curling back into him~  
Steve groans at this, opening his eyes and watching the puppy sniff his chest and Tony’s hands

Tony opens his eyes a bit, but doesn’t move. Scrap makes some zipping and grinding and beeping noises wanting to come up too

Bruce blinks down at the robot “... Tony, does this robot seriously want to cuddle.” a flat tone as he watches the robot~

“Hm?” Tony sits up a bit and Scrap twirls his arm at him. he blinks, like he’s listening, “You know you’re not going to be able to move right up here...” it makes an angry noise Tony sighs, “Yes he does.”

Bruce sighs and reaches down, picking up the little robot and putting it on the bed   
Steve blinks, watching it 

it looks around, then tests its wheels, slowly wheeling up, getting over to Steve and them and pondering, looking up at his friend wanting to be with Betty~

Betty barks at her friend before waddling over to the robot to lay next to it and chew on it~ 

it twirls happily and Tony chuckles, smiling, “Definately gonna have to make sure he’s chew proof.” mummers. Tony is adorable with his children 

Steve smiles more and pulls Tony close   
Bruce sighs, nuzzling into Steve’s other side~

Tony smiles and cuddles down for sleep~ that’s an adorable sight 

aww~ yes~  
the puppy whines in the middle of this night for food again which Steve would sit up, taking her in his arms

Scrap seems concerned over here, rolling forwards and tilting its arm at Steve  
Tony groans, burrowing in the warm spot, arm curling around Steve’s midsection as he nuzzles his back

Steve smiles, laying Betty over his shoulder as he pries Tony off him and pushes Bruce closer to Tony so they can cuddle as he gets out of bed, picking up scrap and putting him on the floor to follow

Scrap follows Steve happily, adorable~  
Tony shifts to the new warm thing he’s presented with, cuddling into Brucey, wrapping his arms around him

Bruce hums a bit, holding Tony close~  
Steve feeds Betty and pats her back to sleep before coming back to bed, letting the puppy and robot cuddle on the end of the bed and Steve curls up to Tony’s back~

sleep is had~ Tony would wake in the morning when the puppy was hungry again, covers being tugged down by scrap as they’re tackled 

Steve groans, picking up the pillow and putting it over his own head, sleepy   
Bruce makes a face in his sleep~

Tony sighs... he carefully untangles himself and sits up, picking up the puppy, then the robot, standing skillfully and taking the toddlers away 

Steve groans, watching Tony leave.

Tony gets her food, then starts up breakfast, following careful instructions on how not to burn eggs and bacon~ tasty smells thread their way~

Bruce starts to wake at the smells, Steve had been up, petting Bruce. They kiss a little before they dress and join Tony in the kitchen~

Tony only has Bruce’s over dress shirt on and its not buttoned adorable. he’d turn and smile before they were even quite in, “Its almost done~” 

Steve has on the tight jeans and tshirt, snorting at Tony’s clothing, “Oh yeah?”  
Bruce is in pants, no shirt, “oh, there it went.” but smiles

Yep~ which is amazing considering the working conditions.” indeed, puppy and robot are zipping around at high speeds I’m sure they’re both glad that Tony is being more Tony and less prudish~

yes~ the puppy is running around Steve and Bruce now~ Steve sits on the ground to play with them both and Bruce sits at the island near Tony, “hmm~ you’re so strong to be able to handle such conditions.” 

“Indeed. and all while being lectured by an AI who fancies himself a 5 star chief~”  
moves to put the finished food in front of them, making more  
“I believe myself a better cook than you, sir. There is data to prove it.” comes Jarvis Tony laughs

Bruce hums, hogging the food to himself while Tony makes more, “He’s right, you should listen to Jarvis more.”   
Steve laughs at them, his hand being gnawed on by a puppy~

Tony chuckles, “When do I not listen to Jarvis?”  
“When it is against whatever you currently are focused on.” sigh in the voice Tony snorts

Bruce hums, eating the food~  
Steve goes to join him at the island when Tony had more food ready~

and Tony makes enough so the three of them can eat, then sits, enjoying it, clearly pleased with himself 

Steve hums as he eats, “Oh it’s good Tony, thank you~”   
Bruce nods, happy~

“Anytime~ I was thinking we could take Betty and Scrap out for a walk once we clean up~”

Steve nods, “oh thats a good idea. “ taps a finger to his chin as his eyes rake down Tony, “but, you might need pants first.” 

Tony grins a bit, “I was hoping I could steal one or both of you for a shower first~” foot brushes Steve’s under the counter

Steve smirks at this, giving Tony bedroom eyes~ “What do I get in return for joining you?”

“Mhn~ a morning workout~” purrs, returning with a sultry sexy look~

Bruce groans after spotting Steve lick his lips, “You guys are too much. I can’t handle all the libido getting thrown around.” 

Ton chuckles, “Poor Bruce~ overwhelmed by us~ you need more stamina~”

Bruce smiles softly, “It’s not my fault I was normal grew out of my teenage hormones. You two have fun, I’m going to check on my computer programs.”  
Steve smiles at Bruce, “if you’re sure.”   
Bruce nods, “I can’t be worked up too often, you know. I’ll be back for you both later.”   
It’s true, Bruce needs long periods of wind down time. 

Tony chuckles, “Your loss~” stands, giving Steve a come hither look as he heads for the bedroom~

Bruce hums and starts to pick up the plates, Steve kisses Bruce’s cheek as he passes him on his way to follow Tony~

Tony loses Bruce’s shirt at the door to be bedroom, giving him an excellent view of that sleep body walking to the bathroom, the water turning on~

Steve loses his own shirt as he follows and leans on the doorway and undoes his pants as he watches Tony turn on the water

Tony turns as he gets in, leaning against the wall and smiling, “Hey Steve.~”

Steve grins, “Can I be rough with you? Would you like that...?”

Tony blinks, then smiles, nodding, “As long as we’re careful and rough.” 

Steve nods, dropping his pants and stepping out of them as he goes over to Tony, pressing his lips tight to Tonys~

Tony wraps his arms around him, kissing back hotly as he presses close

He bends his knees to reach down under Tony’s thighs and picks up up, carrying him into the shower, never breaking the kiss

Tony wraps his legs around him, making a nice noise at this~

Steve holds them under the spray and pressed Tony’s back to the shower wall to hold him up as his hands roam~

Tony moans, lovely and flushed under those hands, eyes half open and watching Steve’s face as he clings, a hand trailing up Steve’s back and over an arm

Steve looks up at him when he has Tony properly aroused, and gives him a smirk, "I have an idea.” 

“Mhn? what’s that?” recovering from moaning, panting hard, all sexy and takable

Grins, pushing Tony against the wall more firmly with his weight before his hands let go of Tony and move under Tony’s thighs, “Hold onto my head.” 

Tony blinks, arching an eyebrow, but nods, doing as ordered, “Alright, though I may be questioning your sanity at the moment...”

Steve chuckles softly, “Dr. Erskine and your father took my sanity years ago.” he doesn’t let Tony reply before he lets the weight off Tony and hoists him up, so Tony is sitting on his shoulders and he slides one hand up over Tony’s chest to hold him up as he kisses what’s level with his face now~

Tony makes a startled noise as he’s hoisted up, clinging to his head and legs hooking around him to stabilize in his new shoulder sitting position , moaning beautifully as he clings, not holding anything back because really, he wasn’t expecting that 

the things you think about while staring blankly with a lecture in the background.

Steve keeps the one hand on Tony’s chest as the free one feels over Tony’s ass and his mouth takes Tony in, running his tongue over him gently~

nice~ Tony moans beautifully, hips arching slightly into his mouth as his hands tighten in Steve’s hair, eyes closing as he leans against the wall

the hand on Tony’s ass leaves for a bit as Steve sucks and comes back wet and pressing at his entrance, slowly sliding in his middle finger

Tony makes a lovely noise, head boing back as he arches and presses into the finger, taking it in greedily

The fingers slides in all the way, rubbing for the right angle~

Steve would know when he found it, Tony moaning his name as he tightens around him, clinging~

Steve looks up at Tony as his mouth opens, licking Tony as a second finger pushed inside to press and stretch~

Tony arches, “G-god, Steve, it's so good, aw I can’t wait to have you in me, fuck...” rambling~

a grin forms, the tip of Tony still in Steve’s mouth and a third finger presses in~

Tony whimpers, hips bucking a bit, wanting to be more in his mouth as his hands tug maybe a little too hard on his hair, ramble full on no~ if Steve kept going he’d get a snack~

hehe~ Steve doesn’t let Tony push back into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue and purring at the pulls~ the fingers leave Tony before he can end and Steve takes his mouth away completely~

Tony lets out a gorgeous whimper, looking down and opening his eyes, “S-Steve....” whimper whine~

Steve gives him a soft smile, nothing but his cute puppy face and eyes, “Yes, Tony?” licks his lips~

Tony groans at that face, “D-damn Steve, I need you to fuck me. sooo much.” hand goes to pet chat face~

he leans into the hand and moves to gently slide Tony down, Tony’s legs around his hips again and their faces level~

Tony smiles a bit, leaning forwards to kiss that puppy face~

Steve returns the kiss as he gently pushes into Tony, arms pushing behind Tony and up, so he’s holding Tony’s shoulders and Tony is pressed against Steve’s arms

Tony moans, holding tightly~ aww, cute position~ his legs tighten around Steve, holding tight

Steve pulls away from the kiss after he was fully planted, nosing his way under Tony’s chin to kiss his neck

Tony tilts his head so he has more room to kiss his neck, fingers of one hand playing with the hair on the back of Steve’s neck, moaning his name

Steve hums around Tony’s adam’s apple in reply before starting to move in him~

“Oh, Steve~ you feel so good in me, fuck-” adam's apple bobbing as he goes straight to rambling~

Steve hums and nips as he quickly picks up a fast pace~  
and soon Tony is rather loud as Steve has his way with him, begging and loving till he makes a mess, arching against Steve to press him deeper as he does

and Steve goans, biting the base of Tony’s neck and leaving a mark as he fills Tony up~

Tony pants, melting in his arms, loving it

Steve hums as he rides the feeling, gently kisses the new mark, making Tony his~

Tony hmmns nicely, petting his head and runs a hand through his hair, lovingly

Steve gently shifts his hip, pulling out of Tony before pressing close to him again, wanting kisses~  
is Tony paying attention to house camera~? I bet not.

Tony happily and lovingly gives him kisses, no, he’s busy loving Steve~

Suddenly the bathroom door bursts open, making Steve jump ten feet and grip Tony’s a little too tight~  
“Good Friends! The Bruce Sent me here in my quest to locate your whereabouts! He said you were busy, but the sounds have greatly decreased!!” thor’s booming voice~

Tony nearly has a heart attack, clinging to Steve and knocking his head on the tile wall behind him with his own jerk. he swears, groaning, “Thor?!? What the hell are you doing here?!” rubs the back of his head, a cracking sound having been heard at hsi jerk 

Steve frowns at the sound, lowering Tony to his feet and cradling his head in his heads to feel over the new knot on Tony~  
Thor continues, “I have come to request aid in my fellow warriors. Asengard is in grief and I cannot mend it myself.”

Thor isn’t going to comment on the fact that they’re naked and Tony has love bites?   
Tony groans, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder so he can rub it better. its going to be a doozy~ thankfully he has super healing now~ “You could have knocked, don’t they have doors to knock on in asgard?” grumbly  
oh he will~ It’s just very normal for him~  
Steve gives Thor a glare over his shoulder as he tries to hide his naked Tony with his own body~  
Thor pouts, “But we are brothers in battle. I did not think it trouble to see you directly.” 

Tony groans, “Scaring the shit out of was uncalled for though. Damn that hurt.” Tony is more concerned with his headache right now 

Thor frowns more, “Let me assist...”  
Steve huffs, “No, Thor, Wait outside. Let us get dressed.”   
“But I-”   
“NOW, Thor.” Cap voice~

Tony smiles a little at this, after wincing at loud Steve head sensitive right now

Thor sighs, stepping back out and shutting the door   
Steve groans, kissing Tony’s head, "I'm sorry. Let’s patch you up.” speaks softly.

Tony smiles a bit, “Thanks Cap.”

smiles, “Sometimes Thor and Ironman just need a little extra volume to follow orders~” gently helps him dry off and dress~

Tony snorts and chuckles at this. Bruce has received a mind call to bring him an ice pack 

Bruce raises an eyebrow to Thor who’s sitting on the bed, looking dejected~  
When Tony and Steve come out, Bruce is talking softly to Thor and looks up at the door and offers Tony the icepack, “Did Steve get you that hard?”

Tony snorts, rolling his eyes and takes it, “I whacked my head when Thor came in. oh that’s good.” groans appreciatively as he puts it on

Bruce smiles, holding it there for him, “mmm, is that the excuse you’re giving?”  
Cap sighs at them and turns to Thor, “now, what has brought you here? It’s good to see you, but I thought it was difficult for you to travel back and forth.”   
Thor nods, standing,” Yes good captain! I have come for a special reason, but perhaps we might discuss matters over a shared meal? Congratulations on the winning of the Stark as well!”   
Steve frowns, blushing a bit, “...a-ah..” 

“Mhn hm.” hm at Bruce, gratefully leaning back into it. blinks and blushes a bit with a grin at Thor’s comment, chuckling

Steve sighs, “You must things like that are private.”  
Thor frowns, “It is not custom for Midgardians to share their relationship bonding with good friends?”  
Steve thinks of Bruce and facepalms 

Tony grins, “It is, Steve is just embarrassed~ don't mind him Thor~” hand claps Thor on the shoulder, other helping Bruce hold the ice pack 

Steve makes a face, “I guess I’ll cook....” goes to slink off to the kitchen  
Thor give Tony a big grin, “I have missed all of you.” Wraps Tony in a big hug~ he’s even bigger than Steve~  
Bruce already was hugged on~

Tony grins and laughs, “We missed you too big guy~ “ hugs back, dwarfed in the big hug, “The world is much less fun without you~”

Steve smiles at the sight and goes on to the kitchen.  
Tony should convince thor to get out of his armor and what not and relax~

Tony grins, “Thor! Lose the armor and lets break out some wine for the meal~ relax a bit from your long journey~”

Thor grins in return,”It is very generous of you to share your wine with me! of course I will drink with my good friends!”   
Bruce rolls his eyes, “oh goodness.” 

Tony grins wide at this, “Don’t be such a sour puss Bruce~” moves an arm around his shoulders, “You know you want to see drunk Thor~”

Bruce smiles, "I suppose.”  
Thor laughs at this and starts pulling off his armor, down to his tank top and loose pants underneath~

Tony grins, asking about the armor and what its made of and stuff as Thor undresses, then would lead the way to his wine cellar~ well stocked, of course 

Oh and Thor would ramble and ramble about the armor and then about asgardian wine and then about Tony’s wine and Steve fills the table with food~ Bruce helping Steve when they went for wine

Tony loves to have a rambling partner in Thor and I'm sure they bring back lots of wine for the meal~

oh yes, they fill the rest of the table and Steve sighs, “Really?”  
Bruce smiles a bit, getting them all cups~  
Thor looks pleased~

“Of course! Thor’s back, we need to celebrate~” grins and leans over, kissing Steve’s cheek

Steve smiles a bit and nods, “Alright.” Tony hasn’t had much to drink since he came back~  
Thor grins, “Thank you good Captain! And the food looks perfect to dine upon!”  
Bruce smiles too, sitting, “let’s eat then.” 

very true~ and definitely hasn’t been drunk~  
and they start, “So why have you graced us with your presence, Thor?” asks after they’ve been eating 

Thor frowns, finishing his drink and filling his glass with more as he speaks, “Something snuck into our home and attacked my good mother. My brother tried to defend her, but now they have both been bitten and have fallen ill. I need help of my friends to track down the creature.”   
Steve frowns at this, “...your mother and.. loki?”  
thor nods, “A thick poison curses them.”

Tony frowns at this, nodding, “What help could we be though? we’re not familiar with Asgard.”

“It is told that the creature that attacked was of legend. this tale tells us that the monster lived in a garden that only mortals may enter in the far north. And my friends are the strongest mortals there are on Midgard! I could travel with you to find the garden, but I beg of your help to enter it.” 

Tony smiles, “Of course we’ll help thor, that’s what a team is for~ right Cap?” looks at Steve

Steve blinks, but smiles a bit, “Yes, it is.”   
Bruce hums,”As Long as you can protect us from all the scary Asgardian creatures.”  
Thor laughs, “Of course! My friends are well cherished and their safety is my first priority!” he gathers the Tony he’s sitting next to in his arms, hugging him tight in thanks~

Tony laughs and omphs, “Careful big guy, between you and Cap today I’ve got enough bruises!” from Steve grabbing him too hard when thor came in 

Thor lets him go and raises his glass, “Then we drink! Tomorrow we’ll set out.” 

“I can drink to that!” clinks his glass with Thor’s, then takes a long draft

Thor grins and drinks too, and Bruce smiles and drinks too~  
Steve sighs and drinks too~

Tony grins, “I called Pep, she’s coming to get Betty.” scoops up the puppy who was running past with Scrap, “Thor, meet Betty. Cap rescued her~” presents him with the puppy

Thor blinks at the creature, “You have gained a future beast to protect your home? It appears to be fierce!” the puppy barks at thor and thor laughs, “You will train it well I am sure!” reaches to pet the top of Betty’s head as she sniffs his hand~  
Steve laughs, "I hope we can train her. Right now she just walks all over us and gets her way.”

“Its because she is adorable~” that sounds like a good description of Tony rubs her back  
Scrap whirls at Tony and Thor, wanting attention and Betty

Thor blinks down at the robot, “What odd machinery is this that begs for attention?”  
Bruce smiles softly, “That’s Scrap. Tony built him to follow Betty around and be her friend.”

Tony nods, “And to keep her out of trouble.” reaches down and picks scrap up with his other hand. it ponders thor, then it extends his arm, as if to shake thor’s hand

Thor hums and reaches out, touching his fingers to the arm, “very peculiar.” 

Scrap puts two of its prongs around a finger and shakes it like a hand  
Tony grins, “He takes that as a compliment

Thor smiles up at Tony, “You seem very different friend Tony. Is it your achievement in taking the captain to bed?”  
i don’t think he knows how long they’ve been dating and all else that has happened

Tony chuckles, “You could say that. You missed quite a lot Thor, we’ll have to bring you back up to speed.” moves to set scrap and Betty down so they can run off and he can drink more wine

Thor nods, drinking more wine too  
Steve is all flustered as they talk about them getting together and such and thor keeps filling Steve’s glass and pressures him into keeping up with him~ Tony hasn’t seen Steve chug down the drinks before, but it’s what he has to do to keep the god happy~ And it helps for when they mention what happened to Tony

yah. Tony was quiet during that part, letting Bruce or Steve talk, but leaning against Steve, just drinking quietly. he’s impressed by Thor’s ability to get Steve to drink 

Thor is very sad for the turn of events, “Dear Tony, how could I ever make up for not being there for you? How pained I would have been this trip to look for you and found only sad friends.”

Tony smiles a bit at this, “The sentiment is appreciated Thor. Thanks to luck, we don’t have to think about how it could have been.” Tony for one doesn’t like to think about it takes a long draft after his sentence

Bruce smiles a bit, somewhat tipsy,”oh but Thor you did help.”  
Steve blinks then frowns, oh no he was going to tell him   
Thor perks up, "I did?”  
Bruce nods, “You were the god we prayed to for Tony to come back to us.”

Jarvis comments, “Indeed, Captain Rogers suggested that we pray to you since you were Tony’s favorite. Apparently your favor was with him.”  
Tony grins and laughs, “There? see, thanks buddy! I knew you had my back.” His hand goes on Thor’s shoulder, Tony pretty much in Steve’s lap at this point.

Steve’s hands are on Tony’s hips, his face flushed  
and thor laughs loudly, “That is the most fantastic thing I have ever heard! You were always in my favor, Tony my friend!” 

Tony grins, “This is why you’re my favorite~” nuzzles his face into Steve, “You’re so cute when you blush~” Tony’s a bit drunk too 

Steve rolls his eyes, fluttered a bit more since Tony was in his lap and complimenting them~  
Thor stands, “Let us drink more to celebrate!”   
Bruce smiles, “Let’s take it to the living room where it will be more comfortable.” 

“You always have brilliant ideas Bruce~” Tony grins, popping out of Steve’s lap and grabbing wine in one hand and Steve’s hand in the other, “Onwards!”

Steve sighs as he’s pulled along and Thor and Bruce grab arm fulls of bottle and follow them to sit~

Tony tugs Steve to a couch, tugging Steve with him, then would fill his cup again~

Thor sits next to Bruce on the couch across from the other two and frowns as Steve says, “Tony, why do you and Thor keeping filling my cup? You know my metabolism won’t let me feel it. It does taste good though.”   
Thor grins, “Perhaps you are not drinking enough! Your hold on wine may be one of Asgard, but with enough you might feel it.”   
Steve grins a bit,”I was able to feel it once during the war, Bucky had to but quite a bit of rum.” 

“And we have quite a bit of wine~ plus, there are two of us~ So get drinking~” purrs, nuzzling him with his nose

Steve frowns, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea...” Tony is going to have to convince him with Thor’s help~  
Thor laughs, “What would be the harm? Tomorrow we start a hard journey, it is custom to celebrate a last time before a long expedition!” 

“Yah! Besides, you don’t know when the next time you’ll be able to relax will be~ so you should take advantage of it~” charm full on~

Steve frowns more “I don’t know...” looks at his cup  
and Thor grins, “You are in the best company, Captain.”   
Steve sighs.  
Bruce is just smiling at the situation~

“Yah Steve. What could go wrong?” arm around his shoulders, looking up at him with that easy smile

he groans. “I’m going to regret this.” looks away from Tony to finish his cup, giving thor a glare when he looks up from the empty cup and thor is handing him a full bottle of wine~

Tony grins, chuckling, “Never, Capsicle~” downs the rest of his own glass, grinning at Bruce~

Bruce returns the smile, sipping at his own drink. he has had considerably less than the other three. But I don’t think anyone wants the ‘other guy’ at this party   
Steve groans and takes the bottle from thor, giving the bottle a glare before chugging it down~  
it’s a very odd sight!

true Tony grins at the sight, “There you go Steve, damn can you chug~” impressed 

Steve hums a bit at Tony~  
this would go on, thor supplying Steve with 3 bottles (drinking down two himself at the same time~)

Tony finishes a bottle and part of another by himself, rather drunk and hanging on Steve, touchy flirting with Bruce and thor from Steve’s lap~

Thor has followed Bruce to join Tony and Steve on the same couch, Bruce in front of Cap and battling the bottle away from Tony, “I think You’ve had enough. You’ll get sick.”   
But thor is behind Steve, holding Steve’s 5th bottle and helping him drink it~ as it tilts up he leans back more on Thor, slumping on him.

Tony laughs, “Fine fine~ do I get a kiss since you’re taking it?~”

Bruce smiles softly, putting his and Tony’s glasses to the side, “You’ll make Thor jealous.”   
But thor is occupied with helping Steve drink, watching Steve lick his lips as the empty bottle is taken from him. his eyes look heavy and cheeks flushed. Thor has a different kind of smile on his face~

Tony grins, looking at them both, then back at Bruce, “I think they’re preoccupied~” tugs Bruce down for a kiss

Bruce blinks at the other two as Tony pulls him down, but when they’re lips touch all his focus is on Tony.  
Steve hums a bit as Thor puts the bottle down and cups Steve’s cheek in his hand, “There. I think the captain is sufficiently feeling the wine.” Steve smiles a bit up at Thor the looks at Tony in his lap and frowns a bit, reaching out to tug on Tony’s shoulders

Tony is easily pulled back, looking confused, “Hn, wha? was’ wrong Steve?” looks confused, having been tugging Bruce pretty much against him, thrown off by this turn of events and looking adorably confused

Bruce blinks from Tony’s lap  
Steve makes a face, leaning forward, “Mine.” he slurs before pressing his lips to Tony’s  
Thor laughs~

Tony can’t help but chuckle, wrapping his other arm around Steve’s shoulders and kissing back, lovingly and sloppily~

Steve hums into the kiss, one hand trying to grip Tony’s still short hair, his other hand going to rest on one of Thor’s after Thor has rested both his hands on Steve’s hips, tugging him back more against him

Tony doesn’t mind, his one hand feeling over poor Bruce’s chest as his hand on Steve’s back trails up Thor’s abs~

Bruce leans over Tony and Steve’s shoulders, “Come here, Thor. We can have our our kisses.”   
Thor smiles at this before leaning in to press his lips to Bruce’s, Steve groaning a bit as he and Tony are squished together~

Tony hmmns appreciatively at this, pressing nice and tightly to Steve, hand feeling over thor’s wonderful chest behind Steve

Steve’s hand leaves Tony’s head to rest on Bruce’s back  
and Bruce moans softly into his kiss with Thor, finding the demigod to be very good with his tongue and lips~   
and Steve is finding thor’s hands very wonderful on his sides~

Tony arches his hips forwards, pulling Bruce nicely against him as he presses into Steve, his hand going up and tracing the hot abs before pushing up at the shirt wanting the hot skin bared

Steve pulls back from Tony’s kiss, panting softly but let’s out a soft noise when Thor pulls Steve’s tshirt off him and then thor moves to get off his own top for Tony’s hands.  
Bruce pushes up the back of Tony’s shirt after he and thor have broken their kiss. he’s licking his lips to keep the taste of thor there~

Tony grins at the shirt losing, easily helping Bruce steal his, then turns and tugs Bruce’s off, leaning forwards and stealing a lick of thor’s taste off Bruce’s lips

Bruce hums and presses tight to Tony.  
Steve makes a face to protest but his chin is caught in thor’s hand. Thor gently turns Steve’s head, giving him a smile before pressing his lips to the captain’s~

Tony feels over his back holding him close and moving into his mouth, but eyes watching Steve and thor out of the corner of his eye

Tony sees Steve melt against Thor, humming softly as he relaxes. the alcohol is letting Steve’s body do all the thinking instead of his head~

Tony purrs at the sight, kissing Bruce as his hand wanders down his side, feeling Bruce over

Bruce hums at this, his hand running down Tony’s front to palm at the front of his pants  
I think Thor would be furry too like Bruce, but he’s all blonde~ 

Tony likes the furry~ moaning and pressing into the hand (im guessing thor stopped waxing his chest after thor~), his own hand slipping down on the chest and following the line of Thor’s naval

oh my that’s true~ ok ffiiinne   
no, he seriously could have   
ok~

Thor purrs a bit at the feeling, pulling his lips from Steve’s and turning his head to kiss on Steve’s neck. Steve moans like a uke, gripping Tony tightly~  
Bruce pushes harder into Tony’s pants, pulling back from the kiss to breath heavily

Tony pants and moans, pressing up into Bruce’s hand as his own hand feels over the bulge on the outside of Thor’s pants before undoing them, skilled at doing this one handed while distracted~ he hugs on Bruce’s pants with the other hand, wanting friction

There’s already a large lump of hardness behind Thor’s pants, pressing against Tony’s hand as he opens the pants up~ of course thor would go commando~

Tony grins at this, purring, “Hello, is that a hammer in your pants or are you just glad to see us?~” purrs, wrapping his hand around it

Thor hums,”It will be whatever you wish to name it if you keep your hands like that.”   
Steve makes a face, looking at Tony, “No.. Tony's mine.” and Steve bats Bruce’s hand away from Tony’s pants before shoving his hand down Tony’s pants~  
Bruce pouts at the second time he’s been shooed from Tony, even though the second time was because of Tony on thor not Bruce 

Tony blinks and gasps with a moan, arching into Steve’s hand, “D-damn, Steve. Didn’t ever think you so much... of a jealous lover~” nuzzles him a bit, stroking thor behind Steve

Thor hums at Tony’s work and reaches to run his hand in Bruce’s hair, “Come here, Bruce.”  
Bruce smiles a bit “Maybe we should go to Tony’s bed so we have more room.”   
Steve nuzzles Tony back, his fingers wrapping around inside Tony’s pants

Tony moans, “G-good idea... Brucey. Steve’s getting’ handsy.” shifts to kiss Steve

Steve makes a face, offended, “I’ll show you... hendsy.”   
when Bruce move back off Tony Steve would go to stand, Tony in his arms effectively pulling otny off thor~

Tony links, clinging as he loses his newfound friendly hammer, “W-whoa big guy, you sure you’re ok to walk?” Holds tight with a grin though, kinda liking protective Steve~

Steve groans affirmatively, but wavers a bit as he takes his first step.   
Bruce eyes the spot Tony’s hand has left and thor sighs sadly but gives Bruce a smile, a hand going to touch Bruce’s cheek

Tony eeps, clinging tighter, “Take it slow Capsicle, c-careful.” adorably clinging to poor Steve

Steve hums, carrying Tony with a slow walk, concentrating very hard~  
Thor moves to stand, slipping off Bruces glasses and dropping them on the couch. Bruce frowns, “Thor you have to be careful with those, they’ll scraaaahHH!” yelps as thor pick him up~

Tony laughs, trying not to distract Steve too much as he nuzzles and presses little kisses to his neck, “Oh you're wonderful Steve, you’re doing so great, its even a straight line, how are you walking in a straight line when you’re this drunk?” quite amused rambles of a drunk man

Steve pouts, giving Tony a look, “Hush. You’re being mean.” turns to sit on the bed, Tony straddling his lap and he looks up, giving thor a bit of a smile. The sight of Bruce clung to thor’s shoulders is cute~ 

Tony grins, nuzzling and purring, “I‘m never mean~ I’m complimenting you~” wraps his legs around his waist, pressing close as his hands go to undo Steve’s pants, trailing kisses up his neck

Steve moans softly, running his hands up Tony’s back and letting his eyes slide shut.  
Thor sits next to Steve and let’s Bruce reiterate himself in thor’s lap, “ok.. um, Thor, this a..a bit weird.” Thor just laughs at akward still mostly sober Bruce and kisses his lips, “Be still in your worry good Bruce. Not one has ever been unhappy about a situation involving me prior.” self esteem much? Bruce just gives him a look~

Tony chuckles as he sucks on the angle of Steve’s neck, “Confident there, eh buddy?~” moves to pull Steve out of the pants, pressing them together through their opened pants

Steve groans at the feeling, melting into Tony’s touch  
Thor looks at Tony, running his hands into the back of Bruce’s pants and squeezing, making Bruce whine, “Do not worry, I state my facts and then provide evidence.” 

Tony looks over, grinning from his position in Steve’s neck, “Can’t wait to see the empirical evidence in action~” flush filling his face as he presses them together, going back to marking Steve as his~

Thor grins at this, watching Tony work on Steve as Bruce presses his face into Thor’s chest, moaning deeply from the hands down the back of his pants~ It is a bit impressive that Bruce is moaning like that from just his back end being fondled~  
Soon Steve starts to lean back, unable to sit up anymore~

Tony is impressed~ he starts kissing down Steve’s chest, hands shoving down his pants as one works him up, the other spreading his thighs

Steve hums, spreading his legs and arching his hips off the bed for Tony  
Bruce meanwhile is sucking on Thor’s neck to help stifle his moaning and Thor keeps one hand squeezing as the other hand tugs down Bruce’s pants.

Tony leave Steve naked and exposed, shifting down to give him a long lick as his hand searches for lube~

Thor runs his hands over Bruce’s ass and thighs making Bruce whimper, drooling a bit on his neck from moans he can’t stop~  
Thor eyes Tony, “Oh, might I steal that once you have ample supply, friend?”  
Steve whines at the tongue, gripping the sheets~

“Of course~ what sort of friend would I be if I didn’t share the wealth?~” purrs, teasing Steve as he pours some on his fingers, then hands it over to thor

Steve whines obscenely at the teasing, “T-Tony!” demanding uke using his Cap voice.   
Thor grins, “Thank you friend.” looks at Steve with a smirk before slicking up his fingers. Bruce is panting heavily, trying to catch his breath while Thor does this.

Tony chuckles, “Don't be so impatient~”” moves to take him into his mouth after kissing his head, 2 slick fingers going to trace the entrance before pressing in

Steve just purrs now that he’s getting his way, legs spreading more to accommodate the fingers  
Thor squeezes Bruce’s ass again with one hand and spreads his cheeks as the wet fingers move to rub at his entrance before the middle finger slips slowly in.  
Bruce groans as the finger goes in, gripping Thor tightly and pushes back against the finger.   
Thor smiles more at this, pulling the finger back and then back in with a second finger.  
I don’t think Thor knows you have to go slow with Bruce~

Tony hears that big groan from Bruce and looks up from his work, fingers searching in Steve, coming up and mumbling from atop Steve, “Careful Thor, gotta start Brucey up slow orthis beds not gonna be big enough for all of us~”

Thor frowns, looking at Tony, “He does?” Thor pauses his fingers half in Bruce which lets Bruce reach back, putting his hand on thor’s to keep him still. Bruce let’s out a long breath he had been holding, “J-just give me.. a min...minute..”   
Steve whines pressing into the fingers and hisses with a purr when the right place is found~

“He’ll be fine, just let him work into it, grins a bit at Thor, fingers moving to massage that spot in Steve as he gives him a long teasing lick

Steve whines and groans at the same time, his eyes sliding shut and hips arching up and down~  
Thor nods, turning his head to kiss Bruce’s temple and let’s the poor scientist breathe. 

Tony smiles, adding a third finger to Steve, mummering about how good he’s getting at being a uke as he takes him in his mouth again

Steve groans and purrs, “t-Tony yes~ yyyyeeeesss~”   
Bruce calms, nuzzling thor as he lets go of him and wraps his arms around thor’s shoulders, “o-ok...” and he pushes his hips back on thor’s fingers, making thor smile and moving his fingers again

Tony purrs, making sure he’s good and stretched before coming up off him with a suction pop, removing the fingers and moving up, “Hey sexy~” moves to lift his legs up~

Steve purrs, “Fuck me Tony, oh please....”   
Thor makes Bruce a puddle in his lap with his fingers~

“since you asked nicely~” shifts to kiss him as he moves in, hooking flexible Steve’s leg one over his shoulder to open him up nice and wide~

Steve groans at this, arching up. he’s much louder with all the alcohol in him.  
thor gently pulls his fingers out of Bruce and stands, making Bruce yelp as they go up. Thor smiles and gently turns Bruce around, putting him back on the bed on his hands and knees, his head near Steve’s head. He then moves behind Bruce, a hand on Bruce’s shoulders pushing him down and Bruce raises his hips for thor to line up and press in~

Tony purrs, kissing him fiercely as he gives Steve a sec to get use to him, then would start to move~ wanting to hear all of Steve’s sounds

Steve breaks the kiss to lean his head back and moan,”T-tonnnnn....”  
Bruce grips the sheets and as Thor pushes in, who turns out to be both thick and long~

Tony wants that in him and in Steve at some point~ he moans, settling in to pound Steve into the bed

And Steve arches, tearing the sheets as he screams~  
Thor starts to move in Bruce, moving rough to get Bruce singing as loud as Steve, competing with Tony~

and Tony LOVES competition~ he aims and pounds hard, wanting Steve to be nice and loud, murmuring in his ear to egg him on to new heights

The alcohol helps with the murmurs, making Steve scream as he cums, Thor is just out of luck he got the man who’s normally very quiet. He does have the poor scientist screaming the loudest he ever has, tears in his eyes as he comes, lasting significantly less than half what he normally does~

Tony collapses on Steve after he groans, filling him, panting and watching Bruce end~ that was intense

Bruce whines as Thor pulls out of him and gently rolls him onto his side, leaning down to kiss Bruces cheek. Thor isn’t done~  
Steve is trying to catch his breath, his hands loosening their grip in the torn sheets as he whimpers softly.

Neither is Tony~ Tony smiles, nuzzling Steve and kissing his cheek, “Hey~ you ok?” sweet kisses as he pulls out

Steve hums, nodding softly, eyes shut  
Bruce is a limp puddle on the bed, Thor petting Bruce softly~ 

Tony smiles, moving to cuddle Steve to him and pet him lovingly

Steve gins a bit, nuzzling Tony, whispering to him,” Again, please.”   
Bruce looks up at Thor, frowning a little, "I'm sorry.. I normally..”   
Thor puts his fingers over Bruce’s lips, giving him a gentle smile, “You are wonderful, Bruce.” 

Tony grins a bit, “Of course~” purrs, “I was thinking that maybe Thor can take you from behind and you could have me~?” nuzzles back, “Or the other way around~”

Steve grins, glancing over at the god who looks up at the sound of his name, and Steve now more speaks to thor, “ I want Thor inside me.” bold Steve when drunk~  
Thor grins at this, “As you wish.” 

Tony grins, “Better get me stretched out then baby~” purrs

Steve nods, looking for the bottle. Thor finds it and hands it to Steve. Steve grins~

Tony shifts to present Steve with his ass, laying down next to him~

Steve smiles at this asn shifts up, sitting on his knees as he pushes two fingers into Tony.  
Thor watches, letting Bruce rest~

Tony moans, stretching his legs wide, biting his lip and gripping the sheets tight

is he on his back or chest? I'm guessing chest~  
Steve hums at the sight, thrusting two fingers in Tony and adds the third before he starts to aim with them. he’d forgotten too when it was two fingers 

and Tony moans beautifully, arching for him~ a lovely sight as he starts to ramble as its pressed~

Steve grins, pulling his fingers free and putting the excess on himself as he moves up on his knees.  
Thor moves behind Steve, putting his hands lightly on his hips, “he speaks much when in pleasure, does he not?”

Tony groans, panting and watching, beautifully spread out. he grins a bit, “That’s one way of putting it~”

Steve laughs softly, “Tony never shuts up.” puts his hands next to Tony’s shoulders as he moves to press in slowly, moaning as he says, “soo...so gor...geous...” he loves Tony and his rambles so much~  
Thor grins wide at drunk Steve, hands still on Steve’s hips~

Tony moans, leaning back into Steve as he makes a wonderful, appreciative noise

Steve leans over Tony when he was all the way in, kissing Tony’s neck, “Th-thor...” he hums softly  
thor nods, leaning over Steve and kissing the top of Steve’s head as he started to push in, making Steve whine~

Tony mehns and tightens around Steve as he hears the wine, loving the sound of it~

Steve grips the sheets on either side of Tony’s head tightly, the whine getting very high pitched as thor keeps going in, in in~

is Tony facing Steve, or with hi back to Steve~ either way he turns his head to watch that face, hand going up to cup Steve’s cheek, “Now who’s gorgeous~?”

mm perhaps on his back~  
Steve opens his eyes,but can only get one half open as he pants  
thor is in and rests, kissing Steve’s neck softly

Tony loves the view~ he grins, leaning up some so he can steal a kiss from Steve, then Thor~

Steve tries to return the kiss, but Thor is more capable of it~ even keeping their lips together as he starts to pull back out of Steve~

Tony moans beautifully, keeping up the kiss, hand threading through his hair

he helps pull Steve out of Tony with his motions before pushing both himself and Steve back in, making Steve whine lovingly, thor was already hitting his sweet spot~

Tony moans, wanting more~

Steve moves his hips a bit to help aim better in Tony and Thor moves with him, picking up a pace and pulling out more with each thrust. Steve is having a very hard time keeping it together, already moaning loud~

Tony moans lovingly~ I’m sure Steve would lose it before him and thor he'd be rambling when it happened though

Yes~ Steve is loud as he fills Tony up and thor bites his lower lip, holding himself together as Steve squirms between them~ Steve lasted even less than Bruce~

Tony pants, then groans, chuckling a bit and petting Steve, “Stteeevvveee~”

Steve whines pathetically.  
Thor smiles and sits up, gently shifting out of Steve before sliding Steve out of Tony, hands petting Steve’s abs as he kisses his cheek. Steve just groans, his eyes shut as he’s moved about.

Tony smiles at this, leaning to kiss his cheek”I think you need a rest~”

Steve nods and Thor gently shifts Steve to lay next to Tony, Bruce moving to cuddle into the Steve now next to him~

Tony smiles, “Thor, looks like its try number three for you~”

Thor grins taking Tony ankles in his hands and putting them over his shoulders before leaning down, “My good friend Tony, Iron Man. Your colleagues could not take me for long. How might you take it?” presses his hips to Tony, rubbing his length against Tony’s ass~

Tony grins, “Longer than them~” has the advantage of having gone once~ well, nm, Steve had one once so he’s just awesome~ “Give me all you’ve got~” purrs at ass rubbing~

Thor smirks, “You have to use your mouth if you fail me, friend.”   
reaches down with one hand to help push himself inside~

Tony groans, “Deal. damn you’re big.” wraps his legs around him~

Thor hums, “There is more.” and he starts to push faster, a bit longer than Steve and nice and thick like Bruce. it’s like taking them both at the same time~

Tony purrs, swearing as his legs pull thor tight, all the way in, “Holy shit...”

Thor smirks, pressing a kiss to Tony’s nose as he waits. “Relax for me.” he says softly

“Anything for you, big guy.~” smiles at this, shifting for a kiss, slowly relaxing into Thor’s girth~

Thor hums softly as he feels Tony fit his shape, returning the kiss before he starts to move slowly

Tony moans beautifully, rambling starting up, but biting his lip, wanting to last to thor’s end~ determined in his drunkenness~ Well, Tony would have been determined either way~

Thor is already dragging and pushing back against Tony’s prostate, speeding up to hasten Tony’s rambles, interested in what he says~

Tony lets out his full rambling self, distracting himself with it as he clings to thor. he goes on about how big thor is and makes bad hammer jokes even in this state of being pounded into the bed

omg   
Thor grins wide, leaning down so their noses touch and his hips slam Tony hard than Steve does~  
Steve groans a bit, opening his eyes to watch them, Bruce too~

Tony clings, eyes half open~ what do you think, would he last till Thor’s end? Jarvis has already called out, the lights dimming 

hehe oh Jarvis is perfect~  
yes~ When Tony can’t take it anymore and tightens around Thor it’s enough to get thor to gasp and groan deeply as he fills Tony~

Tony would have a nice violent orgasm too, fingers digging into Thor as he arches into him, crying out, eyes wide as his body spasms around Thor. he’s a noodle when he finishes, shivers and aftershocks twitching through him as he groans

Thor purrs as he pulls out of Tony, flopping on the other side of Tony (opposite Steve and Bruce) and wrapping his arms loosely around Tony

Tony groans and sighs at this, leaning into thor as his hands scrabble at Steve, threading one hand through his and the other through his hair, petting it a bit lovingly

Steve hums softly, giving Tony a smile.  
Thor has his eyes shut, nuzzling the top of Tony’s head~

Tony smiles back, lips making a kissing motion, but too tired and comfortable to move 

Steve laughs softly, reaching up to pat Tony’s lips with his fingers. this action takes the last of his energy~

Tony smiles, kissing the fingers as his eyes start to close, falling asleep~


	4. Adventures in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Avengers go Asgard to help out Thor on an epic quest. Thor and Loki hook up at the end, and their offshoot rp, Metamorphos and Vilification of Aspersion and Guile, which joins up several chapters from now with this one again.

Steve laughs softly, reaching up to pat Tony’s lips with his fingers. this action takes the last of his energy.

Tony smiles, kissing the fingers as his eyes start to close, falling asleep.

Steve shuts his eyes, falling asleep with his hand on Tony’s lips.  
Bruce sleeps curled up in Steve’s chest and Thor sleeps with his nose in Tony’s hair.

No one wakes up early except for Betty   
Tony makes a groan as he hears puppy whines with robot whirling, they being hungry.

Steve groans a bit, but Bruce sits up, rubbing his eyes, not happy about the whining.

they’re both looking pathetic and cute Tony cuddles down, trying to ignore it

Bruce rolls his eyes at the still sleeping ‘parents’ and gets out of bed to feed the poor puppy.

Tony tugs stev more to him so he’s in a nice Tony sandwiched between the blonds, very content to stay here  
Jarvis helps Bruce get the bottle ready

Steve nuzzles Tony’s chest, happy.  
Bruce thanks Jarvis and takes care of the puppy and then would cook breakfast.

Tony would not move out of this comfortable position unless forced too or if someone tried to leave him 

Thor would rise next, kissingTony's head before during up to stretch and Steve groans at the moment, pursuing tighter to Tony

Tony groans, arm curling tighter around Steve and the other hand going to tug behind him, not wanting his blanket god to leave 

Thor smiles at this, reaching to cup Tony’s cheek and pet him softly, “Tony, our time in the realm of sleep is passed. Come here to meet me on Midgard.” his voice low and soothing.  
Mmmm i think Steve is a cutie and Thor is a hunk.

oh yes. Tony opens his eyes halfway and can’t help but grin a bit, “Are you sure? you look like somethin’ out of a dream to me.” charm on even in half awake stage

Thor grins wide, “Wake and come see how real I am.” puckers his lips at him.

Tony grins more, arm hooking up and tugging Thor down to him for a kiss.

Thor goes down easy, kisses Tony lovingly.  
Steve groans, pulling away from them as he rubs his eyes

Tony enjoys his serving of norse god in the morning. Poor Steve, i might hit him what happened last night 

Yes. Steve watches Tony for a bit (Thor an expert with his tongue.) before he frowns deeply, “...Tony.” disappointment.

Tony opens his eyes, managing a confused hgn sound as he looks at Steve, having to untangle his mouth from Thor’s 

Thor sits up more as he pulls away, licking his lips as he smiles at Tony  
and Steve just sighs at the sight of them, annoyed 

Tony has all his eyes on Steve though, “Wassup Capsicle? wake up with too much spangle?’ l leans up, nuzzling and looking up at him cute and hard to ignore

Steve sighs, putting his hands on Tony’s shoulders and gently pulling him back to look at Tony’s face, giving him a look that means he’s serious before looking at Thor apologetically, “I’m sorry Thor, but could you give us some time alone to speak?”  
Thor nods softly before he slips off the bed, “I will finde Bruce.” he leaves, still nude. 

Tony blinks at this, frowning a bit and sitting up so he’s cross legged, waving a hand at the retreating Thor before looking back at Steve, “Wassup?”

Steve frowns deeply at Tony, looking upset and a bit confused, “Did we really invite Thor into our bed last night? Wasn’t Bruce there too?”

nods, “Bruce got up a while ago to make breakfast... don’t you remember?” looks like he feels for poor Steve hand going to take his and play with it

Steve nods, “it’s coming back...” makes an uncomfortable face, “as well as the memories for why I'm so sore...” sighs heavily, gripping Tony’s hand, “Do we have to have sex with everyone?”

Tony blinks, frowning a bit, “No, though you didn’t seem too opposed with it at the time... does it make you uncomfortable?” trying to wrap his head around feeling uncomfortable with having sex with everyone 

Steve makes a face, “Of course I didn’t then! I was drunk!” doesn’t say, and Thor is delicious! “I’m very uncomfortable now that I know it happened...” sighs, “I accepted Bruce, but... this might be a bit much.”

Tony blinks, then sighs, nodding, “Alright... though I don’t know how you can not want to have sex with the muscle king.” moves to wrap his arms around Steve, “I will not participate in throwing you or myself at anyone else, k?” bumps noses, sincere

Steve sighs, putting his hands on the back of Tony’s head nodding, “Of course I want to have sex with him... especially after..” he makes a noise before shaking his head, “No, it’s just indecent to have so many people in your bed. You’re mine and I only want you here. So that means a lot to me for you to say that.”

Tony chuckles at the first part of that statement, smiling, “You and your old fashioned sensibilities.” says this fondly, kissing his cheek, “I love you.”

Steve smiles warmly, “I love you too, Tony.”

Tony smiles and leans up for a warm, loving kiss

Steve returns the kiss, his hands wrapping around him and pulling him close.

Tony presses close, twining their legs together as he wraps his arms around him, enjoying the feel of HIS Steve.

Steve breaks the kiss after a bit to nuzzle Tony, humming softly, “I’m surprised you didn’t fight more for that.”

Tony smiles, nuzzling more, “Well, I figure I should respect your decisions sometimes. besides, Thor might work to change your mind.” nuzzles, “So I’m not going to push you.”

Steve groans, rolling his eyes, “Tony...” 

Tony grins, chuckling evilly and nuzzling him, kissing on his shoulder, “If I’m right you owe me lots of groveling.”

huffs, “I’ll owe you nothing.” he knows Thor has a lot of persuasion power, especially now that all Steve can think about is how good it felt.

Tony grins, “Fine fine.” knows what that answer means. he leans up for more kisses

Steve returns the kisses, hugging Tony close.

Tony’s hands start to wander, wanting compensation for being cheated out of sex with a god.

in the kitchen Thor is upset about getting kicked out of them room and finds a Bruce to feel up instead, pressing his chest to Bruce’s back as his hands wander on Bruce’s hips and sides. poor Bruce had put on only pants before going to cook, and is now leaning over the stove, trying to make sure things don’t burn while Thor is rubbing him in all the right places. It’s a VERY difficult task.  
Steve gets the message of Tony’s need, gently leaning over to push Tony onto his back as their kiss heats up.

isn’t that always?  
poor Bruce. he has to suffer so much.  
Tony purrs, pulling Steve on top of him, feeling down him

for our boys, yes. yes it is.  
Does Tony notice as Bruce dumps the finished pancakes on a plate before Thor has Bruce bent over the counter and pants tugged down.?  
Steve hums softly, gently moving between Tony’s legs before breaking the kiss to make a trail of kisses down Tony’s neck

Tony moans at the sight, shivering, “Heh... looks like Brucey is stuck cheering poor Thor up.”

Steve glances up At Tony, his hand ghosting over Tony’s lap. ,”Hm? What do you mean?”  
Bruce is trying to find a grip on the counter as Thor kisses down his back and over his ass, find a hold to lick and suck on, making Bruce arch and moan.

“Thor currently has, ah, Bruce bent over the counter.” arching into that hand

Steve sits up more, raising an eyebrow as his hand lightly takes hold of Tony, petting his tip softly with his thumb, “Oh really?”  
Bruce is making some wonderful noises as Thor’s fingers go to help with his tongue.

Tony groans, pressing more into the hand, clinging to Steve a bit, wanting more touch, “Y-yah. barely let... the poor guy finish makin’ breakfast, fuck Steve, don't tease.” whine

Steve grins, taking betting hold of Tony and pumping him slowly, “Can you show me?”  
oh bad Steve.

Tony groans, but the screen behind them lights up, showing the lovely view of Thor finger fuckign Bruce, his hand going to wrap around Steve’s and encourage him 

Steve smiles a bit at this, Letting Tony govern how his hand moves. He kisses Tony’s forehead, eye on the screen.

Tony speeds up Steve’s hand, leaning into it as his other moves to brush over Steve the peep’s member, “Didn’t know you liked to watch.” moans grinning a bit

Steve smiles, looking back down at Tony, lust on his face, “I was just curious...” he very deeply sexually attracted to Bruce and Thor . he moves his hips, wanting more contact with Tony’s hands there.

“Looks more than curious to me.” purrs, moving to kiss the lust as Tony tugs Steve forwards so he can stroke both of them together

Steve hums, glancing around for that poor bottle of lube, “No.. no you can turn it off...” embarrassed now   
Bruce whines on the screen as Thor pulls his fingers and tongue away and leans over Bruce, kissing his shoulders as he waits for Bruce to catch his breath (he wants Bruce not hulk.)

Tony grins, spreading his legs for him, “Its the same either way for me since I see through the cameras, so might as well leave it up.”

Steve smiles softly, looking at Tony as he slicks up his fingers, moving them to his entrance, “If you say so.” presses in two fingers, trying to catch up to Thor, who is now gently pushing into a whining Bruce.

Tony moans, biting his lip as he watches Steve, leaning into him.

Steve kisses the bitten lip as the fingers thrust and spreads, slicking Tony well before a third is added.

Tony kisses back and lets out a stifled moan, leaning more into them.

Bruce has a Thor slowly moving in him, making gorgeous noises as Steve smiles at Tony and pulls out his fingers, “Ready...?”

Tony nods, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Always, for you.”

Steve hums softly and kisses Tony’s cheek as his hips roll forward all the way in and pause.  
Poor Bruce sounds like he’s in heaven on the screen.

Tony’s moan adds to Bruce’s, clinging to Steve as he moans his name.

Steve hums in reply to Tony, starting to slowly rolls his hips.  
Bruce’s sounds escalate in pitch as Thor reaches around and holds the base of Bruce’s erection, holding him to keep him from finishing.

oh my Thor. Tony’s moans join his, “S-Steve, p-please, I need it ha-harder, faster, please.”

hehe.  
Steve nods, moving up a bit to get a better angle as he starts to move faster and snap his hips rougher for Tony.

and Tony loves it, rambling about the wonderful as he clings and calls out. eventually coming for Steve.

Steve groans, gripping the sheets on either side of Tony’s head as he fills the tight Tony in his own climax.  
Poor poor Bruce is clawing at the counter, begging, “THoooorrr, thh...Thor.. oh, oh please....pl..pluh..ican...nnnnn!”  
Thor leans over him, kissing on his neck, “A bit more, Bruce.” he purrs softly.

Tony pants, melting under him, groaning, eyes going up to the screen

Steve settles on top of Tony, nuzzling his face into his neck.  
Bruce’s pleads turn into incoherent whimpers and moans as Thor releases the pressure and starts stroking him instead, Bruce screaming with one of the hardest orgasms he’s ever had falling out of him not long after. And Thor groans loudly and deep, planting himself in tight Bruce and filling the poor scientist up.

Tony smiles, nuzzling Steve, commenting, “I think he killed Bruce.” murmurs into his hair

Steve hums, looking up at the screen.  
Bruce is whining softly as he catches his breath, Thor kissing on his shoulders and back  
Steve smiles, “no, he’s still making noise.”

Tony chuckles a bit at this, nuzzling Steve

Thor is careful with Bruce as he pulls out of him and turns him around, hugging on the poor limp human.  
Tony smiles after another kiss, “We should go make sure Bruce is ok.”

Steve sighs, moving up to shift out of Tony, “If you say so.”

Tony grins, “We could also shag in bed all day, if you’re being agreeable.” purrs

Steve grins wide, “I think we have someplace to go today, Tony.”

Tony sighs, “Fine fine. but when we get back I get one day with you all to myself.? k?” hooks his arms around Steve’s neck, grinning and pressing close

Steve smiles warmly, nodding, “Of course.” kisses his nose, “I love you, Tony.”

Tony smiles, “I love you too Steve.” shifts for a loving kiss

Steve kisses him long and slow.  
Thor helps clean up Bruce, gentle with him.

Tony savors it, hovering it when they break, nose bumping Steves

Steve grins at this, “Let’s go check on Bruce.”

nods, stealing a quick kiss before moving to get up and stretch with a groan.

Steve watches him before moving to follow him off the bed and dress.

they dress, then head to the kitchen. the puppy and robot are happily running around Thor and Bruce 

yes. Poor Bruce has had his pants pulled back on and Thor had put him in a chair. Bruce has his head down on the island, dead.  
Thor is sitting next to him, happily eating pancakes, “Good morning, Friends!” beams at Tony and Steve.

Tony grins, “Good morning. looks like you did a number on Bruce. You still alive?” comes up next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and nuzzling him with a grin

Bruce groans/whines  
Thor laughs, “You caught us. Bruce made me a delicious breakfast and also some of these flat cakes. They’re very good.” gives Tony innocent eyes as he pushes another pancake into his mouth.

Tony snorts with a grin, looking up at Thor, “Yes, I saw he barely finished him before you pounded him into the counter. Nice work, I don’t think I've heard him make some of those noises before.” goes for pancakes.

Thor makes a face before the smile returns, “This is the technology powers you spoke of before?”  
Steve smiles a bit, getting food too, “Yes, he can see things through Jarvis who has always had full reign in anyplace Tony spends time in.”

“Indeed, Master Stark is merely taking advantage of my view.” comes Jarvis’s voice  
Tony grins, “And what a lovely view it is Jarvis.”

Thor laughs, “Joyous! That is most spectacular!”  
Steve smiles a bit, “Tony, when will Pepper come by with Natasha and Clint?”

Tony grins, “They are on their way here, should be arriving in ten to 20.” noms.

Steve nods, finishing up and goes to play with the puppy and robot.

Tony cleans up and nudges Bruce to go take a shower and eat something. 

Bruce hums, shoving two pancakes in his mouth and tries to stand, but is shaky.

Tony goes to support him. “need some help?” asks as his arm moves around Bruce’s shoulders.

Bruce nods, leaning on Tony as he chews the food he shoved in his mouth.  
Steve smiles a bit at them and chats with Thor.

Tony helps him to the shower and would easily be convinced to join if Bruce needed the help

Bruce is still a limp doll so he needs Tony’s help.

Tony laughs and helps, giving him cuddles and love and little kisses.  
Pepper, Nat, Clint, and perhaps Fury would come to see them off?. They’d show while Tony is helping Bruce shower.

Bruce appreciates it, waking up and feeling better with Tony’s encouragement.  
Fury. hehe!!  
Steve gets the door, saluting Fury, “Oh! Sir i didn’t know you were coming by...”  
Thor has dressed by this time and stands a bit behind Steve, grinning at the others.

he nods, returning the salute, “I wanted to be debriefed and welcome by our transplanal visitor. His visits always herald such interesting things for our realm.” would go to shake Thor's hand  
Pep smiles, “Where’s Tony and Bruce?” she scoops up the puppy.  
Nat would hand Steve a case, “Your suit.” smiles coyly at him, nodding before heading in with her Hawk probably following behind.

Thor grins wide, “Is is good to see you! But this time I only come for help.” a frown settles on his face as he tells Fury what has happened.  
Steve smiles at Nat, taking the case, “Thank you, Natasha.” he looks up at Pepper, the puppy wiggling in her arms, “Tony is with Bruce, they should be back out soon.”  
Clint raises an eyebrow, “Why is Tony alone with Bruce?”  
Steve smiles at Clint, “I don’t know. I can never keep up with some of the terms they use.”

Fury would ask important questions like how they are getting to and how they will send them back and such things.  
Nat smiles, “ they are enjoying their last bit of... machinery before we head to the land of magic and monsters.” her smile says she knows more.

Thor smiles softly, “Heimdall has worked something out special for me to retrive my friends with. Since is is my mother that has fallen ill, drastic measures are being taken.”  
Steve blushes softly at this, nodding a bit, “Perhaps.”  
Clint rolls his eyes. Only one but Fury out of the loop.  
Bruce holds Tony’s hand as they come back out, but pulls it away before the others see, able to hear Thor talking to Fury.

Tony blinks, but grins a bit at Bruce and goes out with him, “Aw, going to take good care of your niece, Pep?.”  
“It seems I have gained a...” she looks down at Scrap circling her and Tony grins, “nephew. This is Scrap, Bets needed a friend.”  
Pepper smiles fondly and exasperatedly, shaking her head at him, “Only you.” sigh  
Tony grins and would kiss her cheek, waving a greeting at the agents.

Clint grins at Tony, ready to go on this adventure. He was really excited to go to Asgard.  
Bruce smiles softly, he has a backpack on he filled with medical things for their trip. Thor said he’d be able to supply everything else they would need.  
Thor nods, “I imagine this will only take a week or two. Any longer and we may come back too late.”

Tony grins back, winking at Nat and she rolls her eyes. He smiles, “Expect us about then Pep. I’m going to suit up.”  
she sighs, “Be careful.”  
“Always.” heads off to his work shop, leaving the gaggle of people.  
Fury snorts at Tony’s exit, noting him out of the corner of his eyes, “And you will be returning my team back in one piece?”

Thor grins, “I hope so, as I am part of the team. I could not be happy without my new brothers in arms.”  
Steve smiles, going to follow Tony to change too.

Fury nods, approving, “Then return them with speed please.” since, you know, earth generally needs its mightiest heroes 

Thor nods, “Thank you Director.” pulls Fury into a hug   
Steve puts on his suit but leaves off the cowl.

its a comical sight, Steve hearing Tony burst into laughter from his lab at the sight of poor stiff Fury patting Thor on the back. His face is expressionless.

Steve peaks in on Tony and smiles, “Come on Tony. We’re wasting time.”  
Clint is laughing at them too.

Tony grins, in his new, slimmer suit, which he and Bruce had just finished the first version of. “Oh, you have to see this first.” and the picture of Thor and Fury plays for Steve on the screen.  
Natasha covers her mouth to hide her smile and Pepper snorts.  
Fury would attempt to disentangle himself from the Norse god as soon as possible 

Steve grins “Come on. We need to save Fury too now.” grabs Iron Man’s hand.  
Thor drops fury and grins wide, “You’re an invaluable leader, Director!”

Tony grins, chuckling and squeezing the hand and going with  
“Thank you, Thor. I appreciate the sentiment.” nods, serious to that goofy grin of Thor’s. “Should you all be leaving quickly so that you may return sooner?” wanting to change the topic of focus, shooting a killing glare at his agents, who look innocently stoic.

Clint can’t wipe the smile but looks away.  
Thor nods, “Once Tony and--” and Steve comes in, smiling at everyone, “ready.”  
Thor grins, “Good! Let us move close together for the trip.” reaches a hand out to Bruce, who smiles a bit, putting his hand over Thor’s.

“Would this be a thing that might be better done outside?” Tony asks, a bit skeptical of this method, but shifts close to take Bruce’s hand and Steve’s. Nat would smile at Steve and take his hand, leaving her’s for Clint.

Thor grins, “If you wish.” and turns to lead the train outside after Clint had taken Nat’s hand. omg all the avengers holding hands in a line like kindergartners

sooo cute   
Tony lets out a breath of relief and Pepper looks relieved too, following the line with fury and Betty to watch.

i knooooow.  
Thor smiles when they were far enough out and he looks up into the sky, “Heimdall! We are ready to return!”  
Clint makes a face, “you just yell at the sky and-” (much funnier for Clint to get cut off.)  
and they are taken up in the quick bright light to be replaced in the observatory in Asgard, the room is bright gold and Heimdall stand in the middle, watching them. he is holding a bright orb that glows a soft blue. (it was boosting his powers to teleport Thor and his friends)  
Clint promptly throws up and Steve waivers, holding onto Tony. Bruce groans, holding onto Thor and Tony.

Fury snorts a laugh at this   
Tony groans, staring blankly at the floor and swearing colorfully in Russian.  
Nat takes deep breaths, clutching her midsection for a moment before looking at Clint and patting his back. they’re a very ferocious sight, Thor’s friends   
Sif would be waiting for Thor with Heimdall, smiling, “There you are!”

Thor grins, petting Bruce and making sure he was steady before going to hug Sif. “I have brought the humans! They agreed to help cure mother and brother!”  
only Nat understands poor Tony   
so fearsome is the spacetime sick humans.

yes she grins, hugging back and looking over his shoulder, “Though they appeared not to have fared well on your journey...” concerned for their health   
Tony groans, rubbing his face, “We’re so far away I can’t even get the internet, @*)*#” readjusting to not having electronics whizzing in his head.  
Sif looks at Thor, not understanding anything Tony said, raising an eyebrow at him   
Nat snorts, “Bit out of our usual stomping ground, Stark.” looks around the place, pulling out a wipe from somewhere and offering it to poor Clint, then a small flask to help with the sickness

Steve frowns at this, “What about Jarvis...?”  
Bruce wobbles over to Clint to check him out.  
Clint smiles a bit at Nat, accepting her help and smiles more at Bruce  
Thor sighs, “They are a bit confusing. But they will adjust as I did for them.”

Tony shakes his head, looking a bit lost and wide eyed, “too far. fuck, should have made a mobile copy of some sort or something.” sighs, rubbing his face again, then looking through his fingers at the shiney room, “I compliment the decorator.”   
Nat smiles a bit back at him, patting him on the back a bit as Bruce comes over  
WHat does Heimdall think? u get him. I claimed Sif, HA  
Sif nods, “Traveling such ways is always hard on those who are not accustomed.”

 

heimdall smiles at Tony’s comment, nodding to him  
and Steve sighs, worried, “Tony, are you going to be ok this far from home? I didn’t even think about all your connections...”  
Thor nods, turning back to his friends, “Come, I should take all of you into my home.”

Tony smiles a bit at Steve, “I’ll be fine. Its just quiet.” hand squeezes Steve’s. Grins charmingly at Heimdall, then would go to Thor, “Lead on, this is going to be quite the study.” Tony is also excited to see Asgard  
Sif smiles at this, taking up the rear with Nat, offering a hand to the other woman, “I am Sif.”  
“Natasha Romanov.” shakes it with a smile and a nod. female baddasses.

Clint smiles a bit at the two ladies still trying to get over his sickness, “I’m Clint Barton.” a suave smile though the sick   
Bruce smiles softly, “thank you for allowing us into your home.” his voice soft as he speaks to Sif.  
Steve looks back at the others and Thor leads them out. Tony might be first to notice the long path that leads them to the enormous cluster of golden towers.

She returns the smile and nods to him, then Bruce, “It is an honor to welcome friends of Thor, especially those he has recounted with such fondness.” leads them behind Thor  
Tony grins, “Damn Thor, I thought I was flashy, but your home wins on the overuse of shiney things.”

Thor grins wide, “is it not the most majestic thing you shall ever lay eyes on.?” proudly leads them down the path.  
Steve looks over and blinks, “...oh.”  
Bruce blinks too, mouth open  
Clint grins wide at the sight, “It sure is, Thor buddy.”

Tony chuckles, “Pretty close too it.” imagining naked wet Steve emerging into view that wins for him.  
Nat whistles, “It reminds me of the castles back home. Though Russia is much less... golden and far more dreary.” smiles a bit

Poor Steve would die if he knew. but for now he just grins wide, taking in the view as they walk  
Bruce is quiet as they walk too, trying to look at everything  
Clint laughs at Nat, “Seems so.” blah i have no idea what to make him say   
Thor leads them into the city and they go inside the largest building: a gorgeous golden castle. There are Asgardians all over carrying out their daily task, looking at the humans oddly.  
near the castle there were some leaving flowers for Thor’s mother to wish for her health.  
Thor is happy till he sees all the flower, his smile softening as his eye grow sad. he’s really worried about his mother and brother. but he’s the only one that remembers his brother is ill as well.

He’s quiet and snarky. think of the more quiet snark of Tony  
quiet, but when he does speak it’s golden? YES. think of in Thor, that comment in the avengers about putting an arrow through Loki’s eye.  
that the humans are all much shorter than the Asgardians Loki is a short Asgardian and he’s taller than most of them. Well, his mother remembers too, maybe the warriors 3 and sif. but no one not close to the family probably cares. Tony looks around, impressed. Pats Thor on the shoulder when he sees this sadness, “Don't worry buddy, it’ll turn out fine.” Tony comforting smile.

oh yes very short, even Steve feels small.  
Thor smiles at Tony, “Thank you. All of you are my hope.” he leads them inside the golden palace, everyone awestruck with its beauty. Thor smiles more, “I will take all of you to meet my mother. She was very excited to get to meet you when i told her of my plans.”

poor Tony, Bruce and... lets see, who else is short? Clint and Nat   
yah, even Tony is struck silent by the elegance of the place a rare thing.  
Sif smiles, “Indeed, she has been looking forwards to it all day. it put her in good spirits. Though I cannot say the same for Loki.” snorts a bit with a smile at this 

 

Thor smiles softly as they go up to the bedroom to see his mother, “When is Loki pleased?”  
Clint makes a face, he hasn’t forgiven Loki.  
Steve isn’t too pleased with the idea of Loki either.

“When he’s causing mischief.” she smiles a bit at this. she and Thor are the only ones who still interact with Loki with anything but disdain. he’s probably being kept with their mother though, refusing to leave her side since the attack and since she’s the only one he feels loves him. he’s sitting in a chair next to her bed, a chair which is nice and big and cushy and more like a sitting up bed, looking pale and miserable. his one arm is bandaged from where he was bitten, though they can see the fingers on that hand are a tad greenish from the poison. He does not complain though and has been coddling his mother, trying to keep her happy, reading out loud to her a lot until he tires. He makes a face as the door opens and he sees who it is though 

hehe. so cute.  
Frigga perks up, sitting up more in her bed. She is a really beautiful blonde. Very motherly, the avengers would melt at the goddess’ presence, seeing their own mothers in her.  
Thor goes to the bedside, pulling his mother into a tight hug, “Mother, I’ve brought my friends from Midgard. Has Loki been keeping you entertained?”  
Steve comes into the room, standing with a look of curiosity between Frigga and the sickly Loki.  
Bruce has his eyes only on Frigga and Thor  
and Clint glares at Loki.

Loki glares back. he has been wonderful, as always to her. he straightens his nest of blankets, sitting up more, but its hard to look anything but sickly right now. His already thin form has lost weight. He needs to be reminded to be nice from mom.  
Tony looks between the three of them, pondering it, softening at the sight of Frigga, reminded of Maria.  
Nat surveys the scene, noting her partner’s least favorite person and narrowing her eyes at him, but mostly stoic, polite in front of the mother.

Thor pulls back and kisses her forehead, gesturing to his friends to show them to her.  
She smiles softly at them then looks at Loki, “be kind, Loki.”  
Steve smiles some at this, relaxing.

Loki lets out a long suffering sigh, but softens, looking at her and nodding, “As you will, mother.” voice quiet.  
Tony smiles, “It is a pleasure to meet you, madam. You raised quite a pair of sons.” polite and charming.

Frigga looks back and smiles softly at Tony, “A man of metal. You must be Anthony.”  
She looks pale and has lost weight as well, but her bite is on her leg under the covers.

He nods, smiling a bit more, “Indeed. Though Thor forgot to mention your great beauty in describing you.” always a charmer   
Nat snorts and smiles, rolling her eyes at Tony. Perhaps Bruce would want to inspect the bites? They should get the tale of how it happened.

Frigga laughs softly, “Please, all of you, don’t stand in the door, come in and sit.”  
Steve smiles, “Thank you, ma'am.” gently pushes Tony more into the room.  
Thor offers seats around the bed for everyone, Bruce the only one moving around to Loki’s side of the bed, eyes on his hurt arm.  
Steve smiles more after they are all comfortable, “I am Steve Rodgers,” gestures to Bruce, “He’s Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanov.”  
Clint smiles at Frigga with the mention of his name.

Tony goes in at the push easily, sitting.  
“A pleasure to meet you madam.” Nat says as Steve finishes, giving her a smile  
Sif stands by Thor’s side, surveying the scene with a slight smile  
Loki ignores Bruce, eyes on his book. The green might be creeping up the hand slowly, but its hard to tell since he has it well covered and is not showing if off. He got the worst bites.

Frigga smiles warmly, “It is a pleasure to meet you all. I’ve heard many tales about your heroics.”  
Steve nods, “I hope that we may be able to help you and your son. Could you tell us what happened exactly?”

Frigga nods. She had been walking in the garden with Loki, and had stopped to sit on a bench while Loki was reading a book a little ways off. She was attacked from behind, a beast which resembled a wolf jumping from the bushes and biting her as it knocked her off the bench. Before the beast could do much harm, Loki came to her rescue. However, upon return to Asgard a collar covered in runes had been placed around his neck, suppressing his magic so that he was rendered powerless. The spell of his Asgardian appearance was the only one allowed to linger on him. Because of this, Loki was forced to wrestle the creature from his mother. At the time, all he possessed in the form of weaponry were small daggers, which were not so useful in a fight with something that is about as big as you. Not quite his medium of fighting, but he did manage to get the beast to finally flee. However, his arm sustained multiple bits down its length.  
Frigga frowns as she describes the creature, “It was very large, almost as large as my Thor. It was jet black and had bright yellow glowing eyes. It resembled a wolf, yet seemed... almost phantomlike. Some warriors said it came from the resting gardens in the north. No one has any clue why it may have come so far south.”  
Bruce scoots a bit closer to Loki, his curiosity getting the better of him, “Loki, do you care if I see the wounds?” voice soft.

Loki looks up and narrows his eyes at him, untrusting. Knows Bruce is the green brute that slammed him everywhere, “Yes, I care.” The tone is distrusting, Loki holding the arm closer to his chest. He’s been very protective of it, Thor had to pretty much sit on him and hold him down so they could look at it last time. He does not want anyone else to see it.  
Sif sighs, “Loki, I do not care if you are sick, I will sit on you myself and hold you down this time if you do not cooperate.” Sif earns a glare at this, but she raises her eyebrows at him, as if daring him to try his luck. He ponders her, expressionless, then would glance at his mother briefly. Loki lets out a long suffering sigh, then offers his arm to Bruce, not moving it too much from his chest.  
Tony ponders him, interested in Loki.

Steve looks up too, curious as Bruce looks Loki in the eye until his hands are on the wrap. then his eyes are on his hands as he slowly uncovers the arm, “When did this all happen?”  
Frigga answers, “Two days ago.”

The nastiness of Loki’s arm is slowly exposed for the audience. Loki himself looks down and to the side, taking long breaths through his nose, clearly hiding the extent of his pain. He has 3 large bites separated by intervals going down the arm. One of the bites had ripped out part of his forearm when Loki sought to remove his arm from its mouth. These are clearly defensive wounds. It was amazing that Loki was able to scare it away/get it to retrete at all But he was a ferocious fighter for his mother.The green is dark around the bites and is slowly spreading, looking swampy and infected around the teeth marks. The wounds were oozing yellow green pus, quite the nasty mess.

Bruce makes a face, pity filling him at the sight and he moves to gently clean the wounds.  
Steve sighs, “We must be quick in our journey.”  
Thor nods, “It will take an hour to gather our things before we’re on our way.”  
Frigga smiles softly, looking up at Thor, “No, eat before you go.”  
Thor makes a face, “we can eat--”  
“Before you go.” stern mother makes Thor pout.

Tony smiles at this little exchange, but if fades as it goes to that nasty bite. If Asgardians had trouble with this thing, who said they’d do better? Nat is thinking the same thing, though she has no pity for Loki, face hard.  
Loki doesn't look at Bruce, closing his eyes and swallowing a couple times, his good hand with white knuckles clinging to the armrest, jaw clenched shut, hiding his weakness. His breaths are ragged with concentration at keeping in his pain.

Clint has no pity either, infact he’s hiding a smirk for the pain Loki is feeling.  
Bruce is gentle as he cleans then wraps it back up, sighing softly.  
Thor sighs, “We best be on our way.” He leans over to kiss Frigga’s forehead, a hand on her cheek.  
Frigga smiles wide, “Be safe. Return home to me.”

Loki retracts it back against himself the moment Bruce is done, steadying himself, the green fingers clenching slightly, but its obvious he’s losing feeling in them.  
Tony stands, ready to follow Thor out. Nat stands as well, glancing at Clint and telling him silently to look slightly less amused.

Frigga smiles at the others as Thor pulls away, “Come, I want to give you each a kiss.”  
Steve blinks at this, “us..?”  
Thor smiles, “A kiss for luck.” He pets his mother's hair affectionately before moving back.  
Steve hesitates but moves forward, leaning down a bit and Frigga wraps her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. Steve melts.

Tony melts at the adorable sight. they each file up and receive their kiss, Tony thanking her and mummering that they would be back soon. Loki has opened his eyes and is watching his mother out of the corner of them, face expressionless.  
Sif had gone over, patted Loki’s good shoulder, then headed for the door, waiting for them all there.

Frigga loves on Tony and Clint melts in her arms as well. Bruce loves it the most, hugging her tightly.  
They’re all ready to go out the door before Thor turns and puts a hand on Loki’s cheek, “We’ll be back soon. Keep our mother happy.”

Loki looks up at him, meeting his eyes for a long moment before pulling back, nodding slightly, “I will.” Not wanting his pity, “Hurry back for her.”  
Even Nat had melted. Frigga was the queen mother for a reason. They wait for Thor with sif. Tony watches the exchange, curious

Thor smiles and kisses the top of Loki’s head, “And for you.” He stands straight before moving to go with his friends.  
He would lead them to a big room where servants had gathered supplies for them and cooked a meal (under Frigga’s orders.). There’s lots of warm clothes and food ready for them to take.

Loki snorts a bit at this, but would watch Thor go, pondering as he left. He takes his mother’s hand then, stroke it as he ponders quietly.  
The adventurers sit down to eat their last good meal for a while.

Frigga is grateful for Loki, relaxing when the others were gone. She rests in the presence of her adopted son.  
Steve eats lots because it is amazing delicious food.  
Clint eats more than normal, loving the meat. Steve would love on the cakes they had for dessert. He has a sweet tooth.

Tony teases Steve about it, but packs it all in. Natasha comments that his metabolism must have sped up since she last saw him. He chuckles a bit, but they eat with speed to leave sooner.

Yes, Steve still has a cake in his mouth as he helps Thor with the horses. Thor explains the plan as they get ready to go, “We can travel most of the way on the horses. However, it will soon get too cold for them to continue. They will be left in the northernmost village and we will continue north on foot. We should reach this village by tomorrow morn.”

Tony makes a face, eyeing the horses suspiciously, “And they’re... safe to travel on?”  
Natasha smiles, sauntering up next to him, “Scared, Stark?”  
Tony snorts, “Sane people do not put things with minds of their own between their legs.”

The horses are much larger and stronger than earth ones. Clint grins wide, “Are you saying Cap doesn’t have a mind of his own?”  
Steve makes a face at Clint, face red.  
Thor laughs at the statement and helps Bruce up on a horse.

Tony snorts, giving Clint a look, “Steve has cognitive thinking patterns and opposable thumbs. Least I’m getting some, ulike you Barton.” Would move to gingerly get on the horse, swinging up. they’re use to heavy sets of armor and big Asgardians, so Tony might even be considered light in his suit.  
Nat laughs at this, easily getting on her horse.

Clint huffs at Tony rolling his eyes.  
Steve sighs, “only my thumbs separate me from you fair steed.” pets his horse after climbing on.  
Bruce clings to the horse, this new for him.  
Thor is last on his horse, first hugging Sif. He leads them out, “My friends are highly entertaining. This will be a wonderful excursion!”

Sif would have hugged back, offered again to go with him, turned down to watch over his mother in case the creature came back. She sighs watching them go.  
Tony nudges his horse up next to Steve’s. As a rich kid he had to know basic horse maneuvers. “Hey, I said cognitive thinking patterns too.” smirks  
Nat nods, “Lead on, Thor.” skilled with her horse, riding next to him

Steve looks over and gives Tony a smile, “Your compliments warm my heart.” sarcasm.  
Thor nods and speeds up his horse to a gallop.

Tony gives him a charming smile, but falls back to make sure Bruce is ok 

Yes, poor Bruce clings to the horse, trying to keep his breathing even, glad for Tony.  
Steve grins, keeping his pace up with Thor and Nat, Clint somewhere between them and Tony and Bruce.

Tony offers for Bruce to come ride on his horse with him when he sees he’s having trouble. Natasha is enjoying herself, proving a masterful rider as she easily keeps pace with Thor, urging him on.

Bruce shakes his head, saying he’ll get used to it. He doesn’t say that he’s a strong Avenger too and is trying to keep up with the others.  
Thor loves his new riding buddy.

Tony says ok, but keeps pace with Bruce so he won’t push himself too much. Tony does not count horse riding prowess with avengers skills. Im sure its a long ride, Nat having fun.

Bruce appreciates Tony.  
The land around them is starting to get more hilly and a forest is getting thicker as they travel to the mountains in the north. they are deep in the woods before they stop to camp for the night, Thor finding a good clearing for them.

Tony is chattering on, on a variety of subjects at this point. He misses the constant noise in his head.He comments on a hatred of camping and Tash snorts, “What, scared of the wild animals Stark?”  
Tony snorts, “More like kidney stealing assassins.” gives her a pointed look, but the fading of his good humor signaled that she’d touched a touchy subject. Bruce and Steve probably have guesses why Tony hates camping. They settle and make camp.

Steve smiles, “Don’t worry Tony. the people have nothing they want to do with your kidney. “ He slides off his horse and goes to catch Bruce as he falls off his horse.   
Thor hums, building a fire.  
Clint Helps Thor by laying out the bedrolls new the fire

Tony smiles a bit at him, going to make sure Bruce is ok and complimenting Steve’s good reflexes Helping him recover and distracting him with chatter as everyone else made camp.  
Nat helps Clint, starting to get food and cooking materials out, though she comments that Thor will have to cook unless he wants burnt food

Thor smiles at this, “Don’t worry I can handle it, Natasha.”  
Steve makes sure Bruce is happy again before going over to the fire, “i can help.” Thor smiles up at him, “Thank you.”  
Bruce enjoys Tony’s talking, going to sit with him near the fire after the horses are fed and happy.

Tony gestures and talks, pointing up at the sky and discussing the different star patterns and such and his theories on how far they are from earth.  
Nat smiles at them and sits with Clint, watching Thor and Steve make dinner.

Clint makes a face at Tony then looks at Nat, “Geez, how long can one person ramble on for.”  
But Bruce seems to enjoy it, staring at the sky while Tony goes on.  
Soon food is being handed out and Steve sits on Tony’s other side, Thor sitting so he was near everyone, back to the fire.

he’d get a toasty back.  
Nat smiles a bit, “With Stark? Far, far too long.” soon they are all eating and his slows Tony down so he’s just participating in conversation.

Yes.  
They chat and chat long after they finish eating, with lots of things to catch up on.  
they haven’t been together as a group in a long time.  
Bruce is first to start drifting off, hands coming to his face to rub as his eyes under his glasses

Nat smiles, seeing this, “Perhaps it is time to turn in. we have a long day ahead of us.”

Steve nods, moving to situate himself better to lay down, “Good idea.”  
Bruce smiles, moving to lay down too.  
Clint Sighs, “I guess.”  
Thor grins wide, “A wise plan. it is a five hour ride from here to get to the town.”

Nat smiles, nudging Clint, “When will we wake? predawn?” she suggest  
Tony would lay down, still in his armor, but Steve might convince him to take it off. or cuddle him regardless.

Thor grins, “Yes, perfect.”  
Clint makes a face, not liking this idea   
Steve tries to pull Tony into a hug but then frowns, “You can’t be comfortable in your armor.”

“I'm fine.” smiles a bit at him. feels safer in it. “its like a second skin, remember?” hand goes up to pet Steve’s cheek  
Nat smiles, nudging him fondly, “You’ll be fine. The early bird gets the worm, eh?.” teasing

Steve smiles a bit pulling Tony against him anyways, “If you say so.”  
Clint frowns at this, giving Nat a look.  
Bruce laughs at Nat’s joke though.  
Thor thinks his friends ridiculous. He settles to sleep on Bruce’s other side.

Tony smiles, snuggling against him, face nuzzling into Steve’s neck, kissing it lovingly  
Nat’s smile grows at this, raising her eyebrows at him. she shoots a grin at Bruce.

Thor settles down, not noticing Nat, but Bruce frowns deeply at Nat, blushing as he quickly hides from her under a blanket   
Clint frowns, “What’re you grinning at?”  
Steve pets Tony’s head, closing his eyes to sleep.

Nat looks at Clint, ‘nothing you haven’t seen.” she lays back, crossing her arms behind her head.  
Tony settles to sleep too, radar systems on alert for disturbances in his background brain

Clint sighs, laying down to sleep, constantly confused by the hot woman   
hmm. I think for tonight nothing happens, they sleep peacefully with nothing disturbing them.

yes. Nat wakes up predawn and would wake Clint, then Thor to start breakfast before waking the rest of camp.

Thor thanks her and would start to cook. Clint is not happy as he sits by the fire, staring at the cooking food. not a morning person.  
Steve wakes Tony after Nat has woken him and Bruce smiles and stretches as he’s woken, fixing the glasses on his face.

Tony insists his waking be rewarded with a long, tonguy kiss, loving on Steve’s mouth  
Nat lays a hand on Clint’s arm in comfort, squeezing before removing it, watching Thor cook.

Clint glances at Nat and gives her a smile, relaxing more as he goes back to watching the food.  
Bruce goes to sit with them.  
Steve makes a face as the want for kisses in front of everyone but he concedes, kissing Tony lovingly before pulling back, licking his lips, “Be good, Tony.” warning voice.

Nat starts up quiet conversation about the food and Thor’s cooking skills  
Tony grins a bit, licking Steve off his lips, “Indeed.”

Steve smiles, pushing Tony to sit with the others at the fire and they all eat breakfast.

sisi. Nat helps Thor get the horses fed and ready afterwards, instructing Clint quietly how to do it, commenting a few times of the horses of Russia. he’s the only one she’d talk to of this.  
Tony eats a lot with Steve, making him stay and cuddle and eat a bit more while the shorses are prepared.

Clint smiles, learning from her about all this and asking her a few questions.  
Steve doesn’t mind this too much and Bruce stays with them too, eyeing the horses wearily.

Tony tells some humorous stories of his youth and bad experiences with horses and again offers. Bruce to ride with him he has a right not to trust them.  
Nat enjoys teaching him, enjoying their companionship.

Bruce sighs, “ok... fine.”  
Thor puts out the fire once everything is packed and ready to go

Tony smiles and Steve helps Bruce up behind Tony, Tony reassuring Bruce the at least won't fall off expensive riding lessons taught him that  
and they all mount up, Bruce’s horse tied to Tony’s to follow as they head out.?

Bruce sighs, slumping against Tony’s back, “That does cross one fear off my list.”  
Steve smiles at them and gets on his own horse, securing Bruce’s horse to Tony’s and they go.  
they ride 5 hours, the weathering getting much much colder as they head north and arrive at the village at the base of the mountains.  
the people there greet Thor Odinson and have a meal for him and his friends.  
the whole village is out to look at the Prince and his odd midgardian friends.

they have quite the crowd. They’d probably eat and move on, Thor worried for his mother and brother. plus they have lots of daylight left

Yes. Thor wants to get mostly up the mountains before they lose the sun. but they have to walk since they've left the horses. Thor pulls everyone up the mountain, and they’re halfway up as the sun get low. Thor sighs, “We can set up camp here. I’ll hunt us something for dinner.”  
Clint smiles, “oh, Let me come with you.” likes to hunt.  
Steve nods I’ll start a fire.” it’s getting very cold and even colder as the sun sets. they have to pull out furs to bundle up in.

Nat smiles at this, “Don't have too much fun.’ pats his shoulder, helping. once camp is set up Tony does decide to take the armor off, Nat admiring, so he can put on more layers under it 

Steve smiles and helps Tony.  
Bruce watches them, worn out. the poor nerd can’t exercise.

Nat watches too, “I think you have more padding than armor now, Start.”

Steve smiles at the comment, “It’s a good thing.”  
poor Tony. Bruce laughs at this, pulling a blanket around himself

Tony glares at Nat, “Yah.” would put it on over it, then huddles down in a blanket. unless Steve convinced him to keep it off

Steve smiles, “Why don’t you keep off the armor while we sleep? We can share our body heat easier that way.”  
Bruce arches an eyebrow, “Share body heat? You’re using that excuse?”

Tony snorts, but smiles, “Alright... but you’d better be surrendering a lot of that body heat to me.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, “Always, Tony.”  
Bruce smiles a bit at him.  
Clint and Thor come back an hour later, Clint proud of three rabbits he caught.  
Thor has two rabbits.

Nat compliments them and helps skin them and get them roasting. Tony makes a face at the process huddled against Steve, smiling and chatting with Bruce.

Clint is very proud and eats up Nat’s compliments.  
Thor laughs at Clint.  
Steve puts a big fur blanket around him and Tony as they chat, Bruce huddled with a couple blankets around him. they have lots.  
When the food is done, Thor brings some to the others and sits with them.  
Clint gives some to Nat.

Nat thanks him. complimenting the food in her quiet way.  
Tony snuggles into Steve’s side, content, commenting that this ranked on the list of oddest things he’s ever eaten.

Steve laughs, “Not it is not. You made me eat that calamari stuff and fish eggs in california. You eat a lot of food I’ve never seen before.” more diverse foods now than in Steve’s time.  
Bruce laughs at this, and Thor blinks, confused about the odd foods.

Tony grins, “Those are civilized foods. I can say with certainty that I’ve never had anything cooked on a campfire, much less something that was caught to eat.”  
Nat grins, “We should release you into the wild for a week. see how well you survive.”

Steve hums, “I think Tony is best kept close to us. Just in case.”  
Clint grins, “ooo, Steve just put Tony on a leash.”

Tony glares at Nat, then Steve and Clint in turn, looking huffy, “I’d get the hell out of the wilderness well before the week was over.”

Steve smiles more, pulling Tony into a hug, thinking him cute.  
Clint hums, “Of course you would.”

Tony glares, but mlts a bit into the hug, sighing, “Steve, you are something else.” sighs, looking up at him and pouting cutely.  
“What do you think would eat him? or would he just get lost and stuck somewhere?” Nat asks Clint.

Steve smiles a bit, hugging Tony close.  
Clint ponders, “hmm.. something lame. Like a goose or pack of squirrels.”  
Steve looks over at them making a face, “Really, Clint?”

Nat chuckles, “maybe something a little bigger... perhaps a turkey?”  
Tony grumbles something about thinking about frying them to see how it feels like. 

Steve hums, petting Tony’s hair.  
Clint snorts and laughs at Nat, “yes that’s perfect.”  
Thor smiles, “My friends are silly.”  
Bruce looks up at Thor, giving him a soft smile.

“I could think of other more choice words for them.” says Tony dryly.   
Nat laughs, grinning, “since when have you been one to mince words?”

Stee pats Tony softly, “Hopefully a few of my lectures have pushed into Tony’s head.”  
Clint grins, “Whipped.”  
Steve makes a face, “What does that mean?”

Tony’s glare is back at this, “Please Barton, my agreeable Nature is wearing thin and I’m beginning to think that you would look lovely hanging upside down in that tree.”

Clint smirks, waggling an eyebrow, “try it.”  
Steve frowns, using a deeper voice, “Clint, please.”  
Clint pouts at Steve. 

Tony’s armor would have risen by mental command, but it goes down at Steve’s voice, knowing he’s going to get yelled at too 

Steve’s hand runs down Tony’s back and then back up under the blanket, calming his lover.  
Clint sighs, flopping down on his bedroll, defeated by Steve.  
Thor smiles more, “It would be good to rest now.”

Tony relaxes at Steve’s touch, letting out a soft sigh and relaxing a bit against him.  
Nat nods, “Another long day tomorrow.” she lays back.

Clint smiles a bit at Nat, Offering his blanket to her, wanting to to share with her.  
Steve nods, moving to lay down, Tony on his chest.  
Thor lays down too with a blanket over him and Bruce huddles under his multiple blankets.

Nat smiles, shifting under with him, bedding down against him.  
Tony wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his neck and leaving a kiss there.

Clint grins to himself at this, comfy next to her.  
Steve sighs softly an arm around Tony’s back, the other hand in Tony’s hair petting him softly as they fall to sleep.  
Bruce falls to sleep under his pile and Thor sleeps with only one blanket, not too affected by the cold.

Bruce should huddle down with him.

It’s a quiet night with the sounds of animals calling to each other throughout the night.

Tony wakes several times with little starts, clinging to Steve, but would easily settle back to sleep. Nat wakes them all in the morning.

Steve stays asleep, humming a bit when Tony moves.  
Thor is grateful to Nat and makes breakfast.  
Bruce sits up, only his face showing from the blankets as he rubs his eyes with one hand under his glasses.  
Clint wakes, but isn’t happy about it.  
Steve and Thor are the only ones with a smile on his face.

Tony stays burrowed in the blankets and Steve, looking dreary and commenting that Asgard needs to invent coffee.

Steve smiles softly, petting Tony comfortingly.  
Clint nods, agreeing with Tony.  
Thor gives them all breakfast.  
Bruce takes the food but goes under his blankets to eat, like a little personal tent. 

Tony smiles at Bruce, enjoying the comfort, commenting that Bruce is going to have to come out at some point.

Bruce just groans from his personal tent.  
Thor smiles, “we can pack around him.”  
Clint helps Thor start to clean up after they eat.

Nat helps too and Tony stands, sighing and putting n the armor before he gets too cold.

Steve helps Tony put the armor on if Tony wants the help and then helps pack. He and Thor are carrying most of the supplies, the others with smaller packs.  
Bruce eventually comes out to pack away the blankets, but has taken to wearing one of the jackets packed for them. They had each gotten an outfit for the extreme cold.

Tony compliments Bruce on his cold weather chic. Nat puts one on as well and pokes Clint to put one on, since he has no sleeves.

Clint pouts but puts it on to please her.  
Bruce says Tony is jealous.  
Thor laughs at them.  
Thor leads them up the mountain, the trees disappearing and snow starts to fall. they would make it to the top and start to go down some before it was night fall again. now they were setting up camp in snow and the white stretched out as far as they could see.  
they build a huge fire and get their beds close together and use all the furs to huddle while they cook and eat.  
Clint is proud of all the cute white rabbits he caught.

She thanks him.  
Tony snorts, but when snow started to fall he puts a jacket on over his armor and a hat. He’s pulled Bruce into his and Steve’s cuddle pile so that he has warmth on both sides.  
Nat asks if he plans to do anything with the skins and they discuss furrs and what to do with them and stuff.

Thor helps them figure out was to do with the furs, stretching them near the fire.  
After Thor suggests that the whole group snuggles together for warmth. He knows his human buddies don’t hold heat as well as he does. So Thor would cuddle up to Bruce’s other side and Steve pulls Nat to his other side and Clint very very slowly attempts to put his arms around Nat. 

Nat lets him, relaxing slowly against him, mummering something to him about being careful where his hands went. teasing threat. Tony steals a kiss from Bruce under the covers where the others can't see as they’re figuring out what to do.

Bruce smiles at this and when they settle to sleep his arms around Tony, but he’s mostly leaning against Thor.  
Steve tries to get Tony to take off the armor again so that it’s easier to share body heat with him  
Clint’s hands stiffen, not daring move them. 

Tony would grumble, but takes it off under the covers, floating it down to pile near his feet so it stays mildly warm he does have to put it back on. then he’d snuggle into Steve, thinking Bruce cute with his Thor leaning.  
Nat lets out a low chuckle at this.

Thor has his arms around Bruce’s middle, Bruce on his side with arms around Tony’s waist, Steve has one arm around Tony’s shoulders, the other arm around Nat’s shoulders to keep her warm and Clint’s arms around her waist, hands unmoving.   
sleepy babies cuddle.

Tony wakes up periodically with a tense and a startle, breathing heavily and sometimes whimpering. he’s been having nightmares again without Jarvis putting them on separate servers

Steve hums a bit when Tony moves, but doesn’t wake, only pulls Tony closer.

in the morning Nat reaches over to wake them all.

Steve wakes easily and pulls up Tony to help him put his armor back on.  
Bruce turns to cling to Thor when Tony was pulled away 

Tony appreciates this. smiling at the cute Bruce and chuckling about how he was clinging to body heat.  
Nat turns in Clint’s arms, reaching to pet his face to wake him

Thor sits up, Bruce groaning and clinging to Thor’s heat, “...shuddup, Tony...” he’s tired and cold.   
Clint opens his eyes and blinks a few times before his arms around her tighten and he smiles.  
Cap kisses Tony’s forehead when they were done and goes to get their breakfast

Tony chuckled, reaching down to ruffle poor Bruce’s hair.  
she smiles in return, petting his cheek with her thumb, quiet.

Bruce opens his eyes to glare at Tony.  
Thor smiles, helping fix Bruce’s glasses before gently peeling him off, “Come Bruce, we have far to travel today.”  
Bruce sighs, letting himself be pulled away.  
Clint’s smile fades a bit as he hears the others and remembers where they are, “mmm... still on a frozen mountain.”

Tony gives him a dazzling smile, moving to offer Bruce his coat to help get it on him before he emerges from the furrs.  
she nods a bit, “Indeed. What gave you the clue?”.

Bruce smiles at this and happily accepts the help.  
Clint shuts his eyes, the smile returning, “I'm hungry.” ignoring the question.  
Steve has puts on a jacket too while he makes them breakfast.

Tony puts his jacket and hat on afterwards, which is funny over the armor.  
she rolls her eyes, “It's always something with you, isn’t it?”

Steve grins at Tony before feeding him, thinking him adorable.  
Clint moves to sit up, keeping the blanket over her, “How is life fun without something?” grin on his face.

Tony asks why he’s grinning, but doesn't know unless Steve tells him why.  
she lets out an exasperated and fond snort, watching him.

Steve leans in to whisper the answer to Tony, so only Tony can hear Steve say against his ear “You’re adorable.”  
Clint smiles more at this, dropping the blankets on her as he pulls on his winter wear and eats.  
Thor eats too and gives some to Bruce who smiles and eats.

Tony blushes a little and scrunches up his face, giving Steve a look.  
She smiles, sitting up and stretching before dressing in winter gear and going to eat as well.

Steve just laughs at Tony.  
they all eat and pack up to go! Thor leads the way as they head north down the mountain. but it’s not getting warmer as they climb down.

Tony growls a bit and steals an angry kiss.  
Tony comments at this, asking about the topography of Asgard and such.

Steve laughs and bat Tony away before the kiss is too much.  
Thor smiles, “Past the mountains it is the flat cold lands. But we can follow the sun and take note of the stars to keep us in the right direction. “  
When they end for the night they’re not completely out of the mountains, but there are more plants around them. weird alien plants that don’t get more than hip height, but seem to not mind the cold. Some of them Thor says are ok to eat and the animals he brings back from hunting are rabbit sized, but are definitely not rabbit. Clint likes to inspect the alien creatures as he cleans them for eating. They taste wonderful.  
They should ask about their destination while they eat around the fire.

Tony just grins afterwards.  
“So what can you tell us about this place where we’re going to?” Natasha asks, “And what will we have to do there?”

Thor sighs, “There is a goddess there who commands several creatures like the one spotted attacking my mother. I hope to find her gardens and peaceably obtain a cure and help find out why she sent her creatures so far south. But, it is known that she adores mortals.” He smiles softly, “She wouldn’t help me, but might help my friends.”

“Why does she adore mortals?” Tony asks, “She couldn’t have met many living here in Asgard...”

Thor smiles softly, “Asgardians usually only want to enter her garden to steal her spells. It is only a mortal male who came for her wisdom and they fell in love. He is the only one rumored to have entered her gardens peacefully.”  
Steve sighs, “Are you going to be able to go in with us, Thor?”  
Thor nods, “I hope so.”

“Did he ever exit her garden? ” Valid question from Tony

Thor smiles, “The story ends with them happily in love.”  
Bruces hums, “So no, he didn’t.”

“Well, that’s good at least.” Tony is of course thinking of messy breakups and fights and women   
“How much farther do you think it is from here?’

Thor frowns a bit, “Close, I hope.”  
Bruce frowns at this.

Nat nods, “Once we get it, you should probably fly the cure back to your home. We can start back on foot.” smart woman.

Thor nods softly, “yes, but i will return to travel back with you. I could not leave you for long.”

She smiles, “Thanks Thor.”  
“Yah, you wouldn’t want us running around Asgard unattended. We might break something.” Tony grins a bit.

Thor nods, “I know you would break something, Tony, but I am sure our Steve will keep you on leash till my return.”  
Steve grins at this and Bruce laughs.

Tony laughs, shaking his head, “Its like the whole of you are tempting me not to behave.”

Steve pokes Tony, “You’ll be good, I know you will. Now take that metal off for bed.”

Tony sighs, “Fine fine.’ sticks his tongue at Steve, moving under the furrs more before taking it off.

Steve smiles and goes under the covers with him to help.  
Bruce sighs, but yelps as Thor grabs him by the hips and pulls him into his lap, “You appear very worn out friend. Let us sleep. I will keep you warm.”  
Bruce blinks, but leans back into Thor, not looking up at him, “Oh, alright....”  
Clint smiles and scoots close to Nat, holding up the blanket around himself and offers her some of it.  
they all still need to huddle together as a group for warmth.

Nat smiles and easily moves up against him, one of her arms draped around his waist.  
Tony wakes all night with his nightmares again, at one point just laying and staring at the sky for a long while.

 

Clint wraps the blankets around them and lays down with her, arms loosely around her.  
While the others are sleeping soundly, Tony would hear something walking in the distance and feel eyes on them.

Tony would slowly and carefully summon his armor onto him, hair on the back of his neck bristling. He shifts only slightly, scanners scanning the area around them

Steve hums as Tony moves, opening his eyes and frowning, “...Tony..”  
Tony picks up some large animals nearby, like large wolves.

Tony looks over, tilting his head a bit, “Steve, there are a couple really big wild animals eyeing us right now.” says quietly.

Steve frowns and sighs, “We have all our food packed away correctly, they’re just curious. They won’t attack.”

Tony groans, shifting and hiding his face in Steve, muttering, “I don’t like the woods.”

Steve smiles, petting Tony softly, “I know, i *yaawnnns* know..” sighs and nuzzles against him

The armor would slowly go back down, Tony sighing, staying awake, but letting Steve go back to sleep.

Steve pets him lovingly and falls back to sleep.  
it’s true the animals don’t attack, only watch.

Tony would eventually fall into an uneasy sleep, waking several more times that night poor Tony doesn’t like the woods. He’s awake when Nat wakes them, petting Steve’s face.

Steve smiles a bit as he’s woken, but frowns at Tony’s face, “...did you sleep at all?”  
Bruce doesn’t let go of Thor as the Asgardian sits up and stretches after Nat wakes him.

Tony smiles a bit at him, “Badly.” says honestly, “I’ve gotten less sleep before.”

Steve frowns more, pulling Tony close by the hips, “Tony...” worried.

Tony nudges his nose against Steve’s, “m’ fine. really.” gives him a soft kiss.  
Nat is pulling on her winter clothes, chatting with Clint about breakfast.

Clint smiles a bit as he talks with her and they make breakfast.  
Steve sighs, disbelieving.  
Thor pokes Tony though the blankets, “Is something wrong?”

Tony turns his head and grins at Thor, patented Stark smile, “Nope. Steve is just being a worry wort, as usual.”

Steve rolls his eyes and sits up, intentionally letting blankets slip of Tony.  
Thor smiles at this. he thinks they’re silly.  
as they eat Tony should tell others what happened.

Tony huffs, “Hey!’ tugs them back up till he gets armor and coats on.  
Indeed, during breakfast he comments, “There was a pack of large animals staring at us half the night. Maybe you and Thor will catch something bigger for dinner then rabbits tomorrow, eh bird brain?” says to Clint.

Steve smiles at him and helps put his armor on before they eat.  
Clint perks up at this, “Oh!”  
Thor makes a face, “We were being stalked last night?”

Tony nods, “They kept their distance, but they were watching us a long while.”  
Nat hmms, “Careful you don't bite off more then you can chew.” she says to Clint.

Clint sighs, “no faith.”  
Thor thinks it over, “that is.. odd.”  
Steve frowns, “it is?”  
Thor nods, “normally the hunters here keep their distance. they are not curious.”

Tony looks at Steve with raised eyebrows, clearly saying ‘told you it was bad’ without words in a way that was so Tony..  
Nat smiles, “I know you like to get yourself in over your head.”

Steve rolls his eyes at the look.  
Clint just smiles at Nat.  
Thor smiles, “It will not be much of an issue. All of you just must have a new smell to you that intrigues them perhaps.”

Nat smiles, sighing at him, “We’d better set off.”

Thor nods starting to pack up.  
Clint and Steve help Thor and Bruce tries to put out the fire.

they break camp, going back to walking and walking.

The plants start to get taller and thicker, gorgeous silver white trees surrounding them.  
Bruce marvels at them and during a lunch break he’s more interested in the trees than his food.  
Steve has to tug Bruce a way to eat.

Tony teases Bruce, telling him that he can’t take one home as a pet.

Bruce makes a face at this, clearly upset he can’t take anything home with him.  
This time Clint has a large bird, like a really pretty white turkey, for dinner.

Nat says Clint should keep some of the feathers. tucking one behind his ear.

Clint grins at this and decorates Nat in return with the feathers as Thor cooks the bird.  
Steve gets Tony to help him set up their beds and such. Or rather their one very large bed.

Tony likes the avenger cuddle bed. after dinner they all bed down, Tony needing slightly more convincing than usual to get the armor off.

Steve convinces him to at least take the top portions off.

Tony requests to this, snuggling into Steve, making the avengers cuddle pile.

Thor presses tight to Bruce, his arm over Bruce and resting on Tony.  
Bruce is on his back, head tilted to press his nose to Thor’s chest.  
Clint has Nat’s body flush against him as they seal out the cold.  
Tonight the creatures would return and are closer to them as they circle the camp.

Tony is awake again by a nightmare and senses them... He can’t sleep again, on alert, once or twice tugging at Steve or Thor, then changing his mind about waking them... he’s awake when Nat gets up and reaches over, shaking Steve to wake him.

Steve wakes, petting Tony, “Tony... Tony you didn’t sleep at all, did you...?”

Tony sighs, looking over at Steve and giving him a half smile, “A bit, at first... they’ve been circling us all night.”

Thor frowns at this as he hears them, tugging Bruce up into a sitting position. (Bruce had been completely knocked every night because he was so exhausted. “Perhaps we should set up precautions. Take turns staying up and watching for the creatures.”  
Steve smiles at this, “Would that help Tony?”

Tony hesitates, but nods, looking down, obviously embarrassed and ashamed of his fear, but really, he has every reason to be cautious after all the shit that has happened to him.  
Nat nods, “hour and a half watches are the best way to do it.”

Steve nods, petting Tony’s hair, “Everything will be alright.”  
Thor nods and prods Bruce until Bruce lets him go then he would get his mortal friends breakfast.

Tony nods a bit, nuzzling his face into Steve and making a nice sound, enjoying him a few minutes.  
Nat gets up and helps Thor, commenting that they should hurry. most of their week was up.

Steve stays with him as their food cooks and while they eat, loving on his poor boyfriend  
Thor nods softly, “I am told to just keep moving north. but i might have been misinformed about the distance...”

Tony naps until breakfast is ready, having dozed off with the knowledge that they were all awake. he’d groan when woken to eat.  
Nat nods, “Do you think someone should scout ahead?” their pace was really governed by the slower movers, Bruce and Tony, though Tony could always fly and has offered several times when bothered about it.

Thor smiles and nods, “That would be a good decision.”  
Steve makes sure Tony eats lots.

Tony does after some poking.  
Nat nods, “I can run ahead, or you or Stark could fly ahead and see what’s ahead.”

Thor smiles, “Perhaps just I should go ahead on my own, our iron man should conserve his powers.”

Tony snorts, “I’m as fit as a fiddle. Internal battery, remember?” taps his chest over the arc reactor, but would be easily dissuaded from going.

Thor smiles, patting Tony’s shoulder, “Do not worry, I can go on my own.”

Tony sighs, “Enjoy your flight then. I’ll make sure this lot doesn’t go anywhere.” tiredness showing a bit.  
Nat ponders Tony, face straight, eyeing him up.

Thor grins, “No please, go ahead and travel. it will make the trip shorter and give me longer to search if i know you are moving in the right direction.”

Nat nods, smiling, “Lets get moving then. try not to be a bird in the sky too long Thor, you’ll make Clint jealous.”  
Tony nods, steeling himself for the hike.

Clint pouts, “You’re always so harsh, Nat.”  
Steve smiles, “Go on, Thor. We’ll see you soon.”  
Thor pats Bruce’s shoulder, giving him a special smile. “Be back soon friends.”  
and he would take his hammer and fly ahead of everyone after they were all packed up and ready to move again.

They head off. Tony is much quieter than usual today, conserving his energy for walking, which might worry them more than anything else.

Steve frowns and suggests for their lunch break they take a longer rest and he pulls Tony close to him, “Take a nap, Tony.” pulls out a blanket to wrap around them after they’ve eaten.  
Clint suggests he and Nat and Bruce look for some plants they can gather to eat.  
the place they’ve stopped at is a very nice pretty clearing.

Tony blinks, then sighs and nods, “Thanks Steve.” nuzzles his face into him, leaning against him. he’d be out in minutes 

Steve rests against a tree, petting Tony softly as he slept.  
Bruce and Clint and Nat would find lots of pretty flowers, is gorgeous bright colors all around them. Bruce marvels at them and picks lots.  
Clint picks a big blue one and offers it to Nat, wanting to put it in her hair.

Nat smiles, sighing and letting him, telling him its silly, but definitely liking it. They come back not after too long, needing to get going again. Tony sleeps till woken.

Clint just grins.  
They come back and clit puts away the plants they’d gathered for food and Bruce comes over to the resting couple, Steve grinning as Bruce piles flowers on Tony. Steve’s laughing waking Tony up.

Tony opens his eyes slowly, groaning and blinking. “W-.... what?” blinks more, looking down and making a confused sound. Nat laughs at the sight of his face 

Steve laughs too, “Oh Tony you’re so gorgeous after Bruce decorated you.”  
Bruce snickers and Clint smirks, “The bell of the ball, Tony Stark.”

Tony groans, “I am never letting my guard down around you people again. hooligans.” He moves to brush off the flowers, chuckling a bit as he does.

Bruce hums, saving a few from Tony as Steve folds up the blanket and they start to move again!  
As they head north more and more gorgeous flowers are seen and there’s a sound of a waterfall nearby. it’s getting close to the time to stop, so Clint suggests they go to the waterfall to stay for the night. he could get them fish to eat.  
Bruce thinks it really strange they can hear running water when it’s this cold.

Nat agrees, but Tony is with Bruce on this one, but suggests maybe its a hot spring? he’s concerned how long Thor has been gone though, commenting, “Think he got lost? Don't see how he could miss us walking around here, we kinda stick out, but still..:.”

Steve frowns, “I don’t know, mayb-” but he is cut off because he clams up as they start to hear the gentle song of a woman over the water.  
Bruce frowns. 

Tony frowns too, looking over at Steve, “I bet you 100$ that’s our goddess.” says quietly   
Nat snorts, “I’ll scout ahead.” she would sneak off unless stopped.

Steve sighs and Clint frowns, “let me go with you.”

Nat nods, gesturing for the rest of them to hold while she and Clint snuck forward, being master assassins.

Clint climbs up in the trees to get a high ground look and follows after Nat.  
They find the waterfall. It looks like there is a large pool of streaming water at the highest point where the water comes up out of the ground and falls 20 ft over a cliff to a small river that thins out as it moves further away from the source, freezing over and or sinking in the ground. in the pool at the top there is a woman with black hair and white skin (not pale, just white) and large golden eyes. She is nude and singing a beautiful song to hear self as she bathes.  
Clint nosebleeds from a tree nearby. 

Nat notes all this, raising her eyebrows at the naked beauty, then signals for Clint to fall back with her. she reports this scene to the rest of them.

Steve frowns, “We shouldn’t disturb her, but she might know where we are or where the garden is.”

“Or she might be the person we’re looking for.” Tony puts in dryly, but he’s ignored  
Nat nods, “Perhaps it would be best if I spoke with her, so she would not be too alarmed?”

Steve blushes a bit nodding, “Yes... unless she has found clothes since your encounter.”  
Clint frowns, “Let me come too, but i’ll hide. I don’t want you to go alone.”

Nat nods, “the rest of you should move forward as well. Clint will give a signal if there is any danger.”

Steve nods and they move closer so they can see the water, Bruce in the back.  
Clint moves up in the trees so he can watch as Nat approaches the woman humming and singing as she washes her long dark hair.

Nat gives her a good warning as she emerges from the treeline, “Excuse me, madam.” says in a clear voice, not wanting to frighten her

The singing stops, but her hands remain in her hair petting it softly. Her eyes opens and lock onto Nat. The sclera, pupil, and iris are all the same solid shining gold and her eyes take up most of her face. She is also very large herself, her long frame almost 10ft. She smiles softly, “Would you like to join me?”

Nat smiles a bit at this, “Thankyou for the offer, but my friends and I are currently on an important errand. Would you happen to know the location of the garden of the goddess of these parts? It is very important that we speak with her.” polite.

She smiles more, her lips parting a bit, “It’s so cold, join me for just a bit. I could wash your hair for you.”

“You are too kind. However it is very urgent that we find this garden. Two lives are on the line and their time is running out. Any information you could offer would be of great assistance.” has walked a bit closer, on guard, but cool, slightly smiled demeanor on the outside.

Her smile fades a bit, “The goddess lives close by, but she will not accept you in your condition. Let me clean you up for her.”  
Clint is internally dying at the thought of the two ladies bathing together.

Nat lets out sigh, softly, but she nods. “If you insist. would walk over, undoing her coat, exposing her suit. she moves to unzip it, watching her wearily. expects this to be a water monster or something who wants to eat her 

She perks up at this, moving to the shore where she puts her elbows on the dry land and head in her hands, watching Nat undress, “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” she says sincerely, her pale form exposed, a few pale scars decorating it. “What else can you tell me about this goddess?” loses her boots, then folds the suit so it is on top of the boots and coats before going for the water. Its within reach if she needs it.

Clint is clung to the tree, dying.  
“She loves her visitors clean and broken.” the girl hums as she moves back from the shore and reaches out for Nat’s hand to pull her closer.

“Broken?” Nat would hesitate on moving closer at that word.

She nods softly, leaning forward more, “Come here. Do not worry, I will not break you, only clean.” The wide smile returns.

“That is a rather ominous thing to mention while trying to get me to move closer.” she says with a slight smile and a snort, but shifts closer, “Why would she like them broken?”

Her hands go under the water and hold Nat’s hips softly and tugs her until they’re next to each other. her touch is cold.  
She laughs softly, running her hands up Nat’s side, “Do you know what she is famous for? WHy else would you travel there?”

She shivers a bit at the cold touch, but shrugs, letting her touch, her hand resting on her arm, “Some kind of love story is what we were told... Our friend’s mother and brother were poisoned by one of the goddess’s beasts, we seek an antidote to help them.”

The girl hums as her hands run up to Nat slowly, cleaning her shoulders, chest and neck. “She loves to heal. Perhaps she has grown lonely.”

Nad nods, “But, in the story... didn’t she find love, take in a lover? Why would she be lonely? Though I don’t know how much stock I put in tales....”

The girl sighs, “I do not know.” pulls her back by the shoulders to get her deeper in the water and her hair wet.

“... Do you live around here? what’s your name?” Natasha asks, following her deeper.

She hums, running her long fingers through Nat’s hair, “Your hair is like fire.” admiring her.

Natasha smiles a bit at this, “Some say it matches my personality. You are very mysterious, my lady.” looks up at her face, “I will trade you my name for yours.”

She grins wide at this, leaning down so her lips press to the red hair, “Ratupti.” Her hands slide down Nat’s neck to her shoulders then down her front.

Nat shivers, “A very pretty name. I am Natasha. Natasha Romanov... you are very easy and familiar with your hands, Ratupti.” has pressed lightly against her, “Were you a man you’d have lost your fingers.”

She laughs softly her hand continuing down her thighs and back up to the pretty lumps on Nat’s chest, “How am I different from a man? I belive I find you as alluring as a man might. Your smell is intoxicating....”” nuzzles her nose into Nat’s hair.

Nat hmn, “Yet you have a woman’s Nature and lack a man’s... ferocity. I must say, I am not normally so free in letting people touch...”

Clint is lucky he has not fallen out of the tree.   
Ratupti hums, her hands never ceasing their roaming. “Where are the friends you mentioned before? Do they smell like you?”

“In the woods, waiting for my return... Probably, it could be we smell different because we are from Midguard.” Nat can’t deny that the cool hands are giving her goosebumps and nice feelings.

She purrs, “Mortals.” hands run up the insides of her thighs.

“Yes...” shivers particularly at this, hand going to stay hers, “I should be returning to my friends. They will be worried about me.” Looks into her eyes as she says it, but there is a faint flush on her cheeks.

A black tongue comes out to lick her own lips, “I’d rather you stay with me. I’ll sing you a song.”

“Ah, but they will come looking and I would prefer if they did not find us naked.”

She frowns, sighing softly, “I suppose I could share my pool for such rare creatures. How many are they and do they share your looks?”

Nat chuckles softly, “There are 4. I would say they are very easy on the eyes.”

She grins, perking up, “Then bring them to me.”

Nat looks up at the fading light, then the woman, then nods, “Alright.” would move to draw away and go to the bank to redress.

She goes back to the bank, watching Nat dress and walk away.

Nat goes back into the woods, disappearing and going back to Steve and them, expecting Clint to fall back. She sighs, “The woman there appears to know something of the goddess. Her name is Ratupti. She would like for you to come back to her pool with me, to meet you.”  
“Why are you wet?” Tony asks .

Clint nearly falls out of the tree, stumbling a bit next to them.  
Bruce blinks at Clint confused.  
Steve blinks at Clint too then back at wet Natasha, “...”

“Barton, do not tempt me to take out both of your eyes and feed them to the birds.” her look is cool and her smile could cut ice   
Tony blinks, eyes widening, “Oh... were you making friendly with the natives?” he grins “No wonder Clint looks like he's about to die...”

Clint shakes his head, flushing a bit, “I put my hands over my eyes!”  
Steve makes a face, “is it alright to go back to her...?”  
Bruce pulls out a blanket to put around the wet Nat.

Natasha thanks him, holding it more around her. She gives Clint and Tony a look that says they will be dead later, then says, “I could not tell if her intentions were good or bad. However, she did have ample chance to try something and did not. I would question what she would do if we turned down her hospitality though.”  
Tony’s grin does not leave.

Steve sighs, “I suppose it’s the only option if she might grow angry. She looked very dangerous.”  
Clint has his hands over his face.

Natasha nods, “We must stay on guard.”  
Tony grins, opening his mouth to say something, but Nat’s look makes him close it again before he says anything.

Steve sighs, putting his hand on Tony’s head, “Be good, Tony. Please.”

Tony sighs, “I will try.” as much as he can honestly say.  
Nat rolls her eyes and would turn to lead them back to the pool.

Clint is last to follow, hesitating before his hands leave his face.  
When they get there the woman is sinking back into the water, lots of pretty flowers now filling the water. she must have picked them all while they were chatting.

Natasha smiles, bringing them to the pool, “Ratupti, these are my friends. Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Clint.” Tony is weary, but can't help but admire the 10 foot tall naked lady.

She smiles, leaning back against a rock, “They are easy on the eye. You did not fail me Natasha Romanov.” she cards her fingers through her long dark hair over her shoulder as she watches them.  
Steve feels likes she’s eating him with her eyes and he’s not wrong. 

Natasha chuckles at this, “I always deliver.” smiles a bit.  
Tony’s hand goes and threads with Steve’s as HIS eye candy is admired, “Is this your usual place of residence?’ asks.

She nods softly, curling her hair in her fingers, “This is my spring. I don’t let many in. Please, join me.” she only smiles more as Tony takes Steve’s hand.  
Bruce looks very uncomfortable and Clint is watching Natasha for permission to do anything   
poor males.

Tony looks at Steve at this one, raising an eyebrow in a question. Tash nods a bit to Clint though, removing her blanket and folding it slowly.

Clint sighs softly, putting down his back and starting to undress.  
Bruce hesitates but slowly takes off his bag and coat.

Natasha would slowly make her pile. Clint would earn a look if he glanced.   
Clint knows not to look, staring at the ground as he undressed.  
Bruce undresses too, curling in on himself, cold.  
Steve hesitates, looking at Tony, unsure.

Tony glances at everyone else undressing, sighs, “Well, all for one and one for all?” mutters, squeezing Steve’s hand before moving to lose his layers. he and Bruce probably had the most layers.  
Natasha moves into the water once naked, sighing as it warms her back up.

Ratupti grins as Nat sinks into the water, reaching her arms out to Nat.  
The surface of the pool is covered in the flowers, some rocks keeping them from going over the waterfall.  
Bruce moves to step into the water after her, slumping instantly so up to his shoulders are submerged.  
Steve sighs and starts to undress after Tony.

Natasha goes to her, taking her hand and allowing herself to be drawn close.  
Tony undresses, the armor floating off and arranging itself neatly next to the pool, within easy reach. Then he goes through 2 underclothing layers before he’s finally down to his black nanosuit and the skeletal under armor, which he keeps on as he gets into the water. Nat arches an eyebrow at it

Clint sinks into the water, watching as the weird woman pulls Nat close, pressing her chest to Nat’s back and nuzzling her red hair.  
Bruce blinks at them, sinking more into the water so it’s to his nose.  
Steve watches Tony, dropping the last of his clothes before following Tony.  
Ratupti pouts a bit, “Why is that one different?”

“He’s shy, so he’s keeping his armor on.” Nat says, apparently not uncomfortable at all.  
Tony doesn’t comment, leaning back against the rocks.

Steve smiles a bit, reaching under the water to put an arm around Tony.  
Ratupti frowns at this, “No no. He needs to take it off.”  
Clint and Bruce looks at each other and frown a bit.

“Why?’ Tony asks, keeping his question short, leaning against Steve, eyes meeting the woman’s.

She frowns more, looking mean with those large eyes, “It is my home and I do not have to share it with you.”  
Steve pulls Tony close, whispering to his ear, “We don’t know what she’ll do if she’s unhappy. I’ll keep you away from her.”

Tony looks at her, then up at Steve before letting out a long suffering sigh, “Alright.” and the black nano suit regresses into his body, exposing the arc reactor and his naked form.  
Natasha looks at the light, then at their hostess, to see if she was calmed.

yes. the woman relaxes, a smile returning to her face and her arms wrap around Nat’s waist, “Have you eaten?”  
Steve kisses the side of Tony’s head and keeps an arm around him.  
Clint is next to Bruce, keeping his distance from the ladies, Bruce is just loving the warm hot spring.

poor Bruce. Natasha shakes her head, “No, we were just about to set up camp when we heard your waterfall.”  
Tony presses to his side, a hand on his leg, rather tense.

She grins, perking up, “The water cooks the flowers and turns them juicy. Eat them.” reaches out for one and brings a blue one to her own lips, biting it to demonstrate. Blue juice runs down her chin from it.  
Steve grips Tony close to reassure him, but his eyes are watching the hostess, worried.

Tony watches too, then would reach out with a hand, capturing a red flower and bringing it close to look at it curiously.  
Natasha reaches out, taking another blue one and looking at it before taking a bite.

The flower is fat and full of meat but super juicy like an orange. each color has a different flavor.  
The woman reaches out for a pink flower and holds it up for Nat to eat after she finished the first one.  
Steve blinks and smiles a bit, grabbing one too and takes a bite, humming softly as the sweet taste. sweet tooth says yes.  
Bruce sits up more to take one and eat, Clint is the last to taste one.

Tony bites his soon after Steve does, relaxing a bit at the taste.  
Nat smiles and thanks her, carefully biting the pink one, juice running down her face.

Ratupti bring up her other hand to wipe the juice off Nat’s face and leaves her fingers there for Nat to lick.  
Steve would eat lots of flowers.  
Bruce and Clint enjoy them too.  
It makes them feel warm and happy.

It's this feeling that prompts Natasha to lick the juice covered fingers, tongue lingering on them, very sexy.

She purrs as this, gently rubbing her cold fingers against the warm tongue, “Mortals are very warm.”

Nat smiles, “And you are a bit cold. Are you a regular Asgardian?”

She laughs softly, “Odin is my king as well. Feed me.” she picks up another flower and holds it for Nat to eat.  
Steve starts to copy the lady, licking his lips as he holds one out for Tony to eat.  
Bruce is leaned back against a rock, a happy look on his face as he eats and sucks on some flowers.  
Clint is eating slower, eyes darting around from person to person, lingering on Nat as she licks the hostess’s fingers.

Nat smiles, “A vague answer from a mysterious woman.” takes a bit, glancing at Clint and meeting his eyes as she does, reaching out for a flower for her lady at the same time. Its a longer glance and she might notice.

Clint blinks, watching Nat now, no longer looking at the others.  
the woman hums, glancing at Clint then back at Nat, running her hand down Nat’s side to regain her attention.

she easily regains it, eyes going to Ratupti’s face as she holds the flower to her lips, gentle  
Tony blinks, smiling and would eat from Steve’s fingers, leaving little kisses on them before his hands hold one up for Steve.

Steve leaves his fingers on Tony’s lips as he bites and sucks on the flower Tony holds up for him  
Ratupti smiles at this and bites into the flower as her hands roam over Nat under the water.

Tony takes 2 of Steve’s fingertips into his mouth, sucking on them as his eyes stare into Steve’s, thumb petting his lip as he finished the flower.  
Nat shivers, pressing slightly more against her as her hands roam, lovely and warm.

Steve licks Tony’s finger as his fingers massage Tony’s tongue, something growing warm in his lap for Tony.  
The white lady purrs at this, grabbing the human’s hips and pulling her to straddle her lap as she plants a kiss on the top of Nat’s head.

Nat is shifted into this position, a leg wrapping around her, “you didn’t answer my question, what are you?” mouth close to the woman’s, an arm going around her shoulders, breasts pressing against hers.

She smiles warmly, “I’ve only met one mortal in the past. He called me a demon.” runs her hands down Nat’s back and then slides them over her backside.  
Clint can’t look away!!!!!!  
Bruce is glancing between the two couples, confused and a bit worried.

I’m glad someone is keeping their head in this situation. Well, other than Nat. Manipulating people into telling her what she wants is Nat’s thing. Nat chuckles a bit, “Why would he call you that? you do not seem very demonic to me.” her hand plays with the hair at the back of the woman’s neck, hips pressing more to hers at the but squeeze.  
Tony makes a soft noise, taking more of the fingers in, sucking on the a bit as if they were Steve. also aroused.

“Mortals are weird.” she hums softly, pressing their hips close together, “I don’t think he liked my eyes.” bumps their noses together.  
Steve moans at this, all the flowers he’d eaten warming him up all over. his eyes grow heavy as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Tony’s mouth, watching.

Nat smiles, “I think they are very beautiful.” Natasha mummers, lips close to hers, “Do you think me weird?” there is the ghost of a kiss there, teasing.  
Tony makes a low moaning sound that Steve could only hear, giving his fingers lots of love as a hand goes to Steve’s thigh, wanting something else.

The demon nods, “yes. but it’s wonderful and beautiful. I hope you stay for awhile and let me wash you clean.” hands squeeze Nat’s ass as Ratupti tilts her head enough to touch their lips together again, still not yet a full kiss.  
Steve bites his lip, his free hand dipping below the water to run down Tony’s chest and lightly touch his fingers to something he wants.  
Bruce is pressed against the rock, frowning.  
Clint has gone back to looking between everyone. he feels very awkward...

Nat smiles, “Don't you think me clean enough?” not answering the staying question. tongue flicks out, tracing Ratupti’s lower lip  
poor Clint. he knows Nat’s just getting info out of the woman at least.  
Tony moans, pressing into the hand as he shifts, moving into Steve's lap, unable to take it anymore 

Clint hopes.  
She lets out a soft sigh, “no.” a simple answer as the hands travel down the backs of her thighs, long fingers between her legs.  
Steve’s fingers pull out of Tony’s lips to run down his side and help pull Tony into his lap, pressing his erection into Tony’s bum for friction.

“Oh? what would make me clean?” she asks, legs spreading more and pressing back into the fingers, as if wantonly.  
Tony moans, lips going to meet Steve’s as he grinds against him, loving the feel of the member pressing between his legs.

the black tongue comes out and laps at Nat’s lips, “My tongue.” the fingers slide up at the invitation.  
Steve hums into the kiss, hands on Tony’s hips rotating them so Tony’s ass rubs against him wonderfully.

Nat sucks in a slight breath at this, hands tightening on her, “Would you decision change if I said I must leave in the morn?” kisses the corner of her mouth, tongue brushing hers.  
poor Clint and Bruce! Tony moans into the kiss, wantonly as he presses back against Steve. extra excited since they haven’t done anything in a few days.

She sighs sadly, “No, I will treasure you for the time I have you.” a finger move up to run along the slit between Nat’s legs, but does not press past it.  
Steve hums, taking one of Tony’s legs and lifts it to tug on Tony to turn around and face him.  
Bruce and Clint are all hot and bothered from the flowers and from the two couples, but they don’t even glance at each other, Clint looking to the side now and Bruce pressing close to a rock

Natasha nods, lips shifting to press into hers in a kiss as her hips press down, granting permission if the fingers want it.  
Tony would snog Steve fully at this, wrapping around him and pressing them close together, wanting.

im surprised they don't try and join at this rate  
hehe. Clint would never, too scared too and Bruce is shy.  
Ratupti purrs into the kiss, pushing her tongue to slide into Nat’s mouth as a finger slides in and rubs against her clit gently.  
Steve returns the hot kiss, one arm around Tony’s shoulders and the other hand moving between them to squeeze them together

Nat makes a soft noise at this, relaxing more against her as she presses into the hand, hers trailing down her back and through her hair.  
Tony moans, hand going to join Steve’s.

The white woman rolls her tongue with Nat’s fiercely as her finger is joined by more. Her pointer finger staying to rub the little nub as her middle finger presses to Nat’s entrance, rubbing before moving inside.  
Steve breaks the kiss to pant heavily, burying his head in Tony’s neck to make a mark on Tony’s shoulder with his mouth while their hands work together.  
Poor Bruce can’t stop himself from reaches to touch himself under the water  
Clint hasn’t broken in yet. 

Natasha moans, nice and tight inside, not seeing much use in there recently. tongue battling with the cold one, warm juices surrounding the finger.  
Tony moans, baring it so Steve has better access, hips moving into their hands as they grind and jack till the end?

The long finger moves slowly around then in and out nice and slow for her.When they break the kiss she purrs, licking Nat’s lips, “You’re so warm, like your fiery hair.”  
Oh yes yes. Steve doesn’t take too long, squeezing them tight as he finishes.

Natasha smiles, tongue licking the last of her as well, purring a bit, “And you are as cold as the white snow you resemble.” hips move with the fingers easily, all muscle in her legs.  
Tony neither. he moans and whimpers against Steve as its over, panting, face in his shoulder and neck.

She hums softly, leaning up and turning to press Nat against the rock. Her fingers slide out before they move, but she positions herself between Nat’s legs and puts her hand back and two fingers slide into her this time as she leans down to kiss on Nat’s neck and shoulders.  
Steve hums softly, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him close as they rest.

Nat makes a soft nice noise, hips rolling against the two fingers, a hand going to card through her hair as her eyes meet Clint’s over the woman’s shoulder, holding a long look, face flushed a bit from arousal  
Tony is perfectly content like this, relaxed

She moves down Nat as her fingers move in her slowly. Her free hand takes hold of her breast to hold it still as she licks and kisses the nipple.  
Bruce has his eyes shut and face turned away from everyone, his hands on himself under the water.  
Clint frowns at the look, both hands coming up out of the water and he weaves his fingers together behind his neck. he’s very worried about upsetting Nat and does NOT want to be mistaken for touching himself to this.

Nat makes another soft sound at this, but closes her eyes. Grateful for Clint`s reaction. A hand has threaded into Ratupti’s hair and is petting with a thumb as she holds on, grip tightening depending on how she liked it.

The demon purrs and moves down Nat, looking at her lovingly before her head dipped under the water and the cold tongue runs up the inside of Nat's thigh

She shivers at this and makes a small moan, muscles jumping at the touch, little goosebumps making a trail after it

The tongue slides up to join the fingers still moving inside Nat.  
Steve is busy kissing on Tony slow and deep .

She gets an actual moan at this, not just the little noises from before, hand tightening in her hair, eyes closing and face set  
Tony is kissing back, loving on Steve’s mouth

Her fingers curl inside her captured mortal as he tongue plays to bring her to an end.  
Clint looks like a scared rabbit, back pressed against the shore and hands on the back of his neck. The only thing is that he can’t look away from Nat.

and he’d get to witness it, Nat making a quiet gasp and a moan as she arches a bit, internal muscles spasming around the tongue and fingers as she recieves a warm wave from inside

the fingers slide out and her arms wraps around Nat’s waist as she presses her face between her legs to kiss and like the spasms.

Nat lets out some pants, slowly melting against her, one leg twitching a bit as she opens her eyes, looking at the sky

The creatures moves back up her body, planting kisses as she went, pausing at her neck to leave some love bites

Nat’s hand trails down through her hair, petting down her back as she does, hmmninh a bit

Ratupti purrs and nuzzles Nat, “all clean for your trip.” runs her fingers through Nat’s short hair, “You will have to revisit me sometime, but stay here tonight.”

Natasha smiles at her at this, “This sounds like a pleasant plan.” her hand trails down the woman’s hip, as if asking if she’d like the favor returned

the woman purrs at this, “I have a warm cave under the waterfall you and your friends could sleep in tonight.”

“That is very kind of you.” hand slowly traces down, then up the inside of the thigh, using her fingertips, teasing

She hums, pressing into the fingers, “yes, yes please ."

Nat shifts to guide Rat to be pressed against the stone instead, then looks over her shoulder and tilts her head at Clint, in a ‘come here’ motion. Her hands slide up the inside of Rat’s thighs as she does, shifting her up, not able to do underwater blow jobs 

The woman smiles and moves for Nat, Smirking at Clint after Nat had nodded at him.  
Clint gulps, hesitating 

Natasha glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him as she spreads her open, thumbs petting and parting her labia. the look was asking, ‘coming?’ before she looks back and her tongue flicks out over the edge, tracing the labia up to her clit

Ratrupti hums deeply and runs her fingers through the red hair, watching as Clint very slowly lowered his hand back into the water and moves to them, pausing when he’s close to them, not knowing what would be proper to do 

Natsucks a bit on the clit before her fingers go to press and massage, twisting a bit to look at Clint. She gives him a half smile, as if she’s smiling at the irony of it, very Nat. They had barely shared chaste kisses on rare occasions and the occasional cuddle together. She reaches a free hand up to cup his cheek, drawing him closer for a kiss

Clint smiles a bit at the hand and closes his eyes to return her kiss. Nat’s tongue would be a be chilly from the few licks she’d given and it made Clint shudder a little.  
Ratupti purrs as she watches them

Natfeels the shutter, stroking his cheek before trailing it down his chest, feeling it over gently. her other hand still petting and massaging Rat as she got the show.

Clint moves closer to her, putting both his hand on Nat’s neck to cradle her head as they kiss, his nervousness leaking away.

Nat sighs nicely at this, arm curling around his side, then waist to pull him slightly more against him, his chest to hers

As Clint relaxes more he starts to pour something more into the kiss, something he’s been holding back, it’s full of something that the kisses from the demon didn’t have.

As Clint gives her this, Natasha would slowly return it, reservations thrown to the wind in a calculated risk as she returns the feeling. her fingers slip into rat as the thumb strokes the clit, going in and out and spreading to stretch

She sucks in a long breath and lets out a long moan, reaches out to run her fingers through the red hair.  
Clint’s hands slide down carefully over Nat’s shoulders and sides, leaving them to rest on her hips.

Nat’s hand is resting on Clint’s lower back and she strokes her, gently saying that his hands were good on her. As the most talented woman ever she is giving both of them all of her attention at once.

Clint hums in reply, taking the permission to runs his hands up and down her back and sides, still not going after anything he really wants to touch, except that he’s keeping their chests pressed close.  
Steve pulls from Tony’s kisses, his face still flushed. he glances up at the new threesome and frowns, “T-Tony. Do you think this is going to get us... in trouble?”

after some hand running Natasha shifts his hip a little closer, so that his arousal presses into the flat of her belly just a bit  
“hnm...?” looks over, eyes lingering forest on Bruce, then the threesome, “In trouble with who, exactly?”

at this Clint takes it another step, moving closer to her so she could feel how very excited he was.  
Bruce doesn’t look too happy, his head leaning on a rock and eyes on the water.  
Steve sighs, eyes going to Bruce, “I have a feeling she wouldn’t of invited us if Thor was still in our group. And I think there was something odd in those flowers.” he still feels hot and flustered from his helping of them.

Her hand trails around his waist, fanning on his lower belly and feeling his arousal slowly, exploring  
“Yah, definitely had aphrodisiac qualities. Good thing you ate three tons of them.” would gently slip out of Steve’s lap, moving over to Bruce, putting a hand on his shoulder, gently

Clint hums softly at this, opening his eyes a little to see her face as they kiss, checking for the reality of this situation.  
Steve huffs at this comment but smiles as Tony gets Bruce’s attention.  
Bruce jumps at the touch and looks up, but then smiles a bit, “I’m sorry...”

Nat’s eyes are half open as well and she makes a small sound into the kiss as he looks at her, fully wrapping her hand around him, making it very real.  
Tony smiles a bit back, “Hey big guy. Why don’t you come and join us?” bumps his nose with Bruce’s, fondly

His eyes widen before he melts and they shut again, pushing more fiercely into the kiss as his hands run low and feel over the curve of her butt.  
Bruce smiles softly and nods a bit, “Alright...” would easily go with Tony, Steve has his arms open for both of them

she pushes back into the kiss, making a nice sound at the hand on her bum, her fingers curling in Rat to rub on the inside wall every time she thrusts in  
Tony smiles, bringing Bruce into Steve's lap with him.

Ratupti hums at this and moans, pressing into the fingers  
Clint takes the encourage ment to squeeze Nat’s backside, loving the shape of it. it’s what he’s always always wanted to touch   
Steve kisses Bruces forehead and trails his hand down the hairy chest.  
Bruce sighs at this, relaxing and smiling, reaching to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder

She makes another soft nice sound, hand stroking him, using her stomach to close the space her hand couldn’t get around, rubbing him nicely against her as she strokes  
Tony smiles, hand going to rest on Bruce’s thigh, thumb stroking fondly

His hands rub and grip her tightly, fingers trailing over the part in her cheeks and down low, running his fingers between her legs from behind.  
Steve smiles as Bruce leans forward to Kiss Tony’s lips, Steve’s hand running over Bruce’s arousal

she makes a small sound at this, shivering slightly, but not from the cold, which rat had brought. this is from something deeper, the noise coming from her chest, spreading her legs more  
Tony kisses back, tongue twining with Bruce’s  
Where the hell is Thor, anyways? 

Clint melts out the sound, one hand moving around to dip down Nat’s front and feel her from the front while his other fingers stay behind her  
Bruce melts into the kiss, but leans back against Steve as Cap strokes him lovingly.

Nat has soft red fuzz down there, heating back up at his fingers play, stroking him, thumb massaging the head as she did so  
Tony smiles at this, the hand on Bruce’s thigh slipping back to his bum and squeezing before tracing his crack

He moans softly, pulling back from the kiss to pant softly and bump his nose to her cheek as his fingers move up to press against her clit and entrance  
Bruce hums at this, pressing back into Tony’s hands.

She is panting as well and moans, softly and shyly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, savoring his taste

Tony gently traces his entrance before gently slipping a finger in.

Clint hums softly, kissing her ear, “Nat.. Natasha, I want to kiss and lick you all over. I bet my tongue is better than our hostess’.”  
Bruce groans, melting “T-Tony.” pushes back onto the finger, wanting it bad.

Tash hmns at this, smiling, “Always so confident, my Hawk.” chuckles a little fondly, “Can you back that up?.”  
Tony smiles, feeling inside, “Sorry you got left out for a bit there big guy.” kisses his cheek, inserting a second finger and feeling for what he knows is up in there

He pulls back, licking his lips before grinning, “Of course. I always back up my claims.”  
omg so many lame aim jokes i am not making him say   
Bruce whines when Tony finds it, shaking his head, “no... no it was, hnnn....” can’t talk through the moans and panting

She chuckes, knowing he’s restraining himself, “Well then, lead on.”  
Tony smiles, “I know how to make it up to you.” presses and massages the spot.

He smiles at this and glances at the white woman who is licking her lips and still humming from Nat’s fingers. A smirk grows over her features, “I know how to play with your friend, Natasha Romanov.” she reaches out to take Nat’s hips and turns her around, Nat’s back to the demon’s chest. Clint moves to follow, stands between both their open legs.  
the demon nuzzle’s Nat’s ear, “He can enter me while he kisses your flower.”  
Bruce groans, leaning on Steve’s chest, nodding, “Y-yes, Please Tony...” want’s more.

Nat leans back against the tall demon, smiling a bit at Clint, the flush on her face gaining a slightly darker color as she says this, Nat meeting Clint’s eyes and slowly spreading her legs for him  
Tony has been getting reworked up from all of this as he shifts, putting Bruce against Steve’s chest, “Please what?” rubs his erection in his crack, fingers withdrawing

Clint gives Nat a soft smile as her legs open. he hands take her ankles to lead her knees to bend over his shoulders, Rat holding Nat up for him  
Bruce whines, gripping Steve tightly, “Please.. Tony, I need you...” arches his back, pushing back against hard Tony

Nat inhales a breath, one hand steadying herself on Rat as the other goes to cup and pet Clint’s cheek, staring into his eyes before threading up through his hair  
Tony groans at this, “ok, k.” and would slide in, grinding against him at the end as he finishes entering

Clint smiles softly at her, not losing eye contact as he kisses on Nat’s inner thighs. one of his hands leaves her to dip under the water, the demon moaning behind Nat as Clint moves his hips forward.  
Bruce whines and purrs against Steve’s neck, “unn... yes.” presses back against Tony.

he gets little breathy gasps, her hand tightening in his hair. He would note she’s making more of the quiet noises for him then for the hostess. so now you’ve taken to calling her a demon?   
Tony moans, hands going to Bruce’s hips, petting them a sec, letting him get use to it before pulling out, then pushing in.

She could see it in Clint’s eyes and by the moans of rat behind her when Clint presses inside the large woman. but his focus is still clearly on Nat as his mouth moves closer to where she wants it.  
Bruce groans, sucking on Steve’s neck.  
Steve hums, reaching between them to pump himself.

and Nam hmms, petting his head as he enters her, breath getting more ragged as he gets closer to his target, she apparently as eager as he.  
Tony starts up a pace, using his hands on Bruce’s hips to drive himself in better

He works slowly, treasuring this moment.  
his hips roll slowly in the other woman as his fingers help separate Nat’s lips for his tongue to lavish her.  
Bruce whines, “H-harder, please! aaahhhnnn!”

Nat gasps the first time his tongue touches her, moaning softly, the first real moan they’ve gotten.  
Tony moans, doing Bruce as hard and fast as he can, pounding into him

Clint’s eyes soften as he hears the moan, sucking gently on the spot that brought that noise from her.  
Bruce is screaming (though not as much as he did for Thor.) by the time he cums, leaving nail marks on Steve’s shoulders

and he would get more, Tash’s hands tightening on the woman and Clint as she leans into it, eyes half closed as she watches, much more vocal for him.  
Tony groans and can’t take the heat, filling it up.

Rat licks Nat’s ear to help draw the noises out  
Clint’s eyes relax some as his tongue and hips fall into a rhythm making the white woman moan too.  
Bruce groans deeply, slumping on Steve.  
poor Steve is still touching himself, moving his hand quickly as he kisses the top of Bruce’s head

and Nat could even say to be moderately vocal, in a quiet way, moaning, “A... C-Clint...” tensing up and tightening her legs behind Clint’s back as her hand tightens in his hair, pressing into his mouth as she loses her cool control, twitching as she has a long, intense orgasm  
Tony leans forwards on Bruce, panting poor Steve indeed

his eyes shut and he sucks on her gently through the orgasm, and Ratupti whines and groans behind Nat as Clint brings her to her orgasim. Clint can’t take the tightness of the demon around him, so a moan into Nat rolls out as he finishes too.  
Bruce smiles softly, running a hand down to help poor Steve. Steve smiles at this, nudging Bruce until his head is tilted the right way for them to kiss.

Nat pants afterwards, going through little aftershocks as she looks down at Clint, her eyes never having left his  
Tony smiles, watching, gently pulling out of Bruce and moving to lean beside Steve, hand going to cup his balls

Clint hum softly, his eyes opening back up again to make eye contact again as he plants little kisses on the inside of her perfect thighs  
Steve groans at this and the three of them get Steve to groan as he finishes, panting softly.

She gives him a soft smile at this, petting his head, still catching her breath as a muscle spasm goes through the legs every now and then

He makes a soft bite on the inside of her thigh, sucking softly to make a mark as he slides out of the other woman who is busy purring into Nat’s ear

She smiles at bit more at this, accepting his mark and petting his head gently, paying all her attention to Clint

Ratupti gently moves out from behind Nat, helping lower her down from Clint’s shoulders.  
Clint would let Nat pull tugged off his shoulder and moves to sit next to Nat, pulling her into his lap to hug her close and kiss her neck.

she move her arms around his neck, easily sliding into his lap. She nuzzle his head as he kisses her neck, pressing her lips to it a few time in small, small little kisses, holding onto him tightly, like he might disappear

He has his arms looped around her waist, not letting go.  
The demon smiles softly, “You have all have overfilled my appetite. We should sleep.”  
Everyone would feel more tired than normal after all the stimulation.  
Steve hums softly, nuzzling his two boys. She’d been feeding off that threesome as well since they were in her pool.

Nat smiles, “You mentioned... a cave?”  
Tony nuzzles back, tired 

She nods, fixing her hair, “Behind the waterfall.”

“Help me out of the water, Barton?” she looks up into his face, nose bumping his cheek  
Tony would need extra assistance, exhausted since he hadn’t been sleeping

Clint nods, taking a breath before standing up with the black widow in his arms. he goes over to thier stuff and moves to have Nat hold some of it before he goes to where Ratupti was leading. the woman had easily slid down the waterfall and was showing Clint which way to go.  
Steve hum, gently sliding Bruce into Tony’s lap, “I’ll get the rest of our stuff if you can get Tony down, Bruce.” kisses Bruce’s cheek.  
Bruce smiles and nods, “Alright.”

Nat smiles, easily holding it, commenting she was impressed on his ability to carry her.  
Tony mhns, smiling a bit, very close to falling asleep

Clint grins at this, “Oh please. I’ll pull up any strength I have left if it’s permission to touch you.”  
he blinks when they get behind the waterfall. It was a small cave (just large enough to fit all of them comfortably) , warmed by the steam from the water and the floor was covered in furs. light came from plants hanging off the ceiling.  
Steve kisses the top of Tony’s head and goes to retrieve their stuff.  
Bruce gently gather’s Tony in his arms, lifting the slightly taller man up and nuzzling him as he carries him down.  
I imagine Bruce the shortest, but the largest as hulk, which makes him more adorable 

she smiles at this, snorting a bit, then blinks, “Oh... this is rather nice...”” says, surprised  
Tony’s sets of armor float down behind him, saving Steve the trouble at least, Tony nuzzling into Bruce and mumbling happily

Clint holds her in one arm as he takes the stuff from her and lays it on the ground before finding a spot to sit down, Nat still in his lap. he sighs, the bedding comfy.  
Steve smiles at this and lays their stuff down, going to sit near Clint and Bruce comes over next to Steve

Nat smiles, settling against him, a queen on her throne. “Hey.” she mummers in his ear, nuzzling it a bit with her nose  
Tony’s armor lays neatly out near them as he keeps mumbling/talking, in a half asleep ramble adorable

Clint smiles wide at this, a rare expression on his face as he reaches out for a fur to pull over them, “hey.” he hums in return  
Bruce smiles softly, laying down and adjusting Tony next to him.  
Steve pulls a blanket over then, pressing his chest to Tony’s back.  
“shh, sleep Tony.” Steve whispers to Tony’s ear after they settle in

she smiles, enjoying it, keeping quiet, enjoying their mutual quiet companionship and understanding, settling against him, not having need to say more  
“Yes Steve.” smiles, snuggling back against Steve, nuzzling Bruce, hands pawing to get comfortable until he was out like a light 

Clint cuddles into her, not letting her go even as he drifts off to sleep  
Bruce nuzzle to top of Tony’s head and falls to sleep, Steve with his nose pressing into Bruce’s hair as he sleeps.

they all sleep like logs Nat the first to wake, petting her hawk gently

Clint opens his eyes, and smiles warmly at the sight of Nat in his arms, moving to kiss her, but stops himself, opening his eyes more and giving her a sheepish smile. He’s known for so long not to touch and not to push ANY boundaries. 

She smiles warmly at this, hand going to cup his cheek as she leans forwards and kisses his sheepish smile warmly

He melts at this, completely relaxing under her as he returns the chaste kiss.

afterwards she bumps their noses together, hmming nicely, enjoying the quiet closeness

Clint nuzzles her, not daring break this.   
Steve wakes next, humming and kissing on Tony’s neck to wake him up.

Tash doesn’t mind at all.  
Tony groans, clinging at Bruce, “Noo, too earllyy stteeevveeee.’ whines

Steve hums in reply, tugging on Tony’s ear with his teeth.  
Bruce opens his eyes and makes a face, “...no bickering...kids...”

Tony groans at this, whimpering, “Brucey... Stebe’s being mean.” whines, looking up at him sleepily

Bruce sighs, reaching up to pat Steve cheek, “Steve...”  
Steve hums, his hands running down Tony’s hips instead and pulling Bruce’s thumb into his lips.

Tony hns gratefully, nuzzling into Bruce...  
Nat glances over at them, but makes no move to leave Clint

Steve hasn’t recalled where they are quite yet. Nat might make the connection this means Bruce is not a stranger in his and Tony’s bed   
I know she knows about Bruce/Tony but she might not have known Steve was in there too.  
Bruce hums softly, “Steve, not here.”  
Steve’s eyes open and he blinks, kissing Bruce’s fingers and hands stilling on Tony’s hips, “I’m sorry.”

Nat raises her eyebrows and smiles, chuckling, “Oh my, not a stranger to threesomes Steve?” asks, surprised and amused. perched on her hawk  
Tony is going back to sleep 

Steve’s eyes open more and color comes to his cheeks as he looks over his shoulder at her. No answer means she’s right.   
Clint clicks his tongue, “Oh my, Captain.”  
Bruce pokes Tony, “Come on Tony, wake up.”

Nat smirks, “It seems that Stark has been rubbing off on you.”  
Tony groans, “I don wanna.” burrows his face into him

Steve sighs, moving to sit up, his face still flushed as he tugs on Tony “Come on, Tony. Thor still hasn’t returned.”

Tony sighs, rolling over to look at the ceiling, “How in the world did we lose a guy who is big, loud, and always breaking things?”  
Nat chuckles, nuzzling her face into Clint and kissing his cheek, a signal they should get dressed

Steve smiles softly patting Tony’s cheek, “He only breaks things on earth.”  
Bruce looks over and notices a basket full of weird plants from around the area. breakfast had been left for them.  
Clint sighs softly, leaning against her while he still could, knowing she’s going to pull away soon.

she nuzzles him gently, understanding the sigh, “I’ll be back.” she mummers softly to him  
Tony snorts and smiles at this,

Clint smiles softly at this and nods, loosening his grip on her to let her go.  
Steve sighs, poking Tony’s cheek, “Come on, honey bunches. Wake up.” imitating Tony to bother Tony. 

Tony gives him a look, swatting at him, “You are in too good of a mood this morning.” sits up, grumbling adorably.  
she leaves one last kiss as she moves up, shifting to their stuff to dress

Steve smiles, “you always put me in a good mood. At least for the first few minutes in the morning.” moves to grab his clothes.  
Clint smiles a bit, sitting up and rubbing his eyes

Tony smiles at this, shaking his head, watching Steve fondly  
Tasha dresses, with ease, then looks around the cave

Steve pulls their clothes and the basket over to them, pushing a fruit into Tony’s mouth before pulling a shirt onto himself.  
Clint starts to dress too.  
The cave is still the same, only the food the sole addition to it since the night before

Tony sighs, smiling and chewing. his black suit coming out to cover him as his underarmor floats over and on.  
Tash finishes dressing before coming over

Clint stands to pull on his pants and smiles at her, grabbing some food for her and him to share from the basket.  
Bruce and Steve both dress before they eat

she sits next to him, comfy.  
Tony redresses, chatting, “I wonder where our host is?”

Steve smiles a bit, “I don’t know.”  
Bruce shrugs, “ she might show up to say goodbye.”

Nat nods, “Perhaps she went back up to her pool.” suggests  
“To try and lure more people in to shag?” asks

Tony asks the last bit?  
Bruce smiles softly, “She said something about us feeding her more than she could eat. She might just sleep during the day.”  
Steve blinks, “She said that?”  
Clint nods, “Something like that.”

yes of course

She didn’t eat that many flowers... perhaps that is not what she was feeding on.” Nat comments, pondering

Steve blushes a bit as he thinks it over, “We need to continue on our journey.”  
Clint slaps a hand to his forehead, “She was eating the sex.”  
Steve makes a face at Clint. he didn’t want to say anything 

“You are brilliant, Barton.” Nat smiles, chuckling at the face Steve makes  
Tony groans, “Seriously? we found a succubus?”

Clint sticks his tongue out at Nat and finishes packing up their stuff so they can leave.  
Steve sighs and Bruce grins, “Oh Tony, I bet she’s your sister.” calling Tony an incubus.

Tony laughs, grinning, “My father did get around.” moves to finish dressing in all his layers

Steve hums at this, “alright, come on, Avengers. We need to find Thor.”  
Bruce sighs at this, pulling on his coats.

Tony grins, “yes, and tell him on all the fun he missed.” throws an arm around Bruce  
Tash chuckles at this, waiting at the door looking out

it was a gorgeous morning, it was bright and sunny over the snowy woodlands.  
no Ratupti in sight.  
Steve sighs, “At least the weather is good for travel.”

Tasha nods, “Its even a bit warmer, I think”  
“Barely.” Tony says dryly 

Steve smiles, patting Tony’s cheek, “You’ll warm up as we move.” moves to head out and lead them north.  
Yellow eyes are watching them from the safety under a rock in the water.

Tasha looks back, pondering the water for a moment before turning and walking next to Clint  
Tony sighs, dramatically, starting up his usual chatter. feeling good 

Clint smiles a bit as Tash as they walk.  
Steve happy to hear Tony prattle on again.  
Bruce gets in a word to Tony’s rambles every now and again.  
So as they travel, the sky gets darker. A storm looks like its brewing for sure around lunchtime. Steve frowns, a storm usually meant a Thor under attack was nearby, but there is no lightning, just soft pops of thunder inside the clouds now and again.

Tash returns it.  
Tony comments, “Maybe that means Thor is throwing a hissy fit?”   
Tash hits him 

Steve frowns, “Maybe he’s been looking for us and is upset. We should head into it.”  
Bruce sighs, “We’re the only people who’d move into a storm.’

Tony grins, “At least you’re not covered with metal!” grins  
Bruce smiles at this.  
Steve leads them into the rainless storm. It’s dark with the sun blocked out, but the thunder is still weak. After some time they would find Thor at the base of a tree, slumped over and covered in blood and bites passed out. He has a layer of snow on him, so he’s been like this for some time.

Tony swears, letting Bruce do his doctor thing as he scans the nearby area for threats.  
Tash would look over the wounds, venturing the thought, “Stark, were those things near the cave last night?”  
“Um...” Tony has to check the back automatic scanner, having been dead asleep. “No...” frowns at this.

Steve helps clean the snow off Thor as Bruce checks for vital signs and sighs softly, “He’s still alive...” Bruce mumbles as he tugs Thor to lay down in his lap.  
Clint moves to pull out one of the bedrolls for Bruce to put Thor on with Steve’s help.  
Thor is covered in nasty wolf bites, which are turning slightly green. Just like Loki’s and Frigga’s bites.

Tasha would help Bruce treat him, since he has a lot of work to do. Tony keeps watch on his radar, not able to be of much help in this department

Steve goes to Tony, worried. It would take some time, but Tony might pick up the faint signatures of the wolves very far away.  
Clint watches and Bruce and Tasha work on Thor, worried.  
by the time Tony sees anything on his radar though, they have Thor warming up and mostly wrapped up in bandages.

Tony comments that the wolves were far away, then says when he sees the new thing on the Radar, which I assume is the wolves. Tasha is very effective on bandaging.

Steve frowns, “Why would they attack Thor?”  
Bruce sighs as he tends to a nasty bite, “Maybe they weren’t attacking the humans, but the Asgardian. We were told the goddess doesn’t like Asgardians.”

Tony nods, “I wonder why Thor landed though... unless they’re flying wolves.” skeptical

Steve sighs, “I don’t know. Maybe he saw something or was taking a break to eat or sleep. we’ve been apart for more than 24 hours now.”  
Bruce nods, “I think he may have been attacked this morning.”  
the wolves are moving in on them, about 5 of them.

“There’s about 5 of them closing in on us.” Tony says, helmet coming down and on, “What's the plan cap?” looks at Steve

Steve sighs, pulling his shield out, “Everyone form a circle around Thor while Bruce works on him. We need to protect.”  
Clint nods, standing and pulling out his bow and moves up into the trees above them to have high ground for his arrows.  
Tony nods, stand on the opposite side of Steve, Tash standing closest to Bruce, to make extra sure they don't get to him

The wolves would circle around them and close in, but they don’t attack.  
Clint frowns able to see them.  
They’re 3 times the size of a normal wolf.

Tony frowns as well, “I don't like this...” says quietly

Steve makes a face at Tony’s words, but the expression melts as the wolves all start to shape shift in front of them, growing into tall thin dark shadows of women with white patches for eyes.  
Clint frowns, “maybe.. they won’t attack...?”

Tony snorts, “Great, what else could they do?” grumbles  
Tash frowns, on guard, looking to Steve to speak with them

Steve lowers his shield, frowning a bit, “Can you... can you speak?” he asks the wolf in front of him.  
the eyes narrow and a hand raises, pointing at Bruce.  
Bruce looks up, frowning.

Tony glances at Bruce as well, “What about him?”

Steve frowns as the wolf gives a ‘come here’ motion at Bruce.  
Bruce shakes his head, moving over Thor more.  
Clint readies an arrow just in case.

“Why do you want him?” Tony asks, moving slightly protectively in front of him

the wolf nods, the hand dropping to her side again when Tony was in front of Bruce.  
Steve shakes his head, “When need him to help our friend.”  
Eyes narrow angrily on Steve.

“Plus we don’t know if your intentions are good. Since you mauled Thor and all.” Tash hits Tony to shit up

a different one raises her hands and scratches a picture of a box with a roof over it into the bark. a shelter.  
the main one in front of Steve points to buce again, then herself, then gestures to the rest of the avengers and points to the drawing in the tree

“You’re... going to take us to a shelter?” Tasha guesses

the wolf nods and points to Bruce again.  
Steve frowns, “... if we hand our doctor over to you.”  
the other four wolves nod.

“I don’t like this.” Tony says, shaking his head. No one touches his Bruce. though really, what are they’re gonna do, hurt him? 

Steve frowns more, “Will you return him to us?”  
The wolves look at eachother then back at the humans, not answering.

Tony growls, “What in the world do you want him for?” He’s gonna need Bruce to tell him to back down  
Tash frowns, eyeing them up

Steve opens his mouth to speak, looking upset, but Bruce stands and answers before them, “I will go.”  
Steve looks back at Bruce, hurt in his eyes, “Bruce...”  
Bruce frowns, fixing the glasses on his face while looking at the ground, “Thor needs somewhere he can warm up and rest.”

“Bruce...” Tony’s voice is worried, moving to turn Bruce, taking his hand, handing him something as he pulls him close for a hug, “Be careful.” its a small tracking device

Bruce smiles softly at this, leaning up to press his cheek to Tony’s cheek “Thank you.”  
the wolves look happy.

Toyn nuzzles him, kissing his cheek, “We’ll come get you.”

Bruce nods, giving him a smile as he pulls away and goes to the main wolf who was speaking with Steve.  
Steve frowns and he watches Bruce, and Bruce gives Steve a smile as the wolf wraps her arms around Bruce. Bruce blinks, and a moment of surprise runs over his face as the wolf stretches and disappears in thin air with Bruce.  
Steve blinks, shocked and the four other wolves close in around them

Tony growls, backing in so they have their circle around Thor, not trusting them

Clint slides down out of the tree, pressing closer to his friends.  
the wolves move close to each other and a white grin appears on all four of their faces before they turn and start to walk, leading them somewhere.

Tony would pick of Thor if Steve wouldn’t, able to carry himi because of the suit as they follow, all uneasy

they travel a long ways, the clouds have cleared and the sun is heavy in the sky.  
They come to a clearing in the white forest where there is a large stature of a human figure in a long ruffled dress, but it is covered in snow so they cannot get a good look at it. The wolves crowd around it and kiss at the statue's feet.

Tony looks around, but is worried about all this moving they’re doing to poor Thor. Tash studies it, since they’ve come to a halt

Their affection on the statue opens a magic seal and one wolf opens a door in the side of the statue. it’s stairs leading down...

They follow down, carrying the poor Thor, trying not to jostle himim. Tash looks around, observing as they walk. Tony has also been keeping watch on Bruce’s signal. He’s pleased that they’re going towards it.

the hall is dark and the wolves don’t follow them down, they just shut the door.  
Clint frowns at this, “We’re trapped.”  
Steve sighs, “Just keep moving. I see light down the hall.”

“Bruce is down here.” Tony says quietly  
Tash links, then smiles a bit, figuring that Stark would put a tracker on himi, nodding. they keep going.

Steve smiles at this, “That’s wonderful news.”  
they head down the stairs and there is a door at the bottom that is lit softly by glowing plants that cling to the ceilings and walls. the walls look like they were once decorated in lavish murals, but they have faded and the plants grown over them.  
there are three other doors, but Clint tries them and they won’t open.

“Maybe we’re suppose to knock?” Tony says sarcastically, since there’s a pause letting Steve have all of Thor, since he’s softer  
Tash snorts, rolling her eyes, but goes and knocks on one

Steve sits on the ground, Clint rolling out a bed for Thor again and Steve lays Thor on it, petting the man softly. “I’m just glad to have some time to rest...”  
it was warm down here, so they might start taking off their layers

Tony does, taking off the outer layers and if they’re out there longer takes off the outer armor to shed inner layers  
Tash tends to the rest of Thor’s wounds, careful

Steve would try to help Tasha, good at first aid too from the war.  
after he leans against the wall, worn out.  
Clint fishes out some of thier food and smiles a bit, “Hungry anyone?”  
Steve smiles a bit and nods, looking up at Tony and patting a spot next to him for Tony to sit.

Tony smiles, sitting next to him, leaning against him. just under layer of clothes over his under armour, over armor off so he’s more cuddly.

Steve puts an arm around him and Clint sits between Steve and Thor’s feet, a spot for Nat to close the circle between Thor and Tony.  
Clint offers up the food for them to eat dinner.

Nat does close the circle, smiling at Clint they eat, discussing where they could be quietly

Steve frowns, “i don’t know where we are or if we’ll be able to get out when we try. I suppose our best plan is just to make sure Thor heals and test our exits tomorrow.”

Tony nods, “Bruce isn’t far away... I’m guessing just beyond those doors.” nods to them  
Natreaches over and pets Thor’s head, “he seems to be doing better.’

Steve smiles and nods at Tony, “That’s very good news.”  
Clint looks over at Thor and nods in agreement with Nat.  
Thor is regaining color and looking much better.

“Hopefully he’ll wake in the morning so he can eat something.”she smiles a bit  
Tony leans against Steve when they’re done, tired

Steve sighs, “we should sleep.”  
Clint nods, standing to roll out their beds and furs, making another big bed for all of them, as is habit now

and they settle down, Nat easily conforming to Clint’s body.

Clint smiles at this and slowly wraps his arms around her, a little more confidant.  
Steve pulls Tony close, not fighting with him about the armor since they’re in a possibly dangerous place.

he has the pants on, but the top is of, mostly cuddy with his underarmor and clothes. snuggles him, sighing, looking worried  
Tash smiles, nuzzling him before shifting up, giving him a soft kiss

Steve gives Tony a sad smile, petting him to help ease his worries. “sleep for now, Tony.”  
but Tony might find it unfair that he has to sleep while Clint is getting his mack on.  
but it’s just a chaste kiss.

Tony sighs, nuzzling sweetly, “K...” shifts up for a soft kiss needing reassurance  
oh yes. Tash is enjoying both of them getting over that last hump.

Steve returns the kiss, running his fingers through the new hair on Tony’s head.  
Clint is too, now more confident when he pulls Nat flush against him for cuddle, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Tony slowly relax, Steve having a calming effect on him.  
Nat smiled, kissing his neck, arms wrapped around him

Steve runs his hand down Tony’s back, making them flush together  
Clint hums softly at the kisses, overjoyed right now 

Tony hnns nicely, sighing, nuzzling their noses after the kiss.  
Nat can’t say she’s not enjoying it too.

Steve smiles more at this, “sleep Tony.” nuzzles in return  
Clint nuzzles her and falls to sleep

Tony nods, nuzzling him more, closing his eyes. its a quiet night? unless Thor wakes with a start 

Yes! Thor would wake with a start, sitting up abruptly with a yell of fear then a whine of pain, falling back down in a panic. Tony is the one laying next to him.

Tony nearly has a heart attack, sitting up with a start, hands going up, arc reactors charged as he pants heavy, on alert, but sees through it its Thor, hands coming down, “T-Thor, its ok buddy, you’re safe, don't move.” says in one fast sentence, still panting and looking like a cat with all its furr up 

Thor groans, opening his eyes to look at Tony, panting heavily. “...Anthony Stark..?”  
Steve caps too, sitting up and frowning at the sight.  
Clint is awake too, but stays down, turning his head to look at them

Tony nods, hand reaching to pet his head, “Stay still, point break. They got you pretty bad.”  
Tash sits up, then would crawl out of Clint’s arms to check on Thor and make sure he didn’t undo bandages in his sudden sit up

He had some that needed fixing and he broke open a few wounds too.  
Thor sighs, trying to calm his panting

Tash would carefully move to fix them, making sure Thor saw her hands before she touched him, so she wouldn’t startle him.  
“What happened Thor?” Tony asks, still petting his head soothingly

Thor’s eyes are on Tash as she works, but he starts to relax, looking up at Tony. “I found the gardens... They were just another day of walk, but I could not find all of you. I stopped to rest and I was attacked.” Frowns more, “She really does not like Asgardians close to her home...”

“Well, you made it slightly farther in your unconscious state. We’re currently sitting in what appears to be her foyer.” sighs

Thor frowns, “...how did we get here...?” he looks around. Clint is now sitting up. he smiles at Thor when Thor looks at him, as does Steve. Thor makes a face, “Where is Bruce?”

Tony sighs. He’d been about to make a witty comment about how they’d lugged his heavy god form, but the reminder of Bruce somers him. “He’s about 30 feet that way.” Tony points, sighing, “We were patching you up when those wolves surrounded us, then turned into women. They wanted Bruce to go with them in return for bringing us to shelter. Reluctantly, he went, and we were taken here.”

Thor frowns, looking hurt, “The wolves are the ones who attacked me. Why would they want Bruce?” worried.  
Steve sighs, “We were letting you heal before we try to seek him out.”

Tasha speaks up though, still working on Thor, “Ratupti said that she liked to heal things which were broken. Perhaps they took Bruce because he was bandaging Thor.” well thought out hypothesis

Thor blinks, looking up at Nat, “...Ratupti?”

Nat nods, “We ran into a woman yesterday as we were making camp, at a waterfall.” vague on purpose

Thor makes a face,confused, “A waterfall? Did you find a hot spring?”

She nods at this  
“Current bets are that she was a succubus.” Tony adds in, “Considering her strange behavior.”

Thor narrows his eyes at Tony, “You fed her, didn’t you?”  
Steve blushes and lays back down. 

Tony holds up his hands, “Not my fault, I can honestly blame Nat and Steve for this one.” for once, it isn’t his fault. he did not want to get naked, nor go in that water. Tony’s hatred of pools of water is well known among friends, for obvious reasons.

Thor sighs, looking away from them, “All the creatures this far north are aligned with the goddess. The succubus would have reported to the goddess what she had eaten that day. No wonder I had difficulties finding you.”

Tash nods, “We’re sorry Thor. It was only after the fact that we realized there was more than just Asgardian strangeness to her.” in their defense, they don't really understand normal around here 

Thor sighs, shaking his head, “It is fine, friends. I should not have left you alone.”

“Its all water under the bridge now.” Tony comments, “Are you hungry?” Tony and food 

Thor looks up at him and smiles, “Yes friend, very.”  
Clint moves to bring the food over to them

'Lets get some nourishment into you." Tony smiles. When Clint had the food out Steve is probably the best one to help support Thor so they can put another bed roll under him so he can sit up a bit to eat, Tash finishing up rebandaging, "I warn you, if you pop these stitches, you'll have to deal with me putting them in and mine will not be quite as nice as Bruce's. Plus I will give you a reason to need more stitches." serious look obey the woman. Thor is use to these looks from Sif 

Steve does help move Thor up, a hand on his shoulder as they prop him up  
Thor gives Nat a grin, he always liked Nat because she reminding him of Sif. “Thank you, I will remain still.”  
Clint smiles, “Good Demigod..” pokes food at Thor and Thor rolls his eyes, taking the food with one hand and pushing Clint away with the other arm.

Tony chuckles at this, glad to see Thor doing well enough to shove at Clint Nat nods, giving a hint of a smile, "Good." would move to get the rest of them food with Clint's help

They all eat and Thor looks tired.  
Steve smiles a bit, “Tony, Bruce isn’t moving, right? We can rest a bit more before trying to find a way out?” Steve’s worried about Thor needing to heal. and It’s true Bruce is still nearby.

Tony nods, "I'll let you know if his status changes. But for now, he hasn't moved."

Steve sighs, tugging on Thor’s shoulders to get him to lay down. The demi god gives Steve a look but goes down, “Then we will rest a few more hours.”

Tony nods at this, Natasha pondering the pictures on the walls as she finishes the last of her food.

Thor sighs, but doesn’t fight it. He looks worried.  
The paintings on the walls look like they were once brightly colored and detailed, but time and overgrowth have torn most of them apart. The walls look like they display a story about the goddess and a town, and the doors: One has a beast one it (a sacrifice of a certain of creature must be brought), the second door a large field of flowers depicted (a plant offering?), and the last door of two humanoids kissing.

Tash is the smart one. She clears some off so she can see better. Can Tony tell which door Bruce is behind?  
She ponders. when Thor is asleep she calls Steve and Clint over, Tony doing scans of the place

No, I think Bruce is too far off to tell.  
Steve helps pull off the plants on the pictures on the doors, careful not to chip off more paint.  
Clint tilts his head, “I don’t get it. Are we supposed to present this stuff?”

Tash ponders, “I’m guessing to get the doors open, yes. However, since we’re locked down here, our options are rather narrow.” since they’d closed the door up top.  
Tony makes a face, “How in the world do you present something to a door?”

Steve sighs, “I don’t know. We should try to find other options. maybe we’re wrong in assuming we can’t get back out the way we came in.”

Tasha nods, “Want to go check with me, Clint?” looks over at him. They’re always the scouts.

“Of course.” he grins and would go back out with her. he loves following her around so much.  
Steve stares at the picture of the humans kissing, confused.

Tony looks at it too, then at Steve and his confused face, “Considering we’re in a realm based on mythology, I’m going to guess that they probably mean more than kissing?” shrugs, “give me a mechanical problem, I’ll have more insightful information.” aww  
Tash goes up with him and they try the door.

Steve smiles, looking down at Tony, “I’ll direct all mechanical issues down your road. No frets.”  
Clint helps her push on it, but it doesn’t budge. there are oddly shaped indentations in the side, for a key perhaps.

she ponders, “Maybe there’s a key somewhere around here?” they look  
Tony smiles, “Thanks Steve.” nuzzles him and kisses his cheek

Clint sighs as they look, “Who would keep the key by the door though?”  
Steve relaxes at the kiss, and turns his head so they’re lips touch

“The goddess?” she guesses, shrugging  
Tony smiles, kissing him lovingly. wrapping his arms around his shoulders

Clint hums, “Oh, good one.” he smirks at her and they keep searching, but nothing turns up.  
Steve returns the kiss, pouring his love into it as his hands rest on Tony’s hips.  
There is an audible click from the door.

they head back down  
Tony blinks, coming out of his kiss stupor and pulling back a bit, “Did you hear that?” looks at the door, still leaning on Steve

Steve nods, keeping one arm around Tony while his other arm goes out to gently nudge the door. It easily sways open, revealing a long dark tunnel, it’s walls decorated in paintings too.  
Clint turn the corner, and blinks at the sight of Steve and Tony in front of an open door.

Tasha blinks, “Or we could come back and you already have a door open.” sighs  
Tony shrugs, “I guess that drawing was rather straightforward.” chuckles, nuzzling his face against Steve’s neck

Steve smiles, “We should explore, but I'm worried about Thor.”  
poor Thor was out cold again.

“Split up into pairs?” Tony suggests, “Two stay, two go? I can hand out comms so if assistance is needed we can call for backup.”

Steve nods, “Yes, You and I will go and Clint and Nat can watch over Thor.”  
Clint frowns, “aw, I want to explore.”

“You always get to explore. Its our turn.” Tony grins, moving to go to his armor, putting his outer layer on and detaching a part, explaining the com to Tash.

Clint sighs, sitting down on the bedrolls to pout.  
Steve grabs his shield and waits for Tony.

Tony soon comes up next to him and gives him a smile

Steve returns the smile, putting a hand on the small of Tony’s back and leads him through the door.  
Once they were through, the door would slide shut behind them.

Tony looks back, hmming, “Well, one way to go now.” and they go forward, Tony looking at all the pics on the walls

The paintings down this hall are in worse shape, but they depict various people praising the same goddess. She’s often depicted as plants covered in snow and warm bright flowers  
They travel a long ways down the hall, Tony noticing they’re getting closer to Bruce, but they’re moving under his current position. The hallways starts to open wide and the ceiling rises up as they enter a huge chapel. there is a large table surrounded by dried and broken flowers and old candle sticks. the table is in front of a large statue of a woman sitting, a man draped in her lap and her arms around him. planets have grown over it, hiding most of the details of their faces and clothing.

Tony sighs, “We’re almost directly under Bruce....” looks at the ceiling sadly, then goes to look at the statue

Steve frowns, looking up at the tiled ceiling, “how can we go up? I don’t see any more doors.”  
The woman looks like she was once very gorgeous, her hair long and flowy, but other details have been eaten away with time

“Again, not a mechanical issue.” sighs, hand brushing something away on the statue, then looking at the man, pondering... “You don't think... no... that’s ridiculous...” had a bad thought 

The man has his eyes shut, and he’s clung tightly to the woman.  
Steve turns to Tony, walking over to the table, “What?”

“You don’t think... Thor said her lover was mortal... what if he died, and she’s trying to replace him with Bruce?” Tony has an active imagination, staring at the clinging as he talks, hand reaching out to pet the stone head gently

Steve looks hurt as he thinks about it, “No, there has to be a more specific reason Bruce was taken. She had four of us to choose from, five if she liked Nat too.” gently touches the flowers on the table, frowning when they disintegrate

“But she could have known Bruce didn’t have anyone... that succubus probably reported to her, remember?” Tony worries, turning away from the statue and moving to stare intently at the wall

Steve looks up and studies Tony a moment before going to Tony and putting his arms around Tony from behind and resting his nose on Tony’s ear, “Bruce will be fine. We’ll find him.”

Tony nods a bit, closing his eyes and turning his head to Steve’s, resting his forehead against his, “Yah...” voice quiet, as if reassuring himself

he smiles softly and kisses Tony’s forehead, “We need to take one thing at a time. Perhaps something in this room will tell us more about the layout of this place.”

Tony nods, smiling a bit, softly, love showing through “this is why you’re the leader. Always with a plan.”

Steve smiles, “We need to act quickly though. We still need the antidote.” sighs softly, “At least we’re where we want to be.”

Tony nods, “Lets focus.” turns in his arms and gives him a quick kiss, thanking him for bringing him back to the time and place before they search the room

Steve returns the kiss, his hands lingering on Tony before they part to search the room  
They might discover the purpose of the room as they look at different paintings, most of them depicting a couple in front of the statue, and then a picture of them on the table nude together with the statue glowing, and a last picture of a glowy form of the goddess kissing each person on the head.

Tony chuckles shaking his head with a grin, “I told you, all of these freaking myths have crazy sex acts dedicated to gods and goddesses.” pleased with having called it

Steve sighs at this, blushing lightly, “There must be a deeper meaning. Why would they do this? To meet the goddess? Does she really come out?”

“Again, if not mechanical, I can not guarantee any really smart nonsense and big words which will make your head spin. I apologize.” outer layer of armor gloats off, mating a pile, “Maybe she gets off on people in love?” wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders

Steve blinks at this, eyeing the pile, “... Tony, what are you doing?”

“Do you have a better plan?” grins cheekily, nose nuzzling his cheek, hands feeling over his back

He sighs, “Inspect the room more...?!” nervous! But it was their only clue to how to draw the goddess out.

“Comeon, we already did that. what, afraid of doing an occult ritual to a pagan goddess Steve?’ hands run down his sides, leg moving between Steve’s to nudge his groin

Steve hums, backing up from Tony, but he only gets far enough until his butt bumps the table. He frowns more at this, “Tony... I don’t think this is the proper time. What if the ritual is missing something? We could make her very mad. We might defile the room.”  
it’s apparent no one has been down in these tunnels and rooms for decades, maybe a century

Tony rolls his eyes, “Does it look like anyone has used this room recently, Steve? Come On, the last set of pictures was easy, why not this one?” looks up at him, “I think it will work Steve, it's usually how this kind of voodoo works. and this is coming from the scientist with 4 doctorates.”

Steve sighs, putting his hands on Tony’s hips, “I just don’t want to upset her while she has Bruce.”

Tony sighs, nodding at this, hiding his face in Steve’s neck, snarky Tony gone again, back to somber worried Tony.

Steve sighs, running his fingers in Tony’s hair, “I’m sorry” turns his head to kiss Tony’s head softly, “We can try your idea.”

Tony shakes his head a bit, “My ideas always end bad. we should study the walls more, like you said.” voice quiet

Steve sighs and moves up to sit on the table, dried flowers crushing under him. he reaches down and grabs Tony by the butt and lifts him up into his lap, letting Tony straddle him, “Then just kiss me a little, maybe that will be enough.”

Tony smiles faintly at this, wrapping his legs behind Steve, shifting up wordlessly and kissing him, softly

Steve returns the kiss, pouring love into it to comfort Tony. He wraps his arms around Tony’s waist.

Tony threads a hand through Steve’s hair, going against the grain as he kisses back, absorbing the love and comfort and returning his love

Steve moans softly, his hands tightening around Tony to pull them flush together

Tony makes a soft noise at this, underarmor almost undetectable even this close, its fitted so well to him.

Steve takes the time to run his hands over Tony’s back and sides, feeling out well the armor fit his Tony. He’d have to compliment him later when they weren’t attached at the lips.

That might be a while, Tony is needy for those lips, making a soft noise, his other hand trailing down the back of Steve’s suit, tracing his muscles through it, fondly

Steve’s hand eventually test how the suit fits to Tony’s ass. It was only a matter of time before his hands went to his favorite part.

Tony moans softly at this. The curb was still perfect, highlighting the gentle dip in his gluteal muscles even. Tony pressing their lips more against each other at it, Tony a bit lost in the kiss and Steve

Steve feels over that perfect dip, and Tony would feel Steve’s excitement as he pressed against him more.

The feeling of Steve growing sets Tony off, his mild hardon growing as he grinds a bit into him, hands going down, then up his back, feeling his sexy cap in that tight spangly suit

Steve reaches up to put his hands on Tony’s shoulders, gently tugging him off to catch his breath, bumping their noses together

Tony smiles lovingly at him as he pants a bit, adding a little nuzzle to the bump

Steve grins at this, his eyes softening, “Oh Tony, I love you so much...”

Tony’s smile grows at this, love in his face as a hand comes up to cup Steve’s face, “I love you too. More than anything.”

Steve smiles wide, “We should clean up the shrine a bit. Maybe she would like it if we dusted things off and got fresh flowers.”

Tony grins, “How we gonna do that if we’re locked in?” 

Frowns, “I don’t know. Maybe we can get one of the other door open.”

“Yes, but we’re locked in here now, remember?” the door closed behind them.

Blinks then groans, bumping his head to Tony’s shoulder. he’d forgotten. 

Tony chuckles, “This is why you keep me around.” kisses his cheek

Steve sighs, “Ok. Ok. At least light the candles if we’re going to do this.” hand go back to squeezing Tony’s butt.

Tony grins, chuckling, “Knew you’d come around to my plan.” if they’re within reach reaches over and the reactor pad slides into his palm, pressing it to the wick, the heat from it lighting them.

He could reach all the ones on top of the table as Steve scoots back more on the table until he can sit with his legs crossed under Tony.

Tony leans as Steve does this, lighting them all. Then he smiles, “romantic enough for you now?.”

Steve hums as he glances at them, “I don’t know. What else can you offer me?” looks up at Tony, giving him a smirk

Tony laughs at this, resting his forehead to Steve’s, relaxing the rest of the way, “Well, I could serenade you, but I don’t know if you want to hear my singing voice.’

Steve pouts, “Aw, but i do. Sing me something catchy.” smiles again as he hands go back to Tony’s butt.

Tony sighs, pondering, then smirking, “Oh... normally I’d start in on Star Spangled Man at this point, but I want to have sex, so... Um...” clears his throat, looking a bit nervous about this as he starts, a little unsure, “I’ve got you under my skin.” if sinatra’s magic works as we all discover that Tony, like the amazing person who plays him, can indeed sing and Steve has a positive reaction, he’d go on to the next line. “I’ve got you, deep in the heart of me.” smiles bit at him

Steve snorts at the mention of the Star Spangled Man, but then blinks at the first line, intrest filling his eyes. He smiles wide at the next, hands coming up to both rest on the back of Tony’s neck, his thumbs brushing under Tony’s ears, “...more.”

Tony grins a bit, chuckling a bit, but gives in to his audience, “So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know down well  
I've got you under my skin?”  
and would start leaving chaste, teasing kisses on Steve’s lips between lines, probably going until Steve snogs the crap out of him

It would take some time before Steve can’t take it anymore, eventually snapping a rough kiss to Tony’s lips and rolling them over so Tony lays on the table on his back.

Tony mhns, a bit surprised, then a loving moaning sound, kissing back roughly as he holds on

Steve is literally attacking Tony, pulling on the under armour, wanting it off.

it easily shifts off, the black under it receding into Tony’s skin, leaving him lovely and bare for Steve.  
He breaks the kiss to move down Tony’s neck, aching to mark Tony as his.

Tony moans, baring his neck for him, wanting to be Steves, “Steve...” breathless as he pants from the kiss, hands going for the zipper on the suit

Steve hums, he teeth tugging on Tony’s skin as he sits up, quickly pulling up and off his armor and shirt for Tony and undoes his belt, grinning down at Tony, “Iron Man, You’ve wooed Captain America.”

Tony grins, chuckling a bit, admiring the sight, “Right out of his clothes too. that should be a headline, it would look good in big bold letters” sits up a bit to tug him to kiss and help Steve out of it

Steve hums softly into the kiss, working together with Tony to get his pants undone and off.  
he’d then crawls back over his prey, ravaging his mouth with his own as hands flow down his naked Tony.

Tony arches against him, a leg curling around Steve’s waist to tug them flush together, the prey eager.

Steve’s hips move down and grind into Tony’s, Steve biting Tony’s lip as he does this

Steve gets a beautiful moan from his lover, his mouth captured by the dangerous and wild captain america.

Steve purrs, licking Tony’s lips as he rolls his hips into Tony’s with a nice rhythm, “What should I do with you, my singing dove.?”

Tony moans, clinging to Steve, looking into his eyes with lust and love, “I’Il wanna sing you name... as you pound me into this table, Steve.”

He grins, “I don’t have anything to slick you up with, Tony.” so desperately wants to pound Tony into the table. 

Tony groans, waving at his armor, “There’s some oil in there I keep for the gears...” it floats over in a hurry, Tony scrounging in it before he finds a VERY tiny bottle filled with clear liquid

Steve sighs, but grins, “I’m going to have to lift you up to make sure every drop gets inside of you.”

Tony grins, handing him the bottle as the armor floats back, “Lead on, Capsicle.”

Steve nods, kissing Tony’s lips a last time before sitting up and hiking Tony’s legs up and puts Tony’s knees over his shoulders. poor Tony 

Tony epps, blushing a bit at this, bracing himself with his arms behind him, staring up at cap, so vulnerable.

Steve’s eyes are gentle as he smiles at Tony and kisses his thighs. He slides a finger into his own mouth, getting it nice and wet before moving to slowly press it inside of Tony. Once it was all the way in, he pulls it to the side, stretching Tony open as he pours the bottle of oil into Tony.

Tony makes a soft sound as the finger slides in, then groans, shivering a bit as the oil slides in, “S’ cold.” smiles a bit. Steve would discover that its high grade, very slick.

Steve smiles, kissing Tony’s thigh as a second finger slides in to pump and scissor inside Tony, “It’ll warm up.” Steve almost feels bad using up the high grade stuff 

Tony’s ass is gonna be thankful for it. Tony hnns, leaning into the finger, moaning as it brushes deep inside him.

Steve smiles, trying a third finger, “This stuff is wonderful, Tony. You feel so great.” kisses on his thigh, leaving love bites.

Tony moans, wanting to make a comment, but it keeps interrupted by the noises Steve is pulling out of him, “C-course... Only use... the best on my, Fuck Steve, right there, please...”leaning into it 

Steve hums, rubbing the three fingers where Tony likes it, “Here, babe?” leans his head against Tony’s leg, watching Tony’s face

Tony’s face is flushed beautifully, mouth open as he pants, rambling, fingers white form clinging to the table, “Y-yes, please, I need you in me Steve, I want all of you in me so much, right now, please.” dying.

Steve gently lowers Tony back down flat on his back, fingers not pulling out of Tony until he was down, Tony’s legs on either side of Steve’s hips, “You’re so beautiful, Tony.”

Tony bites his bottom lip at these words, getting all the feels, hand coming up, wanting to tug Steve down for a deep kiss

Steve leans down kissing him softly as his finger that were inside Tony pump himself to spread the lube on himself prior to putting his hands on Tony’s hips, moving into position

Tony shows Steve his love in the kiss, pressing into the feeling of Steve at his entrance, wanting

Steve easily glides into Tony, his tongue pausing in the kiss so he can concentrate on moving slow

Tony moans deeply, arching more into it, not wanting it slow, wanting him all the way in.

Steve groans as he slips in deeper, faster than expected because of Tony’s arching. He huffs, “T-Tony..” 

Tony answers with a moan, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, nose nudging his cheek, “sorry, needed all of you, now.’ wraps a leg around his waist so Steve is pressed flush to him

Steve groans at this and nods, “You.. you’re just so tight, Tony. You feel so good...”

Tony tightens a bit around him at these words, which churn warmth in his lower stomach, “I love you Steve, so much.”

Steve smiles softly at this, turning his head to look Tony in the eyes, “I Love you too, Tony.” his hips moves to back out a little before pressing back out, testing it, “And you’re mine forever. I’m not letting anyone take you again.”

A low moan passes through Tony as he smiles a bit at Steve, heart torn open for him to Steve, “Thanks Steve...” hand runs through his hair, “You’re mine till the end of forever.” sappy.

Steve grins at this, pressing his lips against Tony’s as he pulls out further this time when rolling his hips

Tony kisses him fervently, moaning deeply and beautifully for Steve.

Steve hums into the kiss as he picks up his pace, moving deep and smoothly in and out of his precious.

Tony sings beautifully for Steve. its very passionate and loud sex, Tony starting to ramble once the kiss breaks, his rants focused on his love for Steve.

Steve melts at Tony’s sounds and the proclamations of love, his face red as he presses it into Tony’s neck, whispering soft ‘i love yous’ in return to Tony’s rambles. He works his hips nice and quick for Tony, snapping them when he knew they were running over Tony’s spot.  
Tony had taught Cap how to sex right ;3

Oh yes. Natural talent helped.  
Tony gets really wound up by Steve, the words and the motions sending him arching and clinging to Steve as he tightens, moaning his name, hands digging into his back

Steve whimpers at this, filling Tony and biting down on Tony’s shoulder a bit too hard.

Tony doesn’t mind at all, clinging in the aftershocks, muscles twitching around Steve, eyes half open and staring at the ceiling, on cloud nine

Steve let’s out a long groans, slumping down over Tony, every muscle relaxed.  
The candles flicker and a chill fills the room, the glowing plants growing brighter.

Tony blinks, these changes slowly filtering into his sex addled brain, hand trailing up Steve’s back liquidly to pet his head, “Stebe.” mumbles

He hums, lifting his head to look at Tony, then blinks, looking up at the lights, and sits up more as he notices fog filling in over the floor

Tony groans a bit as Steve shifts in him, a puddle Steve killed him. he turns his head to look over at the statue, curious

some fog starts to lift and surround the statue once the ground is thickly covered.  
Steve blinks as a white shape forms out of the fog and appears to step out of the statue. the shape is of a woman with long flowing hair, and her eyes open as bright blue lights, a smile forming over her lips.

Tony blinks, then a hand comes up to rub his face, looking through his fingers. When she’s still there when he’s finished he actually believes he’s seeing her.

Steve frowns, reaching down to grab Tony and pulls him up so Tony is still in his lap, their chests flush to each other, eyes glaring at the woman.  
The woman laughs softly, “Anthony, Do you love Steven, forever and always? Is he yours?” her voice is soft and gentle.

Tony blinks, thrown off by the position changing, the world straightening for him again as h rests his head against Steve’s neck, looking at the woman. he arches an eyebrow a bit at the woman, but nods, “Yes, he’s mine.” still kinda confused

She nods, “And Steven, Do you love Anthony, forever and always? Is he yours?”  
Steve bites his lip before nodding softly, “Only mine.”  
The woman nods and hums a soft song as she pulls out a red ribbon and loops it around them softly.  
Steve blinks at this, “..what are you...?”

Tony blinks, tilting his head in its safe place in Steve’s neck, thinking so cute as his thinking speed is not at its usual best, “Are... are you marrying us?” eventually asks after a long pause

The ghost nods, tying the ribbon into a bow. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
Steve stiffens a bit at this, but then relaxes some as he thinks it over, smiling softly, “...yes.”

Tony blinks, then smiles, just laughing a bit, grinning now, “Oh Lord.” hands curling on Steve’s back

Steve nuzzles Tony softly as the ghost pulls back, smiling softly, “You showed your true love to the door to enter this room and proclaimed your love to me. I have bound your hearts together. Thank you for letting me bind hearts once again. It has been far too long.”

Tony looks over at her and grins, “Thank you.” then he peeks up at Steve, the grin turning more into a loving smile, shifting and stealing a soft kiss

Steve hums, returning the soft kiss to Tony.  
The woman smiles wide, drifting back to her statue.

Tony wakes at this kiss, arm going out and pointing at her, breaking the kiss with a grin and a deep breath, “I have a question, you have our friend, Bruce with you, is he ok?” there are really not pauses in this sentence. Tony is high on life right now.

Steve blinks at the break but then he remembers and he looks at her expectantly.  
She frowns, looking sad, “He is trying all that he can, but he might not save him.”

Tony blinks, grin fading as his brain computes, getting much faster now, “... your lover?’ guesses

the goddess nods, “Thank you for bringing Bruce with you. I think he will ease my pain.”

Tony sighs, “Is there any way we can help?” serious  
‘  
she nods, “Once he heals, get that filthy Asgardian out of my temple grounds.”

Tony blinks, then chuckles a bit, nodding, “Thankyou for letting us bring him here. I meant, is there anything we can do for you, and your situation?”

She shakes her head, “Bruce is enough.” dddooooeessnn’t sound like she’s going to return Bruce. 

“And when will you give him back to us?” Tony asks. his Brucey beginning to get that vibe

She smiles more, “He is mine, now.”  
Steve frowns, “No, you can’t take him from us.”  
She frowns, “He is mine. He is what I want and I’m letting that dirty Asgardian heal in thanks.” mean voice.

Oh, Tony can play mean voice. “You’re the one who set your wolves on that Asgardian. He was only coming because his family was attacked by one of your creatures and now they are dying of poison. You can’t have Bruce, you can’t just take people willy nilly and declare them yours.” mean Stark.

She frowns more, “That witch would not bargain with me. I came to her for help and she turned me down.”

“Well, what in the world did you ask for? you seem very good at unreasonable demands. I can see why no one comes this way anymore, with your monsters roaming about.” jab at the empty temple

Steve frowns, lifting a hand to put it over Tony’s mouth, “..Tony..”  
The woman hisses, “I asked for help to heal my husband! He is sick! She would not send me a healer! I’ve decided I don’t want that Asgardian to leave.” and she disappears back into the statue, pissed and fog fills up the room in her angry exit

Perhaps he should have shut him up sooner. Steve does know Tony, though he talks very fast, I will give him that. Tony groans, “Fuck, is she going to attack Thor?”

Steve sighs, “We need to get back to them,” moves to lift the ribbon off of them.

Tony’s neural suit starts to spread over him, nodding as the under armour, then the over armor assembles as it spreads over him. They hurry.?

Yes. but they can only move so fast, especially after such good sex and heart bondings.  
Meanwhile Clint jumps up to his feet as the plant vines lower from the ceiling and come out from the walls, grabbing Thor.

Nat jumps up and is instantly on him, knife out and hacking, “The hell? Barton, got fire?”

yes, poor Tony and Steve, especially Steve who has to get into that suit. Tony gets that time to recover before grabbing his hand and hurrying down the hall

Steve grips Tony’s hand tight as they hurry down the hall, but midway down, Steve trips over a crack and falls on his face   
Clint nods, pulling out his arrows, but the vines don’t catch fire, the fires dies with nothing to burn on the plant. Clint curses and tries cutting them with Nat, but there is so much and the plants pulls up a sleeping Thor into the ceiling and he’s gone.

would they really let go, or try hanging on and fall off when they hit the roof?  
oh, they uses magic to pull the body up through the ceiling and take him away. I'm sorry

clarity my love. Natasha swears in russian, cursing magic and this realm   
Tony’s arm nearly is ripped off as he stumbles, groaning, “A supersoldier and yet he’s still human, fuck.” reaches down, grabs the back of his suit, and lifts him to his feet, the suit enabling him to lift Steve.

Clint blinks, shocked.  
Steve scrambles a bit as he’s lifted, yelping, “W-wait i see something.” something shiny in the crack in the floor against the a wall.

Tony blinks, letting Steve get his balance and show him what he’s talking about, having been a bit focused   
Nat points at the roof and calls the plants nasty names 

Steve bends down and fishes out an odd shaped item. Clint and Nat would recognize it later as to fit the hole for the way out. “... it looks important.”  
Clint frowns, putting a hand on Nat’s shoulder

Tony groans, “Considering you’re made of luck and puppies, it’s probably the key to all our problems. Now we have it, lets go.” will look later   
Nat lets out an angry breath, looking at the floor, fists uncurling

Steve nods and they hurry down. there’s a picture of a couple wrapped in the ribbon on the back of the door.  
Clint puts both hands on her shoulders, “...we’ll figure it out, Nat...”

Tony blinks at it, “Well, I guess we missed that picture.” pushes at it. does it open?   
she nods, sighing, his hands slowly causing the flow of calm reassurance to flow through her, relaxing and nodding, “Thanks... lost my cool, for a sec there.” she gives him a half smile, “Monsters and magic, remember?”

no it doesn’t.  
Steve sighs, pulling the ribbon back around them, “kiss me.”  
Clint nods, kissing her cheek, “we just need to wait for Steve and Tony.”

Tony blinks, then sighs, “Second kiss as husband and wife?’ half joking smile as he leans up and their lips meet, hand on Steve’s chest  
she sighs, “Where are they when we need them?” smiles a bit at the kiss though, nose brushing his

Steve hums, returning the kiss and door clicks. when they break the kiss, Steve smirks, “You’re the wife.”  
Clint perks up with the sound of the clicking door

Tony blinks, then snorts, “Like hell. you’d look way better in an apron.” rolls his eyes at him  
Nat arches an eyebrow at the conversation 

“But you run your mouth the most, like a woman.”  
Clint frowns and sighs, going over to push the door open

Tony is about to fire off a comment when Clint opens the door and he looks over, “Oh, crap, is Thor-”  
“Thor was just kidnapped by plants into the ceiling.” Natasha says dryly

Steve blinks, “...what?”  
Clint makes a face, “What’s with the ribbon?”

Tony sighs, rubbing his face with his armored hand, “we just accidentally got married.”  
Nat blinks.... “What?” 

Clint frowns, “...say again.”  
Steve sighs, pulling the ribbon off them, “Yes, we performed a ritual without realizing...”  
Clint facepalms, “how do you ACCIDENTALLY get MARRIED? Is Vegas down that hallway?!”

Tony groans, “Shut it Barton.”  
Natasha sighs, placing her hands together, “lets hear this form the beginning.”

Steve nods, pulling Tony back into the main room, the door sliding shut behind them.  
“We found a large chapel with some paintings and a statue.”

Tony sighs, “And, being locked in the room, we figured that we might as well do what the pictures on the wall were showing, since all other options were off...”  
“... did you two have sex or something?” Nat’s voice is steady, but she’s exasperated

Steve blushes and Clint facepalms again

 

Nat sighs, nodding, “All other times I’d expect you to blow the door down, but this... men.” sighs  
Tony glares at Clint, “I’d like to see what you’d have come up with Barton.” bit back the meaner comment 

Clint growls, “Maybe something that didn’t get Thor up into the mystical ceiling!”  
Steve frowns, “That’s... it wasn’t the sex that got him taken.”

“Then what was it?” Nat’s voice is terse and demands answer  
Tony sighs, “I got into the argument with the goddess and I think she may have been slightly insulted-”  
“Really Stark, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut?” Tash interrupts him, angry.

Clint huffs, “You always get us into these messes, Stark. Now what will we--”  
Steve cuts them off with his loud captain voice, “HEY. Shut up, all of you. We are going to take this step by step and get the entire story so we can plan our next move. GOT IT?”

Tony closes his mouth from what he had been about to say, nodding, crossing his arms and looking at the floor  
Nat lets out a long breath out through her nose, but nods, looking at Steve for him to continue

Clint looks away, angry, but mouth shut.  
Steve sighs, relaxing a bit, “Ok. Now we’re going to have to find a way into the other doors or to outside. Tony and I found this hidden in the hallway.” He holds up the object and Clint looks over, blinking at it, “Oh.”

((yo.))  
Tash looks at it as well, then glances at Clint, “I think that that will fit in the grove on the back of the outside door.”  
Tony looks up to look at that thing Steve found now that they’re not in a hurry

It was a worn metal piece. Steve nods and Clint grins, "let's try it."reaches out take it from Steve and heads back up the stairs

Tash follows. Tony sighs and if Steve goes he would too 

Steve gives Tony a smile and follows after them  
Clint get to the top and waits for Nat before pushing the key into the slot. It fits perfect and the door slides open, the rushing in. Steve frowns, arms going around himself, "we forgot our coats..."

"We should also probably check double check what we need to get too open the other doors." Tony points out.  
Tash nods, "We'll stay here and make sure it doesn't close again."

Steve grins and goes back down to gather their coats for the snow, letting Tony look at the doors. One for displays many flowers and herbs of various faded colors  
The other door displays a large animal with big curly horns  
sacrifices!

Tony takes snapshots with his mind BWHAHAHAHAHAHA well, his internal camera so they can back reference them again, especially the flowers and herbs part,in case it was specific. then he’d coat up with Steve and head back upstairs, they prepared.

They all put on their coats and such and Clint grins,”Ok, all of you out, I’ll take key out before I go through.”

ant they go out. Tash turning to watch Clint take the key out.

Clint pops out the key and slides out the door before it shuts, grinning and tucking the key away, “Ok. We’re out!”  
Steve smiles, “I hope we’ll be able to get back in.”

Tash nods, “I imagine we will just have to offer praise and kiss the statues feet like the wolves did before.”  
Tony makes a face at the thought 

Steve nods, “Yes, you’re right.” gives Tony a smile because he sees the face Tony makes, “Come on, we got things to hunt for.”

Tony nods, “Shall we get both sacrifices at once? save a trip?”  
Tasha nods, “A good plan. Can you scan for that beast within the woods, Stark?”  
Tony ponders, then nods, “I just need to fly up to get some distance

Steve nods, “Good plan.”  
Clint smiles, “I’ll look for the flowers.” he likes this sort of stuff.

Tony nods, “I’ll be right back. Clint, I've sent a picture of the door to your portable com, so you can see if they need to be specific flowers.” and with that his helmet goes down and he flies high up into the air.

Clint nods, pulling the com out, “Thank you.” he stares at the picture before giving Nat a smile, “Coming with me?”

Nat smiles, “Sure, though I cannot say that picking flowers is my favorite activity. I’ll let Cap and Iron man have all the hunting fun.”

Clint shakes his head, “ you could turn an activity like picking flowers into something badass. You always do.” would walk with her.  
Cap smiles a bit at them before looking back up for Tony.  
It would take some time, but Tony would spot a creature with large curly horns in a clearing, grazing on the white brushes.  
It’s as large as a cow and super furry

Tony grins, flying down, “Found one. need a lift Cap?.” offers his arm to fly them.  
Natasha chuckles and gives him a fond smile

Steve sighs, going to him, “..alright.” never really liked flying   
Clint smiles at her and they search but climbing through the trees and such for a better look. They find a large open area full of the wildflowers.

Tony smiles, moving his arm around his waist, “Don't worry, I won’t drop you.” gives him a smile, then helmet goes back up.  
Nat sighs, getting out a bag

Steve sighs again, clinging tight to the metal man, “You never do...” still nervous   
Clint pats her on the shoulder, “it seems we can get them all here at least. shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Definitely can’t now that we’re married. They’ll think I offed you for money.” and takes off   
she nods, “Onwards, to flower picking.”

Steve opens his mouth but a yelps comes out instead and cap clings to Tony   
Clint salutes her and hurries out deep into the flowers:ON A MISSION.

Tony chuckles, flying them to the big creature. lands a bit away from it so they can sneak up.  
Nat chuckles at him, shaking her head and helping.

Steve smiles a bit when he sees the creature when they’re back on the ground, “I can stun it with my shield.”  
He’s happy to cheer her up and they fill the bag with flowers. Clint compares the full bag to his picture and frowns, “hnn... there’s one missing. do you think it matters?”

Tony nods, “And I’ll zap it with lazers?”   
“Considering its just one? Yes -_- That’s always how it works.”

Steve nods,” keep it in one piece please.” gives Tony a look before moving to stalk up on the grazing creature.  
Clint frowns deeply, looking around, “but i didn’t see any white flowers here. everything else is white but the flowers.”

Tony chuckles, nodding. goes to sneak up from the side.  
Nat ponders, “It has to be somewhere special... or maybe under the snow?” studies the flower, “They couldn’t make it that easy.”

Steve tosses his shield and it hits the creature in the back of the neck, making it scream before it falls to the ground, stunned.  
Clint sighs, scratching his head, “I don’t know. Let’s take a break to eat something.”

and Tony hits it in the back of the head with a repulsor ray. not enough to go all the way through   
Nat nods, smiling a bit, “Then perhaps I shall turn this missing flower adventure into badassness, is how I think you put it.?’

The creature lets out a cry, slumping against the ground, seeming to be dead.  
Steve blinks, “That was simple enough.” moves to approach it.  
Clint blinks, “You didn’t already?”

“Careful Cap... it might be faking it.” Tony doesn't tryst animals   
she laughs, “Now you are just flirting.” gives him a gentle shove.

Steve pauses, watching the creature, “...i don’t know.”  
he grins, “ok ok, you caught me.” pulls off his backpack to get them lunch

“Lets just go slow, k?” and they slowly approach?.  
and they eat, throwing out ideas where the flower could be.

Steve nods, slowly moving over to the creature, standing next to it before long, watching it. “No, i think it’s definitely dead.”  
Clint groans, running his hands in his hair, “I don’t like all this mystical stuff. it could be anywhere.”

Tony kicks it with a foot, relaxing, “That was easy...”  
“If you were a magical flower, where would you hide?.” asks, teasing

Steve smiles, laughing softly as he picks up his shield, “Yeah I though-” and he’s cut off as the stomach of the creature opens and and and a second creature (or the real creature it turns itself inside out to trick prey) jumps out and latching onto Tony, sharp teeth around his head and acid dripping from it’s mouth.  
Clint sighs, “mmm, somewhere with lots of sun and a pretty view.”

“Fuck!” its a good thing he has his helmet on, but the acid would start eating though it as he moves his hands up and fires repulsors from both of them and his chest. The thing is knocked off him at least at this.  
Nat chuckles, “I’m surprised you didn't say in a tree as well. or somewhere high.”

The creature whines aand Steve makes a face, going to it and slamming his shield into it until it cracks disgustingly.  
Clint hums, “That’s why it needs a nice view.”

he levitates it off quick like   
She smiles, “Perhaps you will be right and Stark will be able to locate it with some scans.” she leans against him, companionably

Steve slams the creature a few more times before he sighs, looking back at Tony, panting, “Are you alright?”  
Clint hums in reply, chancing a glance down at the top of her head 

Tony is swearing, but nods, rubbing the piece in the snow with his tech stuff, “Good thing I had my helmet on. that stuff is eating right through it.”  
and they sit.

Steve frowns, going over to pet Tony’s hair, “You’re alright?”  
Clint sighs, “i should radio Tony.”

Tony sighs, but nods, looking at him and leaning into the touching, helmet still scrubbing on the snow, smiling a bit, “Just a little shaken.”

Steve sighs, “Well, it’s dead now. If not, all it’s bones are broken.”  
Nat nods, “Might as well.”

Tony chuckles, “Thanks for making sure, Steve.’ leans to give him a soft kiss

Steve smiles softly as the com lights up with Clint trying to call Tony.

Tony answers, “What’s up Legolas?” looks at his poor helmet, leaning on Steve

Steve runs his fingers in Tony’s hair, treasuring his new husband.  
Clint responds, “We found all the flowers, but there is one missing that we cannot find. it looks important.”

“Which one is it? I'll fly up and do a scan to see if I can find it.”

“The white one in the center in the shape of a bell.”

Tony nods, nuzzling Steve, “I'll be right back, I have to fly up.” smiles at him

Steve nods, but doesn’t let go, “mmn.” huggles him close 

Tony smiles, “Want to come?.” nuzzles him lovingly, appreciative.

he makes a face, but nods, not ready to be separated yet. He didn’t like Tony getting attacked.  
“But we should take the animal to them to watch over while we look. We don’t want something else coming to eat it.”

Tony doesn't like it either. He ponders this, then nods, “I think it might take both of us to move it.”  
Cap cuddles helping

Steve looks over at it and frowns, “It doesn’t look like the picture anymore though... Do you think we need to... flip? it back around..?” manually turn it back into the fuzzy ram thing.

“Maybe.” makes a face, “Clint and Tash can do it while we look for the flower.” wicked. He rests his head against Steve’s chest

Smiles, “you're mean. I like it.” runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

Tony grins at this and shifts for a longer smooch

Steve returns it, putting a hand on Tony’s cheek as they kiss and gives him a smile after it, “Come on, we need to move.”

Tony nods, smiling back, “Yes sir Cap.”

Sighs, looking at the creature, arms still around Tony, “How should we do this? O i suppose they could come here.”

“That might be easier. especially since they have to flip it.” calls over the com that they have to.

Clint groans at the news but says they’re moving. doesn’t know about flipping anything yet.

They wait for them, Nat making a face when they get there, “I hate to inform you, however I think you killed the wrong thing.” 

Steve pulls back from Tony, but is still holding his hand, “Oh no. It’s stomach opened up and it flipped inside out and attacked us. I do think we need to flip it back around through.”  
Clint makes a face, “...flipped?”

Natasha makes a face, “I think you two called us over here so you wouldn’t have to do it.”  
Tony smiles innocently, holding Cap’s hand lovingly

Cap grins, some of Tony’s influence on him leaking out, “You asked us to search for the flower and we didn’t want to abandon the corpse for another predator.”  
Clint frowns, “You look like Tony when you smile like that.”

Tony grins more at this, chuckling, “We’ll have to inform fury that I’ve corrupted you.”  
Nat smiles and shakes her head with a sigh, “Get searching.” waves a hand at them

Steve hums, “Don’t tell him that. He’ll burn us both and look for new team members.” wraps his arms around Tony, getting ready to cling while Tony flies 

Tony chuckles, “Nah, he’s too fond of you.” wraps an arm around Steve, “Here we go.” and takes off, flying high.  
Nat sighs, watching them go, then looking at the creature, then Clint.

Steve whines, clinging to Tony   
Clint makes a face, but the waves her off, “I got this. don’t...” he pokes the creature, “...worry...”

Tony stops at a good height, “You ok?” asks, looking at Steve, starting his scanners  
she snorts, “As you wish.’ 

Steve nods, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck now that the faceplate was gone.  
The scans would have to run for awhile.  
He gives her an awkward smile as he tries to work out what goes where, trying to earn manly points from Nat 

Nat is trying not to laugh at him, keeping her face straight at least.  
Tony smiles, sighing as the scans run, looking at Steve, “Hey...”

Poor Clint trying to work through the broken bones, but smiles more when he finds the fur and starts turning it back inside out  
Steve looks up at him, “hn? did you find it?”

Nat hmms encouragingly at this, impressed  
He shakes his head, “Still scanning. its small, it might take a few minutes.”

Clint is able to pull it inside out again, using snow to get blood out of it’s white fur.  
Steve nods, laying his head back down on Tony’s shoulder.

Nat gives a little clap once its done, “Very nice Barton. Soon you’ll be an expert taxidermist.”  
Tony stares out, glancing at Steve every now and then... “This has been a weird day.” says quietly

Clint sighs at this, “I really hope not.” stands, brushing snow off his pants  
Steve nods, running a hand up the other side of Tony’s neck, “We should do something when we get back. Something more traditional.”

she goes to stand next to him, chuckling  
nods a bit with a smile, then has a hint of worry in his face, “You... you did really want to marry me, right?...”

Steve smiles softly, kissing Tony’s cheek, “I was waiting for that bill to pass first.”  
the bill the reporters had questioned them about on gay marriage passing through the state.

Tony relaxes with a relieved, loving grin, bumping his nose against Steve, “Oh good. I wanted to marry you too.” blushing faintly

Steve nods, “I have things to show you when we get back.”

Tony blinks, “What kind of things?” surprised

Steve hums, not answering.

Tony sighs, “Well, I have something to show you too.” humphs, “And it is just as mysterious as your thing.”

Steve grins, “Nah. You’re making that up to get back at me for having something to tease you with.”

“I am not.” sticks his tongue at him, “You can ask Pepper, I had it beforehand.”

laughs softly, “ok, ok. I believe you.”  
Tony’s scans come up with the flower found. It’s growing at a base of a tree nearby.

Tony grins suddenly, “Found it!” and they drop, then shoot in that direction, probably giving Steve a heart attack

Steve yelps, clinging tight to Tony, scared out of his mind.

Tony laughs going in fast before landing lightly as if he’d taken it so slow. “Sorry Steve, couldn't resist.”

Steve groans. Tony’s going to have to peel him off. 

Tony would gently peel Steve off, letting him lean against the tree. it was worth it. Tony pets Steve’s head gently.

Steve takes a few deep even breaths before he can level a glare at Tony. “You’re going to kill me. my heart will just explode and you won’t know what to do.”

Tony grins, “You’re made of tough stuff cap. I highly doubt that will happen.” goes to kiss his cheek

Steve smiles, “Where’s the flower?”

Tony looks down, then kneels, “Right here.” moves to pick it.

Steve watches but then he’s yanking Tony out of the way of a large mouth coming down out of the tree to eat Tony. They hit the ground and roll to safety. It’s a giant carnivorous plant using the rare flower as a lure.

Now Tony is clinging to Cap, eyes wide and breathing hard. “Holy fuck.”

Steve blinks, watching at the plant recoils back up into the tree, “Ok... um.. we need a quick way to grab that flower.”

Tony is catching his breath, heart beginning to slow down, “Maybe I could do a fly by and grab it?:

Steve nods, “I can distract the mouth while you do that.”

Tony nods, moving to carefully stand, then offer Steve a hand up

he smiles sheepishly and accepts the help, grabbing his shield, “Be quick.” and moves to go back under the tree

nods, getting a distance away.When Cap was distracting it, Tony flies by, grabbing the flower after Steve pounces.

Steve distracts it first, getting the plant to bite at his shield while Tony goes by. Once Tony got the flower he pulls the shield to the side and rams it into the side of the plant before jumping back and rolling out of it’s reach  
the hangs limp against the tree it was slammed against, in pain, before it slowly recedes back up into the tree.

Tony comes over to cap, holding out his prize to him, “For you, my lady.”

Steve smiles softly, “I am wooed.” but doesn’t reach to take it, tired 

Tony smiles, moving to help him up and thread an arm around him, “Ready to fly?”

sighs, nodding as he gets a good grip on Tony  
when they return to Clint and Nat, it hasn’t been long since they got the animal turned around

and Nat nods to them when she sees the flower, “Any trouble?”  
“A tree tried to eat us.” Tony says 

Clint frowns, “Always drama with you two.”  
Steve nods, peeling himself off Tony

Tony nods, “So, shall we carry our spoils back to the statue?”

Steve nods, going over to the animal to try and gather it together to make it easier to carry. but he’ll need help.  
Clint offers the bog of flowers for Tony to stick his white flower into

Tony sticks it in, then goes to get the other side to help Steve. im sure it would take teemwork to carry 

Yes, Clint hands the bag to Nat to help the other men carry it back to the statue.

Nat shakes her head at the sight, commenting dryly if only fury could see them now Im sure they take a break while Nat goes to kiss the statue, offering praise.

Steve pops his back as they rest, watching as the door slides open for her.

she smiles, moving to hand in the doorway and make sure it stays open while they stretch, then drag the corpse in.

It’s fun getting that thing down the stairs and to its door, Steve sighing and taking off his outer layers, hot from the work out

Tony loses the coat as well, groaning. Nat pats Clint on the back, “So, which door should we do first?”

Steve sighs, “We could split up and--” he’s cut off by Clint, “OH no no no. We’re staying together just incase you decide to accidently have a child or something.”

Tony laughs at this, grinning, Nat chuckling as well, “indeed, that seems like a good plan.”  
“Shall we get rid of Mr. Ram first? or the more peaceful hippie offering?”

Steve sighs, “maybe the ram. I don’t want it attracting anything while we’re gone”

Tony nods, “Do we just... scoot if in front of the door?” kicks the corpse 

Steve nods, “We should orient it like in the drawing. There’s a man holding it there, so I’ll pick it up.” Steve bends to pick up the animal, both arms under it’s stomach as he carries it to the door. It’s heavy, but he can hold it by himself for long enough for the click to be heard.

Tony grins, “Good job Steve.’ pats his back, “Are we suppose to bring it with us?” guesses with a shrug

Steve huffs, stepping through the door with it, “I don’t know. I guess we should.”

Tony nods and they follow poor Steve, Tony moving to help him carry it.  
Tasha comments that this would have been a great time to have Bruce or Thor 

Steve appreciates the help.  
They go down the long wall way, this time when they get near Bruce, they’re located above him.  
In this room there was a large fire pit in the center with cilts in the ceiling to let smoke out. the room is covered in soot and dust, the wall will need to be cleaned off to read them.  
but the statues in the room are of various women and large wolves.

Tash goes to brush at the walls and look at the pictures as Tony comments, “Well, if the right door was under Bruce and this door led us over Bruce, maybe the middle one will go in between?” hopeful

Steve nods putting the animal down,"I hope."  
the pictures are of people in a dance around the big fire and the smoke comes out in the of a wolf.

“Why would we be wanting to summon a wolf?” Tasha ponders

Clint shrugs, “Maybe we have to fight it and win?”

“Maybe...” Tasha sounds doubtful  
Tony sighs, “Well, we have to light a fire I guess...” Tony ponders the fire pit

There is lots of old wood there, they might be able to just light it up. Steve goes with Tony, looking it over, “Do you think we can light it?”

Tony nods, “Seems like the logical thing to do.” goes to hold his repulsor to it to light it.

Steve watches at the wood catches on fire. he then looks at the creature, “We’ll have to let it get real hot before we put the animal in the fire.”

Tony nods, “I can get it pretty hot fast.” uses his repulsors to speed up the process.

Steve frowns, “Careful, Tony.” but it’s working.

Tony grins, “Its fine.” urges it on.

He sighs, “Alright I’ll get the... ram, thing.” goes to retrieve it, and Clint would help him carry it to the fire.

by the time they bring it over he says. “I think its ready.’ pleased

Steve nods and they get it into the fire.  
Clint huffs when it’s in, “There. Now what?”  
Steve shrugs, “How should I know?”  
Clint makes a face, “You and Tony have ‘experiance’” finger quotes and Steve makes a face 

Toyn glares  
Nat smiles, “According to the walls, we’re suppose to dance around it.”

Clint frowns, “Dance?”  
Steve hums and goes to look at the pictures, interested

Tasha points it out, “That is what it appears they are doing.”

Steve smiles a bit, “We can do that. Look they’re all holding hands.”  
Clint groans 

“Looks like you’re going to have to get in touch with your sensitive side Barton.” Tony tease.  
Tasha nods, moving to offer a hand to Steve, then Clint.

Clint just sighs, taking Nat’s hand  
Steve takes her other hand and offers his other hand to Tony

Tony takes his hand and then offers his hand to Clint to finish the circle 

Clint takes it and pouts, not wanting to do this.  
Steve would wave his arms, to get his friends to move, “Come on, to get Thor and Bruce back.”

Tasha sighs, “They’ll get a good laugh about it too.” smiles and they wave their arms 

Clint nods, “Yeah I’ll bet.”  
And Steve tugs on them to sway and move their feet around the fire

and Tony and Nat look at the fire, expectantly 

As they dance the fire would eat at the animal and smoke would fill the room, twirling around the dancing people. They’d start to feel lightheaded as something starts to tug at their chests.

Tasha frowns, not liking this feeling. Tony comments that it might be working or they’re becoming oxygen deprived.

Steve doesn’t like it either and Clint looks highly uncomfortable, but the feeling doesn’t last long before it escalates and a white smoke would pull out of their chests and twine with the blacks smoke. it took something from them.

Tony groans, not liking it one bit. grumbles something about fucking magic

The smoke twines together and up before each set molds into a small puppy. 4 smoke puppies! and they float back down to dance next to their parents.

Natasha raises her eyebrow, looking down at it, then back at the smoke. Tony looks a bit weirded out, but thinks Steve’s puppy is cute at least.

Hehe. The puppies dance with them for a bit before they jump into the fire and feast on the burning animal. Steve slows the dance, thinking it a good time to stop 

the rest of them follow his lead, getting slower, tired 

Steve sighs when they stop, tired as he watches the puppies tear apart the animal, “i have no idea what just happened.”

“me neither.” Tony says   
Tashs shrugs, pondering the puppies, “Well.... they’re made of some part of us I guess...”

“They are made of your spirits. They’re very strong.” a voice says near them, Steve and Tony would recognize it from the other room as the goddess.  
Steve blinks, looking around for her, “Where are you?”  
“here.” a white ghost pulls up out of the floor behind him, giving Steve the shivers 

Tony nearly fell over at the voice Tasha raises her eyebrows at it, turning to face the goddess, “May I ask, what we just did?” respectful.

the ghost smiles, and Steve moves closer to Tony, away from her, “You mortals keep asking me what you just did always after the fact. You create me new strong children, yet you upset me.” gives Tony a glare even though her facial features are not all there, “Why do you toy with me?”

Tony opens his mouth and Natasha gives him a look that makes him close it. “Please excuse Tony, he does not have the intelligence of when to keep quiet. We do not mean to toy with you, madam, we merely would like to work with you.” Tasha, speaks woman 

“If you you arrived without the intent to bring me a healer, and without knowledge of my blessings, what else would you come for? The Asgardian and his mother deserve their suffering for ignoring me so long.”

Natasha sighs, “Although we did not know of your need, we did bring you a healer, and seek your favor. Your anger is righteous, however it will eat at you, to the core, and you will be the one suffering for what others have angered you for. Forgiveness is not the easy path, but it is usually the right one.” serious. Clint might be impressed. Tony is 

Clint is, watching Nat  
the ghost seems to relax, pondering her, “...I like you. You are kind. I think there are many misunderstandings here.”

Natasha smiles a bit, nodding slightly in thanks to her, “Indeed. I would love to have a conversation, to clear the air and to set things to the right path.”

“If you present your love to me in the third room, you may enter my chambers.”  
Clint frowns at this, “How do we do that?”  
the ghost hums, “Asks the newlyweds. Mortal males are more disappointing than I recall.”

Tony humphs from behind Steve as Nat smiles, chuckling, “Thank you. We will head there now.” Nat smiles at her

She blows Nat a kiss before sinking into the floor.  
the puppies look content, even drinking the acid from the creature. It’s how they’re bites are poisonous.

Makes sense. Tony sighs, heading for the tunnel entrance, patting Nat on the shoulder as he passes, “You get to do all the talking.”

Steve smiles a bit, “Yes, she seems to like you.” cap looks defeated.  
as they walk out the puppies chase after them, chunks of meat still in their mouths.

Natasha smirks, “A woman’s touch is sometimes needed.” heads to the middle door, taking the flowers and offering them to it as shown.

The door opens for her and the other avengers and their puppies, carrying the flowers as they head in.

This time the tunnel is shorter and there is a big chapel room filled with benches. perhaps sermons were once given here.At the front there was another door with a gorgeous carving on it.  
Steve blinks at the room, “oh, do you think people used to come here regularly?”

“It looks like it.” Natasha says, looking around  
Tony opens his mouth, then sighs, “Normally i’d say something, but I don't want to make she-ra angry again.” 

Steve makes a face, poking Tony’s side, “i think you’re making progress.”  
Clint hums, with holding the whipped comment 

Nat pats him knows he's holding back. “So, “ she looks at any pictures on the walls

Steve goes to the new door, looking it over, “She said.. to show it our love? What kind of love?”  
The puppies are running around the large room playing with each other.

“Well, she referred to us, so maybe more sex?” Tony suggests  
Tasha rolls her eyes, “Everything is about sex to you.”

Steve smiles softly, “That doesn’t always mean love, Tony.”  
Clint sighs, “The people here seem to really enjoy it though.” flat tone 

“My point.” Tony nods to Clint , “Do you have a better idea?” asks  
“Well, you two just kissed to get the door open.” Tash says

Steve nods, “Oh, that’s worth a try. Come here Tony.” reaches an arm out to Tony.  
Clint sighs, watching them.

Tony smiles a bit, taking the arm doing what Cap wants  
Tash nudges Clint fondly with an arm

Steve pulls Tony in front of the large door, pressing his lips to Tony’s  
Clint blinks at this, looking at her. I bet she looks pretty with one arm full of the flowers.

Tony smiles, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him lovingly.  
She smiles. indeed, that shock of red hair and the flowers really set it off. she has had one in her hair ever since Clint put one there.

Steve wraps his arms around Tony, pulling them flush together and kissing Tony deeply  
Clint returns the smile, melting a bit like he always did when Nat smiled at him.

Tony makes a soft noise, relaxing into it, Steve always making him relax in these type of situations.  
“Lets add a little luck to it.” she says with a slight grin and shifts, giving him a surprise kiss.

Steve relaxes too, starting to pour himself into the kiss.  
Clint jumps and stiffens, thinking Nat is going to beat him up. it takes some time before he relaxes a little, not completely, and starts to return the kiss. poor Clint so use to Nat beating him up 

Tony too. does this combined effort work?.  
aww, poor Clint. she reaches up to pet his cheek to calm him

not yet. STony is pushing off the love waves, but.. oh, hmmm yes it would open.  
Clint starts to relax a little bit more, and Steve breaks the kiss to look up at the sound of the door clicking open, “It worked.”

aw. needed some Black hawk. Tasha bumps their noses, fondly, before pulling back  
Ton grins, looking over at the other two and blinking as he sees them parting, “Looks like we had help.”

Steve smiles at them, taking Tony’s hand and tugging him through the door.  
Clint blinks, disappointed she was already pulling away 

Tasha smiles, taking his hand and tugging him with her after them. poor Clint.  
Tony goes easily, looking around

There is a set of stairs curling down. Steve leads Tony down them, but jumps when the door slams shut between them and Clint and Nat.  
Clint frowns, “Hey!”

Nat makes a face, “Annoying.” huffs, pressing against it some.  
Tony jumps, looking back, “Maybe... they need to kiss at the altar too? by themselves?” guesses

Steve nods and yells through the door, “Try it again!”  
Clint sighs, looking at Nat, “...are you willing to try again?”

she smiles with a soft chuckle, “Sure you just don't want to kiss me again, Hawk?.” pulls him close and smooches him. they are definitely equals in his relationship, no dominant male

oh no no Clint knows better than to try to take any dominance   
He returns the kiss immediately this time, pressing his lips tight to hers

she wraps an arm around him, flowers pressed into his other side, getting better at these kisses, slowly loving on him

Clint gently rolls her lower lips between his lips, asking for more.

she lets him into her mouth, her tongue moving to touch, then gently twine with his, making a soft noise into the kiss

Clint melts into it, running his tongue back against hers softly before he pours more love into it.

she returns it, relaxing into him, getting use to letting the emotion show with Clint.

he puts one hand on her neck and the other on the elbow of the arm holding the flowers as he pours himself into the kiss, telling her about his crush on her that’s he’s had since they met through it.

aw. Nat shares her growing love and trust for the man who spared her life and showed her that not all men are scumbags and assholes, though the good ones like to sit in trees and have a weird sense of humor.

The door clicks, unlocking, but Clint just presses more to her, not ready to let go yet. 

Tasha doesn’t mind, her hand tightening on his back, still devouring his mouth  
Tony opens the door and looks out at them, smiling at the sight

Steve peeks too and smiles, watching them a bit before he speaks, “Psst, guys. the door’s open.”  
Clint hum in response, not breaking the kiss.

Tash chuckles a bit, hand moving up through his hair, petting, trying to tell him its ok to let go but not pushing him away by any means.

He pulls back at the clues from her and gives her a smile, “We opened the door.”

“Hm, I think that may mean that I’m not just in this for your looks.” she smiles back mischievous, twinkle in her eye as she teases  
Tony rolls his eyes and smiles at the cuteness 

Clint smiles wide at this, moving the hand on her next to her cheek to pet under her eye with his thumb, “Natasha...”  
Steve hums, “come on, we don’t want the door to close.”

She smiles back, moving to put her hand on top of his, interlacing the fingers and squeezing before moving to tug him towards the door, just a little

He sighs softly, wrapping his fingers around hers before following her

she keeps his hand in hers, fingers twined together as they would move to follow Steve and Tony.

Steve smiles at the door shuts behind the other couple and he takes Tony’s hand, leading them all down the curving staircase.  
at the bottom of the stairs is an open sitting room, full of couches and plants. there is a large bay window with a view of a multicolored garden. it’s most beautiful garden ever.  
this area looks like it’s been lived in recently. they’re very close to Bruce.

Tony looks around, but mummers, “He’s on this floor...” walking like he’s following a signal, hand in Steve’s  
Tasha pauses to look out the window, “... now that is a view.” impressed

there are two doors, normal wooden doors with no pictures on them , in the room and one opens for a young woman who steps out. “Those are my gardens.” she smiles softly. Her skin is dark, her eyes white. her hair is long and curly and pure white. but she’s only lik 5’2.

Nat smiles at her, hand still in Clint’s and her other arm full of the flowers, “They are very beautiful.”  
Tony stops at the sight of her not wanting to get in trouble again 

She smiles softly, her lips bright red. she walks closer to them, very graceful. “You the brought flowers.” looks pleased, “please bring them to my husband. It will cheer him up.”

Tash smiles more and nods, “A wonderful idea.” She and Clint would follow her and Tony and Steve follow Tony being good, but hoping Bruce is in there

They follow her into the room she was just in.  
This room is larger and full of windows to the garden. it looks very warm out there with no snow.  
there is a large bed where a man lays, he’s tall and looks like he was very strong, but he’s lost so much weight. he’s pale and his short blonde hair sticks to his face. he’s sleeping. next to the bed is a chair where Bruce is sitting. he turns to look at they come in.  
Steve melts at the sight of him, “...Bruce.” relieved!

Tony says at the same time, the tension melting out of time, “Bruce.” relief in the warm tone as he smiles   
Nat smiles at him, shifting and bringing the flowers to the bedside  
Tone would go to give Bruce a hug, if he could pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly

Bruce stands, shifting away from the bed as Nat goes to it and smiles softly as he returns Tony’s hug.  
the goddess moves to the other side of the bed, sitting on it and petting the man. “They brought your favorite flowers, honey.” he’s out cold

Natasha sits in the chair, feeling for the woman as she gently lays the flowers down, arranging them a bit. She fishes out the rare one, “Tony nearly lost his head to a man eating tree for this one... maybe it will give him some of Stark’s luck.” she lays it gently on the man’s hand  
Tony nuzzles his face into his neck, hugging maybe a bit too tight, “Don’t worry my like that again.” mumbles into his neck. Tony was worried about the invulnerable hulk 

the goddess nods, “He is incredibly lucky, even if he opens his mouth too often.” looks up to glare at Tony   
Bruce hums, not minding how tight he was being held, “I’m fine. You knew i would be.”

Tony doesn’t notice in the slightest and its hard to glare at the cuteness of Tony clinging to Bruce, whom he obviously cared deeply for. Tony snorts and tilts his head to look up at him from his neck, “I knew no such thing. You always wander into trouble.” actually, that’s Tony who usually does that 

Her glare does soften as she watches them.  
Bruce laughs softly, “Yes, i do. but it’s always after you. You gotta let me live in the spotlight sometimes, you hog.”

Tony chuckles a bit, grinning slightly at this, “Touche.” shifts up and kisses him lovingly  
Nat smiles a bit at the sight

Bruce accepts the kiss, keeping it chaste.  
Steve comes over near them, a smile on his face, “We’re so glad you’re alright, Bruce.”  
Clint is still by the door, watching everyone.

Tony doesn’t mind, just giving Bruce his love. bumping noses afterwards as he grins, eyes only for Bruce and a glance at Steve.  
Tash looks over at him and gives him a smile, tilting his head to say it was ok to come in more

Bruce returns the smile and looks up at Steve to smile at him but it fades as he looks past Steve, “Where is Thor? Is he resting?”  
Clint fidgets a bit before moving over closer to her, freezing at Bruces question

And Tony frowns deeply at this, “Isn’t he here? She took him with vines hours ago.” nods to the woman, not saying if it was bad or good that she took him   
Tasha frowns a bit, looking a the goddess as well. she had hoped Bruce had seen to Thor

She godess hums, looking down at her lover  
Bruce turns to look at the goddess, “You took him?”  
she nods, “I was being kind in letting the nasty Asgardian stay here, but your friends did not appreciate it.”  
Tony sighs... makes a face, but bites the bullet, “I am sorry for offending you. Thor shouldn’t get punished for anything I said which angered you.” looks at her seriously

She looks up at him, hair covering half her face. she’s very pretty, like her flowers.  
“Do you mean that?”  
Steve nods, “An apology out of this man’s mouth is rare enough to be a precious jewel.”  
the goddess smirks at that 

“He’s not kidding.” Tash agrees with a slight smile  
Tony sighs, giving Steve a look, but nods, “I do mean it.” 

she hums, nodding, looking back down at her husband to brush hair out of his face, “Your Asgardian is fine. he is healing.”

Tony looks relieved, Tasha asking, “Could we visit him, please?”

she nods softly, standing and straightening her skirts “If you wish.”

Nat smiles at her, “Thank You, my lady.”

She gives them a smile as she goes back out into the main room and through the other door.  
They would all follow her, even Bruce. he wants to check on Thor’s wounds

They follow to Thor. Tony eager to see him.

the next door leads down a hallway lined with windows and doors, at the end they go down some stairs and across another hallway where it’s a bit darker. they’re underground again. she opens a door and inside is a bed with a sleeping Thor. the room is closed up tight and covered in vines. Thor is wrapped up in them, holding him to the bed.  
Bruce frowns, going over to Thor and checking his vitals.

Tony frowns a bit at this, but doesn't say anything, glad he’s ok.  
Nat frowns, going to the head of his bed and petting his head gently

Thor looks sick, but his wounds are healing.  
Bruce frowns as he looks Thor over, “I think he’s contracted something..”  
the goddess hums from the doorway, “It’s just the poison from my children.”

“Is there an antidote?” Tony keeps his voice even, years of being in the public making his acting good 

Steve slides his hand into Tony’s hand. “It would be the same thing we came here for originally.”  
She smiles, a bit mischievous, “Well, you already made it.”

Tony squeezes his hand, blinking, opening his mouth, then closing it before starting again, “Could you explain?”

“the children you made for me. You are their opposites. you heal what they tear apart.”

“So... we have to bite Thor?” confused how this works 

she laughs, “You must transfer your fluids to him. Fill him up.” she grins.  
Steve frowns, “oh god.”

“You mean sex fluids, don't you? -_-;;” sighs  
Clint facepalms, “always the sex.”  
the goddess nods, and the vines start to retreat away from Thor and the bed.  
Thor opens his eyes at this, humming softly.  
Bruce smiled, running his fingers in Thor’s hair to brush it from his face, “How do you feel?”  
Thor just shuts his eyes again, “Like I have been beaten by a mighty foe.”  
Bruce laughs softly

Tony chuckles, reaching to pat Thor’s knee, “You’re not too far off, big guy.”

he sighs, opening his eyes again, “I believe that I am poisoned.”  
Bruce nods, patting Thor’s hand, “Yes but you’ll be alright. Tony will take care of you.” smiles  
Thor frowns, “But it is your care that I am under Bruce.”  
Bruce smirks a bit, “Oh, but i don’t have the antidote.”

Tony sighs, “Indeed, in our adventures in attempting to find you, Steve, Nat, Clint and I managed to be able to give out the antidote...”

“come, Dr. Bruce. We cannot leave my husband for long.” the goddess speaks up.  
Thor looks over at the goddess, watching her. she doesn’t look at him.

Tony smiles a bit at Bruce, “We’ll take care of him, Bruce.” pats his shoulder

Bruce nods, pulling up Thor’s shirt to look at the stitches, “Just be careful of these here in his side. i’ll need to clean them...” fretting over Thor.  
The goddess clicks her tongue, “Please, Dr. Bruce.”  
Bruce frowns and nods, patting Thor’s cheek, “I’ll see you after.”  
Thor nods softly

and Bruce follows her out? Tasha would go to follow with Clint, “ you two can handle this, right?” says as she passes Tony and Steve 

Steve frowns, “Why us?”  
Clint is letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relieved 

“Because we both know you’ve already shagged Thor before.”   
Tony blinks, “Wait, how do you know that?”  
She snorts, giving a mysterious smile.

Clint makes a face as he’s pulled out.  
Steve groans, putting his hands over his face, “How does she know everything?!?”

Nat smirks, leaving them in their confusion Thor has nothing to say on the fact they have to shag him?.  
Tony groans, “I swear that she must have bugged my house, but there’s nothing, nothing on the scans >


	5. You do not Wish to Tempt Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor doesn't like the cure to the poison, but Steve and Tony manage to convince him to take it. Later to get Loki to take the medicine, Thor has to help. After this chapter is when you would want to read the branching off story involving Thor and Loki Metamorphose and Vilification of Aspersion and Guile.  
> Bruce and Tony also realize the truth of what is between them.

Tony groans, “I swear that she must have bugged my house, but there’s nothing, nothing on the scans .” leans against Steve

Thor moves up on his elbows, “Why does the matter of ‘shag’ come into this situation?”  
Steve groans, rubbing his red face 

Tony sighs, going to sit on the edge of the bed, “Well, we went through all three doors, you were eaten by the ceiling while Steve and I were in the first one. Apparently the second one made she-ra new poisonous wolves out of our spirits and made... our sperm the antidote? I’m kind of confused at the situation.”  
Tash and Clint go back up to look at the gardens out the window, she brushing against him a bit.

The puppies are in the main room, sleeping on the couches.  
Clint smiles a bit pointing out the window, “It really is a nice place I guess.”   
Thor sighs at this, laying back down and putting a hand to his head, “If you say it is true. If not then what’s wrong with fun before I get too sick.” smiles a bit   
Steve is going to have a mark on his head from all the face palming 

She smiles a bit, “full of surprises.”  
Tony chuckles, “Careful big guy, poor Steve’s brain can’t take much more one liners.” armor floats off, though he might notice the acid eaten helmet as it stacks nearly with the rest of the stuff, Tony carefully shifting to kiss Thor’s forehead

Clint frowns a bit looking at her, “How did you know back there?” curious and scared   
Thor looks at it and frowns more, reaching to put a hand on Tony’s shoulders, “Did you fight many beasts and foes while I was out?”  
Steve comes over to sit on the bed, pulling off his armor and top

she snorts, smiling, “I do not tell my secrets. You know this.” but with some pushing she would tell Clint.  
Tony nods, “Not too many, but they were definitely memorable. You’ve got some creepy, dangerous things here, blonde.” Tony smiles a bit at him 

Clint huffs, “This is about knowing they had sex.” smiles some, “Come on, did they have some magical glow on them that only women can see?”  
Thor sighs, “I am saddened I could not fight by your side.” but smiles

she chuckles. “You promise not to tell.?”  
Tony grins, “We missed you big guy, don’t worry. We’ll have more adventures later though.” runs a hand through his hair, “Oh, guess what, Steve and I accidentally got married.”

He nods, going to sit in the window, “I promise!”   
There is a sound of a slap as Steve face palms again as Thor blinks, gasping, “What?! When did this happen? I owe you many congratulations! How long was I asleep?!” 

she smiles, sighing, “well... if you noticed, when we came in “and she goes on about physical clues and hints she picked up.  
Tony chuckles, “Like ten hours, I think. Apparently the first door was for marrying people and Steve and I followed all the pictures on the wall without questioning too much what we were doing.”

Clint listens to her, nodding at the right time and smiling. He liked talking to her.  
Thor sighs, “I hope it was not by mistake.”   
Steve smiles a bit, looking over at them, “no, it’s alright.” 

She sits down across from him, putting her feet in his lap and they hang.  
Tony smiles, “Yah, I’d call it a happy accident. Hell, call it fate since we’re in the realm of magic and monsters.’

Thor smiles, “You do not wish to tempt Fate. She’s very cruel.”   
Steve hums, “Everything seems to be working out though. Hopefully this little... application with work as well.” sighs 

Tony nods, “So, have you been topped before, Thor?”

Thor makes a face at this, “...I do not like it as much.” 

Tony pats him, “I apologize, but that’s what the crazy lady says you need.”

Thor frowns, “I do not like this crazy lady.”   
Steve crawls over to them, in just his pants and pets Thor’s hair, “I’m sorry, Thor.” 

“If it is consultation, we have enough people to make a sandwich, so you’ll have the benefiting of topping at the same time?” Tony is in just his black skin suit.

Thor nods, shutting his eyes, “If it is the way it must be done” 

“We’ll make it up to you later when you’re feeling better, right Steve?” pets poor Thor 

Thor nods, “You best do as you claim.”   
Steve smiles and nods, “Alright, alright.” already his request to not do anything with Thor eaten away he gives up. 

Tony knew he would. Tony smiles, moving to shift down, trailing a hand down Thor's chest, which is only covered in bandages, to his loose pants, brushing over the front, “Though I cannot say that this will be a period of great suffering for you either.”

Thor smiles, “You can promise it will be good?” Thor’s chest is as glorious as Steve’s. but Thor is much taller and broader. He has difficulty with some midgardian doors. 

Tony grins, “Indeed I can good buddy. I taught Steve everything I know.”

Steve smiles at this and Thor laughs, “Alright, fine. do as you please. I trust you.” 

Tony grins, hands moving to pet Thor’s groin, looking like the sex demon he is.

Thor hums, looking over at Steve.  
Steve smiles and leans over to kiss Thor’s lips. and as their kiss deepens and Tony’s hand play, mini Thor starts to harden.

Mini Thor isn’t very mini. Tony shifts to get between Thor’s legs, leaning to kiss on the bulge and free it, pulling Thors pants down carefully

Thor lifts his hips for Tony and spreads his legs. He’s busying himself with deep kisses from Steve, arms wrapped around the short haired blonde.

Tony steals his pants before moving to nuzzle the huge Thor. He’s been looking forwards to getting this in his mouth

Thor moans, a hand leaving Steve’s shoulders to run down and grip Tony’s short hair

Tony gives it a long lick, purring, before moving to take his head into his mouth

Thor moans deeply at this, Steve pulling back from his lips so the moan wasnt muffled. but the arm around Steve tightens, pulling them back together 

Tony hnns, smiling a bit and slowly taking all of Thor into his mouth, taking deep breaths as the big length fills his mouth

Thor groans at this, opening an eye to look down and see how much Tony is able to take in.

Tony goes 3/4 at first, pausing and going up a bit, then takes a deep breath and goes all the way down to the root, hands on his hips so he doesn't force up 

Thor groans at this, hand tightening in Tony’s hair. Not many can do that and Thor is in awe.   
Steve breaks the kiss, licking his lips as he looks down. He’s shocked, “Geez, Tony...” 

Tony hnns around him opening his eyes and looking up, a faint blush on his cheeks. Now that is a sight. he holds the position, tongue moving to rub up the arch of Thor as he moves up, then down, then all the way up, grinning a bit.

Thor is completely hard now and ready to go, a look of shock and love on his face, “Anthony.. You.. you’re thrill..thrilling.” 

Tony grins wider and laughs a bit, “Now that is a compliment I’ve never gotten before.” Steve might wonder, later, where Tony acquired this skill, “Though I must say, you are definitely the biggest thing that’s ever gone in my mouth.”

Steve smiles , “How’d you learn to do that? It’s hard for me to do such things.” 

Tony’s smile fades a bit to his acting smile, they both seeing the drop in energy before Tony covers it, “Practice makes perfect.” Tony says. Who would Tony have practiced on that left him with a bad experience?

Steve sees the dip and sits up, moving lower on the bed, “Then I better practice.” moves to lay down next to Thor, his legs still up by Thor’s head, and reaches to gently take the hardened appendage in hand. 

Tony smiles more at this.  
“The trick is to relax your throat before he touches the back of it, so you dont gag too much.’

Steve nods, moving to suck Thor down nice and slow.  
Thor is enjoying the show.  
Steve takes a long breath and tries to relax to take more in, but it doesn’t last long before he pulls back up, panting, “ah..” 

Tony would pet his head, “its not easy.”

Steve smiles a bit, “You should help me.” licks up the side of Thor, eyes on Tony.

Tony grins, “Oh, good plan.” purrs, shifting down to lick the other side, his tongue touching Steve’s.

Steve smiles at this and licks and sucks on the side of Thor, loving when his tongue slides into Tony’s.  
Thor hums deeply, putting a hand on both of their heads. he is so happy right now 

Tony purrs, putting a little vibration in it, hand going to trace up the inside of Thor’s leg.

Thor sighs, relaxing as he feels Tony’s hand

Ointment from the bandaging process, which Tony has swiped, appears from where he’d set it on the bed. he unscrews it with his free hand, dipping his fingers in and getting them nice and greasy before moving to slowly swirl its way to Thor’s entrance, still working hard on his member

hehe. yes conveniently.  
Thor tenses a bit at this, his hands on both of them tightening a bit, his breathing speeding up

Tony gently swirls it on the entrance, waiting for him to relax a little before gently sliding the finger in.

Thor hums, trying to relax. He’s virgin tight. Tony is going to like this a lot.  
his hand on Steve trails down Steve’s side and pulling at his pants.   
Steve smiles and sits up, taking off his pants for Thor

Tony purrs, shifting up to suck on his head as he feels around, carefully stretching and looking for the right spot, which, due to Thor’s giant male anatomy, would be easier to find and slightly lower down than in normal sized males. Tony could brush it with the first finger, barely

Thor hums softly a as it was brushed, a nice happy moan as his hips push down to get more contact on the spot.  
Steve lays back down after giving the bottle Tony had used to Thor. His mouth goes back to suck as he lays one leg across Thor’s chest so his legs are spread  
It takes Thor a minute to gather himself from Tony's touches before his slicked fingers are pushing to Steve entrance

Tony smirks triumphantly at this, pressing there again as he carefully adds a second finger. mouth going to suc in his thigh and sac, moving up sometimes to snog Steve and cock.

Thor’s knees bend as the second finger is added, biting back moans created by Tony’s fingers. His eyes are moving back and forth from seeing where Tony has his mouth now to where his own fingers are deep inside Steve and thrusting slowly.   
Steve is moaning from the fingers, his eyes heavy and face read as he holds and sucks on Thor’s erection when he’s not trying to return Tony’s kisses.

Tony is well pleased to have the god of thunder moaning under his fingertips. after Thor is stretched with 2 he adds a third finger, stretching and pressing, still teasing him with his mouth

But Thor doesn't take to the third one well, whining a bit in discomfort, making Steve whine because the three fingers in him slow their wonderful thrusting

Indeed. Tony is gentle, keeping them all pressed together as he moves to massage the spot in Thor, gently palpating it to have him relag, mouth suckingall of his sac into his mouth

And Steve tries again to take Thor’s length in his mouth.  
Thor hums softly, starting to relax again with the help of the mouths. It’s wonderful to hear Thor moan again and his free hand goes down to run through Tony’s hair in thanks. Thor is amazed by how well Tony is doing. He was actually enjoying the fingers.

Tony is pleased at the compliment hand and moan, purring slightly around his sac before letting him out with a soft pop. once Thor has relaxed he gently spreads his fingers, slowly and gradually, while pressing at the spot as he slides his fingers in and out

Thor licks his lips at the sounds Tony makes, and Steve starts to make more again as fingers start to move in him again. Thor echos Steve, moaning deeply as Tony's fingers spread and thrust.

Tony purrs, making sure that Thor is good and stretched before removing them, moving up, “I think you’re ready.”

Thor groans as the fingers leave him and his hips arch up to Tony, “Y-yes, alright.” 

Tony shifts to sitting and would move to assist Steve in sitting up, stealing a kiss.

Steve moans as Thor’s fingers pull out of him to allow him to sit up. He pours himself into Tony’s kiss, keeping his back to Thor as his knees straddles Thor’s stomach

Tony shift’s more between Thor’s leg, arm reaching down and grabbing a discarded blanket, balling it up while he and Steve kiss intensely, then a hand goes down to Thor’s hips, wanting them to move up so he can shove the blanket under them

Thor lets Tony moves his hips, his eyes heavy as he watches the other two men kiss.

Tony makes sure that the hips are nice and elevated, needed because of Thor’s hugeness   
compared to little Tony, focusing more on loving Steve’s mouth, arm going around his waist

Steve rests his hands on Tony’s shoulders as they kiss, and Thor’s hands are on Steve’s hips. Thor is breathing deep and slow, trying to keep himself calm and relax while Tony adjusts him.

Tony breaks the kiss with Steve so they could both pant, noses brushing as he tugs Steve over a bit, hand going down to coat Thor with leftover lotion from stretching him.

Thor purrs at this and Steve watches Tony, eyeing up what would be going inside of him. He’s a little scared because he isn’t drunk, but he recalls how good it had felt.

Tony smiles at Steve when he’s done, predatory. “Do you want to face me or Thor, handsome?” hands go to feel over Steve’s ass.

Steve smiles, leaning into Tony’s hands, “You....” 

Tony smiles, “A fine choice. ready?.” hands part the ass, guiding it to rest with Thor’s tip at his entrance, giving little kisses as their noses bump

Thor hums as Steve is put in place, a hand going down to steady himself for Steve.  
Steve nods, biting his lip,”Y-yes, please...” 

Tony smiles gently, moving to help guide Steve down onto tor, wanting to watch his face.

Steve holds his breath as he takes in the big monster, his eyebrows pulling together and up as he’s filled.  
Thor puts his other hand on Steve’s thigh, his eyes watching as Steve eats him up.

“Breath Steve.” Tony smiles as he watches him, hand going to stroke Steve to help him relax

He let’s out a long breath, a moan behind it, and he nods, “I-I'm ok...” 

Tony smiles a bit at this, giving him a soft kiss, “Good.” shifts to lift up one of Thor’s legs, spreading him wide as he moves into position, pushing at the entrance, “Ready Thor?.”

Thor groans, his hands going to rest on Steve’s hips, “Y-yes, Tony.” He doesn’t like feeling so open and vulnerable, but Steve on him is helping.

Tony figured having a Steve condom would help. he shifts to slowly move in, moaning at the tightness. the blanket under his hips help Tony to go in nice and straight, all the way in, brushing against Thor’s good spot.

Thor is biting his lips until his spot is passed, then he moans, hands tightening on Steve’s hips

Tony smiles, letting out a long breath as he stops once he’s planted, “k?”

Thor nods, his hands petting up and down Steve’s sides.  
Steve hums, pushing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder

Tony smiles, one hand going to Thor’s hip as his other goes to Steve’s, wanting Steve to make the first move on Thor.

Steve let’s out a long breath before his legs start to move, shifting himself up on Thor, then settling back down with a moan, “...g-geez...” he hums as he goes back down.

“Is it better now that you’re not drunk?.” Tony asks, watching Steve’s face, savoring those looks

Steve nods, opening his eyes, but they’re heavy and full of lust, “He-he’s pulling me apart, he’s so b-big...” moves up again.

Tony moans at that look in Steve’s eyes, a half grin, “God, you’re gorgeous.” his own hips shift out, then in.

Steve smiles, but it’s more of a smirk as the pressure of Thor inside him pulls on his face.  
Thor hums behind Steve, his toes curling as Tony pushes back in

Tony shifts to kiss Steve as he starts a slow pace, slowly speeding up as he aims for Thor’s spot

Steve moans into the kiss as he keeps up with Tony’s pace, Thor making   
more sounds as Tony aim correctly.

and Tony speeds up as he gets more use to it, aim perfecting as he snaps his hips. skillz showing.

Steve tries to speed up with Tony, panting heavily with his mouth open  
Thor moans louder, his legs falling more open as he relaxes and let’s the skill take him over.

and hot sex occurs. Thor’s Natural longevity is worn down by the attacks on both sides.

oh yes. Poor Thor ends up going first, screaming as the feeling overtakes him.  
Steve whines and let’s out a scream after Thor’s heat inside him sends him off the edge too.

Tony groans, the feeling of that tightness getting tighter pushing him and he plants himself a few more times before parking and filling Thor up with a moan, face pressed in Steve’s shoulder and neck

Steve hums, settling with Thor deep in him as he nuzzles Tony softly. Thor is limp under them, panting. 

Tony pants as well, smiling a bit in the neck and tilting his head to get a kiss

Steve returns the kiss slow and lazy.

afterwards he smiles, bumping their noses together lovingly. he carefully pulls out of Thor  
Thor hums at this and Steve leans forward, pushing Tony on his back as Steve moves over him, Thor slipping out of Steve as he moves down.

Tony moves easily for hsi husband, laying back as he moves an arm around Steve’s shoulders

Steve hums as they kiss slow and lazy between Thor’s legs.  
Thor glances down at them as he tugs the blanket out from under himself

its a sexy sight, Tony giving Steve lazy love, hands feeling him down his sides

Thor smiles at the sight, relaxing at he watches them. His eyes start to feel heavy as sleep pulls on him. It’s the antidote in him now pulling him to sleep while it heals him.

Thor is probably almost asleep when they break to nuzzle noses

Steve nuzzle Tony and smiles, shifting up to see Thor dozing,”Aw, we wore him out.” 

Tony smiles, “Poor guy.” nuzzles back, kissing Steve’s cheek, “I wonder if the antidote is working...”

Steve sighs,”I hope so.” pets Thor’s leg.

Tony nods, then ponders, “we should probably fill a bottle with the... antidote so I can fly it back to the palace. Thor’s not really in any condition to fly.”

Steve nods, “oh, that’s a good idea.” smiles a bit, “Just gimme another second and I’ll go again.” tired 

Tony nods, kissing his cheek, “Let me get a flask from my armor.” raises hand and the chest plate floats over, Tony going into the mechanics with one hand to take out a hollow compartment

Steve hums, watching with his arms around Tony.

most floats back as Tony shapes it so it has a wider mouth, smiling, “Should I milk you, Steve?.”

Steve smiles, “That shouldn’t sound as sexy as it does.” 

Tony grins, shifting to tug Steve to get under him, “Everything sounds sexy when it refers to you.”

Steve easily rolls under him, smiling softly, “No, I think i’ve just been spending too much time with you.” 

Tony chuckles, kissing his shoulder as he rests on him, “Is that a bad thing?.”

shakes his head in a no as his hands come up to run through Tony’s hair.

Tony smiles at this, moving to trail kisses all over his collar and chest as his hands spread Steve’s legs. stops to suck on a nipple

Steve’s legs easily spread and he hums from the kisses, easily heating back up for his wife. 

Tony wouldn't like knowing Steve thought of him in that way. Teases on the nipple as a hand runs down his inner thigh, then up, getting teasingly close to its goal, but not touching

Steve moans, his legs spreading for the hand on his thigh

Tony 's hand trails back down, teasing near the base of his cock bfore slowly wrapping his hand around him.

Steve moans at this, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders, "nn.. Tonnny..."

"Yes.?" purrs, stroking as he trains kisses up to his other nipple. 

he whines at the feeling and arches his hips up. "I.. I'm so empty from Thor..."

Tony bites his lip at the sound at this, something nudging into Steve's thigh, "Are you asking me to fill you up.?" purrs

he nods, "Please, Tony..." a good uke once put in the mood for it.

Tony moans at the tone, "As you wish." purrs, moving to shift between his legs. that Steve is nice and wet inside from Thor and so is Tony. he'd move to line up and push in in one movement.

Oh yes. Steve is still loose and wet from the lube and Thor's seed.  
Steve groans deeply as Tony pushes in, "O-oh yess..."

Tony pauses once he's in, "You always feel so good." purrs, hand moving to move Steve's leg up over his shoulder as he leans down to kiss him, so he presses all the way deep inside. not as deep as Thor, but Tony would have a better angel in Steve.

oh yes, Steve loves the feeling of Tony. He prefers Tony's angles and normal size over Thor who stretches him out and makes him sore later   
he wraps his arms tight around Tony's shoulders, hands in his hair as they kiss

Tony kisses him lovingly, giving Steve all his love as his hips start to move, shallow at first, but gaining momentum.

Steve groans deeply as he picks up speed, having to turn his head to break the kiss and gasp for air

Tony moans, head arching down and pressing to Steve's chest as his thrusts get deeper, poping his hips into Steve's spot every time. he knows when Steve is getting close, so when he hears those noises the little flask floats over and Tony puts it between them, holding it to Steve's head as he strokes his lover, hips still moving

Steve makes way more noise for Tony than he did for Thor, biting his lips when the flask was put in place. His hips arch and he screams as he cums from the strokes.

Tony plants, taking deep, long shuddering breaths, holding it in as he milks Steve, moving out of him before those after clenches send him over 

Steve pulls on the sheets and whines as the orgasm pulls on him. soon his sounds are soft moans as his body completely relaxes

Tony watches this through half open eyes, panting. when he feels Steve relax he moves the flask away, leaning against one of Steve's legs as he moves it down to hold it to himself, stroking, "God you're gorgeous, I could stare at you all day, spread out like that after I've taken you, damn" rambles, on the edge.

Steve smiles, arching a little to give Tony a good view, "Tony.. I love you so much. I'll give you myself as many times as you want. And i'll take you for myself just as much."

 

Steve's words push Tony over the edge as he moans, twitching in his hand and leaning more heavily on Steve as the little vial fills more.

he smiles, running his hands through Tony's hair, "...you're beautiful."

 

Tony smiles a bit in his afterglow, a nice blush on his cheeks. The little vial floats away as he leans down, wanting kisses full of love.

Steve smiles and wraps his arms around Tony as he gives him all the kisses he wants and more.

 

Tony wants lots. when they break for air Tony cuddles into his chest with a nice sigh, face in his neck, "I love you, Steve Rogers." purrs

he laughs softly as this, twirling his fingers in Tony's hair, "I love you too, Tony Stark." kisses the top of his head

"Hm... what should we do about last names? Do you want a hyphen, or like, to change it? You could be Steve Stark. Though I really cannot imagine being Tony Rogers, I'm sorry babe, but all I would think of was that tv show and-" needs to be shut up 

Steve let's out a long sigh, "Shhh, Tony. shhh. sleep now." eyes are shut, a smile on his face.

he groans, nuzzling, "But i should fly that vial...” tired sounding 

pets him, "Just sleep for a couple hours. we've done so much today."

he nods a bit, relaxing at Steve's permission, "n'k." breathing evening out

Steve hums softly as he pets Tony to sleep.

while they sleep the goddess comes out and offers Nat and Clint a room in the hallway before the stairs to sleep in for the night. They had been sitting in the window chatting for hours.

Natasha thanks her and asks how her husband is doing

she hums, frowning, "his condition has not changed. Dr. Bruce is watching over him constantly for me."

She nods but asks, "Has Bruce slept?"

she smiles a bit more, "He is in turn under my care." hmm.

 

Natblinks, then asks, "could you explain?" curious

She hums, pulling her long white hair over her shoulder to braid as she spoke, "How do you think I kept my mortal husband immortal? The Doctor is fine under my care."

Natasha smiles, "It is still odd getting use to being in a realm of magic." hand slips into Clint's.

Clint twines his fingers with hers, but his eyes are on the goddess, "I don't mean to question... but isn't he sick now?"  
the goddess frowns, "Are you suggesting I am the cause of his illness?"  
Clint frowns, "..."

 

Natasha shakes her head, "I think he is trying to ask if you know what caused his illness?  
the woman glares at Clint a little longer as her fingers pull the braid undone. she looks at Nat a bit more gently, "No. He has been deteriorating in health for a long time."

 

"Is it perhaps some illness from his mortal life?" she asks

shakes her head, "He was very healthy when he came to me. Very young and strong." she smiles as she remembers, "He fought for my love very bravely."

Nat smiles softly at this, "Did he brave the doors as well?"

she nods, "And much more. The doors you dealt with many of my old follows would do frequently. There are many more trials for those who wanted my deeper affections."

Natasha smiles, "He must be very brave then, since we had quite a time with just those doors."

She nods, looking like a teenage girl with a crush.

Clint smiles a bit and nods, "Thank you for the room."

Natasha smiles, knowing that look, nodding, "Indeed, thank you."

She nods, "Good night."   
Clint gently tugs Nat into the room by the hands they're holding.

Nat closes the door after them , smiling at Clint

but Clint frowns, looking worried, "..she gives me the creeps, Tasha."

Nat nods, just slightly, sighing a bit, "We are in her realm though and must try to keep the woman who controls the vines all around us mildly happy."

nods, running his hand over Nat's hand softly, "I just would like us all to return home soon."

"Me too. " she moves closer, smiling

he smiles a bit, "I um. I'm happy about what has happened while we were here though. Not for Bruce, or Thor! I just mean... us."

She lets out a small chuckle at this, 'I figured that is what you meant."

He smiles sheepishly, "..we should rest.'

"Yes. it has been a long day." her hand comes up and pets his cheek though, as if the chance of something else was possible.

the smile relaxes and he leans into the hand, "Could I kiss you?"

"Yes." Nat smiles as she asks

Clint grins wide before he leans in, pressing his lips firmly to Nat's.

 

she kisses back, leaning against his chest as an arm goes around her wais

he runs his free hand onto the back of her neck and up into her hair, pressing close as his tongue licks for permission.

she opens her mouth, her tongue moving to twine with his, making a soft sound

he grips her tighter at the sounds she makes, giving her a slow deep kiss.  
she grips back, getting use to his mouth and taste still, feeling about

He moves careful with her, being careful about passing any boundaries. his hands stay in her hair and in her hand. He knows he has to build trust with her, which is all he's been doing for the years they've known each other  
she appreciates this greatly, which is how he's gotten this far. her hand trailed up his side, then up his chest, tracing over his suit

he hums softly in response, encouraging her hand.

it trails up, pondering as it stroked his neck before coming to the zipper of his suit, slowly sliding it down 

he freezes at this, surprised by the action.

she hms softly, hand coming back up to thread through his hair, relaxing him, it only opened a bit at the collar, a faint blush on her face

he relaxes again, letting go of her hand so his hands could both cup her face and slide down his neck and back, feeling over her curvy sides

he earns a soft noise of approval at this, the curves easily assessed through that leather suit

he takes confidence in the noise, his hands dipping low so his fingers threaten to run over her butt.

its a lovely butt` , Natgiving a shift of permission, the fingers moving down slightly  
as soon as they have permission the hands slide down and grip both cheeks tight. Clint is an ass man.  
her hands tighten a bit on him, making a surprised noise before she slowly relaxes into those hands, pressed tight against him

Clint hums in return, the kiss picking up pace.

her hand slides down again, feeling over his neck and adams apple before feeling the collar she'd exposed the shirt Clint wears under that leather under her fingers

the apple vibrates under her fingers as he purrs at the touch, his hands sliding up and down her back and ass.

 

she males a soft nice noise, pressing mroe against him as her hand moves to pul the zipper down more, wanting the outer leather covering off

he moves his shoulders and easily shrugs the leather off his arms  
she helps push the jacket off, then feels over the soft shirt he wears under, appreciating his muscles slowly and in detail

he hums softly as this, his hand floating up to dare at the zipper on her front between them.

she tenses a bit, then would slowly relax, not use to this whole thing yet

he pauses when she tenses, but when she relaxed he would slowly tug the zipper down.

She lets him, the suit coming apart in all the right ways

then he would chicken out and leave it unzipped as his hands returned to her back 

she chuckles, needing air anyways as she breaks the kiss, panting a bit

he smiles as he pants, petting her cheek with his thumb

she smiles at him, a bit predatory, “Scared, Barton?.”

his smile is nervous, “Um, perhaps. “ but love in his eyes

she chuckles, “Good.” she kisses him again, her hand going to his and moving it back to the zipper.

He hums at this, and continues his work. he pulls it all the way down before sliding his hand inside to rest on her side.

she hmms, her hand going back to Clint’s chest. he’d find a sports bra and panties underwear.

his other hand goes to her shoulders, pushing the leather off her shoulders.

she helps get it off, her hands sliding under his shirt and pushing it up.  
he lets go of her and breaks the kiss to pull the shirt off and gives her a grin as he takes her hand and leads her to the bed.

she grins back, relaxing some. she moves to push him down on the bed first and straddle him.

he laughs, running his hands up her thighs and sides to grab her outfit and pull it down so he can see her top in just her bra. he’s relaxing and getting much more comfortable as he sees it’s what she wants

Yes. she’d tense every now and then, but easily relax, just not use to this being a good thing. She smiles, sexy and predatory, “Now Clint, how have we found ourselves in this position?.” hand goes to run down his chest

Clint hums, his eyes not on her face, hands on her waist, “I don’t know. I think I died somewhere in that snow.” his movements are still very slow, careful with her.

she chuckles, “Have you gone to heaven or hell?.’ 

“I would say heaven, but I know full well they wouldn’t let something as conniving as you in there. So either you’re an illusion, or I got a really high status in hell.” his eyes move back up to lock with hers.

Clint earns a grin at this, “Maybe I’m a demoness tempting you to hell?."

"I would go to way worse places than hell in exchange for your affections." he smiles confidently, like the sly guy he is, but there's color to his cheeks.

Nat softens at this, hand reaching to pet that color'd cheek before she leans down to kiss him, soft and loving, in thanks

his eyes close as they kiss, his hands sliding up her back to her shoulders, loving the feeling of her skin

one hand cups his cheek as the other feels up his chest, fingers splayed

he smiles at this, relaxing under her hands

she breaks the kiss after a bit, lips sealing it with a second softer kiss

he looks up at her, eyes soft, "Can I tell you something?" looks nervous again

she smiles, "I must warn you that I am a spy and you may be under my powers of seduction before you say anything." pets his face

He smiles, nodding softly, "No, I thought it long before we even went to shield. I've always just held my tongue."

"My Hawk? hold his tongue? are you sure you're not an imposter?" she smiles gently, petting him sweetly

he laughs, "I just..I think, well I know... ah." he huffs, "No I need to tell you. I've never told you and I have to let you know how gorgeous I think you are. You're beautiful, Natasha."

she blinks,her face a bit surprised at first, then it softens, and going to gently trace his cheek, pondering him before he gets a small corner of her mouth forming a soft smile, "Thanks Clint." The tone says how much it meant

he nods, relaxing at her reaction, " I should have told you sooner..."

she smiles a bit more"No, I think you chose the right time."

he nods, a hand going to the back of her neck to pull her back down for another kiss.

she kisses him lovingly, showing her appreciation and love  
Clint returns it, his hands sliding back down her back, both resting on her ass.

she shifts down more, pressing her chest to his, laid out, body to body, skin to skin

he purrs softly, hands squeezing her through the leather still clinging to her lower half.

she makes a nice noise, hips pressing down to his

he moans as this, something stiff between their hips in his pants and he kneads her perfect ass.

her hands drift down, then up, feeling him over, then running through his hair  
he hums softly at this. his hands come up her back and then push back down to squeeze her butt again, but this time after sliding under the leather.

she makes a soft noise, that lovely ut tensing, then shivering, perfect under his hands

he hums at the feeling of the soft fabric of her panties as he squeezes, pushing their hips flush together

and she helps, grinding them down into the bulge in Clint's pants, making a soft noise

he inhales sharply, "T-tasha... how far.. will you let e go..?" getting worried 

she smiles, "Lets test the boundaries.” grins in a way that might make him nervous 

he blinks, but nods, sitting up as he pushes the leather over her butt, wanting it off.  
she sits up some to help t off, leaving her in black panties and bra, so sexy. she kicks the leather off to the side, discard

he runs his hands down her back down past her thighs before he shifts to turn them over and lay down, this time Nat on her back with Clint kneeling over her

she lets him, but her hands go to his waist, undoing his pants  
he smiles at this and helps, kicking off his pants, now in just his boxer briefs.   
He leans back over her, pressing their lips together

she kisses back, , arm going around his shoulder to pull him against her

he goes to press their skin together, leaning on one arm so he doesn't squish her, his other hand feeling down her side

she feels over his back to his boxers, then squeezes his butt. revenge.

he hums, pressing back against her hands.  
His hand pushes up between them, sliding up her stomach before settling over a breast to squeeze lovingly.

she makes a surprised noise, one which he might misinterpret as bad, then snorts and squeezes and grinds clit down into her in revenge

he tenses but laughs into their kiss as she tries for revenge. he purrs as he's pressed into her, his hand pushing under the cup of her bra before squeezing again and running his fingers over the nipple softly, teasing  
she grins wickedly at this, making a soft noise, nipping at his lips

He hums, licking at her nips. he moves back up, moving to sit between her legs

she moves an arm back and behind her head, wondering him with a sly smile, a dangerous predator and all his.  
He retaliates with a smirk and licks his lips. He's been given permission and he's acting normal again.  
he sits on his knees between her legs, running his hands up her thighs, stomach and chest

 

she makes a nice hmning noise, hand going behind her and undoing her bra, poping it free.

he blinks at this, eyes locking onto the bra. his hands come up, gently lifting it away.

and he gets the lovely sight of her breasts, not the biggest, but perfect.

he tosses the bra and takes one in each hand before leaning down to kiss one and between them, lavishing them.

and she makes soft noises, slowly relaxing for him, hand coming up to trail in his hair

he kisses and squeezes, giving her chest more attention than needed 

oh yes, but she lets him have his fun, smiling a bit, watching him with warm eyes

eventually his kisses start to trail down her stomach, hands still on the lumps.

her breath hitches, stomach tensing with its perfect muscles, hand in his hair

his tongue makes a trail down and soon he has to let go of her chest to put them on the bed on either side of her hips, trailing kisses over her lower stomach and hips and panties.

they're simple, but hide great treasure. she bites her lip a bit, hand running through his hair, taking deep breaths  
he opens his eyes and looks up at her as he pulls on them with his teeth.  
this earns him a smile, softness unveiled. she lifts up a bit to help get them off, then spreads her legs for him

he sits up and slides them off, looking at her spread legs with love before moving down to kiss on her lower parts lovingly. arms wrapping around her legs and pushing them over his shoulders

and he earns a moan with this, Tash's breath hitching as her hand tightens in his hand, feet crossing behind his back

his tongue moves out, sliding between her labia in a long lick.

she makes beautiful noises for him, much more free now that there are not other people around, pressing into it

his eyes slide shut and he presses his face into her, his tongue lapping at her lovingly.

he could bring her to an end like this, if he wanted to, Natasha breathing heavily, hand pulling a bit too hard on his hair maybe

Oh he would take her to an end, sucking on her affectionately.

she pants afterwards, experiencing little aftershocks, face flushed and eyes on him, half opened  
he licks her softly a last time before sitting up, letting her legs off his shoulders as he licks his lips, perfect image of a pleased cat.  
she can't help but smile more at this, hand moving to tug her pleased cat down for a kiss

he returns the kiss, completely content.

her hands fell down him, playing with the waistband of his boxers  
he hums, pulling back from the kiss at this, "Y-you don't have to.."

she smiles at this, chuckling a little, "What, you want me to leave you hanging?" looks into his eyes, telling him its ok, "I want to."

He melts a bit at this, nodding softly, "ok." kisses her softly.

she moves to kiss him as her hands slide under the fabric, gently caressing the skin before pushing them down, slow  
his hips move to help her, pouring love into the kiss.

she shares the love, sitting up more and guiding Clint to lay back on the bed instead  
Clint goes easy, nice and ready to go between the legs.

Nat discards his boxers off to the side, breaking the kiss to trail little kisses down his cheek, then neck and chest, working her way down the archer's body, stalking her prey.

He hums at this, biting his lip as one had comes up to grip her hair

he’s in suspense as she nears his naval, trailing her tongue down his inguinal ligament, just avoiding touching him

He whines, turning uke for her., “Nat.. Nat please...” tries to arch his hips up.  
“Do you want something?.” she asks, voice innocent and questioning, looking up at him with those eyes, holding his hips down, lips so close to him.

He hums, running his hands in her hair, “”Yes...yes please....” his eyes heavy.

she hmms, enjoying that look he’s giving her and his tone, shifting down and nuzzling him a bit before she gives him a long slow lick

His eyes almost close, but he tries to focus on her as he moans deeply and brushes hair from her face.  
she watches his face for a moment before looking down at him, kissing his tip, softly, pondering it before taking it into her mouth

he sucks in a breath at this, biting his lip.

Nat starts with just the head, twirling her tongue around it, getting use to the feel of wanting to do this, glancing up at Clint as she slips down more, than up

he lets out the breath at this, melting.

Natrelaxes a bit at this, pleased with Clint’s hands behaving, shifting to go down farther on him, holding it and sucking before moving up

a long groan is pulled out of him and he can’t keep his eyes open anymore

She works on him, going farther and farther down with every bob, soon down to the root as her hand goes to gently fondle him

he makes wonderful sounds for her and pulls his eyes back open to watch her

she is concentrating, eyebrows a bit together in it, sucking on him, petting his balls with a thumb, encouraged by the sounds

after a minute he tugs on her shoulders, “nat... Natasha.” wants her attention

She looks up, coming up and off, “Hm?... is... is it bad?”

he laughs, “Oh no no no. I just need you to turn around and sit on my face.” big grin on his face 

she snorts, smiling and rolling her eyes at him, a faint blush across her face, but she shifts up, climbing over him and presenting him with his prize

He purrs as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down to suck on her cherries.

Nat moans, going back to work, already having warned up back there to him again.

he moans and purrs into her as she works on him, lavishing her attention via tongue. They both end this way. When Clint finishes, he hums differently and reaches down to tug at her hair, warning her to get off.

she moves off, but replaces it with her hand, still panting from her own orgasm, stroking Clint to end.

he groans as he fills her hand, nuzzling her thigh

she strokes him till he finishes, watching it, pondering. smiles a bit and she kisses his thigh

his arms slide down, letting her go, but would continue to kiss her thighs till she moved away

she smiles at this, moving to turn in his arms and capture his mouth

He returns the kiss as he helps clean her hand off, gentle with her

she bumps noses when they part, smiling softly

he wraps his arms around her, gathering her close to his side before pulling a blanket around them

she nuzzles into him, sighing in contentment

he hugs her tightly, nuzzling his face into her hair as he falls asleep.

Thor is still sleeping when Steve wakes, nuzzling Tony

Tony mumbles and nuzzles back, cuddling into Steve

Steve hums, petting Tony softly, “mmm.. Tony...” pokes his cheek.

Tony sighs, opening his eyes sleepily, “Stebe... its early...”

he hums, moving to kiss on Tony’s neck.

Tony shifts to offer more neck, hmming nicely

Steve licks up over the apple before biting softly and sucking. he knows how to wake Tony up 

Tony moans, the adams apple vibrating as something does wake 

Steve smiles and sits up, leaning over him, “Tony. We need to get up and get going.” 

he blinks, then pouts, “You tease.”

Smirks, “remember I promised you a whole day when we get back.” 

Tony sighs, “can we raise it to two days?” puppy look.

Steve hums, “What do i get in return.?”

“Hm... amazing sex.... lots of cuddling in bed being mushy....” grins at Steve, reaching up to brush hair from his face

He nods, “Just let me get some stuff from the tower first, then two days are yours.” kisses his forehead.

Tony smiles, “Whatever you say. Should we go on a honeymoon or something after that?” Those two days are HIS.

Steve laughs, “The two days aren’t a honeymoon? mm, i suppose i did promise them to you before all...this.”   
“Exactly. plus, honeymoons are suppose to be a trip somewhere. go out and have fun before the drudgery of marriage sets in.” sits up and loops his arms around Steve’s neck

sighs, “We can talk about it later.” kisses the top of his head

Tony grins, “Fine fine.” moves to steal a kiss

lets him have the kiss, patting Tony on the back after a bit to get him off.

Tony sighs, nuzzling him. “Onwards, to accomplish things?.

nods, “We need to round everyone up and head home.”  
Thor is looking much better as he sleeps.

Tony nods, “I can speed ahead and deliver the vial.”

smiles a bit, “Good. You can make it there in a day when it takes us more than three.” 

“Tsh, I can make it there much faster than that if I break the sound barrier.” grins

Smiles, kissing his forehead, “Don’t push yourself. I want you to stop in that town on the other side of the mountains to rest on your trip.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but can’t help smiling, “Fine fine, I’ll stop so you don’t worry.” steals a quick kiss, “But I’ll have you know I routinely cross the Atlantic in under 4 hours.” he brags about this a lot 

sighs heavily, “Wake up Thor. I’m going to get dressed.” but grins

“Yes sir Captain Sir.” grins, shifting to sit next to Thor, petting his head, “Thor buddy. Static shock, maker of the boom boom noise, god of static electricity. Time to wakey wakey.”

Steve laughs softly at Tony as he slips off the bed and puts on clothes.  
Thor hums, pushing Tony away 

Tony grins, catching the hands, “Come on, you can’t sleep forever point break. you’ve got places to be, lightning to catch, hair do's to mess up.” 

His eyes open, and the god pouts before trying to roll over to avoid Tony.

Tony leans down and wraps his arms around him, keeping from rolling, “Comeon Thor, you can’t be telling me that you’re sore or something, right?.” purrs in his ear 

he makes a face, the pout a glare now, “...I will make you sore.” as he flips them so Tony is pinned to the bed on his back with Thor over him.

Tony blinks, eeping, “Whoa there buddy! Normally I’d be all gung ho, but no time, have to do such things later, we're leaving now, right Steve?’ speaking very fast 

Thor hums, leaning down to suck on Tony’s neck, biting on him.  
Steve nods, buttoning his pants, “That’s right.” 

Tony moans, hands weakly pushing on his shoulders, not really wanting it to stop excited merely a the thought of being boned by Thor

Thor is pressed on by the moan, sucking lovingly in the right spot on Tony’s neck while his hand reached down and spread Tony’s legs.

Steve is gonna have to break this up cause Tony moans more, spreading his legs for the god.

Steve snaps his fingers at them as Thor grinds his hips down into Tony’s, “HEY.” Steve huffs.

Tony arches his hips into Thor with a moan, hands clinging at the shoulders he’d been pushing away, totally uke 

Steve makes a face,”Thor, please. It’s good that your healthy again, but remember your mother.”  
Thor looks up at Steve at the mention of his mother, looking very sad, “You are right. I apologize.” he leans down, kissing Tony’s forehead before pulling back from him

Tony blinks, then relaxes back and rubs his face, “You owe me now.” trying to think thoughts to get his boner down 

Thor grins, pinching Tony’s chin in his pointer finger and thumb, “I will repay you, friend. Do not worry.”   
Steve rolls his eyes 

“Don't make that face I know you’re making Steve.” Tony makes a face a the pinching, but gives Steve a look

Steve hums, tossing clothes at them.  
Thor ignores Steve, tilting Tony’s head, ,looking over his Prey.

Oh, the prey is lovely and spread out for him, still half hard down below from their brief interlude. he raises his eyebrows at Thor as if saying, ‘yes?’

Thor smirks at the eyebrows, letting him go before reaching for his clothes Steve had tossed at them

Tony ponders him a bit, sad he wasn't jumped then his nanosuit comes out and his under armour goes on, moving to put clothes over it.

Steve smiles a bit, letting out a sigh as they all dress. Glad Thor didn’t jump Tony.   
Steve has the avengers under his thumb when he wants them there.

Tony puts his armor on, then they head upstairs.

Thor’s healing had taken over while he was sleeping after the poison was gone, sealing up the bites on him.  
Upstairs Clint had woken with Nat and kissed on her till they had to dress.

She had made him dress by the time Steve and them get up there. suggesting that this was not the best place.’

Steve would lead them back to where the husband was, not knowing where Clint and Nat had been put the night before. or perhaps they’re coming out of the bedroom as the others pass.?

They were coming out as they pass. Nat smiles, “Thor, how are you feeling?”

Thor grins wide, “Well and bright. You look radiant as well, Natasha.”   
Clint smiles a bit at this, shutting the bedroom door behind them.  
Steve watches, thinking as things click in his head.

“That is very kind of you to say.” she smiles, “Shall we find our doctor and attempt to leave?”  
Tony thinks its a duh.

Steve nods, “Yes. We need to make our way back now that we are all together with the remedy.” he moves to lead them all back to the other room. He knocks on the bedroom door. It’s quiet for a minute before the door cracks open a bit and there is Bruce, looking very sleepy with his messy hair and crooked glasses. looks like he always does after studying all night.

Tony frowns, “You look terrible.” would move to tug him out to talk.

Bruce blinks as he’s pulled out, looking up at Tony like he’s innocent.  
Steve frowns too, shutting the bedroom door.

“Did you sleep at all?” he asks accusingly, one arm around Bruce’s waist, the other straightening his fluffy hair and straightening his glasses

Bruce smiles softly as he’s fussed with, “I’ve been working.”   
Clint watches them, remembering the conversation with the goddess from the night before

“Oh? And how’s that been going?” obviously concerned about Bruce, wrapping his other arm around his waist once he’s straightened Bruce up as much as straightenable  
Nat thinks of this conversation as well and frowns a bit, not liking it relating to this state of Bruce

Bruce’s frown returns as he gently pulls away from Tony, “..I’m trying.”  
Steve frowns more, “Bruce, we need to start heading back. We have the antidote for Loki and Thor’s mother.” 

Tony nods, “We’ve already been here longer than we planned...”

Bruce nods, “She told me about the...ceremonies...” glances at Steve then Tony, then the floor, “I think if I stay a bit longer I can help her...” voice dropping in volume as he spoke the last sentence.  
Steve frowns, pulling together his eyebrows.

“Oh, no. Nonononono. I don’t care how sorry you feel for the crazy lady, you are coming with us.” Tony is frowning, upset at the mention of the ceremonies  
Natasha shakes her head, “Bruce, has he even improved at all?”

Bruce looks up at Nat, backing away from Tony as the nos start, “He’s stabilized...” 

Steve needs to speak reason   
“Define Stabilized.” she asks, giving him a look.  
“Because keeping a comatose body alive is not considered taking care of a patient Bruce.” Tony easy steps between Bruce and the door

Bruce pokes his fingers together nervously with his exit blocked off. “There.. was something else I could do, If I stay...”   
Steve shakes his head, stepping closer, “Bruce, You are needed with us, You’re coming back with us.”   
Bruce looks up at Steve then back at the floor, “I... C-can we go outside? I think she’soutsideandshecouldtell...you.” 

“Tell us what?” Tony asks, not liking this situation at all  
Natasha sighs, “Let us go outside then.” figures getting out of this shrine is a good idea 

Bruce nods at Nat’s words and gestures to the door behind Tony. there was a door leading out into the gardens through the bedroom.

Nat frowns, she thought out like out by the statute  
Tony frowns, but would follow, hand going to nudge Bruce’s, looking at him, worried and hurt

Bruce pulls away from Tony’s nudging, moving to pass by him quickly as they pass through the bedroom and out a glass door. The garden was warm and bright and overgrown with flowers and vines and trees. really gorgeous! Bruce leads them out, looking around for the goddess.  
Steve is behind Tony, not liking how Bruce is avoiding Tony’s touches.  
Clint is last out, looking around the garden, taking in everything he can about the new place.

Tony looks very hurt at this for a moment before he pulls back into Stark face, hurt. they follow him to her?

yes yes. i have a skeleton but I'm making this up as i go. you’ve been warned. <3 I’m excited!.  
They would find her after a few patches are taken into the paths. She is sitting with her plants, eyes closed as she soaks up the warm sun.   
Bruce moves closer to her, swallowing before he can pull the volume out of himself to call to her, “Damia...” Bruce knows her name. She must have trusted him to tell him her name.

Tony frowned. The look he’s giving her is not one of a pleased man. more weary. Steve needs to take his hand to keep him quiet  
Natasha frowns a bit as well

Steve frowns more, reaching forward to take Tony’s hand.  
Damia looks up and smiles softly. She stands as a vine reaches out and wraps around Bruce’s wrist, tugging him over to her.   
Bruce stumbles a bit at first, but soon walks with it.   
Once close enough she wraps her arms around Bruce, and plants curl around them a little, as if they’re greeting Bruce.

Tony blinks, it clicking, “Oh no. You can’t replace him with Bruce.”  
Nat is getting that vibe, but says, politely, “How are you this morning?”

Steve tugs on Tony to get him to hush, whispering to him, “..hold on, make certain first.”   
Bruce glances over at Tony’s words, but his eyes quickly drop again. he’s not returning her hug.  
She looks up, standing on her tiptoes to look at them over Bruce’s shoulder, “I am very well. and I see your Asgardian has returned to health...”   
Thor nods a bit, watching them, weary of her from the ways she’s touching Bruce.

Tony nods a bit, but fidgets a little. Notes the way Bruce isn’t returning the affection, a million different reasons running through his head  
“Indeed, thankyou for housing us last night. Bruce said there was something you had to explain to us?” Nat says, the spokeswoman

she nods, letting go of Bruce and moving around him to face the others, Bruce staying with his back to them, rubbing his fingers together nervously.  
Steve sets his face, “What is it?”  
She smiles warmly, “Now that you have your Asgardian and his medicine, you will be leaving. But the good Doctor has decided to stay with me and heal my husband. We can heal him together.”

“... How?” Natasha asks  
Tony grips Steve’s hand very very tightly, jaw clenching. the next answer better be satisfactory or he’s gonna explode 

She smiles more, looking cute, “He’s agreed to complete the same trials my husband went through.”   
Steve shakes his head. “What does that do for your husband?”  
she runs her fingers through her hair, “My husband’s spirit will find a new vessel to live in. Then he will be healthy again.”   
Bruce’s shoulders sink down.

Tony can’t take it anymore, “Are you insinuating that he’s going to take over Bruce’s body?’ voice staying even out of force of will

She nods, “The doctor is giving me his body, as the man before him gave me his body for my husband.” husband has been body jumping for a long long time.  
Steve grips Tony’s hand tight, and Thor looks disgusted, “A body jumper.” 

Steve better keep that grip tight because Tony takes a step forwards, approaching her rapidly, “No. I don’t care what methods you used to persuade Bruce into it, he was temporarily insane, and is not going through with this. So we will take him and go.” if allowed to walk forwards he reaches behind her for Bruce.  
Natasha frowns, eyebrows coming together.

Steve stumbles a bit, but he loses his grip on angry Tony.   
Clint frowns, “But then, where will Bruce’s soul go?”  
Thor shakes his head “to the realm of the passed.”   
Bruce’s eyes go wide as Tony gets close to him, moving in the opposite direction away from him, flinching as Tony reached for him. It’s worse than before Nat found poor Bruce (in the avengers)

but Tony grabs him and pulls him close, “You are not using this as a way to commit suicide you crackpot fool. Did you really get that low?” arm around his waist preventing him from leaving his grip, making Bruce look at him, concern lacing his anger

Bruce frowns, looking scared, “Tony.. let go of me.” Hand go to Tony’s arm, trying to pry it off.  
The goddess turns to look at them, angry, “Let go of my husband.” 

Tony looks over and Steve should know from that look shit is going to hit the fan, tilting his head a bit, making Nat start to back up with Clint, knowing what Tony’s gonna do “he’s not your husband, you self centered high and mighty bitch, and in my opinion, I hope your real husband goes to hell.” Tony’s on a hair trigger, waiting. holds Bruce right though, looking at him, “Make me.” straight face for him 

The goddess flares, plants wrapping around Tony and Bruce’s feet and legs, “This is the doctor’s decision. He choose this. You cannot take him after he’s sealed the pact with me.”   
Bruce is shakings, his eyes watering and looking as his own hand prying at Tony’s fingers, “...you’re hurting me, Tony...” 

Tony growled, shaking his head, looking at those watering eyes, knowing this is off, “I don't know what fucking spell you put on him lady, but you are going to regret touching him.” and with that his repulsors shoot off, hands gripping Bruce tight and twisting as he took of so that the plants lose their grip.

Bruce shakes his head, “She didn’t--” and it turns into a scream as he now clings to what he was pulling away from him.  
The woman screams in anger, and the plants shoot up in the air after Tony, Damia riding with them after Tony.  
Steve and Thor and Clint make sure Nat is with them as they turn to run back into the house, the only way they would know out. Thor wouldn’t be able to carry them all out at once flying. but vines shoot up ahead of them, covering the stone house.

Natasha swears as she runs with them at the vines climbing, in russian, knowing them fire and hack proof maybe not Thor hammer proof though?  
She’d have a long way to go as Tony goes up up up, then over. when ehs’ a damn good ways from her he evens out, on his back, Bruce in his lap, faceplate coming up, “What the hell are you doing!?” anger and hurt in his voice, “This isn’t the mountains Bruce, people fucking care for you They love you Bruce, I love you. you can’t just throw your life way!” 

Bruce whines, shaking as he cling to Tony’s chest. He needs a minute to calm himself after that take off .  
The goddess screams at them when she’s reached her limit, the vines focusing their attention on the other avengers now.  
They slide towards them, threatening to wraps around them.  
Thor holds out his hand, calling his hammer, but it will take time to get to him. it was lost sometime after he was attacked.

Tony huffs, but waits. He’d prefer the hulk at this point.  
Nat hacks at the vines at the door, as they all do.

Bruce glances up at Tony, His eyes bright green from trying to hold the other guy back, “....I know...” his voice soft.  
They try, but they get wrapped up and squeezed by the vines.

Tony sighs deeply, hand going up and repulsor off to run through his hair, “Then what are you doing?” Bruce would see the tears in Tony’s eyes.  
Nat groans, struggling.

the tears run down Bruce’s cheeks at the sight of water in Tony’s eyes, his eyes reverting back to brown, “I’m not needed... It’s better this way. I can calm a goddess before she takes out her anger on others again...” 

And Bruce’s tears start Tony going, Tony shaking his head, “You ARE needed, Bruce Banner. Fuck her Bruce, she doesn’t deserve any sympathy, running around and screwing with people. You are worth more than her or her husband. We need you Bruce, you're part of the team. I need you. God, I couldn’t imagine life without you, you idiot.” it is a very, very rare sight to see Tony Stark cry.

Bruce huffs, steadying himself on Tony’s lap before reaching up with both hands to rub the tears off with his thumbs. “ I need to do this...” he says softly, “You have Steve.” 

“Oh, I’ll have Steve to comfort me at your fucking funeral, how nice. My best friend finally manages to off himself and what, do you expect us all to just go on like nothing ever happened? Like the big Bruce shaped hole doesn’t exist? That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard, Bruce Banner, and I am a very selfish man. You didn’t want me like that, we agreed on that, and I knock it hurts to be alone Bruce, but there are other freaking fish in the sea. Suicide is NOT the answer.”

Bruce shakes his head, “I don’t see it as suicide... It’s a new start... she’ll love me.” his voice quiet, sound more like he’s trying to convince himself. what would bring him to agree to something like this?! 

Tony nearly facepalms at this, they mostly hovering now that they're a good distance from her, “Bruce, what the hell did she say to you to make you think this was a good idea?”

he looks down at Tony’s chest, “...it was nothing she said...really...”   
the way Bruce had glanced at Tony and Steve after saying he was told about the ceremonies.

Tony snorts, “You are the worst liar.” voice sad, “Bruce, its because Steve and I accidentally got married, isn’t it? You think we’ll cut you out...” sounds so sad at the thought.

Bruce looks up at his face before his eyes go back to his chest. that was it. “I know you won’t. I know you love me...but...” trails off, gulping.

Tony’s hand comes up to pet his cheek, wanting him to look at him, eyes watery still, “That but shouldn’t even exist. Nothing has changed Bruce. I love you, and so does Steve. Hell, in Steve’s opinion you are the only person allowed in our bed, he asked me to shoo Thor out of it because he doesn’t want to share with anyone else, except you. You know I’m terrible with feeling and words, if there was scotch here I’d be force feeding us both the bottle, but Banner, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve saved my life, and not in the jumpy green way either. I would not be the man I am today without you. I’m not just going to forget you because I got married. It kills me to think that you think it’s even a shred of a possibility.” Tony trying to get his message to Bruce, not good at these things, but the sentiment in his eyes is real and more tears leak out at the end.

Bruce whines, pressing his face to Tony’s neck, “No...no it’s not you.. it’s me. It’s the way I feel that is wrong. The way I feel is what’s ruining this. I can’t just watch anymore.... I’m sorry Tony.” 

Tony blinks, getting it, then hugging Bruce tightly, “Bruce.... why didn’t you tell me?” nuzzles his face into his head

Bruce shakes his head, “i did... every time I told you I love you... i meant it.. and I know you didn’t mean the same when you returned it.. I knew every time...” 

Tony’s heart breaks as he shifts to nudge Bruce’s head up to look at him, “Do I need to take you back to those doors and kiss you till they open? God Bruce...” Tony doesn’t have words right now, they sucked out of them for emotion as he buries his face in him, clinging

Bruce shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Tony’s head and holding him close, his face wet from his tears. “I.. i know you and Steve will be happy... I know you love him more than how i love you. He can give you what I can’t. I’ll just... stay here.” but Bruce don't want to stay here...

Tony shakes his head in his neck, “No, nonono, what the hell do you think that he can give me that you can’t? Why can’t you think this might work? People have been doing multiple marries for years, christ Bruce, and if nothing else, getting abandoned on a plane of space by yourself should not even be an answer choice!” voice raising at that part, looking up at him, passion in his eyes

Bruce looks away from him, unable to take the passion, “...We can’t always get what we want.” 

Bruce would be surprised to find himself slapped by a metal gauntlet, the moving head coming face to face with an angry, passionate Tony Stark, “Says who?” Tony’s the wrong person to use that line on Bruce. “I don't care what crazy doubtful though you have in there, Bruce Banner, that I don't love you as much as Steve, I’d step in front of a bullet for either of you with no hesitation. Get rid of this self sacrificing attitude and straighten out that spine that I know you’ve had slouching in you.”

Bruce whines when he’s hit, his hands going over his face to nurse the wound, “...Tony...” no rebuttal. 

Tony wouldn't have given him the chance to rebut even if he wanted to “Don't Tony me, I know you god damn well feel things just as passionately as the rest of us. You just step to the god damn side and let everyone else get their way and leave yourself out in the cold, because trying for something might mean that they might let you down again” like Betty had. “This is me telling you to goddamn stand up for yourself and ponder for a moment that perhaps, since lets see, we’re practically a threesome anyways, that that might evolve into something else? but how can it when you don't talk to us?!” Angry and hurt.

Bruce whines again, “I.. i didn’t mean to.. i meant to tell you.. but.. but Steve came by before I could say anything... and... he’s much better for you than me.” bites his lip before continuing, “And... and I don’t think Steve... i don’t get the same feeling from Steve as i do from you.. I want you, Tony... not Steve.” 

Tony had raised his hand threateningly at the better for you comment but lowers it, sighing, looking so sad, “Bruce... I would say that I’m the only one allowed to decide what’s better for me. And next time just throw him out, lord, but Bruce... I know that you two don't feel that way about each other, but I feel that way about both of you, I couldn’t choose one or the other. and I’m not letting you do it for me.” bumps their noses together.

Bruce sniffs, closing his eyes and nods softly.

“Why can’t I have both of you?” asks, perhaps not to Bruce or himself, but to the empty sky, clinging, “You’re mine, just like Steve is mine, and I’m not letting go of either of you. If you think some pansy goddess is going to get between me and you, you don’t know me very well.” Yah, don't know how Bruce thought Tony would take this 

oh he knew. that’s why he was trying to avoid Tony   
Bruce nods softly, “We’ll... have to find a new body to take my place...I can’t leave otherwise...” 

groans, “Why not?”

“..she had me write my name in her skin... I’m hers...” 

Tony groans, “Bruce, when is it ever a good idea to do such things? the correct answer is never.” they start decreasing in altitude, “Now, lets find a body before she turns our friends into salad.” 

Bruce nods, clinging to Tony.  
Thor’s hammer is nearby, but the plants had covered them too thickly before it could make it to him. The goddess is sitting on top of the mound that is connecting the avengers, yelling at them, “YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! HE’S MINE AND YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!!!” pissssed.

Tony grins, “Ding ding on the radar, lets stop and ask for directions at the creepy shack in the middle of the spooky clearing!” coming to land in front of it. On the porch sits an old lady in a rocking chair, pondering them landing from the sky without a flinch.

Bruce is holding tight to Tony, face still red and wet, his glasses all messed up on his face, “Tony... where is this?”

“I have no idea. well, I do know, we’re like 50 miles north of that place, but no where we’ve been before!” lets out a deep breath as the land, a bit hyped up, moving to fix Bruce’s glasses  
“You are in the wastes of Shrie’rah.” Tony blinks at the name and the creepy old lady speaking to them

Bruce blinks at her, fixing his clothes, “I..I'm sorry to intrude..on your home...?” all muffled after the emotional high and literal vertical height 

Yah, Tony is wiping his face as well and pulls out a piece of cloth to blow his nose on, then offers it to Bruce  
she smiles a bit, standing. The woman is tall and willowy, very thin and ancient looking, with short gray frizzy hair sticking at wild angels. she stands in front of her door, “You two have the air of fate about you.”  
“Oh, that’s never a good thing.” Tony comments, glancing at Bruce, “Actually, we were wondering if-”  
“Has my whiney little neighbor been hassling Midgardians again?.” Tony blinks, mouth open, then shuts shocked and mistrusting of the now grinning witch.

Bruce takes it, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose too, and frowns at the woman, “o-oh.. yes..i think...” has his shoulders forward, nervous and still upset

Tony has an arm around his waist, not going to be letting go of Bruce for quite some time Tony narrows his eyes at her, “How did you...?”  
“Oh, your friend has her magic written all over him. trying to erase fate’s lines and threads, we can’t have that.” she clucks her tongue, “I have just the thing you boys need. come inside.” and she turns, entering the house  
Tony looks at Bruce sick of this crazy place

Bruce blinks looking up at Tony, then smiles sheepishly, “she might be right...” 

Tony sighs heavily, “I hate this place more and more as time passes.” would walk up with Bruce, arm still around him protectively, looking around for threats.   
The room is filled with odd contraptions, all moving and zooming around, looking like an ordered mess. The old woman has gone to her table, humming. all around, threads connect everything, having parted for them to pass. as they enter the room Bruce might notice a red thread connecting him and Tony, and another red thread stretching from Tony to where they had come from. Tony is distracted, “Wha... who are you?”  
She chuckles, “You should not ask questions you do not want answered, Tony Stark.”   
Tony gulps, pulling Bruce tighter to himself. she is holding what looks to be white clay on the table

Bruce’s eyes are on his hand, lifting it between them. he flips his hand over to looks at each side before bringing his other hand up to touch the red thread and follow it from Tony back to himself several times. He looks back up at the woman, blinking at the clay, “What are you making?”

“An empty body, so that little miss fussy pants will stop throwing her hissy fit and she and her selfish husband can live without bothering anyone else. She has cut many threads, too many.” tisks. indeed, it is beginning to take the shape of a man. Tony looks down as he feels Bruce and the ribbon, touching it, then glancing behind, looking to the one stretching out behind.

Bruce looks back up at Tony and then following the other thread. he smiles softly, “...Steve.” he whispers to Tony.

“Why are there threads coming out of us???” Tony whispers back, not liking this place   
“It is rude to whisper, gentlemen.” the woman says, never turning to look at them

Bruce frowns, looking up at her, “A-ah, I’m sorry...we were.. looking at the ribbons.. there are so many.” 

“Indeed. I have my irons in many fires,” she chuckles, “You are a very rare individual, Mr Stark. Many would say that you have no heart. Yet the truth is, you have split it many times, for people who have chopped their threads from you.” Tony blinks, tensing as she turns, pausing in her work to look at them, “And yet you have ended up with not one, but two connections in the end... fascinating.” Tony pulls Bruce closer to him, protective. 

Bruce leans against Tony, eyes on her, “Are you another goddess...?”

she huffs, “Do not insult me with such a title. I am much higher than such things.”  
Tony swallows, pondering.... “You’re... you’re who Thor talked about, you’re Fate.”  
“Ah, you are indeed a genius.” invisible hands seem to keep shaping the body behind her as she walks towards them. Tony holding Bruce tightly, wrapping his other arm around them as the tall woman gets closer, pondering them

Bruce blinks at her, pressing back against Tony, “And.. you’re helping us? Why would you help people so far below you?” voice soft

“Because you fascinate me.” she sits in a chair which floats over, resting her head on her hands, ‘You mortals have finally developed to a point where you have some pull on your own threads. Destiny, fate... it is all what you make of it. You do not... ah, what was the saying, lay down on the wire and let the next man crawl over you. You cut it.” her eyes gleam.  
Tony is kinda freaked out by scary lady, cautiously eyeing her, keeping his big fat mouth in check

Bruce grins and starts to laugh, looking up at Tony, “Y-you and Cap fought so much...” remembering that argument. He’s taking this much better 

Tony looks down, relaxing a bit at that laugh and smile, giving a small one back, “Yah... definitely two very different sides of the same coin we were.”  
“Ah, but you have become one, working in harmony, each complimenting the other.” she interjects. “yet still, you manage to find balance, a true harmony with another. Very few manage such a thing. It makes you an interesting study, Tony Stark. It is why you are still alive”  
“Thanks...?” deus es machina, the extremis was.

Bruce nods to the woman, “Did you help us then, too?”

she smiles mysteriously and Tony gulps, looking at Bruce... “I couldn’t remember if I told you to inform Steve of that drawer... I was kinda drunk when I made it, I thought I programmed it, but... the code wasn’t there when I checked.” 

Bruce looks at Tony for a moment, then back at the woman, tearing up again, but with a smile on his face, “...thank you.” 

she nods, “Be sure that you all are thankful for your chances. I am a fickle woman, and few earn my blessings. Do not take this as I am looking out for you.”  
Tony nods, hiding his face in Bruce’s hair, “Thank you. we won’t.” mumbles into it

Bruce nods too, “I do hope we can keep your interest though..” 

she nods, “Oh, your little confession in the sky guaranteed me much more interesting watching. I look forwards to seeing how it works out. However, I think you should inform your counterpart, Dr. Banner, that if you both tug too hard on either side of the string, Mr. Stark may just be torn in two.” Tony doesn't look up at the statement as the finished male body floats over. its perfect and stone, so the body jumper could jump in and stay, forever.

Bruce nods softly, “I will speak with him about it.” voice soft  
she nods, “You had better. He only pretends to be made of iron.” and the body floats over for Bruce to take. its about 5’3, slightly taller than the goddess, but still small.  
Bruce reaches out and wraps his arms around it, “I don’t know how to repay you...” 

she smiles mysteriously, “Live your life to the fullest, Mr Banner. Now, I think you should both be hurrying along, your friends are rather restricted by much foliage at the moment.”  
Tony nods, moving his face from Bruce and looking for a long moment at the woman before nodding to her. she nods back, then Tony turns, arm still around Bruce’s waist, and guides him out

Bruce smiles warmly at her, nodding before he goes with Tony to leave, holding the body close

Once outside Tony looks at Bruce, then shifts, moving to take Bruce in his arms, carefully, with plenty of warning so as not to shock him this time, brical style, so the body will be secure in Bruce’s arms. then he takes off, going a more moderate speed for poor Bruce

Bruce nuzzles into Tony, a smile on his face as they fly.  
when they get back they find the poor avengers gasping for air as vine squeeze their middles and the woman claws at Thor’s hair and face 

Tony and Bruce appear hovering above them, Tony surveying the situation before uses his intercom to say, “Everybody calm down, parlay, white flag here, take five, we have a solution.” Nat looks up and can’t say she’s not glad to see them 

Steve blinks, “Tony!” pissed voice   
The woman turns and hisses at them, the vines running to grab them, but melt before they get to them, her face falling, “...Doctor... what are you holding..?”  
Bruce smiles sheepishly, “A gift.” 

“Though I wouldn’t say its from Santa, she’s definitely on the naughty list.” mummers to Bruce so only he can hear, cautiously lowering down closer to the ground once he sees the vines aren’t going for them

Bruce laughs softly, stretching his feet for the ground.  
She frowns, stepping over to them, cautious.   
once on his feet he holds out the body to her. “This body is empty and made of stone. Your husband could live here forever if he wished.”   
she comes overs, here eyes on the body, looking it over before gently placing her hands on it, a soft smile coming to her lips.

“So free Bruce of the deal he made with you.” Tony is not one for niceties arms still around Bruce’s waist and looking over his shoulder, protective, “And free our friends.”

She looks up at Tony, frowning at him. “Only after he takes the new body. I will not have you trick me.” 

He nods, “Hurry up with it then.” it's adorable how he is all protective over Bruce 

Steve notes the adorableness, but is worried.  
she bites her lip and the vines covering the house recede as she turns to lead them back into the bedroom, leaving the other avengers tied up and outside.

they follow, Tony with his arm around Bruce, keeping between him and her. the body is laid on the bed next to the husband.

yes. She stands back as Bruce lays it down. Bruce steps back, reaching to hold Tony’s hand.  
the goddess tentatively comes over and sits on the bed between the bodies, looking between the two of them. she would gently tap her finger to the sick man’s forehead and appear to pull something out and lift it high before moving to press it into the stone body’s forehead, between the eyes

Tony watches, holding Bruce’s hand tight, waiting for it to work

a soft light would jump from one body to the other before the stone body groans softly and starts to move.

He groans, opening his new eyes, blinking as the stone form settles into the tones of how he was when he first met her all those years ago, the body softening like real flesh, “D... damia

she blinks at this, especially as the stone turns to flesh. she whines before falling on him and clinging to his chest, sobbing. that was the longest it had ever taken her to find a new body for him...

He frowns, gathering her to him and holding her close, holding tightly as he presses his face into her hair, “Sh... sh, its ok, its ok, I’m here now.” leaves little comforting kisses on her head  
Tony looks over a Bruce and leans his mouth close to his ear, “plus I’d have had ot have beaten you up for cheating on me.” 

Bruce smiles, looking up at Tony, eyes soft.  
She nods, clinging tight to him, “m-my love... i missed you so much....” 

“I missed you too... I love you, so much. How did you find such a wonderful body?...” pets his face, brushing tears from his eyes  
Tony smiles a bit, leaning in and stealing a kiss

Bruce hums softly, returning the kiss.  
She looks up at him, smiling softly, “I...” she looks over at the kissing men, “...they brought it.” 

Tony tries to give Bruce his love in his kiss, all of it, showing him that he was equal to Steve.  
He smiles, “That was very kind of them. We’ll have to thank them profusely!” grins, kissing her forehead. maybe she should free everyone before he sees 

Bruce is surprised by it before he starts to melt into it, returning his love.  
She laughs softly, moving to kiss his lips.  
The vines around the other avengers loosen and set them nicely on the ground on thier feet.  
but poor Thor falls on his butt with a groan. all beat up while the others are fine sides a few bruises around the middle 

Tony holds him close and gives him ALL the love. knowing what he almost lost for not properly showing it before.  
Nat blinks, brushing herself off, then going to check if Thor is ok 

Bruce melts, the invisible string between them getting thick and strongly bound again.  
Thor sighs, leaning back on his hands, worn out.  
Steve smiles, walking over to them too, patting Thor on top of the head, “It must have worked out.”   
Clint nods, going to peak in the door.

Fate is pleased. Tony making sure that string is nice and thick. kissing till there is no more air. or Bruce pulls away.  
Nat nodded, “ they pulled it off with science of some kind and will enjoy babbling about it it us.’ chuckles fondly, petting his head and bandaging any scratches

Bruce pulls away, gasping for air with their foreheads still touching.  
Thor needs the first aid, grinning.  
Clint blinks, “I don’t know how much talking they can do with their faces pressed together like that...” can see through the glass door.

Tony grins, gasping as well, nose brushing Bruces lovingly as he looks into his eyes.  
Nat helps, but glances over, “Oh my.” soft look. has seen how Tony gets when at down points.  
Her husband, Matanean, smiles as the break their kiss and he Peppers her face with kisses, “We have guests, my darling. we have eternity to catch up on, we should see to them.”

Damia giggles, nodding, “you’re right! I should cook for them! I bet they’re starving. Oh they made new babies! They’re so cute!!”   
Bruce smiles at Tony and his eyes look over at the other two, curious, but still clings to Tony

Tony has his Bruce all up in his grill. he looks over and at the end of this sentence puts in, “Free Bruce from his pact with you and free our friends.” stern tone. hasn’t looked outside   
Mat blinks, looking down at her from his grinning about the puppies, smile fading, “Pact?”

She nods, moving to unbutton her top, “I was going to have the doctor be your new body.. but his friends must have found this one for you...” the top of her dress slides off and the dark skin of her back is full of names written in white. Bruce’s signature the last one.

He sighs, nodding, looking remorsefully at them, “I am truly sorry. It is not a task which I derive joy from, nor is it something I would partake in if I were not afraid to leave my Damia on her own. Thank you for freeing us of this terrible task, by finding this body. You are truly great heroes.” his smiling shining face is full of gratefulness and Tony’s expression softens a bit

She looks over her shoulder at them, “Doctor, wipe your name away.”   
Bruce hesitates before he nods, walking over and gently pushing his thumb to her back, the name disappearing as he rubbed at it. “...and our friends...?”  
She moves to put her head on her husband’s shoulder, leaving her top down as Bruce backed off, “They are fine.” soft voice. she’s regretting it now.

“We’ve heard that one before.” Tony grumbles, drawing Bruce back into his arms, looking at her, “Don't touch my stuff.” mummers as he nuzzles his face into Bruce’s hair  
Mat pets her back, arms gently going around her, “For whatever has been done, we are truly apologetic and in your debt. Please, she is but a lovesick heart. Let us try and begin to make up all past wrongs, and start anew as friends?”

Bruce nods, “But we must hurry to leave, we came originally for an antidote to take to someone who fell ill. Now that we have it, we must hurry.” 

Tony blinks, remembering that part, “Shit, I better get flying that over... you guys can terry, but I’m gonna have to put serious mileage on...” regret in his voice, obviously not wanting to let go of Bruce.

Bruce nods, smiling, “I’ll see you there. don’t worry.” kisses his cheek, moving up on his toes to do so. Tony much taller than him when in his armor.

Tony smiles at this, “Let me deliver you into Steve’s arms so he knows that he’s to be in watchdog mode.” sweeps Bruce up, then heads out the door to his friends, carrying his bride.

Bruce yelps clinging to him, “Tony! You don’t need to carry me!” flustered  
damia laughs softly at them, moving to fix her top before kissing her husband.

he smiles at the cuteness, then kisses her back, lovingly.  
Tony just grins, walking over to Steve and them, “Everyone alright?”  
Natasha smiles, nodding, “Could you two have taken longer?”

Clint had moved out of their way when they came out, making a face at them, processing the information that Tony had apparently slept with everyone but him and Nat.   
Bruce smiles a bit, “I’m sorry...but it’s all worked out now.”   
Thor sighs, standing and calling his hammer to him and putting it in his hip where it belongs, “It seems so, good friends. We should travel home now.”   
Steve nods, walking up to them and petting Bruce’s cheek, “Are you hurt?”  
Bruce shakes his head, smiling at Steve.

Tony nods, “But I need you to guard him like a hawk. I'm gonna jet back, I can probably be in the palace in a few hours if I push it. But seriously, don't let him out of your sight, k?” looks up at Steves face, trustingly, and Steve would know lots of emotional times were had 

Steve melts, nodding, moving to take Bruce from him, “Don’t push yourself. if we get to that town and they say you didn’t stop by, I won’t let Thor finish what he started this morning.” serious.   
Thor hears this and smiles.  
Bruce blinks, “...what?”

Tony smiles a bit at this, “At this point all I really want to do is cuddle with you two in Stark tower with all the doors and windows locked for the next century.” poor Tony, willing to give up sex at this point. he’s had a rough few days 

Steve frowns at this, “Please be safe, Tony...” really worried now, “Perhaps Thor should take it...” but everyone knows how bad it was when Thor left them before   
Bruce frowns as Steve holds him, not liking being passed around like a cat 

Tony snorts, “That went swimmingly the first time. I’ll be fine, i can outfly anything in this realm. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” moves to lean up and get a long kiss from Steve, Bruce squished in the middle..  
Nat smiles at the sight, glad everyone is alive and in one piece.

Bruce sighs, watching as Steve returns the kiss.  
Thor smiles, “Fly safe friend. we will arrive soon after you.” 

Tony nods, grinning, “I’ll get there way faster then you slow pokes.” moves to get another one from Bruce too.

Bruce returns it and Steve smiles, “Not too much sooner...” worried.

Tony snorts once both of his lovers have been loved on, stepping back and saluting, “Safe travels friends.” and takes off. they’d hear him break the sound barrier once he was high enough .

Bruce sighs at this, patting on Steve, “Put me down.”   
Steve hums, slinging Bruce over his shoulder instead, making the doctor yelp. “Let’s head out, Avengers.” 

Tony stops in that town, has soup, then flies off. he’d hit the golden city by evening, coming down in a non-threatening manner and getting escorted in to administer the antidote... Loki has been splayed out in the bed next to his mother, a deathly green all over, breath shallow. they removed the magic suppressing collar so that he could at least try and live.

Frigga is petting her son softly, kissing on him. The green has traveled up into her abdomen. she looks up when a guard comes in with Tony. perhaps sif. Frigga gives him a smiles, “Tony Stark...” 

Sif had waved the guard off at the end of the hall, coming in with just Tony. Tony smiles, “I am sorry it took so long, my lady. We ran into some unforeseen troubles.”

she shakes her head, “Please, Save my Loki.” looks hurt and desperate

Tony softens at the mother’s plea, nodding as he comes over, taking out the small flask, “Sif, could you...?”  
She nods, moving to gather the thin man up and help him sit up, Loki groaning, in terrible pain. He mutters little pleas for his mother and Thor, which he started on when he became delirious. Even Tony feels bad for him, opening the flask and with Sif’s help having him drink some

She reaches up to pet Loki’s back, unable to move up herself, worried for him. but she is starting to relax as he drinks from the flask, hoping it’s not too late

Tony lets him drink about half before tipping it back, helping close Loki’s lips so none is wasted. they lay him back down, his mumblings dying down a bit as he’d slowly relax into a more restful sleep.  
Sif pets his head, “I think it is helping...” sounds hopeful.

Frigga nods, petting his hair, “he’s relaxing more... “ she looks up, greatful, “thank you Stark...” 

Tony smiles, “It was a group effort. Please, take some yourself.” offers her the flask to help her drink.

she puts up her hand to help tip it back as she drinks, closing her eyes.  
she hums when it’s all down, feeling sleepy.

Tony smiles, “I suggest rest. After a good sleep the taker seems to be almost fully recovered. Though I worry that your son may need a second dose later...” looks at the greenish Loki, which is his color, but he’s at least resting peacefully now.

she nods, “thank you...” drifting to sleep.   
it would be, two days, the others arriving after the sun set on the second day. so, the day after Tony, at night. Frigga and Loki have been sleeping the whole time.

Their color has improved greatly. Sif had to almost physically restrain Tony from flying back to him and has been distracting him with the warriors three, who entertain him and have been dragging him around the city but when he hears they are arriving he’d take off to the entrance and they’d get a grinning Tony Stark at the entrance of the palace, “What took you all so long?!”

Steve is holding Bruce’s hand, and visibly relaxes at the sight of Tony.   
Thor grins, “We traveled as fast as we could! I had to carry Bruce very far!”   
Bruce frowns at this, “Thor...”   
Steve smiles, “I carried him too.”   
Bruce blushes, glaring at Steve. he was the only one slowing them down 

Tony grins and laughs, going to hug Bruce and Steve both at the same time, lifting them off the ground a bit as he nuzzles them both, ‘I missed you two.” mumbles so only they can hear, a sentiment that may melt them

They both do melt and Bruce puts his head in Tony’s neck and Steve kisses the top of Tony’s head.  
Thor move close to them, “Are my mother and brother doing better...?” asks after a few moments have passed as they hug.

Tony peeks out of his cocoon of love, grinning a bit, “They’ve been sleeping, but their color has visibly improved, especially your brother’s. he doesn't look like a leaf anymore.” keeps his arms around his men  
Nat smiles as Sif has finally managed to catch up, trailing the warriors three, who are a bit out of breath. repulsor boots are hard to keep up with. “You have returned!” Thor gets hugs.

Thor laughs, loving on his friends, “Hello friends! I hear my family is looking better! take us to them, please.”   
Bruce and Steve nuzzle Tony.

“Of course! come, you must see how well they are doing!” and they would lead Thor off, the others expected to trail after.  
Nat nudges the nuzzle pile, “Come on boys, you have the rest of the night to catch up.”

Steve hums, “Yes, let’s go see them.” pulls back from Tony after kissing the top of his head.  
Bruce nods, “I wish to see their improvement as well.” a doctor through and through.  
Clint smiles a bit.

Nat smiles and nods, her hand linking 2 finger’s with Clint’s as they follow Thor  
Tony sighs, but nods, moving to take Steve and Bruce’s hands, a pleased camper, “Fine fine, we’ll go sightseeing on the royal family.” would then proceed to ramble about his adventures in Asgard 

Clint smiles at this, so happy.  
Steve listens to him, confounded about the city.  
Bruce only half listens, worried about the patients, but holds Tony’s hand tight.  
Tony’s like a toddler. they ramble and ramble, but it’s ok if you miss most of what they said.   
When they get back Frigga is still curled around her son, moving as if she is coming out of her sleep.   
Thor smiles, going to her and petting her hair.  
She wakes at this, opening her eyes and smiles warmly, “My Thor.”   
Thor grins and leans down to kiss her forehead, gentle.   
Steve, Bruce, and the others follow in after Thor.

Tony smiles at the sight and is willing to let Bruce go and examine his patients if he wants too.  
Sif smiles at the sight, warmly, so glad the queen mother is awake  
The warriors 3 are grinning, excitement contained by decorum.  
Loki shifts a bit, making a not wanting to wake noise

they would have asked Bruce where they got the body and Bruce says they found a witch who made it for them. anymore questions and Bruce just shrugged, ‘it was all a blur....”   
Bruce smiles at Tony and gently pulls from him to look the sick over,   
Frigga gently moves the blanket to show Bruce her leg had completely healed with a small scar.  
Thor moves from his mother when Bruce comes over and pets Loki’s hair, “Brother, how do you feel?”

Loki opens his eyes, still looking exhausted, “Like I have been trampled by you and your other brutes in the training arena.” the area around his wounds are still green  
The warriors 3 can’t help but chuckle a bit. That was Loki and they knew who the brutes were.

Thor grins and laughs, putting his hands on Loki’s cheeks and leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
Bruce moves over to gently tug on Loki and look at his wounds.

Loki lets Bruce after a little tug, still not feeling quite up to par. the rings are a deep green, like all the other green had receded there. he needs a second dose, like Tony said he would.  
Loki grumbles at the affection from his brother, but likes being the center of attention from both of them

Bruce sighs, “I think he’ll need a bit more medicine before he heals fully.” smiles a bit as he recalls what the medicine is.   
Frigga frowns, “Aw, my poor son!” she turns to hug on Loki after Bruce backs off   
Thor still nuzzling Loki’s head 

Loki melts into her, unable to resist the blond woman as he nuzzles her a bit, “Are you feeling well, mother?” looks up at her, concerned.

Frigga nods, “I am completely healed. Because of your protection, I was not as sick as you, my sweet.”   
Thor smiled, standing up straight again, “I am so happy you are well mother.” 

Loki smiles softly, hand going up to caress her cheek fondly, “Indeed, I am glad you are alright.” softness showing which only she brings out

She hums, nuzzling him.  
Thor smiles, “Mother, the court is a mess without you. You should come eat dinner with us.”   
Frigga smiles, “I haven't missed dinner?”

“ they held it back when they heard Thor was almost here, having too many leftovers without him to inhale them all.” Loki chuckles, resting against her chest, closing his eyes

Frigga laughs softly, “Will you be alright while I eat and check on the court? you look so much healthier.”   
Thor watches them, his eyes falling on Loki’s neck and the missing collar, a bit of worry going through him 

He nods a bit, “I think I may go back to sleep. I have not slept that well in the past week...” or at all till he got the antidote 

She nods, kissing the top of his head, “Sleep well.”   
Thor smiles, “We’ll return shortly, brother.” moves to pet Loki’s hair.  
Steve has relaxed after Bruce returned to them, Bruce smiling at Tony, “We’ll have to make him more of that antidote.” 

he smiles, settling down to sleep. everyone piles out to let the queen dress.  
Tony chuckles, “A difficult task. I don't know if we’re up to it.” tugs Bruce close

Bruce laughs, “I have faith in you, Tony.” as they leave the room.  
Thor is last out, sighing softly as they move to the dining halls. when far from the door he asks sif, “Sif, my brother’s collar was missing. What happened?” worried 

Sif blinks, “Oh... your mother took it off once Loki became delirious, so he could fight off the poison better by burning his magical reserves... we should probably put it back on...” she glances back, worried now   
Tony grins, nuzzling Bruce, arm around both his men. he’s a pimp.

Steve rolls his eyes, but stays close to Tony.  
Bruce is happy. x3   
Thor nods, “as soon as possible. he’s already realized it’s off.” looks upset and worried 

“Lets double back and just slip it on while he’s napping.” she turns and waves the warriors to take everyone else back. The queen mother has already exited her chamber and they’d run into her. Loki all alone.

Frigga smiles at them as they pass. Thor goes with them, “We’ll join you soon, mother.”   
is it just Thor and the warriors 3 and sif that go back? Thor would let the avengers go down to eat and rest.

yes. just the Asgardians go to deal with their favorite renegade. the door is locked when they get there.

Thor frowns at this, knocking on the door, “Loki? Loki why’d you lock the door?” worried. he knows his brother isn’t sleeping now.

he gets absolutely no answer. Fandral looks at Volstagg, “Feel like breaking down a door?”  
Sif rolls her eyes, “Men.” kneels down and takes out a thin dagger, teasing the lock open.

Thor grins, smiling at Sif, “Thank you Sif.” would move to push it open once she pops it open

Inside, the bed is empty and the doors to the balcony are open, wind billowing the curtains so it is hard to see what’s out there. They all rush through, ready for a fight 

Thor bites his lip, the first to pull back the curtains, “Loki.” voice firm, but full of worry.

and they'll blink and stare at what they find. Loki is perched in his favorite sitting chair, the one he’d been in before he’d been moved to the bed, curled up in the seat. little waves of magic swirl around him, he absently looking at them and playing with them with a hand. he’s in a bit of a trance  
Sif frowns, “He’s not casting anything... I think he’s just... sitting...” 

Thor melts at the sight, nodding as Sif speaks. He slowly moves closer to him, reaching out to touch Loki’s hair, “Brother... You should sleep...” 

he leans into the touch, eyes closing, saying softly, “I feel whole again.” it was soft and sad sound.  
The warriors nudge each other and back up into the rom to give them privacy, sif staying, also close with Loki. the magic swirls around Thor, a warm floaty feeling, not hurting him.

Thor smiles sadly, “Loki... I wish I could let you stay whole.... You know I cannot.” Pet Loki’s hair. He loves his brother so much, but he knows Loki will be tempted to run off. he wants to keep Loki in the castle with him.

Loki snorts, “So I can be your private lap dog, brother?” looks up at him with tired, accusing eyes, “I would rather be in the dungeon.”

Thor frowns deeply, “you don’t mean that...” knows how bad the dungeons are.

Loki snorts and is silent. He doesn’t, but it hurt Thor anyways. he’s sulky and feels like crap and doesn’t want the collar back on, so is being a bit huffy and spoiled.   
Sif sighs, coming over to his other side, “if you continue to regain our trust, Loki, perhaps your father will gradually loosen your restrictions.” This earns another snort 

Thor sighs, “Come back inside. You should be in bed.” 

“I am fine here. does it really look like I could go anywhere?” bitter sounding, looking down and away. he had been looking out over the city

Thor leans down to look Loki in the face, his hand coming to cup Loki’s chin to turn him to look at him, “I know you won’t go anywhere. I want you to relax and heal. After my friends eat we have more medicine to give you. They... had to give me some, and it helped right away.” 

“I am relaxing and healing.” huffs, “I am fine being miserable out here as I would be in there. and are you sure your... friends really want to help me?” pain in his voice as he wants to look away again, but Thor's hand keeps him from doing it

Thor nods, “Perhaps not Clint, but Tony, Steve, and Bruce wish to help you.” smiles a bit, “You’re very important to me, so you are important to them.” 

Loki gives him a look that says he thinks Thor is a big idiot   
Sif smiles, “Come Thor, carry your princess to bed.”

Thor smiles, “You always look at me like that, brother.” moves to wrap his arms around Loki and pick him up like Sif said. 

Loki huffs, his magic swirling and receding back into Loki, a cute grumpy green bundle in his arms, “Because your lack of intelligence never ceases to amaze me.”  
Sif smiles, “There’s our Loki back.”

Thor laughs, nodding as he cuddles his Loki and carries him to bed, “Yes, I missed him very much.” 

There is another snort. the warriors smile at the sight, “You have tamed the mighty green foe, we see.” Fandral comments.  
Loki sulks in Thor’s arms

Thor smiles softly at the warriors, “No, there was no taming needed.” lays Loki down on the bed and pulls the blanket up over him, gentle.

“Ah, are you sure he hasn’t tamed you then?” Fandrall grins, teasing. the collar is sitting on the nightstand, Loki sighing and settling back into the bed

Thor hums, reaching for the collar, “It’s not such a bad thing to be tamed by something you love.” 

Loki sighs a bit at this statement, but would let Thor fasten it, sad looking  
he smiles, “Indeed not.”

Thor pets his cheek after it’s fastened, looking sad. “I’ll bring you some food. What do you want?”

“I'm not hungry.” Loki says softly, turning away from Thor and curling on his side

Sighs, “I’ll bring you fish.” knows Loki likes fish.

he gets a humphing noise, but Thor would know he’d be pleased with this offering to the cat god.

Thor smiled, patting Loki’s hair as he stands, “And those pies you like too.”

Loki hmms, then gifts Thor with a statement. “Do not pick the burned ones.”

he laughs, tucking hair behind Loki’s ear before turning to leave with the others  
The other avengers are drowning in a fabulous feast. The court is celebrating the renewed health of the queen.

Tony is relaxing for the first time since he left his men, having taken off the outer armor and is eating and drinking with his friends. The Asgardians have been amused by Tony and would be more so now.

Oh yes, they love filling Tony’s cup and Steve has to bat at Tony, telling him not to get drunk   
Everyone cheers when Thor and his friends come into the room.

Tony laughs, batting back at Steve, telling him to relax. joins in the cheers, having gotten much more loving and affectionate as he drinks more.  
yes. The warriors grin and run to join the party, sif going to sit by the queen mother with Thor.

Clint is loving all this too, drinking lots.  
Thor would drink with his friends and eat lots of food.  
Steve likes the drinks, but loves the food more, especially when dessert comes out.  
Bruce eats a lot too, but turns down more than one drink.

Drunk Tony loves on Brucey though. teasing Steve’s love of sweets, laughing and having fun. 

Thor hums to his friends, collecting food and pies for Loki. His level of inebriation might not make him the best judge of pie quality. “I must go back to my brother and take him his dinner. You may all turn in for the night if you wish. You can return to midgard tomorrow.”   
Steve nods a bit.  
Bruce smiles a bit, “Loki’s medicine, Thor.”   
Thor bites his lip and nods, “Oh, yes.... Perhaps Tony could come with me...” 

Tony blinks, then grins, “What, you think I’m easy or something Thor.?” teasing, grinning drunkenly, but he’s probably the best choice. He and Loki had the best interaction. 

Thor smiles, “I have much trust in you Tony. come up after some time. I must feed him first.”   
Steve sighs, holding Tony’s hand under the table.   
Bruce blinks at Thor’s choice, looking over at Tony.

Tony blinks, but nods, “If its ok with Bruce and Steve...” looks at them, sombering a bit.

Bruce smiles softly, “I think you are best to give it to him.”   
Steve nods, sighing, “We have lots of time after tonight.”   
Thor smiles, “I can send Tony back to you afterwards.” 

“if you two are ok.” Tony nuzzles them both.  
Sif smiles a bit, “Come, lets feed the monster before he gets grumpy.”

Thor nods, grabbing three pies, two are ok, but one is burnt and some fish before he heads up.

Loki is in bed, but they might want to move him to his chambers connected to Thor’s room, so that his mother can have her room back.

Thor smiles, coming over to the bed and sitting after putting the plate on the nightstand, “Loki, wake up. You need to eat, then we’ll go back to my room so mother can have her bed.” 

he grumbles, tugging the blankets over tighter, “Go away Thor.” whines. needs coddling.

Thor smiles, pulling the blankets down, “Brother. Brother of miiine.” he sing songs. is tipsy.  
not drunk, just a little floaty.

Loki groans, glaring at Thor, “You’ve had wine.” needs cuddles.

Grins, “I brought you some too. Just a glass.” reaches to pull Loki up to sit, leaning him against his side

Loki sighs, “Trying to soften me to your cause, hm?” but would take the food, slowly cutting it, perhaps needing some help since his one arm is still not moving well

Thor watches him a bit before one hand comes up to help him cut it. He gets a glare for that, most likely. but he just hums softly, happy.

oh yes, a burning one. but Loki insists on eating himself, using his good hand to use the fork

Thor is his other hand to help him cut it up, then pushes the pies to Loki, grinning.

Loki makes a small pleased noise, approving, eating them and frowning when he gets to the burnt one, “You idiot, this one is burnt.”

Thor frowns, “Oh... just eat the filling then.” grabs the cup for Loki to drink

Loki sighs, rolling his eyes at this and takes the cup, drinking, having a little complaining and poking fest with Thor about it. which Thor knows he’s pleased to do.

Thor grins at this, making sure the pie and the cup are empty before he nudges Loki, “I’m taking you back to my room now.” 

“I hope it hasn’t become a sty again in my absence.” Loki had made Thor clean up and has filled his side room (which was Loki’s room when they were children) with books and scrolls which spill out into their shared common room.

Thor grins, wrapping his arms around Loki’s middle before standing and lifting him up.

Loki grins, “Careful you oaf.” clings, trying to get his balance, only in light pants and a shirt. sighs at him

Nuzzles Loki a bit as he nods, “Am I normally not?” moves to leave with him.   
Some servants would clean the room for Frigga before she returns.  
Thor’s room isn’t as messy as it could be. he hadn’t spent much time in there while Loki and his mother were sick. He’d been looking for the culprit and the cure.

Loki still tisks at it, looking at him judgmentally. 

Thor grins, going to sit on his bed with Loki in his lap, “Do not look at me that way.”  
Loki had been downgraded back to their childhood living quarters, having escaped from Thor’s loudness to being back under his watchful eye. Thor is sitting on the couch in the shared living space. 

Tony had been directed there by a guard and knocks.

Thor blinks at the door. gently shifting Loki onto the couch, before standing to get it. “It must be Tony. I hope he brought more wine...” goes to open the door 

Loki blinks, “Why would he be here with more wine?” annoyed sounding, but indeed, Tony is grinning at the door, holding 2 bottles of the good stuff, “your wine, sir.?’

Thor smiles, stepping to the side to let Tony in. “Loki will need much of it. Thank you, Tony.” shuts and lock the door after Tony comes in

“Why am I going to need lots of wine? Thor, what is this?” glares from the couch, not use to being thrown off by Thor having secret plans.  
Tony grins, “Nice to see you too reindeer games.”

Thor gives Loki a sheepish smile, “Please have something to drink before I tell you...” takes a bottle from Tony and gets a glasses for them .

Loki groans, “Thor, what idiotic plan have you come up with and what does it have to do with this Midgardian?”  
Tony plops on a different couch, putting the other bottle on the table. he’s more drunk than Thor but Tony is a high functioning alcoholic, so he’s fine.

Thor sighs, pushing a full glass into Loki’s hands, “He and a few others gained the ability to heal the poison from the wolves while I was out. I was attacked by the wolves and Tony was the one to helal me. I was hoping the drink would be enough for you, but you had too much of it in your system.” 

“And how exactly does this healing work?” takes the glass, but doesn't drink

Thor frowns, pushing the bottom of the cup to get it to Loki’s lips, “Tony is trustworthy. you’ll agree once you know what I let him do to me...” looks worried   
Loki groans, mumbling, but ends up having to drink. once he’s downed it he gives Thor a look, “Explain. NOW Thor.”

Thor frowns, but looks Loki in the eye, “To heal me, he had to fill me with himself...” 

Tony is enjoying this show. he’s sipping on his wine and watching, amused   
Loki blinks, then his look as he is going between incredulity, laughter, and not liking the idea, “You, Thor, the god of thunder, were topped by a mortal? and not even a particularly big one at that?” more amused

Thor frowns, blushing a bit, “Hush! It was the only way...” grabs wine for himself 

Loki grins and laughs in his arms, loving that blush, “Now I have heard everything!”

Thor makes a face, moving to refill Loki’s cup, “It’s not going to happen again.”   
hehe. Thor’s all embarrassed 

Loki grins, not drinking, “Did you like it Thor? Was the human pleasurable for you.?”  
“So much so that I get to be the special guest that does the same to you!” Tony comments and this takes the wind out of Loki’s sails, “... what? no.” 

Thor sighs, “He’s the only one I trust to do this for you. for me.” pokes at Loki’s side to drink the wine

Loki groans and downs the cup. “No. I would rather die.” -_- drama queen  
Tony chuckles, “Still having performance issues, Loki?”  
Tony dodges the pillow Loki lobs at him

Thor sighs, grabbing Loki’s hips and pulling him to sit in his lap, “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you alone with him.” 

“Oh, that makes me feel SO much better about it.” turns and gives Thor a scathing look, sarcasm dripping from every word   
Tony shifts to sit on the other side of the couch they’re on, observing

Thor smiles, “Doesn’t it?” pushes his nose into Loki’s neck, trying to comfort the sharp cat.

Loki switches his glare to Tony, who smiles cooly, the cool man he always is. “I am not demeaning myself to such levels.” 

Thor sighs, resting his forehead on Loki’s shoulder, “Please, brother. It’s the best way to heal you.” 

Loki groans, “Why do you care?” pokes at him, squirming to get out of his lap

Thor puts down his cup to hold onto Loki’s hips with both hands, “please, Loki. I will not leave you alone with him. I will keep you safe.” 

Loki growls a bit, “Can you keep me safe from your idiotic plan?” gives him a scathing look. needs perhaps different tactics

Thor frowns up at him, “What if I let you choose? Clint, Natasha, and Steven all have the ability as well.” 

Loki pauses, then makes a face, “Those are all worse choices -_-;;;”

Thor sighs heavily, “Then you can have a favor from me in return. Anything you wish, if you let this happen. and during, I will do anything I can to make it enjoyable for you.” giving the spoiled brat anything he wants. 

Loki hmms, pondering him, “... Anything?”  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, point break. He seems like a pretty creative guy.” Tony speaks up 

Thor looks over at Tony and smiles before looking back up at Loki perched in his lap, hands still on Loki’s hips, “He would not physically harm me, and I will do anything to please my brother if it means he will let you heal him.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, “You’re sure about that one?” knows about the stabbing incident   
Loki sighs, “Even I am susceptible to manipulation from alien magics, Stark.” not a happy admission. manipulation=suggestion= still partially his fault 

Thor smiles a bit, “Anything you want in return, brother. Just name it.” 

Thor sighs heavily, “Then you can have a favor from me in return. Anything you wish, if you let this happen. and during, I will do anything I can to make it enjoyable for you.” giving the spoiled brat anything he wants

Loki hmms, pondering him, “... Anything?”  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, point break. He seems like a pretty creative guy.” Tony speaks up 

Thor looks over at Tony and smiles before looking back up at Loki perched in his lap, hands still on Loki’s hips, “He would not physically harm me, and I will do anything to please my brother if it means he will let you heal him.”

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, “You’re sure about that one?” knows about the stabbing incident  
Loki sighs, “Even I am susceptible to alien magics, Stark.” not a happy admission

Thor smiles a bit, “Anything you want in return, brother. Just name it.”

Loki ponders. That pause might make Thor think of all the things he perhaps wouldn’t want Loki to ask for before he sighs, “I would like you to ask father if I can have an hour a day without the collar. Supervised, I don’t care. I just need it off sometimes.” hand comes up to scratch at it. at one point he’d left his neck bloody from picking at it  
Tony blinks in surprise

Thor smiles sadly, pulling Loki’s hand away from it, “I will ask him. I don’t know how he will react, but i will put together a good argument for you.”

Loki nods, after a moment saying, “Alright then.” agreeing to the situation, under great duress. Tony pours him another cup of wine and offers it to Thor to give to him 

Thor smiles at Tony and takes it, lifting the glass to Loki’s lips.

Loki sighs, giving Thor a long suffering look, but his hand comes up and he drinks the whole cup in one draught.

Thor smiles at this, taking the cup from him, “I know you are my brother when you can do such things with your wine.”

Loki snorts, “your bad table manners are rubbing off on me.” gestures that he wants another and Tony fills it back up, this one Loki would just sip on, “So what must happen?” Loki asks  
Tony looks at Thor, “How do you want this to go down?”

Thor sighs, separating a piece of Loki’s hair and braiding it, “I don’t know. All that is required is that Tony finishes inside of you, Loki. Otherwise you may call the shots.”

Loki snorts as Tony says, “Hey, don’t I get a say?” grinning a bit, teasing  
Thor knew Loki had never been as forwards with getting naked with people as other asgardians and knew he’d use his magic to have weird kinks sometimes, or so it was said, but I don't think he’d have talked with anyone who’d actually slept with Loki

I’II bet the list of Loki’s partners is very short and secret Oh yes no one who’d brag The only one Thor might suspect was Sif and Loki, but both of them denied it at the time  
So cute  
Thor smiles at Tony, “I wish this to be most comfortable for my brother as it can be.” he pulls his fingers through the braid in Loki’s hair, undoing it.

it wasn’t going to work out, it was very sad for Loki   
“More wine might be the best thing then.”  
Loki shakes his head, “I have had enough wine. Though if this is going to occur I insist on a bed. And it will NOT be my bed.” 

Thor smiles, standing with Loki cradled in his arms. He’d carry Loki into Thor’s bedroom, leaving the door open for Tony.  
Has Loki gotten tired of all of Thor’s cuddling after he came back? 

Tony moves to follow, taking one last drink of wine   
At first he was very resistant, but he’d slowly been more accepting of it, like a grumpy cat who was beginning to tolerate the administrations of a dog. In the last year he’d apparently come to accept it, only shooing Thor off when he was being particularly disruptive or disturbing his work. Loki has been doing a lot of reading

Thor didn’t question his reading. He knew his brother must have been bored  
Thor sits on the bed, moving back to sit with his back against the headboard and legs out straight with Loki between them. He had dressed down before he’d eaten dinner, in loose pants and a shirt

VERY bored. With no magic he feels useless, though Sif drags him out to train every day, sometimes making Thor come. Loki has gotten much better at fighting now that he has to do it   
Tony goes to sit on the side of the bed as Loki looks at Thor, “I hear that you owe your metal friend some favors.”  
Tony blinks but Loki knows ALL the gossip, so it would have taken one one person to say near another before Loki had somehow heard it

 

Thor blinks at this and smiles a bit,”You always figure everything out. Yes, I need to repay him for healing me.” Gives Tony a predatory look

Loki smiles a bit, observing that look, “ Then why don’t you... have your fun and work him up and make short work of my actual involvement.” 

Thor nods, “If that is how you would like this to happen.” wraps his arms around Loki’s middle, hugging him

Loki nods. having other ideas, but the wine hasn't hit him THAT hard yet “Onwards beast, go have your prey.” shoos Thor at Tony  
Tony prepares for what he expects to be a freight train 

Thor gins and moves up, leaning Loki against the headboard before Tony is tackled onto his back, Thor over him with his lips sealing against Tony’s

Loki chuckles at the omph Tony makes and the squashed moan, Tony pinned easily and kissing back hungrily. Loki would take his time losing his shirt, then would sit back and watch

Loki would have a nice view of their side so he can see all of the action  
Thor reaches for Tony’s legs and pulls them apart to settle between them and his hips roll down hard into Tony’s

he earns a beautifully moan at this, Tony’s hips arching back against him, clinging to Thor Indeed, Loki is admiring his predatory brother

Thor pushes his hands up Tony’s sides and stomach, wanting the under armor and any clothes he’d been given to walk around the city in off

the clothes are helped off as the under armour recedes, floating off to the side as the black uncovers his skin and leaves it bare for Thor Loki watches this, curious

oh yes, Loki may have heard about Tony’s incident since he knew all the rumors  
Thor pulls off from the kiss to catch some air before running his tongue over Tony’s neck and shoulder. His hands never stopping as they run over the bare skin between them

Tony moans, totally uke under him, clinging and tugging at Thor’s clothes, wanting them off  
Oh yes Loki, like fate, finds Tony the most interesting

Thor lets go of Tony so his shirt can come off and he leans back, pulling open a drawer next to the bed to grab some oil. He gives Loki a smile while he does this

Loki smiles back, just a bit, which may encourage Thor Tony lays where he’s left, recovering 

Thor’s smile turns into a grin at Loki’s smile as he moves back down over Tony, kissing his neck and chest while his hands move to rub and pet Tony’s hips and thighs

Tony moans, spreading his legs wantingly, Loki enjoying seeing Thor so completely dominate the midgardian

Yes Thor is getting back at Tony for what Tony had to do to him.   
he runs his hands up Tony’s thighs slowly, rubbing where his legs connect to his torso between his legs, wanting Tony to whine

Tony can’t say he’s complaining Thor is rewarded with a whimper and a whine, “Are you here to tease or to fuck, come on Thor.’ leans into the hands  
Thor would hear Loki chuckle

Thor grins, looking up at Tony, “I’m here to entertain my brother, and he seems to like me teasing.” presses his thumb behind Tony’s balls and rubs lovingly

he gets a full on whimpering moan which interrupts what Tony was going to say, trying so hard to press down as he clings to the sheets

Thor smiles, running his thumb up and down from the base of his balls to his entrance and back, his other hand holding down Tony’s hips. He loves the sounds he’s getting out of Tony

Oh, and they only get better, Tony starting to ramble a bit, begging and groaning and whimpering, Tony asking if he treated all his guests this poorly Loki looks very interested, moving closer to the spectacle, “My, he can talk.”

Thor smiles, glancing at Loki before his eyes fall back to watch his teasing thumb rub and push at his balls a bit before going back to rubbing, “Aye. He never shuts up, and this is just the start. This is only my third time with him, but by the way the captain smiles as Tony rambles, it’s a good thing.”

Loki seems to ponder this, Toyn letting a particularly nice groan at the thumb at his balls followed by a whimper and a groan, Tony’s one hand trying to reach down and assist in this process   
Loki watches, “He is the most interesting one from the bunch.” he comments

Thor smiles, grabbing Tony’s wrist and pinning the hand to the bed next to Tony’s hip, “You think so? Why is that?”  
Poor Tony while brothers are chatting about him 

Tony groans in frustration, at Thor’s mercy, at one point commenting they need to stop talking and have more fucking   
Loki ponders a moment before saying, “he is... flawed.” finally settles on

Thor smiles a bit sadly, “All of my new friends are a bit off, brother.” but keeps teasing Tony, mean to him 

Tony is not happy under him   
Loki nods a bit, but counters, “Yes, each is only human. However the squealing thing of flesh you currently have pinned is a particularly interesting study... he almost completely resisted the allure of the tesseract and its magic.”

Thor nods, sitting back on his knees and tugs Tony so his hips come up and rest against Thor’s thighs, making it so Tony’s legs fall apart as far as they would and giving Thor a good angle. he stops rubbing on Tony completely as he goes to the oil. surely the teasing touches were better than a lack of touches 

Tony groans, “What are you, the god of cock teasing?”  
“Well, the court seems to have a high opinion of him in bed, perhaps lending to his overly large head.” Loki comments 

Thor grins, “You’re just upset all your helmets and hats have to be custom made for your small head.” gets his fingers wet, but is taking his dear sweet time before touching his fingers to Tony’s entrance

Loki snorts, “Is that really the best comeback you could think of?” incredulous  
Tony moans in relief, pressing up against the fingers, wanting more

Thor smiles, pressing the first finger deep inside Tony, “Perhaps if I read more like you I would have quicker wit.” eyes going back to his own hands inside Tony

Tony has moaned in relief, leaning into the fingers, tightening lovingly around them  
“Perhaps. Practice would be needed as well. You use your hammer too much and your mind too slowly still, though I would have thought you’d have learned.”

Thor grins, pulling the finger out before sliding it back in with a second finger, spreading them inside Tony, “Maybe I can learn with you, Loki.”

Tony moans beautifully, distracted from interjecting in their conversation as he begs for more  
“Hm... and why would you want to do that?” Loki is sitting just behind Tony’s head, pondering him and his brother, within easy reach

Thor grins, “You’re the only one who is willing to put up with me.” the third finger slides inside and twists as they spread

Loki smiles softly at this, “This might be true. Though you have many friends to turn to as well.”  
Tony makes the prettiest noise at this, begging for more

Thor shakes his head, “None as close as you are to me.” looks down at Tony’s face, “When the Avengers go home, I do not think I will be able to see them again for a long time.” Thor is sad about not getting to see his midgardian friends. He’d missed them so much.

Loki nods, pondering him... “Would you want to go back with them?” asks  
Tony pants, giving Thor a half smile, which is all he can manage right now 

He looks back up at Loki and smiles sadly, “I am needed here with Asgard and more importantly you. That is more important than my selfish want to run around Midgard again.”

Loki reaches out, cupping Thor’s cheek and pondering his face before finally saying, “Perhaps someday we will rebuild the rainbow bridge and make travel easy again.”

Thor nods, “I think more than just I would like this.” leans his face against the hand, his fingers slowing in Tony as he’s distracted but the sudden beauty of his brother’s face 

Loki smiles a bit, “You would be the only one I’d care to enjoy it again.”  
Tony whimpers under Thor, “P-please...”

Thor’s eyes melt but he blinks and looks down at Tony, smirking a bit, “hmm? What’s that, good friend?” teases his fingers against that wonderful spot

Tony groans at this, leaning into it, “I need you in me, fuck, flirt with Loki on your own time.”  
Loki colors slightly at the flirt comment, raising an eyebrow, “He certainly does not shut up.’

Thor grins wide, “No he does not.” and pulls his fingers out, letting Tony lay on his back as he gets off his pants.

Loki would admire the naked Thor out of the corner of his eye, casually picking up the discarded oil bottle  
Tone pants, trying to gather his shattered mind before the assault

Thor doesn’t notice Loki sneaking looks at him His focus in on Tony again, flipping the poor human over on his stomach before grabbing his hips and lifting him up on his knees. Thor can move Tony around like a doll

Tony doesn't put up any resistance to it, pressing back and giving him a lovely view of that ass as he leans on his arms

Thor purrs at this sight and runs his hands over Tony’s arching back as he lines up to press in

Tony moans beautifully, watching as his little body engulfs Thor’s large manhood, whimpering

Thor hums softly as he presses in slowly, his hands petting Tony’s back and ass comfortingly. Once he was all in he pauses, giving Tony a minute.

Tony takes deep breaths, trying to relax around the huge cock, hands gripping the bed sheets, “D-damn you're as big as I remembered.” he finally manages

Thor smiles, running his hands in Tony’s hair on the back of his head, “Does it feel good?”

Tony looks back over his shoulder and gives him a smile, “So good” presses back against him a bit and moans

Thor smiles, putting a hand on Tony’s hips to hold him still as he pulls out just a bit before pushing back in, a shallow thrust

Thor is rewarded with a lovely moan from Tony, who is showing that he is ready, biting his lip  
Loki ponders before moving to remove his own pants

Thor smiles and glances up at Loki before looking back down at Tony, hands on his hips as he moves out more and presses back in

Tony moans, starting to ramble about how fucking big Thor is and how he’s pretty sure he’s taking up half of his actual internal space, actually giving some volumes and numbers   
Loki undresses as gracefully as a cat, aroused from the scene, but not an exhibitionist, moving to get oil on his fingers, pretending not to watch

Thor is trying to keep his eyes off Loki, grinning down at Tony, “You’re spouting nonsense again, friend.” he trusts a bit harder

“Keep... doing that and I won't... be able to talk at all, ah!” pressing back into the thrusts, rambles getting less coherent. Loki spreads his legs, a bit off to the side, so he’d see if Thor looked, a finger going down and inserting into himself

And of course Thor can’t hide his glances at Loki, no matter how quick they are

Tony is so vocal between Thor’s legs and Loki is on his third finger when his eyes meet Thor’s at the glance, holding it

Thor can’t look away, giving Loki a smile as he oogles his brother with fingers deep inside himself

Loki can’t help but smile back, letting out a moan at Thor’s gaze, a lovely slight

Thor bites on his lower lip, thrusting into Tony harder at the sounds of Loki’s moan

Loki shivers at the reaction he gets out of Thor, his fingers coming out as Tony gets louder at the thrusts. he comes over, “We... had better do it, before you do him in.” eyes on Thor though

Thor nods, slowing in Tony before moving up on his knees, grabbing Tony’s shoulders and lifting him up off the bed so Loki can get under him  
Thor’s eyes are eating up Loki’s body as he watches him move

poor Tony hanging in Thor’s grip, panting, trying to catch his breath, eyes glazing a bit so he realizes what’s going on  
Thor would get a lovely view of Loki spread out, legs apart, under Tony, his hand going down to take the midgardian in hand, “Well, at least he’s not very big.” Tony is too smashed to answer

Thor smiles, “mmm...” too busy staring at Loki to reply properly

Loki takes note of this, making sure Thor has a good view as he moves his hips up, biting his lip a bit as the tip of Tony goes in  
Tony groans, “you’re... so tight, fuck.” bites his lip, taking a deep breath

Thor hums, lowering Tony a bit so Tony could have his hands on either side of Loki’s head, his eyes glued to where Tony is getting eaten up by Loki

oh yes, it looks like Loki is forming a tight seal around him, as Tony lets out a low breath, sliding to a stop into the well lubed god, “Damn I knew you were a tight ass, but, yesh... didn't think literally.” mumbles, hands shaky on either side of Loki. Loki snorts, face having more color, “Do you ever shut up?” clenches around Tony and makes him moan

hehe they’re so great!   
Thor purrs, running a hand through Tony’s hair, “Don’t insult my brother, Tony.”  
Tony must love his princely brother sandwich

oh yes, Tony is loving his Odinson sandwich he groans in agreement, not able to manage anything else, flexing his hips forwards in the way he does best, which draws a squeak out of Loki. a squeek moan 

Thor smiles at this, “Tony is good at what he does, Loki.”

“I can’t imagine the midgardian to be that-” and Loki is interrupted by the offended Tony, who has pulled back, pressed mero to Thor, then thrust in, making Loki moan and flush Tony grins, “don't... insult me either.”

Thor smiles, leaning down with his hands on the bed under Loki’s arms, “Let me help.” when Tony pulls out again, Thor helps push Tony back in with more force

and this gets a proper moan out of Loki, who looks embarrassed, looking not at Tony, but at Thor held tilted back and looking so delectable

Thor melts at the sight and pulls back more to push deep into Tony again

Tony uses this momentum to snap his hips just right into Loki, making him moan, embarrassment fading as he holds Thor’s eyes, his own filling with pleasure

Thor gives Loki a smile, one hand on the bed searching for Loki’s hand to twine their fingers together as he keeps moving Tony

Loki holds onto Thor’s hand tight, Tony dying between them, but still holding on, surprisingly he’s doing better than Steve or Bruce did

Oh yes Tony was the best choice for this  
Thor leans his chin against Tony’s shoulder as he moves, his eyes heavy as they stare at Loki. Poor Tony is getting used between them 

Totally used Tony doesn’t really mind Loki’s free hand goes to thread in Thor’s hair, staring into his face, making beautifully panting, defenses falling

Thor smiles warmly at this, pressing into the hand with his hips increasing the pace

and Tony is rambling, mayhaps not going to survive this between them, trying to hold on

Thor’s not paying attention to Tony’s warning signs, keeping the pace heavy and fast. He’s got too much longevity as most Asgardians do Loki might have the longevity, or he might not have any attention like this in awhile making it shorter

indeed, Loki hasn’t had positive attention in a long time, but he is still an asgardian but poor Tony is able to last long into the hard pounding, but can only take so much. Loki lets out a long moan, totally lost in it as Tony tightness and spasms with a yell between them, filling Loki up

Thor hums, slowing his thrusts in Tony as he tightens, eyes shifting to look at Tony’s face, “mmm... Tony, you disappoint me.”

Tony groans, jelly on top of Loki, who is panting, coming out of his fog. he groans and turns to look at Thor better, “You... get in this tight ass.... see... how long you last...” 

Thor smiles eyes moving back to Loki, “I don’t know if he’d let me, but I can take care of him in other ways, since you’ve let me down, Tony.”

Tony grumbles, “give me five minutes and I’ll be ready again, crazy asgardians, amazing how long you lasted between Steve and me, oh yah, wasn’t that long at all.” points out as he grumbles  
Loki chuckles a bit, hand coming to finger Thor’s beard

 

Thor frowns, clamping a hand over Tony’s mouth (other hand still holding Loki’s) “Hush. You talk too much...” blushing a bit 

Loki laughs more, “Oh, so its true then brother you shouldn't insult his manhood so much then.”  
Tony omphs in agreement

Thor frowns, “I was sick and they put me in the middle.” excuses

Loki tisks, “Excuses brother besides, you just mocked your friend for coming early in the middle that’s not very kind, especially when you have done the same”

Thor pouts, caught   
poor Tony

Indeed Loki shifts up a bit, letting Tony slide out, feeling the antidote beginning to work. he’d gently push poor Tony off to the side, letting Thor slide out as he gathers Thor against him

Thor lets Tony go, smiling as he’s pulled up against Loki and presses a kiss to Loki’s cheek

 

Loki smiles a bit at this, hand going to pet Thor’s cheek, thoughtfully, before his lip brush Thor’s, testing

Thor smiles a bit before pressing his lips to Loki’s firmly

Loki relaxes as his kiss isn’t rejected, wrapping his arm around Thor’s shoulders as he kisses his adopted brother, softly and with some love

Thor returns the love, a hand sliding down Loki’s side and pausing at his hips to grip and pull them closer and more flush together

Loki moans into the kiss, hips grinding up against Thor’s, wrapping a leg around him

Thor hums into the kiss at this, his hand sliding down to squeeze Loki’s butt and push them tighter together at the hips

he gets another moan out of the tired Loki, who presses into him, wrapping his other leg up and around so he can pull up and against Thor  
Tony is watching in amazement

Thor is on his back now as both hands travel to squeeze Loki’s ass and grind them together  
with the show Tony won’t need too long to get back in the game But it might be worrisome to try and get back in when something weird is happening between the brothers...Thor is finding out Loki is a great kisser

Oh yes Loki is clinging to Thor, his mouth becoming one with his as he moans at the grinding, having such a lovely ass  
Tony is excited, but he’s not touching that with a ten foot pole he reaches down and strokes himself at the sight though

One of Thor’s hands dip low and his fingers press up, touching lightly against his entrance  
Thor is still drunk and very horny

he gets a low moan, Loki on a physical high from the antidote and the hormones, pressing against his fingers welcomingly the alcohol is hitting him harder now too

The fingers slide in as Loki pushes back on them, two slipping in at once and pressing in deep for the right spot

Loki breaks the kiss to gasp and moan, hanging onto Thor tightly as he moans his name Tony was right, he’s so tight

Thor moans as the kiss is broken, looking up at Loki with heavy eyes, “Y-you are very tight...” fingers pump slowly against the right place

“I-I....” trying to get a sentence in and finding it hard, “Do not... let... many in, ah, Thor.” moans, arching into the fingers with want, eyes sliding shut.

Thor smiles, moving his fingers against the spot expertly, “....I see...” he can’t take his eyes off the Loki arched on top of him.

It is indeed a mesmerizing sight, Loki moaning and melting for him, hips beginning to press back in time with the fingers, clearly wanting more.

Thor bites his lip, mulling over his options here. he remembers Tony and looks over at the poor human.

Tony gives him a half grin, obviously stroking himself to the sight of them, “Don't mind me, he wants you.” waves a hand at Thor to keep going.  
Indeed, Loki moans, as if in agreement, to the wants Thor part

Thor blinks and looks back up at Loki, “You want me?” moves to slide in a third finger

Loki was about to answer, eyes opening, then the third finger slides in and he sucks in a deep breath, so tight around it... he gulps a bit, sliding a hand through Thor’s hair, looking at him desperately with want... will say it if pushed

Thor smiles a bit, “I don’t think I would fit, brother. Are you sure?”

Loki lets out his breath, but nods a bit, “...yes.” its quite, a bit unsure how Thor would take it, but his smile spurred it on.

Thor’s smile becomes soft as the fingers pull out and he takes Loki’s hips in his hands, “Can I lay you on your back? You looked wonderful under Tony.”

he gets a small nod at this, looking down, the flush on his face from more than just excitement. he’d be easily spread under Thor.

He gently flips them over, running his hands over Loki’s thighs as he moves into position, “I-I’ll move slow.” His blond hair falling in his face as he leans over Loki.

Loki takes a deep breath, nervously moving to brush that hair out of his face and behind Thor’s ear, holding it there as he hooks his legs around Thor, nice and open for him. he takes a halting breath, “.... Thor...” voice soft.

Thor smiles, his eyes gentle as he moves to press inside his brother.  
Loki makes a soft noise, part whimper, part moan as Thor slides into his tight heat, eyes still on Thor’s as his hands cling.

Thor has to stop half way, breathing heavy, “J-just say.. if it is too much...” worried 

Loki makes an agreeing noise, thankful for the stop but doesn’t say that he shouldn’t keep going, just hanging there, adjusting.

Thor would wait till Loki was relaxed around him again before he goes to press the rest in, groaning when he’s finish.

Loki is taking slow, deep breaths, hands clinging rather hard to his shoulders, leg wrapped around Thor’s waist to steady himself there  
Tony is loving this sight.

Thor groans, dropping his head to Loki’s neck, hiding his face there, “It.. it’s too tight... Loki...” he groans

Loki lets out a half chuckle, “When... are you... one to give up?” hand moves up to thread through his hair

Thor hums moving up just enough to look Loki in the eye, “I’m going to make you feel so good, brother.” expression soft

Loki bites his lip at this, breath hitching at the words, green eyes staring into blue for a moment before Loki tugs Thor up to kiss him again

Thor purrs, into the kiss, one hand moving down Loki’s side to hold onto his hip as Thor pull back out, a short shallow thrust first

Loki lets out a whimpery moan, gasping into the kiss, hips pressing up against Thor

He takes it as a good sign and tries again, pulling out further before slowly pressing back in, aiming

Loki arches back as if a shock of Thor’s electricity has gone through him, eyes wide and hands clinging as he gasps, unable to make nose, face and open mouth saying all there is to say

Thor smirks, moving up on his arm after planting the hand not on Loki’s hip on the bed next to Loki’s head (Careful of his hair), “That angle, then?” and rolls his hips into it again

and he gets a strangled moan this time, Loki’s eyes snapping shut as his fingers claw Thor’s back. yah, that angle 

Thor loves the claws on his back and moves again, pressing in faster

and Loki would make beautiful gasping moans, clinging to him, in heaven, a gorgeous sight Tony is greatly enjoying the view

Thor smiles at the site of Loki, just Loki’s face and moans enough to bring him close to his end but he holds it, concentrating on giving his brother what he hopes in the best he’s ever felt in bed

Oh, Loki’s not going to argue with that one. Thor wouldn’t have to work too much longer, Loki overwhelmed by all the feels and crying out Thor’s name as he tightens somehow even more around Thor, arching up into him as he makes a mess between them

Thor groans deeply and half whines as Loki gets tighter, continuing to trust as he finishes too, filling his poor Loki and finally stopping his slowing thrusts with himself planted fully in Loki again. he leans down over him panting heavily in Loki’s neck

Loki is panting as well, shivering a bit around him, his clinging slowly loosening a bit, but still holding Thor there, as if he’s afraid he’ll disappear. he shifts to nuzzle into his hair, eyes closed, holding tight to him

Thor hums, gently moving his hips to pull himself out of Loki, but doesn’t pull away, gathering Loki up in his arms for hugs

Loki lets out a low groan as the monster pulls out of him, letting himself be gathered and kind of draping on Thor, face hiding in his neck

Thor lays on his side, wrapping himself around Loki protectively  
Poor Tony  
Poor Tony indeed he’d bitten his lip, filling his hand while Thor was gathering Loki. he smiles at the sight, still catching his breath as he moves to slide from the bed  
Loki appreciated the protectively, curling into Thor, the sleepiness overtaking him quickly

Thor looks at Tony slips out of the bed, giving his friend a smile as he pulled blankets over himself and Loki.

Tony smiles back and blow’s Thor a kiss, his black suit sliding out and under armour reforming on it as he goes to pull on his clothes  
Loki mummers something into Thor’s neck as he falls asleep, but he’s too gone to clarify 

Thor smiles more at Tony’s kiss but frowns a bit when he missed Loki’s words, nuzzling his face into the black hair

Tony dresses, then waves a bt at Thor, mouthing a see you in the morning before he leaves. He’s got a story to tell to his lovers.  
Loki is out. the antidote doing its work.

Thor sighs, cuddling Loki as he falls to sleep.  
Bruce and Steve had curled up together since Steve felt like he still needed to watch over Bruce while Tony was gone and they both wanted to see if Tony would come back that night

Tony lets himself in, kinda strumble walking to their room, walking a bit funny He’d open and close the bedroom door, thinking them asleep, moving to undress and join them unless they said something

Steve opens his eyes, he was the big spoon currently wrapped around Buce.  
Bruce grins and reaches up to Tony as he climbs into the bed, “I thought you were supposed to top.”

he jumps a bit, then lets out a breath, grinning a bit., “Do I have a story to tell or what” grins as he moves into Bruce’s arms. he smells like sex

Bruce hums, “You smell like Thor.”  
Steve hums, smiling.

he chuckles, “That is because his brother set him upon me to wear me down. Then that tight ass got under me and good lord I nearly died.” sighs at the thought, hand playing in Steve’s hair, arm draped over Bruce.

Bruce laughs and Steve sighs, opening his eyes. he’s almost been asleep, “What a wonderful story, Tony.” sarcasm

Tony grins, leaning over Bruce to kiss his nose, “Don't worry spangly pants, it gets better after those two used me to their hearts content I was discarded and they started going at it. I don’t know if they both had too much to drink, but I do not know how Thor fit in Loki.” they all know the glory of Thor’s size.

Bruce blinks, “...what?”  
Steve’s eyes widen, “But... they’re brothers...”

“Adopted brothers, as Thor has reminded us before. Don't look at me, I couldn’t believe it either.” “Though by the looks of it it was the first time... they might regret it in the morning.”

Steve smiles, “Hopefully not too much.”  
Bruce sighs, “maybe you shouldn’t have taken that wine with you.”

Tony shakes his head, "No, pretty sure the wine was needed to get Loki to cooperate at all." points out, nuzzling into Bruce, " it'll work out."

Steve sighs, reaching around to pet Tony's hair.  
Bruce smiles, nuzzling back into Tony

Tony makes a nice content noise, at this, making a Bruce sandwich as his hand starts to still in Steve's hair and back, Tony exhausted 

yes I'm sure a servant wakes them for breakfast  
Any shifting from Thor would make Loki cling tighter, still burrowed into that heat secreting thunder god, his inner frost giant loving it

Yes A servant bothers them and Steve sits up, trying to pull the other two apart but Bruce isn't having it   
Thor starts to wake first, humming as he nuzzles the top of Loki's head

Tony isn't either, hand tugging at Steve to get him to lay down again, but glued to Bruce  
Loki's arms tighten around Thor, his black hair spread out in a bed/sex head of messiness, his hurt arm having the green almost completely receded now

Steve sighs, letting himself be pulled back down. "Tony... Bruce... We need to get up and bathe before breakfast."  
Bruce groans.   
Thor opens his eyes and smiles softly at the hair. he runs his hand down Loki's arm, checking the wound out, pleased it was looking bett  
*better

Tony groans in unison with Bruce Steve would need better tactics as Tony is pleased to have their sandwich reunited  
Thor has no panicked thoughts on remembering the night before? Loki has opened his eyes, sleepily, pondering his current view of Thor's neck.

Steve smiles, "What if I say the bathe time is going to be sex time." hums to them.  
Bruce frowns, opening his eyes to glare at Steve for using such tactics to get Tony away from him   
Thor's smile fades as he feels over his brother's arm, and deepens into a frown as he feels Loki wake more. He hugs Loki a little bit tighter, savoring it before Loki pulls away. He was sure Loki was going to pull away and hide from Thor's affections. He savors what he assumes to be his last touches of his brother's skin, his heart rate increasing in panic.

Tony's eyes open at this one and he peers out from Bruce's neck.... "Hm... what's the catch?"  
Loki frowns as he watches Thor's heart rate increase in his throat, letting out a soft sight and leaning forwards a bit, kissing his pulse, which mean's he's awake, but still keeping his cuddled/clinging to their position which might make Thor concerned for Loki's sanity

Steve grins, "Sex time happen in the bath and not in the bed."  
Thor blinks at this, his heart not calming with the kiss. His hand comes up and rakes through Loki's hair, fixing it for him.  
He has no idea why Loki hasn't slapped and pushed him away yet 

Tony sighs, looking at Bruce.... "Brucey...." whines wanting sex, so tugs at him  
Thor would soon find a pair of green eyes peering up at him from their hiding spot in his neck. Loki is wondering if Thor is feeling pity on him, but that doesn't make sense because then he wouldn't be panicking, so Loki is confused at why Thor hasn't shoved him away, unless he's afraid of hurting Loki. that must be it

Thor blinks down at him, worry in his eyes. he bites his lip, nervous. "...Loki..."  
Bruce smiles, "Yes, Tony?"

Loki lets out a breath, thinking his suspicious confirmed, looking down and to the side... "Brother... if you have regrets, about last night, we were both drunk, we can forget it." says softly but the way he says it has a tinge of sadness to it  
"can we go have sex in the bathroom? please please please?" moves to put little trails of kisses, "I want to sleep more with you, but Steve knows my weaknesses..."

Thor blinks, frowning, "Loki... I do not regret it." pets his hand on Loki's cheek, "...but if you wish me to forget it, i will attempt to..." he doesn't want to forget it  
Bruce grins, his eyes shut, " Tony, you can do whatever it is you please."  
Steve hums, "I'll get a head start." purrs as he slips out of bed and undressed as he walks to the restroom

Loki blinks, frowning a bit, as if not sure he heard Thor correctly, eyes looking back up, "You... do not regret it?" sounds confused   
Tony is helpfully already naked from undressing he grins, "You are wonderful" purrs, hands starting to undo Bruce's clothes

Thor smiles sheepishly when they make eye contact again, "Of course not...." the smile fades, "So..you don't either...?"  
Bruce blinks at this, "Oh goodness...." sleep still in his voice

"...No...." the corner of his mouth turns up a bit at him, "Not one bit."  
Tony purrs, you said anything" tugs off the sleep pants, hands going in them to look for A log

Thor blinks and melts, a grin coming to his face before he moves to press his lips tight to Loki's excited  
Bruce blinks, "Oh goodness..!" Steve frowns at them from the bathroom door, "I said in the bathroom."

Loki blinks, surprised, but slowly melting into it, arms shifting to hold tighter to Thor, clinging.  
Tony gives Bruce a few tugs to make sure he's up, then grins at Steve, "Sorry, had to wake Brucey up, I'm-" at this point tries to sit up and swears, face full of surprise pain going back down.

Thor hums softly, wrapping his arms around Loki as he coaxes Loki's sharp tongue out to play  
Bruce blinks and smirks, "Ha! You can't even get up." moves up on his knees and looms over Tony, a predator.  
Steve blinks, coming back in the room, "oh... Thor got him good..."

Loki slowly relaxes into the kiss, tongue coming out and proving that it is good at more than lying  
Tony groans, "No fair." whimpers, curled ass being kept off the bed.

And they kiss, Thor pulling back for air when he needs it, panting softly as he pushes a kiss to Loki's forehead.  
Steve comes to the side of the bed and sighs, "Tony, you're letting me down here." a smile on his face.  
Bruce nods, "I think a good soak in warm water would help though. Don't worry, the water is no deeper than your waist like that demon's spring."

Thor earns a small smile out of the panting and shellshocked Loki, who's hand moves up and would carefully remove hair from Thor's face  
Tony groans, "Why does everyone keep saying that, I'm trying my best, yech." in reply to Steve's comment, shifting, then wincing needs to be carried

Thor grins, "We shouldn't tell father..."  
Bruce laughs and moves so Steve can bend down and scoop Tony up, carrying him to the tub. Bruce slips out of bed to follow them

"Definitely not." says with certainty, "I do not want another lecture." snorts, nose nuzzling Thor's cheek a bit, pondering his mouth, as if not believing its there.  
Tony clings, giving the water the stink eye, but he's been getting better with it recently. he'd groan when they enter, needing to sit on someone soft 

Thor snorts, grinning wide, "Are you feeling better at least?"  
its a shallow tube in the floor of the bathroom, and Steve steps down in it, keeping Tony in his lap.  
Bruce moves to sit down next to them, "Could you even have sex right now Tony?" teasing him

Loki blinks, then nods, smiling a it, looking down at his arm, "Much, actually."  
Tony sits back against Steve, groaning, then gives Bruce an evil look, "I am always prepared for sex. give me some minutes." grumbles

Thor smiles, reaching to run his hand over his arm, "Good... I am glad."  
Bruce hums, "I don't know if I want to wait. I was quite content until someone tore my clothes off."  
Steve smiles at Bruce, " Oh, we can play around, Bruce. We don't need Tony."  
they're being mean

"I as well...:: is silent for a moment before saying... "Thank You... for your efforts.... for mother and... I." is this an imposter?   
Tony pouts, giving them both evil looks, "You are both cruel, terrible people. What would your mothers think of you, torturing a poor wounded soul?"

Thor blinks then grins, " I think you have been replaced by something. Where did my Loki go?" reaches up to cup Loki's cheek  
Bruce hums, "I never knew my mother."  
Steve nods, "My mother died when I was very young."   
Bruce grins, "No guilt then." he moves to kiss on Steve, who smiles, returning the kiss

Loki snorts and gives Thor a look, "That will be the last time you hear that phrase from me." nope, its his Loki  
Tony groans, his plan backfiring as he splashes some water at them grumpily

Thor groans, running his hands down Loki's side, "What if I give you something you really like?"  
They pull back from each other, Steve laughs as he wipes water from his face.  
Bruce sighs, "Fine, I'll wait you big baby."

"I will refuse to say it in principle." huffs, nose turned up to Thor the haughty cat  
Tony gets a half grin at this, "Thankyou" leans to kiss both of their cheeks

Thor smiles, his hands moving down Loki's front, dipping low before moving back up, "I bet i could make you thank me again."  
Steve smiles and grabs a washcloth and starts to clean Tony as Bruce cleans Steve

Loki's muscles jump in his stomach as heat pulls there, getting a faint blush, but he huffs, "Always so confident Thor. You know pride is your downfall."  
Tony would slowly relax, sighting, getting enough of a bend in his back to help clean Bruce in the cleaning triangle of doom.

Thor hums, "Not in bed." grins up his brother, looking fine with those blue eyes and beard

hehe so they clean each other, Bruce turning to kiss Tony in thanks

Loki can't help but chuckle at this, "Brother, what am I to do with you?" reaches up to pet his beard.  
Tony kisses back, lovingly more agreeable to sexytimes now

Grins wider, looking mischievous, "Whatever you want with me, brother" Purrs all new out in the open come ons now aimed directly at Loki.  
Bruce tugs Tony out of Steve lap and into his own lap kiss him deeply. They haven't done anything since Bruce was reassured by Tony

Loki blinks, blushing faintly at this, not use to Thor being the mischievous one he huffs, grinning a bit, "You have lost your mind." shifts to kiss that mischievous grin, holding tight to him  
indeed Tony kisses back deeply, giving Bruce his love had Bruce and Steve talked about it yet?

Thor hums into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Loki's shoulders  
oh, i suppose they finally had some alone time to chat about it the night before while Tony was gone. so yes, i think so. Steve would have asked him what happened and Bruce would have told Steve everything, and how he really felt about Tony.  
Steve was understanding, and told Bruce he didn't mind sharing Tony with Bruce but that he was planning on giving Tony something when they got back.

Bruce worries when he hears what it is, but nods, saying it was alright for Steve to do so

Loki runs his hands down Thor's back, feeling all of the muscles that were now his  
so they're all good? Tony would be pleased that they are all good he'd moan softly in the kiss since hearing the news of Bruce he has something to give to both of his men

Thor hums, rolling them so Loki is on his back and leans over him, hands going down Loki's chest  
Yes they're good for now

Loki lets him, body arching up against him, liking the contact, his skin cooler against Thor's eat, but Thor heats him up  
they have hot bath sex?

Thor pulls back from the kiss and sits up, looming over Loki as he licks his lips and watches his hand dip lower on Loki's torso  
oh yes

and he gets an audio response as the hand finds its target, Loki's hips jerking into the contact as he moans, looking up at that big predator above him

Thor's eyes move back up to Loki's as his hand gently pumps mini Loki, giving him a smile, "Should I be mean to you, Or are we still being nice to each other right now?"

Loki groans, "If you are mean to me at this point I will throttle you with your own hammer."

Thor smiles, "I'll be mean later than."  
leans down, kissing his neck and shoulder before moving down with his kisses

Loki's breath hitches, his words caught up by the sight of Thor, Thor of all people, going down on him, not the other way around, as Loki had imagined, if he admits to imagining, their first time to be

Thor doesn't know about Loki's thoughts he had always wanted his affections to go further, to touch Loki longer and shower his brother with love and affection. so to him of course he wants to go down on his Loki and show him how much he loves him Love showing in his eyes as he looks back up at Loki's face while licking the head of the snake in his hand

any of the shock or disbelief is hidden by Loki's flush and moan, staring down at his brother, one hand threading into Thor's hair and clinging a bit, as if Thor might disappear

Thor purrs, closing his eyes as he sucks his brother all the way down, lips pressing to the base

Loki clings, blushing deeply as his eyes go wide, then snap shut, giving a deep moan of Thor's name, hips bucking up a bit as a reflex

Thor groans around him and holds Loki's hips down as he moves to bob on him a bit, sealing his lips to the base everytime he came back down. Thor is good at this 

Loki is dying, mind too much in shock to think anything buck marvel at the majesty of Thor doing that 

Thor would keep this up until he gets breakfast, but his hair falls in his face and he needs Loki's help with the blond locks

one of Loki's shaky hand pulls the hair back, fingers threaded through it holding it up. he'd cry out and arch into his mouth, giving Thor a wonderful breakfast

Thor moans as he milks Loki with his mouth, pulling off with his tongue still licking the last of the seed off the tip

Loki would come again if he could at the sight of that, a strong shiver running through his whole body, hands just now starting to relax their grip on Thor

Thor looks up at Loki, licking his lips as they spread into a smirk, "You're delicious, brother."

Loki can only groan as an answer, never having imagined those words out of that mouth. he'd tug on Thor a bit, shifting down some to capture that smirk in a kiss. he'd never tire of kissing him, he's decided

Thor returns the kiss, not knowing how much he's amazed Loki. He just wants to kiss and love on him forever.

Loki is shocked at this crazy brother of his, kissing him until there is no air and they are forced to separate

Thor hums as they separate, panting softly, "B-brother, you're ferocious this morning." laughs softly though his pants

Loki can't help but grin a bit, "Perhaps I sapped all your energy in the night." nips at his nose

Thor laughs at this, "No, I think you are just happier when you have been given activity in bed" teasing him

"Well, I guess you will have to wake up to me more mornings to find out what is the truth, hm?" testing to see if he wants to

Thor grins, ecstatic to hear Loki will let him try "You must have really liked last night and just now. I'm more than happy to keep you pleased."  
Lok snorts, smiling a bit, "You idiot, did you think that only the sex convinced me?"

Thor melts, "...really?"  
so happy

"There are times I wonder if there is actually anything located between your ears." blushes a bit as he says it though, seeing the melt, "Yes really."

Thor laughs, leaning down to kiss his lips until they run out of air again

Loki does not mind at all, a hand trailing down that beautiful hairy chest to feel Thor's need

and Thor has a great and mighty need, his hips moving to press closer to Loki's hand

Loki wraps his hand around it, stroking lovingly, sizing him up again  
It doesn't take much, Thor breaking the kiss to pant for air and moan softly, eyes heavy

Loki nudges him to roll back onto the bed onto his back, Loki over him, apparently wanting to return the favor

Thor is easy to push over, purring.

Loki shifts to trails his tongue and kisses down his chest, hand still petting him as he moves down, getting down to the monster length and pondering it   
Thor hums, reaching to run his fingers through Loki's hair, over excited to see his brother between his legs

Loki looks up with him, green eyes settling on his face and that excitement and watching it as he shifts, licking him, almost shyly. has Loki done this before? 

Thor blinks running his hand over Loki's cheek, "Loki... have you done this before? If you are nervous.. you don't have to..." worried about his Loki

Loki hmms, "But I'm going to." says firmly, licking him more firmly this time, "You are just... I do not even think my mouth, so deep with lies, could hold you." hmms, lips touching Thor, looking up at him. so sexy 

Thor's eyes glaze over at the tongue, "L...licking is.. fine..."

Loki hmms, his hand wrapped around the base of Thor, where he's never going to reach with a blow job, tracing around his head with that tongue before it comes up and flicks at the slit, teasing then Loki slowly takes Thor's head into his mouth

Thor whines with the teasing and groans as he's taken into Loki's mouth. he hand pushes hair from Loki's forehead, admiring the sight. he's never seen such a gorgeous mouth on his cock before

I don't know, Tony was quite a sight but that's personal preference Loki glances up at him at the hair brush, green eyes holding blue for a moment as he swirls his tongue around Thor, bobbing down, then up a bit, not too far, testing

Hehe He has a deeper love for Loki  
Thor hums, his eyes shutting before pulling back open

true Loki slowly experiments, going farther down with each bob, tongue running up and down Thor in his mouth, concentrating   
Thor hums, keeping hair out of Loki's face so he can watch every moment

Loki gets about 3/4 down before he can't fit anymore, coming up some and staying above that mark, hand stroking the parts he can't fit, working for his prize  
oh and Thor melts, giving Loki an ample breakfast, warning him with a rough tug of his hair

Loki comes up, with only the tip in his mouth, but trying to copy Thor, getting a mouthful

Thor groans deeply as he finishes, eyes struggling to stay open and glued on Loki as he melts into the bed.

Loki tentatively swallows, relaxing as it doesn't taste terrible, coming up and gently licking Thor's tip, like Thor had done for him, getting the last of it off, looking up at his brother with wide green eyes

Thor grins wide, the hand in Loki's hair pulling him up for a deep kiss

Loki goes, relaxing into the kiss, splayed on top of Thor's chest, hands and forearms steadying themselves on that broad expanse of muscle

Thor is careful with him, putting an arm around him to help steady him as he loses his breath to Loki's kiss

they break, panting, Loki resting his forehead to Thor's, wanting the contact

 

Thor hums through his pants, arms wrapping around Loki

Loki makes a small hm in reply, studying Thor’s face, searching it

Loki would be moving up and down on his chest as his breathing even out and when he opens his eyes to see Loki studying him, he smiles warmly, “Brother, You are wonderful.”

Loki finds this strangely comforting. he smiles a bit and snorts, “You may be the only one who think so.” tinge of regret in his voice and spite

Thor’s smile becomes sad, “You will always have my trust, Loki. No matter what you do.” pushes his hands in Loki’s hair and pulls his head down for a chaste kiss

Loki hms, hand moving to run through his hair, petting, sighing, "Which, after all of this, makes you much dumber than I originally pictured." gives a half smile at the end though, in thanks

Thor grins wide,"true.you're not the first to tell me this. But I enjoy being the brawn."

Loki can't help but chuckle fondly and smile more, relaxing at this, "At least you are honest with yourself."

He hums, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him a bit too tight, as he frequently did to his little brother 

Loki groans, "Thor, you are going to squish me."

he purrs loosening his grip, "I cannot help it.you make me so happy!!"

he groans, rubbing his arms, "Could you show it in a way that doesn't leave bruises?" 

Thor frowns,"but I thought you would like to shade beds now."

Loki blinks, "yes, I would, but how did you jump from hugging me too hard to sharing beds?" defies even his thought of Thor logic

Grins,"I want to leave marks all over you when we share a bed "

Faint traces of color filter into Loki's face at this and his mouth opens a bit, but he apparently likes this idea because he groans and moves to kiss him, "My insufferable brother." mumbles into it

Thor hums in reply and returns the kiss hot and heavy,rolling so Loki had his back to the bed again and grinds his hips down 

Loki moans at this, unable to help it with those big hips pressing down to his, bucking up against him, starting to reawaken

Thor hands move down and spread his legs before rolling his hips into Loki at a better angle

Loki moans, bracing his legs so that they are at the best angle, pressing back against Thor, arms clinging to him as he eats his mouth

Thor gets them both nice and excited with his grinding hips before he breaks the kiss for air and plants a chaste kiss next to Loki's lips

Thor gives him a smile before his hand slides down Loki's chest and takes them both together in his grip, squeezing gently. His lips press to Loki's jaw and down under his ear

Loki arches under him, neck exposed and vulnerable for him as his hand goes down to tangle with Thor's

Thor hums in appreciation of the help,locking his fingers with Loki's around them and starts to pump slowly as his lips suck their first mark just under Loki's ear

the sound he gets at this is exquisite, Loki's free hand shifting up and through Thor's hair, up from his neck, gripping as if he was holding Thor there, wanting him to mark him more

Thor complies, sucking the mark till it's very large before shifting down for a new spot midway down his neck, his hand finding a nice pace between them

Loki's hand moves perfectly with Thor's, giving him a perfect palate as he moans, eyes unfocused

Thor speeds it up as he gets close, now having left a trail down Loki's throat and another line across his collarbone and back up to the front of his throat poor Loki is covered

Poor Loki is drunk on it the physical touches of Thor, whom he had always spurned, had secretly always been a stark reminder that no one else touched him. ever. so this was at overload levels Loki moans Thor's name as he'd arch into the hands, making a mess and lubing the speeding hands more, twitching under him

Thor groans, the wet heat pushing him over to add to the mess, the spot he was working on over Loki's collarbone now earning a bite mark around it

Loki pants, normally tense body liquid under Thor, glassy eyes twitching to look at him, as if still wondering how he was there

Thor hums, running his tongue over the bite mark as his hand pets Loki's dirty stomach. He wasn't going anywhere

Loki's hand loosens in Thor's hair, petting it a bit, blinking, then lets out a soft sigh

Thor nuzzles him softly before bracing his hands on either side of Loki and lifting himself up on his arms to look down at him, grinning with soft eyes, "If we do not leave soon, I don't know how many times I'll be forced to test your endurance."

"perhaps a better time to test that would not be when you had a schedule though you shirk your duties for adventure regularly enough" teasing, serious face with a hint of a smile at the end

He groans, pouting like a child, "I'll have to get to you later." but then smiles, "Perhaps tonight. I cannot waste a day, but i can waste a night." would rather spend all night tiring Loki out than sleeping

Loki chuckles, grinning mischievously, "Ah, but I can sleep around all day and not be missed, while you will have to rise and go about your day will be be able to function?"

Huffs, looking upset, "Don't spoil my plans by thinking them out properly."

"That is what I do best, brother." purrs, stretching under him, gorgeous and all sinew muscle

hums, eyes running down his body and back up to rest on his neck, a smile spreading at the sight of the darkening marks, "You may stay in my room and rest for the day. Kick out the last of the poison. I need to see off my friends and catch up on my responsibilities." 

Loki nods, "A fitting plan. Leaving the room today would only worry mother. She will be glad to hear that you insisted I stay in bed."

Thor nods, running his hand over Loki's stomach and the mess again, his eyes watching, "But first, bathe with me." grins, looking back up at his face, "Last time, i promise."

"Since when have you become the god of lies?" Loki smiles fondly at this though, "Careful, they will say you spend too much time with me.

Thor snorts, shifting off Loki before gathering him up in his arms to carry the thin man to the bath " They already say that."

"They are jealous that you would prefer to spend your time with me and are as baffled as I as to why you would.

Thor shrugs off his reply, stepping into the water bath and sitting with Loki in his lap.

Loki snorts, "You are surprisingly complicated and stubborn."

Thor hums nuzzling Loki softly. Loki might catch sight of his purple and blue neck and shoulder in a mirror while sitting in the tub with Thor rubbing a soapy cloth over Loki

Loki tilts his head, stretching out to see it clearly in the mirror, "You are Thorough." 

smiles, "I've never done anything like that before. I hope it does not hurt." it's very sore   
is a bit embarrassed by it 

Loki smiles a bit at it tough, turning to look at Thor, "I like it." shifts to wrap his arms around Thor's shoulders, "it reminds me of you."

the smile relaxes a bit and he takes one of Loki's legs, twisting him so Loki is facing Thor and straddling him, "Then I'm not worried to admit I love seeing it on you."

"Is it my color? does it match my hair, like those scarves you always compliment on the court women?' does a teasing diva move, brushing his hair back and showing off his mark, a smirk on his face

Thor grins wide, leaning in to kiss the exposed mark, "I could turn it into a scarf it you like. I just have to get the otherside." runs his hands up Loki's thighs, thumbs brushing inside

Loki chuckles, "The ladies would be jealous then they already hate me for distracting your intentions, what would they think if they found out about this?" spreads those thighs for him, so sexy

he hums, brushing his fingers over mini Loki  
"They would think of me as an incessant man who is taking advantage of his brother's weakened state." the smile fades as he says it softly into Loki's neck.

and Loki snorts and nearly died laughing. leaning against Thor, nose buried into his hair, "Are you mad? I am sure it would be the other way around, with me taking advantage of your feelings."

Thor smiles at the laughs, but it's a sad smile as he's reminded that the people do like to but the blame on his brother, "Hush. We'll just keep it a secret for now. It's not their business who I bring to my bed."

"They will be sad to be stripped of their drama."  
Loki nuzzles him, kissing the side of his head

Nods, "But it is best to protect you from their sharp words..."

"Should I not keep my tongue in practice in cutting them to ribbons?" but shifts to rest his forehead to Thors, nuzzling a bit

Smiles, "I think it is father who I am most worried about"

Loki winces at the thought, nodding a bit, "He is the only one i worry about."

pulls back to kiss Loki's forehead, "Let's forget about it for now."

Loki smiles a bit and nods, "You are good at ignoring such things." grinds a bit into him

hums at the grinding and smiles more, "Especially when there are better things to do." his fingers wrap around a growing Loki

Loki moans at this, "And especially good at being distracting." tense voice

He kisses his forehead, "You will be witnessing a very distracting side of me from now on."  
All those time Loki had seen Thor flirting with people in the court, and now this attention was for Loki

the preening, jealous Loki would NOT mind   
he shifts to kiss Thor's nose

he tilts his head to catch their lips together and leans back, sliding Loki closer so he can take both of them in hand again

Loki moans, leaning into his hand

And Thor would use this to finish them both off again unless Loki initiated something else  
After he would cuddle and kiss on Loki, making a line of bruises on the other side of Loki’s neck before he has to dress and meet his friends

Loki purrs at this and makes Thor help him change the sheets on the bed so he has nice clean blankets to cuddle down in, in loose shirt and pants in case his mother checked on him would pause Thor as he’s on his way out, hand on his arm, frowning a bit, as if debating to speak

Thor smiles wide as he turns back to Loki at the touch, eyes gentle, “Yes, Loki? Did you want me to bring you something?”

there is a pause before Loki nods, giving Thor a small smile, “Fruit or pastries, if you would.” hms, but actually wants to be gathered up and given a proper smooch goodbye

Thor nods, turning and putting a hands on the back of Loki neck to pull him close for a soft kiss

Loki relaxes at this, wrapping one arm around Thor’s waist and the other resting on his shoulder, kissing back, soft and lovingly

Thor breaks the kiss after a moment, grinning, "see you at lunch."

“Do not forget the sweets.” Loki says with a serious face and eyebrow raise, amusement hiding in it and the corners of his mouth twitching

Thor grins wide, patting Loki’s cheek, “Yes my princess” names Thor would call Loki when he whined for sweets and pretty clothes since they were very young

Loki snorts with that closed mouth pinched amused smile he does that’s adorable, “Now that one had some dust on it.”chuckles a little

“Keep begging me for sweets and it won’t collect dust again.” but Thor loves compiling to Loki’s requests

“I don’t see why I have to beg you know of my love for them” trails his fingers on his cheek

Thor nods, “I’ll bring you lots of sweets to fatten you back up from being sick.” moves to try to leave again

Loki chuckles, letting him leave everyone else is just getting there  
Tony is sitting gingerly on a cushion

Poor abused Tony  
Thor would sit next to Tony, giving him a wide knowing smile, “Did my friends sleep well?”  
Steve looks up from his spot next to Bruce (who’s on Tony’s other side, eating) “Yes, we spelt well.” Clint is there too looking at all the weird food with nat breakfast is much lighter food than dinner

Tony is appreciating it Nat is eating and chatting with sif, in a good mood  
“And you? a pleasant morning?” Tony asks wanting to know how it went with Loki

Thor nods, a big grin on his face, “Loki is healthy again. Thank you for your help.”  
Steve and Bruce are watching Thor.

“healthy and happy?” Tony asks, raising his eyebrows at Thor, asking how it went silently 

Thor’s smile fades a bit, but it’s still full of joy as he leans closer to Tony, “Very happy. But I rather keep that between us for now, if you do not mind....” So Tony would realize it is bad he’s sleeping with his brother, even though the morning went well.

Tony smiles a bit, but nods, “I am glad that everything worked out.”

Thor nods, a gentle smile, “Things will work out very well. Hopefully soon my father will wake from his sleep and I can tell him of our achievements.”

Tony nods, “Kinda sad we didn't get to meet his almighty Odinness while we were here.”  
Nat snorts 

Thor grins, “It is sad, but his sleeps seem to be getting long and more frequent with his age. I apologize.”  
Steve smiles, “It’s fine, Thor. The opportunity to come visit Asgard at all is very honoring.”  
Thor nods, “You enjoy it here?”

Tony grins, “Of course. Not everyone gets to travel across the universe to another realm all that often.” chuckles

Thor nods, “It is sad you must leave and I must stay.”  
Bruce frowns, “I hope you have the ability to come back to us soon.”  
Steve nods, “We’ll miss you.”

Tony nods, “Life is way less amusing without you point break. I think the sales of poptarts goes down every time you leave.” 

Thor frowns, “I will miss those wondrous things. I bet Loki would like them.” hums in his not so deep thought   
Bruce laughs at this

Nat chuckles, “visit us again and we will send you back with lots of souvenirs”  
Tony laughs too

Thor grins, “You can do that?”  
Steve nods, “I don’t see why not.”  
Thor laughs, leaning over to hug the closest to him: poor Tony 

Tony groans, grinning and laughing, “Careful big guy, I’m fragile!”

Thor hums, whispering to him, “Is that why you sit so gingerly?”

Tony gives him an evil look, “Yes.” says scathingly  
Sif gets the hint and laughs with Natasha, “Thor, you should be gentler with your guests!!’

Thor grins, pulling back and petting Tony’s hair before going back to his food, “It is hard to show them all my affections in such a short time and be gentle at the same time, Sif.”

Tony groans, leaning against Bruce Sif chuckles, “you are like a baleroc in a potters hut.”  
Thor gives Sif one of his genuine wide grins, making Cap sigh and Bruce laugh as he cuddles Tony  
Clint is happily eating the wonderful food, only half paying attention to the other teammates

and they have a lovely breakfast? perhaps the queen mother shows up to thank them again

they gather in the main hall of the palace where the Queen comes in one of her gorgeous dresses She comes to hug and thank the avengers  
She gives them each beautiful daggers, each different for every team member. “I had these made last night for each of you. I hope you hold them as well earn trophies that aid you in future battles. Ah, and Natalia, Here.” she grins as a maid hands her a gorgeous red and gold and black asgardian dress and she moves to hand it to Nat. “Every woman needs fine asgardian silks.”  
Bruce and Steve both get hugs from Fragga as she hands them their gifts and Clint kisses her hand in thanks

Natasha smiles and would thank and bow to, then hug Frigga, thanking her for her kindness. im sure Clint is excited to see her in them   
Tony thanks and would hug her liking Thor’s mother a lot

Clint is looking the dress over in Nat’s hands, curious  
Frigga cuddles all of them, “Have a safe trip home.”  
Thor would Go to hug all his friends a last time too after their walk to the observatory

they have sad goodbyes and cuddles and some last laughs as they go to heimdal well, I’d say the temporary observatory, they haven’t been able to rebuild it

Thor waves to them as the team is sent off to land in front of the mansion where they had been picked up a week and a half ago  
Poor Clint going to throw up again

hopefully they’re dropped off outside. yes Tony leans on Steve ad Bruce, groaning and leaning over. Natasha grimaces

Bruce helps hold Tony up and Steve help too, sighing, “That is never fun... How do they ever get used to that...?”

“Probably the same place they get their freakish stamina.” Tony groans, managing to keep his breakfast  
Nat gives Clint something to wipe his mouth

Clint sighs, thanking her as he sits, feeling better   
Steve smiles, “we should call Pepper.”  
Bruce nods, “Let’s go inside.”

Tony is staring off and needs to be shaken, hmming a bit to himself clearly reassuring machines in his head  
Nat nods, “And sit down in normalcy.” would help Clint inside

Bruce smiled, patting Tony on the side of the face, “Tony, Tony come back to us. Your head is filled with noise again.”

Tony blinks, focusing and smiling, “I am sorry, I worried Jarvis terribly and he needs the reassurance.”

Steve nods, “We did leave in a big hurry. Poor Jarvis.”  
Bruce sighs, “I’m tired again after that trip.”

“We all deserve a break.” Tony smiles, arms around his support men as they head in  
“Welcome home, Avengers.” comes the relieved voice of Jarvis.

Steve grins up at the ceiling, “Hello Jarvis. Sorry we took so long.”  
Bruce smiles, happy to hear Jarvis’ voice again,”Could you call Pepper for us, Jarvis?”  
Clint moves in with Nat, feeling better

“Indeed. would you like me to bring the call up in the living room?”  
“Please.” Tony goes to crash on the couch as his outer armor floats off to put itself away   
Nat sits him down and goes to get him something to drink, asking if anyone else wants something.

Clint nods, moving to go with Nat  
Steve smiles, sitting with Tony, “And Fury too..”  
Bruce hums at the thought of talking to Fury, he always wore Bruce out 

Tony groans at this, tugging Bruce to sit on his other side so he can have cuddles, leaning against Steve’s side, “Can we skip that part?”   
the screen lights up with the calling pepper sign she’d answer just after Steve said no to Tony

Steve smiles, “No, Tony.” he looks up, “Ah, Hello Ms. Potts.”

Pepper smiles, looking so relieved at the sight of them, “Oh, I am glad to see you all! Is everyone alright?”  
“Right as rain Pep” Tony salutes and she can't help but shake her head fondly at him, “Oh you were gone for so long, I was beginning to worry...”

Steve nods, “Everything worked out in the end and we are home. I think we just need to rest for a bit longer.”  
Bruce nods, his eyes shut and fingers running in Tony’s hair softly

she nods, but frowns a bit, biting her lip, as if debating on something   
Tony sighs, “What’s up Pep?”  
she looks guilty, “Would... I know you are tired, but I have been pushing back a meeting with city leaders all week. They do not wish to speak with me, they would have settled with Tony, but now they want you Steve.” she sighs, “Would it be too much for you to stop in for a few hours and calm them down?”

Steve smiles a bit, nodding, “Of course. I needed to come back to the tower for a few things anyways. I don’t know why they want me, though.”

“Its your smile. It has a calming effect on politicians and looks great in pictures.“ Tony purrs, puddy under Bruce’s petting  
Pep looks so relieved, “Thanks Steve. Do you want me to send a driver, or will you all be driving back?”

“An opportunity to drive one of Tony’s cars? I’m driving back.” grins  
Bruce laughs softly, loving puddy Tony

Pepper chuckles, “Alright. And make sure you take your little blond monster back with you, she has been spoiled rotten while she and mini-dummy destroy the tower.” 

Steve clicks his tongue, “You’ve been spoiling our Betty? How will we keep her under control now?”

Pep smiles more, “Please, you spoil her much worse. Especially Tony.”  
Tony makes a face, “Why do you say that?”  
“You made her a robot friend, Tony.” voice dripping sarcasm 

Steve smiles, “oh, she’s right, Tony. we’re awful parents.”

“Mhn.... we’re still learning.” hmms, “And building her a robot makes me awesome”

Steve grins, “It really does.”  
Bruce smiles, “Don't forget you have Fury to call too.” stopping the flirting   
Steve nods, “Oh yes.”

Tony groans at the thought and Pep chuckles a little, “I will see you within an hour or two?”  
Tony nods, “See you Pep!”

Steve waves and Bruce nods, “Thank you, Pepper.”

“Anytime. good time speaking with Director Fury!” and the line hangs up  
“Shall I call the director?” Jarvis asks as Tony groans.

Steve nods, sitting up more, “Yes, please.” preparing himself for the officer

Tony hides his face in Bruce instead of Steve since his shoulders are now much higher and straighter  
The line rings, then they have to wait a few seconds before Fury appears, “Report.”

Steve salutes, all business “The Avengers have returned from Asgard. Our objective was met and Thor sent us home without his company.”  
Bruce doesn’t mind, nuzzling his Tony off camera

he nods, “Damage report?”

“Only a few days of rest are needed. We are tired, but not injured.”

he nods, “I will expect a written report soon. and wake up stark.  
Tony makes a face, keeping his eyes closed

Steve nods, “I will write one up.” and has a smile on his face as he wraps his arms around Tony and gently tugs on him to lean on Steve. Bruce smiles, letting Tony go

Tony stubbornly keeps his eyes closed, leaning on Steve Fury sighs, shaking his head at them, “Stark, we sent over files and schematics for you to go over. Finish them post haste.”  
Ton grunts and needs to be poked

Steve smiles, squeezing Tony’s middle, “I have a meeting Pepper set up this evening with politicians. perhaps he could look at them while i’m out.”

Tony makes a face, opening his eyes and giving Steve a pathetic look, “Steve...” whine  
“An excellent idea Captain. Dr. Banners input would be helpful on the one gama radar as well, if you would not mind Doctor.” he nods to him

Bruce nods, smiling softly, “No problem.”  
Steve smiles, patting Tony affectionately 

“Thank you. Fury out.” salutes, then hangs up  
Tony grumbles, setting his chin on Steve’s shoulder and giving him a grumpy look  
Nat and Clint comes back in, “How’d the call go?” they avoided it like pros 

Clint waggles his eyebrows and smirks at the pain on Tony’s face. they avoided it on purpose  
Steve smiles, “Well. We just have to get some stuff out of the way tonight then we can relax.” pats Tony’s butt 

Natasha chuckles, “Hopefully SHIELD will give us a break instead of sending us off again, eh Clint?” she looks at him  
Tony turned his glare to Clint 

Clint nods, giving Nata smile and ignoring Tony  
Steve smiles, “I asked for some time to rest. he knows our situation.”

“He is still fury and does as he wants.” Nat makes a face, “Should we head back then?”

Clint nods, “And rest while we can.”  
Steve gently moves Tony back onto Bruce so he can stand, “I need to head to the tower, do you both want a ride?”  
Clint blinks, “Are you taking Starks car?”  
Steve grins and nods

Natasha grins, “I get shotgun. Clint, you’re stuck with metal man and the doctor.”  
Tony groans, “He can ride in the trunk.”

Clint huffs, “Only if Bruce sits in the middle.”  
Bruce sighs, “WHy do I always have to meditate you two? You fight like brothers.”  
Steve claps his hands, “Come on, out the door all of you”

Tony groans, “Because he acts like a child all the time.”  
“Oh, so you go together as a pair Stark.” Nat says, they heading to the garage

Clint pouts, “Aw, you’re supposed to defend me.”  
Bruce sighs and they all pile in and drive to the tower  
Tony and Clint batting at each other over poor Bruce 

she snorts, “Can't defend the obvious.” yes till Bruce calms them or Steve drives fast when they get there they decide to go to their floors on the tower and avoid fury pep is there to meet them with happy and rhody, who is looking much better and grins, Tony grinning and going to clap hands, then bro hug

Steve shakes hands with Happy and smiles at pepper, “So where am I off to this evening? Can I wear jeans? I really hope so.”

she smiles sadly, “How about dress slacks? nothing too fancy, but not jeans.”  
she gets a Tony hug and happy presents Bruce with the squirming betty, scrap zooming around them all. Natasha is amused by him

Bruce smiles as he takes the excited puppy, barely able to hold it as it wiggles   
Steve sighs, going over to help Bruce with betty, “Alright.” a smile on his face for the puppy  
Clint is confused by the robot 

Scrap inspects Clint with its camera, then acts like its sniffing him Natasha laughs  
Tony grins, “I think she got fatter!”  
Happy chuckles, “she is growing like a weed! and with all the energy she spends she should be a board!”

Steve grins, petting the wiggling monster, “Not my baby. she’s going to be very fat and huge, aren’t you?”  
Clint frowns, not entertained 

Tony laughs at the sight, talking to Bruce, “Now he’s talking to her, do you think he’ll downgrade to baby talk yet?”  
They need to tell team stark about something

the marriage?  
Steve hums, lifting the puppy from Bruce’s arms and holding her over his head as he turns his back to Tony, “We don’t need them, right? It Tony can speak to metal, i can speak to balls of fur.”  
Bruce laughs, grinning

Tony laughs as well, betty barking cutely and scrap doing circles around Steve now. he ponders the scene, pepper smiling in that soft way that was pepper, leaning against happy and rhody making some wise crack to Clint, when he thinks of something, “Oh, um, Pep, Rhody, there was one more interesting development on our trip...” scratches his head, looking at Steve pokes his back

Steve smiles, turning and holding the puppy to Tony, “Ah, yes there was.” looks over at Tony’s friends as the puppy is taken, “you see, we got lost in the temple for this goddess.. and we ended up completing one of her rituals and she blessed us as a couple...”

Tony pets the puppy, petting her, hiding a little behind Steve, waiting for it   
Pepper blinks, tilting her head, “Blessed you as a couple?...”  
Rhody gets it, then groans, “Did you two get married? without telling us?” Tony safely hiding and with puppy safety

Steve nods, trying to look innocent, “It wasn’t planned... “

Pepper i in shock, “You... accidentally got married?” facepalms   
Rhody groans, “Seriously Steve? Were you both drunk or something?”  
“Clint thought perhaps Los Vegas was hiding in Asgard.” Nat volunteers innocently and happy laughs, “Congratulations!” goes to sweep them both in a hug  
Steve laughs, returning the hug, “Um.. yes. But it’s alright, Tony and I were happy that it happened. I hoping we could talk more about it later, Tony...” gives Tony a smile

Tony smiles back, “Of course once you get back from your dinner date with the public” Makes sure betty isn’t squashed   
Pep sighs and smiles, rhody ruffling Tony’s hair, “You’d better have a proper party back here to make up for it.” Tony snorts, “You’re upset I didn't have a bachelor party? you really are feeling better, ah, stop that, betty, sic him!” holds betty out to lick rhody’s face, but rhody still gets him in a headlock 

Steve smiles, moving to pluck betty from his hands, “Careful boys. you’ll hurt the poor girl.”  
so cute 

I’m sure Bruce is chuckling with Nat   
Tony groans, “You’re suppose to save me! Bruce, help!” waves his hands at Bruce, Pepper covering her mouth to hide the laughter

Clint smirks  
Steve hums, cradling the puppy he missed  
Bruce clicks his tongue, “Oh no. I’m not getting involved in that.”

Tony groans as Rhody makes sure Tony is well noogied until he releases him, “I think you have paid enough... for now.”  
Tony groans and goes to lean on Bruce, “You’re mean.” pouted cutely  
Pep chuckles, “Come On gentlemen, lets head upstairs so Steve can get ready.”

Bruce smiled, patting Tony’s back, “You poor thing”  
Steve nods, “Thank you, Ms. Potts”

and they head upstairs, chatting in Tony’s living room about the trip while Steve goes to change? Tony trails him into the bedroom, leaning against the wall, not able to be heard from the rest of the group, “Hey... Steve?”

Steve hums, in only pants he just pulled on, “Ah, Tony! I want to talk to you tonight after I get back.” grins and starts pulling on a shirt

Tony smiles at the sight of him, watching, “I will look forwards to it, especially since I have something to give you...: comes over, buttoning Steve’s overshirt for him, “But... I wanted to tell you that I um... I made something for Bruce too, before, you know...” all this crap “Its not the same, not at all, and you’ll get it more late, I mean, I know its complicated and we haven’t had time to talk about it and” needs to be shushed and assured its ok 

Steve smiles, putting both hands on Tony’s cheeks, “It’s alright. Bruce and I talked. We can work out how to share you.”

Tony visibly relaxes with a relieved smile, looking up into his eyes, “How did i end up going from completely alone to being fought over?” that might be an actual question in his voice as he moves his arms around Steve’s waist, “I don’t deserve you two” would hide his face in Steve’s neck

Steve smiles, petting him softly, “Yes you do.” kisses his hair, “You deserve everything you have and more.”

Tony makes a disbelieving snort and nuzzles his face into Steve, “I love you.” its quiet and short, but to the point

hugs him tightly, “I love you, too.” cuddles him like this for awhile before gently pulling away, “I’ll be back soon, ok? you can head back to the mansion before me.”

Tony smiles, “You sure? or is this just you wanting to steal another one of my cars?”

Steve grins, purring, “Pleeassee?”

Tony sighs, “Please don’t scratch the paint.” moves up to steal a kiss

Steve purrs, nodding as they kiss

Tony smiles, “You’d better get going then drive safe” walks Steve ot to pep

Steve nods, giving Tony a last kiss before letting go of him after they find pepper, “See you soon, don’t go anywhere without Bruce...” still nervous to leave Tony alone 

Tony smiles and nods, “I will not. Don't worry.” taking Bruce’s hand and squeezing. everyone else had begun to disperse

Bruce smiles and Steve nods to them before going off with pepper  
Bruce smiles, “Let’s look at that stuff Fury sent.”


	6. Rings and Frilly Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff!!! Just declarations of love and Jarvis learning new things with his connections to Tony's body through Extremis. Bruce and Steve enjoy spoiling Jarvis... ;D  
> But eventually work calls again (and after some costume kink) and Clint is always the one getting torn up it seems.  
> ...And then Tony exploits Steve's love of frilly dresses.   
> And then Steve tortures Tony in return.  
> (really just a chapter of sex :o )

Tony nods, tugging Bruce off to the lab. they look at diagrams and papers and files, Tony getting Bruce nice and distracted as he nervously gets his surprise out. Then towards the end of the paperwork Bruce would turn and find what looks to be an anxious Tony standing behind him, fidgeting, “Umm... Bruce, I was wondering... well, you see, before all this mess I was, you know, I do plan for some important things in life I know you all think I forget them on purpose but I um, I made something, you know, for Steve. and you. Not the same thing, cause you’re different, you know, you mean different things to me, but, but for, you know” looks his in the eye at the last part, Bruce knowing by that that its for the same reason. runs a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it a bit . its adorable, like a nervous teen talking to his crush

Bruce has a smile on his face at the start but it fades, geting replaced by a mouth slightly open in surprise, “...r-really...? for me?” bites his lip and gulps before leaning a bit closer, he has all of Bruce’s attention now. “ with...those kinds of feelings? for me?”

Tony nods, figuring his mouth is kind of running enough for now, letting Bruce speak before he takes Bruce’s hands, “Yes, for you. You are not the only one being secretive and not expressing his emotions fully, I guess, though for once I think I’m doing it in the healthy way.” sticks his tongue out at Bruce a bit, but Bruce would see the poor guy is more nervous than he’d ever seen him . more nervous than when they’d had to confess to pepper they’d blown up a room

Bruce grow a wide smile, gripping Tony’s hands tight, “Why are you so nervous? You know I love everything you do.” 

Tony smiles a bit at this, bumping his nose against Bruce’s, “Yah well, I’m allowed to be nervous. Its an understandable reaction. You know I wasn’t going to propose to either one of you for weeks, I’ve written speeches, several of them, which are all terrible and Pepper even told me to calm down about it.” propose? aw Tony.

Bruce blinks, losing his smile again, “wait. what? Say that again”

Tony blinks, “I wrote several speeches and scenarios for how to do it and Pepper told me I was going to get committed if I kept freaking out about proposing twice?” nervous about the lack of smile, fidgeting again .

a grins starts to spread across Bruce’s face and he pulls up one of Tony’s hands to his cheek, “You’re proposing to me?”

“Y-yes. if you don’t mind, that is, I know its weird to be, you know, planning on proposing to two men but I couldn’t live without either of you, really.” his thumb moves to pet Bruce’s cheek, cupping his face, “you’re different, but you both... you complete me in different ways. Steve’s my better half, he’s what a spouse is suppose to be, fixing and putting up with all your flaws and stuff, but you... you’re Bruce. we’re two messed up geniuses with crappy secrets that somehow made it work and I didn’t think I could deal with, you know, having it as part of me, not fully until I had you and you proved that I can be right sometimes, awful things can be used for good, that deep down people can be good even when others think they’re a monster...” gulps, having gone off a bit there, “That was a bit of one of the bad speeches.” .

Bruce melts, putting Tony’s other hand on his neck before reaches out to grab Tony’s hips and pull him closer, his eyes watering up a bit, “You’re really doing this?” looks so happy as he’s about to cry.

Tony nods, glad for the positioning help from Bruce, cradling his neck and petting his cheek, pressing against him, “It would appear that I am really doing this, though I could check with the cameras and make sure I’m not dreaming or a hallucination, Jarvis could do some scans, you know, so I know I didn't keel over and now I’m unconscious drunk somewhere or something.” rambling as his lips brush Bruce’s

Bruce shakes his head, “That’s unnecessary, Jarvis.” he closes his eyes, leaning up to kiss Tony, his glasses fogging up a bit from the tears slipping out.

Tony kisses back, holding his head, giving Bruce is love that his rambling words are trying to express to him, pressing up against him, slightly against the lab bench

Bruce eats up the love and returns it to Tony, gripping the back of Tony’s shirt with both hands, appreciating the desk to lean on right now.

They kiss till they have to seperate, with a gasp, Tony having Bruce pressed pretty far back, staring into his eyes before his hand gently takes off the glasses and wipes away some tears, sniffing a bit himself, other hand going and fumbling in his pocket, “I, um, I made something for you, its not quite traditional, but, you know, you and me, we’re not really either.” pulls something out and presses it into his hand. its round, Bruce would have to look

Bruce moves to shift more of his weight on the table as Tony wipes at his face, ending up sitting on it with Tony between his legs. he gently lifts his hand, un curling his fingers to see the round object.

its not too big, about the size of his wrist, a bracelet. Its beautiful, made of what looks like some sort of woven metal, intricately braided with reds, golds, purples and greens, their colors. it wouldn’t jangle around and get in the way and is mostly smooth, the braids somehow laying perfectly flat, as if it had been encased in something. Bruce might think it too small for his wrist. Tony starts to babble as he stands there between Bruce’s legs, “I wanted, you know, to make something that could stay with you, when the big guy comes out, then go back to normal when you shrink, but that wouldn’t look, you know, like a collar or something, so I invented a new type of synthetic titanium which stretches to come off only when the user stimulates it too, so you can't lose it, but it’ll stretch really big, so when you hulk it won’t break.” nervous, hand coming up to tap on his arc reactor, fidgeting, looking for his reaction.

Bruce visibly melts as he rolls it around in both his hands between them, “Tony, it’s gorgeous...” looks up at Tony, holding his hands up, “Help me put it on.” 

Tony relaxes at the words, looking so relieved. He practically melts and his knees wobble, but he grins, hands coming up, “So only you or me could take it off, I programmed it like that, you just.” says some technical stuff Bruce would understand and twists a bit, the bracelet stretching, the braiding gorgeous as it does, moving to slip it over Bruce’s wrist

Bruce nods, twisting his arm to look at it once it was on, “It’s wonderful.” 

“Y-you really like it?” hopeful. it was very comfortable to wear.

Bruce nods quickly holding his arm up to his face, more tears flowing out in his excitement, his eyes turning a bit green, “D-does it look good on me?” 

Tony smiles, then grins, nodding, “It suits you, very well, I think.” leans in, arm going around his waist as he closes the distance to kiss him again

Bruce hums into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders and hugging him close as he kisses him fiercely.

Tony’s not too worried, knowing the warning about of green colored of when he should calm Bruce, kissing him back fiercely.

Bruce leans back to lay down on the table, reaching behind him with one hand to shove everything off on the floor .   
all the papers and pens and the keyboard on the floor.

Dummy is alarmed, but Tony is not, going down wit him, climbing up more so he’s on the table pressing Bruce down, one hand going to twine with Bruce’s as he kisses him until they can’t kiss any longer and they have to break apart.

Bruce pants heavily, hands coming between them to pull Tony’s shirt up and off as they catch their breaths, “God Tony. Fuck me right now...” excited.

Tony groans, “Can do, that I can do.” helps get it off, then goes for Bruce’s, pushing it up and moving to kiss on that hairy chest, eyes glancing up, “You ok?” licks a nipple as he asks .

Bruce nods, his hands reaching behind his head to grip the edge of the desk, “Y-yeah... i just..” he pulls in a deep breath and lets it out, trying to control his breathing. the green hasn’t spread out form his eyes yet.

“Tell me if I need to slow down.” trailing his kisses higher, undoing the rest of his shirt, spreading it open so Bruce is laid out under him, his hips grinding down into him as a hand goes to fumble at his pants

Bruce nods, raising his chin up, “B-but I want it so bad...” 

The sight of Bruce, with that tone, makes Tony moan and something jump in his pants as he moves to attack that bared neck, kissing and sucking, “God I’m going to fuck you into this desk so hard, Bruce Banner.” shoves Bruce's pants down, then hand goes and shoves at his own, using legs to help get them off.

Bruce whines, nodding as his hips arch up into Tony’s body over him, “Yes.. yes please...” 

Tony makes a mark on his neck as they lose the last of the pants, sitting up a bit to lose his own shirt before a hand comes back with his handy dandy desk lube, popping it open and slicking three fingers before they go down, two slipping in as he moves to kiss Bruce hard

Bruces curl as he moans into the kiss, gripping the desk tight behind his head. he rolls his hips down to press the fingers in deeper

Tony moans at the sight, fingers moving in and out, stretching as he starts to go into one of his more rare seme rambles, breath hot as they break the kiss and he moves to speak into his ear, “I love you Bruce, you’re mine, I‘m gonna show you you’re mine and I love you and I’m gonna do you so hard they’re going to hear you in central park” keeps going with sexy talk, adding a third finger.

Bruce whines, the hand with the bracelet coming up to wrap around Tony’s shoulders tightly, the new jewelry pressing a mark into Tony’s skin, “Yes, please. make me scream for you ,Tony...” 

Tony doesn't mind at all. Tony bites his lip, fingers moving a few more times before with drawing and moving too quickly lube himself, “Oh Bruce, the things you do to me.’ shifts Bruce’s legs up more, positioning at his entrance, they looking a hot sight with Bruce only half in an opened button down shirt and naked other than that on a lab bench .

Bruce nods, pushing back against the tease at his entrance, “do me hard Tony, oh god, I love you so much...” the last bit slips out with a whine, as if he’d trained himself not to say such things.

Tony moans at the words, one hand holding Bruce’s hips as the other cups his cheek, tracing gentle for a moment with a work worn thumb, “I love you too. I want you to say it like that so many more times, oh Bruce.” moving in at the last words, groaning at the tight heat, but gives a roll of his hips, coming in with a bang.

Bruce grasps and lets out a long groan, “Th-there! Ahh!” his legs wrap around Tony’s waist, ankles crossing behind him

Tony nods, suckng in a breath before his hips easily move out, then back in, starting a pace right off, hard and fast

And Bruce is already screaming, even though he’s normally a very quiet slow lover. Right now taking deep breaths to keep himself from turning green.

Tony is in total control, eyes half open and watching Bruce, and would stop, if shakily, if the green started to spread. starts quiet, then dies. if no green spreads Tony does him hard into the desk, mummering his love into his ear

Normally he’s quiet then gets louder, but steve always outdoes him as a screaming uke. Right now he’s on an overload of emotions and he has to let it out vocally and sexually before the green spreads. And it works, keeping things contained long enough for Bruce to arch and make a mess as people in central park look up, confused about where that sound came from.

Tony loves hearing it, groaning and planting in that screaming heat to fill him up as he tightens, hips bucking a few last times with spasms, one hand still twined with Bruce’s. does his best not to just collapse on top of Bruce as he pants .

Bruce whines as he lets out long breaths, and a soft moan each time his muscles spasm. “T-Tony....” 

Tony’s body slowly starts to undo its tense muscles, becoming a liquid Tony on top of Bruce, panting into his neck like he just ran a marathon, “... g-god, Bruce...” is all he can get out . 

Bruce hums, running the hand that was on Tony’s back through his hair, “I like my gift, Tony.” 

Bruce would feel the smile on Tony’s face in his neck, Tony tilting his head up to look at him with those brown eyes, love in them, “I’m glad.” says softly, planting a little kiss, “I love you, Bruce Banner.”

Bruce’s eyes have turned back to their hazel as he grins, “I love you too, Tony..” moves for a kiss.

Tony kisses him with love, slow and wonderful.

Bruce returns it, all full of affection. 

Tony returns it, gently breaking it so they can breathe, resting his forehead to Bruce’s, taking in this feeling.

Bruce hums softly, relaxed completely. “...I don’t think anymore work is going to get done.” 

Tony grins, opening his eyes, “I was good, we finished enough first that Jarvis finished it for us what was left.” purr

Bruce grins, “Jarvis could concentrate during that.?”

“Jarvis finished it while I was making my bad speech.” grins, “He hurried.”

Bruce smirks, “I don’t know if you’ve become more like o or he’s become more like you.” sighs softly, “Thank you for the help, Jarvis.” 

“Anytime, Master Bruce.” comes the soft reply, JARVIS getting better with dealing with sex and its aftereffects, “I would like to think that Sir is becoming more efficient in completing his work load.”  
Tony smiles, “All of you need to stop being good influences on me.” chuckles a bit

Bruce purrs, nuzzling Tony. “I love you so much.” hugs him tight, grinning and laughing. He’s so happy.

Tony grins and nuzzles back, "I love you too." leaves little kisses on his shoulder and neck and the side of his face, "And if you ever doubt me again I'm locking you in this tower and holding you captive." says, trying to look serious

Bruce laughs, nodding, “I’ll just look at this if i doubt again.” pulls his arm between them to look at the bracelet with love in his eyes.

Tony grins, a bit dopy with the love, "Good. I'm glad, I was hoping so much you'd like it."

nods looking back up at Tony, “I love it. I love you.” grins, his legs moving a bit in his excitment, “I’m so happy Tony! I didn’t think we’d ever..” he sighs, “Oh Tony....” bites his lip, blinking as a thought crossed his mind, “D-did you talk to Steve about this...?”

"Yes." Tony smiles softly, hand coming up to pet Bruce's cheek, "And I don't know how I landed either of you, because he's perfectly fine with it." hand goes to run up through Bruce's messy hair as he trails little kisses up to his mouth

Bruce smiles, nodding, “Has he talked to you yet...?”

shakes his head, "He says tonight. Now that we have all our work done and I am no longer nervous as hell, I can take you out to a lavish lunch, then make a quick getaway with Betty to the mansion before someone finds something else for us to work on." grins, stealing a kiss. what does Tony have for Steve, anyways.?

Bruce nods, “Under the condition I get to see what you made for Steve. Can I see?” has a big grin on his face after the kiss was stolen.

Tony grins, “If you can keep the secret till I give it to him. I don’t know, can I trust you, Bruce banner?.” purr

Bruce laughs, nodding, “I’m supposed to skedattle when he comes back.” a knowing grin on his face.

Tony chuckles, “Oh really. that is definitely a word he’d use.’ moves to gently pull out with a nuzzle

Bruce hums, bitting his lower lip as he’s made empty. He stays on the desk, limp, as he grins, nodding

steals a fast kiss, shifting off the stretch and stretching with a groan

Bruce hums, taking a minute before he sits up on his elbows, wincing a bit

Tony notices, arms still above his head, “You ok?” hand goes to Bruce’s shoulder.

smiles, nodding, “You just made me very sore.” moves to slip of the table to his feet, but he wobbles.

Tony grins, steadying him, “I’m not sorry.” pulls him close wiht a purr

Bruce laughs, “you never are.” leans against him, getting the wobble out of his legs

Tony waits for Bruce to be steady, nuzzling him, “You don't mind.” purr

Grins, “Let’s go to lunch.” leans to kiss Tony’s cheek

“Alright. shower first?.” grins.

Bruce grins, “no! Show me steve’s present.” excited

Tony laughs, “Alright alright.” goes over to the wall he’d hovered at for a while while Bruce was distracted and opens a drawer that Bruce didn’t know was there . moves to take out a box and bring it back over.

Bruce smiles, eyes on the box, “Did he get a bracelet, too?” curious.

“No, though if they end up this popular maybe I’ll make everyone one and put gps trackers in them.” smiles, opening it up. inside laying on the blue velvet pillow is a ring. its gold, and simple, but with veins of red and blue laced through it like cracked ice, intricately woven into a pattern if you looked close enough. Bruce and steve have the same weaving pattern. but that would take close inspection and time probably to notice. “I figured Steve was more traditional....”

Bruce nods, pawing at the table for his glasses. when he finds them they go on and he leans in to stare at the ring, but doesn’t touch, “It’s beautiful Tony...anything metal you get your hands on is just gorgeous...” 

Tony melts, grinning a bit, “Thanks Buce... do you think he’ll like it?” nervous about it .

Bruce nods, leaning back and looking up at Tony, “He’s going to melt.” 

Tony smiles warmly at Bruce, “Thanks Bruce.” Tony is already melted.

leans to kiss Tony’s cheek, “let’s shower and eat lunch.” 

Tony nods, closing the box and moving an arm around brice’s waste, “Excellent plan.” pinches his butt.

snorts, batting at Tony’s hand behind him, “You know, I wouldn’t have been able to handle this a week ago...” 

“What, being proposed to?” asks, guiding him to his room and bathroom.

nods, reaching to turn on the water, “I think the other guy would have come out before you even got the damn thing on my wrist.” 

and Tony laughs, having set the ring on the dresser, hugging him close, “Shock?” tugs him in, pulling Bruce close

Smiles, nodding, “Every emotion came welling up.” shuts the curtain before leaning against Tony, “but i was confidant and held it together.” 

Tony smiles softly at this, bumping his nose against Bruce’s, “I'm glad. I love the big guy, but not in my lab.” chuckles a bit

Grins, “Last time you just gave him some blocks and sat him in the corner. I didn’t break anything.” a proud tone.

Tony grins, chuckling, “Very true. I was considering creating Hulk proof crayons for the next time, I think he’d get a kick out of it.”

smiles nodding, “He would. You’re too good to me.” leans up to kiss him.

Tony grins and kisses back, loving on Bruce.

And Bruce pulls on Tony for another fucking since he’s already stretched.

Tony happily supplies Bruce, loving him into the wall. would try for 2 times, feeling frisky.

oh yes. Bruce let’s the second time happen to him over the bathroom counter.

Tony is a bit more satiated at this point, allowing them to get dressed. “So, do you want a fancy, lavish lunch? or we could sneak out the back and walk somewhere, maybe take Betty on a walk and eat at an outside cafe and get donuts, its all up to you Brucy.” purrs, wrapping his arms around him.

Bruce smiles, buttoning his shirt up, “I like the idea of taking Betty. let’s go for a walk.” 

Tony nods, nuzzling Bruce’s neck and leaving a kiss there before going to fetch their mischievous puppy from where she’s been napping in the livingroom. getting a collar and leash on the puppy. Scrap is excited, doing circles around them, apparently wanting to go too .

Bruce follows him out, smiling, “Do we take scrap too? he seems excited about the leash.”   
Betty is trying to bite the leash .

Tony sighs, “Well, I’d say yes, but I have this feeling we’d be immediately recognized for some reason... or at least I would. curse you and your anonymity.” makes a face. but scrap’s hook goes down and he goes to nudge at Tony’s foot, sadly. Tony groans, “Comeon now, dont pout.”

smiles and bends down to pet him, “I’ll make it up to you tonight. We can play lots of games tonight. just you me and betty.” 

Scrap looks up at him, twirling his claw, Tony chuckling, “He asks if you promise.” I’m sure they forget that his bots talk back in a way he can understand now .

he glances up at Tony before he grins and nods, looking back at Scrap, “I promise.” 

It nods, then would go and nudge at betty before spinning his claw at her, saying goodbye . Tony chuckles, “Alright then. Banner, your steed.” presents him the leash .

Betty barks at scrap, gnawing on him before Bruce gently tugs the leash, “Thank you for this wonderful gift.” the puppy barks and rolls on the ground at the random tug . 

Tony laughs, “Oh, leash training is going to be fun!” and takes Bruce’s hand, moving to lead him to the elevator . mindful of betty.

Bruce sighs, picking her up to be carried to the elevator. when outside he tries to walk her, but she just rolls along, then she learns to tug and Bruce sighs . 

Tony laughs, grinning, “She’s young. she’ll learn.” grinning as they take their secret exit out of the tower.

Bruce nods, holding Tony’s hand tight as they walk down the street to somewhere nice.  
Meanwhile Steve is dealing with politicians.   
The politicians have been worried since, you know, past couple weeks Avenger’s sightings have been down, due to thor trip and Tony death and the like, so its just really annoying explaining they have lives

Steve tells them about a private Avenger’s mission to help out a friend and assured them they were back to stay now. he does his best to get away quickly, but i’m sure it’s almost dinner before he can leave.

yes. after lunch Bruce and Tony had packed up their robot and puppy and headed to the mansion. Tony steals Bruce to the back porch for a nap in a big window overlooking the woods.

Steve sneaks into the front door of the mansion, and spots them in the window, smiling warmly before he goes to cook dinner. Betty wiggles out of Tony’s lap to get and play with the commotion she hears and smells in the kitchen. 

Scrap joins her. Tony wakes when the smells are getting really tasty smelling, stomach growling as he nuzzles Bruce.

Bruce hums, opening his eyes, “..wh...nnntt.” eyes close again as he curls tighter into Tony.

Tony smiles a bit, “fooooddddd.” nuzzles, “I smell foood.”

Bruce smiles, “Steve must be home...” yawns.

Tony nods, smiling at the yawn, “He’s making me hungry... I just might have to eat you.” moves to kiss and nom on his neck

Bruce laughs, purring, “That tickles. Go eat his food instead.”

Tony grins, “What, don’t you like tickling?.” and his hands go to tickle Bruce’s sides

Bruce whines, kicking his feet, “Nooooooo AH!” he laughs, pushing Tony to get him to leave him alone .

Tony is grinning and laughing, petting his sides after a few minutes, “Whimp.”

he groans, reaching to put a hand over one of Tony’s, “And nothing more am I.” grins

Tony grins, nuzzling their noses together and giving him a loving kiss

Bruce returns the kiss, happy.  
Steve taps a spoon on the threshold of the room, “Boys. ahem.”   
the puppy runs into the room between steve’s legs.

Tony finishes up his kiss and looks over at Steve, grinning, “Steeve. that smells excellent Steve.”

Steve smiles, “Come eat.” taps the spoon more gently on the door before turning to walk back to the kitchen.  
Betty barks at them from the floor and Bruce smiles, leaning down to pick her up.

Tony grins, reaching to scratch betty’s ears, “You heard the man.” kisses Bruce’s forehead before sitting up and stretching

Bruce nods, carring betty to the kitchen adn sets her on the kitch floor as they come in. The table is set all fancy and Steve is putting the food on the table. fancy fancy dinner for the three of them.  
Bruce smiles, “Steve.. you over did it.” 

Tony grins, “It looks great. how was your meeting?.” goes to kiss his husband on the cheek.

Steve luaghs, “Oh, it was tiring.” pulls out a seat for Tony.”   
Bruce smiles, going to sit opposite Tony.  
steve would sit between them.

Tony thanks him, sitting, the puppy and bot running around the kitchen. they have a nice meal.?

when done he stands, collecting thier plates.   
Steve frowns, “I was going to-”  
Bruce smiles, “No steve, I got this. Take Tony.”   
Steve pauses before nodding softly, “Thank you, Bruce.” he stands, holding out a hand for Tony to take.

Tony smiles at this, taking his offered hand, “Thanks Brucey.” blows him a kiss.

Bruce nods, “Night guys.”   
Steve smiles, “Night Bruce.” leads Tony out of the kitchen, “Want to sit outside?” he asks when they’re alone.

Tony smiles, “Sounds good to me.”squeezes his hand

Steve grins, blushing a bit as he leads Tony out into the gardens. It’s a beautiful night the sky full of as many stars the outskirts of nyc can have .

Tony grins in return, looking up at the sky, “Its nice to have a familiar sky above us again.”

Steve nods, tugging Tony to sit on a bench with him, “It really is...” seems tense.

Tony sits, hand going to rest on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing a bit, “Relax, I don’t bite.” smiles a bit at him

Steve smiles, but takes Tony’s hand off his thigh and wraps his fingers around Tony’s. this is weird, and it must be because steve didn’t want Tony to feel that lump in his pocket Tony felt before his fingers were pulled away. “We need to talk.” he says softly

Tony smiles, nodding, squeezing steve’s hand, “Yah.” throat tightens a bit at it, his own nerves showing .

Steve smiles, bringing the hand up to his lips to kiss before placing Tony’s hand on his neck. “I bought you something...i have to admit I bought it a very long time ago... I never had the courage to give it to you. I didn’t know if you’d be into that sort of thing...”

Tony smiles at this, petting his neck, giving a small nervous chuckle, “You, Cap, without courage? Perish the idea.” smiles a bit, “I’m up for new things.” .

Grins, letting go of Tony’s hand on his shoulder to push his hand into his pocket,”Well... it’s not so new anymore... I waited too long.”

Tony chuckles, smiling, “Ironically, I have a bit of the same problem.”

Steve smiles, the red box almost completely hidden in his large hand as he pulled it out. “You know I love you, right?”

Tony catches sight of it and melts, nodding and smiling back, “Yes. Very much.” keeping himself from going off on a ramble by looking in steve’s face

Steve fidgets a bit, looking down at the box then up at Tony’s face before he moves off the bench to kneel holding up the box, opening it to show Tony the gold ring inside with three rubies in it. ironman colors. “We should.. earth marry.. ah.. Tony... Marry me.” his face flushed as he stumbles over his words. a very non captain america thing for him to do .

Tony thinks its very Steve though. he stares at the ring, then looks at Steve’s face, melted and starting to grin, “of course I’ll earth marry you.” shifts down to kiss steve, arms around his neck, clinging a bit and pretty much propelled into Steve’s arms . 

Steve tries to keep from falling back, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Tony, hugging him tightly, “Oh Tony.” 

Tony grins brightly as he steals a kiss, “you know, ironically, I’ve been sitting on something for you because of nerves too plus I wasn’t sure if you’d like it and I had no idea what to say” needs to be interrupted with kisses to be calmed down .

Steve snorts, leaning back to fall on the ground on his butt with Tony gathered up in his arms before turning his head to kiss his lips.

The omph of landing in his lap shuts him up as well as the lips who steal his breath away just after. Tony uses his tongue for better things than rambling.

Steve puts that tongue to work as he hugs Tony tight, the box having been shut again as they kissed.

Tony kisses him till he has to come off for air, panting and resting his forehead against steve’s, arms wound around his neck and shoulders, but one moves to snake down and dig in his own pocket as he grins at Steve, his real Stark grin, “I made you something.” pulls out the box

Steve melts, “You... you made it?” that means more to steve.

Tony nods, smiling warmly at him and opens it to show steve the beautifully rendered ring, “I had several really bad speeches written, but I hoped that the one thing I was good at, metal, could express what my traitorous lips couldn’t.” watching his face.

Steve melts as he stares at it, “You.. you really made me something...” 

Tony grins, “I did. they’re usually called engagement rings, but, well, we kinda skipped that step. So, Steve Rogers. will you marry me.?” 

Steve laughs, nodding, “Of course Tony.” leans to press his lips to Tony’s again.

Tony is grinning as he kisses back and I’m sure they invade each other’s mouths until air is needed

oh yes. Steve pulls back, panting as he reaches for Tony’s left hand, moving to put the ring on it for him.

Tony grins at this, watching, stroking it a bit with his thumb before moving to do the same for steve.

Steve grins at this and then moves to twine his left fingers with Tony’s left hand so the rings press together. he laughs at the sight.

Tony is grinning so big his face my split, squeezing the fingers tight and moving to kiss that laughing face

Steve hums, leaning back against the bench as they make out.  
anyone would think them silly if they were seen on the ground next to the bench kissing .

yep! good think its private property . i'm sure they’re like this for a bit, until they manage to do more then eat each other faces and giggle

Steve purrs, nuzzling him, “Want to head inside.? we can claim a bed.” 

Tony grins, nuzzling back and purring in return, “At this point you could take me anywhere and I’d be happy.” and not the walking kind of taking.

Steve laughs, “Even right here in the gardens? on the ground?” teasing.

Tony grins, “Steve, I didn’t know you had a fetish for sexoutside. but yes.’ hands trail down his chest, purring. 

Blinks,"Tony..I was joking..." but his breath hitches at the touch, he could easily be convinced .

Tony grins, purring more, “Oh, but now you’ve got the idea in my head. We can claim a bed later.” wraps a leg around Steve’s waist, pressing his going to Steve’s.

Steve groans, resting his hands on Tony's ass, "Tony..." Smiles softly, love in his eye .

Tony grins, “It’ll be fun.” bumps their noses together, giving him a soft teasing kiss

Nods,"it's always fun with you." Pushes his hands inside the back of his pants .

Tony grins at this, shifting to kiss steve more, moving into his mouth

Steve moans into the kiss, shifting so Tony’s hips ground down into his own as he squeezed his ass.  
And steve would leans against the bench in the garden and gets his pants open just enough so Tony could ride him.

oh yes. Tony is loud for him, steve might have to shut him up with lots of kisses. afterwards they move inside for perhaps a bath after the outside sex and to have bath sex, then a bed?.

Oh yes. Steve does him hard against the shower wall before curling around him in bed.  
the next next the door cracks open and a puppy runs into the room and barks at the foot of the bed.

TOny smiles, a hand coming up to pet steve's face. is that the next morning or what is the next next? .

Tony groans, nuzzling his face into steve, hiding  
scrap follows! spinning his arm

Steve groans at the barking, but he can't ignore the puppy licking his face and the bot messing up the covers after Bruce had silently slipped in and helped them both onto the bed.

Tony peaks out to glare at the traitor he knows must be there, "Bruce..." groans .  
scrap indeed does mess it up and pokes at Tony .

Steve groans, pushing the puppy onto Tony's face  
Bruce grins, sitting on the bed, "They were sitting at your door whining."

Tony groans more ant goes to pick betty up, holding her above him, out of reach of his face, "That did not mean you had to let them in. sticks his tongue at Bruce

Bruce smiles, "I also made pancakes."   
Steve sits up, "oooo..."

Tony chuckles, moving to hug the puppy to his chest and scratch her tummy, 'That might make up for the betrayal then."

Bruce hums, "What if i stacked them up high and drowned them in syrup?"   
Steve was out of bed, helping scrap down. "aaahh..."  
.

Tony laughs, "alright, alright, i'm getting up." sits up and stretches, then would move to steal a kiss from Bruce.  
scrap thanks steve with shirl and goes to do circes.  
impatient

Steve smiles at this and goes to lead scrap out the door.  
Bruce returns the kiss, nuzzling him after, "Your night went well?" grins

Tony smiles, nuzzling back, "Very much. though I think we scared all the wild animals from these parts away." grins a bit

Bruce frowns, "Aw... we haven't done anything outdoors. I'm jealous."

Tony chuckles a bit, "I will have to make it up to you as soon as possible.' purr

Bruce nods, giving him a chaste kiss before pulling away, "Come eat."

Tony smiles and nods, nuzzling their noses a bit before setting betty on the ground and getting up with a stretch

Betty runs out the door, chasing after her friend and steve as Bruce reaches for Tony's hand.   
let's see. They eat breakfast with steve and Bruce both oogling over each others new jewelry.

yes! Tony is pleased with the oogling and is admiring his own ring. if they're comparing they might notice the matching pattern.

Bruce is the one who spots it and points it out to Steve. Steve leans in close to see, Bruce looking up at Tony while steve is over his wrist.

Tony grins a bit, looking a little embarrassed as he runs a hand through his hair and looks at the ceiling, 'It, well, its actually a message written in the language Jarvis and I speak in, broken down into linear format." . so nerdy and adorbs. 

Bruce blinks, "R-really?"  
Steve looks up at Tony just as shocked, "What does it say?"

Tony blushes a bit, but smiles softly, "it reads, 'I, Anthony Edward Stark, give you my love and my life. While my life may fade, my love will always endure." smiles, "And on the inside it says"I love you, then your names."  
Tony is not shakespeare .

Bruce blinks, moving to take his bracelet off and look inside.  
Steve melts, staring at Tony with love, "Oh Tony..." smiles

Inside there is a slightly enlarged written portion highlighted in red and gold, almost like a signature, very pretty in its pattern.

Tony melts at this, grinning and blushing a bit more, "I was hoping you'd like it." reaches to take steve's hand, squeezing since Bruce is inspecting.

Steve nods, moving over the table to kiss Tony.  
Bruce melts, running his fingers over the work as he looks up at steve kissing on Tony

Tony kisses back, with love, relaxing that they liked it.

When steve pulls back, Bruce slips off his seat and takes Tony's hand "Let's go have a seat." a smirk on his face.

"Oh?" Tony grins, squeezing the hand lovingly and would go anywhere with Bruce

Bruce nods, "Don't you think steve.?"  
leads him to the couch in the living room and steve follows nodding.

Tony feels as if coordination has occurred, but he does not mind, sitting between them, watching betty and scrap play tug a way with her rope toy

brcues sits and tugs Tony into his side with Steve draping himself over Tony's other side. they both press in close to Tony wanting to play.  
so cute .

Tony grins, purring and loving the Tony sandwich, happy to play with them. then many cuddles afterwards.

oh yes yes.  
they spend the day together lazing around with random threesomes and falls asleep together at night. 

 

oh yes. Tony is a very, very happy man, tinkering and improving scrap a bit perhaps.

the next day they separate more and Steve wonders off to sit a draw for a bit in the gardens. he had brought his bag with his supplies and drawing books, but when he wandered outside, he only too one book with him, so there was still one in the bag in the living room.   
Tony might spot it after he lets betty and scrap play with scraps new upgrades.   
Bruce is off looking over his projects that he left idle while they were gone.

Tony spots it, going to lay on the couch to supervise the miscreants as he takes it out, moving to flip through it out of curiosity

I think steve would have been very guarding of some sketchbooks from Tony, but had let him seen other drawings and such.  
this particular one starts off filled with more cartoonish looking images of Tony and Bruce and pepper and clint and nat, and happy sometimes. then there are out lines of men's bodies that were never filled in, and the ones that filled in are of Tony. less than halfway through the book becomes entirely Tony. Images that had lots of time and detailed poured into them. Tony would be standing in different posing in random outfits. some suits, Tony in his ratty clothes when he was in his workshop, in an army uniform. then there is one of Tony angled to the side wearing a long sleek floor length dress with a slit all the way up to his hip, and another picture with Tony in a dress with more structure and frills in the skirt. oh the book suddenly becomes filled with Tony in different dresses and skirts ranging in all styles from steve's time to current times and it's the dresses with the most layers and frills that have Tony in the most sexual positions. on of Tony on his knees and hips raised high as the longest layers of the dress he wore struggled to just barely keep his ass covered.

Tony stares face turning red . not having expected something like this out of steve, but liking it.

oh the sketches are scandalous. Steve seemed to really like the idea of Tony in a layered frilly dress.   
Bruce meanwhile is in the workshop bumping his head on the table. He needs help from jarvis .

Jarvis chimes in, "Are you looking for something, Master Bruce?"  
Tony gets online and does some ordering .

oh Tony.   
Bruce looks up, frowning, "oh no. You'll relay everything i say back to Tony."

Tony likes to please.  
Bruce would hear the sigh in JARVIS' voice, "Master Bruce, I thought you held me in higher regard than that of a mere program following lines of code." hurt

Bruce takes off his glasses and puts them on the desk before running his hand through his hair, slumping, "I'm sorry jarvis... I'm just... I don't have anything to give Tony. He put so much love and work into his gifts... and steve had brought him a ring ages ago. I can't... i don't know what to do."

Jarvis is quite for a moment before saying, "It is alright, Bruce. Would you like assistance in fabricating something for Master Stark?" genter tone, understanding

he looks up for one of the cameras, dropping his hands to his lap, "you'd help me?" smiles softly

there is one nearby and Jarvis' tone is warm, "Of course. And I will see to it that Master Stark does not see the footage from this side of the house." Tony, the super computer, attached to all the cameras .

"I don't know how to thank you, Jarvis..." grins

"Please just take more consideration of my consciousness. What would you like to create for Sir?" polite in his request .

Bruce melts, nodding, "of course...." he sighs at the question, "perhaps a matching bracelet... but, i'm worried he'd mess it up while working."

There is amusement in Jarvis voice as a nearby screen lights up, pictures of the molecular makeup of the metals used for the bracelet appearing with moveable models and such, "Anything which would harm the alloy which was created for use in that bracelet would first disintegrate all organic matter before scratching the metal." . Tony made it so it could go through whatever huk went through. he took some hard hits .

Bruce smiles as he looks over the images and formulas, "Oh wow.. would it be wrong of me to steal some of this?" moves to scroll through the information

Not at all. It was a joint effort between Master Stark and I and I give you full access." . The creation taking credit for other creations

He laughs, nodding, "Thank you." sighs softly as ideas start to come to him, "Do you think just somthing in a simple gold works? or do i need other colors? those rubies are so pretty in the ring steve gave him..."

"Any combination of colors is available to you, as well as any assistance in the patterning. Since Master Stark's will not need to expand to such extreme levels, you could write a more intricate message, if you would like." . Tony's wasn't intricate? oh Jarvis.

Bruce smiles, nodding, "I think keeping it simple is enough. I would like to pet some gems in it if i can."

"Which gem stones were you considering?" Jarvis brings up a list of all available in the world on another screen and they work out the design.?

Steve comes back in from the garden, frowning that his bag looks like it's been moved around and he blushes a bit, looking around, hoping no one saw the book in there.

Jarvis orders the gems to be shipped to Bruce's lab as well as to have the other materials taken there by Dummy, though informs him that the braiding part can take some time.

Bruce smiles, "I can give it to him after some time. it needs time so it can be perfect."

Tony is still sitting on the couch, considering some of the drawings for more inspiration for online shopping . doesnt look up when steve comes in, absorbed.

"Indeed. Although I can offer some tips which Master Stark discovered after several failed attempts, so you will have less trouble than he."

Steve blinks, his whole face and chest turning red as he puffs up, "Tony!" upset.   
Bruce bites his lip as he grins wide, "I want to kiss you, jarvis."

Tony jumps, jerking at the sudden noise, not liking being snuck up on as he holds an arm up defensively, then would slowly relax, "Oh, it's just you Steve.' relief

"Sadly, that may have to wait some years until Master Stark decides he has grown lazy enough to create a physical form for me to inhabit to serve him." . chuckle in his voice

Steve sighs slumping, "jeez.. I'm sorry, Tony..." goes over to him, still upset in his expression as he goes to pull the book out of Tony's hands  
Bruces hums as he stares at the design on the tablet, "I could do it through Tony." smiles looking up at the camera, "What's your favorite thing that we've to him?"

Tony blinks and recovers enough to hug it to his chest, giving a half smile, "Secrets in our marriage already?"

There is a pause, as if jarvis is considering, before an answer comes out, which sounds almost... embarrassed? . "I would have to say that it would have been one of the times where Master Stark was between you and Captain Rogers." .

Steve frowns, his cheeks going from pink to red, "Tony... those are embarrassing." reaches to tug on the spirals of the book

Bruce smiles, adjusting his glasses, "more specifically than that. is there a certain pace you like? is there one of us you prefer inside and one you prefer to be inside of?"

"Really? I think they are wonderful. Why didn't you tell me you had a fetish for me in woman's clothing?" grins a bit, relaxing totally now`

"... Master Bruce, this is a rather embarrassing topic to discuss." . poor Jarvis

Steve whines, flustering back up as Tony relaxes, "Tony!" steve's adorable.   
Bruce grins, "Come on. I'll do whatever you want to Tony tonight. Steve will go along with it."

Tony's grin widens, "Come on Steve, nothing to be embarrassed about." tugs him to sit next to him, "I'm quite flattered actually."  
Jarvis sighs, "I would be more comfortable relaying the information through Tony. Would that be alright?" Poor embarrassed Jarvis .

Steve frowns, but sits next to him,"..you are?"  
Bruce laughs before he nods, "as long as we get to do what you like, not Tony."

"Yes. I didn't think I'd look that good in a dress." moves an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him and looking down at the sketchbook again, "I didn't know you drew me so much... they're amazing."  
"I will be sure to inform you if he strays in his description." .

Steve blinks at the pictures ," well.. um..." there are more books .   
Bruce grins, perking up, "I'll start dinner."

Tony grins, "You have other sketchbooks too, right?" i'm sure steve carried at least one back from outside, "Can I see them? please?" cute puppy face."

"An excellent idea." poor jarvis would like some non embarrassing time alone .

steve whines as he starts to lift his other hand with the other book.  
Bruce laughs a bit and goes upto the kitchen, spotting the other two on the couch as he walks by.

Tony grins, moving to smooch him and help with the removal of the book from Steve's hands`  
i'm sure the puppy goes to follow Bruce, scrap in tow.

it's hard to tug away from him, but the kiss helps. this book is now full of pictures of the garden, the start of what looks like Tony sitting on one of the benches in the last image. not as many dirty things in this book.

Tony smiles at this once they break the kiss, looking through it, "Could I have some of these to frame and put in the workshop?" looks up at steve with a smile

 

Steve frowns, “oh.. oh no, they’re not good enough for that.. they’re doodles...” moves to take the book from Tony

Tony would gently hug it from his chest, “Steve, you cannot be serious. They’re amazing drawings, give yourself proper credit.”

He blinks, smiling a little,”you think so?”

Tony grins, "I think you're crazy not to think so yourself." chuckles a bit and would lean to kis Steve's cheek

Steve grins, his cheeks hot from blushing, “I can make something better if you want to hang it up though... what would you want a picture of?”

TOny ponders, “Hm... can I request several.?’ purr

laughs a bit, nodding, “Whatever you like.” 

Tony grins, “Well... I’d like a drawing of Team Stark, if you wouldn’t mind. you and Bruce, ironman, the team.” shifts to crawl into Steve’s lap as he talks, chest to chest and arms around his shoulders

Steve blinks at the requests, letting Tony in his lap, “O-oh.. I don’t like drawing myself.” 

“Why? you're gorgeous.” reaches to pet his cheek

Smiles sadly, “It never turns out right.” looks his arms around Tony’s waist

“Try? for me?” smiles at him, bumping their noses together

sighs, nodding, “Only for you.” smiles a bit

Tony smiles, giving him a loving kiss

Steve hums softly, returning the kiss.  
good smells waft in from the kitchen.

Tony grins, “I think Bruce is cooking.”

Smiles, “We can go watch him.” 

“And steal his food.” grins

Steve clicks his tongue, “I was thinking about drawing him as he cooks, but you’re evil.” 

Tony grins, chuckling, “both goals can be accomplished.” purrs, giving him a quick kiss and taking his hand to get up and go to the kitchen.

Steve smiles, taking a pencil and sketchbook with him.  
steve goes to sit at the island, and Bruce is humming a little to himself as he’s frying up indian food. 

Tony comes up behind him, snagging a fork from the counter as he does, “Whatcha makin?.” encircles an arm around his waist, propping his head on his shoulder

Bruce smiles at this, “I saw you grab the fork. put it back.” eyes on the food

“Bruce, I’m hungry.” whines, nuzzling his nose into Bruce’s neck and trying to fork a piece from the pan at the same time .

Bruce grins, tilting the pan from his fork, “Ahah. Not yet. it’s not done. It’s better when it gets crispy.” 

“Just a taste, come on, don't be a sourpuss.” tries again, hand around his waist tickling his side a bit

Bruce laughs, shaking his head, “Tony!” and Tony would get some.

Tony grins, moving to bring the fork up and blow on it as he petted Bruce’s side and cuddled him, munching happily while making a pleased sound

Bruce groans, “I don’t know why i even fight it anymore.” a smile on his face. it’s delicious. 

“Mhn hm. have I told you that I would eat your cooking every day for the rest of my life and be perfectly happy recently?” kisses Bruce’s cheek as he mumbles this through chewing, hand sneakily going for another forkful

Bruce hums, batting his hand away, “You’d get fat.” 

“Fat and happy.” purrs, nuzzling his neck and leaving a kiss before he goes to sit at the island, picking up the puppy and loving her.

the puppy wiggles, looking cute as she receives attention.  
Steve smiles at them, an outline of Tony wrapped around Bruce at the stove on the paper.

Tony looks over at the outline and smiles, shaking his head, “That’s amazing.” rubs her belly.

Steve smiles, filling in the lines in Bruce’s hair, “I like drawing Bruces hair, and the line of your spine.” 

Tony smiles, watching, “You just seem to add life to everything...”

Steve blushes a bit, looking up at Tony, “You’re just saying that to get me into bed.” 

Tony smiles warmly at this, “I've already got you guaranteed in my bed,” lifts his ringed hand and waves it as a reminder, “I'm saying it because its true.”

Steve melts at this and reaches to take his hand and pulls it over to kiss the ring, the pencil still in his fingers.

Tony melts at this, grinning like a fool, thumb stroking his lips.

Steve smiles and puts Tony’s hand on the back of his neck before going back to filling in the drawing. working on Bruce since he was still at the stove

Tony smiles, rubbing steve’s neck gently, watching his technique with fascination.

It’s fun to watch steve work in the smooth lines and soon Bruce is putting plates in front of them, betty wiggling to sniff at the plate.

TOny grins, “Oh no, this is not puppy food. you're still too young for this.” he moves to set her down, but scrap is peering up curiously, arm outstretched to see where she went, at his full height . of like 2 feet tall

Betty wiggles and goes to chew on scrap instead.  
Steve smiles, pushing the book away and Bruce snags it, grinning at the picture.

scrap goes to pet and play.  
“I think he captured your ass perfectly Brucy.” purrs as he eats, moaning, “Oh this is good

Bruce smiles and pushes the drawing away before he eats  
Steve blushes, “Thank you Tony....” a sarcastic tone.

Tony grins and they chatter. I imagine Bruce brings up Jarvis.

Yes. as they finish, Bruce perks up, “Oh, I was speaking to Jarvis while I was working and I told him I wanted to pay him back for all his help.”   
Steve looks up, “You did? How are you going to do that?” perks up, interested. he wants to pay back jarvis too.  
Bruce grins, “I told him I want to kiss him, but the best we have is his connection to Tony.” 

“Me, what about.... ohhh...” Tony grins, then chuckles, “Oh Bruce, you should see him, I didn’t know he could blush!” they must wonder what JARVIS looks like to Tony.

Bruce smiles, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his face in his hand, giving Tony lovey eyes. “You can tell that he’s blushing? What does he look like to you?”   
Steve blinks at this, but he isn’t as dreamy about the thought of jarvis as Bruce b/c Bruce is the one who understands the codes and technology behind jarvis.

“Oh, well, it depends.” he smiles, fondly, thinking how to put it, “Jarvis has a physical representation that he has fashioned for himself, which he sometimes interacts with me with, and a look as he is with his codes. Its... well.... its indescribable, its gorgeous, everything flowing together, his shape...” Tony grins, “I can’t believe I started him sometimes.” not made, started.

Bruce hums, “I’m jealous that you can see him.”   
Steve smiles

Tony smiles, “Well....” he glances up then grins a bit, “Jarvis has agreed to show you the form he created, under much duress. he’s fiddling with it now, I’d better bring it up before he changes his mind.” chuckles, tapping the counter, which turns into one of those cool screens (they’re actually making these things, its awesome!) bringing up a view. in it is a man who is taller, maybe the same height as Steve, with pale blond, almost white hair, slicked back. He’s caucasian, a little tanned, with a white suit on, very tailored, just a vest, shirt, and pants, no jacket, with no tie. Tony grins, “Jarvis, you didn’t have to put on something formal for them.”  
the figure hmms, rolling his eyes at Tony and says, with his perfect english says, “First impressions are important, Master Stark, though I know this is a fact you ignore frequently.”  
Tony laughs. the view zooms in and they’d realize its from his view, what Tony’s seeing. they should ask for a view with both of them in it.

for what jarvis sees in Tony?  
Steve leans over the screen, blinking in amazement.  
Bruce smiles warmly, “Jarvis... You look wonderful.” touches the screen

yes. and what Tony visualizes himself in code. like a pan out of where they both are.  
The view gets close in to Jarvis’s face and an arm covered in black and glowing blue lines swings up and around his shoulders. the close up catches the faint reddening of the face and the smile, looking through the screen, “Thank you, Master Bruce. I attempted to create a rendering of myself which was true to form.”  
Tony grins, watching the two observe jarvis.

Steve blinks, “Who’s arm is that...?”  
Bruce smiles, “Tony, zoom out more.” Bruce knows. 

“I don’t know about-” Tony is cut off by Jarvis, who gives him a look, “Now you are embarrassed of your data rendering?” . Tony rolls his eyes and waves a hand, the view changing and zooming out, kinda like when you go from first person to 3rd. Tony is his normal height, wearing the black suit which is the under neural suit he extrudes, but this one has blue lines stemming from the arc reactor in his chest, which look like flickering lines of code. the TOny on screen huffs, “Do not be so mean Jarvis, you know I’m still working on it.” it might be weird for them to hear his voice from the speaker system when he’s sitting right there.

Steve blinks, looking up at the physical Tony as his voice comes from elsewhere.  
Bruce purrs,”You’ll have to show us when it’s done, Tony. Now, back on topic: Jarvis, please tell us what you want us to do to Stark.” 

Tony gives Steve a smile and a wink . most people have trouble paying attention in one frame of reference. Tony is at ease with several .  
the blush spreads, Jarvis frowning, “There was a reason which I asked Master Stark to express-”  
and the Tony on screen grins, “Oh, don’t worry Bruce, he already told me, you’re going to love it.” Jarvis gives Tony a look and waves a hand, Tony’s mouth getting a line of code over it. rl Tony laughs, “You know that only works to a certain extent.”  
“It is still satisfying to be able to quiet you on any plane.” long suffering Jarvis sigh .

Steve smiles and looks back at the screen, “Since this will be for you, perhaps we could see you on a screen in the bedroom too?”  
Bruce nods, “Great idea.” is collecting the plates to dump them in the sink

Jarvis groans at this, rubbing his face with a hand. RL Tony grins as data Tony pats him on the back “Excellent plan. he goes all code-y when he likes it..” 

Bruce grins and grabs Tony’s hand, pulling on him, “What are we waiting for then.?”  
Steve smiles, “Thank you, Jarvis.” 

Tony laughs, easily going with Bruce.  
Jarvis glances up through his fingers at Steve, then nods a bit to him, . not looking keen on this idea

Steve smiles and pets the screen before going to follow the other two.  
Bruce tugs Tony into the bedroom, pushing up Tony’s shirt, “Ok. how is this going to work?”  
Steve comes into the door right behind them

Tony grins, losing the shirt, “Well, I dug some specifics out of him before you embarrassed him too much and I know the rest from observation.” tugs at Bruce’s shirt, “He likes it when Steve is bottom cause he’s loud and Bruce is possessive on top.” purrs .

Bruce smiles, nodding, “I’ll be super possessive.” leans up to press his lips to Tony’s chin.  
Steve shuts the door, locking it out of habit.

Tony grins at this, bumping their noses together, “I’m going to try something too, to see if he can feel it better. definitely gonna kill the lights though .”

Steve smiles, “I think it’s always a goal to see if we can take out the lights now.”   
Bruce grins in agreement, “What are you going to try?” unbuttons Tony’s pants

“Well, right now Jarvis feels what I do in kind of an off hand way. I think I've Figured a way to patch him in a lot more.” grins . shimmies out of the pants

Bruce nods, pulling at the elastic on Tony’s boxers, “Bring him up on screen. I want to see what you mean.”   
Steve goes over to the bed, pulling off his shirt and dropping it before pulling down the covers

“Is that really necessary, Master Bruce?” Poor Jarvis asks, appearing on the big screen nearby. he’s sitting in a chair made out of lines of code, head resting on his arm and sighing . still blushing a bit  
“Yes.’ Tony grins 

Bruce grins and tugs Tony around so Tony has his back to the screen and he snogs Tony roughly, eyes open to see Jarvis on the screen

Jarvis’ blush is reignited, a hand going to cover his mouth, a flicker of something white and cody going across the screen.  
Tony moans, happy to be of service.

Bruce hums happily into the kiss, making it nice and rough.  
Steve comes over behind Bruce, reaching between Tony and Bruce to undo Bruces pants and tug them down.

Tony moans, pampered, and Bruce would feel him tense suddenly as Tony appears on the screen, behind jarvis, hands on his shoulders. the Jarvis on screen freezes

Bruce pulls back a bit licking his lips to see why he tensed and his eyes look up on screen, “oh.”   
Steve smiles, moving to tug on Bruce’s hips, “Bed.” 

Tony, in rl, blinks a bit, panting and licking his own lips, as if unsure. Tony on screen grins 

Bruce smiles, walking backwards as steve tugs on them, Bruce asks, “What’s wrong, Tony?”

The Tony on screen giggles, “I’d say that’s about half of Jarvis right there! damn that’s a high, is this how you feel all the time Jarvis there’s so much code!” another giggle.  
Tony irl gulps again, “I... Tony...” groan .

Steve blinks, looking over Bruce’s shoulder confused  
Bruce is grinning like an idiot as soon as it clicks in his head.  
Bruce laughs, “Jarvis.” and leans in, pressing his lips to his much more gentle. 

poor Jarvis looks surprised and would slowly relax into it, taking a shuddering breath as a hand comes up to feel over Bruce’s cheek, experimentally.

Steve stands again, looking up at the screen and back at Bruce kissing jarvis slowly and gentle. Steve blinks, it finally clicking for him. he turns to the screen asking Tony, “You switched places...?”

“Well, kind of, I can’t totally disassociate myself, but I can get a good portion of cognitive thought up and out, its like focusing completely on the computer parts except instead of just staring into space I shoved jarvis in!” Tony is hyper on screen .  
Jarvis slowly relaxes, hand feeling up and trailing through Bruce’s hair, marveling at the fel, his mouth opening a bit to shyly touch his tongue to Bruce’s

Steve laughs softly, “Why are you so hyper? because it worked?”  
Bruce puts his hands on jarvis’ hips to tug them flush together as his tongue rolls against jarvis’ to encourage him.

“Well, yes, but also I’m processing on a totally nother level here, my screens have screens, I can see all of Jarvis’ domain, and all the files and its just... “ first pause in a sentence they’ve heard, “Its breathtaking.... its like being everywhere and nowhere at once.”  
jarvis lets out a started moan into the kiss as their hips press together, not use to having, you know, a penis which is sensitive.

Steve smiles, “Relax and breathe, Tony.”   
Bruce loves the reaction and runs his hands up to the small of his back, one hand resting there as the other travels up and down his spine

he gets little shivers and sounds at this, Jarvis melting and holding tighter o Bruce, clinging almost, getting so many feels .  
Tony giggles and nods, crossing his legs and sitting in midair

Steve turns and moves to wrap his arms around jarvis and Bruce, pressing his chest to jarvis’ back. he has on only pants, “Bruce, I want to kiss Jarvis too.”  
Bruce just hums, not breaking the kiss.

jarvis leans back against steve, moaning softly as he’s made into a sandwich, loving this.

Steve frowns, poking Bruce in the side, “Give him up. I’ve been dying to Kiss Jarvis.”   
Bruce shakes his head, bringing his hands up to frame jarvis’ face to kiss him harder.

Jarvis moans, jelly between them . his hand goes down and brushed steves though

Steve sighs, pulling back and grabbing jarvis by the hips and tugging him back and up, putting him over his shoulder.  
Bruce yelps as Jarvis is pulled away from him and he frowns, “No steve! Give him back!”   
“Share!” steve grins as he goes to plop jarvis on the bed.

jarvis yelps, falling back, not use to having a physical body and looking confused and laid out . adorbs

steve moves over him, grinning, “you really are Jarvis.” he purrs, petting his cheek, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” leans over to press their lips together.   
Bruce sighs, but goes to grab things out of the drawer instead.

jarvis melts, looking surprised at Steve’s words, but an arm gently moves to go and wrap around Steve’s shoulders, the other feeling through his hair, loving all these touches.

Bruce stands next to the bed, pushing on steve’s shoulder. Steve gets what he wants and loops his arms around Jarvis before rolling onto his back, taking jarvis with him so that they’re lips stay locked and no jarvis is on top of him.

jarvis is nice and exposed, too focused on the kiss to mind or realize what it means

With jarvis over Steve, Bruce moves to sit next to them, running his hands lightly over jarvis’ back and down over his ass and legs and up again.  
steve’s hands run up and down jarvis’ stomach, chest and shoulders.

and they get a beautiful melting moan at this, Jarvis not able to concentrate on the kiss as he has to break off to gasp, shuttering. the lights flicker .

 

Bruce smiles, “you’re so sensitive....” hands play over his ass to squeeze  
and steve licks at Jarvis’ mouth as his hands ghost over his erection.

this earns a moan and his hips press down, Jarvis whimpering

Bruces hands leave only to come back with wet fingers pressing to his entrance and Steve’s hand moving to wrap around jarvis’ snake.

Jarvis nearly dies at all the stimulation as he bucks into the hand, the lights going out .

steve hands leave him at the bucking, going to hold his hips with both hands, “whoa, whoa, careful.”  
Bruce smiles, “We might need to get him off a few times.” a finger slips in.

“Oh, you’re definitely going to have to, he’s about to die already.” Tony says from the screen.  
Jarvis whimpers as his hips are stilled, Steve feeling the strain, then he’s leaning back into that finger

Steve smiles, glancing up at Tony as he holds Jarvis still for Bruce to gently run a finger in then a second finger, reaching for that spot.

Tony was being all distracted till Bruce touched it. Jarvis gasps and yells, going all tense as he comes, violently>  
Tony falls off his floating invisible chair as the screen view goes wavy, the vision of Jarvis in the chair slumping and melting  
Tony groans, “Holy crap, no wonder the lights turn out. I’ms surprised ALL the lights don't go out, yeck’

Tony on screen.?

Bruce laughs softly as he pulls his fingers free and pets Jarvis’ ass soothingly, “Oh goodness.”   
Steve grins, kissing jarvis’ forehead. “Are you alright, Tony?”

yes.  
jarvis groans and hides his face in steve, panting, in shock .  
Tony’s head peeks up and he smiles, “yah. That was awesome! I should write down the code.” but he’s much more sluggish now .

Bruce looks up at Tony and smiles, “I wonder if that would be considered pornography to the computers.”   
Steve nuzzles Jarvis lovingly, “don’t fall asleep, we have much more to do.” 

“We are not find out out from anyone but JARVIS. I won’t have you corrupting the innocent minds of my bots.” Tony grins  
Jarvis peeks up at Steve from his place in his shoulder, the adorable, shocked, innocent Tony face not something Steve gets to see too much . 

Bruce laughs at this, “Yes, Tony.”   
Steve melts at the sight of the face, moving to put a hand on his cheek, “Ready for more?”

Tony grins on screen and blows him a kiss.  
Jarvis gives him a half smile, “THere’s more?”

Bruce smiles, leaning to kiss jarvis’ shoulder with his eyes still on Tony  
Steve laughs, “Come on, you know there is.” runs his other hand down his chest softly

Jarvis chuckles, “It is one thing to be a spectator and another to participate.” gives a lopsided smile  
Tony smiles softly on screen and Bruce would feel one of Tony’s hands at the small of his back, petting. Tony still has some control, which is how Jarvis is able to move as a normal person . you know, not good with the physical forms things yet

hehe.  
Steve smiles wider before pulling jarvis down for another kiss  
Bruce grins at this, his eyes going to steve and jarvis again

jarvis is getting more use to this, arms wrapping around his shoulders, holding  
Tony smiles, watching the sight as well

Steve purrs into the kiss, arching his hip up to press his excitement against jarvis  
Bruce runs his hands over jarvis’ back, helping steve work him back up.

Jarvis moans, his borrowed body already excited as well, easily worked back up to making lovely noises in their arms.

Bruce presses the bottle of lube to steve’s hand after adding more to his own hand and going back to press the two fingers back inside of Jarvis, leaning to kiss his shoulders as he did

he earns a beautiful moan at this, Jarvis pressing back into them, embarrassed at how much he wants them

Steve sucks the moans down into the kiss, his legs spreading his legs wide under them. he’s wet his own fingers and was moving to stretch himself.  
Bruce is careful with his fingers, pressing up for the right angle

Jarvis would have to help at a later date . right now he’s dying under Bruce’s fingers, making lovely noises, which wanted more.

oh yes. right now they’re just lavishing Jarvis with attention.  
Steve moans under jarvis as he presses three fingers inside himself, arching up against jarvis.  
Bruce presses in three fingers, covering his back with kisses

Jarvis moans and arches between them and they probably get him to go again . good think he’s Tony, the sex god.

Steve sighs as he feels the heat from Jarvis going again and laughs, “Jarvis, you lasted longer that time.”   
Bruce laughs too, pulling his fingers free, “Jarvis, you have to give us a turn too.” 

Jarvis groans, “I am... sorry, Master Bruce.” . hilarious to hear that from Tony’s mouth, Tony on screen chuckling. he’s stretched out now, eyes closed, watching though clearly.

Bruce laughs at this, kneeling behind him and putting his hand on javis’ length to pull softly to wake him back up  
Steve hums, pulling on jarvis for more kisses, “You’re lucky you have Tony’s body. He can never get enough.” 

Tony grins on screen, “Damn straight!”  
Jarvis moans, easily worked back up and pressing into him, biting his lip

Steve laughs at Tony on screen, “Tony you’re ridiculous.”   
Bruce moves behind jarvis, lining up to press in

Tony opens his mouth to answer, then closes it, blush on his face as Bruce presses in.  
Jarvis gasps and moans, hands gripping at steve. he didn’t even have to go through first time pain, lucky guy.

oh yes very lucky.  
Steve smiles at Tony before looking at jarvis’ face and marveling at the sight of Tony looking so innocent as he takes it.

oh yes. I’m sure his face is the thing of wet dreams, jarvis panting and leaning back into it, making a wonderful halting noise, “B-Bruce....”

Steve melts at the sight, arching his hips up as he reaches for jarvis’ length, “Now me, Jarvis” he says breathily.  
Bruce hums, pressed all the way in and pausing.

Jarvis gulps a bit and nods, letting steve guide him there, then pressing... he gets the most beautiful dying look on his face as he groans . its a good thing he went just a few minutes ago .

Bruce wraps his arms around jarvis waist, possessive.  
Steve moans, pressing up against him, “Please, Jarvis...”   
Bruce nods, “Push in, Jarvis.” 

Jarvis nods, shifting to push in more, Tony helping get him all the way into steve, Jarvis shaking a bit as he takes deep breaths, “O-oh...”

Steve hums when he’s buried all the way in, “A-ah... you feel so good...”   
Bruce is busy sucking a mark into jarvis’ shoulder next to his neck.

Jarvis grins a bit, “T-that... would be you that... feels good.” nuzzles steve a bit

Steve groans, bucking under him, “Please.. move..”   
Bruce hums softly in jarvis’ ear

Jarvis moans at this, nodding and concentrating, pulling out a bit, then moving into with a moan

steve moans in reply, “H-harder..”  
Bruce smiles, “I’ll help.” starts to pull out.

Jarvis tries, but it would take Bruce’s pressing back into really help the momentum as he moans

Bruce sucks marks into jarvis’ back as he builds up a pace, Steve getting louder as they move faster.

Jarvis pants more, but is still moaning, concentrating as he moves into steve, the look of awe on his face priceless. going twice before this is the only reason he’s able to last through it .

poor lucky jarvis.  
Steve is first to go, screaming as he tightens around jarvis and adds to the mess jarvis had made earlier.

jarvis plants one last time as he clenches, crying out as he fills steve, the screen of Tony going dead as all the electricity in the house goes out . like, all of it. that’s a first

Bruce bites on his shoulder as he fills up the tight jarvis  
and steve whines, nuzzling jarvis.  
Bruce leans over them, panting heavily, his eyes going up to chek on Tony, worried

Jarvis nuzzles backa bit, but its weak, groaning  
The screen is dead . but after a minute or so they would hear the startup noises of some things coming on

Bruce gently pulls out, moving to sit next to them, “Jarvis, are you still in TOny’s body?” thinks they might have switched when the power went off.  
Steve hums in return to jarvis’ nuzzles, petting him softly

Jarvis makes a yes noise, peering out of steve’s shoulder at Bruce, nodding a bit, slow startup is slow

Bruce smiles, reaching to gently help jarvis out of steve and pulls him to lay down next to steve, Bruce curling up around his back.  
Steve moans, having a hard time shutting his legs to curl up against jarvis’ front

Jarvis appreciates the help, arm curling around stev’es waist, ptting his back as he leans into Bruce.  
some of the lgihts start turning back on and the tv turns on to a blank screen

Bruce opens his eyes as the lights come back on, “...Tony?”  
Steve opens his eyes at the Bruce calling for Tony, looking over at the screen.

it flickers some, code running across the screen, first in single lines, then slowly flooding it. Jarvis has his eyes closed

Steve nuzzles him, “Jarvis... where did Tony go?”  
Bruce sighs, “I bet he went wherever Jarvis goes when this happens.” 

“mhn hm.” Jarvis noises from between them. “He’s trying to straighten himself out.” indeed, the code is now swirling, as if computing on multiple planes, trying to organize

Bruce laughs softly, “I’m sorry Jarvis, I didn't know it was so hard for you every time. But you seem to take it much better since Tony couldn’t keep a single thing on when he went out.”   
Steve smiels at this and luaghs a bit. 

Jarvis smiles, looking spent and happy, nodding a bit, “Master Stark is not a code based entity, so he is not use to having to reform himself as such. Especially when recovering.”   
it was starting to look like a pretty blue cloud on the screen

Steve grins and leans up to press his lips to Jarvis’  
Bruce has his eyes on the screen, petting jarvis’ side lovingly

Jarvia kisses back, eyes closing as he hmms, comfrotable  
and they hear a Tony groan from the speakers as the cloud twitches, trying to take a shape . that is satisfied, fucked out of his brains Tony sound

Steve keeps Jarvis’ lips busy and Bruce laughs, “Are you happy, Tony.?”

The sound which comes from the speakers is a series of numbers and code, Tony speaking in code, but not one Bruce would know. Jarvis hmms from the kiss, pulling back to pant, “Master Stark, you need to switch languages.” that’s the one only he and jarvis speak.

Bruce smiles, “It’s a very pretty language though.”   
Steve moves to continue the kisses on Jarvis’ neck, slow and gentle.

jarvis tilts his head to let him have more space to kiss. hmming  
Tony tries again, getting a hnng out before he goes back to code. the white cloud of code is beginning to look more humanoid though

Bruce luaghs, “Tony, are you alright? do you need help?”

there’s a rumbling sound in this code and Jarvis chuckles, “He is insisting that he doesn’t, but I should return and straighten him out. Thank you, both, really... I...” at a loss for words what this meant, blush across his face

Steve smiles, pressing a kiss to the bototm of his chin, “Comeback anytime.”  
Bruce nods, “You’re wonderful in bed, Jarvis.” kisses the top of his head

Jarvis smiles, blushing more, “You are too kind in saying such things.” shifts to steal a real kiss from steve. liking kisses

Steve hums and returns the kiss.  
Bruce laughs, shaking his head, “I think we’re really a foursome, not a threesome. We love you as much as Tony.” nuzzles the back of his neck

Bruce would feel Jarvis melt at this, making a soft sound into the kiss and a tear slips down, unnoticed by himself

Bruce frowns at this, moving to brush jarvis cheek dry  
Steve pulls back to peck a kiss on his nose, “He’s right. I love you too, Jarvis.” 

Jarvis stares at his face, mouth opening, then closing, a wide range of emotions on his face as he swallows, more tears slipping out, not up to words yet. Tony is quiet

Bruce gently tugs on jarvis to lay on his back and moves over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and Steve smiles, kissing the other cheek. they both love jarvis verymuch.

Jarvis sniffs, moving arms around both of them and holding them, tightly, face going to nuzzle into bruc’es hair, then Steves, thanking them

Steve hums softly, returning the affection  
and Bruce returns it too, “No, this definitely isn’t the last time. Please come back soon, Jarvis.” 

he nods, managing a, “Thankyou, I... I care very deeply for both of you.” and they;d feel the body tense, then relax with a groan, on the screen jarvis appearing and wrapping his arms around the cloud, petting it, helping smooth it into lines of Tony as ton is liquid between them

Steve hums, pressing his face into Tony’s neck,  
Bruce smiles, holding Tony close as he watched Jarvis smooth Tony back out.

Its like unwinding a ball of knotted thread and its really cute to watch shattered Tony end up curled into jarvi’s lap, arms around his neck and grinning in a dazed way as he curls in his lap. This looks like a normal thing for them.  
RL Tony smiles, nose goinv over to nuzle steve a bit, tired

Steve smiles, kissing on his neck.  
Bruce smiles as he watches them, chin on Tony’s head, “You must enjoy the company now, Jarvis.” meaning having Tony there with him digitally.

Tony smiles at this, hmming, in both rl and in the screen  
Jarvis nods a bit, petting his hair down, very fondly handling him, “I... was very lonely.”  
Tony turns his head and nuzzles jarvis

Bruce nods, “I’m so happy the two of you could finally be together.” wonders if the two of them can do anything dirty there, but doesn’t feel it appropriate to ask right now . 

good quiet Bruce. jarvis nods, Tony smiling and kissing his neck. his clothes have been melting into a white version of Tony’s suit, sharing the blue light, less concerned with appearences. I’m sure this is how he normally looks

Aw. They’re so cute.   
Bruce has his eyes on them until they are to heavy to keep open  
steve falls asleep in Tony’s shoulder

sisi. they all nap, the screen going dark. its a quiet night until the puppy wakes them .

oh that puppy. she barks at the foot of the bed until steve rolls over to scoop her and the robot up. she wobbles over to whine at them for food .  
Bruce groans, hiding in Tony.

Tony groans, scrap spinning and bothering them with Betty, they adorable .

Steve huffs, “Oh god, fine.” and he sits up, taking the puppy in his arm and putting scarp on the floor before walking ot the kitchen with them .   
he feeds betty and comes back later, letting betty curl upon Tony’s chest as steve takes his spot again, scrap put back on the bed too.

Scrap wheels around, making a comfortable and even sitting spot for himself before settling, Tony hmminh and opening his eyes to smile at steve, hand going to curl around the puppy

just like a cute puppy .   
Steve smiles in return, kissing Tony’s cheek before falling back to sleep.

indeed. I’m sure they’re lazy all morning until Jarvis announces a call, “Sir, Director Fury is on the line.”  
Tony groans .

Steve sits up, dragging a blanket around himself, “Jarvis... can you make it so he only sees me?” sighs, Or i could leave the room.” blinks at the door. his hair is all ruffled and he’s adorable.

“Perhaps shirt and a comb through of your hair before I let him see you.” Jarvis provides helpfully .

Steve groans and pulls on a shirt and boxers, fixing his hair as he moved to leave the room, Bruce watching with sleepy eyes.

Tony opens the eys, then closes them, comfy .  
and when steve is ready jarvis turns on the screen with fury on . he can only see steve from the chest up, “rogers.” doesn’t like being kept waiting.

Steve is leaning on the wall outside the bedroom door. he’s still fixing his hair when the camera comes on and blinks, saluting him, “Fury.” 

Fury is quiet for a moment before sighing, choosing not to address the wait and Steve’s state . “There is a mission you need to take on.”

Steve frowns a bit, “WHat is it?”

and Fury details the need for them to go and scout out and infiltrate what they think is a warehouse of a hub of villains.

Steve sighs, “That sound more like work for Clint and Natasha. Ironman and I are not very silent.” 

“You aare being called in for backup only. It was not deemed necessary, however they requested the backup after reviewing the initial reports.” nat and clint had a bad feeling about the place.

Steve sighs, nodding, “yes sir, we’ll be there.” 

“They are flying the quinjet over now with more information. Be careful out there Rogers.” nods to him, “Fury out.”

Steve nods, “Out.” and groans when the screen turns off, thumping his head against the wall. he knows Tony wanted alone hang out time .

yes, poor Tony. and he has to break it to him.

Steve goes back in the bedroom, tugging on Tony’s foot, “Tony, Fury strikes again... CLint and NAt are on their way over with the quinjet.” 

The groan from Tony is pathetic, he opening his eyes and looking up at steve, “What part of the world is in danger today?” not going to argue, cause they’re superfheroes, but they’d hear his disappointment

Sighs, “A warehous full of vilians needs invading. We’re backup.”   
Bruce hums, curling up tighter

Tony groans, nuzzling Bruce and kissing his head, “Tash and Clint going in?” asks, pettign the puppy and Bruce’s side

Steve nods, “Yes. They either legitimately fear it will overpower them, or they’re dragging us down to work too.”   
Bruce smiles at this, “They’re evil.” 

“Yes, either way they’re evil.” Tony huffs, kissing Bruce’s head and sitting up, stretcihn one arm, the other holding sleeping betty

Betty mummer and nuzzles into Tony, all cuteand sleepy.  
Steve sighs, moving to take betty from him, “it’s not far you get to sleep after waking us up in the middle of the night.” 

“Yet it is hard to stay mad at somethign so cute.” Tony comments, moving to stretch his other arm, then go to rub Bruce’s sides, petting him.

Bruce hums, rolling onto his back for the pets.  
Steve nods, “I’ll heat us up something to eat before we go.” 

“Thanks babe.”Tony looks up at steve and smiles at him, scratching at Bruce and loving on him like he’s a puppy.

Steve takes betty and nuzzles her, pulling on pants as he goes to the kitchen. i’m sure scrap follows.  
Bruce hums, stretching his arms up over his head, loving the scratches.

oh yes. scrap is a loyal bot.  
Tony smiles, moving to trail kisses up him, “Brucy.”

Bruce hums, smiling but not opening his eyes, leaving his arms over his head after stretching

his hands trail down his sides as his mouth finds Bruce’s, kissing him softly

He hums again, pressing his lips tight to Tony’s and his arms come up to wrap around Tony

Tony purrs,shifting over him more, resting his chest against Bruce’s.

Bruce opens his eyes a little to look at Tony as they kiss slow and deep.  
Steve comes back in later with toast, frowning, “hey. we don’t have time for that.” 

Tony smiles a bit, looking back, and coming up to pet Bruce’s cheek, ignoring steve.

Bruce’s hands only go down to squeeze Tony’s ass because steve told them to stop.  
Steve huffs, “you’re both ridiculous. We need to change and be ready to go.” 

Tony hmms, grinding down into Bruce at the ass squeeze, purring

Bruce groans at the grinding, and Steve frowns, giving Tony a firm smack on the butt when Bruce’s hands found the top of Tony’s thighs to help grind Tony into him, “Up! No. We don’t have time. Come on!” 

Tony groans, breaking the kiss to grin, “That is not making me any less aroused, steve. i didn't know you liked it rough.” purrs

Steve smirks, “You can’t be serious.”   
Bruce grins, pushing up on Tony’s thighs to get Tony’s ass up in the air, “Do it again if you want proof.”   
Steve blinks hesitating a moment before he hand goes back and smacks Tony’s ass again.

and Tony moans, arching and shivering at it. a lovely sight, almost right out of steve’s sketches, save for frilly dresses.

oh yes.  
Steve blinks, setting the plate of toast on the night stand before kneeling next to them and putting one hand on the small of Tony’s back, the other moving to spank him again.  
Bruce kisses the side as Tony’s head, running his hands over Tony’s thighs and growing excitement.

Tony groans and moans, legs spreading more to give steve a better view, looking over his shoulder at steve with a flushed face and lusty eyes

Steve bites his lip at the sight, giving the reddening cheeck a squeeze, “Tony... You really do like it.” Steve likes it too and moves to slap him again and pet the sensitive skin  
Bruce hums softly, his fingers tracing over Tony’s erection before wrapping his fingers around it firmly

Tony whimpers and presses into the fingers, biting his lip as he looks at steve, totally liking it. “Harder.”

Steve frowns, petting the sensitive flesh, “Tony, I don’t think i should...” worried but could be demanded.

Tony groans, the red flesh shivering, “Harder Steve.” looks him in eye eye, that tone of voice to die for.

Steve bites his lip at the sight, his own arousal pushing at the sleep pants he had pulled on earlier as he gives Tony what he wants, Bruce holding his hand to give Tony something to thrust into.

Tony arches as he gasps and moans, thrusting into Bruce’s hand. a gorgeous sight between them. they could bring him to an end like this.

And they would, Bruce kissing Tony’s head softly as he ran his fingers through the mess  
and steve is panting, petting the red skin softly.  
Jarvis would notice nat and clint arriving.

oh yes. he announces to them, “Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton have arrived.”  
Tony moans, shivering slightly at steve’s fingers, ass looking gorgeous, groaning, “F-fuck...” wants to be fucked, not interrupted .

Bruce sighs, “The worst timing for people who claim to be good at infiltration.”   
Steve kisses the red skin on Tony’s ass, “At least you got the finish.” moves to go change into his uniform.

Tony groans, “I was hoping for a little more than that.” sighs, sitting up on Bruce’s lap and stretching.

Bruce hums, painfully erect under Tony, eyes scanning him over, “...me too.” 

Tony looks down, hmminh, then glancing at steve.... “Hm... how fast do you think we can get you off, Dr. Banner?” hand goes to stroke Bruce, naughty.  
Nat and clint are greeted by the puppy bot greeting committee.

Steve huffs, rolling his eyes at them and goes out after he’s got his pants on and is pulling on the top as he goes out to meet clint and nat.  
Bruce moans, pushing into the hand, “oh yes.. please... I’ll be quick, i promise.” 

Tony nods, shifting to go down and take him into his mouth to get a snack.  
Nat smiles at him, betty in her arms, “Hey cap.”

Bruce purrs at this, not taking too long in Tony’s expert mouth.  
Steve smiles, still adjusting his suit, “Hello. How long do we have before we go?”  
Clint is confused by scrap but answers, “We need to go soon.” 

nat nods, “Are Tony and Bruce having sex or something?” she guesses from the question, cuddling the puppy.  
Scrap it circling clint and poking him .  
Tony licks him all up, then leans up, kissing his cheek, his black suit coming out.

Steve blushes, frowning, “I couldn’t get them to part.”  
Clint smiles a bit, eyes on the robot, “Tony is like a teenager with that sex drive of his.”   
Bruce hums, purring at Tony as he relaxes.

Tony smiles at Bruce, raising his arms and his armor flies to him, assembling over him.  
Nat chuckles, spying the flyig armor, “They must be done, I hope so at least.”

Bruce sighs, “That’s not fair. I have to actually move to put clothes on.” at least it’s just normal clothes.  
Steve nods, “I’ll get them.” moves to follow after the armor back into the bedroom

Tony grins, “Clothes, not armor. comeon, you can do it.” purrs, the last of his plates going into place.

Steve smiles at them, going back to the plate and putting on Bruce's chest, “Eat.”   
Bruce blinks but smiles, taking a piece and putting it in his mouth.

Tony grins, “You're too sweet cap.’ goes to nuzzle steve

Steve smiles, “You eat too.”   
Bruce smirks, “oh, he already ate.”   
Steve frowns at this, stuffing toast into Tony’s mouth before he says anything else to reply to Bruce. steve glares at Bruce and he shrugs, eating another piece

Tony mumbles and eats his toast, chewing. he grins at steve when he finishes his feast, tilting his head in a way that is totally asking steve if he needs... assistance down there.

Steve face turns red, wagging a finger at Tony, “We need to leave. right now.”   
Bruce hums, patting Tony’s thigh wanting up.

Tony grins and moves off Bruce to let him up, “Ship’s bathroom?.” purrs

Steve frowns, “Tony...”   
Bruce slides out, moves to dress with toast in his mouth.

“What? there’s travel time. its not like we’ll be there instantly.” hooks his arms around his shoulders

Sighs, “You always get me in trouble.”   
Bruce smiels, buttoning up his shirt.

Tony grins, “Yet you still love me.” steals a kiss

Steve groans into the kiss, exhausted. .   
Bruce tucks in his shirt, moving to leave the room with the toast. 

Tony nuzzles their noses afterwards, smiling, “Come on, Captain. they’re waiting.”

Steve sighs, taking Tony’s hand and pulling him out.   
Bruce pushes the last piece of toast into Tony’s mouth before putting the plate down.   
Clint grins, “Are we ready to go now?”

Tony nods, chewing the toast .  
Nat sighs, handing Bruce the puppy, “Alright then. lets get moving.”

Bruce smiles taking the puppy and kissing it’s head”Be good while we’re gone betty.” moves to put her in a blocked off area for when they had to leave. scrap would keep her entertained while they’re gone.  
steve nods, leading them all back out to the jet

Oh yes. and jarvis could feed and water them. they get in, Nat informing them its a 2 hour flight

Steve asks for more information about the place they’re going to. Tony would have to drag him away.

Tony groans and drags him away before steve can ask . no one notices, nat talking wih Bruce.

Bruce instead gets more information about the mission.  
CLint does notice but ignores it.  
Steve huffs as he’s dragged off to the other side of the ship, “Tony, we need to learn more about the mission.” 

Nat too.  
“We have 2 hours steve, you can get it once you’re not distracted.” hand goes to feel poor steve’s neglected need

Steve bites his lip, “We should... plan.” doesn’t bat his hand away, instead pushes into it.

“Well, somethings planning already.” purrs, tracing him through his cap pants, moving to leave kisses down his neck

Steve hums. he really enjoys it when they do things in their uniforms.   
“I-if we’re quick...” looks up at the door. did they lock themselves in the bathroom? .

Tony just shut the door, so its good steve locks it . Tony grins, “We’ll be quick capsicle.”purrs

Steve hums, leaning to press his lips to Tony’s.

Tony kisses back, lovingly.

Steve grabs Tony’s hips, pressing them together. 

Tony purrs, grinding his metal clad hips to steve’s armored ones.

Steve hums as he feels it, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders, breaking the kiss for air, “A-ah, Tony...” 

“Hm, so how do you want it cap.?: purrs, moving to lick and bite on his neck

Steve hums, “Let me bend you over the sink.” eyes full of lust.

Tony grins, “As you wish. let me make your job easier.” moves to kiss gim again as some fo his back armor pieces move off.

steve’s hands instantly run over where the armor had been, kissing Tony roughly.

Tony kisses back roughly, hands going to his fly, Tony’s black neuro armor retreating to leave his ass.

Steve runs his hands over the exposed skin with his leather gloves, his hips pressing into Tony’s hands.

Tony moans, the armor there removing as well steve able to feel Tony’s arousal as Tony gets his pants open

steve breaks the kiss, panting heavily as he’s opened up for Tony, “W-what should we use? is there soap in here?” reaches to dig in the cabinet over Tony’s head . 

“There has to be something.” takes steve out of the pants as he digs. i'm sure there’s soap .

Steve smiles as he pulls out some soap, showing it to Tony proudly, “Turn around.” 

Tony grins, “always so resourceful.” purrs, turning and presenting steve with his ass.

steve hums, putting a hand on a cheek and rubbing his arousal between the cheeks, “You have such a gorgeous ass, Tony.” such dirty words for captain america.

Tony grins at this, watching steve in the mirror as he purrs, “I love when you talk dirty.” im sure its still slightly red from before.

oh yes. steve purrs as he sees how red the skin still is. then he puts the soap on his fingers after taking off one glove, moving to press two in at once.

Tony moans, hissing and pressing back, “Damn, I’m still tender.” purr

“You’ll always be tender if I have a say in it.” smiles a bit, his eyes on his fingers as they push in and out of him, “You looked so wonderful bent over and your cheeks red from my hand. When you looked at me over your shoulder...” he groans, pushing in the third finger. he had wanted Tony so bad.

Tony moans, pressing back into the fingers, “I’m ready now, come on, take me. I need you.”

Steve moans, “Don’t lie Tony. You’re not ready.” smiles,rubbing the three fingers at the right spot.

Tony moans beautifully, “S-steve... I Im, I want you.’ leaning back into it, eyes staring at stev’es face int he mirror

Steve glances up at the mirror and smiles, pulling his fingers out of Tony he lines himself up, biting his lip, “Here Tony, have it all.” presses in.

 

oh cap. and Tony groans, pressing back into it, “Fuck that’s good..”

Steve smiles, putting his hands on either side of Tony’s head, making eye contact with him through the mirror as he seats himself all the way in Tony, pausing for just a few breaths before he goes ahead with a quick heavy pace.

and Tony makes wonderful sounds, leaning heavily on the sink and goading steve on. I’m sure they have fun dirtying the sink.

clint tries to go to the bathroom at some point, not knowing they had chosen that spot and hears Tony screaming and spins on his heel, gone. .   
Steve fills Tony up, panting heavy and groaning as he leaned over him.

Nat raises her eyebrow at his return.  
Tony pants, leaning on the sink, opening hsi eyes to look at steve in the mirror

Clint frowns, “I’m not going in the bathroom until someone scrubs it down with bleach.”   
Bruce smiles, “oh, is that where they went?”  
steve looks pretty all worn out and pleasured as he pants, eyes heavy.

Nat rolls her eyes, smiling wirely, “I swear I don’t know how Stark has the energy...”  
Tony smiles at him, hand shifting to twine their ringed hands together

Bruce smiles, reading something on a tablet, “I suppose if anyone can pull off a polygamist relationship, it’s Tony. Lord knows any one person could not keep him satisfied.”   
Clint rolls his eyes. upset cause he needs to pee .   
steve smiles at this and gently pulls out of Tony, then moves to lean against the wall, hugging Tony to him after pulling him off the sink

Natasha chuckles at this, shaking her head. She tosses an empty water bottel at clint .  
TOny leans against him, nuzzling his armored chest, “Mhn... that was fun.”

Clint frowns, “That is degrading, Nat.” .   
steve nods, kissing the top of his head with love. speechless. 

she rolls her eyes at him, “Man up.”  
Tony smiles, nuzzling into his neck and leaving a kiss there. loves sex in uniform.

clint face palms, “FINE I choose the sex smelling bathroom after they come back.” throws the bottle back at Nat .   
Steve does too, purring after the kiss. “mmm. Good work, Iron man. You saved the day once again.” trying to use his cap voice, but he’s grinning and too happy. 

She catches it then tosses it into the trash without looking .  
TOny chuckles, “Thanks Captain. You were a great help.”

 

CLint huffs.  
Cap grins, “Now kiss your Captain.” 

Tony grins, “Yes sir.” leans up, following orders for once as he ksises him.

Cap purrs into the kiss, hugging him tightly, licking his lips as they part, “We should head back to the others.” 

Tony sighs, nodding, bumping his nose fondly into Steve’s cheek. “I love you.”

He luaghs, turnign to kiss that nose, “I love you too. My little wife.” teases.

Tony gives him an evil look at this, “I am not little.” growl .

Steve grins, “Not where it counts.” runs a hand lightly over Tony’s crotch. 

Tony shivers, “Now, are you trying to get me going again?” 

Steve luaghs, “No no. I’ll be good,” Kisses Tony’s cheek before moving to stand and helping Tony to his feet

Tony smiles, “You’re always good. you’re so squeaky clean we could clean floors with you.” chuckles, black suit filling over his nether parts, armor slowly filling in

Steve hums, “Some one has to make up for how dirty you are.” fixes his pants.

Tony chuckles, moving to help Steve, “True.” hands him his glove.

smiles, slipping the glove back on after washing his hands. when they’re done he takes Tony’s hand and holds it as they leave, a sappy grin on his face.

Tony is grinning as well, like a cat that got into the cream . Nat gives them a look and raises her eyebrows as they return

Steve smiles at them, “S-sorry...” blushing.   
Bruce grins, “Tony, look at these with me.” holds up his tablet with schematics on it, “I’ve been waiting for your opinion.”   
Clint rolls his eyes, “Jesus Christ.” goes to storm off to the bathroom .

Tony grins and goes to plop down next to Bruce and look at them, speaking science  
Natasha chuckles at the reaction, “You are adorable when you blush, Steve.”

Bruce presses close to Tony’s side, talking back to him.  
Steve frowns a bit, blushing more, “Can we talk about the mission...?”

Tony moves an arm around him, chatting.  
She nods and would fill him in. they had intel about the warehouse and they were just suppose to infiltrate, but the fact that it was so unguarded and had easy entrances set off alarms in the spy’s heads

Steve nods, showing concern for it too. “We’ll make sure everything goes well.”   
and they arrive soon.?

yes. they land a good distance away, dropping the spies off, then taking to the air and hoving in the clouds.

Bruce is watching the monitors with steve, listening as the spies infiltrate.

they are a well oiled machine. everything goes fine until they are deep in there, then nat swears as the floor drops out from under them. Trap! Tony has been watching too, since he can just fly down, ready.

Steve perks up, pulling his helmet on, “COme on Stark, we need to get them out.” grabs Tony’s hand, all business. 

Tony nods, moving an arm around his waist and taking off out the tail entrance, leaving Bruce to be their command man. the spies have landed in water, which has things slithering around in it.... Clint is bit in the leg by something with teeth .

Poor clint, always CLint . he tries to shoot an arrow with a rope attached to it, urging Nat to climb up it as he’s bitten. he hisses, trying to kick it off

. the grabs it, shimmying off, then sees he’s having trouble, “Climb!” anotherone latches onto his bloody leg, not letting go.  
Above them at the lip where the rope is fastened, someone cuts it and dumps them back in the chewey water.  
of course! punishment for his mouth . Tony and Steve fly in, the warehouse attackers not even acting surprised as they shoot at them. Tony drops Steve gracefully so they can attack.

hehehe.  
Clint whines as he falls back in the water and is bitten again, he moves against the wall, trying to push her up ontop of himself to get her out of the water, “Cap and Ironman will come soon...”   
Steve slides in with his shield, knocking out lots of men.

Nat sits on his shoulders, driving a knife into the wall and using it so she’s not so heavy on him, kicki them away from clint, “A rescue would be nice anytime guys.”  
“Comin in for you.” once steve wasn’t going to be overwhelmed Tony had foudn the hole, shooting the guards before coming down for them, “Need a lift?” moves to scoop them both out

CLint groans, pushing nat up at Tony, “ Just shut up and haul us out, Stark!” pissy becuase he’s being chewed on . 

Tony gets her on one side and moves and hauls clint out of the water. 2 giant eels with 3 inch long teeth are attached to his leg . Nat shoots them for him, which makes them finally let go, but she shot, you know, an inch from his leg . TOny flies them up jsut as the trap door is closing on them, the guards shooting at them

CLint Shifts, trying to get both hands free to return fire at the attackers, but this is difficult and I’m sure Tony doesn’t like him wiggling around like that . Steve helps when he shield grazes and takes out a few of the people shooting at them.

Tony huffs and tugs him up, seating clint on his shoulder so he’s perched, arm wrapped around his legs to keep him there as he flies for cover, Nat returning fire as well. Tony comes down behind some metal containers, letting them off

CLint’s leg is pouring blood at an awful rate but his face is firm as he leans up to keep firing over the barrels  
Steve takes out lots of soldiers from the other side of the group.

Nat bends down, “Keep us covered.,” takes out cord and ties off the leg above the bleeding to stem the flow, then would wrap it up, cutting his pants to get at it, skilled at field medicine  
Tony flies over to help and between them they can get most of them taken care of.... then Tony swears, “Shit, we have to go.” moves an arm around cap with no warning and blasts off towards the spies  
Bruce’s scanners were beginning to pick up that the furnaces under the place were much too hot and go to explode, bad gus getting rid of the evidence.

Bruce comes over the coms, “Yes listen to ironman, get out of there, now.”   
CLint frowns, “Shit.” He grabs hold of Nat so Tony only has to grab him  
Steve blinks and then clings to Tony . 

Nat wraps her arms around clint, holding tight and im sure its not pleasant to have iron man barely slow down, grabbing you under the shoulders and keep flying . but as they clear the building clint might think the giant bruise is worth the building not exploding on them, which it now does .

clint umphs with the pressure and squeezes nat tighter as the place explodes.   
When steve is put back down on the quinjet, he frowns deeply, “W-we lost it all. we didn’t get any intell.” waves a hand at CLint, “Just a beat up hawkeye!”  
Clint frowns, “hey.” 

Nat sighs, “Well, we know it was a trap, Bruce, come look at this, its pretty deep>’ moves to help clint over to him, Tony on the other side supporting clint to a bench

Bruce as set the quinjet for back home, before he comes over, frowning then going to get a med kit. “I’m going to need to stich that up. Lay him down and don’t let him up.”   
Clint groans, “like i want to get up. I feel sick...” lost a lot of blood .   
Nat nods, they laying clint down, then she goes to open up the blood transfusion set they have, finding the clint bags . setting up the IV for Bruce

Tony has shifted the jet so they are out of the wya of flying debrie, scanning it for people coming out

Steve looks at Tony, “do you see anything we can salvage from the debris?”  
Bruce smiles at nat, glad for her help and works on cleaning and stiching up the wound before they start the transfusion.

Tony sighs, shaking his head, “Maybe once the fire burns down a bit. But it’s being fueled by the gas pipes.” looks over at steve.  
yes. Nat sits next to clint once she is no longer useful, petting his head, “You still with us, Barton?” smiles a bit at him

Steve sighs, “Maybe we can shut the gas pipes off. are there vavles nearby?” steve looks worried and worn down. he’s upset about clint being so hurt especially with no gain from the mission.  
Clint hums, “Just.. just make sure Bruce makes a pretty scar. Oh god why am I always throwing up. “ moves to sit up, needs a trashcan .   
Bruce frowns, “don’t move clint!”

Tony scans, tehn nods. “i’ll fly down and do my thing.” stnads, patting Steve on the shoulder, squeezing, before heading out  
Nat puts a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from going up, grabbing the trashcan and bringing it close, helping him lean over a bit so he can puke, but not mvoe his leg

Steve nods, “I’ll help you search the remains after. “ watches him go  
Bruce is grateful for nat, sighing as he finishes his stiches.   
Poor clint is dead after his stomach is empty. he groans, “why do i ever try to eat before a mission...” he slurs out

Tony nods, “I’ll keep you posted.” and helmet goes down and he flies off  
“Because of that time in Mali.” she says, petting his head. I’m sure its some mission where he didn’t eat, then they got stuck somewhere with no food for days .

He luaghs, shaking his head, “ugh.. i love food. you’re right...”   
Bruce smiles, his stitches perfect as he ties them off and moves to take clint’s arm to push in the IV.  
Steve sighs, coming over to them.

Nat distracts him, hi head in her lap now that he’s down and she wipes his mouth off, gentle, “Indeed. Once you’re feeling better I’ll get you something to fill your empty stomach.” her hand is carding through his hair as she looks up at steve, smiling a bit at ihm, in a way that says clint is fine

clint hums, shutting his eyes as Bruce gets the iv to flow. “I don’t see any sings of poison at least.”   
Steve smiles at nat and then at Bruce.   
Bruce looks up at steve and nods, “He just needs rest.” 

Nat nods, “Bruce and I will keep a close eye on him so he doesn’t decide he’s well enough to try and leave the bed.” . something clint does. she keeps petting his head

CLint groans at this and Steve smiles and nods, “thank you.”   
Steve goes to look on the monitors to check on Tony, “Tony, how is is going?”

“Got one down, working on the other two. This one’s kidna rusted.” straining and Steve can see him turning a rust crank .

Steve nods, “You’re doing a great job, take your time”

“Thanks Cap.” Steve would hear his smile and after a few minutes he finally gets it closed, sighing and flying off to the next one

Clint’s eyes are heavy as he rests.  
Steve smiles, watching Tony’s progress and the status of the burning facility

Tony gets the third one closed and the fire starts to burn down, Tony doing scans of the wreckage and determing there’s a subbasement udner there

Steve thinks this is great news. when the fire goes down he’s going to take Tony an nat in there to search

nat pets Clint to sleep.  
Tony finds an entrance and gets the fire down around it, setting up some bots to act as sentries, then goes up to get them both

Steve grins when Tony comes back, “Great work. Black widow?” asking if she’s ready to go. Clint is asleep

Nat nods, moving carefully and gently out from under Clint’s head and placing it on the pillow. She nods to Bruce, trusting him to care for Clint, then moves over so she can claim Tony’s other arm. he fllies down, landing a few feet from the entrence

Bruce returns the smile, close to clint as he watches the screens.  
Steve pats Tony’s shoulder after they land, going to head inside the wreckage

Its dark inside, the power out, but Tony makes light, tinged a bit blue. they walk down a hall and find some only singed offices with papers and such, scattered around in the occupants hurry to leave

Steve grins at this and helps gather them all up shield to go through.

sisi. Tony hacks what computers are left and gets the data. they gather what they can and go down until Tony declares the tunnel too structurally unsafe to go further

Steve frowns, “We’ll have to climb up to get out. we’re not too deep under everything, are we?”

“We could just go back the way we came.”  
Tony does a scan of the roof, pondering

nods, “That would be best.” moves to head that way

they head back, carefully. just as they’re getting out they hear some ominous cracks and nat sighs, “Glad we’re out of there..’

Steve nods, “We need to hurry before it falls anyways.” doesn’t know how much of a chain reaction it will have and all the debris in the air might suffocate them after everything falls

Tony nods and they hurry out, Tony helping Steve and nat out as the rest of the cracks are heard and the tunnel collapses

Steve lets out a long sigh, pressing his chin to the uncomfortable metal shoulder, “thank heavens.” 

Tony nods, “That was a close one.”  
Nat nods, “We should get out of here, in case the gorund is compromised.”

Steve nods, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, “Fly us back so we can go home.” 

Tony nods, wrapping his other arm around Nat and flying them up

Bruce stands when they come in, “Hello. do we have everything now?”  
Clint is still sleeping as blood drips into his arm

Tony nods, “As much as we’re going to get.” says as the helmet comes off, letting Nat and steve down carefully  
Nat goes to the pilot seat, “I’ll fly us back.” clint taught her since they need a backup for times like this .

Bruce nods, sitting back down next to CLint to moniter him  
Steve nods too, pulling off his helmet, “I’m going to wash my face.” sighs, pushing off the adrenaline from the mission and moves to head to the bathroom

Toyn loses his outer layer of armor and stretches, groaning

Bruce smiles up at Tony, “Sit with me. tell me what you found.”

Tony smiles, moving next to Bruce and showing him the cpmputer stuff.

Bruce is interested in for a time, but when there’s nothing too special found he wants to talk to Tony about other projects they have going on while they fly back.  
Steve comes back and sits with nat and chat with her about nothing as they head back to shield

they land on the helicarrier and medics come to take clint as they all have to go in and report to fury.

Steve leads the way, happy to deal with Fury for everyone. after they find him, steve salutes and tells him what happened and about clint’s injuries. (leaving out the bathroom sex.)

of course, such things are never mentioned to fury. he nods and they discuss the initial lookover of the intel before they send it to be processed

poor fury.  
Steve sighs when it is over, “May we return home now, sir?” looks tired. they’d been out all day. it was now late into the evening.

indeed . he doesn't want to know  
He nods, “You deserve the rest. Good job soldier.” claps Steve on the back  
Tony looks relieved, having been yawning pointily .

oh man, I bet Fury would flip if he knew there was a threesome going on .   
Steve nods, “Thank you sir.” looks relieved and stands, “Come on, Tony, I bet Betty is starving.” it was back to the mansion time.

yes.  
Tony nods, stretching, “I know I am. Bruce, you gonna cook dinner?.” grins at their resident doctor.

Bruce looks up from his tablet and smiles, “If you want.”   
Steve nods, “I want.”   
Bruce smiles more at this. and steve turns to Nat, “Do you want to eat dinner with us?”

she smiles, “If Bruce is cooking. I’ll bring some back for Clint when he wakes. The doctors said he should be out a few hours.”

Bruce nods, “I’ll make lots of food then.” eyes on his tablet as he smiles  
Steve grins, “good. i know he’ll be hungry when he wakes.” poor clint always throwing up . 

yes . and so they head out, chatting.?

yes. they go back to the mansion and Bruce cooks up lots of yummy food and steve feeds betty after changing into a tshirt and jeans.

Tony puts on actual clothes other than his black suit and helps feed and entertain the dog. tinkering on scrap as he chats with nat

betty loves on Nat, steve and Tony. and Bruce calls for them to eat.  
they have fun eating and give nat a big serving to take to clint.

yes. then she heads off and leaves them, Tony helping clean up as he’s lovey dovey on his harem of husbands.

Steve cleans too while the cook plays with betty instead.  
aw they’re all cute and domesticated .   
Steve would want to ask as they finish, “Um.. Tony. Do you think Pepper and everyone would want us to have a wedding or..whatever?” nervous to talk about it.

Tony smiles, “Well, I think the question is whether we want to have a wedding or whatever. They’d be ok with any decision we make.” smiles, going to wrap his arms around steve.

Steve smiles softly, “I think something small would be fine...” a traditional man.

Tony smiles, “just close friends and such?” they don’t really have family .

Steve nods, “We could grant the public one very lucky reporter. then maybe they’d leave us alone.” yeah right. it’ll be like the royal wedding . for serious .

Tony chuckles, “How will we chose just one? I dislike all of them.” . then looks over, “I claim Bruce as my best man.” . but Tony has rhody and pep. 

Bruce smiles at this, catching betty and rolling her over on her back on the floor, “I think Rody would be hurt by that, Tony.” 

“You can have multiple bes tmen, right?” ponders, never having been into weddings . looks honestly curious and they know he’s totally googling it in his head right now

Steve pouts, “Not when I have none. give me Bruce you selfish man.” 

Tony chuckles, “Fine fine. I will hesitantly let you take Bruce.” kisses his cheek. “Where do you want it to be?”

Steve looks at Bruce who shrugs. steve looks back at Tony, “I don’t know. I never had anywhere I dreamt of or anything.” 

Tony chuckles, “Well, do we want to have an exotic wedding or stay home?”

Steve smiles sheepishly at this, “Maybe stay home. “  
Bruce nods, “Go somewhere exotic after.” 

Tony smiles, nodding, “Well... we could have it here, or rent some ballroom... I could get the Met if you want to marry surrounded by art.” steve might like that idea. I’m sure he loves the met.

Steve blinks at this, “The met...? really?” he tries to hide it, but he’s excited by that idea.

Tony grins, “really. I’m pretty sure that they will happily allow Captain America to get hitched there. they already fangirl every time you go and draw there.” . its true.

Steve frowns at this, some color coming to his cheeks, “I still don’t know why...” 

Tony laughs at this, “You are adorable.” moves to give him a loving kiss, “That is why. You make people swoon when you turn that apple pie spouting smile at them. I know I swoon every time.” purr

Steve grins, coloring more, “Stop it Tony. You only use it to distract media away from yourself.” 

“Not at all. there’s a reason they love you Steve. Right Bruce?” looks over at him with a grin.

Bruce glances up and smiles softly, “hm? oh yes of course. I support you in whatever you are both arguing about now.”   
Steve sighs, “Bruce.” but smiles.

Tony grins, chuckling, “THank you Brucy.” nuzzles steve.

Steve sighs, “So, alright... the Met then? Is that what you would want, Tony?”

“Yes. What makes you happy makes me happy.” smiles lovingly up at him, “Can we go somewhere beachy for the honeymoon? I miss the ocean.”

Steve nods, “Of course. anywhere you want. I like the beach.”   
Bruce smiles, “Maybe you could take Cap back to the European beaches.”  
Steve frowns at this, “oh... i don’t know about that...”   
France might be a bad idea, but he went into his ice sleep before Dday, he might like italy not all war torn. oh! or australia or brazil. caribbean. 

um, remember it eh cut footage where he’s there on D day? I thought  
Tony siles, “Itally is nice, it has lots of art you’d like.” volunteers

ah, perhaps you’re right. i though maybe not becuase he went to sleep at war and woke up and they’d won  
Steve blinks at this and then smiles a bit, “Oh yeah, that’s true... but do they have nice beaches?”

. D day wasn’t that late .  
Tony nods, smiling, “Though we might have to sail over to Greece for you to try some of the food. Maybe we should go to a nudist beach.?” purrs, “So everyone can oggle you and know you’re mine.’ trails his hand down steve’s chest

no idea.  
Steve blinks at this and frowns, “Tony... please.”   
Bruce laughs softly

Tony’s grin gets wickeder, “Oh, now its a challenge.” purrs

Steve sighs, putting his hand to his face to rub at the blush, “You’re going to drive me crazy.” 

“A little crazy is good for you.” purrs, hads moving to remove steve’s hands and kiss on the blush

Steve smiles at this, “I suppose.” eyes melt to show his love for crazy Tony.   
“Bruce and jarvis will come with us too, right? it’s for all of us.”   
Bruce looks up at this, surprised.

Tony grins, “Of course. Jarvis is kinda stuck with me wherever I go now, unless its asgard.” chuckles, “Bruce? You do want to come, right?’ looks over his shoulder at him

Bruce blushes a bit and looks down at betty, “oh um.. It’s your honey moon..”  
Steve smiles, “You’re bound to us too, Bruce. we should celebrate it.” 

Tony grins, nodding, “Yeah. “ leaves steve to go love on Bruce, wrapping his arms around him, “You get a honeymoon too.” kisses his cheek

Bruce smiles at this, pressing close to Tony, the puppy wiggling in his arms excited that Tony is close. 

Tony moves to kiss him on the lips, lovingly, hand petting the puppy between them as he holds his Bruce

Bruce hums, returning the kiss.  
Steve moves off the counter, “Let’s go to bed.” 

Tony hmms in agreement, breaking the kiss with a lick of Bruce’s lips.

Bruce chases after the lick then smiles a bit, his glasses crooked.  
Steve smiles and moves to take betty out from between them

Tony grins at this, “You’re so cute”. moves to remove the glasses and put them off to the side, tugging Bruce up and smooching him as he leads them to the bedroom backwards.

Bruce hums, stumbling a bit as he’s pushed back to the bedroom.  
steve smiles, going to put the puppy to bed in her pin. 

yes. scrap follows along, letting himself in . he can open and close the gate. jarvis keeps him in check.  
Tony goes till he falls backwards on the bed, pulling Bruce on top of him.

good jarvis .   
Bruce easily goes over him, pinning him to the bed and deepening the kiss.

Tony moans, letting him into his mouth as his hands pull at Bruce’s clothes

Bruce in return tugs on Tony’s clothes. they would both be half nude before steve came in and smiled at the sight of them

yes. Tony waves a hand for steve to join before inserting it into the back of Bruce’s pants and pushing them down.

Steve smiles at this and comes over, sitting ont he bed next to them and pulling off his shirt.  
Bruce breaks the kiss, sitting up to get his and Tony’s pants off, “Steve, let Tony sit backwards in your lap, then i can get in Tony’s lap.” 

Tony grins, “Dr. Banner, you are a genious.” purrs and would move to fulfill this request.

steve blinks, getting off his pants before Tony was in his lap. Tony’s back to his chest, “um.. are you sure?” but puts his arms around Tony, and Bruce nods, grabbing a bottle of lube, “Cap inside Tony, and i’ll ride in Tony’s lap.” smiles innocently.

Tony grins, melting at that innocent banner, “You’re sexy when you say such dirty things.’ hand goes to rub Bruce’s ass

Bruce laughs, “Thank you, Tony.” takes steve’s hand, filling it with lube before handing the bottle to Tony, sitting on his knees next to them. he’d move over Tony after he was stretched.  
steve blinks as his hand is filled but then sighs, going along with it. the hand travels under Tony, going for the entrance.

Tony makes a soft moan as they press in, getting his hand lubed up before moving to Bruce’s ass, stroking it gently before twirling 2 fingers in the entrance, moving them in slowly.

Bruce moans, pressing back against the fingers. he’s gotten so much better in bed now that he’s learned what to expect and how to keep his heartrate down during.  
Steve smiles at this, kissing Tony’s neck as two fingers stretch for that gland.

Practice makes perfect! Tony melts as steve finds it, moaning and leaning into it. Tony presses for Bruce’s spot as steve finds his.

Bruce whines as the gland is pressed, pressing close to Tony and arching his back so the fingers are sucked in deeper.  
steve makes marks in Tony’s neck as three fingers loosen him.

. just go with spot. Tony adds a third to Bruce and starts muttering how hot he looks arched like that, legs spreading more for steve.

Bruce hums, pressing his face to the other side of Tony’s neck, breathing evenly.  
Steve laps up to Tony’s ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth before his fingers come out and Tony would feel steve’s arm move up and down as the excess lube is spread on himself.

Tony kisses the side of Bruce’s head as he moves to remove his fingers and copy Steve, his other hand going to Bruce’s hip

Bruce pulls back a little, panting softly at he watches Steve take both of Tony’s hips and lift him up just enough so he can let Tony back down with steve pressing inside

Tony moans, head falling back against steve’s shoulder, neck vulnerable as he bites his lip.

Bruce lips his lips and can’t help but lean forward and suck on that adam’s apple while steve sits Tony fully on him and then let’s Tony rest with steve’s hands roaming over Tony’s open thighs

Tony groans, the apple vibrating in Bruce’s mouth as his thighs are all open, a beautiful blush on his face as he leans back

Bruce pulls back with a smack of his lips, “Can I sit in your lap, Tony.?”

Tony is panting a bit, but grins, “Yes.” hands go back to bruce’s hips to help.

Bruce swing a leg over both of them, pressing his chest to Tony’s chest as he moves to lower himself down. I’m sure Bruce’s weight pushing steve deeper into Tony.  
one of steve’s hands comes around to rest on Bruces back, the other still on Tony’s hip

Tony groans beautifully at this, helping Bruce as he pulls him close, giving him a chaste kiss as Bruce is seated.

Bruce hums, nuzzling Tony softly, “This.. this is good.” and Bruce ould move to shift up, pulling Tony up off steve at the same time. when steve notices it, he helps pick Tony up before they all settle back down.

Tony makes a lovely noise, starting a soft ramble about how he loves both of them this close and personal and how he loves them and such, very sappy and feely. so cute

they both nuzzle opposite sides of Tony’s neck. Bruce kissing and licking while steve returns an i love you between his kisses.  
they pick up the pace and it’s wonderful right out of a porno.?

yes. the lights flicker softly as they end and make a mess. toyn dead between them

Bruce gently moves off Tony and lays next to them after catching his breath and steve would pick Tony up off his lap and lay Tony down between him and Bruce and pull the blankets up over them  
Bruce mumbles into Tony’s shoulder, “Jarvis...” 

Tony smiles, turning his head and nuzzling a bit, mummering, “Goodnight, master Bruce.” kisses the top of his head.

did jarvis say night to Bruce through Tony? that’s so cute.  
Bruce grins at this, hugging Tony tightly.

yes. they cuddle and sleep. scrap lets betty out when she is hungry .  
this time Bruce is the one that feeds the poor puppy and puts her on Tony’s chest to sleep.

Tony is so lucky, its never him. not since bottles. Tony is happy, loving his chest puppy, who i'm sure likes the light there. they sleep late. Jarvis makes them breakfast.

mean Tony.  
yes, the light is warm.  
steve smells the food and sits up, rubbing his head.

They settle back into normal life again, working on wedding plans. Tony gets the Met, the people practically thanking them for picking the museum for their wedding. The legislation for the legalization of gay marriage would suddenly find they were being hurried and shoo’d by Stark Industries to pass it faster . putting pressure on the politicians. which they understand after Steve and Tony announce their wedding. needless to say when the legislation passes and reporters flock to hear their response, Tony bends Steve back in a smooch. . Revenge for Steve doing the same to him in front of reporters. Upon later announcement that they’re going to allow one reporter, just one, networks die. I think a good way to choose would be to sell tickets and pick one out, donating the money to charity. With the stipulation that networks don't send someone they dislike . I’m sure when SHIELD asks to do security and crowd management and they start asking if they are inviting the president and stuff Steve might realize there’s no way this is going to be small. . Tony would probably spend lots of time with Bruce trying to calm Steve that it was going to be ok, but Tony gets more nervous as the time approaches .

oh lord it’s perfect  
poor steve doesn’t want security and doesn’t want to invite the president and is gettting more nervous along with Tony. Bruce tries to drag them into his yoga and breathing exercise rituals .

Jarvis has to impose a no wireless for Tony during it, so that he doesn't twitch the entire time and it might actually help . SHIELD insists on security, pointing out that bad guys might want to disrupt the wedding and Tony offers to take him to elope and marry in Vegas, except they can’t because men can’t marry each other there . Pepper suggests perhaps a quiet wedding in europe instead, but steve had already agree to this... they might end up inviting the president .

poor steve gives up and lets shield and all the political people they have to invite be invited and he needs cheering up after because he is emotionally drained.

ohhh! and at some point Bruce presents Tony with his gift to him and says it’s from him and Jarvis. a gorgeous gold bracelet with four gemstones, a dark purple color, a red, a blue, and a white one. so, diamond, ruby, sapphire, and amethyst  
Tony stares, melting, feeling over it with careful hands, “You... you two made this, didn’t you?” recognizes this.  
Bruce smiles softly, nodding as he moves to help put it on Tony’s wrist, “I don’t know what I would have done without him. it was jarvis’ idea. I just helped design it.”   
Tony admires it on his wrist, smiling lovingly, a puddle of feels. “Thank you, Bruce, Jarvis. It... it really means a lot to me.’ draws Bruce close  
Bruce nods, wrapping Tony up tight in a hug, “I love you, Tony....”   
“I love you too, Bruce.” holds him tight, then kisses him, deeply, with love  
Bruce hums deeply into the kiss, hugging Tony tightly as they kiss.  
And they make wonderful sweet love after~

 

Tony has told Bruce what he ordered for steve and shows him the ruffly things when they arrive. Bruce is set up as the distraction/person to get steve to go to the bedroom while poor Tony tries to figure out how to put it on

Bruce loved the idea and sends steve into the bedroom telling steve that Tony needs this helps with something for the wedding.

Steve would find Tony pouring them wine. he’s wearing a scandalous dress, almost right out of Steve’s sketchbook, with ruffles on the bottom that you know when he bends its going to be so framing his ass perfectly. he smirks sexily at him, “Hey cap.” leans against the table, posing, but the slight blush on his face betrays his embarrassment

Steve is still in the doorway, staring at Tony with his mouth open, jaw on the floor. he pauses after he gets his mouth shut, looking confused before he moves back out, shutting the door. he counts to three then opens the door again to see if Tony still looks like that, and when Tony does, his face flares up red with realization.

Tony’s blush gets worse during this, looking a bit confused at the door closed . then worried, “Do.. do you not like it?” pulls at the frills with one hand, self conscious

Steve melts, a smile spreading across his face as he shuts the door behind him this time and goes to Tony. a hand comes up to touch but only hovers, scared to touch, “Tony... you’re beautiful...” a soft voice full of love.

Tony looks relieved at this, melting and letting out a breath at these words, smiling in a way that says, ‘yeah, I wasn't nervous, but I was totally nervous .’ “its for you.” hand moves to take steve’s, helping guide it to touch, putting it on his waist

Steve grins at the sigh Tony makes and grips his waist softly, his other hand coming to feel down his hip over the layered frills, “you spoil me...” leans to kiss Tony’s forehead, “You know you’re going to have to pose for me now, I could never make it look right when it was just in my head... you’re more gorgeous than i could ever imagine.” 

Tony blushes more at this, melting against him as he smiles a bit, “As long as no one else ever sees the sketches except you and Bruce, I am ok with that.” arm moves around his shoulders

Steve grins, “but first, I need to look you over, check out all the angles, you know?” seems to love his hand on Tony’s thigh and hip with the frills between his hand and the skin.

Tony chuckles a bit at this, "Well, look all you want... I'm not use to being the oogled instead of the oggler." . grins his embarrassment

Steve smiles, reaching for the wine Tony had been pouring and takes a sip of it, his eyes never leaving Tony. steve’s never started so intently at Tony like this, like captain america is thinking up battle plans of how to conquer him. 

Tony feels those eyes and they are giving him goosebumps, "Shall I pose for you, Captain?." 

Steve nods, putting the glass to Tony’s lips and tipping it for him so Tony could have some wine, “On the bed. Pose on the bed for me.” sets the glass on the table after Tony finishes the glass.

Tony drinks, lliking his lips afterwards, a bit swaying as he shifts back, moving to climb on the bed, giving Steve a view of his ass, "Like this?" looks over his shoulder at him

steve nods, refilling the wine glass as Tony walks to the bed and sips on it as Tony gets on the bed, he nods, eyes heavy, “Arch your back a bit more...” 

Tony nods, hips pressing out as his lower back arches, framing that ass perfectly in frills, slight curves peaking out, Tony looking him in an adorable way

Steve sighs at the sight, a grin spreading across his face. he moves close to him and gently pushes his hand between Tony’s thighs to nudge his legs apart a bit more and fixes the skirts so they hide just enough. then he steps back, putting the empty glass down, “You’re beautiful, Tony.” 

Tony looks back at him, blushing more at this, really turned on by Steve staring and fixing him. he'd have felt a silk thong under that skirt. he swallows, "Thanks Steve." smiles a bit at him, feeling a bit vulnerable like this . suddenly feels bad for all those women he's had .

he better! lol  
steve comes back behind him and runs both hands up the back of Tony’s thighs and pushes the skirt up so Tony’s bare ass was exposed and steve runs a finger under the strap of the thong, “You thought of everything.” 

Steve would feel the shiver which runs through Tony at this, ass arching to its peak into the hands, "I try to please." chewing on the corner of his lip.

Steve smiles reaching up with both hands to pull the panties down to his knees.

the thin red silk is easily discarded, Tony's hardening need freed to roam amongst the frills of the skirt as his ass is bared for steve.

Steve hums at the sight, petting the curve of his ass affectionately before fixing the skirts back to cover Tony again and gently push Tony’s hip, “On your back.” 

Tony moves to roll, obeying a command for once in his life . he stretches back, legs apart, a lovely sight.

Steve look him over before reaching up to pet Tony’s cheek and running the hand down his chest to the skirts to play with them, fluffing and fixing the skirts with a sigh. “I want to draw you now, but i don’t know if i could sit long enough.” 

Tony lets out a low chuckle and smiles, "There will be other times for drawing. Perhaps your self control will get better with more showings." there were going to be more showings.

Steve looks up at his face with a soft smile full of gratefulness, “You’ll spoil me.” 

Tony grins a bit at this, loving seeing that look on Steve's face, "Well, someone should be spoiled other then me from time to time.'

steve puts his hands on Tony’s thighs, pushing them up under the skirts as he grins, “Thank you, Tony.” 

Tony grins, blushing at steve's hands disappearing under those frills, "Anytime babe."

his hands move up the inside of his thighs under the frills and he pushes his legs apart, “Does Bruce know what you’re wearing? did he see this?”

Tony chuckles, "He saw it laying on the bed and wished me luck getting into it before going to distract you." parts his legs wide, so steve has the best angle, thong shifting so its on just one leg.

Steve hums, nodding, his eyes where his hands disappear under the skirts. when he deems the legs far enough apart one hand pushes up to gently feel over Tony’s growing need.

This earns a small moan and a perk from said need, which was eager for attention

Steve smiles, gently running his fingers over it under the skirts, “You’re perfect, Tony.” 

Tony moans again, pressing a bit into the hand, "If you keep piling compliments on me, my ego might inflate." . 

steve luaghs at this, “Good. I like my strong confident Tony.” wraps his fingers around him to stroke Tony the way he knows he likes it.

This earns a deep moan, Tony melting into the bed, sinking down more as his blush grows, "You sure... you're not the one spoiling me?"

grins wide, “Spoiling you is how i spoil myself.” his free hand comes out and plays with the skirts. he keeps stroking, but it’s not enough for Tony to finish.

Tony groans, panting and melting under his hands, pressing up with a wanting noise, Tony looking at him, asking silently with that soft noise for more.

eventually steve obliges by kneeling next to Tony between his legs and lifts the skirts, his mouth kissing Tony as he lets the frills settle back over his head. 

Tony moans gratefully, staring at the disappearing Steve, not knowing if its the mouth making him moan or the sight or the thought of Steve under that skirt.

Steve purrs as he tongues and kisses Tony, teasing him horribly. 

ths earns moans and groans and whimpers, Tony's hand coming down to feel around for steve's head, "S-steve... don’t... be a tease." deep groan as his hips try and arch to the mouth

Steve hums in reply, licking slowly up the length before taking him into his mouth, sucking on him till he finishes.

Tony happily gives him a cream filling, moaning steve's name as his hand grips at steve's head through the skirts. he lays back, panting and relaxing on the bed, disturbed at how much he liked that .

Steve sucks him clean before coming up out of the frills, licking his lips and smoothing the skirts back down for Tony. fixing them so they lay perfectly.

Tony pants, staring into his face, "Damn you're sexy..." groans .

Steve luaghs at this, looking up at him, “You’re delicious. look how perfectly the dress goes with your flushed face.” 

This makes poor Tony flush more, not having a comeback for that one so he reaches down, tugging on steve to come up for a kiss

he lets himself be pulled up, pressing a slow loving kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony tastes himself in steve's mouth, tongue moving to twine with steve's, giving him a slow, passionate kiss

steve pushes his hands up under Tony to hug him close as he rolls onto his back on the bed, pulling otny over him.

Tony easily goes, supersoldier strength moving him wherever steve desires. he stretches over Steve, settling into his lap, steve covered by Tony and layers of skirt

steve hums softly and runs his hands down Tony’s body to adjust the skirts. that seems to be his new favorite task: to fix the skirts every time they are messed up.

Tony chuckles a bit, amused by it, his hands running down to pull on Steve's clothes.

Steve grins at this and breaks the kiss to get his shirt off, “Tony, I want you to ride me. please, I want to watch the skirts bounce as i feel how tight you are.” 

Tony grins a bit at this, "Well, when you ask like that." purrs, hands moving to grab nearby lube and hand it to steve before going to work on his pants.

he laughs at this, slicking up one of his hands and putting the bottle to the side before reaching behind Tony and lifting the skirts with a clean hand so he doesn’t get anything on them when his fingers move to press to Tony’s entrance.

Tony moans, legs spreading more so he's ore open for steve as he takes him out of his pants and boxers, which he shoves down eough to free steve. he lets his growing arousal brush his husbands as he leans into hte fingers

steve groans at this, he’s painfully hard. his fingers press in, two slipping in together as he clean hand comes back to fix the skirts around them again.

Tony moans, pressing into the fingers as he rocks a bit into the hardness, beautifully flushed and getting off on watching steve as much as steve is watching him.  
Steve groans, thrusting the fingers in and out of Tony before a third finger slides in and pulls Tony as far open as he could.

Tony moans, archng up and back, head falling back as he leans into the fingers, "Ste-steve... please.."

Steve nods, his eyes heavy, “Tony... Tony you’re so gorgeous.” the fingers slide out and he moves to grip himself with the excess lube.

Tony shivers at this statement, shifting up on his knees so steve could allign himself, hands on his chest to steady himself as he’d lower onto the slick steve with a moan

steve holds himself under Tony to help press inside, patting heavily, “yes...Tony.” 

Tony smiles, seating himself and pausing to take some deep breaths, "Damn you're always so big." squeezes around him lovingly.

steve groans at the squeeze, his hands coming out from under the dress, both hands fixing it now as he stares at Tony sitting on him, “You’re perfect...” 

Tony flushes soe, looking down at steve, hand coming to pet his cheek, "Y-you keep saying that... You're crazy if you think I'm perfect...'

Steve nods, pressing his cheek to Tony’s hand, “I’m insane then.” smiles warmly

Tony's expression says how much that means to him as he smiles back, petting Steve's face, hips shifting up a bit before settling back down

Steve groans deeply at the feeling, “nnn.. Tony, again.” hands go to Tony’s hips.

Tony obeys, moving up farther before pressing down, moaning as he brushes something deep in Tony

steve smiles at this, rolling his hips to angle better for him, “Like this?”

This earns a deep moan as Tony presses into the roll, "Y-yes, Just... there." bits his lip, aiming for there again.

Steve grins, rolling his hips up as Tony comes down again, “Be careful, you’ll get your dress dirty.” he purrs

Tony groans at this, "Better... help me keep... it clean then." Starts a pace, ruffles trouncing around him with every movement.

steve smiles, loving the bouncing ruffles, “Tony... Tony you’re so beautiful.” 

Tony moans beautifully at this, melting on him and moving harder on him

Steve keeps a hand on Tony’s hip, the other hand twined in the skirts as Tony moves and the compliments flow from his lips. I think think this time steve can’t take it and arches up to press deep into Tony as he fills him up first.

Tony is surprised, moaning and pressing down on the heat filling him a few last times before he’d plant hard, moaning as he messes the skirts.

steve whines as he melts into the bed, limp under Tony as he pants heavily.

Tony leans forwards, resting on his arms on steve’s chest, panting

steve groans, opening his eyes to give Tony a smile. a hand comes up to rest on Tony’s cheek

Tony smiles back lovingly, nuzzling the hand a bit, “So... you liked that, huh?.”

nods, running his thumb over Tony’s cheek, “Still liking it.” 

Tony hmms at this, leaning into the hand, melted for steve.

Steve blinks and grins a bit as his free hand pulls up the skirts to look under them, “Look what you did... That poor dress didn’t last long at all with you in it.” commenting on Tony’s mess all in it.

Tony chuckles, “Like you didnt last long inside me when I had the dress on.?”

Steve blushes at this, looking back up at Tony’s face, “You are relentless.” 

Tony chuckles, “Of course.” leans to give him a loving kiss

steve hums, wrapping the arm that had been on Tony’s cheek around his shoulders, the other hand still playing in Tony’s mess under the skirts.

Tony makes a soft noise at this, fascinated at how much steve loves the skirts. he kisses him slow and hotly

Steve nuzzles him after the kiss, “I want to draw you now. all flushed and perfect because of me.” 

Tony blushes more and smiles, nuzzling back, “Alright.’

Steve sits up, kissing Tony’s cheek as he pulls Tony off and sits him against the headboard. he moves to adjust Tony With his legs out straight and far apart as he slumps against the headboard and adjusts the ruffles with a smile to get them nice and fluffy

Tony does whatever steve wishes, blushing and chuckling, “You know, this is never something I’d have ever imagined myself doing. Married life changes you, apparently.”

steve laughs, “i thought you would love to be a model. It fits your need for attention very well.” fixes the top of the dress and puts Tony’s hands in his lap, hiding them in the ruffles before he kisses his cheek and goes to grab his book out of the desk, dropping his pants along the way and comes back to sit on the bed nude.

Tony smiles, “True. a bit too well, I’m rather drunk on your attention.” loves watching steve draw while naked. 

Steve chuckles at this, “Lean back, relax. I like that afterglow look on your face.” 

Tony smiles and nods, doing as ordered, watching his steve with fondness and love.

Steve melts, his eyes flicking up to Tony frequently as he draws out and shades in his Tony. moving to show Tony the image an hour later.

TOny smiles at the sight, amazed, “You are an amazing artist, Steve. I swear Im about to move in that picture.”

grins with pride, “It’s because I had you to look at. it always comes out nicer if i can see what I’m drawing.” 

Tony chuckles, “Either way I’d pay you a lot of money for your pictures. Leans to kiss that grin

Steve relaxes at this, “Thank you Tony. But I’m sure if you’re my model I won’t need any payment.” grins, “You’re very fun to draw. let me draw more of you in this dress tomorrow. Maybe Bruce too.” 

Tony grins, “Oh, I want to see Bruce in a dress.” clearly imagining it.

Steve laughs, “I don’t think he’d be able to get you in one. I’d just like it if he was in the picture helping make sure you look perfect.” 

Tony grins, “Oh?. such as how?.” purrs, looking his arms around steve

smiles, snuggling into Tony, “I’ll draw you in his lap, all aroused as he slowly tugs up your skirt...” 

Tony lets out a pleased sound at this, “I love it when you talk dirty.”

steve laughs at this, pulling a blanket over them, “I know you do.” 

Tony chuckles, “Perhaps you should help me out of my dress, or do you want to wake up with a princess in your bed?.”

Steve laughs, rolling Tony over to reach for the zipper, “I always have a princess in my bed.” 

Tony chuckles, ‘Sh, don’t tell anyone.” wiggles out of it once it's loose. tossing it off the side

steve laughs, “won’t it wrinkle if you just toss if off like that?” but it pulling Tony close and snuggling him.

Tony purrs, “It will be fine.” snuggles into his steve, nuzzling his face in his neck

Laughs softly, hugging Tony close and nuzzling him to sleep.

yes. in the morning I'm sure Bruce allows the big puppy, now considered a dog almost, into their room, followed by the tricked out scrap. he can climb things now and keep up with his big betty.

Steve groans, pushing the licking puppy away so betty finds Tony’s face to love on, Bruce watching from the door, watching with a smile

Tony groans, hands trying to push her away, “Betttttttyyyyyy... down girl, down, don’t eat my face, I like my face, stop!”  
Scrap reaches up and spins his wheel at steve, excitedly . 

betty wiggles to bypass the hands.  
and steve groans, patting at the robot, “Good heavens... i miss sleeping in...”   
Bruce laughs, coming over to sit on the bed, “Got a return from the president. he and his family are attending the wedding.” 

Tony tries to sit up but the big blond dog has him pinned, “Hello again reality. can I have a hand? she is so heavy! scrap, get over here and help!”  
Scrap wheels over and starts poking Tony, helping betty .

Bruce laughs at this and steve sighs, sitting up and pulling the wagging dog into his own lap to save Tony.

Tony groans, laying for a moment to recover, groaning then sitting up, “Traitorous robot, betraying your creator. How can you side with her?!”  
Scrap makes the sound that you know is his laugh and gets out of arm reach of Tony . going to hide on the other side of the bed.  
Tony glares at him, grumbling and shifting to come wrap his arms around Bruce and hide his face into his neck, “Morning.” mumbles, looking bed headed and adorable

Bruce holds Tony close,petting him."look at that poor dress in a heap on the floor. Was it on long before Steve tore it off?"  
Steve colors a bit, hiding his face in Betty

Tony grins, "Oh, long indeed. he liked it so much that he wanted me to stay in it." purrs, "It only came off for sleep. oh, you should see the drawing he did." Tony waves a hand at it, too comfy to move off Bruce .

Bruce’s eyes land on the book on the nightstand and he leans forward to grab it, “Oh, I see. you look very pleased here, Tony.”   
Steve flushes up more and let’s Betty go, who just rolls on her back on the bed, tail wagging.  
“I um... was actually wanting to draw more of it... If you’ll help me, Bruce.”   
Bruce looks up at steve then back at the drawing, “My help?”  
Steve nods, “I want a few pictures of the two of you....” shy.

Tony looks very pleased from Bruce's lap . He grins, "What say you, Brucey?. going to start your modeling career with me?."

Bruce laughs at this, “Maybe. I have my proposal due tomorrow.” Bruce had been working on getting back into the science community, wanting to go back to working on research for the people rather than just the Avengers. He wanted to try and make it on his own without Tony’s help. But it was a fight out there for funding and such and it would be difficult more so for Bruce since he dropped off the face of the earth for several years after barely starting his career.   
Steve had been worried about this, but i’m sure Tony’s happiness that Bruce wants to leave the tower on his own for non avengers purposes had eased Steve’s tensions. for now.

Yes. Tony is very proud of brucy and I'm sure has been made to promise not to meddle in the funding . "ooo, how slow is it to done? This can wait until you turn it in." nuzzles brucy

Bruce sighs heavy, It’s almost done.. but seeing you in your dress is very tempting.” looks back at the drawing, “...very tempting.” 

Tony chuckles, shifting to wrap around him and nuzzle him, “Why don’t you finish your first draft, then you get me in a dress as a prize?.” Tony, putting work before play? . well, its usually a toss up with sex

Bruce frowns at this, “No fair.”  
Steve smiles, “No he’s right. you should finish more then come back tonight.”   
Bruce sighs, “You’re both terrible people.” 

Tony moves to kiss his cheek and nuzzle him, "Come on, the quicker you work the quicker you're done."

Bruce sighs, “You would whine so much if you were in my position.” moves to stand, kissing Tony’s cheek, “Come on, I made pancakes.” 

"Yes, yes I would.' grins, "Oh good, I'm starving.' moves to get out of bed and stretch then follows after the parade of dog and robot, which hound steve to follow .

Steve smiles at this and pulls on pants before he follows them out, grabbing a pair of Tony’s to throw at Tony when they’re in the kitchen .   
and Bruce feeds them before he goes back to work and steve wants to draw Tony in the dress more.

Tony mentions, at this point, that there was more then one dress that he ordered.

Steve fumbles to catch the plate he was taking to the sink, saving it from crashing to the floor after he was told this information. He immediately needs Tony in all of the dresses. A different dress for each pose to be drawn. 

Tony can't help but grin and blush at this reaction . I'm sure he's hurried along to the bedroom, all of their appointments for today forgotten. he'd move over to his closet and pulls out from where he'd hidden it a steamer trunk which he'd gotten in the mail. it was cleverly disguised behind hanging clothes and careful blending. Tony has Steve tug it out and open it up, it on its side. In it its like a little closet, with different, gorgeous dresses hanging on their own specially made hangers. accessories line the bottom of the trunk. When Tony gives to people he loves, he gives big . he gave Pepper his company, Rhody a plane full of strippers, Bruce a shit ton of blueberries and state of the art equipment.... .  
Tony is watching his face for his reaction

Steve blinks as he runs his hands over the dresses inside, "Tony..."look up at Tony with the expression of a starved little homeless girl just handed the best baked goods in town-"you just saw my drawings and then bought all this? ?Does it not embarrass you? I didn't ask because I thought you might be appalled..."

Tony blushes at this, but smiles warmly, embarrassed, "Trust me, the knowledge of the existence of this trunk ever leaves the bedroom, I will return to alcoholism posthaste. I never thought that in my right mind and when not drunk I would buy something like this. But you like it, and I like you, and hey... I'll try anything once if you want me to." blushing more at this admittance, hand going to run through his hair

Steve stands back up, pulling Tony closer back the arm, a grin on his face, eyes soft, “Thank you, Tony.” kisses Tony’s cheek. 

Tony melts, smiling softly ack, moving an arm around Steve's waist, "Thanks for putting up with me, Steve." leans against him

Steve shakes his head,”You’re wonderful Tony. You make me mad sometimes, but I still love you no matter what emotion you pull out of me.” 

The expression on Tony’s face is hard to read, but its deep emotion, Steve’s words meaning a lot to him, “I love you too Steve. So much.”

He grins at this, putting both his hands on the side of Tony’s face as he leans to press their lips together

Tony wraps his arms around his shoulder and head, holding him as he kisses back deeply

his hands slide back into Tony’s hair and arches his back a little to press them closer together.

Tony hmms appreciatively, tongue dancing with Steve’s as one hand feels over his strong shoulders and neck, lovingly

When they run out of air, Steve pulls back, keeping his forehead against Tony’s as he pants,”god, Tony...” 

Tony hmms appreciatively, tongue dancing with Steve’s as one hand feels over his strong shoulders and neck, lovingly

When they run out of air, steve pulls back, keeping his forehead against tony’s as he pants,”god, tony...”

Tony is panting as well, leaning against him, corner of his mouth turning up in a half grin as he breathes through his half opened mouth, “Mhn, that a new nickname?.” . teasing, tongue coming out and giving a teasing lick at steve’s panting mouth as he ends the statement

Steve snorts, “No, if anything you’re a devil.” pushes his hands down to grip tony’s ass with both hands.

This earns a pleased moan from tony, who presses his hips wantonly to Steve’s as he grins, “I must be a good devil, since I’ve caught you.” purrs

Steve huffs, rolling his eyes, “Come on, I have lots of poses to put you in before Bruce comes back.” grins, eyes going to the trunk.

Tony chuckles, “Yes sir captain.” purrs, “Which one do you want me in first?”

Steve hums, reaching down to thumb through them and pulls one out.  
mmm they use all day for drawing.? Steve doesn’t touch tony again except to rile him up for a picture before starting another drawing.   
Bruce asks Jarvis to order them some food and to call steve and tony when it arrives for dinner.

Tony is very, very sexually frustrated by the end and bats and clings at steve as he’d rile him up, trying to convince him to stay.

Steve would just grin and pull tony off, putting him in a new position, each one more and more suggestive as they went on. Poor Tony doesn’t even get it once even though Steve is clearly tight in the pants as he draws and plays with tony.

Tony is unbelievably frustrated and threatens that he will attack steve and take him if this keeps going on,, a very flushed and needy model

Steve just glances up at him innocently then smirks before going back to drawing tony with his ass up and legs spread. poor tony! Hopefully food would arrive before tony attacks.

Its being announced just as tony is sneaking up to pounce while steve is looking down at the paper. he groans as Jarvis says, “Sir, food has arrived and Master bruce requires your attendance.’

Steve looks up and grins, “Thank you, Jarvis!” and happily shuts his book and moves to leave. “Come on, Tony. Bruce shouldn’t be kept waiting.” isn’t giving tony time to change.

Tony makes a sound that could be a death threat as he stalks after steve, too angry and frustrated to notice.

hehe tony is so cute.  
Bruce looks up at them and smiles, “Now, why is steve all pleased and Tony looks like he’s going to commit arson?” eyes stay on tony, looking him over.  
Steve hums, sitting next to bruce and eating. his sketch book in his lap.

yes.  
Tony growls, coming over and wrapping his arms around bruce, “Bruce, he’s been torturing me all day. Not once has he done anything more than rile me up! its maddening!”

Bruce hums and looks at steve.  
Steve smiles and offers the sketch book to bruce as he eats. he’s never offered the book to anyone before. it’s always had to be pried out of his hands. so bruce stares at it a moment before taking it and flipping through the pictures drawn today. tony would be able to see them too as bruce looked. each one made bruce’s face redder and redder. 

Tony comments on the torture steve had put him in to get to those poses .

Bruce’s face is a nice red before he shuts the book, “Eat Tony, I’m sure you’re tired from all that.”   
Steve nods, “I still have one more to draw tonight.” 

Tony sighs, poking and eating the food because now he had damn nanobots to feed . “I hope this last one ends with some relief. If not, my balls might turn into iron.”

Steve nods, “The next step in actually becoming one with your armor.”

Tony groans, “I will stretch your ass with my iron cock.”

Bruce snorts and steve rolls his eyes, “Eat tony.” 

Tony grumbles and finishes his dinner .

after steve grabs his sketch book,”Bruce, You finished your work?”  
Bruce nods with a smile and steve grins, “then maybe tony will get some relief finally.” and leads the three back to the bedroom.

yes. tony is practically dancing with eagerness, making threats of pouncing one of them

Steve smiles at this and has Bruce lay on the bed with his shirt and pants open but not off and makes tony straddle him. “Now just play. Bruce can have you after i sketch out most of the position. I’ll let you know when.” 

Tony sighs, “I did not know I had this much patience within my being.” shifts down, grinding a bit on bruce  
“Nor did I, sir.” comes the sarcastic tone of jarvis . Tony glares at the ceiling

Steve laughs, “This is a fun game to play, isn’t it Jarvis? I hope you're having as much fun as I am.”   
Bruce hums at the grinding, running his hands up and down tony’s legs, teasing under the ruffles.  
when we did the time skip i forgot to mention that i’m sure steve and bruce have been asking for jarvis to trade bodies every other day at least. 

“Indeed. I must say, I think my view may be better than yours though, Captain Rogers.” .  
oh yes. he has grown more use to it and tony has suggested they do it for more than just sex. Its funny to watch Jarvis walk around and touch things and eat food . adorable

Hehe. bruce likes cooking for Jarvis. trying spicy Indian and other asian dishes on him. Steve feeds Jarvis hamburgers and pancakes.   
Steve hums, looking up, “Can you show me?” has started sketching out tony and bruce on the bed

Pepper, when she had heard of this and stopped freaking out, had been bringing Jarvis health food and stuff from the fancy restaurants. happy brings him stuff like shawarma and other little restaurant dishes that tony normally loves. Jarvis has taken to them as well.  
the big screens around the room light up and they are paraded with many views from all of jarvis’ cameras. one has a delicious frontal view as tony grinds slowly and rhythmically down on bruce, looking down at his face with a deep, passionate lust

hehe so cute.  
Steve hums at the sight, pointing to that camera, “Can you save that one for me to draw later?”  
Bruce is looking back at tony with a soft smile, “You really are all wound up, aren’t you?”

“Of course. perhaps you would like other highlights from throughout the day as well?”  
Tony smiles back, lusty, “Oh god, so so wound up. I wanted to run down there to you and lock this maniac out so I could have someone take pity on me.”

Steve hums, nodding, “You’re the best, Jarvis.” smiles softly, “I will make sure to thank you in all of your favorite ways.” purrs as he sketches.  
bruce blinks, filling with lust at Tony’s lust and need, “Tony, be careful or i’ll take you before steve says that i can.” 

“You are always too kind, steve.” jarvis says fondly  
Tony moans, with a slight whimper at the end, “I don't want to wait, i've been waiting and waiting, I think I'm going to explode if i have to wait much longer, gods bruce, I need you in me” They had never before gotten him to ramble like this when they're all fully dressed and tony has had nothing but teasing touches. hes desperate, pressing down on bruce

Steve smiles wide at this, drawing, “You deserve nothing less.”   
Bruce sighs, his hands moving up under the skirt to feel over tony’s hips. but steve had pulls off the panties hours ago for certain poses. “God, tony... what has steve done to you?”  
i love tony as a mess.

Tony groans, “Torture, hours and hours of it. I even begged a couple times, I swear, someone must have cut off his cock he’s been resisting me all day. I was about to jump him and have my way when you called us for dinner, and oh, he only narrowly escaped. but I’ve been thinking about what he was going to have you and me do all day and all I could think of was you, bruce, in me, satiating my need, and darm is there a lot of it right now, I’m burning up.” groans, pressing his hips into bruces needingly

Bruce hums, his face and ears turned red, eyes full of lust did he even have you stretched?”  
yes. in the last picture steve stretched tony nice and wide before going back to draw it. 

“yes, that treaturous soldier stretched me all out and left me gaping and open for his cruel pressures to draw. I burn for something inside, blease bruce.” whimpers as he grinds down, wayyy over aroused

There’s a nice hard lump pressing through bruce’s underwear and open pants, “Tony... please, calm down a bit.” has eaten up all of tony’s pheromones. 

“Calm down? bruce, i've been calming down all day, there is no calm left in me, couldn’t you just... just slip it in, it won’t ruin his picture, please...” tony is a complete uke, bruce has never seen him bed like this before, melted and hands feeling at his chest as he grinds slowly and rhythmically against him

bruce bites his lip, his pupils blown, “M-maybe... but you have to stay still. My heart is already beating too fast.” has less will power than steve.   
Steve listens to them, a smirk on his face as he draws.

Tony nods eagerly, “I just need to be filled, ive been empty too fucking long.” hands go to his pants and pull bruce out and bruce would find himself being placed into tony, who slides down on him with a relieved moan

Bruce groans as he is slipped inside, gripping the sheets.  
Steve hums, “Bruce, fluff the ruffles in the back some for me? Tony messed them up.”   
bruce nods softly, gently reaches up to fix them.

Tony moans, settling and rocking slight back and forth on bruce, looking like he’s in heaven and bruce is actually fucking him like crazy into the sheets, “Oh bruce....”

his hands slid up under the dress to grab tony’s hips and hold him down to keep him still, “Shh.. shh, tony. You’re going to get me in trouble.” 

Tony groans, “I don't care. youre so good inside me, so fucking hot and thick, i want you to rock me back and take me, take me fully, all over” ends with a deep moan as he presses down as much as he can, gripping tight around bruce

Bruce squeezes a bit too tight on tony’s hips, gulping before sighing, “Tony, I will turn into the other guy and tear you in half.”   
Steve smiles at this, acting like he doesn’t care.

tony groans, stopping, but looking so needy and hot, “Is he that big? like, is he proportionally sized down there? I should look the next time you change, now i'm curious.”

Bruce smiles at this, “Tony... please.” but laughs a little

Tony grins, “What, I’m sure he’d appreciate me worrying about his well being.” purs a bit as he clenched around him

bruce lets out a long groan, his hands moving to rest on Tony’s cheeks under the ruffles. “Be still, tony. Just a little longer, I’m sure. My heart is evening out again.” 

Tony sighs, looking down at him with needy eyes, “You do not know what i is you ask of me.”

Bruce smiles more, “Yes I do. I am asking you to breathe so that I do not Hulk out.”   
Steve snorts at this. . 

and Tony snorts too at this, chuckling, “Always so literal, a scientist at heart. one of the reasons I love you.” smiles fondly, his unabashed love all over his face.

Bruce smiles and looks over as he hears Steve stand . steve leaves the book in the chair and pulls something out of his pocket as he lifts tony’s skirts, looking for erect tony. “Just one more detail before you can move.” and he slips a ring over tony’s erection once he finds it. tony may have introduced him to such a toy ages ago and he remembered to dig it out at some point today exactly for this.

the whimper tony lets out is priceless . he groans, “You can not be serious.”  
Bruce can’t help but laugh as Steve fixes the skirts back around tony and goes to sit again, “Cannot have another dress ruined. Go ahead and move bruce, but slow. I’m just shading it now.”   
bruce nods, lifting tony by his hips.

Tony makes a whimpering moaning sob, tortured, but his hips move wantingly, still eager

Bruce’s eyes grow heavy as he shifts tony up and down slowly, arching his hips to hit at just the right angle. i love tortured tony so much.

me too. Tony makes beautiful, wanting sounds, arching on top of him gorgeously, his glands red, almost purple from pent up need

Bruce groans at the sight, moving tony a bit faster on him as he tries to keep his breathing even.

Tony’s sounds are more gorgeous than ever and one of his hands comes to paw at himself and the ring, desperate, wanting it off

Steve clears his throat and bruce smiles, taking the hint, “You’re messing it up, tony.” and bats tony’s hands away and fixes the ruffles over him again.

tony whines, “You are so cruel, both of you. why did I marry either of you?’ whimpering whines.

Bruce grins, moving tony faster on top of him. it’s only a few more thrusts before he plants tony on him and fills him up.

Tony moans, arching, then makes the most pitiful whine they've ever heard from him, hips moving in desire, but with no hope of an end.

steve hums, “I am almost done. lay him on his stomach for me, bruce?”  
bruce licks his lips and lifts up the skirt, before pulling out and shifting to press tony face first to the bed, keeping tony’s hips up off the bed.

Tony groans, a gorgeous sight, his cock tortured and redish purple from need, “Please... please let me come...” . begging as his hands grip the sheets

Bruce smiles, kneeling behind tony, the skirts lifting up to exposed the raised ass. “I think Steve wants you first. Oh, look at this mess I left. here.” and leans forward, pushing two fingers and his tongue into tony to clean him of the cum. 

Tony moans, leaning into it and whimpering, “Neither.. n-neither of you... d-deserve... it...” moans deeply

He’d feel steve’s hand rest on his butt, the blond moving to sit on the bed, “what don’t i deserve, tony?” a smirk in his voice, the sound of his pants being opened.

Tony moans, turning his head to look at him, face flushed, pupils blown, totally uke, “Anything, after torturing me so long... but damn it if I don't want you in me soo bad.” whines the last part

bruce licks his lips, sucking his fingers clean as he moves out of steve’s way, shifting so tony could have his head in bruce’s lap. he’s lost his pants as he moved, and shrugs off the last of his shirt after tony’s head was in his lap.   
Steve smiles, kicking his pants off. he’s fully erect and blue too, “I’ll give you what you want. you've done so well, today, tony.” 

Tony nuzzles his head into bruce, looking back with needy eyes... “please.. please steve, I need it, I need you...” whimpers the last part, a true beg, arching his ass more in want for steve.

Steve nods, moving and presses in slowly, having to stop halfway to pant and stop himself from going early.

Tony moans, whimpering, “M-more...”

Steve breathes deep before he sits fully in tony, pausing again before he starts to move, thrusting awfully slow. 

Tony moans, content for a moment, then... “Steve... hard, I need you, f-faster...”

steve groans softly, moving faster as one hand fumbles down for tony, Bruce smiles, batting steve’s hand away and pulls up the skirts so tony doesn’t get them dirty and moves to slowly slide off the ring.

Tony makes the most relieved noise, keening and after only two thrusts after this he comes, spurting out an intense load as his entire body contracts and shutters,eyes rolling back as he dies a bit .

Steve whines, thrusting still as tony tightening around him several more times before he fills poor tony up, collapsing over him.  
bruce smiles, petting tony softly, “there you go, all better?”

Tony makes a soundless something, body still shuddering uncontrollably, dead . he is completely pudding and still having aftershocks long after when he should, deep shutters which wreck his whole body

steve moans every time he feels them before pulling out and flopping onto the bed on his back, sighing happily.  
bruce smiles, pulling down the zipper of the dress and gently slides tony out of it as he rolls tony into steve’s side

tony shifts an arm a bit, more onto steve, but can’t manage the energy to do anything but make a small contented noise and hide his face in steve .

bruce drops the dress over a chair before snuggling into tony’s back and pulling a cover over them. “mmm.. Jarvis, will you get the lights?”   
Steve is already asleep.

as is tony . “Sleep well, master bruce.” comes the fond tone as they dim out

Bruce hums, “night, Jarvis.” and cuddles tony. they all sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Jeisa: This is all of SM5 and some of 6


	7. Weddings and Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's wedding is ruined! :o   
> Bruce and Tony have a much more secluded ceremony.  
> And then we skip a year... there is trouble with the threesome...  
> Steve and Bruce fight through Tony, tearing him apart.  
> What will be the last straw? Can they hold the three way marriage together Or will Fate's words come back to haunt them?

yes. let us skip some time to when they’re starting to set up for the wedding. Is steve going to wear his army greens, or a tux? They had gotten tony to wear a white tux for it, after tony complaining that he is not the bride . Tony flies in, in armor, to see how the setup is going, ahvging come from shield. I’m sure that the whole block has been shut down and has a perimeter, even several days before .

Steve would wear the fancy military uniform.   
oh my yes. Shield has everything on lock down and Steve is freaking out that it’s too much, but i’m sure it’s very needed. the day of the wedding the perimeter is full of people trying to sneak and push in. 

Tony calms him with Jarvis, reassuring. even in public, if steve is getting too worked up. he’s been scurrying around, calm, and in control, but as it gets to the day of the wedding he is a mess .a freaking out mess. That morning, as they’re all leaving, they get a call and tony and steve have to go fight crime at 5am, then come back and get married. So everything is a little behind schedule as Tony flies them over, landing in front of the met, both of them needing a bath .

Bruce had stayed behind to make sure the wedding was ok, so he’s there to greet them, showing them the way to a bathroom in the basement of the met that had a small shower in it for them.  
Steve puts a big fat kiss on bruces lips when he sees the shower.

Tony makes a happy noise and starts stripping. when bruce’s lips are freed he goes and steals one, pulling bruce close and dipping him, “You always manage to amaze me, bruce banner.” purrs, bumping their noses together

Bruce luaghs at this, “Dont worry. Fury and I have been warming up the party for you while you fought. Clint and Nat are close behind you, right?”

Tony nods, “They’re flying in in the Quinn jet. Figured Steve and I needed to get here a bit faster.” smiles

Bruce nods, “Good choice. now shower, both of you. i’ll have your suits brought down.”   
steve is mostly stripped down now.

“Thanks, brucy.” tony steals one more kiss before shifting to finishing stripping and walking stark naked to the shower, his black neuo suit disappearing into him.

Bruce smiles at this and turns to leave, and Steve goes join tony, sighing as he feels the hot water

Tony smiles, atching steve’s relaxing face as he moves his arms around his waist. “Hey.” gives him a soft smile

Steve returns the smile, a hand coming up to rub tony’s cheek, “You’re covered in dirt and sweat.”

“So are you. its turning me on.” teasing, hands rubbing at steve’s hips in little circles

Steve smiles, “No no Tony. We have to be quick. We have all tonight and the rest of the week for that.” they had a flight tonight for the honeymoon!

Tony groans, “Please. you’re all tense, we can do it fast. then we’ll both relax.” purrs, leaning and stealing a kiss as his hips grind a bit into steve’s.

Steve sighs, “if.. if you are quick....” does feel like he’s going to throw up from the stress . 

Tony grins, “Of course babe.” shifts, kissing steve deeply as he presses him back against the wall, giving an arching grind of his hips into steve’s

steve groans at this, soapy hands moving up tony’s back to get him clean while they feel each other up.

yes. Tony foes the working up, managing to sneak 2 soapy fingers into steve as he rubs them together.

Steve groans, slipping down the wall as his legs spread, “T-tony.. we don’t have.. t-time..” 

“Its our god damn wedding, we can’t be late for it.” slides a third in and spreads, getting him nice and soapy as he presses the spot repeatedly. “And you’ll feel better for it. I know you want it.” purrs in steves’ ear as he leaves little kisses along his neck and jaw

Steve moans, arching his hips into tony, “n-no.. they’re waiting for us...” but it’s only his stuttered words saying no.

Tony snorts, removing his fingers and shifting to place something better at the entrence as he purrs, “They’ll have to wait longer.” and slides in, hands on steve’s hips to guide him.

Steve whines, his grip on tony tight, “T-tony...” the captain america voice doesn’t work when he has something pressed inside him.

. poor steve. Tony purrs, kissing him gently, their lips varely touching, “You gonna scream that so our guests can hear?.” pulls out, then back in with an expert snap into Steve’s prostate.

“Ton-” his eyes shoot open and he screams, a hand coming up halfway through it to cover his mouth.

Tony grins, “Oh, we’re not having that.” he says breathily as his hand moves up to pry steve’s wrist away, repeating the action.

steve groans as the hand is pulled, letting out another scream as he’s snapped into, gasping as he tries to muffle it but it doesn’t work.

“Steve, I want to hear you. we get to proclaim our love in front of a zillion people soon, but I want you to scream it to this empty floor right now, how much you love when I do this to you.” purrs as he starts a hard pace into him, knowing steve wanted it fast. keeping hands from his mouth.

steve whines between the screams, eventually melting and succumbing after a few thrusts, needing it so bad after the battle and the building stress over the wedding.

yes. tony works all that out the way he knows steve likes it, moaning into him, starting his rambles about how wonderful steve is and how hot and tight and he sings so prettily for him, how he’s so lucky to be marrying steve. till he gets his steve to come. then plants into him and moans his name as he fills him up.

Steve groans, liquid agaisnt the wall after. his eyes heavy, “T-tony.. you’re.. you’re going to kill me...” 

Tony lets out a low chuckle, kissing his neck softly as he looks up at him, “Nah, you’re made of... tougher stuff then that.” purrs and shfits to kiss his lips, deep and lovingly

Steve huffs but returns the kiss while groaping for the washcloth.

Tony pays the groping hands no mind, content in his afterglow.

eventually soap is found and steve slowly rubs at tony’s back, “C-come on. get clean.” 

Tony nods, smiling, “Yes sir captain sir.” and would gently move to help, savoring steve in long, gentle strokes and little kisses, rubbing any tenseness he found

steve smiles at this, returning the favor as he gets them clean. soon there’s a knock and bruce looks in, “you both need to stop touching each other and get dressed.”

Tony grins, “Yes bruce.” says in a singsong voice, giving steve a patented stark grin and stealing one last kiss before shutting off the water

Steve groans, rolling his eyes  
Bruce luaghs a bit, hangging thier suits on the back of the door before shutting the door.

Tony steps out, grabbing a totel and tossing another at poor steve as he starts to dry off.

Steve smiels a bit at this and carefully stands, drying off and they dress.

yes. Tony helps steve and Im sure steve helps tony, some of ton’ys nerves curling in the bottom of his stomach again as he looks at them in the mirror, running a hand through his hair for the 5th time .

steve reaches for the hand and pulls it to his lips, kissing his fingers softly, “Come on.” smiles as he moves to lead him up stairs by the hand.

Tony gives him a smile that has just a bit of his nerves in his eyes, twining his fingers with Steve’s. At the top of the stairs nat is looking lovely in a red dress, “There you both are.” she has the flowers for their suits and would shift to pin them on them, carefully.

Steve smiles at this, “Thank you... You look beautiful, natasha. Has Clint eaten his heart out, yet?”

She chuckles and smiles, “Indeed. I have to keep a close watch on him, he keeps eyeing those greek pillars like they would be a good place to make a nest.”  
Tony chuckles, “I can completely imagine him having a ball in here.” smiles as she secures his rose. Steve has a white rose and tony has a red. 

Steve sighs, “perhaps it would be best if he did. he could keep the commotion down. but if we let him succum to the temptation, then all the jewelry will start to disappear as well to decorate his nest.”steve is nervous and blurting things . 

I think its the nerves. Tony grins, squeezing his hand, “just what I was thinking. and we couldn’t have him steal the rings, that would be terrible.”  
Tasha chuckles, “You should go mingle before you have to get into place. Perhaps drink a glass of wine, Steve.” . she sees his nerves

Steve huffs, “I wish that was all it took...” twines his hand back into tony’s.

Tony squeezes his hand, smiling, “Lets go find bruce, shall we?” smiles softly at him, Steve seeing that hes not the only one nervous, which mgiht make him feel better that the ever confident Mr. Stark was nervous about this too .

Steve smiles a bit at this and nods, moving to go with nat back into the main floor.

Im sure they are greet all their important guests as they locate bruce.  
The Obama girls are particularly giggly and excited for them

Steve is polite with all his guests, especially the children. He starts to relax a bit, losing himself in conversations with people.

what, they had dick cheney and bush in the actual comic! the obama girls are way cuter . until they are told they need to head back to get ready, guests starting to be ferried to their seats. then tony’s free hand starts tapping nervously on his thigh .

is tony going to walk down the aisle?   
steve smiles a bit at this, kissing tony’s forehead, a hand on tony’s shoulder

yes. Pepper is going to walk him down.  
Tony smiles softly at him, relaxing a little, but his hand keeps tapping. Rhody comes over, smiling, “Calm down Stark. You already married him, I don’t think he’s going to abandon you at the alter.”  
Tony gives Rhody a look. Rhody and bruce are going up with steve, the best men. Nat and Clint are the bridesmaids . Tony refuses to call clint a groomsman, he’s totally a bridesmaid. I’m sure it had been pointed out that he’s a bride, but Tony threatens to put clint in a dress to match nat and that had blown over.  
MSNBC had won the money raffle for the spot for the one reporter, though Tony had turned down 5 of their reporter choices until they picked, out of desperation, a spunky interracial, very young woman whom no one had ever heard of on mainstream tv, from some little branch in the middle of nowhere. She made Tony laugh with sarcasm, he approved. They had been given particular times when they were allowed to film and guidelines. they had to stick with the wedding photographers and not be in the way. in the reception she had gotten tony to laugh again when she asked if he was wearing the bride’s wedding garter .  
Had they decided whether they were going with Stark-Rogers or Steve taking on Stark?

 

oh. yes yes.  
oh yes, Clint the bridesmaid.  
Steve liked the the young reporter too, having trusted Tony to handle the choosing. He’s very nice to her. I think perhaps... hmm, they’re both famous for their names, so maybe the combining. Stark-Rodgers.  
Steve has picked up the nervous habit of rubbing his hands together as he spoke with different people as the time drew nearer, Bruce soon coming over to tug steve to the altar, batting at his hands to get steve to put them at his sides. Steve takes a deep breath, standing with a military stance, his lower lip getting sucked in to chew on. the guests move to take their seats.

The cute reporter, whom I now name Jules, is nice back. its amusing to watch her and tony snark back and forth, on and off camera .  
good plan.  
Rhodt pats steve on the shoulder as they walk up, giving him a comforting smile. They wait... once all the guests are settled, I don’t know, they say some words or something, who would be the officiator? maybe an army chaplain or something? some chaiplain steve greew a liking to in shield? then the music starts

oh. Steve loves it when Tony finds someone to snark with.  
OMG NO FURY. FURY WILL MARRY THEM.  
everyone looks down the aisle when the music starts, looking for tony.

. I’m sure tony protested a bit at this and was quickly silenced .   
well, first the bridesmaids come. Nat with clint on her arm. the colors of the wedding are white, black and red, since red is the color that both Steve and Tony have in their costumes and it is the color of love. he has a black tux with a red cumberbun. After that there is a brief pause. Pepper is straightening tony, who, once clint had been gone from backstage, had to put his head between his knees and be calmed down . But its only a little pause, a few seconds, before tony comes out, Pepper looking gorgeous on his arm in a red and black dress. he looks like his cool, calm stark for the press look before he sees steve and his smile melts into a ‘oh crap we’re really doing this’ grin of love. Steve would see that his hand resting on pepper’s is rather tense until that moment .

Steve relaxes a little when he sees Tony’s smile, reaching out for his hand when they get to the altar. when tony would take them, the grip is very tight . Steve is breathing a bit too fast.

Tony’s grip is tight back. he'd hugged pepper as she deposited the bride at the altar, kissing his cheek before going to stand by rhody and Nat. clint was Steve’s bridesmaid . He grips his hands tight, then relaxes them, easing his thumbs over steve’s hand petting a bit to instill calm and relaxed into him. his eyes say calm down as Fury clears his throat to speak . I can not imagin him saying dealy beloved. I doubt this is going to be a normal sermon anyways. Lets say they go through the wedding, finally getting to the vows. which I think we should do. Fury looks at Steve, “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Steve gets to say I do, then do his own little vows.  
yes yes. 

hehe Clint makes me laugh thinking of him standing there, smiling at the couple his eyes drifting over to nat on tony’s side a few times to smile at her.  
Arg, pretend steve’s vows are much prettier than what i’m about to type:   
he takes a deep breath and let’s it out slow before he speaks, giving tony a soft smile, “I, Steve rodgers, take Anthony Stark as my husband. For I will always cherish his smart tongue and warm heart as perfect priceless jewels. I will love him forever, no matter what happens to us. I will keep him close and safe, and forever idolize him as my perfect match. I love you, Tony...”   
he hands massaging tony’s as he spoke, nervous.

yes. She smiles back, winking, then looking back at the couple. they had more permanently moved into their shared floor of Stark tower recently now that they were in a relationship, whic Shield doesn't always smile upon .  
good for making it up on the spot.  
Tony smiles at this and steve could see him melt in that smile, love in his eyes. For tony, now, there was only Steve there. Fury looks at tony, “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
Tony smiles squeezing his hands as he speaks, looking into steve’s face as he does, “I, Tony Stark, do take Steve Rogers as my husband. To cherish his laugh and his patience, his little faults and his strength, through all of our days and to whatever lies after. I promise to keep him safe and always trust in him, for he is my better half and without him I would not be who I am today. I love you Steve.” he smiles a bit at the last part, deep emotion in his voice.   
Fury nods, approvingly, “You may now kiss your life partner.”  
Tony grins a bit. You know they’re not going to get to kiss, but I want steve’s reaction to the vows before they try to.

Steve melts, moving to lean in, love in his eyes. he’s forgotten about everyone else as they spoke, and now he just wants to kiss on tony forever. 

Poor them. Tony leans in, love in his face, but just as they were about to meet he tenses, like he sensed something, face contorting in confusion and worry before a split second later he shoves steve, bodily, backwards, a shot ringing out as they fall. and this ain't some normal bullet, its an energy pulse and it hits tony, in the back, leaving a blackened hole in it as he groans. it was obviously going to hit both of their heads kissing and take them both out. He ends up laying on top of steve, shocked . He’d heard the frequency of the gun charging to fire, because it was electric and machine powered. they should have just used a sniper rifle . The instant tony shoves Tony, nat doesn’t even question the odd scene, hand shifting to the slit of her dress and pulling out a handgun as she tugs pepper back, moving her behind a column. fury gets his own gun out and points at where the shooter reveals himself on a balcony, I don’t know, some random supervillain guy, who is grinning, “Sorry to disturb the party.” They hear sounds of fighting as his goons attack shield security and the guests start to panic

Clint opens his coat and pulls out where he’s kept a folded up bow that tony had made for him and snaps it open as he moves to high ground.  
Shield officers should work on crowd control, and others move to secure the perimeter so the intruder cannot escape.  
Steve grips Tony tight,sitting up and looking him over, worry shooting through him, “T-tony, are you alright? Tony talk to me! ” he touches tony’s back softly before looking up at the man in the balcony, pissed.

yes. but they are having a hard time since all the waitstaff has turned out to be goons and is fighting to force them all to be stuck in this room. the villain grins, walking along the balcony as he readies the gun again, at steve and tony. Rhody has dashed to get his suit, which is stashed nearby with tony’s suit and steve’s gear. bruce? dr. bruce?.  
Tony groans, making a face and shaking his head a bit, as if to recover, “I am sick of these assassination attempts!” sounds pissed and lifts a hand, the repulsor having slid down into place. his underarmour. it had taken the brunt of the blow, though its giving him little jolts from the electricity. he grits his his teeth but sends a repulsor blast at the surprised villain, who can not shoot them again because he has to dive for cover .

Bruce has gone to get steve’s shield.  
Steve smiles a bit when he sees tony is fine and helps them both up after tony shoots. “We’ll get him for ruining our wedding.” his voice dark as he lets the anger come over him. bruce comes back, and Steve smiles at bruce as he takes his shield and then takes off to go after the guy on the balcony.  
Clint has perched up on one of the pillars he had been eyeing and is taking out the minions.

Rhody follows on bruce’s heels with tony's armor floating after him, flying to tony, who smiles at steve when he’s helped up, then sighs as he runs off, hands going to his lower back and groaning, “That is going to leave a mark.” tries to feel the hole which had hurt as much as getting hit with something while in armor usually does . he smiles a bit at bruce, who should probably check that he’s recovered enough to fight before his armor starts to assemble on him. rhody flies after steve. The villain takes a pot shot at the crowd, which nat deflects with a thrown serving tray, before taking off, seeing he’s on the losing side of the battle here. Rhody and steve hot on his tail as he starts knocking priceless art over in their way .

Bruce huffs, “Tony, stop, let me look before you put your armor on.” grabs tony’s hips and pulls him close to look the wound over.  
Clint has taken out most of the minions and aims for the main guy running away, popping him in the leg to make him fall over.  
Steve is really pissed now and if clint’s arrow takes him down, steve jumps over him and hits him hard in the shoulders with his shield, breaking bones, i’m sure.

Tony groans, “you just want to look at my ass.” . but the armor obediently assembles next to them, clearly on watch to protect them. Bruce could go under the burnt clothing and could see that the thin under armor was bent in and crispy at the point of impact, but appears to have held. its bent in so that it probably left a pretty mark on tony’s back though, thankfully it hadn’t hit over his spine. Bruce needs to convince tony to take that part off at least before it did worse damage. little blue sparks are running over the surface of the armor, clearly having shorted tony out a bit as he closes his eyes, making a face  
he swears, his eyes going wide and he cries out as Steve hits him with the shield, bringing out a handgun and firing at him, however it misses entirely because rody lands, reaching and grabbing it and crushing the gun and part of the man’s hand in his own. Good thing steve got there first or he’d be dead .  
Nat makes sure the last of the minions is taken out and organizes the crowd, efficient

Bruce sighs, gently tugging at the armor, “Pull this away before you fight. It’ll make it worse if you layer more armor on it and fight. your skin is getting burnt.”  
Yes Steve growls, “How DARE you interrupt our perfect day.” and kicks him in the back of the head at his neck to knock him out, pissed. 

Tony sighs, but nods, shifting to take his tux jacket and undo his shirt, sliding it off so that its just his undershirt over the underarmor and the black nerve suit. it withdraws so bruce can see where the initial bruising had started, just off to the side. he might have a few cracked ribs from the impact, but its just bruising and some slight burns, thankfully

Bruce sighs, “Look, they already have it under control. if you fight you’ll make it worse. Stay with me.” puts a hand on tony’s hip to pull him closer, worried

Tony sighs, looking up at where he could hear steve yelling, but he has tapped into security by now and can see its all in control. he shifts to turn around, putting an arm around his shoulders and leaning on him a bit, “fine fine, I’ll keep guard of my brucy if he feels he’s in danger.” . The armor looks threateningly at the first few shield people trying to get close

Bruce smiles at this, wrapping his arms around tony and nuzzling him, “I need to bandage you up.”   
Steve grabs the bad guy and hoists him up by the collar, an expression of pure anger on his face. he’s going to break every bone in this guys body.

Tony smiles, moving his other arm around him and nuzzling back, “Mhn, only if that comes with ice, and lots of pity fucking.” .   
Rhody lays his hand on Steve’s arm, the one holding the guy. his faceplate flips up, “Its not sporting when they’re already out.” Steve could hear the anger in his voice as well, “Lets give him to shield. don't let him wreck your day anymore steve.” grip on the arm, guiding it back down

bruce smiles, “Hush tony,We’re in public. “ gets some cream from his medical bag to rub on tony’s back to help the burns and numb the pain.  
Steve frowns, relaxing a little as he lowers his arm, “...alright...” voice quiet

Tony moans appreciatively and says things like “Oh yes baby, right there, a little ot the right” . being a ham, the armor around the edges pressed up as tony sits and leans with his arms on his knees, front part still on. the guests are urged to keep their seats until the perimeter is secured, so they have an audience  
Rhody nods, “Dump him. Here comes cleanup.’ nods to the shield operatives starting to catch up to them.

bruce’s face colors a little and he smiles, quiet as he takes care of tony.  
what would happen if someone caught Tony and bruce ‘cheating’ on steve? .  
steve looks up and nods, letting go and the man falls to a heap on the ground.

oh that would be hilarious . especially their reaction when they found out it was polygamy .  
let them have some quiet years of happy marriage first.  
Rhody gives him a kick for good measure, then moves an arm around Steve’s shoulders, turning and guiding him back to the big hall, “Lets check on Tony.”

oh yes.  
steve and bruce will be in the middle of their silent argument in a few years.  
Steve nods, and goes with him, “Thank you, Colonel...” and when he sees bruce loving on tony he smiles and goes over to them, “Is he alright, bruce?”  
bruce nods, “Just some bruising. you’ll have to be gentle with him tonight.” 

yes. wait till tony catches them . that’s going to be a hilarious conversation  
Tony chuckles a bit, shifting to stand, “There is my missing groom..” shifts to move an arm around steve’s shoulders, “Catch the baddie?.” gives him a lopsided, cute grin

Steve smiles nodding, hands gentle on tony’s hips, “Are you ok?” voice soft.  
bruce steps back and watches them with a smile.   
Clint has come down and puts the bow away, reaching for nat’s hand.

“Yes. Armor did its duty. but I am currently missing a very steamy kiss to bind our marriage.” grins at this, a totally tony grin.  
Nat smiles and takes his hand, squeezing it as she watches the couple. She had underlings handling things now, but the crowd was riveted on the couple.

CLint gently leads her up to the stage where the couple is.   
and steve nods, moving to press his lips to Tony’s so everyone can see.

sisi. she smiles at the sight and a cheer goes up, people slowly standing and applauding. Tony and steve received a standing ovation.  
Tony tightens his arms so they’re pressed close, closing his eyes as they love in the kiss

steve kisses tighter as he hears the clapping, holding tony’s hips tightly as they seal their vows.

yes. this brings a roar as the crowd erupts, tony clinging and making a pleased sound

clint grins at this and bruce too, both of them clapping.   
steve pulls back when they run out of air and laughing softly, as he takes tony’s hand and leads him out of the main room. bruce follows them, needing to bandage tony up.

Tony is grinning, laughing as well as he takes his hand and going with. his armor follows along behind wtith bruce and rhody.

everyone is ushered outside where the reception was going to be and they are allowed to eat while bruce and rhodey go with them to a private room, bruce getting tony’s top naked to start wrapping him up.  
clint and nat help clear out the bad guys and look for more disturbances.?  
during the reception clint finds a high point to perch and watch.

yes. clint has a good place to do it in the rafters, the room full of statues and paintings.   
Tony sighs, relaxing at it as they get some heating pads to put in the wraps to help ease the bruising. he reassures them he’s fine and they’re just fussing, but lets them fuss. Pepper joins the fussing, making sure that tony’s ok .

hehe. they all fuss over tony and get him dressed up again before they go out to the reception.

yes. and have a merry time there, the crowd congratulating them on their marriage and their begin awesome superheroes.

oh yes yes. they party hours after dark.? but steve keeps tony’s drinking to a minimum, even if tony’s metabolism is higher now.

yes. Tony respects this and drinks lots of virgin drinks instead, special from the bar for him. would even let steve check and he is being good. . RHody made no such promised and Pepper and happy take him back to the tower pretty late into the night after giving congrats and huggles and love. eventually it starts to clear out and Nat suggests the three of them get going, they can handle the cleanup. Tony’s private jet is waiting.

Steve hugs on pepper, and nat, and clint groans through a hug from steve before they go to leave.   
once on the plane, which i’m sure is set to look like a cozy lounge for them, bruce slumps in a chair, pulling his tie loose, “I think that was mostly successful.”   
did we decide where they’re going? .

Itally and greece, right? yes!  
Tony nods, sitting and carefully leaning back with a sigh as he kicks his shoes off, grinning a bit, “Well, everything we were aiming for succeeded, so I’d call it a success” gives a cute lopsided grin, a bit tired . 

Steve takes off his coat and moves to tug off tony’s coat and bruce’s hanging them up. “Yes, i should've known we couldn’t do anything without some action.”   
bruce laughs, “It’s just like our lives anyways. you were both truly yourselves before your kiss.”   
so both steve and tony were married as well as iron man and captain america. 

Tony chuckles and nods at the thought, “Very true.” lets steve do this, moving to undo his tie, then undo the buttons on his dress shirt, sighing as its opened and leaning back comfortably

steve goes to sit too, opening his tie with one hand, a smile on his face, “I’m exhausted.” the other arm goes up around tony’s shoulders.  
Bruce is sitting across from them, nodding, “very long day for both of you.” 

Tony smiles, leaning against steve with a sift hmm, “And for you. couldn’t pull it off without you, brucy.” smiles softly

Bruce smiles, kicking off his shoes before pulling his feet up to sit cross legged on the couch, “Anything for you, tony.”   
Steve smiles at this and pulls off his shoes too.

Tony smiles fondly and lovingly at this, “How did I get the both of you under my spell?”  
“I would have to say, sir, that I doubt it was any sort of purposeful spell you cast.” comes the dry voice of Jarvis and Tony snorts and smirks, “Indeed.”

Steve laughs at this and bruce smirks, “yes tony, the best scientific achievements are always mistakes and coincidences.” 

Tony snorts and smiles, “Almost as if someone’s pulling the strings, eh bruce?.” 

Bruce smiles, “I didn’t say that.” unbuttoning his dress shirt  
Steve hums, tilting his head to nuzzle tony’s neck.   
the plane would take off soon.

yes. Tony smiles, nuzzling back and leaving a kiss on Steve’s collar

Steve hums softly at this, tilting his head back for tony’s kisses, his eyes shut.

Tony smiles, leaving soft, slow one on him, savoring and tired .

Steve melts, leaning back to get more cozy as he pulls tony on top of him, careful of his brusies  
Bruce smiles at them, moving to lay down on his own couch

Tony smiles at this, shifting to sit comfortably in steve’s lap as he tries his kisses to his mouth, slow and loving

Steve hums softly till their lips touch, then he returns the slow kisses, his hands on tony’s upper back.

TOny melts in his lap, relaxing as his arms move around steve’s shoulders, playing with the hair on the back of his neck  
Oh, BTW, tony had mentioned to bruce that he had his own vows prepared for bruce for while they were on the trip. tony was going to have a little mini wedding for them somewhere special.

aw. hehe. Bruce was excited for their little wedding.  
Bruce smiles at them, “Are you both just going to cuddle the whole flight? What happened to consummate the marriage?”

Tony hmms, “Since when are you the impatient one, banner?” licks steve’s lips before glancing over his shoulder at bruce.  
bruce and he wern’t traditional people, so tony had gotten him a nontraditional wedding.

Steve laughs as Bruce grins at tony, taking off his glasses as he snuggles down on the couch.

hehe.Tony smiles at the cute sight of bruce, chuckling a bit, “How do you look so goddamn cute doing that?”

bruce blinks, blushing a bit as he frowns, “Shut up, tony.”   
Steve laughs, nuzzling tony’s neck before pushing a kiss there  
Tony chuckles, nuzzling back on steve, eyes on bruce still, “Now that is a hopeless cause. Have you ever gotten me to shut up when i know you want me too?.” .

Bruce smiles, “Who said I really want you to?”  
Steve laughs softly at this.

Tony grins, preening at this, “Very true.” huggles his steve a bit tighter

bruce smiles, tucking his knees up to his chest as he curls up on the couch, letting his eyes shut, sleepy.  
Steve hums, “I don’t think you’re actually capable of being quiet anyways. We’ve had to grow to love your rambles.” 

Tony grins, “I’m told that I sometimes shut up when I sleep. but thats about it.” purrs, turning and pressing his forehead to steve’s as he nuzzles their noses together

steve smiles, “I wouldn’t know. you always wear me out before you fall asleep.” 

Tony chuckles a bit, “you don’t mind.” purrs

shakes his head, his eyes shut, “Not one bit.” 

Tony smiles and gives him a soft kiss

steve returns the kiss gentle. he’s sleepy.

so is tony . after it he rests with his head against steve.

and they all three sleep as they fly.?

yes. and arrive safely when they are waking.

hmm. they arrive in italy first and Bruce has some excuse to give Steve and Tony the day alone. He and tony were going to have their ceremony the next day.

Bruce had been invited to stop in and speak with local scientists who were great fans of his research . who may or may not have heard he was coming through some anonymous prompt, probably Jarvis or Tony . and then they were going to take him to the sights and be geeks. So bruce is well taken care of.  
I’m sure they had planned to walk around, see some of the local art and museums, be adorable lovers at little local cafes. Every now and then Tony asks if they can sit somewhere to give his back a break, but as its always somewhere with a good view, this could be an excuse to cuddle with steve in public .

aw. good! Bruce likes the recent attention he’s been getting, feeling more himself again as he attended conferences and meetings like this one.  
Steve is happy to sit with him everytime he asks for it, never letting go of tony’s hand. he would even insist they take a break when tony doesn’t ask for it.

Tony is very pleased that Bruce is well taken care of and is relaxed and loving to Steve, knowing Bruce is well taken care of.   
When this happens Tony insists these breaks are paired with getting tastey pastries, the equivilant to italian donughts, to snack on. im sure they get some long looks and some people who recognize them, but europeans are usually very good at ignoring people on the street and the poperatzi hasn’t found them yet. That evening they go for a romantic dinner by the water on an open balcony, with candlelight, having it all to themselves

. Steve is in love with the food and city and the dinner, and after eating he can’t keep his lips off tony’s face and neck. he takes tony’s hand, pulling him back to their suite to consummate the earth wedding.

Oh yes. tony is lapping it up, hands feeling all over steve. I’m sure bruce is sleeping in a separate room that night, then steve in another the next perhaps. its fancy, tony having gotten the honeymoon suite of a lovely hotel with a great view.

Yes. Bruce lets them have thier wedding night alone, knowing he gets tony to himself soon.  
Steve smothers Tony in affection all night, not letting them sleep until early hours of the morning.

Tony can’t say he can complain . Jarvis asks bruce, via his little computer tony had broguht that Jarvis could access, if they could go and observe some sculpture this morning, so bruce doesn’t have to wake them.

bruce has made a fort out of his own giant bed with all the pillows and blankets, buried deep under it, so he is pleased that he does not have to emerge.

they all sleep in late. tony, surprisingly, is the first up, and orders room service, then leaves little kisses all over steve’s face, lovingly

Steve purrs and rolls them over, pining tony to the bed as he returns the kisses and runs them down tony’s neck not so innocently without ever opening his eyes.

Tony moans, shifting a bit till he’s comfortable, “Damn steve, sleep molesting? i really have corrupted you.”

Steve just hums happily in reply as he works his way down tony’s body, pulling the blankets up over himself so tony can’t see when he gets his breakfast.

Tony knows where the breakfast comes from though as he moans deeply.

But steve hasn’t gotten his milk yet when he sits up, the blankets slipping down him as he looks at the door. room service had just knocked.

Tony groans, whimpering a little, “Fuckig room service and their bad timing”

Steve grins, pressing a kiss to tony’s forehead before slipping out of bed, covering tony and pulling pants on before going to the door to get their food.

yes. its a dleightful spread, enough for 2 people with high powered metabolisms. tony grumbles, watching steve’s ass.

Steve grins, dropping his pants before he crawls back onto thte bed, “It will stay hot for a little longer.” and gets back to work.

Tony grins, then moans appreciatively, happily surrendering the home made breakfast.

hehe. they play until they’re both sated, the breakfast cold before steve gets it and feeds them both.

yes. tony is well pleased bu it thous, licking and kissing steve’s fingers, then cuddling him afterwards

Steve cuddles, humming softly, “Do you think Bruce is awake yet?”

‘Hm.... I dont know. I could ask Jarvis.” nuzzles steve, sounding content

Steve nods, “Where did you put him?” 

“Bruce took him to his room... he says he is still burried within his fort of pillows.’; smiles softly

Aw, bruce has the small computer close with a hand over him, cuddling with it .   
Steve smiles, “I guess he feels safer in a fort.” 

Jarvis likes this, though he cannot think of a calculation of why .  
Tony nods, “I imagin its a splended fort too.”

steve smirks, “I wonder if it’s a three person fort.” 

Tony grins, “We could go see.’

Steve grins wide before slipping out of the bed so they can invade the other bedroom.  
Bruce has lots of pillow and blankets built up around him, sleeping deeply with the computer tablet with jarvis under his arm. He’s not easily found in the pile from outside.

Tony surveys it, smiling, “Now that is adorable....” uses his locator on Jarvis to attempt to pinpoint where bruce is.

Bruce is curled up in the center, all nice and safe.   
Steve smiles, gently moving to sneak into the fort without it colapsing .  
I think the fort is something he would always build when he slept alone, but this one is best because there’s lots of pillows and blankets in the suit . it makes him feel safe.

Yes.once steve is in Tony moves to get in as well, not wanting to affect the stability of the fort with too much moving. he wraps his arms around bruce, sweetly kissing his forehead

steve gently curls around bruces back.  
bruce moans, curling up tighter and hugging the tablet closer to himself, “T-tonnn...” 

Tony can’t help but smile and blush a little at this, hand coming up to pet his hair, gently, “Brucy.” mummers quietly to him

bruce hums, opening his eyes slowly. “Tony...”   
there were a few times during meetings yesterday his heart rate went up a bit in his nervousness. just so that we can start to see Steve get more and more uncomfortable with bruce trying things by himself.

Tony smiles lovingly and presses a kiss to his lips, a soft one, “Good morning.”  
yes. tony is very proud of bruce though and encourages him, though if bruce gets the funding he’s offered to clear off a floor for him to have to do his research and save on rent cost.

hehe. bruce hums softly into the kiss, used to otny waking him this way. 

would bruce have taken tony’s offer? tony would have not cared either way, but I’m sure steve would push him to accept.

tony runs a hand gently through his hair and slowly deepens the kiss, gentle

oh yes, bruce liks working in the tower! he likes being close to tony.  
bruce hums softly, pressing closer to tony as steve nuzzles the back of his neck and kisses there soft

Perhaps then remodeling is going on as they’re gone then. Steve is moving up to Tony’s floor and his floor is going to be the public research that Bruce is doing and they’re moving Steve’s gym right next to tony’s workshop, taking out a spare room or two. Clint and tasha have pretty much claimed one floor, so the spare one is going to be redone

Are steve and tony still naked?. tony runs his hands down bruce’s side, savoring the hairy body as he makes slwo love to his lips

oh yes! they just went to the room next door i think, perhaps they got two rooms with a door between them? or a suite that’s a sitting room and two bedrooms? i dunno .   
and bruce sleeps nude.

bruce is melting as tony kisses him, squishing the tablet between him and tony when he pressing close, steve’s hand wondering over bruce’s side and hip. bruce is easy to work up like this.

yes. im sure the two of them love riling him up like this . tony’s hand twines its fingers with steves as they meet on bruce’s hip, squeezing appreciatively as he grinds bruce’s hips into his

Steve sucks little marks into the back of bruce’s neck and squeezes tony’s hand tight as they work bruce up.  
soon bruce is a moaning, whining Uke mess between the two of them.

Tony grins, breaking the kiss to pant, “What shall it be steve?. do you want in him, or shall I?.” purring

Steve hums, “I think you could have him tony. and then i’ll have you.”  
Bruce moans at this, nodding as he thinks about what they’re saying

“You always think of good plans.” tony leans over to steal a kiss from steve before his hand scrabbles at the nightstand and looks in it for lube. this is a classy hotel, im sure its provided .  
.  
poor Bruce getting woken up by a threesome. 

yes. afterwards there is much cuddling and purring from tony.

Bruce is a happy mess, groaning, “all of you have defiled my fort. It was sacred and now it’s dirty.” but a wide grin on his face.

Tony grins, “Ah well. youll just have to build another.” hmms

bruce luaghs, “You will defile each one.”   
Steve grins into bruce’s neck, “It’s true. Tony can’t allow things to remain pure.” 

“Yep. see how well I corrupted captain america?.” purrs, nuzzling steve, turning a bit to do so.

Steve smiles, nuzzling back and bruce sighs, “That’s the ultimate corruption.” 

Tony grins, nodding. “So your forts were easy compared to it.” kisses steve’s cheek, then turns to kiss bruce’s nose

Bruce luaghs as he’s kissed and Steve sighs, “We need to feed Bruce.”  
bruce hums, “I like this feed bruce plan.” 

tony nods, grinning, “This is why he’s the leader.” purrs to bruce

bruce luaghs softly and steve grins, “Then that means you are my soldier and need to carry out my orders. Feed the Hulk, Iron Man.” captain voice.  
oh i just thought of what bruce’s current project is that he’s getting funding for. perhaps it’s in bio chemistry, working on growing complex organs. he’s done this on purpose to practice building parts for jarvis. but hasn’t told tony that yet.

Tony has been encouraging this thinking that he’ll suggest such a use to bruce after he’s successful. so he doens’t get his hopes up. he may or may not be building a structural neural system with very percise and tiny gears.  
Tony chuckles, “Fine fine, I just called room service.” purrs

oh tony.  
steve hums, “It’s no fun when you can do everything thing with your brain. I wanted to see you have to roll out of bed for the phone and catch a glimpse of your nudity.” 

Tony grins, “I’ll make sure to get the door when they come, how about that?.”

steve nods, “I like this compromise.”  
bruce grins, “Captain, request permission to stare at naked Tony when he gets up as well.”  
Steve grings, “Granted.”   
“thank you captain.” 

Tony laughs at this and Im sure they tease a bit until the tray comes. then tony get up from between them, making sure to put on a bit of a show as he grabs a towel, wraps it around his waist, then answers the door. he thanks the poor shocked hotel worker, pushing the cart in and shutting the door before dropping the towel.

bruce and steve have both sat up after tony left to keep watching him, the fort falling apart around them. they’re cute.  
bruce moves forward, wanting the food, “Oh that smell wonderful. Did you both already eat?” pulls the tablet out from under the blankets as he speaks

“Yes, but we can always eat more, eh steve?.” sways his hips as he pushes the cart over, another tastey breakfast on it.  
“Good mornin, Master bruce.” comes the sound of Jarvis’ voice.

Steve nods, reaching for a hip when they’re close enough.  
Bruce smiles, gently running his fingers over the tablet to make sure it was alright after all the fuss in bed, “Good morning, Jarvis. Did you rest well? I hope you were not squashed.” 

Tony grins at steve and leans into the hand, “Admiring the goods?.” does not mean the cart .  
“I am quite fine, Master bruce. It was quite pleasant.” Jarvis had taken to, sometimes, especially with bruce, manifesting his code form for him, at least his face. This had led bruce to see that he keeps tony on a short leash, usually .

Aw. so cute. I bet Bruce fell asleep chatting with jarvis like that.  
Steve nods, pressing a kiss to tony’s stomach as he wraps his arm around tony’s hips

yes. They had grown quite close.  
A light blush moves onto tony’s cheek as a hand shifts to run through Steve’s hair pondering him and melting a bit.  
Jarvis smiles at him from on screen, “Are you looking forwards to the activities of the day?” asks bruce.

Steve nuzzles, wrapping his other arm around tony to huggle him  
Bruce can’t help but grin wide as he reaches for food with one hand, jarvis in the other, “I am. I really am.” 

Tony smiles, petting his head and shoulders lovingly.  
Jarvis smiles softly. he’s been getting much better with expressions as he has someone other then tony to show them too. bruce might see a little of tony sticking into the frame, sprawled in Jarvis’ lap lazily, slowly flicking through a few screens. Not paying attention so much in the code world. He nods a bit, “I assure you that it will be quite pleasant.” Bruce knows Jarvis is in on it, of course.

Bruce smiles at this this, watching them on screen as he eats, “I’m still really upset the two of you won’t tell me any of the details.”   
Is steve going to be their only audience.?

maybe. or should tony have flown nat and clint in?. fury wouldn’t have liked that .  
jarvis chuckles, which is always a lovely sound, “Indeed. I am sure we will be forgiven in time.”

hehe lame fury. what about pepper? yes a secret mission for nat and clint to get pepper and happy to italy as quietly as possible. spies take their job seriously!  
Bruce hums, giving the webcam in the tablet a look before he moves to eat more, starving.

good plan! and Rhody. her escort. He actually shifted branches and is now working for shield, wanting to stay closer to Tony ever since the incident. So he’s been around a lot. And the spies always deliver!  
Tony and steve are cute in their soft love, tony having melted and looks adorable as he pets steve’s head

yes!  
Steve is loving on tony and bruce rolls his eyes at them, going to dress.

yes. Tony grins at this, “Do you need mroe love too, brucie?.” yeasing as he offers him an arm.

Bruce blinks at them but then smiles, going to him, “I always need more love.”  
Steve smiles, pulling one arm off tony to put it around bruce too.

Tony grins and wraps his arm around bruce’s other side, “And we will be happy to supply.” nuzzles his nose into the side of brice’s head before placing a soft kiss there

Bruce grins more, nuzzling them both,, “Thank you.”   
steve laughs softly, nodding.

and tony gives him some love before he grins, “We should get dressed and head out.” bruce knew tony had plans.

Bruce smiles and nods, “Tell me what i’m supposed to wear at least.” 

“Hm... comfrotable, but nice.” that’s tony speak for if tony has to go out somewhere other then his lab, but not formal.

bruce luaghs and nods, pressing a kiss to tony’s cheek before going to dress.  
Steve tugs on tony, “I’ll dress too.”

Tony grins, “You good with the plan?.’ purrs to him.

Steve grins and nods, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. he has to go pick up the spies.  
yes. then they had to set up. tony had somewhere special picked out.  
Tony kisses him and hmms appreciatively and lovingly at this. “I love you.” purrs afterwards

Bruce huffs, going back over to them with his pants on, “If steve’s in on it too, then i’m even more worried.”   
Steve laughs and stands, going to the other bedroom to dress.

Tony grins, “You should worry about any plans I’m involved in.: goes to hook his arms around bruce’s waist and steal a kiss, still stark naked .

Bruce luaghs, pushing him away, “Go get dressed before i change my mind about following you.” would never change his mind.

Tony grins, “I have you wrapped around my finger.” purrs and heads off. going to dress in nice slacks and a vest, in tony stark sheak.

bruce huffs at the truth and dresses up in slack and a dress shirt with a tie.  
Steve dresses up a bit, but without the tie as he kisses tony before heading out to set things up.

yes. tony comes to get him and purrs, “Hey sexy.” takes bruce by the hips, “Ready for adventure?.”  
Jarvis went with steve.

Bruce smiles, nodding as he fixes his glasses in place with one hand, “I think so...” coloring a bit at the name.

“Good.” shifts and gives him a loving kiss. they go through a few buildings with interesting architecture and art, then see some science stuff and where great italian scientists were, then tony takes him to a very romantic dinner down by the water before grinning and saying he has one more surprise, taking him down into a tunnel which is unlocked by a guard for them, heading down, Tony using a flashlight.  
Steve and the others have set up in a beautiful room at the end of it, which has a gorgeous mosaic in tiles along the roof, gold smattered in as the stars and forests around them. Its part of some famous library, the rows of books stretching out outside the room and it has a very lovely appeal with the candlelight and their small gathering.

awww.!! you’re so perfect. I didn’t think up anything like that. you’re amazing.  
Bruce frowns in the tunel, clinging to tony, “TOny... What is down here? this is...” he blinks, seeing the light near the end. when they turn the corner to see the room, bruce blinks, his heart rate picking up as he looks at everything.   
Steve grins at them, gesturing for them to come more inside, but bruce is frozen.

Tony smiles, “Take some deep breaths big guy.” arm around his waist, steadying him as he nuzzles his neck and kises his cheek

bruce whines softly, a hand going to his mouth as he goes through his breathing exercises .   
Steve smiles and goes to them, kissing bruce’s forehead to help calm him.  
Clint drops from his spot where he had been hanging something and goes to sit with Nat.

Im sure clint had a lot of fun swinging around the high places in italy.  
Pepper and rhody smile, she leaning on Happy’s arm  
tony chuckles and nuzzles him, grinning, “Should I take it that you like it the?.”  
Jarvis is set up front on his table on a podium. where the preacher would stand.

oh yes. clint is very happy.  
oh jarvis.  
Bruce nods softly, pressing close to Tony’s side, his cheeks coloring and a wide grin forming as he looks at the floor.  
Steve smiles at this, “Let’s get things started then.” pulls on them lightly to go to the alter

Tony grins at this, guiding bruce along gently since he’s looking at the ground. getting into position. steve and Jarvis are the officiators.  
there is a bench for the spectators, who sit, Rhody giving bruce the thumbs up when he finally loks up and tasha smiling at him

Bruce does look up when he’s up front, grinning at all his friends, luaghing a bit, feeling more comfortable.  
Steve smiles, tugging on them into position, “Ready jarvis?”

yes. Im sure this is something bruce never would have imagined for himself.  
“Indeed, thankyou Captain. We are gathered here today as what is meerly a symbol of the joining of two beings, a pledge.” jarvis is standing on the screen, tony out of view, his attention on bruce. smiling softly at him

i’m squeeing.   
Bruce can’t stop grinning, reaching for Tony’s hands to hold tightly and anchor himself.

Tony easily gives them to him, bruce’s grin being a bit infectious. Steve gets to say words too. or we could skip that part if you wish  
“We come today to find two people who share a feeling which is counted today as one of the rarities of the modern world. It is appropriate that Tony appears to be collecting them.” There is a mummer of laughter from the crows and tony looks over at Jarvis, grinning, “Cheeky.” squeezes bruce’s hands

hmm. i don’t know what he should say.  
Steve grins, “But it is a hobby we can stand behind.” grin at Tony, “So we wish to make bond between the two of you offical so that everyone knows you belong to one another. Anthony Stark, Do you take Bruce as your husband to have and hold for the rest of your life?”

Tony smiles softly at bruce with this, brimming with love. He gets this look for bruce and steve. “I do. To love and to cherish, for as long as the half life of the proton. Through the good and the bad, no matter what you smash, I will always love you and be there for you, for anything you need. You anchored me when I needed you and showed me that one can overcome any burden, no matter how terrible it is. I love you, Bruce Banner.” terrible burdens.  
. they’re scientists, come on, let them be nerds.yes.  
(i am luaghing so hard that is WHY i’m laughing!! so cute. 

Bruce grins, his eyes growing wet as he squeezes their hands tightly, laughing softly at the proton part.  
Steve smiles, “Bruce Banner, Do you take Anthony as your husband to have and hold the rest of your life?”  
Bruce makes a soft sound, having to pull one hand free from tony’s to rub at his eye under his glasses, “It’s not fair. I wasn’t ready yet... but..I-I do. Of course. Tony was the first to trust me after such awful things happened to me. Without him, I never would have been able to take control, I never would have been able to look at myself in the mirror again. I love myself becuase I know Tony loves me and so tony is special. I want to make him happy, and never let go of him ever again.” 

Tony melts at his words, squeezing his hands.  
Jarvis speaks, “Then I now pernounce you as husbands. You may now kiss your partner.”  
.tony grins a bit, moving to pull bruce close, arm going around his waist as he kisses him, full of love. this gets clapping and awws from the small audience.

Bruce melts, kissing tony deeply and steve claps too.  
Clint grabs a champagne bottle after some time, popping it open.  
yes. tony only breaks it when they’re out of air and leaves a breathless short kiss on bruce’s lips anyways, grinning. Pepper gets glasses and they start passing it out.

Bruce luaghs as he pants for air, Steve steping down to put a kiss on both bruce and tony’s cheek before pressing them over to join the others as everyone gathers for drinks and to celebrate.

I’m sure its quite the happy little gathering, with laughter and congradulations. Rhody teases that their wedding wasn’t as exciting as tony and steve’s .

Bruce grins, liking it much better that way. he didn’t think he could take much more excitement.  
when bruce finds out nat and clint snuck everyone out her under shield’s nose he has to love and kiss on the spies.

yes. nat is pleased with bruce love and says of course they’d do it, for bruce. Tony chuckles that its not for him too.

clint makes a face at the affection, but then smiles softly, happy for bruce, not tony and makes this clear.  
Bruce luaghs, still loving on them before going back to tony to kiss on him and then kiss on everyone else, a bit tipsy . affection for everyone. even the screen with jarvis on it. someone take his glass away. please. .

. Tony suprisingly does, saying he wants all of bruce’s love and that bruce has had enough if he’s sharing it. he keeps bruce lose, an arm about his waist and I’m sure they eventually head back to the hotel, they having a cab for tipsy bruce.

bruce luaghs as tony says this and then gives tony love, even in the cab and on the way up to thier room. steve hangs back with everyone else. they keep the party going even after they’re gone, perhaps clint and nat invite everyone into their suit for the afterparty.

yes. Im sure its quite te wild afterparty too. rhody and steve get to singing military songs . Im sure clint wanted steve drunk  
Tony is very giving with the affection and once they’re in the room starts undoing bruc’e s clothing as he walks him back to the bed, attached at the lips

oh yes. they’ve learned the trick by now that if they want drunk steve they have to pin him down and pour lots down his throat all at once. Drunk steve loves singing with Rhody and clint gets drunk too, pulling nat up to dance to thier songs. steve has jarvis nearby so he can see everyone and keep an eye on them.  
bruce moans, tearing at Tony’s clothes, both of them nude before bruce’s knees hit the bed and he falls back, pulling tony down over him.

yes. jarvis is actually all fo their chaperones. . Happy and pepper kick off their shoes and dance with clint and nat, pepper flushed and laughing and leaning on Happy. Rhody compliments steve’s singing.  
Tony crawls over him, hands feeling all voer him as he moves to trail hot kisses over his jaw and down his neck, leaving marks

oh they have a crazy party.  
Bruce moans at this, his hands going in tony’s hair to pull, arching up to him, “I...we should go slow... I’m sorry, i drank...i drank too much...” was already flushed and panting softly from tony’s attentions.

Tony moans and purrs, “yes, yes you did. lay back, take some breaths brucy. love the big guy, but I don’t want him in our wedding bed.” trailing kisses down his chest, hands going to undo his pants

bruce nods, moaning softly as he puts his hands over his eyes and starts up his breathing exercises. a skill he’s mastered is pulling down his heartrate. but it’s easy to gett over excited with tony tugging at him.

Tony slows as he gets lower, leaving a trail of kisses along his hip bones, slowly, sucking to create little marks

bruce lets off a soft moan with each little mark, melting into the bed, letting himself turn into a relaxed puddle before his hands come off his face and slide down to twine in tony’s hair, looking down to give him a soft smile

Tony smiles back as he looks up, taking that as the go sign as he moves to push the pants and boxers down as his kisses get closer to their goal, tracing around his thick base with his tongue before moving to take him slowly into his mouth

Bruce groans, deeply, arching his hips off the bed in need for more, “P-please tony...” 

Tony hmms, but moves down to take him all the way in, looking up at bruce with heavy eyes as he sucks

he whines, curling his toes, “Oh god tony...” more vocal when drunk.

Tony moans at the sound. loving drunk bruce . he moves up, then swallows all of him again, hand going to cup his sac as fingers trace his hole

bruce groans, his legs spreading wide instantly for tony, “yes... yes please...” he whimpers through moans.

the hand disappears momentarily as it goes in his pocket and comes back, flipping open the cap and sloppily spreading lube on his fingers before they move back to the hole, pressing a little in, then out, teasing for a moment before two slid in. Tony still working on his erection.

bruce whines at the teasing, but completely relaxes around the two fingers, taking deep heavy breaths to calm himself down

Tony moves them in and out before curling them into the right spot, paying attention to bruce’s breaths, but not as much as he’d usually pay, moving up a bit on his cock so more of his attention can focus on the fingers

then tony might not hear that the breaths are not quiet right as they curl up and bruce groans, arching up, “T-Tony!” 

Tony moans at the sight of him, purring as he rubs the spot then draws the fingers back before pressing again.

Bruce moans, shuddering, his dark eyes turning green even though that are still hazy, “T-tony... wait...” 

Tony hmms, looking up, then sees the glowing green. his fingers sitll, off the spot as he pulls up, kissing his thigh, “Whoa there, big guy.” he’s lust and out of breath too.

Bruce whines, pressing down for the fingers, “G-give them back... please...” his complection is changing.

Tony nods, chuckling, “eager, are we.?” kisses his thigh as the fingers press back in

bruce breathes heavy, green eyes staring at tony as he concentrates on them, “S-slow...” wants them to move slower so he can try to match his heartrate to them.

he nods, slowly moving them into the spot, then out, cheek rested on bruce’s thigh as he stares up at him

bruce’s eyes grow heavy, but he keeps eye contact with tony as his breath slowly evens out and his eyes turn brown again.

as they turn brown tony adds a third finger, curling up and rubbing the spot, “There’s my bruce.”

bruce smiles, biting his lip as he reaches down to run a hand through tony’s hair, “You work me up.. too much...” 

“Sorry baby.’ tony purrs, “Your body intoxicates me, makes me lose focus.” nuzzles his thigh as his fingers spread and stretch and press

he groans, arching up to get the fingers deeper, “Just.. just get inside already, please, tony...” all red from tony’s sweet words.

Tony smiles, hmming, “alright. but only because you’re my demanding spouse.” emphicizes spouse as he pulls the fingers free, moving to grease himself up before he moves into position

Bruce smiles, melting at the words, “F-fuck me, husband.” 

Tony moans and grins, “Happily.” moves to hold one of bruce’s legs up, then slides in, opening him nice and wide as he leans forwards with a moan, face stopping close to bruce’s

Bruce hisses as he’s slide inside of, slowly wrapping his arms around tony’s shoulders as their faces become level. his breathing is heavy again and he needs some time.

Tony groans, knowing what this means and waits, burried deep, taking deep, focusing breaths as he looks down at bruce’s yes

bruce takes a few even breathes before opening his brown eyes and giving tony a soft smile, letting him know it was ok.

Tony smiles back moving to kiss him as his hips roll out, then back in

bruce moans into the kiss, lapping at tony’s lips softly

Tony begins a soft pace as his tongue twines with bruce’s, moaning into it

it would take awhile, but soon bruce tighens around him arching up as he calls out tony’s name and makes a mess.

Tony groans, burrying his face in bruce’s shoulder and filling him up with one last thrust. then he collapses onto him, groaning

bruce hums, wrapping his arms around tony loosely, “...mmm...tony...<3”

Tony smiles into his neck, nuzzlign a bit and leaving a soft kiss on his neck

bruce hums, “mmm... sleep.” pops the p softly, eyes shut . 

Tony nods, smiling a bit and shifting out of him with a soft groan, mocing to tug the covers up and over them as he leaves little kisses up his nek

bruce hums softly, huggint tony tightly, “I’ll.. i’ll repay you in the morn...” . 

Tony hmms, leaving a last kiss and falling to sleep with him.

and they sleep happy.  
how do our party goers end up? Poor steve would need to be taken to his room or collapses where he is .   
clint becomes clinging to nat.

I have this feeling they end up collapsing on nat and clint’s couch. rhody and steve cuddled up .  
Nat takes clint to their room and dominates him. hm, do you think they’ve had sex of a penetrating nature yet?.   
Happy and pepper go off giggling to their own room.

aw. yay!  
Oh yes, it’s been long enough i think.  
in the morning steve wakes, and blinks at the unfamiliar weight on top of him. he sighs at rhody and moves to gently get out, glad he has clothes on still .  
when bruce wakes up he kiss on tony, riling him up for morning sexy times, this time bruce on top. 

poor Steve. Jarvis adresses him from where his tablet is covered in flowers that ahd been arranged around him, “Good morning, Captain Rogers.”  
Tony greatly appreciates this, moaning, lovely and still partially asleep and loving to have bruce dominate.

.i laughed so hard. poor jarvis...  
Steve smiles, kneeling on the floor and gently picking him up and dusting off the flowers, “Morning, Jarvis. Are Tony and bruce up yet?”  
Bruce moves slow but each stroke is filled with love. after he cuddles tony close, kissing his face and hair lovingly

indeed. he is a patient AI.  
"Indeed. they have just finished enjoying each other this morning." there is a smile in his voice  
Tony is in love, cuddling bruce and leaving lazy lovig kisses where he can, a content and loving satiated smile on his face

Steve smiles, standing and going to the phone, “I’ll call them breakfast before I go to them.”  
Bruce hums softly with the kisses, the same smile on his own face as he pets tony softly

"That is a very good idea, sir." Jarvis says  
Tony nuzzles their noses together, hand tracing patterns into his back. Bruce might feel some 1s and 0s spelling out I love you.

Steve grins and calls.  
Bruce smiles, “You’re so romantic.” purrs  
when the food arrives, steve would take it to bruce and tony, knocking softly on thier door before peeking in, jarvis under his arm and rhody left on the couch .

Tony grins and nuzzles, “I try.” purrs, then looks over his shoulder at the door and smiles, “I smell food.”

Bruce looks over before sitting up, "Steve ."  
Steve grins, going to their bedside,"breakfast forthree?"

“Excellent plan.” Tony sits up and stretches with a nice sigh. His nanobots had almost healed his bruising from the wedding.

bruce sits cross legged on the bed and steve sits on tony’s other side on the bed, putting the plate in tony’s lap, “You’re looking much better, tony.” gently touches tony’s tender back.  
bruce reaches over for food, a smile on his face

"Oh?" moves to peer over his shoulder as he is putting toast into his mouth, but of course cant see anything . He grins a bit through 

Steve grins at his attempt and leans over to press a kiss to his cheek and steal food from the plate in tony’s lap.  
Bruce nods, “He heals much faster now with the nanobots running through him.” 

“One of the many side affects that I appreciate from extremis.” grins, turning to look at steve, then go about eating . Im sure they’re glad that he eats enough now .

Steve smiles, “Oh yeah. I like that you can’t avoid food anymore too.”   
Bruce smiles as he eats, watching them chat.

Tony humphs at this, sticking his tongue at steve, “I think you snuck that one in while I wasn’t looking.”

Steve grins, shrugging as bruce pushes food into Tony’s mouth.

Tony humphs through it and chews . grinning

Steve grins at this, “the three of us have lots of touring to do the rest of this week. Perhaps we can take our friends somewhere before they head back home tonight.” 

“Hm... fancy restraunt? or some historical place?.” Tony asks, munching

Bruce smiles, “Both?”  
Steve grins at this, gesturing his fork at bruce in agreement since hehad food in his mouth.

Tony chuckles, “That can be arranged.’ leans over and moves to steal a kiss from bruce

he leans in, returning the kiss.  
hmm. so for the rest of the day they go out with everyone and then have dinner and send their friends off back to america before they have a week of threesome happiness.?

yes. so, so much happiness . Im sure clint and nat get in trouble when they get back, but what can they really do? 

 

SO.  
A year passes.  
BETWEEN Avenger missions: stress for them all  
Steve has been running around with politicians and the media. trying to calm them about recent avenger missions and stark industries and other random things media worries about. so he’s worn out from having to put on a face for them and fury everyday. And he has taken more notice of Bruce. Steve never thought Bruce going back into public research was a great idea, but tony had encouraged it and bruce seemed happy about it, but as the year was passing, steve starts to notice bruce showing signs of stress and it worries him.  
Bruce has been stressing out. Between working for Shield and the public and the few times that the avengers need hulk, he’s been missing out on sleep and food sometimes. one day he goes looking for tony, his arms full of papers and hard drives.

Tony has been, funnily enough, the one making him sleep and eat if it goes for too long, since he's a computer and now tracks such things in charts constantly.  
Tony is in his workshop, testing a new form of armor he's making for the basic shield agents, holding a welder to it and measuring the temperatures it can take. he turns it off and grins as bruce comes in though, "You look like you bring entertainment!" stands, dirty and covered with grease, but moves to help bruce set the stuff down before stealing a kiss, pulling bruce close

he has been careful to show no favoritism throughout this entire process. He spends equal time with them both (charts) . and is a hopeless romantic, sneaking in little dates and making them relax sometimes, taking steve to see plays and once a baseball game, though the sight of tony at it was halerious . he and bruce do science and take walks in the quiet.

Steve loves his dates with tony. they help him significantly.  
But sadly, even though tony spends equal time with them, steve and bruce don't spend much time together. and threesomes are becoming rare as thier schedules unalign.  
Bruce grins, baking away from tony, "Don't touch them, you'll get them dirty. You greasy eigeeneer." moves to put them on the table iwth the least stuff on it.

yes. this tony can't manage to fix this problem, though he complains about it and says fury is doing it on purpose . always blames fury. he coddles and pushes for it when they are both there, or to have meals, but Im sure someone always says more work needs to be done and tony's planning for that falls through, leaving tony to go work in his workshop, disheartened by teh workload  
Tony chuckles, grinning, "Can I at least have a kiss?." purrs, moving closer as bruce sets it all down.

bruce nods, grabbing a towel off the table before grabbing tony's wrist and rubbing the oil off tony's hand as he leans up the inch or two difference between them to press thier lips together in a chaste kiss

Bruce grins like he hasn't in awhile, a sparkle in his eye. "I've made some great leaps in my public reasearch." He's chatted with tony a bout the biochemical experiments in growing organs and glands and such. "Do you think we could have a private conversation? Just you and me?"

he blinks, but then grins and nods, "jarvis can go run through teh calculations we've been working on all day and make a report on how unsafe the levels he thinks are compared to my evaluation.  
There's a snort and a 'as you wish' through the speakers and the screens run the numbers. jarvis respects their privacy when asked to, bruce knows this. Tony loves that sparkle in his eyes

Jarvis is still getting attention from both bruce and steve sometimes. he's not forgotten by them!  
Bruce grins at this and leaves the rag in tony's hands to keep cleaning himself as he goes back to the papers, and plugging in a hard drive to one of tony's computers, "We've been successful." show him charts and graphs and pictures of organs they'd grown and work functioning under heavy abuse in lab conditions.

that's good. jarvis feels appreciated.  
tony grins, scanning hte numbers in his head and on the screens, "I knew you could do it!" hands scrubbing, but moves an arm around him and gives him a celebratory kiss, grinnning. the pride and confidence tony had in him might melt him.

yes. Bruce melts into tony's shape, getting grease on his nice shirt. "Yes. And I have a project I've been thinking about. Something big. I want to work on it with you."

Tony grins, "I'm in, what is it?" sounds excited at the meer prospect, always loving to work with bruce. not careful of the grease and bruce .

bruce luaghs softly at tony's agreement before his exposer to the project. he pulls away a little to bring up a different file on the hardrive, "I want to build a body using this technology I've just learned, and with your extremis background. A full human body." showing him blueprints and charts he'd made up like a proper proposal.

Tony blinks, then his grin slowly widens as he looks over the files, "A body for jarvis." Knows. his hand comes up and he flicks open a screen, more blueprints and files appearing, but they're not bruce's., "Bruce Banner, have I mentioned that I love you recently?." pulls him close as he purrs, hands feeling down his sides, so impressed

bruce blinks at the new files coming up on screen before he grows his own grin, "I should have known you'd already thought of it...." looks up at tony's face, "I took up this reasearch specifically for this idea. and Now I think I have enough to contribute."

Tony grins, giddy, "im sure it will take time, especially to mesh our ideas and make everything work in time, we are building a frankenstein and creating life, but I think we can do it!" he's in ramble mode, bruce having excited tony stark, who starts flicking thigns between screens and overlaying their blueprints.

bruce nods, grinning more, "You already made the soul. We just need something to put him in." reaches up to help him combine thier plans. they happen to fit together perfectly, banks on each side being filled by the other side.

yes. tony gets more excited as they combine and start laying out timelines and tony pulls out from his secret room some prototypes he'd been playing with for the skeletal system. the minuteness and detail of the hand he presents bruce, even with lables and stuff sticing out for where things should attach, really shows the time he's already put in. they also pic a room just off to the side of the lab that is a Jarvis free zone, to suprise him.? then, lets say, lets sip time and they have lots of failures, as people who are attempting to create something as complex as the human body would

oh yes.   
Steve doesn't know about thier project but has noticed both men actting with extra stress. how long? another year? Steve rarely sees bruce anymore, and he's starting to get upset about this. he's worried. it's starting to turn into steve only seeing bruce when they need hulk, and hulk has been extra destructive and defiant, rather than the child who likes the smash things. Steve goes after bruce after a hard battle where the hulk had almost put some citizens in danger. he's still in his cap uniform as he finds where bruce is sleeping after hulking out. I'm sure tony is there with bruce waiting for him to wake up. Bruce looks like a mess in teh bed as he sleeps. he always said the sleep after hulking out was not a restful one...

Tony is worried, gently petting bruce's head, holding him close as he flicks through a screen with his other hand, but its a bothered flicking. they've lived with tony long enough to know when he's not actually paying attention to the screen and is actually deep in thought. He looks over at the sight of steve though and gives him a soft smile that he has for them both, "Hey Spangly pants." says softly, knowing steve needs to relax and disengage from that battle as well  
i'm sure they'd crashed on the shared master bedroom, since it was closest to the lab

steve frowns, his eyes darkening. He's not happy. "How long before he wakes?" pulling off the cowl, his blonde hair sticking up everywhere. he's dirty and sweaty.

Tony frowns at the darkening, glancing down at bruce and gauging how long he's been out, "Probably a bit still. You look terrible, you have enough time to shower gefore he gets up." concern for steve in his voice

steve pulls his lips into a thin line, anger in his baby blue eyes as he looked at bruce before nodding and disappearing into the bathroom.  
While steve was showering, bruce starts the slow process of waking, his eyes opening, but still empty. he sore and feels heavy all over.

Tony sighs, but looks down at bruce and gently pets his face as he sees the eyes open, "Hey there brucey. How're you feelin?" gentle and comforting with his hands

bruce blinks at him, slowly a smile coming to him, "Better..."

Tony smiles softly at this, shifting to kiss his forehead. "Im glad. I was worried about you.' frowning slightly, the worry for bruce in his face

he luaghs dryly, moving to grip tony loosly," You know you dun have ta worry..."   
the shower water shuts off.

Tony snorts, "I do anyways. hulk's been very angry recently.... and so is steve, who didn't look so good when he came in just a bit ago wanting to talk with you." glances over at hte bathroom, something flickering on his face, not liking when they fight

Bruce frowns, shrinking a bit, "I... don't want to talk to . i don't steve...."

Tony frowns at this more, hand going up to his cheek, "Hey, hey its ok big guy. Need some time still?" eyebrows having come together in worry

Bruce nods, "I.. i know what he wants to talk about. We already did, and... and i don't..." is starting to panic a bit. always very vunerable after wkaing up

Tony frowns deeply at this, wondering why he hadn't heard about it, shifting to press his forehead to bruce's, "Hey. look at me, calm down. start your breathing exercises. its going to be ok bruce, if you dont want to talk its fine..." thumb stroking his cheek as his hand cupped it, bruce pulled close, still rumpled and sweaty himself from the suit

Bruce nods, hugging back before starting to try to pull back, but he's weak, "I'll just hide downstairs..."  
he shouldn't get up so soon .

shakes his head, tugging him back down, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere, you're in no condition to walk yet. i'll ask him to talk with you about it later." firm in not letting bruce go anywhere

bruce blinks at tony, frowning, "I.. tony. Just-" the bathroom door opens, steve stepping out in a tshirt and jeans. He blinks at them, eyes resting on bruce. The hardness had not left his eyes. "Bruce." his angry cap voice. bruce freezes, staring at cap with wide eyes

Tony frowns at this, shifting to sit up, "Steve, can you give him a bit? he just got up...' worry in that frown, about that conversation and for them both

But steve doesn't understand what bruce needs when he wakes up. how much pain he's in and how vulnerable he feels. Only tony ever stayed with him. So steve shakes his head, coming over to the side of the bed, "No. This is important. He's putting himself through high stress again. I KNOW you see it too, tony." he eyes focus on bruce who recoils a bit more behind tony, not making eye contact, "Bruce, look at me."

Tony frowns and moves more in front of bruce, sitting straighter, "Steve, this is not a conversation he's up to having right now. It will have to wait." firm tone, "This will make it worse."

Steve frowns more, as bruce hides more behind tony. "No. You will not enable him." he grabs tony with both hands under his arms and lifts him up easily, turning around and putting tony on his feet, "Go shower."   
Bruce is gripping the bed sheets, going through his breathing cycles, if a bit harshly

Tony looks surprised and hurt, crossing his arms as he is set on his feet, "No. Its not enabling, its serious steve, you can't put him through stress right now. He's hurting, he needs some time." feet planted. he does not like being handled like a child or a doll

steve makes a face, "That's what I'm doing. He needs the stress taken away from him, but he won't give it up!" let's go of tony to wave his arms in bruce's direction as he speaks

"And having this conversation right now is NOT helping. We will discuss it, calmly, like sane people, in a few hours. But nothing helpful can be accomplished right now, Steve." last part is hard and firm

steve looks at the bed and finds bruce has curled up under the blankets and frowns, remembering the reports he had read so long ago about bruce's past. "...perhaps you're right." voice quiet

Tony visibly relaxes some at this with a sigh, nodding, "Thankyou. in a few hours he'll be better, but right now he just needs some calm." moves to go around Steve to bruce, hand gently laying on his shoulder

steve watches as bruce's rocking calms a bit under tony's hand. stevenods, turning to leave, the door slamming behind him as he left.

Tony sighs at this, glancing tiredly and worriedly back at the door before he shifts into the bed again to carefully uncover bruce, pulling him into his arms, "Hey. hey, I'm sorry about that bruce. you ok?" concern in his voice, heartbreaking for him

Bruce nods, slowly pouring himself into tony’s arms, “...yeah.” the word came out hard so he clears his throat and tries again, “Yeah, I’m fine...Steve just...makes me feel small...sometimes...” 

Tony holds him close, gathering all of Bruce against him, sighing, “He doesn’t mean to, Bruce.” leaves a kiss on the top of his head, “He forgets himself sometimes.” sounds tired

He relaxes against tony, nodding softly. He would want to rest a few hours before a shower and lots of food. and unless you’d like tony and bruce to interact more, then I’m going to skip two days with bruce finding tony in his lab late in the evening (their time they got together to work on jarvis), looking upset.

Sounds good with me. Tony looks up as he hears him come in, shifting to raise his welding mask with his forearm and frowns, “What’s up?”

Bruce frowns more, going to tony and wrapping his arms around tony's waist and pressing his face into his neck. Steve had found him and had a talk with him.

Tony frowns at this, moving his arms around him and holding him close, rubbing his back. he nuzzles his face against his neck, "Oh bruce...."

bruce sighs, relaxing a bit, "Did the new tissues finish growing?" speaks softly, but he's all tense, holding it back as he tries to bury the emotions

Tony nods, "They finished up about a half hour ago... want to talk about it?" hand comes to pet his cheek. he;s not talking about the tissues

Bruce frowns more, his eyebrows coming together in anger, "I just want to get to work and spend time with you."

Tony blinks at this, eyebrows going up in surprise, but he nods, "Alright, I can respect that." shifts to gesture with one hand and pull up a chart of the new tissues for bruce to look at

He leans, pressing a kiss to tony's lips, "Thank you." before moving to look over the details while tony finished up whatever he was doing when bruce came in.

 

Tony finishes adjusting the tiny welds he was perfecting in the mold for the hip girdle, then goes to talk the numbers with bruce, losing his welding gear as he did

Bruce seems to relax more as they talk and works things out, but he doesn't seem completely there as he normally did. they work late into the night as they normally did? In the early hours it was about time for them to quit for the night before people came looking for them, and bruce curses and throws a vial of saline on the floor, shattering it after the heart he'd been working on fails, again.

Tony sighs, moving to lay a hand on his shoulder, "Its alright Bruce. We'll try again tomorrow."

Bruce huffs, grabbing tony's wrist with a bit of a grip, "Let's just go to bed. I'm sick of these stupid valves." he speaks through clenched teeth.

Tony frowns, but nods at this, thinking it best to get Bruce away from the source of his stress, "Some sleep is what we need." would guide bruce out, turning off the lights as they head to the main bedroom

Steve had to go to some other random state to appease politicians and left a few hours ago after talking to bruce, so the room is empty. he had been traveling a lot for such things.  
Bruce pulls on tony once they're in the bedroom and pushes tony on the bed before pinning him down and kissing him roughly. deciding to work out his stress this way. But this isn't normal for soft sweet slow bruce

Tony blinks, but kisses back, figuring Bruce would slow down once they got into it and when the initial stress had faded, leg moving around his waist and tugging him close

But bruce doesn't slow down as he pulls off tony's and his own clothes, at least grabbing the lube before roughly opening tony up with his fingers

tony groans, wincing a bit, "W-whoa there, brucey, easy, i ain't going anywhere." tries to give him a half smile

Bruce looks up at him, something dark in his now green eyes, "That's right. I'm not letting you go anywhere." pulls his fingers out and flips tony from his back onto all fours, pushing a hand to the back of his shoulder blades as he moves to press inside

Tony blinks, flipped around and groaning again, face squinching as he is entered. Now he's the one taking deep breaths, biting his lip and gripping at the sheets as he tries to think about anything other than the rapes, that this was just bruce, worked up, it was ok, he could do this...

But bruce is rough and heavy, using poor tony to get out all his stress.

Tony grits his teeth, eyes closed as he pants. when bruce finishes he'd note that tony hadn't, though he was very tight and tense around him

Bruce frowns at this, pulling his spent self out and rolling tony onto his back again and runs his hands gently down tony's chest and thighs before taking hold of tony and gently pumping him, "What's wrong with you?" his eyes are fading back to brown and his voice is a bit empty as he speaks. of course he assumes it's tony and not himself. If tony didn't answer quickly enough bruce would just lean down and suck tony into his mouth, much more gentle as he sucks.

Tony had blinked and stared a bit, opening and closing his mouth, then groans as he's sucked into bruce's mouth, the shock of it cutting through the memories as a hand goes down to thread through bruce's hair. it doesn't take much before he ends like this, panting harshly, eyes closed

bruce sucks him clean and nuzzles the hollow of his hip bone before moving up to cuddle tony once the blankets were wrapped firmly around the both of them.

Tony would hide in him, but his eyes are open and staring, one hand tapping on the sheets off to the side. Asking himself what was wrong with himself that he felt like this. It was just bruce, sex with bruce, it'd been like 3 years since the rapes, why was he thinking about it, bruce hadn't hurt him at all... blaming himself just like bruce had and shoving away Jarvis' worry about him, drawing into himself

and down down slips our poor tony.  
hmmm what should happen next? at the end of the week steve returns. At about this time bruce left to go to the hospital where they were doing experiments for his public research. and before bruce had left, steve had found him and they argued. so now steve was looking for tony after bruce had pushed past and left the argument hanging on the excuse that he had to get to work.

Tony is in his workshop. When the other 2 aren't around, he'd maybe slipped a strong drink of scotch or two, telling himself that it was just the stress getting to him and it was just one glass. he looks up and give steve a half smile, but it fades when he sees Steve's body posture, "Bad week of politicians?" knows they argued, he's connected to the cameras, even though Jarvis tried to shoo him off.  
) Steve gves him a bit of a smile and goes over to hug tony, "Yes. Do you have some time? I want to go out for lunch or something stupid like that."

Tony smiles, relaxing at this and hugging back, "I always have time for you. I missed you all week." nuzzles his neck and shifts ot kiss his cheek, "What are you up for, I'm starving." grins a bit

 

"Maybe something simple, like sandwiches." kisses the top of tony's head after the kiss to his cheek, wrapping his fingers in tony's hand to lead him out of the lab and to somewhere for dinner. on the way back steve will bring up bruce. when should he do it? when they get back to their room? in the restaurant? in the car?

maybe after he's had some time to relax, like on the way back or as they're getting back in and sitting on the couch to cuddle, nice and safe back home. Tony doesn't like discussing stuff like that in public.

Steve sighs softly, pulling tony into his side, "Tony, we need to talk. It's about Bruce."

Tony sighs, relaxing into his side, "What about Bruce?" looks up at him, hoping one of them will finally open up and tell him what they're arguing about .

Steve tenses up a bit as he remembers all the issues with bruce, "He won't listen to me. Every time i confront him, he either runs away, curls up in a ball, or stands firm stubbornly. You have to help me put him back under control." no one should like the way he says that.   
Oh! And where's the dog.? betty is curled up on the couch on the space next to them after having loved on them when they came home, scrap nearby i'm sure.

Oh yes, scrap is chillin at the edge of the couch, having his arm folded up like betty curls up on the couch  
Tony blinks, then frowns, "Whoa there, Cap. you can't just put someone under your control...I think you're going about this in the wrong way. What in the world are you two arguing about?"

cap frowns, "No. I know he has the right to do what he wants, but he's pushing it too far. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You have to help me convince him to give something up. it's too much for him."

Tony sighs, moving to run a hand through his hair, "I do know he's stressed, but I don't think that forcing him to quit something is going to help Steve. What he needs is support and reassurance. Trying to convince him to give something up will only make it worse."

shakes his head, "His days are full of shield, avengers, public research and you. he needs time to relax to keep himself in control. the only thing expendable is his public research. He needs to give it up. I have no idea why he won't!" frustrated.

Tony sighs, debating.... "Its because of the project we're working on, his research is very important for it..."  
hesitant about saying it, pondering something off to the side, not steve .

Steve sighs, frowning more, "And I know there's no way his time with you can be taken away. Never mind then." leans back, upset as he puts a hand over his eyes, tired. he can't believe tony won't help him!

Tony frowns deeply at this, looking up at steve, hurt at that tone, "Steve, I did not mean it like that. he just needs to slow down, he's frustrated with the process and the failures." sighs, "We should slow it down or something, I don't know." sounds worried and tired

steve looks back at tony and smiles softly, petting tony's cheek, "As long as we can help him. He's acting weird and I'm worried he won't be able to hold onto the hulk forever in this state. His work with you i'm sure helps him very much."

Tony relaxes at the petting, giving him a half smile, "I'm worried about him too... He just... I think, when you try and talk with him about it, that you might scare him a bit Steve." sighs, like this is something that weighs heavily on him

Steve shakes his head, "He just doesn't want to give up his science. You genius types are hard to deal with." smiles more, pressing a kiss to tony's forehead

Tony chuckles, "Sorry we put you through so much stress." smiles, moving to give steve a long, soft kiss, his idea swept to the side

yes. swept away so easily.  
Steve returns the kiss as he pulls tony into his lap for a good make out session.

Tony relaxes into it, needing the love and attention that is positive and soft

and the love is soft and positive, a chaste kiss pressed to tony's cheek before he stands and leads tony to the bedroom for more intimate things. Steve's love making to tony hasn't changed, but bruce has changed so much it feels like steve is the soft slow one now as he leaves marks all down tony's neck.

Tony moans beautifully, relaxing into it, having needed soft and slow. Steve would probably think its just all the stress getting to him that makes him melt under Steve's soft touches, holding and feeling on him as his hands tug gently at his clothes

Yes. Steve easily slides out of his clothes and pulls Tony's off, not teasing him as he lays tony out on his back and kisses down his body. he frowns when he finds a bruise left on tony's hip from bruce early that morning, brushing a hand over it before leaning to press a kiss to the mark and then suck a hicky next to it. this starts a chain of hickies following down the line of tony's hip bone to his erection that he finally sucks as he slowly spreads lube inside tony with his fingers

Steve would be suprised as he'd get an early snack from tony, who would notmally not go off this early. He'd be easily worked back up, but all the gentleness makes Tony moan Steve's name and the hand in his hair tightens as he presses his spot

Steve takes it as the stress as he licks his lips and smiles as he works tony back up to take him gently after, pressing kisses to tony's face and sucking a mark into the skin right behind tony's ear lobe as he rocks in him at a slow pace

Tony rambles beautifully for him, able to savor it and last the right amount of time since he's gone once, having a powerful orgasm at the end.

steve filles him up in respose to the stong ending, falling on top of tony and pressing lazy chaste kisses all over him as they rest  
"feel better.?" he mumbles to him after aminute of rest.

Tony returns them, smiling at the words, purring, "Much." nuzzes him, sighing happily

he luaghs softly and nods, and they take an afternoon nap. later that night bruce gets back home and looks for tony in the lab so they can work on the jarvis project together

he's not in there and upon asking he's said to be with steve on the party deck, playing fetch with betty and scrap

Bruce frowns at this, asking jarvis where tony was. and after being shown he nods, "Just leave me in some peace then, Jarvis. I'll just work without him for now." he says softly before going into the private room they hid from the ai.

Jarvis gives an internal sigh as he says, "Yes master bruce." . but outside, his voice says, "Sir, master Bruce has returned home."  
Tony looks up and grins, "Oh good, he should come join the fun." tosses the ball to betty.

Steve smiles a bit, "Yes, he should." it's been a long time since the three of them hung out.  
but bruce has already shut the door, jarvis no longer allowed to bother him once he was in there.

jarvis informs them of this and Tony smiles, “I’ll go get him. Be back in a sec, handsome.” moves to steal a last kiss from steve before heading in, knocking on the lab door before openig it, “Brucy.” is a good mood.

Steve returns the smile and nods a bit as tony goes, rubbing Betty’s belly lovingly.  
Bruce doesn’t look up from where he is weaving tissues around the mold for a new heart. “Did you remember me? Jarvis must have reminded you...” (the last sentence under his breath, but tony would still hear it) same soft voice as always, but with a darker tone to it that seemed to becoming normal as of late...

Tony frowns at this, coming over, “You were late coming back, so he let me know when you got home... Why don’t we take a break for tonight, Bruce. We’re all stressed, we deserve a night off.” smiles charmingly at him, trying to ignore the bad vibes

Bruce pauses in his work, but doesn't turn around, "Tony... You know these tissues are time sensitive. You can take a break, I'll take care of it."

Bruce would hear the sigh from Tony, who comes up behind him, looking over his shoulder at his work, "Its not fair for me to get a break and not you too... how much longer till you've got them situated?" estimating as he looks over

((did you answer my question as to why they haven't told Steve? or is it because they want it to be a suprise?))

((oh no i didn't! i think they just want it to be a surprise. i don't know why else they would hide it. It's thier private project they're bonding over. ))

((the "bonding" seems to be going particularly well recently .)

((yes. it would be working if bruce wasn't being stretched out thin and then chased around by steve who is reminding him of his father while he's trying to follow tony and lady fate's advice . ))   
bruce shrugs, "I only just started..." a few hours, "It's alright tony. Steve is leaving again tomorrow for a week." his voice has lost the tone and become soft.

Tony ponders, "Well, what I'd really like is the three of us together... when's the last time we even were in the same vicinity and didn't talk about work?" sighs, shifting to the other side of the table so he could look at bruce's face, since bruce wasn't going to look at him, "How about... lets let Steve in on what the project is. let him sit in while we work tonight and just... talk. he always likes to learn about what we're working on." smiles a bit. wants threesome bonding.

Bruce recoils a bit as tony tries to look at him, but then sighs, looking up to make eye contact for a moment before they go back to watching his hands weave the tissues around the mold again, "He'll just ask questions and bother us so we don't get anything done. We can set everything to grow tonight then take the time off tomorrow night."

Tony wilts, visibly at this, looking down and to the side. he is a sad, passive and silent stark, pondering the floor and what to do, not answering, so bruce might look at him.

Bruce does look over after a moment and smiles softly, "Don't look like I just kicked Betty. Go back up to Steve, I'll be fine, promise. Come closer so I can give you a kiss." can't touch tony right now as he's working with the tissues.

Tony snorts and smiles, if you insist." shifts over and gives him a careful, soft kiss, "You better come out of here when you're done and come to bed, or I'll come haul your ass out. Got it?." bumps their noses together

Bruce grins more nodding as he turns back to the work. "I'll find a stopping point so we can have a break tomorrow."

Tony grins at Bruce's grin, "I'll make sure to have very amous plans to spoil you rotten tomorrow then." purrs

then leaves a little kiss on the back of his head

he nods, grinning as he wave the hand in a shooing motion, "Go away, Tony."

Tony grins, chuckling, "Yes sir. remember, you need to sleep tonight. I prefer to sleep between two heating pads made of muscle." steve and bruce . "I love you." blows him a kiss as he heads out. once out, sighs though, then goes to get a bottle of wine and take it out to Steve, two glasses in his other hand, "I have transformed Bruce into a bottle of 200 year old cerry. Bow to my magic." moves to plop next to him

Bruce chuckles softly and nods, "love you too." he calls back softly, working again.  
Steve smiles, Betty laying across his lap, "You just left him in the lab too long and he fermented. Why didn't he want to come up?"

Tony smiles, moving to pour them glasses, "What we're working on has some time sensitive parts which need to be used at certain times or they're worthless. he promises to join us in bed before morning and get to a point where we can take tomorrow night off." moves to hand hima glass. Scrap is 'curled' up at steve's feet .

cute scrap. steve gently moves betty to lay next to him so he can pull tony into his lap instead, "That's alright. I'm glad I can have you at least before i leave. DC is going to be boring."  
takes his own glass form tony once tony is settled in his lap

Tony smiles, settling against him, "Do youhave to go. Isn't there someone else that can butter up politians?" takes a drink, then nuzzles his nose against te curve of steve's jaw  
leaving a little kiss there

shakes his head, "Like Fury says," covers one eye with his hand," there is no one who can take care of a job like Captain America." grins and takes a drink of the cerry

Tony laughs, heartily, grinning, "Oh, I love when you impersonate Fury." steals a kiss when he's done drinking

Steve luaghs into the kiss and pulls away to chug the last of his drink and pushes tony to chug his so he can pull tony into a hot make out session.

tony easily is persuaded to chug it down and have hot makeouts, loving and feeling all over his husband.

when their clothes start coming loose steve stands, keeping tony's legs wrapped around him and carries him to bed to ravish.

and tony is happily ravished. then after ravishing would want to ravish steve.

oh. Steve allows it. (but secretly i know this will be the last time steve allows it. a battle is coming.))

hehehe. Tony is VERY happy as e falls asleep. a computer alarm comes up and a sleepy computer tony checks on bruce int eh whee morning hours, "Come to bedddddd...' grumble

a tony on the computer screen?

bruce jumps and looks up, pushing the glasses up his nose with his wrist, "o-oh. just one more thing. one more hour..." it was already 4 am.

Bed, now bruce. its 4am. you've done enough." he looks cute and sleepy as he yawns on screen

bruce frowns, "But... it's almost ready..." a soft whine.

he looks exhasusted

"And you are exhausted. i can wait. You'll think better after some sleep, then we can finish it in the morning. Beeddddddddd. don't make me come and drag you to it." smiles a bit at him

i think he should win one last time.  
he smiles a bit, going back to the project and cleaning it up, "Ok. You win this time." 

Tony grins, "Thank you, my wonderful brucy. I look forwards to seeing you in bed." purrr

bruce smiles and cleans and washes up before he heads up stairs, stripping to his boxers and puts his glasses on the nightstand before slipping into the bed to spoon tony's other side

Tony makes a happy purr, hand going and twining with bruce's as he falls into contented sleep, thinking that he'd gotten something right today. .

It’s only for a couple hours that tony has the sandwich before Steve slips out of bed and leaves for his trip, pressing a kiss to tony’s head before he goes out the door.  
hours later when bruce wakes up, he pressed kisses to tony’s face, shoulders and chest. He didn’t have to do public research today. but did have shield work later. His kisses are soft and gentle, until tony is awake. then bruce would move over him, inspecting the spots left by cap and narrowing his eyes a bit before leaning to suck larger spots next to them. then he’s a bit more rough with tony as he continues, but not as bad as it had been, just more possessive.

Tony moans, sleepy and easily possessed by Bruce. He notes the decrease and has some hope that maybe, maybe this’ll all blow over and it’ll be fine. poor tony.

That day would be nice, Bruce and tony would eat breakfast together and then dinner after bruce got back from his work from shield which is a nice date for the two of them. and that week while steve is gone bruce is stressed still, but seems more relaxed.  
but when steve returns, the tension in bruce reappears. and the night steve comes back, bruce finds another reason to not join them, and steve finds the marks on tony’s body from bruce and narrows his eyes a bit before putting better marks over them. and the next day Bruce would find those marks and replace them. Over time Tony was getting covered in bites, scratches, and hickeys. Both men have become rough with Tony. how much time should we skip this way?

hm... a month or 2 perhaps?  
Tony accepts it,wincing and leaving the off comment to them both that he looks like he was attacked by wild animals. He’s been secretly drinking, which is slowly becoming heavier so he can cope, putting on a good face for them both, but he’s sleeping and eating less and pep and rhody have noticed something is wrong.

Bruce and Steve have been actively avoiding each other, passing Tony back and forth multiple times a day. The amount of sex even increases, Tony getting marked 3 times a day by each of them, so 6 times a day in total. And It’s getting heavy, faster, and rougher. Bruce’s eyes green as he tears at tony, and steve isn’t kind any more, focused on erasing bruce’s marks. At the peak steve sucks a bloody S into tony’s shoulder in response to a red B bruce had etched onto tony’s lower back with his nails.

Tony is starting to get really freaked out by all of this. He’s been drinking between getting passed around and they would notice that he started to take forever to finish off, if he didnt wilt through the sex. Steve and Bruce probably blame the other instead of themselves for this. After inspecting the bloody marks in a mirror, Tony locks himself in his lab, turns the music on high, and tries to hide from them both. The door is extra locked, so the normal passcodes dont work

Both of them would try to get in, but fail. how long would tony hide? a couple days?  
So since they couldn’t to tony, they find each other in the room outside tony’s lab and it’s one of the times Bruce stands up to steve instead of recoiling. Steve is almost yelling while bruce is breathing heavy to keep his own voice low. Betty is barking at them, confused.

Yah, a couple days while he drinks and lets his body heal from the abuse. But he can’t take it anymore when he hears the yelling and the barking. He’s moderately sober, considering. They probably wouldn’t notice the music shut off and the door opening as a rumpled, scotch smelling, grease covered Tony Stark appears. He’s upset, pausing for a moment at the sight, then moving forwards between them both and moving to separate them, “Stop it!!” its a growl/sob

Poor Tony ;-;  
Betty's tail wags as Tony moves between them, getting under his legs and pressing against him.  
Steve's glare turns to Tony bu tit's Bruce who grabs Tony's upper arm tight enough to leave a bruise and jerks him to the side as he can't hold himself from telling anymore. The quiet Bruce screaming, "MOVE, TONY!"

The shock and pain on his face is heartbreaking as he stumbles, thrown off balance by the jerk and the dog between his legs. he falls back, head hitting the doorframe of the lab with a sharp crack, eyes rolling back as he goes down. blood coats the frame where he’d hit it and slid down, starting to pool under him.  
“Tony!” the voice of Jarvis, pained, comes through the speakers, something stirring in the lab...


	8. Rebonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threesome have to heal and it will be a long process. But Tony and Bruce finally reveal to Steve and Jarvis what they've been working on and Bruce and Steve find out that Tony has been doing some secret volunteer work.  
> Fury puts up with a lot of shit.  
> 2 instances of Iron man Armor kink before there is an addition to the family. ;3

Tony falls out of Bruce's grip as he went down, Bruce frozen as he watches the blood pour out.  
Steve falls to his knees next to Tony, his hands hovering over him, scared to touch him. Steve looks up at to doctor, fear, panic, and anger on his face, "BRUCE! How.. How could you?! Help him!"  
Bruce has started to shake, panting heavily. And the next thing Steve knows is green grabbing his head and tossing him across the room to crack against the wall, and the sound of glass breaking as hulk jumps out the window.

From the lab emerges a suit, jarvis powered, which shields tony from the breaking glass before carefully shifting him up into his arms, peering at the back of his head, doing scans.  
"What in the world?!” Rhody comes running up the stairs to the leftover mess and swears, running over to Steve, "Steve, Steve! Can you hear me!?" kneeling next to him, military senses on high alert. If steve looked over at tony the bots are gathering stuff as the suit stands, carefully holding the back of his head as he retreated into the lab and the door slams shut, going on ultimate lockdown. no visitors.  
Happy is soon on Rhody's heels, panting and staring at the mess.  
Jarvis keeps track of Hulk via the bracelet on his wrist.

Shield has been called and they are trying to evacuate areas of the tower and new York in hulk's path.  
Steve groans, fighting passing out as he watches the suit take Tony. "t-Tony...he's..bleeding..." eyes go back to the giant puddle and smears of blood where Tony had fallen after Jarvis had taken Tony away.Betty had chased after Tony, trying to go into the lab with Jarvis. 

Betty is allowed in, i'd hoped you'd do that. scrap had followed.  
rhody swears as happy goes to look at the blood, the door, then tries to open it. it shocks him and he swears, "t-the suit took him!"  
"master stark will be fine. back away from the door, hogun." comes the quiet voice of jarvis

Steve groans, a hand on the back on his head as he stands,"he...he needs a doctor..." But the closest doctor is off destroying posts of new York around the tower. Perhaps one of them can get shield to send one up. But I have a feeling Jarvis won't allow it.

yah, no. "i am sorry, but you just incited the doctor onto a rampage. Mr. Stark will be fine. you have done enough to endanger his health of recent, Captain Rogers." if that tone could be dripping with more sarcasm and disdain, i don't know how. Rhody frowns, “what the hell?? initiate override code 89034rhodes."  
"the overrides will do you no good. stand down Rhodes."

Steve Stares at the door, his mixed up brain trying to today what just happened. "Jarvis, I didn't hurt Tony... That was Bruce, he lost control like I knew he would." Makes a face, angry at Bruce.

at this the screen on the side of the door lights up and Jarvis, his human persona, appears. he looks so pissed. "oh no, Captain Rogers. this incident is built on the strife between you and Bruce for months. you are both equally guilty for this. you refused to listen to tony and realize that you were bullying Bruce, in his eyes, bringing up ugly memories. then Bruce took it out on tony. then the both of you lost all sense as you fought over who OWNED tony, hurting,him as you tried to outdo each other. neither of you even noticed that he has been drinking, heavily, again and his PTSD has flared up. This is BOTH of your faults and i will no longer stand by while you people continue to hurt tony. so stay back, you have lost your right to see him."Jarvis is very animated on the screen and they had never heard so many emotions from him. other screens light up with scenes of them ignoring, abusing, and using tony.  
Rhode stares at the screens, in shock, then looks at Steve to see if its true.

Steve's eyes move from Jarvis to the other screens. Everything start to click in place.All the signs and clues given to him. He had been selfish. He had only thought of his own stress... He didn't consider Tony or Bruce. He slides back down the wall, his hands covering his mouth and nose as tears start to pour out. It really was his fault.

Rhody looks like he's in total shock as this is confirmed. pepper had come in at the beginning of the lecture and her hands are covering her mouth, staring at the screens. jarvis does not lose his glare at Steve before the screen goes blank and they are left only with the terrible evidence still playing

Steve shakes his head as his hands slide up to cover his face completely. He'd lost Tony...again. And now Bruce was lost too. How could he make up for such blindness? I'm sure pepper, Rhodes, and happy are distrusted by the scenes of Tony getting pulled around by Bruce roughly after fighting to avoid Steve, images of Steve loving on a Tony who looked empty. The videos of Tony practically being raped by his husbands...

yes. rhody moves away from Steve, starting to get very very angry. shield medical personnel come up and tend to Steve, but Steve might be distracted by rhody punching a wall, hard. pep goes to lay a hand on his shoulder and he growls, "why didn't we see this!?"

Steve was a lump until the medicals started poking at him. He growls and pushes them away, moving to stand. But that’s a bad limp, they shouldn’t let him stand and walk on those wobbly feet. 

steve might be surprised as a firm hand catches his shoulder. "stand down captain." comes the firm voice of Fury, who has a cool look. tony's shield psychiatrist, whom he hadn't seen in a long while, scheduling issues,is at his shoulder, but frowns, going to look closer at the screens.  
"you know..." pep has to sniffle a bit and hold back tears, "you know how he always has to deal with it on his own." sounds heartbroken. they failed tony too.

steve grunts as fury pushes him back down, tears still streaming down his face as he stares blankly at the floor, peppers words making him numb.

this makes rhody snort, "yah yah, but why is it always those closest who hurt him like this and he stays!" hisses, punching the wall again before resting his head on it. pepper is crying too as she is gathered into happy’s arms. the psychiatrist lady speaks up, "jarvis, i would like a full account of this." looking up at the screen. there is a pause, then a side door opens and a console with headphones slides down. she puts them in and looks at the screen only she can see.  
fury makes sure that the medics look over Steve and that he stays down, giving quite orders to hill as he does.

Steve slumps more as he’s inspected. Maybe he has a concussion from being tossed?  
he’s shut down and isn’t responding to anything they say or poke him with.

probably fury orders them to take him to medical. they stick him with something which makes him warm and sleepy as he is loaded onto a stretcher and taken away. Bruce is tracked and stalked by something red and gold, which waits for him to hangs back

A few hours later, Steve is sleeping in the medical wing where ever they had put him and Hulk slumps in the middle of the street, looking like he was crying before he curls up on his side in a fetal position and shrinks back down to a nude passed out bruce. the only thing on him is the bracelet that changes sizes with him

Bruce is gathered carefully into red and gold arms and is flown back to shield. he'd wake up in the medical ward as well. Steve and Bruce are in the same room. the woman, whom i name Jude, is sitting in a chair between them, looking through a folder. the table in front of her is littered with pictures and screens of videos. iron man appears to be standing behind, against the wall, but its still. its just the armor

Jude or judy?  
Steve is first to wake(a few hours after bruce is returned), groaning as his hand goes to his sore head. he jumps when he spots the woman out of the corner of his eye, trying to sit up, “WH-who..?!” startled.

"calm yourself, captain. I am Dr. Judith wilcrove, your husbands psychiatrist assigned by shield... and now yours as well." shes an older woman, thin, in good condition for 60 some, but she has hard, battle worn eyes. tony was very fond of her. she prefers Jude. tony calls her Judy and its tolerated.

Steve frowns, slumping his shoulders, “Doctor... Where is Tony? And bru..?” looks past her, seeing the brown curls in the other bed, “...oh..” looks up at the suit on the wall, staring at it with a little bit of fear in his eyes. he knows it’s jarvis....

“Tony is safely located in his lab and shall continue to stay there until jarvis has determined that he will be safe in leaving the lab.” she turns her head and nods to the armor, respectful. It nods in return. Apparently she sided with Jarvis  
“And all issues regarding the current situation have been resolved.” comes the polite english voice, but the way that helmet looks over at Steve, he might hear an edge in the words that might make that fear grow. 

i like her. me too of course she had to be bad ass for Tony stark to confide in her. true!  
steve’s face drops down to the bed before he nods softly, “....i want to fix it too.”

She nods, “I hypothesized that you might. And considering that Jarvis has not created several new holes in either of you, I think he may hold on to hope of that as well.” she says, glancing back at the armor, who shifts to go back to looking straight ahead, no longer glaring at Steve at least, but Jarvis is silent. Jude continues, “You all live very high stress lives, Captain Rogers. A blow out was inevitable, though I admit I had not expected... it to manifest quite in this way.” she sighs, picking up a picture. Jarvis had taken it when tony had retreated into the lab. it was his back, with the letters carved into his body, “There will be lots of therapy.” she finishes, softly

Steve frowns at the picture, looking away, “Yes... thank you...” 

she nods, “If you could, i’d like to hear when you think you noticed that something was starting to go wrong in all of this. When things changed.” and they have therapy, she listening to Steve tell his side

Steve admits that he hadn’t noticed anything change, or rather, he went easily with the changes. What ever he found he would blame Bruce or Tony and try to kiss it better. But he doesn’t know why he suddenly started getting angry when he found bruce’s marks on tony.

and she lets him get all of his thoughts out before gently guiding him to perhaps remember little things, like how bruce was afraid when steve yelled, or when tony flinched away. I’m sure they're having therapy when bruce wakes up

yes, slowly steve is tracing it further and further back, hating how he didn’t notice it before.  
Bruce pulls on the blankets as he wakes, curling up in a tight ball as he burrows deeper into the blankets and pillows, one hand out gripping for where tony usually sat, whining when he didn’t find him.

she gives him quiet reassurance as to the fact that none of them really noticed, most likely, except tony she looks over as bruce makes the noise, “Dr. Banner.” she says, “You are in SHIELD’s medical ward.” calm voice

bruce pauses, the hand retreating before the blankets open enough for him to look out at her. he frowns, hiding again.  
Steve frowns at this, feeling guilty for Bruce

“Take your time, Dr. Banner. Tony is alright, he is safe in his lab, there was no permanent damage.” knows he’ll vulnerable like this because she listens then she looks at Steve, “Lets continue.’ and she’d go on with him, allowing bruce to come out on his own

Steve nods, talking softly to her.  
After about an hour bruce slowly makes the progress of coming out from the covers, sitting up slumped over. he looks around, watching the woman and steve, listening to them as he spots the suit, tensing at the sight of it and pulling the covers back up over his head like a hood.

it appears to glance at him before returning to its statue position. Jude would slowly start including Bruce in the conversation, asking him easy questions

He doesn’t answer the first question, but the next he does, speaking softly and almost cannot be heard. had they put clothes on bruce? i hope so perhaps sleep pants and a tshirt which is what steve was pulled into as well.

yes. he got pj’s, hospital ones. She encourages them, gently, helping to piece together why this had all happened and why bruce and Steve fought. when bruce is talking more she asks him to speak about how steve made him feel

Steve says that he was worried about Bruce having too much stress and that he may not be able to keep his control.  
Bruce says that he felt steve had been chasing him and trying to take away what he had been looking for. Tony finally gave him something to look forward to, but steve was coming to take it away. He doesn’t say anything about his father, but i’m sure Jude has looked up all his files while they slept.

Yes. she would gently, with a little guidance, let him talk. This is their first session, they can’t get too much done but after they have all had a long, long chat, she says that is enough for the day. This is after Jarvis had reached forwards and lightly tapped her shoulder. A signal of some sort. is she leaving because she has someone else to see?.

Steve frowns as she moves to leave, “...when will you be back?”  
bruce watches her and the suit, looking nervous

She gathers up her papers, careful, “Once I have seen my other patient and the both of you have eaten.” Yah, the other patient is obviously tony

Steve nods, looking at his hands in his lap, “Are you going to stay, Jarvis...?”

the suit nods, “Yes. I am able to perform all of my duties as well as stay here. Madam.” he nods to Jude as she leaves and she smiles a bit, nodding back, “I will be back soon. Food should be coming.” she smiles at them both, a little, then leaves

steve sighs after she is gone, watching as bruce went back under the covers, pushing under his one pillow. Steve smiles sadly at this and gently moves to stand, going to the closet and pulling out an arm full of pillows and a few more blankets and brings them to bruce’s bed, gently arranging them around the lump, which relaxes as steve works.

jarvis watches this, silent. nat comes in wheeling a cart of food, smiling a bit at them, “Room service.” clint might have been forced to trail along

Steve is sitting on his bed, watching the lump. when they come in steve looks up and gives nat a sad smile, “oh, I’m glad they sent you both.”  
Clint stays in the doorway, watching them.

she nods, smiling a bit as she moves the cart between the beds, letting steve get his own as she goes to sit next to the lump and gently lay a hand on it, “Bruce. food.” gentle. but they’d seen the evidence too

Clint goes over to Jarvis, looking the suit over curiously.  
Steve nods, reaching for food.  
Bruce sighs before slowly making his way out, looking up at nat, “...i’m not hungry.” he was always starving after a hulk out 

“Good evening, master hawk.” the suit says in jarvis’ voice and that might scare him  
Nat snorts, “Banner, don’t lie to me.” gives him a look, “You know I can force feed you if I wanted to. Don’t make me reveal my methods.’

Clint indeed jumps, recoiling back from him, “Oh... Jarvis.”  
bruce frowns more, his curls a mess and more innocent looking without his glasses, “I don’t think i’d keep it down...” 

jarvis gives a slight nod at this, “Excellent perception, as always.” at least he’s still snarky and sarcastic?  
she reaches a hand out, gently carding and straightening through his hair, “lets start with something light and see.” not asking, but telling. then she moves to get him some toast form the cart

clint grins at this, “You know it.” knows jarvis is being mean.  
bruce frowns more but relaxes under her petting and nods softly.  
Steve watches, eating slowly

Clint gets a nod from Jarvis, unable to see the smirk he’d have  
she shifts and moves so she’s sitting next to him, arm around his waist as she fusses over him and has him eat the toast, then other things 

clint smirks at his before going over to sit with steve.  
Bruce takes comfort in her, eating slowly.

she talks to him about how he hadn’t managed to break anything too important and how no one was hurt in his rampage, which is always amazing to everyone involved just some structural damage. A wrecking crew thanks him for doing their job on several buildings that were going to be taken down anyways. she’s trying to make him smile and relax a bit. Jude would be back when they are finished eating

he does smile a bit, but never looks at her as he eats slowly.  
Steve is glad to hear all this. He and clint sitting quietly.  
When she returns, Steve looks up and smiles, standing, “Has Tony eaten?” worried and decides that might be a question he can get get an answer too.  
Bruce looks up, toast hanging from his mouth. he still hasn’t eaten half of what he normally eats, let alone a fraction of what he eats after a hulking.

that makes me want to say that we’re going a hulking!  
a hulking we will a hulking we will go  
high ho a greeny oh a hulking we will go....

She blinks, then smiles, nodding as she moves to sit, nodding to nat and clint, “Indeed. Though, you could have asked Jarvis just as easily.” she points out, then looks over at bruce, “He wants you to eat more and stop feeling guilty.” that is so tony its not even funny

Steve nods, looking at jarvis before sitting again. he’s scared of jarvis right now  
Bruce looks at the bed, pushing the toast into his mouth.

((this would be the first hulking in a long time that Tony hadn’t been there when bruce woke up. he always stayed with him until he’d woken and was comfortable, no matter the work that needed doing)) ((yes. that’s why bruce was whining when tony wasn’t there. he’d grown to expect him. and when he hadn’t found him all the memories came back and the guilt hit him hard.)) 

awww  
She hmms, opening her file, “You will be pleased to hear that he is as difficult as ever. Especially since somehow all of the alcohol in the entire floor appears to have been thrown out the window by a series of annoyed bots.” she glances back at jarvis, who gives an innocent shrug, “They were cleaning up.”  
Nat chuckles

Steve snorts, putting his face in his hands, “oh god...”  
Bruce smiles a little, reaching for more food.

“They did an excellent job of it.” Jude smiles approvingly, opening her file, “he has agreed, after some convincing, that it it is probably best that you both move into Ms. Romanov and mr. Barton’s floor when you return, to help with the healing process.”

Clint frowns, not liking this idea  
Steve nods, looking back up at her, “Whatever he wants us to do.” 

she nods at this, “It is not a matter of what he wants, he has agreed to follow my recommendations on the matter. You will each be meeting with me during the day and we will have a group session every day. That is, when jarvis judges that he is well enough to leave the lab. Repairs are already ongoing on the tower.” matter of fact

his gaze drops again and he nods, “I want to help however,wherever, I can.” 

she nods, then they would talk about repairs. The doctors are keeping them for the night, then they are allowed to return home. Their workloads are lightened, Steve has no more political business, just shield stuff. as it gets later perhaps one would ask to see tony, on a screen perhaps to see that he’s ok

I’m sure bruce has the public research taken from him and shield research paused That was how it was going to be, then jarvis had requested that it all be just paused. Surprised fury had agreed  
He looks upset by it, but doesn’t fight for it. he smiles a bit when jarvis says this, but it seems a new wave of guilt hits him at that  
Steve would be the one to ask, but should he ask when the therapist is there or after? he might feel safer with jude there 

Nat squeezes the arm around his waist comfortingly at this  
Jude finishes up, “Anything else before I leave you in capable hands for the night?” smiles a bit at them

Bruce doesn’t move. He’d been quiet and only spoke barely enough. Steve nods, “Actually.. one more thing... is it... Jarvis?” 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” the suit asks, looking over at Steve, a polite tone in that english accent.

“Would you let us see Tony? just so I can see that he is alright?” steve asks softly, knowing it’s a lot.  
Bruce looks up at steve, then jarvis

There is a pause, the armor shifting. jarvis is considering. Since when do AI’s consider things? “Alright. You may see him, but that is all. He is asleep.” The armor shifts, coming over as a glass screen lowers form the ceiling. Shield tech isn’t as nice as stark, but they have nice things too. he puts a hand on it, integrating. The large screen has blue code run over it, then a picture is brought up. Tony is indeed asleep on his favorite workshop couch, well tucked in. He’s laying on his side and there’s a bandage around his head, done up carefully and neatly. Betty is cuddled into his side, his arm around her, holding her close. the blood has been cleaned off her and Scrap, who is curled protectively in front of the couch. They would see the trio of bigger bots moving around, in what is clearly a protective ring. they were working, but they’d circle around tony and someone was always watching the door. it was kinda cute.  
Nat raises her eyebrows, “I did not know dummy could be militant.” smiles a bit

Bruce watches the screen, looking sad.  
Steve smiles a bit, “Thank you, Jarvis...” sighs, “I’m so sorry it got this far, Jarvis...” 

Jarvis is silent for a moment before he moves to return to attention at the wall, “Your words are mere waves of sound which have no weight or meaning. It will take more for me to forgive, Captain Rogers. And I will not forget.” the last part is added by the still suit. silence follows as they ponder his words. the picture stays on the screen.

Steve frowns, his eyes going back to the screen as he nods.  
Bruce starts to shake a little before he moves to stand, making his way quickly to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Jude looks at Nat and nods to her, then leaves. Nat will take charge. She goes over to the bathroom, knocking softly, “Bruce....”  
Tony sleeps on, unaware he’s watched as he sleeps, confident in his safety

steve eyes stay on the screen, his hand coming up to wipe at the tears falling down his face.  
Bruce’s only answer to her are the sounds of him throwing up what little dinner he did have 

Jarvis is kind and lets him keep the image. or perhaps it is cruelty? who will ever know.  
nat sighs, moving to let herself in. she’d rub bruce’s back, get him water, and clean him up and get him back to bed

Steve certainly doesn't know. He finds it cruel and wonderful at the same time.  
Bruce lets her help him, apologizing softly as she did.

Nat hushes his apologies, reminding him that this is what friends are for. She helps him to bed, the image still there. "Do you need us to keep watch tonight?" pets his head, straightening his hair, like a mother

bruce finds comfort in the motherly affections, shaking his head, "...we do not need watch." he says softly, keeping his eyes away from the screen.  
Steve smiles a bit, it's a sad dark smile, "You should both help Jarvis watch Tony."  
Clint frowns at this

nat snorts, "Yes, watch the sleeping genius who is happy and content and already has people to comfort him if he needs it. We're staying." this is the final say as she shifts, sitting back, clearly not going anywhere 

Bruce frowns, pushing the blankets over his head and hiding.  
Steve shakes his head, looking over at her, "We will be fine, Nat. Please, You and Clint go to your own bed."  
Clint looks at Nat, willing to do whatever she thought best.

Nat shifts, moving to look him dead in the eye, able to see any eye, "You will both be fine?" serious, asking tone.

Steve can't keep the eye contact, looking at the floor, "We will just sleep. I'll keep an eye on Bruce."

She snorts at this and shakes her head, "Then we are staying, good.” says like steve had asked them to stay “We've slept in worse places, with worse company." her hand goes out and ruffles his hair, a sad fondness in it. 

Steve sighs, slumping as she pet him.  
Clint shrugs and moves the chair from between the beds and steals two pillows and a blanket from bruce to drop in the chairs place.  
Bruce doesn’t move, he still has a big enough for even after Clint steals from him. Steve had emptied the closet on him. 

Nat leans up and presses her lips to his forehead, gently, before shifting to help clint. The avengers settle in for the night

steve smiles a bit at this and lays down, eyes on the screen with tony as he lays there. he wouldn’t sleep that night.  
Bruce stays curled up under his blankets and pillows, passed out.  
clint curls up around nat so she’s mostly on him instead of on the floor.

and the night is quiet. Well, except for Tony. Tony wakes up suddenly a few times, jerking a bit, but between betty’s loving licking, then Tony talking and settling down, he’s easily put back to sleep. Dumm-e tucks him in every time, making sure he’s comfortable and checking the bandage on his head while You looks on. Butterfingers keeps watch on the locked door. The armor doesn’t move all night unless addressed.  
Nat kisses his cheek in appreciation, settling down and sleeping, but she’d get up if anyone moved. They have slept in worse places like Budapest

Steve frowns, clutching the blankets whenever tony woke. He's full of guilt and pain as he watches Tony get nursed back to sleep.  
no one else would move.

Lord help us if they need the Avengers In the morning Nat wakes at her usual early time and sits up, stretching, after leaving a kiss on Clint's cheek. she frowns at the awake Steve

amen  
steve's eyes go from the screen over to nat and he smiles softly at her, looking sleepy, "Did you sleep well...?"  
CLint wakes up at the kiss, humming softly and stretching under her

she nods, "You did not sleep at all." she notes

Steve grins wide, his eyes sad, "How am I supposed to?" then the smile is gone as quick as it came, his eyes going back to tony on the screen, "He slept, even if not too well..."

She nods a bit at this, "He's tough."

steve nods, quiet  
cllint sighs, sitting up

Nat shifts to move up, "I'll go order us breakfast." she stands, stretching, then nodding to the armor as she heads out

clint nods, standing up and stretching before sitting on bruces bed and gently pulling back the blankets, looking for him.  
Bruce groans, trying to push clint away

Nat comes back soon, pushing another cart with wonderful smelling breakfast. made sure that they included Bruce's favorites to tempt him.

CLint has pulled on bruce enough by the time she got back he was sitting up, but still wrapped up in blankets and his eyes shut.  
Steve had sat up and picked up bruce's glasses off the nightstand, rolling them around in his hands gently.

Nat pours some cups of coffee, picking one up and moving to hand it to steve, carefully trading for the glasses. Then she would take the glasses over and put them on bruce's face before putting a mug in his hands as well. Then she gets her hawk one.

Steve trades easily, sipping on the hot drink, his eyes going back to tony on the screen  
bruce opens his eyes as they are slipped on and blinks at the cup before his hands come out to hold it. he stares at it for awhile before he takes a sip.  
clint smiles at nat in thanks.

nat returns the smile, putting food onto plates as she drinks her own coffee. She hands one to Steve, then clint and bruce, "You're in charge of getting him to eat it all." she informs clint, "And you will both be in trouble if it all isn't eaten." serious black widow face as she sits to eat her breakfast  
Tony stirs on the screen, appearing to groan, Betty licking his face, concerned since he'd been shifting again, at the start of another nightmare. This time he sighs, sitting up and stretching, wincing slightly and a hand goes to the back of his head, gingerly touching the bandage. Dumm-e rolls over with a cup of coffee, Tony taking it with a half smile and rolling it between his hands

Steve's eyes are on the screen, nursing his coffee and ignoring his food for now.  
Bruce looks up at the screen, but then down at the fork Clint is pushing to Bruce's mouth, "Come on. Eat so you can grow up to be strong like me. Your favorite daddy."  
Bruce smiles a little, speaking soft "I'd rather be as strong as my mother." if clint is dad, nat is mom Clint huffs, "Just eat." Bruce smiles a little, looking at the cup in his hands as he opens his mouth for clint to push food into

Natasha chuckles fondly at this, nodding approvingly at this comment. She comments to Steve, "You do not want me to do the same to you. I am not as nice as Clint." matter of fact  
Tony drinks his coffee and You comes over, wearing an apron, which Bruce had made her once and Tony always chuckles at, handing him a plate with breakfast. he pokes at it, talking, either to the bots, Jarvis, or the dog, who knows but someone convinces him to eat, though Betty is spoiled as she always is when Bruce and Steve aren't there to keep tony from giving her scraps 

Steve looks at nat and smiles a bit, "oh, sorry... I was just distracted." puts the cup down and eats, looking back up at the screen making a face. of course tony is feeding betty when they're not there.  
Betty loves tony the most. Doin tricks for her scraps and running to bring random toys to tony, some of them are removable parts of scrap 

Tony visibly relaxes as he plays with her. getting kisses on the face from her and giving her good scritches. Scrap gets head pats when he brings stuff and Tony gets them playing tug a war so he can finish eating his food. He looks so much more peaceful then he has these past 2 months, though none of THEM had noticed  
She hmms, making sure everyone ate as she eats her own breakfast

at some point steve notices Tony looks better and then can't watch anymore, looking at his food as he ate slowly.  
Eventually Clint feeds Bruce enough that his hunger kicks in and bruce lets the blankets pool around him as he reaches for the plate, eating a good amount.

Nat is pleased. as they're all finishing eating Commander Fury comes in, followed by hill. Nat nods to him, "Commander."  
he nods, making a motion not to get up, "Gentlemen." looks over the lot of them

Steve looks up and wants to stand, but at the motion just salutes and sits up straight, "Sir..."  
Bruce pushes his plate away and pulls the blankets back up over his head, looking up at Fury. Clint grins at Fury, but then is juggling the plates pushed on him by bruce

Fury sighs after a moment, pondering them.... "How are you both doing?" clearly referring to those actually in the hospital beds 

Steve smiles a bit, "better, right bruce?" looks over at bruce who frowns and lays back down, the blankets going over him completely again.  
Clint sighs, "At least he ate."

Nat nods at this, sighing a bit as well  
Fury ponders the bundle, then speaks, "You will both be returned to Stark Tower today and be put on light duty. Dr. Jude has agreed to stay in the tower as well, until Mr. Stark is well enough to travel. Then you will be stationed at the mansion until further notice." She wants them all out of the city and Shield can't say it doesn't want bruce to take a break out of the city for a while too 

Steve nods, "Yes sir."  
Lump of bruce doesn't respond, but he has heard.  
Clint frowns, "What about Nat and I? "

Fury looks at him, "You will be rotating between Shield work and staying at the tower. No long distance missions. You both will also be stationed at the mansion, however if you treat this as a vacation, Mr. Barton, I can assure you that we will find something to occupy you with."  
Nat's mouth quirks at the edge of it

Clint grins, saluting Fury, "yes Sir!"  
Steve smiles a bit, nodding. he was glad to have clint and nat come with him.  
When it was time to leave clint gently tries to pull bruce out of his fort, and bruce would come, but with lots of reluctance.

Nat helps to encourage him along. Normal clothes have been brought for them both and when they leave, jarvis follows in the armor

Bruce goes to change into the bathroom then steve changes after him. they never look each other in the eye as they pass by each other. But it's not anger between them anymore, so bruce isn't recoiling away from him just being in the room. It would be a different story if Steve made a move for bruce, but steve has realized this, so he is giving bruce very little attention.  
After changing, Bruce would do whatever nat asked of him, giving her a soft small smile that was an old relic from when bruce was first brought on the team by her.

Nat would return the small smile and sticks close to him, as she did back then. They get in a transport ship and are flown back to the tower. Dr. Jude is waiting for them on the roof, but no one else. Needless to say, Team stark was not happy for their return.  
"Good morning. I trust that you have eaten?" she says, to the point, holding her ever present arm of files. They might remember tony having loved to tease her that she needs to update to this century, stop it with killing all the trees.

Steve gives her a soft smile, "Yes. bruce even made up for when he got sick last night."  
Bruce is quiet, eyes to the ground

She smiles at this and nods, "Good. Now lets be off, you have a busy morning ahead of you." And with that she leads them down back to their floor. The debrie has been mostly cleaned up and some Stark grade skyscraper plastic is over the giant hole. They'd invented it because they kept getting those holes Rhody is asleep at the lab door, sitting crosslegged in front of it, head resting on his hand, propped up, but he's snoring a bit. Someone had draped a blanket carefully around him as he slept. Pepper is sitting on the couch, working on a tablet, having shifted her office down here to also wait at the door. Tony really did have lots of people watching that door, Nat and clint wern't needed

Steve smiles a bit at the sight of them, but bruce lingers by the door, not really wanting to go into the room.

Pepper looks up as they come in and smiles a bit, but its not a real one, "Dr. Jude, it is good that you're back." she moves to come over and shake her hand. nat moves a hand on the small of bruce's back, pausing with him. She looks over and tilts her head a bit, then shrugs a little. its ok if he wants in or out, but she's staying with him.  
"It is good to see you as well. Did you sleep more? I see that Colonel Rhodes has finally taken my advice." she looks over at Rhody, who lets out a loud snore at his name  
Pep smiles and can't help but chuckle a bit, "Yes. he fell asleep an hour or two ago and I am eternally surprised he has not woken himself up with that snoring."

Steve frowns, "Perhaps I should not be here if he just fell asleep... I don't want to wake him." not the only reason he doesn't want to be in there.  
Bruce nod to nat, but looks back over at the other, watching them from the doorway.  
clint is inside, but standing between bruce and steve, watching everyone

"No, neither of you will be escaping that easily. Now come here, help an old woman move this." and sets steve and clint about shifting couches and fiddling with them until they are in a circular fashion to her liking, distracting them and very good at getting people to relax. she goes over to bruce and nat, "Dr. banner, why don't you come sit by me, alright?" kind voice as she puts a hand on his shoulder and would guide him in to sit. They all have to sit, except snoring rhody nothing could wake him. Pepper is pressing at her tablet, avoiding looking at steve so her glare does not change to him instead of it

Steve nods, helping her. CLint doesn't mind helping either and sits next to pepper. Steve gently eases himself on the couch, looking up at the therapist.  
Bruce would be slowly coaxed inside and he sits on a different couch than steve, sitting with his knees to his chest, curling around himself protectively

Nat is on one side of bruce and Jude is on the other side. Pepper makes sure there is space between her and Steve. "Now then. we are all gathered here today because, really, we are all human, we all fail, even fail those we love. However, it is not these failings which define us, but the ability to recover, to grow beyond them. We have had this conversation before, have we not, Ms. Potts?"  
Pepper nods a bit, glare fading slightly, just staring at her fidgeting hands  
"Now. I would like for, just a moment, all of you to close your eyes and think, briefly, as to why you tolerate having Tony Stark in your presence, and why he chooses to allow you into his."  
she'd have group therapy. with them all realizing that just like they've failed tony, yes, he's failed them before, it'll all repeat, they need to grow past this, rebuild trust  
Rhody snores through her entire therapy session 

oh rhody.

he needed the sleep

Bruce uncurls a little as they talk, but he rarely speaks, and when he does it's soft. He's taken everything and pushed it inside.  
steve sits with his elbows on his knees, talking softly and letting pepper have all the room she wanted. he knew he didn't deserve to be in the same room as her.  
Clint is quiet, mostly listening.

as they are wrapping up and she is informing them that she'll be seeing them all, one by one, for individual therapy now, starting with bruce, the lab door shoots open and rhody is trampled by a flying betty. The door snaps shut again as scrap barrels past, now having his runway cleared, they taking off down the hall. Scrap is taking her to use the restroom and come back he'd return with his claw full of a bag from their bedroom, an odd sight  
Rhody groans, swearing at his lost opportunity

Bruce nods and stiffens as he watches the animals run.  
When they come back with the bags, Betty Barks at them, but is more interested in going back to tony. Steve smiles a bit, glad that betty was staying with tony

And Rhody looks like he wants to follow, but scrap makes a rude gesture at him before moving in with the dog and the door snaps in his face again. he sighs, getting up, "Tell me there is coffee. Anyone, please."  
Nat smiles, "This is Stark tower, there is always coffee." he looks over and smiles a bit at her, nodding to them

Steve give Rhody a soft smile.  
Bruce has his nose between his knees, looking at his feet. 

Rhody's smile sours at the sight of Steve and he goes to get coffee. Dr. Jude looks at bruce, "Would you mind coming with me to my office?" its just down the hall." she'd moved in already, apparently, and claimed/been given space

Steve looks back down at the floor after he saw rhody sour, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch nervously.  
Bruce nods, slowly uncurling himself and going to follow her, arms crossed over his chest

Bruce might chuckle that she has cleared out a space in what was a mostly unused sitting room/ betty's room, a desk having been brought in. the lighting is dimmed in here, more relaxing, and her seating is hodgepodge, thrown together, but comfy. Bruce would spot one of tony's favorite squeeze ball stress bouncy things he'd toss around and annoy people with on her desk. Clearly he'd given one/ had it taken away from him by her  
Pepper sighs when he returns, having him sit next to her. S"o what'd I miss?"  
Bruce smiles a bit, but it’s faded by the time he has sat in a chair by the desk, trying to keep himself from curling up in it, but he couldn’t help slumping and pulling his knees close together. but he is able to keep his feet on the floor.  
Clint shrugs, and would tell Rhody what they talked about.

Dr. Jude would slowly talk Bruce out of his hole, very good at getting people talking  
She'd talk gently about other things and work to why he curled up, felt so vulnerable, focusing on bruce  
Rhody listens, drinking coffee

Bruce doesn’t really like being the focus, but he answers her questions, speaking soft, short answers. He feels very upset with himself. he doesn’t know how he let himself go so far. “I don’t deserve to be in the same room as Tony any more...” he says softly, “I’ve lost his trust....” the most prized thing he had earned from anyone, he’d gotten it from tony and now he’s ruined it. he pokes at the bracelet on his arm, “I should leave....” fingers the latch on the bracelet, but leaves it connected.

“Trust can be rebuilt, Bruce, and when it is, it can become stronger, with better roots...” she ponders him, “Not thinking about what you think you deserve after this experience, would you want to rebuild your relationship with Tony?”

He pauses before he answers,".....of course. Tony is the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. He's perfect in every way, and I hurt him."

She smiles softly and sadly at this, “You know, I think he would be the first person to disagree with you on that.” that hes perfect, “I talked with Tony yesterday, Bruce. He wants to work through this.”

Bruce bites his lip, twisting his hands together, “I don’t want to touch him again.” 

she nods a bit, “But there is a time when you might. You dont want to hurt him again Bruce.just like steve doesnt want to either. And Tony does not want tobase his life around others. He’s getting sober, for himself this time.”

He doesn’t answer this, pulling at his nails instead. He’s not convinced putting himself in a room with tony is a good idea ever again.

she ponders him, “What do you think would happen if Tony walked in right now?’

Bruce stiffens at the thought, looking up at her then back at his hands, “I... I would run before Jarvis caught me...” jarvis can see and hear them, yes.?

yes. but have any of them really thought, so can tony?  
She hmmms, “Jarvis is indeed angry and hurt about this, however, I do not think he would want to harm you. Should we ask him?””

hehe.  
Bruce curls up on himself, “...no..” scared of jarvis 

she sighs, “I have this feeling that he would be pleased that you consider him that much of an independent entity that you fear him, but it wouldn't last... Bruce, I have also talked with Jarvis. He could have hurt either of you. Really, he is much angrier at Steve then yourself. But he did not hurt you, because he cares, and even though he is angry, he doesn't want to hurt you for what has occurred.”

bruce nods softly, “...i think, there is more to it than just physical harm... I don’t want them to look at me, even if they won’t harm me. They’ll look at me and it will burn, or they won’t look and it will feel empty.” 

She nods a bit, pondering. wb wishes she knew what more trained professionals would do. “I would like to try an experiment.” she stands, moving up and sitting next to bruce, pressing a button on the desk. a screen moves up, blank. she moves an arm carefully around bruce, handing offering him a blanket, knowing he likes to hide in them, “Tony, are you there?”  
on the screen online Tony, in his black suit, all alone, sitting in cyberspace, appears. He gives them a faint smile, “You called?’

Bruce is confused by her, tensing as she put her arm around him, gripping the blanket. when she calls for tony, he freezes and realization hits him. He tries to run, but that’s why she has a hold on him i’m sure. yes he struggles for a moment, before the sight of tony on the screen drives him to put the blanket over himself. if i can’t see him, he can’t see me. 

Yes, she keeps him in place, allowing him to hide. Tony sighs, “Bruce...” his tone is gentle, “Hey, Brucy.... peak out at me a bit? your camouflage layer has failed you, I can still see you.’ slight smile in his tone

Bruce whines, pulling his knees up to his chest as if growing smaller would help hide him better, “..no nono...” he says softly, “I can’t, i’m not allowed. I’ve ruined it...” 

“...No, you haven't Bruce. Come On, I didn’t promise to stay with you only during the easy times.” their vows, “We... You’ve made mistakes, so have I... I.. I want to move past this, Bruce.” soft tone

there is a moment before the blanket slowly comes down, showing bruce’s head as he looks up at the screen, “I won’t touch you again...” 

Bruce earns a soft smile as he appears, tony looking a bit sad, “Bruce, I know you won’t hurt me again, but I need you, and your touch, back.”

he frowns deeply, “how can you still trust me after that...? No, I’ll hurt you if i touch you.” 

Tony hmms, “No, you won’t bruce. I know you won’t. This... yes, you and Steve hurt me. But I let you, Bruce. I could have gotten out of every one of those situations and I didn’t. Instead of choosing to work through the situation, I took the easy way out and hoped it would just blow over... Bruce, i want to work through it now, with you, so we can all get past this.” sincere tone, folding his hands and resting his chin on them as he looks at bruce

Bruce looks pained as he stares at tony, staying quiet as he drew his knees up tighter to himself to rest his chin on them. He looks at tony with love and misses him so much....

"Bruce. I love you, Bruce. and I'm not going to stop. "

he blinks at this, a tiny smile coming to his lips, “...I love you too Tony...”

Tony melts softly at this, smiling back, small, living one

Bruce smiles a little more, but it's sad, "and Jarvis, I love him too. I Betrayed both of you, but I will fix it because you want me to." Knows Jarvis is never far from virtual Tony. Bruce has never tried to fix anything before, he had always just left to try again. but he will try to fix it for Tony and Jarvis .  
Tony’s smile grows a bit at this and he nods. Indeed, Jarvis, after a moment, steps into frame, putting a hand on tony’s shoulder, “Thank You, Bruce. I...” he pauses, looking down for a moment, pondering his hand. Jarvis does not use expressions of real emotion much, he’s never said he loves someone, but they can tell from context its what he’s struggling with. Instead he changes what he was going to say, “I... Bruce, Tony told me what you both have been working on. for me.” he looks up and the for me part of that sentence sounded a bit emotional

Bruce grins a bit more, tearing up a little, “..that’s why you defended my public research.” sighs, “perhaps in the future if we try to work on it again you can join us. I don’t think I should be alone with Tony again for a long time... if ever again...” the smile fades again, but he keeps eye contact with the screen. “But your project is something that must be done. No matter the circumstances, it will be completed.” they had gotten so close. 

Jarvis swallows, giving Bruce a half smile and nodding, "Thakyou, Bruce... The mere fact that the two of you would undertake such a thing..." he pauses again, looking at his hand,on tony's shoulder, which is fidgeting a,bit. he usually takes long pauses when thinking about certain emotions, as if the code boggled him. after a moment or two he looks up, "i know that you have the strength to fix this, Bruce." says simply. talking bout the whole situation

Bruce smiles a bit, a few tears falling down his cheek, “Thank you, Jarvis... Knowing you think that...helps a lot...” does jarvis know about bruce’s past? like, who exactly wouldn’t know about about bruce’s father? i’m sure it’s easy to find in the shield profile on him

Jariv sis an AI built by a genius, of course he’s looked it up I’d say... Steve perhaps? Pep and Rhody and Happy. Nat read it, but she had to go back and reread sicne this incident Hence, why Jarvis is more angry at Steve. Steve he feels has no excuse Jarvis nods, emotions passing over his face as he swallows again, very emotional. Tony reaches up, tugging him down and pulling Jarvis into his arms, instead of the usual way it was where he’s always sprawled in Jarvis’ lap. tony hugs him and Jarvis ooks a bit lost in it before hiding in him, holding tight, hiding in Tony’s neck

 

yes steve is definatly in the most trouble.  
Bruce smiles more at the sight before he pushes his hands up under his glasses to rub at his eyes. It did wonders for him to know jarvis and tony still loved him and wanted to work with Bruce to figure this all out.

Dr. Jude offers him the box of tissues, arm still around his waist. She's good.  
Tony smiles at this, nuzzling Jarvis' head gently

Very good.  
Bruce takes off his glasses and smiles at the box, taking a few tissues. I think we're done with him. there is hope for him. and i thought about steve, and i think i know where his problems stemmed from. 

She takes him to a quiet room off to the side and has somefood and such and lots of cuddling stuff, pillows and blankets, there so bruce can hibernate and relax for a bti to recover. Steve is next. he's requed from rhody early by peper taking him to talk to contractors, so he's left with clint and nat till he goes in

the screen is back down, btw, so it looks jsut as it did when bruce entered

 

Steve had been quiet, keeping to himself until he was called back. he fidgits a little before standing and going to her, frowning when he didn't see bruce come out and he wasn't in the room, "...where did Bruce go?" worried about him  
Bruce settles down to eat and sleep more, feeling much better with new goals.

 

she smiles softly, "He is in my 'recoveery room'' does finger quotations, "In a mound of pillows, talking a nap. Don't worry, he was well cared for." she moves to sit behind her desk, pondering Steve. where should they start?

good question. For Steve, I think these issues come from when he was younger too. He has a very narrow view, and has learned to skip over a lot of details since he woke up from the ice least he get very confused. Before the serium he didn't have many things to his name. So after, when all of a sudden he had this team of men that were his, (as in thier loyalty wsa with him, not the army) he had to pull up a lot of new skills to take care of them and run the team smoothly. all of which has been shifted over to the avengers but not very flawlessly. And then when it became personal, with tony, he didn't want to lose tony.  
so he became possesive  
and when bruce started leaving those nasty marks, for some reason it clicked in steve to protect tony from bruce,  
or  
rather  
that he felt the need to remind bruce that tony was his too  
he wasn't going to let bruce take tony from him  
he was mad at bruce, and so when tony didn't seem to get much pleasure from thier time together, he blamed bruce for hurting tony and got angerier  
steve would need to talk with her to find out all this about him self. ok i'm done

 

Dr. Jude looks at him, pondering, then says, "So, Steve." doesn't ask if she can call him steve instead of captain rogers "We talked a lot last night about this whole situation. I have a question. Why do YOU think you began to leave those marks?" starting with physical question

he frowns at this, slumping his shoulders a bit, "I always leave marks on tony... just not.. they usally heal in a day or two..." these had been very deep. "I guess, I wanted to make sure Bruce saw them..."

"Why would you want Bruce to see them?" she asks, not unkindly, understanding the difference

brings his eyebrows together, looking at his hands in his lap, "...I was mad at him. And when I thought he was hurting Tony, I tried to remind Bruce that Tony was mine too. I was hoping that he would back down."

"But he didn't back down, did he? He just replaced your marks ith larger ones. And you did the same in turn."

Steve nods, biting his lip. Ashamed. "I never saw Bruce in person any more. the only way I knew he was still around was the marks on Tony." frowns, "When... when I saw that stupid B on him..." glares at his now fists, "I didn't... i don't..." sighs, slumping. "I don't know."

"You felt like Bruce was claiming him, that he was taking Tony away from you?" she suggests, "And that thought made you reply in turn." she moves to pick up the stark industries squish ball, offering

he looks up at her, puasing before taking the ball, nodding softly.

These things could even withstand supersoldier anger and survive. Tony loves to bounce them off walls and annoy people but he's been caught using them for his original purpose when he doesn't want to tap on the arc reactor. "Why do you think it all circled aroundd this issue of losing tony to bruce?"

steve proves that it can hold up well, pulling it it with no mercy as he stares at it in his hands, " Tony is mine. And I know that. He gave himself to me. But... he's also Bruce's. I'm not... used to having something that is mine... let alone sharing it."

she nods, "You three do have a very unique dynamic.... to be expected with Tony Stark in the mix." she smiles a bit, "You didn't have much before you became Captain America, did you, Mr. Rogers. Just your ideals, and that's why they choose you."

he smiles a bit, glancing up at her, "That's what I was told. But um, yes. The depression was very harsh on my mother." 

She nods at this, understanding, "So when you did get something of your own... Someone of your own, you protect them. This is why you're so protective of your team... and especially, Tony."

he thinks for a moment before he nods, looking up at her, "..yes. especially Tony." and he had already 'lost' tony twice and still blmaes himself for both times.

 

she nods a bit, pondering him, "And you have, in a sense, lost him before, have you not? in his kidnapping, then his death? Did you blame yourself for not holding him tight enough?'

Steve frowns deeply as he's reminded of the events, pulling on the ball again as he nods.

"... None of these events, really, were n your control, Steve. However, youractions after the fact are. If you could put Tony Stark in a safehouse for the rest of forever and get him not to go crazy, you'd be a miracle worker. People come, and go through life. But there are times when you have to trust that the people will return to you, if they love you. Do you think that Tony would choose bruce, over you?"

there's another long puase before he slowly starts to nod. "They have more in common and can waist more hours together. If I had not challenged Bruce, he would have never hurt Tony like he did." looks back up at her, "A long time ago, when tony and I started to date, I pinned tony to the wall and i had to promise Jarvis to never touch tony in such a mean manner ever again. " looks back at his lap, "So now I had Bruce do it for me...." Has been thinking this over while he didn't sleep and bruce had been alone with her.

She nods at this, "You used him to punish Tony, so Tony would run to you. But you wern't so nice either, so when he ddin't cling to you, the cycle continued." she gets it, "Do you think, if we asked bruce whether tony would pick him or you, he'd pick himself as the clear choice?"

he sighs after she's put it together, getting it right on the head. to her question he shakes his head, "Bruce is too kind to admit something like that. And self esteem too low to admit it ven to himself."

"What do you think Tony would say then? Down to the wire, who would he choose."

"Bruce." doesn't hesitate. then nods as he thinks on it, "yes, with out me, Bruce is perfect for him. Tony is too smart to not see that. He would choose Bruce if he could only have one."

She hmms, then moves and pulls up the creen on her desk, "The last, say 8 minutes of our conversation I invited mr. Stark to listen in. lets see what he has to say about-" the screen turns on and Tony is standing, alone, looking livid on the screen. Computer tony. "You idiot, if I didn't have this headache and wasn't under lab arrest I'd come out there and give you a piece of my mind personally! Seriouslly! I would not choose EITHER of you." humphs, crossing his arms, "Because I could not choose. So because I'm so smart, I'd figure out a way to have you both. Because, if you have not gotten this into your thick skull, you'remine. I swear, I had this same god damn cnversation with Bruce about this when he tried to turn into a body puppet. You both think that I would choose the other over you! I slapped some sense into him, dont make me come in there and do it to you as well! It makes me want to knock your heads together and-"  
"Tony." Jude's voice is firm and he shuts up with an angry sigh. Damn, Tony shutting up for someone? at one word? he must really respect her. he starts to pace on the screen, giving the ground an intense, frustrated look

Steve blinks, completly shocked as he watches Tony pace around. his eyes wide, mouth open and face turning red. he notes her ability to run Tony off a rant like that.  
"....Tony..." hesqueaks out

Tony turns on heel at this and faces him, planting his feet, arms still crossed as he gives him a look, "Dont 'tony' me, you should have known that." looks a bit sad and slightly hurt, "Did neither of you believe me when I said I loved you equally?'

Steve smiles a bit, reaching to push his hand against the screen, "I thought I had run you away... I ruined the harmony between the three of us."

Tony sighs, shaking his head and giving a half smile, "I'm hard to get rid of. And crazy in love. probably also crazy. Am I crazy Judy?" he tilts his head, knowing she's at the corner of the screen. she snorts and smiles a bit, "Mildly."

Steve snorts, "She's just being nice. You're insane. Oh Tony, I want to kiss and love on you. I'll do it proper, I promise. I'll give you all the control." has both hands on the screen. he misses tony so much. he's the opposite: bruce is scared to touch tony and will probly be a long time before he touches him, or stops flinching when touched. Steve wants nothing but to craddle and nuzzle tony, wanting to remind him he is gentle and warm. the roughness had been a mistake, it wasn't from his love of tony, but from his fear of losing tony.

Tony practically melts on screen at this, softening. "I... um, you'll have to talk to jarvis about that." he looks over to the side, where Jarvis is obviously off camera. there's a sigh, and he walks forwards, then looks out the screen at Steve, raising an eyebrow, hand on one hip, body language negative he is not as easily swayed  
he knew what steve was doing using bruce to hurt otny 

steve blinks, and he frowns at the body language. Jarvis doesn't naturally give expressions and body language, he chooses them specifically. "...Jarvis." takes his hands from the screen as guilt washes over him again and he remembers the words from last night. "What can i do, Jarvis? Give me a chance, please."

"Wasn't that what I did before?' the first warning about harming tony he snaps this, but tony shifts up, shifting his arms around his waist from behind, hiding behind jarvis, nuzzling his back as he hugs him from behind. Jarvis frowns at this, but relaxes some, arms going to cover tony's, fingers on one hand tapping. he'd picked up tony's nervous habbit, though jarvis taps in binary all the time, unlike tony finally he sighs, "Captain Rogers... Steve, you will have to earn back... my trust. I understand your actions, in an analytic state. Cause equals effect. However, in another... less defined stage, I cannot understand how you could not realize what you were doing. To Tony." looks down, pondering tony's hands. Jude is studying him

oh, bruce could read the taps.  
Steve nods, pulling on the ball in his hands again. "I will do anything you ask of me.... You are both my top priority now." jarvis and tony, not bruce.?  
Jarvis frowns more at this, looking up, "Really, you're still missing someone from that priority list. What got you in this mess in the first place. Really, what you desire is your top priority, which at the moment is for me to let you see and have Tony. But when Tony wasn't in the equation, you went on to take care of Bruce. So really Steve, I don't think you should see tony right now. You haven't gained anything from this, other than the fact that Tony is apparently very forgiving." elbows tony who tries to look from behind him 

Steve frowns and slumps in his seat, quiet. jarvis was right. Steve is going to have to fix his bond with bruce

Jude comments, after a moment of silence, "Perhaps the person that you should spend some time making amends to should first be Bruce." suggests. jarvis nods in agreement, intertwining his fingers with tony's to keep from tapping

Steve nods, pushing his fingers into his hair, "...yeah... Bruce." says his name sadly

jude puts a hand on his knee, "How about we take a small break, then have you and bruce both in for a session together. Alright?" she smiles a bit

Steve nods, keeping his head down. rejectedddddddddddddd.

poor steve, too bad he deserves it. Jude looks at the screen, "I will talk to you two after I take steve to the recovery room."  
Jarvis nods and tony looks at steve from jarvis's side, "See ya, spangly pants... chin up, ok? we'll work through this..."

Steve looks up at tony, but doesn't smile. he's full of guilt with a look of pain on his face. He's lost Tony... again.

"Steve..." his voice has pain in it, but the screen shuts off. jude puts a hand on his shoulder after a moment, "you need a rest."  
would guide him up and to the room where bruce is sleeping, fresh fod and more cuddlly stuff there if steve doesn't want to join the fort

Steve nods at the suggestion and follows her. he would sit on the couch on the other side of the room from Bruce, laying on his back on it, sighing

Steve is left alone for a good hour before she comes back for them, knockng softly at the door, "Gentlemen."

Steve sits up when she comes back, having just started to doze, "hnnn?"  
Bruce had pulled himself from the blankets about half an hour ago, but he and steve didn't acknowlege each other so he sat quietly eating something. when she comes in he looks up and gives her a bit of a smile

She returns hte smile, "ITs time for our group session. Would you both prefer it in here or in my office?"

Steve shrugs and bruce smiles a little, "i like all the blankets in here...." says softly

she nods, moving to sit, smiling and getting comfortable, "How are you both feeling?'

Bruce is happy to share the comfy space he's made with her. he smiles a bit, "Better." looks over at steve, the smile fading, "...maybe."

"maybe?" she smiles a bit, "I think it is high time you two talked." she puts a comforting hand on bruc'es knee, in the sheets

Bruce nods, glancing at steve, then the floor. "We... havn't talked in a long time."  
Steve frowns, staying on the couch.

She nods, "But you have one thing in common, I think. He's rather annoying, very talkative, and he has excellent coping mechanisms." she smiles

Bruce smiles at this and Steve snorts, running his hands through his hair. Bruce looks up at steve, smiling sadly.

"Gentlemen... When was the last time you played go fish?" she puts her hands in her pocket, then comrs out with a pack of cards... really? go fish? 

Steve blinks and bruce laughs, "Steve will have to come closer if that's what we're going to do." says softly as he pushes pillows and blankets out of the way to make a flat area.  
Steve smiles a little bit at the invitation and slowly makes his way over. Bruce stiffens as he gets slow, but doesn't look at him, occuping himself with the bedding. It helps that steve moves to sit very slowly, opposite bruce.

and Jude passes out the cards, talking to distract them, "yes, I know, many comment on my simplistic choice of card games. Tony, himself, has had many comments on it." she smiles, "because he is a sore loser.' sets the pack down and picks up her cards

I dont think I got your last post if you posted it, internet died agian

steve carefully picks them up, as bruce laughs softly, "He really is." and they play for awhile.? this actually works really well to get steve and bruce speaking do you have any... comfortably to each other. that was such a great idea  
yes. Jude comments at one point they are more pleasant to play with then Tony. Tony gets to play war. he doesn't like games of chance like war or go fish. she refuses to play anything he can mathematical his way to winning 

at the end she smiles, "Alright. Now that everyone is introduced to each other, lets go about this as a AA meeting. Young man. tell us your name and why you're here." she looks at bruce and smiles

bad tony.  
Bruce blinks at this, grabbing a pillow to pull into his lap, "oh... um.. My name is Robert Bruce Banner? and i..." frowns, speaking softer, "I hurt tony..."

Judy nods, moving a hand for him to continue

bruce frowns more, pulling on the pillow, "I um... i hit him... and scratched him... i made my lover bleed and cry..."

she nods, then looks at Steve, "And you?"

steve nods, pulling at his fingers in his lap, "I'm Steven Stark Rogers" smiles a bit, liking the stark in his name before the smile is gone again, "And I hurt tony too. At first it was only through Bruce... then I began to physically harm him too..."

she nods, "How did you physically harm him?" bruce admitted to it, so steve has to too

he sighs, "I scratched and bit him after forcing myself on him..."

she nods, "So, you both committed marital rape, manipulation, and abuse. For the record, my name is Judith, and I am addicted to purchasing flamingo themed items." wait, what?

Steve smiles at this, putting his face in his hands  
Bruce grins, "flamingos are a nice thing to be addicted to. fascinating creatures..." someone stop him before he goes off on the science coaster  
science facts are a distraction for him.

"Oh, don't get me started, Dr." she smiles, "However, we all have something we need to work on. The first step, really, is acknowledged that wrong has been done. We have managed that. I believe you both also have relaxed that you want to change, to accept that you have done wrong, because you are human, and feeble, and that you need to move on and strive for better."

Bruce nods, "I want to fix this. Tony wants me too, so I will will fix it." convincing more himself than the others as he says it.  
Steve looks up at bruce and smiles a bit, "Yes, it will be fixed."

she nods with a soft smile, "Congratulations, you've gone through 6 of te steps of AA." chuckles a bit, "So how are we going to fix it?"  
Bruce's smile fades but steve speaks up, "We have to repair us first." looks at bruce, "We need to work together for tony."  
the soft smile returns and bruce nods

she smiles, "Oh, so you two know each other then? I thought you must be strangers the way you acted."  
steve laughs, shaking his head as bruce hugged the pillow in his lap. steve sighs, "I know... it's really bad..."

"When was the last time you two had a meal together?" she smiles  
steve scratches his year, "jeez... a year at least."

she smiles, moving to stand, "I am in the mood for mexican. Come, gentlemen, escort this lady to her prize."

Bruce looks up, "you... you want to leave the tower?"

she nods, 'Why not? I am pretty sure that the world has not ceased to go on in light of this tragedy."

steve smiles a bit at this and nods, "Alright."  
bruce nods, reaching up to run his hands through his messy hair, failing to tame it this way. 

she smiles and leads them out as he fixes it, batting at the hands and saying it looks fine. they go out to a little mexican place she knows of, where no one recognizes them, then to the park. having them talk and interact, serving as the catalyst

oh and it works very well. as long as steve keeps his voice soft and a certain distance from him, bruce can carry on a conversation with steve peacefully

yes. they have dinner out, then head back to the tower. she smiles afte checking her phone as they take the elevator, "Because you both have done very well, you will be receiving a prize." she gets off the elevator. the floor is quiet

Bruce blinks, "a prize...?"  
Steve frowns, "It's not doughnuts, is it?" exactly what a therapist for tony would consider a good treat for her normal patient.

she laughs, "How did you guess?" she grins, shifting to lead them into the kitchen. As they turn the corner, they find the armor leaning against the wall, Jarvis clearly the body guard outside the lab while tony is getting betty food, having her do tricks for treats before giving her her bowl. he looks over as he hears them and smiles, "There you are." the bandage around his head is still there, but he looks good

Steve blinks at the sight of tony's physical body and has to grip the doorframe to stay where he is.  
Bruce frowns, backing up a bit and putting his hands up to show he means no harm. it's more for himself than tony.

Good steve Tony smiles at bruce, nodding to him, "Why don't you sit down?" nods to the counter, where they get to sit opposite him. Jude gently touches bruce's waist and would guide him over. Jarvis pauses, but seeing tony is distracted reaches and sets betty's food on the ground so she doesn't have a conniption 

betty is thankful.  
bruce needs a good push before he's in the chair, gripping the seat and looking at the counter.  
steve slowly moves in, gently sitting next to bruce

Tony shifts and gets a box, opening it and setting it in the center as he sits across from them. Jude sits between them she helps herself to a donut, "Your choices are always excellent."  
"Thank You." he smiles, looking at his captive audience, and relaxes a bit, looking pleased as he gets a donut, "I have been trying to get you two to sit down and have dinner like civilized people for months. And all it took was for me to trip. Come On jarvis, i know you won't steal my donuts, but you can at least come sit." Tony is trying to get them to relax. jarvis snorts, but moves to lean on the counter next to tony, "The armor would break the stool."

Bruce frowns more, slumping so far down his forehead thumps on the counter.  
steve can't take his eyes off tony, looking pained. they're both downers.  
they are so lame it huuuurrtsss

yes. Tony sighs, reaching and putting a donut on a napkin for each, then setting in front of them both, "Eat the pastry. Don't make me make you." pouts, looking a bit sad and nervous his attempt didn't work. she'd promised him they'd been doing better  
Jude smiles, "Come now, Dr. Banner, that is not how we sit in seats." she moves to put a hand on his back

Steve's eyes run down tony's arm to the doughnut and he sighs, gently picking it up and taking a bite.  
Bruce slowly comes back up, looking at jude then tony, then the doughnut before slowly reaching out to pick it up.

Tony relaxes at this, smiling a bit, resting his elbows on the counter as he moves to grab and take a bite, "So what have you three been up to?"  
Jude smiles at bruce, then at tony, still munching on hers, "We visited rio's today."  
Tony grins, "That shit hole? did you try the tacos, they're excellent." they try for small talk, easing them into normality

Bruce looks up at tony and nods softly, half eaten doughnut held up in front of him, "Yes... they were very good..." says softly.

Tony gives bruce a small smile, "Did she make you play cards?"  
small, soft smile

bruce smiles a little, nodding, "Steve won the first round. then she won the next three."  
his voice much softer than it had been in a long time. quieter than normal, but closer to normal than it had been

Tony nods sagely, "That is because she cheats." says with venom and she chuckles. Tony's smile had grown at the sound of his voice.  
"No, it is because luck favors me, Tony. and what have you been up to?"  
he smiled, shrugging, "Betty managed to dump scrap, so I had to tune him up, then I reassured the world that I was fine and I have a capable babysitter." tony' pats the suit's shoulder, "Most expensive babysitter in the world! to help me get out to feed the dog." 

Bruce smiles a little more, his eyes going to the suit.  
Steve is still quiet, but he is looking up now, his eyes going to each person as they spoke

Jarvis comments, "this does mean you agreed that you needed a babysitter."  
Tony grins and shrugs, "Pep's been saying i did for years."  
Judy nods, "They inspected you?"  
"Oh yes. and I was assured that rhody had drunk all of my booze for me." snorts.

Bruce nods, "So you've seen everyone else today? they were very worried... "

Tony nods, smiling a bit, "Yah, always a bit late to the party on that one..." trails off, and is about to start on another topic, but jude interrupts, "Do you expect everyone around you to be mind readers?"  
Tony blinks, then makes a face, "Its not that, its-"  
She snorts, "Tony, when you don't want people to know something is wrong, you are an excellent actor. Yes, they should all be wise to your game, by now, but people are people.

Steve frowns deeply at this, "Tony..." hates tony's acting.  
Bruce Frowns too.

he looks a the table, one hand starting to tap as he takes a bite of his donut from the other. After a moment he looks up, shrugging, "I figured, like most things, the root of the problem was me and that I should put up with it until I could fix it. But I was wrong... and we really should have sat down together a long time ago." his voice starts with the normal tony upped ness of tony trying to be positive and ends at a neutral, mildly sad tone as he ponders his donut

Judy nods. wholy shit, tony stark, ladies and gentlemen! he must really like jude

bruce's hand moves out to tony, before he stiffens and pulls it back to sit on it, the last of his doughnut still in his other hand, "No tony.... It was never you. It was Steve and I being stupid. It was never anything you did."

oh yes. steve is mystified by her power over him.

Jude nods, but looks at tony, tilting her head. he looks up, spots her, then sighs, "I know. But i should have stopped you both instead of going along with it. Apparently I have battered wife syndrome." makes a face, "According to google." finishes his donut in a bite, then looks between them, offering each a hand, on the counter, "We can fix this... right?'  
bruce pushes the last of his doughnut in his mouth before sitting on that hand too, staring at tony's hand longingly as he nods, "I will work hard to fix it.... For you, tony."  
Steve nods too, looking at the hand then jarvis. "I want to fix it too."

jarvis doesn't give any indication of approval or disapproval, but tony sighs at these reactions, hands tapping on the table as he looks at Judy, "This is hard."  
"You expected it to be easy?" she raises her eyebrows  
he sighs, 'No, bit donuts are a good start to any conversation..." 

steve lloks back at tony, keeping his hands to himself, "We'll fix it, tony. slowly but surely."  
Bruce nods, smiling a bit more.

he nods at this, giving a lopsided smile, but there's more ope in it as he withdraws his hands to lean on his arms.  
Jude lets them sit in their triumph briefly before saying, "So, Steve is the only one, other than myself, not to know about this secret project for Jarvis. Why don't we dispel some of the complicators to this situation?" Steve jealous of their time together.

Steve frowns at this, “You mean their personal project they’ve been staying up late with the past two years?” looks at tony, “It’s for jarvis?”  
Bruce nods, “Yes, that would be a good idea to have you with us when we take up the project again.” 

Tony nods, smiling a bit, “We’ve been making a body, for Jarvis. And not a metal one.” knocks on the suit, “That’s why Bruce kept up with his public research.” im sure lots of sense is had. Jude blinks at the concept, “You are making a human body?” skeptical  
Tony grins at this, “We do not do these things because they are easy, but because they are hard.”  
“Do not quote JFK to me, young man.” she snorts and smiles, “how was the progress?”  
Tony grins, “I’d say we’re about... 80% done, what say you, brucey?” looks at him

Bruce smiles, relaxing with such a topic, “yes. 80 is about right. We’re cheating and using the extremis blueprints... The bones and nerves systems are not completely organic...”  
Steve blinks, “A body. You’re making Jarvis a...”  
bruce gives steve a small smile, “if it works, he won’t have to share tony’s body anymore. He will feel things with his own nerves.”  
Steve blinks, “Can I... is there... I want to see.”  
there is all that time sensitive stuff growing in there.

Oh yes. actually, they will probably discover some stuff which needs to be moved/ checked on Tony grins, “Of course.” always loving to show off, “jarvis hasn’t seen it either, and between worrying about me he has been secretly longing to go look.” moves an arm around the while in there  
shoulders of the armor and pats it, then heads off to the lab. I’m sure they can imagine a blush going against computer generated Jarvis’ cheeks as he clears his throat, then would follow Tony  
Jude chuckles at this, moving to follow, “I did not imagine you a Dr. Frankenstein, Bruce.” she teases gently as Tony unlocks the lab and heads in. “Look and do not touch. We don't need any bulls in china closets in here.”  
I’m sure by this point it looks like something out of sci-fy. the completed parts are growing together in the main tank, Tony’s beautifully crafted skeleton and nervous system, with its nanobots and synthetic nerves, was the base frame upon which everything was laid down upon. Jude looks appropriately impressed with the sight, looking around, ‘Good lord in heaven...” The creepy/cool part was the face, I’m sure. Tony’s working on the eyes still, they’re very complex, but you can’t tell with his eyes closed, since they have filler in there to keep the shape. Tony had gone through several very precise and time consuming models before he had gotten the dimensions for the face just right. Perfect skin was a flawless interpretation of jarvis’ created persona in the computer and little bits of white blond hair swayed in the current of the tank. The armor had stopped at the door, which is good, because it was the last one in, so he’s not blocking it. It is easy to tell that Tony is having a conversation with Jarvis not in this realm as his face goes through a variety of emotions, grinning, softer, emotional, very quickly, then he shifts. its been more difficult to tell when Jarvis takes over Tony, he’s been getting better at being human, but he is halting and hesitant as he walks slowly over to the tank, staring... a hand goes and very tentatively touches the glass

djfkaj jarvis is so cuteee.  
Bruce just smiles at the frankenstein comment. He goes over to check on a few things, eye on tony even though his hands are working on testing some tissues that had finished growing just recently.  
Steve stays near the door, his hands gripping his pants at his thighs, his expression looks like he can’t decide if this is a scene from a horror movie or a miracle from god. his eyes are on tony too, noticing the little signs of jarvis coming through.  
i’m sure there are little things both steve and bruce easily pick up on when they switch.

yes. They are very different people, Jaris very straight and proper, quieter, with very genuine, unguarded expressions. You know how Jarvis feels about something when he sees it, and if he’s not familiar with it he looks lost until helped through it. Bruce would see tears start to move down tony’s face, silent ones, as he swallows, trailing his hand along the glass. jude move up next to him, admiring the body, then putting a hand on tony//jarvis’ shoulder

Bruce moves a bit closer to jarvis, a mold for something in his hands gently being worked with to keep his hands busy, “...you like it then...? it will look better when we can run blood through it... the color will be better...” 

Jarvis looks over, face rather red from withheld emotion, tears running freely down his face. he moves to speak, but has to swallow, trying again, “B-bruce.... I...” sniffs, hands coming up and rubbing his face, curling down abit, not sure how to handle this and breaking down. Jude moves an arm carefully around his shoulders, but this is jarvis, not tony. might be good if soemtone makes a peace offering touch. yah, he liked it 

Bruce smiles softly, pain on his face as he backs up. he really really wants to touch jarvis, but he can’t move past the memories of himself hitting tony.  
Steve is the one that moves closer, gently touching jarvis’ arm, lightly gripping it. “it’s... it looks really good...” 

This makes Jarvis cry harder, leaning more on jude, who now has him wrapped in her arms. She looks over at bruce, “Bruce... I think it would be good, if you could touch his other arm. You won’t hurt him.” gentle tone as she rubs his back

Bruce puts the mold down, taking a deep breath before slowly moving over. he reaches out, but jarvis might have to grab him.  
steve’s hand runs down his arm to his hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss his fingers

The fingers pet Steve’s lips as jarvis looks up, tearstained and overwhelmed by emotion, other hand coming out and taking the reaching hand, pulling it close to cup his face with it, not letting him pull back as he closes his eyes, thanking bruce with the touch

steve smiles a bit, putting jarvis’ hand on his cheek, starting to cry too as he watches him  
Bruce smiles a bit, his fingers petting jarvis’ face gently, “...we’re almost done...we’ve done a lot to customize every detail we could.” it might as well be a cyborg with all the metal parts just as much as the biological parts. oh, i like the idea of lots of ports on the back of his neck and behind his ears

good idea. Jarvis sniffs, opening his eyes, shaking his head, “Its... its so much, Bruce...” voice choked with emotion. He shifts, slightly, jude guiding him to hide his face, carefully, in bruce’s neck, standing close, hand still on Steve’s face, cupping and petting it a bit

Bruce stiffens a bit, but runs through his breathing exercises to relax himself as he lays his head on top of jarvis’.  
Steve smiles, laying his hand over jarvis’ on his face, petting it softly. tears are running down his face as his grin grows, “it’s amazing, Bruce. Tony and you are making.. a human.”  
Bruce blushes a bit, smiling more, “Yes... mostly human but not really. Lots of the parts are mechanical.” sighs, “It’s only going to work for jarvis.” 

This gets a watery laugh/snort from Jarvis, who looks up at him from his neck, “You are both building a cyborg, a working cyborg. It is beyond amazing, the numbers are against you everywhere and you.... you both did this. for me.” voice failing at this again as he gets renewed tears from Jarvis. Jude shifts, hand going to steve ad guiding him close so they’re holding him up Jarvis gently between them, framing him.

Steve presses his chest to jarvis’ back, kissing the back of his head gently and Bruce laughs softly, crying too now, “We’d do anything for you, jarvis. with this you’ll finally be complete.” 

he shakes his head, burrowing more into him, clinging as he’s sandwiched, “This... this is beyond anything, anything that could be thought up, created...” shakes his head again.... “Thank You.” choked up

Bruce nods, “it’s not done yet... we still are having a hard time growing complicated things like a heart.” sighs, “Last we talked about it, i think tony was starting to draw up a mechanical heart instead...”  
steve smiles, pressing a kiss behind jarvis’ ear.

he sniffs, nodding a bit, head tilting so Steve knows the kisses are welcomed. “He... the bastard is crying and laughing at me, damn him.” hand comes up to wipe his face, still leaning heavily on bruce and steve, “I can help, with the design.” 

steve is glad for this, giving him more kisses  
Bruce nods, “We’ll get a lot more done and have less failures with your help.” nuzzles javis with his cheek softly

“I am amazed that you kept Tony in check and organized without me.” sniffs and Jude hands him a handkerchief he takes it and wipes his face before blowing his nose loudly. one arm is around bruce’s shoulders, the other his waist, relaxed against them

Bruce just laughs at this nodding, “It’s not easy.”  
Steve smiles, “You’re really close to finishing it looks like...”  
Bruce nods, “we have the digestive system complete, and the nervous system just needs the brain and the circulatory system needs the heart... once we have the heart then we can add the blood.” they were making special blood for jarvis to make things easier for the nanobots.

yes. Tony had decided to put his power source at the center of the head, since that was the central location of the bots, then a smaller one in his chest, near the heart. Jarvis gives a lopsided smile, looking like an emotionally exhausted person who cried their eyes out usually does He shakes his head, “How... I understand that you truly have created this, that it exists... yet I cannot... believe that it does.” he’d slowly been using words and emotions that weren't analytical. Jude smiles at the sight of them. She does good work 

she does do good work .  
Bruce laughs softly,nodding,"there it is, look. It's you.or, going to be you..." Gestures to the tank  
Steve grins,"it's remarkable"

jarvis lets out a watery laugh, smiling more and blowing his nose again, shaking his head as he looks over, leaning on bruce still, knees weak, “I am Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System. This... I am lines of code”  
“Beautiful, crazy lines of code, my greatest creation.” Tony appears on a screen, not able to hold himself back anymore. jarvis is wrapped in his arms on the screen, clinging  
Steve nods,"you're already very human without the body... You deservethis more than anyone else..."  
Bruce nods, blinking at the screen as he hugs Jarvis tighter

the jarvis on screen holds tighter to tony, clinging tighter as the rl one sniffs again, shaking his head in disbelief, tears going to come again as he hides his face in Bruce, hiding in them both.  
Tony is grinning on screen, rockign jarvis and pettign hsi back

And the four of them are a mess .  
They cuddle a while longer, needing the time before Bruce offers to show Jarvis ask the little details, I'm sure Tony allowing Jarvis access to ask the computer work.  
Steve keeps hold of Jarvis hand as he listens to Bruce with Jarvis, list in all the words 

so is jude, but she listens patiently.jarvis talks rapidly with Bruce and tony on the screen, scanning the computer files and already offering input. getting rather excited, which is adorbs cause hrs spouting science and grinning, but face still red from crying

Already Bruce is pulling and adjusting things with Jarvis'suggestions, thinking each one genius. Bruce is much more relaxed as hebabbles science and works on things. Eventually Steve let's go of Jarvis to let them work, leaning against the wall by the door

when he lets go jarvis glances over and smiles at Steve. jude stays a while, off to the side with Steve, but eventually says she's oldand going to bed. she pats him on the shoulder and heads out. tony jokes that a fresh pair of eyes were what they needed on the blueprints for the eyes and jarvis cuffs him fondly on screen. Steve might need to eventually remind them of the time 

Steve returns the smiles and watches them for a long time. Bruce is acting almost normal again as he works and laughs at Tony and Jarvis. Eventually Steve moves closer to then,"guys, it's almost midnight..."  
"Hm?"Bruce says, looking up at Steve

“It is?” Tony blinks on screen, appearing to check, “Oh, apparently it is.”  
Jarvis chuckles a bit, “Midnight is a good time for a curfew.” smiles a bit

Bruce nods, putting what he working on down, "yes, we can work more on it tomorrow."looks up at Jarvis,"we got much further in one night with you than we have in a long time."

“Perhaps you should have considered the addition a long time ago.” he says with a smile

Bruce laughs,"of course we did. but it was asurprise... "cleans up the work space for the night.  
Steve is tired from all the emotions and lack of sleep and science talk 

“It was a very good one.” moves to help, slowly fading back to tony as all the screens turn off, though thy might not notice rigt away

No they don't . Steve is leaning on the wall eyes shut and Bruce looks up at what he still thinks is Jarvis, smiling softly,"I look forward to working with you..."sayssoftly

Tony looks up and smiles, “I look forwards to having you back.” its a soft smile, but very tony.

Bruce blinks, losing his smile but nods softly,"I'll give you everything back and more..."whispers softly

Tony doesn’t lose his, nodding, “I know you will, bruce.’ reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing a bit

Bruce stiffens. He wants to hug Tony, but he's scared to touch him... Steve is watching them, biting his lower lip

Tony senses this though, and after a moment draws him close, hugging him gently and with warmth

It takes bruce some time, but slowly he melts into tony, pressing his face now wet with tears again into tony’s neck, not caring about his glasses getting pushed up

tony’s tears join bruce’s and he holds tim a bit tighter, nuzzling his face into his neck

bruces reaches up behind tony and pulls his glasses off and drops them on the table behind tony as he hiccups and presses tighter to tony, broken.  
Steve watches with a frown, knowing how he had done this, he’d torn them apart.

Tony holds tghter to bruce. He’s a bit broken too, so they hold each other up as they cling  
Yep. bad steve! but the armor, Jarvis, shifts over as he watches, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezing a bit. a bit more forgiving 

Steve is surprised by this, looking at the armor before smiling a little and reaching up to put his hand over the one on his shoulder.  
Eventually bruce pulls himself together and pulls back, wiping his face on the sleeve of his shirt, "...b-bed... i suppose..."

The armor squeezes just a little at this, nodding to him  
Tony sniffs, nodding, reaching and fetting Jude's wel used hankerchief from his pocket and blowing his nose again before offering it to bruce 

Bruce laughs softly and takes it, blowing his nose too and feeling better. "nat and Clint might be wondering where we are..."  
Steve smiles softly, "I texted them on my phone that you both had gotten cuaght up in science talk..." its been a few years, tony taught steve how to use the cell phone awhile ago 

yes. Tony chuckles, "They're napping in the livingroom waiting for us. Just got freed from a fury task not too ong ago." smiles  
didnt press endet 

Steve nods, turnign to open the door, "At least we didn't keep them up then."  
Bruce pushes his glasses back on and gives Tony a soft smile as he goes to follow steve

Tony nods with a smile. Jarvis follows tony out, closing the door behid. Im sure betty and scrap are comfortably situated on the two Shield agents on the couch.

hehe. oh yes. Clint has nat leaning on him and Betty is stretched out across them. Scrap under their feet.  
steve smiles at this and goes over, petting betty who wags her tail and looks up at them.

Im sure the two children are glad the parents are at least not fighting anymore scrap picks up his claw to look at them.  
Nat hmms as he does this, "we were beginning to wonder if perhaps they had begun experiments on you, Steve." 

Steve smiles, "I'm surprised they didn't." pats scrap too.  
Bruce comes over and shrugs, "I'm not going to say it wasn't tempting." pets betty who wiggles out of clints lap to jump up on bruce.  
Clint huffs at this, "whatever you say." but smiles a little

Scrap is pleased. Im sure bruce and steve had ignored them more in loo of their fight in the past few months.  
Tony chuckles, moving to lean on teh couch and watch the dog attack Bruce.  
Nat smiles, looking over at Tony, "So I see that you have acquired a rather handsome body guard." talking about Jarvis in teh suit. Tony grins, laughing a bit, "Yes, I picked him because of his looks. I am a playboy, you know." nat snorts at this as tony grins and Jarvis lets out a small chuckle

sadly yes.  
Bruce squats down, hugging and loving on poor betty.  
Steve grins, looking at Tony and Bruce, "I'm not allowed to tell others about the project, am I?" really wants to tell them about the handsome body more than half done in the lab 

yes, but tony sought solice in them, so at least someone loved them  
Tony sighs, grinning and wavign a hand, "Today we went from 2 people knowing too 5, might as well add some more. All the important people already know." teases, "Cept Tash." clint is never important 

Clint pouts, "I'm important!"  
Bruce laughs, "Yes, you are, Clint."  
Betty wiggles and goes to jump on tony.  
Steve grins, looking at nat as he talks, cuas she's important. "They're building jarvis a body! A real one, with fleshy and metal parts. It's much more handsome than that armor." grins, being mean to tony.

Tony is about to protest when he's attacked by his favorite girl and he shifts down to hug and rub her all over, telling her she's daddy's girl and such a good girl and he loves her so much. he s adorable with that dog. Scrap des circles around them as he does. they were his solace instead of his husbands, he really was a battered wife, taking solace in her kids  
Natasha blinks, raising an eyebrow and repeating this to make sure she had heard this correctly, "They are creating a cyborg... for Jarvis? and that's what they've been keeping from us? Damn... you two do love to play god." chuckles, grinning at bruce

oh god poor tony! Bruce stands, smiles softly as he brushed dog hair off himself, "yes... but it's very difficult. It will only work for Jarvis."  
Clint blinks, "A body. You're making Jarvis, the computer AI a body."  
Steve smiles, nodding, "He acts human enough. He deserves one. You should try to get them to show you sometime."  
Clint huffs, leaning back on thecouch. can't believe it 

"He acts more human then you!" tony throws in before he gets dog kisses to the face and just sits, pulling betty into his lap so he can give her belly rubs, dog scretched out, other hand patting scrap  
Nat chuckles at the scene, "Indeed, I would rather like to see this in order to believe it..." Nat had a comment about tony making a blow up doll instead, but due to circumstances she withholds. "Tomorrow I would like a tour." 

Bruce nods, pushing his glasses up his nose as he smiles softly, "Sure..."  
Steve watches tony, a sad smile on his face. Normally he'd go over and join them... but... he knows he shouldn't.

yah, not yet. But he should totally draw a pic of it.natasha grins and starts up a conversation with bruce about how they started all this.

bruce smiles as he talks about when he thought up the idea and then he got the public reasearch and it turned out tony was thinking the same thing and had been working on it already. it all came together very nicely. He speaks soft and gentle, much more normal than he had been in a long time.  
Steve goes to sit in another chair, eyes on tony memorizing how he looks. Tony really did seem much happier now that he had been in a long time. how could he have overlooked something so important before?

nat likes this, appreciating the change. they have a lovely conversation, Nat fond of bruce.  
Tony is wonderfully distracted. jarvis moves to stand by steve, watching as well. so much for going to bed.

hehe. bruce sits and it's nearly 2 am before steve has dozed off on the couch. Clint had dozed off long before him  
Bruce looks over at steve and smiles softly, "Perhaps we should go to bed.... as was the original plan..."

Tony is leaned against the couch, having added things sporadically to their conversation, scrap curled into his side and betty all over his lap. he smiles, "What, this doesn't count?" smiles soflty

Bruce shakes his head, "Sadly not. I hope I will see you again tomorrow...." sad.

Tony smiles, softly, "You will. After jude has made you play riddiculoous games with her, most likely. She said if today went well she wanted to have a session with all three of us."

Bruce smiles more, "Today went well, right?" assumes so since they scienced together.

Tony smiles softly and nods, "Yes, very well."

bruce grins at this, pleased, "i'm glad i'll see you again soon then..."

tony ndos, "I'm sure we'll get back to more normal soon..." loves that grin.

bruce nods, pulling on his fingers nervously as he stands and goes to steve, gently waking him.  
steve groans a bit, looking up at bruce

Tony mvoes to gently wake betty and stand, stretching as he groans  
jarvis moves over to him, commenting that he was beginning to think je'd become one wiht the flor

Betty rolls out of his lap and stands, wagging her tail as he stands  
bruce gives steve a smile, "Bed time."  
Steve nods and stands, 'mmm... yeah."  
and they all part?

yes. jarvis and tony go back to the lab. do bruce and steve go to bed togehter.?

they might share the room, but steve lets bruce have the bed and lays down on a fold out couch. Bruce still didn't act well with steve right next to him

understandable. In the morning judy gets them up early with breakfast before they have morning therapy.

Steve looks a lot better with sleep in him and eats lots at breakfast.  
Bruce looks better too (as long as he has his distance with steve, still getting used to steve in the same room as him not a bad thing) and he eats.

Judy comments on this, then talks about the strides they've made and suggests that, since contractors are coming in today, perhaps they would go out and visit one of the school centers that jude councils at. she mentions that was one of tony's favorite distractions, which is amazing, since he's never mentioned it.

steve blinks at this, “tony never said anything about that...”  
Bruce smiles a bit, “It does seem a little out of character for him. perhaps that’s why he didn’t mention it to us.”  
Steve shrugs, “Well, I’m willing to do whatever you like, Doctor.” smiles at Jude.

She smiles, “Yes, he is rather protective of the information, embarrassed even.. he has the children sworn to secrecy so it does not get out that Tony Stark comes and teaches them things.” she smiles, standing, “Come, gentlemen.”  
and they go down, take a car to the poorer part of town, I don’t know, perhaps brooklyn. for Steve. they pull up in front of what has to be the only public school in the poor district, its huge, but they’d be surprised to find that it was nice, looking like it had been rebuilt or remodeled in the last few years. It was the nicest building this side of town, that’s for sure.  
Jude moves to take them to the front office to sign in. As they enter, its loud, an all grades school, which was why it was so big, but everyone inside was wearing basic, plain uniforms. It looks more like a private school then a poor public school. This may be very confusing, until they’d spot a plaque near the front of the building that said remodels and scholarships were done by the Maria Stark foundation. Tony had quietly funneled money in through his charity, apparently. Anyone who’d inspect his finances would think he had a mistress or, a mister. Nope, he adopted a school because his therapist took him there.  
The people in the office welcome them, “Oh, Dr. Jude! It is lovely to see you. is Mr Stark trailing behind you today?”  
She smiles, “No no, something came up and he sends his regrets about not being able to make it. Instead I’ve brought you some other guests.”  
The secretary smiles softly, “Oh, the children will be sad, he hasn’t missed one of his Wednesday sessions in quite some months. But- oh! you have brought a Stark with you!” she blushes, “Welcome to West Brooklyn Public school! I should get the principle!” getting flustered as most people do when they have Captain America suddenly walk in  
Every wednesday, for 4 years, ever since he’d started seeing Judy, he’s had a ‘therapy’ session, in addition to his normal one hour ones, all afternoon every wednesday. It didn't get moved, things moved around it. Tony accuses anyone who asks him to move it of not caring about his mental health and points out all the times that they called him insane, unsettled, and other such things. I’m sure no one had really questioned that tony needed therapy multiple times a week, but for the last few months, it had been his only therapy session, except Tony occasionally seeing Judy, but he’d be skillful in getting out or cutting those short, not wanting this mess to come out. But he’d still show up every wednesday, risking Judy catching him in his acting, to come here apparently. They’ll learn more about his weekly ‘sessions’ if they ask.

Steve smiles softly at the woman's reaction, and turns to Judy when she was gone,"Dr Jude... I had no idea this is where tony was going..."mystified by all this new information.  
Bruce nods,"does he know you brought us here?"

“Jude.” She corrects fondly. She smiles, shaking her head, “I only recently found out he hadn’t told even you two where he goes. He thinks that this morning you two are going to be helping reorganize my flamingo collection while I came here. I had to bring back his section of graded papers and the homework. But since I refuse to attempt to teach math and the poor teacher here doesn’t know how tony does it, I must thrust his class on you. I assure you, between the two of you they shouldn’t damage you too much...” she grins as the secretary comes back with a woman and a man. the principle is a short, no nonsense black woman in a smart looking suit and her second in command is very very tall and well built. She smiles, offering her hand, “Principle Tania Jones. Welcome to our school and thank you for coming. Tony always speaks very fondly of you both.” she smiles, “he has been quite the surprise blessing for us these past few years, thank you for sparing him time to come to us.” 

Steve starts to tell her he doesn't know math either, but instead smiles at principal teaching to shake her hand,"Steve Stark Rogers... It's good to meet you."  
Bruce smiles, staying quiet behind Steve.

She shakes his hand, then looks back at Bruce with a smile, “And you must be Dr. Banner.” wait, what has tony said?. she offers her hand to him to shake his hand too.

He blinks as he awkwardly shakes her hand, smiling softly,"you know me?"worried

She smiles softly and nods, “Indeed. Mr. Stark always has a quick story about something the two of you have nearly blown up his lab with.”  
jude nods, chuckling a bit, “I think his favorite title for you is live in partner in crime.”  
indeed, warm chuckles from the secretary and VP might relax bruce. they don’t know he’s hulk.

Bruce smiles more, realizing they don't know about the hulk,"yes..I'm sorry Tony couldn't be here today."  
Steve nods,"jude says we need to over for him?"

The Principle smiles fondly, “It would be a kindness if you would. They all look forwards to their session with mr. Stark. And I’m afraid that some of the children now know more about physics and calculus then some of our teachers. Two of our students just received full honors scholarships to go to MIT next year after working with Tony all 4 years of high school.” they are very proud, it's easy to see. Tony may have been pushy with his favorite school of choice though aim high

Bruce smiles softly,"I hope we can keep up with then...I have not taught a class in..."pauses, trailing off  
Steve smiles,"I've never taught one..."

the principle grins and chuckles, “Oh, are you sure he isn’t secretly taping this then? It could be he sent you in here for his own amusement.” a bell rings and Dr. Jude smiles, “Come, they should be starting to file in by now. Can’t keep the masses waiting.” and the principle walks with them to the classroom. its on the largish size, bigger than most classrooms, but its not just desks. One side looks more like a traditional classroom, with the desks and a computerized blackboard thing, very high tech for a public school. Tony doesn’t like using crap and he’s not going to teach from crap. The other side has computers built in with headphones and such. The principle explains that each one has some sort of built in tutor, to help students, pointing out where mistakes are made. These are for the less advanced kids, usually, and most of the seats are full. there’s a study area off to the side with big tables and 2 normal teachers are mingling around, helping some of the students over there. In the desk/teaching area, obviously tony’s domain, the desks are all full, about 15 in all, with chatty students. Everyone in the room, even in uniforms, looks like they’ve come from a rough, poor background. But on the board one little latina girl is going through some really complicated physics problem with a friend, explaining it to him as they waited. Dr Jude raises her hands after a moment and the room slowly falls quiet, “Class, I’m sorry that mr. Stark will not be able to join you today, but he sent some substitutes. This is Captain Steven Stark Rogers and Dr. Bruce Banner. Make sure to remember your manners, all rule breakers get sent to me.” she smiled wickedly as the room breaks out in quite, excited whispers at the guests. Dr. jude presents Bruce with a folder from her bag. “He usually has the instructions pretty well laid out in there. I’ll check in in a bit to make sure that they haven’t eaten you.”  
The kids are all ages btw, mostly 5th grade and up, a wide range of ages and skill levels. Steve might want to stick with the younger kids and easier math  
In the folder there is an instruction sheet, lesson plan that can be uploaded to the blackboard and Tony has an audio for it to be used ONLY if there were no teachers about, with that stipulation specifically, a thick stack of graded hw with Tony’s small, neat handwriting all over them, correcting, complementing, sometimes giving extra insight and instruction, and at the back is the new hw, each packet rather thick. Tony, Tony Stark, who avoids doing work unless he has to, even after extremis made him more organized and motivated, did all this, under all of their noses, with apparently a lot of care.

Steve is looking over bruce’s shoulder as the physicist goes through it all, both smiling, “I wish i had more time to look at everything...” bruce says softly.  
Steve makes a face, “no way Tony put all this together... but, no one else could have.”  
bruce nods in agreement smiling.  
eventually they have to start teaching, bruce telling the younger kids to teach steve how to do the math and then would try to help the older kids. Steve is good with the kids but frowns at all the math and science  
Bruce is a bit nervous, but would relax if the kids are nice to him.

Jude comments he’ll have to come back if he wants more prep time before leaving them.  
The kids are wonderful. though they egg him on sometimes to hear bruce’s version of some of Tony’s more famous lab disaster stories to see if he was exaggerating. but that is between interludes in science and usually has to deal with some part of the equation set that is being worked on. They appreciate bruce and his help and probably get him laughing. they’re a good bunch  
the younger kids love teaching steve and making fun of the faces, getting lots of giggling. as steve was pondering some math a little girl asks, “Do you really draw the pretty pictures Tony shows us?” she asks, curiously.  
“And are you a good kisser like he says?” another giggles as she asks, “Donna asked him and he said you were All american good.”  
more giggling from the little crowd he has

bruce would make sure to keep tony’s stories as grand as tony had told them, but telling them in a softer voice, a smile on his face. he’s really liking this.  
Steve blinks at the one girls, “he shows you my drawings...?” and flushes red as the other question, “..what?!” a little girl made captain america blush. 

yes. they are dutiful and all have fun.  
they all giggle at this reaction as a boy nods, “Yah, he has one of your sketch books in his bag and he’ll show us when he needs paper to write on.” one of steve’s ‘missing’ sketchbooks, i'm sure.  
“Do you like being married to Tony? he says you have a pet dog and a pet robot and they play fetch really well.” 

steve smiles more, nodding softly, “Yes. Betty and Scrap. they’re very fun to play with.” recalling a few missing books as he taps his pencil on the notebook the kids had him writing in 

“Could you draw them for us?? please?”  
“no, draw me!” another quips, they getting excited and tittery  
“Do you think you could come back and bring them to play? Tony always says they’re busy doing important Avenger stuff like chewing up his shoes, but they could take a break, right?” They are going to have so much ammunition against tony its not even funny.

steve grins, doodling in a littly betty and scrap on the paper, “I don’t know. It’s very important they get those shoes chewed on.” 

they giggle and I’m sure that doing actual work is put off for having steve draw them stuff and asking him about living with Tony and being an Avenger and saving the world and being from Brooklyn, like them , and being really really old, and did he miss his friends? and if he did, did he need a hug? you know, little kids, no censor, just curious innocence. i’m sure they’re both worn out by the time the kids need to get packed up and go home, Jude coming back to fetch them. Bruce was still working with 3 of the older students, going through a particularly complicated equation.  
“So Captain? Did you survive?’ she asks with a smile

Cap smiles and answers all their questions truthfully and draws them little doodles as he talks and is quizzed.  
he smiles at jude and nods, “Yes. They were very well behaved... I think we got off topic though..”  
Bruce is sitting with the 3 students gently pushing them through the heavy math. he can’t believe Tony has a few of these kids already doing quantum. 

She chuckles, “In your defense, this is not quite your field of expertise... if you’d like to come again, sometime, i’m sure their art teacher would adore you.” hinting, “I think Bruce might be hooked.” she nods at the little group. yah, Tony could probably add to his title. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, teacher. And its a very tony way of understanding and doing it too. At some point it was mentioned that they were promised if they passed the test to get into the advanced classes in college class rankings, then tony said he’d take them to see his lab. They are particularly excited for this, needless to say, and it spurs their mathedness.

Steve nods, smiling softly, “I think I’d like that...”  
Bruce smiles at this, “Those tests are very difficult... “ gestures to the awful differential equations they just did, “It’s full of painful things like this. Do you really think you can do it?” very proud of these young kids.

she smiles softly and nods, “Wonderful.”  
they all grin and nod, looking determined, “Anytime we get stuck we just call Tony up on the board and either he helps us, or Jarvis does.” one says, a tall lanky teen.  
The latina girl from before grins, “Plus, he says we’re all way more awesome than most of the kids that pass, because we have life skills, and quantum is way less hard than life.”

Bruce laughs at this, “Oh that’s very true. hmm.. but he has jarvis help you sometimes too?” knows he must send his virtual self to help them, but wonders about jarvis, if they know he’s an ai.

They nod, “yah, he’s the coolest! We’re the only one’s he’s told that he actually made Jarvis, but we didn’t believe him till we looked it up.” The rest of the class thought Jarvis was a person.  
“Jarvis said its impolite to ask to glance over one’s code, its like going through... what’s he call it, pettiskirts or something?” the other girl giggles, “he’s always keeping Tony in line, I think Tony programmed him as a mother hen.”

Bruce laughs softly at this, nodding, “i know he did. “ gently starts closing the books and such as they talk, cleaning up

They giggle at this, helping clean and straighten the desks, picking up trash and stuff, “Do you think someday that we could program stuff like that?” the boy asks  
“Tony says he already has first dibs on giving us jobs.” the one girl reminds him and he rolls his eyes, “Yah, but I want to know I could actually, you know, DO the job.”

Bruce smiles more, “Of course you could. Tony would not offer to hire someone who couldn’t do the job. He’s nice, but he makes you work for it.” 

They grin and thank him at this, then they have some good byes, lovely to meet yous, come back with tony next weeks! before they head off home, chatting together. Dr. Jude smiles warmly at bruce as he comes over, “Well?”

Bruce stands, stacking the books back up. cleaning as a nervous habit, “oh, They’re wonderful. Tony has taught them well... “ 

she smiles as she watches him, “Perhaps you should join him next week, he does lament sometimes that he cannot spend as much time with everyone as he wishes.”

bruce nods, poking at the books, “...i will have to talk to him...” wants to.

she smiles, “At dinner tonight, perhaps. He’s requested we return from our adventures within the hour, apparently he means to poison us all with his cooking.” her fond tone means she knows tony has gotten better 

Steve comes up behind her, hearing this, “really?” grins  
Bruce smiles softly, “it’s not his cooking. Jarvis cooks through tony.” teases tony about it.

She chuckles, “He does not like it when you call it that.’ moves to start walking out and to the car with them as they talk. nods in response to steve though. When was the last time either of them had stopped in long enough to either let tony cook, or sat down and had a meal with him a nice one, at least

oh a good year at least.  
steve is excited about it and bruce has a smile on his face as he thumbs through the papers in the folder they were supposed to give tony. homework being turned in 

She smiles and they have a nice chat as they head back to the tower. On their floor more work has been done to repair the living room wall and windows, but the contractors are gone and tony has the music cranked all the way up as he works, good smells on the floor.

they both smile at this, but steve is the one to ask as they move into the kitchen,” Jarvis, will you turn that down?”

“Of course.” comes the english voice as it goes to the volume of normal, background music. Tony turns, pouting, still stirring a pot, “Hey! I was enjoying that.”  
“I am enjoying the last of my hearing. Thank You, Captain Rogers” Dr. jude comments with a smirk

Steve smiles and nods to her, going to sit at the island across from where tony is cooking. bruce goes to the other side, going up to tony, showing him the folder, “Did you know where Dr Jude took us today?”

Tony opens his mouth to answer, then looks down at the folder and freezes, then looks over at jude, who smiles innocently and raises her eyebrows at him, then he looks at steve, then bruce. caught in his secret. he runs a hand through his hair as he gives a nervous grin, “picking up random paperwork packets?” knows what’s in there as he moves to take it, opening it and flipping through with one hand

steve smiles, leaning his elbow on the island  
bruce nods softly, smiling a bit more, “...it was very random I think.” 

“Yes, well...” he stares at the paper so he doesn’t have to look up, pausing on one before going back to flipping, shrugging a bit, “Kids are much more pleasant to deal with than adults.” has said this before, always surprising people with it but this is srs proof  
“Stir the pot sir.” jarvis says and tony balances the folder more on one arm as the other moves and stirs the pot automatically as he looks at the papers, glancing up at bruce as he does for his reaction, which does not appear angry or mocking. 

no. Bruce has a large warm smile on his face, “Why didn’t you ever tell us? those kids are nothing to be ashamed of. I barely had to say anything as they worked on a solution for the infinite square well wave equations.” 

Tony relaxes as he sees that smile, smiling a bit sheepishly, but it turns into a bit of a grin at the end of that sentence, “Oh, they’re brilliant, aren’t they? I wasn’t ashamed, no it was more...” he ponders.... “I didn’t want anyone to know what I actually did in that time block so they could try and schedule through it.” shrugs, admitting it. he’d been so, so busy and stressed, that was his time, apparently. his escape.

Bruce nods, moving to take something, where the spoon or folder is tony’s choice. “You’ve done wonderful things for them. I didn’t think I could love you anymore... but now i’m going to have to lose a lung to make room.” sighs, “It’s very inconvenient.”  
Steve smiles at this, laughing softly at them

Tony surrenders the spoon, of course first he melts at his words, then grins and laughs, “I am always an inconvenience, Bruce Banner. That is how I function.”

Bruce hums, going to stir the food, “I’ve noticed. “  
Steve smiles, “Tony, they said that you complain about needing help all the time. Is that true?”

Tony looks over, looking a bit surprised it was brought up, smiling, “Yah, I have considered cloning myself, but even though the world could always use more of me, it would be a bit extreme. are you volunteering?”

Bruce laughs softly, pulling out some plates, “The world would reach critical mass density if there were two of you. Then we would all be dead.” says the last part with a sing song tone.  
Steve nods, “We both are.” 

tony laughs with Bruce, then blinked at Steves answer, "... seriously?"

bruce nods, “If... if you want. If we’re not intruding.” 

A slow grin grows on Tony’s face, tony lighting up like he does when he’s excited, “Of course you’re not intruding! I’d love for you to come, that’d be great! They’re great kids, bunch of smartasses, but once you break them down a bit more into groups the focus better. Oh, this’ll be perfect, there are a few of the younger ones who showed a real knack for organic chemistry, and Bruce-”  
Jude chuckles, “Down boy. Serve us food, then you can ramble.”  
Tony laughs, putting his folder down to move to move the food over to the table, “Yes, Dr. Judy.”

Bruce smiles warmly, passing out plates, but he still sits as far from cap as he can  
Steve smiles a bit more as they’re getting their food, “I don’t know how much you would have me do. But apparently you’ve been stealing my sketch books.” 

Tony gets a slight blush, but grins and shrugs, “I like them. and I leave you some. you should see the art class. When we remodeled, the whole place was redone, but I must admit that I’m mildly biased towards the sciences as to where I spend my time.”

Steve laughs softly and nods, “It should be fun.”  
Bruce nods. they eat.?

oh yes. Tony is easily started rambling about all his adventures at school, sneaking too and fro without getting caught, and his children, whom are all 'illuminati' or 'secret avengers' because they keep it hush that tony stark comes and visits them every week 

steve and bruce both laugh at all the stories.  
Bruce grins, "I look forward to going back with you next week..."  
Steve nods, "Me too." smiles more "We need to make sure you're not teaching them your bad habits." teasing

Tony grins, "You should worry about them teaching me. They're brilliant little trouble makers."  
"Yes, I believe some of them are attempting to indoctrinate Tony in Street speak. they argue about music, its quite amusing." jude smiles, "Because they sometimes win."  
"hey!" tony grins, laughing a bit, “you're not suppose to tell."

Steve laughs at this, "Oh no Tony. You should pass on your learnings. I wonder if they still say any of the same things I used to say at thier age." Brooklyn kid. he probly had to fight hard to get rid of his accent.  
Bruce smiles, "What kind of things did you say?"  
Steve shrugs, blushing a bit as he remembers, "No, you'd make fun of me." 

Tony grins, 'Comeon, I'll trade, you say something, then I will show you my mastery of the gangster language.."

Bruce grins more, "And you have to say it in the accent."  
Steve pouts, "Now you are being mean." sighs, thinking a moment before he slurs out, " he's such a wheat he togged tha bricks for the gin mill."  
Bruce blinks, "... I have no idea what you just said... and I don't know if it was the accent or the words."

Tony grins "That was brilliant you should do it more often!"

Steve grins a bit, "That'd be a big brodie."  
Bruce laughs, "I don't think that was a positive confirmation, tony." 

Tony laughs at this, "yes, but its adorable when he says it anyways."  
Jude smiles, "Come now Tony lets here your lessons in street speak."a

Tony sighsstraightnening, "Yo You had bettah git ta cover, cuz ah'm coming fo' you in da night an' it won't be fine ass Ya' know what I'm sayin'?" Jude laughs at this

Bruce snickers and Steve grins, giving tony those bedroom eyes, "You're such a pip. I'd like them gams on me when I take your honey cooler."

Tony melts, grinning uncontrolably and blushing a bit, "Girl, you better watch it 'for I get all up in your biz nach and show you tha bling." does the three finger snap, you know, that bitchy girls do Judy nearly dies

Bruce snorts grossly and thumps his forehead on the counter and Steve laughs nice and loud before continuing, "Yous just a tomato. I'll take you to the speakeasy for a hop."  
Bruce groans, "You're both going to kill me...."

Jude chuckles, "Now now, laughter is good for the soul, Dr. Banner."  
"I ain't some hoe with swinging doors, you gotta work me up before I put out."

Bruce shakes his head, grinning  
Steve purrs, "I'm sure it's just some tin to such a butter n egg man like you. You'd bleed me dry."

"Besides, I'm sure Jarvis is recording this to put on youtube." she chuckles  
"course." gives a lopsided grin as he purrs back, "Bitch gotta stay fabulious and keep all the pips on their toes."

Steve blushes, leaning back with a grin, "Don't let jarvis put it on youtube..." accent gone again. 

"What do you have to bargin for it, Captain Rogers?" comes the voice from above, laughter in it  
Steve huffs, "I won't introduce yas as a moll when we take your new body out to the apple."  
((moll=gangster's girlfriend. the gangster is tony )

Tony dies laughing, having to put his head on his arms, Jarvis silent. judy chuckles, "I think you may have jsut broken them with laughter."

Steve snorts, laughing too as he stacks everyone's plates, "Another day saved by captain america." takes the dishes to the sink.

Yes, it takes a while for tony to recover, looking up, looking at steve, then going back to laughing hesterically

Bruce is luaghing too, shaking his head as he tries to catch his breath, "I can't... you're both... ahh..."  
Steve is laughing too, washing dishes. eventually bruce goes to help him.

Jude is smiling at the sight and getting some chuckles. Tony's laughter finally dies down, but he leaves his head on his arms, grinning at hte floor

bruce leans on the counter, near cap, but not very close to him, but closer than he has been. "I'll call nat and clint to see if they want to see jarvis."  
Steve looks over, "Oh, is that next on the to do list tonight?"  
Bruce shrugs, "I think so."

Tony looks up, nodding, "Good idea." face stuck in a grin

bruce's smile is softer as he calls the spies to lead them in teh tour nat had wanted.  
Soon they all meet and go into the lab with bruce and tony showing nat and clint all the parts.? Clint makes faces, not really liking seeing all the body parts and organs in different parts of the lab Steve has a couch now and a sketch book as he settles in to watch them, offering jude a seat next to him on it.

Jude takes it, commenting that she liked what he'd done with the place in response to his new couch. Tony and bruce have fun showing and Nat asks smart, itnerrested questions.

jarvis shows her the video of the slang talk war at the end of the tour 

! no jarvis!  
Clint laughs it, "Oh god tony, you're too old to be using those words! And what is that awful thick thing in cap's words?" means the accent.  
Cap pouts, blushing, "Hey. I'm sure we all had issues as teenagers." but smiles a bit.  
yes  
Natasha chuckles and speaks witha thick russian accent, "I think that there are times I remember you enjoying accents, Mr. Barton." during sexy times 

Clint blinks at her, his knees obviously going weak, "...oh."  
Steve laughs at this.  
Bruce smiles, starting to work. he likes all this normalcy. even though it's not completly normal. he still can't bring himself to get too close to steve or tony, scared of them both. later down the line someone should suggest tony ties bruce up. i think that would be the only way bruce would get back in bed with tony at first: if he knows tony has the control and he can't hurt tony.

that is a brilliant idea, Im sure judy will suggest it during some couples therapy 

 

oh yes.

Tony laughs as well, working with bruce, not pushing it, because he's enjoying his moments of not having to be touched when he doesn't want it.

poor sweet tony ;-;

 

so they work hard until they are dragged off to bed.?

indeed. they have a nice evening, eventually parting ways?.  
yes.

want to skip some time.?

yes.

how much?

ok, i think we should skip a few weeks maybe?

what would be the next big step? getting bruce to be close to steve?

alright. maybe like 3 or so? I'm sure they're doing well on Jarvis' body, had to save the world once, and- yes, that

steve is working hard to try and build bruce's trust in him again  
yes  
they still work seamlessly together on the field as the avengers. always have

Jude suggests perhaps they should become amorous, with bruce dominating, to help, at a group session I'm sure all but tony are gasped

which is why Fury puts up wiht this shit 

poor fury.  
bruce frowns, blushing.  
steve frown deeply, blushing a bit too, but less than bruce. "How can I do that when he curls in on himself when I sit next to him?"

 

bruce hangs his head at this, ashamed 

"Alcohol?" Tony suggests  
Jude smiles, chuckling, "well, in these such cases I usually suggest bondage, with one taking on the role of the dominant, and the other submissive."  
"There are other cases?" tony looks mystified as he tries to imagine 

steve frowns, "I don't think--"  
bruce speaks softly, looking over at steve, "Well, maybe...."  
Steve looks at bruce, blinking in disbelif, "...really?"  
bruce smiles softly, scratching the back of his neck, "If i can prove to myself your not a threat...."  
Steve frowns, slumping his shoulders, "...i suppose whatever works..."

"Can I watch?" Tony asks, looking perhaps too eager for this  
Jude pats steve on the shoulder, comfortingly 

Bruce smiles at tony, "i don't know..." puases as he thinks about it and then nods, "Ok, yes. I'll show you i can be gentle again." smiles a little more  
Steve huffs,"this just got really embarrassing." face in his hands 

Jude smiles, "You said you were willing to do anything to make this better." she reminds him  
Tony smiles softly at bruce at this, nodding, thinking it a good plan

Steve laughs at this, nodding, "I know." smiles softly, looking up at her, "And I'll do it. everything else you've suggested so far has worked. " looks over at bruce, "when should we...?"  
Bruce shrugs, "oh.. um, i don't know." too embarrassed to say right now in front of jude 

oh no is jude going to watch too? like, split popcorn with tony? 

only if invited  
Tony, though is tony, standing, "Do we want rope, or leather cuffs, well, it’s steve, I bet I can rig up something a bit stronger and nicer, I actually..." walks off, still talking to himself. jarvis sighs and follows. he's been following tony in the suit, though at this point its more bcause he likes to then for safety. Jude chuckles, "Someone is excited.'

Bruce smiles, standing to follow after him, "I'll catch him before he degins something new just for this...."  
Steve stands too, giving jude a smile,"This was.. an odd idea. But i understand it."

Tony grins and goes into the lab and shows him some prototypes for amor he was working on that would work well as bindings, since tony is a computer, and would be able to resist even steve.  
She smiles back, softly, gathering up her papers, "I hope to hear good results from it."

 

Bruce says that rope would be fine, but when shown this he nods. he actually really likes the idea that steve really won't be able to get out. that brings up his confidence significantly.  
Steve nods, "me too." would offer to lead her out like a gentleman.

Tony grins and says Bruce gets only the best. they take the box to the bedroom, grinning as they pass Steve escorting jude. she raises her eyebrows at the box, "Now I am curious..."  
Tony grins, "Seats are expensive."

she raises her eyebrows, "what, now they're for public sale?" amused

Steve frowns at Tony, "Really?"  
Bruce smiles softly, tugging on a button on the bottom of his shirt nervously, "We might need her if something goes wrong." 

Tony can't help but shrug agreably at this, "Would it bother you?" asks Steve, sincere in his question. He knows Jude's answer 

Steve sighs with lots of exasperation. "No, not really." knows it would be good to have her there.

Tony grins and shifts, leaning over to give steve a kiss on the cheek, then happily continues on his way with the box to the bedroom.  
Jude lets out a little chuckle at this, shaking her head at him, "shall we then?' looks at her escort to take her to follow them 

Steve blinks at the kiss, putting his fingers over the spot on his cheek lovingly after tony had left the room, bruce behind tony. he nods softly at Jude, "Y-yes." smiles a bit more, offering her his arma nd leads her to thier bedroom.  
Oh, i'm sure all the rebuilding is done after the 3 weeks we skipped 

oh yes, everything is back to normal. She smiles softly at his reaction, thinking it cute and taking his arm. tony is laying out 2 gauntlets and the upper part of boots, to go around steve's ankles, then long, thin metal chording. he'd discussing with bruce how bruce wants steve done up. spread out to 4 corners on the bed, hog tied, some methods they shouldn't ask how he knows...  
Jude goes to sit at a couch that is not too near the action 

Steve goes closer to the bed, but not right next to it as he watches bruce help tony. "...are you using ironman gear to tie me up?"  
Bruce hums a confirmation as he nods,"come here." says softly without looking at steve.  
steve bites his lip as he comes over and sits on the bed. at first bruce moves away from him, but then gives him a soft smile, "Take off your clothes."  
Steve frowns, looking at tony for help. he doesn't understand why they're not just using rope or something.

Tony had glanced over as bruce gave the take off your clothes order and smiles, shifting to straighten, tugging steve to turn and his hands would carefully, not sexily, just gentle, unbutton his button down shirt as he explains, "This'll be able to withstand your brute strength, Mr. Super soldier, unlike normal rope. and who has rope just laying about? titanium gold alloy was much easier to find." looks at his face and smiles as he got steve down to te undershirt, hopefully having relaxed him a bit  
Jude chuckles a bit at the last part oh tony  
Oh, jarvis had followed them in and has taken up position next to the couch jude is on, arms folded

tony is best.  
good jarvis.  
Bruce nods, pushing his glasses back up his nose while his other hand holds the metal out to steve, "...prove it to me?"  
steve sighs, tony having helped. he reaches to take the metal from bruce and tugs on it for him.  
Bruce smiles more, eyes on steve's hands, "Give it your all." bruce needs the reassurance  
steve nods, twisting it around his hands and giving a good strong pull.

yes, he knows it too.  
it tightens, but holds. Tony grins, "Come on, my models get better and better each time. Ill give you a lecture on this new alloy configuration when you're not attempting to get into the mood, I know it kills steve's libido "

Steve laughs nervously and hands the rope back to bruce who takes it with a much wider grin on his face now, "You're too kind, tony. Come on steve, i said all the clothes."  
Steve is scared now but peels off his undershirt and stands to undo his pants. he's worried about this, but he knows tony and bruce have been through much worse... this is meant to heal them, and he did say he'd do anything.... to get more kisses on the cheek from tony he has to build his relationship back up with bruce, and for that he needs bruce trust again.

Tony pats his shoulder once its shirtless, then busies himself opening up the gauntlets, mechanisms undoing easily for him with a thought, but Tony isn't quite comfortable near naked husbands right now, but he knows they won't do anything... at an intellectual level

Bruce still has all his clothes on and steve knows not to make any movements towards tony.  
Bruce nods to the bed once steve is nude. Steve sighs and crawls up on the bed, laying on his back and letting tony snap the restrictions shut. bruce hesitates before slowly moving the cord around steve, touching steves skin as little as possible, and only after tony has already snapped the restrictions shut. he has one at each bedpost, so steve is all spread out on his back

Tony makes sure that steve is comfrotable and had brought some soft clothes from his lab to go under them so he doesn't chaffe. Tony helps get the cords through the armor, through tunnels whch normally had wires, then helps secure it before patting Bruce on the shoulder, giving him a soft smile before shifting to go sit on the couch with jude

Bruce gives tony a soft smile and looks back at steve, watching him apprehensivly.  
Steve frowns up at him. he's not aroused at all yet.  
Bruce smiles a bit afterawhile, nervous, "T-try to pull on them. I want you to get free."  
Steve nods softly before taking a big breath and tugging with all that he can on the restraints.  
Bruce's smile returns as he watches steve struggle.

it all holds tight. I'm sure steve's tugs get harder as he comes to the realization that he actually really is tied down and helpless. when was the last time that happened? Tony comments that they should never underestimate stark tech

Steve frowns, panic rushing over his face.  
And bruce smiles more, "You really are under my control now..." watches steve, feeling much more relaxed in the same room with steve than he has in a long time 

Tony sees the panic and if steve continues to look so he'll go over and pet hs head to calm him down 

steve whines under tony's hand and bruce sighs, relaxing more as he reaches over to touch steve's neck, hesitating and pulling his hand back before he's able to press his palm fully on the skin and let his thumb rub softly.  
Steve calms a bit with both of them petting, "I.... i'm really sorry..." looks up at tony, sad

Tony gives him a small smile, hand gently petting his head and running through his hair, "I know, and I forgive you. You're trying to fix it. That's what matters." leans down to kiss his forehead, gently

steve smiles a bit at this and nods.  
Bruce is slowly running his hand, and soon both hands, over steve's chest and arms, loving his ability to touch the man that has had him in a corner or the room every time he came in for the past year.

"want me to stay over here?" sitting on the bed, eyes traveling down to look at bruce feeling steve over

steve nods, "Where... whereever is best for you. Don't stay if ... if you don't feel safe." but tony had seen steve pull on the restraints. steve’s under bruce and tony's control.  
Bruce is taking careful account of each detail after moving to kneel next to steve's side on the bed.

Tony smiles, "Like I said, I have complete faith in stark tech, so should you." ruffles his hair a bit, "and it is a nice view. let me know if I'm in your way, k bruce?" tony is sitting on the side of the bed near steve's head, leaning against the headboard a bit, watching bruce

Steve gives a bit of a smile at this and bruce looks up at tony and gives him a grin before going back to his inspections, "Oh, i'm just going to stay down here, that's fine."

Tony chuckles a bit, "Making sure your prize is in working order?" comments on bruce's inspections.

bruce laughs softly, slowly moving closer to steve as he relaxes more, "Perhaps. I haven't seen him nude in a very long time." looks up at tony as he thumbs a nipple,(making steve suck in a soft breath) "Look. I'm touching him." is very excited to be touching the scary monster that's been chasing him around.

Tony smiles softly at his excitement, knowing what a triumph it is for bruce, "I bet you could make him purr like a kitten too, if you wanted."

Bruce laughs, nodding, "I do want." and then his hands stop exploring randomly and turn to rub down steve's sides and up his stomach, pulling a soft moan from steve. Bruce looks up at the moan and smiles more before he looks back at his hands and pets steve lovingly to pull out the the soft moans at a consistent rate.

Tony hmms, settling and watching the show, mummering to steve in a quiet, low voice, "haven't heard you make these sounds in a while, you're so cute when you go uke, Steve." hmms

steve bites his lip, looking up at tony, "I..i waaant..to make them again... I..neee EEE!" high pitch ee as bruce feels over the inside of his thigh.

Tony chuckles a bit at this, "Oh my, Bruce already has you speechless. I'm impressed." looks over at bruce with a smile

steve groans in reply and bruce laughs softly, shifting to sit between steve's legs. once kneeling there, he carefully takes in his surrounds again, touching steve's legs to remind himself he was incontrol. steve is getting a little excited.

Tony grins a bit, enjoying the sight of bruce there, "Do you have a plan of attack?" asks, curious, apparently quite content not to touch

bruce shakes his head, "Not really..." gently rubs his thumbs on the inside of steve's leg. "I'm just enjoying having some power over him."

Tony nods, smiling, "Take your time. though I think your co-performer might be getting a little excited for you.” nods to Steve's growing erection

Steve groans and gives tony a flat look.  
Bruce laughs, nodding. “good.” gives tony a sheepish look, “Can I use him to show you I’m still me?” the smile fades, “I...that wasn’t me all those times...” he doesn’t mean it as an excuse, it was just the hulk and his father coming out in him. that rough angry abuser really isn’t bruce at all. they’ve probably determined that in therapy at some point. just a scared rabbit acting like a bear to get the wolf to not eat him.

Indeed, probably in a one on one session, Jude gentle in pointing it out. Tony pats poor Steve’s head at this but smiles softly at bruce, nodding. he understood, he’d seen those green eyes and knew what it was like to act like something much bigger to protect yourself, “I know it wasn’t, Bruce.” hence, why Jarvis blames steve.

Bruce smiles a bit more, leaning down to press a kiss to steve’s hip bone, eyes still on tony

Tony blushes slightly, faintly, holding his gaze as he watches

Bruce’s eyes become a bit heavy as he watches Tony, lining kisses over Steve’s hips and abs, gently trailing his nails over the insides of his thighs.  
Steve hisses and moans, trying to arch his back. oh he’s fully ready to go now 

tony melts a bit, biting the inside of his lip a little as he watches bruce with his heavy gaze, having eyesex 

oh yes. bruce gives tony a smile before his eyes go to watch his fingers as they gently feel over the erection and when steve lets out an especially deep please moan bruce leans to kiss the tip, his eyes shutting

Tony lets out a shiver at this, leaning back. This show is all for him and he’s enjoying it

oh yes. All for tony. Bruce is gentle as he slowly takes more of steve in, sometimes pulling back to lick up the side and suck before pressing it back into his mouth. and slowly, slowly he works his way down it, almost able to get everything down, but not completely. he makes a face and admits his defeat by using his hand to get the rest.  
Steve is a complete moaning uke mess.

Bruce would be rewarded at a particularly sexy looking suck to hear a low noise from tony, one of his hands twisting the sheets under them back and forth in a nervous, excited way. “Damn you’re both gorgeous....” he grins a bit, blush of arousal on his face

Bruce looks up at tony as he pulls up, steve popping out of his mouth obscenely and he licks the tip before giving tony a grin, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” goes back down on steve, eyes on tony now as he works. his eyes are staying brown, gentle as they are heavy with lust.  
steve=loud noisy mess.

Tony groans approvingly at that pop, grinning back as he watches, his own breath a bit increased from watching and a bulge in his pants, but he makes no move to unclothe at all. a hand goes down, careful, and would run through bruce’s hair, settling and a thumb petting him, “I will never get tired of that look on your face, Bruce.” hmms

bruce lets steve fall from his mouth in favor of nuzzling tony’s hand, his own hand taking over after his mouth and pumping steve long and slow.  
Steve whines, “I..i’m not...hnnn...” he’s close but bruce is moving so slow it’s driving him mad. 

I don’t think anyone but steve is complaining about it.  
Tony smiles softly at this, hand cupping bruce’s cheek and running a thumb over those swollen lips, admiring them

hehe, no one is even really paying attention to poor steve. He groans in frustration when he sees Bruce press a kiss to tony’s thumb. Bruce is still pumping him with a hand, but it’s long slow strokes that are just barely not enough.

Steve’s torture. tony smiles at this, thumb giving a little pressure, asking to go into that mouth. I think they’ve forgotten about steve 

hehe.  
tony’s thumb would easily slip in, getting treated to tight lips and a lapping tongue.

This earns a groan from Tony, eyes heavy as he watches those lips, thumb petting the tongue

Bruce showers the thumb with affection, twisting his hand around steve making him whine again. a certain therapist might find it interesting the same person who avoids touching tony, doesn’t flinch at all if tony is the one touching him.

Oh yes. she is taking quite notes on recommended future therapy  
Tony moans at this, breath heavy, “I could stare at you all day like this.” thumb shifting out, rubbing the lips and spreading saliva over them, slow

he keeps his lips parted for tony, the edges turning up a bit in a smile. he’s so cute with red swollen lips, flushed cheeks and crooked glasses.  
steve is panting heavily, “B-bruce.. tonnny... p-please...” wants attention 

Tony lets out an appreciative sigh, but smiles a bit, “Better pay your charge some attention. don't let me distract you too much.” thoughts trying to move away from that mouth on certain parts of him

Bruce laughs softly and nods, looking over at steve, “Poor Captain america. What would happen if our enemies saw you like this.?”  
Steve whines trying to arch his hips but is held by the metal ropes.

“They would all line up to take advantage of him, that’s what. But, thankfully, he’s all yours brucey.”

bruce chuckles,”he’s yours too, tony.” leans down and takes steve back into his mouth gently, shutting steve’s whines up by pushing his fingers into steve’s mouth to get them nice and wet

Tony hmms appreciatively, “Yes, but for the moment I’m letting you have him all to yourself.” looks down at his wet thumb, then moves to rub it appreciatively over steve’s nipple

hehe. steve groans into bruce’s fingers at tony’s rub.  
bruce purrs in response, gently pumping two fingers in and out of steve’s mouth and when he feels they’re wet enough he draws them out, steve chasing them with his tongue.

Tony purrs, “Oh, you miss having something in your mouth Steve?.” grins a bit as he asks dirtily

steve grunts and nods, looking up at tony with those baby blues.  
bruce’s wet fingers press against his opening, teasing him and his mouth was only on steve’s tip sucking softly.

Tony’s hand that was petting the nipple moves up, teasing the lips and tongue, not giving him what he wants as he looks down at bruce, “Bruce really has you on edge, huh.?” purrs

Steve whines and groans, nodding as his tongue comes out to lick at tony’s fingers.  
Bruce gently presses a fingertip into steve, making him groan deeply.

tony lets him, petting the tongue, poor steve a sexy mess. “I bet you’re nice and tight in there, you’ll be a tight fit around bruce.” talks dirty to him. its been a long time since either of them got rambles out of tony during sex, much less got sexy goading.

Steve groans at tony’s words, having missed them as bruce pushes the finger deeper in.  
bruce smiles softly, looking up at them, “he is very tight....” sighs, “But i think i’m fine just touching... i don’t need anything.” 

Tony looks over, hmming and depriving steve of his fingers. “Now then bruce, that’s a perfectly good waste of a tied up Steve. You can not tell me, honestly, that you don’t need something after all this.” shifts closer to bruce

Bruce flushes a bit more, looking up at tony as a second finger pushes in and makes steve gasp and groan. “It’s alright. I just wanted to prove I’m not going to be hurt by steve. That I can take control of him if I need too...” but his pants are so tight. he has to shift how he’s sitting a bit to relieve some pressure.

Tony smiles, “And you have. but now you need to finish the job. Preferably before you break the zipper on your pants with that erection or kill steve with teasing..” he’s leaned very close to bruce’s face with his, a few inches between them as he talks, low and sexy

bruce smiles sheepishly, pulling back, but only a little, fighting his need to be close to tony and the need to be far away from tony, “I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”  
and steve whines and screams as bruce’s fingers find that spot inside him.

Tony smiles back, comfortingly, not pushing his boundaries more, “I’d like to see you take him, all the way.” hand comes up to cup bruce’s cheek to keep him from going anywhere

Bruce smiles, taking a second before he relaxes into tony’s hand, nodding, “Yes... yes alright. For you.”  
a third finger tries to push in and steve whines.  
bruce frowns a little, eyes glancing down at steve, “I’ll need some lube.” 

“Ask and you shall receive.” Tony smiles, leaning forwards to kiss bruce’s forehead as he gets up, going to fetch him some from a side dresser, coming back with it.

bruce laughs at this and pulls his fingers out, offering them to tony to put lube on.

Tony tops open the bottle and pours a liberal amount on him as he takes his position back up next to steve’s head

bruce hums, spreading the lube before he presses three fingers into steve at once, making steve gasp and groan again.

“Is he nice and big in you, Steve?.” tony asks, taking a long look over the whole scene

Steve groans, nodding in response to tony as Bruce pumps and twists his fingers, sitting up as his other hand pulls open his belt and pants.

and as Bruce pulls himself out Tony smirks, “Oh my, looks like you’re in for something a bit bigger, Steve.” hmms.

Steve nods, biting his lip, “Y-yes please....” had missed tony’s sex talk so much.  
bruce chuckles, pulling out his fingers and spreading the excess lube on himself moving up on his knees so his pants and underwear pool around his knees.

I’m sure everyone had, including Tony “Oh? how much do you want it?’ teases as he watches bruce spread it on himself, “You should be the one begging him to fuck you, not me.”

Steve pants, looking down at bruce. bruce lifts an eyebrow at steve, smirking.  
Steve bites his lip at this, trying to spread himself out more but can’t. “B-bruce, please..”  
bruce laughs, “Oh? begging me now?”  
steve nods, “Yes... yes please... please have me...”  
bruce gulps, nodding softly, “Should I give in, tony?”

Tony smirks more, pleased with the display as he leans against the headboard, “I think he’s suffered enough.” nodding his consent.

bruce nods, gently lining up and pressing in so slow.  
steve gasps and groans.  
Tony purrs at the look on his face.

bruce leans over steve as he presses in, planting his hands on either side of steve’s chest on the bed, biting his lip as he rests once fully in, “G-god... he’s really tight...”  
steve whimpers, nodding softly

Tony purrs, tisking, “You need to let your inner uke out more steve. We’ll have to stretch you back out like you use to be.” admiring the view

steve whines, nodding in agreement with Tony, “it.. it feels so good...” he gasps out  
bruce hums, nodding as he starts to move.

Tony would slowly egg them on with soft, low sexy words, urging them on as he’d leave light little touches

steve is panting heavily and moans as bruce moves so slow. with the slow pace it would take a long time and eventually bruce moves back up on his knees, taking steve in his hand and pumping him in time with his thrusts. after this it’s not long before steve cries out, shooting himself all up his chest, almost getting his chin and bruce groans, planting himself deep as he fills steve up.

Tony shivers and moans softly at the sight, hand coming to trace a finger in the high up cum pool.

steve is panting heavily, his eyes bearily open as he watches tony.  
bruce groans, gently pulling out and leaning back on his arms, panting softly.

Tony sits up, making a slight face as his pants are tight on him, but moves his finger up, putting it in his mouth and pondering the taste... so sexy 

Steve smiles a bit, watching him as he catches his breath back.  
Bruce hums, gently fixing his pants, “Did I do it right, Tony?”

tony grins at this, nodding, moving the finger out to speak, “Oh yes, you were excellent.” purrs. but who’s going to help him?.

bruce laughs, “Are you feeling comfortable, tony?”  
steve is watching tony, eyes trailing up and down the man whose touch he’s desperate for. he’s so close but so far. 

Tony chuckles a little, smiling a bit, “Not really, you seem to have left me with a pressing problem.”

Bruce gestures to steve, “I’m sure Steve would be willing to help you. or rather, he’d be willing to lay still for you to use him.” smirks 

Tony hmms, looking him over and trailing a finger down his chest, but they’d both see the hesitation.  
Jude speaks up, “Tony, why don’t you show them what its like when you and Jarvis satisfy your needs?”  
Tony blinks, looking up, and blushes at this. they’d always hinted at it, that they’d done it before tony had met bruce or steve, and I’m sure it was assumed that they must do something, but no one had ever really asked how they did it he runs a hand through his hair, “Oh, I don’t know, Jarvis is shy.”  
The armor snorts 

Bruce blinks at this, and steve too. both knew but never pressed for details.  
bruce smiles a bit, looking over at the suit, “How do you take care of tony, jarvis?”  
steve bites his lip, hurt, but understanding that tony didn’t want to use him, and now his eyes are on the suit

The suit looks at Judy and i’m sure they can imagine jarvis giving her a look before it walks over, “It has gotten much easier, since extremis, and since I can control the suit.”  
Tony groans, “If we’re going to do this, I claim the bed, it's crowded up here. Can I free your charge bruce?” bruce in control of steve’s freedom.

Bruce nods, moving off the bed first before moving to loosen steve’s restriants.  
Steve stays limp as they untie him, waiting till he was free before he moved.

Tony pats Steve’s head once htey have him free, “sitting is going to be fun for you tomorrow.” chuckles  
Jarvis has stopped beside tony and waits

Steve smiles at this, gently sliding over to give tony and jarvis room, “Yes...”  
bruce offers steve some tissues which steve takes with a smile and cleans off his chest and between his legs a bit. 

once steve has shifted over Jarvis puts a soft hand on the small of tony’s back, tony turning and looking at him, blushing more an grinning, “Since when are you an exhibitionist?” shifts, standing and wrapping his arms around the armor’s shoulders  
“I have been learning too much from you.” comes the dry tone from jarvis, the metal hands gently feeling over his hips, then sides

Bruce smiles at this, gesturing to another couch near the bed.  
steve smiles a bit and nods, slipping off the bed to go to it, stumbling a bit before he settles on it, sitting on one leg to keep the weight off his bum. Bruce sits next to him, eyes on jarvis and tony

Tony shivers, talking softly to Jarvis, “Heh, you shouldn’t learn from me, I’m a terrible example.” they audience would see his nerves, tony glancing back at them, but jarvis shifts his hands under his shirt, slowly pushing it up, making tony shiver, “But an excellent teacher.” comes the warm tone and Tony shifts his attention back to jarvis, who carefully moves the shirt off TOny. he’s healed up from all the marks they’d left on him, but I bet that B and S had left a bit of a scar on his back. Tony leaves a little kiss on the faceplate of the armor as jarvis guides him to lay back, tony moving more onto the bed as the armor moves one leg up onto it beside him. 

Steve and bruce are both watching, fascinated at seeing the ironman armor loom over tony like that.

Tony’s breath hitches as metal fingers trace down his chest, helmet leaning close to his face as the hand trails down to tony’s pants. They’d barely hear the low tone from the helmet, but its a tone from Jarvis they’ve never heard. Even in tony’s body he’s usually a bit shy about sex, he never talked dirty or anything to them, very reserved. So they’d be surprised to hear, “lift your hips, spread your legs more, there’s a good boy.” as tony does exactly as asked, jarvis’s hand cupping the bulge, gentle, before undoing the pants and easily sliding them down. Jarvis shifts, making sure they have a view of what HE has, and they don’t.

Steve bites his lip, pain on his face as he watches with jealousy.  
Bruce smiles soft and sad as he watches.

Tony runs his hands down the armor, like Jarvis could feel it, blushing terribly and giving a shy grin, “Oh, you are- ahh, f-fuck, jarvis...” whimper at the end of that as the metal hands trail up between his now naked legs, pulling them further apart, gentle but firm in the suit which could easily crush tony, “yes, I am. now, what would you like, Mr. Stark?”  
Tony whimpers again as one of the fingers brushes his bum, erection twitching, “Y-you.” spreading his legs wider.  
“Me? what would you want from me?’ smirk in the tone as tony whimpers and groans, “Bastard, I want you to f-fuck me, shit, you’re a showboating assho-” groans as jarvis teases under his sac, tony keeping his legs spread nice and wide for him as the other hand pops the bottle of lube, jarvis moving down to watch as he pours some of it carefully onto the hand, “I do not think that was a very kind thing to say. Perhaps you should be nicer.”  
Tony groans at this, one hand clinging to the shoulder of the armor as the other twisted in the sheets, spread out and so vulnerable under the armor. “P-please, Jarvis...” his tone was quieter as he moans and this earns a hmm as one finger gently slides into tony, who moans deeply, hips moving into it. the armor glances back at his audience of husbands, as if to say, he won’t have you, but he’ll have me, because i can make him feel good. jarvis is a jealous soul too.

i love jarvis so much.  
bruce and steve are both feeling the shame. Here was tony, perfectly happy and normal, just the way he’s supposed to be in bed and neither of them were over him. it was jarvis. they were doing things the way they used to before tony had bruce and steve to go to.

Yes. though, as Jarvis said, it was much easier now that he could control the suit and was connected to tony via the computer. I’m sure you can imagine the AI selves also going through the motions as Tony leans into it, moaning at the goodness, it getting deeper as jarvis curled his finger, hips bucking a bit.  
“Careful, or you will go to soon.’ comes the dark tone from jarvis, who feels he’s made his point and looks back at tony, “And we would not want that.” leans the headplate down and tony wraps both of his arms around the shoulders of the armor, needily, kissing on the faceplate as jarvis began to move his hand, slow and easy, curling at the end and making tony make lovely noises as he did. jarvis had shifted so they have a great view of what he’s doing to tony, pleasing him. he would slip in a second finger as tony starts to ramble, “F-fuck, j-jjarvis, I need you, oh god its so good, a-a little more, please, please” oh it’d been so long since either of them heard that coming from tony for them. tony is practically arched off the bed, hips pressing up and barely brushing the armor’s chestplate as the hand moves with ease, fucking him

Bruce can’t take his eyes away, frowning deeply as he watches how Tony should be.  
Steve suddenly really hates the serum in him, already he was getting erect again, putting his hands over his lap to hide it, frowning. He had missed his tony so much and he didn’t really realize it till now. 

yes. and jarvis is going to make sure that the point is driven home too. he glances over at them again and they’d hear the smirk in his voice, “Captain rogers likes the sight of you like this. Been a long time since he’s heard you beg for it, Tony. but you’ll beg for me, won’t you?” twists his fingers and curls and tony makes a beautiful noise, the best they’ve heard so far, a puppet under Jarvis’ hands. There is a tone of lust in the voice as Tony starts to whimper and beg for more, jarvi’s attention focusing back on his lover, who is indeed begging for more, more of him. “Oh I wish I could touch you, i want to feel you when you’re like this, when you want me. Damn you Tony Stark, how do I want you this much.” his hand has gotten faster and tony’s pleas and moans are not really coherent anymore, Jarvis’ voice wavering as he goes on, attention only for tony, “N-now come for me, come for us both, p-please, Tony...: the last tony comes out as a groan and the hand stops, deep in him and pressing as tony arches, spasming as he decorates the front of the armor with white, clinging to it as he moans. he’d go totally limp and shuttering afterwards, panting heavily, a mess

Bruce’s eyes shift down to his lap after tony collapses, feeling much shame.  
Steve bites his lip, one hand covering himself as the other hand comes up to press at his eyes and wipe the tears away. so much guilt and pain. 

yes. jarvis would be pleased, but he’s a bit busy right now. after about a minute of not moving the armor shifts, gently withdrawing its hand and wiping it on the bedspread as the other moves up, gently petting, then cupping tony’s face as it leaned down. Tony smiles a bit as he opens his eyes, drawing his metal lover close and giving the mouthless mask long, slow kisses, hmming with contentment. Someone had been comforting Tony these past few weeks. Tony does not complain at all as jarvis shifts, carefully gathering tony, in a blanket, up into his arms, backing up and standing, looking back at Jude and nodding to her before looking over at the sad pair, “if you will excuse us, I have to clean Master Stark up.” and he takes his pleased, limp tony out, tony with his eyes closed and arm around Jarvi’s shoulders, face resting in the neck of the armor. Jude moves to bring a box of tissues over to steve and bruce, for their tears 

bruce slumps in the couch, covering his face with his hands and steve frowns at the offered tissues, huffing before he stands, going to hide from them in the bathroom. he needs alone time to sob 

Jarvis is well pleased. he keeps his tony a while in the lab, so they’d have time to clean up. Jude puts a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, gentle and comforting, kneeling next to the couch  
Bruce looks up at her, smiling but it’s full of pain and guilt, “I.. Steve and I used to do that.... We made Tony so happy... Together...” sighs, “And jarvis...you know he c-can take tony’s body sometimes? we took advantage of that and made Jarvis feel good too. We were all so happy... and now... and now jarvis is angry and rubbing it in our face how awful we’ve become...”  
the shower turns on in the bathroom, steve trying to clean himself up as he cries.

she nods, “He has been very angry at you both for quite some time and did not say anything, because Tony asked him not to confront either of you. he wanted it to just blow over with no one coming to blows. jarvis didn’t take bottling it in very well.” he’s not use to such strong emotions, “He’s very jealous, of you both, Bruce.” she says softly

 

Bruce nods looking at his hands, "Soon he'll have his own body and he won't have to feel that way anymore." smiles softly, recalling just now how jarvis had whined about how much he wants to touch tony

she nods, smiling a bit at this, "That is what is helping him get over his angrer. he is still learning how to forgive, and handle letting go of anger."

bruce laughs drly, "He must be an amazing case study for you, doctor..."

she chuckles, "All of my patients amaze and suprise me daily, be they AI or quiet doctors.' she smiles softly, "Perhaps you should check on Steve."

Bruce smiles a bit at her with the comment, but at the suggestion he frowns, "no... i don't... i don't really want to...He'll be alright..."

she sighs, "Bruce..." looks at him pointedly, "You know he won't hurt you. You still have control, even though the restraints are gone."

he smiles a bit akwardly, "yeah.. but.. the restraints were nice..."

she chuckles at this, nodding, "True. perhaps another time." pats his shoulder, shifting to it next to him, "Do you think this exercise helped?'

Bruce smiles softly, nodding, never looking up at her, "Yes... I felt very empowered. I was very comfotable touching Steve." sighs, "Even when Tony reached out to me I was happy..." bites his lip, "I just...Jarvis showed us what we didn't have anymore... and that hurt... that hurt a lot.." voice cracks at the last part

she nods at this, hand going to his shoulder, "But you are working to regain it back." she reminds gently. "Tony did reach out to you, he knows you can be gentle

he looks up at her and nods, smiling softly, "I'm sorry to have to put you through all this..." he means in the bedroom.

She smiles and snorts, "Trust me, this is nothing." pats his shoulder, "we'll get you all back to normal, with slow steps."

Bruce smiles more, nodding, "Yes... thank you." 

does it sound like steve is ocming out soon? cause if not, jude would go knock on the door  
She smiles, "Anytime."

The water has shut off, but steve has not come back out.  
she needs to knock 

shepats bruce on the shoulder, "I shall check on Steve." gets up and goes to knock on the door, "Captain Rogers? are you alright?" asks gently through the door

bruce nods, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them as he watches her

there's a puase before there's a soft answer, "..yeah."  
"Are you alright?" she asks through the door

another puase before the door opens slowly. his hair is wet and skin flushed from the hot water and from crying. he had found some of his pants in the bathroom and has put them on, but still shirtless. "I'm fine." a soft fake smile

 

she snorts, "Please, you are a terrible liar." gives him a look, then sighs, "Come on, no use hiding in there." would gently pull him forward and out

He frowns, pulled out easily. bruce smiling at the sight of the super solider easily getting dragged around by a little skinny older woman.

yes. she tugs him to the other side of the couch that bruce is on, sitting him down, then sitting between them. then she rubs his back, "how are you feeling?"

steve shrugs, "Better.. overall." looks over at bruce, "Buce?"  
Bruce gives steve a small smile over his knees, hugging his legs tohimself, "Fine."  
Steve sighs, nodding and looking back to the floor.

Jude nods, "what upset you the most about that situation?" jarvis and tony

he sighs, "I've.. never seen Jarvis like that... it was... it was like i used to be." He hadn't realized how horrible it had gotten until he'd seen the way it should be, the way tony is supposed to act. the sweet perfect happy rambling tony he fell in love with and he'd torn that out of him...

she nods, "And you will be, again. You are working to fix it, Steve."

sighs, nodding, "Perhaps I should look at it with hope instead...."  
Bruce smiles a bit, "That's what I'm trying to do."  
Steve looks at bruce and smiles at him and bruce returns the smile.

she nods, smiling, "Yes. All of you need to heal, but its within reach. You can heal and move past this."

Steve smiles more at her and nods, "Thank you... that helps a lot to hear that..." sighs, "I'll earn back everyone's trust. Staring with Bruce." looks at bruce who gives him a small smile, nodding softly

She smiles, nodding, "There's hope for you both yet."  
They hear tony, talking to Jarvis, coming down towards hte room, sounding in a good mood

Steve perks at this, looking at the door, "Are they coming back...?"  
Bruce looks at the door, surprised, too.

"Apparently so." jude raises her eyebrows.  
Indeed, a dressed and refreshed looking Tony comes in with Jarvis the iron man. he smiles, "how are we in here?" through the sex haze he'd seen upset faces.

Steve smiles more, relaxing, "better."  
Bruce nods, slipping his feet off the couch to sit up better, "We're hopeful now, i think. "  
Steve nods, "We'll make things right again. "

Tony smiles, Jude moving up and offering her seat between them to tony. he moves to sit, grinning a bit, "I know you will." so confident in them.

bruce blinks at this, backing up to press against the arm of the couch. it's a success he has not jumped off the couch after tony sat  
Steve smiles, obviously fighting leaning in closer to tony, they're so opposite  
"This was a good idea. I don't mind what you both do to me to take my power from me. I need you both to trust me again."

Tony nods, smiling, glancing between them, "You're like opposite sides of a magnet." chuckles a bit

steve smiles sadly, "Are you staying in the lab again tonight? You should convince Jarvis to let you sleep in here after Bruce and I go back to clint and nat's floor."

Tony shrugs, "I don't like sleeping in here alone. And the couch is fine." aww

Steve nods, leaning back, "However you feel most comfortable..." worried.

Tony nods, pondering his hand, saying after a moment, "You two could probably sleep in here, if you want. I'm sure clint and Nat are tired of having you down there." smiles a bit. had obviously checked with jarvis in that pause  
Jude smiles a bit at this

Steve smiles a bit at this and nods, looking over at bruce.  
bruce frowns and bites his lip before he nods slowly, "yeah...yeah that would be fine..." looks to the suit, "Jarvis will watch us, right?" still needs the protection clint and nat offered while bruce slept in the same room as steve.

jarvis nods, "Would you like me to stay in here with you?" offers

bruce smiles a bit, nodding, "Is that ok? I'm taking you from tony, right?"

He nods, "However, I will be able to keep my electronic eye on him." smile in his voice, "And he has a batalion of bots which insist on doing patrols around him."  
Tony grins, 'It makes them feel important." explains 

bruce laughs softly and nods, "Then yes. Please stay with us tonight, jarvis." gives the armor a smile.  
steve nods, "It'll be nice to have you, jarvis."

Jarvis moves a hand forwards to his waist and gives a half bow, "The honor is mine." smile in his voice.  
Jude chuckles, "It seems you are in good hands, so I will retire for the night. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow?" she asks with a smile

bruce nods, standing and offering her an arm, "I can show you out.." smiles softly. she has a nice cozy place in steve and bruce's hearts now.  
And if she accepts while bruce is gone steve gets off the couch and goes to pull out some extra pillows and put them on the bed for bruce.

"Why thankyou Dr. Banner. such a gentleman." Tony is working on changing the sheets. I don't think anyone has slept in this bed a while. its funny seeing Jarvis helping him put a fitted sheet on the bed.

Bruce laughs at this and kisses her cheek before they part ways and comes back, blinking at the sight of the three others, "oh." smiles  
Steve smies at bruce, "You can have the bed."

Tony grins, "it'll make a lovely nest." smiles

bruce laughs softly, "All of you are insane." walks over to the bed, on theopposite side of tony, so next to jarvis?, "But thank you."

yes. "Anytime, Master Bruce." Jarvis says fondly, setting his pillows back on the bed to add to bruce's nest making materials

he moves to sit on the bed, picking up some pillow to arrange and looks up at jarvis, "Do you want to lay down with me?"

jarvis sounds suprised as he asks, "Would you want me to?"  
Tony chuckles, "Careful bruce, he likes to cuddle and he's not very comfortable." is leaning against the wall next to the bed

Bruce smiles more, looking at the bed as he starts to set things around himself, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to. I think I have enough pillows and such to make it comfortable enough."

"... alright then." jarvis nods at this, shifting to carefully move onto it, settling the weight carefully so that they don’t break the bed with a sudden force.

Bruce is patiant, and once jarvis is laying still, bruce arranges pillows around himself and jarvis and a few between himself and jarvis, finally pulling up a few blankets over them as he presses and curls up against the pillows he layed between him and jarvis for his own comfort.  
Steve laughs at this, thinking them cute

Tony grins, "You two look adorable."  
jarvis had carefully shifted an arm so that bruce is curled in the clef of it, his hand resting gently on his back a bit  
"Thankyou for this highly intellectual insight, Mr. Stark." 

Bruce laughs, pulling off his glasses to nuzzle the pillow on jarvis' chest lovingly, "I'm going to sleep wonderfully..."  
Steve sighs, a grin on his face as he goes to sit on the couch he was to sleep on, "Are you going to be alright, tony?"

"I am glad." Jarvis says softly to him.  
Tony nods, shifting to the door, "Yah, I have someone with fur and lots of slober to cuddle with." grins a bit

Steve laughs, nodding, "Tell Betty I'll give her lots of treats in the morning. I'll cook breakfast with extra bacon."

Tony grins, "Oh, I'll wait to tell her until the morning or she'll keep me up." laughs a it, "Sleep well." blows them a kiss, then goes out.

Steve grins, nodding putting a hand on the back of his neck and rubbing as he stares at the shut door for a bit before laying down to sleep finally.  
Bruce sleeps the best he has in a long time.

jarvis rubs his back gently until he is asleep. in the morning steve would probably be the first up.

yes. steve sits up and looks at the lump, smiling a bit as he freshens up and dresses (so nice to do in his own room again) before he leaves to go cook.

aw. The lab opens up soon and I'm sure betty and scrap come barreling out, followed by tony he smiles at him, stretching and yawning, "Good morning.”

Steve laughs as they run under and push at steve in the kitchen,”Ah, Tony. Of course only the most important people have a party preceding their entrance.” sets a plate with eggs and bacon and toast on the counter for tony before bending down to love on Betty and scrap.  
Bruce wakes soon, humming and stretching out against jarvis before pawing around the bed for his glasses.

tony chuckles at this, leaning on the counter and watching, "of course. how'd you sleep?"

jarvis moved his other hand up, holding them carefully, "good morning, Bruce

steve smiles, going back to cooking, "Good. Eat." points to the plate he put in front of Tony. he did sleep much better last night than he had in awhile. some hope and orgasm helping  
Bruce smiles at this, gently taking them and putting the glasses on, "Thank you Jarvis..." moves up onto his arms, grinning down at the suit, "Are tony and Steve up?" still under all the blankets so he doesn't know if steve is still on the couch or not.

 

tony grins and digs in, "it tastes great." mumbled

"indeed, they have started breakfast." hands feel down his sides

Steve comes over and sits across from tony, eating too, a grin on his face as he watches Tony  
Bruce smiles more, leaning down to press a kiss to the face plate, "Thank you for keeping me safe. Tony is so lucky to have you."  
so they chat as they eat? "thankyou Bruce, but i am here for you as well

yes. Steve speaks softly, loving having a conversation with tony.  
bruce laughs softly, nodding as he leans down to press another kiss to the faceplate, putting his hands on the suit's shoulders

yes. tony enjoys it.  
the suit’s hands run up his sides, then down, resting on his hands on his ass and squeezing nicely

bruce moans, pressing his chest to jarvis' "Ah..." laughs softly, "Don't be a tease, jarvis." smiles, thinking jarvis is playing with him.

"Bruce, i rarely tease, unless you want me to." teased,hands squeeze again

bruce gasps, more of a moan to it now as he presses tight to jarvis, "N-now Jarvis.. I.. I can't give you what tony does... not like this..." poor bruce doesn't know how to react 

he gets a warm chuckle, soft, "it is fine, it was years before tony could either. i enjoy the act

bruce blinks at this, his face all flushed, "If.. if it's alright then... and tony won't mind..." presses his bum back into jarvis' hands after tossing one leg over jarvis' to straddle a thigh. 

"trust me, he's quite amused at the thought.. as long as you do not mind, that i am like this." the hands kneed and spread his bum, pulling him more against him

grinding bruces hips in a roll to the thigh

Bruce gasps and groans, pressing his cheek to jarvis' shoulder, already as hard as a rock against the metal thigh, "I...I love you no matter how you are... jarvis..." is still in his pants and shirt from last night.

"i... i feel the same, thankyou Bruce." hands starting to skillfuly work off bruces pants

he hums softly, lifting his hips to make it easy for the pants to come off as he presses a kiss to the cheek of the face plate. He feels so safe pressed up to jarvis with them both still deep in the fort.

Jarvis is very skilled at getting bruce's pants down with his hands, then hooking a foot in toget the rest of them off, one hand returning to the ass and taking a large handful and squeezing, fingers brushing near his hole as the other shifts, cupping and gently rubbing bruce before moving to trail up, pushing his shirt up with his hand. I'm sure the metal against skin is an interresting feel, especiall since jarvis aims to brush a finger against bruce's nipple

oh yes.  
Bruce groans, his eyes sliding shut as he hisses with the nipple brushing. "I-i'm so glad this metal has a high heat capacity... you're very warm and smooth..." arches his hips up to press back against hisfingers, "ohhh yes, you feel wonderful..."

"It gets better when lube is added, I assure you." steals his shirt as well, hand sliding out, under the pillows, but locates the lube bottle where it had slid down at the head of the bed, managing not to disturb the fort as it comes back, bottle popping open with ease as it moves down. bruce would feel a slick metal hand move to stroke his erection as jarvis grinded him down again

Bruce gasps and groans loud at this, "nn..ohhh, j-jarvisss...." rolls his hips into the grind, thrusting into the lubed hand on his erection

"Do you like it?' other hand kneeds his bum before a warm, wet finger presses agains this entrane

nods, whining softly, "Y-yes... more...more please, jarvis..."  
meanwhile Steve frowns, looking up at the clock,"Maybe I should chek on Bruce. He's usally not up long after me."

"As you wish, Master bruce." slides the finger in, cupping the rest of his ass with the big hand and using the movement as he slides in to slide bruce into the hand around his erection.  
"oh, jarvis is currently having his way with Bruce right now, you might not want to go in there." tony has been a bit distracted the last 5 or so minutes 

steve blinks, staring at tony blankly, "...what?"  
Bruce groans deeply, panting, "I... oh gods.. jarvis.. how.. how're you so good.. at this..."

 

Tony grins a bit, "Jarvis is molesting bruce right now." far off look that totally means he's watching  
"Practice, master bruce." moves the finger out, then back in, using the momentum to start to rock bruce into his palm

Steve blinks, dropping his fork, "..." shocked  
bruce gasps and groans, rolling his hips to help the motions. he wouldn't last long if he didn't have some relief the night before. Even now jarvis is too good to him and he gets white all over the thigh and hand of the suit.

Tony blinks, focusing at this, then laughs at that expression "What is so shocking?"  
Jarvis does not mind, rocking him through the afterglow, hmming, "You look very lovely when you do that, Bruce."

his eyebrows come together and he blushes a bit, lookng down at his plate and picking the fork back up, "oh.. I didn't think Jarvis was open to touching anyone but you yet..." cap is realizing jarvis has forgiven bruce and now only hates cap  
Bruce groans in reply, limp against the suit, 'hnn...." eyes heavy. that had been really good. he needed that 

yep! well, hate is strong... jarvis saw enough regret and hope in bruce last night.  
Tony tilts his head, not thinking that's the whole story, but nods, "Well, I think i'm the one not up for much touching, he's right as rain.... unless... oh, did you mean..." winces getting it  
jarvis gently removes hte finger from hm, getting a sheet to gently wipe at the hole, then wrap around and clean him off before cradeling bruce close, very gentle, "When i have a body I will show you how I really feel about you, bruce." the headplate rests against his forehead, gently

steve blushes a bit, frowning as he pokes his food, "No...no..i just..." smiles softly, "no, it's good. I'm happy for them."  
Bruce grins, nuzzling jarvis neck softly, "Oh Jarvis. I'm going to make your new body come over and over again. I'll fill you with my love and make you so happy." presses a kiss to his neck

Tony nods, but sighs, reaching across the counter to put his hand gently on his forearm, squeezing a bit, "He'll forgive you too soon enough Steve." smiles a bit  
"I very much look forwards to it." hmming softly with a content tone

steve looks at tony's hand and his eyes follow his arm up to his eyes and smiles softly, "Thank you." love in his own eyes for tony.  
bruce laughs softly, pressing another kiss to his cheek, "After I eat I'm going striaght to the lab to work on you. Tony's almost done with your eyes, and my heart should be done growing by now. This one is much stronger than the last few."

Tony smile softens at this, squeezing the hand on him gently, as if saying he would too  
"Indeed, I think our modifications to it are growing very well." seems to enjoy the kisses, even though he cant feel them

Steve nods, eating with his free arm a small smile on his face  
bruce nods, in a wonderful mood for the first time in a long time. he pops up, the blankets falling off him as he leans over the suit, "I have to work on it right now."

Tony smiles, leaving his hand there and finishing his food as well.  
jarvis lets out one of his rare laughs at this, "Be careful, Bruce, or you shall trip over yourself in your excitement." fondness in the tone

Bruce grins wide, leaning down to press a kiss to where jarvis' lips would be, "I just really want to kiss those full lips i grew for you. You've made me so happy, jarvis. i havn't felt like this in so long..."

"I would like for all of us to become and stay happy." hand moves up to cup that grinning face, petting the cheek

bruce nods, turning his head to kiss his palm, "We'll heal and be complete soon."

"Indeed." there is a smile in his voice

bruce smiles, melting before leaning down to press a kiss to the face plate. "I love you jarvis."

"... I.... love you as well, Bruce” that was the first they've heard of that word from him  
Bruce blinks at this, smiling wide, "Oh... oh jarvis." purrs

Jarvis melts, hand petting bruce's face as he lets out a half sheepish relieved laugh, "That was not as hard... as I imagined, it is not quite a deduction I was programmed to make... but it is correct." aww

bruce grins, tearing up a bit, "Jarvis...." love in his voice, "You're wonderful. perfect. You're so much more than lines of code." leans down to press lots of kisses to the faceplate.

Jarvis moves his other arm around bruce's waist, holding him close as he runs the hand on bruce's face through his hair, cupping hte back of his head, "... Thankyou, bruce. you... you do not know what that means, to hear that."

Bruce nods, nuzzling him, “We’ll have you with your own nerve endings very soon.” grins, “And I’ll kiss every single one.” tearing up with happiness. 

the armor nods, gently tracing his face, done up with emotion

he laughs softly, pressing to the hand before moving to slip out of bed, “Come on.” 

“Indeed.” fond tone as Jarvis carefully gets up and out of the bed, which groans a little from the relieved strain 

Bruce gets off the bed and goes to dress, and makes sure the suit is clean before he takes his hand and leads him down to the kitchen.  
When they come in, steve looks up at them and smiles softly, “There you are. I made eggs and bacon.”  
Bruce smiles much wider than the two of them have seen in awhile, “It smells great.” goes to eat.

yes. jarvis is always pleased with handholding.  
Tony grins, “You look to be in a good mood this morning, Bruce.” purrs. Totes knows 

Bruce's face reddens and he laughs softly, "I'm really hungry."  
Steve hums, "I can fix that." and smiles a bit as he stands to fix bruce a plate.

Tony grins and when jarvis leans against the counter moves a hand up for a fist bump, jarvis sighing and giving it to him  
the elevator arrives and jude moves to come out

Bruce laughs at them and takes the plate steve hands him before steve goes to greet her

Jude smiles, "Good morning. It sounds like all of you slept well." hears the laughter and tony is now grinning and lightly riling bruce, asking how he'd seduced Jarvis."

Bruce is laughing softly, and tells tony it was all Jarvis' fault. he's really happy because jarvis has shown him love and has forgiven him. So much weight has been taken off his shoulders.  
Steve smiles, nodding a bit, "yes. We've been doing much better so far." smiles soft, but sad. he knows he himself still has a long way to go, but he's happy for bruce  
Tony is glad. smiling softly and relaxed, glad bruce is doing better  
Yah, steve has to EARN jarvis' trust.  
Jude moves and puts a hand on his arm, squeezing comfortingly, "One step at a time, Steve."

oh yes. Steve has to work hard.  
Stee smiles softly, nodding, "Did you eat? We made eggs and bacon."

"I have not. that wounds wonderful." smiles and follows him to the kitchen.

Steve grins and has her sit next to bruce as he makes her a plate.  
Bruce smiles at her, half his food already gone. he has a good appetite when he remembers to eat. "Morning, Dr. Jude."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well, Bruce?' smiles, not knowing of morning exercises.  
Tony grins, but manages to keep his mouth shut from commenting, though she raises her eyebrows at him  
Bruce smiles wide, obviously much better than the night before, almost normal. "Yes. I slept very well." bruce is proud of tony.  
steve smiles, having her sit next to bruce as he makes her a plate.

Jude smiles, "I am glad." not going to ask "Do you have something to busy yourself with this morning, Dr? I was going to steal steve for a solo therapy session.'

Bruce perks up, nodding, "Of course. I'll steal Tony and Jarvis and take them to the lab." very happy he can go straight to the lab.

 

She nods, "We'll return for lunch, to make sure you eat." thanks steve for the food and eats  
Tony grins, "Science first thing in the morning, my favorite

Bruce nods, slipping away from the table, "I have renewed inspiration. Come along Tony. Jarvis." practically purrs jarvis' name as he goes out the door.  
Steve takes everyone plates and washes them as jude eat, quiet

when jude is done she studies Steve's back as she washes, pondering him, "What's bothering you, Steve?" asks gently.  
tony grins and follows along with jarvis.

steve pauses before he continues washing, laughing softly, "You know i'm a mix of problems."

she smiles a bit, "We all are. what is it this morning that has you down?"

Steve sighs, going to sit with her, "I'm just falling behind I think..."

she smiles softly, "Its not a race, Steve.'  
He nods, putting an elbow on the table and leaning his head in his hand, "I just... i'm jealous."

she nods, "It is understandable... but it won't help the situation. How about we turn it into something productive?' smile s aibt  
he looks up at her, curious, "how?"  
She smiles, "Well, when was the last time you did anything romantic for them?" long time, im sure 

blinks at this as he thinks then blushes a bit in his shame, "Oh..." frowns, "So, I should do something for the three of them?

she nods, for them seperately, or together. You are trying to heal a relationship... you need to go back to step one, with romancing them." pats his arm kindly

he smiles a bit, nodding, "so something simple? "

 

she nods, "perhaps flowers or something of hte sort. I am sure you can figure something out."

Steve nods, perking up a bit, "Let's go shopping. Me and you." grins

 

she smiles, "We think alike." and they head out.?

 

steve buys some fancy foods that bruce and tony love. from some foreign place and brings it back home with lots of flowers and has jude help him set up a very fancy picnic lunch.

yes. they make it all cute and fancy, so Steve is ready by lunch time, jude going to con them out of the lab for him.

it takes some time to pull them out of thier work, but eventually the thought of something special for lunch gets them out.  
when they get outside, bruce blinks at the set up, "oh." smiles softly  
Steve grins, pushing his hands together nervously

Tony blinks, then grins a bit, giving Steve a loving grin, "This looks great Steve."  
Jarvis has the armor go and sit on a bnch to watch

Bruce nods, "Very nice..." Goes to sit. Steve smiles more, "I hope you both like it..." gestures for tony to sit next to bruce and steve would sit on tony's other side.  
there's lots of yummy foods and desserts and flowers. Bruce is already loving on a few of the flowers, identifing them in his head 

Tony is comfortable between them and compliments steve on his choice of food. im sure they have a nice meal, under the table tony's foot hooking around Steve's, just a bit

steve melts at this, grinning at the familiar gesture and steve asks them to update him on jarvis' progress which i'm sure the scientist love extrapolating on for steve. Bruce certainly does, excited about their progress. the heart is doing wonderfully and he thinks they should be able to add it to the body.

yes. Tony is working on the last bit of the super tiny, advanced cameras and such for the eyes, but he thinks that maybe, within the week, if bruce can get going on the blood while he finishes the eyes, perhaps they might be done.

Steve blinks at this, shocked, "oh.. oh wow, really?"  
Bruce nods, "it should be as smooth as jarvis taking tony's body."

"But I want to go through a series of check first to make sure everything is connected and safe." Tony is worried about Jarvis.

Bruce laughs softly at this and nods, "You can do that from in the systems right? and back him up a few different ways? I want to have him in your body to show him the excersizes i'm going to put him through once he wakes up. it should also help him know how they should feel."

Tony nods, "yes, that sounds like a good idea."

Bruce smiles, nodding, “At the end of the week then.” is eating cake now.  
Steve smiles, “that’s great guys. i didn’t know you were so close.” 

Tony smiles, "We wern't, until Jarvis got involved." looks over at the suit, "we've been stuck for weeks before that."  
The suit waves a hand, "I meerly offered a new light upon your calculations."  
Bruce laughs, "That's all a project ever needs." grins wide. he's so happy.  
Steve smiles warmly,"is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Keep feeding us and giving lots of moral support?" Tony grins. he'd expressed to steve that he likes it when steve sits and watches, because they do all talk together in random points.  
Steve smiles and nods, "I'll bring a sketchbook."  
Tony smiles, hand moving to pat steve's in thanks  
Steve grins at the contact, turning his hand to try and hold tony's hand.  
bruce smiles,"I should get back to the lab."  
and tony hesitates, then squeezes steve's hand, holding it, "I'll join you in a sec, k bruce?" tony turns and smiles at Bruce, wanting to chat with steve  
Bruce nods, taking a few more cookies and some flowers "Thanks for the meal, steve." gives Steve a warm smile before he goes, Steve nodding softly and watching bruce go with a soft smile, his fingers wrapping around tony's, but not gripping so tony could pull away whenever he wanted to  
Tony watches him go, then tilts his head at Jarvis, who gets up after a moment, giving Steve a long look before he follows bruce in. Tony smiles, thumb rubbing at the back of steve's hand, pondering their hands  
jude has left with them  
steve is surprised he is left alone with tony, but smiles more as he looks tony's face over, reaching for a cookie with his free hand and lifting it to tony's lips, an offering.  
Tony smiles and takes a bite, mummering through it a thank you.  
cute looking.  
he grins wide at this, squeezing his hand gently before letting his fingers limp again, "I've missed you..." sighs, "And i didn't even realize it until recently..." frowns softly,"I ruined you when you were already so perfect." looks at him sadly  
Tony snorts and smiles, shaking his head, "Perfect is not a word I would use to describe myself Steve... But I have missed you. I'm really glad... that you're working to fix it." squeezes his hand at this  
Steve grins, but it's sad, "I love you, tony... Don't ever let me do anything like that again... but i am going to fix it. You'll be mine again, and you'll be happy. I promise."  
Tony smiles back a bit at this, squeezing the hand, "Thanks steve. I love you too. ANd don't worry, I won't..." or jarvis will kill steve literally, tony hesitates, then leans forwards and brushes a chaste kiss to steve's lips

Steve blinks at this, grinning wide after and gripping tony's hand firmly, "You are perfect. I don't care what you say."  
tony chuckles at this, grinning back lovingly, "You're crazy"  
steve hums, picking up a flower and reaches to put it behind tony's ear with his free hand, "We would say 'dizzy with a dame'"  
Tony laughs a little at this, grin widening, "Since when am I a dame? and how do I rank compared to other dames?."  
steve snorts, "You've always been... hn, I think Clint said a diva?" laughs, "And of course you're the top dame. top diva. no others can compare."  
Tony laughs loudly at this, shoulders shaking with it, leaning a bit against steve, "Good. I strive to be the best at everything." purrs  
steve grins, "You do a great job." melts at tony's leaning, eating it up but resisting clinging to him like he wants. he's been told to keep back.  
yes. good steve, let tony make all the moves. Tony grins, staying slightly leaned against him, looking up at him, "I love you, Steve Stark Rogers."  
steve chuckles softly, leaning down like he wants a kiss, but stops, grinning instead, "I love you too, Tony Stark Rogers." purrs

Tony grins more at the stop and shifts to close the gap, sealing the deal with a soft kiss  
steve hums softly, closing his eyes and returning the kiss, nice and chaste.  
Tony smiles and bumps their noses together afterwards, relaxed and pleased. Steve has done well this day.  
he grins wide, elated. "You should get back to bruce. I'll clean up and be down soon."  
Tony nods, still grinning as well, "Sounds like a plan. Hurry down." leaves another little kiss as he squeezes his hand before getting up  
Steve nods, returning the kiss and letting tony go, now full of hope and excitement.  
Tony heads to the lab, in a very good mood. Jude is on the couch doing paperwork when steve comes in. she gives him a sly smile, raising her eyebrows, asking silently how it went. this woman has major life skillz  
Steve grins at her, sitting next to her with a sketch book in his lap. his grin says all it needs to.  
she smiles and chats with him as they sit.  
Steve chats with her softly, drawing tony and bruce working. and some freehands of what jarvis is going to look like, stealing features from the body in the tube.

 

so by the end of the week bruce is gently stretching the last pieces into the new body.  
they have a cream made out of the skin cells to help cover the openings so he is without scars  
(something to give to SI medical team later.)  
yes. tony had attached the eyes and the nanobots are doing the last of the connecting and the healing while bruce and tony work on the blood. Then, while its being made, Jarvis gets to do those exercises while tony does check and such.  
oh, and i like the idea that maybe down jarvis spinal cord there is something... maybe bumps of wire and small ports in the back of his neck and behind his ears. so he looks human, but something is juuust off.  
yes. Bruce has jarvis take tony's body and they sit, bruce gently having jarvis touch their fingers together, then has jarvis poke himself and he also pokes jarvis in a few places to test different sets of nerves and muscles before he has him stand and stretch.

Jarvis does all these exercises, but at the end he smiles, hand going to rest on Bruce's shoulder, "Thank you, Bruce, whether this works or not... this means a lot to me."  
bruce smiles nodding as he pushes his glasses up his nose before his hand rests over jarvis on his shoulder, "If it doesn't work we're going to try again."  
The smile grows at this, jarvis chuckling a bit and shaking his head, "You are a mad scientist, Bruce Banner." fond tone

hmm where should everyone else be? perhaps for jarvis just waking up it's just him, tony, and bruce.  
he laughs, nodding, "madness is another form of brilliance." leans to press a kiss to his cheek  
steve has plans to cook a feast because it would be a great celebration all the avengers can come too, and he was told jarvis would be hungry.  
oh yes. Nat and clint are going to come after, and pep and rhody are coming to the feast. so everyone will be there. its just going to be them and maybe jude, since she's been their constant companion, in case it fails?.  
Jarvis smiles more, "This is why Tony is brilliant." moves an arm around his waist and shifts to give him a soft kiss  
bruce grins, returning the kiss, "Is he almost done?"

he nods, "He's doing triple checks, for the first time in his life." chuckles fondly, "he's worried."  
bruce laughs at this, "Than i should too." presses a kiss to his cheek before pulling away to check the cords connected to the body and the vitals, grinning when the pulse was still fine.  
yes. They're going to be pulling it out of the liquid soon and letting it drip off as they start the blood flow and the other vitals

Bruce smiles more as all his checks run good, "Tony, are you almost done? can I start the drip yet?"

Tony appears on screen and nods, "start the drip, then raise him out so we can get him breathing." Jarvis moves to stand next to Bruce and watch, tony finishing up

he focused on the body jarvis is going to inhabit in a few moments.  
Bruce nods, "Alright." and gives tony/jarvis a grin before he starts the steps to get the body out of the liquid and breathing.

yes. tony switches back with jarvis, starting to help bruce while Jarvis runs the numbers on the screens. once all the liquid is drained, they lower the body onto the padded table they have ready to absorb the excess fluid, the drip starting. Tony flicks a switch once they have enough blood... then the body takes a breath, Tony grinning, giggling a little, "Almost there!"

Bruce grins, nodding as he presses a stethoscope to the new body's chest, listening to the lungs, "hmmm."

"Are they clear of fluid?' tony asks. they'd had them plugged, so they should be good. they do lots of checks, getting more blood in the body. 

Bruce nods softly, "Sounds nice and empty." 

Steve is trying to get closer, but he's worried about getting in the way 

 

yes. Tony grins, "Good." goes through some other checks, but they all come back good... but tony wants to run them again, just in case, before Jarvis uploads in. I'm sure they're hooking up the cables to the back of the neck now.  
Jarvis comforts, "Tony, the numbers are clean." impatient

Bruce smiles, gentle as he twists in the last cord, "Patients, Jarvis. It's for you, so it must be perfect." handles the body with love and care.

There's a snort and a slight sigh, "Alright." and Tony runs everything again, but all systems are a go. the body is dry now and doing good on the amount of blood, but tony hesitation in saying its ok for upload, hand petting jarvis’ face, between hyper and worried 

So bruce gives the word instead, "It's ready. Go ahead, Jarvis." smiles softly, eyes on the face of the body laid out in front of him.

"Uploading." comes the last sound from the speakers, meters showing the transition.... The body takes a deeper breath then before, suddenly, then lets it out, a sigh... fingers twitch as eyes slowly open, blinking a few times..  
Tony grins, "Hey Jarvis..." voice choking up a bit at the sight

Bruce grins, putting a hand on his throat, gently rubbing, "Upload complete?"  
To jarvis' throat?  
yes just a gentle touch, not pressing

the mouth opens a bit, slightly, then Bruce would feel the swallow, "Tony... upload complete." Tony nearly dies, tears starting to go down his face as he grins, petting his cheek and leaning down and pressing a kiss to is before leaning his forehead on Jarvis' "A-are all systems working? can you feel? are you alright?"

bruce laughs at tony, tears rolling down his cheeks too, "Don't overwhelm him. here, do as I showed you, jarvis. Can you feel us touch you? does it feel the same as in tony's body?" keeping things simple as he gently presses different spots on jarvis body, waiting for jarvis to tell him is something didn't feel the same as it had in tony's body

Tony sniffs, still crying, but only shifting a bit, nose brushing jarvis' as jarvis says, "its... its the same. Well, its not, but... it... feels the same." both hands flex, testing out the fingers, then would carefully move up, first to look at, then the hand moves to touch tony's cheek gently, wiping away some of the tears.... the heart monitor reports a slight increase in heart rate as jarvis starts to cry as well, though he does not notice

bruce looks up, sighing as he sees jarvis' tears. he moves up, pressing a kiss to jarvis' wet cheek, "Shhh, take it slow."

he gives a slight nod, eyes moving to bruce's face, a smile slowly forming on his face as tears keep coming, his hand still holding and petting poor tony, who is leaning on the table, grinning like a fool and crying "Bruce..." jarvis even sounds like himself!

bruce smiles more at this, "All your facial muscles are working it seems... come here." leans more over him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips

we don't know if his platysma is working, he hasn't frowned yet!

Bruce would feel the grin grow before the lips purse and kiss gently back. Tony starts to laugh, hand coming up and twining through Jarvis' giddy, "It worked... holy shit, it worked...." 

bruce hms softly into the kiss, pouring himself into it, having to crawl up onto the table.  
Steve moves closer, at the foot of the table, watching with wide eyes.

I'm sure its quite a sight. Jarvis' other arm moves up, hand gently touching bruce's side before moving around it and holding... so much for tests it trails up, threading through bruce's hair as he relaxes into the kiss. Tony is grinning like a fool and kisses the hand on his cheek, taking it in both of his as he laughs again, looking up at Steve, "We did it!"  
indeed. tests are lame. Bruce should have known this would have fallen apart he'll give jarvis some later.  
Bruce gently licks at the lips, reaching up to pull his own glasses off.  
Steve grins, nodding, "i...i see..." laughs softly, tearing up too.

yes. Jarvis easily opens his mouth to him, tongue coming up to meet bruce's, tasting him as he pulls him closer. thanks to having inhabited tony before, he knows how this is suppose to go.  
Tony grins shifting and tugging steve close, not letting go of Jarvis' hand as he gives Steve a big, grinning smooch  
bruce hums, easily moving over him and kissing jarvis deeply, more and more passion pouring into it, showing him his love.  
steve is surprised, but laughs a little as he returns it, putting a hand on tony's shoulder  
Jarvis' hand tightens in his hair as he makes a soft sound into the kiss, returning the feeling full heartedly, sharing the pent up passion which could not escape before.  
Tony grins afterwards, sniffing and moving to wipe his face on his free arm, leaning against steve as he looks at the two of them. he grins, "Bruce, what happened to those scientific tests you wanted to do first thing?." grins mischievously

in response bruce starts to press to the sides of jarvis' face head and neck, gently looking for anything out of the ordinary. none of the passion letting up in the deep kiss  
Steve hums softly, sliding his arm around tony's shoulders, "He feels just like his should... this is.. such amazing work." gently looks over the details of the the nude jarvis.  
Jarvis hmms into the kiss, in full approval, nothing apparently out of the ordinary, stealing his hand from tony to wrap it carefully around bruce's waist and press him down against him, wanting to feel him everywhere.  
Tony nods, chuckling as Jarvis stole the hand, "I can't believe it... holy crap..." shakes his head, "I never imagined... that this soon in my lifetime, something like this.' grins more, very hyper. he laughs again, "They thought I was playing god before, now look at me!" and he hauls steve in for another kiss, this one deeper, threatening to work past just the lips.  
bruce easily moves up onto the table completely, laying pressed up to jarvis' side as one hand feels down, pressing certain points to check different nerves and muscles.  
steve laughs and oomphs as he's pulled into another kiss, but he relaxes, his lips loose for tony, letting him do as he pleased.

Bruce would feel the muscles and nerves react as they should, jarvi's hands exploring him feeling over the cloth, then the skin underneath, reveling in the texture while still kissing bruce deeply, particularly liking to trail through that curly hair.  
Tony grins, tongue finally moving out and licking, gently moving in and tasting steve, not the passionate kiss of the other too, but a big step.  
bruce reaches lower and lower, fingers running down his stomach and over his thighs.  
steve purrs softly gently licking at tony's tongue and sucking on it, keeping the action in his own mouth, not pushing himself anymore on tony.  
jarvis moans, stomach jumping and he lets out a shiver, bruce threatening to give him his first erection if he keeps going on this route  
tony moves to wrap his arms around Steve's shoulders, hmming nicely into the kiss, quite enjoying calling the shots

Bruce pulls back, gasping softly against Jarvis' lips and pulling his hand back up to cup jarvis' face, "O-ok... we need..." gulps, "we need to do a few.. few more tests."  
steve puts his hands on tony's hips, careful with him. revealing in the progress.

Jarvis gasps and pants as well, face flushed and he grins a bit, "Which test was that?." snarks.  
Tony's a bit high on the adrenalin. he carefully tastes Steve's mouth, then pulls back to rests their foreheads together, hmming and grinning, face flushed with emotion

Bruce laughs, his face flushed too as he sits up, looking jarvis' face over and gently feeling him with both hands, "I have to make sure you're working properly and are fed. Then we can perform that test." moves to gently pull out the wires.  
steve grins in return and places a kiss to tony's nose, "Help bruce with jarvis, tony."

Tony grins, "Oh, finished eating his face off has he?." turns to look at them.  
jarvis gives a half grin at this, "I shall highly look forwards to it." shifts to sit up some, arms going back so he's balanced on his elbows as he looks down and over himself

Bruce smiles, gently helping him up, "..careful."  
steve smiles, "I think it's only postponed."  
Tony chuckes, turning to give steve one last quick peck before sliding away to help bruce help Jarvis sit up. he does so nice and tall, the primary and secondary curvatures of his spine perfect. he looks over himself, then at bruce, then tony and steve, "It... I cannot believe that it worked..."  
Tony grins, "Me neither! now lets see, can you wiggle your toes?." excited to check out that everything is working  
Steve smiles at this, watching them, pulling out something from his pocket. a candy that jarvis had really liked when in tony's body.  
Bruce laughs, doing a better job of checking jarvis over, checking the same things over and over again and listening to his heart and lungs nervously  
They don’t notice yet, tony helping and they do the checks, jarvis chuckling and shifting to sit indian style, giving all positive checks, an amazed look on his face as they go through it, heart rate going up as he's excited  
Bruce smiles at this, but worries at the heart rate.  
steve clears his throat, holding out the offering, "um.. Jarvis...they said you' be hungry...." sheepish.  
Jarvis looks, then the grin softens into a smile, "Thank you Steve." moves to carefully take it, grinning a bit as he looks at it, "you remembered my favorite..." good job steve on bonus points  
Steve smiles a bit more, "We're also having all your favorite foods made for dinner. You're going to love it."  
Bruce is poking at jarvis' feet now  
Jarvis grins, moving to unwrap the candy and pop it in his mouth, "That is good, I'm... I'm famished." the look on his face is adorable as he tastes the candy, melting. but he pulls his feet in, wiggling the toes. it obviously tickled  
Bruce laughs at this, purposefully tickling his feet now, "Ah, you better be. you're body is empty."  
steve laughs at this.  
Jarvis laughs a bit and his hands go to bat at bruce, "Stop that, that... that tickles"  
Tony laughs, "Don't be so cruel to him yet bruce, he can't defend himself yet."  
bruce sighs, "You take all my fun, tony." he slips off the table, reaching for jarvis' ankles and gently pulls, "Come on, try to stand. you can eat your candy at the same time." 

"Demanding today, aren't we bruce?." grins, shifting carefully, sliding so his legs hang off, then slowly eases himself up onto his feet, tony coming to his other side to steady him  
Bruce laughs softly,"Get used to it. ah, careful." helps tony help jarvis steady himself. steve stays on the other side of the bed, giving them all space as he watched. once standing, bruce grins at this and has jarvis go through a few stretches  
jarvis performs them successfully, sucking on his candy and making little joes with tony and Bruce as they work. he keeps looking at tony, as if disbelieving that he's actually not in tony's body  
Bruce grins, "Can you still slip through the tower easily enough?" asks as he pulls gently on jarvis arm.  
he nods, "It requires... a bit more concentration than operating the suit did, but I should get use to it." grins a bit, "Tony will have to assist with some basic functions, perhaps."  
Tony chuckles, "Great, I made more work for myself."  
If bruce is pulling him to take a step, he moves to do it, carefully shifting his weight as he takes some steps forwards  
bruce smiles as he takes the step, putting jarvis' hand on his shoulder and holds out both his arms on either side of jarvis, "How does a step feel?"  
Jarvis' grin widens as he turns his head and flicks his eyes over to bruce, then back to his feet, "Unreal. If I did not have so much data confirming that this is occurring, I would think that Master Stark had created a virus to trick me." takes another step, careful, tony on his other side, grinning, "Even I'm not that mean!"  
steve laughs and bruce sighs, grinning,"Don't worry. You have steve and i to back up that data. take a few more steps, you're doing great."  
Jarvis chuckles and nods, getting more confident as he takes a few more steps forwards, getting steadier. Tony hasn't stopped grinning since Jarvis woke up, "I think, Bruce, that i may not be jinkxing it if I say we did it."  
bruce moves more in front of jarvis, taking a step back as jarvis steps forward. "Yes tony." laughs softly, "We were mad enough to pull it off."  
Jarvis looks up at him and grins, walking towards him as tony lets free his other side, jarvis all on his own. "Brilliantly mad." Tony agrees, moving behind him just in case  
"Normally I would caution you against such early extrapolations... but to hell with it." grin widens  
Bruce laughs loudly at this, "Jarvis, jarvis. You're so human now. listen to you." recalls the love confession from earlier in the week and colors a bit.  
Steve laughs too,, moving around the table to be closer to them as bruce led javis in a little circle  
the grin widens at this, "I assure you, I will attempt not to become as corrupted as tony." after the little circle reaches out, hand going to his shoulder and would tug, other arm moving around bruce's waist as he pulls him close, "hello Dr. Banner." and leans and kisses him, so suave.  
Tony grins, "Look at him go, already wooing the ladies." tony grins to Steve.  
bruce laughs softly, "I think it's already too late for you." leans up the inch between them and presses his lips to jarvis.  
Steve laughs, nodding, "you did teach him."  
Jarvis chuckles into the kiss, pulling him fully against him, gently licking bruce's lips, wanting in. those blue eyes twinkling with their cameras, just a little off from normal, but you have to look close.  
Tony nods, "And I have been told that I am an excellent teacher!"  
bruce hums, his eyes sliding shut after watching jarvis' for a moment and let's his tongue in, greeting it with love from his own tongue and wrapping his arms around jarvis' shoulders.  
Steve grins, "All those kids at the school caught your crazy, so i would put too much trust in that statement." teasing.  
Jarvis shares the hmm, hands feeling down from his waist, over the hips, one getting handsy and feeling over his ass as his mouth loves on bruce.  
Tony laughs at this, "Crazy is as crazy goes!"  
bruce tightens his grip on jarvis at this, pressing back into the hand on his butt.  
steve grins, gesturing to bruce and jarvis, "Are you just going to let Bruce take over like that?"  
Tony raises a hand with index finger up, taking a breath, then admits, "That is an excellent point. Hey! I should have had first dibs here!" comes over, hands tugging at jarvis' waist  
Jarvis grins, withdrawing from bruce's mouth, but resting his forehead against his as he turns his head to grin at Tony, "Jealous, Mr. Stark?"  
"Very." Tony shares the grin and moves to steal a kiss, hand going to jarvis' cheek  
Steve grins, leaning against the table as he watches them.  
Bruce laughs, licking his lips before pressing them to jarvis' neck and leaving lines of kisses.  
Jarvis shifts one of his arms from around bruce to move around tony's waist, so he has them both. Tony hmms into the kiss, petting his creations cheek, other hand feeling down his chest. Im sure this is quite the sight  
oh yes, steve moves off the table and grabs his sketch book of the couch to doodle the three of them.  
Bruce loves pressing kisses all over the new soft skin.

good idea steve. cause they're a bit busy.  
Tony and Jarvis break the kiss to pant, jarvis' hand on both of them clinging a bit as he rests his forehead against tony's, tony stealing little breathless kisses from the panting mouth before kissing him again. It can be assumed that they're having something more of a conversation perhaps within the computer, but out here its all tony's hands feeling and tasting his mouth

Neither of them notice that they've both got tears running down their faces again  
bruce laughs softly at them both, pressing a kiss to the tears on jarvis' cheek, "You're both going to be the end of me... Look, you have me crying again too." but is grinning.  
Tony hmms and sniffs a bit, but stays connected at the mouth to Jarvis, who looked like he was going to pull back, but tony draws him back in, hand sliding up and through the hair on the back of his head. They'd break only when they have to again, Jarvis chuckling breathlessly, "Down tony, heel." grins as he pants, sniffing from crying  
Bruce nods, pressing a kiss under jarvis' chin, "We should dress you and take you up to your dinner, Jarvis."  
Jarvis smiles, shifting his gaze to bruce, "Before the two of you eat me, you mean?"  
Tony grins, "Exactly. Plenty of time for that later." purrs  
Jarvis laughs, "You are a dirty old man." says fondly  
Bruce purrs, "We designed you to have lots of stamina."

jarvis laughs more at this as Tony says, "So you see, it's not just me, but both of us."  
jarvis shakes his head as he laughs at them, leaning to press a kiss to bruce's lips, then tony's.  
bruce returns the kiss and would gently pull from jarvis' grip as he kissed tony, going for the box they brought down earlier to give to jarvis. it has a sexy outfit in it.  
a nice button down and jeans.

and I'm sure perhaps shoes, socks, boxers, all the necessities. Jarvis lets him go, tony taking the opportunity to pull jarvis fully against him and steal one last kiss as Bruce brings the box over, "Alright, lets play dress up!" grins  
bruce laughs and helps put an undershirt on jarvis, i'm sure tony and him dressing him  
like a doll.  
then bruce would take a brush to jarvis' hair, brushing is back for him.  
yes. Jarvis sighing and waving them off at the buttons. fascinated as he watches his fingers slowly button up the shirt, like a little kid doing it for the first time. Tony had picked slip on shoes, not wanting to go into lace tying until after. i'm sure steve gets some great pictures out of all of this  
hehe. yes, steve is flipping through pages making lots of doodles to fill in details later. he really likes the expression on jarvis' face as he buttons his shirt.  
yes, I'm sure Steve loves all of Jarvis's expressions, the concentrating on getting dressed. soon they have him ready to go and Jarvis comments, "Well, now I appear to blend better..." hand goes to feel the ports on the back of his neck, tilting it a bit and bruce and steve might realize he's looking at it through a camera this must be what tony does  
bruce smiles, looking his hand and his eyes glance up to the camera jarvis would be using to look at his neck before he looks back at jarvis' neck and lays his hand over jarvis' "I'm sorry, but they were necessary." thinks jarvis doesn't like them  
Jarvis blinks, eyes focusing on bruce, "Why are you sorry?" confused  
Tony grins at the sight, then goes over to check on steve, "Stebe."  
hasn't called steve that fond nickname in a while.  
bruce smiles a bit more, "you don't mind them then?"  
steve looks up at him and grins, offering his book to tony.

Jarvis gives a small grin and shakes his head, "Not at all.' hmms and moves to kiss brice softly, drawing him close again  
Tony smiles and takes it, grinning as he looks through, "These are great!"  
bruce laughs a bit as he's pulled in, returning the kiss and after it asks, "you like kissing then.?"  
Steve laughs softly, "You say that about everything. they're not even done."  
Jarvis grins a bit after, "An acute observation."  
"I only observe what is always true.' grins, looking up at him, then back at the drawings, "You always put such life in them...

 

Bruce laughs, "I catch on fast. Now come on, i know you're hungry." reaches to take his hand  
Steve smiles warmly, nodding as he watches tony.

jarvis threads his finger’s with Bruces, squeezing a bit before looking over at the two on the couch.  
Tony has a loving grin on his face as he looks over the drawings, but hears this and looks up, “Looks like you'll have to finish them later.” closes the sketch book and would make off with it if steve wasn’t careful as he stands.

Steve frowns, standing up and going after Tony, “hey, give that back...” I’m sure tony doesn’t so easily  
Bruce smiles at the other two and then turns it to jarvis, gently tugging on his hand and leading him out of the lab so they could go up to eat.

tony grins and holds it close, "its mine now." says as he escapes after them. jarvis is looking around eagerly as they go up.

Steve huffs, “they’re not even done yet!” Chases.  
Bruce has put his glasses back on as they went up the stairs, leading Jarvis carefully, and slowly, not wanting jarvis to trip or anything  
upstairs Nat, clint, Jude, anyone else i’m forgetting? are all in the dining room on tony’s floor. it’s all decorated with candles and flowers, super fancy celebration. everyone had to dress nice for jarvis’ birthday. there’s lots of food and cake, the table full of it.

Tony laughs and lets him give chase. jarvis does not mind the leisurely walk, looking around and grinning, "It is so weird..." pauses as they get up there, suddenly looking down and seeming self conscious as he straightens his shirt  
Bruce laughs softly, "you look fine, Jarvis." he assures him quietly as the others cheer when they come in, Steve effectively distracted by their guests and gives up on chasing tony for his notebook for now.  
Clint whistles at the sight of the new body, grinning. and everyone else freaks out and crowds poor jarvis.?  
yes. Tony moves to help be on protecting jarvis duty, keeping them back from crowding and overwhelming him, moderating the crowd like years of practice does. pep freaks out and tears up and rhody and happy grin and stare and im sure lots of congratulations are around. Jude hangs back till he's not so overwhelmed, giving him a proper handshake.

Bruce helps tony keep Jarvis calm as he's ambushed. Once jarvis is full of love and everyone touches on him steve calls everyone to eat.

yes. and once there and the meal starts they laugh and say that Steve's appetite really is contagious, first Tony caught it, now jarvis.

Bruce grins, "Calm down jarvis, don't eat so fast or you'll hurt later." says gently, sitting next to him. tony on jarvis other side? steve is on the other side of the table, having gotten used to giving the rest of the group space from himself.

yes. Jarvis swallows what he's eating, giving a half grin, "Sorry bruce." tries to slow it down Tony chuckles.  
Im sure team stark has worked on reaccepting the husbands, but they're still a bit cold to them 

Yes. Poor steve is mostly ignored as he watches the others quietly.  
Bruce is focused on jarvis, laughing and speaking softly to him  
It's a big party for jarvis.  
they bring out cake and sing him happy birthday.  
Jarvis is a bit overwhelmed during it and spends much of the time grinning

hehe. it's late before everyone would stats to leave. tony, bruce, steve, jarvis and jude the only ones left. steve is speaking softly with jude about nothing important after saying goodbye to some of their guest. Bruce is sitting on the couch with jarvis, laughing as he stuffs more cake into jarvis. i'm sure jarvis is getting a taste of what being stuffed feels like  
Yes. he can't say he likes it. he groans, hand on his stomach, "I do not think I can eat any more, bruce. I don't want to break myself after my first meal.' chuckles a bit as he sits back.  
Tony is chatting with jude and steve, then will switch over to chiding bruce about stuffing jarvis im sure scrap and betty have a keen interest in jarvis, especially scrap who keeps inspecting him and inspecting him 

oh yes! bruce chuckles, leaning to put the plate to the side, and now that their laps are free, Betty is instantly in their laps and stretching out across them, sniffing jarvis  
bruce laughs at betty no and pets her as he leans to press a kiss to jarvis' cheek  
Jarvis turns and smiles at him at this, hand running through and revealing the soft fur, "I see why you like her, scrap." he says and scrap whirls at him as if confused why jarvis is down here

Betty wags her tail happily, putting her head down in tony's lap, her chest in jarvis' lap and her legs in bruce's.  
bruce hums, pressing his face to jarvis' neck and resting his head on his shoulder  
jarvis shifts to wrap an arm around bruce's shoulder so bruce will be more comfortable, other hand in betty. Imagine meeting the other bots  
Toyn is leaning on jarvis' other side chatting with the other two. jarvis is a pimp  
oh yes. Jarvis is going to love meeting the other bots later!!  
Jarvis is a pimp. so fly!

Jude suggests that they don't wear jarvis out too much, he's only a few hours old, most people his age are sleeping most of the day. Tony laughs and jarvis blushes a bit

Bruce laughs too, "Don't worry Dr. Jude. His health is first on my mind. he's still very fragile."

she hmms, "I'm sure it is." gives a knowing smile, "before I head out, I would like to see how the rest of your mechanical brude reacts to Jarvis, Tony."  
Tony blinks, then grins, "That is a fabulous idea!" pops up

betty wiggles, jumping off their laps and pushing under tony's legs ready to follow him anywhere  
Bruce laughs, "That's a good idea." moves to stand, offering to help jarvis up.  
Steve stands too, he would follow them down in the back.

jarvis takes the help. Tony is her favorite. scrap goes to wheel by steve, liking his normality. jude alsk with him.  
Tony grins as he opens the lab, "Ok, gather round children, time to see Jarvis' new upgrade!" The bots wheel over as Jarvis smiles as he comes in, self conscious just like when he met people. THe bots let out startled clicking and whirring. jarvis smiles, then laughs, "Hey! its not a downgrade!"

steve smiles at this, petting scrap as they walk.  
Bruce laughs, "They're being mean."

Tony laughs, "You should hear them. No dummy, you can't have one too." jarvis moves forwards so they can circle and poke at him, jarvis chuckling, having a silent conversation in machine  
Steve smiles softly, and then remembers, "Ah, tony. Give me my book back." wants to draw this.

Tony sighs, handing it over, "Only because its cute." hands it over.  
jarvis chuckles and sometimes speaks out loud, but clearly he finds it easier to speak in the AI, much faster, they poking and prodding and clicking

steve grins and goes to sit and doodle.

bruce marvels at the sight of jarvis interacting with the bots.

Tony adds some vocal comments, sometimes to things which were obviously not said in their plane its sooo cute. the bots poke tony a bit, to see if he's spreading and there's laughter

Steve draws the three of them and the bots and sometimes jude.

yes. Jude says finally that she thinks it should be bedtime.  
steve nods, "good idea." shuts his book and bruce looks at jude, smiling softly, "is it that late already"  
Jude nods, "Don't want to wear Jarvis out on his first day  
Jarvis smiles, "Thank you for your concern, Dr. Jude."  
Steve laughs softly and nods, "I can walk you out if you like."  
Alicia Koeb  
she chuckles, "I shall be fine. I am sure you will all have to fight over sleeping arrangements for tonight."  
steve shakes his head, "No it's fine. I'll go to another room."  
Bruce smiles softly, "Yes, Tony can have our bedroom. I'll take steve to our guest room...."  
Steve looks at bruce frowning, "..but i thought you'd want to stay with them."  
Bruce blushes a bit, shrugging as he frowns

and she was right, so she sticks around to make sure this ends well  
Tony blinks as well, also surprised, "That's noble of you to let me have him all to myself, but you can come too bruce."  
jarvis tilts his head at bruce, looking curious

bruce's smile returns, but it's soft and sad as he looks at jarvis and tony, "no. he's your child, Tony. You can sleep in your bed again and you won't be alone."  
Tony frowns, "Bruce..." reaches out to him, "I know you and jarvis are close too..."  
Bruce hesitates before he steps back to avoid tony's touch, "No. no, it's alright. Take him to your bed, tony. This isn't the only night Jarvis will have."

Tony sighs, looking a bit sad, but nods, understanding.  
jarvis shifts though, to bruce, smiling a bit at him, "You are next in line." leans and presses a kiss to his forehead  
bruce laughs softly at this, nodding, "Thank you jarvis." moves to hug him.

jarvis hugs back, nuzzling his face into his hair, "Anytime, Bruce." smiles  
Tony smiles at the sight, then looks at steve, "At least you won't be alone tonight.' smiles softly  
bruce hums happily, kissing jarvis' neck before pulling back  
Steve gives tony a smile, but in his head he's thinking, i might as well be. 

Tony might be becoming a telepath because he shifts and gives steve a soft kiss, "Sleep well, ok?" sweet smile

steve smiles a bit more, but it's still sad, "You too tony. Claim your bed back." returns the kiss, gentle

TOny brushes their noses together afterwards, humming, "Our bed." corrects. "We might need a bigger one soon." smiles softly  
jarvis ponders the two of them, arm around bruce as jude notes the development

steve smiles more at the 'our bed' "You might as well turn the whole floor into a bed." joking.  
Bruce smiles, "we could design an alcove of sorts perhaps."

Tony grins at this, "Oh, you shouldn't tempt me with great ideas like that."  
Jarvis snorts, "Indeed, he has enough wicked ideas to last him several lifetimes already without assistance."  
Steve grins more, nodding, "Come on, bed for all of us."  
Bruce nods, pushing a last kiss to jarvis' chin

Jude smiles, moving to head out and bid them goodnight. jarvus runs his hand through bruce's hair as if, on some command, the bots head back to their charging station, clearly commanded to bed. he kisses his forehead one last time before he takes his hand, walking out with bruce at least. Tony and steve follow

Bruce smiles softly at this, gripping jarvis' hand tight as they all go to the bedrooms, the guest room a little bit closer than the master bedroom.

Yes. steve and bruce each get a last kiss from tony, jarvis giving bruce one. They'd see jarvis smirk a bit and offer tony an arm and tony blushes faintly, grinning and taking it. he's escorted to the master bedroom.

Steve smiles and goes into the bedroom. bruce lingers, watching them disappear into the master bedroom before he joins steve in the guest room. steve still isn't allowed in the bed with bruce  
poor Steve. they might both be awake still the first time the power flickers, then dies taking a few minutes to come back on. There are 2 more surges, but they get less intense, they obviously working out how to make that not happen 

steve smiles a bit as the lights flicker, rolling over to sleep.  
Bruce sighs, hiding under all the covers trying not to think 

in the morning no one stirs in the master bedroom, scrap and betty coming to bother bruce and steve  
Steve is the first one up, feeding betty and giving scrap attention. bruce is soon out in the kitchen with him, cooking breakfast while steve adds detail to some of his drawings.

Jude shows up before tony or Jarvis show their faces and suggests they should send a search party  
bruce smiles softly, "I don't know if that's a good idea."  
she chuckles, "I was not volunteering. I would like to remain on the short list of people who have not seen Tony Stark naked.:" they could try getting them through the ai system. though tony had warned there might be a slightly slower response if jarvis was busy  
bruce laughs and nods, "I'll try calling them..." slides over to a control panel after handing steve the spatula so he could take over cooking,(it was a careful exchange so they don't touch ) he gently taps on it, knowing he might need the buttons to wake jarvis up instead of his voice  
yes. after some pressing he gets a voice which sounds adorably sleepy, "I'm sorry Master Bruce, I appeared... to have fallen asleep." sounds surprised and sheepish, "How may I assist?' sounds more awake, but bruce might catch the sound of tired tony in the background  
bruce laughs softly, "You're supposed to sleep, jarvis. Bring tony to the kitchen so you both can eat."  
there is a chuckle to his voice, "I did not expect quite all of me to sleep. It may take a moment to rouse him."  
jude chuckles, "probably more than a moment."  
Bruce smiles, "We'll eat without you then. "  
"Thank you. We will attempt to join you shortly." and unless bruce talked more the intercom goes quiet. jude says, "Ten dollars on Tony managing to keep him there longer than he expects." she smiles  
bruce smiles, sitting next to her as steve serves them food.  
steve grins, "It's not a bet if we all agree with you."  
she laughs and i'm sure they have a nice breakfast. a freshly showered pair do finally arrive as they're finishing up, tony holding jarvis' hand with that grin that says he totally got laid jarvis smiles at them, "Good morning. I am sorry we took so long."  
bruce smiles, shaking his head, "No, it's fine. did you sleep well?" turns in his seat to face jarvis, "Come here, let me check you." holds up his fingers for jarvis to touch. he wants to do a medical examination  
steve smiles more, getting food for tony and jarvis. trying not to show he missed giving tony that expression  
jarvis smiles and blushes a bit, eyes distracted by the food, "Yes. Can I eat first?" fingers meet Bruce's, but bruce would hear his stomach rumble  
Tony goes to sit, gingerly, wincing slightly as he settles with a groan someone's ass hurts  
Jude smirks, "Are you alright, Tony? not feeling up to par?"  
Tony grins, chuckling as he blushes faintly, "I could move mountains right now, I swear. I need to think up new things for my bucket list now that I'm checking them off. That smells amazing steve." and would dig into the plate, the nanobots wanting food.  
Bruce laughs softly, "You can wait just a moment." gently feels over jarvis' hands and checks his balance and such. it doesn't take long.  
Steve grins at this, laughing as tony eats and goes back to his own plate  
yes. when bruce finishes Jarvis leans forwards and gives him a soft kiss, "Did you sleep well?" Jarvis asks him, soft smile. So charming.  
Tony and jude argue about what is going to be on his bucket list now, giving jarvis and bruce some peace Tony asks steve for ideas  
Steve rolls his eyes, "i'm not fueling your insanity."  
Bruce smiles more at this, "...it was alright." he didn't sleep very well. "Eat." gestures to a plate next to him steve had put down '  
Tony leans over to the side, poking steve with a fork, grinning, "Come on steve, you know you want to." purr. tony has slowly been working back to normal and this is pretty normal.  
Jarvis hmms, giving him a look that says he didn't believe him, but moves to sit.... gingerly after a first, surprised wince  
steve smiles at this, batting a little at tony's hand, "Stop that."  
bruce smiles at this, "Oh, did tony get you, jarvis.?"  
Tony grins, "you like it." entangles his batting hand with steve's.  
Jarvis blushes a little at this, but nods, "He is hard to say no to." smiles and shrugs. yah, tony took ALL of jarvis' virginity  
steve smiles more, holding his fingers loosely, "Eat, tony." much more normal.  
Bruce hums, "Tony left nothing for me. He's so selfish." looks over at tony with a grin  
Tony grins and obeys. but only because he was planning to anyways. he looks up at this sentence, "Hm? I'm always selfish, what was I selfish about this time?"  
Jarvis wishes it were not the subject of all of breakfast, but he can't resist the food longer and moves to eat needing to be reminded to slow down again  
bruce laughs softly, "Slow down jarvis." gently reminds him, ignoring tony 

Jarvis hmms apologetically, smiling sheepishly and doing as told.  
Jude smiles, I was thinking for today I would like to have a session with Jarvis, then Steve and Tony will be escorting me to shield." so bruce will have jarvis all to himself. she may or may not have done this on purpose.  
Steve smiles, "If that's what you would like."  
Bruce nods, blushing a bit as he thinks about the idea of having jarvis alone, "Oh, thank you" smiles.  
the four of them are like a psychologist's wet dream  
She nods, "I feel safer with two big strong men around. and Director fury has requested a chat."  
Tony snorts at her big strong men comment, but Jude smiles a bit at bruce and he might get the hint this is a gift. Jarvis doesn't notice, food and eating fascinating him  
Bruce grins at this, looking over at jarvis lovingly.  
Steve sighs at the mention of Fury, "Ah... Fury..."  
Jarvis notices after a moment, looking up and giving bruce a smile as he chews. So cute and very open with the emotions which show on his face. he's never had to hide them before Tony looks at Steve, "Think we could amscray and avoid him?"  
Jude snorts, "This is why I am your escort."  
bruce returns the smile and goes back to his own food.  
Steve smiles, "If we do it quickly then it will be over with sooner."  
Tony groans and puts his head on his hands, making a face. Jude pokes him to go do the dishes, standing and going to steal jarvis, who is finishing eating the last of his food. leaving the married threesome by themselves  
Tony trails off a bit as Jarvis moves farther away, frowning slightly  
Steve smiles softly, taking the dishes from tony, "He can handle himself, tony." reassures him.  
Bruce looks a little nervous too though  
Tony focuses at this and smiles softly at Steve, "Its just weird... This is how he must have felt, when I paid attention to something not within the network..." weird to have split jarvis.  
Steve smiles, "you'll get used to it. He'll always return." 

he nods, but under the table his hand goes to twine with bruce's, needing some physical touch.  
bruce smiles at this, gripping his hand.  
Steve washes dishes.  
Bruce hums, "actually.. while jarvis is gone.. there is something i wish to discuss." smiles up at tony

 

Tony smiles back, "Oh? what's that?"

bruce holds up his arm, showing the bracelet, "I want to make one for jarvis."

tony melts a bit, smiling softly, "I can help with that. What color?"

Steve smiles, "Gold. his pale skin would look good in gold."  
bruce laughs a bit at this, nodding

Tony chuckles, "I think I can manage to whip up some gold for you." and they discuss it for the hour jarvis is gone?.

yes. the three of them design something gorgeous.

yes. then tony hides the plans when he says they're coming back. jude and Jarvis both look in a good mood, chatting about tony and steve's upcoming doom. She grins at them, "You boys ready to go?"

Steve nods, going to her, "Yes." looks back at tony to see if he's following.

Tony sighs, slumping and follows dejectedly after stealing one last kiss from Jarvis, "Don't have too much fun without us." waves, leaving Jarvis alone with bruce.

bruce waves at tony and steve smiles, walking next to tony.  
when they're gone, bruce reaches for jarvis hand, "So... is there anything you wanted to do as a human you haven't done yet?"

jarvis takes it, squeezing... "Mhn... well, there's you."tugs an arm around bruce, smirking

Bruce grins, "Tony has taught you too well. let's go to the bedroom."  
it might be good to mention since bruce had steve tied up.

Jarvis smiles, "Careful, we wouldn't want him to hear that and be too pleased with himself." offers Bruce his arm to escort him there.

bruce practically giggles, all giddy as he clings to jarvis' arm.

Jarvis grins at this, resting a hand on bruce's arms around his arm, shutting the door behind them so they don't have interruptions from their favorite barking duo. then he pulls bruce close, turning him to him as he smiles, softly and lovingly, "hello, Dr. Banner."

Bruce melts, pressing himself to jarvis' front, leaning up to kiss him.

Jarvis wraps his arms around him as he kisses back, moving into bruce's mouth soon as his hands feel down his sides

he hums softly into the kiss, lapping at his lips as he gently unbuttons jarvis' shirt

jarvis twines his tongue with Bruce's as his hands move to untuck and feel under bruce's shirt, buttons would be too hard right now.

he pulls open jarvis' shirt before helping by undoing his own shirt for him and gently shrugs it off, the two of them in just under shirts

Jarvis smiles, hands smoothing down bruce's front, "I have been looking forwards to this." says as they pant between kisses

bruce laughs, nodding, "i have too. did tony tell you how perverted we were? Look how thick your lips are, how much care went into your nerves below the belt. You probably get more pleasure than we do."

Jarvis chuckles, "Yes, I am quite aware that the two of you built me as your private sex slave. That does not mean that I cannot enjoy it.": nudges bruce back towards the bed

 

he grins, his face flushed and when he feels the bed behind him he sits, pulling off his own shirt for jarvis then leans back on one arm, undoing his belt with his other hand, "Tell me what tony did to you. I want to make sure to expand upon the experience."

Jarvis chuckles, moving to take off his undershirt, slower, still getting use to these complicated motions, "That may take awhile to go over, we did quite a lot." shifts to put his arms on either side of bruce as he leans down

bruce nods, his buckle and pants button undone as he leans back to pull jarvis' open, "Please... do anything you wish to me.... anything, jarvis..." breathy.

Jarvis grins, "Anything, Master bruce?" purrs, leaning close, but not quite touching, keeping him in suspense

bruce whines, nodding as he pulls jarvis' pants open, "J-just slow..." doesn't want to hulk out  
Jarvis nods, "I have been waiting quite a long time for this, I will be taking my time." shifts to let the pants slide down, tugging bruce's down as he guides him farther back onto the bed  
bruce is already nice and hard in his boxers, licking his lips as he nods, easily moved by jarvis.

Jarvis crawls over him and leans to kiss as his hand trails down his side, feeling over him slowly, taking in the muscles like bruce had to him.  
bruce wraps his hands around jarvis' shoulders, moaning into the kiss.

Jarvis tastes deep into bruce's mouth, hmming, eyes half open as the hand trails down, tracing the boxers and outlining their contents, gently palming it  
he groans as he's palmed, his eyes shutting. he looks adorable all worked up like this and his glasses fogging up from their kiss.  
Jarvis hmms, purring, snapshotting that look as he gently squeezes. he leans on his elbow on his free arm, gently removing bruce's glasses and setting them off to the side, breaking the kiss to pant and leave kisses down his jaw and onto his neck  
hehe bad jarvis.  
bruce moans deeply, arching up to press against jarvis, "ahn... y-yes."  
he and Tony have a collection.  
"You taste divine, bruce." Jarvis mummers into his skin, hand shifting down to remove bruce from his boxers, feeling over his hot length that's now revealed  
bruce whines, one legs going up to wrap around jarvis' hips, "a-ahhh..ohh...y-yes... taste..buds..." grew all those.  
jarvis grins a bit, chuckling, "I had guessed." shifts to suck gently as his hand tugs at his own boxers, then moves the kisses down, having a goal in mind.  
bruce nods, groaning as his hands push on jarvis' shoulders lovingly.  
jarvis slows his kisses as he gets to low down, hands moving to carefully spread bruce's legs more so he can settle between them, "I wonder, do you taste as good down here?" hmms, trailing kisses down the hairy stomach then nuzzles the length, tongue coming out and giving a little lick  
his legs easily spread for jarvis, whining at the lick as his hands tighten in his hair, "A-ah.. oh... oh please..."  
his hands rest on his thighs as those blue eyes look up at bruce, just slightly not human as he smiles, "alright.' presses a kiss to the member's head, then carefully takes it into his mouth  
bruce melts, unable to take his eyes off jarvis, a tiny squeak coming out of him.  
the corner's of jarvis' mouth twitch up at the squeek, starting with just the head, twirling his tongue around it. a hand moves around the base as he carefully moves more in  
buce can barely keep his eyes open as he watches the other sink lower on him, biting his lip and making delicious wines.  
Jarvis keeps eye contact though, the gaze gorgeous as he finally reaches his hand, then moves and takes all of bruce in. Thankfully bruce is short and wide. long would have been a problem. he hmms, pondering his task, then moves up, then back down, bobbing  
bruce groans, curling his toes as he grips jarvis' hair, licking his lips to keep himself from drooling.  
jarvis works hard on him, tongue palming him as he moves up and down, slow and steady on him.

bruce tugs a bit harder on his hair, "J-jarvis.. I.. i won't last..." whines.  
Jarvis hmms, coming up and hovering above him, "Oh? should I wait for my taste then?" hmms  
whines at the lost, panting heavily, "I... i want you inside me..."  
Jarvis smiles at this, "Let me get the lube." so sexy in that wanting smile. bruce would see his erection as he leans up to grab the lube off the nightstand. nice and ready for bruce and in perfect working order.

bruce smiles, reaching for the erection and stroking it softly as he licks his lips, proud of the good work he and tony did.

jarvis groans, elbows going weak as he grabbed it, blush worsening on his face as he shifts back, grinning a bit, “That... is v-very distracting.” pops the bottle open

Bruce laughs, nodding"it should be..."spreads his legs wide and runs his hand up the inside of his own thigh since he can't reach Jarvis anymore .

“So is the sight of you.” purrs, leaving little kisses down his chest as he smears lube on his fingers, shifting them down to trace the inside of his hole

Bruce moans with the kisses, putting his hands on jarvis' shoulders

jarvis smiles, looking up to watch his face as he carefully moves one slick finger in

Bruce hums at this, his eyes shutting as he purrs.

Jarvis smiles more at this, "You're so tight. tighter than tony was." kisses his belly. That is because tony has been getting regular stretchings by sentient armor  
Bruce groans, nodding, "it..it's been.. awhile..." pushes back against the finger wanting more.  
"don't fret, I'm sure we'll have you stretched back out in no time at all." the long fingers feel their way in, then curl a little, looking for the spot  
and they made sure jarvis fingers were nice and long so jarvis easily finds it, bruce whining and arching up.  
Jarvis wasn't kidding when he said they made him to be a sex toy Jarvis’ smile grows at this, "Oh? right here, is it?" rubes it carefully  
bruce whines, nodding and pressing back into the finger, "Y-yes.... yes...please..."  
"Please what?" asks, second finger teasing the rim as the internal one now traces around it... Bruce had seen before, with tony, how jarvis likes for people to ask.  
bruce huffs, having to break his normal quiet tendencies, "Please... please jarvis.. i need it..." grips the sheets, pulling them roughly  
"What is it?" asks as he inserts the second finger and presses though.

he lets out a high pitch whine, his legs falling more open, "That.. that i need that...”  
"And what is that? you will have to be more specific in your data entry." purrs in that perfect english voice as he scissors, then adds a third finger

Bruce whines, wrapping an arm around Jarvis shoulders,"Jarvis.... Please...f-fuck... Fuck me...."  
this earns a pleased smirk from the AI, who curls his fingers and presses hard, "Now that I can do." then suddenly bruce is devoid of fingers.  
He gasps, a leg going around Jarvis hips to keep him close,"yes...yes do it now... Jarvis..."

Jarvis shifts, one hand gently guiding his now slicked erection to bruce's hole, then slowly pushing in as he rests his forehead to bruce's head, groaning, "B-bruce."

He groans, biting his lip as he opened his eyes to look up and make eye contact,"does...does it feel good...?" Doctor asking about the cyborg’s reproductive system .  
Jarvis smiles a bit, nudging his nose against bruce's, "You feel good." gives him a kiss, amused at the doctor senses  
Bruce moans, nodding softly,"deep...deeper, please..." I bet Jarvis is modeled after Thor . thick and long since he's a good sex toy .  
no wonder tony's ass hurt  
jarvis hmms, moving slowly in all the way to fill bruce  
Oh yes . Bruce is having a hard time getting through his breathing exercises as Jarvis plants himself fully .  
And Jarvis pauses, , biting his lip in concentration and panting a bit, closing his eyes, then opening them to look at bruce, 'Ok?" asking about the hulking.  
Bruce takes a moment to breathe before slowly nodding,a look of ecstasy on his face as he forces his eyes open to make eye contact  
jarvis smiles a bit at this and leans to kiss him deeply as his hips draw back, then press in, lovingly

Bruce groans in response, both legs wrapped around Jarvis now as he tilts his hips for better aim  
and that length slides back in, making jarvis moan as he presses up into bruce's spot  
Bruce groans loudly with his mouth falling open, "j-jarvissss"

Jarvis' hips jerk to plant himself fully, moaning at his name as the hips move again, still getting use to the whole pace thing as it starts a bit fast  
Bruce whines, trying to catch his breath,"sl-slooo... Uhhnnn!!" But he sounds so gorgeous .  
Jarvis groans, slowing slightly, hands gripping the sheets, but it doesn't last too long before the hips are moving fast again

He starts to take short uneven breaths, whining under Jarvis. His eyes already a bright green as his neck and face are turning the same shade, "it...it hurts!" Its not Jarvis that's hurts, but the transformation... Do you think one of the closets in the master bedroom is a just in case panic room for hulk? They may need it if Jarvis can't stop it on his own 

 

probably but Jarvis has been a part of tony for a long time, and has seen all of tony's reversing backs. He stops dead, hands going to bruce's face, cupping it with a frown, "Bruce, bruce, focus on me, take some deep breaths. Be calm." worried

There's pain in the green eyes as he tries to catch his breath. it slows the spreading, but it's not stopping it yet.

jarvis carefully pulls out, then gathers bruce into his arms, picking him up with a slight grunt and carrying bruce, still talking soothingly to him, "Deep breaths bruce, you can control it, gather yourself." the door opens for him automatically from the wall, he is the AI, after all, carrying bruce into the panic room and setting him carefully on the padded floor, hands going to pet his face

Bruce whines, clinging to him as he slowly starts to even out his breaths, and eventually his skin would turn pale again. his eyes are shut and face pressed into jarvis' neck

jarvis gathers him into his arms and rocks him, petting his head gently, keeping talking, just like tony did, "Its ok bruce, I am sorry, I should have had more control, just calm down, calm down, it is alright.:" leaves little kisses in his hair as he turns back

bruce groans, nodding softly as he muscles start to relax and he becomes limp in jarvis' arms. catastrophe averted!

Jarvis chuckles a bit in relief, leaning against the wall, holding bruce close, "Well, we are not going to forget our first time, eh bruce?"  
sounds so relieved 

he laughs softly, pulling back to look up at him, "no...no i think not." presses a kiss to his cheek.

Jarvis smiles softly and apologetically as he leans to give him a soft kiss, "I am sorry. I will have to be more careful with you."

he grins more, "Everyone gets a few tallies... Tony has the most." one tally for each time they almost hulk out bruce learns to press a kiss to his cheek, "come on, we're not done yet if you can slow your pace a bit."

Jarvis chuckles, "Yes, I think I can manage it

bruce grins, pushing a kiss to his lips, "perhaps I should sit on you and show you how i like it."

"An ever better idea." grins, slightly sheepish, but stands, still carrying bruce as he makes his way back to bed

once back on the bed bruce moves to push jarvis onto his back, straddling his hips and kisses jarvis deeply, working to excite them again.

Jarvis wraps his arms around bruce, laying back for him easily. Bruce wouldn't have a hard time with re-exciting jarvis 

oh yes. it's no time at all before bruce sits up, leaning back to take hold of jarvis, gently lining them up and biting his lip as he lowers himself down on him.

Jarvis lets out a relieved moan, hands going to rest on bruce's hips, having a lovely dazed and pleasured expression as bruce slides down onto him

he smiles softly, hands resting on jarvis' thighs behind him so he has a nice arch to his back. but he just rests there with jarvis fully inside, taking long slow deep breaths.  
jarvis takes the time to take in the sight of him, giving bruce a half smile, "you look magnificent like this." thumbs pet the inside of his thighs form where they're resting on bruce's hips

bruce grins wide, his brown eyes heavy and face flushed, "Did you try this with tony, yet.?"  
Jarvis shakes his head, grinning a bit, "Is this actually a competition?  
bruce chuckles, shaking his head, "I'm just jealous he got you first. I'm happy to have found something though." his voice soft as he moves his hands to jarvis' chest, spreading his fingers there to brace himself to start moving  
Jarvis moans, "We were sad... you didn't join us, last night." watches him  
his smile is large but sad as he lifts himself up by leaning forward, "Tony is your father. He gets you first." teases  
Jarvis snorts and chuckles, groaning, "We have... an odd family." his hands helping move bruce, "That's not why you didn't come..." hand moves to cup and pet his cheek  
nuzzles the hand, his eyes barely open, "true. but it is a good excuse." lowers back down.  
can't reply because of the moan coming out, hand on the hip trying not to press him down faster

bruce grins, taking advantage of the lack of reply and moves up again, reaching to push jarvis' hands down to his thighs so he can't push him down easily

jarvis gives a whimper moan, making a face, but the hands stay obediently on the thighs. he makes the best expressions in this pose  
bruce hums, putting both hands on jarvis' thighs again and leaning back, his eyes falling shut and mouth open as he moans with the long slow roll of his hips. too slow for someone still so close to virginity.  
jarvis gives a long moan that ends with a whimper, "B-bruce...." hands move to move back up and press urgently, wanting more  
Bruce hums, his eyes opening again to smirk at Jarvis, "I will pin your arms to the bed, Jarvis." purrs

he groans, "I would prefer... if you instead went a bit... f-faster."

Nods, "I bet you would...." keeps the same slow pace. evil.  
he groans, "Bruce...." hands going and pressing down on those hips, then pulling up, faster lts see bruce try and pin them.

Bruce gasps as he's pulled and moans, his eyes glazing over as he leans forward, lacing his fingers into jarvis' to pull them off his hips. he tries pushing them forward so they're holding hands over jarvis' head.

bruce has some success, getting his arms about half way because jarvis is distracted by the relief he got from that, then he groans, pushing back, "Bruce..." cute whine

bruce laughs, leaning forward and rolling his hips as he pushes harder to get jarvis' hands above his head on the bed, "I'll go a bit faster, I promise... just a bit though."  
jarvis groans, arms relaxing and letting him, "Do not make me regret trusting you on this." adorable with his flushed face and pout

bruce chuckles darkly, pressing his nose to jarvis' nose. with his weight on his arms above jarvis' head he moves again, groaning as he snaps his hips down a bit harder than before, but just a bit.  
Jarvis' eyes slide shut, moaning deeply at this, hips shifting up a bit to meet it

bruce lets out a pretty moan at this, his knees spreading so he can come down harder on jarvis in the next thrust.

Jarvis is a happy camper, arms relaxed and staying under the grip as he moans beautifully at this with bruce, opening his eyes a bit to see his face

oh and bruce is making a gorgeous face, jarvis' large member stroking against his prostate perfectly with each thrust. eventually the composed doctor starts to lose himself in the motions, moaning softly as he draw close to finishing  
jarvis has fallen in love with that face, moaning. Jarvis is barely holding on as bruce draws close, "B-bruce... I..." bites his lip, hands clinging at the sheets above his bed  
bruce groans, nodding and gently leads one of jarvis' hands to himself and pumps himself in time with the thrusts with jarvis' hand so they can end together.  
and jarvis moans, pumping diligently and moaning bruce's name as he fills him up  
bruce plants himself a few more times, calling out jarvis' name as he fills jarvis' and his own hand with cream and collapses on top of the poor ai.  
jarvis lays limp under him, bruce sooo full with jarvis cream. he moves the hand still over his head around bruce's midsection, panting  
((oh. what is jarvis' cream like? surely he's sterile))  
((oh yes that would have required YEARS more of work and none of them are female Im sure its just accumulations of what makes up sperm, or, actually, its probably just the fluid which makes semen more liquidy, secreted by.,... im visualizing it... dammit)) vestibular glands?)) bruce just groans, dead on top of him. it would be some time before he tries to move  
((you are perfect. is it still milky in color?))  
((Im wondering whether it would be clearer or more milky. give me a sec. maybe more milky just for aesthetic reasons and because I think it means its more protein filled))  
jarvis starts to leave little kisses on his head and face, what he can reach, loving  
bruce smiles at this, leaning up to get more of his face in range and return a few before pressing a deep long kiss to his lips with tongue.  
they have a nice, long, passionate kiss.  
bruce pulls his lips free, grinning down at jarvis with love in his eyes, "Jarvis... you really filled me up." rocks gently back against him, "nnnn... i've never been so full before..." thinks of Thor, but Jarvis is so much better.  
jarvi's blush returns over his face as he smiles, returning the love filled eyes, "You were wonderful, bruce." hand comes up to brush some hair from his face  
he chuckles softly, shaking his head, "even though I almost hurt your new body...?" worry in his eyes. he hadn't even had a full day yet and bruce had almost hulked out on him and tore him apart.  
jarvis snorts, "That is an incorrect assumption. you almost hulked out, not hurt me. If you'd have changed more you'd have been safe and sound in the panic room." tugs him down to kiss his forehead, "plus, hulk is never violent to people he likes." hence, using steve's head as a hammer bruce laughs at this, "You're new. he doesn't know you yet." nuzzles him softly  
Jarvis chuckles, "I will have to make sure he does then." nuzzles back, lovingly  
bruce nods, "Next time he's needed... perhaps after you can meet." smiles at this idea. it's good to point out to the hulk who not to hurt he gently rolls his hips with jarvis still inside, still marveling over how full his is.  
Jarvis nods, then moans at the roll, "I'll... have to think of something to appease him with..." like tony's blocks and hulk toy box  
hehe! aw! no wonder hulk loves metal man so much. bruce laughs softly, nodding, "mmm, you know what? now that i'm spent, I could keep my heart rate down easier if you'd just want to go mad in me." unlike tony and steve, he's normal and will take awhile before he can get hard again  
jarvis hmms.... "You won't mind?" kisses his cheek shakes his head, "I used to let tony a long time ago. back when it was just stress relief and experimenting with my heart rate." smiles, "It still feels good, i just won't cum is all."  
Jarvis smiles, "Oh, then I shall show you a good time."  
grins, raising his eyebrows, "how do you want me?" purrs, moving up on his arms and rolling his hips back again  
jarvis groans again, "Mhn, I would like to pound you into the bed..... then on all 4's, perhaps.' purrs as he smirks. bruce should ask to see the footage from last night of him and tony  
Bruce laughs nodding, "ok. but in exchange you have to share the tapes of you and tony from last night.... i'm so upset i didn't get to see him pop your cherry..." moans the word cherry as he slips off jarvis' length.  
Jarvis groans as he slides off, half hard again already "Deal. but after." sits up, tugging bruce close to kiss him, deeply  
nods and laughs as he's pulled closer, returning the deep kiss.  
jarvis shifts bruce onto his back as they kiss, tongue tasting all over bruce, at least one of them worked up again as his hands trail all over bruce.  
bruce moans and purrs softly for jarvis, his legs falling open, legs sticky with previous jarvis sliding out of him.  
there is a lot there to act as lube as jarvis shifts one of his legs up, stretching bruce nice and open as he slides in, moaning... jarvis would be good to his word. he'd pound bruce into the bed for one round, stretching him out wonderfully, then have him on all 4's and go oh so deep. then jarvis takes him to the shower to clean bruce up and has him 3 more times, so bruce is probably pretty shell shocked by the end of it all  
6 times? oh god jarvis. they built a MONSTER perfect for a relationship with 4 members. by the second time in the shower bruce is able to get worked back up, so after jarvis' 6th time, bruce has a second. after he is limp on jarvis, needing to be carried to bed  
come on, to take a line from a fanfic I like, "Something designed by a stark?" of course it increases sex drive. Jarvis had made sure to taste some of bruce's afterglow on this one before he cleans him up and carries him to bed, making sure he only gets clean blankets and pillows, fetching some more, before cuddling down with him, radiating contentment as he nuzzles him and kisses on the back of his neck  
i'm sure bruce had gotten a taste at some point before the shower out of biological curiosity and was happy to find it tasty and made sure jarvis knew he liked the flavor. bruce hums, curling up into bruce, "hnnn...you've destroyed me...."  
Jarvis had blushed and grinned at this. Jarvis hmms, "It was a long time in coming.' saved up over years. he cuddles and nuzzles bruce, kissing his forehead  
bruce laughs, nodding, "I needed it... and now we won't go without again." leans up to push a kiss to his chin  
jarvis smiles, hmming his agreement in the back of his throat, "Indeed... it will be easier to keep you all in line like this." kisses bruce's forehead  
bruce grins, "Are you sure about that? Now if you start to bark at us someone could just make a move and have you on the couch while the other two continue off the path."  
jarvis laughs, "I will have the bots to back me up. they can dog you while I am distracted."  
bruce laughs at this, "That would be enteratining." grins wider, "Speaking of entertainment... i get a video, don't i?"  
"Mhn... its more like a dvd collection." smiles, "Lets arrange the pillows for more comfortable viewing.' and makes like a backrest so bruce can lay against him in Jarvis' arms as he brings down the screen. indeed, he's got the best angles sorted through for the whole thing, but the first time is really sweet, very emotional, little murmured i love yous and crying... then after that they have LOTS of sex 

bruce smiles at all the emotions, cuddling jarvis at this. and poor bruce falls asleep, so worn out he can't get through their third round  
he'd have to see jarvis lose his bottom cherry later then. jarvis smiles and naps with him. i'm sure they're sleeping when judy and the boys return. after a tiring meeting with fury all meetings with fury are tiring  
i bet tony just walks right in.  
that should be how they wake!  
they're all nude and happy and tony ruins it.  
yes. tony wants to go look  
he'd come in with a grin, probably steve dragging behind trying to stop him  
yes. Steve stays at the door, blushing as he sees the two curled up on the bed  
Tony grins walking in and coming over to study them, "Awww, they're so cute."  
jarvis shifts at his voice, use to tony's voice being the computer wake up, so it wakes him  
bruce groans, trying to burrow under jarvis 

Tony grins as Jarvis opens his eyes and gives tony a look, "Good morning beautiful. it looks like you two had fun.”

Bruce peeks up from behind jarvis and blinks, remembering he was watching something with tony in it and frowns when he realizes he didn't get through all of it. he'd have to ask jarvis to send it to him later.  
for now he smiles a bit at tony, but keep the blankets pulled up around up to his ears, "Tony, we were napping. It's rude to interrupt." voice soft and happy.

Tony's grin widens, "I am always rude. you know this." leans to plant a kiss on bruce's forehead, then steal one from Jarvis, "Did you two have fun?'

bruce blushes, smiling more and nodding, treasuring the kiss, "y-yes. he's vicious. You can take him back while i sleep more...." teasing.

Tony chuckles, "What, don't want me to join in?”

bruce blinks at this, a bit shocked, "you... you would join?" voice quiet, soft

Tony smiles softly, "I wasn't kidding when I said you could join last night, bruce." says gently

bruce frowns more, hiding under the blankets from tony  
jarvis can feel the hot face and the start of some tears against him. bruce is shocked and touched.

Jarvis frowns, moving his arms around bruce, holding him and rubbing his back. tony frowns, sighing and moving to pet his back through the covers, "Bruce..." worried

steve frowns, looking to jude for help  
bruce sniffs a bit, gripping jarvis tighter 

Jude lays a hand on his shoulder, tilting her head a bit for him to join. she'd go in with him, support  
jarvis keeps a hold on him and must say something to tony in AI world, because tony just pets him, gently

steve goes to the other side of the bed from tony, frowning at the sight of bruce, wanting to pet too, but is holding back.  
Bruce just needs some time to let it out, nuzzling jarvis softly after his tears are gone. when he peeks back out, he can't believe tony is still there.

Tony smiles softly at him, "Hey Brucy." gentle tone  
Jude stands next to steve. tony had smiled softly at him when he'd moved over, glad he cared.

bruce smiles a bit, sniffing, "You... you really mean it..." the blanket gently slides off his head and to his shoulders

"I do, bruce." tony's smile grows a bit at this, hand reaching out to cup his cheek, gentle, giving bruce time to pull away if he needs it

bruce doesn't smiling softly, "You... you don't think i'll hurt you?" then frowns, "I'll hurt you, tony..."

Tony sighs, shaking his head, "You're not going to hurt me, bruce. I know you won't." surety in his voice

frowns more, "you knew i wouldn't before i did."

Tony sighs, but Jude interjects, "there is a method that may reassure yourself that you would not hurt Tony, bruce." Tony blinks, looking up, surprised

bruce blinks and looks over at her too, adjusting the covers to make sure his shoulders were covered like he could scare her with his nakedness "..what do you suggest...?"  
Steve blinks, "Are you going to have tony tie him up like me?" worries about tying up the hulk 

she thinks it's adorable she grins, "Why steve, you are learning some of my methods!" pats him on the shoulder, for his good deduction, "Indeed. Then Bruce would know that he couldn't hurt tony."  
Tony blinks, then shrugs and looks at bruce, "How do you feel about this?"

bruce frowns but nods slowly, "if.. if i knew i could get out..." he just needs to know he won't hurt tony. he should also be kept close together so he doesn't feel spread out and vulnerable like steve was.

she nods, "I am sure that tony could adjust the bonds that were used on steve so that you could be tied up. nothing so elaborate, just binding your arms behind you would reassure you, would it not, doctor?"

bruce bites his lip before he nods softly, "i.. i think so." 

She nods, "Perhaps I could steal jarvis from you, then, and leave you to work it out? or would you like me to stay?" gentle voice

bruce pauses before he nods softly, "Steve should stay." doesn't want it to be just him and tony alone in a room ever 

aww, poor bruce. Tony smiles at this though, thinking it a good thing that Bruce wants steve to stay.

She nods with a smile, "Alright then. Jarvis?" she looks at him and he nods, but shifts to give bruce a nuzzle and a kiss, smiling a bit, "It'll be fine." mummers to him, gentle

bruce nods gently kissing jarvis' shoulder as he leaves, keeping himself curled up in the blankets  
steve smiles a bit, glad bruce wants him to stay too, but he knows it's just because he's the only option so bruce isn't left alone with tony

Tony is trying not to think about it that way be positive men! jarvis is not shy about nudity as he moves out to get dressed. Tony goes to locate the restraints from where they'd fallen to the sides of the bed and undo them form the bed, just getting the arms and ropes together. when jude and jarvis are gone he smiles at bruce, "You sure you're ok with this?"

Steve is getting a last look at jarvis' nice body as he leaves. steve is in the pessimistic pool.  
bruce nods, sitting up more, keeping the blanket over his shoulders, "i'm concerned for you... please don't force this." gives tony a soft smile, "It's ok if you still want to wait."

Tony melts at this, smiling softly, "Im not forcing this, I promise."

he smiles some, "Do you.. do you want me to cover up some? i can put on a shirt..." knows tony didn't like seeing him or steve nude for awhile there. he saw it was hard for tony to get near nude steve

Tony ponders for a moment, then shakes his head, "Being with jarvis... it helped a lot." smiles softly

he nods, slowly letting the blankets pull around his waist, showing his nude top, "...are you sure?"

Tony looks him down, then up, smile not leaving, "Yah. I missed your hairy form in my bed." says gently

bruce smiles more grinning, "Do you.. do you want to do this now? i'm.. i'm still very wet..." voice growing quieter as he says the last part.

Tony's smile turns into more of a grin, "Do you think you've had enough recovery time?." purr in that, "6 times with Jarvis is a lot for you." how does he know its 6?

blinks, "o-oh... you're... still connected..." knew but is still surprised  
Steve blinks, "Six?!" shocked! they never got poor bruce to take that much maybe tony did when they were experimenting like bruce said to jarvis.

Tony's grin grows to a stark patented one full of mischief, "Yep! Poor bruce practically passed out afterwards." maybe. tony would have definitely gone multiple times during experimenting.

Bruce laughs, "oh... that reminds me.. i should eat..."  
Steve smiles a bit, "We brought back dinner..." looks up at tony, loving that grin on him, "Did you just watch him the whole time fury was talking to us? or rather to me, really?"

Tony grins, "I tuned into fury when they were switching positions." purrs with a chuckle, 'lets feed and re energize you first, then I'll tie you up and have my way with you." it is nice to see it back on tony, it'd been gone for a long time

Bruce smiles and nods, moving to leaving the bed but wincing, groaning a bit, frowning.  
Steve blinks, "What's wrong?"  
Bruce gives steve a look that says, can't you deduce that you moron? he's cute with his lower lip that far out.  
steve can't help but grin.

Tony dies laughing at that exchange, arms holding his sides as he laughs, freely, taking a bit to recover. that's another thing they hadn't heart in a long time, free laughter from tony.

they both smile as they look at tony. steve sighs, "Perhaps we could have dinner in here then."

Tony nods, still grinning and letting out some stray laughs as he chuckles, "G-good... plan..."

steve nods, a grin on his face, "i'll get it."  
Bruce instantly frowns and steve puts a hand out, telling bruce to calm, "I'll be back in just a minute. you'll be fine for a minute."  
bruce shrinks but nods, moving to pull the covers back up around himself

This eats tony's laughter though, he sighing, smiling sadly, "Bruce..."

bruce looks up at tony, giving him that weak smile, "Oh.. don't stop laughing.. it was so nice."  
steve smiles sadly and gently step out the door

Tony sighs, shaking his head, "You're not going to hurt me if you're left alone with me, bruce... it was an accident."  
bruce smiles sheepishly, changing the subject, "Tony... did you really watch us the whole time?"

Tony sighs, but shrugs, "Most of it? it was in and out. we each have privacy, just kind of... check if you note something." like the almost hulking

bruce smiles at this, nodding, "did you help him there at first?" when he started to hulk out, assuming tony knew

Tony smiles softly, "well, the initial response was him, but I helped a bit to get him moving to the panic room."

he nods softly, grinning a bit more "did you... did you like watching him fill me up over and over?" shifts a bit uncomfortably, remembering being full of at least three of jarvis' loads at some point.

and a blush moves over tony's face as he nods, blushing as he remembers and grin comes back a bit, "Oh yes, I did indeed."

bruce grins, pulling the blankets tight around himself, "Are you going to do that? Jarvis opened me up and now you're going to take advantage?"

"Hm. well, I'm hoping that he didn't stretch you out too bad. but a wet bruce banner is a hard thing to pass up." smiles, leaning over, "And I do miss you, bruce." would give him a soft kiss

bruce stiffens as he gets close, but very gently tries to return the kiss, careful. major step.

yes. Tony keeps it soft and chaste and smiles after, looking happy and hopeful after it, bumping their noses together in a fond way

bruce grins at this, letting his eyes shut as they nuzzle a little.  
Steve comes back in and smiles a bit, "We got chinese."  
bruce looks over at steve and nods, "Sounds good."

Tony grins, "Lets get you fed so I can exhaust you again."

bruce chuckles softly and nods, "Yes please."  
Steve goes and sits on the other side of the bed, getting used to always being on the opposite side of things from tony.  
bruce reaches for the food as steve gets close, but is careful not to touch him

which is sad, tony use to always be in the middle and he liked it that way. maybe someday. but they pass out food and tony tells bruce about the boring meeting he missed and steve about all the fun bruce had, relaxing them with his chatter

bruce grins and assures tony he'll get his fun soon.  
Steve smiles as they talk, but is pretty quiet

though Im sure that both of them have been enjoying having tony ramble again, though they hadn't noticed when it was missing 

oh they are fully aware now that it had been missing and are both loving the return of rambling tony. they both love him so much and want to kiss the rambling lips.  
But steve stays back and bruce watches him with a smile. soon they finish eating.?

yes. then tony grins, "I remember a time when I didn't think either of you were kinky." cleans off the bed and breaks out the restraints 

bruce blinks at this and smiles, letting the blankets pool around his waist and crosses his arms behind his back for tony, "I wasn't a virgin before i met you, tony." purrs.  
Steve blushes 

This makes tony grin widely at this, "I always forget that when I think of all the blushing you did when you met me." purrs, gently slapping the cuffs on with padding, then using the metal rope to secure bruce, "It’s not too tight, right?" concerned

bruce laughs, shaking his head to answer that it wasn't too tight, "It doesn't mean i'm not shy.."

Tony nuzzles his face into the exposed angle between bruce's neck and shoulder, lovingly, "And I love your shyness." leaves a soft kiss there.

bruce smiles, melting at this and nods  
steve smiles, taking the boxes of food, there is some left over for jarvis and he puts it on a table in the room and moves to sit on the couch, giving them space.

Tony moves to help bruce shift, arranging some pillows behind him so he wouldn't squish his arms and lose bloodflow, "You good?" smiles, concerned for him. its cute  
they've never done bondage that I can remember, right? this cute concern stems from somewhere from tony.

bruce smiles, nodding softly as he leans back, spreading his legs. he seems to be relaxing significantly as he loses control.

Tony smiles at this, shifting to pull off his t-shirt and undershirt with it before shifting to lean over him, "Hey." smiles softly, brushing their noses together

bruce melts at the touch, grinning and laughing a bit, "i.. i actually like this a lot..."

Tony can't help but chuckle, leaning his forehead against bruce's as he does, eyes closed as he grins, "Of course, we finally learn Bruce Banner's secret fetish. Bondage."

bruce laughs softly, "shhh, don't tell." whispers to him, and steve frowns, not making out what bruce just said from the couch 

Tony just laughs harder at this, leaning heavily on his arms and hiding his face in bruce's neck, "W-what, steve seems to share your fetish, you two could bond over it.

bruce chuckles, shaking his head, "Come on, Tony, take advantage of me." purrs  
Steve frowns, very confused 

Tony hmms, "if you stop making me laugh, I might be able to." leaves some kisses on the neck he's hiding in before nuzzling, a hand coming to trial over his chest

bruce hums softly, nodding as he leans back against the pillows

shifts so he's balanced more on his knees, hands coming to treasure his sides, then chest, gentle as he kisses up his neck, loving under his jaw before tracing up, gentle with a tongue, up over the chin to his lips. the face that comes up is more serious, but loving as he comes up, and coming to cup his face and rub back and forth with it, "I missed you...." he says softly

bruce blinks at this and melts, nodding softly, "I missed you too..." frowns, "Please keep healing... you're beautiful tony... don't ever let me do that to you again..."

Tony smiles softly, nodding, petting his cheek still, "I won't let anyone ever do that to me again, k?" gives him a soft kiss. bruce might think about that statement more later, the sad tone tony says it in... but right now he's naked under tony stark, I wouldn't think about it, personally 

bruce just smiles and nods, "I want to protect you... from people like me. I will be different for you. I love you, Tony..." presses their cheeks together, more forward in pressing against tony with his hands behind his back

"Oh bruce... I love you too." rubs their cheeks together, closing his eyes, "You're not like that, it was a mistake. We all make, and learn from them. god knows I have." gives him a soft kiss again, hands trailing down bruce's body gently

bruce nods, a few tears rolling down his cheek and he spreads his legs wider for tony, bending his knees, "have me.. please tony, i'm yours..."

TOny nods, moving to kiss the tears away, sniffing a bit himself as a hand finds the lube bottle, popping it open and smearing it on his fingers before trailing down, 2 going in gently to make sure bruce is nice and wet and stretched still

oh i'm sure he's still stretched and wet, but needs the lube since there has been a good gap of time in there. bruce moans, biting his lip and leaning his head back, panting softly, growing stiff for his tony.

yes. tony smiles, gently moving his fingers in and out a few times to spread the lube before curving them, kissing and licking on that exposed neck, "You're still a little tight after all that... I'll have to tell Jarvis he didn't quite do you enough." scissors and presses the remembered spot.

bruce whines as tony curls against the spot, "h..he'll be back.. soon... g-get me ready.. for him..."

Tony chuckles, "Oh, so that's why you wanted to have sex with me, I see how this is." carefully adds a third before pressing at the spot again, careful with his stretching, but knows bruce was stretched a lot today already.

whimpers, nodding, "I.. i like it tony.. i like to be fucked...tony, please..." begging.

Tony moans at that statement, "Damn I missed you begging..." fingers leaving him as tony scrambles at his pants in a cute, hurried way that might give steve a chuckle 

yes. steve covers his smile with one hand, his other hand resting in his lap. just resting right now on his growing irritation.  
bruce nods, licking his lips, eyes on tony's pants, "Y-yes, i missed you so much tony...." voice waving a bit

Tony manages to get them open and shove them down with his boxers, revealing his erection, "I missed you too bruce, so, so much... I knew you'd be back." smiles a bit as he shifts, lining up. one hand is on bruce's hip, holding him steady, gentle, as the other moves up, trailing through his hair and cradling his head a bit as he kisses him, lovingly and sweetly, twining his tongue wiht bruce's as he carefully moves in

bruce nods as tony closes in, gently returning the kiss and groaning as tony pushed in.

and tony pauses once he's in, hand tightening slightly on his hip as he kisses him till they have to pant, resting his forehead against bruce's, eyes closed  
a few tears have slipped down his cheeks now

bruce grins, their tears mixing a bit. "You .... you feel so good, tony.."

Tony sniffs, smiling, "So do you." gives him another kiss, loving, hips pulling back, gently, then pressing in in a shallow thrust

bruce groans as he presses back in, panting softly, "You... you do me best.. tony..." tony always knew the perfect pace for bruce.

Tony can't help but smile at this, nuzzling their noses a bit, "Because I've taken... the most data from you." kiss as he starts soft, gentle thrusting, "I'm sure Jarvis... will surpass me soon enough." teasing

bruce moans, shaking his head, "Tony....t-tonnny is always... b-best..." gasps and purrs as tony rolls in the perfect motions.  
steve is biting his lip, kneading himself through his jeans 

Tony wouldn't blame him for jerking off to this. Tony moans appreciatively in response to this, doing bruce just the way he liked it, building them both up to the top.

but steve thinks it would be ungentlemanly to whip it out  
and bruce is a mess by the time he grows tighter, making a mess between them , "A-ahhnn!" arches his back against the pillows.

aww, steve.  
Tony moans bruce's name as he plants one last time, hard, filling Bruce up as he bites his lips, one hand on bruce's hio to steady him and the other over his head, clinging to the sheets

hehe.  
bruce groans as he's filled a 7th time that day, his eyes falling shut in bliss.

Tony slowly melts into him, laying carefully on top of him, held up by his elbows so he doesn't squish bruce's arms under him, eyes closed, panting heavily

bruce purrs lovingly, pressing his face into tony's neck. happy.  
steve, now sits with his legs crossed and has put a pillow in his lap to stop himself from touching anything X D

Tony smiles at the purr, shifting to leave kisses all over his face, purring a bit as well, "Brucy. I love you, Brucy."  
steve will get some relief soon.

Brucy giggles at this, turning his face away. he'd missed the old nickname so much, "tony!" he gets out between laughs.  
Oh steve.

Tony grins, purring more, hands coming to pet his sides before using his chin to nuzzle bruce and tickle him with his beard.

bruce squeaks, wiggling under him, "ahhh! ah, not fair! TOny!!!" just like old times.

yes. cept bruce can't fight back Tony is grinning like a fool, but he leaves kisses over the spot as he clams bruce with petting, "Fine fine, I'll leave you be.' steals a longer kiss from his lips.

bruce hums into the kiss. a hum of doubt.

Tony grins afterwards, looking down at his face, "Don't tempt me, bruce banner."

bruce grins, "i don't have to do much to tempt the mighty tony stark." bats his long eyelashes to prove this.

Tony laughs and purrs, "very, very true." tickles his sides.

bruce yelps, wiggling helplessly, "Tony! tony i'll eat your nose! I swear to thor! AAHHH"  
Steve is grinning behind his hand.

Tony is laughing evilly as he tortures bruce for a good bit, "Oh? you asked for this. beg, beg for me to stop." evil.

bruce whines, "Tony! tony pleeeeeeeaaasssseee" begs 

"Hm. I guess that will suffice." pets his sides, sothing from the tickling, nuzzling his face into bruce's neck.

bruce groans, panting heavily, "D-death.. you'll be the death of me..."

"And you'll enjoy every minute of it." purrs, hands going behind to work on freeing bruce.

 

bruce laughs, nodding softly as he’s un tied

tony sets the restraints off to the side, bringing bruce's arms out and rubbing them, looking them over, slight worry there, "You ok?" feels his fingers

bruce smiles, nodding as he gently wraps his fingers around tony's holding his hands, "yes. Why are you so worried?" teasing.

Tony's smile freezes a bit and bruce would feel the attention as he tries to shrug it off, "Because I love you." quickly presses a kiss to bruce's cheek, "Now! I should assist steve before he causes a permanent dent to that pillow." and flees the bed leaving poor bruce confused, I'm sure

bruce blinks, growing, but lets tony get away, running his fingers through the mess on his chest and thighs.  
Steve blinks at this, "..me?" eyes widen as tony comes over

 

yes, I'm sure bruce is quite the mess  
Tony grins more at this, shaking off his tenseness as he walks, "Yep. hands behind your head like you're getting arrested, legs open, that's an order, soldier."

steve blinks at this, still frowning deeply, but his legs slowly spread, pillow still in his lap as his hands go behind his head, "tony..." warning tone.

well, that works, I said behind your head, but whatever. "Now keep your hands there like a good boy, got it?" drops to his knees between steve's legs, spreading them a bit wider as he moves to remove the pillow, smirking as he looks up at steve.

steve nods, biting his lip as his fingers link into each other behind his head, "tony, you don't need to do this..."

steve is still very erect against his pants.

Tony chuckles, "I can name a part of you that disagrees. keep your hands up there and I'll be fine, k?" his own hands move to undo steve's pants to free him

steve blinks at this, nodding softly. taking in the sight of tony between his legs hungrily.

Can't say I blame poor steve. what's bruce think of all this?. Tony carefully pulls the big steve out, hands feeling him over, "Now what do we have here?" hhmms, inspecting it

steve sighs, smiling a bit as he flushes, "You are just fine."  
bruce smiles from the bed, cleaning himself up with a cloth nearby left over from jarvis and him earlier.

Tony grins a bit at this, looking up from his inspections, "I missed you, too." tongue moves to carefully lick his head

steve whines at this, hands gripping the back of his neck, "...tony..."

Tony smiles more at this, then moves to concentrate on his task, mouth moving over steve and taking him in, starting with the head and sucking, watching his face, then sliding down to take the length in with a content sound

steve's face melts along with all the muscles in his body, his legs falling more open, "hnn.. tony..." he purrs as tony sucks him in.

Tony purrs at his name. hands resting on his thighs as tony gives steve relief. damn does that man know how to give a blowjob

and steve is making wonderful noises for tony, his hands tugging as his own blond hair at the back of his neck, "T-tony.. i'm.. i'm not.. much longer... please..."

tony makes a noise that he hears him, but goes down, taking him all in, ready to swallow.

steve whines, "Tony!" he calls as he pumps into the back of his throat, gasping for air.

Steve would feel tony swallow all of him before he moves up, licking the tip to make sure he got the last of it as he looks up at steve as he comes up, a lovely sight with a slightly flushed face. he smiles softly at him

steve is still panting softly, licking his lips as he eyes tony's swollen lips, "nn.. tony..." had missed and craved tony so much.

Tony blushes a bit more at this, hands going to brace himself on steve's thighs as he pulls himself up, those swollen lips kissing steve's, lovingly

Steve can't seem to remember how to work his fingers which is for the best as he softly returns the kiss, eyes staying open to prove to himself it's tony.

yes. tony smiles at this, bumping their noses afterwards, "Hey soldier." you know that inflection he put on that. sexy and flirty.

steve laughs softly at this, grinning like a fool, “That’s captain to you.” purrs

Tony laughs and moves to kiss those lips again, deeper this time as he opens his mouth to steve.

He groans, lapping his flavor out of tony’s mouth, leaning forward to press close to tony without moving his hands

Tony lets him, pressing close and carefully crawling into his lap to sit carefully in his lap

And steve is thrilled by this, getting way more than he could want right now with tony settling in his lap, but he doesn’t know what he’s allowed to do. He wants to wrap his arms around tony so bad, but he doesn’t want to scare him away, so his hands just slide down along his back until he’s sitting on them  
bruce smiles from the bed, laying down after pulling the covers over himself to watch them kiss.

That is probably the best plan, Steve. Tony smiles afterwards, hands on his shoulders, brushing their noses togethers as he makes a content noise

steve grins, pressing his cheek tight to tony’s “Oh Tony.. I love you so much....” 

Tony smiles softly at this, "I love you too Steve."  
steve sighs, completely relaxing under tony, nuzzling him, "thank you..." so happy.  
Tony nuzzles back, smiling and relaxed, glad this is on his own terms as he malkes a happy noise.  
i wonder what jarvis will have to say about this little act of tony's.  
bruce huffs from his spot in the bed, "I was going to get so much done today..."  
steve grins, looking up at bruce with a smile  
oh, trust me, he has opinions.  
Tony grins, "I think you got a lot done.”hmms, kissing steve's cheek  
bruce nods, "but i wanted to try other tests on Jarvis, not just his stimulation and stamina..." hums, "oh, i was watching a video before i fell asleep.."  
"Oh? video of what?" tony is content to lounge in steve's lap for the moment.  
bruce purrs, "Of you taking all of poor Jarvis' firsts."  
Steve blinks, blushing a bit, "What? why were you watching that?"  
Tony snorts, looking at steve, "Oh? you wouldn't want to see it?.'

Bruce smiles, "i was curios." wiggles to pull down a screen near the bed and find the video.  
Steve frowns, blushing more, "Well... i would... but, that's private for you and jarvis."  
Tony chuckles, smiling fondly, "You are adorable and I love you." shifts to kiss him again  
Bruce smiles as he finds the video and unpauses it, laying on his stomach with his head propped up in his arms as he watches.  
Steve rolls his eyes but smiles, returning the kiss

tony nuzzles him afterwards, smiling softly, looking content and cute with a slight blush, "Did you want to go watch?'  
he chuckles softly, "Well, i don't think bruce wants me to leave yet. So i'll watch it with you." laaaame excuse.

Tony chuckles, shifting to get up and offer steve a hand up, "Sure, sure."  
steve slowly pull out one hand and lays it in tony's before he stands, fixing his pants with his other hand  
those pants might become tented again as tony smiles, taking him to sit on the bed with bruce to get a good view. They're getting to where Tony is making jarvis uke.  
bruce is loving the sight, his eyes heavy with lust as he watches the jarvis get taken.  
oh yes, steve is finding his pants uncomfortable again, but is good and stays still, eyes watching more tony and bruce rather than the video directly  
Tony blushes some and looks between them, smiling when he catches steve's eye. he comments as its getting near the end of that scene, jarvis adorable and clinging to tony, "Judy and Jarvis are coming."  
steve returns the smile, but at this new info he frowns and sits up, "oh." would move to go back and sit on the couch, crossing his legs  
Bruce laughs softly, shutting the video off and flipping some random data up from another experiment, "Can't let Dr. Jude see then."  
tony chuckles, tossing a pillow over at steve to help  
Jude and jarvis come in, she smiling, "Well, did we have fun in here?" but jarvis, upon seeing steve, goes from a neutral position to a frown  
Steve smiles, hugging the pillow, and he blinks at jarvis' frown before he own smile becomes a frown, showing some guilt.  
bruce sits up, the blankets keeping his stomach down covered as he runs his fingers through his messy hair, "Yes. Yes I think there was lots of progress."  
She smiles softly, "Very good. I'm glad. jarvis, stop glaring at Steve." the woman has eyes in the back of her head  
"It had not quite progressed to a glare, Dr. Jude." Jarvis says and tony sighs.  
steve frowns more, "maybe... maybe I should leave before it does."  
Bruce frowns at this, looking between steve and jarvis. i hope jarvis isn't still nude, but then again i do  
no, remember, jarvis had dressed before he went with jude he's wearing a t-shirt and jeans, though looks much neater and nicer in them than most people kinda a steve aesthetic.  
Dr Jude shakes her head, "No, we shall have a discussion about it. After everyone in the room is fully clothed." she looks pointedly at tony and bruce  
good. hehe!  
BRuce colors a bit and nods, grinning. when she turned, or when he realized she wasn't going to, he goes to get his pants and shirt off the floor  
she averts her eyes, going to sit next to steve. She advises him to think of ice cubes  
Tony goes for clothes, putting on a tank top and pants before sitting cross legged on the bed  
Steve frowns, a lovely shade of red as he nods, looking at the pillow in his lap  
Bruce has his jeans and undershirt back on, with his button down on, but still open, tentatively sitting next to tony, but with some space, his legs hanging off the side of the bed  
jarvis goes and sits on tony's other side, moving one arm around behind him. once they are so encircled she looks at Steve, "Would you like to start, or me?'  
steve sighs, glancing up at jarvis,"I... I'm sorry jarvis. I know i shouldn't have touched him."  
Tony rolls his eyes as Jarvis hmms, "Hello, isn't some of this, you know, my choice?" looks at Jarvis pointedly  
Jarvis counters, "We've already seen how well your recent choices have turned out."  
Tony frowns and is about to fire back when jude ahems, "Children! down. I pick who talks."  
they all shut up and look at her  
Steve frowns deeply,leaning back and slumping into the couch  
once her calm is restored she chooses, "Jarvis, why do you feel it is too soon for Tony to be forgiving Steve?"  
Jarvis gives steve a narrowed eyed look, pretty much a glare now, "Because Steve is the main catalyst as to why this situation spiraled out of control. he is the one who chose, with no real casualty other than jealousy, to hurt tony, repeatedly, and to war with Bruce, whom he was told several times, by several sources, to back off on." short and to the point, a quiet, but angry tone. Im sure its so much worse now that Jarvis had a body then from before 

oh yes. Steve feels the extra guilt as he watches the words form off of those lips.  
he sighs, nodding, "I knew i didn't deserve it...but.. he gave me those eyes..." glances at tony then back to his lap, "Those eyes i love and miss so much, the eyes i took from him."  
does jude know what happened? i'm sure she assumes correctly.  
that, plus she'd asked jarvis what was wrong jarvis can't hide emotions worth shit yet, and had gotten a brief overview... she knew tony and steve had some touching, not how much but not sex  
Tony looks sadly over at steve, sighing, "Steve.... It was a bit of all of our faults, really. you can't just lay the blame on him, jarvis." tony looks up at Jarvis, "I let it go on, and on, and I ignored your advice too."  
"There were past, extrapolating circumstances which were taken into your deductions." Jarvis says, sighing, tugging a bit and tony is easily moved into jarvis' lap, jarvis wrapping around him. They'd seen them do this tons of time in AI, Tony always hung on jarvis. Jude sighs, but one of the husbands should ask, what in the world would lead tony to let it go on?.  
Bruce smiles a bit, touched to see jarvis cradle tony like he had seen many times on screen. but then he frowns a bit, going to be the one to ask, "Tony... why did you ignore Jarvis? You never ignore him for any other reason..."  
Tony sinks more in jarvis' arms, turning his head and hiding in his neck, shrugging, "I was stubborn."  
"Tony..." jarvis has a patient, but tired tone, "It... it might be better-"  
"We are not talking about it." comes the short voice of tony, who doesnt look up. that escalated quickly. Jude moves to tug steve, nodding to the bed as she moves over and carefully puts a hand on Tony's back, "Tony..."  
steve hesitates, but he nods and slowly moves over to the bed, sitting on the other side of jarvis from bruce and asks," tony... did something happen? I don't want to be allowed to hurt you anymore...."  
Jude kneels at jarvis' feet, petting tony's back soothingly, but he still snaps from his safe hole, "Yes, something happened. you won't be allowed to, dont worry, I'm getting therapy for it, I'll be fine." short and terse. but as tony glances up Steve would see that tony was upset, like he would get sometimes with his ptsd.  
Jude says soothingly, "Tony, we've discussed this. You can't keep it bottled up inside." keeps petting and he does not shrug her off, just groaning, "can we keep some skeletons dead and buried, where they belong?"

steve sighs, "They're not dead if they still allow you to let people close to you harm you. Please tony... you don't have to tell me, but, I want to know everything about you, even the dark things."  
Bruce nods, "we'll help you bury the skeleton."

Tony makes a highly unhappy noise, clinging more to jarvis and hiding in his neck. Jarvis sighs, "Tony, just because he's dead does not mean... stop interrupting me, its rude. I am not your ventriloquist dummy..." jarvis sighs. apparently tony has ceased to talk in this plane and Jarvis looks at Jude, "He would like me to tell them."  
She blinks, but nods after a moment, "If that's what you want, tony." the ball grants 

bruce nods and steve smiles a bit, waiting

Jarvis sighs, clearly pondering where to begin. "What do you both know of Tony's relationship with Obadiah Stain?" he asks, arms adjusting more protectively around Tony, one petting his head

steve frowns at this, he'd read a couple files, bt it never said more than, "The one who took the company temporarily after Howard died?"  
Bruce nods, "He watched things until tony took the company."

remember tony had told steve what obi had done to him in betraying hi too, when they first started dating.  
oh yes.  
yes true. he knows obie planned the kidnapping and took his heart  
Tony snorts and Jarvis sighs, "Mr. Stain was a sophisticated, manipulating, lying, backstabbing, piece of shit which deserved far worse then how he died." his tone gets a bit dark there as he pets tony, "And those are my words, not his. When Sir created me, soon after his parents death and his... rise to power, per say, within hte company, i had the displeasure of meeting Mr. Stain..." pauses, glaring at the floor, but one of tony's hands could be seen petting his shoulder a bit, calming...  
"What did he do to make you so angry, Jarvis?" jude asks gently  
steve pulls his eyebrows together, "Was it when he took the reactor from tony's chest...?"  
Bruce frowns, guessing where this is going, he knows it wasn't when he took the reactor out of tony...  
Jarvis lets out an angry sigh, "That was merely the final act which forced Tony to realize Stain was truly evil. No, I... hated Mr. Stain much sooner... Tony likes to say he was like a father to him. I liken it to more of a master leading about a prized dog. mr. Stain used sex, manipulation, and a steady strain of low jabs to push tony into alcoholism so that tony would... be his bitch, literally.' Jarvis' tone is quiet, but they could hear the anger and hurt in it. he had developed a lot since then, he was more ai then then he was human now, but he still hated that amn  
steve blinks, his mouth open and face filled with worry,"...oh..."  
Bruce frowns more, leaning closer and running a hand up the back of jarvis neck to comfort him  
jarvis leans into the touch, almost greedily, needing some comfort himself. Words start to spill from him in less of a controlled manner as he goes on, "He would get Tony very drunk and he would take him to bed and force him to have sex with him, make tony beg for his attention for love. The marks you left on Tony were nothing... nothing to what Stain left on tony, in hte beginning, before he learned to obey. And tony let him, because... he loved him? he was desperate. he built friends, making them with people was harder." Jarvis stops suddenly, burying his face in tony's head and holding him tightly, some tears having come out

bruce frowns, nodding and leans forward to push a kiss to jarvis' head.  
Steve slumps, looking defeated, "Oh god... Tony... " the guilt is hitting him really hard right now. he was no better than the man who ripped tony's heart out of his chest  
jarvis sniffs then reaches out, tugging Bruce into the hug. Jude looks at Steve, "that's why he holds it against you, he was afraid steve..." she moves to carefully tug Steve, encouraging him to join the hug  
bruce easily goes, not even caring to be pressed to tony, glad for it even and nuzzles them both.  
Steve starts to go at first but then shakes his head, moving to stand instead  
but Steve would see a pair of eyes peering from the cuddle pile, sad ones, but for him, its an old hurt. tony reaches out a hand to him to catch his arm, "Steve..."  
steve's heart breaks and he sits back down, "Tony... tony, I..." looks at jarvis, worried that he would only make it worse  
but jarvis is hiding his face in Bruce now, still clinging to tony. it still hurt for him, because he couldn't do anything about it,and this time, he'd let it happen and obeyed tony  
tony moves to tug him in, clearly saying its ok  
steve sighs, leaning in as tears slip down his face and he wraps both arms around them all, even reaching bruce and squeezes the three of them tight, lovingly  
and they all needed a big, group hug and cry, tony nuzzling his face into steve's neck and letting some tears fall there. Jude takes turns rubbing the backs she can reach, letting them have some quiet moments  
awww. jude is good at her job.  
steve nuzzles back, pressing a kiss to the top of tony's head.  
bruce stays still, knowing the pain of abuse.  
eventually bruce pulls back, smiling softly, "I... i um.. i would like some cake."  
Tony sniffs and can't help but laugh, grinning a bit, "Yah, cake sounds good." nuzzles steve a bit  
Jarvis smiles softly and nods  
bruce nods, pushes a kiss to tony's head then leans for one to jarvis' forehead, "And you have dinner. I'll heat it up for you." moves to slip off the bed. steve lets him go and shifts his arms to hug more around jarvis and tony  
"Thank you bruce." jarvis says, appreciation in his emotionally drained voice, letting steve, but only because tony wants it, leaning into it. he sighs, looking up at Steve, pondering, but tony is snuggled between them, content  
steve keeps his eyes shut, but he can feel himself being inspected, so he just holds them closer, savoring his time with tony and his first touch of jarvis.

jarvis sighs finally, looking at jude, "You want me to apologize." says tiredly.  
"I did not say that, you did." she points out, "I think you all need to start a new."  
steve sighs, opening his eyes which makes him look at jarvis, "You don't have to apologize. It's my fault. I hurt tony when you tried to protect him."  
Jarvis sighs, holding his gaze, "No, I failed at protecting him... Again. I did nothing to back up words."  
Tony sighs, looking up between them both, "Does this mean you're apologizing to each other?"  
steve smiles at tony's question and nods a bit, all without looking away from Jarvis, "I think so."

jarvis sighs a bit, but nods as well, smiling faintly. Tony grins though, looking so relieved and happy as he moves an arm around both of their shoulders, leaning and giving both of them a kiss on the cheek  
steve laughs softly at this, and learns to complete the circle by pressing a kiss to jarvis' other cheek.

Jarvis' smile grows a bit as he snorts, "Oh my, getting brave there, aren't we, Captain rogers.' Teasing  
Steve nods, pressing another kiss to his cheek in the same spot, "All I've wanted to do since I first heard your voice was meet you. Please let me draw you some time...."He'd drawn what he thought jarvis would be like based on the body in the tank, but the artist sees something completely different now that jarvis inhabited the body.  
Jarvis softens a bit at this, tony squeezing jarvis' knee. he sighs, but nods, "I am... sorry I was unevenly angry at you, Steve. mildly."  
steve laughs softly, shaking his head, "I deserved it. It means you can keep tony safe. you'll protect him, even from Bruce and I. you are the most valuable one for him." presses his cheek against jarvis' wrapping his arm more firmly around jarvis' mid back  
jarvis completely relaxes at this, I... thank you, Steve." and his arm shifts up after a moment, moving around steve a bit  
steve sighs, nodding softly. bruce had paused in leaving to watch them and now smiles more, "Do you guys want to come to the kitchen with me?"

"... I am rather hungry. jarvis says and tony grins, "This sounds like an excellent plan.' and woud shift to carefully crawl out from his cocoon of men.  
steve pulls back with a smile to make it easier for him and slips off the bed, offering a hand to both jarvis and tony to help them stand.  
and they both take it, standing, tony stretching a bit. then he moves and sweeps Jude up into a hug. She ommphs "Gentle, Im old."  
steve laughs at this, "oh, me too." moves to hug on Jude too when tony lets go of her.

She chuckles, "Come now, you're all going to squish me!" and when steve lets go jarvis looks at her, then tony, then would carefully hug her. its adorable, he doesn’t want to hurt her  
bruce laughs at this, "me also." and goes to hug her after jarvis, "Thank you, doctor."

She smiles softly, "I am glad to be of assistance.: she has hugged them all back, "Now, cake is my prescribed medicine for all of you."  
bruce laughs, nodding and steve would move to lead them all out, "ok, but you have to have some too." there's a big chocolate cake in the kitchen.

"Of course. hence why I prescribe it so much." This makes tony laugh  
steve and bruce laugh too and they all go sit around the island in the kitchen and eat giant pieces of cake, jarvis and jude both fed dinner too.  
steve smiles as they all eat cake, "Doesn't your husband ever worry why you're out late so often anymore?" teasing softly and asking about her personal life at the same time.  
she chuckles, "Andy is use to me having difficult patients."  
Tony chuckles, "We're difficult?." says innocently and she rolls her eyes

bruce chuckles, "I'm sure you love it though." as a scientist knows the value of fun random case studies  
"Indeed. you all keep me on my toes." pats his shoulder  
jarvis comments, "What does Andy do?" curious as he eats, getting better at being slower  
Jude smiles, "She works over at Shield headquarters."  
Steve blinks, "...she?"  
Bruce smiles more, "She does? what does she do?" wondering if he's seen her around.  
Jude nods, smiling, "She is a paperwork pusher, crunching numbers on all sorts of important, top secret things.""  
"She's good at it too. her math is impeccable." tony comments  
bruce hums, "You'll have to point her out to me when I go back to work, tony."  
he doesn't need the public research anymore now so he can work full time at shield again. fury very happy about that i'm sure.  
oh, very, very happy poor fury puts up with so much shit from them  
Tony nods, "we might have to take a fieldtrip. she's a fast one."  
Jude chuckles, "Mayhaps because she sees you coming, tony."  
yes he does.  
steve grins, "You do come on a bit strong sometimes."  
Bruce chuckles, eating his cake.

"Hey! you're not suppose to agree with her!" Tony pretends to look hurt  
Jarvis hmms, "You agree with her too." tony gives him a lajgh and a light shove, jarvis continuing to eat his cake.  
bruce smiles, nodding, "It'll be good to get back to work."

 

that night, after having a nice evening in the living room, jude leaves them and tony smiles, "So, I was pondering if we'd all fit in the bed." all of them.?  
Bruce smiles, "Don't know if we don't try."  
Steve blinks, "all of us...?"

Tony smiles softly at steve and nods, "I think its about time we slept in the same room again."  
steve smiles softly, nodding.  
Bruce smiles warmly,"Lets give it a shot."

Tony grins, hooking arms with jarvis and heads to the room. then I'm sure they all get rid of some excess clothing  
yes. bruce goes to the bed, pulling down the covers as steve tries to take off his jeans. steve asks, "How do you want us, tony?"  
hmmm difficult with all their hangups  
Tony is a genious, he can do it. he ponders, having put on sleep pants and stripped to undershirt, "How about... Steve, me, jarvis, Bruce? does that solve everyone's emotional problems?"  
jarvis hmms, "it does not solve your lack of sanity." goes to sit on the side of the bed, having just gone to boxers  
steve has boxers and an under shirt and he goes to the other side of the bed, "I think it works."  
bruce grins, nodding and moves next to jarvis, taking off his glasses, button up shirt and has put on sleeping pants too.  
Tony hmms, pleased and ruffles jarvis' hair, "Scoot over." and jarvis moves over. tony climbs in and lays back with a nice sigh. I think tony stark's king sized bed should hold them all. though they might want to consider other alternatives for later  
oh yes, i like the idea of turning a corner into a cave for them.  
steve lays next to tony, pulling the blanket over them before tentatively putting his fingers on tony's hip.  
bruce would crawl in after jarvis and tony, pressing tight to jarvis.  
oooo. tony would like that idea too  
Tony smiles, hand moving to lay on top of steve's and intertwine their fingers, showing its ok. he leans back into steve, nuzzling jarvis' back  
Jarvis leaves a kiss on bruce's head, arms around him  
bruce helps with the covers and smiles, nodding softly, "I like this... i like this a lot.."  
Steve nods, pressing his lips to the top of tony's head  
Tony makes a pleased noise, nodding against jarvis' back.  
jarvis smiles, "Indeed..." relaxes, petting him. can see why bruce likes having forts in bed now  
hehe. and they sleep, all happy and perfect foursome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jeisa: not all of sm7 but most of it)


	9. Healing and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis gets a present and Tony has a birthday.  
> No major plot points, just healing and sex. :3

after 2 weeks, Tony declares that he has a brilliant plan to remodel the bedroom. the face Jarvis makes should make them worried.  
bruce smiles, happy to be going back to work after the weekend, "What plans do you have drawn up to make jarvis wince so?" asks without looking up from his tablet where he's writing something.  
Steve is on the couch with him, leaning back with his sketch pad. they had worked up to being able to touch sometimes and be close to each other. bruce much more relaxed around him again.

perhaps steve talked jarvis into letting him draw him while he worked or something and their first kiss was a thank you from jarvis for the picture? or thank you from steve for letting him draw him work?  
Jarvis has allowed steve to sketch him. currently he is staring with fascination at a virtual circuit board, things whizzing around. Tony grins, pulling something up on his virtual 3d thing, "I redesigned the bedroom so it'll fit our needs better."  
Steve is doodling jarvis right now as he sits on the couch with bruce.  
Bruce lowers his tablet and adjust his glasses as he looks. eyebrows going up.  
steve looks too, blinking, "...where's the bed?" doesn't see one right away  
Tony grins, "here. covering the whole floor." tony had taken sarah's idea of a cave. most of the room was matress/bed, going up to the windows. there's of course the closet and the door to the bathroom on one side, feel free to make this better  
ohh. cubbies inside the cave along the walls to store books and toys in and it's covered nicely, appealing very much to bruce. bruce stares at it, "oh... oh it's perfect..." a wonderful hideaway for the one who likes to make forts and curl up into a safe ball for sleep  
yes. perhaps curtains and they can fold down walls or something to make smaller cubes if they wanted privacy. and screens and stuff to come down, of course. Tony grins, "You like it?." looks at steve for his opinion  
oh yes.. yes please.  
steve smiles more, nodding, "It's like a nest... I like it very much." reaches to tony, wanting to pull him close for a peck on the cheek but doesn't want to get off the couch where he has the sketch pad balanced on his legs folded under him.  
Tony grins, going to him, well pleased. "Careful, or hawk will get jealous.  
steve laughs, pressing the kiss to tony's hand, "It's not high enough for him. but we should keep him out of the bedroom just in case."  
bruce smiles, uploading the plans on his tablet to play with it, "he would just want of his own. somewhere comfy to keep nat and other shiny objects."

tony chuckles at the idea, pondering, "Oh, I'd suggest it if nat wouldn't kill me...."  
bruce laughs, nodding, "Maybe you could talk to her and redesign it with her as a gift for him."  
steve smiles, "Our will be the best, though."

"Of course ours will be best. but I do like that idea. thanks brucy.' shift sot give him a kiss, crawling over.  
buce laughs softly, leaning to return the kiss. steve smiles, pulling on tony's hips to get him to sit between them.  
Tony is easily put there. chatters on about the plans and makes little tweeks. Jarvis teases that perhaps tony will spend more of his time sleeping and less chattering from now on  
steve doesn't think that's possible, so bruce does the math to figure out the probabilities of such a thing. the numbers are low.

Jarvis ponders if the numbers are quite low enough and tony gets offended, tickling them both. to which jarvis pins him and tickled back and im sure there's a war that everyone is dragged into  
oh goodness yes. bruce is whining under tony when steve save him by pulling tony into his lap and leaning back against the couch, "When are you going to start building it?  
"Mhn. depends, are we willing to get kicked out of our room soon?" looks up at him with a grin  
steve nods, pressing his face to the side of tony's head,"We have the guest room."  
Tony's grin grows, "I could call the contractors today." purrs, turning to steal a kiss

steve nods, "good idea." returns the kiss.  
Bruce sighs, "we should get our stuff out then."  
Tony hmms in agreement at the kiss, prolonging it so he wouldn't have to be the person doing this, hands trailing down steve's chest.  
Jarvis smiles, "Come, Master bruce, we might as well get started." stands, setting down the circuit board and stretching, then offering bruce a hand up.  
bruce smiles and nods, taking his hand and holds it as they walk, leaving steve to kiss on tony.  
tony has slowly gotten more explorative with steve, with jarvis' blessing. his hands trail over those beautiful muscles as he moans softly

steve's hands rest on tony's back, being good.  
eventually he pulls back, breathing heavily, "Tony. We should help them." smiles

Tony groans, "But I don't want to. I'd rather eat you up.' purrs.  
steve grins, nuzzling tony softly, "I want to let you, but i'm the strongest. they need me, tony." purrs, his hands roaming over tony's back.  
"you can help... later. they'll be fine." hands moving to push up the hem of steve's shirt  
steve blinks at this, "ummm..." worried he'll get in trouble again  
but meanwhile bruce is pinning jarvis to their bed...

Tony purrs, hands moving up further, "Don't worry, apparently Bruce has the same idea.”moves to leave kisses all over steve's neck as he purrs  
Jarvis chuckles, "And how is this accomplishing anything.?"  
steve blinks and smiles a bit, "if you're ok with it..." gently runs his hands up tony's back under his shirt.  
Bruce raises his eyebrows as he takes off his glasses, straddling jarvis' waist, "Did i say this was...?"  
Tony nods, "I am." leans up to kiss his lips again, deeply, pushing that shirt up to expose all those muscles.  
Jarvis laughs, hands going to his hips, "A valid point." moves to tugs bruce's shirt off while he's up there.

steve moans softly, pulling up tony's shirt too.  
bruce lets him and reaches down to open jarvis' shirt and pushes it off him  
tony breaks the kiss to pant a bit, sitting up some, then loses his shirt.  
Jarvis hmms, "I would not mind it if you walked around as such all day.” hands trail down that chest

steve instantly moves forward, sucking on the exposed collarbone lovingly  
bruce smiles, nodding, "Only if you are the same." undoes jarvis' jeans.

Tony makes a soft, gasping moan, shivering as his arms go around him to hold him close, one trailing through his hair lovingly.  
jarvis chuckles, “I might not mind that.” his hands trail down to bruce’s pants, sliding into the back and squeezing his ass.

steve sucks lovingly, gentle with each touch over tony’s shoulders and back, eventually his hands coming between them to open tony’s pants as his mouth stays busy along his shoulders and neck and not so mini steve growing thick under tony.  
Bruce groans at the squeeze, rolling his hips into Jarvis’, “mmmm... I wouldn’t expect you to have much shame anyways.... You want to show off what we made for you, don’t you?” purrs

Tony moans at this, pressing his hips into steve’s hands wantingly, something very awake in there as well. one hand trails through his head, making lovely little sounds as the other feels over his shoulders and arms, taking steve in.  
jarvis moans, then grins, “Indeed. and Nudity is such a silly thing to be ashamed of.” squeezes again as he grinds bruce down.  
Steve smiles wide at Tony’s eagerness. they had yet to do anything since tony had him hold his hand behind his back. Only kissing. Steve slowly reaches in, pulling tony out and stroking him with long slow strokes, making sure tony could predict his every move  
Bruce groans as they grind and nods, his lips parting as his eyes get heavy with lust, “D-do you want top or...?” i don’t think bruce has topped jarvis yet, but i’m sure they’d been going at it like rabbit, tony and bruce passing jarvis back and forth. but bruce always just melts into jarvis, so uke for him.  
Tony moans deeply, looking down at steve’s face as he flushes, panting a bit, “S-steve.”  
Jarvis purrs, “Oh? you’re asking, does that mean you want to top?.’ massages that ass as he keeps grinding him.  
Steve smiles up at tony a bit, “C-can I take mine out..too?” panting softly as he strokes tony nice and slow.  
Bruce laughs softly, “I’m not sure... you’re just so easy to melt into...” whines softly at another grind, “E-especially when you do that...”  
He nods a bit, smiling back, “Why don’t I assist?” hands move down, around steve’s as he carefully undoes steve’s pants, carefully reaching in and pulling him out  
jarvis grins, “I do love to make you melt, Bruce... perhaps another time.’ and shifts, rolling them so bruce is on his back, further on the bed now, with jarvis over him.  
Steve laughs at this, nodding and moves to kiss tony’s chin as he he moves. once tony has him out he slowly moves both hand around himself and tony’s lengths, squeezing them together, tony’s hand still in there if he hadn’t moved away  
“ah!” bruce gasps as he’s rolled and then laughs, nodding as he wiggles out of the last of his clothes for jarvis.  
he moves to twine his fingers with steve’s, moaning as they’re pressed together, “Oh steve....” shifts to kiss him again.  
jarvis loses his pants the rest of the way, then would have fun working bruce into the mattress.  
steve hums into the kiss, nodding softly as he gently strokes them together in long slow motions  
Bruce groans after, his face buried in a pillow.  
Tony breaks it to pant, resting his forehead against steve’s as he groans, pressing needily into the hand, wanting a little more.  
Jarvis purrs, “hn, done already.? should I clean you up and cuddle you to sleep.?” but is trailing kisses down his back, hands gently parting the legs as he nuzzles that ass.  
Steve grins, moving his hand faster, “Oh tony... tony i missed you so much...”  
bruce smirks, looking over his shoulder at jarvis and arches his back a little for him, “I don’t think i could ever be done with you...” love in his tone.  
“I-I missed you too steve...so damn much...’ hand speeding with steve’s. Tony’s breath catching as he moans steve’s name, making a mess on his chest.  
jarvis smirks at this, looking up at him as he rests his cheek on a round globe, “of that I am very glad.” puts a kiss on it, then licks down, tongue teasing the hole down there. Jarvis had learned his bad habits from tony  
steve groans as he finishes with him, and leans back, bringing his hand up to lick with a purr, “I love you tony... you taste so good...”  
Bruce moans, pressing back against his mouth, “G-god.. jarvis... You learn...you learned the most awful things from T-tony...” bruce loves it.  
Tony shivers and purrs at that sight, “Careful, keep doing that and you’ll have me up again.’ leans to steal a taste from his mouth  
Jarvis hmms in agreement, licking himself out from in bruce, then adding some fingers, “Ah, but you do not seem to mind it.” says as he moves the fingers in and out.  
Steve laughs at this and nods, opening his mouth to tony. after the kiss he grins wide, “Is everything ready for dinner tonight?” means for jarvis.  
Bruce whines, his toes curling, “how...how do i ever leave...leave the bed with...you...hnnn...”  
Tony grins and nods, “The reservations are set, the dress clothes are clean, the objective is safely put in one of my jacket pockets already, we’re good.” smiles, bumping their noses, enjoying the closeness.  
“I can do you against the wall, or over the couch, if you’d like.” taking the leaving the bed comment and running with it.  
Steve grins, nodding and pressing another kiss to him, “I love you so much.” looks his arms around tony’s waist and hugs him close.  
Bruce whines, “O-over the couch. Yes.”  
smiles, “I love you too.” hand comes out to hold the side of his head, petting with his thumb, “thanks for helping fix our little family.”  
Jarvis grins, “As you wish.’ removes his fingers and shifts off the bed before picking bruce up, setting him on his feet and taking him to the couch and bending him over it.  
Steve nods, “I’m going to keep it together this time. I’ll keep you happy, tony.” kisses his nose.  
Bruce stumbles a bit as they walk to the couch and groans as he is bent over it, moving up on his toes to give jarvis a good view, “Yes, please jarvis...” begs for it as he looks at jarvis over his shoulder. jarvis can always be much more rough after bruce has already climaxed once. but Jarvis might think it weird bruce begs for jarvis to keep going after he was done when he never did for tony. at least not since their relationship was just them experimenting and testing his limits.  
Tony smiles, “We’ll all be happy.” shifts and kisses his lips, lovingly  
“as you wish, master Bruce.” smiles and gently slides in. Indeed, jarvis has been meaning to ask about it.  
steve grins nodding, “You’re our center, the heart.” returns the kisses  
And bruce moans and purrs, lovely for jarvis.  
Tony blushes at this, melting, “Steve...’ touched at the sentiment  
jarvis fills him up 2 more times before snuggling him in bed  
Steve smiles, nodding and presses a kiss to his forehead, “We should get the room ready for the contractors to work while we’re out tonight.”  
Bruce curls into jarvis, fingers between his legs gently playing in the leftovers. he like being a mess after.  
Tony hmms, “We’ll have to work around bruce and jarvis, I think bruce is turned into jelly.” nuzzles him.  
jarvis smiles, watching him, blushing and being very pleased when he thinks about how he was the one who caused that.  
Steve grins, gently putting tony back in his pants, “It’s alright. Bruce knows we have a date tonight. and Jarvis really has no shame in his body.” blushes a bit as he thinks open how open jarvis is. i’ve decided steve’s favorite things to draw are bruce’s hair and arms, tony’s back and ass, and he’s discovered lots of love in jarvis’ open expressions  
Bruce sighs softly, bringing his fingers up to suck them clean, “Are Steve and Tony done yet? It looked like they might get somewhere this evening....”  
and I’m sure all love Steve’s drawings, even jarvis peeking at them and commenting that they are rather good Tony chuckles, “Good point.” smiles, helping put steve away before leaning to search for their shirts  
jarvis nods, “They are redressing and coming to help move things.” steals a lick at the side of his mouth, wanting into bruce’s mouth  
steve always grins, showing them all his drawings more freely.  
Steve laughs at this, nodding and helps them both dress.  
Bruce grins at this, “oh good.” and tilts his head to return the licks and kisses.  
Tony has begged to have some to frame.  
then they head to the bedroom to move stuff.  
Bruce and Jarvis are probably making out when they come in.  
Steve comes in, grinning and tugs on the blankets, “Come on. It’ll be faster if we work together.”  
Bruce groans, dead weight against jarvis, licking at him to keep their kiss going  
jarvis makes an unhelpful noise and pulls bruce more against him, happy to supply bruce with love.  
Tony snickers, “Don’t make me pour a bucket of water over you two lovers.”  
Bruce groans in response to tony into the kiss, wrapping his arms around jarvis.  
steve sighs and rolls his eyes, going to collect clothes.  
Tony goes to the bathroom and gets a cup of cold water, holding it over them, “Come on love birds, or you’ll have a cold wake up call.”  
“I would not advise that, Sir.” comes jarvis’ voice through the intercom system and even tony jumps  
bruce snorts into the kiss, and moves to deepen the kiss and make it rougher.  
Steve jumps too, looking around, “Oh jeez, I haven’t heard that in awhile...”  
Jarvis purrs and shifts to roll bruce under him, he over as he starts to feel him up again.  
“i know, damn, that was cheating!” tony gives them a look, “How can they look so sexy while cheating?!” huffs  
Steve sighs, going to tony’s side, “i don’t know. they’re not really going to go at it again, are they?” confused. he doesn’t know bruce has been letting jarvis have at him even after he’s spent.  
but this time bruce is waking up again between them.  
Tony snorts, “Oh, they are. Jarvis only had him 3 times before this. he likes round numbers over 4 from the data I’ve gathered.”  
Jarvis hmms approvingly, shifting to spread bruce’s legs again before his hand moves to help with the reawakening  
Steve blinks at this, pulling his eyes away from the hardening bruce to look up at tony, “...what? really?” turning colors.  
Tony raises his eyebrows, but nods, smile growing, “come on, he has to keep up with a supersoldier, a genius hyped up on extremis, and the hulk. of course we gave him some stamina. and apparently bruce likes getting banged even when he can’t finish, so Jarvis has been taking advantage of it.” looks back at where jarvis is shifting and pressing into bruce  
Steve blinks, his eyes following tony’s, “...when he can’t finish..?”  
bruce is wrapped up in Jarvis land. he hears tony and steve but chooses not to respond, instead finding better things to do with his mouth like suck and lick at jarvis’ chin and neck as he’s pressed into, making wonderful noises.  
“You know... Bruce doesn’t have the recovery period that we do. One shot and he’s done for a good while. but you can move a whole lot faster with him after that.”  
Jarvis has given bruce all of his attention. he steals a kiss and pauses once he’s in, then starts up a nice pace. he’s getting use to how bruce likes it  
steve looks back at tony, “oh.. you can? i didn’t think it would still feel good after...”  
Jarvis is getting perfect at it, making bruce groan and purr, holding jarvis close to him.  
“Well, some people don’t like it, because you can be over sensitive, but its good for bruce since he has way less of a chance of hulking after he’s gone once.” smiles a bit as he glances at steve  
jarvis loves getting those sounds out of bruce, purring in his ear. he likes it when they say his name, they’ve discovered, and when they ask for more.  
Steve blinks, going back to watching them and when bruce starts to whisper softly to jarvis about how good it feels when not repeating his name over and over steve is bright red and turns to go gather the clothes  
Bruce’s voice makes jarvis moan and leave kisses and move harder for him, loving bruce till their end.  
Tony cant stop watching, face flushed as he’s horny again  
Bruce opens his eyes, looking at Tony as he tightens around jarvis and calls out, “jaaarrvvv. <3” not as loud as some would, but it’s loud for bruce  
there’s a loud thunk in the closet and steve hisses, he’d dropped things on his foot at the yell  
Tony lets out a moan at it though, melting as something twitches in his pants. but he calls out, “You ok steve?”  
jarvis fills bruce up, then peppers his face and neck with little kisses of love as he pants  
there’s a pause before steve looks back out, his face still red, “um.. yeah. i just dropped a box.”  
Bruce hums softly, tilting his head up to make room for the kisses and runs his hands through jarvis’ hair, panting softly and letting his eyes slide shut  
Tony chuckles, moving over to him, “I see. was it bruce’s orgasm that shocked you so?’ moves and twines his arms around steve’s shoulders, giving steve the eyes.  
steve smiles a bit, looking adorably embarrassed, “i...i suppose?” cute  
Jarvis leaves love all over bruce, soft and gentle  
Tony chuckles, “You are always adorable, don’t change.” leans up to steal a kiss

bruce loves the afterglow so much, nuzzling jarvis and returning a few kisses.  
Steve chuckles at this, nodding as he returns the kiss.  
jarvis pulls out and moves to cuddle bruce into him, gentle  
Tony slowly deepens the kiss, wanting more passion  
bruce lays close to jarvis, resting with his eyes shut.  
steve is easily tricked into a deep kiss, his hands wrapping around tony’s waist.  
tony presses close, shifting his hips hintingly into steve’s.  
Jarvis pets him, studying his face in the afterglow, a slight smile on his lips  
and steve moans, his hips sensitive as he is nice and hard in those jeans he grabs tony’s hips and gently picks him up, carrying him to the bed.  
Bruce opens his eyes and smiles up at jarvis, but blinks and looks over when he feels steve putting tony on the bed  
Tony wraps his legs around steve’s waist,using the carrying time to grind into him.  
jarvis smiles and would carefully gather, shifting them so the other couple had room.  
steve crawls up onto the bed kneeling over tony, hands already pulling tony’s pants back open.  
Bruce smiles at this, arms loose around jarvis, and eyes on steve and tony as they paw at each other.  
jarvis and bruce get front row seats as tony’s hands help, pulling up steve’s shirt, then giving up and going straight for his pants too, wanting him out  
oh it’s a show Bruce enjoys.  
steve helps tony by taking off his shirt as tony goes for his jeans before he goes to help, squeezing them both together once they’re both out.  
Jarvis too.  
Tony moans in relief, pressing into the hand, hips jerking forwards a bit, “S-steve...”  
He pushes up tony’s shirt with his free hand as he gently strokes them together, a grins on his face, “Tony.” purrs, “Tony i love your legs around me... do you like this? Is this good enough?” gives them both a good squeeze to show him what he’s talking about. he would finishes them both like this unless tony answers that question negatively. He’s still delicately watching his boundaries  
Tony groans at the do you like this question, but pipes up, “S-steve, I want... m-more...” bites his lip slightly, looking hot and flustered under him  
Steve nods, biting his lower lip, “Tell me what you want, tony. I’ll give you whatever you need.”  
“I-I want...” pauses, then smiles a bit, any tension from that hesitation leaving as a hand comes up to run through Steve’s hair and cup the back of his head. He gives Steve a loving, soft smile, looking almost delighted at his conclusion, “I want you Steve.” Steve knows what that means  
Steve melts, surprise and love in his eyes as he see how tony relaxes and smiles, “I...tony... are you sure...?”  
bruce smiles warmly at them and pokes Jarvis, pointing to the bottle of lube on the side table, wanting jarvis to give it to the other couple  
Tony nods, smiling back lovingly, “One hundred percent sure.”  
jarvis reaches over after looking, grabbing it, then moving to sit it next to tony’s head for steve  
steve grins at jarvis’ actions and glances up at jarvis, thanking him with a look, it also means a lot because steve sees it as jarvis’ blessing. and then steve is pressing his lips to tony’s eating him hungrily as he tears off the last of the clothes between them.  
Jarvis smiles softly a bit back at him, nodding to him, settling his arms back around bruce to watch.  
Tony moans into the kiss, squirming to help get the last of the clothes off, then pressing his naked body to steve’s eagerly  
steve grabs the bottle, slicking up his fingers before running his hand down between them and fingering a part of tony he had missed very much.  
bruce smiles, pressing close to jarvis, planting a kiss to his neck now and again.  
Tony shivers at this, spreading his legs a bit more, losing them from around Steve’s waist to give Steve more room as he spreads nice and open. jarvis has been keeping tony nice and stretched, so he’s normal consistency in there.  
Jarvis smiles, leaving little nuzzles and kisses in his hair and on his forehead when he does  
steve sits up a bit, panting softly as he watches how easily three fingers slip in and out of tony, licking his lips, “oh tony. You’re gorgeous.”  
Tony moans in answer, a lovely flush spread over his cheeks as he makes little uke noises when Steve brushes the right spot, leaning into the fingers, “S... s-steve... p-please...”  
steve nods slowly, his fingers pulling out and moving to slick himself and line up, “L-like this? nice and slow?”  
Tony nods, “nice and easy there, spangly pants.” smiles comfortingly at him as he shifts to wrap a leg around his waist and his arms around his shoulders  
Steve grins at the nickname, leaning down to kiss his nose as he gently pressed in, nice and slow.  
Tony lets out a relieved groan/sigh as steve moves in, taking a shuddering breath once steve is planted  
steve nuzzles him softly, resting. much more gentle and slow than he had been before things broke apart, back to normal steve.  
tony runs his hands slowly down his back, then up, smiling and nuzzling back a bit, “Steve.” he breathes out lovingly, kissing his cheek  
Steve moans softly in reply, nodding as he presses a chaste kiss to tony’s lips and starts to move, nice and slow  
A relieved and lovely moan comes from tony, who kisses back chastely, not minding the pace at all  
Steve purrs softly as he starts a nice slow pace for tony, long and deep and gentle.  
Bruce hums into Jarvis’ neck, eyes turning from the other couple up to the AI, “jarvis.” whispers to him softly  
Tony loves it and is dying under steve, soon starting soft, loving rambles to him, the ones steve had missed so much.  
Jarvis looks down, smiling a bit, “yes, Master bruce?’ a hand moves up to brush some hair from his face, gentle  
Steve moans and purrs in reply to tony’s rambles, having missed them so much. he holds tony close and careful, cherishing him as he speeds up just a bit  
Bruce just grins, so happy and relaxed. they were healing and everything was going to be ok so bruce was excited.

this would slowly push tony to the edge and he moans steve’s name as he comes, tightening around him as he clings, making a mess  
jarvis smiles more at the grin and leans down and gives him a long, slow, deep kiss  
Steve groans, nuzzling tony’s neck as he fills him up, and collapses on top of him, panting heavily.  
bruce loves the kiss, holding jarvis close as the kiss is long and deep and slow.  
tony is panting as well, mush under steve as he turns his head a little to leave a tired kiss on his cheek, eyes closed. He holds steve close.  
Jarvis loves on bruce through it, savoring his mouth and his taste.  
steve moans softly, turning his head to press a series of kisses to tony’s cheek and neck.  
Tony stretches out to give him a good stretch of skin to kiss on, content and relaxed.  
Bruce sits up a bit, a hand in jarvis’ hair as he watches steve kiss on tony, “Alright, I think we’ll be late for dinner if we take much longer.”  
steve groans, “That’s what i’ve been saying the whole time....”  
Tony chuckles, “I think this distraction was worth it.” hmms. kissing steve’s cheek as his muscles inside squeeze him.  
Steve groans, reaching down to press tony’s thighs open and pull out, “nu uh. you’re not waking me back up.” smirks  
Jarvis hmms, kissing bruce’s forehead before shifting to help them both sit up.  
Tony grins, “perhaps later tonight?.” purrs  
Steve laughs nodding and presses a kiss to tony’s forehead.  
They all dress and somewhat sort things for workers?  
yes. but tony waves a hand and says he’ll have some employees move the rest while they’re out, checking he had the secret package, then heads out with his men. happy is downstairs with the car and smiles at them, tony with steve on his arm and Jarvis’ holding bruce’s hand. “I was beginning to wonder if I needed to call up and see if you were still coming”  
Steve grins at happy, “Sorry. Thank you for waiting.” pushes tony gently into the car then is pushing in bruce and jarvis  
Happy chuckles, “Of course.” smiles and drives them to the very fancy restaurant, where tony had gotten them a private room with a view.  
Bruce and Steve are still getting used to all the fancy Tony provides and I’m sure Jarvis loves leaving the tower.  
they eat a fancy meal. It is his first time leaving it. He’s glued to the window when they drive and loves the restaurant. Tony spoils his harem.  
bruce gestures to tony as they’re eating dessert. “Tony, we should give it to him now.” a smile on his face.  
Tony grins at this, nodding and moving to take it out of his pocket. its in a lovely black box.  
Jarvis blinks, looking between them, then at Steve, wondering who the him as as he finishes up his bite of dessert  
Steve smiles at jarvis which would mean immediately steve knew about it and the item was for jarvis  
bruce smiles, gently taking it from tony and turns to jarvis, reaching for jarvis’ hand to lift and press the box into his hand, “We love you Jarvis. And we want to prove you’re part of our family.”  
jarvis stares, eyebrows up as he opens, then closes his mouth, looking at the box in his hands, “it’s for me?”  
Tony smiles, nodding, “Yes. all for you, from all of us.”  
Steve smiles warmly,”You belong with us, so you needed something to show it.”  
Bruce grins, his hands on jarvis’ hands around the box, gently helping him open it. inside it a gorgeously weaved gold bracelet with a few jewels and engravings on the inside.  
There’s a flash of emotion in Jarvis’ face as he looks down on it, having needed the help to open the box his hand moves to gently touch it, staring at it. He’s really worked up.  
Tony has melted and is smiling softly as he watches.  
bruce sighs after some time passes, gently taking it out of the box and holding it open for jarvis to see all the details on it before gently putting it on his wrist, running his thumb over the clasp lovingly.  
Jarvis sniffs, surprising himself as some tears start to go down his face as he looks up at bruce, “Thank you.” deep feeling in that word, and love  
bruce nods, leaning up to press a kiss to jarvis’ forehead, “We love you.”  
jarvis sniffs again, more tears starting to roll down as he shifts to hug bruce. Tony moves, getting up, and would join the hug.  
Steve goes to join it too, grinning and pushing a kiss to the top of jarvis’ head, “We do love you Jarvis, very much.”  
Bruce nods, nuzzling jarvis with love.  
he nods, “T-thank you... I... I love you all as well.’ hugging them tightly, overwhelmed with emotion.  
after some time for love, bruce gently pulls back and picks up the fork with jarvis dessert on it and chuckles as he presses it to jarvis’ lips.  
Jarvis lets out a watery chuckle, sniffing and opening his lips to take it, smiling at bruce.  
Tony chuckles, kissing jarvis’ cheek and moving to go back to his seat with steve.  
Steve pushes another kiss to jarvis’ head and goes with tony and they eat.  
Bruce grinning wide.  
jarvis is blushing at this and reaches for his napkin afterwards, wiping his face, so adorable. then blows his nose  
they finish eating and go back home, bruce pulling jarvis close for kisses on the drive home.  
jarvis gives him lots of kisses, a lot more pliable and domatable than usual if bruce wants lead.  
Tony gets jealous, so he kisses on steve.  
for now bruce just keeps it to kisses, comparing his bracelet to jarvis’ as they caught their breath in between.  
Steve doesn’t mind, loving the taste of his tony.  
when they get home, their bedroom has been emptied out so they go to the guest room.  
Jarvis twines his fingers with bruce and blushes and smiles, admiring them as well. he chuckles once and says he’s been added to tony’s harem.  
Tony says he is very lucky to have been added. and is eager to get to the guest room.  
Steve has a grin on his face as bruce leads jarvis by the hand to the guest room, pushing him gently to the bed.

Jarvis goes easily, smiling and moving back on it, tugging bruce with him.  
Tony moves to kiss on steve before they get to bed, undoing his dress shirt.  
bruce grins, pushing to sit between jarvis’ legs as he pulls his shirt off and learns to suck marks into the engineered flesh of jarvis’ chest.  
Steve grins at this, undoing tony’s as he kicks the door shut and kisses tony deeply.  
Jarvis moans and arches into him, hands in bruce’s hair and on his shoulders, feeling over them as he melts into the bed, very submissive.  
tony moans, returning the deep kiss as he finished unbuttoning steve’s shirt and slides his hands up, feeling over the sexy skin greedily.  
bruce is taking advantage, pulling open jarvis’ pants and pulls back far enough to tug them off  
steve moans softly at this, tugging tony’s shirt up and off him to return the touches

Jarvis chuckles, helping strip himself, “You are overdressed.”  
tony presses their naked chests together, hands feeling over him, then down, playing with his hips

Bruces grins, “oh, I’ll fix that.” and easy strips off his shirt and kicks off his pants, making sure the two of them were properly nude.  
Steve purrs softly, “Let’s reclaim some space on the bed before they take over.” pulls at tony’s pants until they drop to the floor.

Jarvis purrs, “Much better.” draws bruce up to kiss again.  
Tony grins, “Yes sir.” hands move to undo steve’s pants, then tug them down before sauntering over to the bed, hips wagging sexily.

bruce laughs softly, returning the kiss as his hands trace down jarvis’ body and pushes his legs further apart  
Steve grins, grabbing those hips and pinning tony to the other side of the bed to be ravished by his mouth

the legs part for him easily, letting bruce have the dominance as he moans a bit, body eager for the touches.  
Tony moans, loving the ravishing as his hands feel over steve, pressing his hips and his excitement against him

steve gently feels between them, taking hold of tony and pumping him softly, “my beautiful, tony.”  
Bruce runs his hands over jarvis possessively, claiming every part of jarvis with his lips and fingers.

Steve melts his tony at this, his hips pressing into the hand as he moans, “S-steve...” looks lovely splayed out under him.  
Jarvis moans, uke for the onslaught, pressing into the touches and making lovely sounds for bruce.

Bruce sits up, pawing at the side table for lube. When he finds it he spreads it nice and thick on his fingers and touches them to jarvis’ entrance as he tosses the bottle at Cap.  
Cap jumps when he’s hit with it, then laughs softly, pressing a kiss to tony’s chin before waving the bottle a bit to show tony what he was just hit with 

jarvis moans, spreading his legs more for bruce. he’s still pretty tight back there, tony does not enter too often.  
Tony laughs a little at this, “Bruce is impatient apparently.” glances over at the other couple.

and this is a first time for Bruce. he purrs as he gently stretches Jarvis, “You’re still so tight, Jarvis...” moans, leaning to kiss jarvis’ neck, ignoring tony  
Steve laughs, nodding, “that’s a bad sign. He’s usually the most patient of all of us.” casually pops the bottle open and covers his fingers.

“and you must remember that I am not patient in the slightest...” spreads his legs more for steve to hint what he’s not patient for.  
Jarvis moans, tilting his head to give bruce more neck to kiss, “I... am not usually in this... position.” 

bruce nods, gently trying a second finger and scissoring them slowly, “I’ll be gentle... does it feel good?”  
steve grins, nodding as his eyes eat up tony’s spread legs, “no... no you are not.” gently pushes two fingers in at once.

jarvis groans and nods, “they’re n-nice...” gasps and moans deeply when bruce brushes something  
tony makes a pleased noise as he sinks into them, grinning as well

Bruce smiles, “here?” crooks his fingers up into that something  
steve grins and leans down to kiss tony’s neck

“A-ah!” jarvis clings to the sheets as he cries out, totally a uke at this and adorable.  
Tony purrs, a hand coming up to run through steve’s hair as he squeezes around the fingers lovingly

Bruce grins wide, “oh... you sound beautiful...” pushes in a third finger to the extra sensitive spot they made for jarvis.  
steve bites his lip at the tightness, eyes drifting up to look as the uke Jarvis s he pushes in a third finger and spreads them wide inside tony

Jarvis dies, very loud as he cries out, arching into the fingers as his toes curl and he clings at the bed.  
Tony moans beautifully, hand tightening in steve’s hair as his toes curl too.

Bruce has to lick his lips to keep from drooling as he stretches poor jarvis.  
Steve looks back down at tony and smiles, curling his fingers up at the right angle, “Can you be as loud as jarvis.?” purrs

Bruce would probably end poor jarvis if he pushes a little too hard, jarvis crying out as he makes a white fountain for bruce.  
Tony blinks at the question, letting out a surprised yelping moan, groaning afterwards the evil

Bruce smiles, his fingers still but stay inside as he leans down to lick up the mess and suck on the softening jarvis, trying to wake him back up.  
steve smiles, curling his fingers again, “I missed my loud Tony.” leans to press a kiss to tony’s neck, but Steve was always the loudest uke, tony just babbles 

Jarvis groans as he twitches back to life, whimpering a little as he opens his eyes a bit to look down at bruce, panting  
Tony groans, “F-fuck steve, please please, I n-need you!” very true. all comebacks lost with that press though 

Bruce sucks lovingly until jarvis is fully ready again, his fingers pressing against the spot again  
Steve laughs, nodding, “How you you want me.?” purrs, pressing again.’

Jarvis jarvis cries out loudly, getting louder now that he’s come once as he clings to the bed, helpless.  
tony whimpers and moans, “h-hard, I want you, now, no more teasing, now steve.” pressing into the fingers, hands moving to scrabble and tug at steve

bruce sits up, licking his lips and pulling his fingers out to position himself, “Ready, jarvis?” moves to put jarvis’ knees over his shoulders  
Steve laughs, nodding, “I’ll only let you order me around this time.” a joke because tony always gets his way when they weren’t out working as the avengers he pulls out his fingers, moving to press into him, nice and slow

Jarvis nods in a distant, eager way, crossing his ankles behind bruce’s back, in a daze from the aftershock.  
Tony grins at this, but it doesn't last long before he moans, sinking into steve as his hands go to his shoulders, “Oh, you feel so nice...”

bruce smiles, turning his head to kiss jarvis’ leg as he presses nice and slow into him, going all the way before he pauses to let jarvis adjust.  
Meanwhile Steve easily slides into tony, not pausing long before he starts a slow rhythm, not pulling out very far with it since his tony was kept open for him by jarvis, “You’re perfect, tony.” kisses tony’s nose

Jarvis is panting and moans, hands clinging to the bed as he opens his eyes to look at bruce, “Y-you... are quite... sizeable...”  
Tony smiles softly at this, a blush across his face as he moans, “Oh, steve... steve, you’re so good in me...” starting into rambling early.

Bruce grins wide, a hunger in his eyes, “I am not. Just a bit thicker than your Tony.” his hips pull back a little before pressing back in  
steve smiles, pushing a kiss to tony’s neck and reaches to take hold of tony’s hips and lifting him to angle them better so he hits tony just right

Jarvis moans deeply at this, whimpering a bit as he presses into him wantingly, “B-bruce...”  
Steve is rewarded as tony cries out, clinging to him as he moans, “A-ah! yes tt-there, there, please!”

bruce nods and smiles, leaning down to kiss jarvis’ lips, smooshing his knees to his chest because of this, as he slowly works his hips faster into jarvis  
Steve groans at the cry and nods, “Yes, Tony...” and rolls his hips with a snap to keep tony babbling.

Jarvis kisses back desperately, noises muffled by the kiss as he whines and begs into it, having to break the kiss to cry out, clinging at the bed, nice and open for him.  
Tony babbles on until his end because he is treated well.

bruce eventually just pushes his face into jarvis’ neck to kiss him there as he thrusts, loving to listen to his jarvis.  
and steve grunts at the tightness of his tony as he finishes, a few more thrusts into the tight muscles then he was filling tony up, his arms on either side of tony holding him up as he pants through the climax.

jarvis rivals steve at loudness, but no one can beat Steve. he comes clinging to bruce, screaming out his name.  
Tony melts, moaning and shivering as he watches steve’s face as he comes, hand slowly relaxing his death grip to come and cup steve’s face gently

Steve is shy about that side of himself. Jarvis will have to pull it out of him their first time. Steve would let Jarvis top the first time, to gain jarvis’ trust, and then every time after I’m sure it’s a battle between the two semes Jarvis did say he liked steve on bottom when he took tony’s body.  
Bruce groans, biting a mark into jarvis’ neck as he fills up the AI.  
Steve’s panting gently slows and his eyes shut as he nuzzles tony’s hands, keeping himself propped up so he doesn’t squish him.

Jarvis moans at this, panting, liquid under bruce, watching his face out of the corner of his eye as he pants heavily  
Tony smiles softly at this, petting the face lovingly, so in love at the moment

eventually bruce gently rolls his hips to pull out of jarvis, sitting up some to let jarvis’ legs down and looks down at him with a good pleased grin  
Steve turns his head more, pressing kisses into tony’s palms and fingers, leaning back to sit on his haunches after slowly pulling out of tony and busies himself with kissing tony’s hands

Jarvis smiles softly at him, lovely and laid out and conquered. “I take it that you enjoyed that?” says softly  
Tony groans softly at this, sighing afterwards and smiling slightly, treasuring his face and the kisses

bruce laughs and nods, petting jarvis’ cheek, “I think you did as well. the way you screamed for me and how your face is still flushed tell me this.”  
Steve reaches down for tony, gathering him up into his lap for cuddles.

jarvis hmms, chuckling a bit, “You have presumed correctly.”  
Tony snuggles into his lap, leaving little pleased kisses on his shoulder and neck.

Bruce grins, looking over at the other couple, “Tony... Tony you should come claim your new addition to your harem. the gold looks very pretty on his pale wrist.”  
Tony gives a half grin at this, "Oh, you come up with the best ideas bruce.' purrs from his throne, leaning to steal one last loving kiss from steve.

Bruce nods, "That's why we work together so well, tony." gently moves out from between jarvis' legs and sits next to him, keeping the ai's legs open for tony.  
Steve smiles at this, accepting the kiss and letting tony free when he wanted

tony crawls out afterwards, shifting to go between the open legs. "Why hello there." purrs at Jarvis, leaning up to give him a loving kiss. Jarvis chuckles, moving an arm around tony's shoulders as he kissed him  
Bruce smiles at this, running his hand through jarvis' hair as they kiss.  
steve leans back on his arms, watching too with a content smile on his face

tony moves a hand down to stroke him and jarvis together, reigniting them both until jarvis moans into the kiss, clinging.  
Steve bites his lip, getting turned on by the site, his eyes drifting over to bruce who doesn't notice, watching jarvis and tony with a gentle smile on his face.  
Tony breaks the kiss to leave kisses on his throat, jarvis moaning deeply as tony moves to carefully slide in, Tony moaning, "Oh, still so tight." purrs

bruce laughs softly, "I think you and I enjoy him on top a bit too much. Perhaps it will have to be steve to stretch out our sweet Jarvis."  
Steve blinks at this, frowning, "oh..um.."

Tony nods, groaning and grinning as he finished planting himself in Jarvis, "Oh, splendid Idea... though I don't know if Jarvis likes it."  
THis earns a look and a squeeze from jarvis, "Focus on what you're doing."  
Bruce chuckles a bit, "What is it Jarvis? Do you not think Steve can do you just as well?" bruce looks up at steve and gives him a soft smile, "Come here steve."  
steve is still frowning, but does as told, moving closer to buce next to jarvis and tony, "What are you going to do?"  
Bruce smiles softly and finds the bottle of lube to press into steve's fingers, "I see you're getting excited again... you can take it out on me if you like..." voice soft.  
Steve looks shocked, speechless. he can't believe bruce is going to let him touch him. I don't think they've touched since bruce had steve tied to the bed.  
Bruce nods, "It's alright, Jarvis has helped me a lot...."  
Tony smiles at this, shifting and leaning to kiss bruce's shoulder, "Im proud of you.;' purrrs  
Jarvis smiles a bit, then groans as tony's hips jerk into him  
Steve smiles softly, nodding, "i... shouldn't i can..wait till you can...?"  
Bruce shakes his head, laughing as he lays on his back and spreads his legs for steve, his head next to jarvis' "It's alright, I like it. " secretly needs to have steve the first time like this so he doesn't panic and hulk out in his fear of steve touching him  
but steve doesn't know this and nods, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to bruce's neck as his fingers move to slick up the already stretched out entrance.  
jarvis moans, turning his head so he can give bruce a kiss, one of his hands threading with his.  
bruce's eyes shut as he kisses jarvis, his hand gripping his hand tight as steve gently works bruce open then would line up to slowly press in. for now bruce is keeping himself clam by pretending it's jarvis, since he has jarvis on his tongue and steve and jarvis are not too different in size  
Jarvis grips back, thumb petting comfortingly as he moans into the kiss as tony starts a good pace in him, Tony loving this view.  
Steve smiles once he was all the way in, reaching up to gently pet bruce's curly hair as he slowly starts to move in his in bruce.  
bruce moans into the kiss, having to break it to catch his breath and pant against jarvis' lips, keeping his eyes shut and grip tight on jarvis' hand as the wonderful sounds pour out of him.  
jarvis moans beautifully as well, tongue lapping at bruce's tasty lips as they both make lovely sounds.  
bruce opens his eyes just a bit, watching jarvis as he returns the licks, his free hand slowly moving up to touch steve's hand in his hair.  
Steve smiles at this and leans down to press a soft kiss to bruce's chest, keeping his touches and pace gentle and soft on poor abused bruce.  
Jarvis squeezes bruce's hand at this, smiling as much as he can then moaning loudly, tony going into a hard, fast pace for him  
Steve notices Tony speed up, so after pushing a kiss to bruce's chin, who still isn't looking at him (which is slightly starting to worry him, but is letting bruce do what he needs), he starts to move faster, not taking too much longer to finish in bruce since he doesn't have to wait for bruce to finish first.  
Bruce moans and gasps as steve uses him, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling of being filled up.  
Jarvis moans and arches as he comes, tightening around tony, which sends him over. he groans, slowly relaxing with a sigh  
steve groans and gently pulls out of bruce, leaning down to nuzzle him softly, pushing soft kisses to bruce's neck and shoulders as his hands run in his favorite part of bruce to draw: that fun mop of a hairdo.  
bruce smiles softly as he watches jarvis finish, panting softly and slowly pressing his cheek to the top of steve's head  
tony melts, laying on jarvis' chest and panting as he finishes, groaning. Jarvis is panting, bt smiles back at bruce after a moment, nuzzling their noses together gently, pleased at bruce relaxing with steve  
bruce moans softly at jarvis' affection and smiles, "C-can we sleep now...?"  
Steve laughs softly, "it was your idea for another round."  
Tony chuckles, "Aw, you tired brucy?." leans over to put a kiss to the top of his head  
Jarvis smiles at this, squeezing the hand before he moves to sit up on his elbows, helping tony slide out  
bruce grins at tony's kiss and nods,"put me to bed tony." purrs sweetly.  
Tony grins, chuckling, "I had better put my whole harem to bed." shifts to come nuzzle and get a kiss off bruce, then steve as jarvis gets a kleenex to clean up  
bruce gently returns the kiss and pokes jarvis to share so he can clean up steve's mess between his legs while steve gets kisses from tony.  
Jarvis does share, smiling softly at him. then tony moves to help get the covers down so they can all crawl in  
bruce curls up into jarvis, steve at his back.  
tony curls into steve and all is well with the world.  
the next day bruce goes with tony to work at shield R&D and Steve goes out to a press conference to be the face of the avengers and shield. what does jarvis do? there is a construction crew redoing their room!  
It takes a few days to do anything. jarvis is starting his own projects in tony's lab, tony having given him some space of his own. plus he monitors all of their locations and helps tony and bruce through the computer as his ai self. then he helps pepper with some work and she is well pleased.

A few days pass, since then Bruce gives Steve chaste kisses, but nothing else. Tony's birthday is coming up.  
pepper sends rhody to approach them about doing something special for it.

Steve smiles at Rhody when he comes over, answering the door. Bruce is off with tony, distracting him in the R&D labs as steve, jarvis and rhody work out plans. Steve is meek with rhody, still trying to rebuild his friendship with him. he leads rhody inside to sit and offers to get him a drink.  
rhody is a bit stiff and formal with steve still steve has lots of work to do. he does take him up on the drink though, jarvis smirking, "I suppose you are here because of the upcoming disaster?"  
rhody smiles, chuckling, "yes, his birthday parties do tend to be disasters..."  
Steve comes back with three drinks, setting them on the table between the three of them, "I think he prefers it that way, honestly." 

they both nod in agreement, "I was thinking that this year we'd try a change of tactics."  
"Oh? how so?" smiles and thanks steve for the drink  
"Well, you know how he whines and nags about how he hates the party?" the public party, which had people to entertain, its suppose to be big, and fun, and flashy, the things tony pretends to like  
Steve nods, nursing his own drink, "THey always give him drastic mood swings."  
Rhodes nods, "How about, this year we call him away right after he's greeted the crowd, then shanghai him up here for a small party of just people he actually likes?." grins, "Pepper has given her permission "  
Jarvis hmms, then nods, "That is an excellent idea.'  
Steve grins, "I'm sure the people won't even miss him." perks up, "We'll get all his favorites, ice cream cake, and a tower of doughnuts."  
"Perhaps an ice cream cake shaped like a donut." jarvis ponders and Rhody grins, "Genius!"  
they plot to have the private party on their own floor and when to decorate and such and it's exciting. Jarvis will have to tell bruce the plans and rhody will tell pep and happy and whoever else is invited.of course nat and clint are invited, perhaps fury. oo! and some of tony's favorite and oldest students. and of course jude and her wife.  
it shapes up to be quite the secret party. a week later Tony's big birthday party is being thrown in the big ballroom of stark tower and everyone is dressed in their fancy clothes. and one by one the people tony cares about disappear during the party, accumulating for the party upstairs. Soon it's just steve and he looks for tony, given the job of taking him upstairs  
Tony is entertaining some rich people and politicians and military people, in a group. he has his patented stark smile on and is giving them a merry time, but steve could see the slight relief when he sees him, "And here is my husband!"  
Steve grins and nods to the fancy people, sliding his hand into Tony's, "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to Steal Mr. Stark for just a moment."  
Steve can feel tony relax as he squeezes his hand gratefully, the fancy people making sad noises and urging tony to come back soon, he saying his sorries and goodbyes. Tony grins when they're out of hearing of everyone, "I don't care what it is, I love you for this distraction."

Steve laughs softly, holding his hand as they slip into the elevator, "We're just having a few issues upstairs and need your help." the elevator takes them up to their floor.

"Sure, what's the problem? Is bruce drunk?" tony has relaxed and isn't in a hurry to find out, giving steve some kisses in the elevator. when the doors open he nearly has a heart attack as there's a yell of "SURPRISE!"  
Tony literally jumps and stares, having clung to steve in the shock  
Steve laughs loudly at tony's clinging, arms around his tony's waist.  
Bruce grins, going into the elevator to pull tony out with a grin.  
tony's past hasn't made him take loud sudden surprises well. but he is pulled out in shock, slowly grinning as they laugh at his face. he slowly breaks into a grin, "This is for me?"  
“No, its for peper. of course its for you, you dolt." rhody grins and ruffles his hair  
Steve grins putting a paper crown on tony's head, "We stole all your favorite people from your party downstairs."  
bruce chuckles at the hat once it's on tony. it looks silly on his head with tony's expensive suit  
Tony is grinning now though, straightening the crown a bit, wearing it proudly. Pepper comes up and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "And you don't have to go back down."  
This makes tony grin more if he can, "Oh, this is the best surprise ever!"  
jarvis is hanging back, watching with a smile  
Bruce smiles and goes over to jarvis, lighting candles on the doughnut shaped cake that is decorated with donuts  
Steve grins, "It was Rhodey's idea."  
Tony grins, "Rhodes, I didn't know you could come up with good ideas!' moves an arm around his shoulders and rhody laughs, "Well, I get one every now and then."  
Jarvis smiles and moves to help. Rhody moves to lead tony in that direction and when he sees the cake he bursts out laughing, leaning on rhody for support  
Bruce smiles up at tony and steve starts singing happy birthday to tony.  
and everyone joins in.  
it's an awesome party with everyone drinking and eating cake and donuts and teasing tony.  
Bruce finds something sweet for Jarvis to have his first drink with, and doesn't have any himself, actually secretly taking data on how jarvis will respond to alcohol.  
Tony doesn't drink, loving the teasing and laughing a lot, very relaxed and havign a very good time by the looks of it, even without alcohol. Jarvis ponders it, then shrugs and nods, drinking the rest  
he could be convinced to drink more  
Bruce is evil in his quest for science and gets jarvis to try several different shots throughout the night, careful not to let him get sloshed, but feeling pretty warm.  
Jarvis is a bit confused as to why bruce is doing this, saying he's not quite sure he likes this feeling tony laughs at him and teases hgi, but is having run going around and relaxing with his friends. pepper declares it the most successful birthday party for tony she's ever seen  
Bruce keeps asking jarvis odd questions then nodding as he answers. he's definatly taking data on this. evil bruce.  
it was almost 5 am before steve helps tony say goodbye to his friends. bruce sitting on the couch pressed up to jarvis' side asking him random questions and to do random equations for him  
Jarvis finally gets wise to it and accuses Bruce of experimenting on him  
but he still does as asked. whipped. tony gives everyone love and makes sure they all have someone who can walk straight to get them to their rooms. tony and steve have to take rhody to his cause he can't walk straight  
bruce grins telling jarvis he likes being the experiment and keeps asking questions  
and when tony and steve get back, bruce is in jarvis' lap sucking his face he'd been resisting that all night.  
Tony chuckles at the sight, leaning against steve, "he finally gave in."  
Jarvis' hands are moving expertly on bruce as he eats bruce's mouth out, eager.  
the alcohol has made him horny  
and bruce is noting the changes, humming and moving to face jarvis, straddling his hips with his knees on either side of jarvis' thighs  
Steve smiles, shutting the door and leading tony to the couch where they're kissing, "I think you should get one more present, tony."  
Jarvis hmms, hands going to knead at the butt as he grinds bruce into him.  
Tony grins, "Oh? what's that, I can't imagine how you three could make this any better."  
Steve grins, tugging on the back of bruce's shirt collar, "It was bruce's idea."  
Bruce breaks the kiss at the pull, tilting his head back to look up at them both, panting softly and eyes heavy with need, "...t-total control.. O-order us around, tony."  
jarvis is panting, moving to trail kisses along bruce's neck and collar, sucking and licking.  
Tony blinks, then his grin gets wider, if it can and he rubs his hands together, "Complete control?' evil tone  
Bruce grins, running his hand in Jarvis' hair, "Hopefully Drunk Jarvis won't argue too much. but then again, I think he's always enjoyed taking your orders." purrs  
Steve grins, "We'll do anything you want, tony."  
tony chuckles, "I am overwhelmed by possibilities." purrs, pondering. "Steve, I want you to sing my accolades while rubbing my feet apparently going with silly first.  
Steve huffs, "You know you're the singer between the two of us. I don't know why you'd torture your ears that way." but has a huge grin  
bruce has gone back to sucking jarvis' face off.  
Tony chuckles, shifting to sit and stick his feet out for Steve. "Cause its fun.”  
jarvis has happily returned to this.  
Steve smiles, sitting on the coffee table and pulls off tony's shoes and sings to him  
Bruce pulls off jarvis' lips after a bit, huffing and giving tony a playful glare,"Your servant is killing our mood with that voice."  
Tony chuckles, "Well, you two need to stop snogging and join him then. perhaps you should be kissing my feet too."  
Jarvis groans, "Give him a little and he takes a lot." grins before moving to suck on bruce's neck again  
Bruce runs his hands into jarvis' hair and gives tony a delicious gaze, "Steve may be your butler, But i'm not doing anything for you unless it's sexual." purrs it. he's gorgeous with his hair all messed up and glasses pushed down his nose with his cheeks and lips bright red  
Tony melts, looking at bruce lustily, "Alright then, how about you come and use that lovely mouth on me?" Jarvis would groan and paw at bruce if he leaves to go suck tony's cock  
Bruce smiles, kissing jarvis' forehead as he leans over laying across the couch on his stomach, his ass still in jarvis' lap as he pulls opens tony's pants to pull him out  
Steve smiles, he's stopped singing but is massaging tony's feet like a good boy.  
Tony can forgive this as he moans as he's taken out,already excited by the action.  
Jarvis sighs, kneading the ass and watching bruce.  
"Mhn, jarvis, why don't you start stretching out bruce while he works?." purrs  
Bruce perks up at this, grinning at tony, "Thank you, Tony." and keeps his eyes on tony's face as he sucks the tip of him into his mouth.  
and tony melts into this, moaning as a hand moves into that wild poof of hair, "You're welcome." tries to say as snootily as he can. jarvis chuckles,reaching to the side table and grabbing lube out of the drawer before moving to pull bruce's pants down.  
bruce hums, reaching to fix the glasses on his face as he sucks more of tony down his throat and moves up on his knees for jarvis, arching his back  
Tony moans, hand tightening a little in bruce's hair and toes curling a bit in steve's hands. Jarvis smiles, moving to tease, then insert 2 slick fingers in  
Steve smiles, nudging his thumb under the curling toes playfully.  
bruce groans deeply with tony still fully in his mouth, pulling up to pant softly then takes tony back in, bobbing slowly  
tony wiggles his toes at this, looking down at steve and sticks his tongue a bit at him. then moans, eyes drawn back to the bobbing bruce Jarvis curls the fingers, massaging the spot before starting to stretch  
bruce turns to liquid in tony's lap, a mess as he gasps and moans around tony's cock, having a hard time keeping up a good rhythm with jarvis stretching him.  
Steve returns the smile, it going all the way up to his eyes.  
Tony moans, loving the sight of the smile in steve's eyes and the messy bruce on him. jarvis keeps stretching, adding a third finger, giving the but a little slap.  
bruce gasps around tony, groaning and pushing back against the fingers when he's slapped.  
Jarvis raises an eyebrow, "Oh? do you like this, Dr. Banner?" slaps him again, then rubs the area.  
Bruce whines,nodding a bit before continuing to suck on tony. he loves it when jarvis call him dr. banner.  
steve reaches up, grabbing the legs of tony's pants and tugging them down to get them off 

tony surrenders the pants, then moves to undo his fancy dress shirt and die, tugging them open. jarvis presses the button with all three fingers as he slaps again, a smirk on his face as he watches.  
bruce screams around tony's erection, gripping the couch and tony's thigh tightly.  
Tony groans around this, omphing and bruce would have a spurting fountain in his mouth, tony trying to tug his head back so he doesn't choke  
it's a good thing tony pulls him off as bruce wasn't ready for it, but he grins, eyes on the white as he licks his lips, wanting to clean it up but tony has a good hold on his hair. it had gotten all over his chin, nose and glasses.  
Tony pants, slowly relaxing back into the couch as his hand in bruce's hair eases as well. Jarvis removes his fingers, "How would you like to do this, sir?." leans over to nuzzle his nose into tony's neck and lick and kiss there. tony is still recovering  
bruce grins at his new freedom, leaning down to sucktony clean  
Steve grins, hard under tony's feet in his lap. "Surely you have another round in you, tony."  
Tony snorts, grinning a bit and groaning as bruce sucks on him, "of course... how about... why don't you and steve make out to get me back in the mood again, eh Jarvis?" Jarvis hms, blinking at this, a bit surprised, but shrugs  
bruce is cleaning him up like a good pet.  
steve blinks, but smiles softly, "If that's what you want, tony." voice soft. he looks like he doesn't know if he should be excited or scared  
Tony is petting his head absently, nodding and grinning more as the idea takes hold, "it is. but the two of you need to lose some clothes first."  
Jarvis snorts, kissing tony's cheek, then moves to pull his shirt off, carefully moving from under bruce so he can get to steve.  
Steve moves tony's feet out of his lap and stands, pulling off his own shirt, "WHy don't we head to our room?" with the nice new alcove.  
im sure it had just been finished in time for tony's birthday and hasn't been tested. Tony nods, "Excellent idea.” shifts to gently tug bruce up and kiss those tasty lips.  
bruce purrs into the kiss pulling back with a grin,"Let's go."  
steve smiles and nods, offering a hand to tony to help him up  
Tony takes it, squeezing the hand and keeping it as the gaggle heads to their new love nest.  
bruce stumbles a bit, but he gets the rest of his clothes off, dropping them in front of the bed before crawling in and takes off his glasses, cleaning them before putting them on a self inside the cave with a smile. he leans back against a pile of pillows, his legs spread wide as he watches the other follow him in.  
Steve takes off all his clothes too, sitting near bruce with a smile  
Jarvis sits next to bruce and tony pauses in front of them, grinning more, "In here, I really do feel like I have a harem." chuckles  
Jarvis snorts, "how did I get added to this?' asks bruce with a slight smile  
bruce hums, shrugging as a hand goes between his legs to touch himself, "I'm too horny to think about much else right now..."  
steve smiles, reaching out a hand to Jarvis, "Jarvis, come here. Tony gave us an order."  
Tony chuckles at this, jarvis smiling, "Indeed. let make it a memorable kiss, since it is our first, Captain Rogers.” shifts easily moving close to steve and moving to kiss him  
Steve smiles and nods at this, leaning in to return the kiss. but steve is gentle and chaste, which i'm sure drunk worked up jarvis is not happy about since he gave such a promise before they kissed.

Jarvis sighs, letting him start that way, but then licks, moving to move into steve's mouth

steve hands come up to rest on jarvis' shoulders, easily opening his mouth to his licks, and tentatively offers his tongue to him.

Jarvis makes a nice noise as he twines his tongue with Steve's. he's an expert kisser by now.

and it doesn't take long to feed off jarvis' excitement and the kiss gets deeper and dirtier.  
bruce has decided that two of his own fingers belong deep inside himself, arching back against the pillow, eyes on jarvis and steve

Tony lets out a moan at the sight of all three of them, hand coming down to brush his awakening erection. jarvis runs his hands over steve's chest, passing on a hip and pulling him closer, dominating.  
doesn't mind, surrendering himself to Jarvis, letting him have control. he's a bit confused on how and what he's allowed to do with jarvis, so it's best to let jarvis do it.  
Bruce smiles at tony, "I need more instructions, Mr. Stark."

"hm... lets see, I would like you to get on all 4s and hold yourself open for me, k?" his attention goes back to bruce.  
jarvis guides steve back so he's more under him, the alcohol doing the thinking as his hands feel over steve.

bruce nods at this, turning to lay on his stomach,up on his knees with his ass in the air and his fingers reaches behind him to press inside. but he makes sure he can still watch steve and jarvis as steve wraps his arms around jarvis' shoulders, purring softly into the kiss

Tony mhns at this, finger going to trace and tease at that opened hole, dipping in, but keeping the main course out.  
jarvis carefully shifts steve so he's open more, grinding his hips to steves

bruce moans, pulling his own fingers out to show tony how slick they are, “I’m so wet Tony... please.. please touch me...” moans softly  
Steve groans with the first grind, his knees falling open

Tony moans, shifting the finger in as his thumb moves to massage his taint, “Not quite yet, darling.’ gives the butt a smack.  
jarvis moves between them, getting better leverage as he grinds into the hips, breaking the kiss to get air

bruce gasps and whines, gripping the blankets next to his head with both hands, “Y-yes, tony...”   
Steve gasps and groans, tilting his hips up into jarvis’ grinds, “J-jarvis.” smiles, his face red with excitement.

Jarvis grins a bit, “Captain rogers.’ purrs it, hand going out to search for the lube, but is surprised when tony hands it to him. Tony gives the bum another nice smack, then rubes it lovingly.

steve watches jarvis get handed the bottl and smiles, “Is that another order from the birthday boy?” spreads his legs more and moves his hips up for Jarvis.  
bruce whines, drooling on the sheets he has his face pressed into

Tony grins, nodding, “Indeed. And I don’t want you to hold back on your noise, Steve.” purrs. Steve hadn’t been topped in a long time.  
Tony’s hands keep teasing bruce, giving little smacks every now and then, sometimes dipping inside and pressing his spot, but not giving him what he wanted

Steve bites his lip, nodding a bit, “Y-yes Sir...” is nervous about getting topped. his eyes on the bottle in jarvis’ hand  
Bruce whines, “Tony...tonnnn...pluh-pleasssse...” Is making a whole rainbow of sounds for tony soft and muffled by the bed he’s pushing his face into. They had a certain self inside the cave where they were keeping all their lube and toys. 

Tony leans over as jarvis pops the bottle open, leaning down and nuzzling their noses together before giving him a loving and comforting kiss. then would go back to work, getting a string of balls out, “This should satisfy you for a bit.” would carefully move it in and slide them in oh so slowly.   
Jarvis snorts, but smiles at tony’s comfort for nervous steve, shifting as he presses his fingers to the tight entrance, so that he can lick up the large erection as he works.

Steve smiles as he’s kissed, relaxing all over. and when jarvis licks he moans deeply, looking down and running a hand into jarvis’ hair. He’s very tight and tense.  
Bruce groans, nodding, “Y-yes.. d-deeper, Tony.” Bruce is a mess.

Jarvis gives him a comforting hmile, moving to take his head into his mouth as he works one finger in gently  
Tony intends to keep him that way. he hmms, watching as each ball slowly disappears in, torturing bruce with the speed

Steve groans deeply, reaching down to cup jarvis’ cheek lovingly. He loves jarvis’ face and just-not-human eyes.  
Bruce is used to things being done to him tortoursly slow, since many times that’s the only way he can do things., but tony is driving him crazy! He grips the sheets, pushing his hips back against tony’s hands, “T-tony...i.. i need more orders...” birthday boy orders.

Jarvis hmms approvingly at this, the long finger curling once its in, feeling for the right spot.  
Tony hms, “More orders, eh?” ponders bruce, eyes full of lust as a hand holds his hips in place while the other slowly moves the beads in, “Roll over, lay on your back, and hold your legs open as wide as they go.” hmms

and when jarvis finds it, steve arches up to push the finger deeper inside and himself more into jarvis’ mouth, “Ahhnn! J-Jarvis!”   
Bruce gives tony a smile and nods, looking over at steve at his scream before gentlyrolling over onto his back and spreads his legs as far as his masterful yoga practices allow them to go.

jarvis hmms, smirking around steve and easily taking him farther into his mouth, stretching then pressing again, starting a gentle rythum before he adds a second finger  
"Now lets see.... grabs a small tube from the shelf as he smirks, moving to put some on his fingers, then tracing around bruce's full hole, then rubbing at his taint and under his balls. it was the lube that got hot and tingly. Tony watchs his face as he blows on the area to see the affect.  
Steve makes a deep sound, Panting heavily through his moans, "Jar...vis..."   
bruces toes curl as he whines, reaching down to hold his thighs open as he arches his hips off the bed, "tony! nn.. it.. it tingles..."

Jarvis surfaces to look at steve, smiling, "Do you like it, Steve?" curls his fingers as he asks  
"Oh, good, its working then." puts a few dabs on his balls for good measure, then tosses the bottle back onto the shelf, taking hold of the balls and pulling two out before pushing them back in, a horrible tease, "Just keep holding those thighs open, bruce. wouldn't want your hands trying to do anything else."  
Steve whines, nodding, "Y-yes...hnn!" jerks as it's hit again, "M-more! please..."   
bruce whines, digging his nails into his thighs, "hnnnnn!"  
"Alright." jarvis carefully inserts a third finger into Steve, moving to press the button cause he knows its a tight fit.  
"Oh, you look gorgious when you're desperate, Brucy." tony purrs, pulling them out a little, then pressing them back in, not giving bruce the friction he really needs  
Steve gasps and whines at the tight feeling, it burned, but when jarvis pressed the right way, all he could do is moan in pleasure.  
bruce gasps and whines, one hand dropping his leg and going to pump himself, desperate for the friction.  
Jarvis carefully stretches Steve, making him sing before he takes out the fingers, eager.  
Tony catches his hand beore he can touch himself, ready for it, "Ah ah, no touching." evil.  
Steve is singing beautiful cords, even as jarvis pulls away, whining, "No-no, please...ah...Tony.. tony.. make him.. make jarvis touch me again..." .  
bruce whines, wiggling under tony's hold .  
Jarvis smirks, enjoying the sight and sound of Steve, looking over at tony.  
"I don't know Jarvis, has he been a good boy?" hmms, keeping bruce's hands pinned to his thighs  
"he has done exceptionally well." Jarvis says  
Tony hmms, "Well, I need your assistance, then you can screw steve into the bed. Come on bruce, stop that, behave. we'll move if you stop wiggling."  
Steve huffs, groaning .   
bruce whines, staying still at this, "D-don't leave me...i'll.. i'll be good..."  
"Good." kisses his thigh, hands slowly letting go of bruce's, moving to sit next to him, "Come climb in my lap, facing me." pats his thigh  
jarvis gets some computer command from tony, going to the shelf  
Steve sighs, moving up on his elbows to watch them.  
bruce nods, slowly bringing his knees together and groaning as the toy inside him shifts when he goes to sit in tony's lap, putting his face in tony's neck  
"Put your hands on my shoulders." Tony says gently, hands on bruce's hips, steadying him. Bruce would feel jarvis reach over and carefully stretch a ring around his cock and balls, making it harder for him to come.  
bruce does as told, gasping and whining as he feels jarvis touch him, "But.. but i was so close..." whines softly  
"I know, but I don't want you to come yet." tony hmms, taking a hold of the end of the toy and pulling it most of the way out, then quickly pressing in, doing this 3 times before leaving it buried in bruce, depriving him of anything again.  
bruce gasps and whines, pulling on tony's shoulders and arching his hips to get the angle right, and when it's perfect tony stops and he groans, "No.. more.. more please..."  
"More what?" Tony purrs  
jarvis moves over, hands going to squeeze and massage bruce's bum for a moment, then gives it a good hard slap  
Bruce gasps and whines, pressing his chest to tony and pushing his hips out for jarvis to slap again "That! That please.!"  
jarvis looks at tony, who nods a bit and jarvis gives him another slap, pauses, then another.  
"You like that Brucy?." tony purrs  
Bruce nods, swallowing something thick between his gasps and moans, "y-yesss..."  
bruce gets another surprise slap, then jarvis moves and spreads the lube that makes things tingly and chilly on his ass, working it into the stinging flesh before giving him another good whack.  
as he doe this, tony takes the toy and pulls it out and in halfway  
and bruce is almost screaming, which is a scream for the normally quiet controlled doctor, pressing down into the toy and jarvis' hand, clamping his mouth on tony's neck to bite and scream into his skin  
Jarvis gives a couple of perfectly times slaps in time with tony moving the toy, Tony keeping track of bruce's heart rate, before, just as bruce is getting really worked up, tony pulls the toy out and jarvis backs away, leaving bruce empty and stinging.  
bruce gasps and shakes in tony's lap, whining softly. he hates that they have stopped, but he was probably right on edge from transforming, his eyes faintly green as he looks up at tony, a shaking, drooling mess in his arms.  
tony shifts a hand to pet his head, gently soothing bruce, "Deep breaths, deep breaths bruce" kisses his cheek. glancing at jarvis and smiling. jarvis moves to head back to Steve.  
Steve smiles as jarvis returns to him, leaning back against the wall with some pillows behind him. He has two fingers pushed inside himself and his other hand slowly stroking himself. He couldn't help himself while watching them abuse bruce and he only smirks as he's caught, not stopping .   
Bruce nods softly, resting his head on tony's shoulder and taking long deep slow breathes to bring his heartrate down.  
Jarvis purrs, "Miss me?" moves up to kiss him, lovingly.  
Tony pets his back, comfortingly and lovingly  
steve nods, pulling his fingers out of himself in favor of wrapping his arms arm jarvis and leaning back to hook his legs over jarvis' hips  
Bruce relaxes, he breath and heart normal again as he lays like liquid against tony  
Jarvis moves to line himself up with the hole, stroking his hand over himself, forgetting its the tingle lube, then groans and moves into steve's tightness, slowly, as they kiss  
Tony shifts to carefully and gently move bruce so that he's over tony, then slides him down carefully, gentle  
steve groans into the kiss, starting to feel the tingle at his entrance, gripping jarvis' shoulders tightly.   
bruce groans, opening his eyes and licking a strip up tony's neck, "F-finally.. nnn.." .  
jarvis keeps going until he's planted in steve, panting a bit and moaning, "You... are very tight.' purrs as he pants, looking into steve's eyes  
Tony moans, leaning back a bit against the padded wall and watching the other two for a moment before looking at bruce and smiling, moving to move bruce's hips up and down on him, starting a pace  
steve groans, nodding softly, "An..and tony and bruce.. made.. made you huge..." pants softly  
bruce nuzzles his face into tony's neck helping pull himself up and down at the pace tony sets, moaning and purring into tony's ear  
Jarvis grins a bit, "Indeed. are you lodging a complaint?' shifts his hips back some, then back in.  
Tony moans, in love with his bruce. this the first time bruce and tony have had sex without restraints since the incident.   
Steve gasps and moans, and all he can do to reply is shake his head no .   
Bruce is happy tony has all the control and is in euphoria right now. he hasn't hurt tony yet and couldn't be happier to be used by him.  
Jarvis purrs at this and starts to slowly increase his pace, aiming for where steve's button was.  
Tony is loving on bruce, so happy he's relaxed, giving bruce a nice ride.  
his hand slips down and pulls the ring off bruce as he starts to build up  
and steve practically screams, getting noiser with jarvis' increasing pace.  
And bruce is so greatful to have it off, only a few more thrusts and bruce whines, making a mess between them.  
jarvis moans. he loves his partners noises, purring into steve's ear, "Scream... my name." pounds into him, wanting to send steve off the edge.  
He swears as bruce tightens and shifts him up, then back down, burying himself in bruce as he fills him up, moaning his name as he hides his face in bruce's neck  
steve hasn't learned yet that jarvis like his name screamed yet. but he learns fast, nodding as he tries to form the name "J-a...jar.. Jarvis! Jarvis oh, oh jarvvv! Annn!" and makes such a huge mess as he tighens around him.  
bruce groans, nuzzling tony's neck and whispering to tony's ear, "...i love you tony... nn.. tony..."

Jarvis groans as he plants in that tightness, unable to resist it as he fills steve up, back arched as his hips press into him with a moan  
Tony smiles softly at this, nuzzing back, "I love you too, Bruce." turns his head to kiss bruce's cheek

Steve is limp under him, puring softly, "nn.. jarvis.<3" grins  
bruce grins wide, nodding softly as he chuckles lightly

This makes jarvis smile and nuzzle him, supporting himself on shaky arms so he doesnt squish steve. he leans up for a lazy kiss.  
Tony shifts to let himself slide out of bruce witha nice sigh, hmming at the feeling

steve returns the soft kiss, pushing his hands into jarvis' to make him lay ontop of him. steve easily able to hold him up.  
"nn.. jarvis, i'd been wanting you for so long." purrs after the kiss  
buce smiles, settling in tony's lap, and then frowns, "Tony...tony i'm sorry..." runs his tumb over the new mark on tony's shoulder, "oh.. oh i'm so sorry..." guilty.

Jarvis smiles into the kiss at this, doing as steve wants, resting on him. he chuckles a bit, blush moving over his face a bit, "You have?" sounds a litle suprised, looking slightly embarrised at his explination  
Tony blinks, confused, looking down at where he's petting, then lets out a soft chuckle, "Bruce... I can honestly tell you that I do not mind even one single bit." bumps his nose into his cheek. "That is a proper love bite and I will wear it proudly.' kisses his cheek

Steve smiles, nodding softly, "Would you mind? Can I show you affection? I've been so afriad to touch you..." runds his hands down jarvis' back and bum.  
Bruce frowns at tony, but nods softly, eyes difting down

Jarvis softens at this, nodding after a moment, "Yes... i have been a bit distant, I apologizee." hand moves up to brush some hair from Steve's face  
Tony frowns a bit at this, hand coming up to lift the chin up, "Bruce..." concern in his tone, "Brucy, i love you." says softly

Steve smiels softly, eyes soft, "I still love you... just like I told you when you were in Tony's body. You're special to me, Jarvis."   
Bruce blinks at the nickname and smiles softly, eyes sad, "I love you too."

jarvis smiles back at this, "I... love you as well." still pauses when he comes to that conclusion, but considering he learned to LOVE things, we'll all give him a break . Jarvis leans up, kissing steve gently, with love.  
Tony sighs, shifting to kiss his nose, "You didn't hurt me bruce, I ddin't even notice... please, dont be sad about it.'

Steve grins at this, kissing jarvis gently.  
Bruce will forever hold jarvis' first confession of love very close as a treasure.  
smiles a bit more,"i.. i did it becuase you make me lose myself... out of love and passion. Not because i was upset." noting the differences.

Jarvis shifts his arms to pet steve's head, expressing his fondness through touch as they kiss, smiling softly afterwards.  
Tony nods at this, smile coming back a bit, "Which is why I'm very glad you gave it to me... it means we're going back to normal." kisses his nose again

Bruce grins, nodding, looking over at steve and jarvis giving each other googoo eyes, "And.. and they're healing too.... we'll bo ok."

Tony nods, smiling and sighing softly at this, "Yah... our little family will be ok.' smiles at the word family, squeezing bruce at it

bruce smiles warmly, reaching for tony's hand to pull his wrist to his lips to kiss the bracelt on tony's wrist, "Does the birthday boy require anything else.?"  
Steve groans, looking over at them, "Bruce.. it's 6 am... don't ask him that..." is sleepy .

Tony melts at this, love radiating from him at the action. He chuckles at Steve's words, "Normally I'd take that as a challenge... but I think my last order is for us to form a large, naked, sweaty pile of bodies, which I get to be the center of, might I add, and go to bed."  
jarvis hmms, "I think these demands are reasonable.” nuzzles steve's neck, moving to carefully pull out of him

Steve sighs as jarvis pulls out, nodding, "Oh good... Tony is getting smarter in his old age..." reaches for blankets to cover them all up with.  
Bruce luaghs softly, pressing a kiss to tony's chin, "Well, you can at least order me around all day tomorrow in the lab if you like."

Tony humphs at steve's comment, "Dont tempt me." then smiles at bruce, nuzzling him, "You are lovely. can I convince you to wear a skirt and walk aroud in heels and thigh highs?." purrs  
Jarvis reaches to get a wet cloth from a contianer on teh shelt to clean him and steve up, "I think this is an excellent idea." 

 

Steve groans a bit as he's cleaned. a sleepy doll now .   
Bruce smiles, "Well... if it's just for you..." he's saying yes .  
Tony grins excitedly at this, kissing his cheek"Ooo, I’ll have good dreams about it.' purrs Shifting to start arranging them for sleep. jarvis helps shift steve.  
Bruce laughs softly and nods, curling up to tony's side. and steve moves easily, wrapping around jarvis and tony. Tony is put in the middle just as asked as they all cuddle in their cute love cave . they sleep and in the morning steve crawls out to go make them breakfast, sore in the rear .   
bruce wakes, stretching against tony and groaning. they have lots of work to do today. him and tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jeisa:not all of SM8)


	10. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce dresses up for Tony, but a student needs Tony's help before Jarvis can devour Bruce. They do what they can for Ms. Nina Mianez.  
> (Also Jarvis attempts writing and Jarvis and Steve bond. Fluff fluff fluff!)

Scrap and betty don't care that Steve is sore in the ass, they want him to play fetch after he feeds them and to give pats and belly rubs.  
Jarvis nuzzles Tony as he starts to wake, Tony still out between them

Steve groans and throws the toy for them as he cooks then throws the toy into the bed so betty can go in there and bound around and wake up those who are still asleep.  
He smiles as he watches betty bounce and jump on them in the bed while he puts breakfast on the table between some couches in their bedroom.  
Bruce whines, pawing at betty, "Ahh! dog, no!"   
Tony groans, rolling over and curling into a ball, "Noooooo, betty, go away... ah, scrap!" scrap is tickling their toes.  
Jarvis sighs, sitting up and trying to pet and calm down the excited dog

Betty wiggles in Jarvis' lap licking him.  
Bruce smiles, reaching to pet scrap.  
Steve grins at them, "i have food."

Jarvis loves on her, always loving how she feels and how she gives him love.  
Scrap twirls happily and leans into it

Steve snaps his fingers, "Come on, come on. we need to eat and get the day started. it's almost noon already."   
Bruce smiles, scooting out of the bed and stretching, "hmm.. if you say so." smiles at scrap petting him again.  
Tony peaks out, "Food?" grins, moving to crawl out. "And plus, we didn't sleep that long. “Steve nods, "That's why we'll go to bed early tonight."   
Bruce frowns, "You're going to drag us out of the lab again, aren't you..." comes over to sit on the couch and eat. not caring that he's nude.  
Steve had put on boxers.  
Tony groans, "That's not nice Steve.' goes to sit next to him, reaching over Bruce to get food.  
Jarvis gives betty a last kiss before moving to escape from the bed.  
Steve grins wide at this and eats with them, and asks while they're eating, "Are you really going to make Bruce wear all the things you mentioned last night?"  
Bruce blinks at this, looking up at Steve, smiling a bit. Betty has found a spot between Tony and Jarvis to sit and receive bites of food.  
Both of them feed her . they are terrible in loving on their puppy.  
Tony grins at this, nodding, "Of course. don't I always keep my word.?"  
Steve sighs as they feed betty, knowing she's going to get so fat this way.   
Bruce blushes a bit, "I doubt you have anything in my size..." didn't think Tony would share one of those frilly dresses that probably hadn't been taken out in a long time.  
Tony snorts, "You're not that much bigger than me, I have a whole trunk of frilly things that'll fit you.  
Bruce smiles, eyebrows coming together in worry, "I don't want to ruin anything..."

Tony chuckles, "Don'y worry, I have enough money to buy new ones if something gets on it."  
"of course you'd play the billionaire card." Jarvis says dryly  
Bruce smiles sheepishly, "ok... but we stay in your lab all day... i don't really want anyone else to see me.." 

Tony grins, "Dont worry, Jarvis and I don't want to share you with anyone else anyways.”  
Bruce smiles a bit more, putting his empty glass that had been filled with orange juice down, "Then dress me, i suppose..."   
Steve is watching, very interested.  
Tony's grin grows, terribly mischievous as he gets up, going to one of the special inlaid, pulled down closets for private toys and such. the trunk of dresses now has a special closet and he hmms and such over it, before picking a lovely purple one with lots of frills and fishnets for Bruce to wear.

Bruce stands huffing, “that has entirely too much fluff on it...” but moves to take it and turn it over in his hands to figure out how to put it on . Then it’s a battle with fishnets! oh, but when he gets on the heels and takes a few steps, they’re tall but Bruce walks in the very easy for someone not having worn heels before.  
Steve is getting dressed too, pulling on jeans and a tshirt.

Tony grins, “You’re sure you’ve never worn heels before?” watching this whole process .

Bruce shrugs, walking in a little circle around Tony, each step more confidant, “There were a few nights in university I don’t fully recall....” says softly as he watches his feet.   
Steve is stuck staring at them as he’s trying to get his own clothes on. He might have to make a trip to their lab today .

Jarvis is staring as well, standing slowly and a hand comes to tenatively touch the ruffles.... there’s a slight blush on his face  
Tony laughs at this, grinning, “Oh, now that I wish I could have seen.”

Bruce stays stil for Jarvis, smiling softly as he watches Jarvis touch the dress, “I bet you would.” tone soft as if he’s whispering something dirty to Jarvis.

Jarvis blushes more at the tone, looking up at Bruce, "You look..." swallows, "Very good ."  
Tony grins, "Looks like we have 2 in our little family with a dress fetish.  
Bruce grins shark like, but his eyes are still soft and gentle, "Thank you, Jarvis."   
Steve turns bright red, "..what?" .  
Tony grins, "What? you have a fetish for men in dresses, and so does Jarvis. nothing to be ashamed of.' chuckles  
Jarvis blushes more, shifting to gather Bruce to him and give him a kiss  
Steve smiles a bit, "Perhaps... perhaps you could wear one too.. sometime..." voice going quiet .   
Bruce luaghs softly, letting Jarvis pull him close, but keeps the kiss chaste.  
Tony smiles at this, moving over to Steve and moving his arms around him, going to steal a kiss, "Perhaps tomorrow, k? I want to enjoy Bruce today."  
Jarvis nuzzles their noses together afterwards, hands feeling down over the dresses sides, "Yes, I like this a lot.'  
Steve grins, nodding, "Any time. yes, anything you want." puts his hands on Tony's hips as they kiss  
Bruce's face is getting redder and redder, unused to the attention," ...thank you..." smiles softly, "We should get to the lab..." says quietly  
Tony chuckles at this, nuzzling their noses together after and sealing it with a small chaste kiss.  
Jarvis nods at this, but his hands move up the fishnet covered stockings and Bruce might need to be the one to move away.  
Bruce grins at this, shivering a bit before taking a step back from Jarvis, eyes on Jarvis' face, "Come on Tony, lots to catch up on, today..."   
Steve grins, "Can I come down and join you both later?"  
"Of course." Tony smiles, "If you can escape fury."  
Steve grins, "Fury actually likes me, remember?" purrs to Tony, teasing him .

Tony pouts and Jarvis chuckles, moving to get dressed himself, but keeps sneaking glances at Bruce  
Bruce waits patiently at the door for them, his eyes down on his own skirt as he kept pulling at them lightly.  
Steve pushes a kiss to the top of Tony's head and finishes dressing, "see you soon then."  
Tony smiles, "I can never have TOO much fun.' purrs, going to dress as well

Steve chuckles softly, shaking his head as he goes to leave, Bruce and Steve exchanging a sweet smile as Steve passes. Steve started to lean close to Bruce, but thier noses just touch before Steve draws back and gives Bruce an apologetic smile and leaves. Bruce lets out the breath he had been holding once Steve was gone

Jarvis goes over to Bruce and takes his hand as he finishes dressing, squeezing it  
Bruce's smile warms up a bit at Jarvis, "Ready to go to the lab?" hiding his nervousness  
Jarvis nods, but leans to kiss his cheek, "You will both get use to each other eventually.' says quietly, Tony finishing up dressing too far away to hear  
Bruce's eyes go down to watch his hands pull at the end of his skirt, a new nervous tick he's finding he likes, and nods softly

Jarvis nuzzles Bruce gently, leaving a little kiss as he sighs  
They go to the lab and Bruce sits with his legs crossed at the desk he'd taken over to crunch his numbers and simulations, but i'm sure Tony and Jarvis keep asking Bruce to get up and do silly little things for them so they could watch him walk in the heels, the skirts gaining a bounce as he walked with more confidence.  
Mid afternoon Steve comes down to join them and sit off to the side doodling them.  
and they both keep dropping things or having Bruce go pick up things on the ground . whenever Bruce passes Tony cops a feel.  
The first few times Bruce gives them both glares as he picks things up, but then he gives in and makes sure to do it as sexily as possible   
Steve smiles as he watches them, drawing Jarvis pushing an empty cup off a desk "I think they said something about this sort of situation in the sexual harrassment seminar they put us in when I first started officially working for shield."  
"Doesn't count as sexual harassment when you married into it." Tony grins, giving Bruce's bum a good squeeze as he does... Jarvis had reached once, then changed his mind, blushing terribly .  
Bruce jumps, batting at Tony's hand and going back to his desk, "But I do have choices." smiles a bit, "And Jarvis is being a lot nicer than you today." didn't see that reach Jarvis made.  
it was spurred on by Tony anyways . Tony snorts, "Because he is shy."  
Jarvis gives Tony a look  
Bruce smiles, "I like shy."   
Steve grins at this and goes back to drawing.  
Tony humphs, "But you like me too, right?" purrs.  
"of course." Bruce purrs, pulling up numbers on a tablet.  
Steve has seemed to shifted from drawing to writing. pencil on paper.  
Steve might catch Jarvis giving him glances and one of the cameras behind him focuses over Steve's shoulder .  
Steve frowns as he hears the camera and splays his hand out over the little paragraph he'd written, looking up at Jarvis with a pout. then the lined paper is shifted under blanket paper for more drawings. why would he hide words?  
Jarvis blinks at this, looking a bit confused at this. but would still watch with the camera at the drawings, distracted from his project  
Jarvis is so cute.  
Later Steve would stand, going to Tony's desk, "What do you want me to cook for dinner?" holding his books to his chest in one arm  
Tony hmms, pondering, "Well.... something tasty?" grins  
smiles, rolling his eyes, "mmm... I'll try my best." leans to kiss his cheek and smiles at the others, "Does chicken sound alright?"   
Bruce nods softly, not looking up  
Tony grins and nods, "Sounds amazing, my love."  
Jarvis nods  
Steve laughs softly, nodding and leaves.  
an hour later he was contacting Jarvis to tell the others to come eat.  
and Jarvis stands and stretches, "Food is prepared  
Bruce smiles at this and nods, putting everything to sleep as he stands, bent over the desk as the tech turns grey in sleep mode, the skirt riding up.

Jarvis's eyes stare at this and Tony does to, whistling, "Can you wear skirts every day now?  
"hm?" Bruce stands, brushes at the skirts as he moves to walk to the door, "It is very comfortable... remarkably." smiles, "But i don't think we'd get anything done."  
"But the view is amazing." Tony purrs  
Bruce chuckled, patting the back of his hip when he gets to the door, making a kissing sound,"come here, Tony." like calling a dog.  
Speaking of dog, betty is with Steve, helping him cook .  
Scrap is too. scrap has learned to reach his arm up and steal food for betty if cooks aren't watching .  
Tony chuckles, shifting ahd getting up with a stretch before following, "Coming."  
Jarvis laughs a bit and moves to follow  
this is only frustrating for Steve .   
Bruce grins at both of them, leading them both to the kitchen, letting them watch as the heels made the short skirt bob.  
Bruce has an attentive audience. so attentive they don't notice the elevator coming up  
Bruce has his back to the elevator when it's doors open and there's a yelp, Clint standing there with his hands over his mouth at the sight of Tony grabbing for Bruce's ass yet again.  
Tony squeezes that ass, but blinks as he hears the yelp, looking back  
Nat's eyebrows have pretty much hit the roof and she looks very impressed.... "oh my...."  
Bruce turns a bit, pushing Tony's arm away as his face fills up with red and his heart rate jumps up in embarrassment, "O-oh..."   
CLint grins wide and feral, "Stark, you didn't tell me you were playing dress up tonight."  
Tony snorts and grins as well, "Its Bruce's birthday present to me." would move an put his arms around Bruce's waist, head resting on his shoulder  
Nat chuckles, "it... fits you very well doctor." holding back chuckles  
Clint nods, stepping out of the elevator, hands in his pockets with that wide smirk, "She's right, you look divine."  
Bruce frowns, hanging his head. one hand goes up to push his glasses against his nose as the other tries to pull the skirt lower and his knees come together. he thinks they're making fun of him, "..thanks..." voice soft  
Nat follows, coming closer, "Really Bruce, you wear a skirt better than I do." . sounds impressed  
Tony frowns at sad Bruce, nuzzling him, concerned  
Clint frowns a bit, losing a bit of his cocky edge, "yeah, I meant it. You look good."   
Bruce glances up at them, questioning, "...i do?"  
Nat nods, smiling at this, "You do.' warm tone as she comes over, "Where in the world did you even get this?"  
Bruce smiles more, "Tony pulled it form the back of his closet...." cheering up  
Clint raises an eyebrow,"Really?" looks up at Tony with a smirk .   
Steve hums as he comes out of the kitchen, "Oh, hello." smiles at thier guests, "I made dinner if you both want to join us."  
Tony arches an eyebrow at him, standing tall, "Is that a question, Clint?"  
"yes. Why do you have pretty dresses?" Nat moves to flounce the skirt, "expensive one”  
Bruce smiles as she touches it, not batting her away like he had Tony all day  
Clint nods, "That is a fabulous question, Nat."   
Steve clears his throat, "guys, leave Tony alone."   
Clint beams at Steve, "you telling me to leave him alone makes me want to know more." 

Tony sighs, shrugging, "You've caught me. they were a present for Steve, he's got a bit of a fetish for it."  
Nat raises her eyebrows again at this, looking over at Steve, "you like seeing Tony stark in dresses?"  
Steve blinks, "..." turns bright red.  
Bruce smiles a bit more, "Did you both come for a reason?"  
Clint grins, eyes on Steve as he hands Jarvis a folder of papers, "Fury sent papers. Tell us rogers, Is stark pretty in a dress?"  
Steve huffs, "i'm not offering you dinner anymore."  
"oo, good, i'm starving. Come now, I bet he's drawn pictures, where does Steve hide his sketch books again?." Nat grins  
Tony would know.  
Steve huffs, "like I would bring those out..." the one he'd been working in today with Bruce all in it was in the kitchen but the ones with Tony in a dress were in the bedroom.  
Tony grins, "Hold on, let me get it. the some from today are in the kitchen."  
"Why thankyou mr. stark.." Nat purrs, Tony heading for the bedroom.  
Steve frowns, "Tony! Tony no!"   
But Bruce smiles and goes to stand in front of Steve, smooth on the heels as he crosses the room to him, "Let's eat, Steve."   
Steve sighs, looking at Bruce in defeat.  
Clint grins, "nat, did you see how quick he just crossed the room in those spikes? I've only ever seen you or pepper do that."  
"You should see Tony." Jarvis grins  
Nat chuckles, "You have many hidden skills, Dr. Banner." goes to find Steve's sketchbook in the kitchen  
Clint raises his eyebrows, "Oh? I bet Tony could dance too. He's full of party tricks." purrs  
Bruce smiles a bit at nat, standing between her and Steve so Steve just whines behind him as she finds the book in the kitchen. it's full of sketches of Tony and Jarvis interacting with poor frilly Bruce.  
"Yes. we'll have to ask for a demonstration." she flips through.  
Tony returns carrying several of the sketchbooks, which he hands to Nat unless intercepted  
no, Steve can't get around Bruce who looks at Steve's book with nat, blushing a bit at how much detail Steve drew on him.  
Clint grins, taking some from Tony, "ooo, so many. and Nat is genius, we need a demo. asap."  
"What am I demoing?" Tony asks, giving some to Nat as well.  
Jarvis grins, "Clint wants you to change and dance in heels."  
Clint nods, "Jarvis has it. ooh." looking at pictures in the book Tony brought out from the bedroom .   
Steve sighs, face palming.

"Heh, I don't know about that...."   
Jarvis snorts, "You love to preen. shoo, go forth." Jarvis shoos him with his hands and Tony rolls his eyes and leaves again  
and suddenly Steve is melting as he watches Tony leave, not caring about the books anymore.  
Bruce smiles, "Nat, are you and Clint going to eat with us? You can stay awhile." is close to her as he's looking at Steve's pictures of him with her  
Nat smiles, chuckling and nodding, "Thank you, that sounds lovely. I want to see how much more Steve can melt when he actually sees Tony in a dress."  
Jarvis comes to look at the books with Clint.  
Clint smiles, moving the book so Jarvis can see better.  
Steve sighs, "Well, at least eat then..." defeated .  
Nat chuckles, "Mhn, we should wait for Tony." enjoying the books.  
and Tony comes back about ten minutes later. wearing his favorite, the red and gold one with frills, red stiletto heels, and fishnets. and red lipstick  
Nat looks impressed, "Oh my."  
Tony grins, but he goes for Steve, "Hey."  
i bet Jarvis thinks the pencil and charcoal drawing and writings weird. only Steve makes those anymore.   
Clint grins as they find some old really racy images of Bruce feeling up dressy Tony but then looks up and whistles at Tony.  
Lipstick is perfect.  
Steve blinks, and would have fallen over if he didn't grab the counter .  
yes, he studies them, trying to do data.  
Tony winks at Clint, but leans on Steve's chest, palms flat "Hey Steve."  
Nat chuckles, "I think we finally found cap's weakness  
Cap gulps thick, "T-Tony...we.. you...um...f-food." Steve is squeezing a dent into the counter .   
Bruce smiles a bit, nodding, "Steve is very weak for it." can see the love Steve put into the lines of the drawings of him and is touched. he looks up at Tony on Steve, and grins, aroused by the yummy sight of Tony too.  
Tony chuckles at this, "Oh, you waited for me? you're too kind." leans up, lips just not brushing Steve's as he talks.  
Nat nods, "I hope our enemies never find out."  
Jarvis chuckles, "I do not know how they would deploy it against him."

Bruce smiles, standing and going to the plates to fill them with food and pass them out. "I think he's only demobilized when it's Tony."   
and it's Tony, all of Steve's focus is on Tony's red lips right now as he stammers like a 16 year old boy, "T-Tony... you're... of course.. I'd.." trying so hard to be civil.  
"Well, hopefully Tony never strips down on the field then." Nat says, "These are very detailed, how did he get Tony to hold still for so long?" the ones of Tony and Bruce.  
Tony smiles, sighing softly, in love, "You're so cute." leans and closes the distance, giving him a quick smooch  
Bruce smiles, as he puts plates in front of Clint and Nat and Jarvis and brings one for himself as he looks at the picture Nat is on, "Oh... I think that was from the first time. Tony whined all day."   
Clint raises his eyebrows, "all day?" has let Jarvis have the book in favor of the food, glances at Steve and Tony now and again.  
Steve completely melts into Tony at this, kissing him roughly, smearing that lipstick .  
Tony does not mind at all, holding close and loving Steve in the kiss. he loves when he makes Steve turn into a bashful teen.  
Jarvis nods, "Indeed, Captain rogers tortured Tony all day by making him be his model, with no relief."  
Nat snorts, "Poor baby. I'm amazed he didn't throw a hissy fit."  
"He did." Jarvis smirks, putting the notebook down, though still looking as he starts to eat .  
Bruce nods after swallowing a bite, his face red as he recalls it, "I didn't get involved until near the end of the day..." a bit softer,"I never heard him beg like that before..."   
Steve has forgotten about food as one hand slides down the side of the dress and the other hand up the back of Tony's leg to disappear under the skirt.  
"He begs? oh, this just gets better... Jarvis, I don't suppose-"  
"Of course madam, though Sir has encoded it so only those he wants can view it." the video of it .  
Tony moans at this, aroused at the touches, lost.  
Clint sighs, "Sorry, Nat. Sounds like you'll have to butter up Stark to get you hands on that." grins wide as he eats.  
Bruce smiles and looks up at the other two and sighs, throwing a dish rag at them, "Come on guys. Eat.We have company."   
Steve jumps as they're hit .  
Nat chuckles, "Well, I do have a certain set of skills." hmms. .  
Tony groans, "Bruce, no fair." gives him a look, still leaning on Steve  
Clint grins at Nat knowingly.  
Bruce smiles, "you look lovely, Tony. now sit and eat."   
Steve sighs, rubbing at the lipstick he knows is all over his mouth now .  
"Fine fine. thank you brucy." shifts to sit, his skirt hiding his erection at least . Nat leans over, "Mr Stark."  
Tony looks up, starting to eat, "Hm?"  
"you have something I want."  
Tony blinks, "Oh lord, she looks like a predator eyeing up her prey. what's up her sleeve?" looks at Bruce .  
Bruce smiles, watching Steve gingerly take a seat, eyes low as he tries to concentrate on eating and not his tight pants and Tony's dress, or Bruce's for that matter.  
Bruce hums, looking up at Tony and adjusts his glasses, "I really don't know how hard Nat will have to work for this, but I have a feeling Natasha always gets what she wants."   
Clint nods in agreement .  
Tony frowns, folding his hands and looking at Nat, "Shoot straight."  
"I want the video footage of the first time you wore the dress for Steve. when you apparently begged."  
Tony blinks, flushing, frowning more, "And how do you know this exists?" looks between an innocently eating Jarvis and Bruce .  
Clint is the one that holds up the book with the drawing of poor Tony being tortured by Bruce from that night while eating with his other hand like it's no big thing .   
Steve glances up and frowns and flushes as he sees the picture .   
Bruce grins, eating.  
Tony groans, "No, you may not see it. the books were enough." goes to ignore her, eating  
"now mr. Stark, do not think that I do not have blackmail of my own on you."  
folds her hands  
Bruce raises his eyebrows, "Further blackmail than those drawings and what he's wearing right now?"  
Steve frowns, he doesn't think it's blackmail if he looks that good in it .  
she nods as Tony snorts, "You're bluffing."  
Tony agrees. "Oh, much worse. do you happen to remember a certain instance of science tomfoolery which resulted in the explosion of one particular lovely suit of Ms. Peppers?” She doesn't know it wasn't an accident still.  
Steve and Bruce both raise their eyebrows and Bruce bites his lip, "Tony... what did you do to pepper?"

Tony winces, "it was an accident."  
Nat snorts, "You were trying to prank Clint."

Clint grins wide, “you better turn over the video, Stark.” grim tone.  
Bruce frowns, knowing he’s in it too . “ you.. you’ll both keep it between you, right?”  
Steve frowns, “Why would you want it?” confused.

Tony groans, putting his face in his hands and Jarvis pats his back  
Nat grins, “To watch it, of course.” chuckles, “How often do you get to see Tony stark beg?.”

Steve blinks, biting his lip as he remembered how desperate Tony was that night.  
She’ll have to make sure Tony gives her the whole day since Bruce said Steve have Tony whining all day.  
Bruce smiles at this, taking empty plates after having to fix his skirt from sitting.

“Well, Mr. Stark.?’ Nat purrs  
Tony groans, “You cannot use it against me at any future arrangement or show it to anyone else.”  
“Fine. As long as i get the full extent of the video. This went on all day.”  
Tony gives his husbands a look, wondering who told .

Bruce turns his back to Tony to get to the sink, trying to look innocent .   
Steve sighs, shaking his head. he doesn’t really want to be used as porn.   
Bruce doesn’t seem to mind though.

Tony glares at Bruce then, sighing, “Fine. Jarvis, could you?”  
“Shall i upload it to your laptop?”  
“Thank you kindly Jarvis.” Nat purrs

Bruce smiles, pulling cake out of the fridge from the previous night’s party and puts it on the counter, “Cake.” he sings to Tony to cheer him up . 

Tony looks over at it, defeated .  
Nat pats gim on the back

Bruce cuts the cake and pushes a piece in front of Tony, “Eat, Tony.”   
Steve smiles a bit, reaching for a piece too, and Bruce cuts some for Nat and Clint and Jarvis and himself.

Tony sighs, “Fine fine.” and pokes at it, cutting a piece and oodily chewing on it . looks adorable .  
Nat grins, “Don’t look so glum. it’s a hilarious look with you in that dress, and I have this feeling you don’t want to be laughed at at the moment.” Tony glares

Bruce chuckles, “I’ll cheer you up, Tony.” gives Tony an innocent smile. he means to be dirty with Tony.  
Steve blinks, biting his lip as he thinks about Tony and Bruce both in their dresses touching each other .

Tony hmms, looking up at Bruce as he pokes the cake, “Oh? and how will you do that, Dr. Banner?’ playing coy, giving him a half grin at it.  
Jarvis snorts at Steve’s face, holding in laughter .

Steve pouts at Jarvis. .   
Bruce grins, “I will help you make Steve and Jarvis very uncomfortable.” purrs  
Clint raises his eyebrows, eating a good chunk of cake.

Natasha is eating hers like the lady she is. observing this humorous scene  
“Hm... I think that may be a suitable idea.” smirks, leaning over for a kiss

Bruce grins and leans over to return the kiss, more comfortable with Tony now.  
Steve frowns more as he watches them, worried.  
Clint hums, “Well. perhaps It’s time Nat and I shimmy on out, eh Nat?” bounces his eyebrows at her . 

she snorts, smiling, “What, don’t want a live performance, Hawk?”. teases  
Tony moves an arm around Bruce’s waist, pulling him close as they kiss, so glad Bruce is relaxing

Bruce is leaning over in his chair, almost ready to fall out of it as they kiss, Bruce teasing Tony’s lips for entrance  
Clint purses his lips, raising his eyebrows at her, “Well. Don’t let me force you to make a decision.” 

Tony lets him in easily, purring a bit as he feels up Bruce’s thighs and under the skirts  
She laughs, lightly, “I never would..”

Bruce spreads his legs a bit at the touch and he turns the kiss nice and deep and slow  
Clint smiles, “I know.” says it with love.   
Steve is having an internal freak out over the two men in skirts making out .

Jarvis is staring with a deep blush on his face, mouth open a bit .  
Tony makes a nice noise, very pleased with the pace as his hands come up, ruffling the skirts as they grab a hand full of ass in each and massage lovingly.  
she grins and Clint would get that slight, subtle look that says he’s getting laid tonight .

Bruce breaks the kiss to gasp, nuzzling Tony, “T-Tony.. couch.” tries to stand.  
Clint grins wide, catching the implications of the look. 

“Yes sir Dr. sir.” Tony grins, steadying Bruce, then leading him by the hand to the couch, immediately plopping down dn pulling Bruce into his lap to smooch on.  
I’m sure Jarvis and Steve trail after and Nat gets up, “Let us return to our nest. it is getting late.” says amiably, as if everyone else wasn’t off to watch men in dresses make out

Bruce stumbles a bit in the heels but catches himself and laughs as they plop down, him sitting sideways in Tony’s lap with one leg crossed over the other and his arms looping around Tony’s neck as they kiss.   
Clint nods, standing and offering Nat an arm.  
Steve blinks, wanting to follow, but smiles at Nat and Clint, “Should I walk you out...?” trying to be polite about his guests even though he REALLY wants some of that action now in the sitting room.

Tony loves on Bruce’s mouth, tasting everywhere inside as he moans appreciatively  
Nat smiles, “Such a gentleman.” takes it, “no, thank you Steve, but you don’t need to trouble yourself with us. we know the way out. And I don’t think you can restrain yourself from that much longer.”purrs, teasing.  
Jarvis has sat on the end of the couch and it staring, hands wanting to touch .

Steve grins lopsidedly and nods, grabbing his sketch book of the table, “Thank you.” and nods to them before going to join them, pausing to stare at how fine they looked before going to sit across from them and draw them .   
Bruce is keeping himself occupied with Tony’s mouth, filling it with his love and passion, knowing they’re being an awful tease to both the other males.  
Clint leads Nat out with a smile.

Nat takes Clint down and gives him a little somethin somethin.  
Tony loves being a tease as he returns the love and passion, loving his brucy.  
Jarvis is inching closer, hand ruffling Bruce’s skirt.

Steve is taking out his energy by drawing them .   
Accept: Bruce hums as he uncrosses his legs to let Jarvis explore the skirts the poor ai has been staring at all day.

Jarvis can’t help but grin a bit as his hands feel over Bruce’s thighs, making a pleased soft moan.  
Tony openings his eyes a bit to look at this noise.

Bruce gently breaks the kiss, pulling on Tony’s lip with his teeth gently as he pulls back before both hands are on Tony’s shoulders and Bruce is sucking a little love bite onto Tony’s adam’s apple.

Tony moans at the lip, head falling back to bare his neck for Bruce, swallowing and making it go up and down as he moans again, enjoying it.  
Jarvis sighs happily, hands going up under the skirt to his bum and giving it the firm squeeze he’s wanted to all day, leaning in to leave little kisses on the back of Bruce’s neck

Bruce moans at the touches, but otherwise tries not to respond to Jarvis’ touches. instead he keeps busy sucking and licking Tony’s neck as it’s exposed to him and his hands slide down Tony’s chest and sides lovingly.

Jarvis does not mind, always loving to just feel all over his lovers, savoring contact more than most would. his eyes watch Bruce’s face as he sucks a bit at the exposed shoulder  
Tony melts, moaning, going uke for Bruce’s hands and mouth.

Bruce opens his eyes a bit to look at Jarvis, giving him a small smile. then Bruce moves up some, pressing Tony to lay down on the couch, and once on his back, Bruce would move over him, presenting his backend to Jarvis as he leans down to kiss on Tony’s cheeks and neck again.

Jarvis smiles back, love and lust in his eyes. Tony moves easily for him, opening his eyes to look at Bruce, a lovely ruffled expression on his face, bared for Bruce to have.  
Jarvis hmms happily and moves to lift up the skirt, nuzzling and leaving a kiss on that rear as he squeezes

Bruce moans and laughs a bit at Jarvis’ touches, clearly rewarding Jarvis for being good all day.  
but Tony was going to get punished for all those ass grabs and comments. gently Bruce worked up Tony’s skirts and pulled on the fish net before letting it go so it snaps against Tony . 

Jarvis is very pleased. Tony jumps at this a bit, eeping, then groaning, “jesus, you scared me .” chuckles a bit

Bruce hums, tugging the tight down to his thighs, “Is that all that accomplished? shame.” ghosts his hands over Tony’s thighs, evil plans in his head.

Tony groans, “You did it on purpose?’ gives him a look, not realizing yet that this is revenge. Jarvis is massaging that lovely ass and leaving little kisses and nips.

Bruce is all flushed and red from Jarvis’ work, and struggles to speak, “You’ve been naughty today, Stark.” pinches the tights on the inside of Tony’s upper thigh and snaps it again.

Tony makes a face and groans, “Bruce, that’s just how I am, i can’t help it.” whines

Bruce hums, leaning down to nuzzle the red panties i’m sure Tony was wearing. does Bruce have purple ones on to match his dress? . “Well then, your punishment has been delayed long enough.” 

Of course, Tony likes things to match. Tony snorts, “And what is my punishment?” groans at the nuzzle  
Jarvis is loving on those purple panties, slowly pushing them up and leaving ksises at the exposed skin.

Bruce bites his lip, pressing down his moans so he can reply to Tony, “I..I’m going to make you do what you h-hate most.” presses his nose against Tony’s length, panties still i the way.

“W-wha?... oh.” groans, “you are a cruel, cruel man Bruce.” trues to move his hips up into the nuzzle

Bruce pulls back as they come up and presses his hips back down with a hand on Tony’s hip, “Tsk tsk, be still Tony.” purrs and leans back down to press chaste kisses to the panties, except for where the panties covered something stiff. Bruce was going to tease Tony mercilessly . 

Tony makes whining noises, “This is soooo unfair, why does Jarvis get to have fun?” whine. . he’s adorable when he’s like this  
Jarvis hmmss, tongue running along the crack at the words, holding the panties out of the way

Bruce shudders, nuzzling Tony’s hip as his legs try to spread more open for Jarvis, “H-he was... was good, today...”

Tony groans, “I call favoritism."watching Bruce tease him, hands gripping the couch.  
Jarvis leaves a little kiss, hands helping spread Bruce’s cheeks before the tongue moves down, teasing at the base of his scrotum, right at his taint.

Bruce whines, licking Tony’s erection through the panties , “O-of course it issss, ah...” 

Tony melts, moaning, hips needing to be held down to keep from pressing up. jarvkis takes little bits into his mouths, sucking before letting the sac slip out, teasing

Bruce uses both hands on Tony’s hips now to press him back down, mouthing over Tony’s panties, vibrating with moans from Jarvis’ exploring. He’s being checked out and inspected by Jarvis this way. unlike Tony, he likes it slow and careful .

Jarvis, who loves all sex, loves to savor Bruce, one of the reasons the go together well. Tony likes it slow and careful... after he’s come a couple times . Tony’s hands are good at least, gripping the couch instead of going to Bruce’s head as he whimpers, “Brucy.... Bruce...” then a hand goes to his head and he tugs, “I-I need a sec.” wait, what? he’s frowning, eyes unfocused in a way that usually means he’s looking at something in the computers

Oh Bruce knows this, that’s why it’s punishment.   
Bruce blinks, looking up at Tony with a bit of confusion, “T-Tony? What.. what’s wrong?”  
Steve looks up too, his pencil stilling on the paper.

Tony is silent, frowning and staring at the roof, then swears, siting to sit up, “No, don’t send her away, send her up to the conference room, I’ll be there in a moment. No she doesn't need an escort, are you asking to get fired?”  
Jarvis blinks, having pulled back, but explains to them, as Tony seems to have blanked on which world he’s in, “There... ms. Miniaz, one of Tony’s students, she’s in the lobby... she looks very upset.”   
Tony has abstracted himself from the pile and is undressing as he walks, quickly, disappearing into the bedroom

Bruce frowns, sitting up a bit more, “O-oh.. I should change too then...”   
Steve stands, closing his book, “Wasn't she the hispanic girl in the more gifted of the group?”

Jarvis nods. “She is one of Tony’s favorites. She’ll be starting at MIT in the fall.” is frowning now, clearly watching her on his cameras, “She couldn't make it to the birthday party last night.” the 2 other students that were Tony’s favorites of the favorites had come and had fun. but were denied alcohol . Tony has resurfaced in his normal ratty clothes, what he wears in the workshop, clearly the easiest thing to put on, jeans and a t shirt as he heads for the stairs, taking them the floor up to the conference room for the avengers

Bruce looks to Steve, “Go with him, Steve.”   
Steve frowns, “What about...”  
Bruce shakes his head, leaning back against Jarvis, “Jarvis will let me know what’s happening. And she might not want all of us there. Go help Tony help her.”   
Steve frowns but nods softly, handing Bruce his sketch book before going after Tony.

Jarvis moves an arm around Bruce’s waist, nodding to Steve as he leaves. “Come, lets get you changed.” he presses a kiss to the back of Bruce’s head before moving to get up and help Bruce up  
When Steve got there he finds Nina Mianez clinging to Tony, sobbing hysterically into his chest. Tony looks a but shellshocked and sad, but he holds her tight, rubbing her back, holding her close and mummering soft, “i’m so sorries.” to her. his eyes go to Steve as he comes up and there’s relief and gladness to see him there, with the sadness

Bruce give Jarvis an apologetic smile and nods, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll wear another dress again soon.” a promise before they go back to change.  
Steve gives the sight a gently smile and nods to Tony. “I..I’ll get us something to drink.” 

Jarvis nods, smiling a bit at this. he’d help Bruce unchange and have normal clothes for him when he’s out of all his female finery.  
Tony nods to him and when Steve comes back he has her sitting on the one couch on the wall, giving her tissues as her hesterics have turned to hiccups

Bruce keeps the panties on though as he pulls on jeans and a tshirt .   
Steve smiles softly and comes over with hot tea and cake on a tray, putting it on the coffee table in from of the couch.

. Jarvis doesn’t comment, liking them on him.  
Tony is rubbing her back and nudges her a bit, making her look up and he nods to the tray. she looks over and lets out a little sobbing laugh, the hesteria threatening again as she gives Steve a half smile before blowig her nose, “T-thankyou...’

good Jarvis. Bruce smiles at him and leads him back out to sit on the couch together  
Steve smiles warmly, as true to his captain america nature., “Of course.” pours all tehm of them a cup.

Nina takes it greatfully and takes a long breath of the steam, trying to center herself. Tony gives Steve a half smile as he takes it, then looks worridly at his ward

Steve returns the smile, moving to sit on Tony’s other side, drinking his tea. there for Tony’s sake . 

Tony needs him, not quite sure how he’s suppose to go about this. his hand goes and rests on Steve’s knee, squeezing it thankfully before looking at Nina, “why didn’t you call?” asks gently  
She sniffs, “M-my phone was... in the a-a-apparrtment...” tears start again and Tony shhes her, moving an arm around her shoulders and rubbing

Steve frowns a bit, “...am I allowed to ask what happened?”

Nina nods, but keeps crying, hiding in Tony’s chest. Tony looks over, holding her close, oen hand rubbig her back the other around her, “Her appartment complex had a fire... it went up so fast... no one got out.” aka, her family. Tony sounds sad as Nina’s tears are redoubled at the words

oh my godd... no i am hurting D:   
Steve brought his eyebrows together, shocked, “S-she was the only..?” Steve’s shoulders slump, putting his cup down “I’m so sorry, Nina...” 

*hugss* she just keeps sobbing, Tony taking her cup and setting i to the side and hugging her close, “Sh, sh....” rocks her. Tony had nodded to him that she was the only one. Steve might remember she’d had a very large family, they all lived together in the same projects building

oh no.. no that’s awful ;-;   
Steve is quiet for some time, letting them comfort each other and waits for Nina to calm Steve looks at her again, “Nina, You could stay with us for awhile if you like.” 

yes it is. she had no one else, so she came to Tony  
she sniffs, nodding, “T-thankyou... I... I don’t have anything.”  
“Don’t worry about it, you’ve got enough to worry about other then things.” says gently. she takes another tissue before blowing her nose again, “Thankyou.” this one is in a small voice  
Jarvis had frowned and told Bruce what happened and that nina was staying with them. had said that before Steve had even volunteered it

Bruce smiles at this, nodding before he stands. He had been going through Steve’s sketch book Steve had given him before following Tony, leaving it on the page where Steve had started to draw the last position the three of them had been in when Bruce hands it to Jarvis. “I’ll make sure the guest room is put together, then.”   
Steve smiles a bit, quiet again

Jarvis nods, picking up the sketchbook to look at it and the drawing  
And Tony gently gets her to drink more tea and eat some cake, saying Jarvis was making her food when he finds out she hasn’t eaten i about a day

the drawing is made with fast strokes, but still full of love.  
i’m sure then Bruce come back out to find Jarvis cooking .   
Steve nods, “Let’s go back to our house then.” oh, she was in the group that knew Jarvis was an AI, had they been told Jarvis got a body.? that ight cheer her up and distract her as to why Bruce is there . 

yes. Jarvis is making comforting foods. She nods, sniffing and Tony helps her up, arm around her shoulders as tey head to the elevator. well, she technically knows Bruce lives with them, just not... you know, in tehir bedroom . she’ll figure he has his own room ont eh floor or something. No one knows Jarvis has a body yet. Tony smiles a bit at Bruce as they take nina in

Bruce smiles, gesturing them to the kitchen, “Jarvis has been getting really good at cooking.” i’m sure he’s still learning to do fine movements with his hands, which i hope Steve will help with soon. oh! and now Nina!!!  
Steve smiles at Bruce and nods, helping lead nina and Tony to the kitchen

yes. they’re getting a kid! just a big one.  
She blinks as she sees Jarvis, sniffing... “J-Jarvis?” confused  
he turns, then gives her a soft, sad smile, “Good evening, Ms. Nina.”  
“Oh, I hadn’t told you guys yet... we made Jarvis a cyborg body.”  
... Nina looks at Tony like he’s crazy .

awww!!!  
Bruce laughs softly at the look she gives Tony, passing them to go to Jarvis’ side, “It’s true. he’s still only about a month old.” 

Tony grins a bit, patting her shoulder and going to get her a plate.  
“Indeed. I assure you, though Tony is a convincing liar, he is not making this up.” he comes over and her eyebrows go up, she peering at his eyes... “those are... oh wow, those ae cameras... holy shit...” . the proper response to someone creating another person .

Steve smiles, having her sit and sits next to her, “Nina, please.” doesn’t like to hear the kids use the curse words .   
Bruce smiles more, full of pride, “Yes, Tony crafted his eyes. They were too hard to grow organically.” 

she leans on the counter, “Sorry Steve.” says, glancing at him with a slight smile before looking back at Jarvis. Jarvis has smiled and goes to take her food off the stove, dishing it out onto a plate. she has stir fry, fresh buns, and mixed vegetables. .  
“could I see the blueprints? how long did it take, are you going-”  
Tony pats her shoulder, “you can see them. eat the food.” grins a bit, sitting across from her

i’m sure those kids in the classroom cursed all the time and Steve disapproved .  
Steve nods, “Perhaps tomorrow. It’s late, so you should eat and then sleep. You can stay as long as you like, so no need to do everything at once.” 

Bruce nods, “The guest room is ready for you, if you like.” 

She nods, looking down at the food and starting to eat, “I... thank you, I... I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” sounds so sad and small. Tony looks so sad at her words

Steve smiles sadly, “We are very happy to have you. Thank you for coming.” 

she nods, sniffing a bit and blowing her nose, but not crying again, instead eating. Jarvis sits across from her ans she glances up every now and then.... “Did you... have a good party?”  
Tony smiles a bit and nods, “Yes, it was wonderful...”

Steve grins, “We have cake still if you’d like some.” 

... she nods after a moment, “Please.” a weak please. she’s exhausted

and Steve is up, getting her a big chunk and puts it in front of her next to her other plate, “Tony may be getting old, but it makes his tastes in cakes more refined.” Steve making fun of Tony’s age, but isn’t Steve the oldest technically? . 

She sniffs and smiles at the doughnut which is obviously sitting on part of a larger doughnut cake. “Watch what you say about my age, Mr. Rogers Stark, or you will find yourself on the couch tonight.’ Tony huffs, but with a grin.  
Nina smiles, “Aren’t you like... 90 something, mr. rogers?’ asks .

Steve smiles gentlys, “98 next July. Eat your cake.” ignoring Tony.

she smiles, moving to eat... “is it weird, living in this decade?” asks, pondering as she chews her piece of the doughnut-cepton cake

Steve nods, “But I’m used used to it. It took awhile to let everything go, but once I did, Tony helped me fill the void.” 

yessss. you got it!  
her smile softens at this and she nods, “he does take up quite a lot of space...”  
Tony snorts and smiles, “Hey, watch it you.’ tisks at her, “Though i won’t threaten you with the couch>” this makes nina smile and Jarvis roll his eyes

of course.  
Steve luaghs, “you’re mean to me, Tony. All I want are kisses and you banish me to the couch like Betty.”  
Bruce smiles, “Even Betty gets her own special bed.” betty has a nice bed in their bedroom . 

“yes, if you behaved as well as betty, perhaps I’d treat you better.” . betty is a spoiled brat with scrap. speaking of which, im sure she’s waking from a nap and her trusy robot preceeds her entrence

oh yes. Betty bounds over at the mention of her name, sniffing the guest.  
Steve luaghs, shaking his head

Nina smiles, hands held palm up so she can sniff them before petting her all over, “hey girl... oh you’re so pretty...” gets off her chair so she can hug the dog... pets can sense grief, but its suprising when scrap peers at her... then pats her on the back, in a comforting way .

Bruce smiles as Betty cuddles her new friend, “mmm, they’ll be glued to you now it seems.” 

Nina smiles, chuckling as scrap pets her head, “I don’t mind.”  
Tony smiles, “Careful, if they follow you to bed, once they claim the bed, there is not getting them off.” .

Bruce nods, “On the plus side, betty is nice to cuddle, Scrap not so much.”   
Steve luaghs. poor scrap .

Nina giggles, “You should make him a cuddly dog body. Since you can build human cyborgs, a dog shouldn’t be too hard.” pats scrap, who is pleased.  
Tony chuckles, “We gain the gift of life and she wants us to make dogs.” smiles fondly

Bruce smiles, “She’s right though....” now Bruce is thinking . 

Tony laughs, “As was said earlier, we don’t have to do everything in one day. lets sleep on it, before you get any more ideas.” smiles fondly. nina nods, giggling as betty licks her cheek

Bruce hums, nodding and going for more cake himself.  
Steve smiles, “Finish your dinner, Nina”

She nods, kissing betty on the head and patting her and scrap before getting back into her seat, “yes mr. Rogers.’ smiles and finishes what’s left of her cake, since that’s all that left.

Steve smiles at this, glad. when done he offers her an arm, “I’ll show you to your room if you like.” 

she nods, smiling at the arm and taking it after a moment, ‘Ok...” she only has her bookbag of books, which is how she’d escaped. she’d been at the library

Steve carries her backpack for her and leads her to the bedroom, “Feel free to use anything in here. the closet is full of clothes, though they may be too big for you... I’m sorry, we’ll get you something better tomorrow.” betty had followed them and pushed pass them into the room and hopped onto the bed . 

Scrap is working on climbing in, having perfected a method using its arm. . nina nods, giggling a bit a thte sight of scrap, “Thank you... really, thank you... for everything.: looks up at Steve and she looks so lost

Steve gives her a smile, putting the backpack against the wall, “Just get some rest for now.” pats her shoulder

she nods at this, giving him a half smile,. “Thankyou. goodnight.” goes to sit on the bed

Steve nods and shuts her door, sighing before going back to the kitchen. Bruce is cleaning.

Tony is pondering the city outside the window and Jarvis is helping. Tony looks pensive. his parents died when he was about her age

Steve goes to Tony, putting a hand on his lower back, “Lets go to bed too.” says softly

Tony looks up at him, giving him a small smile and nodding, “Alright.”

Steve smiles and gently steers Tony to thier bedroom.  
Bruce dries his hands before reaching to take Jarvis’ hand and follow Steve and Tony.

Jarvis squeezes it and heads with him.  
Tony goes easily, stripping down to boxers and tshirt once there, not in the mood. but Bruce and Jarvis might be, they could try out the wall inserts in the bed

oh.  
Bruce strips down to the panties he left (wanting to show Tony, wanting him to smile.) before crawling into the bed, reaching out to pull Jarvis in.  
Steve strips to his boxers only and follows Tony to cuddle him, eyeing Bruce little though .

Tony smiles, saying they look cute on Bruce and that he can keep him. Jarbvis follows, using the computer system to bring the walls up so they won’t bother the other two. Tony looks up, noticing, “You can join them, if you want.” smiles at him, but its his fake smile. a really good one though

Bruce blows Tony a kiss before going to join Jarvis.  
Steve hums, “Oh really.? Thank you.” but cuddles Tony closer and pulls the blanket over them . 

Tony melts at this, snuggling into Steve, “mhn hm.” kisses his neck as he wraps his arms around Steve. “I love you...’ says after a pause  
Jarvis has fun sexy times in the sound proof room.

Steve smiles warmly, “I love you too Tony.” hugs him close and they sleep.?  
Oh yes, Bruce rewards Jarvis well. 

yes. its a quiet night. when whoever gets up first gets up, they find Nina in the kitchen, poking in the fridge, her bragade alread fed . she’d foudn the dogfood

Betty is happily eating out of her bowl When Steve comes in, smiling, “Morning, Nina.” goes to flip on the coffee machine. Steve had checked with Bruce and Jarvis before leaving the room, so the wall had been taken out and Tony rolled over to cuddlewith Bruce as Steve went to cook . 

Tony likes this, easily moved to cuddle with Bruce. Jarvis would follow soon behind Steve.  
Nina smiles a little at him, “GOodmorning.” quiet. she has gone through a lot, “You have a lot of food...” comments

Steve nods, “We eat a lot. Right, Jarvis?” smiles at the one who followed him and gets to cooking a big breakfast with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and potatoes.

“yes. feeding a suppersoldier, a hyper genius, and a spoiled dog is a lot to keep up with.” Jarvis helps.  
Nina chuckles a bit, playign toss with the pets as she sits to watch, “So this whole floor is your home?”

Betty loves her so much .   
Steve nods, “It’s where we live, but sometimes we go back to Tony’s mansion he grew up in to relax.” 

she shares the sentiment. she nods, “Were’s that?” asls  
“outside the city, towards the mountains.” Jarvis says as he cooks

Steve and Jarvis make lots of food, filling the table with it, “I’ll get Tony and Bruce.” 

they nod, she and Jarvis chatting about something trivial. Tony is still out, cuddled to Bruce

Steve smiles at them, and when Bruce looks up at Steve, Steve says,”Food is ready. and Nina is there.” Bruce nods, gently sitting up and nudging Tony, “TOny... Tony, food. you have a guest to entertain.” 

“M’tired” grumbles, arms tryignt o tug Bruce back down .

Bruce chuckles softly, using it to pull Tony up more, “Come on. Nina is waiting for you.” 

Tony groans, sighing. “That’s cheeting>’ looks at him bleerily. “using nina as an excuse is cheating.’ adorable grumble

Bruce hums, “How about if i bribe you with anything you want later tonight.? I’ll even get Jarvis in on it.”

“Hm... like how you were going to cheer me up last night?” smiles, “When you were actually planning revenge.?”

Bruce luaghs, shaking his head, “The kissing was your cheer up. the teasing was revenge.” sighs, “But I wont tease you next time, I promise.” 

Tony hmms.... “Deal.” leans up to steal a kiss

Bruce smiles return the kiss.  
Steve claps, “Aw good. now come on, both of you.” . 

Tony hmms, “yes yes, always in a hurry Steve.’ hmms afterwards, smilng at him, reaching and ewanting to give him a morning kiss

Steve smiles and leans in, pressing his lips to Tony’s before sneaking both hands under Tony’s arms and lifting him up, easily carrying him out of the bed and take him to the closet . 

This makes Tony laugh, grinning and holding on, “YOu are sneaky.” mummers to him, nuzzling. “my sneaky Steve.”

Steve hums, setting Tony on his feet, “Get dressed, Tony.” pushes a kiss to his forehead.  
Bruce laughs at them slipping out of bed to dress too.

Tony nods, smiling, “I love you.” leans up for one last kiss, then would go for clothes.

Steve smiles, “love you too.” and moves to leave.  
Bruce waits for Tony for him to get dressed and smiles sheepishly at him, “um... so, should I stay here for a bit?” worried about her working out that Bruce means more than friend . 

Tony ponders, “Hmmm.... I could say I got you up? she’s currently having too much fun with the dog and scrap and Jarvis to notice.” smiles

Hmm. I wonder if the students had ever noticed their bracelets. perhaps Bruce just keeps his shirt sleeves rolled down in class.   
Bruce smiles and nods at this and would follow Tony out of the room.  
Steve leads them back to the kitchen and fills them all with pancakes and eggs and bacon and poor Nina must marvel at how much they all eat. . 

yes. Bruce should forget sometimes.  
Nina is, amazed at all the food . she stares.

 

he will at home. right now he just got dressed.  
Bruce smiles softly at her, "Do you want to see Tony's and my lab? where Jarvis was made?"

 

Nina grins, "yes, please! and can I see Tony's lab too??? and your lab?"  
Tony smiles. "Of course."

 

Brucestands, rolling up his sleeves like he always did before heading to the lab, a habit. his pretty braclet sliding down against his hand before he moves the hand to becokon her to follow, walking to the elevator.  
Betty would try to follow but Steve hums, "Betty, Stay. We still have our exercisethis 

Scrap is excited, hel[ing collect dishes. Nina grins, it catching her eye, following with Jarvis.

 

Steve pats scrap in thanks and cleans up and goes to work out while they hang out in the lab.  
And Bruce is very happy nerding out by showing Nina his lab and where they built Jarvis, but lets Tony input on Jarvis' building and Tony talk about his own lab.

 

Nina is fascinated by it all and asks lots of smart questions.

 

And Bruce falls in love with Nina and her questions.   
I'm sure they get lost and Steve has to come find them to remind them to eat

 

yes. while they're eating, Nina asks, "So what do the bracelets stand for?" points at Bruce's wrist  
Bruce should make Steve one.

 

Steve has brought down pizza and they're sitting in the lab.   
Steve freezes, looking at Bruce .   
Bruce blinks at Nina, then at his bracelet, "..oh. I forgot about that..." voice soft .

 

she tilts her head, confused as to this reaction, "is it bad that I asked?"  
Tony sighs, "No, no, its not..." look at Bruce, giving him a half smile, hand moving up and lacing their fingers, squeezing

 

Bruce smiles softly at this, squeezing Tony's fingers in return, "it's.. just not normal... So we don't tell anyone outside our small group of friends really..." eyes on their fingers.   
Steve smiles, eating happily.

 

Nina looks confused as Tony smiles, looking up at Nina, "Well, you know that i'm married to Steve... but I'm also married to Bruce,, and well, Jarvis really."  
She blinks.... "You're a polygamist?" looks to Bruce to see if she heard right

 

Bruce nods, reaching with his free hand for Jarvis' hand, showing her the bracelet on his arm too. but he purposely doesn't look at nina. worried.   
Steve smiles, "I don't think just one of us could please Tony."

 

Jarvis takes the hand with a smile and squeezes Bruce's hand comfortingly  
Nina raises her eyebrows at this, then laughs, shaking her head, "Tony, you are the strangest person I know." grins  
Tony returns the grin, "I try, thank you."

 

Bruce looks at nina now and smiles more confidently before letting his men go so they can eat.   
Steve luaghs.

 

Nina grins, "So how in the world do you make it work.? doesn't someone get left out?"  
Tony smiles, "We work veryhard so no one is."

 

Steve nods, "It as hard at first, but we're doing better now."   
Bruce grins, "Especially now that Jarvis can physically slap us."

 

this makes Nina laugh again as Jarvis nods sagely, "Yes, i make them much more orderly. it is much simpler keeping Tony in line this way."  
Tony chuckles, "I don't need to be kept in line"

 

Steve smiles, "yes you do."  
Bruce nods, "you do."

 

Tony groans, "You're not allowed to gang up on me!"  
Nina laughs again. they have a good meal.?

 

yes yes. hm i don't know what else they should do. nina needs consoling.

 

yes. so she'd see judy. Tony elps do funeral arrangements as she gets to see the shield counselor . cause he asked nicely.

 

awww. yes they take care of everything for her and make sure she is still doing alright in school so that she doesn't miss out on her opportunity to go to mit. they have bought her lots of clothes and books and such and she's taken over the gues room.

 

yes. Jarvis makes her a sign out of scrap metal that says Nina's room. I'm sure betty and scrap have moved inthere permanently at night. nina feels loved. she likes to hang with everyone when they're doign science, going from person to persoN. she hangs with Steve too and asks for self defense lessons before she goes to college, you know, to protect herself.

 

oh yess. Steve is happy to teach her. and I picture adorablness if Steve and Nina try to teach Jarvis how to write and draw!!! please!

 

one day Nina sees Jarvis watching them, asking, "Jarvis, do you know how to write?"  
Jarvis blinks and a slight blush goes across hsi face, "Not by hand."

 

Steve blinks at this, having been doodling while nina did her homework. "What? oh.. well, I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't." frowns, "Every human should be able to write. Come here." sits up more, slipping to a new page in his book, "Well, if you're not busy." smiles sheepishly. Tony and Bruce were working just fine in the lab without Jarvis currently.

 

Jarvis smiles softly, "I would like to learn." moves over to sit next to Steve. Nina smiles, slyly. she's good

 

she's very good.   
Steve smiles, putting the drawing pad in Jarvis' lap and reaches for loki's right hand to put the pencil in it, "Here." shows him how to hold it, but he might already know from seeing it .

 

Jarvis follow's Steve's instructions and from research, studying his hand holding the pencil carefully

 

Steve grins at this, letting him go, "Try to doodle something." 

 

"Just... anything?' poor Jarvis looks intimidated as he moves to put the pencil to the paper, but doens't move his hand, unsure  
Nina giggles, "Yes, anything.' reaches out and pokes his hand. Jarvis slowly moves it, drawing a perfect circle .  
but he presses too hard, so it breaks the lead and he flinches

Steve chuckles, reaching to take the pencil and finds a sharpener, "A lighter grip, Jarvis. that's a really good circle though. I don't think i can do anything like that."

 

Jarvis smiles, "Thank you... it helps that I can plot as I do i

 

Hands Jarvis the fixed pencil, "Try a letter this time then. All you need is a tail on that circle and you have a small a. you might already know how to write and havn't tried."

 

Jarvis nods, taking it, carefully putting a tail. the letter is perfect.

and Steve can't help but laughs, "Look, you do know how to write. try the whole alphabet. upper and lower."

 

a slow grin is forming on Jarvis' face as he nods, working it out, slowly

 

Steve has a warm smile on his face as he watches each letter form.   
Bruce comes in and pusses, watching them, "oh... what's going on?" smiles a bit

 

Jarvis looks up, a grin on his face, "Steve is teaching me how to write."  
Nina grins, "Its going very well.

 

Bruce blinks, "...oh my god, Jarvis. I never.. that..." puckers his lips together, "It never occurred to me...I'm sorry.." upset he and Tony let this slide away so easily .   
Steve grins, shaking his head, "no, he's doing great. the letters are perfect."

 

"They are perfect because I am taking especially long to make them."  
Nina snorts, "Jarvis, its your first alphabet, give yourself some slack."

 

Steve nods, looking back at the paper, "it will probably be the most perfect you ever write. When you get used to it you'll write faster and they can't be perfect that way. I can't wait to see how your handwriting looks."   
Bruce smiles, going behind the couch to see, "oo."

 

Jarvis nods, "... and I as well." finishes the z.  
Nina grins, "You should write your name!

 

Steve nods, "good idea. and do it a bit faster."

 

"Alright..." Jarvis moves to write his name, speeding up some, the letters slanting a bit.  
Tony moves to come in, "Whats everyone staring at?"

 

Bruce perks up, "Jarvis is writing with a pencil."   
Steve grins, "Write all our names."

 

Tony blinks, then grins,"Really? very nice Jarvis!" Tony comes over to watch. Jarvis moves to do so, slowly getting more confident as he writes

 

Jarvis is so cute. now everyone staring as he writes .   
Bruce hums, "I wanted to drag you back to the lab, but, maybe i can if i make you take the note for me with a tablet and pen.?"  
he came up to take Jarvis back to the lab  
but no he's asking if he can if he forces Jarvis to take the notes for him by writing them  
with a tablet and a stylus

 

Jarvis smiles, "I would like the practice." moves to write out a cursive letter, careful

 

Bruce grins, "i'm going to have to make you write everything out now."   
Steve smiles, "oh, that's a pretty letter."

 

Jarvis grins mroe, "thank you.: tries writing his name out in cursive  
Tony chuckles, "Careful Jarvis, Bruce will sign you up to be his personal slave soon"  
Jarvis hmms, "YOu act as if I'd mind." . Nina laughs

 

Bruce luaghs, pressing his nose to the back of Jarvis' neck, watching him write over his shoulder, "yes, I'll make you write me dirty stories."

 

Jarvis laughs, "I do not know if i could resist attacking you if you did."

 

Nina makes a face, "Keep it in the bedroom gentlemen."

 

Bruce just luaghs and goes to make dinner.   
Steve smiles up at Nina, "Are you almost done with your work?"

 

Nina nods, "I just need to doublecheck this equation.' moves back to her work. Tony smiles, watching jarvs still

 

And Steve helps with suggestions on what Jarvis should write. until Bruce calls them to eat

 

they go to eat, Jarvis having to have the pencil and paper taken away.

 

. after they eat Steve gets a notebook from his room to Jarvis can have lined paper.

 

Jarvis is very pleased, thanking him, givng Steve a kiss in thanks, writing otu phrases

 

Steve loves the little bit of affection he get from Jarvis. 

the next day Steve is by himself, listening to the city as he writes slow and clam, looking like he's thinking deeply

 

Jarvis comes in, carrying his notebook and pencil. he smiles, moving to sit next to Steve, "What are you writing?"

 

Steve jumps, covering it with his hands, but at the top of the page "Tony" is written really fancily .

 

Jarvis looks, raising an eyebrow, "Are you writing a letter to Tony?' asks, "i am very confused why you hide these every time I look."

 

Steve blinks, blushign a bit as his hand slides away a bit. a lot had been written. "oh... um.. yes, it's just sort of embarrassing." frowns at the paper, "I'm sorry."

 

Jarvis nods, "It is alright... I would just like to understand. What is it?" moves to look, reading over it

 

Steve frowns, trying to stop himself from covering it, "It's... It's a love letter. And really i'd rather you not read it. It's for Tony..."

 

Jarvis blinks, looking over at Steve instead, "A love letter?"

 

Steve smiles a bit, "A letter where you pour out your heart to the one you love... I thought If I wrote you each one, then it would help..." the blush returns, but he gives Jarvis a warm smile

 

Jarvis smiles back after a moment, "Steve, thatis a very thoughtful and wonderful idea."

 

Steve grins more, "Do you want to sit with me while I write? I see you brought your book."

 

Jarvis nods at this, "Do you think... that I would be able to write a love letter as well?" asks after a moment

 

Steve grins wide, "Of course! I'm sure Tony or Bruce would cherish it! And your handwritting is turning out wonderful."

 

Jarvis smiles, "do you not think I would write you one as well?"

 

his eyes soften, "Just put your heart on paper." curls up to continue writing a bit flustered from Jarvis' question.

 

Jarvis ponders Steve, smiling softly, then moves to open his notebook, pondering for a bit before starting to write

 

Steve goes back to writing too and they have their quiet time. so cute .

 

yes. Tony calls them for dinner and Jarvis leans over, bumping his nose into Steve's cheek and stealing a kiss before taking his hand to go eat. he has been more affectionate with Steve, slowly

Steve melts at this, shutting his book and following Jarvis with a giddy grin.   
Bruce blinks at them and smiles, “You both look very happy.” is setting the table.  
Steve nods, “We were writing together. A secret project.”   
Bruce hums, suspicious of them. 

Jarvis nods at this, Tony smiling softly, "that's good." pleased that they are bonding. always has a quiet happiness about him when his husbands are loving towards each other. Nina grins

Bruce smiles a bit, filling the plates with food as they all sit, “As long as you are both being nice to each other I suppose.”   
Steve grins.

Jarvis hmms, "Are you growing jealous Bruce.?" leans over to nuzzle him and leave a kiss

 

Bruce instantly grins, blushing a bit at how wide his mouth turned up, "Stop it, Jarvis."   
Steve rolls his eyes, "The two of you are going to make Nina puke. Again." but smiles as he eats Bruce's yummy curry. 

 

Nina giggles, "I think its adorable. just keep your hands to yourselves."  
Jarvis grinns, leaving another nuzzle before moving back to his food, "Of course, Miss nina."  
Tony chuckles, smiling at the scene. he's been very relaxed. judy had commented to Steve and Bruce that them having nina seems to be doing Tony good and that they are healing.

OH yes, Nina has fit into thier family so perfectly. Betty especially loves sitting under her feet.   
Nina feeds her under the table . like Tony and Jarvis do.  
and they eat and go off to bed, Bruce kissing on Jarvis in the bedroom. I think it's really helped that they're like two couples Jarvis/Bruce and Steve/Tony and they just mix frequently. it really helps balance things out, and i'm sure jude noticed too. Jarvis is what they were missing.

 

yes. jude is proud of them. even numbers are good! Jarvis is very loving on his brucy, giving him slow loving kisses and heavy pets, feeling him over.  
Tony is so glad he doesn't have to work so hard anymore .  
and Steve moves in on Tony for kisses. 

all week Steve and Jarvis sit out on the porch to work on their letters and chat for a few hours.  
and at some point Steve had started drawing again in stead of writing.

 

in the morning Tony finds an envelope sticking out from under the keyboard on his desk in his main office he only went in when he had official stark industry things to do, so Steve would know he'd be alone when he found it.   
And Bruce finds his when he's flipping through some data and the letter falls out and Jarvis....  
hmm Jarvis finds his... where would Steve be able to put it so only Jarvis would find it and most likely alone?

 

perhaps Tony gave Jarvis hte room he use to work on secret things in, as his private workshop.?

 

yesss. then Jarvis finds it there on a pile of things.

 

Jarvis blinks, suprised, then would sit, closing the door and opening it. he's still working on his letters.

 

inside the envelope there were two full of Steve's handwriting, and a third page had a drawing of Jarvis on it, sitting where he had been the past week with Steve, writing his own letters. Jarvis looks perfect and adorable in it as he works.  
and the letter starts off with chatting about his first impressions of the ai when he had just recently woken up and thought Jarvis was a man in another room with a bunch of ropes and pullies and a microphone. but then goes on about how they bonded over taking care of Tony and was so greatful to have him around. And now with his new body, all the affection and respect for the AI had exploded into love and amazment and how he felt so inferior to Jarvis. Steve was still in deep trouble when Jarvis woke, so all Steve could do was to try and work to earn Jarvis respect back. He had hoped that it had been working. He loved watching Jarvis' expressions telling him he's never seen any human with a face as gorgeous and open as Jarvis' and it's one of his favorite things to draw. He ends the letter with telling Jarvis he loves him and hope he will accept his apologies.

 

Tony's is the thickest, several pages thick.   
He would just tell Tony how much he appreciated Tony for being the one to help him out the most when he first woke up and that he fell in love with him at first sight even though he didn't realize it till after several fights. and for Tony he doesn't mention any of the sad things, doesn't bring up the pain he induced on Tony. he just writes of the wonderful little things Tony does that make him smile and of all of his favorite body parts of Tony going into much detail. it gets kinda dirty before he closes with an i love you

 

Jarvis smiles softly, pondering the letter and the drawings a long time before he goes to finish Steve's letter.  
Tony turns into a pile of mushy goo upon reading it. he sniffs, dries some tears, laughs, and at the end goes to find Steve and give him a kiss full of so much love.

 

Steve is out on the patio, drawing the skyline when Tony goes looking for him.

 

Tony smiles at the sight, pausing and taking in the sight of him, the letter still in his hand. Then he moves over, "Steve." lots of emotion in that word

 

Steve looks up and smiles, and when he spots the letter in his hand he blushes a bit, putting the drawing down, "OH.. you found it?" smiles sheepishly

"Yes." Tony smiles, coming over, shifting to move his arms around Steve's shoulders as he sits next to him, "I love you." smiles, leaning forwards for a kiss

 

Steve grins at this and slips out an i love you too before they kiss, Steve pouring himself into it. 

 

sooo cute. Tony returns it, giving Steve all his love and affection. when they break for air he gasps, panting and resting against him, "Oh Steve."

 

Steve laughs breathlessly still trying to catch some air after they parted, "I love you, Tony. I love you so much. I want to be good to you. I want you happy."

 

Tony smiles, "You make me very, very happy Steve." nuzzles, "Ive never been so happy in my whole life before."

 

"um... " it's a tiny sound from the door.  
Steve looks over and smiles at Bruce who is holding an envelope in his hands, his eyes dropped to it in his hands after catching Tony loving on Steve

 

Tony looks over and smiles at the sight, "You wrote Bruce one too?" warmth in that tone. Tony is very pleased.

 

Steve nods, "And Jarvis... I love all three of you. I put my heart in them all."   
Bruce looks up a bit, smiling a bit, "thank you, Steve..."   
Steve smiles at Bruce and nods, "I meant every word."

 

Tony smiles, tilting his head for Bruce to come join the love pile.

 

Bruce smiles a little more and comes over to cuddle them, Steve wrapping his arms around them both, and after some time he asks, "Oh hey, we should go out for dinner when nina gets back from school."

 

"Excellent idea. any places in mind?"

 

Steve hums, "Some where fancy so i can treat my men." purrs .

 

Tony grins at this, "I like this plan. lets get dressed up for it, go out in style."

 

Steve luaghs and nods, "nina will love it, and Jarvis doesn't get out too often."

 

Tony nods, grining and leaning over to kiss Steve's, then Bruce's cheek, "I'm going to change." its assumed he told Jarvis via computer

 

and they all go to change and surprise nina when she gets home, forcing a dress on her? 

 

she squees and it doens't have to be forced. she is happy to go out, Jarvis and Bruce on her arms.

 

and Bruce is more happy than he lets on to entertain her and they all have a fancy meal. hehe.

 

yes. that evening when they got back and broke up to do evening activities before bed, Steve and Bruce would each find an envelope sealed, Steve's in his sketch book, Bruce's propped on his computer keyboard.

 

Bruce sighs at it, confused at how he could be getting a second letter and sits to open it  
Steve blinks at this, bending to pick it up after it fell

Inside Bruce would find a lovingly written note in Jarvis' developing handwriting. It told Bruce about how much he loved him, and how Bruce had helped Jarvis grow as an individual. He always loved that Bruce always saw him as a person and respected him. Then Jarvis talks about what he admires in Bruce, his strong reserve, his patience, his care. The little things that Bruce does that Jarvis loves about him, like little habits and quirks that only someone with a close eye would notice. Jarvis thanks Bruce for the body, and for letting him into his heart. He talks about learning to love, and realizing when he loved Bruce, and ow much that meant to him, so he had said it out loud to Bruce first. So that was one of the firsts Bruce had of his, and Jarvis cherishes the fact he has it. the end is signed very prettily 'Jarvis Stark'

 

In Steve's letter, Jarvis talks about how he had admired Steve, and how well he had adapted when he was dropped in this century with nothing. His amusement at Steve's innocence of this century, and Steve's curiosity had warmed his heart. He thanks Steve for taking care of Tony, and for helping Tony to heal. In that, Steve managed to accomplish what Jarvis was not able to. He goes on to talk about how he was angry at Steve, angry that he could break what Jarvis thought was something so precious, because Steve had it and Jarvis never could, so he thought. But since gaining a body and seeing judy he understands his feelings of anger and why Steve reacted in such a way and how he is/has forgiving him, and is growing to care and respect Steve again. he ends that all of these last few months so much has changed, but he very glad that Steve is a part of their family, and he loves him.

Bruce tears up and grins, reading it three times before he goes back up to the bedroom to look for Jarvis.  
And Steve breaks down and cries, from the memories and the explanations of why he was mad, but now so happy Jarvis has forgiven him.

 

Jarvis is sitting in the window in the bedroom, looking out at the city, all by himself. He looks over as Bruce comes in and smiles. "Hello."

 

Bruce laughs and runs over to tackle Jarvis, pushing their lips together.

Jarvis grins at this, moving his arms around Bruce, pulling him close as they kissed

 

so Bruce just crawls on top of Jarvis, kissing him with passion and pushing him down, not caring that the door was left wide open .

 

Jarvis does not care either. Jarvis moans, helping pull him up and laying back, arms tight around Bruce, feeling him over

And Bruce is vicious, tearing Jarvis out of that suit.

Jarvis does not mind, stripping Bruce and letting Bruce have whatever he wants.

and Bruce digs out the lube, wanting to ride his Jarvis.

Jarvis is happy to comply and stretch Bruce out, murmuring how he loves Bruce when he's like this, he's all wild and hot above him, spreading the fingers in Bruce.

Steve comes up, and pauses at the door, watching as Bruce arches from the fingers, "J-jaarvis.!"

Jarvis has a lovely blush on his face, moaning a little at that look, "Oh Bruce...." smiles, eyes and attention all on Bruce as he arches, pressing the fingers once more before moving to guide Bruce back, removing them as he guided Bruce onto him  
Tony almost runs into Steve as he heads for the door, eyes on the letter, blinking, then looking in at the loudness .

Bruce groans as Jarvis sinks into him, leaning down to press a kiss to Jarvis's chin once he was all the way in, "Oh... oh Jarvis, i love you so much...." tears going down his cheeks.  
Steve smiles at Tony and puts a hand on his lower back, pushing him into the room and shuts the door behind them

"I love you as well Bruce... So much, you are so precious to me." his voice is a bit higher and filled from emotion from the pleasure, hand coming up to cup his cheek, brushing away the tears and leaning to kiss his lips, "You're so beautiful..."  
Tony smiles at this, moving in easily and moves to slide his hand into Steve's and thread their fingers together once he's in

Bruce smiles wide, his eyes just a hint green as he looks up at him, more tears sleeping down over Jarvis' hand on his cheek, and rolls his hips, keeping eye contact, "Jarvis..."   
Steve smiles back at Tony, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Tony's lips

 

Jarvis moans, smiling slightly more as he keeps eye contact, "I love it when you say my name." tugs Bruce down to kiss him, longer this time as the and on Bruce's hip helps him move  
Tony smiles, nuzzling their noses afterwards. Im sure both of their eyes are red from crying.

Bruce nods as their lips crash together, Bruce in heaven as they move. and with all the emotions he doesn't last long, calling out Jarvis' name when he finishes.  
Steve grins wide at Tony and moves to slowly undress Tony and himself, trying not to disturb the other two.

Jarvis moans, hand moving down to move Bruce up and down a few last times before filling him up, groaning at the tightness.  
Tony helps, being extra quiet.

When they're nude Steve leads Tony to the couch to sit, pulling Tony into his lap and kissing on his neck and shoulders.  
Bruce groans, gripping Jarvis tightly as he's filled then relaxes completely, a noodle on top of Jarvis.

 

Jarvis makes a low, content noise, hands loosening on Bruce's hips and moving to pet him, slow and loving.  
Tony smiles, leaving kisses on Steve's head when its in reach, along with little nuzzles

 

Steve hums, "I think Bruce is done thanking Jarvis, Tony. It's our turn now."   
Bruce opens his eyes, sitting up a bit to look at them, blushing a bit, "o-oh..."

 

"Hm?" Jarvis looks over, surprised they're there. Tony chuckles, grinning, "We didn't want to disturb the two of you."

 

Bruce smiles more, biting his lip as he sits up more with Jarvis still inside him, "you.. you already undressed..."   
Steve nods, running his fingers up Tony's back, "We want to give Jarvis our best."

 

Jarvis makes a soft noise, eyes closing as Bruce sits up more, then opening, blushing a bit, "You did not have to do anything special for me... I only wrote the truth."

 

Steve smirks, "How do you want us Jarvis?" purrs, erect after watching the show and kissing on Tony in his lap.  
Bruce smiles, looking at Jarvis for his answer, "Include me too." rolls his hips.

 

Jarvis groans, humming, as he smirks, "oh, the choices are almost too numerous..."  
Tony chuckles, grinning, "We can exaust several of the choices.'

 

Bruce luaghs softly, "take me to bed. You, or you can have either of them use my tired body. please use me." purrs. Bruce is in love.  
Steve blinks at Bruce's pleas, surprised.  
Jarvis grins, "Alright then brucy." hmms, sitting up, still in Bruce as he wraps his arms around him and stands, careful as he carries him to bed. he slides otu as he lays Bruce back, "Why don't you let Tony love on you while I have Steve?" pets Bruce's head gently.

 

Bruce hums, nodding, "you are a stark." purrs  
Steve blinks at this, standing with Tony in his arms, carrying Tony to the bed, "...really?" grins at Jarvis

 

Jarvis grins at this statement, leaning to kiss Bruce's forehead before nodding, "Really."  
Tony grins, "No complains here!

 

Bruce smiles, reaching up for Tony as Steve puts Tony down next to him.   
Steve turns to Jarvis after Tony is on the bed, giving him a soft smile, "...thank you for the letter. It..." sighs, "i love you, Jarvis."

 

Tony smiles, going to Bruce and rolling so he can pull Bruce against him, hands feeling down him lovingly  
Jarvis returns the smile, "I love you as well, Steve." moves an arm around Steve's wast, pulling him close

 

Bruce smiles, pressing his face to Tony's neck, "And I love you too, Tony."   
Steve grins wide before he pushes thier mouths together, wrapping his arms around Jarvis.

 

Tony smiles, chuckling, "I love you so much." peppers Bruce's head with kisses.  
Jarvis grins back, kissing him lovingly as he feels down Steve, liking the muscles

 

Bruce laughs, always giddy after going once . "mmm oh Tony." purrs, moving to put a leg over Tony's hips.  
Steve pulls Jarvis close as he sits, trying to pull Jarvis into his lap like he always did for Tony. he's trying to dominate in the kiss too.

 

Tony's hand travels down to that hip, tugging it closer, grinding up, already aroused.  
ah, but Jarvis is having none of that. he fights for dominance, instead pushing Steve to lay back instead of moving into his lap, moving over Steve.

 

Bruce hums, "Tony. Tony I'm already so wet... please." begs.  
Steve goes down but doesn't give in, keeping the kiss fierce as his hands run down over Jarvis' sides and then squeeze his backside.

Tony groans, "Oh, i cant resist you when you're like this..." rolls them over so Bruce is under him, hand going down to line up, "ready?" purrs, knowing Bruce is all stretched from Jarvis.  
Jarvis moans at this, but he uses this to grind down into Steve, a hand trailing down his body, then up the inside of his thigh

Bruce nods, running his tongue over his lip before biting it, “yes... yes please....”  
Steve is starting to realize what’s happening, so he fights by pushing his hips back up into Jarvis’ grinds, one hand squeezing his ass still as his other hand slips back to brush over his entrance to tease. 

Tony smiles, shifting to move in in one push with a deep moan  
Jarvis groans at this, but he presses on, his oen fingers pressing and teasing at Steve’s entrance as he grinds down, using his thighs to press Steve’s legs appart more and open him up

Bruce groans deeply, nice and relaxed for Tony, “T-Tony.” shifts to hook his ankles together behind Tony’s back.  
Steve is losing, moaning as his legs fall open for Jarvis and his fingers back off from Jarvis’ entrance as he arches to the touch a bit.

Tony smiles at this, leaning to leave little kisses on his jaw to his lips, “Hey baby...” starts an easy pace that would slowly speed up for him

Bruce smiles warmly at the name, returning the kisses to Tony as he builds up.  
And Steve is getting noisier as he submits.

Tony soon doesn't have breath to kiss as he moves hard and skillfully into Bruce, knowing he can since Bruce has gone once.  
Jarvis’ other hand has found the lube and he squirts it on the entrance before sliding the fingers through it, into the hole, spreading it, “Steve..’ breaths into a pant as they break for air, “You sound so gorgeous Steve.’

Oh yes, Bruce isn’t getting back up for some time, so he just moans and calls out Tony’s name as his over sensitive spots are pounded.  
Steve gasps, pressing into the fingers, much tighter than Bruce who Jarvis has well used. “j-Jarvis...” melting.

Tony moans, telling Bruce how good he feels and how much he loves Bruce before Tony fills him with a deep moan, then melts on him.   
Jarvis smiles at the name, careful as he stretched when he feels the tightness, "you are so tight, Steven."hmms, curling his fingers

Bruce groans as he’s filled, shuddering a bit. but wraps his arms around melted Tony, kissing the top of his head softly, “i love you too...” says softly  
Steve gasps and whines as they curl against the right spot, gripping the sheets. he likes that full name from Jarvis.   
tony smiles at this, nuzzling Bruce and leaving a kiss on bruce's neck.  
jarvis smiles, massaging it before adding a third finger, "don't hold back, i love your voice when you're like this." Jarvis says, watching steves face and leaving kisses on his torso

Bruce hums, running his fingers in tony’s hair, “mmm... tony, you should go try to slip in with Steve and Jarvis.” knows tony can get going again pretty easy  
Steve nods, opening his mouth when he moans again so it’s louder, “J-just deeper.. please.. Jarvis...” 

Tony smiles, nuzzling bruce again and looking up, “You going to be ok?” steals a kiss, gently sliding out, but staying to pet and love bruce while he asks  
Jarvis nods, pulling the fingers out, shifting one of steve’s legs up and over his shoulder as he lines up, then slowly moves in, moaning at the tightness of steve as he does

Bruce smiles and nods, “Just... Just let me rest a minute, then I’ll join you again.”   
Steve groans loudly as Jarvis slides in, panting heavily when he stops, “a..ah..I.. i’d forgotten....” he’d forgotten how nice this was to be on bottom.

Tony nods, smiling and giving Bruce a long, loving smooch before he gets up to survey what he has to work with.  
“Do not worry, I will help you remember...” Jarvis hmms, taking a breath as he lets Steve get use to the feeling, “are you alright?’

Bruce hums as he’s kissed, completely lax against the bed  
Steve moans as he nods softly, his eyes opening. And when he spots Tony coming closer to them he smiles more, reaching out for him, “mmm, Tony too.” 

Tony smiles, going to the reaching, “What am I doing now?~”  
jarvis smiles, “Helping Steve to remember how nice it is to bottom.’

Steve nods, pulling Tony down some, “K-kiss me... Jarvis... Jarvis feels wonderful~ You...you both did so well m-makin’ him...” 

Tony smiles softly at this, shifting to lean on an arm, “yes, and he uses his body so exquisitely skillfully~’  
Jarvis smiles, moving to start a slow, but focused pace in steve as they kiss

Steve nods as they kiss, but then groans deeply into it as Jarvis starts to move, clinging tightly to Tony.

Tony smiles, pillaging Steve’s mouth as Jarvis pillages his body, hmming lovingly as Jarvis slowly speeds up, wanting to hear steve scream.

and it doesn't take too long for the moans into the kiss aren’t enough and steve has to break the kiss, barely gasping for breath between his screams.

Tony pants, face red as he shifts so Jarvis can have a beautiful view of Steve, shifting to pet his head, stroking himself as Jarvis pounds Steve.

Soon Bruce had made his way over and sits next to tony, Kissing Tony’s cheek as a hand reaches to pull Tony’s hand from himself and he leans down to take Tony into his mouth. Steve making lovely background music for them~ 

Tony moans beautifully, hands threading through that messy hair so he can watch Bruce’s face. Soon his ramblings are adding to the chorus~ Im sure Jarvis brings steve to an end first, he aims to. he is braced on his arms in the bed and his hips are pounding into steve, with the bulk of thor and the skill, as he’s learning, of tony~ but no one beats the master.

oh yes, Steve ends first, screaming as he arches his back up off the bed and tears a pillow   
And Bruce sucks till he has his dessert, lapping it all clean. now he’s filled in both ends~<3

They all collapse together in a pile of love and fall to sleep, healed and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jeisa: this is to the end of 8 and to the check list in 9. only 2 years at this point before thor and loki come back ;D)


End file.
